Resistiéndose al Amor
by Keyag
Summary: Ellos se conocen desde niños. Él ha sido el príncipe de sus sueños infantiles, su crush adolescente, y aún ahora a sus 25 es la fuente de sus fantasías. Ella es la pequeña hermanita, o al menos así la considera él, pero WAA está a punto de llevarse una gran sorpresa. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRO LADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Candice White-Rowan observó por enésima vez su reloj, esperaba por él, su socio de negocios. Su fama de coqueto no le era desconocida, y no por primera vez en la vida maldijo en silencio a su hermana por orillarla a tomar las riendas del negocio en vez de ella, lo cierto es que conocía de sobra a William Albert Andrew, sus familias habían sido amigas por generaciones, además de socios de negocios, Candy esperaba impacientemente sentada tras el engañosamente sencillo escritorio de cedro de su oficina en el último piso de un imponente rascacielos neoyorquino, tenía 25 años, había graduado de la universidad de Harvard, con un Bachelor Degree en Bussiness Administration y un Master en Desarrollo Sustentable, los últimos dos años los había pasado viajando por el mundo desarrollando proyectos de uso de energías limpias en países tercer mundistas.

Su padre, Victor White-Rowan era un multimillonario hombre de negocios, él y William C. Andrew habían continuado con el legado de un gran imperio de compañías trasnacionales heredadas de sus padres, y a su vez de sus abuelos, y así por generaciones, ambos eran hombres cabales, exitosos, educados casi casi como hermanos, que creían en la familia, y en enseñar a sus hijos el valor del trabajo a pesar de que lo tenían todo.

Candy tenía una sola hermana, Anne, era mayor que ella por un par de años, y aunque en teoría debería ser la que se encargara de los negocios, ella prefería la vida social, y las relaciones públicas, los números simplemente no se le daban, era una _it girl_ neoyorkina, con un excelente gusto para vestir y un pilar de la alta sociedad, se dedicaba a obras de caridad, tenía un Bachelor Degree de la Sorbona en Historia del Arte, y un Master en restauración de obras de arte, por lo cual era curadora del Met.

Victor siempre había creído en dejar que sus hijas siguieran su llamado, y él y William creían en seguir al frente de los negocios hasta el último de sus días, con tal de dejar a sus hijos perseguir sus propios sueños, sin embargo, Victor había sufrido un ataque al corazón recientemente, y su cardiólogo le había indicado que definitivamente hacerse cargo de los negocios por el mismo no era una opción por el momento. Su encantadora esposa, Katherine le había convencido de dejar los negocios, y él había tenido que mandar llamar a su hija menor.

Por su parte William C. Andrew estaba convencido de que era tiempo que su único hijo varón se hiciese cargo de la empresa, y sentara cabeza, William Albert Andrew era un hábil hombre de negocios, pero a su vez era un aventurero, que al igual que Candice vagaba por el mundo, sin embargo, mientras una desarrollaba proyectos en países tercermundistas, Albert buscaba nuevas posibilidades de inversión, tenía 33 años, y era imposiblemente guapo, tenía un tinte de rebeldía en su personalidad y una fama de seductor con la que no podía, su hermana, Rosemary Andrew solía burlarse de esto, a lo que él respondía que no era su culpa que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies solo porque les sonreía o las saludaba con cortesía.

En ese momento salía de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad de New York, sin prisas, ni preocupaciones abordó el auto deportivo que esperaba por él, un lujoso Porsche color negro, sabía que debía ir a las oficinas, su padre le había dicho que debía reunirse con Candice White-Rowan, ya que ella tomaría la dirección de la filial de New York, lo cual a Albert le parecía una locura, la chiquilla rubia y pecosa era una atolondrada, a quien le gustaba trepar árboles y escapar de las reuniones formales, no en vano había pasado los últimos dos años haciendo de madre Teresa por el mundo.

Albert se preguntó no por primera vez como es que esa pequeña revoltosa se iba a enfrentar a los socios e inversores potenciales, y así se lo había hecho ver a su padre en Londres, quien a su vez le había sonreído enigmáticamente y le había recordado sin rodeos que él mismo había sido quien le había enseñado a Candy a trepar árboles…

 **Flashback, dos semanas atrás.**

 _Sí padre, cuando tenía cinco años, y era un pequeño paquete de energía que se empeñaba en seguirme a todas partes, era cuestión de seguridad enseñarla a trepar árboles…_

 _William, hijo, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé e iré yo mismo a apoyarla en tomar la dirección de la filial, o bien, puedo pedirles a tus primos Cornwell que lo hagan, sin embargo, preferiría que lo hicieras tú._

 _¿Porqué? Sabes que tengo varios viajes planeados._

 _Sí, lo sé, pero eres mi hijo, mi heredero, quien tomará el puesto de presidencia en Europa cuando yo me retire o falte, y ella, es quien tomará el puesto de presidencia en América ahora que Victor necesita un descanso, así que creemos que sería bueno para ustedes que reanuden sus relaciones, ¿hace cuánto que no ves a Candy?_

 _Supongo que desde su presentación en sociedad a los 16, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, y bueno, siempre ha mantenido un perfil bajo, así que ni siquiera aparece en los medios, la imagen pública de los White-Rowan es Annie, tal vez ella debería tomar la presidencia… Padre, no quiero ir a hacerla de niñero, de una chiquilla recién graduada._

 _No es una chiquilla recién graduada, tiene 25._

 _Y cero conocimientos de negocios._

 _Tiene estudios en negocios y en desarrollo sustentable._

 _Está bien, me rindo, ¿cuánto tiempo debo hacerla de niñero?_

 _Seis meses, tal vez un año, tienes razón en que no está familiarizada con los negocios…_

 _Me destierras a América por un año._

 _No te destierro, y no tienes que permanecer en América, puedes llevarla contigo a tus viajes, después de todo, también necesitara aprender e ello._

 _Padre…_

 _Vamos William, es una chica lista…_

 _Y hermosa. - dijo Pauna Andrew interviniendo por primera vez en toda la conversación entre su hijo y su marido._

 _Madre, ya sé que tienes tu lista de candidatas, pero créeme Candice White-Rowan jamás podría ser parte de esa lista, es como una hermanita pequeña._

 _Perfecto hijo, mejor para mí, así puedo respirar tranquila sabiendo que no te romperá el corazón, porque si tú tienes tu fama de seductor, ella tiene la suya, de inalcanzable, y de deshacerse de los pretendientes de alto perfil._

 _Tú y Katherine deberían hacer otra cosa además de platicar de nosotros sus hijos. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa coqueta a su madre._

 _Y tú deberías dejar de quejarte y planear ese viaje a New York. – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa igual a la suya._

 _Bien, no puedo con los dos, haré lo que pueda por enseñarle a la pequeña revoltosa a comportarse como una mujer de negocios._

 _Gracias hijo. – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky._

Albert no había dicho nada más y se había dedicado a hacerse cargo de los pendientes más urgentes, y a poner al día a sus primos Allistear y Archie Cornwell quienes se harían cargo de algunas cosas mientras él se instalaba en New York, ese día había quedado de reunirse con ella en la oficina de presidencia hacía una hora, pero si mal no recordaba la pequeña Candy era la impuntualidad personificada, y sabiéndose un hombre poco paciente decidió mejor llegar tarde, se tomó su tiempo con su almuerzo, y con la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, una vieja amiga, por supuesto, y ahora se disponía (con toda la paciencia que media botella de buen vino y un excelente almuerzo podían proporcionarle a uno) a esperar por la pecosa heredera de Victor White-Rowan.

Entró con paso despreocupado al lujoso rascacielos del centro de Manhattan, provocando que las mujeres a su paso dejaran sus labores por un momento y deleitaran su vista con el imponente hombre que entraba con su garbo de hombre de mundo como sí la tierra que pisaba no lo mereciera, vestía un impecable traje color gris claro de tres piezas, con camisa color cerúleo de cuello y puños blancos, finos zapatos color vino de cuero italiano, y corbata a rayas azul marino, con su bien formada percha y estatura de 1.95 William Albert Andrew estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención.

Se dirigió al elevador que lo llevaría hasta el piso de las oficinas de presidencia del consorcio Andrew - White-Rowan y utilizó su tarjeta color negra para hacer que el elevador funcionara, cuando las puertas de inmaculado acero y cristal templado color negro se abrieron, Albert puso una sonrisa en su descaradamente guapo rostro y salió del ascensor, se dirigió con paso seguro al mostrador de granito color carbón dónde una guapa chica de cabellos castaños y sofisticados lentes color rojo de Chanel esperaba, Patricia O´Brian, la joven y guapa asistente personal de Victor White-Rowan le devolvió la sonrisa con la confianza que los años de conocerlo le confería, vestía impecable entubados pantalones color negros con una fina camisa de seda en color gris, Albert la conocía de sobra y estaba seguro que su engañosamente sencillo atuendo estaba complementado por zapatillas que seguramente eran una obra de arte, y que nada era sencillo en realidad, sino escandalosamente caro, después de todo Patty O´Brian no necesitaba trabajar en realidad.

Buenas tardes señor Andrew. – le dijo ella con un tono en extremo formal que denotaba una nota de burla.

Buenas tardes Patty, recuerda que mi nombre es Albert. – le dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

Sé de sobra que su nombre es Albert señor Andrew, así como también sé que acostumbra ser amable con todas las recepcionistas de las filiales.

Vamos Patty, no soy un monstruo, y tú no eres una recepcionista. –

Lo sé, y precisamente por eso debo advertirle que la señorita White-Rowan está que echa chispas. -

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le impidieron la entrada al edificio con su mascota exótica de turno? – le preguntó Albert con una sonrisa burlona recordando todas las veces que la chiquilla había adoptado algún animal desvalido e insistido en cargar con el pequeño bicho por todas partes.

No señor Andrew… -

Basta con lo de señor Andrew, Patty, tú padre es amigo del mío, porque insistes en trabajar de asistente nunca lo entenderé tal vez, pero, al menos llámame Albert como lo haces en el club, y quita esa sonrisa burlona del rostro. –

Bien Albert, has llegado dos horas tarde, y la señorita White-Rowan…

Candy, Patty, se llama Candy, y también la conoces… son mejores amigas, así que dejemos la charada a un lado. -

Bien, ya que no me dejas interpretar mi papel de asistente de dirección a gusto, debo decirte que Candy está furiosa. –

¿Por qué la hice esperar? Vamos, no te preocupes por eso, le invitaré un helado y lo olvidará. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hacía dos años que Patricia O´Brian le había pedido a su padrino, Victor, que le permitiera ser su persona de confianza, y Victor sabiendo de sobra que era una joven prudente, inteligente y talentosa, además de amiga de sus hijas no lo había pensado dos veces, si bien el padre de Patty era un hombre acomodado de rancio abolengo, la chica insistía en trabajar, y su puesto no era precisamente el de una secretaria, sino era la mano derecha y directora de relaciones públicas de la oficina de New York, y ahora que Candy se haría cargo, su mejor aliada.

Patty se dio por vencida, dejaría que Albert Andrew se diera cuenta de que Candy ya no era una chiquilla revoltosa y de que estaba en serios problemas al haberla hecho enojar, ni siquiera le advirtió que se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los inversionistas más importantes, Richard Grandchester, quien se suponía Albert debía atender al día siguiente, pero que había llegado sorpresivamente ese día y Candy sin dudarlo lo había hecho pasar a la oficina que fuera de su padre.

Observó como Albert caminó hacía la oficina esperando borrar el berrinche de la que él suponía una chiquilla con una propuesta de llevarla a comer helado, estaba segura de que el orgulloso William Albert Andrew estaba a punto de reencontrarse con la única mujer que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Albert llamó levemente a la puerta y escuchó una suave y bien modulada voz femenina dar permiso de entrada, esperaba encontrar la oficina revuelta, y a Candy en pleno berrinche, seguramente vistiendo jeans, una t-shirt color negro con alguna banda de rock impresa en el frente y botas Timberland, ¿Qué más se podía usar para ir de aldea en aldea? Pero cuando abrió la puerta se topó con que la mujer dentro de la oficina no estaba sola, sino acompañada por Richard Grandchester, y seguramente esa mujer era una de las altas ejecutivas de la compañía, porque estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel color marrón de la oficina, perfectamente erguida, impecablemente vestida y conversando amigablemente con Richard.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albert se sintió confundido, tal vez se había equivocado de oficina.

Albert, que bueno que llegas. – lo saludó Richard amablemente poniéndose de pie, mientras la rubia se ponía de pie con seriedad.

Albert correspondió al saludo, y después procedió a brindar su atención a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él, vestía una pencil skirt de cintura alta color gris Oxford con una fina camisa color blanca de cuello grande y puños dramáticos, era delgada y de constitución delicada, su cabello rubio cobrizo estaba cortado en un LOB justo a la altura de su clavícula y con el frente más largo, era perfectamente lacio, y por joyas llevaba unos discretos aretes de lo que pudo reconocer como zafiros y un enorme anillo color dorado en el dedo índice de sus bien manicuradas manos, caminó con gracia y soltura hasta él a pesar de que los finos tacones de aguja de sus pumps color azúl eléctrico se hundían un poco en la mullida alfombra, era simplemente hipnotizante, Candy salió de su mente, podía hacer el berrinche que quisiera, pero después de su conversación con Richard se dedicaría a conocer más a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

William Albert Andrew, a sus pies señorita… estoy seguro de que no nos han presentado porque de ser así recordaría su nombre. – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras tomaba su mano para besarla. La mujer no parecía nada impresionada por él, y eso lo desconcertó.

Llegas tarde. – le dijo mientras le señalaba uno de los sillones para que tomara asiento. – Richard me comentaba sobre el complejo turístico que estamos construyendo en Tailandia, y Patty muy amablemente me pasó el informe, así que no nos has hecho falta, pero por el momento me es imposible atenderte, así que porque no te nos unes y le respondes a Richard las cosas que yo no pueda responderle, ya que el proyecto fue desarrollado por ti. – le dijo con toda seriedad.

Albert la miró confundido por unos segundos, el timbre de reproche velado en su voz, la figura menuda, los ojos color verde esmeralda que se oscurecían cuando se enojaba, esas pecas que salpicaban artísticamente su nariz, y cuando se sentó y cruzó la pierna su falda se alzó un poco y pudo ver en su rodilla la gruesa cicatriz producto de una caída de la bicicleta mientras él le enseñaba a montarla.

Frente a él estaba no una chiquilla, sino una mujer hermosa y segura de sí misma, que de seguro pensaba que él era un playboy impuntual que se dedicaba a coquetear con las ejecutivas de la empresa, esto estaba mal, definitivamente mal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Albert Andrew le importó lo que una mujer pensara de él.

Recobró su aplomo rápidamente y tomó asiento no dónde ella le había indicado, sino a su lado, observó la mirada divertida de Richard y dio gracias al cielo que fuera Richard quien atestiguara la incómoda situación, y no un inversionista nuevo.

Procedieron con la reunión y Albert admiró la forma confiada en que Candy hablaba de un proyecto que solo conocía en papel, después de todo no tenía más de tres días familiarizándose con los negocios, y tuvo cuidado de intervenir cuando fuese necesario sin dejarla en evidencia, después de tres cuartos de hora Richard se despidió satisfecho pidiendo que le dejaran saber cuándo viajarían a Tailandia, porque le pediría a su hijo Terry que los acompañara en representación de él, después de despidió con antigua caballerosidad de Candy besando galantemente su mano, y dio un firme apretón de manos a Albert mientras con una sonrisa enigmática le decía.

Suerte, estoy seguro de que la necesitarás. –

Albert lo acompañó hasta el ascensor y después se detuvo un momento en el escritorio de Patty mirándola acusadoramente.

Trate de advertírtelo. - le dijo ella sin rodeos - ahora anda, ve y ofrécele ir por un helado a ver si te funciona. – le dijo ella burlonamente.

Vas a pagar por esto Patricia O´Brian. – fue la réplica del rubio mientras se dirigía a la oficina.

Entró y la encontró de puntitas frente al alto librero tratando de guardar la carpeta del proyecto en su lugar, lo cual era simplemente inútil, porque era demasiado alto, pero le dio tiempo de deleitarse con sus bien formadas curvas. Sin decir nada se acercó por detrás de ella y tomando la carpeta de la mano la puso con facilidad en el estante alto que para ella había sido imposible alcanzar, el aroma a flores de su perfume lo tomó por sorpresa, pero más lo sorprendió que ella se diera la vuelta para encararlo quedando su boca tentadoramente al alcance de la suya.

Albert, no sé a que piensas que juegas, pero, no soy una más en la larga fila de mujeres que tienes a tu disposición, accedí a aprender de ti, primero porque tu reputación en los negocios es todavía más increíble que tú reputación con las mujeres, y segundo, porque es una manera de darle paz mental a mi padre, pero créeme que no haré el ridículo siendo una más en tus conquistas, así que ahora hazte a un lado y déjame pasar. -

La voz de Candy era firme y calmada, pero por dentro su mente y sus hormonas eran un torbellino, el aroma intoxicantemente masculino de su loción, su duro cuerpo tan cerca del de ella, su descarada masculinidad, y perfectas facciones… Candy estaba segura de que debía ser un pecado ser tan insolentemente apuesto.

Albert Andrew siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella, Candy lo había amado desde que tenía uso de razón, Albert era su héroe, su protector, el príncipe azul de sus fantasías infantiles, y el crush de su adolescencia, había sido su pareja en el _cotillion_ , pero esa noche mientras bailaba con ella, para Candy había sido evidente que él no la veía más que como una pequeña hermanita, y decidió que por su sanidad mental debía cortar su contacto con él, la relación de camaradería se enfrió, después de todo él era un hombre de 24 años, y ella una chiquilla de 16.

Albert clavó su mirada azul cielo en ella y Candy sintió como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina.

Lo siento pequeña. – le contestó con el tono afectuoso de antaño, pero sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás. – para compensarte puedo llevarte por un helado. – le dijo él con una sonrisa condescendiente.

¿Es en serio William? ¿por un helado? ¿acaso tengo 5 años? –

No, pero aún a los 16 el mejor remedio para todas tus penas era un helado de triple chocolate, dudo mucho que ahora a tus 25 eso haya cambiado. – le contestó él con una media sonrisa.

Candy puso su mano en su amplio y bien marcado pecho y pretendió empujarlo a un lado, un acto inútil por supuesto.

Vamos preciosa, no te enojes, en verdad me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar, y prometo ser el más útil de los hombres durante el próximo año. –

¿El próximo año?

Así es, las instrucciones de mi querido padre es que debo ser tu sombra durante el siguiente año.

Candy tomó aire y dejó soltar un suspiro tenso.

¿Tan mala compañía crees que soy? Anda, solíamos divertirnos, prometo que dejaré que me ganes en la carrera hasta el elevador. – le dijo él tentadoramente.

William… -

¿William de nuevo? William es mi padre, nunca me has llamado William. –

Bien, Albert, hazte a un lado, que por esa puerta puede entrar cualquiera y no se vería nada bien, que la presidenta de la oficina en New York este acorralada entre el librero y el presidente de las oficinas europeas. - le dijo ella con toda la calma e indiferencia que fue capaz de reunir.

Albert sabía que ella tenía razón, así que se hizo a un lado muy a su pesar, justo cuando la puerta se abría y un hombre un poco más joven que él con los inconfundibles rasgos de los Andrew asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

Candy, traje helado de triple chocolate para celebrar tu regreso, y hay una función de cine en el parque… - dijo Anthony antes de percatarse de la presencia de Albert.

Anthony. - dijo la rubia con deleite, mientras se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa al primo de Albert, apenas un par de años mayor que Candy.

Anthony saludó a Candy con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, tenía meses de no verla, pero solían hablar por Skype, y ahora vivirían en la misma ciudad, Anthony no se hacía ilusiones, sabía de sobra que Candy aún deliraba por Albert, y él estaba locamente enamorado de su novia, Isabella, una hermosa chica española de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Pero no pudo evitar notar la molestia de su primo por la interrupción.

Albert, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? –

No creo que el señor Andrew se digne a sentarse en el pasto con el traje de diseñador que lleva puesto. – le dijo ella con mirada burlona.

¿Así que el helado de triple chocolate ya no es el remedio a todas tus penas?

¿Según tú cual es mi pena el día de hoy?

Obviamente tener que lidiar conmigo durante el próximo año.

Albert, traje suficiente helado para los tres, bueno, para los cuatro, ahora viene Patty, así que porque no nos sentamos en ese sofá mientras hablamos de los pendientes de la semana, y comemos la delicia culinaria que es definitivamente nuestra adicción compartida. – le dijo Anthony conciliadoramente tratando de calmar los ánimos, sabía bien que eso podía volverse una discusión interminable entre ambos, al parecer era difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos.

Albert asintió y fue hasta el sofá, al poco rato entró Patty, y Anthony le pasó a cada quién un cuarto de helado y su cuchara, Candy se sentó en la alfombra y se deshizo de sus zapatillas, revisando los pendientes y escuchando con atención a Anthony y a Patty, mientras Albert se dedicaba a contemplarla, cuando el helado y los pendientes se terminaron Albert seguía sin saber de qué tanto habían hablado, pero podía recordar perfectamente la localización de cada una de las pecas de la respingona nariz de la rubia.

Eso era por demás una locura, no era posible, esa pequeña rebelde y revoltosa, era su hermanita, así que debía dejar de alucinar, comportarse a la altura, y dejar de verla como un bobo que no ha visto antes a una mujer.

Candy había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse, pero sentía la mirada de Albert clavada sobre ella, tal vez analizándola, y decidiendo si podría con la responsabilidad, suspiró para sus adentros, ese sería en definitiva un año muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAA.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Candy gimió desde su interior, las manos expertas de Albert la recorrían a placer de una forma que nunca pensó posible, hacía mucho rato que había dejado de pensar, y solo se había entregado a sentir, sus besos y caricias la sacaban de este mundo, y ella se retorcía de placer bajo sus atenciones, su mente no conseguía procesar pensamiento alguno, sentía su característico aroma, y su presencia abrumadora sobre ella, inmovilizando su cuerpo, teniéndola a su merced.

De pronto el aroma de café se coló por sus fosas nasales, y una grave voz masculina la sacó del mágico lugar dónde se encontraba.

Anda pequeña dormilona, debes despertarte si pretendes que lleguemos a tiempo a la junta. –

Candy enfocó su mirada en el monumento de hombre impecablemente vestido que tenía frente a ella, se veía tan fresco como una lechuga y pasaba suavemente bajo su nariz una taza de humeante café negro. Tomó la taza y volteó a su alrededor, no sabía en dónde estaba.

¿Dónde…?

En mi penthouse aquí en New York. – Albert se divirtió al ver como los ojos de ella se abrían desmesuradamente y se incorporaba cual resorte en la amplia cama, lo cual por supuesto la hizo cerrar los ojos ante la punzada de dolor que debió haber atravesado su cabeza. - ¿No recuerdas que pasamos una magnífica noche? – le preguntó él a propósito.

Candy se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta una enorme camiseta de la universidad de Oxford y entró en pánico.

Jajajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos, y yo debería sentirme insultado de que pienses que sería tan malo pasar una noche en mis brazos. –

¿Albert? –

Relájate, no pasó nada, solo bebiste demasiado anoche, ¿no lo recuerdas?

De pronto Candy lo recordó, después del cine en el parque habían ido los cinco a un bar, ya que Isabella se les había unido en el parque, y ella que rara vez tomaba no había querido parecer una chiquilla frente a Albert, así que había aceptado el trago de tequila que él le había ofrecido, así como los cuatro que siguieron, por supuesto que al final de la noche apenas podía mantenerse en pie, lo último que recordaba era que el bar daba vueltas.

Lo siento… -

No te disculpes, debiste decirme que no acostumbrabas tomar. –

¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?

Porque no me iba a arriesgar a que tuvieras una congestión alcohólica estando sola. Siempre cuidé de ti pequeña, no sé porque te sorprende, ahora tómate este café, bueno en realidad tomate primero estas aspirinas y el suero.

No creo que sea buena idea.

Estás deshidratada, créeme que el café no será la mejor opción, anda, sé una buena niña y hazme caso. Después debes darte un baño, tenemos dos horas para llegar a nuestra junta y no sé cuánto te toma deshacerte de tus rebeldes rizos. - le dijo en tono burlón mientras le jalaba la cobija y dejaba sus desnudas piernas expuestas haciéndola consciente de que él debió desvestirla antes de acostarla y se ruborizó.

Albert leyó su pensamiento y recordó por un momento la imagen que se había quedado grabada en su mente, algo le había quedado claro esa noche mientras la desvestía y le ponía una camiseta suya encima de su ropa interior, Candy White-Rowan ya no era una niña.

Calma, te he visto antes en bikini, ahora entra en ese baño y deja de perder el tiempo, voy a prepararte un remedio mágico para la resaca….

Albert. – lo interrumpió ella.

¿Sí?

No tengo ropa.

En el baño hay todo lo que puedes necesitar.

No usaré la ropa que alguna de tus conquistas dejó olvidada. – le dijo ella indignada, lo cual encendió la mecha del rubio que había sido toda paciencia y preocupación hasta el momento.

No sé por quién me tomas. Llamé a mi asistente personal y lo mandé a comprar un _outfit_ para ti, así como lo que puedas necesitar, maquillaje, una plancha para el cabello, todo, tiene un gusto excelente, así que tienes tres opciones de ropa y zapatos, si gustas deja lo que no uses aquí para la próxima borrachera. Y para tú información mis conquistas no ponen un pie en mi casa, es más eres la primera mujer que duerme en esa cama además de Rosemary. Ahora date prisa. – le dijo él en un tono que hubiese congelado al infierno, para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Candy miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba decorada en tonos neutros, todo era lujoso y exquisito, se dio cuenta que debía ser la habitación de huéspedes, la pared era de cristal templado con esmerilado para evitar que se viera el interior, sabía que había sido injusta con él, y su actitud relajada y condescendiente con ella al principio era la causante, le había hablado como a una niña, pero a la vez había sido más que considerado, Candy observó pulcramente colgados en el vestidor las tres opciones de outfit, y se dio cuenta de que los tres eran vestidos.

Albert tenía razón su asistente tenía un gusto exquisito, se dio un baño y cuando salió se sorprendió de encontrar un frasco de su perfume favorito, el maquillaje de la marca que acostumbraba, estilizó su cabello con la secadora dejándolo rizado esta vez solo acomodando el flequillo y las puntas con la plancha. La lencería era exquisita, un juego de precioso encaje color marsala, tomó de la percha el vestido que tenía pegado un _post it_ que decía "este".

Era un vestido de día color verde jade, ajustado al cuerpo, de corte recto, con cuello bote que dejaba ver sus clavículas más no sus hombros, manga hasta los codos, el largo caía hasta la rodilla, la tela era exquisita, y por supuesto era de diseñador. Candy se contorsionó tratando de alcanzar el zipper que se había quedado en un lugar inaccesible, maldijo en voz baja, Dios, extrañaba los pantalones cómodos, las camisas de algodón y las botas prácticas que había usado durante los últimos dos años.

Se rindió, sabía que jamás lo alcanzaría, tomó un par de altísimos pumps color nude de piel y salió de la habitación, en busca de Albert, descendió las escaleras hasta el área social, Albert estaba sentado en el comedor hablando por teléfono en perfecto mandarín alzó la vista para verla y le indicó el asiento frente a él para que desayunara, pero ella se acercó a él y sin decir palabra le dio la espalda para que el pudiese ver cuál era su problema, Albert perdió el hilo de su conversación en mandarín y dijo que llamaría más tarde, la blanca espalda desnuda cruzada por un exquisito brassier de encaje, la perfecta silueta enmarcada en el vestido al que él juguetonamente le había pegado un _post it._ La verdad era que no quería subir el zipper, sino bajarlo y deshacerse de las citas del día…

No alto, Albert, es Candy, prácticamente tu hermanita. Pero no es… demonios, se concentró en tomar el diminuto zipper y subirlo hasta su cuello. Que ahora quedaba libre ya que los rizos hacían su cabello menos largo, su fragancia era intoxicante, y sin darse cuenta sus manos reposaron en su nuca mientras su pulgar acariciaba levemente su suave piel de alabastro.

¿Albert? – su voz lo regresó a la realidad.

Lo siento, me quedé pensando en la llamada. –

Lamento haberte interrumpido no tenías que colgar. –

No te preocupes, desayuna algo, tienes 15 minutos, escoge un bolso…

¿Bolso?

Ok, mi error fue decirle a Neal que tenía carta blanca para gastar a la hora de vestir a Candice White- Rowan. –

Jajajajaja, lo agradezco, el perfume, el maquillaje… todo…

No me preguntes como lo hizo.

El perfume…

Sí el perfume lo reconocí ayer, es el mismo que elegí para ti en el _cotillion_ , no puedo creer que aún lo usas…

Tienes buen gusto.

La mirada verde de ella se clavó en el azul de él, con los altísimos tacones ella seguía estando unos 20 centímetros por debajo de él, y Albert quería acortar la distancia, Candy era dolorosamente consciente de donde estaba, había despertado con él, compartiría su desayuno, su mañana… era una fantasía hecha realidad. El sonido del celular los hizo brincar, y Candy procedió a beber el jugo verde que él le señaló y a comer parte del plato de huevos con tocino y pan tostado que pensó no podría retener, pero que milagrosamente hicieron el efecto de asentar su estómago.

Albert había desaparecido, ella tomó una de las tres exquisitas bolsas, y cambió el contenido de su bolsa anterior a esta. La verdad era que le venía bien, había tenido que asaltar el closet de Annie para ir esos días al corporativo, su guardarropa consistía en cosas prácticas y totalmente inapropiadas para tomar la presidencia de la filial americana del consorcio Andrew – White-Rowan.

Albert reapareció al poco rato y la examinó de arriba abajo.

Te ves perfecta. ¿qué tan bueno es tu alemán?

Tan bueno como tu mandarín.

Perfecto, entonces asumo que aprendiste algo más además de a cantar "O Tannenbaum" – le dijo el con sorna recordando como a los 10 años durante unas vacaciones navideñas ella no paraba de cantar la cancioncilla que había aprendido en alemán.

Tenía 10 años… - le dijo ella con un puchero muy parecido al que hubiese hecho a los 10.

Jajajaja sí, y eras encantadora. – la suave voz grave sonaba acariciante, y su mano varonil fue hasta su cabello para acomodar un rebelde rizo.

Ella rompió la magia del momento a propósito con una afirmación petulante.

Bueno, tal vez debiste leer mi curriculum así como yo hice con el tuyo.

¿Qué aprendiste? Pensé que solo habías leído las notas de sociales dónde hablan de mi escandaloso comportamiento con las mujeres.

No. Sé que hablas 7 idiomas, dos más de los que hablabas a los 24 que fue la última vez que te vi. Aparte de los estudios en finanzas, tienes dos masters, uno en desarrollo de nuevos mercados, y otro en economía. Has tenido éxitos sin parar desde que te involucraste el corporativo, tus inversiones en la bolsa son sólidas, tienes inversiones privadas, y eres respetado en el medio. En lo personal no se te conoce una sola novia seria, y aunque tienes fama de playboy no hay un solo escándalo. Aún practicas el polo, eres alérgico a las nueces, o al menos eso dices porque no te gustan, las mujeres te gustan altas, delgadas, y sofisticadas, aunque hubo por ahí una que no encajaba en esa descripción, era voluptuosa, no tan alta, una modelo de Victoria Secret, según me dicen, latina además, amas los autos deportivos, los coleccionas, apoyas obras de beneficencia en favor del medio ambiente, los niños y los animales, y una vez al año despareces en alguna zona tercermundista para hacer trabajo voluntario, normalmente en África…

Vaya, ese no es mi curriculum, eso es hablaste con mi madre y con mi hermana.

Jajajajaja, bueno, bien sabes que Pauna y Rosemary me adoran. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Vamos se hace tarde.

¿Puedo conducir tu Porsche?

No.

Soy buena conduciendo, y puedo pilotear helicópteros,

No hay relación entre los helicópteros y mi Porsche, _Andiamo cara mía. –_ le dijo él de la manera juguetona y teatral que usara con ella 10 años atrás cuando de casualidad iba por ella al colegio y hacía que las compañeras de curso se pusiesen verdes de envidia al verlo tomar sus libros y conducirla al auto, ahora parecía que eso había sido en otra vida.

Candy lo siguió hasta el ascensor y mantuvo una conversación de negocios con él durante el camino a las oficinas, Albert se sorprendió de su habilidad para hacer las preguntas correctas y de su conocimiento sobre los temas a tratar.

Llegaron a tiempo para la junta, Patty y Anthony los esperaban, dieron inicio a la reunión y pudo comprobar que ella no mentía, su alemán era casi perfecto. Trabajaron sin parar todo el día, Albert así lo acostumbraba, y ella no se amilanó, no se quejó ni una vez, sólo cuando le dijo que debían ir a una cena de negocios formal lo vio con duda.

¿Qué sucede?

Tengo que ir a casa de Annie.

Candy, eso tomará demasiado tiempo. Llámale y cancela, ve a tu penthouse y arréglate… - el vio su mirada preocupada. - ¿qué sucede?

Ok, esto es embarazoso. –

Puedes decirme lo que seas.

Debo ir a casa de Annie, porque no tengo que ponerme.

Cualquier vestido formal debe funcionar… no vas a una pasarela.

Albert, llegué a New York hace cuatro días, y me la he pasado usando ropa de mi hermana, hasta esta mañana que usé lo que tu asistente compró…

No entiendo.

He vivido los últimos dos años en lugares del mundo donde no se necesita un vestido formal o tacones, no he ido de compras y no tengo un penthouse, vivo con Annie.

¿Al otro lado de la ciudad?

Sí…

¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Usé el metro.

Albert la vio sorprendido, definitivamente la chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Bien, tendremos que remediar todo eso.

¿Cómo…?

Sígueme, no tenemos tiempo.

Ella tomó su bolso y salió detrás de él mientras él hacía una llamada que no entendió muy bien. Subió al Porsche cuando él le abrió la puerta y se acomodó dentro.

¿A dónde vamos?

De compras

No necesito ir de compras.

Candy, eres la presidenta de la filial americana de una de las más grandes transnacionales del mundo, no puedes vivir con ropa prestada, ni tomar el metro para cruzar la ciudad, necesitas un guardarropa nuevo y un lugar donde vivir.

Albert…

Escucha me mandaron a hacerme cargo de ti.

De que supiera que hacer en los negocios.

Tener un lugar adecuado donde vivir y vestirse a la altura es parte de los negocios. Ahora bien, un guardarropa nuevo no lo obtendremos mágicamente, tienes lo suficiente para los próximos tres días en la mañana, hay que conseguir tres vestidos formales, porque tenemos cenas esta semana, y uno de gala para el sábado, hoy solo aspiramos al de esta noche, le pedí a Patty que cancelara nuestra mañana para remediar esta situación, y en lo que encontramos el penthouse adecuado te quedarás conmigo.

Albert…no puedo invadir tu privacidad de esa forma.

Candy, somos prácticamente familia, crecimos juntos, tú misma lo has dicho mi madre y mi hermana te adoran, y si mi memoria no me engaña solías pegarte a mí para ir conmigo a dónde fuera hasta que cumpliste los 16. Puedes vivir conmigo mientras conseguimos el lugar adecuado y lo mandamos decorar.

Debo preguntarle a mi padre.

Tienes 25 años y dirigirás la mitad de una de las transnacionales más grandes del mundo, no tienes que preguntar, sino informar por mera deferencia a Victor.

Jajajaja a mi padre no le hará gracia escucharte decir eso.

Dejemos eso para después, ahora Neal nos espera. – entregó las llaves de su auto al valet y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a descender.

¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer tu asistente personal aparte de ir de compras?

Ese es su trabajo, es mi personal shopper. Aprovéchate de él.

¿Te dice como vestirte?

No, pero se encarga de que consiga lo que me gusta de manera exclusiva y antes de que salga al mercado.

Eres un vanidoso.

No, soy un hombre ocupado. – le dijo el entono defensivo.

Jajajaja. – La rubia se paró en medio de la tienda muerta de la risa.

Candy….

Lo siento, es demasiado gracioso, tienes un empleado que se encarga de vestirte, ¿no sería mejor para tu reputación que fuera mujer? jajajaja

Lo intenté, pero no funcionó. – admitió él.

Déjame adivinar se enamoraban de ti. – le dijo ella apenas logrando contener la risa.

No le veo la gracia.

Es irreal…

No querida, has vivido demasiado tiempo lejos de nuestro mundo, o más bien nunca viviste en él. ¿Cómo Annie logra siempre obtener los diseños exclusivos?

Supongo que va de compras.

Te equivocas, conoce a los diseñadores, tiene una imagen, es una _it girl_ a la que le mandan cosas para que las use, y tiene una compradora personal que se hace cargo de gestionar esas relaciones con los diseñadores, además de la relación personal que tiene ella con los diseñadores, lo mismo tu madre, y la mía, y mi hermana, y bueno la de nuestras madres se hacen cargo de nuestros padres. Candy, es otro mundo, uno que no te has molestado en vivir o conocer jamás.

Candy guardó silencio y consideró por un momento lo que Albert acababa de decir, y recordó vagamente cuando eligió su vestido para el _cotillion_ , diseñadores habían mandado opciones para que ella escogiera… Albert tenía razón, tenía noción de negocios, hablaba 7 idiomas, conocía su trabajo, podía pilotear un helicóptero, pero jamás había tenido que vivir en ese mundo, su padre no se lo había pedido, había ido a la universidad como una alumna más, se había quedado en los dormitorios y usado transporte público, por primera vez un aspecto que no había considerado de lo que ahora era su vida se revelaba ante ella, y se preguntó no por primera vez si en verdad lograría hacer lo que se esperaba de ella.

Albert la observó en silencio, la mirada divertida había cambiado a una de preocupación y pánico.

¿Qué sucede?

Nunca lo había considerado… es abrumador.

No tienes que hacerlo sola, yo te ayudaré, ahora vamos hay que elegir vestido y joyas en 40 minutos y después ir con el estilista.

¿Tan obvio es que apenas sé qué hacer con mi cabello y maquillaje?

No para mí, Candy, eres hermosa, no necesitas de mucho, pequeña, pero la esposa de nuestro inversionista de esta noche es una arpía, así que debes verte impecable, despampanante, y aparentar un poco más que los 22 años que aparentas.

Bien, vamos… Albert. – ella lo detuvo poniendo su pequeña mano en la de él. Una descarga de electricidad cruzó sus cuerpos.

¿Qué sucede?

Gracias.

No tienes que agradecerlo. Pero si te sientes demasiado agradecida tal vez está noche pueda darte un par de ideas sobre como demostrar tu agradecimiento.

Eres odioso. – le dijo ella enojada ante la descarada insinuación.

Albert la vio echar a andar con seguridad, su vulnerabilidad lo hacía bajar sus barreras y la intensidad de su atracción por ella lo sorprendía a cada momento, debía alejarla, no podría vivir con ella y resistir llevarla a su cama, y eso sería imperdonable, desastroso, y una tragedia, porque algo le decía que el día que llevara a Candice White-Rowan a su cama sería el fin de su amada soltería, y eso era algo que no estaba listo para dejar ir.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAA**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Albert despertó por alguna razón, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era esa razón, era domingo, la semana había sido pesada, y su iphone decía que eran las 9 de la mañana, no era demasiado temprano, pero la noche anterior cuando por fin se había ido a dormir a eso de las tres de la mañana después de hacer las rondas obligatorias de una gala y de aguantar las insufribles pláticas de las señoritas de sociedad había llegado a su penthouse en compañía de Candy agotado física y mentalmente, además el autocontrol que debía ejercer para no besarla siquiera y no tratarla como otra cosa que no fuera su hermanita o su amiga era desgastante.

Recordaba cuando la había visto descender la escalera enfundada en un increíble vestido color azul zafiro, de corte exquisito, escote hipnotizante y diseño sencillo a pesar de ser de una renombrada casa de diseño. La menuda figura de ella quitaba el aliento, su piel blanca cual porcelana a pesar de tiempo que debió pasar al sol en sus andares por campos de refugiados tercermundistas contrastaba exquisitamente con el vibrante color de la tela, su cabello lo habían echado a un lado simulando un elegante recogido despeinado.

Se veía simplemente arrebatadora, no tenía una cita para esa noche, y él deliberadamente había cancelado la suya diciéndole que al menos al principio sería bueno que aparecieran juntos para así reafirmar la imagen de solidez de las relaciones entre ellos. Además, Patty, Anthony e Isabella los acompañarían, sería una salida grupal por así decirlo, y muy probablemente llegaría Annie con algún famoso que jamás era su novio, sino su acompañante.

Ella no había objetado, la verdad era que no le hacía gracia escoger entre los amigos de su hermana, en esos días se había dado cuenta que tenía poco en común con aquellos que debían ser sus conocidos o amigos, la verdad era que ella siempre había vivido una vida aparte.

En sus cavilaciones Albert se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a dormirse, e identificó la razón por la cual había despertado el magnífico sistema de sonido del área social retumbaba con ritmo de Rock de los 90s. Se preguntó que andaría ella haciendo, así que tomó un par de pantalones de lino que estaban sobre una silla por si necesitaba salir a algo durante la noche, ya que había sido consciente que salir en boxers no hubiese sido una buena idea y sin molestarse en ponerse una camiseta salió de su habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras, se asomó desde el descanso y la observó aspirar al ritmo de la escandalosa música, cantando desenfrenadamente y bailando, llevaba un par de diminutos shorts deportivos color gris acero y una camiseta de tirantes color negra con un sujetador deportivo, iba descalza, y su cabello estaba adorablemente despeinado. No pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar, nunca pensó en que ella se levantaría temprano a hacer limpieza innecesaria, había un ama de llaves que se encargaba a diario de ello durante la semana, pero al parecer a ella eso le había pasado de noche.

Caminó con sigilo hasta ponerse detrás de ella y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

¿Qué haces? – ella pegó un grito un pequeño salto mientras apagaba la aspiradora y tomaba el control del sonido para bajar el volumen.

Volteó a verlo y se quedó sin aliento, ahí estaba él, vistiendo solamente un par de pantalones de lino azul marino y sin camisa, una vez más lo confirmaba, ningún hombre debía ser tan guapo, era un crimen contra la humanidad, y contra ella pasearse de esa forma por el penthouse… aunque claro era _su_ penthouse y sospechaba que debía agradecer que en deferencia a ella se hubiese puesto pantalones.

Lo siento, te desperté.

Es lo que normalmente sucede cuando uno escucha música a todo volumen.

Trataba de cubrir el ruido de la aspiradora y comencé con música clásica, pero tu lista de canciones tiene vida propia.

¿Qué haces con la aspiradora?

Normalmente se limpia con la aspiradora.

Sí, eso me queda claro, pero para limpiar algo debe estar sucio primero, y creo que Dorothy protestaría si supiera que insinúas que el hecho de que aspire 5 veces a la semana no es suficiente.

¿Quién es Dorothy?

El ama de llaves, ¿cómo te imaginabas que siempre tenemos platos limpios y comida en la nevera? – le dijo él con mirada inquisitiva.

Bueno, yo he lavado los platos del desayuno, y cualquier otra cosa que use a media noche, y solo llevo cuatro días viviendo aquí, nunca comemos en casa, si acaso el desayuno, así que supuse que harías compras como cualquier hombre normal.

De eso se encarga Dorothy.

Andrew, eres un niño mimado e inútil. – lo increpó ella

¿Quieres por favor aclarar eso? – le dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella y clavando su mirada de cielo en sus profundas esmeraldas.

No limpias, no haces compras, ni siquiera de tu propia ropa, y seguramente es lo mismo en cada ciudad que visitas.

No tiene nada de malo todo lo que acabas de mencionar, como te dije el otro día soy un hombre ocupado.

Bien, vamos. - Dijo ella mientras corría escaleras arriba tomándolo de la mano.

Albert no pudo evitar ver sus bien torneadas piernas y glúteos mientras subía las escaleras con esos diminutos shorts y lo llevaba casi arrastrando tras de ella.

Entró en su habitación y se dirigió al closet de dónde saco un par de tennis mientras Albert se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué haces ahí parado observándome?

Pues, me dijiste vamos, me arrastraste a tú habitación, y más bien esperaba que te quitarás la ropa, no que te pusieras zapatos… pero, si eso es lo tuyo… -

Albert tuvo que esquivar un objeto que ella le lanzó, y descubrió que era su camiseta de Oxford.

Vístete, ¿o acaso acostumbras salir a la calle así?

Creo que nadie se quejaría…

Eres un vanidoso. Anda, date prisa.

¿A dónde vamos?

De compras.

Neal no trabaja en domingo.

Andrew, sé perfectamente que tu IQ es nivel genio, así que deja esa pose de inútil hombre de mundo y recuerda que alguna vez fuiste un mortal promedio que hacía sus propias compras y se vestía sin ayuda de un asesor de modas.

Nunca he sido un mortal promedio. – le dijo él juguetonamente, amaba cuando ella se volvía mandona y se sentía superior.

Ok un mortal por arriba del promedio. - Dijo ella mientras tomaba unas enormes gafas y ponía algo de producto sobre sus rebeldes rizos.

Lo sacó de su habitación y fue hasta la de él, se metió al vestidor y desde ahí le aventó un par de pantalones deportivos color negros y una camiseta, tomó un par de tennis de los ordenados estantes, que supuso eran obra de Dorothy y salió del vestidor sin previo aviso para toparse con un Albert en boxers dándole la espalda mientras se ponía los pants, por supuesto que no pudo evitar admirar su ancha espalda y breve cintura, así como sus poderosas piernas y su formidable trasero.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Termina de vestirte, podrías haber esperado a que saliera.

Me estabas apurando. – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tomó su cartera y las llaves de su auto.

No.

¿No qué?

No iremos en el auto, iremos en metro.

Jajajajaja, Candy…

Tú fuiste quien me subió en un metro por primera vez en mi vida, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de usarlo.

Albert le sonrió con ternura, en algún lugar de su mente recordó como durante un verano en New York él la había llevado a andar en metro, ella tenía razón, alguna vez había sido un tipo muy diferente.

Supongo que iremos al Smorgasburg.

Comienzas a ser tú mismo. ¡bravo!

El la observó de arriba abajo.

Los shorts son demasiado cortos.

Jajajajajaja, y ahora eres mi papá.

No soy tú papá, es un hecho, si te agachas puedo verlo todo.

Bien haremos que tú te agaches y yo puedo contemplar ese divino trasero que tienes que debe hacer pecar a cuanta mujer te conozca. Andiamo caro mío.

Albert la miró con admiración, acababa de reconocer que le gustaba su trasero sin sonrojarse y había caminado directamente hasta la puerta, pasaron por cafés y un bagel antes de subir al metro en camino a Park Slope.

Pasaron un domingo agradable, y regresaron al rascacielos de Manhattan a eso de las 6 de la tarde cargados de frutas, verduras y cuanta chuchería se le había atravesado a Candy, Albert observó como guardaba emocionada las cosas y pensó que no le molestaría hacer de eso su costumbre dominical, le ayudó a guardar todo, disfrutando de su compañía, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Esperamos a alguien? –

No que yo sepa, tal vez dejaste alguna cita olvidada. – le dijo ella maliciosamente.

JA JA JA, al paso que voy contigo viviendo conmigo, esclavizándome hasta en domingo, las citas se volverán cosas del pasado y tendrás que enfrentar la ira de Pauna Andrew o casarte conmigo, porque muere porque siente cabeza.

Jajajajaja creo que me agradecerá que te haga más selectivo, anda ve a abrir la puerta, que es tú casa.

Albert no dijo nada más, la verdad es que creía que su madre saltaría de felicidad si le dijera que sentaría cabeza con Candy… por alguna razón de pronto no le parecía una idea descabellada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su primo, su novia, Patty y Annie en su puerta.

Hola querido Albert, venimos a ver como tratas a mi hermanita. – le dijo Annie con ese tono de persona mayor e indiferencia que solía usar.

Besó fríamente su mejilla y le puso una botella de vino tinto en las manos mientras entraba dejando una nube de Chanel no. 5 a su paso, vestía impecablemente de negro y ni un cabello de su lacia cabellera oscura estaba fuera de lugar, por supuesto que Albert sabía que se horrorizaría de ver las fachas de su hermana.

Primo. – le dijo Anthony impersonalmente, él sabía que Albert no solía recibir gente en su casa y llegar de sorpresa no era normalmente una buena idea.

Supongo que fue idea de Anne.

Supones bien. – le dijo con una sonrisa de no sabes en lo que te metiste.

Albert saludó a Patty y a Isabella, Patty se veía encantadora con un par de leggins y una camiseta suelta, no llevaba sus acostumbrados tacones, sino un par de oxfords color vino, e Isabella exudaba ese encanto español, se veía fresca y elegante con un par de pantalones de lino blanco y una simple camiseta color rosa pastel.

Quita la cara de funeral Albert, y dime que no dejaste que saliera de la casa con ese atuendo.

Annie, querida, un gusto verte hermanita.

Candy, pudieron tomarte fotos…

Fuimos a Brooklyn, en el metro.

La mirada escandalizada de Annie no tenía precio, Albert no estaba seguro de que le había escandalizado más, la indumentaria de su hermana, el haber ido a Brooklyn o haberlo hecho en el metro, muy probablemente era todo junto.

Albert no podía dejar de comparar a un hermana con la otra, era un misterio para él como podían ser tan diferentes y tal vez para otros Candy saldría perdiendo en comparación a la refinada Anne White-Rowan, pero para él, aún de niñas la delicada y correcta Annie había siempre palidecido al lado de la revoltosa, traviesa e irreverente Candy, y ahora con ambas paradas en su sala, una sofisticada y elegante, y la otra sencilla y natural no le cabía duda que solo una de ellas aceleraba su corazón.

Bueno, no tiene remedio, ve a darte un baño, saldremos a cenar.

Albert pudo darse cuenta de que no era una pregunta, sino una orden, al fin de cuentas era la hermana mayor, y nunca concebiría que Candy fuera una adulta. Sabía que Candy había añorado ponerse pijama y botarse frente al televisor a ver una película, no arreglarse y salir a ser parte de la _it scene_ de New York, era más que claro que estaba cansada de sonreír, de ser formal, de pretender que en verdad le importaba quién llevaba qué puesto, y de responder quién había diseñado su bolso o su vestido. Pero también sabía que no se negaría, no se había negado a volver a New York y formar parte de un mundo que no le era ni remotamente interesante, menos se negaría a cenar con su hermana. Decidió intervenir.

En realidad, Candy y yo tenemos planes, son bienvenidos a quedarse. – Albert vio la mirada de sorprendido agradecimiento en ella.

¿Planes?

Pediremos de cenar a Del Monico´s y veremos una película… Casablanca.

Jajajajaja, ¿acaso tienen 14 y 22 de nuevo? – le dijo Annie divertida.

No, pero no nos hemos visto en casi 10 años, y eso pretendíamos hacer, no he visto Casablanca desde entonces.

A mí me parece perfecto, ¿no te parece amor? – le preguntó Anthony a Isabella.

Por supuesto, Casablanca es una de mis películas favoritas. –

Yo pediré la cena. – dijo Patty viendo la cara de alivio de su amiga.

Bien, pondré música mientras ustedes se dan un baño, después de todo fueron a Brooklyn.

Y claro, es lo peor que puede pasarle a una _Upper East Sider._ \- Le dijo Albert con sorna.

Ahora vuelvo, voy a darme un baño. – dijo Candy resignada, sabía que Annie no quitaría el dedo del renglón, y agradeció en silencio a Neal por los sencillos vestidos de algodón que escogiera para una noche en casa, a lo que ella se había preguntado porque sería necesario un vestido, ahora conocía la respuesta.

Albert la siguió diciéndoles que se quedaban en su casa.

¿Estás bien?

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Quieres que les pida que se vayan?

Jajajaja, no, es Annie, la conoces, así es, y siempre será, solo agradezco que Neal haya puesto vestidos en mi guardarropa, si no en verdad se moriría.

¿Shorts de jean escandalosamente cortos y playera de ACDC?

Así es.

Jajajajaja.

Gracias, por salvarme de tener que salir.

No tienes que agradecer, anda, ve a bañarte antes de que se le ocurra otra cosa.

Pasaron una velada agradable, la comida era deliciosa, por supuesto Annie no pudo dejar de criticar la cantidad de pasta y postres que Candy comió y vio a Albert con ojos acusadores cuando él le pasó sus macaroons de chocolate como cuando era una chiquilla.

Al final de la película Candy se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todo, Patty, y los demás se le unieron en automático, solo Annie preguntó a Albert si no tenían ama de llaves.

Parece que no conoces a tu hermana.

Cierto. –

No dijo más y ayudó a dejar todo en su lugar. Cuando por fin se fueron eran las 11 de la noche, Candy se botó en el sofá descuidadamente, llevaba un vestido tipo camiseta color negro, y corto, y calzaba unos flats de punta color mostaza, se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al sofá, Albert llegó y se sentó junto a ella alzando sus pies para recargarlos en su regazo mientras le pasaba una caja de chocolates oscuros belgas.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Recuerda que hay muchos vicios y placeres que yo te enseñé. –

Jajajajaja, cierto.- sus cálidas manos viajaban por su empeine desnudo hasta su pantorrilla mientras buscaba algo que ver en la TV.

Alto, son los resultados del baseball.

¿Cómo es qué no te has casado?

Tengo 25 y no soy precisamente el mejor partido para los hombres de nuestro círculo, porque no poseo todas las bellas cualidades que Annie si posee, hasta tú mismo me ves como una diversión, no como material de esposa.

No asumas cosas que no sabes. –

Bueno, entonces solo eres incasable. – le dijo ella somnolienta.

Candy… -

Mmmm… -

Estaba pensando que me gustaría que te quedarás, no tiene caso que busquemos un penthouse de inmediato, viajaremos mucho durante este año…

¿Qué hay de tu intimidad? ¿Tus conquistas? –

No es mentira que nunca las traigo a casa, y no me vendría mal ir desterrando esa imagen de playboy.

Sí estás seguro, estaré encantada… creo que no estoy lista para estar sola.

¿Dejaste a alguien en Sudán?

Me sorprende que sepas dónde estaba…

No leí tu Currículum, pero hablé con tu madre y la mía. –

Eso lo explica todo… no, no dejé a nadie en Sudán, pero creo que estoy un poco cansada de estar sola, por eso fui a vivir con Annie… pero vivir contigo es … mejor…y eres más… - ella guardó silencio. Se estaba quedando dormida.

¿Más guapo?

Sí… y también, más vanidoso al parecer. – le dijo ella con una media sonrisa traviesa.

Él guardó silencio y siguió acariciando sus pies hasta que ella se quedó dormida, después la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, aunque en realidad lo que quería hacer era llevarla a la suya. La desvistió con cuidado, y por supuesto después de verla en la ropa interior de encaje acabaría en la ducha fría, pero no le importaba, le gustaba tenerla a su lado, siempre le había gustado. Le puso encima la camiseta de Oxford que ella le aventará esa mañana, le gustaba saber que despertaba envuelta en la camiseta de su _Alma Matter._

Besó su frente y la arropó como cuando era una niña y se quedaba dormida con él viendo la TV, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Por primera vez en muchos años acababa de pedirle a una mujer que fuera a vivir con él, en realidad eso era algo que solo había hecho una vez antes… con Sonia. Hacia tanto que no pensaba en Sonia…

Albert Andrew sabía perfectamente que terminaría perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña rubia que había invitado a vivir a su casa, no apresuraría nada, se tomaría su tiempo, y en su momento Candice White-Rowan iría con él a la cama, y no solo a la cama, sino a su corazón.

Candy se acomodó en la cama con el aroma de él flotando en el aire, cuando se había agachado para besar su frente, había querido jalarlo a ella y hacer que se metiera en su cama, dentro de ella residía la ambigüedad de querer simplemente acurrucarse en sus fuertes brazos como lo había hecho cuando niña y hasta los 16, mientras que la mujer anhelaba botarlo sobre la cama, y subirse a horcajadas sobre él, besar esa seductora boca, hasta borrar su típica sonrisa insolente, recorrer con sus manos sus firmes músculos y provocarlo con sus caricias hasta que él fuese quien cambiara de posición la atrapara entre el colchón y su firme musculatura, invadiera su boca son su lengua y su interior con su masculinidad.

Candice White-Rowan sabía que era inútil querer engañarse y pretender que ya había superado a William Albert Andrew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias chicas por su entusiasmo. Mil bendiciones, y espero que esto siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Thank you Reeka21 for your words, I hope this fic compensates the other one.**

 **Alessandra, Grazie mille, per il tuo review, il mio italiano é molto semplice, ma é il mio piacere rispondi alle il tue bellisimi parole, ma spero che la storia continui a farti piacere. Ciao.**

 **RAA**

 **Capítulo 4**

Confiésalo.

No sé qué quieres que confiese Patty.

Confiesa que Albert no te es indiferente.

Jajajaja, creo que a ninguna mujer sobre el planeta tierra le es indiferente, incluyéndote a ti.

Candice White Rowan, tienes un mes viviendo con ese monumento de hombre y juras que te es indiferente…

¿Qué le es indiferente? – preguntó el aludido que acababa de entrar en el cuarto de Candy sin llamar con una fina camisa color gris desabotonada y un par de corbatas en la mano, era sábado en la mañana y tenía que asistir a una reunión de hombres de negocios.

Ambas mujeres lo observaron abiertamente por un momento, el abdomen perfectamente marcado, los anchos hombros…

Oficialmente se lo que se siente ser utilizado como objeto sexual. ¿Quieren que me dé una vuelta? ¿flexiono los brazos?

Podrías voltearte y dejarnos ver cómo te queda el pantalón. – le dijo Patty con una sonrisa burlona.

Bien, creo que mejor las dejo. – dijo el rubio resignado.

Jajajajaja, no seas sensible, que no es más de lo que muchas mujeres han tenido que soportar de tu parte. – le dijo Candy juguetonamente.

Por Dios Candy, tengo fama de playboy, de coqueto, pero no de acosador, has vivido conmigo un mes, y por jamás te he faltado el respeto sin importar que tan cortos sean tus shorts. – le dijo él con toda seriedad.

Es porque soy tu hermanita… así de simple, pero venga, creo que la corbata color vino ira mejor con tu atuendo. – le dijo mientras se paraba frente a él y abrochaba cada uno de los botones de su camisa con tortuosa lentitud.

Albert aspiró su perfume, y sintió la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, solo el de Patty, lleno de sorpresa ante lo que Candy estaba haciendo. Tomó una de las corbatas de sus manos y poniéndose de puntitas mientras él se agachaba hizo el nudo con manos expertas, Patty alzó una ceja, al parecer esto era rutina entre el par de rubios.

¿También lo vas a fajar? – preguntó la castaña interesada en verlos sonrojarse a ambos.

No. Es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, pero eso de elegir corbata…

Ni que decirte O´Brian, esta señorita se ha vuelto necesaria, sin ella no sé qué haría. – le dijo mientras entraba al vestidor de Candy para fajarse.

¿A qué hora sales del desayuno?

Espero que no más tarde de la una, ¿por qué?

El lunes es Memorial Day, y mis padres estarán en los Hamptons… - le dijo Candy dudosa, después de todo seguro tenía planes.

Por supuesto, paso por ustedes alrededor de la una, estén listas, ¿viene Annie?

No, ella ya está allá…

Bien princesa, haz tu maleta y yo haré lo posible por salir temprano.

¿Quieres que avise que vas con alguien? –

Albert asomó la cabeza por el vestidor para verla confundido.

¿Alguien? Invitaste a Anthony e Isabella supongo.

Creo que Candy quiere saber si hay una amiga con la que pasarás el Memorial Day. – le informó Patty ignorando la mirada de fuego de la aludida.

Soy escocés, ¿lo recuerdan? No sé muy bien cómo funciona esto del Memorial day, en todo caso las llevo a ustedes dos. - salió del vestidor y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir más.

¿Qué pretendes Patricia?

Eso era lo que querías saber, además ¿Qué te traes con abrocharle la camisa?

Nada, normalmente no lo hago, solo que siempre se queja de cerrar los cierres de mis vestidos y le dije que yo abotonaría su camisa ya que no era ningún trabajo.

Te das cuenta de lo que pasa aquí ¿verdad?

No pasa nada Patty, en verdad me ve como su hermanita.

Si, claro, y ¿cuántas citas has tenido desde que llegaste a New York?

Sabes bien, que no tengo tiempo para citas.

¿Y él?

No lo sé.

Si lo sabes, ninguna.

Hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

¿Candy? – Albert las interrumpió una vez más entrando a la habitación.

¿Sí?

Pensaba hacer mi maleta, pero se me hará tarde, y no se bien cuál es el plan con tus padres, habrá mucho tráfico hasta los Hamptons entre más tarde salgamos…

Vete, yo haré tu bolso de fin de semana, te mando fotos y me dices si algo no te gusta.

Mete lo que quieras, gracias pequeña. – dijo él mientras la besaba en la frente. Y le dedicaba una sonrisa de despedida breve a Patty.

Dios, Candy, eres la futura señora Andrew, o más bien eres la señora Andrew sin el título.

Calla Patricia, ya te dije que somos prácticamente familia.

Bien, no diré más, ahora hagamos tu maleta y la de Albert, y después iremos a mi casa por mis cosas, y a comprar provisiones para el camino, y estaremos de regreso a tiempo para cuando llegue el príncipe.

Jajajaja, Patty…

Así le llamabas cuando eras pequeña, era el príncipe de la colina. ¿Lo has olvidado?

¿Cómo podría?, él vestido en el tartán de los Andrew, tocando una gaita… - la mirada de Candy era soñadora.

Claro y diciéndote que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Jajajajaja… espero que él no se acuerde… así lo llamaba en su cara… - Candy se puso roja tan solo de recordarlo.

Te acaba de llamar princesa.

Ya lo hacía antes Patty. No puedo negarte que me gusta, lo sabes bien…

No te gusta, lo amas, siempre lo has amado.

No quiero pensarlo Patty, solo sé que tengo 11 meses para disfrutar de su compañía, casi como lo soñé, y que seguramente después de este tiempo, me romperá el corazón verlo partir.

Candy…

No digas nada, déjame disfrutar del único imposible de mi vida.

No creo que sea un imposible Candy…

Patty, por favor no me des esperanzas, no las tengo, nunca las he tenido... vamos terminé aquí, vamos a hacer su equipaje.

Debes incluir un traje de lino, recuerda que habrá una fiesta blanca…

¿Sí no tiene?

Es Albert Andrew, debe tener de todo.

Y así fue, el closet estaba perfectamente ordenado y en él había todo lo que podía ser necesario, en poco tiempo tenían todo listo, y salieron hasta el auto con chofer que esperaba por ellas para ir por las cosas de Patty a casa de sus padres, y por comida para el camino, el viaje a los Hamptons podía tardar siendo un fin de semana festivo.

Cuando regresaron Candy se dio un baño y tomó un lindo sun dress de color azul cielo, era largo de fluida tela, con una gran abertura al frente que dejaba enseñar sus piernas, se calzó unas sandalias de piel color nude, sin tacón, tomó un sombrero de paja y lentes oscuros, sabía que cuando llegaran habría invitados en casa… siempre había invitados.

Cerca de las 12 Albert llegó y se deshizo de su saco a cuadros mientras subía las escaleras casi choca con Candy que venía bajando, para evitar que se callera la abrazó por unos segundos.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, lo siento…

Yo lo siento, iba con prisas para vestirme, te ves hermosa… debo arreglarme supongo.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero Annie está a cargo del fin de semana así que…

Habrá invitados y fiestas.

Sí, me temo que sí…

Ánimo, te prometo que nos la pasaremos bien, incluso podremos darnos una escapada si el ambiente se vuelve pesado. Sonríe.

Gracias, Albert.

Dame 10 minutos y nos vamos. – en un gesto sencillo tomó su mano y la apretó, para después dejarla pasar.

Patty los observaba en silencio, eran unos ciegos. Bastaba ver como se derretían el uno por el otro, y por un momento pensó en ayudarles, aunque luego lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlos darse cuenta por sí mismos, era imposible pensar que con la química que tenían no terminarían por descubrirlo por ellos mismos.

Albert bajó unos minutos después vestido con pantalones azul marino y camisa blanca, y en un gancho llevaba un saco color arena de lino.

Sabes pequeña, pensaba que el juego de brazaletes y gargantilla de oro irían perfectos con tu vestido.

¿Tú crees? ¿no es demasiado?

No, no lo es, anda, ve a ponértelo.

Albert la observó partir por la escalera, y luego volteó a ver a Patty con una sonrisa enigmática.

¿Qué hiciste Andrew?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tienes cara de travesura.

De pronto un pequeño grito de placer y los pasos de una chica apresurada resonaron en la duela.

¡Albert! – le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras él se acercaba a la escalera, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca se lanzó a sus brazos, él la atrapó en el aire y dio dos vueltas con ella en volandas.

¿Te gustó?

Es divino, pero no debiste.

No te había comprado regalo de cumpleaños.

Todo esto sin soltarla. Patty no hallaba donde meterse. Candy se dio cuenta e hizo ademán de soltarse.

¿Sólo me darás un abrazo?

¿Qué más?

Un beso en tu lugar favorito… - le dijo recordando como de niña Candy solía recompensarlo con un beso en la nariz. La rubia le sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz antes de que él la pusiera en el suelo.

Bien, debe ser un muy buen regalo para obtener eso de ti….

Jajajajaja, sabes que no, podría haber sido cualquier cosa, y hubiese reaccionado igual de entusiasmada. – le dijo Albert divertido.

Pero no compró cualquier cosa. – le dijo ella mientras le mostraba a Patty un hermoso brazalete de oro sólido con zafiros y esmeraldas incrustados en un patrón definido, que Patty pudo reconocer como la constelación de Orión.

Es hermoso.

Es la primera constelación que le mostré en el telescopio cuando era una niña.

Vamos, se nos hará tarde. – dijo Patty, serenamente, debía hablar un poco con Albert, y lo haría en cuanto pudiera.

El camino The Hamptons fue divertido, mientras los tres cantaban y comían el trayecto pasó rápido, al poco tiempo la fresca y elegante mansión estilo mediterráneo de los White-Rowan se dibujó en el horizonte cuando recorrieron el extenso terreno que llevaba hasta el mar, y dónde encontraron enclavada en lo alto de un risco la casa que por generaciones había pertenecido a la familia.

Albert condujo el Land Rover por el camino hasta la entrada principal, dónde un valet tomó las llaves y alguien más se hizo cargo de su equipaje, Albert ayudó a bajar a las chicas, y sin pensarlo tomó a Candy de la mano, para darle seguridad. En cuanto entraron una espectacular mujer de cabello oscuro y facciones de muñeca vino a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa, Katherine White-Rowan era hermosa, vestía de blanco, pantalones y camisa de lino, y se dirigía a saludar a su hija menor con mirada llena de orgullo. Aunque Annie era la consentida de su madre, Katherine adoraba a Candy, a pesar de que muchas veces no entendía que era lo que su pequeña quería de la vida.

Candy, hija. – la envolvió en un abrazo y permitió que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

Mamá… -

Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo una tonta, pero hacía tanto que no te veía en casa. – no había reproche en su voz, solo felicidad.

Me gusta estar en casa.

Albert, dime que estás cuidando bien de mi niña. – le dijo con su melodiosa voz mientras besaba la mejilla del apuesto hombre, que había visto crecer.

Más le vale que así sea. – dijo una voz firme con el característico acento escocés.

Papá. –

Sorpresa hijo, tenía que venir a ver cómo les iba, tú madre insistió. – dijo William Andrew mientras abrazaba a su hijo y saludaba a Patty y a Candy.

Así que contéstale a tu madre Candy, cómo te trata el don Juan que tengo por hijo.

William, tú sabes que Albert es un caballero. – lo reprendió Pauna entrando en el vestíbulo. – ¿no es así Candy? -

Por supuesto que sí Pauna, y no te preocupes William, ya estoy trabajando en ayudarle aponer los pies sobre la tierra. – dijo la pequeña rubia con un destello en su mirada. – ¿No es así Andrew?

¿Qué puedo decir?

Qué Candy siempre ha sabido hacer contigo lo que quiera hermanito. –

¡Rose! – Candy abrazó a la bella hermana de Albert, era unos cuatro años menor que Albert, y Candy y ella siempre habían sido buenas amigas.

Vamos, pasemos al jardín, Annie organizó una reunión. –

Victor entró justo a tiempo para recibir a su hija con un fuerte abrazo, mientras William Andrew ofrecía su brazo a Patty y a Katherine, ya que Albert llevaba a su hermana y a su madre. Candy se retrasó un poco a propósito para hablar un tiempo a solas con su padre.

¿Cómo has estado papá? – le preguntó la rubia con cara de preocupación, en el momento del infarto no le habían avisado con tal de no hacerla volver sin necesidad, y hasta pasados cuatro meses Víctor le había dicho lo sucedido, y le había pedido que volviera. Candy entendía las razones, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por el estado real de su padre.

Estoy bien mi niña, no tienes de que preocuparte, fue algo leve, y tú madre ha cambiado mi dieta y ritmo de trabajo, así que no hay porque poner cara de angustia. Mejor debo felicitarte, todos los comentarios de quienes han tratado contigo son muy positivos mi amor.

Bien sabes que Albert no me deja sola.

Trataste con Richard Grandchester sin él.

Sí, pero llegó en medio de la junta para responder las preguntas más complicadas.

Lo harás bien mi amor, no te preocupes por ello. Dime, ¿Cómo vas con Albert?

Bien, hemos desarrollado una rutina, y la verdad es que hace todo por ayudarme.

Escuché que logró que fueras de compras.

Jajajaja, eso es lo que más impresionó a Anne, y no que pueda tener juntas con los inversionistas de la empresa.

Conoces a tú hermana. Y espero también sepas que te quiere.

Lo sé papá, solo somos muy diferentes.

¿No quieres mudarte de departamento?

No papá, por ahora está bien, ¿Te ha dicho algo Albert?

No, él está encantado de que vivas con él, creo que también se siente solo… tal vez…

No te hagas ideas, sabes bien que siempre hemos sido amigos.

Bien, le diré eso a tu madre.

Jajajaja, te pidió que me preguntaras.

Sí, sabes bien, que ella y Pauna siempre quisieron que las familias se unieran, y aunque creo que tú madre alguna vez pensó que Annie podría ser la elegida, comienza a preguntarse sí…

Papá, somos amigos.

Muy bien cariño, vamos a unirnos a los demás, sonríe y prepárate. – le dijo enigmáticamente.

Candy solo sonrió y caminó del brazo de su padre hasta el jardín trasero, la vista era espectacular, el Atlántico norte como fondo, lujosas mesas de buffet con manteles blancos, y por supuesto la crema y nata de la sociedad, en su mayoría jóvenes apuestos y mujeres despampanantes, normalmente Candy se hubiese sentido cohibida en ese ambiente, pero el mes pasado al lado de Albert y su desbordante seguridad parecía haber permeado en ella, de inmediato divisó a Albert rodeado de mujeres con una sonrisa en el rostro, no la sonrisa genuina y tranquila que reservaba a ella, sino la sonrisa seductora ensayada, y esa aura de intocable que parecía seguirlo a dónde fuera, una de las chicas parecía insistente, peor Candy no pudo ver más, porque un trío de jóvenes que al parecer ella debía conocer por la forma familiar en que la saludaron y le dieron casualmente sus rimbombantes nombres, Candy sonrió e intentó ser amable, pero escucharlos contarle sobre quién tenía el auto más caro, o el yate más lujoso se volvió cansado.

¿Entonces sueles montar en competencias de exhibición? – preguntó el joven de su izquierda, Roland.

No… nunca he montado en competencias de exhibición.

Anne dijo que amas los caballos…

Sí, y me gusta montar, pero…

Ah ya sé, dijo algo sobre que viajaste de safari. – interrumpió Thomas.

Jajajaja, Candy rio dentro de ella, ahora sabía cómo era que su hermana justificaba sus ausencias.

Estuve en África los últimos seis meses.

¿Cazaste algo interesante?

No realmente. – le dijo Candy dudosa.

Sólo fuiste a observar. – dijo el otro hombre de manera lógica.

Dios, estos hombres eran verdaderamente estresantes. De pronto un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y el aroma familiar de Albert mientras plantaba un beso en su cuello le sorprendió, y le hizo sentir que flotaba. Su calidez y fuerte presencia eran abrumadora, y siguiendo el juego elevó su mano para enredar sus dedos en su cabello en un gesto íntimo.

Roland, Thomas, John, agradezco que mantuvieran a mi hermosa novia entretenida por un rato. – les dijo con una sonrisa desfachatada el atractivo rubio.

¿Novia? Anne dijo que…

Es reciente, no lo hemos anunciado a la familia, pero ya veo que será necesario. –

Bien Albert, ya nos parecía raro, los dejamos solos.

Ah, y, por cierto, no fue de safari, ni de paseo, estuvo seis meses en Sudán desarrollando tecnología sustentable para proveer de luz y agua potable en esa zona, además de que ella misma piloteaba helicópteros de la cruz roja en misiones de rescate.

La mirada confundida y asombrada de los tres hombres no tenía precio, se despidieron y fueron a buscar mujeres más apropiadas para ellos.

Albert la soltó de la cintura y la hizo girar para verlo.

Lo siento, te veías acorralada.

Eran soberanamente aburridos, gracias, pero tú te veías bastante entretenido.

Claro, escucharlas hablar del pedigrí de sus mascotas es verdaderamente edificante.

Jajajaja, será un fin de semana largo.

No si nos rescatamos mutuamente, ¿quieres escapar?

Llevamos media hora aquí… no sería apropiado.

Jajajaja, ¿de cuando acá a Candice White-Rowan le importa lo que sea o no apropiado?

Debería importarme, y sé que a ti también te importa cuando no estoy yo para tentarte a que te portes mal, vamos, hagamos las rondas obligatorias, al menos…

Eres la voz de mi consciencia, está bien, pero no te atrevas a dejarme solo, las amigas de Anne son especialmente insistentes.

Pauna Andrew no podía evitar observar a su hijo, desde que se había separado de las mujeres que lo rodeaban y había ido en rescate de Candy se le veía más relajado, la máscara y pose que solía caracterizarlo había desaparecido, tal vez no para todos era evidente, pero para Pauna era más que claro que si bien Albert aún no era consciente de ello se hallaba a gusto junto a Candy, William llegó y rodeó su cintura.

¿En qué piensas?

En que se ve feliz, genuinamente feliz.

No te hagas ilusiones amor mío, Víctor me dijo que le preguntó a Candy directamente y que la respuesta fue que solo son amigos.

Por algún lugar se debe empezar, yo creo que no le es indiferente…

Nunca le ha sido indiferente, pero antes solo era una niña.

¿En verdad crees que algún día se dé cuenta de que la ama?

Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de amor, siempre la ha querido, pero como una hermanita, como a Rosemary…

No te convenceré, pero siempre he creído que es mucho más que eso.

Déjalo solo, es un hombre.

Admite que también te encanta la idea.

¿De qué mi hijo siente cabeza con una mujer como Candy? por supuesto.

No con una mujer como Candy, con Candy.

Al igual que tú la quiero como a una hija, así que no es ningún secreto, pero deja de hacerte ideas y vayamos por una copa.

Pauna tomó la mano de su esposo y camino para integrarse entre la gente, no sin dejar de ver de reojo a la pareja de rubios que platicaba amenamente en un grupito cerrado de amigos y familia.

Allistear y Archibald Cornwell también estaban de visita, ellos junto con Anthony, Albert, Rosemary, Patty, Candy y Annie habían crecido juntos, aunque el mayor de ellos era Albert, todos habían pasado más de un verano de complicidad en alguna de las casas vacacionales de las familias, y ahora como adultos, aunque habían estado alejados por un tiempo, sus destinos parecían cruzarse de nuevo. En ese momento bromeaban haciendo sonrojar a Candy, quien era la menor del grupo por sus ocurrencias cuando niña.

Vamos, deben de recordar la vez que amarró a los patitos para que no se perdieran. -dijo Anthony a propósito provocando la risa de los demás mientras la rubia rogaba que solo fueran sus travesuras y no su amor por Albert lo que se pusiera al descubierto en ese momento.

Lo mejor era escucharla llamar a Albert "Príncipe de la Colina" – dijo Stear sin pensarlo.

Bueno, pero eso no era una broma, en verdad pensaba que era un príncipe, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿No es así hermanita?

Vamos Annie, todas teníamos un crush con los hombres Andrew, tú morías por Archie. – dijo Patty tratando de rescatar a Candy.

Y tú por Allistear, pero no por eso los llamábamos príncipes de nada.

No, solo suspiraban porque eran muy guapos. – se burló Anthony sabiendo perfectamente lo que Patty trataba de hacer.

Por Dios, no es lo mismo, Candy nuca dejó de pensar en Albert, tal vez solo cuando conoció a Michael.

¿Michael? - preguntó Albert que hasta el momento había guardado silencio, solo observaba a Candy, y trataba de recordar sí lo que Annie decía era cierto, ¿acaso ella había estado enamorada de él?

Michael es un amigo. – respondió Candy.

Mucho más que un amigo… - dijo Annie antes de que Anthony apretara su brazo en señal de que se callara de una vez por todas.

¿Princesa?

Ahora es un amigo… - le dijo la rubia un poco insegura ante la mirada llena de fuego que él le lanzó.

¿Y antes? – insistió Albert, sintiendo que necesitaba saberlo todo y sin entender por qué.

Su novio, y esperaba ser su esposo, solo que esta hermosa mujer decidió salir corriendo al otro lado del mundo, bueno en honor de la verdad tuvo que salir de allá porque su padre enfermó. – dijo un apuesto rubio con acento francés y ojos color avellana mientras se acercaba hasta Candy para besar galantemente su mano y decirle – hola preciosa, no pensaste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente ¿o sí? -

Albert Andrew sintió una punzada de celos como nunca había sentido antes, ese hombre había dicho que quería ser su esposo, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Albert no iba a permitir que cualquier mequetrefe que no se merecía a Candy la hiciera su esposa… si lo pensaba bien, no había nadie digno de esa hermosa, alegre, inteligente y sencilla mujer…. La lista de atributos era interminable, Candy… su Candy… ¿Su Candy? ¿Cómo llamarla suya? ¿Tendría esperanza? Jajaja, por Dios, él era Albert Andrew, y ningún tipejo con ínfulas de grandeza iba a ganarle el corazón de su princesa.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAA**

 **Capítulo 5**

Albert Andrew. – dijo el rubio adelantándose para presentarse ante el francés, y así propiciar que soltara la mano de Candy.

Michael Gérard, he escuchado de ti. – le dijo con altivez y apretando fuertemente la mano, por supuesto, ese era un duelo de miradas.

En cambio, yo, no tengo ni idea de quién eres. – le dijo Albert dando a entender que por lo tanto seguramente no era importante.

Michael es médico, trabaja con Doctors wihtout Borders. – dijo Candy tratando de interponerse entre el par de rubios.

Una labor loable. – dijo Albert con un tono neutro y para nada impresionado.

Candy, nena, ¿podríamos ir a caminar a la playa? – preguntó Michael ignorando a los demás. Antes de que pudiese responder Albert intervino.

Lo siento, pero eso no será posible, porque acordamos pasar la velada juntos, y estoy seguro de que mi princesa no faltará a su palabra. – Albert dejó el duelo de miradas y volteó a ver a Candy, era cierto, se lo había prometido, y tal vez era una estupidez permitírselo, pero la verdad tampoco le apetecía hablar con Michael en ese momento.

Michael era un hombre tierno, que la amaba sin reservas, era guapo, carismático, apasionado por su labor y por dónde la realizaba, y ahora estaba frente a ella, lo había dejado todo atrás, después de años de no salir de África estaba impecablemente vestido frente a ella en The Hamptons, y según él venía por ella.

¿Amor? – preguntó Michael en ese tono íntimo que siempre le había derretido.

Albert simplemente la abrazó por los hombros y le dijo:

Vamos princesa, prometiste ver el atardecer conmigo. –

Sin preguntarle nada, ni darle tiempo a reaccionar la guio a los escalones que llevaban hasta la playa, sin soltarla, ni permitirle mirar atrás. La llevó hasta la playa y tras caminar lo suficiente para alejarse de la vista de la casa la hizo girar para tenerla de frente, y después la besó, sus cálidos labios la asaltaron, sus brazos fuertes la rodearon, la alzó en el aire para tenerla a su altura, y por unos segundos, ella se dejó llevar, le correspondió, Albert la estaba besando, de una manera que simplemente le hacía querer fundirse en ese abrazo, de una manera que no le permitía pensar… de pronto él la soltó y dejó de besarla.

Dime que beso mejor que él. – le exigió con ronca e imperativa voz.

Así que esa es la razón. – le dijo ella pretendiendo no estar dolida.

¿De qué hablas? –

Me arrastraste hasta aquí como cavernícola, solo para probar que eres mejor que Michael. Para satisfacer tu vanidad masculina. – recamó la ojiverde mientras lo empujaba.

Candy… princesa…

No me llames princesa, Albert, no puedes hacerme esto, quiero mandarte al demonio, y no puedo, te necesito para que me enseñes de negocios, y pensaba que estábamos logrando algo, pero ahora explícame cómo pretendes que sigamos trabajando juntos, viviendo juntos, si la primera vez que conoces a alguien que me pretende terminas besándome solo para probarme que tu besas mejor. Por supuesto que besas mejor, eres Albert Andrew, y la larga lista de conquistas y las mujeres que hace un rato te rodeaban me dejan muy claro que eres muy bueno besando. Peor yo no necesito al playboy, ni al coqueto y seductor, necesito al hombre, al amigo, al Albert que siempre me ha hecho sentir segura. – esta vez la voz de ella se quebró, y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Albert de inmediato la trajo hacia él, no con pasión, sino con infinita ternura y devoción, ella tenía razón, lo necesitaba, y no podía echarlo a perder. Y él iba a estar ahí para ella.

Perdóname pequeña, no lo pensé, me enfureció verlo tan seguro de sí mismo, y me pregunté…

¿Qué te preguntaste?

¿En verdad estabas enamorada de mí?

Sí…

¿Te hice daño?

No, pero debí reconocer que solo era tú hermanita, y hacer mi vida.

¿Por eso dejaste de contestar mis mensajes?

Sí… debía crecer y aceptar que nunca me verías como mujer.

Lo siento.

¿Sientes haberme besado, o sientes no haber sabido entonces?

Siento no haberme dado cuenta, y no haber hecho lo que fuera porque no perdiéramos el contacto. Y en verdad siento haberte besado de esa manera, tienes razón, necesitamos poder estar juntos por los siguientes once meses, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perdernos el uno al otro, pero Candy, espero que lo siguiente te quede bien claro. La próxima vez que te bese, será por las razones correctas, ya que cada vez es más difícil verte como una hermanita.

Albert…

Shhh, no digas nada, camina conmigo otro poco, sigue burlándote de mí fama de Don Juan, y cuéntame sobre Michael Gérard.

Aún quieres que te rescate de las amigas de Annie, ¿cierto?

Jajajajaja, sí, y tú no querías hablar con Michael, así que también deberías agradecerme.

Candy solo le sonrió, la leía tan bien.

Gracias.

¿Por qué no querías hablar con él?

Porque se lo que quiere saber, y la respuesta su pregunta no ha cambiado.

¿Quiere saber si serás su esposa?

Así es, pero no puedo, sabes bien lo que se espera de mí, él es un alma libre, nadie le pide que regrese a Francia para hacerse cargo de un imperio, es un chico inteligente y guapo que proviene de una maravillosa familia de clase media, y ¿sabes? por un momento desee ser como él, vivir esa vida a su lado.

¿Y que sucedió? ¿El infarto de Víctor?

En parte sí, pero por otro lado siempre supe que mis andares por el mundo tenían fecha de caducidad, sé que tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir, y no puedo pedirle a Michael que deje sus sueños por mis obligaciones…además… - Candy se detuvo, no podía decirle la dolorosa verdad que después de vivir un mes al lado de Albert se hacía cada vez más evidente, Michael no era Albert, y eso pesaba en el corazón de Candy, meses atrás cuando no había podido responder como Michael soñaba, se había preguntado porque no podía decirle que sí a ese hombre tan maravilloso, y ahora, por fin se atrevía a reconocer la respuesta, la razón era sencilla, Michael no era Albert.

¿Me permites opinar?

Claro, dime que no me merece.

Nadie te merece, y creo que no se trata de merecer, sino de conquistar… -

Albert se debatía entre ser el hombre y el amigo, y decidió que por el momento debía ser el amigo, y darle la oportunidad de decidir si en verdad amaba a Michael. Por el momento él no podía ofrecerle nada, quería descubrir que sentía por ella en realidad, y siendo honesto la competencia le venía bien, lo emocionaba, quería demostrarle a Candy que él era la mejor opción, más aún que él podía ser el amor de su vida, como ella lo había soñado.

¿De conquistar…?

Debes preguntarle a qué vino, si dices que no ha salido de África en tanto tiempo, si sabe quién eres, no creo que vino de vacaciones con la intención de llevarte con él de regreso, sabe que no puedes volver.

Así que debo hablar con él.

No hoy por supuesto, no puedes dejarme a la merced de esas mujeres, pero en algún momento…

¿Crees que haya renunciado a su trabajo?

Creo que un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer lo que sea por la mujer que ama.

Jajajaja ¿cómo sabes eso? – le dijo ella burlándose de él.

Hay muchas cosas que de mí que no sabes Candice.

Deberías enseñarme cuales son William. – le respondió ella en tono coqueto.

Regresemos a la fiesta, averigua donde se quedará… además debo saludar a un amigo.

¿Un amigo o una amiga?

Un amigo, pequeña entrometida, George Johnson, lo vi de lejos, pero justo tuve que ir a rescatarte y después lo perdí… quiero pedirle que trabaje con nosotros, es excelente en los negocios, no viene de una familia adinerada, pero estudió en las mejores escuelas, y se ha hecho de un nombre y un patrimonio…y … - Albert dudó por un momento.

¿Y? dime, no puedes dejarme a medias.

Está bien, tal vez puedas ayudarme… Quiero presentarlo con Rose.

Jajajajajaj, ¿es en serio? ¿Pretendes hacerle de matchmaker?

No precisamente, pero, siempre he creído que se llevarían bien, además, ¿has visto los señoritos inútiles que andan tras la fortuna de mi hermana?

Jajajajaj, supongo que como los tres que conocí hoy.

Sí, algunos peores.

Vayamos a rescatar a Rose entonces. ¿Crees que Annie y Archie…?

Ok, uno a la vez, pero sabiendo lo sofisticados y "especiales que son" no me parece mala idea.

Encerrémoslos en un cuarto lleno de ropa que no sea de diseñador, dejémoslos entrar en pánico y terminar por consolarse el uno al otro. – le dijo Candy con sonrisa traviesa.

Jajajajaja, podemos presentarles tu closet de antes.

JAJAJA vamos, amas mi ropa anterior.

Claro, especialmente las Timberlands.

Amas las Timberlands con los minishorts. –

Amo poder ver tus piernas, y si debo soportar las Timberlands para eso… _so be it_. Pero no sigamos hablando de eso, vamos, volvamos a la fiesta a sonreír.

Y a hacer rabiar a todas las mujeres que estarán furiosas de no poder lograr tu atención.

Albert la tomó de la mano y camino a su lado con una sonrisa, justo antes de llegar a la zona desde dónde los verían la soltó, y solo caminó a su lado, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, ambos se esforzaron por hablar tranquilamente, y la tensión quedó olvidada entre ellos, después de todo la confianza, el cariño y la amistad entre ellos no había desaparecido con casi diez años de ausencia, por supuesto que no iba a desaparecer por un rato incómodo, y menos cuando ese rato incómodo había sido algo que ambos habían disfrutado.

Se integraron a la fiesta y cuando simplemente no pudieron más salieron a hurtadillas al cuarto de cine y pusieron una película para ver, al poco rato los demás se les añadieron, estaban cansados, y después de un rato terminaron quedándose dormidos, como cuando eran niños, Pauna y Katherine los encontraron así, despertaron a los muchachos para que fueran a sus habitaciones, y cuando Katherine estaba a punto de despertar a Candy, Albert la detuvo.

Olvídalo, es imposible despertarla. - sin decir más simplemente la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Candy sintió como la depositaba suavemente en la cama, y sonrió entre sueños mientras le decía gracias. Albert no la cambió, solo le quitó las joyas y los zapatos, después de todo estaban en casa de los padres de ella.

Al otro día Candy despertó muy temprano, se dio un baño y se puso ropa de hacer ejercicio, amaba hacer yoga frente a las olas, vestía un par de leggins azul marino, un top y una camiseta de tirantes amplia en color menta, salió tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque en realidad sabía que ninguno era precisamente _morning person._

Salió y camino hasta la orilla de la playa, había una terraza de madera de bambú que su madre y su hermana utilizaban para hacer yoga, pero, ella prefería la arena, extendió su tapete, y comenzó su rutina de ejercicios disfrutando del amanecer, necesitaba calma, concentración, y paz mental, pero no era algo que iba a conseguir ese día, en cuanto comenzó su estiramiento sintió la falta de práctica del último mes, y tratando de estirarse lo más posible sintió un par de fuertes manos sobre su espalda ayudándola a estirarse lo más posible, el aroma conocido, la respiración acompasada a la de ella, el sol, los elementos… así habían empezado sus mañanas en otro continente, dónde parecía que el estar juntos era lo correcto y el mañana parecía muy lejano, terminaron de ejercitarse en silencio, conocían la rutina y el ritmo de sus cuerpos de sobra.

Un apuesto hombre rubio salió a la terraza, sabía que ella se despertaba temprano, y que amaba ver el amanecer en la playa, fue fácil encontrarla, lo que fue difícil, fue observar como otro hombre se le había adelantado y parecía perfectamente sincronizado con ella, los observó por un rato más y después salió de la propiedad, había quedado de ir a desayunar con George, había querido darle los buenos días, y tal vez invitarla a desayunar con él, pero después de que la vio con Michael simplemente decidió pasar el día afuera.

Cuando Candy hubo terminado su rutina se sentó en la arena contemplando el mar. Él se sentó junto a ella en silencio por unos momentos. La conocía bien, y sabía que debía esperar a que ella hablara primero. Después de un rato la escucho aclararse la garganta, y supo que por fin iba a preguntarle que hacía ahí realmente.

¿Michael?

¿Sí, bonita?

¿Por qué estás aquí?

Porque sé que tu vida está aquí.

Pero la tuya no, Michael, tú eres un espíritu libre, amas África, y yo no puedo regresar ahí, lo sabes.

Tengo un trabajo en el Presbiterian.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, me mudaré a New York.

Michael, no hagas esto por mí, además, no dejé nada pendiente, terminamos…

¿Lo amas?

¿De quién hablas?

Albert Andrew.

Michael… somos amigos, crecimos juntos, y lo necesito en mi vida…

Bien, me quedaré, y haré lo que sea por convencerte de que te amo, y que lo más importante para mí es tenerte a mi lado.

Michael, en este momento lo único que puedo asegurarte es mi amistad.

Sí a Andrew le funciona, a mí también me funcionará.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No soy ciego, vi cómo te miraba y como lo mirabas tú a él.

Michael…

No digas nada Candy, sólo permíteme estará tú lado, por favor.

Sí estas seguro de querer quedarte, puedes contar conmigo, ¿Qué necesitas?

Una cita. – le dijo con ese tono ronco que aún le hacía sentir escalofríos en la piel. Michael era un puerto seguro, un hombre que la amaba, y por quien ella sentí atracción, cariño, incluso pasión.

Solo como amigos Michael.

Así es como empezó todo, bonita, si mal no recuerdo. – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a pararse y caminar con ella rumbo a la casa platicando sobre todo y nada.

Albert se encontraría con George en uno de los restaurantes tranquilos del área, había llegado temprano y degustaba un espresso mientras pensaba en lo que había visto hacía poco en la playa, y como lo hacía sentir eso.

¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó una voz familiar que lo tomó por sorpresa.

George, ¿cómo has estado?

Muy bien, y sospecho que la razón de tú ausencia es una rubia de ojos verdes.

No sé de qué hablas.

Sí lo sabes, la hermosa rubia pequeña que pretendiste tratar como tú novia, pero que supongo que no lo es.

Candice White-Rowan.

Estás en problemas William.

George, no sé lo que siento, o más bien no sé si lo que siento es más que solo atracción.

¿La amas?

Hace tanto que no me pregunto eso, no desde…

Sonia.

Así es.

¿Y permitirás que el médico francés te gane la partida?

¿Cómo sabes tú sobre Michael?

Sabes bien que la información es poder, y puedo decirte que tiene un trabajo en un hospital de New York, tuvo una relación con ella por un año más o menos, pero cuando ella regresó terminaron.

George, amigo mío, ¿aceptarás trabajar con nosotros?

Sí.

Bien, desayunemos y después volvamos a casa de los White-Rowan, hay una fiesta esta noche.

Albert llegó a tiempo para arreglarse, se puso su traje de lino color claro, con exquisita camisa de seda, bajó y se unió a la gente, pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrarla, de pronto alzó la mirada y la vio descender la escalera, llevaba un hermoso vestido halter color blanco, que parecía flotar a su alrededor, se acercó rápidamente a la escalera.

Princesa, te ves hermosa. – le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y le ofrecía su mano para bajar.

¿Dónde te habías metido? –

Pasé el día con George, hablamos de negocios, aceptó trabajar con nosotros.

¿Y ya se lo presentaste a Rose?

No, aún, no, ven ayúdame.

Albert la llevó hasta donde estaba George y la presentó, rieron y charlaron por un buen rato, Albert los dejó solos por un momento y de pronto Candy vio a Rosemary cerca y la llamó.

Rose, te presento a George Johnson.

Rose observe al apuesto hombre alto de cabello oscuro de apariencia seria y enigmática, pero interesante a la vez.

George, ella es Rosemary Andrew.

Mucho gusto señorita Andrew, su hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted.

El gusto es mío señor Johnson.

George, por favor.

Sólo si tú me llamas Rose.

Bien, Rose, ¿aceptarías bailar conmigo?

No quisiera dejar a Candy sola.

No te preocupes, vayan, veo por allá a Archie, iré con él.

Y con una sonrisa se despidió. Dejándolos solos. Mientras caminaba en dirección a Archie alguien la sostuvo por la muñeca.

Déjame bailar contigo, princesa.

Albert…

Vamos Candy, te ves hermosa y es una tortura no tenerte en mis brazos aunque sea para un baile. – le dijo con voz seductora.

Deberías de dejar de jugar conmigo de esta forma, o si no un día me la voy a creer.

Jajajaja, ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí? Anda, bailemos, hace diez años que no lo hacemos.

En ese momento la canción que habían bailado en el cotillion se escuchó, y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, una vez más iba vestida de blanco, y él se veía más apuesto y encantador que nunca, le sonrió y dejó que él la envolviera entre sus brazos y la guiara en las notas de Frank Sinatra, "Fly me to the moon"

Candy y Albert bailaban, mientras cantaban la canción a modo de broma, como sí las palabras solo fueran un juego, pero al final de la canción él la acercó para abrazarla más de cerca, y cantó la canción en su oído, Candy solo podía escuchar las palabras resonar en su mente.

"In other Words, I love you."

Pero justo al terminar la canción Michael se acercó para pedirle bailar, y ella observó de lejos ocmo Albert sacaba a bailar a su madre un rato.

William Albert Andrew… suspiró ella para sus adentros.

Candy…

¿Me decías?

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias.

Pareciera que eres otra, y me pregunto si seré todo lo que necesitas.

Michael, no digas eso, sigo siendo la misma.

No, cada vez tu voz suena más como esas chicas de alta sociedad de las que siempre te burlaste, tu ropa, tu porte… tal vez ya no encajare en tu mundo.

Michael…

Ella no pudo terminar la frase, porque la canción terminó y Anthony le pidió bailar con ella, bailó toda la noche, y cuando se cansó salió a observar la luna, ahí la encontró Albert, sentada a la orilla, sin importarle que la arena llenara su fino vestido de seda.

¿Qué pasa princesa?

¿He cambiado tanto?

¿A qué te refieres?

Michael me decía hoy que tal vez ya no encaja en mi vida.

Candy, está es tu vida, lo demás, era parte de lo que quisiste vivir, pero este es el lugar a dónde perteneces.

Él se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Aquí es dónde perteneces.

Estoy tan cansada Albert, este mes ha sido…

Lo sé pequeña, descansa.

Ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos por largo tiempo, después como ya se había vuelto costumbre la llevó en brazos hasta su cama.

Esa noche cuando la depositó en la cama ella le pidió.

Quédate conmigo otro rato. –

Él no preguntó porque, simplemente se medio recostó en la cama completamente vestido y la abrazó hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAA**

 **Capítulo 6**

Albert abrió los ojos, no estaba seguro de donde estaba, y se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, había un peso sobre su pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio la corta cabellera rubia de ella desparramada sobres su pecho, su respiración era acompasada, aún llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior, y él, el traje, sus brazos la rodeaban, recordó como ella le había pedido que se quedara con él, y al parecer habían dormido toda la noche abrazados, era temprano, pero debía salir de la habitación antes de que alguien asumiera algo más, el cielo aún estaba gris. Así que con cuidado trató de moverla para depositarla en la cama, pero ella se aferró más a él, así que no le quedó más remedio que despertarla. No había querido hacerlo porque afuera había tormenta y si mal no recordaba ella no las soportaba.

Princesa…

Mmmm

Necesito irme, no pueden verme en tu habitación.

Aún es de noche…

Pequeña…

Sólo abre la puerta y vuelve a la cama conmigo, sabes bien que nadie dirá nada.

Candy…

Albert… Me siento segura a tu lado, eso es todo. – le dijo mientras brincaba involuntariamente por un fuerte trueno y un relámpago.

Bien, deja abro la puerta. –

Se quitó el saco y desfajó la camisa, se reacomodó en la cama y ella se acurrucó a su lado, mientras él acariciaba su cabello hasta que ella se quedó dormida de nuevo.

Albert tardó en dormirse, la tormenta era espectacular, y la cercanía de ella lo hacía sentir en

calma, solo tenían un mes de convivir de nuevo, y era más que claro que lo que sentía por ella no era mera atracción física, tenerla en sus brazos no despertaba solo deseo, sino paz, tranquilidad, ella era la mujer con la que quería vivir cada tormenta de la vida, ahora debía convencerla de que no era un don Juan, ni un playboy, y de que así como ella sabía que como amigo jamás la lastimaría, tampoco lo haría como hombre, iba a ganarse su confianza, y a demostrarle que Albert Andrew era mucho más qué un playboy.

Rosemary Andrew se despertó temprano con la intención de hacer un poco de yoga y fue en busca de Candy, cuando vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta pensó que tal vez ya se le había adelantado, entró en la habitación que se encontraba en silencio y cuando se acercó a la enorme cama con dosel y sábanas blancas casi da un grito de alegría, pero por más felicidad que le diera no podía permitir que nadie más los viera, sus padres y los de Candy estarían encantados, pero si ellos no habían dicho nada aún, o peor aún si solo había sido un _one night stand_ lo mejor era ser discretos, cerró sigilosamente la puerta y se acercó a la cama rogando al cielo que cuando los despertara ninguno saliera de la cama sin ropa.

Albert, Candy… - Le dijo Rosemary en un tono un poco más alto que un susurro.

El par de rubios se removió en la cama, pero ninguno abrió los ojos,

Albert, Candy, Annie viene para acá…

En automático ambos se sentaron como impulsados con un resorte, y Rose vio un poco confundida que ambos estaban completamente vestidos.

¿Rose? – preguntó Candy somnolienta

Venía por ti para que fuéramos a hacer yoga juntas, pero veo que ya hiciste cardio durante la noche. – ambos la miraron confundidos.

Rose, ni siquiera ha amanecido. – le dijo Albert mientras se volvía a acurrucar entre las sábanas.

Eres un descarado, sal de esta cama…

Rose, shhh, es demasiado fuerte, ¿por qué no simplemente nos dejas dormir? – preguntó Candy.

Osea, ¿quieren que se den cuenta que tienen algo?

Rosemary, sigo sin saber de qué hablas. – le dijo Candy

Pues amanecieron juntos, asumo, que hubo sexo entre ustedes.

Jajajajajaja - la risa de Albert llenó la habitación. -No, solo fui utilizado como frazada de seguridad, hubo tormenta… ¿recuerdas que Candy no soporta las tormentas? –

Candy comenzaba a sonrojarse ante la mirada de Rose. Albert ya estaba completamente despierto.

Dijiste algo sobre hacer ejercicio, vamos a correr, anda pequeña dormilona, despierta y vamos ayudar a mi hermana a gastar sus energías o seguirá inventándose historias.

No salgas de ahí si no estás vestido.

Por supuesto que estoy vestido Rose. – antes de salir de la cama le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy.

Gracias por quedarte anoche.

Cuando quieras, anda cámbiate, y después podemos nadar. – salió de la cama y se dirigió a Rose para besarla en la mejilla con un gesto similar al que había tenido con Candy. – Rose, quita esa cara de desilusión, primero te escandalizas de que estemos juntos en la misma cama, y ahora resulta que estás desilusionada de que no haya pasado nada.

Sal de aquí Bert, te vemos abajo en 15 min.

Después de que interrogues a Candy… Pequeña ignora las preguntas impertinentes ¿quieres?

Ambas lo observaron salir, y Candy salió de la cama para entrar en su vestidor, decidida a no decirle nada a Rose hasta que ella preguntara.

¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?

Nada, el mismo te lo dijo.

Candice White, los conozco, y tú siempre has muerto por él.

Pero él no suspira por mí Rose, así que quita esa cara de duda, y acepta de una vez que solo me ayudó a dormir en la tormenta, por eso estaba nuestra puerta abierta.

Candy…

Rose…

Ten cuidado por favor.

Conozco perfectamente su fama, Rose, pero recuerda que siempre fuimos unidos, así que por favor no lo estropees con dudas inapropiadas.

Bien… no diré más… sólo que me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada, así que por mí sería perfecto sí… –

Candy salió del vestidor y la fulminó con la mirada, llevaba unos minishorts de lycra y una camiseta deportiva, Rosemary pudo ver que fácilmente podría nadar con las lycras y el top, bueno de alguna manera tenían que sacar esa tensión sexual reprimida entre ellos, y al parecer haciendo ejercicio sería la forma.

Bajaron y Albert esperaba por ellas, los tres tenían excelente condición física, así que trotaron por la arena sin dudar, después de cerca de una hora por fin se detuvieron y Albert sin avisar tomó a cada una de las chicas del brazo y las arrastró al agua, los tres eran buenos nadadores, Candy y Rose se unieron contra él, pero era inútil, si bien Rose era algo más alta que Candy, también era menuda, y Albert podría hacer de ambas lo que quisiera. Ambas intentaron treparse en su espalda para hundirlo un poco, pero no lograron nada, en cambio Albert las aventó con facilidad al agua después de cargarlas, retozaron como niños pequeños, desde arriba del acantilado eran observados por ambas parejas mayores.

¿Y ahora? ¿les inventamos un matrimonio arreglado? – preguntó Katherine con seriedad.

¿Crees que funcione? – le respondió Pauna esperanzada.

Pauna, Katherine, por Dios… ¿Victor, no dices nada? - dijo William fingiendo escandalizarse ante el plan de su esposa y de su amiga.

No es la primera vez que escucho esa idea.

¿Entonces nos apoyaras amor?

No dije eso, solo no me escandalizo de algo que he escuchado antes.

William, no es una mala idea, ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Mujer, ya hemos hablado de esto, simplemente dejémoslos que se den cuenta por si solos. No haré más de lo que ya he hecho.

¿Y qué has hecho? – preguntó Pauna.

Lo mandé a vivir un año acá… eso debería ser suficiente. Además, la invitó a vivir con él, creo que solo debemos darles tiempo, apenas llevan un mes trabajando juntos. Pero ustedes dos no quieren ser pacientes… y ahora pretendamos desayunar o cualquier cosa porque vienen para acá y no creo que les haga gracia saber que los hemos estado observando.

Katherine pidió toallas y batas para que se secaran, y en cuanto llegaron a la terraza los invitó a desayunar, el resto de los muchachos se les habían unido, y la gran mesa sentaba a 13 personas. Después del desayuno, Albert, Candy, Patty, y Anthony debían volver a New York, los Cornwell a Londres y Annie tenía que volar a Francia para una exposición. Así que tomaron su tiempo de desayuno en familia en serio, después de todo, dejarían de verse por semanas o meses.

¿Cuándo irán a Tailandia? -preguntó Vícotr a Candy y a Albert.

Creo que en unas dos semanas más papá, ¿No es así Albert? –

Sí, solo quiero coordinar algunos otros viajes en ese mismo periodo, estamos terminando de arreglar el itinerario, y tenemos que coordinarnos con Richard, porque nos pidió que Terrence fuera con nosotros.

Tal vez todos deberíamos ir con ustedes. – Dijo Archie.

No es un viaje de placer mi querido primo, y ustedes tienen pendientes que atender en Londres.

Pero un viaje todos juntos como cuando éramos niños sería fantástico. – dijo Rose entusiasmada.

Le pedí a George que fuera con nosotros también. – mencionó Albert a la ligera.

Es buena idea, Johnson tiene una reputación intachable. – le respondió Victor.

Candy, ¿Cuándo regresa Michael a África? – preguntó Annie.

Al parecer no regresará, tiene un trabajo como jefe de traumatología en el Presbiterian. – Pauna y Katherine se vieron alzando la ceja.

Pensé que alguna vez dijiste que él nunca dejaría África… -

Eso pensé mamá, pero ahora estará en New York.

¿Es coincidencia?

Madre…

Es una pregunta sencilla hija.

No es coincidencia, pero no regresé con él, sé que esa es la pregunta que sigue. No tengo tiempo para una relación madre, debo aprender a manejar la compañía, así que lo que resta de este año, el único hombre que verás conmigo en sociedad será a Albert, espero puedas con ello. – le dijo Candy en tono relajado, tal como siempre solía contestar las preguntas de su madre.

El desayuno terminó en un tono más relajado y alegre, cerca de la 1 emprendieron el viaje de regreso a New York, llegaron al penthouse y Candy se quitó los zapatos en automático mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa del recibidor, Albert traía con él el equipaje.

¿Estás cansada?

No, se siente bien estar en casa, muero de hambre.

¿Quieres que pidamos comida?

¿Te confieso la verdad?

Claro.

Muero de ganas de comer la pasta que hiciste el otro día, la que tenía camarones. – le dijo ella con mirada suplicante.

Bien, pero eso no estará listo de inmediato…

Mientras puedo comer chocolates. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¿Me ayudas?

¿A cocinar? Sabes bien que se me quema hasta el agua…

¿Cómo sobreviviste sola?

Siempre encontré hombres guapos dispuestos a cocinar. –

Jajajajajaja, comprabas comida.

Sí, hasta que conocí a Michael…

¿Cocina?

Es francés…

Osea parte pan, sirve vino y pone quesos. – dijo Albert con una nota de desdén.

Jajajaja, alguna vez a mis dieciséis me dijiste que un hombre que sabe escoger un buen vino es un plus.

Solo era para impresionarte con mis conocimientos sobre el vino, pero, creo que a tus 26 debes saber que un hombre que cocina, especialmente cuando tú no lo haces es verdaderamente una necesidad.

Mira, esto es perfecto, tú cocinas, y Michael escoge el vino, parte pan y queso…

¿Y tú?

Haré lo que Annie hace sonreír y verme linda.

Sí claro, ¿Cuánto crees que eso duraría antes de que te aburras?

Bien, dime que hacer, tal vez puedo aprender a cocinar además de a manejar los negocios.

Pon a hervir agua.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones y sin darse cuenta terminó preparando la pasta, cuando se sentaron a comer y probó el resultado, su rostro se iluminó…

Te quedó delicioso, princesa.

No puedo creer que lo hice… bueno no podría volver a hacerlo sin ti.

Tendrás que intentarlo en algún momento, ¿vemos una película?

Sí, pero en mi cuarto o en el tuyo, seguro me quedaré dormida.

Vamos al tuyo entonces.

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama de nuevo.

Tres semanas después Candy caminaba por su oficina hablando por teléfono en francés con uno de sus inversionistas, vestía un pantalón blanco de excelente corte con una blusa de seda color blanco, sin mangas, su chaqueta estaba colgada en su escritorio y calzaba patent leather pumps negros de Louboutin, en su muñeca llevaba la pulsera que Albert le regalara, y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató del hombre de cabellos oscuros algo e impecable traje color gris que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

A Terrence Grandchester le gustaba lo que veía, pudo ver que en el escritorio de ella había un sencillo arreglo de hortensias con una tarjeta, lo cual quería decir que había alguien interesado, y ¿cómo podría no haber alguien interesado? Ella era hermosa. Aunque para Terry ese pequeño arreglo le parecía un insulto a la belleza de la mujer que al parecer era su socia, tal vez debía decirle a su padre que necesitaría mudarse a New York.

Candy sintió la intensa mirada sobre ella y volteó a ver para toparse con la intensa mirada azul oscuro de un hombre apuesto y de porte altanero, ella conocía ese porte, lo había visto antes en Albert, este era un hombre que creía que podía conquistarla, y Candy odiaba ese tipo de hombres.

Terminó su llamada, y después volteó con seriedad hacia el hombre que la observaba descaradamente.

¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Podrías aceptar ir a comer conmigo.

No lo creo, no suelo salir con extraños.

Terrence Grandchester, señorita White-Rowan

Vaya, así que eres el hijo de Richard.

¿Ahora sí irás a comer conmigo?

No, ambos iremos a comer contigo. –

Albert, viejo amigo, llegas en el momento más inoportuno.

Lo dudo Terry, y te informo que ella está completamente fuera de tu liga.

Jajajajaja, ya lo veremos.

Candy cruzó su mirada con Albert y puso los ojos en blanco tan solo de pensar que deberían pasar la próxima semana con él.

Vamos a comer Candice. – le dijo Albert formalmente mientras le ofrecía su brazo, su celular sonó en ese momento, y ella contestó mientras Terry los seguía.

Hola Michael… sí, muchas gracias, son hermosas, iba a llamarte, pero mi día se complicó. ¿A comer? No puedo, lo siento, tengo un almuerzo de trabajo, no, hoy en la noche tampoco, pero te veo mañana para un café temprano en la mañana, salimos a las 11, debo dejarte Michael, mil gracias por las flores, en verdad me encantaron. Nos vemos mañana.

Pudiste ir a comer con él.

No, tenemos trabajo, lo veo mañana para un café.

¿Hoy en la noche?

Albert, parece que quieres deshacerte de la señorita, puedo ayudarte en eso.

Qué considerado, Grandchester, pero no gracias.

Fueron a un restaurant de moda y hablaron de negocios, Terry observaba a Albert detenidamente, lo conocía, eran amigos, algunas veces iban de fiesta juntos, y esta faceta de Albert le era desconocida, lo veía tratar a Candy de una manera que nunca lo había visto tratar a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese su hermana. El interés era palpable, pero no había nada inapropiado en el trato de ellos.

Esa mujer era simplemente intrigante, al parecer había reformado a Albert Andrew, el playboy… tal vez valiera la pena que Terrence Grandchester el playboy también se reformara por esa mujer.

Bien, dime porque no te caigo bien. – le preguntó directamente le moreno en una oportunidad que tuvo cuando Albert tuvo que salir a atender una llamada.

Disculpa, si te di esa impresión, Richard es uno de nuestros mayores socios…

No tienes que justificarte, sé que no te agrado pecosa, solo quiero saber por qué.

Porque eres un engreído, casanova que piensa que puede llevarme a su cama cuando quiera.

Andrew también lo es.

No conmigo.

Eso veo, y me hace preguntarme que tienes como mujer que ha reformado a Albert Andrew.

No creo que lo he reformado, solo somos amigos, prácticamente hermanos…

Jajajaja… eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Olvidas la parte de que no me agradas.

Y tú no sabes que tan encantador puedo ser. – la mirada coqueta del hombre la ponía un poco nerviosa, no podía negar que era guapo, pero no iba a caer en la trampa de él.

Cuando terminaron la comida y se dirigían al auto Candy le dijo a Albert.

No voy a regresar a la oficina, debo verme con Neal para terminar de ver la ropa del viaje.

Sabes que puedes contratar a tu propia estilista.

Neal es perfecto, cuando tú te vayas, y lo lleves contigo, entonces buscaré a alguien, o bien iré de compras por mí misma.

Está bien princesa, te veo en la noche, en casa, terminaré pendientes con Terry y con George.

Gracias. – ella lo besó en la mejilla y subió al auto con chofer que esperaba por ella.

Ambos hombres observaron el auto alejarse.

Es hermosa.

Ni lo pienses Terrence.

¿Por qué es tu hermanita?

Precisamente por eso, si Rose es _off limits_ para ti, Candy también lo es.

Ya veremos, y al parecer tenemos competencia, dime, quien es Michael.

Es su ex novio, y no hay competencia.

Sí, claro… las flores que envió son demasiado sencillas, pero…

No me refería a eso, me refería que Candy no es un juego y que no competiré por ella contigo.

¿Cuánto apuestas a que puedo hacerla mi novia?

No apostaré nada Terrence, vamos a trabajar.

Uno de mis autos contra uno de los tuyos a que puedo enamorarla.

Creo que tienes problemas auditivos Terry, serios problemas.

Eso no es un no definitivo.

Albert decidió ignorarlo, sabía bien que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo desistir, y prefería no decir nada más que Terry pudiera decidir malinterpretar y usar a su conveniencia.

Esa noche cuando Albert llegó a casa, todo estaba en silencio, tal vez ella había decidido salir con Michael después de todo, una punzada de celos le atacó, pero antes de poder procesar ese sentimiento, las luces se encendieron, y un grito de ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Se dejó escuchar.

Albert volteó a su alrededor y vio a su familia y amigos, y a una pequeña y orgullosa rubia, con un corto vestido strapless color negro y tacones que parecían infinitos, llevaba el cabello revuelto a propósito, y maquillaje más cargado de lo que acostumbraba, su breve cintura y bien proporcionados senos y cadera cortaban la respiración. Recibió el abrazo de cada uno, y la dejó a ella para el final, sabía de sobra que había sido su idea.

Cuando llegó a ella, la alzó en brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Pensé que lo habías olvidado, que todos o habían olvidado.

No, solo me siguieron el juego.

Es perfecto, y dime ¿qué hay de comer?

Pasta con camarones.

¿Cocinaste?

Tuve ayuda de Rose y de tú madre, pero sí, todo lo que comeremos fue hecho en casa.

Albert no lo podía creer por un momento se imaginó su vida al lado de ella, como su esposa, y le gustaba lo que veía, dos meses juntos, y lo tenía vuelto loco, besó su mejilla y la puso en el suelo, la velada fue alegre y divertida, la comida estuvo deliciosa, los vinos fueron perfectos, no le encantó ver a Michael entre los invitados, pero entendía que Candy lo invitara porque se sentía algo culpable de que él estuviera en una ciudad nueva sin amigos.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido tomó la mano de ella para subir la escalera y en la puerta de su cuarto besó su mano. Para decirle buenas noches.

Parece que habrá tormenta…

Candy, si hay tormenta puedes venir a mi cama, o vendré a la tuya, pero lo más sensato en este momento es que me vaya a mi cuarto, no soy inmune a tus encantos princesa, y lo único que he pensado cuando te veo en ese vestido es en recorrer tú piel con mis labios, pero bien me dijiste, no necesitas al playboy, ni al hombre, así que gracias por la fiesta, por arreglarte hermosa, por cocinar para mí…

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y por una fracción de segundo pareció que él iba a besarla, acercó su rostro al de ella y enredó sus fuertes manos en sus cabellos, pero en el último segundo solo besó su frente recordando su promesa a ella en los Hamptons, el día que la besara de nuevo sería porque había abierto su corazón con ella. No antes.

Sin decir más, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Candy lo observó, cada día era peor… y viajaría con él por al menos tres semanas. Había visto la cara de Michael cuando él la abrazó y la alzó, no había dicho nada, pero Candy estaba segura de que no le había gustado…


	7. Chapter 7

**RAA**

 **Capítulo 7**

Michael esperaba sentado en un tranquilo bistró que preparaba excelente café y unos deliciosos panecillos a los que sabía Candy se volvería adicta.

Si bien hacia 15 min que habían quedado en verse a Michael no le extrañaba la impuntualidad de la rubia, sabía que eso solía sucederle, y por otro lado se sentía un poco aliviado, al parecer al menos en eso ella seguía siendo la misma, aunque no podía negar que cada vez más se volvía una extraña para él, como le había dicho semanas atrás en la playa, su voz, su porte, su estilo para vestir era otro, y él lo entendía y le encantaba la joven mujer elegante en la que ella se iba convirtiendo, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de preguntarse sí un tipo sencillo como él era lo que ella necesitaría, era cierto que su trabajo era muy bien pagado, y que gracias a él podría darse y darle lujos que antes no hubiese sido posible, pero sabía bien que cualquier cosa era nada a comparación de lo que ella administraba y de lo que en todo caso un tipo como Albert Andrew podía darle.

Otra sombra para Michael era Albert Andrew, había escuchado hasta el cansancio que él no era más que un hermano mayor, y en honor a la verdad debía reconocer que su trato con ella si bien familiar, no era inapropiado, la noche anterior había observado gestos de Albert para con Rosemary similares a lo que había visto para con Candy, en todo caso lo que debía preocuparle era el hecho de que ella había cocinado para Albert, Candy había sido incapaz de preparar nada que no fuera café, té, y cosas muy sencillas, sin embargo, todo lo que habían degustado la noche anterior había sido simplemente exquisito, aunque, había admitido tener ayuda de Rosemary y Pauna, tal vez esa era la clave.

De pronto vio un Mercedes deportivo color gris acero estacionarse, el carro era lujoso y llamativo, la puerta del conductor se abrió hacía arriba, estilo alas de gaviota, y un hombre alto y rubio descendió, iba impecablemente vestido en un traje de color gris con finos cuadros, dio la vuelta y abrió la otra puerta para ayudar a descender a una hermosa mujer, con un vestido color rosa pálido, casi blanco, estilo los años 50 y tacones color rosa nude, su cabello rubio estaba impecablemente estilizado, llevaba enormes gafas de Chanel color blancas, y un clutch tipo sobre color turquesa.

A Michael le llamó la atención la pareja, él la besó en la mejilla y viendo su reloj le dijo algo, después cerró la puerta y abordó de nuevo el auto, la rubia caminó en dirección a la cafetería, y algo en su andar le hizo caer en cuenta que no era otra sino Candy, y que el hombre que la había dejado era Albert.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la entrada para recibirla, tenía una mesa al aire libre.

Hola preciosa. –

Michael, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero la junta de esta mañana se alargó.

¿Junta? Apenas son las 8:30.

Sí, tuvimos una junta temprano en la mañana porque salimos más tarde de viaje.

¿Y eres consciente de que llegaste tarde?

Por supuesto que soy consciente, por eso me disculpo. – le dijo ella un poco extrañada ante su pregunta.

Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tuvieses noción del tiempo.

Jajajajaja, la tengo, y en cierta forma Albert me obliga a tenerla, es increíblemente puntual, y es una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó mi padre cuando niña, solo no lo puse en práctica antes… - le dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba apenada.

No era mi intención apenarte, déjame decirte que te ves simplemente arrebatadora. - le dijo mientras tomaba su mano suavemente y la hacía sentir esa electricidad que él siempre le transmitía, Michael tenía ese encanto francés que volvía loca a cualquier mujer, y Candy amaba escucharlo hablar francés, así que simplemente cambió de idioma, si bien el inglés de Michael era excelente, Candy era consciente de que él extrañaba hablar su idioma.

Dime cómo te ha ido en el hospital.

Es muy diferente.

Diferente ¿bueno?

Sí ha sido bueno, principalmente porque puedo verte, aunque sea en estas citas relámpago.

Michael…

No lo dije para incomodarte, ordené un capuccino para ti y una charola de panecillos que amarás.

¿Estilo francés?

No son tan buenas como los de mi madre, pero, si son deliciosos.

Wow! Eso es mucho decir.

¿En verdad cocinaste ayer?

Sí, es lo único que puedo hacer, así que no sueñes con que tengo secretos culinarios guardados bajo la manga, y en honor a la verdad Rose y Pauna me ayudaron bastante.

Quedó delicioso.

Gracias. Ahora dime cuantas enfermeras traes locas tras de ti.

No lo sé, pero saben que no estoy disponible.

Michael…

Candy, no te sientas culpable, no quiero estar disponible, quiero que seas tú. Creo que eres la mujer de mi vida, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que soy el hombre de la tuya, quiero pensar que era porque no me creías capaz de abandonar África y mi estilo de vida, pero aquí estoy, tengo un departamento en Manhattan, conduzco un Mercedes, y visto trajes de diseñador, porque al parecer eso es lo que requiere ser el jefe cardiología de un hospital tan prestigioso.

¿Pero eso es lo que quieres? ¿No extrañas la libertad? ¿la naturaleza? ¿no usar ropa almidonada?

¿Lo extrañas tú?

Michael, esto era mi vida hasta antes de entrar a la universidad.

Esto era mi sueño antes de ir a África, y tú sigues siendo mi sueño. Pero dime, por cuanto tiempo te vas.

Un mes más o menos, iremos a Tailandia, Japón, La India, Australia, y al Cabo.

Volverás a África.

Sí, pero será otro escenario, estamos construyendo complejos ecoturísticos, y quiero asegurarme de que en verdad sean sustentables. Además de que debo de ver el lado administrativo, y los paquetes de prestaciones que estaremos dando, quiero que se contrate gente local, en fin, que seamos social y ecológicamente responsables.

¿Andrew está de acuerdo?

Sí, tenemos una visión similar de las cosas, el que no sé si estará de acuerdo es Grandchester, pero Albert me prometió lidiar con él.

¿Grandchester?

Es el odioso hijo de uno de nuestros socios, arrogante, creído, camina como si el suelo no lo mereciera, y cree que puede llevarme a su cama.

Acabas de describir a Albert Andrew.

Tal vez con el resto de las mujeres, pero no conmigo.

No solo con las mujeres, bueno, solo la parte de llevarlas a la cama, pero todos los demás atributos…

No lo conoces.

Cierto, no hablemos de él. Dime, dónde podré localizarte.

A mi celular…

¿No me dirás nada más específico?

Jajajaja, no es porque no quiera, es solo que no me sé las direcciones, llama a mi oficina, y le diré a Patty que te pase la información.

Gracias, sabes, en un mes y medio hay una gala de recaudación de fondos para niños en África, me han pedido que hable un poco de mi experiencia allá, y no dudé en mencionarles que la señorita White-Rowan, que últimamente sale en las portadas de revistas de sociedad también tiene experiencia…

No, por favor, dime que no hiciste eso.

¿Acaso es un secreto oscuro tu estancia en Sudán?

No, no es eso, es que sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Candy, tú tendrás más influencia sobre la alta sociedad neoyorkina que yo, por eso es qué te mencioné, sabes bien cómo y cuanta es la necesidad allá.

Sabes que… me parece perfecto, menciona a Albert Andrew también.

¿Él que sabe de eso?

Al igual que yo, no lo hace público, pero una vez al año se va un mes a algún lugar olvidado de Dios a poner su granito de arena en favor de la humanidad.

Sería simplemente magnífico… ¿Crees que le moleste?

No sí yo se lo pido.

¿Hay algo que no puedas obtener de Albert Andrew?

Qué me deje conducir sus autos… - dijo ella a la vez que pensaba, y una declaración de amor.

¿En serio no te deja conducir?

Así es, ¿Por qué crees que me trajo? Olvidé avisarle al chofer que lo iba a necesitar, y entonces en vez de prestarme su auto, me trajo.

¿Por qué no tienes un auto? ¿acaso no sabes usar un taxi?

Sí sé usar un taxi, pero… Albert no me deja usar un taxi, y no tengo un auto, porque odio conducir en New York.

Pero quieres conducir los autos, o el auto de Andrew.

Es diferente, eso es porque demostraría su confianza en mí.

Tengo una idea.

¿Para qué me deje conducir?

Sí. ¿A qué hora debes estar en el aeropuerto?

En el hangar debo estar a las 12:30 a más tardar.

¿Hangar?

Al parecer no importa el impacto ecológico de volar en un avión, no podemos hacerlo en línea comercial, porque el hijo del duque jamás vuela en línea comercial.

¿Grandchester tiene su avión?

Seguramente sí, pero usaremos uno de los nuestros, nos corresponde por cortesía.

Tienes un avión…

Sí, bueno, no yo, la empresa, somos dueños de una aerolínea, así que… - Candy se detuvo ante la mirada de Michael. – ¿qué sucede?

Creo que nunca había tenido noción de lo que ser rica significaba…

Michael, sabes que a mí no me importa, yo quería esa vida libre, contigo, en África, volando en clase económica, manejando autos sencillos, una pequeña casa… pero no es una realidad, al menos no por ahora, tal vez si Anne se casa con un hombre capaz de llevar los negocios…

¿Depende de con quien se case tu hermana?

Papá no puede volver a hacerse cargo, y, o dejamos que todo lo manejen los Andrew, lo cual no nos parece, no porque no confiemos en ellos, sino porque no estaríamos llevando nuestra parte de la responsabilidad, o, Anne se casa con alguien de nuestra entera confianza…

Bajo esa premisa, también tú podrías casarte con alguien que pueda manejar los negocios.

Entonces no podría llevar esa vida sencilla que soñé contigo. – le dijo ella con un dejo de la añoranza de antaño en la mirada, y Michael se preguntó si añoraba el sueño de libertad, o a él.

Llama a Albert, y dile que yo te llevaré al hangar, porque quiero mostrarte algo antes.

¿No tienes trabajo?

Tomé la mañana para estar contigo, quiero mostrarte mi departamento.

Bien.

Michael pidió la cuenta, y los panecillos extras para llevar, Candy le avisó a Albert que Michael la llevaría.

Se puntual por favor, sabes bien, que Terry es inglés.

Seré puntual, lo prometo. ¿Puedes llevarte mi equipaje?

Tú equipaje está en el avión desde esta mañana, le pedí a Henry que lo llevara al hangar junto con el mío.

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Llegarías tarde a todos lados, comerías comida china o pizza todas las noches, e irías por la vida con ropa prestada de Anne.

Jajajaja, cierto. Bueno, te veo en un rato.

Ciao.

Michael la condujo hasta su auto, un Mercedes clase C color negro.

Wow, es hermoso. – le dijo ella.

Candy…

No dudes de que lo digo en serio, me da gusto por ti.

Gracias, anda, veamos el departamento.

Albert la condujo a un edificio antiguo, en una buena zona, su departamento era de dos recámaras, con una linda terraza, y una vista magnífica.

Me gusta, y lo has decorado…

Como lo soñamos.

Michael.

Candy, es el gusto de ambos, y no pienso rendirme, quiero que seas mi esposa, si tengo que esperar, uno, dos o tres años, o a que saques a Albert Andrew de tu sistema, eso haré.

La mirada de Michael era intensa, tierna, apasionada, llena de amor. Candy sentía que podía perderse en ella, el hombre que tenía enfrente no era un hombre ambiguo, no era un hombre del cual dudara, Candy estaba segura y consciente de su amor por ella, y eso le llegaba al corazón, Albert era una adicción, un misterio, un sueño, por momentos quería creer que había esperanza, pero no podía dejarse caer en sus encantos, Albert Andrew, no la veía como mujer.

Michael se acercó, y acarició su mentón, con el pulgar mientras acunaba en su mano su rostro.

Tu es si belle, ma chérie. - le dijo con ese encanto francés y esa voz que usaba con ella en la intimidad, mientras con la otra mano abrazaba su cintura, y la atraía más cerca. Besó su rostro, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, de forma insinuantemente deliciosa, mientras su mano recorría su espalda, el segundo beso no fue tan casto, Michael la besó con intención, y con pasión, de tal forma que la hizo jadear, ella correspondió por un rato a sus besos y el deseo la embargó por un momento, pero cuando las manos de Michael se acercaban al costado de su vestido para bajar el cierre ella lo detuvo.

No, Michael, no, quedamos que seríamos amigos.

Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. – le dijo él mientras se apartaba de ella un poco.

Hay viejos hábitos que no se olvidan, pero en verdad no puedo pensar en esto por ahora, y no puedo acostarme contigo, e irme de viaje como si nada pasara. Y aunque sé que tus intenciones son claras, yo no tengo claro que quiero aún, perdóname, pero por ahora, solamente amigos.

Está bien, lo entiendo, perdóname tú, es solo que te veo, y te extraño, estás cada día más hermosa. – le dijo mientras la miraba profundamente.

Vámonos, no puedo llegar tarde. – le respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Bien, toma. – le dijo él mientras le extendía las llaves del auto.

¿Porqué…? – le preguntó ella confundida.

Porque si conozco a Albert Andrew, o al tipo de hombres como Albert Andrew, no querrá quedarse atrás. – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

¿Estás seguro? –

Me subí contigo a un helicóptero mientras tú piloteabas, ¿qué más da mi auto?

Jajajajajaja, no le digas eso a Albert. ¿quieres?

¿No sabe que puedes pilotear un helicóptero?

Sí lo sabe, pero tu tono fue tan resignado que sería un despropósito dejarme manejar.

Jajajaja, vamos chérie.

Caminaron al auto, y Michael le abrió la puerta del conductor, sabía que Albert esperaría por ella fuera del avión, posiblemente en el auto, así que seguro la vería llegar manejando. Candy salió de la ciudad y aprovechó el motor del auto para disfrutar de un poco de velocidad, era buena conduciendo, era osada, y lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Michael rogó que si trajera su licencia consigo, o mejor aún que no los detuviera ningún policía.

Llegaron justo a las 12:30 y un par de hombres insolentemente guapos con gafas oscuras esperaban por ella.

Candy detuvo el auto al lado del de Albert, y esperó a que Michael le abriera la puerta. Pudo ver como Albert enarcaba la ceja cuando lo vio bajarse del asiento de copiloto y se percató de que ella era quien conducía.

Michael le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar y se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Deseo que te vaya bien, y estaré en contacto, lo que te dije hace un rato es cierto. – le dijo con esa mirada cariñosa y profunda que él tenía reservada para ella.

Lo sé, pero también lo que te dije yo lo es. Mándame un correo con los específicos de la gala, para hablar con Albert.

Lo haré. Cuídate mon petite. – le dijo mientras le entregaba una caja con los panecillos que había comprado para ella y le sonreía con complicidad.

Michael se quedó parado recargado en el auto para observarla caminar hasta los hombres. Ella lo hizo con la gracia y seguridad de una modelo en pasarela, lo cual no lo sorprendió, ese era su estilo, aún en pantalones caqui, Timberlands y camiseta blanca.

Albert la observó caminar hacia él con cara de travesura y sonrisa radiante.

Llegas a tiempo.

Te dije que sería puntual, por eso manejé yo.

¿Michael no conoce el camino o el uso de GPS?

Soy más rápida.

Manejas bastante bien. – le dijo Terry.

No es tan difícil manejar un auto, no sé porque ustedes los hombres piensan que las mujeres somos unas inútiles en eso.

No creo que seas inútil, es solo que…

No me tienes confianza, tus preciados juguetes son más importantes que yo. – le dijo ella con un puchero sabiendo que exageraba.

Vámonos, se hace tarde, y George nos espera en el avión. – le dijo Albert.

Yo te dejaré conducir mi auto en Londres cuando quieras… - ofreció Terry.

¿Tú Ferrari? – preguntó Albert.

Si acepta cenar conmigo, el que ella quiera. Y si acepta casarse conmigo puede hacer de ellos lo que quiera. – le dijo Terry atrevidamente.

Jajajaja, Terrence, no creo que seas de los que se casan. – le dijo Candy mientras subía las escaleras del avión.

No lo haría con cualquiera, pero, por ti pecosa, hasta fiel puedo ser.

Dios Grandchester, eres terriblemente cursi. – le dijo Albert con sorna.

Y tú terriblemente estúpido por no ofrecerle lo que quiera a esta mujer, que estrelle todos los autos, los tire al mar, lo que quiera, pero que sea la madre de mis hijos. – le dijo el inglés teatralmente.

Jajajajajaja, ¿la madre de tus hijos, o quien caliente tú cama? – le contestó Candy atrevidamente.

Pues, pecosa, no se puede ser uno sin haber hecho lo otro antes, y mi padre querrá un heredero pronto. Seguramente el tuyo también... –

Candy, no le des cuerda a este tipo, vamos, tomen asiento y abrochen cinturones, para poder despegar, esto será un viaje largo. – le dijo Albert fastidiado.

¿Entonces no puedo conducir tus autos?

El que quieras, conmigo a un lado, y a una velocidad sensata.

Andrew, eso sonó a tu tía Elroy. – le dijo Grandchester burlón.

Tú no viste como quedó su primer auto… un BMW de colección, hermoso…

Jajajaja, aún te acuerdas de eso.

Por supuesto que me acuerdo, casi te mueres.

Pensé que era por el auto.

El auto se murió, pero tú estuviste inconsciente tres días… - le dijo él recordando una época de su vida que ella había olvidado.

¿Entonces no es porque no me tengas confianza? – le preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad.

Puedes deshacer el auto que quieras, pero no soportaría que salieras lastimada de nuevo, y me temo que conducir en África y en Mahattan no son lo mismo, y pilotear un helicóptero, tampoco lo es. – le dijo él con seriedad y una dulzura en su mirada que la traspasó. – pero si es importante para ti, en verdad puedes conducir el que quieras. -

Gracias Albert. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Así, que esta es la mujer capaz de conseguir de ti lo que quiera. – le dijo Terry con seriedad.

Tiene práctica, aprendió a los 5 años. – le dijo Albert con indiferencia, mientras procedía a contarle historias vergonzosas sobre la niñez de Candy que hicieron que los cuatro se desternillaran de risa, ya que George había guardado silencio durante la conversación, pero no había perdido detalle de ella.

Después de unas seis horas de vuelo ella se quedó dormida, Albert la cubrió con una manta ante la mirada atenta de los dos hombres que los acompañaban.

Estás perdido Andrew. – le dijo Terrence

No sé de qué hablas. –

Bien, entonces también dormiré. –

Albert se puso en pie y se dirigió al privado para hablar con George de negocios, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta encaró a su amigo.

¿Tan evidente es?

¿Qué ella te importa?

Sí… bueno, no, eso siempre ha sido así, ella siempre me ha importado, es como una hermana más.

Creo que deberías dejar de decir eso, porque no es una hermana más.

George…

Albert, sé que no es el momento, y que primero quieres enseñarle sobre los negocios, pero también puedo ver que competencia vas a tener, y si bien, no creo que Terrence tenga una oportunidad, Michael si la tiene. Tienen un pasado, y él está abiertamente dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por que vuelva con él.

No puedo hacer eso abiertamente.

Sigue haciendo lo que haces hasta ahora, teniendo los pequeños detalles, y comienza por admitir que no es tu hermana, que la amas, y que es la mujer con quien quieres pasar tu vida.

¿Y si ella me rechaza?

Ese es siempre el riesgo cuando amamos a alguien.

Albert se quedó pensativo por un momento, después comenzó a hablar de negocios con George, cuando terminaron salió y se sentó junto a ella, Candy en automático al sentirlo se volvió para abrazarlo, y recargarse en su pecho, él la abrazó y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Soñó que ella era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su amante, su amiga, su todo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas, lamento la semana de ausencia, he estado ocupada,y resultó que escribir dos historias a la vez no era tarea fácil, sin embargo aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **RAA**

 **Capítulo 8**

La suave brisa del mar inundaba sus sentidos, vestía un fresco pantalón de lino blanco y una sencilla camiseta de algodón del mismo color, se había quitado los zapatos para caminar descalza por la arena, y había dejado la chaqueta de su traje junto con sus zapatos en alguna silla olvidados, la supervisión del complejo de Tailandia iba saliendo bien, pero Candy a veces anhelaba deshacerse de los trajes de diseñador, quería ponerse shorts y un bikini, y perderse en la deliciosa agua color turquesa del mar que la rodeaba, ese día se había separado de Albert, George y Terry, quienes estaban atendiendo aún asuntos con el ingeniero en jefe, Candy había puntualizado ya algunas cosas con respecto al área de sustentabilidad, se había asegurado que toda la energía utilizada verdaderamente fuera de fuentes limpias, y que hubiese sistemas de reciclado de agua.

Caminaba, en silencio, pensativa, satisfecha con los resultados que el proyecto estaba dando, con ayudar a su padre, con poner en práctica cosas que había estudiado.

Los terrenos dónde se alzaría el exclusivo complejo ecoturístico eran un paraíso, y el equipo de arquitectos e ingenieros habían hecho todo lo posible por conservarlo y no destruirlo, eran jóvenes apasionados con la preservación y por lo tanto era agradable trabajar con ellos.

Candy observaba las olas tratando de decidir que tan malo sería meterse a nadar con ropa blanca sabiendo que la mayoría de los que andaban por ahí eran hombres y que Terrence Grandchester no quitaba el dedo del renglón, de pronto una voz profunda y acariciadora la sorprendió.

" A penny for your thoughts, princess." – le dijo él inundando sus sentidos con su masculino aroma.

El agua es hermosa… -

Así es… de hecho, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven. – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba con rapidez a un claro de la vegetación dónde un Jeep Sahara esperaba por ellos.

¿A dónde…?

Es una sorpresa. – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta y le pasaba sus zapatos y su saco. –

¿Y los demás?

George se hará cargo de Terry, o bueno Lynn se hará cargo de Terry. –

¿La arquitecta?

Tiene debilidad por él…

Eso podría ser malo… contraproducente, poco ético… -

Calma, por eso George también se hará cargo. – le dijo mientras subía al lado del conductor y arrancaba. – ponte cómoda, y elige lo que quieras escuchar, tardaremos un poco, pero te juro que valdrá la pena.

Candy se acomodó y repasó la playlist de su celular, algo de Greenday, Coldplay, Rock, sus gustos musicales eran similares, después de todo, Albert había sido su más grande influencia cuando niña y adolescente, ambos cantaban y bromeaban relajadamente cuando de pronto el estómago de Candy se hizo presente, causando que ambos murieran de risa y el rostro de Candy se sonrojara.

Lo siento…

No te disculpes, tienes hambre, supuse que eso pasaría, abre la guantera, debe haber un par de barras de Snickers, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te alimentaré apropiadamente.

¿Cómo…? – Candy ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta, sabía la respuesta.

¿Cómo sabía que te daría hambre?

Siempre me da hambre… además esto es lo que solías llevar contigo cuando íbamos de excursión, porque sabías que no aguantaría hasta llegar a nuestro destino. – le dijo ella con ternura. Pero después se quedó en silencio, sumida en sus recuerdos.

Te pones gruñona cuando no comes… - le dijo Albert con la intención de aclarar un poco el ambiente.

Jajajajaja, así que solo era por eso… ¿Qué pasará con nuestra junta de esta tarde?

George se hará cargo de ella, y Terry también, aunque no sé si servirá de mucho, pero al menos puede sentarse ahí, sonreír y verse bien…

Jajajaja, pensé que eran amigos.

Circunstanciales… ha tenido una vida complicada, pero eso no lo excusa. Bien, hemos llegado. – dijo mientras estacionaba el auto y bajaba, era un lugar solitario, parecía que no había nadie a kilómetros a la redonda. La playa era simplemente arrebatadora, el sol en su punto más alto….

Es increíble, Albert, debiste decirme, para traer ropa…

Siempre puedes nadar desnuda ¿sabes? – le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora.

¡Albert! – Candy aguantó la risa y simuló ofenderse.

Calma, tengo todo lo que necesitamos, ven.

Caminó a la parte trasera del jeep y abrió la cajuela, había una casa de campaña, hielera, maleta, en fin, todo lo necesario para pasar un día agradable.

Esto es…

Justo lo que anhelabas desde el primer día que pusimos un pie en el paraíso. –

Sí…

Tus ojos te delataron, y supuse que con Terry cerca no podrías disfrutar a tus anchas, así que tenemos lo que resta del día de hoy y mañana, después debemos regresar a trabajar, hay una cena de negocios en la que tenemos que estar presentes.

¿Hablas en serio?

Claro princesa, déjame instalar el campamento, cámbiate mientras, ahí esta tu maleta, puedes hacerlo en el auto en lo que descargo todo.

Te ayudaré.

Con un pantalón de lino de Gucci, no lo creo… - le dijo él viéndola de arriba abajo.

Bien, me cambiare, y después te ayudaré.

Te traje a disfrutar, no te preocupes de nada, ponte el bikini y corre al agua que es lo que has deseado hacer todos estos días.

Candy lo vio con ojos de adoración y le dio un abrazo.

Gracias.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió para ayudar a Albert, él ya había bajado todo y estaba montando la tienda de campaña, sabía lo que hacía, pero era una tienda grande, así que ella se acercó a ayudarlo, ambos tenían experiencia en montar una tienda, eran buenos al aire libre, así que terminaron pronto, y entonces Albert la contempló, llevaba un bikini color rojo, y se veía tal cual se había imaginado que se vería en él. Había escogido un bikini deportivo, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, libre, pero a pesar de ser modesto, se veía increíble en ella.

Ve al agua, me cambiaré y te alcanzo. – le dijo

Ella no perdió tiempo y corrió en dirección a las aguas cristalinas, era excelente nadadora, y Albert la contempló jugar en las olas por un largo rato, después entró y se cambió por un par de shorts color azul marino, tomó el bloqueador de entre sus pertenencias y caminó hacía la orilla, sabía que Candy usaba bloqueador a diario, su piel era muy blanca, y desde niña le habían enseñado a usarlo, pero, había pasado ya un rato en el agua y era tiempo de que se pusiera un poco más.

Princesa, debes salir y ponerte bloqueador, además ya está la comida.

Ella hizo un puchero de niña pequeña a propósito y luego le dijo…

Voy en un segundo papá… - en tono burlón.

No hagas eso, por favor, no me llames papá. –

Siempre lo hice para molestarte.

Lo sé, pero es incómodo ahora.

¿Por qué estás a punto de ayudarme a ponerme bloqueador?

Porque eres una mujer muy hermosa, y no una niña. - le dijo mientras le ponía el bloqueador en los hombros y la espalda baja.

Así que finalmente te diste cuenta. –

Es imposible no darse cuenta. Toma, es tú turno. – le dijo mientras le entregaba el tubo de bloqueador, y se volteaba de espaldas, Candy contuvo el aliento por un momento, ahí estaba frente a ella la amplia espalda varonil, puso crema en sus manos y comenzó a esparcirla mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda, se tomó su tiempo e hizo que Albert tragara en seco, sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda, su menudo y bien torneado cuerpo cerca a su espalda. Cuando sintió que no podía más se dio la vuelta para quitarle el tubo de las manos y terminar él la tarea. – Vamos a comer, debes morir de hambre. -

Candy se sorprendió, había esperado sándwiches y cerveza, pero había cortes fríos, delicioso vino, postres, fruta, quesos y mariscos.

Esto es demasiado para nosotros dos. –

Sí te conozco bien, no será demasiado, anda, todo esto te gusta. –

Sí, todo esto me gusta, gracias, por hacer esto posible.

No tienes que agradecer, la verdad es que es una lástima estar en lugares tan bellos y no tomarse el tiempo de disfrutarlos.

Siempre amaste la naturaleza.

Sí… tú también.

Es tú culpa, ¿sabes que por eso fui a África? Tus historias de aventuras de esa mágica tierra se colaron en mi imaginación, y quería verlo con mis propios ojos…

¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta qué no todo era magia?

Me dolió, pero la hermosura del continente te hace amarlo. Su estoicismo ante la tragedia, su lucha por la supervivencia es más de lo que puedo explicar.

No tienes que explicarlo… - le dijo Albert mientras observaba a la mujer que tenía frente a él, sabía que esta era la conversación más honesta que habían tenido en esos meses, quería conocer a la mujer, sabía que era buena, apasionada, hermosa, pero quería escuchar lo que había en su corazón. – háblame de estos años… -

¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó ella no muy segura de que era lo que él quería escuchar.

Te perdí por 10 años, quiero saber de ti, me perdí verte crecer, transformarte en mujer, en mi cabeza, la última imagen de ti era del día del cotillion, vestida como princesa, con ese impresionante vestido blanco, en el jardín, en el after party en tu casa en Los Hamptons, descalza, y dando vueltas bajo la lluvia mientras reías. Después te metiste al mar con todo y vestido, y yo desee tener una cámara profesional para inmortalizar cada segundo…– le profundidad de su voz, de las memorias hacían mella en él.

No pensé que lo habías notado, estabas sentado con los adultos, con la estimada señorita Shields, derrochando encanto para ella. –

No podía ir tras una chiquilla de 16, hubiese sido impropio a mis 24. Ya era impropio haber aceptado ser tu pareja en el cotillion…

Pensé que los convencionalismos no te importaban.

Jajajaja, no era solo por convencionalismo, tenías que vivir tú vida, perseguir tus sueños… pero, ese no es el punto, háblame de todo lo que me perdí.

Pues, me gradúe con honores.

Lo sé. Te mandé flores. – le dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en ella.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

Pensé que había sido tu secretaria, o Pauna.

¿Tan mala persona me crees?

No te creo mala persona, solo creo que eres un hombre ocupado, y para cuando me gradué habían pasado como cinco años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Eso no quieres decir que dejé de saber de ti…

Porque tú madre y tu hermana te recordaban que existía…

¿Por qué piensas que no era por iniciativa propia?

No lo sé, me parece lo más lógico, pero lo que me pediste es que te contara sobre mí, antes de graduarme viajé por primera vez a África y ahí fue donde descubrí que la magia y el dolor se conjugan en el mundo real, vi lo que hacían las NGO, y pensé que una forma real de mejorar la calidad de vida era el desarrollo sustentable, en un continente que ha sido solo sobre explotado y casi nunca desarrollado de manera sustentable, esa visita inspiró mi master, regresé, terminé de estudiar, y después me fui a trabajar...

¿Cómo aprendiste a pilotear?

La primera vez que fui a África me di cuenta de que sería útil y me inscribí en clases.

Jajajajaj, y dejas fuera que tu primer novio fue tú instructor.

Dios, nuestras madres son demasiado comunicativas, pero sí, John Hadleigh, Conde de Leighton, piloto de la Royal Air Force.

Lo conozco, estuvo conmigo en Eaton.

¿Es tú forma de decirme que es mayor que yo?

Es mayor que tú, no tengo que decirte eso… pero dime, porque terminaron.

Yo tenía 20, muchos sueños, y nada de disposición de ser condesa de Leighton y dedicarme al hogar. Y sabes lo tradicionales que pueden ser los aristócratas ingleses. Así que después de un año dimos por terminada la relación.

¿Entonces conociste a Michael?

Conocí a Michael hace tres años, fuimos amigos, y después novios.

¿Qué tan seria es la relación?

Creo que me toca preguntarte….

Prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas, una vez que respondas las mías.

Jajajaja, eso es trampa, pero por haber traído este delicioso pastel de chocolate te lo perdonaré. – le dijo ella mientras tomaba un trozo del delicioso pastel belga.

Entonces… Michael… - le preguntó el rubio sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Ella se recargó en la silla y cruzó una pierna, lo vio a los ojos un momento, y después permitió que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte, para después comenzar a hablar, como si estuviese descifrando un acertijo, contemplando y analizando no por primera vez un tema que le era familiar.

Michael… como ya sabes es médico, francés, guapo, encantador, sencillo…

Un sueño de hombre al parecer. – le dijo Albert con un dejo de celos que la rubia no pasó por alto.

¿Celoso?

¿De que tengas una opinión tan alta de él? un poco, pero, también tengo mis dudas de que sea tan perfecto.

Jajajaja, ¿se puede saber porque lo dudas?

Porque no te has casado con él.

Como te dije antes, él es un alma libre…

Por algo se mudó a New York.

Porque está seguro de que me ama… me llevó a su departamento, y es todo lo que alguna vez soñamos… sé que tiene mi anillo guardado…

¿Tu anillo?

Me pidió que me casara con él la noche antes de volver a América, pero le dije que no podía pedirle que cambiara sus sueños por mí… Es un buen hombre…

Pero amas al hombre libre y no al exitoso jefe de cardiología.

Jajajaja, no es eso, es cierto que su libertad tenía un atractivo, pero, también no quiero que tenga que quedarse en dónde no quiera, no voy a decirle que sí… no puedo decirle que sí y encadenarlo a una vida con la que no soñó… pero suficiente sobre mí, háblame de ti, y de la maravillosa mujer con la que viviste dos años.

Tienes razón, nuestras madres deben dejar de hablar de nosotros… aunque gracias a ellas sé que también viviste con Michael por un año… -

Eso no es hablarme sobre ella…

Ella… Sonia… es científica, tiene un doctorado en microbiología, trabaja en Alemania…

¿Por eso terminaron?

Sí, y no, para Sonia, su trabajo lo es todo, y en su momento cuando tuvo que escoger entre una vida conmigo y su trabajo soñado, salí perdiendo.

¿La amabas?

Le pedí que se casara conmigo. –

Ella es la razón.

¿La razón?

De tus andanzas, coqueteos, y demás.

No soy todo lo que se cuenta de mí… No sé quién te dijo que era un playboy desalmado… -

Eres un coqueto… -

Tú también en todo caso…-

Jajajaja, no hablemos de ello, te apuesto que puedo ganarte en una carrera. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo.

Albert la alcanzó con facilidad, la tomó de la cintura para hacerla girar, y después entrar al agua con ella en brazos, rieron como un par de niños, con una cercanía renovada, disfrutaron de la naturaleza, jugaron, y vieron el atardecer sentados en la orilla de la playa, construyeron una fogata, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro platicando de sus sueños y planes.

¿Quieres formar una familia? – le preguntó ella de pronto.

Tuvimos familias perfectas, por así decirlo, nuestros padres son felices, y quisiera eso, hijos, esposa, que sea mi amiga, mi cómplice… pero no me casaría solo por casarme, y sí la mujer que creo es la correcta no quiere casarse conmigo, entonces prefiero no casarme y seguir haciendo honor a mi fama de playboy. – le dijo él viéndola directamente a los ojos. - ¿Tú?

Al igual que tú, quiero lo que nuestros padres tienen… y por otro lado, sé que nunca podré ser la madre que mi madre fue, ella no tenía el peso de los negocios sobre ella, mi vida será diferente…

De pronto el cielo se iluminó con un relámpago y ella se estremeció.

¿Porqué le temes a las tormentas?

No estoy segura…

Ven, contempla conmigo la belleza de una tormenta. – le dijo él mientras le extendía los brazos para que se sentara en el hueco de sus piernas.

Candy se acercó, y se sentó en la arena debajo del toldo, él la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella apoyó su espalda en su amplio pecho masculino.

Mira, toda esa energía, mira como alumbran el cielo, y como el mar responde a la tormenta.

Ella se abandonó al momento, y aunque no podía dejar de brincar con cada trueno, tampoco podía dejar de admirar en silencio lo que él le mostraba, no era la primera vez que él la enseñaba a apreciar la belleza.

Tienes razón, es hermoso… -

Él la apretó un poco más y aspiro el aroma de su perfume y de su piel, la sal, la brisa nocturna en ella.

Candy… - por un momento pensó en confesarle lo que sentía, pero tal vez aún no era tiempo, debía conquistarla, seguir con su plan de demostrarle que era un hombre enamorado.

Dime. –

Tal vez debamos entrar a la tienda, comienza a refrescar, y te vas a enfriar.

En tus brazos es imposible enfriarme. – le respondió ella sin pensar. Él no dijo nada y solo acarició sus brazos.

Durmieron hasta tarde, hicieron yoga, nadaron, exploraron la zona y convivieron en franca complicidad, hablaron, de sus planes, y gustos, en cierta forma se reconectaron de nuevo, a un nivel diferente del que habían logrado en ese par de meses viviendo juntos, retozaron en el agua, caminaron bajo la luz de la luna tomados de la mano, y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, él la acunó en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a su hotel, ya entrada la mañana, cuando llegaron se toparon a Terry en la entrada. Él los observó descender del auto riendo, se veían relajados y bronceados, ella llevaba shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes, se veía hermosa, su cabello más rubio por la sal y el sol, y aunque sus ojos los cubrían sus enormes gafas de sol Terry sabía que miraba con adoración a Albert, pero también sabía que aún no perdía la partida, se veían mas cercanos, pero aún no eran pareja, algo en su lenguaje corporal se lo decía.

Hola pecosa. – le dijo mientras ella pasaba a su lado.

Hola Terry, disculpa, no te vi. –

Venías en tu nube particular, dime, ¿en verdad es tan bueno en la cama como para que me vuelva invisible? –

Grandchester. – le dijo el rubio con gesto adusto.

Sólo era por hacer conversación, pero ya veo que ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de ello.

Un placer verte, como siempre Terry, tengo que ir a darme un baño y descansar un poco, los veré en la noche. – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba y se ponía de puntitas para besar a Albert en la mejilla. – Gracias, fue maravilloso. – le dijo a propósito, sabiendo que Terry lo tomaría a su conveniencia.

Caminó sin mirar atrás, con esa sensualidad innata, la elegancia le corría por las venas, y la hacía hermosa, deseable, ambos caballeros la vieron perderse en el ascensor antes de intercambiar palabra alguna.

¿Y bien?

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿La llevaste a tú cama, te le declaraste, le dijiste que la amabas?

No es de tú incumbencia.

No lo hiciste, supongo que la estrategia entonces es conquistarla.

Grandchester.

Andrew, esa mujer es de las que no se dejan pasar.

Y no pienso dejarla pasar, ahora, si me disculpas, también debo ir a darme un baño.

Iré con George a ver el complejo, los veo en la noche. –

Albert se dirigió a su habitación, pensando, en su próxima escapada.

Esa noche habría una cena de gala, se había puesto un impecable smoking de Armani, y se dirigió al bar, esperarían por Candy ahí, conversaba amigablemente con Terry y George, la fiesta sería en la embajada inglesa, una gala humanitaria, los tres caballeros conversaban y bebían whiskey, cuando una hermosa rubia que vestía un elegante vestido color oro viejo, de amplia falda cuyo corte formaba magníficos pliegues haciendo ver su cintura aún más pequeña, y con bordado del mismo color en el strapless, su cabello recogido, zapatillas de fina tiras color negro y altos tacones, se veía hermosa, y Albert sonrió para sí, tenía el complemento perfecto para su atuendo, tenía sus ventajas que tuvieran el mismo personal shopper.

Hola preciosa. – le dijo con su ronco tono de voz que hacía que a Candy le temblaran las piernas.

Hola Albert. Al parecer Neal olvidó los accesorios de esto. – le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Él le sonrió mientras sacaba de su saco un estuche de terciopelo y se lo extendía.

¿Qué es esto? –

Un regalo, ábrelo. –

Candy abrió el estuche y se encontró con hermosos aretes largos, estilo barroco y un anillo a juego, el metal era negro, al igual que las piedras. Habiendo crecido con Anne y su madre, Candy sabía que lo que tenía enfrente era un fino juego de diamantes negros montados en oro negro, espectacular, raro, y muy costoso.

Albert… esto es hermoso, y demasiado.

Candy, ni lo digas, los vi y supe que tenían que ser tuyos, además van perfectos con tu vestido. Permíteme. Le dijo mientras tomaba los aretes y los ponía en su lóbulo suavemente, después tomó el anillo, una espectacular piedra en corte esmeralda con clusters de diamantes más pequeños a los lados, y lo colocó en su dedo índice, era una pieza grande, extravagante, una joya para lucirse, que iba bien en ese dedo. - ¿Te gusta?

¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta, tienes un gusto exquisito, o… Neal tiene un gusto exquisito. - le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Neal no tuvo nada que ver. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla.

Por un momento parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que los presentes habían desaparecido, sus miradas se encontraron, la atracción era obvia, pero iban tarde, así que George tuvo que interrumpir con pesar.

Terry y yo nos adelantaremos, ¿los vemos en la fiesta? – preguntó con cautela.

No… - respondió ella sin pensarlo.

¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó él dispuesto a llevarla al fin del mundo si ella se lo pedía. Y Candy quería pedirle que la llevara a dónde quisiera, pero debían cumplir con sus compromisos. Respiró profundo y sin quitar su mirada de Albert respondió.

No se vayan sin nosotros, debemos llegar… - no pudo completar su frase, sólo se colgó del brazo de Albert y ambos caminaron siguiendo al par de morenos que no ocultaban su sonrisa sardónica ante los enamorados.

Subieron a la limosina que esperaba por ellos y se dirigieron en silencio al lugar de la fiesta. Pasaron la noche juntos, Albert no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella bailara con nadie más, y ante su posesiva mano posada en su cintura los presentes dieron por hecho que eran pareja, los que conocían a las familias no se mostraron sorprendidos. Bailaron y disfrutaron el uno del otro, a la vez que jugaron su papel de hombre y mujer de negocios, eran un gran dúo, ella enamoraba con su encanto, y los sorprendía con su inteligencia, él era hábil y puntual en sus comentarios, sin mucho esfuerzo consiguieron contactos y permisos necesarios, en dos días más podrían partir a Japón para su siguiente aventura.

Albert la llevó a la pista para un último baile, su mano en su cintura hacía que el calor subiera por su cuerpo, la cercanía era intoxicante como siempre, bailaron en silencio, disfrutándose, y a eso de las dos de la mañana él la acompañó hasta su puerta.

Descansa, mañana, yo me hago cargo de las cosas…

Albert, yo también debo ir, tengo trabajo…

Bien, si insistes, debemos estar a las ocho en un desayuno con el ministro de turismo.

Te veo a las 7:30 en el lobby.

Descansa. – le dijo él mientras besaba su mejilla.

La noche fue corta, pero a las 7:15 mientras terminaba e arreglar su maquillaje escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, fue a abrir y se topó con Albert con una cafetera de plata en una mano y un par de tazas en la otra.

Tenemos 15 minutos para el café. – le dijo mientras la contemplaba.

Una vez más llevaba pantalones, color gris claro, amplios y frescos, una camisa blanca de fino algodón y un chaleco ajustado a su talle, aún iba descalza, y su maquillaje estaba a medio hacer, aunque su cabello ya estaba peinado, rizado, porque con la humedad del ambiente era inútil alaciarse el cabello.

Pasa, y gracias, no pedí café, y creo que sí lo necesitaré.

Es espresso.

¿Te he dicho que eres indispensable?

No aún, pero supongo que el que te traiga cafeína me acerca a escucharte decir eso. – le dijo con una sonrisa sensual mientras le servía café y se servía él mismo, se sentó en el sofá de su habitación mientras la contemplaba terminar de arreglarse.

Él le puso la taza cerca y ella le dio un sorbo mientras continuaba viéndose en el espejo.

Después de ver al ministro de turismo que sigue.

Una tarde de compras, Terry tendrá su última salida con nuestra arquitecta, y George quiere buscar un regalo para Rose, ¿sabes que hablan a diario?

Algo me ha dicho Rose, quien por cierto nos verá en Japón o en Australia, aún no está segura.

Eso no lo sabía ¿es sorpresa?

Sí, así que no digas nada… ¿vendremos a cambiarnos después del desayuno?

Sí, aquí nos veremos con los ingenieros y arquitectos para finalizar algunas cosas, y ya después somos libres, si quieres nadamos, o salimos a pasear.

Salgamos, después de todo lo que nos asoleamos, no debemos hacerlo más, además en Japón no está bien visto andar bronceado, así que mejor, lo dejamos para después, ahora dime que zapatos me pongo.

Los azul marino, y usa los zafiros que te regaló tu madre en tú cumpleaños.

Así que si sabes verstir…

Te sigues burlando de Neal, esta tarde te mostraré que soy perfectamente capaz de escoger ropa y que también puedo hacerlo para ti.

Ya veremos Andrew… - le dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos que él le había indicado e intentaba abrochar el la fina cadena de oro blanco con el pendiente de zafiro, Albert se puso de pie y lo hizo por ella.

Terminaron su café y bajaron al lobby para dirigirse al desayuno, solo irían ellos dos, ya que George y Terry debían hacer otras cosas. Después del desayuno y su última junta con los arquitectos e ingenieros. Albert la miró fijamente y le dijo.

Anda, ve a cambiarte, iremos de compras.

Sí tú lo dices, de seguro tienes a Neal escondido en algún lado. – le dijo ella burlonamente mientras subía a cambiarse.

Al poco rato se encontraron, él vestía casual, con pantalones de lino color caqui, camisa blanca y loafers italianos color miel, ella llevaba un vestido de verano, blanco con grandes orquídeas color violeta estampadas, sus sandalias eran del mismo tono que las orquídeas, llevaba con ella una bolsa color plateado.

¿Lista?

Claro, quiero que me deslumbres con tus habilidades de comprador.

Ya dejarás de burlarte. – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y abría la puerta del auto de conductor del auto deportivo. Para que ella se subiera.

¿En serio?

Te lo prometí, no es mi auto, pero podemos ir practicando, le dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves, ella pegó un pequeño grito de emoción, y Albert rió ante su sincera felicidad.

No estaban muy lejos de las tiendas, de hecho, estaban hospedados dentro del distrito de lujo de Bangkok, ella condujo con pericia el auto de cambios manuales, y Albert disfrutó de su emoción.

Llegaron a uno de los lujosos centros comerciales dónde un valet parking se hizo cargo de su auto, y ellos comenzaron a pasear por las tiendas. Asia es un lujo sin precedentes, no habiendo sido educados en tradiciones puritanas como occidente, el concepto de riqueza y extravagancia es totalmente distinto, y Candy y Albert recorrieron el lugar en total comodidad, entraban dónde algo les llamaba la atención, se metían a los probadores, y estaban obligados a medirse cualquier cosa que él otro le dijera, así a veces terminaban vistiendo piezas ridículas, pero en medio de todo eso, Albert le pasó a Candy un vestido color verde jade, con hojas bordadas en hilo de oro, el hermoso brocado era algo diferente a lo que hubiese comprado en parís, tenía un corte en línea a, con cuello bote y dejaba la espalda completamente descubierta, el largo llegaba a sus pantorrillas, y cuando Candy salió del probador Albert la contempló con satisfacción.

Es perfecto. –

¿Para qué?

Ya lo verás. Y estos Jimmy Choo dorados le irán maravillosamente. - le dijo mientras le pasaba un para de peep toes de 10 centímetros.

Bien, si estás seguro, lo llevaré.

Siguieron comprando, sin necesidad de intermediarios, relajados, seguros de sí mismos, en algún momento el juego dejó de ser juego, y se convirtieron en una pareja que caminaba tranquilamente mientras hacían compras, él escogió un par de trajes, y ella otros vestidos, zapatos, y accesorios, Candy era consciente de que con la cantidad de compromisos que tenían, todo lo terminaría usando, además, también debía escoger cuidadosamente los atuendos, últimamente terminaban en portadas de moda y revistas financieras.

Candy era consciente de que su vida había cambiado drásticamente en pocos meses, y aunque su sueño de libertad había sido precisamente eso, un hermoso sueño, no huía de sus responsabilidades, y planeaba llevar a cabo su papel lo mejor posible, después de todo, esa sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Y sabía que gran parte de su cambio se lo debía Albert, quien con toda paciencia la asesoraba y guiaba día a día, confiaba en ella y había todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para facilitar su existencia.

Albert por su lado, caminaba relajado junto a ella, disfrutando de ser él, de estar con una mujer que no pretendía enamorarlo, pero que lo hacía con cada gesto, una mujer que no tenía poses para él, sino que era genuina, brutalmente honesta, con quien él podía ser él, sin complicaciones, sin pretensiones, sin preguntarse si solo les interesaba por su dinero y poder, sin preocuparse de mantener una imagen, con ella podía ser feliz.

Llegaron al hotel y él pidió que llevaran sus compras, a sus habitaciones, la dejó en la puerta y le dijo:

Ponte el vestido verde, vendré por ti a las 9.

¿A dónde iremos?

Ya lo verás. – le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y se perdía en su habitación.

Candy sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago, consiguió un lugar en el salón de belleza del hotel y bajó a que la arreglaran y la peinaran, usó los aretes y el anillo que él le regalara el día anterior, y el brazalete con la constelación que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños.

A las nueve en punto Albert se presentó en su puerta, llevaba un impecable traje hecho a su medida color gris carbón, y una camisa blanca sin corbata. Lo contempló abiertamente, y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

Te ves hermosa, mi princesa. – le dijo mientras besaba su mano.

Tú también. – le respondió ella algo nerviosa.

¿También me veo hermosa?

Jajajaj, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Vamos, le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y subía al ascensor un piso más, ya estaban en lo más alto del enorme rascacielos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Candy pudo ver que se encontraba en el helipuerto.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Volaremos, o más bien volaras.

¿Estás bromeando?

No. Creo que serás la piloto más sexy y elegante… - le dijo con el dejo justo de coquetería.

Ella subió al asiento del piloto e hizo todo lo que necesitaba para despegar, él le pasó las coordenadas mientras la contemplaba sin reservas, por supuesto que se veía como nunca antes había visto a otra mujer, segura, fuerte, inteligente, poderosa, todos esos atributos lo excitaban, tenía a su lado a una mujer como nunca antes había conocido.

Candy siguió las coordenadas, su destino, las Thai Highlands, la cadena de montañas con exuberante vegetación al norte del país, ahí en una cima aislada, había una casa de lujo, de estilo moderno, construida con vidrio, acero y madera de bambú, los grandes ventanales deberían tener una vista espectacular, Candy aterrizó en el helipuerto, asombrada de la altura y la belleza del lugar, Albert la ayudó a descender, y la condujo por la casa como si la conociera a la perfección, hacia un deck, dónde esperaba por ellos una hermosa mesa elegantemente preparada, con suave música de Frank Sinatra, saliendo de las bocinas, antorchas en el jardín, y la luna llena en lo alto, con el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Albert, esto es simplemente increíble.

Sabía que te gustaría, y ni me preguntes como, porque no te lo diré, ven, vamos a comer.

Él le abrió la silla y ella tomó asiento, no había sirvientes, y al parecer nadie más que ellos en lo que a Candy le pareció en ese momento la cima del mundo.

Albert…

Ya te dije que no digas nada, simplemente disfrutemos, me encanta verte sonreír. Brindemos por verte feliz, y porque yo sea el hombre que te haga feliz.

Ella le sonrió y chocó su copa con la de él, el champagne y la cena fueron exquisitos. Platicaron sobre sus sueños, sus familias, sus planes, hablaron de todo y de nada, bailaron, y cuando se cansaron, se acurrucaron en un cómodo sillón de la terraza, Albert tomó una enorme manta y los cubrió a los dos mientras contemplaban el cielo estrellado y Albert le mostraba constelaciones como cuando era una niña, contándole su historia.

Orión era un gran cazador, hijo de Poseidón, cazaba junto con la diosa Artemisa, estaba enamorado de ella, y era correspondido, sin embargo, Apollo, el hermano gemelo de Artemisa, no aprobaba su relación con ella, y un día mientras Orión nadaba, solo sobresalía la parte de arriba de su cabeza, Apollo retó a Artemisa, poniendo en duda sus habilidades con arco, a gran distancia le dijo que seguramente no podría atinar en el blanco que se movía en el río, Artemisa, dispuesta a demostrar sus habilidades, Artemisa disparó, matando inadvertidamente a su amado…

Esa es una versión…

Sí esa es la versión trágica y romántica. – le dijo él con una sonrisa, sabía bien que hablaba con una mujer culta, no con la niña que simplemente lo miraba asombrado. – Cuéntame la otra versión. –

Orión era un gran cazador, y si cazaba con Artemisa, y su madre Leto, en su entusiasmo, ante su talento y habilidades, declaró que cazaría a todos los animales de la tierra, lo cual hizo que Gaia, la diosa de la tierra se enfureciera, y envió un escorpión gigante, que Orión enfrentó valientemente, y que sin embargo, lo venció, ante la noticia de su muerte, Artemisa y Leto le pidieron a Zeus que lo inmortalizara en los cielos, Zeus lo convirtió en una constelación, junto con el gran escorpión, que hoy es la constelación de Escorpio, la cual puedes ver junto con la de Orión. – Candy sonrió y volteó a verlo, dentro de ella aún amaba compartir con él esas charlas, además ahora tenía una satisfacción más, había podido hablar con él como su igual, no solo como una pequeña a quien él le contaba historias.

Cuando uno está enamorado el tiempo vuela, y si le piden a uno que recuerde que hablaron y cómo pasó el tiempo, probablemente la única forma de hacerlo será con una sonrisa de embelesamiento en el rostro, ya que es imposible poner en palabras las sensaciones que cada roce de las manos traen, y tampoco se puede explicar como el aroma del otro lo transporta a uno a un mundo dónde solo existe el uno y el otro.

El alba comenzó a rayar entre las montañas, tiñendo el cielo de colores pastel, era un espectáculo maravilloso, Candy se recargó en el hombro de Albert y juntos disfrutaron del espectáculo, después de algunas horas de sueño en brazos del otro como ya se había vuelto una costumbre, volaron de regreso a Bagnkok.

Albert la dejó en la puerta de su habitación, la estrechó entre sus brazos, y besó su frente.

Gracias por una velada maravillosa princesa. – le dijo, Candy lo atrajo para abrazarlo un poco más, besó su mejilla, pero fue incapaz de responderle nada, había un nudo en su garganta, había pasado la mejor velada de su vida.

Albert la observó desaparecer en el interior de la habitación, ella era la mujer que lo complementaba, quién lo hacía feliz, con quien no era necesario pretender nada. Sabía que Michael le había pedido matrimonio, y de algo estaba seguro, no le iba a permitir que le robara a la mujer que sin saber había amado toda su vida, de diferentes maneras, pero que hoy, era la mujer que quería a su lado para siempre.

Candy se recargó en la puerta de la habitación, mientras un par lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Albert… el hombre perfecto, el hombre que había amado en silencio por años, quien había cambiado en tan solo unos meses su visión del mundo. Ahora sabía que nunca regresaría a esa vida libre y despreocupada que una vez había anhelado, conocía el impacto de su responsabilidad ante todo lo que la vida le concedía, y sabía que la única forma de lograr cambios significativos en un sistema que no funciona era ser parte del mismo, Michael había sido su sueño de libertad, pero Candy comenzaba a sospechar que por mucho que hubiese amado al cariñoso hombre, nunca había perdido la cabeza por él, siempre se había mantenido en control. En cambio, con Albert, estaba en peligro de perder la cabeza, Candy comenzaba a vislumbrar que amar a Albert era estar dispuesta a abrir su corazón y arriesgarse al igual que Orión a dejarse atravesar por una flecha de aquel a quien amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que tengan un tiempo bendecido, junto a los que aman, gracias por sus reviews, por su ánimo, por su compañía, no sé si subiré otro capítulo antes de que finalice el año, pero si no lo hago, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Key**

 **RAA 9**

El apuesto hombre desayunaba en silencio mientras repasaba los pendientes del día, había sido el primero en bajar a desayunar, y aunque eso no era inusual, comenzaba a extrañarle que los otros no hubiesen llegado aún. De pronto unas manos femeninas cubrieron sus ojos, y el dulce perfume de mujer lo inundó, se sobresaltó por un momento, hasta que escuchó la suave voz que le era tan querida.

¿Y bien señor Johnson, sabe quien soy, o tendrá que recitar una lista de nombres antes de llegar al mío? – le dijo ella juguetonamente.

Rose… - tan solo pronunciar su nombre lo dejaba sin aliento.

Ella lo soltó y se inclinó para besarlo atrevidamente.

¿Te gusta la sorpresa?

¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía que verte.

¿Qué va a decir tú hermano?

No tiene nada que decir, además, seguro él y Candice no tienen ojos para nadie más que ellos. Aunque son un par de necios que se niegan a admitir que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Albert admite que muere por ella…

Pero Candice se niega a verlo... habrá que hacer algo al respecto… - Rose no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida por la grave voz de su hermano.

No harás nada al respecto. Y dejarás que yo solucione mi vida.

Al menos estás haciendo algo aparte de verla con ojos suplicantes. - le dijo ella.

¿Qué te ha dicho?

Una dama jamás revela sus secretos.

Bien, no me digas nada, sin embargo, ella me dijo que vendrías.

Sí, eso se lo pedí, reservaste la habitación tal como ella te lo sugirió ¿no? – le dijo ella con esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre lo desarmaba.

Así que me manipularon…

Vamos querido Bert, todos en esta mesa sabemos que no se necesita mucho para que Candy haga de ti lo que quiera.

No diré nada al respecto, George, yo me hago cargo de los pendientes, llévate a mi hermana de aquí, que después de todo no vino a verme a mí, ni a Candy, y mucho menos a Terry…

Por supuesto que vino a verme… ¿no es así mi hermosa Rosemary Andrew? – dijo el británico mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba teatralmente, sabía perfectamente que eso no le haría gracia a ninguno de los dos hombres, y lo disfrutaba. – Dime, querida mía, ¿te parece bien cenar a las 9?

No cambias Grandchester, ¿porque no te haces un favor y le propones matrimonio a Susana Marlowe, o a Karen Klaisse?

Querida Rosemary, me ofendes, yo profesando a los cuatro vientos mi amor por ti, y tú rechazándome tan abiertamente…

Así que hoy amas a Rosemary, pero anoche mientras me tenías en tus brazos no podías sino jurar que yo era la única. –

La voz de la rubia los tomó por sorpresa a todos, y más por lo que dijo. Había aprendido que la mejor forma de lidiar con Terry era jugar en su terreno, eso rara vez se lo esperaba, el aristócrata amaba sacar a las personas de quicio, incomodarlas, y justo ahora la afirmación de ella lo había tomado con la guardia abajo. La mirada de Albert clavada en ella era penetrante, y tanto Rose como George la voltearon a ver incrédulos.

Querida mía, no pensé que querías que se supiera, pero ya que lo has dicho, tal vez debamos volver a tú habitación y continuar lo que iniciamos anoche. – dijo él descaradamente, consciente de que Albert estaba muriendo por molerlo a golpes.

No, gracias, la verdad es que ya me deshice de mi curiosidad y he tenido mejores propuestas. – le contestó ella con indiferencia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Albert y observaba su menú ignorando la mirada de todos.

Terry tomó asiento en la cabecera cerca de ella e hizo lo mismo. Albert estaba desconcertado, pero recobró su aplomo, seguramente era solo una broma, y no soportaba la mirada de Rose sobre él, así que volvió a su conversación anterior.

George, te decía antes de que el par de amantes nos interrumpieran, tómate el día libre, yo me hago cargo de los pendientes… ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo. – dijo volteando a ver a Candy. – Dale a Grandchester la oportunidad de redimirse, tal vez supere tus expectativas.

¿Celoso? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

No tendría porque estarlo, solo espero que sepas en lo que te metes. –

Jajajajaja, tú rostro no tiene precio, pero para que dejes de hacerte telarañas por supuesto que no se acostó conmigo, creo que primero se muere, se vuelve monja o lo que sea… - le aclaró Terry, no tenía animo de pasar el día al lado de los dos ciegos mientras uno estaba viendo verde y la otra mantenía su charada solo por hacerlo admitir que estaba celoso.

Rose, llévate a George, disfruten, yo me quedo de niñero del aristócrata y de Candy.

La rubia lo fulminó con sus esmeraldas, ¿de cuando acá necesitaba un niñero?

Bien Bert, diviértete, tal vez Grandchester se pierda y puedan tener un día tranquilo. – dijo ella viendo al moreno con intención.

Por ti lo que sea mi querida Rosemary. – le contestó el aludido con su mejor acento posh, mientras levantaba su copa de mimosa simulando brindar por ella.

Vamos querida, te mostraré algo que te encantará. – le dijo George mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía caballerosamente a la salida del restaurant.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el auto él se inclinó para besarla…

Gracias por sorprenderme, dime, ¿ahora sí puedo hablar con tus padres?

George, vamos tan rápido.

Fue amor a primera vista Rose… además tendremos el resto de la vida para conocernos, te amo.

Yo también te amo, vamos, llévame a ese lugar, que quieres que vea, los acompañaré por el resto del viaje, papá está encantado de que me interese en los negocios y mamá, quiere que haga hasta lo imposible porque Albert le declare a Candy su amor…

Deja que Albert haga lo que cree correcto, la ama, pero quiere conquistarla, y sobre todo que ella esté segura qué quiere una vida con él. Pero no hablemos de ellos, vamos, disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos. –

Rose le sonrió mientras el la besaba tiernamente una vez más, después arrancó el auto y la llevó al The Imperial Palace East Garden, los jardines japoneses son de otro mundo, la paz, la simetría, la belleza y la estética se conjugan para crear pequeños paraísos terrenales que parecen hacerte olvidar que estás en una de las ciudades más grandes del país, Tokyo.

Pasaron la mañana caminando tomados de la mano, soñando despiertos, construyendo castillos en el aire, habían tenido pocas citas en persona, y tenían muy poco de conocerse, pero tal cual Albert lo había intuido, eran el uno para el otro, sabían que en teoría debían esperar tiempo, conocerse más, pero los dos sabían con certeza que no querían a nadie más.

Mientras tanto el desayuno se desarrollaba en silencio en el hotel, Albert estaba contestando correos en su celular, y Candy revisaba algunos presupuestos, Terry se aburría soberanamente, así que se disculpó con el pretexto de hacer una llamada y los dejó solos. Candy suspiró y observó al hombre sentado a su lado, se veía tan guapo como siempre, con su traje, color gris claro, su rostro bien afeitado, su cabello pulcramente peinado, pero esta vez la ignoraba deliberadamente, y Candy se preguntó si sus celos eran reales o simplemente estaba enojado por lo poco apropiada que había sido su broma.

Albert…

Mmm… – contestó él sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su celular mientras tecleaba su email.

Solo quería quitar la atención de Grandchester sobre Rose… ella y George tiene poco saliendo, y…

Y lo mejor que se te ocurrió es anunciar que te acostaste con él…

Supuse que todos sabrían que era una broma.

Japón es un país tradicional, patriarcal, dónde el honor lo es todo, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo ese tipo de bromas, eres la presidenta del consorcio en New York, ya de por sí será difícil que quieran negociar contigo, si tu reputación, tu honor, tu moral se ponen en entredicho podríamos perder a nuestros inversionistas.

No estamos en una reunión de inversionistas, y no osaría decir algo así más allá de nuestro círculo íntimo, me estás dando una excusa, haciéndome sentir una niña irresponsable solo por cubrir que te molestó pensar que en verdad pude haberme acostado con Terry… pero claro, Albert Andrew jamás admitiría que está celoso. Se me quitó el apetito, voy a mi habitación por mi bolso y mis cosas, te veo en la entrada en 10 minutos, para ir a nuestra junta de inversionistas, por cierto, ¿te parece apropiado mi atuendo? –

Esa última era una pregunta real, había leído lo suficiente sobre la etiqueta de negocios japonesa como para estar preocupada por ello.

Albert olvidó su malhumor ante su nerviosismo y le sonrió, ella vestía un exquisito vestido formal de color blanco y chaqueta a juego con un detalle en negro en las solapas, el largo era debajo de la rodilla y calzaba flats de Chanel con el clásico diseño en blanco y negro, su cabello iba cuidadosamente planchado y lo había recortado el día anterior, para que quedara perfecto, las únicas joyas que llevaba era un par de broqueles de perlas color gris de 9 mm, sus manos iban perfectamente manicuradas con un discreto esmalte color nude, no había forma de ocultar su belleza, pero se veía profesional, y perfecta.

Estás perfecta, solo procura que tu bolso también sea discreto, y no uses labial que no sea nude.

Lo sé, hice mi tarea, por cierto, el corte de cabello te sienta bien también… lamento haber sido imprudente, lo recordare…

Lamento haber sido un ogro, termina tu desayuno por favor.

¿Dejarás tú teléfono de lado?

Sí, pero debes contarme que más te dijo mi hermana que me dijeras.

Jajajaja _,_ solo me pidió lo de la habitación y que te dijera que sorprendería a George, creyó que lo tomarías mejor viniendo de mí…

Todos parecen creer que no hay algo que pueda negarte…. No olvides poner tus tarjetas de presentación en tú bolso.

¿Crees que Terry será un problema?

No lo creo, sabe comportarse y si te fijaste vestía impecablemente de azul marino, y se recogió el cabello de tal manera que casi olvidas que lo tiene largo. ¿Terminaste?

Sí, vamos.

Albert le retiró caballerosamente la silla y caminaron juntos hasta el elevador para ir a sus habitaciones y se reencontraron en el lobby, Terry también llegó formal y serio, después de todo los tres habían sido educados para jugar su papel adecuadamente en las empresas familiares, para Candy era la primera vez conduciendo negocios en Japón, pero era una mujer preparada, y dejó su nerviosismo a un lado por un momento. Abordaron el lujoso auto con chofer que esperaba por ellos cortesía de los inversionistas con los que se reunirían, fue una mañana solemne, llena de protocolo y formalismos, pero los tres jóvenes supieron sacarla adelante, la impecable reputación de su empresa, y de sus familias hablaban por ellos, una vez terminada la reunión y con todos los contratos firmados regresaron al hotel, al día siguiente partirían al lugar donde en realidad se llevaba acabo al construcción, Okinawa, un paraíso tropical localizado a mil kilómetros de Tokyo, el lugar perfecto para desarrollar su complejo turístico, habían comprado toda una isla del archipiélago y planeaban poner en el mapa de los viajeros de lujo internacionales un lugar hasta ahora no muy popular.

Albert sabía que Candy no conocía el lugar, pero estaba ansioso por enseñarle otro paraíso terrenal, esa noche no había planes grupales, Rose y George estaban perdidos en algún lugar, Terry había dormido temprano ya que planeaba visitar uno de los clubs nocturnos más famosos de Tokyo, y Albert se le había perdido de su radar toda la tarde, Candy se estiró en la cama tratando de decidir si pedir servicio al cuarto, no cenar o bajar al restaurant, estaba a punto de decidir dormir cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, su corazón se aceleró tan solo escuchar el familiar y firme llamado en su puerta, tomó su bata de seda color vino con estampado de flores orientales y se lo puso sobre el pijama de seda de pantalón y blusa de tirantes color negro con pájaros dorados estampados, que llevaba, era ridículo hasta cierto punto, el la había visto con mucho menos que eso, pero también recordaba que todas esas noches compartiendo habitación, ella siempre había llevado camiseta y un par de shorts o yoga pants, su pijama había sido un impulso en la lujosa tienda del hotel, era pura seda china, y ella no había podido resistirlo, abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba él, con pantalones de lino y una camiseta, traía en sus manos tote bags color negro con caracteres japoneses en color rojo.

Buenas noches princesa, su cena está aquí. – le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Buenas noches, señor Andrew, imaginaba que se iría de farra con su amigo el hijo del duque.

Jajajaja, no, prefiero pasar la velada comiendo contigo el mejor sushi del mundo y maravillándonos con la televisión asiática, o ver alguna película, mientras lo hacemos, ha sido una semana de mucho trabajo para ambos, pero valió la pena ¿no crees?

Ver la cara del inversionista senior cuando comencé la presentación valió la pena, creo que hasta ese momento seguían creyendo que era tu secretaria.

Aprenderán a respetarte, primero por ser hija de quien eres, por la familia de la que provienes, con los años por tu capacidad profesional, y por quién eres. Ven, no bromeo cuando te digo que es el mejor sushi del mundo. – le dijo él mientras sacaba varias cajas color negro y palillos.

El estómago de Candy rugió ante la comida y se acomodó al lado de él en el mullido y lujoso sofá de terciopelo color negro de su habitación, frente a la enorme pantalla de última generación, Candy observó la selección de sushi y platos calientes que tenía frente a ella mientras Albert le servía un poco del licor tradicional.

Brindemos. –

Por nosotros, por que tengo el mejor tutor de negocios, y amigo del mundo. – le dijo ella mientras chocaba su pequeño vaso de fina porcelana y lo tomaba de golpe. Albert no dijo nada, no esperaba que ella dijera abiertamente que lo veía como hombre, sabía que aún estaba un poco lejos de eso.

Prueba esto. - Le dijo él mientras tomaba una pieza de sushi, la sumergía levemente en una de las salsas y se lo acercaba a la boca, era simplemente delicioso, la comida se basaba en mariscos, deliciosos camarones, sashimi de atún, pulpo a las brazas, era un festín digno de reyes. Cuando dieron cuenta de todo lo que Albert había comprado ella se puso en pie y trajo del mini bar una botella de champagne y una caja de fresas con chocolate.

¿Postre?

Por supuesto. – dijo él mientras abría la boca para recibir la fresa que ella le acercaba, mientras la mordía ella besó levemente su nariz.

Gracias por la magnífica cena, comenzaba a resignarme a dormir sin cenar.

Jajajajaja, ¿tú? ¡jamás!

Lo iba a intentar, para que mañana te sintieras culpable por haberme abandonado a mi suerte toda la tarde… tuve que ir de compras.

Veo que hiciste una buena elección. – le dijo él jugueteando con la larga cinta de su bata. -estaba ultimando detalles para mañana, son aproximadamente dos horas y media de vuelo, y de ahí otro trayecto corto en yate a la isla, pero aproveche para planear algunas cosas más.

Te compré algo. – dijo ella poniéndose de pie, porque comenzaba a ver embobada sus labios y lo que más quería era saborearlos, sentir sus manos deslizando la suave seda fuera de su cuerpo y sus cálidos labios recorriendo su piel.

Albert la observó caminar hasta el closet y volver con una bolsa que le entregó, del cual salió un juego de pijamas del mismo color que las de ella, aunque el estampado de su bata eran dragones en vez de flores, y su pijama era de seda negra con bordes dorados.

¿Nos compraste pijamas a juego? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa sorprendido.

La tela es maravillosa… y te van los mismos colores que a mí, así que… - ¿cómo se le había ocurrido semejante cosa? Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. – sí no te gusta puedo regresarla. –

Me gusta, gracias. – le dijo él mientras le hacía un ademán para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Ella se sentó junto a él, escogieron una película y ella se acurrucó en su hombro para verla.

Ella se quedó dormida, Albert la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, y la depositó suavemente, entre los mullidos almohadones, la cubrió con la fina cubrecama de pluma de ganso color blanca, y se inclinó para besar su frente, ella lo tomó por sorpresa atrapando sus labios con los de ella, su bata se había abierto revelando su hombro desnudo ya que uno de los delgados tirantes se había corrido, y a través de la seda se asomaba un pezón tímidamente erecto. Albert la besó lentamente, y ella lo atrajo hacia la cama, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta de algodón para tocar ese fabuloso abdomen y deslizo sus manos hasta su amplio pecho varonil.

Candy… -

Shhh, no quiero pensar, quiero sentirte, quiero que me hagas el amor, que te des cuenta qué no soy una niña, sino una mujer… -

Princesa… -

Él no podía pensar con claridad, su aroma lo llenaba, y ella recorría su anatomía con sus finas manos indiscriminadamente, mientras le quitaba la camiseta y continuaba con su camino hacia el sur de su anatomía.

Tenía que detenerla, pero su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, y cuando ella rodeó su miembro aterciopelado con sus manos supo que estaba perdido. Desabrochó la suave bata y recorrió con sus labios su cuello, la escuchó gemir ante el roce de su aliento y su suave piel de alabastro, sus manos rozaban su cintura y se colaban por debajo de la blusa para acariciar su espalda, besó sus hombros, su cuello, y continuó con su recorrido hasta sus pezones que ahora se dibujaban descaradamente en la seda color negro, besó sus pechos por encima de la tela, y trazó círculos con su lengua, mientras sentía como se endurecían y se erguían aún más ante sus atenciones, siguió acariciándola, quería hacerla temblar, perder la razón y escucharla admitir que lo amaba, ella a su vez se dejó hacer, estar así en sus brazos era un sueño, una fantasía el cielo y el infierno a la vez, ella acariciaba su cálida piel, y enredaba sus piernas en su cintra atrayéndolo a él para sentir su erección rozar su intimidad, él gimió roncamente ante ese acto, y redobló sus besos, mientras tomaba su boca y la exploraba con su lengua se deshizo de la parte superior de su pijama, ahora ambos tenían el torso desnudo, y él la separó un momento para admirar su belleza, su delicada feminidad, la miró con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojarse por un segundo, pero decidió hacer más, se puso de pie sobra la cama y se deshizo del resto de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a él, él se puso de rodillas y la abrazó por la cintura recostando su rostro en su abdomen plano y besando su ombligo, sosteniendo sus caderas con sus fuertes manso mientras la provocaba con su lengua entre sus piernas, Candy sentía que no podría mantenerse en pie, sus piernas eran de gelatina, sus manos y sus besos la volvían loca, pero él la mantenía en esa postura, acarició con sus manos su ancha y musculosa espalda, mientras sentía las oleadas de su primer orgasmo atacarla, él la obligó a mantenerse en pie y la llevó cada vez más lejos, cuando ella por fin se desplomó sobre la cama, él la cubrió con su cuerpo y besó sus labios, los cuales se encontraban rojos e hinchados por tantos besos, recorrió suavemente su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse, ella sentía la punta de su miembro rozar la pequeña protuberancia que era su centro de placer, la estaba torturando, ella moría por tenerlo dentro, perfectamente consciente que con ese tamaño y grosor la experiencia sería simplemente sublime, no era virgen, pero era pequeña, y el príncipe de sus sueños estaba monumentalmente bien dotado.

Quiero tenerte dentro… -

Dime que me amas. –

Albert…-

Dímelo pequeña bribona, admite que me amas, que no quieres una vida con el francés, sino conmigo… -

Dios, eres imposiblemente celoso, primero admite que te mueres por hacerme tuya desde el primer día que me viste de nuevo… -

Candy, no solo muero por hacerte mía desde ese día, muero por decirte, que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, que te amo, y que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días… -

Te amo… - le dijo ella mientras lo atraía para besarlo y rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas, comenzaron una danza sublime, y el lentamente introdujo centímetro a centímetro de su poderosa envergadura en la húmeda estrechez de ella, ella creía que iba a perder el conocimiento, era delicioso saberse amada, y sentirlo suyo, sentir como él la tomaba y la hacía alcanzar el cielo.

Un grito de placer escapó de sus labios mientras sentía como las convulsiones de ambos se complementaban y éxtasis los hacía caer rendidos uno en brazos del otro.

Los rayos del sol penetraron en su habitación, las sabanas estaban revueltas a su alrededor, ella estaba en el centro de la cama, completamente vestida y sola.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hermosas, Feliz Año Nuevo!, les platico que ayer intenté subir los capítulos, pero el servidor no me lo permitió, sin embargo, aquí está, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y bendiciones a todas.**

 **Key**

 **RAA 10**

La brisa marina despeinaba sus rubios rizos, y el impresionante color turquesa de las aguas que surcaban embriagaba sus sentidos, se encontraba sola en la proa, el recorrido que debía tomarles dos horas tomaría un día completo porque Albert no había querido dejar pasar la oportunidad de que conocieran la zona, y su inigualable belleza.

Candy llevaba un bikini color negro, un enorme sombrero cubría su rostro del sol, enormes gafas color negro y a su lado tirado al descuido un vaporoso vestido de seda transparente. El yate era más bien un palacio flotante, claro la excusa era que debían vivir al cien por ciento la experiencia que planeaban ofrecer a sus exclusivos futuros clientes.

La mirada de Candy se perdía en el horizonte, disfrutaba del paisaje y recordaba, recordaba los labios de él recorriendo su piel, y sus manos expertas haciéndola suspirar, recordaba esa noche íntima, llena de besos, de pasión, de ternura, dónde él le había confesado que la amaba, y ella había hecho lo mismo, ¿pero que seguía? ¿qué procedía después de eso? ¿cómo era posible despertar sola, y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado real, un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser verdad… Verlo ese día en la mañana había hecho que se ruborizara ante el recuerdo de su vívida fantasía, tal vez debía rendirse y admitir que lo amaba, decírselo de frente, y desengañarse de una vez por todas sobre lo que él en realidad sentía por ella… pero no, Candy sería egoísta y viviría a su lado esa hermosa fantasía por los siguientes 10 meses, tal vez, cerca del final de su tiempo juntos dejaría de preguntarse y se lanzaría cual kamikaze, sin paracaídas, de lleno a sus brazos, a su boca, a su piel, a su cama, con la profunda consciencia de que después de eso, ella debería rehacer su vida, y ser fuerte, porque nadie podría equipararse a él, su imposible, el hombre más fascinante que había conocido en su vida.

¿Candy? – La melodiosa voz masculina que era su tormento y deseo más grande la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Lo siento, ¿decías algo?

Te preguntaba si te sientes bien, te he sentido demasiado callada, y en la mañana te veías un poco sonrojada, ¿no estás enferma?

Enferma… claro que estaba enferma, enferma de amor por el hombre que pensó alguna vez había podido olvidar.

No, solo contemplaba la belleza a mi alrededor… es magnífico, quisiera perderme aquí, en alguna isla, olvidar que el mundo existe y solo vivir, vivir del mar, del sol… - ese sueño, ese imposible, volvía, quería perderse con él en una isla y ser uno por el resto de sus días.

La belleza es ciertamente magnífica, y hace que uno desee jamás separarse de ella. – le respondió él con su vista no en el horizonte, sino en ella, la belleza que le robaba el aliento día a día.

¿Dónde están los demás? –

Terry aún se recupera de la resaca del día anterior, Rose y George… supongo que cada uno en su camarote, y si no es así, no quiero saberlo.

Jajajajaja, tú eras el que deseaba esa pareja.

Sí, pero no en un espacio tan reducido como este yate… es mi hermanita Candy… y aunque George se aun buen amigo, esto es…

¿Incómodo?

Algo, pero lo superaré, si mi hermana en verdad lo ama, no puedo pensar en un mejor hombre para ella, él es sincero, capaz, y no anda en busca de su fortuna, es un buen hombre, un magnífico hombre a decir verdad…

Pareciera que Rose te ha ganado al hombre ideal. – le dijo ella en broma.

Jajajajaja, solo ensayo el discurso que le diré a mis padres cuando pregunten mi opinión al respecto, pero claro, no creo que habrá problemas, quieren lo mismo que yo, un hombre que ame a mi hermana más allá de la fortuna que Rosemary Andrew representa.

Es una verdadera bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto?

¿Por qué lo dices?

Sé que John Hadleigh no hubiese sido mi novio si no fuese porque soy una White-Rowan, no era yo lo que le interesaba del todo, sino el hecho que yo era una mujer conveniente, adecuada, una mujer que su familia aprobaría…

Es un pretensioso… - le respondió él enojado, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto dinero tuviese ella, para él nada de eso importaba.

Michael… es todo lo que yo desearía en un esposo, vivir con él fue tan real, y a la vez tan efímero, era como si siempre hubiese sabido que era tiempo prestado… ¿sabes? Michael no supo que yo era una heredera hasta unos seis meses después de que nos hicimos novios, habíamos pasado tiempo como amigos, conoció a papá y a mamá, pero en un ambiente neutral en Paris, un sencillo café…

Jajajaja, tú madre derrocha glamour por donde va.

Fui específica con ella, les pedí que fueran sencillos, que no quería incomodar a Michael, y que por otro lado no estaba lista para dejarle saber quien era mi familia, y accedieron, mamá se vistió como si fuese a cuidar de su jardín, y ambos caminaron por Champs Elyée hasta el lugar de nuestra cita, papá no se opuso cuando Michael pidió pagar la cuenta.

¿Qué dijo Michel cuando supo?

Se molestó un poco, porque se sintió tonto, pero comprendió.

Tus padres no pueden pasar por simples turistas americanos.

Lo sé, y no era la idea, obviamente Michael siempre supo que mi familia tenía algo de dinero, pero no sabía la magnitud del imperio, aún ahora le cuesta trabajo vislumbrarlo… cuando le dije que viajaríamos en avión privado… sabes su mayor temor es no estar a mi altura, no darme lo que según el merezco… y yo…

Tú solo quieres una vida normal, y no tener que disculparte por tener dinero.

Sí, es justo, así como me siento, no reniego de lo que la vida me ha dado, estoy consciente de que es una enorme bendición, pero quiero ser solo Candy, la mujer que ama, que sueña, que adora vivir al aire libre tanto como un hermoso vestido de diseñador. No quiero tener que disculparme por vivir la vida que muy pocos pueden, pero también quiero ser libre, de trepar árboles, de caminar sin seguridad, de vagar, cómoda en mi propia piel… -

Ella había dejado de hablarle a él, parecía la confesión de su credo, y él entendía cada una de las cosas que ella decía, porque eran su propio sentir, y a cada segundo que pasaba su deseo de confesarle que la amaba crecía, quería arrodillarse , pedirle que fuera su esposa, y convencerla con sus besos y sus caricias, que a su lado podía ser todo lo que ella quisiera. Que con él siempre podría estar segura.

¿Y bien par de tórtolos ya se declararon su amor, o aún se andan por las ramas? – el acento posh de Terry interrumpió la magia. Se acercaba a ellos, insolentemente guapo, con su perfecto torso al descubierto, llevaba un traje de baño color azul marino y lentes de sol, parecía dispuesto a broncearse y disfrutar de la piscina junto a la que ellos se encontraban.

Terry, bienvenido al mundo de los vivientes, justo pensaba en poner música, ruidosa, escandalosa… - le dijo ella mientras buscaba el control de audio.

Solo si bailas esa música, pecosa. – le dijo mientras se tumbaba en la silla a un lado de ella y recorría su figura descaradamente.

Eres imposible Grandchester. – le dijo ella con voz alta que sabía lo torturaría.

Shhh un poco más bajo, por favor. Y si pudieses pasarme un Bloody Mary. –

Candy consideró vaciarle el bloody Mary encima, pero Albert se le adelantó y se lo dio en lugar de ella, después de todo, Terry era su huésped.

Gracias amigo. –

¿Dime Terry, hubo algo de alcohol que no tomaras?

Debiste estar ahí, fue sublime, las bailarinas eran… -

Terrence… -

¿Qué?

Estamos en compañía de una dama…

Sólo está la pecosa. –

¿Insinúas que no soy una dama?

No lo insinúo querida, lo sé, las historias sobre ti corren irreverentemente por la alta sociedad inglesa, la insolente americana que rechazó a John Hadleigh, por ir a vagar a un país tercermundista, para algunos eres una heroína, para otros todo menos una dama, aunque en lo personal, creo que tomaste la mejor de las decisiones, John es aburrido, claro que si aún quieres formara parte de nuestro mundo, con gusto te convierto en marquesa y futura duquesa de Grandchester.

Ni en tus sueños Grandchester. – le contestó ella, ya no se enojaba, se diertía con la insolencia y despreocupación del tipo, eso sí, cuando sacó un cigarro, ella se lo arrebató y le dejó claro que no fumaría en dónde ella estuviera, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

Al poco rato se les unieron George y Rose, nadaron, comieron, disfrutaron del momento, cuando llegaron a una caleta bajaron a bucear en las cristalinas aguas, cenaron bajo la luz de la luna, y cuando todos se fueron a dormir Candy regresó a cubierta, no tenía sueño, quería disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad del barco, llevaba unos diez minutos contemplando el firmamento cuando un olor molesto llegó a su nariz.

Grandchester…

No esperaba que regresaras, y en verdad me abstuve de fumar en tu presencia, solo que ahora tú has invadido mi espacio.

Está bien, no diré nada, pero solo uno.

Hadleigh fumaba la misma marca, y si no me equivoco hay una foto donde tú también los fumabas.

No se cual es tu obsesión con mi pasado con John.

En realidad, te disculpo tu pasado con John porque eras solo una chiquilla, y él fue tu instructor, es comprensible que haya habido cierta atracción, y respeto que hayas tenido las agallas de rechazar ese anillo familiar que es sublime según dicen, pero, además, fue muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿sabías que tú fortuna iba a ser el rescate de su familia?

¿Estaban en la quiebra?

Muy cerca de ella, fuiste muy inteligente al rechazarlo.

No me amaba, no insistió… -

Sé de muy buena fuente porque no insistió.

¿De qué hablas?

Su deber era insistir, convencerte, comprometerte si era necesario…

Nunca tuve intimidad con él.

Lo sé…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hay pocas cosas que no se cuentan en un vestidor de un club de hombres, pero ese no es el punto…

¿Entonces?

¿No te preguntas porque te dejó ir?

No me amaba…

Eres tan inocente, y ahora entiendo porque siempre él luchó por preservar esa inocencia.

Deja de andar con rodeos y dilo Grandchester.

John Hadleigh no insistió, ni hizo nada por comprometerte porque Albert pagó para rescatar sus negocios con tal de que te dejase en paz.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mejor pregunta porque te lo digo.

¿Por qué me lo dices?

Porque ya me cansé de verlos pretender que no se importan, quiero que sepas que hace seis años, él te libró de un mal matrimonio, un muy mal matrimonio debo decirte.

Hace seis años él estaba con alguien más.

Terry dio un último jalón a su puro antes de apagarlo en el cenicero que tenía a su lado.

Tú también… piénsalo pecosa, te dejo con tu soledad. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y daba un leve apretón al hombro de ella.

Candy se quedó pensando, ¿acaso Albert había sabido siempre sobre su vida?, había estado al pendiente, no, seguro era absurdo, probablemente se enteró, e hizo por ella lo que habría hecho por Rose. Sintió frío y pasó sus manos por sus brazos, de pronto una cálida manta la cubrió y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

Debes dormir. Mañana será largo.

Quería contemplar en firmamento, y me he hecho la mala costumbre de quedarme dormida escuchando el latir de tu corazón. –

Entonces tendremos que ayudarte a dormir. – le dijo él mientras la tomaba en brazos y se acurrucaba con ella en un sillón, acarició sus cabellos hasta que se quedó dormida, y después la llevó a su camerino, se había vuelto una costumbre, una especie de ritual, y una vez más el añoraba quedarse con ella, en vez de tener que dejarla sola, pero aún tenían 10 meses por delante y debía darle tiempo y espacio.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó después de una buena noche de descanso, aún no sabía bien qué hacer con lo que Terry le había revelado la noche anterior, pero por lo pronto lo guardó en un compartimiento de su cerebro, ese que tenía reservado para las cosas en las que no podía pensar de inmediato, como a propuesta de matrimonio de Michael, la salud de su padre, sus sentimientos por Albert, la relación, amor/odio con su hermana, y por supuesto cuanto deseaba conocer lo que se sentía hacer el amor en brazos de su amado príncipe.

Tomó un par de frescos pantalones estampados en color oliva y blanco, tomó una romántica blusa color rosa claro con un olán que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y calzó sandalias de cuero crudo, se puso un poco de rímel, y estilizó su cabello en cómodos rizos, la sal y el sol habían hecho mella, y su cabello se veía un tanto más claro, su piel mas dorada. Ese día llegarían a Okinawa, la isla era un paraíso poco conocido por algo más que ser sede de una base militar estadounidense desde finales de los 50´s, un lugar algo olvidado y con un ambiente exuberante, menos conservador que Japón, un poco más occidentalizado tal vez, con magníficas costas, y arrecifes inigualables, habían comenzado a construir un exclusivo complejo, y debían supervisar el avance, si todo salía como esperaban, en unos seis meses estarían inaugurando el lugar. Iban con la intención de planear lo que ofrecerían, de diseñar las atracciones, los tours, todo, por ello se quedarían unos días, además de supervisar construcción, sustentabilidad, etc.. trabajarían con el departamento de diseño, por eso es que Rosemary estaba ahí, esa era su especialidad diseño de entretenimiento decía ella, en realidad era experta en vender cada una de las actividades que sus consorcios podían ofrecer y conocía perfectamente a su público.

Alguién llamó a su puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Puedo pasar cuñada?

Rose…

Está bien, una chica puede soñar, con que la mujer más maravillosa que conoce será la esposa de su hermano y no una arpía interesada en su dinero…

Rose.

¿Cómo estás?

Viviendo mi fantasía particular.

¿Por qué no la haces realidad?

Porque es una fantasía, Rose… -

Candy observó a la grácil y hermosa mujer acercarse al espejo y retocar su maquillaje, Rosemary Andrew era hermosa, alta, rubia, con hermosos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de ella misma, su cabello era menos rebelde, y tenía los modales suaves y refinados de una dama, ese día llevaba un largo vestido tipo camisa de lino color blanco, con botones de carey, su cabello con precioso ondulado suelto, llegaba hasta su cintura, y una mascada de seda color blanco lo sostenía hacia atrás, sus sandalias al igual que las de Candy eran de cuero crudo, se veía fresca y etérea, claro que con su 1.76 de estatura la falda larga y amplia le quedaba de maravilla.

¿Rose?

¿Sí?

¿Qué sabes sobre qué Albert rescató las empresas de John Hadleigh?

Albert suele invertir por su cuenta Candy, ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Terry dice que Albert lo hizo para que John no insistiera en casarse conmigo, ya que solo buscaba un matrimonio conveniente.

No se nada, si lo que Grandchester dice es cierto, es algo que Albert no habría dejado saber a nadie, y de seguro Terry se enteró por algún indiscreto… ¿por qué te lo dijo?

Según él porque esta cansado de vernos pretender que no nos importamos el uno al otro, pero Rose, yo sé que le importo, y él me importa, pero también sé que hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti.

Candy… no te diré nada, caerá en oídos sordos, pero vete en el espejo, eres hermosa, y siempre has tenido una conexión especial con él, así que saca tus propias conclusiones, anda, vamos a desayunar con los hombres.

Hablando de hombres, ¿George?

¿Qué puedo decirte? Es un sueño de hombre.

En todos los aspectos supongo.

Debo decir que sí…

Llevan tan poco de conocerse.

Me ha pedido que me case con él.

¿Aceptaste?

Le dije que nos conociéramos por otro par de meses, pero muero por decir que sí… ¿Crees que Albert nos apoyará?

Sabes qué lo hará, tiene su discurso para tus padres listo.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, así que tú tranquila, y tómate tú tiempo, además George es excelente.

Lo es, es romántico, considerado, detallista, ¿sabes que envió rosas todos los días desde que nos conocimos?

No… ¿hablas en serio?

Sí, y el paseo el día que llegué fue increíble… y nuestra noche juntos, mágica.

¡Rose!

Compartimos una pared en este barco, no me digas que no lo sabías.

Tuve que salir a tomar aire durante la noche.

Lo siento… - le contestó sonrojándose Rosemary.

No te preocupes, Terry también estaba afuera, y después Albert. Vamos, necesito cafeína.

El par de adorables rubias caminó en dirección de cubierta, dónde un par de apuestos morenos y un Adonis rubio como el sol esperaban por ellas. En automático George y Albert se pusieron de pie para retirarles la silla y servirles una taza de café tal cual lo preferían, Terry solo pudo sonreír, tal vez era tiempo de conseguirse una novia o abandonar el viaje, o mejor aún seguirse divirtiendo por su cuenta, no tenía competencia con los dos hombres descaradamente enamorados.

Tomaron el desayuno, y poco tiempo después atracaron el muelle privado del complejo hotelero, había una sección ya lista para ellos, y ahí mismo se quedarían, era una especie de test run, lo que Albert no les había dicho era que tendrían compañía, Candy divisó a lo lejos familiares figuras que esperaban por ellos en el muelle.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó volteando a ver a Albert interrogante, él se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

Querían un viaje en familia como cuando éramos niños… - le dijo el rubio aludiendo al último desayuno que habían compartido como familia en los Hamptons.

No puedes evitar complacerlos. – le dijo ella burlona, pero con mirada de adoración.

Pues vi tu sonrisa de ensoñación, y aunque no entiendo porque querrías pasar tanto tiempo con tu hermana, es tú hermana, claro que viene con algunas de sus amigas… deberás ayudarme.

Seré la novia perfecta.

Por favor, Eliza Leegan es insoportable, y claro también vienen Karen y Susana, los días de soltería de Terry se acortan al parecer. - le dijo Albert con cara de fastidio.

Gracias… - la sonrisa de ella era suficiente para que él olvidara la odiosa presencia de las amigas de Anne.

No tienes que agradecerme, no podríamos tener público más exigente para el test run, solo espero qué, entre tu hermana, sus amigas y Archie no terminen por espantar a nuestro personal.

Es un test run a muy pequeña escala.

Sí, pero en unos meses haremos algo más grande previo a la inauguración.

El yate había atracado, y Albert tomó de la mano a Candy para ayudarla a bajar, ahí estaban los chicos Cornwell, Patty, Annie, sus amigas, Anthony e Isabella.

Archie se adelantó y levantó a Candy en un fuerte abrazo.

Gatita, estás espectacular, y tu incursión en el mundo de los negocios asiático ha sido todo un éxito, deberás ver todas las publicaciones en las que has aparecido. – ese era el trabajo de Archie, era el encargado de relaciones públicas de la familia, claro, había todo un equipo a su cargo, pero, él era el que veía todo lo relacionado directamente con ellos, los miembros principales.

Hola Archie. – alcanzó a responder la rubia antes de que su hermana la envolviera en la nube de Chanel no. 5

Candy, te sienta bien el viajar al lado de Albert, querida, ha sido increíble todo lo que han hablado de ustedes, hay quienes aseguran que hay boda en puerta. Debes estar feliz. – Candy no sabía como responder a eso. Pero Albert la rescató.

Anne, todo es bajo perfil por ahora, sabes que lo que necesitamos es que ella tenga una imagen fuerte, sólida, no que sea la nueva protagonista de las revistas rosas, debe brillar con luz propia, no solo por ser la novia de alguien, pero en lo que respecta a tus amigas estoy más que comprometido con ella.

Calma, no vienen por ti… - lo tranquilizó la elegante mujer de morena cabellera y ojos azules.

¿Vienen por Terry?

Así es…

Pobre tipo, lo compadezco.

Vamos, mis amigas no son malas.

Todo depende de donde lo veas… vamos Candy, por favor sirve de escudo humano. Le dijo él tomándola de la mano una vez más y caminando en dirección a dónde les esperaban.

Anthony y Stear los saludaron, Patty e Isabella venían un poco atrás, junto a las caza fortunas como las llamaban los Cornwell en secreto.

El gerente del hotel los recibió y los llevó a las habitaciones disponibles, mientras los llevaba hacían un recorrido, y Albert y Candy quedaron al final.

Señor y señora Andrew, esta es su habitación, es el modelo de lo que será una suite de luna de miel, espero que la disfruten. - dijo el hombre con aplomo, totalmente ajeno a su error, Albert estaba seguro qué no era un error, que alguien había pasado mal la información, y volteó a ver a Candy para ver su reacción.

Candy sabía bien, que ese era un error imperdonable para alguien de su cultura, y solo sonrió dulcemente, no sería la primera vez que compartían una cama.

Gracias señor Tanaka. – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa al hombre.

Albert no dijo nada y solo la guio dentro. La habitación era espectacular, la vista divina, todo era lujoso, estaban en un bungalow privado con alberca y jacuzzi propios, situado directamente frente al mar y con una especie de pasarela de madera que conducía directo a una plataforma justo sobre el mar, ambos conocían de sobra los folletos, esa era para masajes, tomar las comidas, tal vez una cena romántica.

La cama era enorme, con finas sábanas de seda color blanco, y un dosel, el baño de una piedra local, y toda la madera utilizada era ecológicamente sustentable.

¿No te molesta?

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es un error de él, sino de quien hizo la lista de invitados, ahora bien, se trabajo en tener las habitaciones necesarias disponibles, sabes bien que sería una ofensa monumental haberse equivocado de esa forma… - le respondió Albert.

¿Investigarás quien fue?

Claro, y a su debido tiempo pagará por esta broma, tu y yo juntos decidiremos el castigo, pero por ahora señora Andrew, disfrutemos de la mejor habitación disponible. – le dijo él con una sonrisa coqueta.

Señora Andrew, sonaba tan bien en sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas, lamento mucho haberme atrasado, estaba teniendo dificultades creativas, pero creo que ya salió, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **No estoy cambiando mis tiempos para publicar, es solo que a veces la vida sucede y no me permite llegar a la meta a tiempo.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **RAA**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Okinawa, Pacífico Sur.**

Albert no dijo nada y solo la guio dentro. La habitación era espectacular, la vista divina, todo era lujoso, estaban en un bungalow privado con alberca y jacuzzi propios, situado directamente frente al mar y con una especie de pasarela de madera que conducía directo a una plataforma justo sobre el mar, ambos conocían de sobra los folletos, esa era para masajes, tomar las comidas, tal vez una cena romántica.

La cama era enorme, con finas sábanas de seda color blanco, y un dosel, el baño de una piedra local, y toda la madera utilizada era ecológicamente sustentable.

¿No te molesta?

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es un error de él, sino de quien hizo la lista de invitados, ahora bien, se trabajó en tener las habitaciones necesarias disponibles, sabes bien que sería una ofensa monumental haberse equivocado de esa forma… - le respondió Albert.

¿Investigarás quien fue?

Claro, y a su debido tiempo pagará por esta broma, tu y yo juntos decidiremos el castigo, pero por ahora señora Andrew, disfrutemos de la mejor habitación disponible. – le dijo él con una sonrisa coqueta.

Señora Andrew, sonaba tan bien en sus labios. Se dieron un baño, y se cambiaron, para reunirse con los demás para la comida, sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos con comida en su terraza, justo cuando se disponían a salir.

¿No comerán los señores? – preguntó confundido el mesero que venía con sus platos.

Para allá nos dirigíamos. – le respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Disculpen, debemos estar confundidos, su reservación dice que la mayoría de sus comidas las harán en pareja, ya que se encuentran de luna de miel, pero, si gustan cambiamos instrucciones… -

Candy sintió pena por el chico quien se veía verdaderamente angustiado ante la posibilidad de haber cometido un error de esa magnitud con ellos, ella sabía de sobra que cada uno de los empleados estaba consciente de quienes eran, así que decidió salvarlo, después de todo, el error no era de ellos.

Cariño, lo olvidé por completo, eso fue justo lo que pedí, ¿te molesta? – le dijo ella a Albert con mirada encantadora.

Por supuesto que no, princesa, vamos.

El chico sonrió ante la amable pareja, y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo, puso una sencilla, pero elegante mesa, con todo tipo de manjares, afrodisiacos, ese era el menú ordenado, aunque por un lado, no dejaba de preguntarse como es que ese hombre podía necesitar afrodisiacos para complacer a tan bella mujer.

Espero todo sea de su agrado, y aquí está su itinerario, para los próximos días, por si quisieran hacer algún cambio, o por si acaso cometimos algún error. ¿Les puedo servir en algo más?

No, gracias, Haruki, todo se ve delicioso.

Es el menú afrodisiaco, aquí está su descripción, y la explicación de las propiedades de cada uno de los elementos, que lo disfruten.

Candy se sonrojó ante el breve guiño que Haruki le dedicó antes de salir, y volteó a ver a Albert.

¿Así que estamos de luna de miel, es una mas de tus ocurrencias? – le preguntó ella con seriedad, y aunque a Albert le hubiese gustado que lo fuera, la realidad, era que él no había tenido nada que ver con ello.

No, te juro que no, pero ve este itinerario. – le dijo con una sonrisa, esperando a ver su reacción, para saber cómo actuar al respecto.

Jajajajajaja, masaje tántrico, clases de tango, paseo romántico a caballo, tratamientos de spa, yoga en pareja… Dios… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Matar a mi hermana, por supuesto.

¿Crees que fue Rose?

Nadie más se atrevería a hacerme esto, hacernos esto.

Anne…

A ti si, pero no a mí. Pero, por ahora, agradezcamos, que no tenemos que soportar a las amigas de Anne. – le dijo él con una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar.

Jajajajaja, me parece perfecto. – le respondió ella mientras tomaba una ostra del plato y la llevaba sensualmente a su boca. – tal vez deberíamos seguir las instrucciones. – le dijo ella coqueta.

¿Instrucciones? – le preguntó el confundido.

Nada puedes comerlo por ti mismo, todo tiene que dártelo tu pareja en la boca. – le dijo ella mientras le ofrecía un camarón, él sonrió, y lo tomó. Ella no pudo evitar reír, las sillas estaban acomodadas no frente a frente, sino a los lados, así que la cercanía era inevitable.

Mi turno. – le dijo él tomando un poco de langosta y ofreciéndosela tentadoramente cerca de su boca, cuando Candy estaba a punto de tomarlo, él lo quitó, causando que ella riera y lo intentara de nuevo.

Siguieron con su juego, saboreando las exquisiteces que les habían presentado, y charlando entre risas y camaradería. Cuando la hora del postre llegó, Albert tomó una fresa y la sumergió en chocolate para ofrecerla a Candy, quien sabiendo de sobra que él la quitaría de nuevo, tomó su mano, y lo obligó a llevar la fresa hasta su boca, atrapando no solo la fresa, sino su dedo entre sus dientes, sin pensarlo, chupó el chocolate restante de su dedo, recorriéndolo con su lengua en una forma inconscientemente provocativa que hizo que Albert tuviese problemas para articular dos palabras seguidas, debido al hecho de que la sangre había dejado de circular hacia su cerebro, para circular hacia otro lado.

Tragó en seco ante su atrevimiento, completamente consciente de que ella actuaba, y luego pensaba, no queriendo hacerla sentir incómoda, le acercó la copa de champagne a la boca, para continuar alimentándola, pero sin querer vacío parte del contenido sobre su vestido color blanco, exponiendo parte de su ropa interior y sus senos. Esto se volvía cada vez más complicado.

Lo siento. –

Descuida, haremos que Rose pague la tintorería. – le respondió ella con una sonrisa, aun ajena a las sensaciones que había despertado en él.

Albert tuvo que pensar en muchas cosas para conseguir relajarse, antes de ponerse en pie, y poder caminar con ella a lo largo de la playa, ella jugueteaba con las olas, ignorando el hecho de que su vestido estaba terminando empapado, y él procuraba mantener su distancia, su voluptuoso cuerpo jugando en el agua era una tentación, pero al parecer, el champagne se le había subido, y su único objetivo era lograr mojar a Albert que hasta el momento se mantenía completamente seco.

Candy sabía de sobra que no podría arrastrarlo al agua, y ningún puchero o ruego, parecía convencerlo de que la siguiera, así que simplemente aprovechó un momento de descuido y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo, él apenas logró atraparla, evitando que callera, y por supuesto, su cuerpo mojado se pegó a él. Albert agradeció el frío del agua, y la aparición de Terrence.

Vaya, vaya parejita, ya veo que se han tomado en serio su papel de luna mieleros. – le dijo con una de sus sonrisas cínicas, mientras dejaba que su mirada recorriera apreciativamente por unos segundos las curvas de la rubia, cuyo vestido era ahora prácticamente transparente.

Y tú escapas de Susana o de Karen, supongo, pero en ese caso deberías escoger otro camino, porque nosotros las eludimos por muy poco, en ese sendero. – le dijo Albert mientras comenzaba a quitarse su camisa, para pasársela Candy para que se cubriera un poco. La rubia, que no se había percatado de la situación la tomó y enrojeció, pero no dudó en ponérsela, Albert pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros para dar la media vuelta y dirigirse de regreso al bungalow.

Jajajajaja, que sigan disfrutando, y pecosa, creo que un wet tshirt contest sería fabuloso, seguramente serías la ganadora. – le dijo él mientras cambiaba de dirección y se adentraba en las palmeras.

Candy caminaba en silencio, consciente de su situación, Terry había roto un poco de la magia que compartían hasta el momento.

¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? – le preguntó de pronto deteniéndose en seco, bastante apenada con la situación.

Te estabas divirtiendo, quien soy yo para arruinarte eso, y además conmigo siempre puedes sentirte segura y ser tú, no te preocupes, princesa, anda, vamos a que te cambies, que, además, creo que sigue algo en nuestro itinerario. – él la abrazó y la atrajo hacía él, haciendo que su mojado rostro se recargara en su amplio y varonil torso desnudo, ahora ella era la que tenía problemas para articular un par de palabras seguidas.

De alguna forma, esos días se volvieron una prueba de resistencia, el uno para él otro, una especie de juego de póker, en el cuál ambos pretendieron hacer caer al otro en su juego.

En la clase de yoga Candy se estiró frente a Albert, consciente de la vista que el rubio tendría de su trasero en ese momento, y cuando el instructor dio instrucciones de poses acrobáticas, ella no dudó ni por un segundo en colgarse boca abajo, con sus piernas enredadas en el cuello de él, y sus manos pretendiendo alcanzar sus tobillos, de no ser por que Albert sabía controlarse a la perfección, seguramente hubiesen terminado enredados el uno en el otro, de manera mucho más íntima en la habitación.

Eres bueno en el yoga. – le dijo ella al descuido. – Michael nunca logró que me estirará tanto. – una sonrisa traviesa iluminaba su rostro.

Candy… -

¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado? – preguntó con toda la inocencia, mientras se sacaba la blusa y se quedaba en top. – Creo que voy a nadar un rato en el mar, ¿vienes? Por supuesto, se deshizo de sus pantalones y quedó en un pequeño bikini, como si nada, frente a él.

Creo que aprovecharé para ducharme. Ten cuidado. – le dijo Albert, más que consciente que necesitaba de una ducha de agua helada.

Tú te lo pierdes. -le dijo ella, mientras corría rumbo a las olas.

Albert se preguntó no por primera vez esa mañana, si ella lo estaba tentando apropósito, pero si ella estaba jugando, dos podían hacerlo.

Esa noche, les tocaba la lección de tango, habían accedido a hacer todas las actividades, porque Rose había debatido elocuentemente, que debían experimentar cada cosa que estaban ofreciendo, y que a ellos les tocaba ser la pareja casada, evaluar, desde su punto de vista de no pareja, que tan efectivo podía ser ese paquete que ofrecerían a sus futuros clientes y que habían decidido llamar _**Tentaciones.**_

Candy salió de la habitación al living, dónde Albert esperaba por ella, vestido impecablemente de traje de lino color claro, debido al clima del lugar, en cuanto entró a la habitación, el exquisito aroma a loción golpeó sus sentidos, las notas eran ricas y sensuales, y Candy nunca se había percatado de ese perfume en él. Ella llevaba un vestido color rojo, halter, con la espalda descubierta, la falda llegaba hasta el piso, y mostraba una gran abertura en uno de los costados, era el atuendo perfecto, para la hazaña de esa noche, su cabello semi recogido, su maquillaje cargado en los ojos, haciendo su mirada más sensual, y sus labios de un color rojo intenso, se veía arrebatadora, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Albert sabía bailar Tango, y conocía los secretos de ese sensual baile, que es prácticamente, un jugueteo sexual con ropas.

Llegaron al salón del hotel, y el instructor, un guapo argentino, y su novia esperaban por ellos, por supuesto, al principio la clase fue divertida, relajada, y Albert pretendió no saber nada, pero después de las instrucciones básicas, las parejas eran dejadas solas, en un salón con luces tenues, música de tango y deliciosos bocadillos a su alcance.

¿Quieres intentarlo? – le preguntó él acercándose por detrás de ella peligrosamente, su aliento rozando su nuca desnuda.

Jajajajaja, ¿eres tan bueno como en el yoga?

Soy mejor. – le dijo él al oído en un tono de voz que definitivamente hizo que las piernas de Candy se sintieran débiles.

Sin esperar su respuesta, y aprovechando que la nueva canción estaba por comenzar, Albert puso su mano en el vientre de ella, y la atrajo hacia él, para comenzar el baile más intencionadamente erótico de su vida, cada movimiento, cada casi caricia, su aliento rozando el de ella, las luces girando a su alrededor, su desbordante virilidad, y el cálido toque de sus manos, en su espalda, su cintura, sus hombros, su muslo, cuando el baile culminó con Albert sosteniendo la pierna de ella al nivel de su cintura, y haciéndola caer hacia atrás, con su aliento rozando sus pechos, Candy tuvo que acallar un grito de placer, ese baile había sido orgásmico.

¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? – preguntó él traviesamente en su oído, completamente consciente de su estado perturbado, negándose a romper la cercanía, y rogando al cielo, que ella lo besara, para así no romper la promesa que él le había hecho hacia no tanto tiempo, de no besarla, hasta no abrir su corazón con ella.

Su boca estaba tan cerca, era tan guapo, ¿y que más daba si solo se entregaban el uno al otro? Después de todo, Candy no podía negar que tenían química, y que, de alguna forma, entre ellos, nunca podría haber solo sexo, sino que ciertamente harían el amor.

Pero la magia del momento fue interrumpida por aplausos, no estaban solos, al parecer habían tenido público y ni cuenta se habían dado.

Hermanita, no te conocía esas habilidades. – le dijo Anne con una sonrisa melosa, pero se detuvo a decir algo más ante la mirada de Albert, que podría haberla congelado en ese momento.

Lo siento gatita, no queríamos interrumpir, pero la música, era exquisita, y… son muy buenos en esto, tal vez deberíamos tomar clases Anne, sería interesante. – le dijo Archie a la que ahora era su novia, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

No interrumpieron nada, solo, hacemos investigación de mercado, pero hoy hay lunada, ¿cierto?

Así es, pero ustedes sigan con lo suyo. – le respondió Archie, tomando a Anne de la mano.

¿Albert? – preguntó Candy volteando a verlo.

Vamos, la lunada, puede ser interesante. – dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cintura y caminaba con ella fuera del salón.

En la playa los esperaba una gran fogata, músicos en vivo ya amenizaban la fiesta, bebidas tropicales, y suculentos platillos estaban presentes en abundancia.

Las parejas fueron recibidas con un rechiflido, para que se unieran a la música, alegre, sensual y provocativa, que ya sonaba, Candy arrastró a Albert al centro de la pista, dónde se entregaron, a un animado baile, tipo caribeño, estaban disfrutando de la noche, cuando alguien arrastró a Albert un poco más allá de la algarabía, él no soltó la mano de Candy, pero siguió a la rubia que lo jalaba, obviamente furiosa.

¿Pero que te has creído? – le espetó Rose en cuanto se alejaron de la gente.

No tengo idea de que hablar Rose, ¿quieres explicarte?

¿En serio? ¡Masaje tántrico con Terry Grandchester! –

Albert sonrió, sabía que Terry no se había propasado con ella, porque le había pedido el favor, y conocía los límites de Terry, era un hablador, un seductor, pero, aún así era un caballero.

Querida Rose, es importante conocer la calidad de nuestros servicios, Candy y yo teníamos clase de Tango, supuse, que, estando tan interesada en que todo fuera evaluado, no tendrías problema en ser voluntaria, y claro, no es lo mismo con tú pareja, que con alguien que no lo es, el amor, no te permite ser objetivo. – le explicó él en tono paciente, usando los mismos argumentos que ella les había dado a ellos.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, ella no había estado enterada, y conociendo de sobra a los hermanos Andrew, sabía bien, que esa era una guerra que aún no terminaba.

¿Cómo se lo permitiste? – le reclamó Rose a Candy.

Rose, ella no estaba enterada. Relájate, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, toma, bebe algo, para que puedas entrar en ambiente, y busca a Geroge, para preguntarle cómo le fue a él con Karen en el mudbath. – le dijo Albert mientras le plantaba una bebida en la mano, y tomaba a Candy de la cintura, para guiarla de regreso a la fiesta.

Candy siguió a Albert, la cara de Rosemary Andrew, no tenía precio, por supuesto, Candy sospechaba que habría un contraataque, y que ella terminaría pagando junto con Albert, aún cuando ni siquiera había tenido nada que ver, pero imaginar a la correcta Rosemary Andrew, aguantar toda la sesión de masaje con Terry Grandchester, valía la pena.

Esa era su última noche el paraíso, bailaron y bromearon hasta que el alba rayó el horizonte, a esa hora, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, para descansar, porque en 12 horas más debían partir, cada quien a su rincón del mundo, para continuar con sus deberes.

 **Ciudad del Cabo, Sudáfrica.**

Albert despertó temprano, eran alrededor de la cinco de la mañana del último día de su viaje de negocios, habían sido semanas productivas, ocupadas, satisfactorias, y llenas de ella.

Desde que abordaron ese avión después de verla llegar al lado de Michael, para Albert había sido claro que debía hacer algo por mostrarle que ella era especial, y por confirmar lo que sospechaba desde el segundo en que tenerla frente a él una vez más, convertida en una mujer, elegante y segura de si misma, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Seis semanas de viaje, seis semanas de citas, tal vez más íntimas que las que había tenido con nadie, y a la vez tan mesuradas, porque él no había siquiera probado el sabor de sus labios desde aquel día en la playa de la casa de los White-Rowan.

A estas alturas, Albert tenía la plena certeza de que la amaba, que no era un espejismo, ni una ilusión del pasado, tampoco una situación conveniente, o mera atracción física, esa mujer lo podía volver loco en un segundo con su forma de ver la vida, sus travesuras, sus ocurrencias e irreverencia, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer que lo hiciera amarla menos, al contrario, todo lo que hacía le parecía encantador.

Como hombre pragmático que era estaba consciente que cualquier psicólogo diría que era la etapa de enamoramiento, pero, también siendo completamente objetivo, Albert se enfrentaba a los hechos, y sabía que a ninguna mujer la conocía tan bien como a Candy, esas semanas y citas juntos, las había dedicado a el reconocimiento mutuo que ahora como adultos debían hacer, y sin duda había llegado a la conclusión de que eran perfectamente compatibles, si debía examinar los riesgos de una relación con ella, sabía bien que de no funcionar se podía crear una ruptura entre las familias… aunque siendo completamente honesto, no veía como generaciones de amistad se podían borrar porque ellos dos fracasaran en su intento amoroso.

Tal vez el riesgo más grande era que ella podía hacer, y obtener de él lo que quisiera, pero a eso no le veía nada de malo, sabía bien que ella no haría nada por lastimarlo, o dañarlo, así que tomó una decisión, esa noche volarían todos juntos a Londres, ahí debían pasar algunos días revisando cosas, y después irían de regreso a su hogar.

Sin darse cuenta New York se había convertido en su hogar, él que por muchos años había sido un ciudadano del mundo, un beduino errante, con penthouses igual de lujosos, modernos e impersonales en varias partes del mundo, ahora añoraba regresar al penthouse que había dejado de ser impersonal, en el cuál había pequeños detalles no perfectamente planeados por un diseñador, sino puestos ahí porque a ella le habían parecido lindos, un atrapa sueños con plumas multicolores colgado en una esquina, un _wind chime_ de cristal que arrojaba destellos de arcoíris y dulces sonidos en la terraza, cojines multicolores y multitexturas, un nuevo tapete, un sinnúmero de cosas curiosas que Candy encontraba en ferias callejeras o exclusivas tiendas de decoración, para ella no importaba el precio ni la procedencia, podía enamorarse de una taza de dos dólares en una feria de antigüedades callejera al mismo tiempo que de un caro jarrón de Limoges.

Su esencia flotando en el aire, sus abrigos colgando en el closet de la entrada, su bolso en alguna mesa, sus joyas en dónde se le hubiese ocurrido quitárselas, todos esos pequeños detalles hacían ahora del sobrio y elegante penthouse un lugar cálido, encantador y personal, Albert no podía imaginarse llevar a nadie que no fuese ella a vivir a ese lugar, y New York siempre le había gustado para vivir, viendo las cosas a futuro, si George y Rose se casaban, el podía ceder el mercado europeo sin problemas y hacerse cargo de la oficina de New York junto con Candy si eso era lo que ella quería, o tomar por completo las riendas, y dejarla entregarse a los proyectos que a ella se le ocurrieran.

Rebuscando en los rincones de su mente recordó una de las tantas platicas íntimas que habían compartido en la habitación en Okinawa, además de las horas que habían pasado tentándose el uno al otro a propósito, habían pasado largas veladas hablando de sus sueños, los lugares que querían conocer, las cosas que querían atestiguar, de tal forma que muchas veces habían perdido la noción del tiempo hablando y llegado tarde a actividades planeadas para todo el grupo, por supuesto que las bromas no se habían hecho esperar y ellos estoicamente habían aguantado, pero anhelaba tenerla para el mismo, sin interrupciones, sin bromas, por más tiempo que sus pequeñas escapadas de un par de días, así que comenzó a planear, a soñar y a asegurarse de que fuera posible perderse en un paraíso terrenal por una semana.

A eso de las 8:00 llamaron a su puerta, había pedido el desayuno para ella y para él, un ramo de tulipanes adornaba un hermoso jarrón de cristal. Revisó todo, y dio una generosa propina, después se dirigió a la puerta de conexión, él no lo había pedido así, pero convenientemente sus suites conectaban en esta ocasión.

Candy escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se había quedado dormida, por supuesto, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran más de las 8, trató de identificar el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido, se puso en pie, llevaba una larga camisa de algodón de botones color blanca, parecía una camisa de hombre, aunque en realidad la había comprado para que fuera su pijama, buscó su bata, y no la encontró, los llamados se hicieron insistentes, Dios, ¿qué podía ser tan importante a esa hora para que Albert no dejara de llamar? Se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo, trató de hacer algo por acomodar sus rizos, y simplemente decidió darse por vencida, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Hola bella durmiente. – le dijo él con esa voz que solía enviar escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo, él aún en pijama, con un par de pantalones de algodón y una camiseta que se pegaba a su torso deliciosamente. Sacó su brazo de detrás de su espalda y le ofreció un ramo de delicados tulipanes rosas. Sin explicar nada mas empujó un carrito con bandejas encima, en dirección de su habitación, ella se hizo a un lado, sin saber bien que decir, él no le había regalado flores antes.

Su perfecto aroma masculino inundó sus sentidos, y la hizo sentir nerviosa, por alguna razón, así que trató de concentrarse en cosas más mundanas.

¿Eso que huelo es café? –

Así es princesa, tenemos tiempo de desayunar, y hablar sobre la junta de hoy, antes de que debas arreglarte.

Me vas a malacostumbrar, y en unos meses, cuando me abandones, para regresar a tú vida de hombre de negocios independiente, no sabré que hacer sin ti. – le respondió ella con un puchero.

Habrá que hacer algo para evitar que sufras. – le respondió él con un guiño en el ojo mientras le abría la silla para que se sentara después de que terminaron de poner todo en la mesa.

Candy disfrutó los deliciosos aromas, y de la vista que le ofrecía la mesa elegantemente servida en blanca porcelana, con el jarrón lleno de tulipanes color rosa pastel.

Gracias, por hacer de estos meses un tiempo emocionante, divertido, por cada nueva aventura, y por todos los detalles que tienes conmigo.

No tienes nada que agradecer, anda, empieza a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Albert… -

Dime.

Tengo un favor que pedirte, y le he estado dando vueltas… pero…

Ya te dije que, si puedes manejar mis autos, has remodelado nuestro penthouse a tu antojo, y si no me equivoco lograste que dijera que sí a una mascota hace no mucho tiempo, así que no veo porque le das tantas vueltas. –

Candy no dejó de notar el uso del pronombre _Nuestro_ , al referirse al penthouse que compartían en New York, hacía algo más de tres meses desde que ella regresara de África, y parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

Bien, accedí a que participáramos dando unas palabras en una gala en favor de la niñez en África.

¿Un discurso, o una especie de recuento de nuestro tiempo ahí?

Lo segundo.

Sabes bien, que no suelo hacerlo público.

Lo sé, pero, no te es ajeno que nuestra sociedad tiende a ser más cooperativa si alguien de ellos mismos les habla de ello.

¿Quieres decir que habrá más donaciones, porque tú y yo apoyamos la causa?

Sí… - le dijo ella con ojos de cachorro, que por supuesto él no podía resistir.

Bien, ¿cuándo es? – le respondió resignado, en realidad había sabido que no le diría que no.

En dos semanas, creo, en realidad, Michael me mandó la información, pero no con tantas cosas, olvidé la fecha exacta.

Michael… esa es la razón por la cual no me lo habías dicho. – le dijo él en tono de reproche y con mirada acusadora.

Bueno, él no es precisamente santo de tu devoción, pero, es una buena causa, ya investigué la organización, y su trabajo es serio, el hospital dónde Michael está trabajando los apoyará con médicos, enfermeras y suministros. Y la lista de invitados es una que Anne no solo aprobaría, sino que envidiaría.

Habrá que comprar una mesa, y asistir, entonces. – le respondió antes de meter una fresa en su boca para morderla, y provocar con esto que por la mente de Candy pasaran un sinnúmero de imágenes de lo que le gustaría que él hiciera con su boca, por supuesto, todas inapropiadas… pero debía concentrarse.

¿Eso es un sí? – le preguntó ella con una luminosa sonrisa.

Sabías perfectamente que te diría que sí, pero, además, sospecho que los programas de dicho evento ya están impresos con nuestro nombre en ellos ¿cierto? – le preguntó él clavando su mirada en la de ella.

Ella comió una fresa y le sonrió mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Gracias. – le dijo con voz suave, casi sin aliento.

Me debes una.

Haré lo que sea necesario para pagar mi deuda, señor Andrew. – le respondió ella un tono más insinuante de lo que había pretendido.

Me aseguraré de que así sea señorita White-Rowan. – le dijo él con mirada de acero y voz aterciopelada.

La mirada de él sobre ella la ponía nerviosa, así que antes de que comenzara a sonrojarse, decidió cambiar de tema, y distraerlo.

Bien, ¿estás listo para abogar en favor de George y de tu hermana de ser necesario?

¿Harán público su noviazgo?

Rose me dijo que George planea hablar con tus padres cuando lleguemos a Londres, no creo que, para pedirles su mano, pero si para dejar claras sus intenciones.

Conoces perfectamente a William y Pauna Andrew, mientras su niña esté feliz, no habrá ningún problema.

Lo sé, pero Rose está nerviosa.

No tiene porque estarlo, ¿quieres que hable con ella?

Por supuesto que no, dirá que estoy traicionando su confianza.

Entonces seguiré pretendiendo ignorancia.

¿Revisaste mi presentación?

Sí, es perfecta, ¿tienes alguna duda?

No, pero supongo que saldrás a mi rescate en caso de ser necesario.

No será necesario, sabes perfectamente que hacer. – le dijo él mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de ella y acariciarla, un gesto que pretendía darle confianza en sí misma, pero que hizo que Candy sintiera un vacío en su estómago, y su corazón acelerarse.

El cambio de tema, y la conversación nerviosa de ella había sido más que evidente, pero Albert llevó la conversación a temas neutrales, y la hizo reír, cuando terminaron su desayuno Albert la dejó para que se arreglara, después de una exitosa junta de negocios, así como todo lo necesario para dejar listos los pendientes y no tener que volver pronto, abordaron el avión con rumbo a Londres, alrededor de las 8 de la noche, llegarían a Londres a eso de las 8 de la mañana.

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Cuando descendieron, un chofer de los Andrew y uno de los Grandchester esperaba por ellos.

Bien, ha sido un placer, pecosa, y sí Andrew no decide hacer una propuesta formal, recuerda que tienes una de mi parte, me encantaría que fueras la madre de mis hijos, piénsalo. – le dijo Terry mientras besaba su mano y ponía mirada seductora.

Terry, creo que ni, aunque fueses el último hombre sobre la tierra, pero gracias por la propuesta, supongo. – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Tú te lo pierdes. Andrew, hazte un favor y pídele matrimonio. Rose, George, suerte con los Andrew. – y con esas palabras el soberbiamente guapo, Terrence Grandchester se despidió para subir a su auto.

Bueno, se han ganado el cielo, después de lidiar con él por seis semanas. – le dijo Rose con una sonrisa a sus tres acompañantes.

Jajajaja, no ha sido tan malo, una vez que aprendes a jugar su juego. – le dijo Candy, mientras tomaba a Rose del brazo para dirigirse a la camioneta que esperaba por ellos.

Los hombres las siguieron mientras las chicas bromeaban, ellas vestían jeans ajustados azul marino, y aunque ambas eran rubias, de ojos verdes, cada una tenía su personalidad desbordante.

Rosemary era la perfecta dama, su estilo inglés clásico era un reflejo de su educación tradicional y elitista, llevaba su 1.78 de estatura con gracia de modelo, esa mañana de verano llevaba una simple camiseta de algodón blanca, y encima un blazer color azul marino, calzaba finos mocasines españoles color vino, su cabello rubio ondulado estaba recogido en una coleta baja y un discreto collar de perlas adornaba su cuello.

Candy siempre había sido un poco más bohemia, ecléctica, tenía un estilo capaz de combinar cosas que para algunos no parecerían del todo lógicas, ese día llevaba una blusa suelta de flores en color rosado claro, y su chaqueta era de piel, perfecta para una biker con un toque glamouroso, de un color burdeos profundo, de fino cuero italiano, era por supuesto creación de una reconocida casa de modas, calzaba tennis, sin importarle su 1.65 de estatura, llevaba una delgada cadena de oro con un dije en forma de ave fénix, su cabello iba revuelto y rizado, para ella el tiempo de relax había comenzado, su tiempo en Londres, esperaba fuera familiar, y definitivamente no quería ver un par de tacones o un traje sastre, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Abordaron la camioneta y se dirigieron al norte de la ciudad, rumbo a Highgate, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres, en realidad, solía ser un pueblo aparte hasta finales de la época victoriana, y ahí en una propiedad de unos 15 acres que incluían un bosque antiguo, jardines, un lago, huertos, y sabría Dios que cosas más se asentaba la mansión señorial que había pertenecido a los Andrew por generaciones.

Aunque Albert tenía su propio apartamento en otra de las exclusivas zonas de la ciudad, estaba consciente de que se esperaba que pasaran al menos un par de días con la familia, y seguramente estarían todos ahí reunidos, incluidos los White Rowan, y podía apostar lo que fuera porque esa noche habría una fiesta para darles la bienvenida, conocía a sus padres a la perfección, y también sabía que lo último que Candy quería era una fiesta más, pero hablaría con ella más tarde, a solas.

La imponente reja de la propiedad ancestral se abrió dando paso a un largo camino de grava, a los lados, árboles flanqueaban la entrada y hermosos tonos de verde inundaban esa mañana estival.

Siempre he amado la casa de tus padres. – le dijo Candy a Rose con cara de ensueño.

Te entiendo, fue mágico crecer aquí. -

Bueno, en realidad creo que fue mágico crecer en cualquiera de las propiedades en las que crecimos, pero está es especial. – le respondió Candy con una sonrisa recordando su niñez, y esperando que ni George ni Albert que viajaban en el asiento de adelante aún hablando de negocios les estuviesen poniendo atención.

Claro, aquí descubriste al príncipe. Tal vez algún día puedas llamarla tu hogar. – le dijo Rose recordando ese verano, 20 años atrás, cuando Candy había visto a Albert vestido en gala escocesa por primera vez, y lo había bautizado como el príncipe.

Rose…. – le dijo ella en tono de amonestación.

La joven mayor solamente rio y volteó a ver a su hermano de reojo, sabía perfectamente que nada de su conversación había pasado desapercibida a Albert Andrew, a demás anticipaba el encuentro con la familia, ella había hablado con su querida tía Elroy, y esperaba que los rubios se verían en aprietos, lo que ella no sabía era que Albert había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Tal como lo había previsto Albert, al frente de la casa los esperaba la familia con un gran letrero de bienvenidos, al parecer la fiesta no esperaría hasta la noche, sino que comenzaría tan pronto como llegaran.

Albert descendió de la camioneta y ayudó a su hermana y a Candy a hacer lo mismo, de inmediato fueron envueltos en la algarabía de la familia, y hubo que contestar mil y un preguntas, todo había podido manejarse estupendamente sin baches hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando la imperiosa Elroy Andrew, tía abuela de Albert y Rosemary decidió intervenir.

Elroy Andrew era una mujer en apariencia adusta, elegante, fuerte, una mujer de otra época, con debilidad por su sobrino nieto mayor, y que se había autonombrado guardiana del legado familiar.

¿Así que Rose, cuanto tiempo tenemos para planear tu boda? – preguntó la imperiosa matrona, haciendo que Rose se atragantara.

Tía, no sabría que responderte, si ni siquiera estoy comprometida. – le respondió Rose con tono ligero, mientras apretaba la mano de George que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Y usted joven, no pretende entonces hacer nada al respecto de su situación? – la familia guardaba silencio, no muy seguros de que sucedía. George, un hombre formal, y serio, no tenía problemas con responderle a la venerable anciana.

Madame Elroy, esperaba poder habar con Sir William y Lady Pauna, sobre nuestra relación, pero, a decir verdad, ambos consideramos que es muy pronto para pensar en casarnos, aunque puedo asegurarle que mis intenciones son completamente honorables.

Ni Rose, ni George entendían, muy bien, porque la cara escandalizada de Elroy Andrew.

Y entonces, el primer nieto de la familia simplemente será un bastardo.

¡Tía! – le dijo Rose escandalizada.

Tía, ¿quisieras explicarnos de que hablas? – preguntó William Andrew.

Tú hijo, me llamó diciéndome, que Rose traería un nuevo integrante a la familia, y debo decir que un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio me parece simplemente escandaloso, sin importar lo que digan estás épocas modernas. –

Jajajaja, tía, lamento haberte dado esa impresión, me refería a George. – aclaró Albert con mirada inocente, mientras Rose, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero su tiempo de disfrutar de su pequeña broma, no duró, porque de pronto se encontró siendo el blanco de su aguerrida parienta. Y la mirada de su hermana sobre él le dejó saber con claridad, quien era la responsable de semejante situación.

Y bien William, ¿cuándo piensas sentar cabeza?

Tía Elroy, te prometo que cuando lo decida serás de las primeras en saberlo. – le respondió Albert con la sonrisa encantadora con la que solía lograr que su madre dejara el tema, pero Elroy Andrew no era Pauna.

Ahórrate tu sonrisa coqueta William, y mejor fija de una vez la fecha de la boda con esta encantadora chiquilla que todos hemos esperado por años escuchar que es tú novia. Dime Candice, ¿te negarías a casarte con mi atolondrado sobrino? –

Candy no sabía dónde meterse, tenía cariño por Elroy, pero siempre le había tenido cierto respeto a la matrona, y desde niña, con ella era con la única con la que exhibía sus mejores modales, y para quién mantenía sus vestidos impecables.

Tía Elroy… -

No sabes ni que contestar niña, sabemos de sobra que la respuesta es sí, pero mi sobrino prefiere andar por el mundo con mujeres inapropiadas. William, Victor, mejor infórmenles que tienen un matrimonio arreglado desde niños y quitémonos de zozobras. Que miren que este par es capaz de salir con la gente más inapropiada para formar parte de la familia, por Dios, una mujer científica y un doctor de clase media, ¿alguien quiere explicarme en que pensaban? – Elroy Andrew se encontraba en una edad en la que hablaba lo que pensaba y punto, a decir verdad, siempre había sido así.

Tía, te hemos dicho, más de una vez que esas son decisiones de los muchachos, y que no vamos a interferir en ello. – le respondió William pacientemente.

Claro, toda esa monserga de que sean felices y sigan sus sueños, pues es lo mismo, no me van a negar que Candice ha soñado con el príncipe, osea, Albert, desde que tiene uso de razón, y Albert, ha pretendido a jugar al hermano mayor, pero no es su hermano. –

Albert volteó a ver a Candy que estaba completamente roja y conociendo a su tía sabía que no pararía, así que se puso en pie y se dirigió a dónde la rubia estaba, se arrodilló frente a ella, y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Candice, démosle felicidad a la querida tía Elroy, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – le preguntó en tono serio con un toque de sarcasmo.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, y Candy pudo ver en su mirada ese destello que le pedía que confiara en él.

Nada me haría más feliz que ser la señora de William Albert Andrew. – le contestó en el mismo tono.

Si un alfiler hubiese caído en ese momento, seguramente se podría haber escuchado su sonido al caer, nadie estaba seguro de si era un juego o si hablaban en serio, y lo que siguió los sorprendió más.

Familia, acaban de escuchar que accedió a ser mi esposa, así que comprenderán que queremos pasar un tiempo a solas, para platicar los detalles. Tía Elroy, gracias por tu inspiración. – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, le extendía su mano a Candy para que hiciera lo mismo, y le lanzaba un beso a la anciana.

Antes de que nadie pudiera recobrar la cordura, el par de rubios corría hasta la camioneta estacionada en la entrada, cual chiquillos muriendo de risa después de haber cometido una travesura, y esperando no ser atrapados. Albert abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subir, después el mismo manejó hacia afuera de la magnífica propiedad.

Tiempo después, Albert se preguntaría en diferentes ocasiones, si no hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa, con su familia, y disfrutar de esa preciosa tarde estival, en vez de afrontar, todo lo que esa decisión desencadenaría después. Pero invariablemente la respuesta era la misma, nunca se arrepentiría de haber decidido salir de ahí, tomado de la mano de ella, creyendo que podía ser descaradamente feliz a su lado. Aunque después la vida habría de enseñarle, que a veces, amar, simplemente no es suficiente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas, a petición suya, y para dejarlas digerir YNTE, decidí lo de publicar entre semana, así que veamos como funciona, un abrazo a todas, y espero sus comentarios.**

 **RAA**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **14 meses después de la escapada de Londres.**

Candice observaba la vista desde su habitación, el pequeño jardín tenía rosales, lavandas y cajones especiales para plantar hierbas de olor y legumbres, las cortinas de gasa blanca ondeaban suavemente, deben ser cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero no podía dejar de observar su alrededor y asombrarse de donde estaba, no era que no lo supiera, pero cada día parecía asombrarse de ver como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan solo unos meses, el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, observó la pantalla para ver quien llamaba y contestó. La cálida voz de hombre la saludó del otro lado de la línea.

¿Cómo amaneciste hoy preciosa? –

Bien, de hecho, acabo de despertar… -

¿Ya desayunaste?

No… no tengo hambre. –

Debes comer algo, o las nauseas serán peores… dejé en el refri todo preparado para la comida, si no te sientes con ánimos, solo pídele a Celine que se haga cargo.

¿A qué horas llegan tus papás?

Madre dijo que salían de Paris como a las tres.

Bien, no te preocupes, tendré todo listo.

Candy…

¿Sí?

Te amo, disfruta de tu día, y cualquier cosa me llamas. Debo irme. – él no esperó su respuesta, solo cortó la llamada.

Siguió contemplando el jardín por algunos minutos, y seguramente lo hubiese hecho por más tiempo, si alguien no hubiese llamado a su puerta, dio permiso de entrar, y su enérgica y bondadosa ama de llaves entró con una bandeja.

Monsieur llamó y dijo que ya había despertado, que intentara comer algo y tomara sus vitaminas madame.

Gracias Celine…

No me digas que no tienes apetito, niña, anda, bebé el té y come un poco de la avena, y por lo necesario para la cena no te preocupes, todo está listo. – le dijo la mujer de edad mediana mientras ponía la bandeja en la pequeña mesa, para después comenzar a tender la cama y hacer la poca limpieza que la recamara necesitaba.

Candy sabía perfectamente que era un pretexto para quedarse, y que no se iría hasta que la viera comer algo y tomar las vitaminas, caminó hasta la mesa, e hizo un esfuerzo, sabía que era necesario, le dolía la espalda, y por las noches parecía no poder encontrar la posición adecuada para dormir, lo cual era en realidad una tontería, porque a decir verdad ni siquiera había subido de peso y su vientre, a los 7 meses de embarazo se encontraba apenas redondeado.

Se sentó en la mesa, y aprecio la perfecta simetría del desayuno francés que le había sido servido, perfectas rebanadas de pan fresco tostadas con un poco de mantequilla, mermelada casera dispuesta, fruta fresca, una pequeña prensa llena de café, y una infusión de hierbas. Sus pastillas estaban también ahí. Candy agradeció mentalmente por esa mujer que había cuidado de ella durante esos meses, y por el esposo cariñoso que hacía todo lo posible por que ella estuviera más que confortable, los primeros meses habían sido más que complicados, no había parado de vomitar, e incluso había tenido que ser internada, si bien, su embarazo no era precisamente de alto riesgo, no había sido un embarazo cómodo en ningún momento, comió media rebanada de pan, algo de fruta y bebió la taza de té, el café aunque olía delicioso, esa mañana no se le apetecía.

Te preparé el baño, niña, relájate, y tal vez un poco de sol en el jardín podría venirte bien mas al rato, o una caminata por la playa…

Gracias Celine.

Candy entró al baño y se tomó su tiempo, cuando por fin salió, cuarenta minutos después, se sentía un poco mejor, escogió un par de pantalones de mezclilla, que aún le quedaban, y a los cuales solo tenía que dejarles desabrochado el botón, tomó una camiseta de algodón de rayas horizontales blancas con azul, y sus tennis de lona color blanco, su cabello llegaba a media espalda, aplicó un poco de aceite de coco para que no se esponjara demasiado, y se observó por un momento en el espejo, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, y su atuendo era tan relajado, que los tiempos cuando usaba ajustados vestidos y trajes sastre de diseñador parecían ahora muy ahora muy lejanos.

Decidió que compraría flores, para la cena, y tal vez algo de queso y fruta, después de todo, estaban en Francia, y esa era la costumbre, tal vez algunos chocolates, salió de su habitación, y caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta las escaleras, la casa era hermosa, sencilla, tal vez modesta, pero hermosa, toda la madera pintada en blanco, los pisos alfombrados con el clásico azzure, y toda la decoración en tonos claros los enormes ventanales ya estaban abiertos, y el cálido aire del mediterráneo corría libremente llevando la fragancia de lavandas y rosas al interior de la casa.

Celine, iré al pueblo de compras.

Bien, niña, lleva tu celular, por si Monsieur quiere llamarte.

Sí Celine.

Celine observó a la rubia caminar pausadamente hasta el pequeño Toyota que estaba estacionado afuera de la verja blanca, parecía tener ánimos y energías ese día, y la caminata por el pueblo y el mercado le haría bien.

Candy manejó con precaución por la carretera costera por 20 minutos, embriagándose con la belleza del escenario, bajó la ventanilla para aspirar el aroma del mar, para disfrutar del sonido de las olas estrellándose en los acantilados, y el ocasional grito de las aves marinas que anidaban entre las rocas.

Amaba esa tierra que ahora llamaba su hogar, y el estilo de vida relajado que conllevaba, a veces iba hasta la biblioteca a leer un rato, y cuando él llegaba temprano veían el atardecer en la playa, aprendía un poco de cocina, y cuidaba el jardín, al menos las plantas se le daban, y estaba orgullosa de los vegetales y hierbas de olor que crecían en él.

Llegó al pueblo y buscó donde estacionarse, caminó hasta el usual puesto de fruta y saludó a la anciana que lo atendía junto a su nieto, escogió unas hermosas uvas moradas, manzanas verdes, y frutillas. Llevó sus compras al auto y se dirigió a su siguiente parada, la tienda de vinos, él le había enseñado a escoger los adecuados, y sabía bien que esa noche habría una cena de mariscos, de ahí fue a la pastelería y compró 6 eclaires, sabía bien que él solo hubiese comprado 4, después de todo, ese era precisamente el secreto de la comida y la dieta francesa, de todo fresco, delicioso, y con moderación, pero Candy planeaba comerse uno en el camino de regreso a casa, y tal vez el otro a media noche, regresó sobre sus pasos al auto, para dejar sus compras una vez más, no podía cargar mucho, porque se cansaba pronto, no había día que no se preguntara a donde había ido toda su energía de antaño.

Cruzó la calle y caminó un par de cuadras más allá hasta la florería, dónde escogió un enorme ramo de girasoles, algunas hortensias y unas peonias de color rosado claro, ella misma formaría los ramos, y los distribuiría en la casa, al menos de eso serviría su refinada educación y buen gusto por ahora, había pocas cosas realmente hogareñas que se le dieran, pero acomodar las flores era una de ellas.

Vagó por las tiendas con sus flores en brazos, la gente del pueblo ya la reconocía, y saludaba a la hermosa americana que hablaba perfecto francés con un muy leve acento anglosajón, y no les era desconocida la imagen de el par de rubios caminando tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, o sentados en algún café, el bebiendo su espresso y ella deleitándose en postres, claro, era perdonable, estaba embarazada, y tal vez, no hay nada más francés que el hedonismo de una mujer que sabe comer bien, degustar un buen vino de burdeos y comer sin censura un decadente postre que en otro lugar del mundo le estaría prohibido.

De pronto se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado, iría hasta su hostería favorita y comería una ensalada con un vaso de vino, llamó a Celine, para decirle que se retrasaría más, tomó asiento y ordenó mientras los rayos del sol entibiaban su cuerpo.

Comió perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando, por alguna razón ese día venía a su mente la mañana de su boda.

 _Había despertado en el departamento que compartían en NY, él había salido temprano, pero ella se había quedado dormida, encontró la nota que le decía que la recogería a la una. Camino hasta el sencillo vestido que colgaba de la elegante percha de satín, era color blush, de un rosado casi blanco, hermosamente sencillo, apropiado, lo observó por un momento, y una arcada de nauseas la obligó a correr al baño, vació el nulo contenido de su estómago en el lavabo y se enjuagó la boca, todo estaba empacado, esa misma noche partirían rumbo a Paris, su casa y su nueva vida los esperaba._

 _Se bañó y peinó con maestría sus rubios rizos que ahora eran algo más largos que 10 meses atrás cuando ella había llegado a NY con la intención de conquistar el mundo y convertirse en mujer de negocios, aplicó un maquillaje sencillo y natural, tomó el hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un magnífico solitario, así como los aretes que le hacían juego, sencillos broqueles. Salió a la sala y vio en un jarrón corto un hermoso ramo de rosas color pastel y leyó la nota dónde él le decía que la amaba, y que había un detalle para su cabello en el refrigerador, se dirigió ahí, pasando por una taza lista para que ella se sirviera su té, junto a sus vitaminas, medicinas, y ácido fólico, puso la tetera y disfrutó de su té, comió algo de yogurt y enjuago sus platos, nada debía quedar sucio, después de la ceremonia apenas tendrían tiempo para comer algo en el restaurant de lujo dónde habían hecho la reservación y después regresar a casa por sus últimas maletas._

 _Vio el tocado de sencillos capullos color rosa y se los prendió en el cabello frente al espejo del recibidor._

 _Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró al lugar, lucía gallardo sin duda, con su traje color gris claro y sus rubios cabellos peinados cuidadosamente._

 _Hola amor. - le dijo mientras recorría su hermosa figura enfundada en el etéreo vestido de gasa._

 _Hola, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Te ves divina, ¿estás lista?_

 _¿Y nuestros testigos?_

 _Nos encontrarán allá._

 _Él se acercó a ella y recorrió su nariz con su dedo índice en un gesto de ternura, mientras la besaba con cuidado muy cerca de su boca, tratando de no estropear el maquillaje._

 _Su cálido aroma varonil la reconfortó, mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho y se dejaba abrazar por él._

 _Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde._

 _La tomó de la mano y la condujo al ascensor, y de ahí hasta el soberbio Mercedes que esperaba por ellos, condujo hasta el juzgado y buscó donde estacionarse._

 _Volteó a verla por unos segundos, y clavó su mirada en ella, era una mirada cálida, paciente, llena de amor._

 _¿Estás segura qué esto es lo que quieres? Podemos tener la grandiosa boda que seguro soñaste de pequeña. A tú familia aquí con nosotros…_

 _No vida mía, esto es justo lo que quiero._

 _Vamos._

 _Él descendió del auto, le abrió la puerta y la guio a través de la concurrida calle neoyorquina, sus cómplices los vieron llegar y les sonrieron, se saludaron con un abrazo y se dirigieron a presentarse ante el juez que les preguntó si se aceptaban el uno al otro como marido y mujer, ambos prometieron solemnemente sellando su unión con un beso._

Candy recuperó la noción del tiempo, y descubrió que debía regresar a casa, pagó la cuenta y caminó con sus flores de regreso al auto, llegó a casa con el tiempo justo para acomodar sus flores y darse una ducha rápida, escogió un fluido vestido color verde jade que jugaba divinamente con los destellos de sus ojos, y se maquilló un poco, más que nada para borrar las ojeras que las noches de mal dormir le dejaban. Sus pies estaban algo hinchados por la humedad, así que buscó unas sandalias cómodas de tacón bajo. En eso se abrió la puerta y entró él.

Mi amor, te ves encantadora. ¿Cómo pasaste tú día?

Fui al pueblo, compré flores, fue agradable, pero ahora parece que me excedí, mis pies están algo hinchados.

Te daré un masaje, y debes recostarte un rato, mamá y papá tardarán aún un poco en llegar, y si no, de todas formas, lo entenderán. - Le dijo él mientras la conducía a la cama y masajeaba sus hinchados pies con aceites de menta y lavanda.

Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las reconfortantes caricias de las manos de su esposo, las fragancias de los aceites relajaron sus sentidos, y su mullida cama se convirtió en un oasis.

De nuevo no dormiste, mi amor.

Este pequeño se mueve mucho durante la noche, pareciera que necesita más espacio, pero…

Tranquila, el médico dijo que todo estaba bien, ¿te sientes mejor?

Sí, gracias…

Duerme, me daré una ducha, Celine estará al pendiente.

Ella ya no le respondió, se había acomodado de lado y abrazaba una almohada. Cuando salió de bañarse se acomodó junto a ella, había empezado su día muy temprano, y se quedó profundamente dormido, de lado, frente a ella, con su mano en su vientre.

Las voces de sus padres lo sacaron de su ensueño. Se puso de pie y decidió dejarla dormir un rato más, se miró en el espejo y bajó a recibirlos.

Michael, hijo, ¿Cómo has estado? – lo saludó Angelique Gerard con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, estaba orgullosa de su hijo menor, y feliz de que estuviera casado con el amor de su vida y con un hijo en camino aún cuando todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Bien madre, padre. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

Bien, ¿dónde está Candice?

Está dormida, pero la despertaré en un rato, tuvo una mala noche.

Déjala descansar, dime que falta para la cena y yo me hago cargo.

Todo está listo madre, llevaré su equipaje a la habitación de huéspedes, gracias por venir, la compañía le hará bien a Candy.

Pierre y Angelique observaron a su hijo subir la escalera, no cabía duda quú amaba con devoción a su esposa, y era lógico después de que ella lo había dejado todo, su dinero, sus lujos, su posición, su carrera, amigos y hasta su familia, por casarse con él, Michael Gerard, un simple doctor francés de clase media, que sin duda la amaba con locura.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas, espero que lo disfruten. Mil gracias, por su apoyo, he disfrutado mucho leer cada uno de sus comentario. Un abrazo, y bendiciones.**

 **C. Gracias por hacer que cada capítulo sea perfecto. Por contribuir con tu talento, y una vez más por compartir la aventura.**

 **RAA 13**

 **New York, 14 meses después de la escapada de Londres.**

Albert Andrew observó la concurrida calle desde el ventanal de la sala de su penthouse en NY, todo eran líneas limpias, funcionales, elegantes, un penthouse impersonal nuevamente, tan parecido a tantos otros, era aún muy temprano, pero no había podido dormir bien, los meses de trabajo intenso, viajes constantes y preocupaciones no habían sido para menos.

El gran parque ya se vestía de otoño, y Albert no podía evitar pensar cómo la vida cambiaba tan rápido hacia tan solo un año todo había sido completamente diferente, la risa de ella se escuchaba en todas partes, sus detalles coloridos y personales habían inundado el lugar, y él había pensado que siempre serían así de felices… qué equivocado había estado.

Suspiró profundo y dio un trago más a su café, ese día sería complicado, largo, lleno de juntas y de decisiones que tomar, si bien habían tenido éxito en su lucha por salvar el consorcio y el patrimonio de los White-Rowan, no había sido nada sencillo, y Albert podía ver que el tiempo, el esfuerzo, el estrés y la incertidumbre estaban pasando factura a Victor. Temía por su salud, y bienestar, y en su momento se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo por completo, o incluso a comprarle su parte al precio que valía antes de la debacle, pero Victor, un hombre de honor se había negado a ello, incluso, había estado dispuesto a declararse en bancarrota, y modificar drásticamente su estilo de vida y el de su familia.

William C. Andrew no lo había permitido, y entre los tres habían ideado un plan de rescate, cuyo principal ejecutor había sido Albert, después de todo, él contaba con el empuje, y la fuerza que el par de caballeros mayores no tenían ya, mucho menos Victor, no tanto por la edad, sino por su condición cardiaca.

No había día que Albert no se preguntara como era que Victor resistía, como no había muerto en el instante en que tuvo que decirle que las inversiones privadas lo habían llevado prácticamente a la quiebra, el capital Andrew-White-Rowan, era intocable, y estaba protegido bajo un sinnúmero de cláusulas y previsiones, pero las fortunas personales eran libres a ser sujetas a inversiones, y tras una serie de malas decisiones, lo que parecía una fortuna inagotable se había ido en picada, eso aunado a todo lo demás… sobre todo, todo lo demás podría haber sido fatal para el hombre.

Recuperar el capital perdido no estaba siendo nada sencillo, pero Albert, los Andrew estaban decididos a no dejarlo solo, así que hoy le esperaba otra larga jornada de trabajo. Terminó su café y se dirigió a darse una ducha rápida, pasó por la habitación vacía, debía llamar al decorador para que hiciera algo al respecto, hizo una nota mental y cerró la puerta del cuarto que ahora parecía un esqueleto que ha sido despojado de toda su cubierta, no había nada, solo una cama desnuda en el centro, la cual él pensaba debía cambiar también, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse, o para permitir que la nostalgia lo invadiera, había mucho por hacer.

Una hora y media después Albert impecablemente vestido abordó su auto y se dirigió al corporativo, entró al lobby, y la vio, la despampanante mujer de definidas curvas, abundante cabello negro, largo, con suaves ondas, y ojos color avellana. Vestía un sobrio pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, y chaqueta a juego, la fina montura de sus lentes era de carey genuino, y su perfume característico flotaba en el aire.

Albert sabía perfectamente porque estaba ahí y simplemente hizo contacto visual con ella para indicarle que pasará a su oficina. Ella se puso en pie y caminó delante de él, segura de que cada hombre que se encontrara en el lugar la observaría.

Albert se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a su privado, para decirle a la recepcionista que no le pasara llamadas. Entró y observó a la despampanante mujer.

¿No dirás nada, querido? – la nota de sensualidad en su voz no pasó desapercibida a Albert.

Tomando en cuenta que tú fuiste quien vino a verme, asumo, que eres tú quien tiene algo que decir.

Hoy vence mi contrato con el corporativo… -

Pues espero que te vaya bien. – su tono era frío, sin dejar duda de la falta de interés de su parte en lo que la mujer pretendía insinuar.

Hace meses me dijiste que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, porque trabajaba para ti, y que querías evitarte problemas legales, hoy soy libre de nuevo, podemos intentar averiguar nuestras posibilidades con lo que dejamos en pausa hace años.

Sonia se puso en pie y caminó hasta el hombre que la observaba desde su lugar, recargado en el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, y mirada de aburrimiento, pero ella lo conocía bien, sabía que bajo ese frío exterior había fuego, no había olvidado lo que era ser materia dispuesta en sus manos. Su voluptuoso cuerpo, perfectamente enmarcado, sus tacones color rojos hundiéndose levemente en la mullida alfombra, sabía bien lo que quería que él le hiciera ahí mismo, en su oficina, sobre su escritorio, en el sofá, y finalmente en esa misma alfombra, así había sido su despedida, años atrás, un loco intento desesperado por retenerla de parte de él, y una despedida que no podía negarse de parte de ella.

Tengo un día muy ocupado Sonia, permíteme dejar las cosas claras, perfectamente claras, hace meses no te rechacé porque trabajaras para el consorcio, te rechacé, porque lo nuestro es pasado, así de simple y sencillo, no te amo… creí amarte, sí, pero te pedí que te casaras conmigo, que compartieras tu vida conmigo, y tú te negaste, te negaste incluso a intentar una relación de larga distancia, de mi parte, no hay más, no hay dudas, no hay quizás, y siendo brutalmente honesto, ahora sé que nunca te amé, hoy sé lo que es amar, creo que sabes que hay una sola mujer en mi corazón, y no hay lugar para nadie más.

Sí no cancelé el contrato que tenías con nosotros, no fue porque quisiera tenerte cerca, sino, porque no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo, en las condiciones en que el capital White-Rowan se encontraba, no podía perder más dinero, así que dejé el tiempo pasar, pero no me interesa alargar el plazo, tampoco, tenerte como empleada, y mucho menos como amiga personal, si tienes alguna duda, referente al termino de tú contrato, referencias, y demás, haz el favor de dirigirte a recursos humanos. Espero te vaya bien en la vida, y en tus proyectos, pero también debe quedarte claro, que, si intentas seguirme, insistir, o buscar algo más de mí, no tengo ningún problema en acudir a los recursos legales necesarios, para dejarte en claro, que no me interesa tener nada contigo. A decir verdad, contrario a lo que seguramente piensas, nunca tuve nada que ver con tu contratación, ni estuve enterado de ella, hasta que ya se había efectuado, de haberlo sabido, hubiese hecho lo necesario para evitarlo. Para mí todo acabó cuando subiste a ese avión rumbo a Alemania, no hay más de que hablar. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mil cosas por atender.

Sonia observó impotentemente como se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para que ella pudiese salir, por meses había imaginado otro escenario, otras posibilidades, había creído que él aún la amaba, que le daría una oportunidad, que Candice White-Rowan no había sido sino un pasatiempo, sin embargo, Albert Andrew le dejaba claro que su corazón seguía prendado de una rubia de ojos verdes, a pesar, de que ella había desaparecido hacía meses.

Bien, sí eso es lo que piensas, no te rogaré… pero deberías saber que ahora que está casada, ella no va a volver, después de todo, hace meses te escribió pidiéndote hablar, tal vez pretendía darte la noticia, o la invitación a la boda en persona, pero tú ignoraste su mensaje… o bueno, eso es lo que ella piensa. Adiós Albert. Espero que sufras tanto como yo he sufrido en estos meses, teniéndote cerca, y amándote en silencio.

Albert sabía bien, que ella esperaba que la retuviera, y le hiciera preguntas, pero él no le iba a dar ese gusto, le pediría a Stear que buscara en el servidor central, después de todo, siempre quedan huellas electrónicas, para quienes saben cómo buscar.

Sonia…

Ella volteó a verlo, el pez había tragado el anzuelo.

Sólo espero que te quede claro, qué si has hecho algo, en contra de Candy, o en contra mía, esa cuenta no se va a quedar sin saldar, y me encargaré de utilizar todos los medios necesarios para que así sea. A estás alturas deberías saber, que no soy un hombre con el que se juega. Por tú bien, espero que no hayas caído tan bajo, porque contrario a lo bien que crees conocerme, aún no conoces hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a llegar por amor, no conoces al verdadero Albert Andrew, y ten por seguro de que sabrás de mí sí hiciste algo en nuestra contra. – él clavó su mirada azul en ella, completamente fría, y amenazadora. – Robert, acompaña a la señorita, a recursos humanos, espérala, y cuando termine su trámite, asegúrate de que se lleve todas sus pertenencias, acompáñala a su auto, y déjale claro a seguridad, que ella ya no tiene más asuntos que tratar en ninguna de las oficinas de los Andrew. – le dijo seriamente a su jefe de seguridad, cuando ella salió de su oficina, solo escuchó el leve click de la puerta al cerrarse.

Albert regresó a su lugar para llamar Stear, pero justo en ese momento le anunciaron la llegada del inversionista que esperaba, tendría que dejar su llamada para más tarde.

Pasó la mañana en juntas, y trabajo, a eso de las 4 de la tarde la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Victor entró con una bolsa en su mano.

No has comido nada en todo el día. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, le dijo mientras le pasaba la bolsa proveniente de uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Albert.

No te hubieras molestado Victor, ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

Fue positiva, aceptaron nuestra propuesta… Anda muchacho, come, y también creo que hoy deberías retirarte temprano.

Hay mucho que hacer…

¿Hay mucho que hacer? ¿O no quieres ir a casa?

Un poco de ambos Victor, un poco de ambos.

El hombre mayor observó con simpatía al joven que había visto, no solo nacer y crecer, sino convertirse en un hábil hombre de negocios, respetado, honorable, el hombre que hacía menos de un año había estado seguro de que sería su yerno. Podía ver en su rostro los signos de cansancio, pero más allá de eso, podía leer en su mirada, la verdad, él aún la amaba.

Hijo, Katherine y yo estamos muy apenados por todo lo que pasó, espero que sepas, que tienes nuestro agradecimiento y apoyo. Quisiera también darte respuestas, pero no las tengo, no puedo entender como decidió en la forma en la que lo hizo… -

Victor, no te preocupes, y por supuesto que también agradezco su apoyo… ¿Vendrá a la boda de Anne?

No ha respondido nada… y entenderemos si no quieres asistir.

Es la boda de mi primo… además no puedo evitarla toda la vida… se veía bien…

¿Cuándo la viste? – le preguntó Victor sorprendido.

En el Charles de Gaulle, hará unos cuatro meses, ella no me vio, iba con él, y con los que creo eran los padres… él la llevaba tomada de la mano, ella vestía jeans, una camiseta blanca… se veía muy joven, muy diferente a la mujer de negocios… pienso que tal vez eso fue lo que ganó, el sueño de libertad, la vida sencilla, salían de una de las salas de líneas económicas…Tal vez yo no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Albert, espero que un día tengas las respuestas a las preguntas que te atormentan hijo, sabes que ella siempre fue mi consentida, pero a la luz de todo lo que sucedió, no se que pensar, al igual que tú, me siento herido, se fue, sin decir nada, se casó sin invitarnos, es como si hubiese decidido dejar de pertenecer a nuestra familia… además, la forma en la que enfrentó los problemas, o más bien, la forma en que decidió ignorarlos… huir de ellos, siendo que ella era la única responsable… - un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro del hombre.

Victor, no pienses más, estamos cada vez más cerca de arreglarlo todo, de recuperar el capital perdido.

No solo es eso Albert, también es mi legado, tú llevas sobre tus hombros una carga que no te corresponde, debía ser una carga compartida…

Victor, por eso no te preocupes, ya veremos la forma, además ahora tendrás por yerno a un hombre capaz en los negocios, tal vez Archie pueda hacerse cargo.

Piensan mudarse a Londres, así que deberé quedarme al frente muchacho, pero no te preocupes, es mi carga para llevarla, ya suficiente has hecho. Anda, termina de comer, y vete a casa temprano, descansa…supe que hoy terminó el contrato con Sonia…

Sí, protagonizó una escena innecesaria, pero recursos humanos y seguridad ya se hicieron cargo. Vete a casa, Katherine debe estar esperando por ti.

Bien, dejo de importunarte, vete a casa temprano.

Albert solo sonrió y observó la cansada figura desaparecer por la puerta. Volvió su atención a su trabajo, y a eso de las 8 recordó que debía llamar a Stear, o más bien decidió al fin llamarlo, había estado dividido entre hacerlo y no hacerlo durante todo el día, después de todo, ¿de que serviría ya? Era imposible borrar el pasado, y ella ya estaba casada con Michael. Aún así tomó el teléfono, sabía de sobre que sería la una de la mañana en Londres, pero Stear era un ave nocturna.

Una adormilada voz femenina contestó el celular, y Albert sonrió levemente al reconocerla, al parecer habían pensado en mantenerlo en secreto.

Querida Patty, ahora veo porque te hemos echado en falta acá en New York. – le dijo con el tono preciso de coquetería.

Albert… -

Jajajajaja, así que tú y mi primo, y yo que pensé que tal vez tendría esperanzas contigo.

Esteeee…-

Descuida, no se puede romper lo que ya está roto, no te preocupes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, ahora haz el favor de pasarme a mi querido primo, que asumo ronca a tú lado.

Patty no le contestó, pero Albert pudo escuchar la nerviosa voz despertando a Stear.

Albert. – Stear pretendía actuar con naturalidad y como si estuviese ya despierto.

Primo, debo felicitarte por tan acertada elección, solo me temo que la perdida será grande para la oficina de acá.

No hemos hablado, sobre…

Olvídalo, ya me divertí, ahora dime, ¿estás despierto?

Sí, ¿qué sucede?

Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

Tú dirás.

Necesito que encuentres un email borrado de mi cuenta, y la probable respuesta dada al mismo…

¿Tienes la fecha?

No tengo la fecha exacta… verás hoy terminó el contrato con Sonia, y en su despedida, me dio a entender que poco antes de casarse, Candy me envió un correo, que Sonia borró de mi cuenta, no le pregunté, porque no me interesaba perder mi tiempo con ella, pero, necesito saber que decía.

Bien, no es mucho el margen de tiempo, después de todo, entre que terminaron y ella se casó… sucedió todo tan rápido.

Así es, por favor revísalo, no es urgente, pero sí me gustaría saber, tal vez así pueda entenderlo.

Cuenta con ello. ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, aún en la oficina, trabajando. Descansa, vuelve a lo que sea que tú y Patty hacían, y cuando tengas noticias me lo haces saber.

Claro, buenas noches… Albert, vete a casa, o a un bar, o algo, pero sal ya de la oficina.

Jajajaja, ese parece ser el consejo de todos, el día de hoy. Adiós.

A las 11 de la noche Albert manejó de regreso a su exclusivo penthouse, solamente se duchó y se tumbó a dormir, esa era la rutina, trabajar lo suficiente, para así estar tan cansado, que pensar resultase imposible una vez que llegara a la cama.

 **Costa Sur de Francia, una semana después.**

Solo quiero que estés completamente segura de tú decisión… es tú hermana. – le dijo Michael en tono paciente y comprensivo.

Lo sé Michael, pero… es un viaje largo, estoy en el séptimo mes…

Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, estás bien, perfectamente bien, haremos la carta del doctor de menos meses, para que te dejen volar, de todas formas, decirles que estás en el séptimo mes no es opción, sí decides no ir, no puedes usar tu embarazo como excusa para no hacerlo… o bien, podríamos cruzar el Atlántico en barco, podría ser interesante. – le dijo con una sonrisa en su guapo rostro.

Tienes razón, pero será incómodo… - le respondió ella con una sonrisa insegura.

Compraremos boletos de primera clase.

No me refería a eso, y tal vez no debamos comprar boletos de primera clase.

¿Le pedirás a tu padre un jet?

No Michael, no tengo cara para pedirle nada, seguramente a estás alturas piensa que soy la peor de las hijas…

Candy, sé perfectamente que amas a tú familia, y creo que lo que decidas hacer con respecto a la boda de tú hermana va a definir la relación que tendrás con ellos, por eso no quiero dejarte vencer por el temor.

Él va a estar ahí… y ahora es un héroe, se ha dedicado a salvar la fortuna de los White-Rowan, como si no le debiésemos a él la debacle completa.

Por eso mismo creo que debes hablar con tú padre, explicarle que pasó, si quieres regresar a New York a apoyarlo, podemos hacerlo, no quiero obligarte a nada, pero tampoco quiero verte vivir con culpa.

Candy guardó silencio y ser recargó en el hombro de él, estaban sentados en un columpio en el pequeño jardín, él la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su sien. Ella suspiró profundo, tendría que dejar atrás la paz y tranquilidad que había encontrado, al menos por una semana, no podría quedarse mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía volar de regreso de inmediato, no sería prudente.

¿Irás conmigo? – le preguntó ella con voz baja.

Por supuesto que sí amor.

Bien, compra los boletos… pero clase económica está bien.

No Candy, si bien, no tengo un jet privado para hacerte más cómodo el viaje, puedo pagar sin problemas boletos de primera clase. Debes comprar un vestido.

Tus padres planeaban quedarse más tiempo con nosotros.

Ellos entenderán, mañana salimos a Paris, debes buscar un vestido.

Michael, no necesito un vestido nuevo…

Es la boda de tú hermana.

Es una boda familiar, con todos los problemas financieros, no podían darse el lujo de algo suntuoso.

Aún así, buscaremos un vestido, e iremos a esa boda, estaré a tú lado…

No reserves hotel en los Hamptons, quedémonos en el departamento de NY.

La boda terminará tarde.

No importa, no quiero quedarme a la fiesta, solo la ceremonia.

Muy bien preciosa, como tú quieras.

Michael se dirigió a su estudio para hacer lo necesario, Candy se quedó en el jardín por un poco más de tiempo, observando la playa que se extendía como un azulado manto, regresar y enfrentar a todos no le parecía sencillo, sabía que su familia tenía razones de sobra para sentirse herida, enojada…además, verlo a él, involuntariamente, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la rubia, lágrimas de dolor, de decepción, sabía que debía calmarse, no era justo para Michael, no era justo que su corazón aún doliera, y que pensar en verlo la hiciera recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos… y cuanto le había dolido su silencio, y rechazo.

 **The Hamptons, New York State. Una semana después.**

El idílico jardín de los White Rowan se encontraba divinamente engalanado, en el lugar había unas 150 personas reunidas, solo familiares y amigos cercanos, una sección había sido preparada con sillas, flores y luces, para la ceremonia religiosa, y las mesas para la cena, así como la pista de baile, se habían dispuesto alrededor de la alberca, el ambiente era un fiel reflejo de las personalidades elegantes de los novios, todo estaba finamente decorado en tonos Ivory, con sutiles toques de oro viejo, y si bien, era magnífico, Candy era consciente de que no era ni una fracción de lo que su hermana había soñado fuera su boda.

Había llegado hacia un par de minutos, llevaba un vestido de shiffon de seda color azul rey, de escote en v que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, las largas mangas eran como una segunda piel, se ajustaba justo debajo de la línea del busto, si bien las capas de tela eran sueltas y fluidas, el pequeño vientre redondeado que hacía evidente su estado sobresalí conspicuamente, su cabello iba recogido en un moño elegante, y una fina cadena dorada con un solitario flotante, regalo de su padre en uno de sus tantos cumpleaños adornaba su cuello, el resto de sus joyas eran solamente su anillo de compromiso y alianza matrimonial, y un par de discretos aretes de pequeñas gotas de diamante, regalo de Michael para su cumpleaños, se veía hermosa, y elegante.

Caminó a través de las puertas francesas ante las cuales se había detenido, Michael la llevaba tomada de la mano, tratando de infundirle seguridad, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco, a unos 10 metros de ahí, estaba él, con un impecable traje color gris, cortado a la medida, camisa blanca, y corbata azul, curiosamente del mismo color del vestido de ella, tal vez sintió la mirada de ella sobre él, o tal vez, la brisa marina le llevó el aroma a su perfume, o tal vez, esa conexión que siempre habían tenido aún permanecía, a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y el dolor, él volteó en su dirección, clavó sus ojos azul cielo en ella, ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y sus piernas temblar como si fueran de gelatina, en vez de, carne y hueso.

Albert había sentido como su corazón se inquietaba, por alguna razón había comenzado a latir más rápidamente, instintivamente volteó hacia la entrada y entonces la vio, más bella que Venus, tomada de la mano del francés, con un vestido que resaltaba su blanca piel, y un escote que mostraba generosos pechos, que según el recordaba no lo habían sido tanto antes, su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, y tuvo que volver dos veces al mismo lugar, ahí estaba la razón del voluptuoso escote… ella estaba esperando un hijo… un hijo de él… de su esposo… ¿sería posible, que esa hubiese sido siempre la razón de su apresurada boda? Su visión de ella fue interrumpida por la voz de Stear que lo llamaba, y por las figuras de Victor y Katherine que se acercaban a saludar a la recién llegada pareja.

Candice… - Katherine se había quedado sin palabras, ahí estaba su hija mayor, hermosa como siempre, con un brillo en el rostro que su inminente maternidad le proporcionaba, y al lado de su guapo esposo… Katherine tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero no era el momento, envolvió a su hija en un abrazo, permitió que un par de lágrimas amenazaran con arruinar su impecable maquillaje, y respiró profundo para recuperar el sonido de su voz. – Te ves hermosa… debiste… - de nada servían los reproches ahora. -Felicidades. – alcanzó a decir antes de que su esposo la rescatara.

Candy, Michael, su habitación está lista, a pesar de que nunca contestaste las llamadas y los mensajes, pero todo está preparado para recibirlos… Enhorabuena, espero que al menos cuando nazca sí tengan la delicadeza de compartir con nosotros la noticia, creo que años de amarte, cuidarte, y dártelo todo, al menos deberían merecer un poco de cortesía. Tú hermana quiere verte, ve con tu madre, Michael, te muestro sus lugares, y te invito un trago. – Todo esto había sido dicho en un tono neutral, pero para Candy, que siempre había sido la preferida de su padre sus palabras apresuradas, y la omisión del acostumbrado abrazo de parte de él habían sido como una bofetada, hizo acopio de serenidad, Michael apretó su mano, y besó levemente sus labios.

Ve, yo esperaré por ti… -

Candy siguió a su madre quien no paraba de parlotear nerviosamente sobre el clima, los invitados, los arreglos… cualquier cosa, sin darse cuenta, entró por una puerta y se encontró en la habitación de sus padres. Annie no estaba ahí.

¿Madre?

Tengo derecho a saber… a preguntar, ¿acaso nos odias tanto? – su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento.

Mamá, por supuesto que no los odio…

¿Entonces? ¿qué hicimos, para merecer tú desprecio? ¿Para recibir una nota que nos informaba que te habías casado y mudado a Francia? ¿no merecemos ser abuelos? ¿Acaso fuimos tan malos padres? Meses de no saber de ti, de no recibir una llamada, ni siquiera sé dónde vives, cómo estás, y ahora estás embarazada… serás madre Candice, y espero que la vida no te regrese ni una décima parte de lo que tú nos has hecho sufrir estos meses, la incertidumbre, la vergüenza, el dolor, la desesperación, y con todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso te costaba tanto dar la cara? – Katherine estaba al borde de perder su autocontrol.

Lo siento, todo se volvió demasiado, tenía que escapar, no podía seguir viviendo en el lugar en él que había sido tan devastadoramente feliz… Era tan doloroso todo… Y Albert… Michael…

¿Lo amas? – el tono de voz le decía a Candy que ella preguntaba por Michael, no por Albert, su madre jampas había dudado que ella amara a Albert.

Mamá, Michael es bueno, lo sabes, y me adora…

Nunca dudé de que te amará, ¿pero tú? Creo que de mis dos hijas, jamás temí que tú te casaras sin amor, y eso es precisamente lo que hiciste… Te casaste con un buen hombre, pero no lo amas, y eso no es justo Candy, no es justo para ti, no es justo para él, y no es justo para ese pequeño o pequeña que esperas…

Será un niño… y en cuanto a Michael, agradezco tenerlo a mi lado, cada día un poco más… es paciente, y tierno conmigo, cuida de nosotros, y pondré todo de mi parte para hacerlo feliz, así como él lo está haciendo conmigo… y por el bebé, ni que decirte, no le faltará nada, mucho menos amor.

¿Qué hay de Albert?

Mamá, no hay nada que pueda decirte, no quiero dañar la imagen que tienen de él…

Se hizo cargo, se ha hecho cargo, de salvarnos de la ruina, de arreglar tus errores… ¿qué puedes decir?

Ves, no hay nada que pueda decir, tuve razones para irme, pero jamás la entenderías o me creerías… vine porque Michael me recordó que al final del día somos familia, pero si prefieres no tenerme bajo tú techo, lo entenderé. – un dejo de la adolescente rebelde y desafiante de antaño le advirtió a Katherine que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Al final del día somos familia… Candice, ¿cómo crees que debería hacerme sentir eso? ¿bien? ¿qué tipo de consuelo es ese? En fin, no puedo seguir teniendo esta conversación, hablaremos después de la boda, cuando los invitados se hayan ido…

No nos quedaremos aquí mamá, después de la ceremonia y el brindis regresamos a New York.

Bien Candice, no te voy a rogar que me permitas ser parte de tú vida, solo te recuerdo, que para tú padre eres el centro del universo, tú y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero él, él no merecía semejante abandono, tus acciones han sido una bofetada directa, y espero sepas arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Papá… - la pregunta se quedó sin formular.

Por ahora está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, Albert ha hecho hasta lo imposible por cuidar de su salud, y de llevar él la carga, pero no somos eternos. Y la que debería estar aquí, trabajando hombro con hombro con él, deberías ser tú… Vamos con Anne.

Candy observó salir a su madre por la puerta, sentía un hueco en el estómago, pero se dijo así misma que solo debía soportar un par de horas más.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin incidentes, y Candy creyó que después de todo tal vez no sería tan horrible como había pensado, el volver a casa. Le había dolido que él la ignorara, que ni siquiera volteara a verla, después de ese primer contacto, y poco después del brindis se había desaparecido, Candy se sentía cansada, y aún les esperaba un largo regreso a la ciudad, así que discretamente le pidió a Michael irse, él había estado de acuerdo, pero ella debía atender un llamado de la naturaleza primero, caminó en automático hacia las escaleras y subió rumbo a su habitación, iba ausente, caminando sin mirar por dónde, y en el rellano de la escalera chocó de frente contra alguien, el impulso podría fácilmente haberla hecho rodar escaleras abajo, pero él la retuvo firmemente por unos segundos. La calidez de su conocido roce casi la hace fundirse con él en un abrazo, sus miradas se encontraron, pero la de él era indescifrable, ausente, cerrada a ella como nunca antes lo había estado, fría, e impersonal, como si no la conociera.

Albert. – Su voz sonaba sin aliento, no podía negar lo que su cercanía la hacía sentir.

Lo lamento Madame Gerard, no la vi, discúlpeme por el tropiezo, es mi culpa, por cierto, muchas felicidades. – sin darle oportunidad de replica pasó de largo al lado de ella.

Albert, yo solo quiero… -

No, por favor Madame Gerard, estoy en medio de algo importante. – le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla, con el tono distante e impersonal que ella sabía utilizaba con los imples conocidos.

Ella se sintió profundamente herida por sus palabras, su indiferencia, y por cómo se refirió a ella, las lágrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras lo veía con una mirada cargada de amor, inadvertidamente una rubia la observaba desde lo alto de la escalera, caminó hasta ella sigilosamente y la tomó del brazo. Candy se dejó llevar. Entraron en su habitación, y Candy vio a través de la niebla de sus lágrimas la mirada de furiosa de Rosemary Andrew.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿qué se tirara a tus pies, o que te tomara en brazos y te sacará de aquí, como siempre lo hizo, sin importarle que estas casada, y llevas un hijo de otro hombre, del hombre que es tu esposo, en tu vientre?

Rose…

No Candy, déjame terminar, no quiero escucharte, no quiero saber las razones, solo quiero que sepas que has hecho mucho daño, demasiado, a mí, a tus padres, a todos, pero sobre todo a él, lo dejaste sin excusas, sin razones, sin respuestas, lleno de supuestos sobre lo que había hecho mal, lo heriste demasiado, Candy, y no es justo que ahora lo veas con esa mirada con la que acostumbrabas salirte con la tuya, cuando el único pecado de mi hermano fue amarte, venerarte y esperarte… Vete, sal de su vida para siempre. Asume lo que hiciste con ambos, regresa a Francia, o vuelve a New York a hacerte cargo de tú desastre, libéralo de ti, de tu recuerdo y tu presencia, sí es que aún tienes consciencia, y sí no, anda, ve a perderte, pero haz el favor de no verlo nunca más con los ojos suplicantes del día de hoy, con una mirada cargada de promesas, porque la realidad es que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, escogiste al hombre que… te resultaba conveniente, tal vez, no al que amabas, pero esa será tu penitencia. No esperes una invitación a mi boda, así como no espero que me invites a celebrar el nacimiento de tú hijo. Tú y yo ya no somos amigas, no tenemos nada que decirnos, te quise, y hasta te defendí, pero mi hermano y mis padres lo son todo para mí, y la verdad ya ni se quien diablos eres, francamente, en este punto, ya ni me interesa. Acaba de salir de una buena vez de la vida de los Andrew, y asume por una vez en la vida todo lo que has hecho, pero lejos de Albert. Buenas noches, espero no verte cerca de mi hermano y mis padres nunca más.

Candy observó a Rosemary Andrew salir de la habitación, su helada furia había drenado sus fuerzas, quería llorar, quería deshacerse de impotencia, pero no aún, debía salir de ahí con la frente en alta, de la mano de Michael, con una sonrisa en su rostro que no permitiera que nadie adivinara que su corazón aún sangraba, por la traición del hombre que más había amado en el mundo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas, una disculpa por la tardanza, me tomó un buen rato cuadrar este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **RAA 14**

Candy observó a Rosemary Andrew salir de la habitación, su helada furia había drenado sus fuerzas, quería llorar, quería deshacerse de impotencia, pero no aún, debía salir de ahí con la frente en alta, de la mano de Michael, con una sonrisa en su rostro que no permitiera que nadie adivinara que su corazón aún sangraba, por la traición del hombre que más había amado en el mundo.

Candy se observó detenidamente en el espejo de su habitación, observó la cama que había compartido en más de una ocasión con Albert, respiró profundo e hizo lo posible por retocar su maquillaje, su baño aún tenía cosas de ella, la recámara seguía siendo suya, y una parte de ella anheló acurrucarse en la cama, o ir a buscar a su padre, para echarse a sus brazos, y llorar en su hombro como lo había hecho cuando era una niña, volver el tiempo atrás… pero, eso no era posible, levantó el rostro y salió en busca de Michael, para despedirse de sus padres y de los novios.

Caminó en dirección al jardín, aún un poco ausente, Michael la encontró, antes de que saliera, había entrado a buscarla, al parecer había tardado mucho.

¿Estás bien amor? – le preguntó mientras buscaba su mirada, y apoyaba su mano levemente en su vientre.

Sí, solo un poco cansada. – le mintió con una sonrisa.

¿Buscamos a tus padres para despedirnos?

Sí, vamos. –

Michael la tomó de la mano, y salieron al jardín, cuando encontraron a los novios se despidieron de ellos, rápidamente, y después fueron con los padres de Candy.

¿Quieres subir a descansar hija? – preguntó su madre cuando la vio acercarse, se veía cansada y frágil, y aunque habían discutido, su corazón de madre la llamaba hacia ella. Katherine estaba consciente que esa velada le había costado esfuerzo.

No mamá, gracias, pero venimos a despedirnos, si estoy cansada, y regresar a la ciudad nos llevará algún tiempo… -

Candice, quédate esta noche hija, no tiene caso que te canses demás, solo por una necedad. Michael, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor? – insistió Katherine, mientras Victor observaba a su hija, tratando de descifrar y entender que era lo que sucedía y pasaba por su mente, ¿en que momento se habían vuelto en desconocidos?

Katherine, agradecemos el gesto, pero si Candy prefiere regresar a la ciudad, no hay nada más de que hablar, sin embargo, estaremos en New York esta semana, tal vez, podamos vernos en otra ocasión. Le he pasado los datos de nuestro departamento a Victor… -

¿Candy? – preguntó su padre con voz profunda y mirada clavada en sus ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él.

Papá, lo siento, en verdad no podemos quedarnos… Madre, todo estuvo magnífico, muchas gracias por todo… - les contestó ella mientras se acercaba a su madre para besarla, y a su padre, para abrazarlo, no pudo evitarlo, lo amaba profundamente, y le dolía leer la decepción en sus ojos.

Bien, los acompaño al auto. – dijo Victor, quien sorprendido había respondido al abrazo.

Tomó la mano de su hija, y la acomodó en el hueco de su brazo, mientras comenzaba a avanzar, Michael se despedía de Katherine.

¿Qué sucede hija? –

Papá… te amo, por favor no dudes de eso, y no dudes de que tengo mis razones… -

Nunca he dudado de ninguna de las dos cosas, pero me gustaría entender. Siempre me has dicho todo, no entiendo que fue diferente esta vez. –

No es tú culpa papá, fui yo, perdóname, por favor. –

Mi niña, aquí voy a estar esperando cuando estés lista para confiarme lo que carga tu corazón… dime, ¿será un niño? –

Sí, será un niño… -

¿Eres feliz? –

Tengo todo para ser feliz… -

Bien, no tenemos mucho en estos días, o más bien, no tenemos tanto como antes, pero tu fideicomiso, al igual que el de Anne están intactos, puedes disponer de él, cuando quieras.

No papá, por favor usa ese dinero, no me hace falta nada. Tenemos una hermosa casa en la Riviera, estamos bien. –

Puedes usar alguno de los jets para volar de regreso. –

Gracias papá, pero ya tenemos los vuelos de regreso comprados. – habían llegado hasta el auto de Michael, se detuvieron frente a él, y se abrazaron una vez más. Después su padre la vio seriamente.

Hija, creo que Albert merece respuestas. –

Papá, no hay nada más que hacer ahí, él no quiso ni respuestas ni explicaciones en su momento… ahora, ahora ya no es tiempo… no vi a Sonia. –

A Sonia la sacó del corporativo en cuanto se acabó su contrato hija, pero, eso ya no importa, ahora eres una mujer casada… ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo? ¿siete? –

Candy lo observó preguntándose como era que su padre siempre lo sabía todo.

No, aún no son siete meses… debemos irnos, papá, en verdad estoy cansada… -

Puedes regresar en el helicóptero. –

Papá… ¿qué tan mal están las cosas? –

Estuvieron muy mal, pero Albert ha recuperado mucho, el avión y el helicóptero son de la compañía, los personales los vendí, pero nadie te va a negar que los uses.

Gracias papá, pero, estaré bien. – lo abrazó una vez más, y él le abrió la puerta del auto para ayudarla a subir. –

Estaré esperando. – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Victor volteo a ver a Michael que esperaba unos metros más allá, el joven médico se acercó, para estrechar la mano de su ahora suegro, al menos Candy había hablado un poco con su padre.

No querrá vernos esta semana, la conozco, no está lista para hablar, pero, si necesitan algo, por favor no dudes en comunicarte conmigo. –

Victor, no le hace falta nada, no tiene los lujos a los que tú la acostumbraste, pero no le falta nada… - le dijo Michael con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

Eres un buen hombre, Michael, pero sé que hay más de lo que se ve, y esa niña mía aún tiene mucho por aprender. Que tengan un buen regreso a la ciudad. – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para despedirse. Michael la estrechó y se dirigió al auto.

Hicieron el camino de regreso a New York en silencio, Candy se quedó dormida pronto, y Michael se entregó a sus cavilaciones, la amaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero había días que se preguntaba, si a la larga, su amor sería suficiente para los dos.

Esa semana, ella se negó a salir del departamento, y básicamente se la pasó dormida, Michael había esperado que fuese difícil para ella el regresar, y ver a su familia, verlo a él, al hombre que evidentemente aún tenía un lugar en su corazón.

Era su última noche en NY, y Michael había cocinado para ella, había comido poco en esos días, las nauseas habían regresado, y él comenzaba a considerar la necesidad de quedarse en NY, aunque eso significaría que no podrían regresar, o más bien ella no podría regresar a Francia, hasta que naciera su bebé, porque él tenía que volver al trabajo.

Una vez que la mesa estuvo lista, fue a despertarla, era necesario que comiera, y que hablaran, si es que querían un futuro juntos, no podían permitir que las cosas siguieran tal como estaban ahora.

Candy… -

Mmmm. –

Ya está la cena, debes levantarte y comer algo. – le dijo mientras la sacudía un poco, sentado al lado de ella en la cama.

No, no tengo hambre. –

Candy, no es una opción que no comas, debes comer, sí no lo haces tendré que internarte, y puedes ir pensando a quien llamaremos para que te haga compañía, porque yo necesito volver a Francia mañana, al menos para arreglar las cosas, y poder volar de regresó acá para esperar el nacimiento acá. – le dijo seriamente.

No me dejarás aquí sola... – le dijo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe.

No te dejaré sola, llamaremos a tus padres para que te hagan compañía. –

Michael… -

No estás bien, casi ni te has parado de la cama en toda la semana, y sé que no es físico, es emocional, y estoy preparado para lidiar con ello, pero también hay cosas prácticas que debo atender. –

Bien, intentaré comer algo… -

Vamos, hice sopa, un asado, y vegetales. – le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. –

Él observó su menuda figura, vestía de negro, leggins, camiseta y un largo cardigan calientito, que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Su rostro se veía delgado, y pálido, su cabello era una masa de rizos despeinados, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse zapatos, caminó por la duela del departamento en enormes y confortables calcetas de lana.

Él le abrió la silla y ella tomó asiento, a regañadientes comió un poco en silencio y después de agradecerle con un leve roce en los labios estaba por regresar a la cama.

Tenemos que hablar, puede ser aquí, puede ser en la sala, en la recámara, dónde quieras, pero tenemos que hablar.

Esperemos hasta regresar a casa Michael… -

No Candy, llevas toda la semana aislada del mundo, y de todo, eso no está bien, no puedes seguir evadiendo la realidad… tal vez es tiempo de considerar que lo mejor es hablar, aclarar las cosas, incluso con Albert, especialmente con Albert. – le dijo clavando sus bondadosos ojos color miel en los de ella, en una mirada llena de intención. -Te amo, y estoy aquí para apoyarte, pero no puedo ver como tiras por la borda todo. Así que por favor dime si prefieres quedarte… -

Michael… - Candy lo observó mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, sabía que estaba siendo injusta, que lo ponía en una situación sumamente difícil, y que lo que él le pedía era lo justo, pero ella no estaba lista, no podía hablar con Albert. – lo siento amor, tienes razón, no es justo para ti… -

No se trata de mí, se trata de ti, de tus padres, de tus amigos, de tu familia, del bebé que esperas… -

No me dejes, quiero volver a nuestro hogar… por favor. – le dijo ella mientras se le quebraba la voz, y eso fue definitivamente demasiado para él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, se veía tan perdida, tan frágil y desolada, y él la amaba tanto, tal vez debían esperar un poco más.

Vamos a que descanses, mañana debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 12. – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la acompañaba al cuarto, se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió, acariciando su cabello y espalda, mientras ella lloraba en silencio, era demasiado dolor, y Michael era cada vez más consciente de que él no podía sanarlo.

 **Costa Azul de Francia, Semana 40 de embarazo.**

Candy se movió inquieta en su cama, no lograba encontrar la posición correcta para dormir, no quería despertar a Michael, quien estaba cansado, y había tenido varias cirugías el día anterior, pero no podía seguir en la cama, giró hacia un lado, y se levantó con dificultad, acarició su vientre mientras ceñía su bata, el aire estaba fresco, era noviembre, de pronto anheló salir un rato al jardín, caminó en silencio, cuidando de no pisar los escalones, que ella sabía harían ruido, y salió por el ventanal, observó a los rayos de luna besar la pacífica superficie del mar… caminó entre sus flores, aspirando el olor a lavandas, y tratando de calmar su ansiedad, no estaba segura de porque estaba despierta, pero de pronto, mientras caminaba, sintió líquido caliente recorrer sus piernas, y supo que el momento que tanto había anhelado estaba cercano, siguió caminando por un rato, sintiendo como los primeros dolores iban y venían como una oleada, aún tenue, y espaciada, aún no era tiempo de despertar a Michael, practicó su respiración, y se preguntó si podría caminar a la orilla del mar, estaba indecisa cuando los brazos de su esposo la sorprendieron rodeando su cintura.

¿Estás bien?

No quería despertarte… -

Estás mojada. –

Se rompió mi fuente… -

¿Comenzaste ya con trabajo de parto? -

Los dolores van y vienen, pero aún no son muy fuertes. -

Debes cambiarte, o te resfriaras, ven, te ayudaré. –

Michael veló con ella toda la noche, ayudándola a que pasara lo más intenso de los dolores, ella no quería anestesia, cuando el alba se dibujo en el horizonte, manejaron rumbo al hospital, y tras un par de horas de labor de parto, pusieron en los brazos de Candy un hermoso pequeño rubio, de ojos azules, con piel sonrosada, que lloraba a todo pulmón, su hijo, había llegado al mundo.

Candy acarició la suave pelusa de su cabecita, mientras besaba su frente, y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, vio a su pequeño, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Lo llamó Drew.

 **Dos semanas después del nacimiento de Drew.**

Candy estaba sentada en la mecedora de su habitación, absorta en contemplar a su pequeño alimentarse de su seno, estaba cansada, pero no podía quitar su mirada de él, lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y estaba extasiada con él, no podía dejar de admirarlo.

Eres tan guapo como tu padre mi amor, y serás, grande, fuerte, un buen hombre… -

¿Cómo están mis dos amores? – preguntó Michael mientras entraba sigilosamente.

Bien, casi se queda dormido… y sí es así, tal vez lograré dormir un par de horas y darme un baño ahora que has llegado.

Te tengo una sorpresa. – le dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

¿Has encontrado la forma de alimentarlo tú y que yo duerma más de dos horas?

No, me temo que no, pero… ok, cierra los ojos.

Michael, estoy alimentando a Drew… -

Por favor amor, cierra los ojos. –

Candy leyó la emoción en los ojos de él y decidió seguir el juego. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como la puerta se abría. Un par de aromas familiares llegaron a su nariz, Chanel no. 5 y un fino perfume de Gucci que ya no estaba en el mercado. Aromas que habían marcado su infancia, su vida, aromas que reconocería en cualquier parte. Su corazón se encogió y saltó de alegría al mismo tiempo, ahí estaban sus padres, Michael los había invitado.

Abrió los ojos, para toparse con sus impecables padres vestidos informalmente, con los ojos clavados en ella y en el pequeño bulto que estaba en sus brazos. Había añorado verlos, pero se sentía sobrecogida, abrumada, dividida entre dejarse llevar por la felicidad de tener a sus padres con ella, o levantar una muralla de protección alrededor de su pequeño.

Madre, padre. – el tono fue apenas tibio.

Candy, oh es hermoso, ¿cómo se llama. - preguntó su madre pasando por alto la falta de entusiasmo de la rubia.

Drew. - les respondió Michael con entusiasmo. – Amor, ya se quedó dormido, seguro tu madre quiere tomarlo en brazos, y tú puedes aprovechar para darle un abrazo a tu padre, y tomar ese baño que tanto anhelas. –

Candy lo vio azorada, su entusiasmo y felicidad eran desbordantes, Candy sabía que amaba a su hijo, pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquila ante la mirada de su padre que aún no había dicho una palabra.

Drew... varonil, en escocés…es un buen nombre. – le dijo Victor mientras Katherine se acercaba para tomar al pequeño en brazos, y lo tomaba con ternura.

-Es hermoso, hija. – le dijo Katherine emocionada, sabía que un varón era el sueño de su esposo, el pequeño era rubio, como su madre y su abuelo, y los ojos eran azules, un tono más brillante que los de ella.

Gracias mamá, papá, bienvenidos… pediré que les preparen la habitación de huéspedes. – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía de la habitación sin decir nada más. Michael se disculpó por ella y salió detrás, mientras dejaba a los White-Rowan con su nieto.

La alcanzó en la escalera y la llevó al estudio en la planta inferior.

¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? Fuiste más efusiva al ver a mis padres. –

No esperaba que los invitaras, me tomaste por sorpresa. –

Son tus padres Candy, y se notó que a tu papá le dolió tu recibimiento. –

Les dije que eran bienvenidos, y vine a pedir la habitación, no hice nada malo. –

Ni siquiera le diste un abrazo. –

No los conoces, ¿sabes que están pensando? Están pensando que Drew no parece un bebé prematuro de siete meses, están pensado que Drew fue la razón por la que me casé contigo, por la que vine aquí…

Candy, nada de eso es mentira, Drew fue la razón por la que aceptaste casarte conmigo y venir a vivir aquí. Ahora bien, sabes lo que pienso con respecto a la familia, para mí es muy importante, y creo que, por el bien de Drew, debes tomarte el tiempo y la delicadeza de tener a tus padres cerca. Los invité a quedarse al menos una semana, y tú harás lo necesario para que sea un tiempo agradable para tus padres con su nieto, y no me mires de esa forma, si quieres enojarte y hacer un berrinche adelante, pero hazlo en lo privado, no los hagas sentir incómodos. Ahora regresa a esa habitación, que yo ya le pedí a Celine que se hiciera cargo de todo…

¿No lo entiendes?

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Haré lo que sea por proteger a mi bebé.

Lo mismo haré yo, aunque sea para protegerlo de ti, de las malas decisiones que estás tomando, y de la posibilidad de crecer sin sus abuelos.

Tendrá a tus padres.

Candice, estás hormonal, cansada, privada de sueño, así que no tomaré en cuenta lo que acabas de decir, te ayudaré a tomar las mejores decisiones a pesar de ti. –

Sostuvieron un duelo de miradas, Candy sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, pero le costaba ceder terreno pocas veces en su vida había tenido que hacerlo, siempre había sido la princesita de todo el mundo, y estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

Bien, pero solo mis padres, no quiero a nadie más. –

Babysteps, my love. – le respondió el mientras salía del estudio y la dejaba sola.

Katherine y Victor se quedaron por tres días, mantuvieron una relación cordial, amable, y distante, por supuesto, el centro era Drew, antes de abordar el auto que esperaba por ellos, Victor habló con su hija seriamente.

No volveremos, está claro que no nos quieres aquí, agradezco que Michael nos haya llamado e invitado a venir, es un buen hombre Candice, y no es justo que le des solo las migajas, si decidiste hacer tu vida con él, lo correcto, y lo mejor para todos sería que te entregues a esta relación, es un hombre paciente, que te ama, y ama a tú hijo, no se que estabas pensando, ni que fue lo que según tú hizo Albert para que lo engañaras con Michael, no sé si fue una noche de copas, un poco de despecho, no sé que te llevó a los brazos de Michael, y me queda claro que hay cosas que escondes, y tú sabes lo que estoy pensando, no hablaré de ello, ni siquiera con tu madre, cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecen, impensables, no las reconozco como acciones de la hija que eduqué, de mi orgullo, de la mujer buena, sensible, sencilla y sensata que creí que eras, pero tal vez nunca fuiste eso, y está eres tú, solo te pido, que hagas lo mejor para Drew, si quieres volver a casa, las puertas están abiertas, si quieres quedarte, entonces, haz lo que te corresponde hacer por tú matrimonio. Una cosa más, Albert se merece la verdad, cualquiera que esta sea. – le dijo con su mirada esmeralda puesta en la de ella.

Qué tengan buen viaje papá, gracias por venir. – le respondió ella, para después dar media vuelta y entrar a la casa.

Esa noche, cuando Michael llegó, encontró su casa en silencio, era obvio que Victor y Katherine se habían ido, suspiró profundamente y decidió darle un poco más de tiempo a Candy, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

 **Seis meses después del nacimiento de Drew.**

Candy acostó al pequeño en su cuna, para que tomara la siesta, era un bebé, regordete y feliz, sus padres lo adoraban, y era un bebé sano, Candy observó a su pequeño dormir por unos minutos, y salió al jardín, a tomar un café, disfrutar de un par de éclaires, y leer un poco, tomó uno de los magazines de moda, y se encontró contemplando el rostro de Rosemary Andrew, divinamente vestida de novia, se veía feliz, al lado de un embelesado George, por supuesto, en la parte interior había fotos de la familia, y Candy no pudo evitar contemplar con nostalgia las fotos de lo que seguramente había sido el evento social del año en Londres, ahí estaban todos, incluidos sus padres y él, William Albert Andrew, vestido en gala escocesa, bailando con su hermana.

Candy se dejó llevar por un momento en los laberintos de sus recuerdos, recordó, 18 meses atrás, cuando su vida era otra, la fiesta de compromiso en esa misma propiedad antigua que había sido el escenario de más de una de sus fantasías, la fiesta de compromiso de Rosemary Andrew y George Johnson.

 **18 meses atrás, Highgate, Londres.**

 _Candy se observó en el espejo una vez más, llevaba un elegante vestido color vino, de falda recta larga, ajustado al cuerpo, de la cintura hacia abajo, con corte trapecio en la parte superior, la tela fluía hermosamente a su alrededor, en sus brazos y media espalda desnudos el brazalete de zafiros y esmeraldas regalo de Albert, magníficos aretes estilo marquesa de esmeraldas y zafiros en oro viejo, que habían pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, no llevaba anillos, sus manos iban manicuradas en color nude, su cabello en un moño despeinado a un lado, se veía hermosa, y a pesar de que la nieve caía afuera, la temperatura se mantenía cálida dentro, gracias a calefacción central._

 _Calzaba altísimas zapatillas, y daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje, había acompañado a Rose hasta hacía un rato, y después de ver que se viera perfecta en el hermoso vestido color durazno cremoso que había escogido para esa noche especial, con las orquídeas color blancas prendidas a su cabello, llevando por joyas los hermosos diamantes de la familia, y en su mano izquierda el orgulloso anillo de compromiso, un impresionante diamante rosado con clusters de diamantes blancos a los lados, montado en rose gold._

 _Candy había observado embelesada a su amiga, reconociendo lo hermosa que era, y pensando que, si se veía así ese día, que era su cena de compromiso, de seguro se vería regia el día de su boda, Candy se imaginó las horas de diversión buscando el vestido perfecto, la fiesta de despedida, y todo lo que harían juntas, Rose, era como una hermana, más hermana que Annie para ella, aunque un par de años mayor que Candy, siempre habían compartido una relación única y especial, y Candy estaba emocionada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que George era el hombre perfecto para Rose, caballeroso, apuesto, tal vez un poco serio y formal, pero su amiga lo hacía sonreír de una manera que nadie hubiese creído posible._

 _Un panel de madera se abrió y la apuesta figura de su novio, William Albert Andrew cruzó el umbral desenfadadamente, vestido en impecable smoking negro, con inmaculada camisa blanca y corbata de moño negra. Se veía arrebatador, apuesto, sobrenaturalmente guapo, no por primera vez Candy pensó que los Andrew debían compartir sangre con el dios Apollo._

 _Hola princesa, ven acá y déjame verte. – le dijo con esa voz cálida y aterciopelada, que hoy, a cuatro meses de relación aún le hacía sentir escalofríos._

 _Albert la miró descaradamente, deleitándose en las curvas de su cuerpo, en la suavidad de su piel, en el perfecto contraste del rico color de un buen bourdeoux con el dorado de sus cabellos, y el destello cálido de las joyas._

 _Te ves hermosa, creo que tal vez debo apoyar a mi hermana y no dejarte salir de aquí para que no le robes la noche. – le dijo mientras la atraía hacía él para besar su cuello y mordisquear deliciosamente su oreja, la envolvió en su calor, los altísimos tacones que de seguro llevaba hacían que sus labios estuviesen un poco más cerca._

 _Pues, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo por George… no sé, tal vez deberíamos escaparnos. – le respondió con sonrisa_ _traviesa._

 _Tus deseos son órdenes, ¿dónde pasaremos navidad? – le preguntó con seriedad, ya que en un par de días mas se celebraban las fiestas._

 _Nos matarán…_

 _Pues, no lo hicieron después de Islandia, tal vez podríamos regresar casados, y entonces olvidarían que los dejamos abandonados. – le dijo haciendo alusión a su escapada de la mansión cuatro meses atrás, en medio de lo que debía ser su fiesta de bienvenida._

 _Los sentimientos embargaron a Candy, la felicidad se desbordaba de su ser, ese hombre maravilloso, que alguna vez pensó que solo podría ser su fantasía era el día de hoy su novio, aún recordaba con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro el primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, esos dos primeros meses viviendo y trabajando juntos habían sido simplemente deliciosos, aunque ahora, Candy lo extrañaba un poco más cada vez que se iba de viaje, sabía bien que después de las vacaciones no tendrían tanto tiempo para estar juntos, hacía tan solo unas semanas habían tenido su primera pelea, pero Candy no quería pensar en eso ahora que el olor a maderas de su fino perfume intoxicaban sus sentidos. En un impulso y sin importarle el maquillaje, enredó sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos rubios de él, y lo atrajo mientras acariciaba su nuca para besarlo hambrientamente, no se cansaba de sus besos, y menos de sus deliciosas manos cálidas recorriendo la piel desnuda de su espalda. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, de tal forma que podían sentir la dureza de sus músculos contra la suavidad de sus senos, su fuerza, contra su fragilidad, las manos de él se deslizaron hasta su espalda baja, en busca del zipper de su vestido, y ella lo único que quería era perderse en sus caricias, pero sabía que Rose era capaz de ir a buscarlos, y que no debían faltar a un día tan importante para ella._

 _-Albert... – le dijo tratando de reencontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras las manos de él trazaban círculos en su espalda, y se deslizaban suavemente hasta su trasero._

 _\- Mmmm… - alcanzó a responder él, hipnotizado y embriagado por el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, su dulce fragancia._

 _\- Debemos parar, te juro que no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche, pero mientras tanto, debemos bajar antes que Rose… - la voz de ella estaba sin aliento, y él quería hacerla gemir de placer, sin embargo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Por supuesto no podrían bajar de inmediato, ella tenía que retocar su maquillaje y su peinado, y él debía esperar que cierta parte de su anatomía se relajara un poco._

 _\- Haré que cumplas esa promesa Candice White-Rowan. – le dijo en un ronco susurro, mientras ella deslizaba su mano hasta su entrepierna para acariciar su formidable erección por encima de la ropa, qué por supuesto lo provocó más que relajarlo, estaban a muy poco de ceder al deseo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta._

 _\- Gatita, Rose los está buscando, creo que si no quieren que venga y los sorprenda haciendo algo que no quieren que ella vea, deben salir ya. – les dijo Archie con su usual buen humor… - consideró pedirle a la tía Elroy que ella viniera a buscarte, así que ustedes dicen. –_

 _\- Ya vamos Archie. – le dijo la rubia mientras alejaba las manos traviesas de Albert de su cuerpo._

 _\- Escapemos… - le susurró él tentadoramente al oído._

 _\- Después de la cena de Rose. –_

 _\- Jajajaja, le temes a mi hermana. –_

 _\- Pues, me estaría llevando a su hermano de la fiesta, Rosemary Andrew querría mi cabeza en charola de plata si su querido hermano no está en la fiesta. –_

 _Albert la besó una vez más y después renuentemente la alejó de él, ella fue al espejo a intentar reparar lo que su juego furtivo había arruinado, y él comenzó a arreglar sus ropas. La noche fue maravillosa, el ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, de magia, y todos eran perfectamente felices._

 _Pasaron nochebuena y navidad en familia, y el 28 de diciembre Albert la llevó a otro lugar mágico, su departamento en New York, querían pasar año nuevo juntos, en el que ahora era su hogar, y del cual él había estado ausente por semanas completas, caminaron en Central Park, patinaron en el Rockefeller Center, y cenaron en un lujoso restaurante en año nuevo._

 _El lugar se encontraba en el último piso de uno de los más lujosos rascacielos de la ciudad, todo alrededor paredes de cristal permitían una arrebatadora vista de la gran manzana, iluminada, vibrante, activa, eufórica, y convulsa a la vez._

 _Por supuesto, Albert había reservado la mejor mesa, en un privado, especial, el lugar estaba adornado con velas, y lámparas redondas blancas de diferentes tamaños que colgaban del techo a distintas alturas, además había amapolas rojas en todos lados, cuando estuvieron en Japón, él le había hablado de su simbolismo en ese país, para ellos simbolizan amor, pasión, hablan de jamás olvidarse, sin importar donde se encuentre el otro, amar, más allá de la muerte._

 _Esa noche ella había escogido un vestido color negro, sencillo, y a la vez hipnotizante, era un modelo cruzado, que se amarraba al cuello, con un sensual escote en v, con tela delicadamente llena de brillos, el largo un poco más corto de enfrente, llegaba unos cuatro dedos encima de la rodilla y de atrás rozaba su pantorrilla, hermosos tacones de Jimmy Choo en negro, su cabello suelto, ahora era un bob más largo, el estilo era despeinado, llevaba unos vistosos aretes dorados de Chopard con diamantes canarios, y habiendo considerado que eran demasiado vistosos, no llevaba más joyas._

 _Albert con traje gris oscuro, hecho a la medida, a la moda, ajustado en los lugares correctos, camisa blanca y corbata negra, calzaba finos zapatos de cuero italianos._

 _Cuando entraron al lugar llamaron la atención, pero solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. Terminaron de cenar, y cercano a las 12, Albert se pudo en pie y la invitó a bailar, el lugar sonaba con música romántica, y él la llevó a una pequeña pista preparada en el privado, justo, al lado de una pared de cristal templado, desde la cual se podía contemplar la ciudad._

 _La atrajo a él, y ella se dejó llevar por la deliciosa cadencia de sus cuerpos, Perfect Symphony de Ed Sheeran con Andrea Boccelli comenzó a sonar en ese momento, Candy le sonrió, ella pensaba que esa era su canción, la que contaba la historia de sus vidas, de pronto se dio cuenta, que la canción estaba siendo cantada en vivo, por el mismo Ed Sheeran y Andrea Boccelli. Candy volteó a ver a Albert interrogante._

 _Dijiste que te gustaba la canción, y que te gustaría escucharlos en vivo. – le dijo él por respuesta._

 _Ella no sabía que responder, lo besó, y lo abrazó con fuerza, llena de emoción ante el gesto que Albert había tenido con ella, él era así, siempre escuchando sus deseos, buscando la forma de complacerla, de hacerla sonreír, sabía que era la mujer más afortunada del planeta, estaba bailando en los brazos del amor de su vida, del hombre que había soñado algún día la amaría de pronto Albert alzó su barbilla, invitándola a verlo a los ojos, mientras entonaba en perfecto italiano._

" _Tu stasera, baby, sei perffetta per me." – Candy le sonrió, y él le susurró al oído. – no solo está noche, siempre eres perfecta para mí. –_

 _Te amo, Albert, te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie._

 _Shhh… - le dijo mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios sensualmente, en un beso cargado de amor._

 _De pronto, dejó de bailar, y mientras la deliciosa melodía de la canción sonaba como perfecto fondo a su idilio, él detuvo la cadencia, y plantando una rodilla en el piso, tomó su mano._

 _¿Albert? – su voz sonaba nerviosa._

 _Candy, te amo, hoy sé que lo he hecho desde hace toda una vida, y amor mío, no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo más sin poder llamarte mía. Candy, amor mío, mi princesa, el complemento perfecto a mi vida, la mujer a la que quiero darle mi todo, a la que he amado por mucho tiempo más que a mi vida, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? –_

 _La voz varonil y profunda de su amado la derretía, lo vio sacar una caja de cuero color rojo, y cuando la abrió le reveló un hermoso anillo estilo art deco, con una enorme esmeralda como piedra central cortada en exquisito corte que hacía cada una de las facetas resplandecer, y a los lados, en perfecta simetría, 8 diamantes más pequeños de cada lado, acomodados en perfecta simetría, la banda de platino estaba grabada con motivos de hojas y ramas, cuyas fluidas formas contrastaban de manera deliciosa con las líneas rectas de la montura de las gemas._

 _Sí mi amor, quiero ser tu esposa. – le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada con lágrimas de felicidad y de emoción, él tomó el anillo, y lo puso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, era de la medida exacta._

 _Albert se puso de pie y la atrajo para fundirse con ella en un beso, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó para acercarla mucho más a él. El mundo giraba alrededor de ellos, los fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo, los músicos seguían tocando, y ellos, ellos flotaban en una etérea nube de felicidad. La electricidad recorría sus cuerpos, el deseo los embargaba, y no podían esperar a salir de ahí para zambullirse en un mar de sensaciones que los llevarían a tocar el cielo._

 **Costa Azul, Francia, tiempo presente.**

Michael la encontró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, que caían libremente sobre la revista que tenía abierta en sus piernas, la foto mostraba un primer plano de Albert bailando con Rosemary.

Por primera vez en un poco más de un año que llevaban de casados Michael se enfureció, los últimos meses habían sido felices, tranquilos, ella casi lo había hecho creer que el pasado había quedado atrás, pero hoy, era más que evidente que el pasado estaba tan presente como siempre.

Ya basta. – le dijo mientras le quitaba la revista de las piernas.

Michael no era un hombre que levantara la voz, pero su tono fue áspero, impotente, ella brincó un poco por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderle nada, él la levantó y la atrajo hacia él, para besarla con pasión, con amor, con devoción, tratando de encontrar en ella aquello que hacia tiempo se había perdido, pero que cada día anhelaba recibir.

-Te amo, Candy, pero no puedo seguir así, amo a Drew, y quiero que seamos una familia, que seamos felices, pero por favor, manda al diablo nuestro matrimonio y ve tras él… quisiera ver en ti para mí una fracción de la pasión que desperdicias en su recuerdo… -

Candy se abrazó a él, sabía que lo estaba lastimando, y ella en verdad lo quería.

Michael… lo siento… perdóname.

¿Exactamente que debo perdonarte? ¿qué me hayas dejado fuera de tu vida? ¿qué no me ames? ¿qué quieras a Drew solo para ti? Candy, decidimos casarnos, porque pensamos que podríamos realizar los sueños de antes… pero tal vez, tus sueños y mis sueños ya no son los mismos… ¿te avergüenzas de mí? – le preguntó alejándola de él.

¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? –

Es muy sencillo, no quieres a tú familia cerca de nuestra vida, y lo único que puedo pensar es que la razón soy yo…

Michael, por Dios, por supuesto que no es así, es solo, que ellos no entenderían.

¿No entenderían porque no te casaste con el hombre perfecto? – le preguntó secamente.

Albert no es el hombre perfecto, sabes bien, que él me traicionó, me utilizó… - las lágrimas fluían una vez más.

¿Y entonces, si todo eso es cierto, porqué lloras por él?

No lloro por él…

No te entiendo Candy, en verdad pensé que habíamos logrado algo en estos meses, me casé contigo consciente de que tomaría tiempo, que un amor y una ilusión tan grande como la que tenías por Albert no se borraría de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo, ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que nos casamos, y cada vez te siento más lejos. - le dijo él derrotado.

Candy lo vio a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, de ver dentro de ella misma, de entender como había llegado a ese punto, ¿en que momento había pensado que estaba bien lastimar a Michael?, al hombre que lo único que le había dado había sido amor y apoyo incondicional. Tal vez si le explicaba.

Rose se casó… y yo quería estar ahí… no porque quiera verlo a él…-tanto Michael como ella sabían que en parte mentía - sino por ella… ¿sabes? Alguna vez fuimos como hermanas, y yo sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotras, pero, nunca pensé que me sacaría por completo de su vida.

Candy, eres una mujer demasiado inteligente como para decirme que no entiendes, tú le hiciste lo mismo, no la invitaste a nuestra boda, ¿acaso le diste la oportunidad de ser tía? pudieses haber estado en esa boda, pero para eso debiste ser clara, acerca de todo y con todos, pero te has empeñado en alejarte, te has encerrado en ti misma, y aun a mi me dejas fuera, yo no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir amando a una mujer que ama a otro hombre, te dejo libre, olvida tus promesas a mí, y ve por él. – le dijo con un dejo de dolor y amargura mientras hacia el ademán de soltarse de los brazos de ella que se aferraban a su cintura.

Michael, no quiero irme, no es eso, entiende… -

Explícame para poder entender Candy, por favor.

Es difícil dejar atrás todo lo que un día fui, a quienes amo y amé. Creo que, sí hemos sido felices, en estos meses, no es una mentira, pero a veces, a veces la nostalgia puede más que yo… lo siento, no quiero que peleemos. – le dijo con esa mirada que él no podía resistir.

Porque Michael estaba perfectamente consciente de que ella podía hacer con él lo que fuera, su amor por ella era demasiado fuerte, sabía que él era quien amaba más, pero, eso no importaba, si la amaba lo suficiente, un día ella se daría cuenta de ello, y entonces tal vez… tal vez en lugar de anhelar un recuerdo, lo amaría a él, sin reservas, tal como lo había amado antes de que todo sucediera, antes del infarto de su padre, antes de tener que regresar a hacerse cargo de las empresas, antes de que Albert Andrew regresara a su vida, y la trastocara.

Michael creía qué dentro de esa mujer dolida, aún habitaba la linda joven que había cautivado su corazón, la que había abrazado un sueño de libertad, la que años atrás le había jurado amor bajo el naciente sol africano, mientras construían castillos en el aire.

Candy creía que sí se esforzaba, lograría olvidar, olvidar que un día no tan lejano había sido otra, una mujer locamente enamorada del hombre que cuando niña había llamado su príncipe, del hombre que había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo, del hombre al lado del cual todo lo demás palidecía, y que aún hoy, llevaba tatuado en el alma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas, un regalito del día del amor y la amistad atrasado... espero que la hayan pasado bien.**

 **A mi amiga, que es cómplice de mi proceso creativo, la que relee mis capítulos infinitas veces, la que no me deja publicar hasta que mis letras no le hagan justicia al príncipe, la que me deja invadir su vida a todas horas, y tiene toda la paciencia del mundo a mi ansia de respuestas inmediatas... Gracias por todo... te quiero mucho, y te mando un abrazo.**

 **RAA**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **22 meses antes. Highgate, Londres.**

Jajajajajaja, ¿viste su cara? – Candy moría de la risa.

Sí, la vi. –

Nos van a matar.

O aprenderán a no presionarnos.

¿Tu tía Elroy?... jajajajaja, jamás, la próxima vez nos preguntará cuando le daremos un heredero a la familia.

Tienes razón, mejor no volvamos, porque ella se quedará con mis padres esta semana.

Jajajajaja, ¿y según tú a dónde iremos?

Primero a la ciudad, necesitamos hacer algunas compras.

¿Compras? ¿quedaste de verte con Neal?

No, ya verás.

Candy no podía creer que estaban en un almacén de deportes, pero ahí estaban, y Albert le iba indicando que echar, en cuanto quedó claro que tenía una aventura preparada ella lo detuvo por un segundo.

Ok, tienes algo planeado, y nada me gusta más que una aventura, pero si me dices a dónde vamos, puedo pensar con claridad, y ver que nada se nos olvide.

Arruinaras la sorpresa.

Así que solo debo seguir metiendo en el carro lo que digas.

Básicamente sí, y también debes escoger una de esas chaquetas, ropa para nieve, botas de trekking, toma, aquí está la lista de ropa que ocuparás, ropa cómoda, no quisiera regresar con mis padres por tú maleta, pero si quieres, eso haremos.

¿Puedo ir de compras dónde sea que será nuestro destino?

Por supuesto que sí, pero debemos llevar algo.

Candy no podía rechazar una sorpresa, amaba la aventura, y conociendo a Albert, sabía que sería fantástica, así que puso manos a la obra. Una hora después salieron del almacén cargados con lo necesario incluido un par de maletas, ninguno de sus celulares había parado de sonar, pero, no habían contestado.

¿No les diremos nada?

Mandaré un correo a papá una vez que hayamos despegado, diciendo que nos merecemos una semana de descanso, después de todo lo que hicimos, y que nos comunicaremos con ellos cuando regresemos a New York.

Les va a dar algo.

No te preocupes, Rose los mantendrá entretenidos con el tema de George, este fin de semana, y si no me equivoco Anne, hará lo mismo con tus padres con el tema de Archie, como siempre se alzarán de hombros ante las ocurrencias de su par de hijos rebeldes y se avocarán a planear el perfecto futuro de sus dos perfectas hijas.

Jajajajaja.

Abordaron un pequeño jet privado, y en aproximadamente tres horas aterrizaron en Reykjavik, la capital de Islandia, la ciudad que nunca duerme, en verano, es pintoresca, encantadora y mágica, Candy no podía creer que estaban ahí.

Wow…

¿Es todo lo que dirás?

No sé qué más decir, es agosto, si nos quedamos dos semanas podemos ver la aurora boreal…. Y mientras ver el sol ponerse a media noche…y podemos ir a la laguna azul, y Thingvellir, a las puertas del infierno, Hekla, a la playa de arenas negras, Reynsifjara, y ver los trolls convertidos en roca, y…. tendremos que quedarnos un mes para hacer todo lo que quiero. – le dijo ella con mirada decepcionada.

Jajajaja, si no podemos está vez, prometo que te traeré de nuevo para que veamos todo lo que quieras ver. – le dijo él con ternura ante su infantil emoción por la sorpresa.

Ella no supo que más decir, simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello, él la alzó del piso para corresponder el abrazo, y ella aprovechando que estaban frente a frente, le plantó un beso en la nariz. Él la apretó un poco más, y después la depositó en el suelo, abrió la puerta del auto compacto que habían rentado y cargado con sus maletas, y se dirigió al hotel.

La arquitectura nórdica, de líneas simples y funcionales predominaban en el lujoso hotel, Albert pidió una suite de dos habitaciones, los pisos eran de madera clara, todo decorado en blanco, con grandes ventanales que daban una vista espectacular de la ciudad, y un poco más allá, el mar.

¿Te gusta?

Es hermoso… ¿hace cuánto planeaste esto?

Ayer, en mi cama en el hotel, pensé que nos quedaríamos unos días en Londres con la familia, y después volaríamos acá, antes de ir a casa, pero, la tía Elroy hizo el favor de darme la excusa perfecta para escapar contigo. – su profunda voz la hizo vibrar.

¿A casa?

A New York, a nuestro penthouse. - le dijo él intencionadamente. Ella prefirió evadir el significado de ello. Aunque su mirada parecía gritarle lo que ella solo había soñado escuchar algún día de sus labios.

¿Qué haremos primero? – le preguntó con emoción.

Podemos dormir un rato, si quieres, descansar, tomarnos las cosas con calma… - le respondió él, sabiendo de sobra que ella tenía energía de sobra.

¿Dormir? – le preguntó un poco decepcionada

Han sido días agotadores, y en casa de mis padres no nos dieron oportunidad de nada, en cuanto llegamos había fiesta ya. – le dijo pacientemente, tratando de contener la risa ante su mirada de decepción.

¿Se estás volviendo viejo Sr. Andrew? –

Jajajajaja, no Srita. White-Rowan, pero quería verla hacer un puchero.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él para hacerle cosquillas y él pretendió luchar con ella, por supuesto, de haber querido hubiese podido contenerla sin esfuerzo, terminaron en el sillón con ella sobre él, muy cerca uno del otro, el cabello de ella se había revuelto, y él acomodó los rizos detrás de su oreja, acariciando suavemente su rostro, la cercanía era absolutamente tentadora. Podía sentir la respiración de ella agitarse, y el latir de su corazón acelerarse, el peso de su menudo cuerpo sobre él, y toda su suave anatomía recargada sobre su duro marco. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca, pero antes de que pudiera besarla, ella se puso de pie rompiendo la magia del momento.

Vamos a recorrer la ciudad, en bici, ¿quieres? – le dijo obviamente nerviosa

Me gusta la idea, vamos. – le respondió poniéndose de pie, aunque en realidad lo que había deseado era quedarse con ella entre sus brazos, para perderse en su aroma, y la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Como siempre, Candy no podía esperar, estaba llena de aventura, de emoción, de energía, así que tomó a Albert de la mano y lo hizo salir del hotel, en el lobby consiguieron un par de bicicletas, y se dedicaron a recorrer la ciudad.

La suave brisa marina golpeaba sus rostros, y su vista se deleitaba con la hermosa, limpia y joven ciudad, era finales de verano, y vibraba llena de jóvenes, ebrios de la belleza natural del país, emocionados y vigorizados por sus paisajes únicos, e inigualables, Candy y Albert se sumaron a esa energía que fluía ininterrumpidamente, algunas veces dejaron las bicicletas y caminaron tomados de la mano, para observar alguna tienda, y para degustar lo que podría ser considerado el platillo tradicional del país, un hot dog, con salchicha de carne de cordero, en un sencillo carro callejero.

Albert la observó degustar su manjar, cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando de la sencillez del lugar y del momento, eso era algo que él amaba de ella, su capacidad de disfrutarlo todo, de ser feliz en un humilde puesto de hot dogs, así como de disfrutar del más exclusivo restaurant gourmet.

Disfrutaron de un festival de música y de artistas callejeros, alrededor de las 11 de la noche manejaron una media hora hacia afuera de la ciudad en busca de un paraje solitario para ver el sol ponerse a la media noche, y el firmamento pintarse de colores, rosados, anaranjados y dorados, como en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

Encontraron un viejo muelle y caminaron hasta el borde, para sentarse, llevaban con ellos un thermo con chocolate caliente, y compartieron la taza, mientras observaban una de las más increíbles maravillas naturales que habían visto hasta entonces, la puesta del sol de medianoche, ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro, y él la abrazó, ambos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de su cercanía, y del magnífico espectáculo natural que atestiguaban por primera vez en sus vidas. Cuando el sol por fin se puso, y el cielo quedó deliciosamente coloreado con tonos que iban del fuego al rosado claro, ella en total complicidad y confianza volteó a verlo.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, él no había dejado de abrazarla, y ella había levantado su rostro hacia él, con una mirada seria.

Albert, necesito preguntarte algo.

Dime.

¿Es cierto que pagaste el rescate de las empresas de John, para evitar que insistiera en casarse conmigo?

Albert guardó silencio, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, además no creía que esa fuera información que muchas personas supieran.

¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – le preguntó seriamente.

Terry me lo dijo no hace mucho.

Es algo que no tenía por qué decirte.

¿Entonces es cierto?

No lo hice por separarte de él, sí eso es lo que estás preguntando.

Terry dijo que fue para salvarme de un mal matrimonio.

Eras joven, ingenua, inocente, y casi puedo asegurar que solo te habías topado con gente buena, no entendías los juegos de poder e influencias de nuestra clase, por eso eras la candidata perfecta para casarte con él… me enteré por accidente, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, alguna vez cuando eras una niña te prometí que velaría por tu felicidad, y en nombre de esa promesa es que decidí intervenir. Te pido perdón si crees que hice lo incorrecto.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, ese hombre maravilloso que tenía frente a ella era su todo. Guardó silencio por un momento, poniendo a Albert nervioso.

¿Me perdonarás princesa?

No tengo nada que perdonar, pero si tengo algo que decirte, no tenías que pagar por nada, con que hubieses hablado conmigo hubiera sido suficiente, no necesitabas nada más, siempre he escuchado tus consejos…

Lo hubieras hecho antes, pero en ese entonces, hacia años que no teníamos contacto, y no quería que pensaras que me metía donde no me llamaban, así que solo me aseguré de que no salieras lastimada.

Candy lo vio con ojos de ternura, y Albert devolvió la mirada, no habían dejado de abrazarse, y hablaban tranquilamente, de pronto sintió que el momento había llegado, el tenía una cena espectacular planeada para el día siguiente, velas, flores, música, pero sentía que ese momento mágico, íntimo, era justo lo que quería que fuera su declaración de amor por ella.

Su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella se apretaba un poco más a él y le decía.

Gracias, por traerme hasta aquí, por cada una de las aventuras, por los consejos, por tu apoyo, por darme un hogar, por rescatarme de la tía Elroy, gracias por estar ahí Albert. - sus labios estaban tan cerca, que por poco lo hacían perder la cordura, y el aliento.

Albert respiró profundo, tal cual lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de tirarse de un paracaídas, o lanzarse de un bungee, era tiempo, el momento había llegado.

Candy… Te amo. – le dijo él con voz profunda, y aunque él la sintió tensarse un poco ante la sorpresa de sus palabas no la soltó, sino que la acercó más a él, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para hacerla levantar su rostro, y obligarla a no esconder su mirada de la de él. – Princesa mía, está vez no es un juego, ni una broma, no es por celos, o por competencia, es porque lo que siento por ti es tan desbordante, que no puedo callarlo más. Debo confesarte que cada una de nuestras escapadas ha sido con el único propósito de demostrarte que no te veo como una niña, de conocerte como mujer, que me conozcas, de compartir nuestros sueños, volver a ser amigos y Candy, he llegado a una conclusión, no quiero vivir sin ti, has cambiado mi mundo por completo, y me has hecho ver que mi vida estaba vacía sin ti en ella antes, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, hiciste de New York mi hogar, con tu presencia, has cambiado mi vida, sé que me pediste que solo fuera el amigo, y el hermano, en estos meses, para poder sacar adelante los negocios, pero, no quiero perderme de ti, no quiero que pienses que no me importas, y que solo eres una amiga, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, no propongo que nos casemos mañana, pero, te pido que seas mi novia, y que nos demos una oportunidad de disfrutar nuestra química, nuestra complicidad, y el amor que sé que nos une. - El la miró con amor en sus límpidos ojos azul cielo, no había dejado de abrazarla, y estaba tan cerca de ella.

Albert… - su voz sonaba sin aliento, las emociones la embargaban, ahí estaba lo que había anhelado escuchar de sus labios por tanto tiempo, una parte de ella quería gritar de emoción, besarlo, sentirlo suyo… y la otra… la otra le gritaba todas las razones por las cuales era una locura siquiera pensar en tener una relación. Él pudo leer un poco de la tormenta en su mirada y acariciando su rostro con voz suave le dijo.

Dime lo que piensas. -

Tengo miedo… - soltó ella con un suspiro, regañándose mentalmente por no haberle dicho primero que también lo amaba.

¿De qué tienes miedo? – le preguntó Albert comprensivo, mientras la atraía para depositar un beso en su frente.

Tengo miedo de que no funcione, que te des cuenta qué no me amas, básicamente vivimos juntos Albert, esto no será empezar de cero, y a la vez sí, es complicado, las familias, los negocios, ¿Qué pasará si no funciona? - él sonrió ante sus palabras, todo eso era solucionable, y estaba en su poder acallar sus miedos.

¿Todo eso quiere decir que si me amas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa descarada y seductora en su rostro.

Albert… - le dijo ella sonrojándose y pretendiendo bajar la mirada una vez más.

Candy. – él sostuvo su barbilla para verla a los ojos. Ella le sonrió.

Te amo, por supuesto que te amo, me vuelves loca, ha sido una tortura y un paraíso estar a tú lado… -

Princesa, te prometí que no te besaría hasta no haber abierto mi corazón contigo, y sé que hay mucho de que hablar, pero por Dios que me has torturado todos estos meses…

Ella levantó su rostro hacia el como respuesta a sus palabras, anhelaba ese beso tanto o más que él. Él se acercó lentamente a su boca, sus cálidos labios asaltaron los de ella, con el dulce sabor del chocolate mezclado entre ellos, el tiempo y el mundo dejaron de existir, estaban ahí juntos, y ese era _El Beso_ , aquel que ella había anhelado tanto, _El Beso_ por el cual él había delirado.

Sellaron sus almas, sus mentes, sus cuerpos, con hambre y sed el uno del otro, con intención, pasión, anhelo, deseo y promesas no formuladas aún.

El asalto de su boca sobre la de ella era la cosa más deliciosa que Candy hubiese probado en su vida, perdieron la noción del tiempo, y por supuesto, cuando llegaron a su hotel era ya de madrugada.

Entraron en su suite, y continuaron con lo que habían puesto en pausa en repetidas ocasiones desde ese primer beso en el tranquilo muelle en lo que parecía, el medio de la nada.

Se acomodaron en el sofá e hicieron lo que hacen los enamorados, besarse, y hablar de nada, pensando que el tiempo no pasa, en algún momento los párpados de ambos comenzaron a sentirse cansados, y sin pensarlo dos veces Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, con ella sobre su pecho como tantas otras noches, y él acariciando su cabello, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez, no había incertidumbre, ni interrogantes, sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente Candy abrió los ojos con ese sentido de irrealidad que a veces lo asalta a uno cuando lo que sucedió el día anterior parece increíble, pero la suave y profunda voz masculina le dijo que todo era real. Ahí estaba él, le había confesado que la amaba, y su corazón de niña, adolescente y mujer veía su más grande sueño imposible, vuelto una realidad, Candy sabía que sonreiría como una boba no solo por el resto del día, sino seguramente, por mucho tiempo, tal vez para toda la vida, estaba en la cama, envuelta en los brazos de su príncipe, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Buenos días preciosa. – le dijo mientras besaba su frente.

Buenos días… -

¿Qué estás pensando? ¿en nuestra aventura del día de hoy?

Tengo una pregunta.

Entonces hazla… aunque no prometo contestar sin un poco de incentivo… -

Y ¿qué espera como incentivo señor Andrew?

Tal vez un par de besos señorita White-Rowan. – le dijo él mientras la atraía a él para asaltarla con sus besos, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, provocando un escalofrío y después se enredaron en su cabello. Sus labios la acariciaron y su lengua exploró su boca, de manera deliciosa, apasionada, Candy estaba segura de que nunca antes la habían besado como él la estaba besando.

¿Lo tenías planeado? – preguntó ella sin dejar de besarlo, e incluso tentándolo al pretender corresponder a su beso, pero manteniéndose a centímetros de su boca.

¿Mmm besarte? Pues planeo besarte todo lo que pueda, siempre.

Jajajaja, no me refería a eso, sino a ayer. – la curiosidad era mucha, quería saber que tan intencional había sido su declaración.

No. No había planeado decírtelo ayer, sino hoy, en una cena romántica, pero si había planeado hacerlo en este viaje, verás princesa, no puedo seguir viviendo contigo siendo una tentación y jugando a que soy tu hermano mayor… ¿sabes cuantas duchas de agua fría he tenido que tomar en estos meses?

Jajajajaja, ¿Sabes cuantas veces he despertado empapada en sudor, porque en mis sueños hicimos cosas más que interesantes? – le replicó ella.

Pues, solo tienes que pedírmelo y haré tus sueños realidad… - le dijo él sugestivamente profundizando sus besos y haciéndolos más demandantes. Candy quería ceder, perderse en él, en las sensaciones, en sus besos, y las caricias de sus manos que viajaban por su cuerpo, suavemente, sin ser atrevidas o inapropiadas aún. Pero quería que hablaran, que se vieran como pareja primero, si habían resistido a Okinawa, y su paquete de _Tentaciones_ , podían esperar un poco más.

Albert… ¿podemos ir lento? Te amo, y te he amado por tanto tiempo, que ya ni siquiera se cuando comencé a amarte, pero, lo que te dije ayer es cierto, tengo miedo, miedo de que no funcione, de que todo sea un espejismo, de perderte…

Mi amor, no vas a perderme, me haré cargo de acallar tus temores, y podemos ir tan lento como quieras… no me gustaría que te mudaras, me sentiría terriblemente solo, pero si es lo que necesitas, te ayudaré a buscar un departamento…pero, mi vida, quiero que lo compartamos todo, formemos la familia perfecta, Candy, no tengo dudas, estoy seguro de que te quiero a mi lado, como todo, hoy mi novia, algún día no muy lejano mi amante, mi mujer, cuando estés lista como mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la compañera de mi vida, no tengo dudas. Te amo y lo he callado por tanto tiempo que me rehuso a hacerlo de nuevo, quiero gritarle al mundo que eres mi novia, y hacer a un lado a todos los hombres que sueñan que tienen una oportunidad contigo, porque me voy a asegurar de que no la tengan.

¿Qué le contestas al hombre que no solo te pide que seas su novia, sino su esposa, y compañera de vida? ¿cómo ponerles más atención a tus dudas, a tus temores? Cuando estas en la cama con un hombre como pocos, sensible, amoroso, atento, pecaminosamente guapo… y muy seguramente, tan solo por la forma en que la besaba, y en que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, un dios en la cama.

No hablemos de mudanzas por ahora, ¿quieres? Mejor bésame y hazme olvidar hasta mi nombre. - la realidad era que ella tampoco quería mudarse, amaba tenerlo cerca, su compañía la intimidad que compartían, siendo ellos, sin pretensiones, ni presiones.

Él le sonrió y volvió a reclamar sus labios, con esa pasión desbordante, con firmeza, con posesión, y ella se rindió a él, ¿qué más se puede pedir del destino, sino al amor de tu vida comiéndote a besos, en una hermosa mañana de verano? por supuesto no pudieron salir de la habitación hasta pasado el mediodía.

Pasaron las siguientes dos semanas visitando todo lo que ella había soñado, fueron a caballo hasta la laguna azul, y se sumergieron en ella, caminaron por la zona volcánica de la llamada puerta al infierno.

Recorrieron los tres parques nacionales, visitaron los geysers, la zona, dónde se une el continente americano con el euroasiático. Ambos tenían más que excelente condición física, y ver la naturaleza, mientras su burbuja particular de amor los cubría, era ciertamente embriagador.

Las parejas mayores sonreían al verlos juntos, caminando ajenos a las miradas de mujeres y hombres que se sentían atraídos por ella o por él, con ojos, solo el uno para el otro, era enternecedor ver a la menuda rubia, con una sonrisa traviesa conseguir lo que fuera del hombre alto, fuerte, y fornido, por cuyas venas, seguramente corría algo de sangre vikinga, de lo cual daba testimonio su altura, rubios cabellos, y ojos azules.

Por supuesto que los teléfonos se llenaron de correos, mensajes y llamadas, y por toda respuesta sus padres obtuvieron una fotografía de ambos besándose en el muelle dónde él le había declarado su amor, con el sol de medianoche de fondo. Después de eso, dejaron de molestarlos, Archie y George viajaron a New York a hacerse cargo de la oficina de allá, por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Sus padres sabían bien, que no responderían, ni dirían nada, hasta que así lo decidieran, y que esa foto, podía ser tan fácilmente una broma, cómo su fotografía de bodas, así de locos e impulsivos eran Albert y Candy, así que simplemente respiraron profundo, y decidieron esperar a que volvieran.

Al principio de septiembre, él la llevó a la playa de arenas negras, Reynifsjara, tres monumentales formaciones de piedra enfrentan el constante embate de las olas, según la leyenda, son tres descuidados trolls que fueron atrapados por el amanecer y convertidos en piedra por los rayos del sol, ahí, en uno de los firmamentos más profusamente llenos de estrellas de su vida, contemplaron la mágica aurora boreal, con el sonido del mar de fondo, las imponentes formaciones rocosas frente a ellos, se deleitaron en las luces del norte, nadar en ese mar es imposible, pero ellos disfrutaron acampando, después de ahí irían a su último destino antes de volver a casa.

Albert la llevó a un último lugar, Finlandia, para ver la aurora Boreal desde un magnífico escenario, en el lejano norte del país se encuentran las Laplands, hermosos bosques cubiertos de nieve, y ahí, Albert había mandado construir en un área alejada y privada un enorme iglú con domo de cristal.

Candy entró al lugar maravillada, era imposiblemente bello, con pisos forrados en madera clara, y tres espacios habitacionales, lujoso y sencillo a la vez, había cojines, alfombras, frazadas calientitas, y todo el techo era de cristal, era como estar directo en el bosque, pero protegidos de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Albert… -

¿Acaso no es sensacional?

Es más que eso… no sé qué decir…

Dime que me amas. – le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta ella corrió a sus brazos, él la recibió y la alzó para besarla, se perdieron el uno en el otro por largo rato, saboreando sus bocas, disfrutando de la cercanía, del calor de sus cuerpos, Albert la sostenía con sus fuertes brazos y ella había enredado sus piernas en la cintura de él, cada momento juntos los llevaba un poco más lejos, mas cerca a la intimidad total, las caricias subían de tono, y añoraban explorar todo del otro, pero, no fueron más lejos, porque el estómago de ella rugió con hambre, lo cual los hizo estallar en risa.

Vamos a comer algo, mueres de hambre. – le dijo él de buen humor, relajando un poco el abrazo.

Podemos seguir comiéndonos a besos. – le dijo ella traviesa y sugestivamente.

Nada me gustaría más, pero, no tenemos mas que unos tres días aquí, y no me perdonarás que no te enseñe el hermoso paisaje, además, planeaba cocinar… - le dijo él tentadoramente.

¿Salmón?

Sí, salmón y vegetales…

¿Postre?

Mmm puede que haya planeado que tú seas mi postre. –

¿Habla usted en serio señor Andrew? ¿se atreverá a dejarme sin chocolate? – le preguntó ella con un puchero.

Jajajajaj, no, habrá una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, y fresas, vamos, ayúdame.

Ella lo besó intensamente por otros diez minutos antes de dejarlo ir, y después se dirigieron a la perfectamente equipada cocina, a preparar su almuerzo, mientras lo hacían se alimentaban el uno al otro en la boca, por supuesto Candy no había podido resistir el chocolate o las fresas y comenzaron por ahí, le ofreció una fresa con chocolate y cuando Albert se acercó para tomarla ella embarró el chocolate en su boca en vez de darle la fresa, él dejó lo que hacía para hacer lo mismo, y terminaron en el piso de la cocina, él encima de ella, sosteniendo sus manos con una sola mano, para evitar que se moviera y llevando en la otra un gran pedazo de tarta que intentaba embarrar en el rostro de ella, Candy se movió y el chocolate terminó en su cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba, y Albert podía ver su blanca piel latir, acercó su boca al cuello, y limpió el chocolate con su lengua haciéndola estremecerse de placer sus pechos estaban tan cerca, y el anhelaba recorrer el camino completo… ella jadeaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo, y él la besó una y otra vez, mordisqueando a ratos su lóbulo, recorriendo con besos su cuello, hasta sus clavículas, aflojó las manos de ella, y ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo a ella y besarlo, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuello, y arqueaba su espalda, para acercarlo más a ella. El sonido de la alarma del horno fue el que los hizo separarse, él se puso en pie con renuencia, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Candy pudo divisar su masculinidad haciéndose presente y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, quería que la hiciera suya, sabía que él esperaba por ella, y ella, ya no quería esperar más.

Albert la llevó a pasear por el bosque, después de que almorzaron, caminaron tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la naturaleza, de la soledad, de la compañía del uno del otro, se enfrascaron en una guerra de bolas de nieve, cuando la noche cayó, y el firmamento se llenó de estrellas regresaron a lentamente a su iglú, cansados, y felices. Se deshicieron de la ropa de nieve y las botas en una pequeña antesala especial para eso, y entraron vestidos con ropa deportiva, y calcetas.

Ve a darte un baño y yo prepararé algo de cenar. –

Te ayudo... –

¿No puedes estar un minuto sin mí, princesa? – le dijo él con voz seductora y sonrisa coqueta.

Jajajaja, eres un creído.

Confiésalo… - le dijo él con mirada sincera y divertida.

Ella se acercó a él, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

No, no puedo estar sin ti. – le dijo rozando apenas sus labios.

Ve, prepara la tina, es de hidromasaje, y según me dijeron cuando la instalaron es simplemente deliciosa.

¿Mandaste a construir esto?

Él guardó silencio, no había querido confesar que efectivamente, ninguno de los iglús que le mostraron en fotografías le gustaron, y decidió que sería magnífico tener uno propio… sobre todo, porque soñaba con compartir con ella ese tiempo, así que simplemente adquirió el terreno, y mandó construir el magnífico lugar que ahora disfrutaban.

¿Albert?

Sí, nada de lo que me mostraron me gustó, y estar contigo tenía que ser simplemente perfecto, mágico, así que, mande ingenieros, arquitectos y un equipo de construcción con instrucciones específicas.

Por eso este lugar tiene tantos detalles…

Tomaron fotos del penthouse de New York y decoraron en base a eso.

¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

No hay nada que no haría por ti, por nosotros… te amo… - le dijo atrayéndola a él para besarla. – ve a darte una ducha. –

Ella lo dejó por un rato solo, pensando, en lo maravilloso que era estar con él, y en que quisiera nunca irse de ese lugar, era perfecto.

Cuando Candy salió del baño llevaba un par de pantalones de seda y una blusa de tirantes de fino algodón, el ambiente dentro era más que agradable, Albert había encendido la fogata interior, y esparcido velas a su alrededor, el lugar olía a deliciosos aceites esenciales, y él la observó con tal intensidad que ella sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, se sintió tímida ante él, no era una virgen, ni una chiquilla, sin embargo, el la hacía sentirse así.

Ponte cómoda, regreso en 10 minutos. – le dijo mientras le entregaba una copa de exquisito vino de Madeira.

Candy lo observó desaparecer en el baño, y dio un sorbo a su copa, distinguiendo las notas .de caramelo y café características de un buen _Malmsey,_ Candy buscó la botella ysonrió al darse cuenta qué estaba en lo correcto, era un Extra Reserve, un vino añejado por unos 20 años, simplemente delicioso. Albert había dispuesto en charolas frutos secos, dulces elaborados con almendras y miel, chocolates obscuros, fresas, algo de queso, todo se veía exquisito, Candy apreció las estrellas, y por primera vez se percató de la hermosa aurora boreal que se dibujaba en el cielo, aunque habían visto auroras en Islandia, no dejaba de ser mágico.

Estaba tan embelesada, que no se percató cuando Albert salió del baño, hasta que el aroma de su exquisita loción penetró sus sentidos, él la abrazó por detrás. Atrayendo su delicado cuerpo al de él, sintió que sus brazos estaban un poco fríos y los frotó suavemente con sus manos, esa caricia hizo que ella se estremeciera, sus cálidas manos recorriendo su piel desnuda Albert se sentó con ella en el cómodo sofá, la arropó con una de las finas mantas de cachemira de vibrantes colores que estaban esparcidas por el lugar, la abrazó, acomodándola entre sus piernas, para poder recostarse, y contemplar a través del magnífico domo las estrellas y las luces del norte, el paisaje era arrebatador, Candy estaba recostada sobre su pecho, y él dibujaba caminos por sus brazos y hombros, el suave peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él era excitante.

Esas semanas juntos habían sido increíbles, no solo habían vagado en complicidad, sino que se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones, el uno por el otro, aunque habían compartido la cama desde la primera noche, Albert había cumplido con su petición de llevar todo pausadamente, quería que ella estuviese segura, confiada, decidida, y aunque a veces había sido una tortura, Albert había hecho todo lo necesario, para no ir demasiado rápido.

El ambiente estaba cargado de magia, de belleza, de amor, sus sentidos se encontraban alerta, exacerbados, cada roce de su piel la hacía estremecerse, y desear un poco más.

Esto es simplemente bello. – le dijo ella.

Estar contigo es más que bello, princesa, ¿así te lo imaginaste?

¿Estar contigo?

Sí.

Albert, todo ha sido cien veces más increíble de lo que nunca imaginé, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, y por cuanto tiempo… prométeme que nunca me dejarás. –

Te lo juro amor mío, nunca te dejaré, si quieres lo firmo en un contrato, me lo tatúo dónde quieras, hago lo que sea con tal de que estés segura de ello. -

Sus palabras la embargaban de emoción, de esperanza, de futuro, serían felices, serían esa pareja de la cual la gente habla sobre como se conocieron de niños, sobre como pasaron años amándose en silencio, y como al final terminaron juntos, tal como el mundo lo esperaba, y como ellos mismos se habían negado a ver antes.

Ella se giró para besarlo, pegando su cuerpo al de él, buscando su calidez y fortaleza, él deslizó su mano a su cintura, dónde su tibia piel lo recibió, en vez de su camiseta, y eso por supuesto, lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. Quería recorrer su piel con sus manos, y hacerle cosas innombrables.

Estaban ahí, tan juntos, tan cerca, tan cómplices, y tan enamorados, que era sencillo perderse en las caricias, en los besos, en la cercanía, esas semanas habían disfrutado el uno del otro, muchas veces rebasando el límite de la cordura, y de lo que algunos podrían llamar decencia, pero no se habían entregado por completo.

La textura de la seda de los pantalones de ella jugaba con la suavidad de su piel, su suave y delgada camiseta se pegaba a su silueta, su beso se hizo más profundo, más hambriento, y demandante, ella estaba sobre él una vez más, amoldando su cuerpo al de él, disfrutando de saber que ese hombre que sabía muchas codiciaban era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

En algún momento del recorrido de sus manos por la perfecta anatomía del hombre que era su novio, la excitación de él se hizo evidente, lo cual la hizo sentir como la emoción y la adrenalina corrían por su cuerpo, sus besos y su cuerpo eran los responsables de la obvia respuesta del hombre que, por muchos años, para ella había sido un imposible.

En ese momento Candice Whit- Rowan se sintió como una diosa, y lo era, tenía a su merced al hombre más apuesto de la tierra según la revista Forbes, y claro, según ella y según cada mujer que se topaba con él.

Recorrió su torso, levantó la camisa de él y metió sus manos debajo, para acariciar su piel desnuda, quería sentirlo piel con piel, beber de su aroma y embriagarse con el sabor de su cuerpo.

Candy, princesa, debes parar, o no responderé de mí… - le dijo él mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda femenina por debajo de su blusa.

No quiero que pares. Quiero ser tuya, aquí y ahora. – le respondió ella con atrevimiento.

Mi amor…- fue todo lo que él pudo decir, moría por hacerla suya, y esas breves palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ella.

Candy gimió, él la tenía a su merced, se dejó llevar, disfrutando de su provocación, de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, y sus manos trazando senderos por su piel, pero eso no era suficiente, todo su ser vibraba y gemía por él.

Albert quería probar su piel, beber de su fuente, recorrer con su lengua lenta y tortuosamente sus pechos, hacerla llorar de placer, y gritar su nombre sin aliento, recorrió traviesamente con su boca cada centímetro de su piel, su lengua exploró sus rincones secretos, y sus manos, la acariciaron, a veces suave, a veces rudamente, estrujando, disfrutando, sintiendo como su suave carne se amoldaba deliciosamente en sus manos, como ella se estremecía bajo su toque, bajo el peso de su cuerpo, como se rendía a su perturbadora masculinidad, mientras él bebía de su fragilidad y desbordante belleza.

Albert la hizo ponerse en pie y mientras la acariciaba se deshizo de su ropa, separándola de él un momento para contemplarla, el fuego prestaba calidez salvaje a su blanca piel, sus pezones se asomaban orgullosamente erguidos a través del encaje de su sujetador, y él acercó su boca a la de él, para recorrer sus labios con su áspera lengua, la delicada caricia la hizo estremecerse, sus manos recorrían su espalda, y con habilidad deshicieron el broche de su sujetador mientras besaba su cuello, y con suavidad deslizaba los tirantes de la delicada prenda, rozando con sus yemas las erguidas protuberancias. Después la hizo voltearse para darle la espalda, y se dedicó a recorrer con su aliento su cuello sus hombros, apenas rozándola, tentándola deliciosamente, ella sentía que no podía contenerse, sintió como la humedad creció dentro de ella, y un dolor vago en su intimidad, que pedía a gritos ser saciado, pero cuando intentó voltearse, sus manos fuertes la detuvieron, y siguieron con su exquisita tortura, besando su nuca, su espina dorsal, hasta dónde la espalda cambia de nombre, y recorrió sus muslos con sus manos, y trazó su camino de regreso hasta su nuca, dejando su cuerpo y su calidez la envolvieran ella, su erección rozando su trasero la hicieron rogar por sentirlo dentro.

Ella se giró, y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo, enredando sus piernas en su cintura, recargando su pelvis contra la de él, buscando ansiosamente esa parte de su anatomía que podría aliviar su ansiedad.

Él gruñó excitado ante su movimiento, y la besó un poco más, trazando sendas con su boca sobre su blanca piel, la depositó con cuidado sobre la mullida alfombra, besó desde su rostro hasta sus pechos, rozó con su lengua sus pezones, los succionó con suavidad, y sus manos descendieron a sus caderas, besó su torso y continuó hasta su pelvis besó su cadera, mientras con sus manos deslizaba sus pantaletas en una larga caricia, regresó por el mismo camino, deteniéndose a besar y mordisquear, sorprendiéndola con su lengua penetrando su intimidad brevemente, la torturó hasta que pudo sentirla rendirse a él, sus sentidos tan despiertos que apenas un roce la hacia gemir, y cuando fue obvio que ninguno de los dos podía esperar más, cuando ella rogó porque su masculinidad entrara en su cálida y estrecha intimidad, él la complació, se puso en pie, y lentamente se deshizo de su ropa ante la mirada atenta de ella.

Candy observó el magnífico cuerpo, que parecía cincelado por Miguel Ángel, se sentó y extendió sus manos para atraerlo a ella, acariciando con sus manos sus firmes líneas envolviendo en ellas su pulsante miembro, su rigidez la excitó y la hizo gemir de placer, el sonido gutural de la garganta de él le dio valentía, y con atrevimiento lo llevó a su boca para recorrerlo con su lengua, él disfrutó por un momento, pero luego la detuvo, y la recostó sobre su espalda para llenarla de besos una vez más, el peso de su varonil cuerpo sobre ella era simplemente delicioso, ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura, y él la penetró con tortuosa lentitud, Candy sentía que perdía todos los sentidos, la ansiedad de tenerlo dentro, mientras movía sus caderas rítmicamente, haciendo que cada centímetro de su intimidad disfrutara de su entrada y su salida.

Albert estaba haciéndole el amor volviéndose uno con ella, no era un simple acto carnal, era sublime, heréticamente glorioso, era una oda al amor, una alabanza al creador, encarnando no solo el deseo, sino el amor, la devoción, la entrega, se amaron lentamente, prolongando cada segundo, yendo cada vez más profundo, llevándola a nuevas alturas, ni siquiera todos los místicos colores de la aurora boreal se comparaban con ese momento, de hacerla suya, de llevarla al cielo, de deslizarse rítmicamente dentro de sus suaves y húmedo pliegues, sintiendo como con cada movimiento él mismo se ensanchaba, y endurecía más allá de lo que ella hubiese creído posible.

Cuando la escuchó gritar y gemir su nombre, recibiendo las evidentes convulsiones de placer que sacudían su delicado cuerpo incontrolablemente, él mandó al demonio el férreo control que había ejercido sobre su cuerpo hasta el momento, para unirse a ella en ese fabulosamente agónico canto de placer.

Pero una vez no era suficiente, no después de tanto tiempo, y de tanta espera, pasaron la noche enredados en los brazos del otro, dedicados a placeres carnales, para algunos, sublimes para ellos, se amaron con calma, con devoción, con intención, ninguno había estado antes así con alguien, fue una primera vez, una primera vez de poder disfrutar en perfecta sincronía, de la arrebatadora armonía de jugar a hacer música con el cuerpo de la persona amada, de hacer el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque más allá del deseo, la pasión y la lujuria, entre ellos había, complicidad, ternura, amor.

Degustaron los placeres de sus cuerpos, hasta tocar el cielo, una y otra vez, hasta qué al fin, saciados, rendidos, y satisfechos de haber consumado su amor después del _foreplay_ más largo de sus vidas, cayeron rendidos, uno, en brazos del otro, con una sonrisa y un te amo en los labios.

Disfrutaron el uno del otro, totalmente ajenos al hecho de que con el inicio de su relación tenían el potencial de cambiar sus vidas, y las de sus familias radicalmente y para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

**RAA 16**

Parecía que apenas había puesto su cabeza sobre la almohada para dormir un par de minutos, cuando el llanto de Drew la arrancó del mundo de los sueños. Michael la buscó en automático, tratando de abrazarla.

Espera un poco bonita, tal vez se dormirá, o tráelo a la cama con nosotros, seguro no le gusta estar en la cuna… - le dijo con voz soñolienta.

Tienes cirugía en cuatro horas, vuelve a dormir, yo iré con él.

Cómo médico estoy entrenado a no dormir…

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cuna de Drew, lo alzó en brazos para revisarlo, y trató de consolarlo, después de que revisó que todo estuviera bien, se resignó a darle pecho, así que tomó asiento en el sillón que habían comprado con ese propósito, la sensación de calma la invadió cuando Drew dejó de llorar, lo contempló por un rato, era un bebé hermoso, tenía ya ocho meses gateaba, y en general era angelical, sano, Candy suspiraba todos los días aliviada al verlo bien, desarrollarse adecuadamente y alcanzar poco a poco las pequeñas metas que constituyen el primer año de un bebé.

Todos los días era una batalla campal contra la depresión que amenazaba con ahogarla, amaba a su hijo, pero había vivido alejada de todo y de todos por mas de un año, y pareciera que él único propósito de su vida era servir de tetera del pequeño… una parte de ella sabía que era un enorme privilegio, y adoraba los tiempos que pasaba con él.

Pero había otra parte, la parte aventurera, la mujer de negocios, culta, bien educada, que había ido de portada en portada y de fiesta en fiesta durante más de un año, que extrañaba tener una conversación adulta, arreglarse, salir, caminar por la calle consciente de que volteaban a verla, consciente de que era hermosa, y atractiva. La que extrañaba analizar cifras, presupuestos y diseños mientras visualizaba el resultado de su trabajo… esa parte sentía que moría lentamente con cada día que pasaba y se volvía experta en canciones de cuna y rimas infantiles.

Los días parecían transcurrir entre cambios de pañales, balbuceos de bebé, tomas de leche materna. Su atuendo apenas llegaba a pantalones, y blusones, siempre había manchas de comida en su ropa, o de saliva, leche devuelta, usar tacones era impensable, y no era siquiera posible, tomar una ducha rápida, o terminar una comida, sin escuchar al pequeño llorar pidiendo desesperadamente a su madre.

Michael le había dicho una y otra vez que contratara a alguien, había llevado un par de opciones, pero Candy se rehusaba a permitir que alguien le ayudara, Céline lo hacía por momentos, y Michael la apoyaba cuando estaba en casa, pero ni aún con ellos Candy dejaba a Drew más de lo necesario para darse una ducha que le permitiera el tiempo suficiente para desenredar sus rebeldes rizos. Tal vez porque era consciente de todo de lo que lo había privado, y tal vez, porque, aunque no lo admitiera, hacía más de diez años que su habilidad de confiar en la gente se había ido al caño.

¿Cómo más puedes vivir, cuando te enteras de que tú mundo, es en realidad una mentira? Una grande, elaborada y cruel mentira… por supuesto que nadie sabía que ella estaba enterada, todos asumían que era egoísta, caprichosa, y fría, nadie conocía la magnitud de su herida, ni de los temores que amenazaban con engullirla completa día a día.

 _ **12 años atrás, Cotillion de la DAR.**_

 _Candy alisaba nerviosamente los blancos pliegues de seda cruda de su magnífico vestido, parecía una princesa, su cabello cuidadosamente recogido en un tocado alto, con algunos rizos sueltos alrededor de su rostro, llevaba una tiara de perlas y diamantes, una reliquia familiar que su madre y su abuela, e incluso su bisabuela habían usado en su propio cotillion y bodas, su vestido era strapless, completamente favorecedor, pero a Candy lo que le preocupaba era ser el centro de atención, no le gustaba, y a decir verdad seguía con la tradición por complacer a su madre y a su abuela, pero le tenía sin cuidado conocer jóvenes adecuados de su estrato social, para casarse a los 20, no, ella quería estudiar, viajar, trabajar, conocer otro mundo, ser independiente._

 _A su alrededor había bullicio, 24 chicas de 16 años dando los últimos toques a sus atuendos, gritando a sus estilistas y modistas, teniendo una crisis nerviosa porque a última hora se arrepentían de su vestido, o bien, algunas con unos tragos demás, todas conscientes de que era uno de los días más importantes de su vida, su presentación en sociedad, el peldaño sobre el cual se afianzarían para construir su futuro, todas hijas de familias de abolengo y renombre, adineradas, herederas no solo de fortunas cuantiosas, sino de legado ancestrales, y rancio abolengo._

 _Y en medio de todo ese caos, nubes de perfume, crisis nerviosas, histeria, ilusiones, sueños, ambiciones y ebullición de hormonas estaba ella, Candice White-Rowan, las damas de la asociación sabían que sería el éxito de la noche, no solo por su belleza clásica, y magnetismo, sino también por quien era su acompañante, entre los chicos de 18 años, estaba un hombre de 24, media cabeza más alto que el resto, con la estructura de un hombre y no de un jovenzuelo, serio, pero de buen humor, esperando pacientemente entre la alaraca que los jóvene años menores que él hacían mientras daban un trago de whiskey apresuradamente y a escondidas._

 _Albert sabía que muchos de ellos apenas sabían beber, y no dudaba que el whiskey fuera de excelente calidad, robado a hurtadillas de la licorera de sus padres, pero para Albert, esa etapa era cosa del pasado, y sí estaba dispuesto a soportar semejante ridiculez era solo por ella, Candy se lo había pedido, le había llamado, y enviado sabría Dios cuantos correos recordándole la fecha, pero la realidad era que nadie tenía que recordarle nada, en deferencia ella haría lo que fuera, aún soportar a los imberbes mozalbetes que llenaban la habitación de caballeros acompañantes._

 _A diferencia de ellos que vestían rigurosa etiqueta, él llevaba el traje de gala escocés, como sorpresa para Candy, las estrictas normas de vestimenta habían por supuesto sido hechas a un lado, ante el poderío y prestigio de los White-Rowan y Andrew, nadie se opondría a que el heredero de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos escoceses luciera la máxima gala de su país. Albert regresó su vista a su Blackberry contestando correos y agendando citas de negocios, estaba por concluir su maestría, y ya formaba parte del mundo empresarial, al lado de su padre._

 _Candy estaba concentrada en el libro que llevaba, las chicas ahí reunidas eran sus conocidas, más no sus amigas, ella era tan diferente, a las demás, que, aunque era hija de una de las familias más poderosas no encajaba realmente en ese mundo superfluo, regido por las apariencias y el árbol genealógico, claro, nadie decía nada, su "pedigrí" era el más antiguo de la sala._

 _Eliza Leegan observó furiosa a la jovencita que ella consideraba una insulsa sin intereses propios, indigna de ser quien abriera el baile y engalanara la fiesta, ella era pariente de los Andrew, no solo la chiquilla loca advenediza que envolvía a todos con su encanto y rostro inocente… además, Candice White-Rowan, no merecía estar ahí, después de todo, su línea ancestral era falsa… Y Eliza se encargaría de arruinarle la noche, y hacerle saber, que ese no era su lugar, que ella no era más que una donnadie, sabría Dios de quién se habría embarazado la casquivana de su madre, y aunque Katherine era una Van der Beek, ciertamente, haber tenido una hija del jardinero, o algún miserable guardaespaldas, no era precisamente beneficioso para su reputación y buen nombre._

 _Por supuesto Eliza no sabía a ciencia cierta en que consistía el gran secreto de los White-Rowan, o en todo caso de Katherine Van der Beek, pero, las fotos y reportajes no publicados que había encontrado en el escritorio de su madre, así como la conversación a medias que había escuchado entre su madre y una amiga cercana, le daban suficientes municiones para arruinar la noche de la rubia, solo debía encontrar el momento exacto para destruir de una vez por todas el mundo de cuento de hadas en el que la mustia esa vivía._

 _Se acercó a Candy y en voz baja le preguntó._

 _¿Cómo estás bastardita? – su tono de voz venenoso, e intencionado._

 _Candy ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista, como era que Eliza Leegan fuera amiga de su hermana, era algo que simplemente no entendía, pero no estaba de ánimos de soportarla, después de todo, esa noche Albert sería todo suyo por unas horas, tenía largo tiempo de no verlo, y ese otoño iría a la universidad, tal vez pronto, él la vería no como una niña, sino como una mujer._

 _Eliza, no estoy de humor para soportarte, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Neal aún está en el cuarto de caballeros o sí ya se escapó? – le dijo sabiendo perfectamente que Eliza estaba furiosa de que su pareja hubiese cancelado a última hora y su hermano hubiera tenido que sustituirlo._

 _Te crees tan superior, pero cuando sepas lo que tengo que decirte, dejarás de ser tan altanera, porque al final del día no eres nada ni nadie. – le dijo en tono rencilloso, esperando despertar su interés._

 _No me interesa nada que tengas que decir, y creo que tú maquillista debe retocar el maquillaje, porque se te notan un par de arrugas en la frente de tanta amargura que cargas. –_

 _¿Cómo crees que el cornudo de tu padre recibiría evidencias de que no eres producto del grande amor que le tiene a tú madre, sino de la lujuria y la infidelidad?_

 _Eliza, no se de que hablas, creo que deberías parar de tomar. –_

 _Muy sencillo mi querida bastarda, tu padre, no es tu padre, tu mamá le fue infiel. –_

 _Estás loca Eliza. – Le dijo Candy volviendo su mirada a su libro._

 _No pensarás lo mismo cuando veas las pruebas… -_

 _Bien Eliza, manda las pruebas, pero por ahora déjame en paz. –_

 _Eliza iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento anunciaron que era hora de salir al salón, Candy simplemente se puso en pie y pasó de largo al lado de Eliza, por supuesto, en cuanto vio a su apuesto príncipe olvidó las palabras de la víbora, al menos hasta que un misterioso paquete llegó a su casa._

Candy despertó abruptamente en cuanto sintió el vacío de Drew en sus brazos, se sintió sobresaltada, pero pudo divisar la figura de Michael, que cargaba con ternura al pequeño y lo acomodaba en el centro de la cama, él no se había dado cuenta que ella había despertado, y Drew estaba activo, platicador, llevando sus manitas a la cara de Michael, y riendo suavemente ante las caras y arrumacos que Michael le hacía, Candy sabía que era afortunada, pero no podía evitar pensar… si… pero, no, no había más posibilidades, este era su lugar, su presente, su vida ahora.

Pequeño Drew, dime, ¿vamos a pasear y ver el amanecer para dejamos a mami dormir? – le preguntó al pequeño suavemente, mientras le cambiaba el pañal, por respuesta recibió un par de gorjeos, y una enorme sonrisa.

¿No tienes que ir al hospital?

Sí, pero, no hasta medio día, se canceló la cirugía de esta mañana… pensé que, ya que estabas inquieta sobre dejar a Drew con Céline, o llevarlo al desayuno con Anthony, lo puedes dejar conmigo, e irte tranquila.

¿Estás seguro?

¿No confías en mí?

No es eso, es solo que nunca te has quedado solo con él…

Porque nunca me lo has permitido, pero ya que no quieres que Anthony venga a la casa, ni quieres que conozca a Drew, creo que no tienes más opciones… y también estoy seguro de que te hará bien, necesitas tomar un tiempo para ti… anda duerme una hora más, yo me haré cargo de este hombrecito, después toma tu tiempo para arreglarte, y disfruta de tú salida, debo estar en el hospital a las dos, pero si no llegas a tiempo, podemos vernos en un punto intermedio, o Céline se puede quedar con Drew…

No tardaré tanto… Gracias… -

No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que me corresponde como padre. – le dijo mientras inclinaba al bebé para que lo besara y la besaba en la frente, para después salir de la habitación.

Candy se levantó estaba algo entumecida por la postura, y su cuello se encontraba torcido, se estiró y aprovechó el tiempo para hacer un poco de yoga en la terraza, después tomó una ducha larga, y cuando salió escogió una falda en línea A color turquesa, y una simple camiseta blanca, un color que ahora rara vez usaba, tomando en cuenta que Drew siempre hallaba la forma de tener sus manitas sucias. Calzó wedges, floreados que iban a la perfección con su look primaveral, recogió su cabello en una cola y aplicó algo de maquillaje, sabía que se veía mejor de lo que se había visto en meses. Pero aún así era perfectamente consciente que no engalanaría ninguna revista de modas con ese look… ¿¡De cuando acá le importaba eso?! Buscó un bolso de cuero crudo, sacó de la mochila que usualmente utilizaba como pañalera su cartera, llaves y pequeñas cosas necesarias.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien, como había accedido a ver a Anthony, era una locura, pero, la realidad era que, aunque Anthony se había enojado con ella cuando se fue sin dar explicaciones, no le permitió que lo sacara de su vida, insistió con llamadas, correos, y al fin había amenazado con llegar de sorpresa si no accedía a verlo, así que al fin Candy había acordado que lo vería en un pequeño bistró en el pueblo más cercano.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a los dos hombres de la casa desayunando avena, divertidos. Michael alzó la vista y la contempló, para él ella siempre se veía hermosa, pero, desde que Drew naciera, rara vez la veía sin un par de yoga pants y una camiseta de algodón. Así que apreció detenidamente su suave figura enmarcada en la puerta.

Te ves hermosa. –

No digas tonterías, solo me puse falda… -

Siempre te ves hermosa, pero extrañaba verte así, tal vez podríamos ir a cenar a un buen restaurant un día de estos…

No tenemos con quien dejar a Drew, y tampoco podemos llevarlo con nosotros… tengo que irme, se me hace tarde, gracias por quedarte con él.

Soy su padre Candice, es lo normal. – le dijo un poco seco, ante la frialdad de ella.

Candy no hizo ningún otro comentario, besó a su pequeño en la frente, a Michael en los labios, y se dirigió a la salida. Subió a la SUV plateada que Michael había insistido en comprarle por seguridad cuando Drew nació y condujo la imponente carretera costera.

Llegó al bistró y en cuanto descendió lo vio ahí sentado… tan parecido a él, y a la vez tan diferente, aunque, en honor a la verdad, ahora que Anthony había rebasado los 31, era más difícil encontrar las diferencias, al menos físicamente, fácilmente podrían pasar por hermanos gemelos, ambos arrebatadoramente apuestos, a Candy le dolió el corazón, tan solo de pensar que podría fácilmente ser Albert el que se encontrara frente a ella, y tal vez, pensando que era Anthony, podría mantener la calma y disfrutar de una cálida mañana a su lado, dos hombres tan parecidos producían reacciones tan diferentes en ella… tal vez esa era la clave, la forma de compartir con él, todo lo que anhelaba.

Anthony se veía impecable, vestido a la moda, con barba perfectamente delineada, y cabello muy corto, se veía guapo, pero en honor a la verdad, siempre lo había sido.

Candy… - dijo él cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente, la abrazó y besó en ambas mejillas, para después abrirle la silla e invitarla a sentarse. – te ves espectacular, nadie pensaría que tienes un bebé de ocho meses, que espero no hayas dejado en la camioneta… - le dijo con tono de broma para diluir la incomodidad.

Jajajaja, Michael se quedó con él, y tú… ese nuevo look… wow… -

Tengo 31, creo que es apropiado.

Jajajajajaja, ni lo digas, no me recuerdes la edad… -

¿Por qué en pocos días cumples 28?

Precisamente.

Candy lo observó, sabía de sobra que esta no era precisamente una visita social, Anthony quería hablar con ella por alguna razón. Lo miró a los ojos, y guardó silencio, esperando que fuera él quien hablara.

¿No vas a preguntar entonces?

¿Por qué te dejaste la barba? O ¿qué haces aquí?

Mueres por saber de él, pero no te atreves a preguntar.

Las revistas han guardado silencio sobre su vida desde hace tiempo… - admitió ella.

Se perdió por algunos meses en África, en cuanto estabilizó la situación de los negocios… pero ya está de vuelta, solo que no en New York. -

¿Te estás haciendo cargo tú?

Tu padre está al frente, pero Archie y yo hacemos lo posible por ayudarle con la carga, Albert insistió en quedarse, pero Victor le dijo que lo mejor era que regresara a Londres… Candy, necesitó saber que pasó.

No hay nada que decir, no quiero hablar de ello.

Lo siento, pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo, no entiendo, y tengo que hacerte ver lo equivocada que estás, y lo que estás lastimando a los que sé perfectamente que amas. Tú padre te necesita. ¿sabes que tuvo otra amenaza de infarto?

¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó ella genuinamente preocupada.

Después de que te visitaron… ¿Qué les dijiste Candy?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Regresaron mal, quebrados, sobre todo tu padre, sabes que te adora, no puedes hacerle esto, no puedes negarle el privilegio de ver a su nieto, es más es su derecho…

No sabes lo que dices Anthony, no entiendes… sí supieras, hasta tú mismo justificarías mis decisiones. – le dijo ella con seriedad y un toque de amargura.

¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué Albert te engañó con Sonia? ¿Acaso fue Albert quien la trajo a la compañía? ¿Fue él quien le ofreció un contrato millonario, que disolver, le hubiese costado a tú papá la compañía? Piénsalo Candy, en la situación financiera en la que dejaste la empresa, era imposible despedirla, por eso Albert no la despidió… ¿Acaso pensaste que era porque la amaba?

Eso quiso hacerme creer ella… pero no me fui por eso.

Hubieses sido la mujer mas idiota del mundo si le hubieras creído a Sonia, después de que Albert se encargó de demostrarte una y otra vez cuanto te amaba…y tú, de la nada, sin explicaciones, te largaste del país, casada con otro hombre, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a saber por qué? Sí no lo amabas, si querías terminar con la relación, no era necesario casarte, ni mucho menos irte, por Dios , eres una adulta, no una cría de 16 años que puede largarse del cotillion para jugar en el mar y arruinar un vestido de miles de dólares, por sabrá Dios que razón, después cuando te fuiste una semana después… y te negaste a regresar y aparecer en las reuniones familiares, pensé, está creciendo, tiene una crisis de identidad, no, sé, lo que fuera, pero, fueron 10 años de ausencia Candy, 10 años en los que hiciste tu vida aparte como si los demás no importáramos… entonces esperé, todos esperamos por ti, fuimos paciente, porque eras una niña… o porque así queríamos verte más bien, después cuando regresaste a New York, pensé que habías madurado, crecido, superado lo que sea que te llevó a alejarte entonces, pero ahora, ahora no entiendo, somos adultos, eres una mujer casada, con un hijo, deberías poder enfrentar las cosas de una manera más madura, Albert no merecía lo que hiciste… dime…¿Qué fue eso tan horrible que hizo, para que tú te comportaras de esa forma?

No puedo decírtelo Anthony, solo debes saber que tengo razones de peso para haberme alejado, y para haber alejado a todos.

¿Estás amenazada? ¿Todo bien con Michael? – le preguntó Anthony, tratando de comprender. Aunque bien sabía que según lo que Victor y Katherine habían dicho, Michael estaba dispuesto a tener una relación con ellos, y era Candy la que no había querido.

No estoy amenazada, y por supuesto que Michael no me tiene secuestrada… pero no puedo hablar de mis razones, no ahora, es demasiado, es vergonzoso, es inmoral, una aberración, así que no puedo decirlo… no hasta que no esté segura de algunas cosas. Sólo puedo decirte, que, aunque amo a Albert con todo mi ser, y su ausencia hace que parezca que me falta el aire, mi relación con él no es solo un imposible, sino un pecado… es antinatural… Sé bien que no tuvo nada que ver con Sonia, pero era más fácil creerme sus mentiras para tener el valor de salir de ahí que enfrentar la verdad… y también era más fácil huir que intentar ser amigos de nuevo, porque verlo y saber que me está prohibido me duele demasiado. – las lágrimas se adivinaban en la voz de la rubia, el dolor, y el horror se reflejaban en su mirada.

¿Candy de qué hablas? No vine a hablarte de Albert, no espero verlos juntos, eso ya pasó, ya fue, y sí aun lo amas, deberías ir pensando cómo superarlo, él está bien, haciendo su vida, tal cual la hacía antes de ti. – le dijo sin miramiento alguno.

Siento mucho haberlo herido, y lamento profundamente la forma en la que tomé las decisiones, pero era imposible quedarme a su lado, sabiendo lo que sé, y sabiendo que el impedimento para estar juntos al final del día no es algo que nosotros hicimos, sino algo más grande que nosotros, nuestros sueños, o nuestro amor. - Ella se veía derrotada y dolida.

Pero Anthony no había cruzado un océano para consolarla, o decirle que todo iba a estar bien, estaba ahí por una razón específica, ella debía regresar, era su obligación, lo que le correspondía hacer, y verdaderamente ya se había cansado de ver a todo el mundo pensar en como ayudar a Victor, cuando lo que había que hacer era hacer que tanto Candice como Anne tomaran su responsabilidad en los negocios familiares, estaba claro que no le darían la presidencia nuevamente, es más se haría una reestructuración, pero ellas debían formar parte del consejo y asumir las responsabilidades que les correspondían, darle paz y tranquilidad a su padre, sobre todo, porque el tiempo se agotaba, y era claro que la salud de Victor decaía a pasos agigantados.

Lo siento, si crees que no estoy siendo comprensivo, pero vine por una razón Candy, debes regresar a New York a hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades, por casi dos años hemos llevado toda la carga que a ti te corresponde, lo hemos hecho por tus padres, pero a las que les corresponde hacer su parte es a ti y a Anne, no pueden seguir metidas en su burbuja personal, creyendo que es obligación de todo el mundo solucionarles la vida. -

Anthony, nadie te pidió consejo, ahora bien, si no quieren, hacerse cargo, no lo hagan… yo no he tocado ni un cinco de mi fideicomiso… no estoy viviendo a costa de la empresa, ni de mis padres…

Claro, estas viviendo a costa de Michael, ¿no te parece deprimente?

No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar mi vida, todos asumen, pero nadie ha preguntado, a nadie le ha importado saber…. –

No te hagas la víctima, porque no lo eres.

No tienes el panorama completo, si lo tuvieras …

Haz entonces el favor de explicarme Candy, dime de una vez por todas todo eso horrible que sucedió que te llevó a huir de nosotros, a despreciarnos, a herirnos en lo más profundo, ¿qué hizo Albert? ¿Qué hicieron tus padres?...

No llegué sola a esa situación económica, Albert estaba ahí para evitar que cometiera esos errores, y en vez de eso, permitió que lo hiciera, es más, se aseguró de que lo hiciera.

Estás mal, Candice, tú misma hiciste los contratos y las inversiones, tú misma contrataste a Sonia sin preguntarle, tu curiosidad por conocer a la que según tú era tu rival pudo más que el sentido común.

Ella era perfecta para lo que queríamos… no hice nada malo.

¿Entonces porque lo hiciste a escondidas de Albert? Candy, ya no importa, las razones, las excusas, son lo de menos, pero, debes de regresar, o bien tomar responsabilidades acá.

La filial europea es de…

De los Andrew, así es, pero no te preocupes, George puede ser tú contacto, es cierto que no quieren verte ni en pintura, pero también sabes que los une a tu padre es muy fuerte.

Tengo un hijo Anthony…

Claro, y serás la primera mujer del mundo que tiene que buscarle una guardería o una nana. Deja de excusarte.

Bien, ¿qué has pensado que haga? –

Primero que hables con tu padre, debes decírselo a él, después de todo es su empresa, y arreglar las cosas con ellos, lo demás, pues ya no tiene remedio, tú decidiste irte, tú decidiste dejarlo sin explicaciones…

Yo lo busque…

Jajaja, en los famosos correos que borró Sonia. "Albert, tenemos que hablar. Candy" ¿eso era todo? ¿Y que tanto necesitabas hablar sí una semana después estabas casada? Tú decisión ya la habías tomado, y no sé qué esperas ahora. Los Andrew están conscientes de que tendrán que toparse contigo en ocasiones, pero tal como te dijo Rose, ya no eres parte de la familia.

¿A eso viniste? ¿A traerme un mensaje de los Andrew? Créeme que un día entenderás, pero mientras tanto llamaré a papá, por supuesto que puedo hacerme cargo de cosas desde acá, solo necesito saber que es lo que necesitan que haga. – le dijo cuadrando los hombros con orgullo, no era una inútil, y sabía bien que podía hacer muchas cosas en el continente si era necesario, claro habría que contratar a alguien, para que la ayudara con Drew… pero.

Dime una cosa. ¿Le fuiste infiel a Albert y quedaste embarazada de Michael? ¿por eso saliste huyendo?

¡Anthony! Es lo que todos piensan… ¿cierto?

Es una de las teorías… y bueno, Albert es mi primo, pero tú eres mi amiga, y también te considero familia, así que no quiero perderte… sin embargo, debo decirte que no estás invitada a la boda.

Lo entiendo. Te deseo lo mejor. – le dijo ella tratando de esconder cuanto le dolía ese hecho.

Candy, solo espero que no te arrepientas de las decisiones que has tomado, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde para cambiarlas… él te amó con todas sus fuerzas, y creo que fuiste una idiota por irte de la manera en que lo hiciste, le cerraste la puerta al amor, pero espero que estés consciente, que por mucho que te haya amado, no va a buscarte, ni está esperando por ti, él esta haciendo su vida, lo destrozaste, sí, pero Albert no es ni un juguete ni un crío, es un hombre, un hombre que te amó intensamente, pero que tiene dignidad, y por nada del mundo vendrá a rogarte, si acaso eso es lo que esperas.

Soy una mujer casada, esa ya no es una opción.

Claro, veo como la felicidad brota de tus poros, y por supuesto vivimos en la época donde el divorcio era un imposible… te diré lo que seguro te dijo Victor, Michael es un buen hombre, no se merece que lo uses, no lo amas, déjalo ir, ser feliz, y hacer su vida. Y rehaz la tuya, vuelve a casa, enfrenta tus errores, hazte cargo de lo que te corresponde, dales la oportunidad a tus padres de entenderte, no vine aquí por Albert, vine aquí por ellos, y por ti, Victor te necesita, y no quisiera que volvieras cuando sea demasiado tarde. – le dijo tajantemente.

Anthony, creo que debo regresar a casa, un placer verte. – le dijo ella con sequedad, mientras se ponía en pie para irse.

¿No me invitarás a tu casa a conocer a Drew?

Dejaste claro que esta no era precisamente una visita social.

Crucé un océano para decirte de frente lo que nadie se ha molestado en venir a decirte. Dime, no puedo ir a tu casa ¿porque a Michael le molestaría, o porque el pequeño Drew podría fácilmente pasar por mi hijo?

Michael sabe que estoy contigo, y en cuanto a Drew, es un bebé, punto, no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

Candice, espero que hayas calculado correctamente los riesgos y resultados de tus decisiones, por más que él te haya amado, jamás te perdonará que lo hayas alejado de su hijo.

Drew es hijo de Michael. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a casa.

Anthony suspiró profundo, era inútil discutir con ella en esa postura, Anthony, siempre se había preguntado que había sucedido para hacerla cambiar tanto, de ser una chica que amaba las reuniones familiares, segura, feliz, se había convertido en una chica retraída, que prefería quedarse en la universidad a ir a casa en vacaciones. Se despidió de ella con un rápido abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas.

Espero que no te des cuenta de tus equivocaciones cuando ya no haya remedio, así que no pospongas demasiado tiempo llamar a tú padre.

Ha sido un placer verte Anthony. – le dijo ella con mirada molesta, mientras subía a su camioneta.

Anthony espero unos pocos minutos, y abordó el sencillo auto que había rentado para seguirla, lo hizo con cuidado, sabía bien que ella era despistada, y que seguro después de la charla que habían tenido, ella iría distraída.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, la vio estacionarse frente a la linda casa, y vio en el jardín delantero a Michael, con un pequeño, tomó los binoculares que llevaba y enfocó… golpeó el volante molesto, Dios, en verdad que no la entendía, y sabía que se iba a desatar el infierno en cuanto todo saliera a la luz, no cabía duda, estaba en lo correcto, ahora, solo tenía que averiguar que había querido decir ella… desenterrar el enigma, saber exactamente que le había dicho Sonia, y encontrar la manera de hacer el menor daño posible con lo que ahora sabía… sin embargo, no podía quedarse callado. Después de todo, no importaban las razones, esa era una verdad que ella no tenía derecho a callar, sobre todo, porque ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. Ella había decidido tajante e intransigentemente por los dos. Lo lamentaba por Candy, porque sabía que en cuanto la verdad saliera a la luz, no solo tendría a la familia encima, sino a una larga fila de abogados dispuestos a hacer valer los derechos de los Andrew sobre el futuro heredero a toda costa.

 **Dos semanas después de la visita de Anthony.**

Candy estaba sentada en la mesa del jardín observando a Drew jugar en el pasto, el día era delicioso, soleado, y tranquilo, el olor a sal, y el sonido de las olas acallaban su atribulado corazón, de pronto un par de objetos que cayeron sobre la mesa la hicieron brincar, Candy pudo observar su pasaporte y el de Drew sobre el cristal, y volteó a ver a Michael dubitativamente.

¿Quieres explicarme que significa esto? – le preguntó él con mirada seria.

¿De qué hablas Michael?

¿Cuándo pensabas informarme, que Drew está registrado solo como tú hijo? – le reclamó con tono contenido, ya que Drew estaba cerca.

Michael, es solo por practicidad. – le dijo ella restándole importancia al hecho.

¿Practicidad?

Michael, no quiero enredarme en una batalla legal sí un día decidimos que nuestro matrimonio se acabe, no iba a arriesgarme a perder la custodia de mi hijo.

¿Tú hijo? Eres una egoísta, has decidido que Drew es solo tuyo, y has alejado a todos, tal vez deberías vivir solo con él.

Michael, si hubiésemos firmado un prenupcial, diría que nuestro hijo mayor llevaría el apellido White-Rowan.

Así que puedes darle el apellido de tu padre, pero no puedes permitir que tú papá venga a verlo… no seas incongruente Candice, por Dios. -

Michael, no quiero pelear, Drew es mi hijo…

Y también el mío, he estado aquí para cada cosa, y no es justo que quieras negar mi paternidad… creo que no me lo merezco, he dado todo, no solo materialmente… los amo, pero como te dije hace no mucho no puedo seguir mendigando tu amor Candice. Eres una princesita mimada, que cree que el mundo debe girar a tu alrededor, y por casi dos años eso es precisamente lo que he hecho, porque te amé, te amo, pero sabes, es muy cansado ser solo uno en un matrimonio, y yo, ya no puedo más.

Michael, no seas dramático, no me estoy yendo, Drew es tú hijo, solo, como mujer de negocios estoy acostumbrada a pensar adelante.

Es mi hijo, pero no puedo siquiera comprarle un boleto de avión o pensar llevarlo a visitar a mis padres, dime, ¿qué más tengo derecho a hacer además de pagar las cuentas, y cuidarlo de vez en cuando? Y no te estoy reprochando el dinero. Dime, ¿podré tomar decisiones médicas? ¿pensar en que escuela sería la mejor?

Michael, es para sentirme segura.

¡Claro, el mundo gira a tú alrededor! ¡Lo olvidaba!

No dije eso, ¡Además, para que necesitas los pasaportes?! – preguntó molesta por verse acorralada.

¡No tienes ni que decir! lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir es cuestionar mis motivos… ¿acaso, alguna vez te he dado razón para dudar? ¿He hecho algo que no sea ver por ti, y por Drew, y estar para ustedes? soy un hombre paciente Candy, pero todo tiene un límite. Respondiendo a tú pregunta había comprado boletos de viaje, hay un congreso médico en Sudáfrica, y pensé que te gustaría venir, quería sorprenderte, pero resulta, que compre los boletos para Candice y Drew Gerard, porque según recuerdo eso es lo que habías ido a hacer a la oficina de registro, pero, ahora resulta que no tengo ni esposa, ni hijo… - le dijo con rabia y dolor.

Michael, lo último que necesitamos en este momento es un viaje, ¿acaso pretendes parchar con eso lo que evidentemente, hace mucho tiempo no hemos tenido? - Candy le replicó.

Lo mejor será que viaje solo, Candice… piensa bien que vas a hacer, porque tienes dos opciones, o haces el cambio en el registro, dándome la paternidad, o quiero el divorcio. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que me sigas usando, yo quería una vida contigo, construir un futuro juntos, pero esto es ya insostenible, este matrimonio no te interesa ni siquiera para aparentar, así que me voy esta noche, cuando regrese, terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas. – le dijo con tono un de acero en la voz, qué rara vez utilizaba, siguió caminando para entrar a su casa, ignorando lo que ella trataba de explicarle.

Candy daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pensando, tratando de dormir, hacía una semana que Michael se había ido, y ni siquiera había llamado una sola vez, trataba de pensar, de llegar a una solución, de arrancarse del corazón lo que le impedía amar al maravilloso hombre que era su esposo, pero era inútil.

Ahora entendía que Anthony no solo tenía razón, sino qué en su infantilismo, había lastimado a todos los que le importaban, y que incluso ninguna de sus razones era válida ahora, porque al final del día sus decisiones, sus ganas de creerse sus propias mentiras y falta de valentía para enfrentar la verdad, eran las que habían creado el caos, la soledad y el desamor que ahora reinaba a su alrededor. Ahora entendía que, si hubiese hecho las cosas diferente, al menos ahora podría estar en paz, y tal vez, tanto ella como Albert, podrían ser felices, aunque fuera lejos el uno del otro.

De pronto el sonido de su teléfono la despertó, contestó de prisa, tratando de impedir que Drew se despertara.

Señorita White-Rowan, tengo la investigación que me pidió. – le dijo a modo de saludo la voz el hombre que ella había contratado poco antes del nacimiento de Drew.

Candy acordó una hora para verse con el hombre. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y arregló a Drew para salir, ella misma vestía skinny jeans, blusa a rayas blanca con azul y un blazer color rojo, calzaba loafers color nude, salió de casa y le informó a Céline que no sabía cuánto se tardaría.

Manejó sumida en sus pensamientos y respiró profundo, hoy recibiría la confirmación de lo que había temido enfrentar por tanto tiempo… ya no habría vuelta atrás, no serían solo rumores, o palabras mal intencionadas, las pruebas ya se las habían dado una vez, ahora solo quedaba confirmarlas.

Descendió de la camioneta, divisó al hombre, y se acercó con Drew en brazos.

Señorita White-Rowan. – le dijo a modo de saludo el hombre.

Mr. Jameson… ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo?

Porque investigar a familias tan poderosas como las suyas, sobre un asunto tan escabroso como el que me pidió no es sencillo… espero encuentre las respuestas que busca. Todo está detalladamente dentro del sobre.

Ella tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su bolso, le pagó al hombre la cantidad acordada en un sobre.

Llámeme si tiene duda de algo, pero, puedo asegurarle que la información es verídica… cuando la vea entenderá… Lindo niño, tiene los ojos de los Andrew…

Candy no dijo nada, solo caminó a su camioneta y condujo a una ciudad un poco más alejada, dónde nadie la conociera, había hecho una reservación en un hotel, necesitaba estar en territorio neutral cuando leyera lo que el investigador había encontrado. Un lugar dónde desmoronarse, gritar, llorar, pensar que haría a continuación, y al final, dejarlo todo atrás, enterrarlo, y nunca más tener que regresar ahí.

Alimentó a Drew, y lo puso a dormir la siesta, cuando su hijo al fin se quedó dormido, Candy lo contempló por un rato, distinguiendo en sus perfectas facciones, el rostro amado, acaricio sus rizos rubios, era un hermoso bebé de nueve meses, perfectamente sano y feliz… el amor de su vida, la razón de vivir, lo había amado desde el primer momento que supo que venía, aún cuando después lo mas sensato hubiese sido tal vez terminar con el embarazo, ella no había tenido el corazón para hacerlo, repasó su bracito y observó un cardenal violáceo en su antebrazo, no recordaba cuando se había golpeado, pero, tomando en cuenta que el intrépido chiquillo ya se ponía de pie y quería tocarlo todo, no le sorprendió. Besó su frente, y salió a la terraza de la habitación, abrió la botella de vino que había llevado con ella, y se sirvió una copa, después, respirando profundo se decidió a abrir el sobre.

Leyó ávida y cuidadosamente, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba, y el aire se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones conforme avanzaba en su lectura, la verdad plasmada en papel era ineludiblemente dolorosa, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y el mundo se resquebrajaba a su alrededor… era la mujer más estúpida del mundo, porque a causa de nada, lo había perdido todo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas, lamento mucho la tardanza, la musa me había eludido hasta ahora, pero al parecer la he encontrado de nuevo, debo agradecer sus muestras de apoyo, y paciencia.**

 **Un abrazo a todas, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **C… sin palabras una vez más, gracias.**

 **RAA 17**

 **Regreso de Candy y Albert a New York después de su viaje a Islandia.**

El avión privado descendió sobre la pista de aterrizaje, Albert tomó la mano de Candy y juntos descendieron del avión, llegaban en su mundo particular, ajenos a todo, felices de estar juntos, ni siquiera se habían molestado en encender sus celulares aún, tomaron despreocupadamente sus cosas, y llegaron a la puerta del avión tomados de la mano, en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, todo se volvió un pandemónium, los flashes los cegaron, los gritos de preguntas los atacaron, y Albert pudo apenas darse cuenta que la misma tripulación del avión pretendía formar un cerco para que ellos descendieran y lograran llegar hasta su auto, al parecer la prensa se había vuelto loca… aunque ninguno de los dos sabía por qué.

Albert asumió el control de las cosas, saludando y guiando a Candy escaleras abajo, no había avisado de su llegada, tenía su auto en el hangar, así que no lo había creído necesario, por lo tanto no había seguridad, caminó tranquilamente con Candy tomada firmemente de la mano y se detuvo frente a los reporteros y paparazzis que se abalanzaban sobre ellos, levantó la mano en un gesto que pedía silencio, y milagrosamente le hicieron caso, Candy no sabía qué hacer, más que permanecer tomada de su brazo, se había acostumbrado a sonreír, a saludar, a contestar preguntas, pero, nada la había preparado para lo que veía ese día, era una turba de reporteros y paparazzis casi fuera de control, y ellos no tenían equipo de seguridad.

¿Señores? – preguntó Albert con voz fuerte y mirada seria. – y entonces las preguntas comenzaron a llover.

¿Señor Andrew, es cierto que se casaron en secreto? ¿está ella embarazada? ¿ahora será usted el presidente del consorcio? ¿ha habido una ruptura familiar? …- Candy no alcanzaba a escuchar ni entenderlo todo, pero Albert tenía una sonrisa confiada y firme, volvió a levantar la mano y milagrosamente volvieron a callarse.

Señores, estamos muy cansados, ha sido un viaje largo, y lo único que quisiéramos es llegar a casa, así que les daré una declaración general, un par de fotos, y después ustedes amablemente nos dejarán llegar a nuestro auto y conducir en paz, porque de no ser así volveremos al avión y esperaremos que llegue la policía para escoltarlos fuera de este hangar privado. – les dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, pero con tono firme. Los paparazzis rieron, y de buena gana se relajaron, acercaron los micrófonos esperando la declaración.

Albert sonrió y apretó la mano de Candy para darle seguridad.

Soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, ya que la señorita White-Rowan es en efecto mi novia, no nos hemos casado, no está embarazada, pero estamos muy felices de estar juntos. – después tomó a Candy por la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla, por supuesto los flashes no se hicieron esperar. – después de un breve momento, la tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa caminó confiadamente entre los representantes de los medios, mientras la tripulación los acompañaba hasta el auto, por si acaso fuese necesario pero los ahí presentes conocían a Albert Andrew, y sabían de sobra que por las buenas podía ser cooperativo, pero que, si lo hacían enojar, lo menos que podían esperar era una demanda de su parte, así que abrieron paso, tomaron más fotos y después dejaron partir a la sonriente pareja.

Una vez en auto, Albert arrancó y manejo confiadamente hacia afuera de la verja.

¿Qué fue eso?

No estoy seguro, cuando lleguemos a casa llamaré a Anthony para que nos ponga al tanto, supongo que salieron fotos… no sé, en todo caso ya les dimos la declaración y debemos prepararnos para lo que va a venir, planear la estrategia y probablemente usar seguridad por un tiempo.

Estamos de regreso en casa. – la voz de ella de pronto sonó insegura.

¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿te estás arrepintiendo de algo? – le preguntó el con una nota de broma que pretendía disfrazara su preocupación ante esa posibilidad.

No… es solo que nos desaparecimos por casi un mes, sin decirle nada a nadie, no llamamos a nuestros padres… y ahora se publicará en la prensa, sin que nosotros les hayamos dado la noticia. – le respondió ella un poco angustiada.

Mis padres te adoran, y creo que los tuyos me aceptan… así que no veo el problema. –

Jajajaja, sabes bien que no solo te aceptan, te aman, el problema es que hemos sido malos hijos… a mi madre le dará un ataque, debo llamarla… -

Candy, calma mi amor, ella comprenderá, además debes admitir que soy un buen partido. – le dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora que hacía que se derritiera su corazón.

Albert… -

No tienes nada de que preocuparte, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, los llamamos, primero a tus padres, y después a los míos.

A los 4 al mismo tiempo, tu madre tampoco me lo perdonaría…

Jajajajaja, está bien, a los 4 al mismo tiempo, después ordenamos tu comida china favorita y pasamos una velada tranquila, mañana debemos regresar al trabajo.

Dijiste que llamarías a Anthony. –

Cierto, primero nuestros padres, y después Anthony.

Debemos hablar en persona…

Bien, invítalo a cenar entonces. – le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, me estresé con toda esa gente.

No tienes porque disculparte, todo estará bien mi amor. –

Llegaron a casa y en cuanto entraron, llamaron a sus padres, a pesar de la diferencia de horarios, lograron contactarlos a los 4, Candy miró nerviosa los cuatro rostros en la pantalla.

Y bien, Albert, por fin decidieron aparecer. – le dijo a modo de saludo William Andrew, no había reproche en su voz, solo una mirada divertida.

Buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá, Victor, Katherine… - antes de que Albert pudiese decir nada un grito de emoción se dejó escuchar de los labios de su madre.

Están juntos, no son inventos ni rumores… acaba de salir la noticia, mira William, se ven hermosos, ¿Katherine, Victor, ya los vieron? –

Candy observó como Pauna Andrew veía en su ipad lo que solo podía adivinar era la nota con las fotos que les habían tomado hacia escasamente un par de horas.

¡Felicidades! – le dijo Katherine desbordante. – Pauna, debemos planear las cosas, la boda, la recepción, debe haber dos, una en Londres, o en Escocia y otra acá, hay que ir viendo invitaciones, la banda…- Albert y Candy solo podían contemplar a sus madres hacer planes, y a sus padres guardar silencio ante la algarabía.

Hija, Albert, nada me da más gusto que saber que están felices, descansen, mañana tienen mucho que hacer, y creo que tal vez deberían aprovechar y salir de la conversación, tanto Katherine como Pauna pueden continuar toda la noche. – le dijo Victor con un dejo de humor en la mirada, las dos mujeres seguían hablando y haciendo planes, ignorando a sus maridos y sus hijos.

William Andrew soltó la carcajada y les deseo buenas noches y buena suerte en gaélico. El par de rubios sonrieron y dijeron buenas noches, sin que sus madres se enteraran de ello. Después cortaron su conexión con la llamada.

Ves, no tenías de que preocuparte. – le dijo él mientras le daba un masaje en la espalda.

Jajajajaja, eso dices porque no te acosarán a ti con preguntas, una vez que la euforia pase.

Puedes decirles que me pregunten a mi todo lo que quieran saber, ahora ven, tomemos un baño relajante, antes de que llegue Anthony con la cena. – le dijo recorriendo su espalda con sus manos.

Albert… te amo, y no puedo creer que por fin estamos juntos…aquí, en la vida real.

Yo también te amo, y te prometo que será increíble.

De eso no tengo duda, es solo que estamos viviendo juntos.

¿Quieres buscar un departamento? – le preguntó Albert consciente de que no era una conversación que habían terminado.

No, me encanta tenerte cerca, y creo que terminaríamos pasando el tiempo juntos de todas formas, es solo… ¿Cómo va a funcionar? ¿mantendremos nuestras habitaciones separadas? ¿quién hará qué?

Jajajajaja, mi amor, creo que podemos hacer todo como hasta el día de hoy, por mí te diría que te quiero a mi lado, en mi cama, todas las noches, pero puedes tener tanto espacio como quieras.

Mis cosas y tus cosas no caben juntas en un closet.

Ahora veo cual es la preocupación… podemos remodelar y convertir tu habitación en un closet. – le dijo Albert de manera práctica.

Pero…

¿Pero?

Remodelar es un cambio permanente.

Candy, mi amor, espero que quieras ser permanente en mi vida, no solo me gustas, y no eres un capricho del momento, estoy seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida, de que quiero compartir contigo cada minuto, así que tú decide, remodelamos, compramos una townhouse, un penthouse con un closet más grande. –

Candy pudo ver que el hablaba en serio, esto no era un experimento, era la realidad, su realidad de ahora en adelante, tenía con ella a un hombre decidido, dispuesto a todo, un hombre que la amaba sin condiciones.

Albert… te amo, no me esperaba todo esto…

No dudes de que te amo… tampoco de que quiero una vida contigo, ¿está bien?

Gracias mi amor, también te amo, y quiero una vida contigo.

Entonces piénsalo, princesa, haremos lo que quieras.

No, hagamos lo que ambos queramos… ¿qué quieres tú?

Hacerte feliz.

Y yo a ti, así que pensémoslo, decidamos después… en lo personal me encanta este lugar, lo siento nuestro, y me parece innecesario cambiarnos.

Bien, veremos cómo solucionar el closet.

Y los colores grises de tu habitación.

Jajajajaja puedes cambiar la decoración…

Podemos cambiar la decoración, recuerda, es de ambos.

Bien, exploraremos que nos gusta. – le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, y una doble intención.

Candy se recargó en él y buscó sus labios para besarlo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, y después se puso de pie para llevarla a su cuarto de baño, donde la desvistió lentamente, mientras recorría su piel con sus labios, el vapor inundó la habitación, pequeñas gotas de rocío se formaron en el exquisito mármol color blanco, y Candy sintió como el deseo y el amor inundaban su cuerpo.

El admiró su fisonomía desnuda, esa blanca piel de porcelana, y su bien torneado cuerpo, puso sus manos en su cintura, y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, ella completamente desnuda, y él aún vestido, tomó su nuca enredando sus dedos en sus suaves rizos y la atrajo para besarla lenta y provocativamente, mientras su otra mano bajaba de su cintura a uno de sus redondos glúteos y lo estrujaba delicadamente en su mano.

Ella tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero su cercanía y sus traviesos labios que recorrían su cuello a placer arrancándole suspiros encendieron en ella el fuego de la pasión, desesperada, se deshizo de su camisa, y besó su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían su magnífico torso desnudo, él la atrajo más contra su cuerpo, y ella pudo sentir en su vientre su evidente erección.

Te amo princesa. - le dijo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me vuelves loca Albert. – le respondió ella sin aliento.

Sus sensuales labios ya se dirigían hacia sus pechos, y mientras uno de sus pezones era deliciosa y perezosamente acariciado con su lengua, en el otro trazaba caricias circulares con sus dedos.

Ella gimió de placer, mientras luchaba con sus pantalones, deseando sentir en su mano la cálida firmeza de su masculinidad, y acariciar su aterciopelada suavidad. Cuando él sintió su toque dejó de escapar de su garganta un sonido gutural delicioso. La alzó en brazos y la sentó sobre el lavamanos de mármol, ahora tibio por el vapor del lugar, besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras las manos de ella recorrían sus fuertes músculos, y después, con firmeza entró en ella, llenándola por completo y apretándola contra sí, de tal manera que no había ni un centímetro de espacio entre ellos, la suave cadencia de sus estrechas caderas eran una invitación a ella, y la perfecta sincronía de la que gozaban, era sencillamente un testimonio de cuanto se amaban y deseaban.

Se amaron, de esa manera exquisita y desenfrenada que habían descubierto era posible entre ellos, disfrutando sin inhibiciones, tocando el cielo y las estrellas un par de veces, buscando el placer del otro, antes que el propio, adorándose con la mirada, con los labios, y con cada centímetro de su ser.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y aún estaban envueltos el uno en brazos del otro en la tina, repasando el cuerpo del otro con una esponja jabonosa, cuando el teléfono sonó avisando que Anthony había llegado, Albert activó el elevador para que Anthony subiera, y salió de la tina para vestirse, después de besarla dulcemente en los labios una vez más.

Tómate tu tiempo princesa, yo me adelantaré para recibirlo. - le dijo mientras envolvía su cintura en una toalla y salía del cuarto de baño para vestirse. Candy se sumergió unos minutos más en la deliciosa y perfumada agua, llena de suave espuma, estaba en casa, y aún parecía que vivía un sueño, un hermoso y dulce sueño.

Albert bajó a recibir a Anthony, cómodamente vestido en un par de pants y una camiseta, iba descalzo y con el cabello húmedo. Anthony ya se hallaba en la cocina sacando los empaques de comida. Y lo observó bajar con una sonrisa, ambos se parecían mucho, Anthony era un Andrew en toda la expresión de la palabra, y de no ser por la diferencia de edad, seguro podrían hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, sobre todo ahora, que ambos eran ya hombres.

Por tu cara de felicidad, puedo asegurar que el trabajo extra de estas tres semanas ha valido la pena. – le dijo a su primo mayor.

Jajajaja, así que sufriste mucho con nuestra ausencia.

No realmente, George es excelente, y Patty también, así que se hizo lo que había que hacer, lo qué si no pude contener fotos filtradas de su viaje, no fueron precisamente cuidadosos, vagaron como si nada, y fueron muy públicos con sus demostraciones de afecto.

No tengo nada que esconder. –

Lo sé, envié a tu correo cada reportaje, pero asumo que ni siquiera lo has abierto. -

No, no hemos tenido tiempo. –

Sí vieras la cara de idiota que tienes en este momento, saldrías corriendo de aquí. – le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Por temor a estar enamorado de ella? Demasiado tarde, lo he estado por mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta.

Jajajajaja claro, solo ustedes dos estaban ciegos, tooodos los demás podíamos verlo.

¿Ya terminaste de burlarte? – le preguntó levantando una ceja con mirada seria.

Sabes, que les deseo lo mejor, y estoy muy contento por ustedes, pero, además, como amigo de ella debo advertirte que estás bajo vigilancia…

Anthony la amenaza mafiosa es completamente innecesaria, la adoro.

Bien una vez pasado ese tema, hablemos de su relación.

Pensé que eso habíamos hecho.

Hablemos de su relación en función a los negocios. Tengo una estrategia planeada, por supuesto que habrá eventos que cumplir, y la imagen de solidez como pareja es esencial, porque si no podría afectarnos en el valor de nuestras acciones, pero su primera aparición formal será en la gala en favor de los niños de África, he ultimado detalles con Michael, y Neal tiene opciones de vestidos y trajes, deberán revisarlos mañana mismo, ya que la gala es este viernes, en caso de que se necesite hacer ajustes. Por supuesto que están llegando propuestas para una sesión de fotos exclusiva, y acepté la mejor… - le dijo Anthony de manera abrupta, lo mejor era dejárselo saber todo de una buena vez, aunque no le hiciera gracia.

No somos modelos, y no me interesa cobrar dinero porque me tomen fotos. – le respondió Albert.

Demasiado tarde, ya está pactado, el dinero será parte de su donación personal a la fundación de ayuda a niños, así que la sesión es el miércoles, igualmente, Neal y la gente de Vogue ya han trabajado en el vestuario… - Anthony replicó calmadamente, pero dejándole ver con claridad como serían las cosas, había ya un contrato de por medio y el mismo Albert, sabía que era lo que se debía hacer.

Anthony, soy un hombre de negocios, no un maniquí… - intentó una vez más el rubio acostumbrado a mandar y a obtener lo que quería de la gente.

Albert, por primera vez en años tienes una relación, y ella, por primera vez desde John Hadleigh está en el ojo público, debemos capitalizar todo esto. Soy el director de relaciones públicas de la familia por una razón, este es mi trabajo, sabes que soy bueno haciéndolo, que tengo razón, y la familia sabe que el puesto solo puede ser de uno de nosotros porque nadie más se atrevería a decirte que no, e informarte que hay un contrato de por medio. Conoces de sobra las implicaciones de su noviazgo, Candice White-Rowan no es una socialité, ni una linda modelo de portada, es la presidenta de la mitad del consorcio, para usos prácticos tu socia comercial, ni siquiera tengo que explicarte todo esto, lo sabes perfectamente, solo no quieres hacer la sesión de fotos.

Hay negocios… - intentó Albert una vez más.

Una semana más dedicada a las relaciones públicas no nos hará daño, y George, Archie, Stear, y por supuesto tu padre junto con Victor tienen todo bajo control, claro aparte de los miles de empleados que tenemos… deja de excusarte.

Albert iba a protestar una vez más, pero observó la mirada de Anthony puesta en sus espaldas, volteó y la observó descender las escaleras, llevaba un corto vestido tipo camiseta color rosa, e iba descalza, su cabellos deliciosamente ondulado y revuelto, su rostro libre de maquillaje, y por supuesto una radiante sonrisa.

Bonita… las fotografías no te hacen justicia. – le dijo Anthony en ese tono ligero y coqueto que usaba con ella desde siempre.

Eres un adulador, pero, te creeré. – le contestó ella en el mismo tono juguetón.

Albert puso los ojos en blanco, estaba celoso, sí, lo estaba, la había tenido prácticamente para él y ahora debía compartirla.

Jajajaja quita esa cara, primo, sabes que adoro a Isabella, y que Candy yo… simplemente así nos llevamos. – le dijo Anthony al ver el gesto de Albert.

Lo sé, vamos a comer, quiero ver la cara de Candy cuando le cuentes sobre los planes de esta semana. – le dijo Albert maliciosamente, sabiendo de sobra que la sesión de fotografías no le haría gracia.

¿Cuáles son los planes de esta semana? – preguntó ella de pronto interesada.

Anthony tragó en seco, y respiró profundo, sabía que desataría una tormenta. Albert podía ser difícil, pero era racional, y por muchos años había jugado correctamente el juego de relaciones públicas necesario, sin embargo, Candy… Candy era harina de otro costal, voluntariosa, libre, mimada, y sin experiencia en el área… pero tenía debilidad por las buenas causas, así que al final la convenció con la idea de la donación para caridad, y la semana pasó sin contratiempos. Por supuesto la sesión de fotos fue perfecta, en honor a la verdad ambos eran más que atractivos, y juntos, tenían un magnetismo y una química envidiable.

Candy se arreglaba frente al espejo de su vestidor, llevaba un hermoso vestido clásico, strapless, ajustado al cuerpo, largo, color blanco, se veía arrebatadora, sabía bien que no muchas mujeres podían vestir de blanco de manera tan exquisita, pero su delicada figura se lo permitía, y el blanco le parecía un color apropiado, sobrio, perfecto para la causa que representaba, su cabello había sido elegantemente recogido, los aretes y anillo de oro y diamantes negros que Albert le regalara eran sus joyas para esa noche, brindando un magnífico contraste con su blanca piel.

Dio una última mirada al espejo y salió de su habitación, descendió las escaleras, con cuidado, debido al ajustado vuelo del vestido, y trató de ignorar la mirada de Albert sobre ella.

Wow. – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Albert… -

Mi vida, te ves increíble, y ya se que esta noche es sobria y formal, pero no puedo dejar de decirte lo hermosa que te ves y lo enamorado que estoy de ti.

Gracias, tú también te ves guapo, ¿listo para dar tu discurso?

Lo daremos juntos ¿recuerdas?

Esperaba que lo hicieras tú solo…

No, tú me arrastraste a esto, y es una buena causa, pero no daré ese discurso yo solo. – le dijo mientras le ponía el abrigo, una impresionante creación de fina lana color blanca, largo hasta el suelo, con un dramático cuello y borde, el efecto era indescriptible.

No se como podré moverme con esto. –

Vamos, yo te ayudaré, y por eso pedí un auto con chofer, en cualquiera de los deportivos no hubieses entrado con esa maravilla de la moda.

Jajajajaja, ¿no me veo rídicula?

Sabes de sobra que no. – le dijo él mientras besaba su cuello para no arruinar su maquillaje besando sus labios.

¿Qué dirá Michael?

No lo se princesa, pero no tiene nada que decir que no sea felicidades, tú y él ya no tenían una relación cuando lo nuestro sucedió…

Lo sé… es solo que…

Ya debe saberlo, a menos que viva en una cueva, los medios no han parado de hacer sus comentarios. Deja de preocuparte y vamos. –

Él la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos, Candy no tenía nada de que apenarse, pero aún así le dolía hacer sufrir a Michael, él la amaba, eran amigos, pero la realidad es que nunca había sido tan feliz a su lado como lo era ahora al lado de Albert.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Albert la ayudó a descender, y por supuesto que los fotógrafos no se hicieron esperar, todos querían una foto de la pareja del momento, los rubios sonrieron, posaron, e invitaron a todos a realizar sus donaciones en pro de la causa.

Entraron y Candy pudo divisar a Michael cerca de la entrada Albert vio hacia donde se dirigió su mirada, y caminó con ella del brazo lentamente en esa dirección.

Michael sintió que alguien pronunciaba su nombre en esa manera exquisita que el había extrañado, y aunque sabía que ella ya no era una mujer libre, aún no estaba casada. Volteó a verla, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no dejar que su rostro reflejara lo hermosa que le parecía en ese momento.

Candy, Albert. – saludó a ambos, a ella con un par de besos en la mejilla y a él con un apretón de manos.

Michael, ¿cómo va todo? – le preguntó ella.

Pues, el evento está lleno, hubo que añadir mesas y sillas, a último minuto, por supuesto todo gracias a ustedes, la pareja del momento. – les dijo sonriente.

Nos alegra ayudar en una causa tan noble, si nos disculpas, veo por allá a mis padres, y debemos ir a saludar. – le dijo Albert.

Amor, ¿me das un momento? – le preguntó la rubia con su cara angelical.

Por supuesto princesa, iré con mis padres, y también veo a los tuyos por allá. Michael. – dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, después de atraer a Candy y rozar suavemente sus labios.

Candy esperó a que el se alejara y volteó a ver a Michael.

Michael…

No tienes que explicar nada bonita, fuiste muy clara desde el principio.

Pero ahora estás acá, en New York…

Fue mi decisión Candy, me quedaré acá por un tiempo, y quiero que sepas siempre puedes contar conmigo, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, y si crees que es el hombre adecuado, no soy nadie para juzgar, espero no le moleste que sigamos siendo amigos.

No, por supuesto que no. Gracias Michael, gracias por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, por haber venido hasta acá, por tu apoyo…

No tienes nada que agradecer, te amo… entiendo que tú no lo hagas, pero eso no ha cambiado lo que siento por ti, al menos no aún, no tienes que decir nada, solo tenía que decirlo. Ahora ve, que a tu novio le dará torticolis de voltear para acá. – le dijo para después besar ambas mejillas y despedirse de ella.

Candy caminó hasta Albert, con esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro, saludó a sus padres, y disfrutó de la noche, ella y Albert compartieron sus experiencias en el continente africano, y rebasaron la meta de donaciones. Se sentía bien estar juntos, era embriagador tenerlo a su lado, saberlo suyo y saberse suya, y por los próximos meses fueron casi perfectamente felices.

 **Diciembre, tres meses después de Islandia.**

Candy estaba sentada en su oficina revisando unos informes, y firmando algunos contratos, Albert regresaba esa noche, y ella aún no sabía como contarle sobre el contrato, había tomado algunas decisiones sin él, pero estaba segura de que eran lo mejor. Estaba feliz de verlo. Lo había extrañado como una demente, el primer mes juntos había sido idílico, simplemente delicioso, pero después abruptamente había tenido que comenzar a viajar, y ella tenía que quedarse, había problemas que atender, cosas que solucionar, el mercado global era un desastre, y todos tenían mil cosas pendientes, así que apenas lograban pasar un par de días juntos cada quince días, en ese inter, ella tomó decisiones, hizo su papel, su trabajo, y esperó por él. Hablaban casi todos los días, y el le mandaba rosas, regalos, pequeños detalles que la hacían sentirse amada.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y ella dio permiso de entrar, el exótico y empalagoso aroma inundó la habitación, una voluptuosa y elegante mujer de cabellos oscuros, facciones hermosas y paso seguro entró en la oficina, Sonia Castelán era de origen latino, inteligente, astuta, y había resultado ganadora en el proceso de selección que Candy había conducido junto con recursos humanos, Anthony no estaba en la ciudad, Patty tampoco, y el tiempo que Albert pasaba con ella no era precisamente para hablar de negocios, así que simplemente tomó la decisión. Sonia avanzó hasta ella con algunas carpetas en la mano.

Sonia, gracias por venir, por favor toma asiento, necesito ver los informes. – le dijo a la hermosa mujer que desde hacia un par de semanas fungía como directora de investigación ecológica del corporativo.

Claro, aquí tienes. – le dijo extendiéndole la carpeta.

¿Cómo te has sentido en New York?

De maravilla, gracias.

Candy iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando su puerta se abrió y un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios entró sin ceremonia, directo hasta ella y la abrazó.

¿Cómo has estado bonita? – preguntó con ese tono íntimo y coqueto, sin percatarse de la presencia de la mujer.

William… - la voz con sutil y encantador acento quebrado hizo que el hombre volteara.

Sonia Castelán. – respondió asombrado.

¿Conoces a nuestra nueva directora de investigación? – preguntó Candy viendo el reconocimiento en la mirada del hombre.

No directamente. – dijo con seriedad. – Anthony Andrew, para servirle. – dijo disfrutando de la mirada de sorpresa en la mujer, él había sido un adolescente cuando pudo haberla conocido.

Disculpe, señor Andrew, lo confundí… con…

Mi primo, el novio de la señorita White-Rowan, pero claro, supongo que eso ya lo sabe. – le dijo sin intención en la voz.

¿Anthony?

Lamento haber interrumpido tu reunión, por favor termina, y en cuanto estés libre llámame, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar. – con permiso señorita Castelán.

Anthony salió de la oficina directo a recursos humanos, tenía que saber a quien le había parecido buena idea contratar a la señorita Castelán, y si Candy sabía lo que había hecho.

Estaba sentado en su oficina observando el panorama, con una carpeta en sus piernas, reflexionando cuando la puerta se abrió el característico perfume de una hermosa rubia llenó el lugar.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó ella a quemarropa.

¿Sabes quién es ella? Y no me recites su currículum.

Es magnífica, sus referencias, sus logros, y publicaciones…

Candy, ¿hablaste esto con Albert?

Apenas tenemos tiempo de hablar de nosotros, y recursos humanos dio la aprobación…

¿Quién te asesoró en el contrato?

Se trabajó a partir de un contrato estándar, pero tenía otras propuestas, y ella era la mejor opción…

Y le diste un contrato a prueba de fuego, dónde de despedirla nos costaría millones.

Ella es muy buena, y lo que traerá a la empresa en ganancias fácilmente lo justifica.

Albert va a querer la cabeza del imbécil de legal y de recursos humanos que te haya permitido esto.

No es la primera vez que hacemos algo así…

Candy… no puedo creer que no lo sepas, no sé si finges demencia o en verdad no lo sabes.

Ve al grano. – le dijo ella un poco desesperada. Pero en eso se abrió la puerta y el amor de su vida entró.

Candy ignoró a Anthony por un momento, y se lanzó a los brazos de Albert. Él la levantó en vilo y la besó lenta y apasionadamente. Anthony los observó por un momento, tratando de decidir qué hacer, pero antes de lograrlo, la puerta entreabierta se abrió por completo, y la directora de investigación del corporativo entró buscando a Candy. Anthony sonrió, al menos la escena le dejaría claro a la mujer cuál era su lugar.

Candy… - la mujer se detuvo en seco ante el espectáculo.

Albert escuchó la voz y el aroma de su pasado inundó sus sentidos, lentamente y con cuidado de no soltar a Candy volteó hacia la puerta, ahí estaba, hermosa, sensual, provocadora, pero eso no era novedad, y con una mirada de sorpresa, ¿qué diablos?

William. – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa íntima, Albert sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba.

Candy se alejó un poco, había sido irresponsable e inapropiado saludarse de esa forma, pero habían estado en la oficina de Anthony…

¿Se te ofrecía algo Sonia? – preguntó con un intento de sonrisa confiada, observando atentamente a la mujer, y sintiendo el silencio sepulcral de Albert.

Disculpa, quería avisarte que ya me iba retirar, pero que si necesitabas algo podías encontrarme en mi celular. – le respondió la mujer sin voltear a verla, con su mirada fija en Albert. – William, es un placer verte. – le dijo con es tono ronco y sensual que hasta el momento a Candy le había parecido encantador.

Sonia. – le dijo el rubio sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

Veo que no sabías que estaría por aquí, bueno, no interrumpo más, que tengan buenas noches. – dijo saliendo de la oficina con ese característico andar sensual, que Candy no había precisamente notado antes.

¿Candy? – preguntó el rubio clavando sus ojos en ella.

Es la nueva directora de investigación, pero veo que ya la conoces.

¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó el con seriedad, no podía estar escuchando correctamente.

Su currículum es fascinante… - comenzó Candy, pero él ni siquiera la escucho hasta el final.

Albert volteó a ver a Anthony, pero este le sostuvo la mirada y empujó hacia él el folder, sabía que le iba a dar un ataque de algo en cuanto lo leyera.

¿Qué sucede?

Candy… es lo que trataba de decirte… - le dijo Anthony con cautela mientras su primo leía el expediente.

Es una buena adquisición para la empresa…

¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto? – preguntó Albert secamente a Anthony.

Yo no estaba, sabes bien que estuve en Japón por dos semanas… -

Candy, ¿qué estabas pensando?

No entiendo porque el drama de los dos…

Porque contrataste a Sonia Castelán. – le respondió Anthony.

¿Y?

Sonia Castelán es mi ex novia. – le dijo al fin Albert.

Candy observó como todas las piezas caían en su lugar…

Albert… - le dijo ella con un dejo de celos y algo de inseguridad.

Y luego este contrato. – Albert estaba enojado. Pero Candy no tenía la culpa de que ella no hubiese siquiera visto una foto de la mujercita en cuestión.

Ok, amor, no fue a propósito, y la mujer es buena en su trabajo, además, ni siquiera estás aquí normalmente. – le dijo ella entre conciliadora y molesta.

¿Cómo se te ocurre firmar un contrato de esos?

Como le decía a Anthony….

¿Quién te asesoró? Anthony, quiero un reporte completo de esto en la mañana y posibles soluciones. – le dijo él sin siquiera escucharla, la estaba tratando como una niña, invalidando sus decisiones…

Yo puedo darte un reporte de las cosas… - le dijo ella comenzando a molestarse.

No. Solo estaré dos días, y no pretendo pasar ese tiempo peleando contigo, si querías conocer a Sonia y saciar tu curiosidad ya lo hiciste, solo espero que sepas que es una completa estupidez, podrías haberme preguntado a mí. – le dijo él en un tono que nunca usaba con ella.

No todo gira alrededor tuyo Albert Andrew, y no la contraté porque fuera tu ex novia, ahora si me disculpas aún tengo trabajo que hacer. – le dijo ella furiosa, saliendo de la oficina con determinación.

Esa noche cuando llegó al penthouse ya era tarde, y él no la estaba esperando despierto, había tenido todo planeado para recibirlo, y por esa estúpida pelea, había perdido horas preciosas con él. En honor a la verdad, entendía un poco porque estaba molesto, y por el otro lado, su orgullo estaba herido, él la había tratado como a una chiquilla, ni siquiera había terminado de escucharla… pero por supuesto se había comportado como una chiquilla, y sí , Sonia era increíble, pero Albert tenía razón la forma en la que cerró el contrato había sido simplemente estúpida… ¿qué había estado pensando? La verdad era que a estas alturas ya no lo sabía, como terminaba en esas situaciones, complicando su existencia, era a veces un misterio para ella, como si hubiese un deseo interno, de autodestrucción escondido en ella.

Candy suspiró profundo, por un momento consideró no ir a la habitación que compartían, sino a la que fuera su habitación antes de comenzar su relación, pero se regañó a sí misma, era cierto, solo estaría un par de días, y no podía pasar ese tiempo peleando.

Caminó hasta la habitación y entró sigilosamente, se desnudó, tratando de no despertarlo, lo observó por un momento, acostado de espaldas, a pesar de que las frazadas lo cubrían de la cintura para abajo, Candy sabía perfectamente que solo llevaba boxers, su amplia espalda y guapo rostro la tentaban, hacia dos semanas que no sentía su piel, que no recorría con sus delicadas manos su cuerpo, que no se acurrucaba contra su fuerte y amplio pecho, quince días durmiendo sola y extrañando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella.

La lucha interna por su orgullo herido era fuerte, por un lado quería acostarse a su lado y acurrucarse en sus brazos, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, y por el otro, quería mantener viva su justa indignación… claro, eso era lo que debía hacer, darse su lugar como mujer, no era una niña, era la presidenta del corporativo en América, tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, y él debía respetarlas… se decidió a dormir en la misma cama, en su propio lado, ella no daría el primer paso, solo dormiría…pero en cuanto llegó a la cama sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, su exquisito aroma varonil la inundó y la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba en esa fría noche otoñal, que por supuesto no se sentía dentro de la caldeada habitación, la inundaron, y ella como la mujer enamorada que era permitió que su corazón se derritiera ante su toque.

Albert… - él no la dejó continuar, la interrumpió zanjando la distancia con una disculpa.

Lo siento princesa.

¿Qué sientes?

No haberte escuchado, y haberte hecho enojar… te he extrañado.

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enojar?

La verdad es que no debiste tomar una decisión así, pero veremos si podemos librarnos de ella.

¿Sólo porque es tu ex novia?

Candy, amor, lo mejor es no tenerla en nuestras vidas… -

Es magnífica… - comenzó ella con un puchero.

A Albert no se le antojaba discutir en ese momento, la verdad era que quería tomarla en sus brazos y pasar una noche deliciosa, era consciente de que tendrían que hablarlo, pero no esa noche, esa noche, solo quería disfrutarla, amarla lenta y concienzudamente, saciar su hambre y su sed de ella, no iba a discutir con Candy por Sonia. La besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo tentadoramente.

Albert…

Dime princesa. – le dijo mientras su lengua recorría su cuello.

Estás… - Dios era tan bueno besando.

¿Haciéndolo maravillosamente? – le preguntó él.

Mmmhhmm- alcanzó ella a murmurar cuando sus labios se cerraron deliciosamente sobre uno de sus rosados pezones, no lo había visto en tres semanas, y lo extrañaba horrores, ya hablarían después.

Te prometo que hablaremos después… es solo que te extrañé demasiado… - le dijo con voz ronca mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel.

Yo también te extrañé, mi amor.

¿Pausa entonces?

Sí, pero lo hablaremos después… - le dijo ella perdiendo una vez más el hilo de sus pensamientos, ya que él descendía con besos sobre ella, suavemente tentado su piel, lanzando escalofríos por su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar y gemir de placer.

Te lo prometo. – le dijo él plantando un beso en su vientre, mientras alzaba la suave bata de seda, y seguía traviesamente con su lengua el contorno de sus pantaletas de encaje.

Candice dejó de crear argumentos en su mente y simplemente se dejó llevar, la lengua de Albert recorría su bajo vientre, alternando entre besos suaves, algunos apenas su aliento rozando su piel, y otras veces trazando caminos con profundos besos, sus manos recorrieron su torso, y llegaron hasta sus senos, arrancando un gemido de placer en cuanto su pulgar y su índice comenzaron a moldear suavemente su delicado pezón ya erecto ante la excitación que sus caricias.

Albert desando su camino suave y tortuosamente hasta alcanzar su boca y ella se entregó en un íntimo y apasionado beso, recorriendo su ancha espalda con sus manos, acercándolo a ella, suave y deliciosamente consciente de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Se llenaron de besos y caricias, suavemente siguiendo los senderos trazados en sus cuerpos, tentándose, retrasando el momento del clímax lo más posible, tentándose, venerándose con sus cuerpos.

A veces ella tenía el control, y lo volvía loco con sus ocurrencias, con su innata sensualidad, con la forma en la que lentamente se deshizo de su bata y quedó prácticamente desnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mientras sus deliciosas pantaletas de seda rozaban apenas su perfectamente erecto y tenso miembro masculino, la mirada de él ávida sobre ella, y sus manos grandes recorriendo su cintura, su costado, posicionándose posesivamente en su cadera, y acercándola más a él, acariciando sus lugares secretos por encima del encaje, sintiendo la excitación de ella, recorriendo sus perfectos glúteos, conteniendo sus ganas de hacer a un lado la exigua barrera de tela y enterrarse profundamente en ella, llenándola con su pulsante masculinidad.

Cuando sintió que no podía seguir dejando que lo torturara la envolvió en sus brazos y la hizo quedar recostada boca abajo en la cama, recorriendo suavemente su espalda con su boca, evocando en ella un mar de sensaciones, dejándola ebria de placer, rendida totalmente a él, a sus roce, a sus manos que deslizaron suavemente sus pantaletas para deshacerse de ellas y luego casi con veneración recorrieron las líneas de su cuerpo, su piel centímetro a centímetro, tentando sus lugares secretos, y haciéndola remontar las nubes llena de placer, deseo y hambre de él.

En algún punto de su deliciosa ebriedad giró y lo atrajo a ella, buscando sus labios, y enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, levantando su pelvis hacia él invitándolo a entrar en su jardín secreto a invadirla sin piedad con su deliciosamente firme masculinidad.

Albert la besó profundamente mientras lentamente se introducía en ella, disfrutando de su estrechez, de la humedad de su intimidad, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ella sentía como su intimidad era invadida por él, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su ser, consciente de como cada embestida era cada vez más profunda, y como sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas, como la ansiedad se acumulaba, tensando sus músculos, llevándolos cada vez más cerca del cielo, mientras sus manos y sus bocas hacían de todo por demostrar su amor.

Hicieron el amor, reconociendo sus cuerpos, saciando su hambre, y su necesidad el uno del otro, tierna, dulce y apasionadamente, no había otra forma para ellos, estaban completa, total y perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro una pequeña nube en su horizonte no iba a empañar su felicidad. Cuando decidieron tomar una pausa, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y él acarició sus sedosos rizos, estaban juntos, en perfecta armonía, en silencio, ella impulsivamente levantó el rostro y besó su barbilla.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti princesa.

Extrañaba dormir así, pegada a ti, rodeada por tu abrazo.

Y yo extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos amor mío. – se besaron un poco más, y se entregaron juntos a un reparador y tranquilo sueño.

Pasaron los siguientes días juntos, apenas asistiendo a las oficinas, trabajaron en su mayoría desde casa, porque querían estar juntos, sin tener que compartir al otro con nadie más, por supuesto que Anthony les había agendado un par de compromisos sociales, pero el resto del tiempo fueron libres de disfrutar de la camaradería y complicidad característica de ellos.

Albert estuvo tres días en New York, no volvió a ver a Sonia y se fue de viaje después, no había nada que hacer con respecto al contrato, lo positivo es que no era por muy largo tiempo.

Candy condujo el llamativo auto deportivo hasta el hangar privado, antes de dejarlo partir, lo besó intensamente.

¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte?

Lo siento princesa, con el caos que hay en las bolsas de valores es necesario que viaje, y es necesario que tú te quedes. Por favor no tomes decisiones apresuradas…

Puedo manejar los negocios… - le dijo ella un poco enfadada.

No digo que no puedas mi amor, es solo, que todo esto es nuevo para ti, y se supone que yo debería quedarme a tu lado para apoyarte, pero es simplemente imposible por el momento… -

Estaré bien… -

Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, o tienes dudas, por favor no dejes de preguntar… nos veremos en Londres en tres semanas.

Sí mi amor, tres semanas…Rose y George se van a comprometer…

Lo sé, somos buenos matchmakers, también lo logramos con Anne y Archie… - le dijo él con sonrisa pícara.

Jajajaja…

Te amo princesa.

Y yo a ti mi príncipe… ¿me perdonas?

¿Por qué tu curiosidad te ganó?

Sí… pero no miento cuando te digo que ella es brillante.

Sé que no mientes, pero desearía que me hubieses preguntado Candy, y no porque sienta algo por ella, o porque me importe, ¿qué pensarías si contratara a John Hadleigh para trabajar con nosotros?

Lo sé, tienes razón, lo siento… yo me haré cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, no tienes de que preocuparte, y prometo no volver a contratar a ninguna de tus exes.

Jajajajajajajaja Mi amor, necesito que estés segura de que te amo, se que no ha sido sencillo estar separados, y que lo habíamos planeado de otro modo, por ahora es imposible, pero nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, habrá rumores, chismes, muchas cosas, debemos confiar el uno en el otro si queremos sobrevivir a todo. Nuestro amor debe ser más grande.

Candy bajó la mirada, él tenía razón, y ella debía madurar, para poder estar a la altura del maravilloso hombre que amaba.

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

No te disculpes, te amo, entiendo, y sé que estando juntos podemos arreglar cualquier cosa.

Seré más sensata. – le dijo ella con verdadero arrepentimiento en el rostro.

Ya quita esa cara princesa, no pasa nada, no es lo ideal, pero todo estará bien. Recuerda, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. –

Albert, no sé cómo me soportas.

Te amo, no te soporto, y tampoco soy un santo, esta vez fuiste tú mañana seré yo, lo importante es que lo hablemos y lo arreglemos. Debo irme, mi amor, pero te llamaré todas las noches, y nos veremos en Londres.

Te amo, que tengas buen viaje, cuídate… de la larga fila de admiradoras. – le dijo ella medio en broma, medio en serio.

Jajajajaja, Candy, no salgas a solas con Michael, sin que yo este enterado, y por favor, maneja con cuidado de regreso. – le regresó él el consejo.

Te lo prometo, soy solo tuya, y el Porsche llegará sano y salvo a casa.

Quiero que tú llegues sana y salva a casa. El auto es lo de menos. – le dijo atrayéndola hacia él para besarla, no podía demorarse más.

Se besaron larga y tiernamente, y después él descendió del auto para dirigirse al avión, Candy lo observó despegar y pensó, que haría todo lo posible por sorprenderlo con sus habilidades de negocios.

Lo amaba tanto… llegó a su hogar, que ahora se sentía vacío y solo sin él, debajo de su puerta había una nota.

La tomó y la abrió.

 _ **¿Acaso no recuerdas que no eres digna de Albert Andrew?**_

 _ **E.L.**_

Candy la arrugó y la arrojó al fuego de la chimenea que ardía… al parecer el pasado se negaba a quedarse donde le correspondía. Enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Chicas, un placer saludarles, mil gracias por su calurosa acogida. Les hago entrega de un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **C... thanks.**

 **RAA 18**

El pasado no quería quedarse en su lugar, dónde le correspondía, Candy caminó hacia la cocina, tomó una copa y se sirvió vino blanco, cerró los ojos tratando de retener el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias de Albert y en no pensar en nada más, pero como siempre, las lágrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas y el recuerdo según ella enterrado tanto tiempo atrás salió de su tumba para atormentarla como hacia años que no lo hacía.

Candy se sentó en la semi oscuridad en el sillón favorito de Albert, llevaba puesta su camisa y un par de shorts, aun sentía su masculino aroma sobre su piel, y recordaba su cálido aliento recorriendo su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir amada, única, especial.

Ahora estaba sola, sola por otras tres semanas, extrañándolo, añorándolo y ahora recordando porque estar a su lado no era una buena idea.

 _ **10 años atrás, mañana después del cotillion.**_

 _Candy se levantó temprano, sabía que Albert no estaría muchos días en New York, así que se arregló con rapidez y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, habían quedado de desayunar juntos, aún era temprano, pero ella quería prepararle waffles, cuando pasaba por la entrada vio un sobre con su nombre, lo tomó y con curiosidad lo abrió._

 _Sacó un recorte de periódico la foto de su madre estaba al frente, un hombre la abrazaba, pero no era su padre, Candy no entendía bien de qué se trataba lo que tenía entre sus manos, pero le quedaba claro que no podía leerlo ahí, regresó a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí comenzó a leer._

 _ **Al parecer, no todo es idilio en casa de los White Rowan, la fotografía tomada muestra a la hermosa Katherine White-Rowan, siendo abrazada íntimamente por un hombre, quien definitivamente no es su esposo Victor.**_

 _ **Siempre se les ha considerado la pareja perfecta, y su hermosa hija Anne de apenas dos años es una verdadera princesita, pero al parecer no todo es dicha y felicidad, mucho se ha hablado sobre la crisis matrimonial que vive la pareja, sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy no había pruebas sobre ello. ¿quién será el misterioso hombre en cuyos brazos se refugia Katherine?**_

 _Del sobre salieron otros recortes similares, así como fotografías tomadas con un lente periodístico, los artículos y recortes eran obviamente de tabloides, e incluso algunos parecían no haber sido aprobados para su publicación entre ellos, uno dónde se cuestionaba la paternidad de Victor White-Rowan sobre la segunda hija del matrimonio, Candice White-Rowan._

 _La mente de Candy era un torbellino, y algo más entre el montón de papeles la hicieron sentir como su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Una prueba de paternidad, que sin duda alguna afirmaba que Victor White-Rowan no era su padre._

 _Un torbellino de emociones la asaltaban, toda su vida era una mentira, su mundo no era real, las fotografías felices de su madre embarazada y un igualmente feliz Victor no podían ser reales, ella era hija de alguien más, tal vez por eso no se sentía identificada con su madre._

 _¿Cómo su madre había podido cometer semejante atrocidad? ¿Qué pensaba su padre? ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Por más que daba vueltas en su cabeza, no lograba llegar a una respuesta, se sentía enojada, sucia, traicionada, estúpida por haber cumplido con un arcaico ritual elitista como lo era el cotillion, enferma por la hipocresía, siempre había creído que el matrimonio de sus padres era perfecto, que eran una familia feliz, que ella era una hija amada y deseada, y ahora se enfrentaba con una terrible verdad, era producto de una infidelidad, su madre había humillado a el hombre más bueno e increíble que ella conocía, su padre._

 _Tal vez si Candy hubiese tenido más de 16 años hubiera reaccionado de forma diferente, enfrentado los hechos, preguntado, pero en ese momento su identidad era fracturada en un momento tan crítico de su vida, su mundo se derrumbaba, y ella simplemente quería huir, estaba enojada, furiosa, a decir verdad, herida y dolida._

 _Sin pensarlo tomó su bolso y las llaves del hermoso auto que le habían regalado hacia apenas un par de días, y salió cuidando de no ser vista por nadie, abordó el auto y condujo con el rostro empañado en lágrimas, y un torbellino en su mente, la ira se apoderó de ella, y aceleró, manejaba por la carretera costera, tenía poco de haber aprendido a manejar, y su estado de ánimo e inexperiencia al volante le cobraron factura, en una curva pronunciada frenó, por el exceso de velocidad que llevaba, lo cual hizo que perdiera el control de auto, el magnífico BMW rebotó contra las vayas de contención, varias veces, antes de caer en un poco profundo barranco, Candy no supo de ella sino hasta tres días después._

 _Su mente salió de la bruma de la inconsciencia, su garganta se sentía terriblemente seca, y la luz era demasiado fuerte, pero abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, su madre y su padre estaban sentados en el sillón, al lado de su cama, alguien sostenía su mano, mientras le leía algo… uno de sus libros favoritos…enfocó la mirada, y lo vio, Albert, su príncipe estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, mientras sus padres descansaban, obviamente agotados, su madre recargada en el hombro de su padre, mientras él la abrazaba._

 _El recuerdo de todos los recortes de periódicos que había escondido en su habitación antes de salir hacia el auto la asaltaron, un dolor agudo y penetrante martilló en su sien, obligándola a gemir, el apuesto rubio levantó la vista y sonrió con preocupación cuando vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

 _Pequeña, has vuelto con nosotros. – le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente._

 _¿Qué… sucedió?_

 _Me dejaste plantado para desayunar y de paso destrozaste un hermoso auto. – le dijo él con tono de reproche y sonrisa bromista, pero había preocupación en su mirada._

 _Antes de que Candy pudiese responder algo, su madre y su padre estaban ahí, sus voces les habían despertado, entre lágrimas y caricias con alivio llamaron al doctor, quien después de revisarla logró tranquilizarlos._

 _Cuando le preguntaron que había sucedido Candy guardó silencio, y les dijo que no recordaba nada, lo atribuyeron a una leve amnesia selectiva debido al trauma, y cuatro días después, volaba sola a un resort con la excusa de descansar, había convencido a su padre de que quería estar sola, que quería descansar, a regañadientes accedió a que la acompañara su nana, pero Candy aparentó ante todos que nada había sucedido._

 _No soportaba conocer el engaño, pero tampoco podía con la posibilidad de confrontar a sus padres, porque evidentemente, ellos habían superado lo que fuese que había sucedido, la lógica le decía que ella debía hacer lo mismo, pero, por algún tiempo le pareció imposible, y en su inmadurez se rebeló, se rebeló de la forma que a ella le pareció propicia, simplemente se alejó de todo y de todos, de los planes que habían trazado para ella, de los viajes familiares, de la vida opulenta, convenció a Victor de permitirle llevar una vida relativamente normal, viviendo en dormitorios de la universidad, vistiendo con sencillez y negándose a asistir a cualquier acto de sociedad, al principio se escandalizaron, después se acostumbraron, tuvieron un poco de esperanza cuándo comenzó su relación con John Hadleigh, y la perdieron tiempo después cuando se desapareció en África._

 _Para cuando regresó a América, ella ya no era una chiquilla, y en algún momento había entendido que la rebeldía de nada le había servido, al final del día había regresado a casa, a la vida que sus padres habían diseñado y planeado para ella, a lo largo de los años Eliza Leagan le había mandado nuevos datos, pequeños y grandes recordatorios, y ella había pretendido ignorarlos todos, Eliza no tenía forma de saber que tan profundamente había herido a Candy, pero no se dio por vencida._

Ahora, volvía, Candy sabía a sus 26 que no podía dejarse amilanar por Eliza, ella era feliz, si era o no hija de Victor era algo que no le importaba, amaba a su padre, y a su madre, y creía firmemente que los problemas entre ellos eran producto del pasado.

Decidida se puso en pie, no había nada que Eliza pudiera decirle que fuera a arruinar su felicidad o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir, tal vez lo más sensato era hablarlo con Albert, pero era un secreto que había guardado para ella misma por tanto tiempo, además no era algo que hablaría por teléfono, tenía que buscar el momento oportuno.

Al día siguiente comenzó su día con un poco de yoga para calmarse, e iniciar el día con su mejor actitud zen, Candy no era una mujer completamente abierta, o que dijera todo lo que pensaba, por muchos años había guardado silencio sobre lo que ella creía era el secreto más horrible de su vida, a nadie le había dicho lo que había sufrido, a nadie le había explicado, que además de darse cuenta que no estaba lista para casarse con John Hadleigh, otro factor para que ella se retirara había sido el temor al escándalo que Eliza le había jurado dejaría caer sobre su familia. No por ella, sino por su familia, por sus padres, por Anne. También un poco por los Andrew, un escándalo los afectaría a todos.

Cuando terminó su rutina de ejercicio se dio una ducha, y se vistió cuidadosamente, ese día su agenda estaba llena, debía revisar cosas con Anthony y con Patty, ya que tenían una comida con Richard Grandchester, siendo diciembre el aire era frío, y la exquisita moda de invierno estaba a su alcance, llevaba un fino vestido corto de lana color vino, con un espectacular abrigo oversized color mostaza, mayas _ankle boots_ de fina piel con altísimos tacones.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió rumbo al lobby, Anthony iría por ella esa mañana, así aprovecharían para platicar en el auto sobre diversas cosas que debían hacer en las próximas tres semanas antes de viajar a Londres y tomar un merecido descanso.

El portero abrió la puerta del soberbio Alfa Romeo color gris plata que Anthony conducía esa mañana, y él la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa en su guapo y bien afeitado rostro, llevaba un traje color gris, por supuesto ajustado a su magnífica figura y un abrigo de exquisita lana color carbón.

Buenos días, bonita, esperaba encontrarte un poco ojerosa.

Jajajaja, y según tú, ¿por qué sería así?

Porque mi querido primo se fue ayer en la noche.

Pues tenemos mucho que hacer y no hay nada que un magnífico corrector no pueda esconder. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando. – le dijo en tono de burla.

Touché. Querida.

¿Qué te ha robado el sueño, mi querido Anthony?

Me quedé trabajando hasta tarde… hay algo que debo decirte, y que tal vez no te gustará tanto.

¿Algún escándalo?

No. Pero no comeremos con Richard, sino con Terry.

Vaya… meses sin ver al agradable Terry Grandchester.

Según escuché aprendiste a manejar su humor oscuro.

Jajajajaja, sí, pero a Albert no le gustó la forma en la que lo logré, así que sin el presente debo comportarme.

Sí, sería lo más sensato. Te mandé al correo algunos puntos que debemos discutir con él, pero supongo que no los has leído, toma el tiempo de hacerlo.

Está bien, tú conduce mientras yo leo.

Candy tomó su ipad y analizó el documento, platicaron de algunas otras cosas y por fin llegaron a las oficinas, cada quién tenía cosas que hacer durante el día, y justo antes de irse alguien llamó a su puerta.

Sin levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba autorizó la entrada, y el empalagoso aroma de un fino perfume llenó la habitación. Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con una hermosa pelirroja, llevaba un ajustado vestido color azul marino que iba perfecto con la cremosa complexión de su piel, su largo cabello estilizado divinamente, altos tacones, y un fino abrigo de piel, Candy se preguntó, como era que alguien de su generación se atrevía a usar un abrigo como ese, era simplemente políticamente incorrecto, pero si no se equivocaba, a Eliza Leegan eso la tenía sin cuidado, Candy respiró profundo, era sin duda un abrigo de marta cibelina, y sabía bien que no había video que pudiera enseñarle sobre el tratamiento de esos lindos animalitos por la industria peletera que hiciera que la pelirroja se arrepintiera de sus malos caminos.

Eliza.

Candice, ¿recibiste mi nota ayer?

Eliza, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, creo que hace diez años que debiste dejarlos de lado, a los 16 tiene sentido, querer ser una _mean girl_ , pero a los 26 es ridículo.

Querida, nada es ridículo, creo firmemente que mi deber es salvaguardar el honor de mi familia.

¿Tú familia?

Los Andrew, por supuesto, nuestro linaje es tan antiguo que es una imprudencia de parte de mi querido primo Albert querer manchar el buen nombre de la familia con una unión inadecuada.

Candy quería reírse en su cara, los Leegan eran parientes políticos de los Andrew, porque la tía Elroy se había casado con un viudo que tenía una hija, la madre de Eliza, y por supuesto no había vínculos de sangre entre ellos y los Andrew. Además, en pleno siglo XXI era una estupidez hablar de ello, era tan ridículo como que alguien se atreviera a echar a Neal de la familia por sus claras preferencias sexuales.

Eliza, creo que mancha más el buen nombre de la familia tu abrigo de piel, ya que somos reconocidos como un consorcio ecológico, ético, en pro de la vida animal, etc…

Así que crees que el escándalo no los afectaría.

El escándalo de que mi madre haya tenido un supuesto affaire hace más de 26 años… no, la verdad creo que no nos afectaría… Eliza, no estoy para tus juegos, Albert me ama, y yo lo amo, y nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedas venir a decirme cambiará ese hecho.

La pelirroja observó a la menuda rubia, menos voluptuosa que ella, y con finas pecas salpicando su rostro siempre le había parecido insignificante, y nunca había entendido como era que su guapísimo tío político se pudiera fijar en ella.

Candice, no me retes, porque sin duda, te pondré en tu lugar.

Eliza, haz el favor de salir de mi oficina antes de que llame a seguridad.

Antes de que Eliza pudiese responder la puerta se abrió, y Sonia Castelán entró. ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no sabía llamar a la puerta jamás?

¿Sonia? – preguntó con una mirada seria.

Lo siento Candy, venía a entregarte lo que me pediste para tu reunión con los Grandchester, pensé que estabas sola.

¿Sonia Castelán, cierto? – preguntó la pelirroja con interés, nunca le había prestado atención a la mujerzuela perteneciente a una minoría racial que había sido novia de Albert, pero, ahora, de pronto le interesaba.

Sí, disculpe, ¿la conozco? – preguntó la morena a la pelirroja.

Eliza Leegan, familiar de William… - dijo tratando de ver la reacción de Candy, no hubo sorpresa alguna, la rubia sabía perfectamente quien era Sonia Castelán.

Sonia, la señorita Leegan es la sobrina política de Albert Andrew. Eliza, Sonia es nuestra directora de investigación. – dijo la rubia resignada a ser cortés.

Mucho gusto señorita Leegan. –

Eliza, por favor. –

Sonia en todo caso…-

Dios, no cabía duda que los lobos se atraían unos a otros pensó Candice, reprendiéndose poco después por su pensamiento, Sonia no le había dado motivos para pensar así de ella.

Eliza, Sonia, lamento interrumpirlas, pero estoy ocupada, ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a Eliza al elevador? – preguntó a Sonia deseosa de deshacerse de ambas.

Por supuesto, toma, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Eliza, fue un placer verte como siempre. – le dijo con su mejor sonrisa irónica, que sabía ponía furiosa a la pelirroja.

Candice, volveré a visitarte, después de las fiestas, espero que para entonces hayas decidido ser más prudente.

Felices fiestas Eliza.

Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta tras las mujeres, Dios, eran sin duda un martirio. Puso su atención en los papeles y poco después escuchó que su puerta se abría de nuevo, levantó la vista dispuesta a fulminar con la mirada a quien fuera que se atrevía a entrar a su oficina sin permiso una vez más, pero se encontró con Anthony.

¿Me estoy volviendo loco o vi a Eliza y a Sonia caminar juntas hasta el elevador?

No te estas volviendo loco

¿Qué quería?

¿Eliza?

Sí, Eliza, y ¿cómo conoce a Sonia?

Acaba de conocerla… y quería revivir nuestra adolescencia al parecer… ya sabes actuar como la perfecta Regina George, y pretender que es la reina de la graduación.

Jajajajajaja, ¿vino a molestarte?

Sí, pero, es Eliza, ya estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ella.

Claro, tal como lidiaste con ella después del _cotillion._

No sé de qué hablas

Sí lo sabes, te fuiste por 10 años Candy, y a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que Eliza tuvo que ver con ello.

¿Cómo llegas a tan magnífica conclusión?

La vi dejar un sobre con tu nombre, temprano, antes del accidente.

Anthony, por Dios, te has inventado toda una historia, era solo una tarjeta de felicitaciones.

¿De parte de Eliza?

Raymond debió obligarla a escribirla.

Eso no lo puedo creer, pero, está bien, como siempre no dirás nada, solo te pido que las pongas en su lugar a ambas de ser necesario.

No te preocupes por mí no soy una niña de 16 años, he crecido, y sé que a las Elizas del mundo es mejor ignorarlas. ¿nos vamos ya?

Sí, ¿te dio Sonia los datos?

Así es, míralos tú mismo.

Vamos, Patty ya espera por nosotros en el lobby.

El par de rubios salió de la oficina, por supuesto que atraían miradas a donde quiera que fueren y a veces, a veces confundían a Anthony con Albert y publicaban fotos de ellos, en vez de fotos de Albert y ella, por supuesto, las fotos con Anthony solían hablar de una posible diferencia entre la pareja, ya que nunca aparecían en actitudes íntimas. Ninguno de los tres se tomaban la molestia de aclarar nada, después de todo sabían de sobra que era consecuencia de vivir en el ojo del público.

Patty esperaba por ellos, como siempre se veía linda, ese día vestía de rojo, engañosamente sencilla como siempre. Sus modernas gafas color azul rey de diseño atrevido conferían un aire chic a su rostro, Patty era una mujer segura de sí misma, moderna, consciente de quien era y lo que quería lograr, en cierto modo era el punto medio entre Anne y Candy, porque asumía su realidad con sencillez y aplomo, mientras Anne era todo menos sencilla, y Candy aún no tenía el aplomo de una mujer acostumbrada a moverse en ese mundo, pero para Patty todo era su realidad, y lo aceptaba con serenidad y compostura, un simple hecho de la vida.

Observó a los rubios acercarse, hablaban con naturalidad entre ellos, eran muy buenos amigos, y un poco de la preocupación que había sentido cuando vio a Eliza y a Sonia juntas se desvaneció, Candy venía de buen humor, sonriente, y como siempre vacilaba con Anthony.

Sonríes porque no te topaste con las brujas asumo.

¿También viste a Eliza?

Sí, ¿Qué quería?

Ya sabes, tenía que venir a soltar un poco de veneno, pero me siento importante de que se tomara la molestia de venir a molestarme hasta mi oficina. – le respondió Candy con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Y Sonia?

Sonia me hizo el favor de acompañarla hacia afuera de mi oficina.

Debiste haber llamado a seguridad, hubiese sido más divertido.

Sí, tal vez, pero ahora, dejémoslo, necesito toda mi actitud zen para lidiar con Terry.

Jajajajaja, bien, mira ya le entregaron el auto a Anthony, vamos.

Anthony les abrió la puerta al par de guapas chicas y les ayudó a subir, para después conducir a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad, discutieron sobre negocios en el camino, el reporte que le darían a Terry, y un par de propuestas nuevas de negocios, en los meses transcurridos, de alguna forma se habían acoplado como un buen equipo de trabajo.

Llegaron al restaurante un cuarto de hora antes de lo acordado con toda intención, para así revisar que todos los detalles estuviesen listos. Con puntualidad inglesa el apuesto hijo del duque de Grandchester entró al lugar, elegante e impecable como siempre levantó un tributo de miradas y murmullos con su entrada al lugar, se dirigió hasta la mesa dispuesta en un semi privado, alejada del bullicio, y saludó primero a la encantadora rubia, que se veía francamente espectacular, y después a Patty, a ambas les besó la mano y les dijo alguna galantería, y aunque a muchas otras las hubiese hecho sonrojar con sus atenciones el par de mujeres solo le sonrieron con cortesía, lo cual le indicó una vez más a Terrence que este era el tipo de mujeres que valía la pena, en las cuales uno considera para casarse, no para pasar el rato, y como siempre una inesperada ola de respeto corrió por su cuerpo.

Hermosas como siempre mis queridas damas, díganme, ¿me hará el favor alguna de ustedes de sacarme de mi miserable soltería?

Grandchester, no sé porque piensas que es un cumplido pedir algo así a un par de mujeres, es como si dijeras que no importa quien, al final las dos somos lo mismo. – le dijo Patty con toda seriedad.

Jajajajaja, no son lo mismo, pero a decir verdad son de las pocas señoritas decentes que tengo el gusto de conocer, y estoy completamente seguro de que cualquiera de las dos le parecería más que adecuada a mi padre.

Así que al final del día se trata de complacer al duque. – le dijo Candy burlonamente.

Ninguno de los tres podría negarme que al final del día es precisamente de eso de lo que se trata, tú estás aquí por tu padre, Patricia es una chica de sociedad que no aceptará un mal partido por no ofender a sus padres, Anthony, maneja decorosamente las relaciones públicas de la familia en vez de correr autos de carrera, por la misma razón, y yo soy playboy disfrazado de hombre de negocios, porque perseguir una carrera de actor le hubiese resultado escandaloso al duque, así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿me ayudan a cumplir con mi destino?

No gracias Terrence, yo paso. – le dijo Patty con completa seriedad

Opino lo mismo, milord, según recuerdo vinimos a hablar de negocios además de que debo recordarle que yo tengo una feliz relación.

Claro, tú y Albert tenían que ser la excepción, encontraron el amor en el estrato social correcto. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras daba un sorbo a su whiskey.

Bien, Grandchester, si ya terminaste de filosofar sobre los propósitos de nuestras vidas, y si te parece podemos ordenar, y llevar la comida en paz, mientras te ponemos al día y te damos la propuesta de negocios. – le respondió Anthony, a quién el aristócrata nunca le había parecido especialmente simpático.

Cómo gustes mini Andrew. – le respondió Terrence, haciendo alusión al hecho que siempre utilizaba en contra de Anthony, ser una copia al carbón de Albert Andrew.

Anthony lo ignoró y llamó al mesero, el resto de la comida transcurrió entre pláticas de negocios, después de todo, Terrence si sabía lo que se esperaba de él, y lo cumplía con cabalidad, en algún momento, por azares del destino Candice y él se quedaron solos por un momento, y la rubia lo sorprendió con una pregunta inesperada.

Dime Terry, ¿puedes ponerme en contacto con tus socios personales de negocios?

¿Mis socios personales?

Sé de sobra que hay negocios que se hacen por cuenta propia, no en nombre de la familia.

¿Quieres hacer negocios por tu cuenta?

Claro, es lo que todos hacen.

¿Puedo preguntar porque me lo dices a mí y no a Anthony o a Albert?

Porque ninguno de ellos cree que soy realmente capaz de manejar los negocios por mi cuenta, y quiero darles una sorpresa.

Es un tema delicado Candice…

Nadie sabrá que los contactos vinieron por tu cuenta, ahora bien, puedo buscarlos por mi misma, si o quieres ayudarme.

No puedes negociar ingentes cantidades de dinero con cualquiera.

Lo sé, pero si tu no quieres ayudarme, seguramente alguien más lo hará.

Está bien, pero te pediría que fueras prudente, y que las inversiones que hagas al principio sean módicas… supongo que quieres tratar esto en privado.

Sí, ¿podemos reunirnos más tarde?

Está bien, enviaré un auto por ti, debemos ser discretos si no queremos llamar la atención.

Gracias. – le dijo ella sinceramente, justo antes de que Anthony volviese a la mesa.

Candice White-Rowan iba a demostrarle al mundo que era buena en los negocios, sobre todo haría que Albert estuviese orgulloso de ella, haría negocios por su cuenta, y Terrence o los contactos de Terrence podían ser los cómplices perfectos para su sorpresa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas, disculpen la impuntualidad, pero he tenido un fin de semana muy lleno de cosas, les dejo por aquí este capítulo de RAA esperando que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

 **Abrazos y Bendiciones.**

 **RAA 19**

Candy esperaba afuera de un anónimo café, vestía sencillamente, jeans, una simple camiseta negra, tennis y un abrigo nada glamouroso, su cabello rubio estaba escondido bajo un enorme gorro tejido color negro también, el aire era frío, y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a flotar en el aire.

Un auto común se paró frente a ella, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando divisó a Terry dentro de un modesto Toyota.

Sube antes de que te congeles. – le dijo con su característico acento británico.

Candy subió y le sonrió.

¿Qué haces en algo que no sea un deportivo valuado en cientos de miles de dólares?

Jajajaja, a veces puedo ser un tipo sin pretensiones, y quiero que me acompañes a ver una obra off-Broadway en Long Island.

Jajajaja, ¿lo dices en serio?

Sí, es algo que hago cuando estoy en New York, a veces es bueno, ser un tipo normal.

Vaya milord, jamás creí que vería el día.

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, ¿Qué dices me acompañas?

¿Te queda claro que solo estoy saliendo contigo porque quiero hablar de negocios?

Sé que no cambiarías a Albert por mí, y prometo comportarme como todo un caballero, y hablar de negocios mientras llegamos a la obra y después de la obra mientras comemos un hot dog callejero. ¿Trato?

Está bien, comienza por decirme en que inviertes.

Jajajajajaja, Candice, no es tan sencillo, debes tener cuidado, además ¿estamos hablando de tu fideicomiso? ¿tu fortuna personal? ¿excedentes de la fortuna familiar?

Terrence, no soy tonta, sé que no puedo arriesgar demasiado…

Está bien, deja te explico…

Cuatro horas después Candice llegaba a su departamento, el teléfono sonaba, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su celular se había descargado, seguramente era Albert, pasaban de las 12 y debía estar sumamente preocupado.

Hola.

Candy, mi amor, ¿dónde estabas? – la voz de Albert se escuchaba ansiosa.

Lo siento Albert, mi celular se descargó… y apenas voy llegando.

¿Estabas en la oficina? – Albert sabía que la respuesta a eso debía ser negativa, él había llamado ya unas 20 veces a todos los números posibles.

No, acompañé a Terry a ver una obra off-Broadway en Long Island, después fuimos por unos hot dogs, y caminamos por Central Park, comenzó a nevar, sabes que amo caminar bajo la nieve… lo siento mi amor, debí avisarte… - le respondió ella con toda franqueza, no había nada que ocultar con respecto a con quien había salido y que habían hecho.

Está bien, estaba preocupado… pero supongo que no debo estarlo si estabas con Terry. – le respondió él tratando de ocultar los celos sin éxito alguno.

Albert, no tienes de que preocuparte mi amor, lo siento, fue algo de último minuto, y en parte creí que debía ser amable con él, ya sabes, es nuestro socio… era algo super _low profile_ , así que nadie nos vio ni nos fotografió… te amo, y solo tú eres importante… ¿me perdonas? – le dijo ella con el tono exacto de coquetería y conciliación.

Con una condición… -le respondió el rubio coqueto.

La que usted guste Sr. Andrew.

Ve por tu ipad y hagamos facetime mientras estás en el jacuzzi.

Jajajajajaja, si esa es mi penitencia con gusto pagaré. – le respondió la rubia seductoramente mientras se dirigía por su ipad y después de encenderlo se quitaba traviesamente el abrigo, bufanda y gorro como si estuviese haciendo un strip tease.

Albert rio ante su ocurrencia, disfrutaron de una buena charla y momentos íntimos por la siguiente hora, cerca de las dos de la mañana se dieron las buenas noches. Y prometieron hablar al día siguiente.

Candy se estiró en su cama pensando en los momentos que acababa de pasar junto a Albert, y lo maravilloso que era ser su novia, pensó en como sorprenderlo, y soñó despierta con algunas posibilidades, tal vez, si trabajaba duro en dos semanas podría escaparse, y raptarlo, pasar un tiempo asolas, aunque fuese un fin de semana antes de volar a Londres para las reuniones familiares.

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa, soñando en que él estaba a su lado para recorrer su piel con besos y rodearla con sus fuertes y amorosos brazos. Era feliz, simplemente feliz, y nada ni nadie podría robarle eso.

 **En un café en New York.**

Y bien, ¿qué tienes planeado?

He estado pensando Eliza…

¿No crees poder enredar a mi tío?

Albert Andrew es un hombre leal, y sí está enamorado de ella, no habrá nada que lo tiente a serle infiel.

Tú fuiste el amor de su vida, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

Sí eso es verdad, ¿por qué no me buscó?

Mira Sonia, la verdad no lo sé ni me importa, no estoy aquí para hacerla de tu psiquiatra o tu paño de lágrimas, sí estamos aquí es porque te ofreciste a ayudarme… y porque supongo que viniste a trabajar a la empresa con un propósito.

Bien Eliza, ¿qué es lo que has hecho hasta ahora? ¿y porqué te interesa tanto separarlos?

Es muy sencillo Sonia, Candice White-Rowan no se merece un hombre como Albert Andrew.

¿Porqué?

Porque no es lo que aparenta ser… - le dijo mientras le extendía un sobre. – lee estas notas, ella tiene copias de cada una, y creí que le había enseñado cual era su lugar, pero ha regresado y cree que se merece vivir como vive, sobre todo, tener un hombre como Albert.

¿Sabes que lo que dices es retrogrado?

Creo que eso no importa, léelo y dime si estás dispuesta a ayudarme.

Sonia tomó el sobre, y leyó con atención, sin decir nada, era una mujer inteligente, sabía perfectamente que Eliza Leegan quería usarla, y después buscaría como desecharla, pero ella era más inteligente que Eliza, ella usaría a Eliza.

Bien, déjame pensar en algunas cosas, y te haré saber cual será el plan a seguir… ¿qué gano con ayudarte?

Nombra tu precio, el dinero no es problema.

No solo se trata de dinero.

William Albert Andrew es un precio muy elevado, pero, sí logras ganarlo, y él decide mantenerte a su lado, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Jugarás sucio.

Por supuesto querida, sin embargo, estará en ti ser más inteligente que yo.

Jajajaja, Eliza… bien, encontraré la forma, y te la haré saber, solo ten en cuenta que jugar sucio es una calle de doble sentido… una cosa más ¿por qué la odias tanto? – le preguntó Sonia viéndola por encima de su copa antes de dar un sorbo a su Martini.

¿No te parece que la insulsa rubiecita esa tiene más suerte que la que nadie debiera tener? Aún siendo una bastarda, hija de sabrá Dios quien, se ha criado en cuna de oro, sus padres la adoran, Victor White-Rowan la adora, a pesar de ser quién es, y producto de una infidelidad, Albert, le hizo caso siempre, desde que era una chiquilla, se largó por diez años, los ignoró a todos, y regresó a que le sirvieran la presidencia de una de las multinacionales mas grandes del mundo en bandeja de plata, el apuesto medicucho francés vino tras ella, y no la odia a pesar de que ella se negó a casarse con él y le paseó a mi querido tío por enfrente hasta que se cansó, se fue a vivir con uno de los playboys más famosos del mundo, Albert Andrew, y en vez de ser catalogada como la zorra que es, todos dijeron, awww es que se quieren tanto, son como hermanos, y cuando se volvió evidente que su fraternidad superaba los límites fraternos, resultó que eso no importaba, en vez de sentirse asqueados, todo el mundo se sintió simplemente maravillado de que ella se le haya metido hasta por los ojos, coquetea abiertamente con Anthony… siempre lo ha hecho, pero nunca se dignó en andar con él… ni con ningún otro de los Andrew, que por supuesto morían por ella, la vieja es una zorra calienta huevos, y todo el mundo piensa que es una virgen vestal a quien hay que adorar. – le respondió Eliza con evidente rabia, no había forma de negarlo, estaba furiosa, simplemente furiosa, Sonia pensó que si una serpiente pudiese hablar mientras destilaba veneno, lo haría exactamente como Eliza Leegan lo hacía al hablar de Candice White-Rowan.

Básicamente estás celosa de ella. – le dijo con una sonrisa sardónica, disfrutando de la indignación de la pelirroja, pero la mimada señorita de alta sociedad tendría que tragarse su orgullo si quería su cooperación.

Llámalo como quieras, prefiero pensar que le hago un bien a la humanidad al bajar de su alto pedestal a la mustia esa y ponerla en el lugar correcto… el fango, en otra época hubiese sido enviada a un orfanatorio, o en el mejor de los casos a una casucha en el campo, y su madre confinada a un convento, o repudiada por zorra.

Jajajajajaja, así que eres una especie de justiciera de la alta sociedad.

Guardiana del rancio abolengo de los Andrew… sí. – le respondió Eliza con un orgullo absurdo para Sonia, quien era perfectamente consciente que Eliza la consideraba poco más que una sirvienta a quien manipular y botar.

Muy bien Lady Leegan, purifiquemos la clase alta. – le respondió Sonia con una sonrisa hipócrita, ambas mujeres chocaron sus copas, en señal de acuerdo, y continuaron con su charla, un par de apuestos caballeros experimentados se acercaron a ellas, ambas eran consciente de que los tipos solo aparentaban ser algo que no eran con la esperanza de después utilizarlas, pero ellas eran más listas, utilizar y manipular hombres había sido la carrera de sus vidas desde los 16, y ahora, a los 26 de Eliza y 30 de Sonia, el par de inocentes corderillos iban a meterse voluntariamente con un par de experimentadas lobas vestidas con piel de oveja.

 **Oficinas neoyorquinas, una semana antes de la fiesta de compromiso de Rosemary y George.**

Candy hablaba por teléfono, levantó la vista, y observó que Sonia se asomaba por la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Candy se preguntó si había tenido tanto contacto con el director de investigador anterior, de sobra sabía la respuesta… no, pero había algo magnético en esa mujer, y en el hecho de que Albert la había amado lo suficiente como para proponerle matrimonio siendo muy joven, y también lo suficiente para dejarla ir tras su sueño.

Y ella, ella parecía que nunca había mirado atrás, Candice a veces se preguntaba ¿cómo se deja a un hombre como Albert Andrew? ¿qué tipo de mujer rechaza vivir con él, ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos? ¿qué tipo de mujer cambia noches de pasión y romance en los brazos de un verdadero Adonis de carne y hueso, la reencarnación misma de Thor, por un frío laboratorio, y aún más fríos hombres alemanes?

Pasa. – le dijo en un susurro mientras cubría el teléfono y le indicaba una silla para que tomara asiento, estaba hablando con uno de los contactos de Terry, por las fechas, era muy poco lo que lograría invertir, pero al regreso del año, vería que más era posible hacer.

Sonia escuchaba con atención a la rubia sostener una conversación en francés, y era más que evidente que planeaba invertir, una significativa cantidad de dinero, Sonia sabía perfectamente que las inversiones de ese tamaño de la empresa no se hacían por una sola persona, sino se presentaban a consejo, antes de tomar una decisión de esa magnitud, pero al parecer Candice White-Rowan estaba invirtiendo la fortuna personal de la familia, no la de la empresa… eso era interesante, muy interesante, la inteligente mente de Sonia procesaba rápidamente, la mujer era un genio, a decir verdad la ciencia era su pasión, pero habiendo sido novia de Albert Andrew por más de un par de años, le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y no en vano había negociado sola un contrato a prueba de fuego a su favor, Sonia era ante todo una mujer fuerte, independiente, ambiciosa, que había conocido las carencias, y se había forjado una vida opulenta, y un nombre propio a base de esfuerzo, contactos correctos, y mucha astucia femenina, cuando Albert le había ofrecido matrimonio, ella había sabido sin lugar a dudas, que esa sería la cúspide de su vida, incluso de su carrera, de ahí en adelante sería conocida como la señora Andrew, esposa del niño prodigio de los mercados de valores internacionales, porque Albert Andrew era un sol, y le ofrecía ser su luna, pero la ambición de Sonia no le permitía aceptar un papel secundario, ella debía brillar por si sola, ella era lo más importante, y aunque al lado de Albert ganaría todo lo que había soñado en la vida, jamás sería su mérito, ni su nombre, la gente la vería y diría, claro, es la esposa de un hombre poderoso, un adorno más…y Sonia Castelán, había nacido para brillar con luz propia.

Así que con el corazón en la mano, y más valor, y determinación (es decir huevos) de lo que muchos hombres tendrían jamás en su vida, Sonia había dado la espalda a un futuro prometedor, dispuesta a cambiarlo por uno simplemente inigualable, el día que ella volviera por Albert Andrew, la relación sería dictada en sus términos, y no solo dirían es la esposa de Albert Andrew, sino dirían es el esposo de Sonia Castelán, y ese momento había llegado, jugaría el papel de humilde directora de investigación, jugaría en su laboratorios, se haría útil, pero al final del día quitaría de su camino a la chiquilla rubia que no tenía lucha alguna que presentar en su contra.

¿Y bien? ¿tienes los números? – la rubia había terminado con su llamada.

Sí, toma… es una buena inversión para la empresa. – le dijo ligeramente.

Los analizaré más tarde, tengo que dejar todo cerrado en un par de días, porque después saldré de viaje. – le informó la rubia un poco ausente con una sonrisa traviesa mientras revisaba algo en su ipad.

Lindas flores. – Sonia sabía perfectamente de quien provenían.

Gracias. – respondió la rubia sin hacer comentario alguno más allá.

Candice… disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar parte de tu conversación.

¿Y? – preguntó la rubia desafiante, esperando algún tipo de sermón.

No quiero entrometerme solo, sí un día quieres algún contacto o consejo, podría ayudarte, he forjado mi propia fortuna en inversiones arriesgadas, y se lo que le cuesta a una mujer hermosa y joven ser tomada en serio en este mundo… más si esa mujer joven y hermosa es rica no por derecho propio y tiene una relación con un hombre atractivo, joven, y poderoso… Albert Andrew suele opacar a quienes lo rodean… - le dijo en tono confidencial.

Sonia, agradezco tu oferta… pero creo, que para que nuestra relación de trabajo funcione hay varias cosas esenciales, una Albert es un tema que no discutiremos, y dos no somos amigas, eres buena, te admiro como mujer, y como profesional, pero no te traje aquí porque me interesara saber que piensas de Albert, ni si dejaste algo inconcluso con él, te traje aquí porque eres una buena inversión para la empresa, y aunque tengas un contrato en apariencia a prueba de fuego, y me costaría una multa multimillonaria dejarte ir, un cuarto de mi fideicomiso puede resolver eso, claro, a nadie le gustaría dejar ir esa cantidad de dinero, pero si se vuelve necesario, lo haré sin dudar por un segundo. –

Sonia sonrió… la gatita tenía garras y estaba probando a usarlas. Pero Sonia Castelán no era una gatita doméstica.

Nada me gusta más en una mujer que la franqueza sin tapujos. No me veas como una amenaza Candice, puedo ser tu mejor aliada… piénsalo. – le dijo con una sonrisa zalamera mientras se ponía de pie. – por cierto, disfruta de la escapada que tendrás con Albert en algún paraíso terrenal, en un par de días, querida. – le dijo disfrutando del casi imperceptible gesto de sorpresa de la rubia, ante el que ella conociera la información que según no más de un puñado de personas debía saber. – no te preocupes, no lo pondré sobre aviso. – le dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta implicando justo lo que pretendía implicar, que ella y Albert mantenían comunicación.

Candy observó su puerta cerrarse una llamarada de ira la inundó, pero claro, ¿que esperaba? Había molestado al oso sin necesidad alguna…tendría que escoger una estrategia diferente.

Trabajó hasta tarde, por los siguientes dos días, para después tomar un vuelo comercial rumbo a Münich, dónde el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra estaba por llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Cuando Albert Andrew salió de las oficinas era ya noche, caminó despreocupadamente hacia el auto que lo aguardaba, estaba en uno de los distritos lujosos y seguros del país, acababa de cerrar un gran negocio, y estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, además por si fuera poco en poco menos de una semana podría volar a Londres, dónde se encontraría con Candy.

De pronto, alguien lo sujetó con fuerza y puso una capucha en su cabeza, Albert era un hombre entrenado en krav maga, fuerte y capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, pero debía haber cerca de tres hombres deteniéndolo. Por su mente pasaban un sinnúmero de posibilidades, tratando de pensar como salir de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

Tranquilo señor Andrew, solo lo llevaremos a dar un paseo, hay alguien que quiere verlo. – le dijo una voz en perfecto inglés con marcado acento de Europa del Este.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere? ¿Cuánto quiere?

Le aseguro, señor Andrew que nos están pagando tan bien por llevarlo a su destino que no hay forma de que usted pueda superar la oferta, así que coopere con nosotros, no quisiera tener que llevarlo a su destino con algún tipo de desafortunado accidente, porque estoy seguro de que a nuestro jefe no le caería en gracia. Pero puedo asegurarle que no le pasará nada, ni a usted, ni a su linda novia si sigue nuestras instrucciones.

Albert sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, ¿qué tenían que ver estos imbéciles con Candy? respiró profundo, completamente consciente de que en cuanto supiera con quien estaba tratando encontraría la forma de salir de la situación, lo hicieron subir en lo que parecía una camioneta, y un par de fornidos tipos se sentaron a su lado, no estaba seguro de si tenían armas, pero lo mejor era cooperar por el momento.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, a decir verdad, no lo habían tratado mal, solo le habían dejado saber que eran más que él, y habían atado sus manos firmemente, con algo que en honor a la verdad parecía un material suave.

El vehículo se detuvo y los hombres bajaron, lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo ayudaron a bajar, con fuerza, pero sin dañarlo, Albert pudo sentir como lo llevaron hasta un elevador, y los cuatro hombres subieron con él, no se escuchaba nada más alrededor, el ascensor se abrió y lo llevaron hasta una silla, lo sentaron, ataron sus manos, detrás de la silla, dejaron sus ojos cubiertos.

No ose mover un solo músculo o lo lamentará señor Andrew. – le dijeron antes de dejarlo solo, Albert se debatía en su mente entre si en verdad podría hacer algo o si era mejor esperar.

Escuchó a lo lejos las voces masculinas hablar en francés y soltar una risotada, había una cuarta voz, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirla.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y cerró, y un aroma familiar llegó hasta su nariz, entró en pánico por un momento, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Alguien se acercó hasta él, en silencio, el no quería hablar, pero de pronto el aroma se hizo más fuerte.

El aliento de alguien rozó su nuca y una ronca voz le habló al oído de tal forma que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Señor Andrew. –

¿A qué juegas? –

A lo que usted quiera jugar. –

No lo creo, de ser así no estaría atado a una silla. – le respondió él con más seguridad mientras la mujer recargaba sus pechos en su espalda, y besaba lenta y tortuosamente su cuello. A la vez que sus manos recorrían atrevidamente su pecho.

Por lo que veo no le desagrada el juego. – dijo ella mientras sus manos iban un poco más debajo de su abdomen y rozaban muy levemente su masculinidad.

Ese no es el punto, aún no me ha dicho exactamente que es lo que quiere, ni que hace aquí, y mucho menos quienes eran los cuatro gorilas que mandó usted a secuestrarme, ¿sabía usted que el secuestro es un delito?

Señor Andrew, el único crimen que se ha cometido aquí es de parte suya…- le dijo la mujer mientras se paraba frente a él, con una pierna a cada lado de las de Albert y descendía lentamente haciendo que su cuerpo rozara con el de él deliberadamente.

Albert sentía la sangre en sus venas hervir, quería soltar las manos, y tomar su cadera para sentarla posesivamente en su regazo, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a jugar con fuego de esa forma?

¿De qué se me acusa?

Es simple… el primer crimen es ser tan descaradamente guapo que obliga a uno a recurrir a medidas extremas como la del día de hoy, porque no soporta pasar un segundo más sin estar a su lado. – le dijo ella mientras desanudaba la corbata, y utilizaba la misma para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo levemente, apenas un roce. Él sabía de sobra que era mucho más fuerte que ella, y también estaba consciente de que la seda que anudaba sus muñecas se había aflojado un poco, al parecer los gorilas habían tenido compasión de él.

Bien, ¿algún otro cargo?

Se le acusa de prácticamente dejar morir de hambre a alguien.

¿Ah sí? Habrá que remediar eso. – le respondió el en un susurro ahogado, porque ella desabrochaba botón a botón de su camisa y recorría su pecho con un beso. El delicioso peso de ella sobre su regazo era una tortura en sí y cada movimiento lo hacía sentirse más excitado.

¿Cuál es mi condena entonces?

Deberá cumplir con trabajos forzados.

¿Trabajos forzados? No creo que hacerle el amor hasta que olvide su nombre y solo pueda gemir el mío aplique como trabajos forzados. – le respondió el rubio logrando deshacerse de la atadura de sus manos, y sorprendiendo a la distraída mujer enredándola en un abrazo y llevando sus labios hasta los suyos, atacándola descarada y fieramente con un beso profundo, apasionado, diseñado para dejarla sin aliento… le había dado el susto de su vida, y ahora le tocaría pagar.

Señor Andrew. – dijo ella en un gemido.

Señorita White-Rowan, es usted verdaderamente creativa. – le dijo mientras se daba cuenta al recorrer su espalda que ella llevaba puesto un corsé, y bajando por sus muslos para sentir el liguero de encaje y las medias de seda, todo eso mientras besaba su cuello y descendía al nacimiento de sus senos, buscó a ciegas, pero con certeza el borde de encaje y satín introduciendo traviesamente su lengua entre el lujoso material y su suave carne, haciéndola lanzar un grito ronco de sorpresa y placer.

Albert… -

Quítame la venda, quiero verte. – le dijo él en una mezcla de suplica y orden sencillamente deliciosa.

Eso era hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, estar dispuesto a todo, a jugar ambos roles, a ser su esclavo y amo a la vez, Albert Andrew sabía que tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer extraordinaria que lo hacía sentir como nunca lo había hecho sentir nadie.

Ella se impulsó hacia adelante dejando sus voluptuosos senos al alcance de su boca, y desanudó la venda, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba ante las caricias y besos que Albert depositaba en su cuerpo. Él la separó un poco.

Ponte de pie y déjame verte. –

Ella le sonrió seductora mientras obedecía y daba un paso atrás, para dejarlo apreciar el exquisito juego de encaje y seda de color palo de rosa. Su cabello estaba perfectamente estilizado, maquillaje natural y favorecedor, y largo collar de perlas daba un par de vueltas en su blanco cuello.

Eres una diosa. - le dijo él antes de que otra idea asaltara su mente. - ¿te vieron así? –

Jajajajajajaja, no, había un vestido encima de esto, pero está por allá tirado.

¿Quiénes eran?

Es un secreto de estado. –

Candy… ¿qué tal sí…?

Mi amor…. Está bien, son cuatro amigos exmilitares con quienes trabajé en África…–

¿Qué les dijiste?

Qué te extrañaba horrores y desearía poder secuestrarte, ofrecí pagar sus vuelos acá, así como los de regreso, y por supuesto una semana de juerga en uno de nuestros complejos turísticos, les pareció una buena broma, y aceptaron cooperar, por supuesto que no les conté todo lo demás que pensaba hacerte…

¿Contrataste mercenarios? – le preguntó él incrédulo.

¿Estás enfadado? – La voz de Candy reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

Un poco, pero, si vienes y te sientas sobre mis piernas una vez más puede que lo olvide. –

Ella le sonrió y se acercó hasta él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y besándolo lenta y apasionadamente. Su perfume era intoxicante. El gusto de sus bocas, el calor de sus manos.

¿Cuántos días tenemos? ¿pusiste a alguien a cargo?

Sí, Stear se hará cargo de los negocios aquí, y tú y yo tenemos tres días libres antes de que tengamos que volar de regreso a Londres para una junta de cierre de año, y todo lo demás.

¿Tienes algo planeado?

Pasar los tres días en la cama contigo. – le respondió ella descaradamente - ¿tienes alguna objeción.

Jajajajaja, ninguna habrá que saciar tu hambre para que no me acusen de hacerte morir a causa de ella. – le dijo mientras una mano bajaba un poco el encaje del sostén dejando un rosado pezón al descubierto, para posteriormente trazar círculos alrededor de él con su lengua mientras ella arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás.

Mmmm, alto. – le dijo ella suavemente, pero con voz imperativa, mientras ponía su mano en el cuello y lo empujaba hacia atrás. –

¿No te gusta?

Me gusta, pero quiero que me lleves a la cama, y hagas exactamente lo mismo con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

¿Algo más ama?

Sí, pensándolo mejor, primero llévame a la cama, y déjame ver como te desvistes para mí.

Albert se puso de pie mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la lujosa cama, ¿en dónde diablos estaban? No importaba, no preguntaría más, solo quería amarla. La acomodó entre los mullidos almohadones de seda y Candy lo miró fijamente, había una intensidad inusual en su mirada, una mezcla de lujuria y deseo.

Quítate el saco, lentamente y después ven a darme un beso.

Albert obedeció, dejando en el suelo tirado el carísimo saco hecho a la medida por modistos italianos. Y después se acercó a ella para besarla, poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados sin tocarla, y descendiendo lentamente sobre su boca apenas la rozó con su aliento.

¿Así?

Así está bien por ahora, ahora quiero verte sin esa camisa. –

Él se retiró y desfajó la camisa a la cual le quedaban un par de botones abrochados, la abrió frente a ella y después se giró para quitársela dándole la espalda, Candy recorrió con avidez los marcados músculos de su espalda con la mirada, esa perfecta forma en V, la estrecha cadera…

¿Otro beso?

No, quítate los pantalones justo así.

¿Quieres ver mi formidable trasero?

Quiero ver tu formidable trasero, y que después te des la vuelta lentamente para poder apreciar tu formidable frente.

Sus deseos son órdenes. – le dijo él mientras se inclinaba para sacarse los pantalones dándole una agradable vista a Candy, llevaba unos boxers de algodón negro, pegados a él como una segunda piel. Escuchó suspirar a Candy, y giró lentamente sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él, consciente de que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba completamente despierta.

Candy lo observó voltearse y apreció el espectáculo, pero no quería nada entre ella y esa deliciosa parte de él.

Déjame verlo.

Solamente verlo.

No, verlo, tocarlo, y probarlo.

¿Qué le vas a hacer?

Apreciaré su firmeza, lo acariciaré un poco, y después recorreré lentamente la punta con mi lengua. – por supuesto que los boxers prácticamente se cayeron solos después de semejante descripción.

Albert se acercó a ella para que hiciera justo lo que había descrito. Pero ella hizo mucho más, simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de degustar a conciencia tan delicioso manjar mientras apretujaba entre sus manos su apetecible trasero y le propinaba un par de nalgadas traviesas, cuando lo escuchó gemir se retiró, aun no era tiempo.

Creo que me correspondía besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Así es.

Albert se unió a ella en la cama, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras comenzaba por invadir su boca con su exquisita lengua, para después continuar su recorrido por su barbilla hasta mordisquear sus lóbulos, besar su cuello, arrancando suspiros de su boca, prosiguió con su tarea, lentamente, repasando sus clavículas, sus montes, se recargó en un codo, y con su mano liberó un poco más sus senos por encima del escote, solo lo justo para poder torturar deliciosamente sus rosados capullos, después prosiguió su camino hasta el sur, sus manos la acercaban a él, y recorrían su espalda, y piernas con maestría, besó su cadera, y los alrededores del monte de Venus antes de hacer a un lado la delicada tela y adentrarse por completo en él para beber de su fuente, mientras sus manos se deleitaban en sus pechos.

La respiración de ella era entrecortada, la temperatura subía, y una urgencia frenética despertaba en ella, quería más, lo quería todo, no solo su lengua y sus manos, quería sentirse llena por él.

Acuéstate, le dijo a media voz. – con ese tono imperativo que tanto lo había excitado, no era una súplica, sino una orden.

Albert obedeció, y ella lentamente acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo con su propia piel, seda y encajes, su torre descansó por unos momentos entre sus colinas mientras ella besaba su marcado abdomen, y poco a poco fue quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Albert tomó sus caderas entre sus manos posesivamente, para hacerla descender sobre él.

Todavía no. – le dijo mientras lo asaltaba con un beso y se movía tentadoramente sobre él.

Él gimió de placer, y decidió que la haría rogar porqué el entrara en ella, tomó el control de la situación con un par de dedos, explorando su intimidad, mientras su boca bebía de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir en un susurro entrecortado.

Ahora… -

Pídelo bien. –

Ahora… por favor… Dios Albert, lo necesito.

Él le sonrió satisfecho y con un movimiento preciso de cadera se introdujo en ella deliciosamente, llenándola con su grosor.

Y eso fue lo que se dedicaron a hacer durante los siguientes tres días… se amaron desenfrenadamente, de cuanta forma su imaginación y deseó les demandó, siendo esclavos el uno del otro por momentos y despiadados y exigentes amos por otros, disfrutando de las sensaciones, de la libertad, de estar juntos, como nunca habían estado con nadie más, eran la horma perfecta el uno del otro, estaban hechos a la medida.

Cuando dejaron el lujoso penthouse tomados de la mano, Albert Andrew había llegado a una conclusión, no podía vivir sin ella, no quería vivir sin ella, al diablo con el plan de ir lento, quería que ella fuera su esposa, además de su amante, no había duda alguna, al finalizar el año, en un par de semanas Candice White-Rowan aceptaría ser su esposa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas, extraño sus comentarios… espero que les guste. Un abrazo.**

 **RAA 20**

Albert Andrew abrió los ojos cuando un delicioso aroma a café y waffles llegó a su nariz, frente a él estaba una adorable rubia con el cabello revuelto, su larga bata de seda color negro y oro puesta, le quedaba enorme, pero se veía increíble, Albert podía apostar lo que fuera a que no llevaba nada debajo, en su dedo anular izquierdo resplandecía el hermoso anillo de compromiso que le había dado la noche anterior, y su rostro estaba iluminado por una amplia sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que revelan que simplemente no puedes contener la dicha dentro de tus poros.

Hola preciosa. – le dijo él con una nota de ternura en la voz.

Hola guapo. – le respondió ella mientras acomodaba la bandeja en las piernas de él y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Dime una cosa, ¿los hiciste tú misma?

Por supuesto, una de las pocas cosas que soy capaz de hacer en la cocina. –

Me siento honrado entonces. –

¿Estás listo para desayunar waffles todos los días por el resto de tu vida? – le preguntó ella traviesamente, mientras tomaba una frambuesa y se la acercaba a Albert a la boca, Albert la tomó y atrapó el dedo de ella por unos segundos en su boca.

Puedo desayunar waffles el resto de mi vida, o puedo preparar yo de desayunar… o contratar quien nos haga de desayunar, o enseñarte a cocinar, eso no importa, lo importante es que estés a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

Te amo, Albert…

¿Qué sucede?

¿Hay algo que podría separarnos?

Mmmm… ¿puedo saber porque lo preguntas?

Por nada en específico, solo que soy tan perfectamente feliz en este momento, que me da miedo perderte… perdernos… no sé si podría vivir sin ti.

Mi vida, no tienes de que preocuparte, no todo será perfecto, habrá problemas, discusiones, momentos difíciles, pero puedo prometerte que siempre te seré fiel y estaré dispuesto a que lo solucionemos juntos… la única forma de que nos separemos será que tú decidas irte, porque yo no voy a dejarte Candice… te amo, y como alguna vez te lo dije, para mí no tendría sentido tener una familia si no fuera al lado de alguien que verdaderamente amo, y ese alguien eres tú, nadie más. – le respondió el con seriedad viéndola a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor.

Gracias, amor… te amo, y no quiero irme de tu lado jamás. –

¿Estás lista para decirles a nuestros padres?

¿Qué nos comprometimos?

Sí…

Noooooo, querrán saber fecha de boda, lugar de residencia, cuantos hijos tendremos, y no sé cuántas cosas más… prenupciales…

No habrá prenupciales, nos casaremos cuando queramos, viviremos donde queramos y tendremos cuantos hijos queramos…

Jajajajaja básicamente es decirles que no se metan… ¿Es inteligente no tener un prenupcial?

No lo veo necesario, sé que nunca harías nada por lastimarme, que el dinero, los negocios, etc, son compartidos, a ninguno de los dos nos falta nada para poder ser independientes, y sé que nunca necesitaremos uno.

Te amo. –

Yo también princesa, ahora dime, que haremos con los tres días de vacaciones que nos quedan… -

¿Volverás a viajar cierto?

Sí… lo siento amor, por ahora es necesario…

Está bien… hoy desayunaremos, nos daremos una ducha e iremos a patinar al Rockefeller Center…

Debemos decirles a nuestros padres Candy, habrá paparazzis, y si toman una foto de tu anillo…

Ok, enviémosles una invitación para una cena pasado mañana en la noche, reunimos a la familia y les anunciamos que estamos comprometidos…

¿Una cena? ¿segura?

Claro, en nuestro restaurant favorito, solo tenemos que llamar a André para que se haga cargo de todos los detalles.

Así que por fina has entendido que a veces se necesita tener gente para que se haga cargo de ciertas cosas. – le dijo el burlón.

Verás, quiero pasar estos tres días divinamente a tu lado, si nos ponemos a organizar una fiesta no haremos nada, mas que probar cosas… y prefiero pasar ese tiempo en la cama contigo, o en el jacuzzi, o caminando por Central Park, ir a algún show… no sé… cualquier cosa menos escogiendo menús y diseñando como debe sentarse la gente.

Jajajaja me gustan las primeras dos opciones, ya sabes la cama, y el jacuzzi… - le dijo el tentador mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

Bien, llama a André, y dile que prepare la cena… no lo hago yo porque a mi me preguntará mil cosas, a ti solo te dice sí, y lo hace…

Sabes que te pregunta mil cosas porque cree que eres más difícil de complacer que yo, ¿verdad?

No importa... y creo que no lo soy, solo que seguro ha tratado con mujeres como Eliza todo el tiempo y por eso cree eso de mí.

Jajajajaja, está bien princesa, yo llamó a André, tu envías un correo de invitación a la familia, o haces llamadas.

Correo de invitación, y después de eso apagamos los teléfonos, no tiene caso hacer una cena si se enterarán antes.

Como quieras… creo qué aunque lo dudes nuestras madres tienen la capacidad de ser prudentes.

Jajajajaja, no en lo que respecta a nosotros dos me temo, ¿sabes? han temido por tanto tiempo que les salgamos con alguna locura, una mala opción, que ahora que salimos con una opción sensata no pueden creerlo.

Tal vez tienes razón, envía un correo.

Ambos rubios se tomaron 15 minutos para resolver lo necesario y se dedicaron los siguientes tres días a disfrutar el uno del otro, patinaron, caminaron tomados de la mano disfrutando de la nieve a su alrededor, entraron a una librería, tomaron café, disfrutaron de un maravilloso show del Cirque du Soleil, pero sobre todo pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, besándose, amándose, acariciándose.

La noche del tercer día Candy llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo sofisticado y elegante, combinado con un par de _stilletos_ color negros de _patent leather_ su cabello estilizado con secadora, un par de hermosos aretes de diamantes y su anillo de compromiso. Albert besó su cuello mientras le ponía el hermoso abrigo color negro. El se veía sumamente apuesto, con traje color carbón, camisa blanca, corbata color rojo, los puños de su camisa eran cerrados por un par de mancuernillas simples de platino y diamantes, su loción intoxicaba a Candy, y sentía que flotaba en una nube.

Si no dejas de besarme así no llegaremos a la cena.

André puede informarles el motivo.

Jajajaja, si claro.

Vamos hermosa.

Albert abrió la puerta para que ella saliera y bajaron al lobby, Albert vio estacionado afuera un soberbio Rolls Royce 1966 color vino, impecable.

Wow…

¿Qué?

El auto… ¿sabes lo que es? – preguntó más para sí mismo.

Un Rolls Royce 1966.

Él volteó a verla sorprendido.

¿Cómo...?

¿Conduces tú? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Candice?

Es mi regalo de compromiso, para mi futuro esposo.

¡Amor! ¿Cómo conseguiste ese auto en tres días?

Jajajajaja, no lo conseguí en tres días, iba a ser tú regalo de navidad, pero no llegó, así que te regalé las mancuernillas y el reloj, y ahora, puede ser tu regalo de compromiso. ¿Te gusta?

¿Qué si me gusta…!? – la emoción de Albert era más que evidente.

Sí no te gusta o prefieres otro modelo… - Candy no pudo continuar, él la tomó en brazos y la beso haciéndola girar.

No tengo palabras, amor… -

Candy le extendió las llaves con una enorme sonrisa, lo había logrado, había sorprendido al hombre que hasta hace poco creía que no era posible sorprender.

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al auto, abrió la puerta para que subiera apreciando el aroma a cuero antiguo y los magníficos detalles.

Subió al volante, lo encendió deleitándose en el poderoso ronroneo del motor. Besó a Candy una vez más y condujo hacia el restaurante.

Llegaron un poco antes que los demás como habían planeado, tan solo para comprobar que todo estaba más que perfecto, todo el restaurant estaba reservado para ellos, una enorme mesa para 17 personas estaba divinamente decorada con un lujoso mantel color crema de exquisito brocado, y al centro hermosas amapolas acomodadas sencillamente en un largo centro de mesa, velas por todos lados despidiéndose un embriagante y delicado olor a especies. Perfectas copas de cristal y una elegante vajilla color blanco con dorado, cada lugar tenía una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre correspondiente, solo el círculo íntimo estaba invitado. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Anthony e Isabella, él por apuesto, ella sencillamente bella, con un elegante vestido color azul grisáceo.

¿Viste el Rolls Royce? – preguntó Anthony emocionado a Albert, compartían la misma pasión por los autos.

Sí, cuando quieras te llevo a dar una vuelta en él. – le respondió generosamente el aludido.

No es cierto…-

Es un regalo de mi bella novia. – le respondió Albert orgulloso.

Wow... mi querido primo vale la pena conservar a esta mujer a tu lado para toda la vida. – le dijo en broma

¿Sólo por eso Anthony? – preguntó la rubia fingiendo molestia.

Bueno, seguro hay otras razones, pero tenía mis dudas ante tu falta de destreza culinaria, pero ¿a quién le importa comer lo mismo todos los días, si esa misma mujer es capaz de conseguir un auto que es prácticamente inconseguible? – respondió Anthony práctico llevándose un pequeño codazo de Isabella. – lo siento mi amor, pero es la verdad. -

Así que solo tengo que regalarte un auto para que me pidas ser tu esposa. –

Jajajajajaja. –

Acabas de meterte en problemas por bocón mi querido Anthony. – le dijo la rubia ante la evasiva del insolente.

Los cuatro rieron a carcajadas, mientras tomaban una copa, los demás fueron llegando y una alegre reunión se llevó a cabo, se sentaron a disfrutar una exquisita cena, todos expectantes, pero esperando para ver que era lo que los rubios tenían que decir, Candy había girado su anillo de compromiso para tratar de disimular, y entre risas y bromas, terminaron la cena, sirvieron los exquisitos postres y copas de las mejores Champagnes. Albert se puso en pie y pidió la atención de todos.

Querida familia y amigos, gracias por estar aquí, pensamos que era una excelente forma de comenzar el año, un año lleno de proyectos, metas y sueños, reunirnos una vez más, compartir, festejar, y disfrutar la buena compañía… gracias por estar aquí. Salud. – dijo el rubio simulando terminar con eso su intervención.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir? – preguntó Elroy Andrew sorprendida - ¿hacen que uno viaje desde Londres para cenar? ¿no le vas a pedir matrimonio por fin? ¿a decirnos que en realidad ya se casaron? ¿qué ella está embarazada? No sé… algo.

Todos estallaron en risas ante la decepción de Elroy.

Tía, acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa para Candy. – le dijo el rubio con seriedad.

¡Dios mío! Si le vas a pedir matrimonio. – la emoción en la voz de la mujer mayor era evidente. – lo siento hija... – comenzó a disculparse, cuando Candy y Albert estallaron en risas.

Tía, no te preocupes, estaba jugando, familia, le he pedido que sea mi esposa, y ha aceptado. – dijo sencillamente levantando a Candy de su lugar y girando el hermoso anillo para que todos lo vieran.

Los aplausos y preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

Tenemos que organizar la fiesta de compromiso. – le dijo Pauna a Katherine.

Sí, y la boda…

Mamá, Katherine, disculpen, pero, hay algo que tenemos que decirles.

¿Seremos abuelas? –

Jajajajajajaja – la risa general resonó en el recinto ante la ocurrencia de Pauna

No, madre no serán abuelas, pero si quiero que quede bien claro, que esto es nuestra fiesta de compromiso, en esta habitación están las personas que más importan para nosotros, la que consideramos el círculo íntimo, y no queremos nada más… - les contestó Albert directamente.

Pero… - dijeron Pauna y Katherine al unísono.

La boda, tal vez en junio, o julio, aún no fijamos fecha, pero igualmente, será algo sencillo, con la gente más cercana, ya lo veremos más adelante. –

Las dos mujeres cambiaron de tema por el momento, seguras de que Candice sería más cooperativa con ellas después, fue una velada llena de felicidad, de futuro, y esperanza. La noche perfecta.

 **Un par de meses después del compromiso.**

Candy daba vueltas por la oficina furiosa y preocupada a la vez, la mirada del hombre y el silencio de él le crispaba los nervios. Llevaban horas discutiendo, ambos estaban ya hartos, cansados, y Candy se sentí en un interrogatorio, acorralada, y frustrada ante todo.

¿Qué estabas pensando? – había reclamo en su voz

Albert… yo…

Pensé que había quedado claro que seríamos completamente honestos el uno con el otro.

No soy una chiquilla para que me trates de esta forma. – lo cortó ella enojada.

¡Pues si no eres una chiquilla deja de comportarte como tal! ¿tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?

¿Nunca perdiste una inversión?

Candice, por Dios, esto no es perder una inversión, invertiste capital de la empresa, no estamos hablando de la fortuna de tus padres… sino de capital del corporativo… es un problema serio.

¿Crees que no sé qué es serio?

Quiero una lista de todas las inversiones que has hecho a mi espalda, las cantidades, con quien, los plazos, todo. – le respondió el tajante y frío.

No puedes ordenarme de esa manera.

No se trata de ordenarte, se trata de revisar que se puede salvar… ¿Qué tan grande es el desastre…me decepcionas Candy, y no porque hayas perdido dinero, sino por la falta de confianza de tu parte, ¿Cómo puedo aspirar a tener una relación con alguien que me ha ocultado algo tan grave? – el tono de voz de él era reflexivo y calmado, pero totalmente serio.

No tienes que tener una relación conmigo si no quieres, y por supuesto asumiré las consecuencias…

¡No sabes ni lo que dices! ¡Demonios Candy, esto es sumamente serio! Hay que convocar una junta de emergencia…

Candy sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y la voz de Albert se escuchaba lejana, pero tenía que calmarse, no podía darle un ataque de pánico en ese momento, ¡malditas nauseas!

Mira, Albert, si te parece más sencillo terminemos y punto, échame a mi la culpa y listo. – le dijo ella cansada, por supuesto que no quería decir eso, pero llevaba más de cinco días de dormir, después de que una a una de sus inversiones se vino abajo… Albert solo sabía las del capital de la empresa, pero la verdad era que había hecho un lío completo.

¿Terminar? ¿Así de fácil no? ¿a la primera pelea lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir es zafarte? – le preguntó él alzando las cejas, hasta cierto punto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

Deja de verme y hablarme de esa forma. -

¿Cómo más quieres que te vea o te hable? Fuiste una irresponsable y ahora estás siendo una cobarde. – le recriminó él furioso, sabía que ella esperaba que él la consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero no era algo que podía hacer,

¡VETE!

Candice, por Dios no ganas nada con correrme de tú oficina.

¡VETE! Ibas a irte a Londres, haz tu viaje, y el lunes que regreses habré arreglado lo que pueda arreglar.

Jajajajaja, eso es un buen chiste, esto no se arregla en dos días hábiles y un fin de semana.

Si no te vas tú me iré yo. Así como tu me preguntas como puedes estar con una mujer que no confía en ti, lo mismo te pregunto yo, ¡¿cómo puedo estar con un hombre que no cree en mí?!

¿Qué esperabas que viniera y te abrazara y te dijera no pasa nada mi amor? Perdiste millones de dólares del capital que debía ser intocable, sabías perfectamente que no debías hacerlo… ¿Por qué?

No voy a responderte, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, si no te vas tú me iré yo. Toma. – le dijo extendiéndole su anillo de compromiso.

¡NO SEAS DRAMÁTICA POR DIOS MUJER!

NO ESTOY SIENDO DRAMÁTICA, SIMPLEMENTE ME DOY CUENTA QUE EL QUE TÚ Y YO PUDIÉRAMOS FUNCIONAR COMO PAREJA, TRABAJAR JUNTOS, SOÑAR CON TENER UNA VIDA COMPARTIDA ERA UN SUEÑO DE NIÑOS, NO PODEMOS, VENOS, NO VOY A RENUNCIAR A MI CARRERA PARA NO PELEAR CONTIGO, NO VOY A SER TU SOMBRA… SI ESTOY EN UN PROBLEMA, LO SÉ, SOY CONSCIENTE DE ELLO, LLEVO 5 DÍAS SIN DORMIR O COMER TAN SOLO POR BUSCAR TODAS LAS POSIBLES SOLUCIONES, Y LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES VENIR A HACER ES RECLAMARME. TENGO DEMASIADAS COSAS AHORA COMO PARA APARTE LIDIAR CON TUS RECLAMOS.

Albert se puso en pie, y suspiró profundo, estaba más que molesto, y sabía de sobra que en ese momento no tenía caso discutir.

Bien, como quieras. – le dijo mientras tomaba el anillo que ella le extendía. -regresaré el lunes espero la lista de inversiones Candice, puedes librarte de mi como prometido, pero no como tu socio. Así que si necesito un abogado y una orden legal para pedirte esa lista de inversiones eso es precisamente lo que tendrás el lunes. – Albert Andrew era un hombre con el que no se jugaba.

Salió de la oficina dejándola sola, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, que todo se acababa, en maldita hora había decidido hacer caso a Sonia, además la mujer le aseguraba que Albert y ella aún tenían que ver… no le creía, por supuesto que no le creía, pero Albert nunca había sido así de frío con ella…Dios su vida se desmoronaba… No, alto, era fuerte, no era una niña, y por otro lado… un hombre no podía definir su vida. Las náuseas la atacaron y terminó vaciando el nulo contenido de su estómago en el baño. De pronto en toda la maraña de emociones e ideas una cosa mas vino a su mente… la noche en que ella y Albert se habían comprometido semanas atrás… no, no había sido un día fértil…

Se dejó caer en el suelo, en shock, pensando en las mil y un posibilidades… bueno, no podía quedarse ahí…tenía que saber. Se puso en pie y salió de su oficina después de arreglar su maquillaje, no quería ver a nadie, manejó a una farmacia y compró un par de pruebas de embarazo, se sentía sola, asustada, miserable.

Y justo cuando iba a pagar una voz de tras de ella la sorprendió.

¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? – ante el amable tono de voz y la genuina preocupación casi la hacen desmoronarse, pero puso una sonrisa en su rostro y volteó a ver al hombre.

Michael, que gusto verte. –

Sí claro… te conozco, has estado llorando… vamos por un café. – le dijo mientras discretamente extendía su tarjeta a la cajera para pagar las compras de ella y las de él.

Michael… no… -

Somos amigos, y es obvio que necesitas uno en este momento. – le dijo tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la farmacia, el pequeño café de pastelillos franceses que les gustaba tanto estaba justo en la esquina, entraron y buscaron una mesa tranquila.

Después de ordenar, Michael la observó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que le trajeron la infusión que ordenó.

¿Cuántos meses crees que tienes?

Michael…

Vamos Candy, déjame escucharte… ¿qué sucedió? Tal vez no es tan malo como parece y solo son las hormonas las que te tienen así.

Tal vez un par de meses… o un poco más…

¿No quiere tener hijos?

No es eso Michael… malas inversiones… tal vez…

¿Hay otra mujer?

¿Cómo?

Un tabloide de chismes, pero no creí que fuera cierto, ustedes se ven felices juntos.

Lo siento Michael, creo que fue un error venir aquí contigo… lo siento…debo irme.

Está bien, lo entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… No estás sola.

Gracias. – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie, tomaba su bolso. Besó la mejilla de Michael y el le extendí la bolsa de papel marrón que contenía las pruebas de embarazo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de las fotos que les tomaron.

Llegó al penthouse esperando encontrar a Albert ahí, pero estaba vacío, ni siquiera había ido por su maleta, habían pasado horas desde que habían discutido, sabía que en teoría debía esperar a la mañana siguiente para hacerse la prueba, pero no podía con la incertidumbre, se haría una en ese momento, y otra después en caso de que saliera inconclusa.

Entró al baño, siguió las instrucciones, y vio la primera raya color morado aparecer, puso la prueba a un lado, esperando… pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no necesitaba esperar más… había una segunda línea morada… las lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro…estaba embarazada.

Sabía que Albert se pondría feliz… o tal vez no… él había aceptado su anillo se compromiso de regreso…Dios ¿qué había hecho? Una arcada la amenazó y se deshizo del té y la media galleta que había consumido en el café con Michael.

Lloró hasta que el sueño la venció, y se quedó dormida completamente vestida. Al día siguiente se duchó decidida a ir a trabajar, a hacer frente a su día, tenía que hablar con Albert… se arregló meticulosamente y llamó al celular del rubio, la mandó a buzón… tal vez estaba ocupado. Siguió con su día intentando los diversos números y obteniendo por respuesta el mismo silencio.

Lo que no sabía es que Albert estaba dolido, y había decidido tomarse un par de días para pensar, después de pedir a los abogados y contadores que asesoraran los daños hasta el momento, había decidido poner pausa había tomado el anillo, pero por supuesto que ese no podía ser el fin. Descansó un par de días en la naturaleza, lejos de todo y de todos, regresó el sábado, había un sobre debajo de su puerta.

Lo tomó y lo abrió distraídamente mientras revisaba sus mensajes, no había ninguno, solo muchas llamadas perdidas de Candy.

Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando cinco fotografías salieron del sobre, reconoció el café en New York, y se dio cuenta que Candy iba vestida tal como el día que habían discutido… Michael la tomaba de la mano… al final parecía que lo había besado para despedirse. Dejó el celular a un lado, no llamaría, no por ahora.

El sábado en la mañana Candy despertó intentó llamar una vez más, interpretaba el absoluto silencio como enojo, está bien, le daría su espacio, pero, tenían que hablar.

Envió un correo desde la cuenta de la compañía. El correo fue redirigido a otra cuenta sin que ella lo supiera, envió un correo más el domingo, intentó llamar, cuatro días de absoluto silencio eran demasiado.

Un sobre se deslizó por su puerta el lunes temprano. Lo abrió y las fotos mostraban a Albert en un hotel, una hermosa mujer morena caminaba un poco detrás de él…subieron juntos al elevador.

Las lágrimas calientes rodaron por su rostro… no… no… tenían que hablar, eso no podía ser cierto. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Candy corrió a abrirla esperando que fuera él.

Se topó con una impecable Eliza Leegan.

Ahora no, Eliza, no estoy de humor para soportar tus intrigas.

Esta vez no son intrigas mi querida Candice…nunca lo han sido, no sé porque no me crees que siempre he tenido tu bienestar en mis intereses… pero vengo a demostrarte de una vez por todas que yo tenía razón, Albert y tú no pueden estar juntos.

Las fotos son suficientes…

¿Fotos? No querida mía yo no mandé fotos, no se de que hablas.

Candy furiosa tomó las fotos en las que se veían a Albert y a Sonia subir al elevador de un exclusivo hotel, y se las arrojó en la cara.

¡No vas a separarnos sembrando mentiras!

Eliza las observó, y sonrió, Sonia no había estado inactiva… pero ella venía a dar el golpe de gracia.

Lo lamento, pero tal vez sea lo mejor que te hayas desencantado un poco de él antes de que veas lo que te traje, tal vez eso haga que todo sea más fácil.

Desembucha de una vez bruja, que en verdad no tengo paciencia para ti hoy, llamaré a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí.

Bien, por años busqué quien era el misterioso amante de tu madre, como sabes no eres hija de Victor… pero la respuesta de quien es tu padre siempre estuvo bajo nuestras narices, y no nos dimos cuenta…

Eliza. – le dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

Querida, no puedes estar con Albert… o al menos no puedes tener hijos con él… porque el riesgo es demasiado alto, claro, también es impensable que entre hermanos haya una relación, pero tal vez eso se pase por alto…

¿Qué has dicho?

William Andrew fue el amante de tu madre… y es tú padre biológico.

MIENTES

No querida, aquí está todo lo que necesitas… te ves pálida, ¿quieres que te sirva una copa?

Lárgate de mi casa. – le dijo la rubia casi sin aliento.

No te alteres, podría ser malo para ti y la criatura que llevas en tu vientre… no preguntes como lo sé… solo lo sé… o bueno, te diré que te vi en la farmacia, y que vi que el doctorcito te invitó a tomar algo… las fotos fueron muy buenas, estoy segura de que Albert las disfrutó mucho…pero bueno, tal vez si lo pierdes será lo mejor… imagina el horror, estar embarazada de tu propio hermano…¿o acaso es del francés? Debí haberte mandado seguir, de seguro llenas las ausencias de Albert con él… no te atrevas a decirle a Albert, porque esto se hará público, cada carta, cada fotografía, cada evidencia de lo zorra que es tú madre saldrá a la luz, y si esa criatura es de Albert y sobrevive llevara el peso de ser producto de una relación incestuosa por el resto de su vida. – le dijo disfrutando del horror en el rostro de la rubia. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

VETE… y no te atrevas a repetir una palabra de lo que has dicho.

Aléjate de Albert, ese es el precio de mi silencio. – le dijo saliendo del departamento justo a tiempo, el aroma del perfume le había provocado nauseas.

Cuando al fin se recuperó, tomó el sobre que Eliza había dejado, había fotos comprometedoras de William y su madre… y una prueba de paternidad. Llamó al laboratorio, era uno de los más prestigiosos, pidió que le reenviaran las pruebas por correo, ahí estaba el número de folio, y la prueba estaba a su nombre.

Su teléfono repicó, era verdad… el mundo daba vueltas… ya no tenía caso hablar con Albert… ¿qué le diría? ¿qué iba a hacer? No iba a abortar… pero tampoco sometería ni a Albert ni al resto de la familia al horror de la espera, o a un desenlace fatal… ¿cómo era posible que William y Katherine guardaran silencio? … tal vez no lo sabían. Habían llevado cabellos y tazas de café para analizar el ADN… Albert estaría destrozado… era horroroso… tenía que salir de ahí… no podía usar el fideicomiso o las tarjetas… no podía decir nada… fue a ver a la única persona que podía apoyarla que no estuviera relacionada con la familia.

Michael…- alcanzó a decir cuando él abrió la puerta de su departamento, antes de que el llanto ahogara su voz.

Candy… - el sorprendido médico recibió a la rubia en sus brazos, no podía parar de llorar, al parecer le costaba respirar, estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico… trató de calmarla… nada parecía tener efecto. – Candy, si no te calmas… tendré que sedarte. -

No…. El bebé. –

Bien, entonces respira… dime que pasó. –

Le tomó media hora calmarla… él acariciaba reconfortante sus cabellos y su espalda… el llanto era más leve, pero continuo.

Perdóname, no debí haber venido.

No mentía cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo.

Michael, es injusto… que…

Qué me arrastres a esto… a riesgo de terminar con el corazón deshecho debo decir que aún te amo.

Michael…

¿Qué sucedió?

No puedo regresar con Albert…

Bien, puedes venir a vivir aquí en lo que encuentras un lugar… ¿no quiso al bebé?

No sabe que el bebé viene en camino y no debe saberlo.

El tabloide era cierto.

Sí… no… no lo sé en realidad… pero el no debe saber del bebé…

Candy, eso será complicado…

Lo sé… tengo que desaparecer Michael, no puedo seguir aquí… demonios…tengo que encontrar un trabajo…

¿Un trabajo?

No puedo usar las tarjetas ni el fideicomiso, porque si no me encontrará…

Candy… no necesitas trabajar… Cásate conmigo.

¿Qué dices?

Te amo, y verte así me duele, no se que te hizo, y si no supiera que partirle la cara solo te traería más problemas… tal vez si tomas distancia… no sé ni lo que digo… perdona…

¿En verdad te casarías conmigo?

Sí… pero… debes estar segura.

Michael, el no puede saber que es el padre de mi bebé… jamás. ¿entiendes?

Candy… eso es muy serio.

No puedo explicarte, tal vez cuando el bebé nazca… o cuando pase el tiempo, ahora… ahora no tengo respuestas.

Bien… sin preguntas…

Sin preguntas.

Candy se recargó en el hombro de Michael y permitió que él pasara su brazo alrededor de sus hombros consoladoramente… al final de la semana se habían casado y mudado a Francia. Una vez más debía escapar de un secreto y un pasado que no le correspondían, pero que ahora amenazaban su presente y su futuro.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicas... fue un increíble placer leerlas, ciertamente Candy se equivocó mucho, y ahora vienen tiempos difíciles... como siempre espero sus comentarios, sus teorías, y perspectivas, gracias por sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo... extraño leerlas.**

 **C... I refuse to give you up.**

 **Bendiciones y lindo fin de semana, que lo disfruten.**

 **Keyag**

 **RAA 21**

 **Un par de semanas después de que Michael se fue a Sudáfrica. Un mes después de la visita de Anthony a Candy**

Candice White-Rowan miró a su alrededor, el pequeño pero acogedor departamento en Paris era justo lo que necesitaba, Drew dormitaba en su cama, había tenido un poco de fiebre… tal vez una leve gripe, pero parecía estar bien, aun así, había algo que le preocupaba, había hecho una cita con el pediatra, pero no sería hasta más al rato.

Hacía dos semanas que había decidido darle vuelta a su vida, había llamado a George, para preguntarle en donde necesitarían que trabajara, George, discreto como siempre, le dijo que si estaba lista para mudarse, Paris podía ser la mejor opción, le mandó por correo los detalles, y le dijo que tenía dos semanas para hacer los ajustes necesarios, trabajaría en el área de Marketing para la Unión Europea, y se dirigiría directamente a él. Candy le aseguró que haría lo necesario, y que se pondría al día, puso un anuncio en el periódico y contrato una nana y una asistente, por primera vez desde que saliera de New York uso su fideicomiso, no podía hacerlo de otra forma por ahora, sobre todo por Drew.

Condujo al hogar que Michael había construido para ellos, desolada, dolida, arrepentida, sabía que él no estaría ahí, aún estaba en Sudáfrica, se despidió de Celine, y se llevó lo necesario, ya había contratado un buen abogado para que manejara el divorcio, escribió una larga nota a Michael, agradeciéndole todo y dejando un número de contacto, estaba consciente de que le debía una charla, y una disculpa en persona, pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer mientras él estuviera fuera del país.

Se había mudado a Paris con su nana y su asistente, se había instalado en un hotel y desde ahí buscado un departamento adecuado, sabía que o podía vivir en cualquier lugar, necesitaba un lugar seguro, y encontró un lindo departamento con terraza, no era un penthouse, pero tampoco era barato, la vida en Paris no lo era. Agradeció profundamente a su padre por el fideicomiso y por las tarjetas de crédito aún activas. Pagaría con creces, sería la mejor hija… aún había preguntas, pero ahora ya no temía a las respuestas, era mejor saberlo ahora… o no saberlo nunca, el pasado, no la atormentaría más.

Había una larga lista de cosas por hacer, en efecto volvería a casa, a New York, para apoyar a su padre, pero eso sería en un par de meses tal vez, lo primero era volver al trabajo, arreglas las cosas con Michael, después con sus padres, y después Albert… sabía que no sería sencillo y que Albert estaría furioso, pero, ya no había nada que hacer, más que seguir adelante, levantar la frente en alto, hacer todo lo posible por un día conseguir el perdón de quienes había lastimado y sobre todo, que algún día cuando Drew creciera pudiese estar orgulloso de ella.

Terminó de dar los últimos toques al arreglo floral que iría en la mesa de la entrada y fue a darse una ducha, sabía que Michael no tardaría en llegar, habían hablado por teléfono y quedado de verse para hablar, sabía que Drew extrañaba a Michael, y que Michael extrañaba al pequeño, aún no sabía como iban a solucionar eso, por eso quería hablar con Michael en privado, antes de involucrar a los abogados y darle una oportunidad de ver a Michael tal vez de despedirse.

Se puso una falda en línea A color azul y una sencilla blusa blanca, calzó wedges color nude, se arregló el largo cabello en una trenza y se observó con detenimiento, su cuerpo no era el mismo, pero se veía bien, estaba tal vez muy delgada, y aún había un pequeño connato de panza producto de la maternidad, sus pechos eran una copa más grandes, resultado de aún amamantar a su hijo.

Todo estaba dispuesto y les había dado el día a Lena y Charliee, llamaron a la puerta y se dirigió con paso seguro a abrir, su abogado le había aconsejado intentar todo por la vía pacífica y amistosa, primero, si Michael firmaba un divorcio amigable todo sería más sencillo, si no, en verdad habría un problema.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio parado frente a ella, guapo, vestía sencillamente, pantalones color caqui y una polo de algodón blanco, loafers de piel color tabaco, sus manos en los bolsillos y mirada seria.

Michael, pasa por favor. – le dijo nerviosa.

Gracias. - Michael observó a su alrededor un hermoso departamento lleno de detalles, un departamento que gritaba la personalidad de ella, luminosos ventanales daban a una terraza, y aunque sabía que Candice lo había considerado una opción modesta, como parisino perteneciente a la clase media sabía de sobra que ese no era un departamento modesto, debía haber al menos un par de habitaciones, cuarto de servicio, cocina, comedor, recibidor… sonrió para sí, ¿en qué momento había pensado que Candice era una mujer sencilla? no lo sabía, había estado ciego, y había sido un necio.

¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

¿Burdeoux?

Claro. - Candice se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un par de finas copas y sirvió un delicioso vino de rojo profundo, y sabor exquisito. Sobre la mesa de centro había una tabla de quesos y frutas, dispuesta tal como Michael le había enseñado, sin darse cuenta en su tiempo de casada había aprendido muchas cosas.

Gracias. –

El silencio era pesado… Michael sabía que no sería el primero en hablar. Candy tomó aire, y dio un sorbo a su copa, después buscó su mirada.

Lo siento. – le dijo al fin.

¿Qué sientes exactamente?

Perdóname por haberte lastimado, por haberte utilizado, por no haberte amado, Michael, fui la peor de las mujeres, y sé que no merezco tú perdón, ni tu amistad, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida, no hay nada que pueda hacer Michael, más que lo que estoy haciendo, me equivoqué… y mucho, y te arrastré conmigo en todo esto.

¿Qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió Candy? – ella nunca le había dicho la verdad completa, lo sabía, y había sido una verdad que la había carcomido viva, sin embargo ahora veía en ella algo, diferente, había vida de nuevo, tal vez ya se había reconciliado con Albert.

Muchas cosas.

Merezco la verdad, merezco una explicación.

Lo sé, tienes razón, bien, el día que me encontraste Albert y yo habíamos terminado, porque fui imprudente con las inversiones, quise hacerlas a sus espaldas, y perdí mucho dinero, él se enteró porque usé también fondos de la empresa, y peleamos, por supuesto que él tenía razón…

¿Por eso no le dijiste sobre Drew? – aún le costaba llamarlo hijo de Albert.

No, la verdad es que me fui del café porque sabía que no debía estar contigo, que debía hablar con él, lo intenté por los cuatro días siguientes y él nunca me contestó…

¿Cuatro días? Candice, fuiste una inconsciente, y yo contigo.

Iba a seguir intentando…

¿Intentando? debiste subirte al primer avión y buscarlo.

No entiendes…

No Candice, como siempre para variar no me estás diciendo la verdad completa.

Es difícil.

Difícil es casarte con la mujer que amas y vivir a su lado por más de un año mendigando su amor hasta que un día te das cuenta de que jamás podrás tenerlo.

Tienes razón, bien, cuando tenía 16 años Eliza Leegan me dio información que comprobaba que Victor no era mi padre, sino que mi madre había tenido un affaire con alguien, me fui y no regresé todo mi mundo se vino abajo, cuando por fin regresé, y creí que podía ser feliz, todo se complicó… bueno, en parte yo lo compliqué.

Contrataste a Sonia.

Sí, contrate a Sonia… hice negocios por mi cuenta, me pelee con Albert…

Todo eso hubiese tenido remedio, Albert Andrew no hubiese dejado a un hijo sin padre.

Lo sé, pero él no podía saber que era su hijo.

¿Por qué? ¿venganza?

No. Lo busque como loca para darle la noticia, el no quería saber nada…

Necesitaba espacio, tiempo.

Sí, pero el día que fui a verte Eliza me llevó una prueba más, una prueba que destruiría nuestras vidas…

¿De qué hablas? ¿te fue infiel con Sonia?

Tal vez, no lo sé, me llegaron fotos, y sé que también le llegaron fotos de nosotros en el café, pero tal vez, al igual que nosotros él no hizo nada malo…

¿Entonces? – Dios no cabía duda que era una mujer desesperante, y que el había estado ciego y loco de amor por ella.

Eliza me dio una prueba de ADN, y otras pruebas donde comprobaba que mi madre y William Andrew habían tenido una relación y que yo era producto de esa infidelidad, había fotografías y notas de un investigador privado, el examen médico era legítimo de un reconocido laboratorio en New York, y cuando pedí las pruebas de nuevo arrojaron los mismos resultados.

¿Albert y tú…? –

No, en realidad no, contraté un investigador cuando nació Drew, bien sabes que es una copia de Albert, y está perfectamente sano… algo casi imposible con el grado de relación consanguínea que en teoría teníamos. Le tomó tiempo, pero al fin me dio lo que necesitaba, es mentira, Albert y yo no compartimos genes… y al parecer la relación entre mi madre y William tampoco existió… fui una…

Estúpida, una gran estúpida Candice, y yo junto contigo, te lanzaste sin paracaídas, te hiciste miserable y a todo aquel que te amara junto contigo.

Lo sé, perdóname, entiéndeme… estaba aterrada, avergonzada, hormonal, sumida en un caos económico… Eliza me amenazó con publicar todo eso en la prensa…

¿Por qué no abortaste?

No podía, lo amaba… era producto de mi amor por Albert… y aunque me odiaba por no sentirme asqueada, no podía dejar de amar a Albert.

Por eso el debía creer que era mi hijo.

Sí, lo siento Michael… estaba esperando la respuesta del investigador…

Sí todo era verdad te quedarías a mi lado.

Sí, asumiría tu apellido y te pondría como padre de Drew.

Eres una mujer calculadora Candice… no sé como no me di cuenta.

Tienes derecho a odiarme…

Supongo que tienes los papeles de divorcio además un buen abogado.

Sí, pero quiero hacerlo amistosamente…

Firmaré el divorcio. Enséñame los papeles.

Candy le extendió el sobre marcado con flechas de donde debía firmar.

Hay dos opciones.

¿Dos opciones?

Un divorcio simple… y uno dónde te ofrezco una indemnización por todo lo que ha sucedido…

Jajajajajajaja, no cabe duda qué, eres americana… no quiero dinero Candice, todo lo hice por amor, no me ofendas de esa manera. – le dijo amargamente, mientras tomaba los papeles que ella le extendía y los leía con cuidado. – Tampoco quiero los anillos ni las joyas de regreso, dónalas a caridad, haz con ellas lo que quieras. Solo quiero ver a Drew… quiero la oportunidad de despedirme, sé que una vez que su padre vuelva a sus vidas no seré parte de ellas, y no quiero serlo. -

Claro… está dormido… tuvo fiebre…

¿Lo llevaste al médico?

Tiene una cita más al rato, no le he dado nada aun, más que medicamento para bajar la fiebre… no sé han sido dos semanas de locos, muchos cambios, y francamente te extraña…

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Estaré acá trabajando un par de meses en una campaña específica para el consorcio, cuando acabe con esa campaña, preguntaré a dónde quieren que vaya a continuación.

¿Has hablado con tus padres?

Sí, por teléfono, pero no les he dicho todo, pedí perdón, y les pedí tiempo para solucionar las cosas…

¿Tiempo?

No puedo solo regresar, necesito adaptarme a mi vida con Drew, solo él y yo, a trabajar, y después, mis padres… y Albert.

¿Cuánto tiempo más?

El que sea necesario.

Con cada día que dejas pasar destruyes tus posibilidades con Albert.

Michael, no me hago ilusiones al respecto, y sé que seguramente tendré una batalla legal encima por haberme ido y ocultado su paternidad, por eso necesito tiempo, el abogado ya prepara las cosas… un acuerdo… todo…

Fría y calculadora… ¿dónde quedó la chiquilla sonriente, amorosa e ingenua que conocí en África?

Tal vez nunca existió, o tal vez al fin me di cuenta de que no puedo darme el lujo de ser así, no voy a perder a mi hijo…

También es su hijo.

Sí, y le daré custodia compartida si quiere… pero la realidad es que tiene el caso a su favor por ahora, y debo estar preparada, demostrar que soy una madre capaz, de darle una buena vida, no una loca histérica que salió huyendo… no puedo decir en las cortes la razón… porque todo parece apuntar a que en realidad si hubo un affaire, y si soy producto de este, no puedo romperle el corazón a mi padre de esa forma.

Habla con Katherine, tal vez estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

La charla fue interrumpida por el llanto de Drew, ambos se pararon en automático, y se sonrieron incómodamente.

Lo siento, ve tú.

No, acompáñame si quieres.

Michael la siguió por un corto pasillo hasta una habitación decorada en tonos pastel, adornada con primor, el toque de Candy se adivinaba una vez más en todos lados. Se acercaron a la cuna, al parecer la fiebre había vuelto a subir.

Será mejor que lo bañemos para que se le baje y después al doctor. Le dijo Michael mientras se dirigía a la puerta que suponía era el cuarto de baño, para preparar el agua.

No tienes que…

No, pero quiero hacerlo, tal vez es la última vez que lo vea… ¿me permites?

Está bien.

Candy tomó al lloroso bebé en brazos, e intentó calmarlo, lo llevó al baño, donde la tina estaba lista, y comenzó a desvestirlo, Michael lo observó…

¿Con que se pegó?

La verdad es que parece que con nada… pero, últimamente ha habido un par de estos feos moretones, supongo que no puedo estar en todo… tengo nanny cams y las chicas que me ayudan lo tratan bien en todo momento…

Me lo prestas un segundo…- le dijo mientras lo recostaba en el cambiador, aparentando darle un masaje, pero buscando algo específico, palpo con cuidado… no le tomó mucho tiempo, un par de ganglios inflamados, y el bazo un poco distendido… - vamos a bajarle la fiebre y llevarlo a urgencias.

¿Qué sentiste?

Candy, seguro es solo una infección.

No, he visto tu rostro antes cuando te das cuenta de algo malo, así era cuando diagnosticabas en África.

Bien, tiene unos ganglios inflamados, y el bazo un poco distendido, más la fiebre y los moretones… hay que hacer análisis, para descartar opciones.

¿Opciones?

Una infección… - le dijo tratando de quitarle importancia mientras sumergía al bebé en el agua y comenzaba a bañarlo mientras cantaba una canción de cuna en francés.

¿O?

Candy…

Michael, por favor…

No quiero darte un diagnóstico, no puedo darte un diagnóstico sin pruebas, eso es un hecho.

No son buenas señales.

No, no lo son, pero bien podría no ser nada, anda, prepara lo que necesites para salir, y su ropa mientras yo lo baño, pásame el medicamento para bajarle la fiebre, y un termómetro.

¿No debemos irnos ya?

No, es más peligroso que la fiebre esté demasiado alta por el momento, el diagnóstico tomará horas, tal vez un poco más, pero si la fiebre se eleva demás…

Puede convulsionar… lo sé. – le dijo la rubia mientras salía del cuarto de baño para prepararlo todo rápidamente con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

 **Londres, Inglaterra. Un mes y medio después de la visita de Anthony a Candy.**

Anthony manejaba en silencio meditativamente, por cerca de un mes, si no es que un poco más había intentado encontrar a Albert para darle la notica, o al menos compartir sus sospechas, pero, mágicamente Albert no podía ser encontrado, había desaparecido por dos semanas, Anthony supuso que había estado de vacaciones, y supuso también que con una mujer, si sus instintos no le fallaban, había una mujer, bonita, culta, exitosa, independiente, de unos 34 años, abogada internacional de la UNICEF. Allison Stephens.

Suspiró profundo, una parte de él odiaba tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer, al menos según le había dicho George y lo que el investigador que había contratado le había reportado, Candy estaba tomando pasos importantes en su vida, se había mudado a Paris, y debía presentarse a trabajar el lunes… no podía callarse por más tiempo, no era justo para Albert…, también supo que ella había comenzado a tramitar su divorcio y tenía un excelente abogado, a decir verdad todo un buffette de abogados, respaldándola, así que al menos la inteligencia y el sentido común habían regresado a la cabecita de la adorable rubia, aún así rogaba al cielo porque la ira de Albert Andrew no fuera demasiado lejos.

Llegó al lujoso edificio de departamentos y subió hasta el penthouse, no había llamado, pero eso había sido a propósito, no quería tratar este asunto en la oficina, y conseguir una invitación personal de Albert era algo que últimamente era imposible.

Llamó al timbre, sabía que tenía suerte, y que el tipo de la entrada lo había dejado subir porque se había hecho pasar por Albert, de no ser así hubiesen tenido que anunciarlo. Escuchó voces, bueno, al menos estaban en casa, pero no estaba solo… ni modo, le pediría un momento a solas.

Una voz por medio del intercomunicador lo sobresaltó.

¿Qué haces de visita sin anunciarte? – al menos se oía de buen humor.

Quería darte una sorpresa mi querido primo. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, cuando la puerta se abrió un bronceado y relajado Albert apareció en la puerta de entrada, se veía bien, relajado, feliz… Anthony odió tener que darle la noticia.

Pasa, te ofrezco algo de tomar y te presento a mi pareja. – le dijo con sencillez. ¿Se habría casado?

¿Pareja?

A nuestros treinta nos parece ridículo eso de novia y novio. – le respondió una hermosa voz, y una hermosa chica con rasgos irlandeses apareció en la puerta, su belleza era exótica, tal como lo recordaba Anthony.

Allison. – saludó él.

Hola Anthony, un gusto verte. ¿Cenas con nosotros? –

Mmmm… -

¿Qué sucede hombre? Eres libre de decir si o no, no me voltees a ver.

Debo hablar contigo, en privado, pero sí están ocupados, no quiero interrumpirles.

Te propongo algo, cenemos los tres, y después hablamos, puedes hacerlo frente a Allison, sin problemas, pero si crees que no es tema para la cena, esperamos al final de ella.

Bien, con gusto me quedo a cenar, y hablamos después de cenar.

Perfecto, toma, bebe este Whiskey está exquisito.

Hicieron plática informal, la pareja habló sobre sus vacaciones, habían surfeado, y practicado deportes extremos, Anthony sabía que Allison era tan ciudadana del mundo como Albert, y adivinó que eso debía ser el principal atractivo de la relación, eran iguales, cada quien con sus intereses separados y comunes que les permitían disfrutar de una relación madura, y sin complicaciones. Cuando la cena terminó llevaron sus cafés a la estancia y conversaron un poco más.

¿Todo listo para la boda?

Así es, bueno eso creo, Isabella es quien realmente sabe, he viajado mucho este último mes.

Jajajaja, al parecer siempre es así, las mujeres se vuelven locas con las bodas, y los hombres ni se enteran. – comentó Allison neutralmente.

Jajajaja, tal vez logres que Albert sea quien se preocupe por la boda cuando llegue su turno.

Jajajajajajaja. – Ambos rieron con ganas.

Ya se han casado.

Jajajajajajajaj. – otro ataque de risa confundió a Anthony.

No, mi querido primo, simplemente no es ese tipo de relación. Allison y yo, estamos juntos porque nos disfrutamos como pareja, pero no hay planes de boda, ni de formar una familia por ahora.

Y el día que los haya, lo haremos de la manera más sencilla posible y listo. – completó la hermosa mujer con seguridad mientras cruzaba las piernas en el sillón.

Vaya no eres de las mujeres que cree en todo eso.

No, me parece un verdadero fastidio, amo a Albert, y la pasamos bien juntos, pero sé que su carrera es lo primero, y el sabe que la mía lo es para mí… pocas personas logran un equilibrio de este tipo ¿sabes?

Supongo que sí.

¿Adónde viajaste en el último mes? – preguntó Allison con interés.

Japón, Tailandia, Dubai, Francia. – dijo significativamente.

¿Francia? – preguntó Albert tratando de hacer memoria que asuntos había en Francia que le tocara atender a Anthony.

Sí, 24 horas en la Riviera antes de regresar a New York. –

Ya veo… escuché que empieza a trabajar el lunes. - le respondió haciéndole entender que sabía lo que venía a decir y no le importaba.

¿Candice? – preguntó Allison.

Sí, Candice comienza el lunes en el departamento de marketing, le reportará a George.

Eso es bueno para ella, no creo que más de año y medio encerrada como ama de casa haya sido especialmente emocionante. – dijo Allison con simpatía, no sentía animosidad hacia la rubia, no había sombras entre ella y Albert.

Era eso de lo que querías hablarme ¿no es cierto?

Sí, en parte, aunque supuse que George ya te había informado… hablé con ella… le dije que debía arreglar las cosas con Victor y Katherine, y tomar su responsabilidad en la compañía para apoyar a Victor, es lo que le corresponde…

Tienes razón, por mí no hay problema, lo que pasó, pasó, somos adultos, y bueno la vida sigue. Se que son amigos, siempre lo fueron, supongo que le llevaste una invitación para la boda. – le dijo Albert con seriedad.

No, no está invitada a la boda.

No es necesario.

Albert…

¿Anthony?

Bien, hay lago que debo decirte, no estoy cien por ciento seguro, puedo estar equivocado, pero no puedo callarme.

¿De qué hablas? Deja de darle vueltas y simplemente dilo hombre.

Creo que Drew… el bebé de Candy es tú hijo. – dejó salir Anthony.

¿Qué dices? – ahí estaba la vena en el cuello de Albert y la quijada apretada signo seguro de que estaba conteniéndose para no explotar.

Albert, Anthony, sin duda esta es una conversación privada, y yo debo volar mañana temprano a Marruecos, así que los dejo. – dijo Allison poniéndose en pie prudentemente.

Espera te acompaño a tú auto. – le dijo Albert tomándola de la mano. – no te muevas de ahí y sírvete otro Whiskey. – le dijo a Anthony seriamente.

Anthony los observó salir… ¿y si estaba equivocado? Debió haber investigado más… las dudas lo asaltaron.

Albert tomó a Allison por la cintura y la atrajo a él para besarla apasionadamente.

Ibas a quedarte esta noche.

Lo sé, pero, creo que después de eso no será nada divertido…

Allison…

No Albert, las cosas son como son, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el próximo mes, y entiendo que tú tienes cosas que resolver, si lo que Anthony dice es cierto tendrás decisiones que tomar.

¿Qué piensas?

No me corresponde pensar, tú y yo tenemos una relación clara, te amo, me amas, nos divertimos, pero ambos sabemos que no estamos listos para llevar la relación a ningún otro lado, si ese niño es tu hijo, haz lo que tengas o quieras hacer, por mí no hay problema.

No voy a correr tras de ella.

Me queda claro que no, pero también debes saber, que no voy a convertirme en madre del hijo de tu ex novia. Si quieres pelear custodia es algo que resolverás tú, con gusto podemos seguir saliendo, divirtiéndonos, pasar noches juntos, pero solo eso… ¿entiendes?

Lo sé, y te amo, precisamente por esto, por darme un espacio, porque no estás brincando a un avión con la esperanza de hacer una familia.

Jajajajajaja, no, ese niño tiene una madre, no opinaré sobre ella, porque no me corresponde, pero yo no he tenido hijos hasta el momento por una razón, así que, mi querido Albert, decide lo que necesites decidir, y si puedes nos vemos en un mes en Ibiza, y si no, no pasa nada, será cuando se pueda. – le dijo mientras lo besaba larga e intencionadamente.

Te amo. –

Y yo a tí. –

Albert cerró la puerta y respiró profundo, la vio alejarse… más le valía a Anthony tener respuestas. Subió al elevador y entró al departamento, Anthony estaba sentado con un whiskey nuevo en la mano.

Ahora sí explícate.

Lo vi Albert, y es idéntico a ti y a mí.

Así que también puede ser tu hijo.

No digas tonterías.

Bien, no se que contestarte, ¿cómo puedes venir y lanzarme una bomba como esa, con la única respuesta de que el chiquillo es una copia al carbón?

Velo tu mismo. – le dijo extendiéndole el celular.

Albert observó, un regordete pequeño de mejillas sonrosadas, profundos ojos azules… era cierto, había una foto idéntica de él… pero eso no era prueba de nada.

Anthony…

Los tiempos no cuadran, ella se fue de New York embarazada, no tuvo un bebé de siete meses… ¿viste la foto que Victor traía cuando regresó?

No, por supuesto que no.

Ese no era un bebé de siete meses… el correo… ¿qué tenían que hablar si te había regresado el anillo? Recuerdo haberla visto marearse un par de veces, y no soportar olores, tuve que cambiar de loción porque no podía verme, pensé que era el estrés, y antes de lograr concluir nada, se fue… en cuatro días se largó… ¿por qué?

¿Y porque hasta ahora lo dices?

Anne está embarazada, y hace poco más de un mes que la vi todo esto vino a mi memoria, ya había pensado irá verla para decirle lo que nadie se ha atrevido a decirle… y me pregunté… ¿Por qué nunca envía fotos de Drew? ¿Por qué nunca ha dejado que Isabella y yo lo conozcamos? ¿Por qué se fue así?

Anthony, si ese niño es mi hijo, Candice está en problemas… legalmente puedo quitarle al niño.

Lo sé… pero también sé que eres un hombre justo y creo que debe haber una explicación, absurda tal vez… no digo que buena… sabes bien como procesa ella…

Tengo que verlo.

Está en Paris… hay algo que George no te dijo.

¿Qué es?

Debió presentarse a trabajar hace dos semanas y no lo hizo, le llamó a George y le dijo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para instalarse…

¿Pero a qué demonios juega?

No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, había comenzado a llamar a Victor y a Katherine y dejó de hacerlo hace dos semanas, he tratado de llamarla y no responde…

¿Crees que huyó de Paris?

No, creo que sigue en Paris… sé que sigue en Paris, de hecho, tiene un equipo de abogados, y ya se divorció de Michael, pero hay algo más…

¿Tienes un investigador privado tras ella?

No, ya no, pero sé que está en Paris, porque ha estado trabajando desde casa, su IP corresponde a Paris.

Esto es absurdo… Anthony, ¿cómo pudo largarse así nada más y privarme de vera mi hijo nacer? ¿qué hice para que me odiara tanto? –

No me dio una respuesta se lo pregunté de frente, solo me dijo que no entendería, que si un día conocía las razones sabría que tuvo razón en irse… -

¿Amor a Michael? Dios este es un maldito enredo, pero sabes, y no importa, solo importa mi hijo, si Drew es mi hijo, quiero su custodia…

Compartida…

Anthony por Dios… ¿compartida? ¡Está loca!

Sabes que no lo está… bueno, no lo sabemos, pero primero debes averiguar si es o no tu hijo.

Voy a verla, a enfrentarla.

Creo que primero debes asesorarte con abogados…

¿A quién tiene contratados?

Lieberman & Stein.

Son muy buenos en materia de divorcios… y custodias.

Son los mejores, no es tonta, tal vez espera que procedas, o tal vez se prepara para confesártelo, pero sabe que debe estar lista. Toma estos son buenos abogados, los segundos mejores al menos…

Albert iba a decir algo, la verdad era que quería tomar el primer vuelo a Paris… pero tal vez Anthony tenía razón… vio la pantalla, era su padre.

Papá.

Albert…

¿Qué sucede papá?

Victor tuvo otro paro cardiaco, está en el hospital, no saben si sobrevivirá…

¿Están con Katherine tú y mamá?

Sí, Archie y Anne vienen para acá… pero estoy tratando de localizar a Anthony…

Está conmigo… quieres que le llame a Candice, ¿cierto?

Es una chiquilla necia, pero Victor se merece tener a su hija a su lado… y por otro lado una noticia así no puede darse por cualquiera, Katherine está destrozada, tuvieron que sedarla.

Le diré a Anthony que la llame, no te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo?

No, esta noche estaremos bien, pero hay que… no sé la empresa…

Nosotros nos hacemos cargo papá, descuida. Temprano en la mañana vamos a verlos. - Albert terminó la llamad y volteó a ver a Anthony.

¿Qué sucedió?

Victor.

Maldita sea, Candice, le dije claramente que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Llámala, dile lo que pasó y dile que debe venir en el primer vuelo.

Lo intentaré, sabes que si no quiere no me contestará.

Anthony marcó y escucho el aparato timbrar y timbrar… cuando estaba a punto de colgar una voz femenina contestó, se escuchaba cansada.

¿Anthony? ¿sabes qué hora es?

Sí, las 12… pero hay cosas que no pueden esperar…

¿Qué pasó?

Debes tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Paris a Londres, tú y Drew.

¿Papá? – preguntó ella mientras la voz se le quebraba.

Sí, te lo dije, te dije bien claro que no estaba bien, que debías buscarlo, pero como siempre eres una necia… - le dijo el rubio sin paciencia.

Dile que está vivo, pero grave, imbécil. – le susurró Albert, tomando en cuenta que Anthony no estaba precisamente haciendo las cosas más sencillas.

Candy… él está vivo, pero está muy grave, deben venir… - la escuchó sollozar al otro lado de la línea. – comprare el boleto y lo enviaré a tú departamento… -

No.

¿No?

No puedo irme mañana Anthony, no puedo hasta dentro de una semana, te juro que iré, pero no puedo mañana. –

¿No me estás escuchando? no sabemos si tiene una semana. – le dijo él desesperado.

Lo siento… gracias por avisar. –

Anthony escuchó el tonó de que su llamada había sido cortada, intentó llamar de nuevo, pero fue inútil

No puede hasta dentro de una semana. –

¡Por Dios! - Albert tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada – yo mismo salgo mañana temprano por ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Para Jujo y MS. Y para todas las demás chicas que siguen la historia, mil gracias, un gran abrazo.**

 **RAA 22**

Iré yo…

Jajajajajaja, sabemos perfectamente que al único que le hará caso de subirse a un avión será a mí, y que si no me hace caso la subiré al avión sin miramientos… o la amenazaré con quitarle la custodia de Drew, no sé lo que sea necesario, pero tiene que venir, punto. –

¿Qué necesitas que haga? –

La declaración de prensa, lo que se necesite para mantener una imagen de solidez, control de daños…

Sí, todo eso lo tengo contemplado.

George sabe que más hacer, trabaja junto con Stear y él, supongo que Archie no estará disponible tampoco, y yo en cuanto la traiga acá… ¿qué necesita un bebé?

Eso es una buena pregunta…tal vez Rosemary…

No, no podemos, no hasta que esté seguro de que es mi hijo… no antes.

Bien… una cuna supongo… pañales, ropa, comida… pero ni idea de cual ni de que talla…

Tiene 10 meses… casi once.

Bien, fruta… ropa de 12 meses, y pañales de esa edad… lo demás será mejor que Candy lo traiga o nos diga que comprar, si consigues que te de una lista, yo me aseguro de que tenga todo aquí en cuanto llegue… bueno, no aquí… sino dónde sea que se va a quedar.

Sí es mi hijo, se quedará aquí-

¿Estás seguro?

No me mal entiendas, pero es la única manera por ahora, me he perdido casi un año de su vida Anthony…

¿Sí no lo es?

Una habitación en el Savoy… te aviso… se lo voy a preguntar de frente. –

Bien, me voy, convocaré a la rueda de prensa para mañana a primera hora, y suerte.

Albert se recargó en el sofá, tenía un hijo… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¿Qué había ella estado pensando? La verdad no importaba, no la dejaría explicarse, no le interesaba, solo le interesaba el pequeño… ¿sería legalmente hijo de Michael? Debía dormir algo, su avión saldría en cuatro horas… y después, después debía enfrentarla. Pensó en Allison… tratando de encontrar paz, pero no podía hacer a un lado el hecho de que tenía un hijo… se durmió sin soñar nada, y despertó sintiendo que solo había dormido diez minutos, pero era hora de levantarse, tomó una ducha, y dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, salió y se vistió, un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una camiseta blanca y un ligero sweater negro, a pesar de que pronto sería mayo… restos de un invierno testarudo estaban arraigados en el país, tennis Gucci casuales en piel color miel, y su gafas estilo aviador de Armani, su cabello estaba mas largo, producto de las prolongadas vacaciones.

Caminó hasta su garaje, dónde una docena de lujosos autos estaban estacionados, se subió en una SUV Mercedes, no tenía idea de cuanto espacio usaba un asiento de bebé, pero estaba seguro qué no cabía en un Lamborghini.

Llamó a su padre para tener noticias, Victor había pasado la noche sin contratiempos, pero su condición era aún delicada, y Katherine seguía sedada, su madre se había quedado con ella y él se había quedado con Victor. Albert se preguntó por cuantas cosas habrían pasado juntos ese par de matrimonios para ser más entrañables que los propios hermanos. Candice… destruiste su sueño… aunque tal vez ahora puedas darles la oportunidad de otro… no te voy a permitir que sigas haciéndolos infelices, quiero a mi hijo a mi lado… y quiero que mi hijo conozca a sus abuelos, así qué, si quieres irte, y vagar por el mundo serás libre, pero no con mi hijo.

Manejó con determinación al hangar y abordó el pequeño jet de lujo para el corto vuelo de una hora y 15 minutos a Paris, eran las 7 de la mañana, estaría ahí a las 8:15 y esperaba estar volando de regreso a las tres de la tarde. Revisó su agenda, habló con sus abogados, tomó un pequeño desayuno que le ofreció la azafata y pidió que un auto estuviera listo en el hangar, Anthony le había dado la dirección.

La ciudad se sentía aún fresca, caminó hasta el Volvo que esperaba por él y manejó siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS, entró en el estacionamiento del edificio y en el Lobby preguntó por el departamento de la señorita White- Rowan, le indicaron que era el del último piso, y que la señorita justo acababa de llegar… hacía poco más de un año que no la veía, desde la boda de Anne y Archie… se armó de paciencia y subió con seriedad los 6 pisos del edificio, llamó a la puerta y una joven mujer francesa vestida de negro le abrió.

Buenos días, ¿Está Candice?

Disculpe, pero…

Soy su primo, mi tío, el padre de ella está enfermo, y he venido a apoyarla… dígale que soy Anthony.

Bien… permítame. – le dijo la chica para cerrar la puerta, sin dejarlo pasar. Puntos para Candy por dar instrucciones correctas.

Madame le suplica esperar cinco minutos, pero le advierte que no tiene mucho tiempo.

Está bien, gracias.

¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

Un café, por favor.

¿Espresso?

Claro.

Albert observó a su alrededor, un lugar primorosamente decorado, femenino… pero había algo en la atmósfera… estaba impecable, pero supuso que la chica que le abrió la puerta se haría cargo de ello, desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones escuchó la melodiosa voz de la rubia.

Lena, termina el bolso de Drew, por favor…

¿El tuyo ya está listo?

Sí, debo regresar en media hora, pero llegó una visita inesperada.

Yo termino, no te preocupes… sus vegetales y frutas ya están en sus recipientes también.

Gracias Lena, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Escuchó el sonido familiar de sus pasos, ella no llevaba tacones, al parecer calzaba zapatos cómodos… sabía por George y por Anthony que estaba trabajando desde casa… tal vez Drew dormiría.

Candy caminó por el pasillo, vestía Jeans ajustados, una camisa larga color blanco y calzaba loafers cómodos en color vino, no llevaba maquillaje ni joyas, su cabello estaba aún mojado, y en sus ojos había profundas ojeras, sabía que no se veía nada bien, pero no le importaba, esperaba poder deshacerse de Anthony pronto, no le extrañaba la visita, pero sabía cómo manejarlo.

Entró en la estancia, lo observó parado en la terraza, al parecer Charliee le había dado un café. Estaba de espaldas, observando desde el balcón la vista. Suspiró profundo y se preparó para enfrentarlo, debía deshacerse de él pronto… tenía que volver…

Anthony, lamento que hayas hecho el viaje en vano, pero estoy ocupada… llamé a mamá, y nadie me contesta, llamé a Anne, me dijo que ella ya va para allá, o más bien Archie me lo dijo porque ella se niega a hablar conmigo, te juro que el viernes salgo para allá. - le dijo en tono de voz que no debía dejar en duda que no había nada más que hacer.

¿Viajaras sola? – preguntó Albert en francés, consciente de que su tono de voz era distinto, pero que en francés su voz y la de Anthony se parecían un poco más.

No… bueno, no lo sé aún… - le respondió Candy con toda honestidad, había algo raro en el timbre de voz… su corazón se aceleró, el aroma de la loción… el hombre dio vuelta y entró en la sala… de espaldas podía hacerse pasar por él… por eso había hablado en francés, pero de frente… no había forma que ella no supiera que el que estaba parado frente a ella no era Anthony sino Albert…él clavó su mirada azul en la de ella. Y guardó silencio, completamente consciente de que ella sabía que él no era Anthony.

Dime, Candice… ¿quién se quedará con mi hijo si tú viajas sola?

Candy dio un paso atrás y ahogó un pequeño grito. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lena entró con el teléfono.

Candy, dice Michael que es necesario que salgas ya para allá… o tendrán que empezar sin ti.

Gracias Lena, dile que ahí estaré. Dame un minuto con mi primo.

¿No me lo vas a negar?

No… y sé que seguirá toda una pelea y un sinfín de amenazas, y con gusto la tendremos, pero no ahora. – le dijo dándose la media vuelta, pero el atrapó su muñeca. Su contacto era firme, no la lastimaba, pero Candy estaba consciente de que tampoco la soltaría.

No puedes irte y dejarme así. - le dijo fríamente.

Ella volteó para encararlo, no supo de donde sacó valor, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

Mira Albert, tienes tres opciones, una soltarme y acompañarme, en el camino responderé parte de lo que quieras saber, pero en verdad debo irme en este momento. Dos quedarte aquí y esperar a que regrese, pero no será pronto… de hecho, no será sino hasta mañana a las 5 de la mañana…

¿Y con quien dejarás a mi hijo todo el día? – le preguntó Albert molesto y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no levantar la voz. Dios esa mujer era exasperante.

Tu tercera opción es regresar por donde viniste y esperar al fin de semana, tal vez…

¿Irás con Drew? Demonios Candy, ¿qué es más importante que ir a ver a tu padre en estos momentos?

Creo que si podré ir con Drew… y…

¿Crees? – Albert sentía la vena de su cuello latir le estaba costando un esfuerzo supremo no gritarle, porque pensaba que Drew dormía.

Creo, no tengo una respuesta aún, y en verdad debo irme, así que haz el favor de soltarme.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que viajarás sin Drew? Por Dios Candice eres una inconsciente. –

Puedes decirme y pensar de mí todo lo que quieras y gustes, pero insisto suéltame. Lena, pídele a Pierre mi auto por favor. – dijo ella en voz alta.

Albert escuchó que la joven le respondía desde las habitaciones.

No te puedes ir, no puedes salir de aquí, al menos no con mi hijo. –

Esa es la parte que no entiendes… precisamente. – le dijo ella con desesperación.

No puedo entender algo que no me has explicado aún. –

Tengo que irme, no puedo dejar a Drew solo… me necesita. – ella estaba al borde de la histeria.

¿Dónde está Drew? - Albert comenzaba a alarmarse, y un aluvión de escenarios catastróficos vinieron a su mente, pero antes de poder añadir nada más, ella el contestó.

En el hospital, con Michael…

¿Por qué está con Michael?

¿Acaso no escuchaste la primera parte?

En el hospital, Michael trabaja en el hospital asumo… Candice, deja de hablar en claves. - le dijo desesperado.

No puedo perder el tiempo, está internado y hoy inicia su tratamiento, tengo que estar ahí, mi bebé necesita de su madre. ¿Entiendes? – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert la soltó de inmediato.

Vamos.

Mi auto está abajo.

Me dirás en el camino lo que debo de saber.

No puedo discutir y manejar a la vez.

No te preocupes, yo sí, vamos. – le dijo tomando la bolsa que al parecer contenía las cosas de Drew. Y notando por primera vez el rostro demacrado de la rubia.

Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio, y abordaron el auto, de ella, una cómoda SUV color blanca, y Albert siguió las indicaciones de Candy sobre como llegar al hospital infantil.

Y bien, Candice, ¿qué es lo que tiene Drew?

Hace mas o menos dos semanas nos mudamos a Paris…

Creí que te habías divorciado.

Sí… Michael fue a casa a que firmáramos los papeles, iba a despedirse de Drew, Drew tenía fiebre, y había estado indispuesto, Michael me ayudó a bajarle la fiebre, y lo revisó… hizo una cita con otro pediatra y con un especialista…

¿Un especialista?

Pasamos toda la semana pasada en una cita tras otra, estudios, esperando resultados… todo fue en tiempo récord, Michael pidió favores, y movió influencias, normalmente todo el diagnóstico puede tomar cerca de un mes…

Diagnóstico de que exactamente, Candice.

Estaciónate ahí. – le dijo y nerviosamente miró su reloj. Sabía que no podía simplemente soltárselo así, ella misma aún no lo asimilaba, pero, además, en honor a la verdad, no había forma agradable de decírselo, y por lo que veía él ya estaba más que molesto con ella... Tomó aire y volteó a verlo. – Leucemia –

¿Leucemia?

Sí, hoy inicia su primera sesión de quimio, en 10 minutos para ser exactos, así que no puedo quedarme más. – le dijo mientras bajaba del auto con lágrimas en los ojos y tomaba los bolsos que llevaba con ella.

Albert le quitó los más pesados y la siguió mientras ella casi corría por los pasillos. Había mil cosas que quería gritarle y decirle, otras dos mil que quería reclamarle, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Subieron en incómodo silencio y llegaron a un área dónde Candy saludó a las enfermeras, había una especie de antesala, con lavamanos y batas.

Candy le pasó las cosas que llevaba a las enfermeras, quienes rociaron todo con algún antiséptico.

Tenemos que lavarnos y usar batas y cubrebocas, es una precaución extra, porque son tan pequeños que sus sistemas inmunes están muy vulnerables. – le dijo mientras se ponía la bata y lavaba las manos, Albert la imitó. Y estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando la rubia se detuvo y lo encaró.

¿Qué sucede?

Hay algo que necesito que tengas completamente claro…lo que mi chiquito tendrá que pasar hoy no será para nada sencillo, y yo necesito todas mis energías para estar ahí para él, ahí dentro también está Michael, porque es el único padre que Drew ha conocido…y sí ya sé que eso es culpa mía, está bien, pero te digo todo esto, porque si hoy quieres estar aquí no tengo problema, pero no puedes generar tensión, ni esperar que yo discuta nada contigo, buscaremos tiempo para hablar mañana, si necesitas salir, hacer llamadas, lo que sea, está bien, pero no las hagas ahí dentro…

Candice…

No Albert estoy consciente de muchas cosas, pero hay algo que es real el día de hoy, Drew es mi hijo, no apareces como padre en ningún lado.

Eso es un delito.

Lo sé, y en su momento lo pelearemos en la corte si es necesario, no te estoy diciendo que no quiero que estés en su vida, solo te digo, que hoy, en este momento, la realidad es que si quiero sacarte del cuarto o del hospital puedo hacerlo…

Es una advertencia innecesaria.

Bien, vamos. –

Albert siguió a Candy a través de un pasillo con habitaciones privadas, entraron la última, y Albert pudo observar una enfermera frente a un hombre que cargaba a un bebé y le hablaba en francés.

No, ya estoy aquí… lo siento… ¿puedo?

Claro. – le respondió la amable mujer mientras se hacía a un lado.

Michael entregó a Drew a su madre quién le extendió los brazos y levantó la vista, esperaba a ver a Anthony Andrew, y en su lugar se encontró con la mira adusta de Albert… sentimientos encontrados lo asaltaron, por un lado, tristeza y dolor, porque su tiempo al lado de ellos estaba contado, pero por otro si era honesto, había alivio, al fin podría alejarse tranquilo de que alguien más se haría cargo… aunque a decir verdad en esa semana al lado de Candy se había dado cuenta que algo había sucedido dentro de ella, un temple diferente, una entereza que antes no había conocido. Tal vez ya no necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo en vez de ella.

Recuerda, debes sostenerlo con firmeza para que no haya necesidad de que lo piquen más de una vez. – Drew extendió su manita a Michael, y la enfermera le preguntó si quería poner el catéter.

No, hazlo tu Eliane… -yo solo ayudaré a distraerlo. – le dijo mientras hacia caras y arrumacos para voltear el rostro del pequeños hacia otro lado.

Le pondré un catéter para que durante la semana no tengamos que volver a picarlo. –

Gracias Eliane. – le dijo Candy con verdadero alivio, abrazó a su bebé con dulzura y le sonrió.

Albert podía ver que ella estaba estresada, y seguramente al límite de sus fuerzas, pero había determinación en su rostro. Drew lloró un poco ante el piquete, pero lograron calmarlo, lo conectaron a la máquina de quimio portátil.

Traten de mantenerlo distraído, vendré a monitorearlo, tomará algo de tiempo que pase todo el medicamento.

¿Los efectos secundarios? – preguntó Candy temerosa.

Probablemente unas dos horas después de que pase la quimio… no será sencillo Candy, y tal vez lo mejor sea que no lo tengas todo el tiempo en brazos… necesitas estar fuerte.

Está bien, Eliane gracias.

Nos turnaremos. – le dijo Michael.

Cuando la enfermera se fue Michael se acercó a Albert.

Michael.

Albert… que bueno que estás aquí. – le dijo con sinceridad el francés. – tengo que salir por unas horas…pero estoy seguro de que Candy no ha siquiera desayunado, ¿me acompañas a la cafetería para que conozcas el camino y le traigas algo?

Por supuesto.

Candy, no pasará nada, no en unas tres horas, te mando a Albert de regreso enseguida… estaré de vuelta para cuando empiecen los primeros efectos secundarios.

Gracias Michael.

Candy observó salir al par de hombres, sabía que Albert interrogaría a Michael, pero confiaba en que él podía darle mejor información del estado de Drew que ella.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Debes tener preguntas.

Solamente sobre el estado de Drew. Lo demás ya no importa.

Bien, es Leucemia, la clase más benigna, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea Leucemia, esta semana harán quimio… los doctores diseñaron un tratamiento con el que creen podrán atacar la enfermedad, debe haber tres series de quimio antes de volver a medir resultados, es en intervalos regulares y después descansos, llevará mas o menos un mes poder tener resultados de nuevo y evaluar la situación… normalmente tres series de quimio no son suficientes, es un proceso largo… más o menos un año, y deberá irse evaluando poco a poco los pasos a tomar. ¿Dudas?

No puedo quedarme un año en Paris.

Lo sé, y también sé que Victor se puso mal… mira, a ella es a quien le corresponde tomar las decisiones…

Es mi hijo… ¿Cómo padre qué harías?

Cómo padre que he sido durante casi todo un año, si estuviera en mi mano, y contara con los recursos con los que tú cuentas, haría lo necesario para trasladarlos a Londres, porque allá está Victor, si te soy honesto, no se puede interrumpir el tratamiento, y será un proceso engorroso, pero seguramente puedes mover montañas, el viaje es corto, puedo ayudarte a que los doctores de aquí hablen con los de allá, y tal vez con mucha suerte puedas viajar esta misma noche, pero debe estar todo perfectamente coordinado, si gustas viajo con ustedes como apoyo, o bien contratas un equipo, o haces que el doctor que se hará cargo allá vuele para ir de regreso con ustedes, no dudo que puedas hacerlo.

Gracias, voy a poner a mi gente a trabajar en eso. –

No bromeaba sobre que Candy no ha desayunado, así que vamos a la cafetería, sé que en este momento no es la persona más te agrade en el mundo, pero Drew necesita que ella esté bien.

Me haré cargo de ambos.

Y tú también necesitarás estar bien.

¿Nos seguirás a dónde sea?

No. Me gustaría saber que va bien, pero no puedo seguir al lado de ella, y no puedo ser padre de un niño que tiene un padre… creo que volveré a África en unos seis meses.

Te agradezco lo que hiciste por ellos.

No soy nadie para dar consejos, pero puedo decirte que había una razón.

No me interesan las razones Michael, ella no quería seguir conmigo, y me privó de ver a mi hijo. La prioridad ahorita es Drew, y por supuesto, no dejaré de ver por ella, pero tengo una pareja, no estoy buscando una reconciliación.

Está bien, solo pensaba que si entendieras las razones… las cosas podrían ser más fáciles entre ustedes, pero al final del día no es algo en lo que me corresponda opinar. Ahí está la cafetería, yo le ordenaría un té y algo de fruta y una avena… odiará la avena y querrá café, sin embargo, es lo que necesita en este momento.

Gracias. – le dijo Albert mientras caminaba decidido hasta la cafetería.

Había mil y un ideas en su cabeza, ordenó la comida e hizo una llamada, a Anthony para que comprara lo que se necesitara, que mandara a alguien a empacar las cosas de Candy de inmediato. Y además para que consiguiera que el mejor oncólogo y pediatra del país tomarán el primer vuelo de ese día a Paris, sin importar el costo, o las influencias que tuviera que usar, y que la mejor habitación en el área de pediatría del mismo hospital dónde estaba Victor les fuera asignada. Después llamó al piloto para decirle que aún no sabía la hora de vuelo, pero que estuviera listo.

Consiguió que Michael le enviara el expediente de Drew a Anthony para los médicos, y caminó de regreso a la habitación de su hijo. Se había ido por alrededor de media hora. Candy le leía un cuento al pequeño en francés, y lo hacía reír. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Te traje el desayuno. –

Gracias… no…

No es opción, te vas a alimentar por él, además supongo que aún le das leche materna.

Sí… pero hay que sostenerlo.

Yo lo hago.

Ven… vamos a ver cómo funciona… Drew, mi amor…mira quién vino a verte, él es…papá...

¿No se va a confundir?

Michael es pére.

Albert se acercó por primera vez al pequeño…y sintió una oleada de amor correr por su cuerpo, era hermoso, aún enfermo, no había todavía el desgaste natural de semejante enfermedad, al verlo nadie pensaría que no estaba sano.

Hola Drew. Le dijo extendiéndole los brazos. – pero el chiquillo se pegó a su madre y bajó la mirada.

Tiene debilidad por los relojes.

¿Los relojes?

Sí… ama chuparlos… y jugar con ellos, pero me temo que debes desinfectarlo primero en esta situación. Allá hay un spray y toallitas especiales… y también el elefante que está en la cama es su muñeco favorito…

Cómo tú digas… - Albert se quitó el finísimo reloj Cartier que llevaba en la muñeca y procedió a desinfectarlo como Candy le indicó, regreso al lado de Drew y le mostró tentadoramente el reloj… el brillante metal llamó la atención del pequeño, y trató de quitárselo, pero Albert lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance, mientras hacia voces con el elefante a la vez, el bebé le sonrió, y por fin, después de unos 10 minutos se lanzó a sus brazos. Albert lo tomó y le entregó el reloj. Mientras Candy se ponía de pie y cuidaba de no salir del radio de visión de Drew.

Comió en silencio, lo más que pudo, pero Albert observó que solo terminó el té, no dijo nada, habría que hacerla comer más seguido. La sesión de quimioterapia concluyó, y les indicaron que era momento de alimentarlo, Candy le ofreció leche materna primero, y después algo de avena y fruta, el pequeño comió un poco, de la fruta y soñoliento pidió los brazos de su madre. Albert se lo entregó con cuidado a Candy y observó como ella le cantaba para arrullarlo una vieja canción de cuna en gaélico que Albert recordaba perfectamente Pauna Andrew les cantaba a Candy y a Rose cuando eran niñas para que durmieran cuando por alguna razón ambas se quedaban al cuidado de ella.

¿Cuántos idiomas le hablan?

Michael le habla en francés, yo en inglés, pero la canción de cuna es en gaélico… sabes que no se hablar mucho más que unas cuantas frases…-

Drew se durmió y Albert le recordó a Candy que lo mejor era acostarlo para que ella misma descansara un poco. Pasaron un par de horas, y Albert estaba sentado, velando el sueño de ambos, contestando mensajes a Anthony y haciendo todo lo necesario para el traslado, aún no se lo decía a Candy, tuvo que salir a tomar una llamada, y cuando regresó todo era un caos.

Candy tenía al pequeño en su regazo mientras este vomitaba y lloraba inconsolablemente. Por supuesto, por más que intentaba acercarle un bote de acero inoxidable a la boca era casi inútil, la enfermera la ayudaba, y Candy trataba de consolarlo, el episodio pasó, pero Drew siguió llorando.

Déjame tomarlo en brazos para que puedas cambiarte. – le ofreció Albert a Candy, pero en cuanto sintió que su madre lo despegaba de ella el pequeño lloró más. Candy lo paseaba y Albert se sentía inútil. En medio de todo eso llegó Michael, y entró discretamente.

Yo me hago cargo en lo que te cambias. – le dijo quitando al pequeño firmemente de los brazos de su madre a pesar de su llanto. – Ve, cámbiate, hay que cambiarlo a él también. – le dijo prácticamente el médico mientras llevaba al pequeño a la cuna. La enfermera había salido por cambios de sábanas. -Sí por ella fuera jamás lo soltaría, y Drew debe aprender que hay más personas además de su madre… ¿quieres intentarlo? – le dijo Michael con ligereza. Albert se acercó y siguió las indicaciones del médico, en poco rato, tenían un bebé limpio, y un poco más calmado, se acurrucó en el hombro de Michael y se calmó un poco. – Intenta tomarlo de nuevo. –

Llorará… -

Sí, pero a partir de mañana no me tendrá a mí, así que… -

¿Lograste que aprobaran todo?

Sí, bueno tu dinero e influencias lo lograron, pero digamos que los médicos de mi país no se sintieron tan ofendidos ya que yo se los di a conocer. ¿Ya se lo dijste?

No… aún no… ¿cuántos episodios más? Preguntó Albert con Drew en brazos, pero antes de que Michael pudiera responder todo comenzó de nuevo.

Para las cinco de la tarde todo parecía haber pasado, Drew dormía a gusto acurrucado en brazos de su madre, y ahora le correspondía a Albert comunicarle a Candy que viajarían esa misma noche a Londres, qué de hecho, sus maletas estaban siendo llevadas en ese momento al avión, y que a las 7 darían de alta a Drew, para trasladarlo en una ambulancia hasta el jet, dónde un equipo médico de Londres estaría esperando por ellos.

Michael tomó al niño de brazos de Candy para relevarla y así brindarle la oportunidad a Albert de hablar con ella.

Candice. –

No voy a comer nada más, no puedo. –

No… no era sobre eso.

¿Entonces?

Necesito hablar contigo, salgamos un momento.

Te dije que no hablaría de nada… -

Candy, ve, yo me quedo… - le dijo Michael.

¡Dios!… ¿es en serio que te pondrás de su lado?

No hay lados, solo hay un lado, y ese es el lado de Drew. – le dijo Albert con seriedad ante el silencio de Michael.

Bien. Vamos.

Salieron a una pequeña sala frente a la estación de enfermeras.

¿Y bien?

No hay forma fácil de decirte esto… no te va a gustar, pero es lo correcto a hacer por el momento.

Deja de hablarme como a una niña y dímelo de una vez.

Escúchame con atención, y déjame terminar antes de que digas nada.

No tengo problemas en escucharte, siempre y cuando cuides tu tono conmigo. –

Albert se armó de paciencia, pero la realidad era que no estaba para juegos.

Contacté a los mejores especialistas de Inglaterra, pedí la mejor habitación del ala de pediatría del mismo hospital donde está tu padre, ya los médicos franceses dieron su aprobación, el equipo de inglés viene en camino, tu asistente y tu nana empacaron lo necesario, las maletas ya van hacia el avión, ellas se quedarán para empacar lo demás, enviarlo, para cerrar el departamento y llevar tu auto ahí, no tienes que decidir nada en cuanto a ellos por ahora, volamos esta noche a las nueve rumbo a Inglaterra, antes de que me grites como se pretendes hacerlo, tan solo por ver tu mirada déjame pongo algunas cosas en perspectiva. Tu papá está muy enfermo, lo mejor es ir de una vez, Charliee y Lena volarán allá en cuanto todo esté terminado acá. No puedo quedarme un año en Paris, no voy a separarme de mi hijo, e iniciar una demanda legal por patria potestad y custodia en una corte extranjera con un niño enfermo será una pesadilla, además de que tengo el caso a mi favor porque ocultaste mi paternidad, no voy a proceder, y te garantizo que en su momento llegaremos a un acuerdo que sea en beneficio para Drew, pero por él ahora las cosas serán así… mis padres no han conocido a su nieto…ni mi hermana… nadie… no tiene porque pasar por todo esto sin el amor de una familia…

Me tiene a mí.

Sí, pero no es solo tú hijo, sino también mío, y por casi un año me privaste de verlo nacer, crecer, no lo conozco, y no me conoce, ¿cómo crees que me siento de que un extraño pueda consolarlo, y yo tenga que hacerme a un lado?

Tú eres un extraño para Drew...

Sí, porque tu decidiste, no porque hubiese tenido elección, sabes de sobra que de haberlo sabido jamás te hubiese permitido que te fueras y me alejaras de él.

No sabes el porqué y no te lo voy a explicar ahora.

Candice, la realidad es que no me interesa que me expliques nada, entre tú y yo no hay nada que arreglar, la verdad es que no pensé tener que volver a verte más allá de un encuentro inesperado, ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé que una vez más tendría que cruzar contigo nada más allá de un hola, por educación, claro está.

No me hables así.

No hay otra forma de hablarte, mujer, por una vez en tu vida, deja de hacerte la víctima y asume tus consecuencias, estamos en este punto, por tu tendencia a actuar sin pensar, tu impulsividad, y tú estupidez a la hora de tomar decisiones… en la mañana me trataste como un intruso, como nada… pero entiende una cosa, es mi hijo, y no hay nada que quedas hacer para sacarme de su vida.

Soy su madre, tengo derechos.

No me vengas con el juego de los derechos, ¿olvidas que al haberme negado la paternidad incurriste en un delito y podrías perder la patria potestad?

No serás capaz.

Ganas no me faltan, pero por Drew, y por el estado de salud en el que se encuentra estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio, y lo mejor es que te siga teniendo cerca…

No te voy a permitir que me quites a mi hijo.

Coopera conmigo entonces, creo que sabes de sobra que no soy un hombre con el que se pueda jugar. Alguna vez me tuviste a tu merced, sí, pero eso cambió en el segundo que te fuiste y te casaste con otro hombre, sin darme siquiera una explicación. Dime, ¿harás lo que te estoy diciendo y vendrás conmigo, o necesito entablar la demanda judicial y proceder legalmente?

Pasaríamos meses en los juzgados… Drew…

Veo que la sensatez comienza a llegar a tu cabeza… Candice… no sé cómo funcionará esto, y sé que te parezco egoísta e intransigente en este momento, pero estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas lo mejor posible para todos.

¿Michael lo sabe?

Michael me lo sugirió, ama a Drew, pero no es su padre Candice, es injusto para todos de otra forma. – Albert había cambiado un poco su tono de voz, pero Candy sabía perfectamente que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Está bien… ¿Cómo se lo diremos a tus padres? – preguntó ella abatida ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentar a todos, avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Se los diré yo, no eres precisamente santo de su devoción, y no lo serás mas cuando se enteren de esto…

Es mi hijo…

Sí y todos tendremos que ser civilizados por Drew, pero, no esperes que las cosas sean como antes. – le dijo el con frialdad.

Bien, haré reservaciones en un hotel, en lo que encuentro un lugar dónde vivir.

No, irás a mi penthouse por ahora… si tenemos dos casas, Drew pasará mucho tiempo separado de mí, aún no me conoce y tú aún le das pecho, no es una realidad vivir separados por ahora. –

Albert…

No me mal entiendas, no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a ser pareja, hace mucho superé todo lo que pasó contigo, en este momento de mi vida, mis intereses son otros, y el acabar de descubrir que soy padre no cambia nada de lo que he planeado o decidido sobre mí vida, si bien no tengo obligación de decirte o aclararte nada con respecto a mi vida, así como tú no tienes obligación de decirme sobre la tuya, déjame dejar algo en claro, en este momento tengo una pareja estable, con quien tengo planes a futuro, no vivimos juntos por ahora, Allison ya está enterada de mi paternidad, y sabe que tú y Drew vivirán conmigo, hemos acorado mantener nuestra relación a distancia, por el bienestar de Drew, y para no complicar la estadía de mi hijo en mi vida, así que no te hagas ilusiones, sobre la marcha iremos viendo como solucionar lo que se vaya presentando. Ahora bien, Candy, quiero que quede claro que el acuerdo de vivir juntos solo será durante el proceso de recuperación de Drew, porque espero que todo salga bien, que él pronto esté sano, y entonces puedas dar inicio a tu vida, donde prefieras estar, y en su caso con quien lo prefieras, siempre y cuando radiquemos en la misma ciudad para poder compartir la custodia de Drew. Aclarado el punto, espero entiendas que no te estoy preguntando si estás de acuerdo con estos arreglos, sino que te estoy informando que en los meses que vienen debes hacerte a la idea de que haremos frente unido por nuestro hijo, ni sueñes con que puedes alejarme, a mí o a mi familia de estar a su lado durante todo esto, o de ser parte de su vida las decisiones que has tomado con respecto a tus padres son tuyas, pero no te permitiré lo mismo con respecto a mí y a los míos. No voy a seguir permitiendo que decidas todo sola, es mi hijo, y tengo derechos sobre él, aunque tu hayas decidido que podías negármelos. -

Había razones para negártelos…

No insistas, no me interesan tus razones…No quiero pasar meses en una corte, y no quiero que pases meses en una corte, ni que Drew tenga que quedarse solo, o con desconocidos, porque tú y yo no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo sensato provisionalmente. - el tono de voz de Albert de pronto había dejado de ser combativo, un mero cambio de estrategia, a decir verdad, pero eso la desarmó.

Candy lo miró de frente en silencio por un momento, una oleada de alivio la invadía… la verdad era que él estaba siendo considerado y bueno con ella, de pronto ternura, anhelo… se acercó para abrazarlo, pero él leyó sus intenciones y la detuvo.

Estamos muy lejos de ser siquiera amigos Candy, seremos aliados y cómplices por la felicidad de nuestro hijo, pero nada más… entre tú y yo no hay nada. ¿Te queda claro? – las palabras de él fueron contundentes.

Sólo quería agradecerte. –

No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi hijo… y es muy pequeño para estar sin su madre, a decir verdad, probablemente si otras fueran las circunstancias estaríamos teniendo un arreglo muy diferente. Debo hacer un par de llamadas. – le dijo él sin emoción.

Candy intentó hablar, decirle por lo menos que lo sentía, pero la ira, la frustración y el tono empleado por Albert le habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser, su intento de pedir perdón o al menos una tregua murió en ese mismo instante, el celular de Albert recibió una llamada de la que sin duda era Allisson, le escuchó decir en un tono afectuoso que alguna vez usara con ella.

Hola Amor…

Lo demás no pudo escucharlo no solo porque Albert se alejó con una mirada que reflejaba el reproche y el desdén que sentía hacía ella por haberlo orillado a la situación en la que se encontraban, sino porque los celos la inundaron, se quedó sola parada justo dónde él la había dejado por unos momentos, sintiendo la distancia y el rechazo que ella misma había sembrado en un momento de desesperación y completa estupidez.

Candice se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo sintiéndose más sola que nunca y con un peso del tamaño del mundo a sus espaldas ¿cómo reaccionarían todos? ¿cómo iba a vivir con el hombre que no había dejado de amar? ¿cómo lo vería con alguien más? ¿cuánto podría durar eso? Había demasiadas preguntas, lloró por un rato en el baño y después se lavó la cara, puso una valiente sonrisa en el rostro y entró a ver a su pequeño que ya había despertado y jugaba con "pére".

Michael levantó la mirada y la vio recargada en el dintel, sintió pena por ella, porque en verdad la había amado, y era momento de dejarla ir. Ella le sostuvo la mirada solo por una fracción de segundos y después se acercó al sillón donde ellos jugaban y se integró a su juego… por unos pocos momentos más pretenderían ante Drew que eran una familia feliz… esa sería su despedida.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicas, wow, me emocioné con sus reviews... tenía rato de no leerlas así, y ya las extrañaba. Por aquí les dejo este cap.**

 **Yagui, gracias por dejar mensajes linda, te pido una disculpa que no he subido YNTE, esta historia está avanzada, pero YNTE solo tengo un cap en proceso que aún hay que trabajar... espero pronto poder publicar regularmente de nuevo.**

 **Bendiciones a todas.**

 **Como siempre... Gracias a mi cómplice, aunque andaes queriendo renunciar y me mandes a buscar nueva cómplice.**

 **RAA 23**

Las horas pasaron volando, y cuando menos acordó, Candy iba en la ambulancia que por protocolo usarían para el traslado acompañada de Michael, Albert los seguía en el auto, estaba consciente de que necesitaban tiempo para despedirse, llegaron al hangar, y los médicos ingleses revisaron a Drew para recibirlo, antes de que Candy pudiera tomarlo en brazos.

Michael descendió de la ambulancia, y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo, Albert indicó a los médicos que subieran al jet y se apartó media docena de pasos para darles un poco de privacidad.

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Michael, no hay nada que pueda decir que compense todo lo que hiciste por nosotros en este tiempo, perdóname por hacerte miserable…

Candy, sabes que no soy un tipo que guarda rencores, hice lo que mi corazón me indicó en ese momento, y lo di todo, de mi parte, no hay preguntas, no hay hubieras pendientes ni cuentas por saldar.

Gracias, sé que serás feliz, y encontraras a la mujer que sepa amarte tal como tú amas.

Cuídate, cuida de Drew, y ten mucha paciencia… las cosas no serán fáciles. Adios. – le dijo.

Albert observó a Michael envolver a Candy y a Drew en un corto abrazo, y besar sus frentes, después se acercó a él, mientras Candy enjugaba sus ojos.

Gracias por tu ayuda.

No tienes nada que agradecer, y no me corresponde pedirte nada, sin embargo, si pudieras pedir a alguien, que me mantuviera al tanto de la evolución de Drew, te lo agradecería.

Yo mismo te mantendré informado. – le dijo Albert extendiendo su mano para despedirse, y reconociendo en el médico no solo un perfecto caballero, sino un buen hombre.

Gracias, que tengan buen viaje.

Candy se acercó, Albert la tomó del brazo para servir de apoyo en caso de tropiezo y para ayudarla a abordar el avión. Michael los observó alejarse… así es como siempre debió haber sido, pensó, esperaba de todo corazón, que ese par un día lograra reconciliarse, sabía bien que Albert no se la pondría fácil a Candy, estaba dolido, aún sorprendido con la noticia, luchando por crear una relación con su hijo, pero, aunque no lo admitiera, y luchara por mantenerla a distancia, Candice White-Rowan siempre tendría un espacio en su corazón.

A bordo acomodaron a Drew en su silla, el pobre pequeño estaba agotado, después de un día tan intenso y misericordiosamente ni siquiera sintió el despegue, Albert y Candy iban sentados juntos, dejando a Drew al alcance del médico y la enfermera, la verdad era que ambos estaban exhaustos. La azafata les ofreció una cena, que Candy comió bajo la mirada vigilante de Albert, pero no cabía mucho en su estómago, tan solo de pensar que al día siguiente se repetiría toda la faena, se le encogía el corazón.

¿Iremos a tu casa?

No, no podemos interrumpir el tratamiento de Drew, la idea sigue siendo que esté internado hasta el viernes… iremos al hospital, harán el ingreso, nos instalaremos en la habitación, y después te llevaré a visitar a tu padre… Anthony se quedará con Drew mientras tanto.

Él fue quien te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

Sí… mis padres estarán con los tuyos seguramente, tú madre está bien, ya no está sedada, hablaré con mis padres a solas y debes hablar con Katherine, Victor aún no recobra la consciencia, pero hazle saber que estás ahí… Tendrás que compartir a Drew con todos.

Lo sé… pero no será sencillo, y no quiero a todos en la habitación del hospital.

Lo entiendo, la peor fase la afrontaremos tú y yo, pero en los momentos de calma, permitiremos que lo vean.

¿Cómo va a funcionar esto Albert?

No lo sé, quemaste todos tus barcos cuando te fuiste a Francia… la verdad es que solo Anthony tiene esa debilidad incurable por ti.

Estaba muy molesto cuando fue a verme.

¿Esperabas otra cosa?

No… no puedo esperar otra cosa.

Candice, todos estarán molestos, serán fríos y secos, pero no serán groseros, y les dejaré claro que frente a Drew no quiero ningún desplante, así como te lo dejo claro a ti en este momento.

¿No quieres saber por qué?

No abras la caja de Pandora… ya no tiene caso… intenta dormir un poco, tengo que trabajar y revisar cosas.

Puedo seguir trabajando en Londres…

No…

¿No?

No tienes la necesidad, nunca la has tenido, y ahora lo más importante es Drew, yo me haré cargo.

Tú también necesitas pasar tiempo con él…

Y lo haré, George, Anthony, Stear, Patty y Archie serán el frente, incluso Rose y Anne tendrán roles que jugar.

Debo llevar mi parte…

Sí así lo quieres veremos que puedes hacer, pero la prioridad es mi hijo... lo voy a registrar con mi nombre.

Solo si lleva los dos apellidos

Drew Andrew White-Rowan.

Drew White-Rowan Andrew.

No lo discutiré en este momento… ¿sabías que Drew es básicamente un diminutivo de Andrew?

Sí…

¿Qué estabas pensando Candy? – por unos segundos un dejo de antaño brilló en los ojos de Albert, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar se recompuso. – no, no quiero saberlo, como dije antes, ya no importa. Descansa, tienes unos cuarenta minutos antes de que aterricemos. – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie para sentarse en otro lugar y ponerse a trabajar.

A pesar de que su mente era un torbellino, las emociones del día pasaron factura a Candy y se sumió en un sueño profundo en cuestión de segundos.

Albert veló desde su lugar el sueño de su hijo y de Candy, cuando estaban por aterrizar le pidió a la azafata que la despertara para qué abrochara su cinturón de seguridad.

Todo se había hecho con la más absoluta discreción, y había un cerco alrededor del hangar, no podían permitir que hubiese prensa en el momento en que aterrizaran.

Llegaron al hospital sin contratiempos, Anthony los observó caminar uno al lado del otro, la tensión era palpable, pero Candy caminaba con orgullo y seguridad, aparentando una tranquilidad que seguramente no tenía, Anthony recordó su conversación, esa mañana ahora tan lejana en el café, su tono de voz, su desesperación, una cosa estaba clara, Candice aún amaba a Albert… pero él parecía haberla olvidado, o la menos la había dejado fuera, la mantenía a distancia.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Candy titubeó por un momento, la realidad de lo que había sucedido, la golpeó, estaba sola… pero Anthony que la conocía a la perfección hizo lo que Albert no podía permitirse hacer, la envolvió en un abrazo consolador, estaba enojado con ella, y quería zarandearla por haber sido tan estúpida, pero en cuanto vio en su mirada reconoció a una mujer quebrada, deshecha, la vida de su pequeño estaba en riesgo, el hijo por el cual había dejado y dado todo… eso era lo único que Anthony tenía claro, en algún lugar de los enredados caminos de la mente de Candy, la fuerza para irse y dejar a Albert había venido de su bebé, y ahora ese mismo pequeño presentaba batalla por su corta vida.

En cuanto Candy sintió los brazos de Anthony alrededor de ella se desmoronó en silencio, su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en algún lugar de ese hospital, y su hijito tenía una larga batalla por presentar.

El suave llanto de Drew interrumpió el abrazo.

Es su hora de comer… - le dijo con sencillez a los hombres y fue a sentarse en el cómodo reposet del cuarto para tomar a su pequeño en brazos y ofrecerle el único consuelo que podía darle en ese momento, el pequeño se calmó de inmediato al sentir el pecho de su madre y ambos encontraron paz y confort el uno en el otro.

Anthony llevó a Albert afuera por un momento, para darle privacidad a Candy, y para preguntar como estaba, sabía que su primo había vivido el mismo infierno en un día.

¿Cómo estás?

Aún no lo proceso. Todo el día ha sido instinto, anticipación, reacción, y sentirme inútil… no puedo consolarlo, no soy su fuente de paz, y me niego a consolarla a ella.

Es normal… ¿se lo dirás a tus padres?

Sí… en cuanto Drew se duerma iremos a ver a Victor, y aprovecharé para hablar con mis padres, se quedarán con Katherine esta noche, y mañana los relevará Anne.

Yo me quedaré con el pequeño… ¿no crees que debes prepararlos?

¿Para ver a Candice y enterarse que hace casi un año tienen un nieto que no han conocido ni en fotografía? No creo que haya preparación para eso.

¿Te dijo por qué?

Jajajajaja, será la eterna pregunta al parecer… no quiero saber porque Anthony, no quiero pensar como ella, ni racionalizar lo que hizo, mucho menos justificarlo… no caeré mi querido primo, no puedo bajar la guardia, debo asegurarme de que no pueda salir con mi hijo corriendo a las primeras de cambio, pero no me interesan sus razones, como le dije a ella, es la madre de mi hijo, solo eso… por cierto, debo llamar a Allisson. Avísame cuando termine, ¿quieres?

Claro.

Katherine, Pauna y William estaban sentados haciéndose compañía en la habitación de Victor, era tarde, pero los Andrew habían decidido quedarse con Katherine una noche más, en la mañana serían relevados por Anne y Archie, Pauna pensaba que con suerte podrían convencer a Katherine de ir a descansar unas horas a la casa.

La puerta se abrió y en el dintel se dibujó la figura de su adorado hijo mayor, Pauna le sonrió, no podía quejarse, sus hijos eran todo lo que había soñado que fueran.

Albert, hijo, pasa. – lo saludó Katherine, recordando cuando lo había sostenido en brazos por primera vez en ese mismo hospital… eran todos tan jóvenes entonces, y Albert había sido el primero de todos, Katherine había compartido con Pauna muchas cosas de su embarazo, así como los primeros años de vida de Albert, ya que ella y Victor no consiguieron embarazarse sino hasta pasados varios años.

El joven entró y entrecerró la puerta tras de sí, se veía un poco nervioso.

Eres muy amable en venir hijo, es un poco tarde… - le dijo Katherine, al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla y recibía un cálido abrazo de él.

Albert saludó a sus padres, y después volvió a Katherine.

Te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Una sorpresa?

Sí… espera. – se dirigió a la puerta y habló con alguien. -Pasa –

En cuanto Albert se hizo a un lado pudo ver a su hija parada en la entrada, se veía menuda, luchando por mantener la compostura, y evidentemente preocupada.

Candy… hija. – le dijo Katherine envolviéndola en un abrazo, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, estaba molesta con ella, pero era su hija, y su corazón de madre se derretía al verla. Cuando la abrazó la sintió delgada, incluso frágil, pero no dijo nada. Los Andrew guardaron silencio, después de un poco Katherine la alejó y sin quitar su brazo de sus hombros le dijo. - ¿No saludas a William y a Pauna?

Candy volteó a ver a la pareja que en su momento había sido casi tan constante en su vida como sus propios padres, estaba consciente de que también a ellos los había herido, y que lograr su perdón, después de lo que Albert iba a decirles, sería un camino largo.

Por supuesto, William, Pauna, gracias por acompañar a mis padres… por estar aquí… -

En pocas palabras gracias por hacer tú trabajo. – le dijo Pauna suave pero contundentemente.

Así es… lo siento… - respondió ella con humildad.

William observó a la joven mujer que tenía frente a él, y algo en su pose le hizo recordar las tantas veces que de niña había pedido perdón por alguna travesura, la nostalgia le hizo abrir un poco su corazón para la chiquilla, que al parecer no había tenido un día o tal vez unos meses nada sencillos.

Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, Candice, tal vez quieras quedarte con tus padres, y nosotros nos retiramos… - le dijo con fría amabilidad.

Este… no… - los tres notaron que la mirada de ella vagó hacia Albert, y por supuesto tampoco pudieron dejar de notar que él le correspondió la mirada.

Pauna estaba que no lo creía, su hijo podía ser muy inteligente y demás, pero al parecer cuando se trataba de Candice White-Rowan la inteligencia se iba a otro lado.

Papá, mamá, ¿porqué no les damos un momento a solas a Katherine y a Candy, de hecho, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los Andrew salieron sin decir nada más, y a Albert no le pasó inadvertida la mirada acusadora que su madre le lanzó a Candy, y mucho menos la de incredulidad que le lanzó a él mismo.

Katherine y Candy se quedaron a solas por primera vez en casi un año.

¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con Albert?

No me encontré con Albert madre…

¿Entonces?

Él fue por nosotros. –

Trajiste a Drew contigo… ¿dónde está? ¿por qué fue por ustedes? No están juntos de nuevo…

Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez… no estamos juntos, y fue por nosotros porque cuando Anthony me llamó ayer le dije que no podría venir sino hasta el viernes, y por supuesto que eso lo puso furioso.

¿Hasta el viernes? ¿qué acaso no te dijeron que tú padre…?

Sí, mamá… pero no podía… - Candy hizo un gesto de desesperación y entró en la habitación donde su padre yacía rodeado de tubos y máquinas, se veía pálido, y frágil, Candy siempre había pensado que Victor era un hombre imponente, alto, de anchas espaldas, elegante… pero el hombre que tenía frente a ella ese día era muy distinto, tomó su mano y la acaricio con delicadeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas… - lo siento papá… ya estoy aquí… -

Katherine le dio unos momentos, y después regresó al interrogatorio.

Candice White-Rowan, explícate.

Bien, escúchame, no puedo darte todas las respuestas ahora…pero, me divorcié de Michael…

Por eso no podías salir del país… él no te permitía sacar a Drew…

No mamá, Michael jamás haría eso, además, Drew no aparece como su hijo en ningún registro legal.

¿Qué dices? ¿porqué?

Porque Michael no es el padre de Drew. – le dijo su hija fijando su intensa mirada esmeralda en ella.

Candice… ¿Albert lo sabe?

Sí… por eso fue por nosotros… hubiera ido, aunque no le hubiese pasado nada a papá seguramente. Pero eso no es todo, hay algo más… mamá… no es el mejor momento… bueno, no hay un buen momento para decir esto en realidad… nos dieron un diagnóstico…

Estás enferma…

No mamá, no, es mi bebé… Drew…tiene leucemia.

Hija, mi niña… - le dijo Katherine llena de compasión, mientras tomaba su mano, ella sabía lo que era perder un hijo, y entendía como el alma de Candy estaba destrozada ante esa posibilidad. -todo va a estar bien, tú padre se pondrá bien, y Drew también, vamos a luchar juntas, pediré que te preparen habitaciones en la casa… iniciaremos los tratamientos…

Hoy fue su primer día de tratamiento…

¿Cómo lo pudiste traer?

Albert… movió cielo, mar y tierra como si fuesen una nada… como siempre.

Como tu padre y el suyo.

Sí…

Cuéntamelo todo, mi niña, ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Katherine y Candy se sentaron cerca de Victor, y Candy comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el último par de semanas. No le hablaría de sus razones, no ahora, aún había cosas que tal vez un día le preguntaría a su madre, pero todavía no era tiempo.

En la sala de espera afuera de la suite, Albert y sus padres sostenían una conversación similar.

¿Qué estas pensando? – le preguntó Pauna directamente a su hijo mayor. - ¿no aprendiste la lección?

Madre, toma asiento, por favor, no sé de qué hablas.

¿Crees que nací ayer? Por supuesto que lo sabes… ¿Candice de nuevo?

Madre…

Es hermosa, es nadie te lo va a negar… pero… es una mujer casada… y…

Pauna, deja que tu hijo se explique, creo que todo eso ya lo sabe él.

Primero que nada, Candice y yo no estamos juntos.

¿Te la encontraste en la puerta y decidieron jugarnos una broma?

No mamá, fui por ella, porque le contestó a Anthony que no podía venir sino hasta el viernes, y porque… necesitaba preguntarle algo.

Después de más de un año y medio ¿qué necesitas saber? Creo que todo era más que claro.

Pues, eso mismo pensaba yo mamá, pero… ¿has visto una foto de su hijo?

¿Qué tiene que ver una foto de su hijo?... – Pauna guardó silencio ante el apretón de manos de su esposo.

¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó William con seriedad.

No he hecho una prueba de paternidad, pero ella me lo confirmó…

Esa chiquilla insolente, William… quiero los mejores abogados, vamos a llevar a nuestro nieto a casa. – le dijo Pauna verdaderamente furiosa, sin detenerse a pensar en que ese mismo niño era nieto de Katherine y Victor también.

Querida, deja que Albert termine de hablar.

No es tan sencillo mamá, pensé lo mismo que tú, pero es tan solo un bebé, y la necesita… además… Drew no está bien…

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Pauna preocupada.

Fui allá pensando en traerla de regreso para que viera a sus padres y para poder entablar una demanda de patria potestad y custodia en suelo británico… pero me topé con una realidad que me deja claro algo, no puedo separarlo de su madre… y no puedo separarla a ella de él… mi hijo la necesita… - le dijo Albert desolado, por fin dejando salir un poco del estrés del día.

¿Dónde está?

En el ala infantil de este mismo hospital, Anthony está con él.

¿Qué tiene?

Leucemia.

La ira de Pauna se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, y solamente abrazó a su hijo. William Andrew conocía de sobra a Albert y sabía que debía tener todo un plan trazado.

Albert, ¿qué has planeado hijo? ¿cómo serán las cosas? – le preguntó con su acostumbrada forma directa.

Ellos pueden venir a vivir con nosotros… - ofreció Pauna generosa, no porque quisiera a Candice en su casa, sino porque quería facilitarle la vida a su hijo

Gracias mamá, apreció tu oferta, sobre todo porque se que ella no te agrada, pero no será necesario.

¿Irá a vivir con Katherine?

No mamá, la realidad, es que Drew pasará mucho tiempo en el hospital probablemente, al menos por el próximo año, esto no es algo que será a corto plazo, y necesito que él me vea como una constante en su vida, que me conozca, convertirme en una fuente de seguridad y consuelo para él, eso no podrá ser si solo soy un visitante ocasional en su vida, así que mientras todo esto pasa, y hasta que no esté recuperado, Drew y su madre vivirán conmigo. Es solo por el bienestar de Drew, le he dejado claro a Candice que entre ella y yo no hay ni habrá nada.

¿Te dijo porque se fue?

No quiero saber porque se fue, y les pediría que ustedes tampoco le pregunten y de paso que informen todo esto quien haya que informar, no quiero repetir la misma historia otras 15 veces.

¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas pedido una explicación?

¿De que sirve la explicación ahora madre? Eso no me regresará el tiempo perdido, hay cosas que es mejor dejar por la paz… ¿quieren verlo? Anthony se quedó con él.

Por supuesto que los Andrew no se negaron, y Albert los llevó a conocer a su nieto, quien aún dormía profundamente. No había forma de negar que el pequeño fuese hijo de Albert.

¿Podremos pasar tiempo con él? – preguntó Pauna ansiosa.

Sí, pero no en la mañana temprano… mañana y pasado tiene las otras dos dosis de quimio, y lo más sensato es que Candice y yo seamos los que estemos en ese proceso, después de que pase los efectos secundarios con gusto podrán verlo… por ahora Candice es el puente entre él y nosotros, pero conforme nos vaya conociendo, podemos pensar en otra dinámica…

Se hará como tu nos digas hijo. Supongo que estás agotado, y casi son las 12, regresemos con Katherine… ¿dónde dormirán?

Aquí, en los sofás de la suite de Drew.

¿Necesitas que hagamos algo en tu departamento?

No, Anthony ya contrató gente para eso, y Candice tiene dos chicas que deben llegar en un par de días, no tienen de que preocuparse.

Estamos para apoyarte, respaldaremos tus decisiones… pero por favor no vuelvas con ella… date una oportunidad de ser feliz. – le dijo Pauna con seriedad.

Madre, soy feliz, las cosas están bien con Alisson, tengo un hijo, y voy a luchar por su bienestar, no te preocupes, mi debilidad por ella terminó el día que se marchó con Michael. –

Pauna abrazó a su hijo y después esperó junto a su marido a que Katherine regresara de conocer a Drew.

¿Qué piensas amor? – le preguntó a su esposo que había guardado silencio desde hacía un rato.

Serán tiempos difíciles…

¿Crees que logre superarlo sin caer en sus redes de nuevo?

Pauna, debemos dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones, y si en algún punto del camino decide que ella es lo mejor para él, y que la ama, no podemos intervenir, porque lo perderíamos a él… tampoco me gusta pensar en esa posibilidad, pero Albert es un adulto, odio la forma en la que están sucediendo las cosas, pero agradezco que al fin ella esté aquí, donde le corresponde, junto a sus padres… no puedo evitar ponerme en el lugar de ellos y pensar que sentiría si Rose nos hiciera eso…

Ni lo digas, algo sucedió, William, algo… tal vez…

No lo digas en voz alta, es algo que no nos corresponde.

¿Crees que se arrepientan?

No… la adoran. Si no fuera así no les hubiese dolido tanto todo lo sucedido en este tiempo.

Es un bebé hermoso… y se parece tanto a Albert.

Sí… supongo que por eso se mantuvo lejos.

¿Qué ganaba con mantenerlo lejos de nosotros? Albert no le hizo nada, ella fue quien hizo un desastre…y …

Pauna, no tengo respuestas a esa pregunta, y tal vez nunca lo sepamos debemos respetar la decisión de Albert.

Katherine regresó a la habitación acompañada de Albert.

No tenías que acompañarme de vuelta, hijo, también necesitas descansar... Gracias por traerlos a casa… no tengo forma de agradecértelo… –

No tienes nada que agradecer Katherine, si bien las cosas han cambiado con ella, tú y Victor son parte de la familia, y puedes estar segura de que haré todo lo que este en mi mano por que se queden cerca. Descansa, en los próximos días veremos como iremos estableciendo rutinas, y sobre todo, ir conociendo a Drew, que sepa que tiene una enorme familia que lo ama sin condiciones… -

Gracias. Así será, tienes nuestro apoyo… ambos tienen nuestro apoyo– le dijo Katherine dándole un abrazo.

Sé que es tu hija Katherine y jamás te pediría que la trataras diferente. –

Lo sé, Albert… lo sé, buenas noches, espero que descansen.

Albert caminó de regreso a la suite, Anthony se había retirado y todo estaba lo más oscurecido posible en la habitación, Candy salió del baño con un par de yoga pants y una enorme sudadera, se había duchado y se veía cansada.

¿Qué sofá prefieres? –

Toma el que está más cerca de Drew, si se despierta querrá verte a ti, no a mí… - le dijo Albert sin poder evitar del todo el tono de reproche y decepción en su voz.

Candy no le respondió nada, simplemente se acomodó en el sofá y trató de encontrar la mejor posición posible, no tenía energías para responder absolutamente nada. Cerró los ojos y pretendió dormir, fue extraño sentirlo volver a la habitación, los aromas familiares inundaron sus sentidos, su jabón, el detergente con el que lavaban su ropa, el shampoo que usaba… seguía siendo igual, y ella recordó cuantas veces se había dormido disfrutando de ellos, y cuantas veces había despertado con el aroma de él impregnado en su piel, en el fondo de su ser sentía tanta familiaridad con ciertos detalles, pero a su vez, tanta lejanía en su mirada y en el tono de su voz, le dolió el trato con ella, esa indiferencia en todo lo que ella hacía, decía y hasta representaba para él en ese momento, se sentía lejana, ajena, ni siquiera cuando se había alejado por tantos años fue tan extraña para todos, sabía en el fondo de su alma que si un día añoró distancia la había conseguido y si alguna vez pensó en sepultar todo sentimiento de Albert hacia ella, lo había logrado, por las razones equivocadas y con creces, ese hombre que un día la miraba con devoción, hoy la observaba con reclamo, desprecio, dolor e ira, lo más triste para ella en ese momento resultaba descubrir que todos los intentos por dejar de amarlo habían sido inútiles, lo amaba, aún más que antes, la ausencia de dos años en su vida la habían hecho infeliz y a la luz del ahora, no había nada que rescatar del desastre que había hecho de su vida y la de él, solo por su insensatez e imprudencia, había arrastrado a dos familias completas al caos, a la desesperanza, había enfermado de tristeza a su padre, había herido al único hombre que había amado desde siempre, lastimado a otro hombre maravilloso cuyo único crimen había sido amarla y perseguir un sueño, pero lo más triste de todo, había robado a su hijo la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, de iniciar su vida a su lado y solo rogaba a la vida tener el tiempo de compensarlos a todos, rogaba por su hijo y porque el despecho de Albert no fuera tan grande que un día decidiera impedirle estar al lado de su hijo, verlo crecer sobre todo anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que todo estuviera bien y que sus pecados no tuviera que pagarlos con quien más amaba, en el fondo estaba completamente arrepentida y lo peor de todo es que sentía que a nadie le interesaba las razones o lo que ella tuviera que decirles, después de uno de los peores días de su vida,pero estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar mucho más. Así que se sumió en un sueño sino reparador, al menos razonablemente profundo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas hermosas, me encantó leerlas, ya sé que ya empezaron los debates, y eso es fantástico, les dejo por aquí un nuevo capítulo, se que estoy pendiente con la otra, pero el universo se confabula, y todo a mi alrededor es un caos de trabajo y compromisos en estos momentos, gracias por entender, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Espero leerlas pronto.**

 **Key Ag**

 **RAA 24**

Albert manejaba en silencio, la tensión era palpable en el aire, los tres días anteriores, más el par de días de observación habían sido simplemente horribles, estar juntos casi todo el día no había sido nada sencillo, ella se sentía invadida en su intimidad y rutinas, lo cual la hacia ponerse a la defensiva, las constantes visitas en las horas que podrían ser de menos tensión o de descanso eran algo que definitivamente habían pasado factura a la rubia, pero había aguantado sin quejarse, prácticamente sin hablar más de lo necesario.

Albert pudo percibir que ella parecía haberse apagado, solo con Drew era la misma de antes, y aunque en otro tiempo hubiese hecho algo por remediarlo, lo cierto es que tenía más que claro que todo lo que estaba pasando eran las consecuencias de los actos de ella, y él no iba a meter las manos. Ella iba sentada en el asiento trasero junto con Drew, jugando con él y hablándole animadamente, contándole que tendría un nuevo hogar, y que todo iba a estar bien. Albert sabía que parloteaba por nerviosismo, y aunque tal vez unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras hubiesen bastado para ayudarla, Albert simplemente siguió conduciendo.

Llegaron a un edificio de condominios de lujo, por supuesto que todo el edificio pertenecía al consorcio y el último piso era completamente para Albert, un moderno departamento nuevo, que había mandado amueblar y decorar cuando regresó a vivir a Londres, quería algo que fuera solo suyo, que no le recordara a Candy para nada, y ahora, la llevaba a vivir con él por ironías de la vida, tal vez lo más sensato sería encontrar departamentos adyacentes, que ella pudiese hacer su vida… pero no quería perderla de vista, necesitaba asegurarse, al menos en lo que todo el papeleo legal que daba listo de que ella no podría sacar a Drew del país sin que él se enterara.

Entró en el piso dónde estacionaba sus autos, y se estacionó. Un mozo se acercó a ayudarle con las maletas y él abrió la puerta para Candy quien desabrochó a Drew y se lo pasó. Al menos su hijo ya toleraba por unos minutos que él lo tuviera en brazos en vez de su madre.

Subieron al ascensor en el mismo silencio que habían viajado y Drew no tardó en pedir los brazos de su madre y Albert se lo entregó, no tenía caso intentar convencerlo de quedarse en sus brazos.

El ascensor se abrió en el recibidor, Albert cedió el paso a Candice, sin saber que una sorpresa les esperaba dentro.

Candy levantó la vista sorprendida al escuchar voces y la primera persona que vio fue a Rosemary Andrew, que se dirigió sin titubeo alguno hacia ella. Todo sucedía en fracción de segundos.

Dios, eres igualito a tu padre. – le dijo a Drew mientras lo quitaba de los brazos de Candy sin siquiera saludar a esta, el pequeño se desconcertó por un segundo, pero no lloró.

Candy se quedó de pie, inmóvil, sin decir nada, tratando de procesar la escena y lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de lograr decir algo una ronca y culta voz femenina se escuchó escaleras arriba.

Bienvenido a casa amor. – le dijo a Albert una espigada mujer de mediana estatura que vestía sencilla y elegante, abundante cabello rubio cenizo cortado a la moda, grandes ojos color avellana enmarcados en espesas pestañas, su piel se veía bronceada, de un envidiable tono dorado, e irradiaba confianza a su paso, llevaba unos jeans color claros, una camisa blanca, y mules color nude. Era bonita, más no despampanante, segura de si misma, y con porte.

Llegó al lado de ellos en segundos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Albert, una sola mirada de Candy a él le dijo que él no sabía tampoco lo que estaba sucediendo.

Allison, pensé que estarías en Marruecos todo el mes mi amor…

No podía dejar de asistir a la pequeña reunión que Rose organizó para conocer a Drew. – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿no me presentas? – preguntó viendo en dirección de la rubia que estaba parada al lado de ellos en actitud compuesta y expectante, debía admirar su aplomo, la habían tomado desprevenida.

Claro, lo siento, Allison, ella es Candice White-Rowan, la madre de Drew, Candice, ella es mi pareja, Allison Stephens. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron, pero no intercambiaron más de un hola.

¿Dónde está el pequeño? – preguntó Allison al verlos sin el niño.

Lo tiene Rose, supongo que se lo llevó a mi madre… - le respondió Albert tratando de localizar a su hermana que apenas lo había saludado.

Candice, ¿quieres que te muestre tu habitación? – preguntó Albert.

No, gracias. Primero debo ir por Drew…

Está con mi hermana.

Lo sé, y no la conoce, y hay no se cuantas personas aquí, justo cuando hemos traído a casa a un niño cuyo sistema inmune es débil por la quimio, y que necesitará cada onza de energía que tenga para luchar contra su enfermedad. – le respondió Candy evidentemente molesta, pero con voz controlada.

Allison le dio un apretón de mano a Albert y se alejó, ella no permitiría que ese torbellino que se aproximaba la engullera a ella.

Mi familia quiere verlo, conocerlo…

Lo entiendo, pero esta es una emboscada, y lo que te digo no es irreal, llama a cualquier médico que gustes.

No ha llorado.

Me alegra que no lo haga, ¿crees que no quiero que disfrute de su tía?

Sé que no te interesaba que su tía lo conociera.

No voy a pelear Albert, pero no puedes pretender que iré a mi habitación y me encerraré, mientras mi hijo pasa de un brazo desconocido a otro. – el fuego verde que solía desafiarlo se hacía presente en su mirada.

Bien, no discutiré, eres bienvenida a quedarte por supuesto. – le dijo para después dirigirse a través de las enormes puertas de cristal hacia la enorme estancia donde los Andrew estaban reunidos. Candy lo observó caminar hacia Allison que esperaba por él, tomar su mano y dirigirse a donde estaba Drew.

Tomó aliento profundamente y se decidió a entrar, Anthony venía hacia ella con Isabella de la mano.

Candy. – le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Anthony, Isabella…te ves hermosa con ese nuevo corte.

Gracias, Drew es divino. – le dijo Isabella con una sonrisa incómoda, sabía bien que Anthony trataría de ser lo mas neutral posible, pero que el resto de la familia estaba en pie de guerra.

Gracias… supongo que debo decir buenas tardes al menos.

Sí… es seguro decir un "buenas tardes" general y saludar a mi tía Elroy como si nada pasara, ya sabes que para ella siendo la madre del heredero varón de los Andrew, todo lo demás te es perdonado.

Le dijo mientras la dirigía a través de las puertas de cristal hacia la terraza donde Rose había dispuesto todo.

Buenas tardes. – dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba al lugar, el círculo íntimo estaba reunido, Stear y Patty, Archie, Anne estaba en el hospital con Katherine y Victor, Pauna y William, Rose y George, por supuesto Elroy Andrew, la hermana mayor de William, que por alguna razón aún tenía debilidad por la rubia.

Buenas tardes. – respondieron los demás. Archie se acercó a saludarla, después de todo era su cuñado, Patty y Stear hicieron lo mismo, George le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, al igual que William, Rose y Pauna siguieron jugando con Drew, quien al escuchar la voz de su madre había volteado buscándola. Pero Albert logró distraerlo con algo, para que no llorara.

Candice, hija, ven y siéntate a mi lado, seguro estás cansada niña, Archie, tráele algo de comer, y algo de tomar… no digas nada, una copa de vino rojo no le hará daño al pequeño y mucho bien a ti sin duda. – le dijo la imponente mujer a quien nadie se atrevía a cuestionar o desobedecer.

Candy por supuesto siguió las indicaciones y besó amablemente la mejilla de la mujer. Elroy Andrew era 10 años mayor que William Andrew, así que si las cuentas no le fallaban a Candy debía tener, unos 75 años, era una mujer imponente, elegante, e impecable, con perfecto peinado de salón, discreto maquillaje estilo clásico, siempre llevaba exquisitas joyas, y había cosas que para ella eran intocables, y la madre del heredero de los Andrew era una de ellas.

A los 25 se había hecho cargo no solo de la educación de su hermano, sino de los negocios correspondientes a los Andrew a la muerte de sus padres. Así que William la dejaba hacer como mejor le pareciera por el amor y el respeto que le tenía a partes iguales.

Es un hermoso niño, todo un Andrew, y aunque no me gusta mucho el nombre que elegiste, porque me parece algo informal, es un nombre escocés, has seguido la tradición después de todo, que fue lo que se te metió en esa loca cabecita tuya para irte como te fuiste no lo sé, y no me lo contarás hoy, pero un día, cuando todo esto haya pasado, y tu hijo esté bien quiero escuchar las razones… solo para ti y para mí, no le diré a nadie más. ¿lo prometes?

Madame Elroy…

Nada de Madame Elroy, siempre he sido tu tía, y ahora que eres la madre del heredero de los Andrew con más razón. Fuiste sensata en aceptar venir a vivir con Albert, un niño necesita a su padre también, es una figura importante en su vida.

Será temporal tía.

Será temporal solo si no eres inteligente niña. Ya, no me mires escandalizada, y hablemos del clima, pero no olvides que tienes en mi una aliada y alguien en quien confiar.

Gracias tía…

Albert, trae acá a ese chiquillo que se está torciendo el cuello cada vez que escucha hablar a su madre, además se ve que tiene sueño. – le dijo Elroy justo en el momento que Albert pretendía que Allison lo tomara en brazos un momento, por supuesto que su sobrino no puso objeciones, y llevó al pequeño para entregárselo a su tía.

No, no, no, dáselo a su madre, creo que desde que Candice era una bebé que no cargo ningún niño, no empezaré con este, pero puedo observarlo mientras ella lo sostiene, gracias. – le respondió la mujer dejando a Albert sin opciones.

Candy alimentó a su pequeño sin importarle quien estuviera presente, ya que Drew, cansado de tanta emoción comenzaba a desear dormir, y Candy simplemente lo acomodó en su pecho para que se arrullara.

Candy luchaba por seguir la conversación de la tía Elroy, pero estaba sumamente cansada, la tarde parecía no tener fin, y sus parpados estaban pesados. De pronto una mano fuerte que se posó en su hombro la sobresaltó.

Ven, te llevo a tu habitación para que descansen. – le dijo Albert discretamente, después de que Anthony se acercó a él por indicación de Isabella que observó que Candy no podía ni con su alma ya.

Candy se despidió en general de todos y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Elroy antes de seguir a Albert hacia adentro del departamento.

Cuando todos se hayan ido te explico donde está todo, o más bien tal vez mañana. – le dijo Albert recordando que Allison estaba de visita, y que pasaría la noche con ella en su departamento.

Está bien, ¿puedo usar un auto en caso de emergencia? - le preguntó ella haciéndole ver que sabía bien que no regresaría esa noche.

Hay un chofer a tu disposición, y Anthony estará al pendiente si se te ofrece algo… puedo pedirle a él y a Isabella que se queden contigo esta noche…después solucionaremos lo de un auto para ti.

No te preocupes, no necesito que se queden, y lo de mi auto lo solucionaré yo misma, ¿Cuándo llegan Lena y Charliee?

Mañana, un chofer irá por ellas y las traerá, y lo del auto no es ninguna molestia, pero como tú quieras… dentro de esta habitación puedes poner y mover lo que gustes, hay una habitación adyacente para Drew, pero no sé porque sospecho que dormirá en tu cama…

Drew duerme en mi cama, y no te preocupes, no moveré nada de tú departamento.

Si se te ofrece algo…

Sí se me ofrece algo soy perfectamente capaz de pedir algo por teléfono, o bajar a la cocina.

Bien. – le dijo Albert deteniéndose a besar la frente de Drew que aún estaba en brazos de Candy, y saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Candy observó a su alrededor, la habitación era grande, lujosa e impersonal, como un cuarto de hotel de cinco estrellas, abrió una de las puertas que encontró y se encontró con su baño y su closet, dónde las cosas que ya habían llegado de Paris estaban colgadas pulcramente, una vez más su vestuario no estaba compuesto por trajes de diseñador, ni vestidos de noche, sus ropas eran prácticas y cómodas, y ni un cuarto del enorme armario estaba lleno aún… pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Albert quería llevar parte del trabajo, pero sabía que su hijo era lo primero, y hasta que no lo viera del otro lado, todo lo demás estaba en pausa, incluyendo a Albert, la familia Andrew, no importaba, podían seguir ignorándola.

Se dirigió a la otra puerta y descubrió que era una habitación adyacente, pensada específicamente con el propósito con el que estaba siendo utilizada, era el cuarto de un bebé, acogedora, y hermosamente decorada, sabía que Albert no lo había hecho, sino que Anthony había pagado a alguien, seguramente Isabella había metido mano en la decoración el gusto era exquisito.

Estaremos bien Drew, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a un gran hombre… es tu padre, y tal vez un día tendré que explicarte mis motivos, hijo, pero hoy solo puedo decirte que creí en ese momento que era lo mejor que podía hacer… te amo mi niño. – le dijo mientras lo besaba en la frente y lo recostaba en la cama, le dolían la espalda y los brazos por la tensión y en verdad anhelaba darse un baño prolongado, pero eso no sería posible, Drew despertaría pronto, pero al menos podría darse una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa.

Se observó en el espejo, se encontraba hecha un desastre, ojerosa, sin maquillaje, su rubia melena larga y rizada era una desgracia, y llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla, nada más, por un momento las imágenes de las demás mujeres la asaltaron, informales, pero hermosas, bien arregladas… ¿qué importaba? Ellas no tenían un bebé de 11 meses luchando por su vida.

Se metió en la regadera y permitió que el agua caliente lavara un poco de las tensiones del día, después se puso unos pequeños shorts de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes que sería practica para amamantar a Drew más tarde, se acomodó en la cama al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó protectoramente, se quedó dormida disfrutando del aroma a bebé de su pequeño, y sorprendentemente ambos durmieron toda la noche.

A eso de las seis de la mañana Candy abrió los ojos, un pequeño dedo se enterraba en su ojo apropósito y una dulce vocecilla ronca decía.

Mamá… mamá…- esa era la rutina para despertar… al parecer Drew tenía una buena mañana.

Hola amor mío. – le dijo Candy soñolienta mientras se ponía en pie para cambiarle el pañal… lo alimentaría primero, y después le daría un baño… debía haber un adaptador para la tina en algún lado, o bien se podía bañar con él, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Después de alimentarlo el buen ánimo de Drew cambió, algo lo molestaba, era hora de sus medicamentos… ¿dónde diablos estarían los medicamentos? Supuso que estaba sola, así que tomó a Drew en brazos y salió de su habitación vestida solamente en lo diminutos shorts y la traslucida camiseta blanca.

Anduvo en dirección a las escaleras y descendió con confianza, buscando en algún lugar el botiquín que había traído del hospital.

Demonios Rose, tenías que venir a enredarlo todo, más de lo que ya estaba… no podías esperar un par de días, hacer una llamada… no, claro que no, Albert, carajo, dónde dejaron el botiquín… - caminaba mascullando por la casa hablando en tonos calmados como si estuviese tratando de calmar a Drew. Sin percatarse de que no estaba sola.

En la terraza Albert la observó bajar y la escuchó mencionar su nombre, era temprano, pero no había pasado la noche fuera, solo había ido a dejar a Allison a su casa.

¿Dónde carajos dejé qué? – preguntó a espaldas de la rubia sorprendiéndola.

Albert… pensé…

Regrese en la madrugada, ¿qué necesitas?

Los medicamentos de Drew… con la confusión de ayer no supe dónde quedó nada.

En la cocina, ven, te ayudo a dárselos. – le dijo Albert consciente ahora de lo que significaba darle medicamentos al pequeño.

Candy lo siguió dudosa, consciente de lo corto que era su short y de que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de su blusa.

¿Puedes sostenerlo un momento?

Ven para acá hombrecito. – le dijo mientras la observaba salir de la cocina. - ¿a dónde vas?

Ella volteó sonrojada…

A ponerme algo encima, pensé que no estabas. - le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Claro… disculpa. - le respondió el incómodo, siendo consciente de la casi desnudez de ella por primera vez.

Candy dio la media vuelta y los dejó solos para ir en busca de una bata, bajó envuelta en la bata de dorada seda china y flores negras que comprara años atrás en el Japón, no lo había pensado, solo había sido lo primero que encontró. Ignoró la mirada de Albert y procedió a preparar la serie de medicamentos que Drew debía tomar cada mañana.

¿Ya desayunó?

Tomó leche…

Son muchos medicamentos para un estomaguito sin alimento.

Ofrécele fruta en lo que preparo todas las dosis. – le respondió ella sin voltear a verlo.

Por supuesto no tenían una silla dónde sentarlo. Albert tomó una banana y lo puso sobre el mostrador de granito para que se la comiera.

No vayas a dejarlo solo ahí ni por un segundo.

Por supuesto que no lo haré.

Debemos ir de compras… o debo ir de compras…

¿Qué necesitas?

Una silla dónde él pueda comer. –

Llama a Anthony.

Albert…

Está bien, al rato vamos de compras, has una lista de lo que nos hará falta. Y en lo que decides que auto vas a querer, usa la mercedes que utilizamos ayer, ya tiene el asiento para Drew.

Gracias, prefiero el auto con chofer…

Sabes manejar en Londres.

Sí, pero no quiero manejar tus autos.

Lo pondré a tu nombre.

Albert, la mitad de la banana de Drew está embarrada en el mostrador, y la otra mitad sobre él. – le dijo ella observando el desastre que su hombrecito había hecho en lo que ellos dos hablaban.

Lo siento…lo bañaremos antes de salir.

Intenta darle los medicamentos, le haré un huevo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después habían logrado que Drew comiera algo y que tomara sus medicamentos, la cocina era una zona de desastre.

¿Alguna de tus dos chicas limpia la casa?

¿Lena y Charliee? No, Lena se encarga de Drew y de sus comidas, y Charliee es mi asistente personal… la limpieza la hacía alguien más.

¿Quién limpia tu departamento?

Lo limpian tres veces por semana, pero necesitamos alguien permanente… y de confianza.

Le preguntaré a tía Elroy.

¿Por qué a tía Elroy?

Porque mi madre no tiene cabeza para pensar en eso, y porque la tuya no querrá que yo le pregunte nada…

Bien, llama a tía Elroy. ¿Vas a desayunar algo?

Me comeré el huevo que dejó Drew…

Dile a Tía Elroy que necesitamos que sepa cocinar.

Puedo cocinar, es solo que no tengo hambre.

Cómo quieras, voy con Drew a la terraza, cuando estés lista para bañarlo me avisas.

Le dijo mientras la dejaba sola en medio del desastre. Candy procedió a limpiar mientras medio comía y llamaba a tía Elroy, quien le aseguró le enviaría a dos de sus empleadas de más confianza. Dorothy y Margaret. Candy le agradeció y dejando la cocina en forma salió a decirle a Albert que era tiempo de bañar a Drew.

¿Cómo lo bañas?

Lo meto conmigo en la tina.

Pero…

Lena me ayuda, ella lo saca, y antes me ayudaba Céline o Michael…

¿cómo esperas que funcione eso?

Pues te puedes meter tú en la tina con traje de baño o me puedo meter yo en la tina con traje de baño y el otro lo cambia.

Yo lo baño, pero tienes que decirme como.

Vamos entonces.

Subieron las escaleras juntos y Albert se dirigió a su recamara para ponerse un traje de baño mientras Candy preparaba la bañera.

Albert entró, y la vio malabarear con el pequeño para entibiar el agua, y sin decir nada se acercó para quitárselo de los brazos sin percatarse que él estaba prendido de su bata, y dejando la mitad de su hombro y pecho desnudo en el proceso.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, pero continuaron con el plan. Albert se metió en la tina, y Candy le pasó al pequeño, mientras le daba instrucciones de como sostenerlo y bañarlo al mismo tiempo, por supuesto algo demasiado complejo en ese momento para él, así que terminó ella sentada en el borde de la bañera bañándolo en lo que Albert lo sostenía y completamente empapada. La seda se pegaba a sus curvas revelando cada detalle, y aún cunado estaba molesto, estresado, cansado, desorientado, dolido e infinitamente preocupado por su hijo Albert no podía dejar de notar que ella era más hermosa aún que antes. Tal vez era su fortaleza, y estoicidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo… Albert sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejar caer sus barreras.

Cuando por fin lograron salir de casa se habían topado una y otra vez con el otro, rozado accidentalmente las partes privadas de alguien más visto situaciones incómodas, y apenas era la primera mañana juntos.

Abordaron el auto y manejaron a un centro comercial, aún estaban de compras escogiendo lo necesario cuando un par de viejas amistades de sus padres que al parecer nunca se enteraban de nada los encontraron.

Albert y Candice. – los saludó una mujer de la edad de Elroy.

Ms. Newland. - saludó Candy en automático reconociendo a la mujer.

Se ven divinos juntos, ni siquiera me enteré cuando se casaron, pero de seguro se escaparon, Elroy me comentó algo de su compromiso… esta criatura es hermosa, los felicito, y ustedes hacen una linda pareja, ¿cómo se llama? – Ambos sonrieron y ni siquiera se molestaron en sacar de su error a la mujer.

Drew.

Un buen nombre escocés.

Gracias Ms. Newland.

Pero sonríe muchacho, tienes a tu lado a una de las chicas mas bonitas, que además estaba enamorada de ti desde que era una niña, y un hijo hermoso.

Le dijo la anciana antes de dejarlos, ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto. Terminaron las compras, comieron en un restaurant y Albert la llevó a ver autos.

Ella compró una SUV Buick blanca que le aseguraron le sería entregada en un par de días. Pasaron al hospital a ver a Victor quien ya había despertado un par de días atrás y sonrió al ver a su hija, a su nieto y a Albert. Y después volvieron a casa.

Cuando volvieron a casa la ayuda ya había llegado, Lena estaba ahí para ayudar, Dorothy había acomodado todo lo que había llegado y Margaret les tenía una deliciosa cena. Charliee ya tenía programada la entrega de la SUV y había adelantado algunos otros pendientes de Candy en la oficina de Paris.

A eso de las 10 decidieron ir a dormir, Albert los acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación para despedirse de Drew y ella logró que durmiera, esperando que al igual que la noche anterior no despertara sino al día siguiente a las seis, pero su deseo no se iba a ver cumplido.

Drew comenzó a llorar a las 12, y hora y media después Candy no sabía que más hacer, lo había bañado, cambiado, alimentado, arrullado… cantado una canción de cuna y simplemente no lo lograba.

Estaba punto de sentarse a llorar junto con él, cuando un leve llamado a su puerta siguió a que esta se entreabriera.

¿Está bien?

Sí, pero no quiere dormir... –

Dámelo.

No creo que eso…

No, tal vez no, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo. – le dijo mientras se lo quitaba de los brazos, una vez más ella llevaba un pequeño pijama. Pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para darle importancia a ello.

Les dieron las tres, las cuatro… y nada, el médico les había dicho que eran cólicos probablemente y que mientras no tuviera fiebre no había que llevarlo al hospital, en algún punto se rindieron, hasta ese momento habían mantenido su distancia, y evitado estar demasiado cerca.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, Candy se tendió en la cama y le indicó a Albert que se lo diera. Drew se calmó por un momento mientras Albert estaba recostado en la otra orilla, pero en cuanto intentó pararse comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Candy simplemente le dijo.

Quédate, él despertará en tres horas cuando mucho y tu y yo seremos zombies, lo que sea porque el duerma. – le dijo.

Albert no le contestó, solo se acurrucó a un lado de su hijo, quien se pegó a su madre, pero se aferró testarudamente de su dedo y en algún momento los tres se quedaron dormidos, compartiendo una misma cama.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hermosas.**

 **Wow, ha sido delicioso leerlas, y saber lo que opinan, gracias por sus comentarios y palabras. Es cierto que es un tiempo difícil para Candy, pero recordemos que esos momentos son los que nos hacen madurar y crecer. Quiero disculparme si en algún momento toco un fibra sensible con el tema, lo hago con todo respeto.**

 **Les dejo por aquí esta nueva entrega, espero que la disfruten, y ansío leer sus comentarios.**

 **C. espero que nuestros planetas se alineen pronto. Luv ya.**

 **Key Ag.**

 **RAA 25**

Albert abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a su alrededor, estaba tendido en la cama, de lado, con su mano suavemente posada sobre la espalda de su hijo quien estaba extendido en medio de la cama, como si esta le perteneciera, observó con ternura su cabecita, los rubios rizos habían desaparecido dos meses atrás, debido a la quimioterapia, había crecido un poco, pero estaba delgado, su antes regordeta carita ahora se veía un poco hundida en las mejillas, y oscuros círculos rodeaban sus ojos, pero a pesar de esos cambios físicos, el pequeño era todo un guerrero, que sonreía, y luchaba día a día, se encontraban en un periodo de descanso por así decirlo, esperando en la tensa calma de saber cómo había resultado el tratamiento esta vez, llenos de esperanza y reserva a la vez.

Después de observar a su hijo, levantó la mirada y la contempló a ella. Dormía despreocupadamente, viendo hacia Drew, con un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes que mostraba sin pudor uno de sus delicados y bien proporcionados pechos, seguramente producto de haberse quedado dormida alimentando a Drew.

Albert bebió la imagen de ella, así, relajada, en paz, sin el gesto de preocupación que ahora parecía perpetuamente tatuado en su rostro, sin la muralla de reserva que existía en medio de ellos, y que a pesar de la cotidianeidad que ahora compartían no se había derrumbado ni un poquito, sino que al contrario había crecido, sin ese gesto indescifrable que a veces la acompañaba, él que siempre había sabido como leerla ahora se encontraba voluntariamente cegado a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, sin la mirada velada, o los silencios infinitos que antes hubiesen estado plagados de risas.

La vio descaradamente, como queriendo grabar ese momento en su mente para siempre… seguía siendo hermosa, muy hermosa, sin importar que ahora vestía lo más práctica y cómoda posible, que su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta casi todo el tiempo, o que su rostro estaba completamente desnudo a diario, Albert era consciente de que ella estaba más delgada que antes, las joyas permanecían guardadas en la caja fuerte, y los vestidos de fiesta y conjuntos de diseñador acumulaban polvo en la mansión de The Hamptons que ahora nadie habitaba. Aun así, Candice White-Rowan era más que hermosa. Su belleza iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Era la belleza de la madre amorosa, la mujer abnegada que lo da todo por su hijo, esa belleza etérea que trasciende las barreras físicas.

En ese momento de perfecta paz y tranquilidad Albert podía fantasear con el "que hubiese sido si"… si ella se hubiese quedado, si él hubiese ido por ella, sí ella le hubiese hablado de sus razones, si él la hubiese escuchado, si ella no hubiese actuado tan estúpidamente, si él hubiese sabido de su hijo… y ahí, ahí era precisamente dónde "el hubiera" se desmoronaba, donde cualquier ápice de ternura que amenazaba con brotar era completamente aniquilado por una enorme y contundente verdad, ella se había ido, sin decirle nada, se había casado con otro hombre, había sido su mujer, mientras estaba embarazada de Drew, y le había negado a él Albert Andrew la dicha de verla embarazada, de sentir al pequeño moverse en su vientre, de escuchar el primer latido de su corazón, confortarla mientras daba a luz, cortar el cordón umbilical, maravillarse con su primer llanto, compartir las noches de desvelos y muchas primeras veces, tal como ahora lo hacían… y ante esa realidad su corazón se volvía de piedra.

Albert vivía en la extraña ambivalencia de no querer dejarla ir jamás, y no querer tener nada que ver con ella, la reconocía una mujer hermosa, deseable, una fantástica madre, y la despreciaba por egoísta, insensata e hipócrita.

Sí Drew no estuviera, seguramente la hubiese desterrado de su vida para siempre, pero gracias al cielo Drew existía, era un niño hermoso, valiente, un pequeño guerrero luchando con toda gallardía por su derecho a la existencia en un mundo no siempre justo, y Albert era consciente que a pesar de todo lo que podía sentir en contra de Candy había otra verdad aún más grande, no se arrepentía de haberla amado, no dejaba de admirarla, y estaba orgulloso de que esa bella y singular mujer fuese la madre de su hijo.

Debía reconocer que ahora nunca podría sacarla por completo de su vida compartían un vínculo indisoluble, más sagrado que el matrimonio o cualquier promesa hecha, tenían un hijo al que amaban con locura y por quién harían hasta lo imposible por verlo feliz.

Imposibilidades… eso era una de las cosas que daban vueltas en la cabeza de Albert, había leído e investigado, hasta el cansancio sobre los tratamientos de leucemia, y había una cosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente… en caso de llegar a un trasplante de médula ósea, el mejor donador posible era un gemelo idéntico, y el segundo era un hermano… sabía que había de por sí un completo dilema ético y moral en pensar traer al mundo un niño con el fin de salvar a otro. Y en su caso un sinfín de complicaciones con la posibilidad de que él y Candy tuvieran otro hijo juntos.

Albert dejó de darle vueltas en su cabeza, eso no estaba sobre la mesa aún, pero, por otro lado, como hombre previsor que era también estaba consciente de que en todo caso lo mejor era hacerlo ahora cuando aún no había necesidad de ello… Demonios, era un callejón sin salida… una imposibilidad.

Trató de ponerse en pie sin despertarlos, pero Drew gimió un poco y decidió mejor no moverse, para no despertar a ninguno de los dos, observó que Candy se estremeció de frío y la cubrió con la manta que seguramente Drew había quitado de encima de ella. Y se permitió vagar un poco más en sus recuerdos, en lo que había sucedido en los últimos seis meses, viviendo juntos, siendo padre y madre, compartiendo un hogar, una vida, pero a la vez cohabitando como completos extraños, sin decir nada personal, sin bajar la guardia, sobresaltándose ante los roces accidentales, evitando cualquier referencia al pasado, o al futuro en todo caso, anulando por completo sus facetas como hombre y mujer, solamente jugando el papel de padres de un niño sumamente enfermo que los necesitaba juntos, fuertes, como su red de seguridad, su respaldo, su alegría, su fuerza.

Habían realizado una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños en la casa de sus padres, todos habían asistido, todos habían sonreído para la foto, y para momentos que Drew pudiera atesorar después, pero la realidad era que al igual que en la reunión en su departamento, las relaciones eran tensas.

Recordó como había puesto su mano en la espalda de ella con la intención de consolarla cuando les dieron el primer resultado desalentador de quimioterapia, no solo no habían disminuido las células cancerígenas, sino que habían ganado terreno. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no se había refugiado en sus brazos, había erguido la espalda y abrazado a su bebé con fuerzas, como en desafío a la maldita enfermedad que quería robárselo… al parecer Candy había entendido que tenía que luchar sola…

Y también estaba consciente de las veces que ella había intentado tener un gesto amable con él, prepararle un café, o algo de desayunar, comprarle una camisa igual a una de Drew, o cualquier otra tontería adorable que podía ocurrírsele en su natural andar por la vida, como reflejo de un antaño ahora inexistente, y como su respuesta automática en el mejor de los casos había sido helada cortesía, y en otros, rechazo absoluto.

Parecían seis meses de desencuentros, aun así, Albert era más que consciente de una cosa, había una parte de él que odiaba pensar en el día en que tuviera que dejarla ir, porque de alguna forma, aunque deseaba que ella pudiese ser feliz y hacer su vida, egoístamente le gustaba tener a su hijo, y a la madre de su hijo bajo su mismo techo, compartiendo su espacio, su comida, su vida e incluso su cama.

Albert había dejado de hacer viajes de negocios, de asistir presencialmente a la mayoría de las juntas, e incluso de pasar un fin de semana de placer cada tanto como había sido su costumbre anterior con Allison. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su pequeño Drew.

Su caminata imaginaria por los últimos seis meses fue interrumpida por una manita que se metió en su boca y un pequeño grito de felicidad cuando el pretendió morderla.

Shhhh despertaremos a tu madre, y debo decirte un secreto, eso no es una buena idea, se pone de mal humor. – le dijo al pequeño en un susurro, por supuesto que la voz de su padre fue suficiente para darle cuerda, era un buen día al parecer, tenía energía y quería jugar, a su año y cinco meses aún no caminaba solo, porque pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, y por más que él y Candy hicieran esfuerzos por ayudarlo a alcanzar las metas esperadas en su desarrollo, la realidad era que había muchas cosas que se quedaban en el aire.

Drew le plantó un beso en la nariz, que le recordó a cierta pecosa que solía tener por costumbre hacer eso, y se acurrucó en su hombro confiadamente, ese era su gran logro, hoy, seis meses después, era una fuente de seguridad y consuelo para su hijo. Albert acarició su cabeza, con la esperanza de que se quedara quieto y no despertara a su madre, pero, claro, eso era simplemente imposible, el pequeño abandonó a su padre con la firme intención de integrar a su madre a la diversión, y realizó su ritual matutino con ella, le dio un beso y le picó el ojo, algo que aún después de seis meses no dejaba de divertir a Albert, quien no pudo contener una carcajada ante la lógica de su hijo.

Estoy segura de que tú lo enviaste. – le reprochó la rubia con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos, en esos momentos de semi inconsciencia las barreras aún no estaban levantadas.

Jajajajaja, no, pero no deja de divertirme verlo cada mañana, lo cambiaré y me lo llevaré a desayunar para que descanses un poco más, después de todo te despertaste un par de veces a alimentarlo en la noche, ¿no es así? - En seguida se arrepintió de su comentario, ella había despertado por completo y se había percatado del estado de su blusa, no era la primera vez que les pasaba, pero no dejaba de apenarla.

No es necesario, ya me levanto…

Como quieras, pero hoy viene mi madre a estar con Drew, y recuerdo que mencionaste que la tía Elroy te había invitado a tomar el té por la tarde…

¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿no me quieres en el apartamento?...

No, no voy a eso, mientras vivas aquí esta es tu casa, en todo caso, si mi madre no quiere verte, puedo llevarle al niño, pero… - Albert de debatió entre callarse y decirle lo que en realidad había querido decirle, al fin se decidió por poner en palabras lo que había pensado. -Té con la tía Elroy es casi como té con la reina, y a decir verdad en tu closet no hay nada apropiado para eso… pero, sobre todo, tal vez no te caería mal una mañana de compras y mimos. - Candy relajó la mirada e incluso la suavizó un poco.

¿En verdad no te importaría que dejara a Drew?

Por supuesto que no, yo aquí me quedaré, vendrá mi madre y seguramente Rose, creo que podemos arreglarnos, y si no lo crees, está Lena para asegurarse que todo se haga tal cual debe ser… pero como siempre, haz como quieras… en cinco segundos expira mi oferta de llevarme a Drew y dejarte dormir. –

Vete. – le dijo ella dándole un beso a su hijo y después volteándose para darles la espalda a ambos.

Jajajajaja, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar. – le dijo él haciendo referencia a las veces que la había dejado dormir cuando estaban juntos, después tomó a su hijo y lo llevó con él a la habitación contigua, donde podría cambiarlo e incluso darle un baño rápido en la tina sin problemas, ahora había aprendido a hacer todo eso sin requerir ayuda de Candy.

Candy cerró los ojos, los escuchó salir y cerrar la puerta, trató de dormir, de no pensar, pero ese momento de casi normalidad de parte de Albert hacia ella la había sacudido un poco más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Los últimos seis meses habían sido todo menos sencillos, las relaciones con los Andrew eran por supuesto tirantes, su hermana Anne y ella nunca habían sido verdaderamente cercanas, y lo cierto es que Candy era consciente de que tenía celos de toda la atención que le prestaban a Drew. Rose la odiaba, George era distante por supuesto, Archiebald era más amable que su propia hermana, pero ya no era su cómplice de travesuras, sus padres eran su mayor fuente de apoyo, pero tenían sus propias cosas con las cuales lidiar por la enfermedad de Victor, eso la dejaba con Stear y Patty, que sin preguntas la habían perdonado, pero en ocasiones mantenían su distancia, un Anthony que se debatía entre la lealtad familiar y la amistad que siempre habían tenido, una Isabella que era ahora lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía.

Y por supuesto Albert, el padre excelente que siempre había sabido que sería, el hombre recto, previsor, inteligente y carismático que una vez la había amado con locura, y que ahora apenas la hacía en el mundo. Más de una vez le había tocado escuchar el tono amoroso e íntimo que antes había sido dedicado a ella en una conversación telefónica con Allison, y no podía negar que eso calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Albert era el padre modelo, y Candy era consciente de que por Drew regresaba a dormir todas las noches a casa, aún cuando Allison estuviese en la ciudad, y regularmente no se iba más de tres horas seguidas, porque el pequeño lo reclamaba cuando no estaba en casa a la hora de dormir, y por esa misma razón hacía seis meses que compartían la cama.

Candy pensó en las palabras de él esa mañana, seguía siendo tan perceptivo como siempre, era cierto, en su guardarropa no había nada apropiado para ir a tomar el té, y era cierto que hacía un buen rato que su cabello era una maraña de rizos sin forma que solo ataba en una coleta alta o en una especie de moño desordenado, manicure, ni pensarlo, y sus productos de maquillaje debían encontrarse arrumbados en algún lugar del inmenso closet del que no había llenado ni un cuarto.

Recordó amargamente como hacia un par de semanas un tabloide sensacionalista, de esos que no respetan ni a la familia real había publicado fotos de ellos tres, y hablaban de como sus años de gloria habían pasado, especulaban sobre la posibilidad de que estuviese anoréxica, e incluso se habían atrevido a hacer comparaciones entre ella cuando aún era novia de Albert y el presente, e incluso, entre ella y la clásicamente elegante y siempre compuesta Allison Stephens.

Tal vez era tiempo de ir de compras… llamó a Isabella para preguntarle si podría acompañarla y obtuvo una respuesta sorprendentemente efusiva. Se dio cuenta que seguir durmiendo sería imposible, pero aprovechó para darse un baño que fuese más prolongado que los 10 minutos que acostumbraba, e incluso se tomó tiempo para tratar de hacer algo con su cabello, un intento fútil, que terminó en una trenza medio suelta. Tomó un par de jeans, una linda blusa regalo de su madre para su cumpleaños que aún no había estrenado porque le había parecido impráctica, y un par de wedges color nude, los únicos zapatos que no eran un par de tennis o flats que había en ese momento en su guardarropa. Desenterró su bolsa de maquillaje del fondo de un cajón se tomó el tiempo de cubrir un poco sus ojeras con maquillaje natural e incluso rociar con un toque ligero de perfume su suave piel de alabastro, que hacía mucho que no usaba, primero porque aun era el mismo que Albert le había regalado, y segundo porque nada que no fuera su hijo, sus dosis de medicamento, sus terapias, sus horarios de hospital etc… le había importado en realidad.

Bajó la escalera sin pensar mucho en el efecto o resultado del par de horas que se había tomado esa mañana, Albert estaba en la sala jugando con Drew, quien levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó al ver a su madre. Albert siguió la mirada de su hijo, y también apreció el resultado, pero no dijo nada.

Margaret hizo de desayunar si quieres comer algo.

Gracias, quedé de desayunar con Isabella… ¿te molesta si no regreso sino hasta después del té con tía Elroy?

No hay problema, tomate tu tiempo.

Gracias.

Candy se acercó a Drew y lo cargó para despedirse.

Pórtate bien amor mío, no le des demasiada guerra a tu padre, te veré más tarde. – le dijo a Drew después de darle un beso y levantó la mirada para tomarse con la de Albert. – por favor, si sucede algo no dejes de avisarme.

Vete, relájate y no te preocupes por nada… estaremos bien.

Candy dio una última mirada a la sala y salió del lugar, abordó la camioneta BMW blanca que había decidido comprar y manejó hasta uno de los restaurantes de moda dónde había quedado de ver a Isabella. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que ni su supuesto máximo esfuerzo de arreglo personal había sido suficiente, pero no le importó.

Encontró a la hermosa y sofisticada Isabella en una mesa, la saludó y se sentó.

Wow… -

¿Tan evidente es que hoy me tomé tiempo de hacer algo?

No me mal entiendas, comprendo, o creo comprender lo difíciles que han sido las cosas en estos meses, pero es bueno verte así.

Gracias, deja de mirarme de esa forma o me harás sonrojar.

¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la española una vez que hubieron ordenado.

Drew parece estar mejorando, pero en realidad no podemos saberlo sino hasta que nos den los resultados….

Candy… me da gusto escuchar eso, pero te pregunto ¿cómo estás tú? No debe ser fácil la situación de Drew, y encima vivir con Albert, un Albert completamente diferente al hombre con el que viviste hace años…

¿Qué puedo decirte Isabella? Ciertamente no es sencillo, estoy agotada, física y emocionalmente… duele verlo a diario y sentirlo tan lejos, recordar lo que era y ya no es…

¿Qué han acordado?

Custodia y patria potestad compartida, no me mudaré sino hasta que Drew esté sano, y aun entonces pensaremos en vivir cerca, no sé tal vez dos penthouses en el mismo edificio… al menos hasta que Drew esté más grande.

Prácticamente te ha atado a él sin derecho a huir…

Isabella…

Mira, sé que cargas con toda la culpa de las decisiones que tomaste, pero nadie se ha sentado a escucharte el porqué, y también entiendo que quieras darle lo mejor a Drew, pero como yo lo veo, Albert sigue teniendo una vida, trabaja, una pareja, y tú, te has eclipsado… a lo mejor estoy equivocada, no soy madre, pero creo que es tiempo de que veas que vas a hacer, tomarte cuando sea posible un día como el de hoy en el que solo seas tú, Candice, la mujer, no la madre, no la mujer culpable de haber abandonado al hombre perfecto…

No quisiera perder tiempo que podría pasar con Drew…

Candy, tienes que tener fe, creer que él se va a sanar, que va a estar bien, y creo que él niño tiene derecho a tener una madre feliz, completa, realizada consigo misma…

Tal vez tengas razón…

No tal vez, en verdad creo que la tengo, supongo que un paso a la vez, pero hoy haremos lo que podamos, te hice una cita con mi estilista, y después iremos de compras.

Media hora antes de las cinco de la tarde Candice conducía rumbo a la casa en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Londres que pertenecía a Elroy Andrew. Llevaba un exquisito vestido de día, corría el mes de febrero, así que aún estaba frío, pero siguiendo la costumbre muy inglesa había escogido un vestido a juego con abrigo en color rojo, con tacones, y medias oscuras.

Su cabello lo habían cortado, en un bob apenas lo suficientemente largo para recogerlo, pero práctico, la imagen del espejo le recordaba un poco a la mujer que había llegado a New York, elegante, sofisticada.

La llevaron al salón de té, dónde Elroy Andrew esperaba por ella, sonrió gratamente cuando la vio vestida así, elegante, y hermosa, como ella siempre la recordaba.

Por Dios niña, de haber sabido que lo único que se necesitaba para que te despabilaras, fueras a hacer algo por ese cabello y a hacer compras era invitarte a tomar el té lo habría hecho meses atrás. –

Tía, es un gusto saludarte como siempre.

Estoy segura de que lo es… y dime ¿quién inspiró semejante cambio?

Albert…

¿Albert tal cual? ¿estamos listas para presentar batalla?

No tía, no, pero él me recordó esta mañana que no tenía nada que ponerme para venir a tomar el té contigo.

Bien hecho por mi sobrino… ahora dime hija, ¿qué te orilló a tomar semejante decisión, porque de que lo amabas, y que lo amas, no tengo duda alguna.

Tía, eso ya no cabe en ningún otro lugar sino en el pasado… pero responderé lo que me preguntas, porque nadie más va a escucharme… cometí errores terribles en la empresa, confié en datos que no debía… pero no me fui por eso… tía… hoy se que no es verdad, pero alguien me dio pruebas en ese entonces de que Albert y yo podríamos estar relacionados… familiarmente.

Elroy Andrew guardó silencio por un momento.

¿Qué tan familiarmente?

En primer grado.

¿Más que primos?

Sí…

Dios Candice…

Tía… ¿nunca tuvieron nada que ver, cierto?

No hija, y en parte entiendo porque no es algo que le hayas preguntado a tu madre… pero eso hubiese aclarado todo.

Llamé al laboratorio, un laboratorio real y me confirmaron resultados, el problema era que el mundo se caía a mi alrededor y que esta persona me amenazó con contarlo si no me alejaba.

Ya estabas embarazada, ¿cierto?

Sí…

¿Te ha vuelto a buscar la mujer?

¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?

¿Quién más enreda las cosas de esa manera?

No, en estos seis meses se ha mantenido alejada…

Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿hay relación entre esto y lo que perdiste en inversiones?

Parecieran venir de dos frentes distintos…

¿Quién fue?

Tía…

Es alguien cercano, si no, no evitarías decírmelo…

Eliza…

Debí suponerlo… Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que mi querida nieta política tiene que ver también con lo de tus inversiones fallidas… claro utilizó a alguien, porque eso no se le da… Candice, tienes que regresar al corporativo, recuperar tu vida, sé que Drew es prioridad, y lo respeto, pero también se cuan importante es que como mujeres desarrollarnos… ¿no lo volverás a intentar con él?

Me desprecia tía… hemos logrado hacer equipo por Drew, y seguramente nunca podremos dejarnos por eso… además él es feliz…

Con Allison… bien, pero tú eres la madre de su hijo, eso no lo olvides y aunque te equivocaste garrafalmente, el tiempo de ponerte de tapete debe llegar a su fin en algún momento… regresa a la empresa, cuídate, desarróllate como mujer, y tal vez un día, cuando todo haya pasado, vendrá alguien más, y si no, la verdad es que no necesitamos de un hombre para ser felices, mírame a mí.

Jajajajaja, tía…

¿Lo amas?

Tía… sabes de sobra la respuesta a esa pregunta…

¿Entonces porque no haces algo al respecto?

Porque necesitamos poder vivir juntos.

Entonces has decidido dejarlo ir….

No es eso tía…

Eso parece que es, porque desde dónde yo lo veo, lamentarse y pedir excusas no es suficiente, vivir seis meses de tú vida en pausa, andando de puntitas alrededor de la casa donde vives, sabiéndote juzgada, y no hacer nada al respecto definitivamente no es vida… Candice, sabes de sobra que no soy una mujer que se anda con rodeos… para reconquistar a un hombre como Albert se necesita mucho más que arrepentimiento, sobre todo porque el te adoraba y lo que parece es que lo dejaste por otro…

No fue así tía, solo quería…

Proteger a tú hijo y a la familia, pero calculaste muy mal los posibles daños… no pensaste con la cabeza fría, y es hasta cierto punto razonable, sin embargo, la realidad es que Albert no querrá nada contigo solo porque eres la madre de Drew, y lo primero que debes hacer es reencontrarte, sanar, mostrar esa fortaleza que sé que tienes, no andar por la vida como una mujer de la cual se dice que han pasado sus mejores años y es hora de tenerle compasión.

Leíste el tabloide

Por supuesto que lo leí… y es penoso… penoso que tengan un poquito de razón…

Lamento avergonzarte.

No se trata de mí, sino de ti y de Drew… tú imagen, tú nombre son los que abrirán las puertas y forjarán su futuro, así que debes levantarte, poner la cabeza en alto, reinventarte, y buscar esté bien, por ti, por Drew y tal vez un día por Albert… hoy está con Allison, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y si su destino es estar juntos entonces, tarde o temprano volverán a encontrarse, esperemos que en condiciones más favorables.

¿Y sí no?

Pues entonces te corresponde ser feliz por tu hijo, por Albert, pero sobre todo por ti misma…

Tienes razón tía, es tiempo de levantar la cabeza...

Voy a contratar a alguien, un investigador de confianza que nos ayude a llegar al fondo de las inversiones malhadadas y de las fuentes falsas que Eliza utilizó… ¿Tienes lo que te envió?

Sí… en una caja de seguridad, era demasiado peligroso dejarlo rodar por ahí.

En su momento te haré saber y la expondremos… gracias por tú confianza.

Gracias por escucharme.

¿Intentaste contárselo a Albert?

No quiere hablar de ello, y en parte lo entiendo… tía, debo irme, Drew ha pasado demasiado tiempo a solas con Albert hoy…

Dudo mucho que esté solo, pero dime que compraste más atuendos como ese.

Fui de compras.

Tendré que invitarte a venir una vez al mes a tomar el té al menos…y deberás ir pensando en un vestido de gala, porque te quiero presente en mi gala de cumpleaños, y en otras galas que hacemos para recaudar fondos… eres Candice White-Rowan, la madre del heredero de los Andrew, heredera de él 25 % de las acciones de la empresa, ¿sabías qué entre tu voto, el de Albert y el mío, podríamos vetar cualquier decisión? Claro, si Victor y William no votan por ustedes.

Supongo que tienes un plan magistral en tu cabeza…

Jajajaja, por supuesto que lo tengo mi querida niña, anda, vete que veo que mueres de ganas por ir a ver al angelito ese, pero no te conviertas en extraña y ven a verme de vez en cuando, tráelo contigo.

Así lo haré. – Candice depositó un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y manejó de regreso a casa.

Llegó, abrió la puerta y escuchó risas, al parecer había reunión, por un momento consideró no entrar, pero era su casa… al menos por el momento, y quería ver a su hijo.

Entró en la casa, dejó su bolsa y llaves en el recibidor, observando que había tres bolsas colgadas… Pauna, Rose y … la voz de la rubia abogada de UNICEF llegó a sus oídos, reía agradablemente en complicidad con Rose y Pauna… Albert llenaba sus copas de vino y al parecer estaban tan entretenidos que no se habían percatado de su llegada, por un momento pensó en subir por la escalera que estaba directamente en el vestíbulo, y mandar a Lena por el niño, pero después pensó, que tal vez sería un desperdicio de oportunidad, si la habían criticado por no ser despampanante, al fin podrían callarse sobre lo mucho que se había descuidado.

Caminó decidida, la casa estaba cálida, así que se había deshecho de su abrigo, y llevaba un corto vestido de lana, recto, clásico, elegante.

Buenas tardes. - saludó educadamente, mientras un pequeño de ojos azules gateaba a toda velocidad en su dirección desde su lugar en la alfombra a los pies de su tía. – Amor mío… - dijo tomando a Drew en brazos. -te extrañé. – dijo levantando al niño en el aire, sabía que las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella. Pero jugó con su hijo como si no existiera nada más.

Candice, te sienta bien ese color. – le dijo Allison amablemente.

Gracias, Allison, lamento interrumpirles la velada, pero si no les importa me retiraré con este pequeño, hace mucho que no lo alimento…-

Llegaron tus compras, y le pedí a Lena y a Charliee que ayudaran a organizarlas.

Gracias Albert.

¿Piensas tener muchos compromisos Candice? – preguntó Pauna curiosa en un tono para nada neutral.

No lo creo Pauna, pero, tal vez es tiempo de que vuelva a trabajar, y a hacerme presente en sociedad, después de todo, es por Drew por quien me conviene hacerlo. Fui a tomar el té con tía Elroy, por eso era necesaria la formalidad de hoy. – dijo quedamente. -Drew, despídete de tu abuela, tu tía y Allison. – le dijo al niño mientras lo llevaba a la sala para que repartiera besos.

Albert la observó, se veía hermosa, despampanante, peligrosamente tentadora, por otro lado, a Albert no le desagradaba la idea de que ella dedicara tiempo para sí misma, después de todo, siendo completamente honestos, ¿qué hombre no se sentiría orgulloso de que una mujer como ella fuera la madre de su hijo? Iba a decir algo, pero Margaret, entró en ese momento con una bandeja y exclamó alegremente.

Se ve usted hermosa señora Candice, de seguro Madame Elroy se puso feliz de verla así.

Gracias Margaret, tía Elroy te mandó saludos.

Le llamó el joven Michael, dijo que estaría disponible para hablar.

Gracias Margaret. – le respondió la rubia discreta.

Sí quieres ve y cámbiate, y te subo a Drew en un momento. – le dijo Albert con la intención de permitir a su madre y a su hermana que se despidieran del niño a su antojo.

Claro, ¿ya tomó su medicina?

Sí. – el monosílabo contundente llenó el aire.

Bien, con permiso, que tengan buenas noches.

Dijo despidiéndose con dignidad y subiendo con lentitud las escaleras, mientras marcaba su celular para regresarle la llamada a Michael.

Albert solo alcanzó a escuchar cuando llegaba a lo alto de la escalera.

Hola Michael.

Y por supuesto no le cayó en gracia.

Cuarenta minutos después Albert subió con Drew en brazos, cansado, y un poco lloroso, Candy estaba sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo.

Está cansado.

Sí, ya es tarde, por eso es qué, quise subirlo conmigo hace un rato.

Pensé que querrías hablar con Michael en privado.

Y yo pensé que solo Rose y tú madre vendrían.

Allison es mi pareja.

Y Michael a pesar de todo lo que hice es mi amigo.

Sostuvieron la mirada mutuamente, estaban al borde de comenzar su primera pelea franca desde que se habían reencontrado, y eso era precisamente parte de lo que les permitía seguir juntos, la amable indiferencia, la fría cortesía, el desinterés fingido o auténtico en lo que el otro hiciera… Candy se preguntó sí al fin cruzarían esa frontera con todas sus posibles consecuencias. Levantó la vista desafiante, y Albert le devolvió la mirada con la misma fiereza, tentado a gritar, a reclamar, a exigir un porque y ella dispuesta a probar de una vez por todas si su indiferencia hacia ella era real o fingida. Envalentonada con el nuevo corte y peinado cambió su mirada desafiante por una un poco más cálida. Albert la observó, descaradamente hermosa, no por el maquillaje, o el peinado, sino porque había en su mirada ese fuego desafiante y valiente de antaño esa consciencia de que era capaz de doblegarlo con la mirada y de que toda ella, su alma y su cuerpo aún eran deseables para él.

Albert se acercó a ella aspirando el embriagante aroma de su perfume, Drew se arremolinó en sus brazos y se lanzó a los de la rubia. Justo así era como él lo hubiese deseado… Drew se acurrucó en los brazos de Candy, con la intención de dormir, pero ella no quitó su vista de Albert.

Albert extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla con ternura inesperada hasta para él, acunando su mano en su mejilla besó su frente, un leve roce solamente, y clavó su mirada azul en la de ella.

Albert… -comenzó ella con un leve dejo de esperanza que el cortó de tajo

Lo siento princesa, es demasiado tarde para todo esto… creo que lo mejor será que no duerma aquí esta noche, Drew ya fue vencido por el sueño… ya no hay marcha atrás Candice, debemos vivir con nuestras decisiones, y por nuestro propio bien y el de Drew, lo mejor es ni siquiera explorar ese sendero. Pasaré la noche fuera, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamarme. – le dijo besando su frente una vez más, y después a su hijo que había caído completamente dormido.

Candy lo vio salir, esa era su respuesta, la última que le hacía falta escuchar, la amó, sí, aún sentía algo por ella, sí, pero decidía firme y conscientemente no estar a su lado, ese era el punto final, el último clavo en el ataúd de lo que fue una hermosa relación… no había marcha atrás, de ahora en adelante solo debía ver hacia el futuro, renacer como el ave fénix de en medio de sus cenizas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola chicas, quiero dedicar este capítulo a la amiga de Nina, y a la amiga de Mary, así como a todas aquellas mujeres que han luchado y siguen luchando contra esta terrible enfermedad. Les mando un abrazo.**

 **Por otro lado quiero decirles que me tienen sin palabras con sus respuestas, extasiada de tanto review y apoyo,por supuesto que Rebeka, Jujo y enamorada me han hecho reír enormemente, y cada una de ustedes me han conmovido, unas creen que Albert es el mas terrible de los canallas en este momento, otras que en realidad tiene razón, unos tres capítulos atrás querían desgreñar a Candy-**

 **Me encanta leerlas. Reeka 21, thanks for writting. Alessandra Grazzie mille per le tue parole.**

 **Esto se vuelve cada vez más dicertido e intenso, la mentablemente comoe stoy super metida en la historia no me he podido sentar a escribir YNTE, sobre todo porque además tengo muchísimo trabajo.**

 **En cuanto a la narración en You Tube, ya hablé con Jean Pérez quien ha sido muy amable y linda en sus respuestas, y hará una pausa en el trabajo que está haciendo. Enamorada, no es necesario desgreñar a nadie, la verdad es que Jean ha sido super amable en todo momento, y pues estamos hablando para aclarar cosas, gracias a todas por preocuparse, y es cierto, estoy revisando lo de derechos de autor.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, por sus palabras, por todo y espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Key Ag.**

 **RAA 26**

A la mañana siguiente Albert manejó de regreso al hogar que hasta ese día compartía con Candy y con Drew, no había pasado la noche con Allison como seguramente Candy lo había pensado, había ido al Savoy, simplemente porque no podía quedarse en el mismo espacio dónde ella estaba, no podía enfrentar su mirada suplicante, su belleza que dolía en el alma, había creído que podría vivir con ella sin problemas, tenerla a su lado como su mera compañera, la madre de su hijo, pero se había tratado de engañar a sí mismo, no podía… seguir a su lado sabiendo que tarde o temprano las cuidadosamente construidas barreras alrededor de su corazón serían derrumbadas por ella… la amaba, sí, pero hoy no estaba dispuesto a ceder a ese amor, y a todo lo que aceptarlo implicaría. Había tomado una decisión, una que iba a dolerle a ambos en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que ante lo sucedido la noche anterior, era obvio que no podía aplazarla más.

Entró en su departamento, aún tratando de decidir como hablar con ella, y se encontró con una tierna escena Candy jugaba con Drew en la alfombra de la sala, vestía sencillamente, pero se había arreglado un poco el cabello y usaba discreto maquillaje, estaba sentada animándo a Drew a caminar, y Albert llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo dar tres pasos bamboleantes por su cuenta.

¿Lo viste? – preguntó ella con su mirada cargada de puro deleite.

Por supuesto que lo vi, no demorará mucho más en caminar solo. – le dijo él con él mismo nivel de entusiasmo consciente de que no era el momento de hablar, sino de disfrutar de un logro de su hijo.

Pensaba llevarlo al parque a jugar… - le dijo ella buscando su aprobación con la mirada, o más bien queriendo saber sí él iría con ellos.

Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres vamos… el aire fresco le hará bien, podemos ir a algún otro lado… no sé, algún pueblo cercano… - le respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

¿Estás seguro? -

Puede ser divertido para él, está teniendo un buen día, y estímulos nuevos le vendrán bien, pide a Lena que prepare sus cosas…

Ella se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte , evidentemente feliz ante su respuesta y le sonrió.

Gracias, tendré todo listo en unos 15 minutos, ¿te puedes quedar con Drew en lo que me cambio?

Sí, ve. – esa era la mujer encantadoramente traviesa que él había conocido, de la que él se había enamorado…

Albert iba a hablar con ella, y decirle que las cosas debían cambiar, pero tal vez egoístamente quería un último día de pretender, un día de disfrutar de ella, de su felicidad, de sus locuras, de todo lo que alguna vez lo había atraído, solo un día más, de lo que hubiera podido ser se dijo, después la dejaría ir… o más bien, él se iría.

La observó bajar vestida en pantalones skinny y un maxi sweater ligero color azul eléctrico, llevaba un enorme brazalete dorado en su muñeca izquierda, aretes bohemios de flecos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el día era fresco, pero soleado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa y la de Drew iluminaban más que mil soles.

Manejaron hasta una aldea cercana, uno de esos lugares anónimos, bellos y típico de la campiña inglesa, encontraron un carrusel y subieron junto con Drew, Albert grabó en su memoria la imagen de ella riendo a su lado mientras montaba un unicornio al lado de Drew, a quién él sostenía montando un dragón. El deleite en su mirada era arrebatador, el aire en su rostro arrebolaba sus mejillas, y la adoración en su mirada hacia su hijo conmovió su corazón, en parte era algo que había visto en ella antes, dirigido a él, pero en estos días Candy tenía mucho cuidado de no mirarlo de esa forma.

Mira lo feliz que está… - le dijo él.

¿Cómo no va a estarlo? Va montado en un dragón y su héroe está a su lado… ¿qué más puede pedir?

Jajajaja, ¿así que eres su héroe?

No, tú eres su héroe, yo soy el amor de su vida hasta ahora. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Porque un día crecerá y se enamorará de alguien, pero mientras tanto, lo soy yo. ¿No es así pequeño Drew? – preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia a su pequeño que le devolvió la mirada con evidente adoración, ella parecía una chiquilla más, montada en el unicornio, disfrutando de la vuelta en el carrusel.

Jugaron en el césped, ella haciendo mil y una maromas para hacer a su hijo reír, sencilla, desbordante de vida, vibrante, había algo, algo nuevo, decidido, desafiante, era ella, ella antes de los dieciséis y de todo lo que había sucedido, libre, alegre, llena de vida.

Te vas a marear con tanta vuelta. – le dijo él cómodamente tumbado sobre una manta observándola dar vueltas de carro mientras Drew se desternillaba de la risa.

Me hacía falta hacer ejercicio, apenas puedo recobrar el aliento.

Tal vez es tiempo de que retomes tus hábitos saludables.

Jajajajaja, ¿es una forma amable de decirme que me he convertido en una floja.

No te has convertido en una floja, es solo que en seis meses no te he visto hacer ni un minuto de yoga, pero seguramente es normal, te desvelas mucho, y las cosas con Drew no han sido sencillas, solo digo que si el diagnóstico es favorable deberías considerar retomar las cosas que te gustan.

Tampoco te has ejercitado mucho que digamos…

Lo sé…

Candy pudo percibir la camaradería y complicidad de antaño, Albert estaba relajado, jugando con ella y con Drew, la persiguió por el prado mientras ella cargaba al niño, y cuando los alcanzó los levantó en brazos a ambos para hacerlos dar un par de volandas. Los tres disfrutaron del contacto, no hubo reacciones de tensión de parte de ninguno de los dos ante la cercanía era simplemente algo natural en ese momento.

Compró helados, estuvo atento, cariñoso, no solo con Drew, sino con ella misma, nunca había sido francamente grosero en esos meses, pero el contraste del antes y el ahora siempre había pesado en su relación, era cortés, pero nunca se desvivía o anticipaba a sus necesidades como antes, y ese día lo estaba haciendo, no solo ayudándola, sino mimándola un poco. Le compró una flor y se la dio a Drew para que se la diera. Se adelantó a pagar un collar que le había gustado en la feria callejera, y compró un vaso de café tal cual le gustaba, sin pretender que no lo recordaba como solía hacerlo. ¿Sería que había reconsiderado las cosas? ¿acaso habría un futuro?

Encontraron un artista callejero y le pagaron porque los dibujara a los tres, en forma de caricatura, un pequeño souvenir de un día perfecto, le había dicho él con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre su hombro por unos segundos para que el artista dibujara sus siluetas.

Comieron un par de emparedados sobre una manta, y disfrutaron de una copa de vino mientras Drew dormía la siesta en medio de ellos. Era una tarde tan perfecta, tan deliciosa que ella no se atrevió a preguntar nada, hablaron sobre libros que ambos habían leído, películas que disfrutaban, Drew, y sus sueños para él. la próxima gala de la tía Elroy por su cumpleaños, fue un día tranquilo, sencillo, sin interrupciones, Albert había apagado su celular y Candy había perdido la costumbre de cargarlo con ella. Cuando llegaron a casa, pensaron que Drew estaría demasiado cansado, pero al ponerlo en el suelo lo vieron ponerse en pie y caminar hacia Albert con los brazos extendidos como sí siempre hubiese podido hacerlo. Eran los primeros pasos de su hijo, y estaban ahí, juntos, para compartirlos… Albert se preguntó por un momento si valía la pena seguir negándose a ceder a lo que era evidente…

Ese es mi pequeño guerrero. – dijo él mientras lo alzaba en brazos y lo hacía reír.

Ella levantó su luminosa mirada hacia él, feliz de lo que Drew había logrado, y feliz de poder compartirlo con Albert.

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, y después la esquivó, por temor a qué ella leyera en ella algo de lo que había decidido. Candy sintió la tensión regresar de pronto, algo había sucedido…

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó ella poniéndose seria de pronto.

Nada, lo logró, ahora tienes que prepararte para correr detrás de él. - le respondió él en tono ligero tratando de retener un poco más la perfecta armonía.

Albert… sé que algo sucede… - le dijo ella, la perfecta dicha del día se había roto.

Tenemos que hablar. - le respondió él renuente.

Bien, dime que sucede. – contestó la rubia armándose de valor

No ahora Candice, tal vez más tarde cuando Drew esté dormido…

Es obvio que has tomado una decisión. Te conozco, aún puedo leer en tu mirada…o más bien en la forma en la que esquivas la mía que tienes algo que decirme – le dijo ella por lo bajo, mientras pedía a Lena que llevara a Drew a su habitación y a dormir una siesta.

Albert caminó hasta el bar se sirvió una copa para él y otra para ella, Whiskey y un Martini para Candy, después se dirigió a uno de los cómodos sofás de piel y tomó asiento, Candy tomó el Martini y se sentó a su lado preguntándose a dónde había ido toda la felicidad de ese día.

Necesito que me escuches con calma… - le pidió el tranquilamente, al parecer no podría aplazar la charla mucho más… el tiempo de pretender dicha absoluta había llegado a su fin.

Albert… quiero que me escuches también. – le respondió ella, dispuesta a luchar por su amor, a hacerlo ver que todo había sido un error, una estupidez de su parte, pero también un engaño… ella había sufrido, no le había roto el corazón solo porque sí, sino que había roto su propio corazón en lo que ella pensó era el intento de salvarlos a todos.

No quiero escuchar tus razones. No las necesito. – le respondió él seco, sabiendo a lo que ella se refería.

¿Entonces cómo puedo… conseguir tu perdón? – su tono era suplicante. El rostro de él se había endurecido, y a pesar de estar muy cerca la distancia era evidente.

Candice, no es por falta de conocimiento de tus razones que no te he perdonado...sé porque te fuiste. - le dijo él encarándola, y dejándole saber la verdad que había callado desde hace meses, él sabía lo que había sucedido.

Según tú, amaba a Michael. ¿No es eso? – respondió la rubia desafiante, dispuesta a echar por tierra lo que ella creía era la verdad.

No. Sé por qué te fuiste, dé lo que has callado y que crees que hará cambiar mi forma de pensar en cuanto me lo digas, esa explicación mágica que según tú me hará olvidarlo todo y amarte de nuevo, pero debo decirte de antemano que no será así. – le dijo él fijando su mirada en ella… él conocía la razón por la que ella se había ido… Su corazón se quebraba, había pensado que en cuanto lo supiera todo se arreglaría, que entonces el entendería y le abriría los brazos para consolarla, pero se había equivocado… eso no podía estar sucediendo, pero así era…

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó incrédula, titubeante, lo había apostado todo por ese momento, esa era su carta secreta, su posibilidad de triunfo, y él la había echado a tierra sin miramiento alguno.

Contraté un investigador hace poco… alguien que tú también conoces…

Le pagaste a mi investigador. - lo acusó ella.

Sí querida, debes hacerlos firmar cláusulas de confidencialidad para que no vayan por la vida divulgando lo que encontraron. – le respondió el sarcástico… la guerra frontal había comenzado, Albert no podía tener piedad, era tiempo de decirlo todo, de sacarlo todo, de dejar claro que no había más posibilidades, la esperanza había muerto.

¿Entonces entiendes? – preguntó ella con un pequeño rayo de esperanza, consciente de que era el momento de apostarlo todo y ver si algo podría rescatarse. Pasando completamente por alto el tono de voz que él había empleado.

La respuesta la sorprendió como un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento. Albert le habló con franqueza, de frente y sin miramientos.

No Candice, no hay forma de que entienda tú lógica y supuestas razones, porque yo no te hubiese dejado, hubiese encontrado la forma de luchar juntos… a lo mejor tocaba aprender a ser amigos de nuevo, no digo que no hubiese sido doloroso o difícil, pero largarte con Michael, pretendiendo que lo amabas, ser su mujer… mientras estabas embarazada de mi hijo… es ridículo que me importe, pero he descubierto que así de machista soy, imaginarte en sus brazos, saber que él sintió sus primeros movimientos, que él lo vio nacer…que si hubieses sido más lista hoy seguirías casada con él… no puedo con eso, lo siento, pero no puedo pretender que nada de eso sucedió y que te perdonaré todo, porque no es cierto, sí hoy le hago caso a ese pequeño instinto o rastro de amor si lo quieres llamar así… terminaré por destrozarnos, a ti porque nunca dejaré de culparte, de reclamarte de odiarte un poco por lo que hiciste y a mí, porque no me habré respetado como hombre, como ser humano… y hacerte miserable por no querer amarte como te amaba terminará por destruirnos…¿qué clase de vida le daríamos a Drew? - sus palabras fueron como puñaladas al corazón de Candy…

¿Puedes negarme algo de lo que te dije? ¿acaso me equivoco en lo referente a ti y a Michael?

Es estúpido que te enfoques en eso, en todo caso tú también tienes una relación con Allison.

Sí, pero mi relación no surgió de la noche a la mañana, ni me largué dejándote sin explicación alguna, dime que no tuviste nada que ver con él.

¿Es en serio que en eso se reduce todo, en un estúpido instinto primitivo, en celos machistas?

No es eso Candice… solo me pregunto como pudiste pasar de mis brazos a los suyos, así, sin más como un mero trámite. Y no me digas que lo mismo hice con Allison, porque no fue así, tú estabas casada, y tenías un hijo de otro, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué esperara por ti? Tú ya habías decidido.

Albert… podemos solucionarlo. Iremos a terapia… trabajaremos juntos…- intentó ella una vez más, desesperada, porque veía que lo que había logrado se le escapaba de las manos, en algún momento tenerlo cerca y presente se había convertido en un consuelo, disfrutaba de su presencia, de los pequeños roces y momentos involuntariamente íntimos.

Ese es el punto, no quiero que lo solucionemos…no quiero luchar por la relación, por el hubiera, quiero hacer mi vida justo como la había planeado y diseñado… ser feliz, porque logré serlo, aprendí a vivir sin ti, y estos meses he aprendido a vivir sin enojo o rencor, pero hay días en que te creo culpable hasta de la enfermedad de Drew, y eso no es vida. - le dijo él con calma y contundencia. Tenía que hacerla entender y ceder, porque si seguía insistiendo él podría ser quien se diera por vencido…

Nunca dejé de…

No lo digas… - le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, de nada valía escucharla decir que lo amaba, lo mejor era evitarse eso

Estaba desesperada, dolida…- intentó hacerlo entender, ver su posición, su voz se quebraba, se sentía sensible, en carne viva, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, la desesperación amenazaba con ahogarla… pero él la cortó nuevamente.

Por unas estúpidas fotos y por las pruebas que Eliza te dio… ¿cómo pudiste caer en eso? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te sería infiel? ¿creer que nuestros padres habrían apoyado nuestra relación si en verdad hubiésemos sido hermanos? No solo es estúpido, es denigrante, inverosímil…– su temperamento comenzaba a encenderse a pesar de que estaba decidido a no perder control de sus emociones, pero aún hoy le enojaba que ella hubiese dudado de él y de sus padres y preferido creerle a una arpía amargada.

Sé que no soy hija de Victor, esa prueba yo misma la mandé a hacer hace años…. – le respondió tratando de sorprenderlo, de hacerle ver lo que la había atormentado por tantos años, pero la sorprendida fue ella ante su respuesta.

No quiero estar presente el día que sepas porque esa prueba salió negativa… - le respondió Albert con compasión que ella pasó por alto… eso no era importante ahora... Albert se iba, iba a hacer una vida con Allison…se llevaría a su hijo la mitad del tiempo, no solo tendría que compartir a Albert, sino a Drew…con una mujer contra quien lo único que tenía era que se había robado el corazón de Albert.

¿Tú sabes? – preguntó a pesar de que su atención no estaba en ello… tal vez Albert tenía respuestas.

Sí, pero no me corresponde, solo puedo decir que sería bueno que hablaras con tu madre. – su respuesta fue tan firme que ella sabía que no tenía caso insistir.

Albert me equivoqué… - intentó ella de nuevo con mirada suplicante, y poniendo su mano en su brazo. Él clavó su fría mirada en ella y le respondió.

Sí, y mucho, y de nada sirve para mí que reconozcas tus errores…

Eliza.. Sonia…

Dos perras que te odiaban por tenerlo todo, a ellas fue a quienes les creíste, en lugar de a la pareja que te cuidó y demostró amor toda la vida. En lugar de creerme a mí, el hombre que te amaba con locura, me creíste capaz de engañarte con la mujer que tú misma trajiste de regreso a nuestras vidas… en verdad creo que deberías ir con un psicólogo y tratar de encontrar el trasfondo de tu enorme necesidad de autodestrucción, de sabotaje… por ti y por Drew… porque quiero que seas feliz, qué él tenga una madre equilibrada, capaz, lo que todos esperábamos pudieras ser… - su respuesta no le dejaba lugar a decir mucho.

Ella se puso en pie, y caminó hasta la ventana, en silencio, era evidente, ella le había roto el corazón, había destruido su confianza en ella, y por eso era qué no podían seguir juntos.

Candice, no puedes simplemente dejarme hablando. – le reclamó él.

Ella volteó a verlo, acallando su corazón y sus deseos…encontró palabras para responder, aunque su mente parecía estar vacía en ese momento. La realidad caía a su alrededor, destruyendo sus esperanzas sin compasión alguna.

No te estoy dejando hablar solo, simplemente te estoy escuchando… y es mucho más de lo que tú has hecho por mí en estos seis meses… en Paris había decidido recomponer mi vida, tomar las riendas, hacer lo que me correspondía, convertirme en una mujer de la cual mi hijo pudiera sentirse orgulloso… pero no tuve tiempo, Drew se enfermó, llegaste, te hiciste cargo… y te lo agradezco, reconozco tu esfuerzo, tu trabajo, tu presencia de ánimo, la verdad en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada, y no había aprendido a manejar los recursos y contactos a mi favor… y aún no lo aprendo del todo, pero, un día no muy lejano lo lograré… - era una mezcla entre reclamo y conversación.

Siempre estaré para Drew, y por lo tanto para ti en cierta forma…nuestro acuerdo era que no te irías sino hasta que él estuviera bien…

Lo sé, y ahora vienes a decirme que eso no podrá ser. – le dijo ella con tristeza y dolor en la mirada.

Así es. -

Es por ella… -

¿Ella?

Allison, mientras, no me preocupé por cómo me veía no hubo problema, pero supongo que ayer no le hizo gracias verme llegar arreglada, fue una declaración de guerra ¿no? ¿piensa que quiero reconquistarte? – claro que quería reconquistarlo, y claro que estaba siendo irracional al hablar así de frente con Albert sobre su novia, pero, ¿qué más quedaba?

Candice, no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi relación con Allison. Me voy porque me doy cuenta de que ya no es lo más saludable que sigamos juntos, pero si quieres saber, te diré que mi relación con ella es una relación estable, madura, ella es una mujer extraordinaria, inteligente, con metas claras, que aporta a mi vida justo lo que quiero que aporte, la amo, no estoy con ella por olvidarte a ti, estoy con ella, porque te olvidé y me di una nueva oportunidad, cuando te fuiste quedé destrozado, solo pude recomponerme porque no podía dejar que las empresas se fueran en picada por el bien de tu padre y el mío, por meses me pregunté que hice mal… me culpé por haberme enojado por el dinero, por las malas inversiones, por haberte presionado, porque tal vez lo sensato hubiese sido quedarme… pero entonces llegaste a la boda de Anne y Archie, embarazada y aparentemente feliz con Michael… en ese momento supe que no podía seguir esperando por ti, que tú habías decidido como querías vivir tu vida, y que lo mismo me correspondía a mí… es cierto que te veo y no puedo evitar recordar, es cierto que te admiro, que tu belleza me conmueve, que adoro que tengamos un hijo juntos, pero a la vez me destroza por completo que tengamos que tenerlo en estas circunstancias… y tú eres la responsable de ella, tú eres la responsable de que no podamos disfrutarlo juntos, de que tengamos que estar separados, de que mi hijo, no tendrá la familia que tú y yo tuvimos, la que te dije claramente soñaba con tener un día… rompiste mis ilusiones y mis sueños, y ahora solo me queda vivir con lo que hay, perdonarte, pedirte que seas mi esposa, y pretender compartir una vida contigo terminará por destrozarnos, de una forma u otra ya rompiste la armonía, ya sembraste discordia, ya hiciste imposible lo que tanto amaba y admiraba de nuestras familias…¿no te das cuenta? Quedarme contigo sería a costa del bienestar de mi familia.

¿Por qué si puedes admitir que aún sientes algo por mí, no nos permites luchar por esto? Por nosotros, por Drew… Pauna y Rose me perdonarán si tú me perdonas… todo puede volver a ser como antes… -

Tal vez porque sé que será inútil, entiende, no puedo dejar de verte como la mujer hermosa que eres, como la niña encantadora que un día fuiste, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que te fuiste… que me robaste la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo nacer… no puedo… te amé con locura... por supuesto, lo sabes…

Aún debe quedar algo de ese amor… podemos rescatarlo…

No Candy… no hay nada que rescatar…Creo que no es posible amar igual dos veces, siempre serás la ilusión del amor y la vida perfecta, eso serás, el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser, de lo que soñé que sería… pero hoy las condiciones son diferentes, hoy no quiero una princesa a la cual mimar, hoy quiero una mujer fuerte, que me ame, pero que no dependa de mí y que no me necesite a su lado, pero a pesar de ello quiera estar conmigo, caminar juntos, y forjar nuestros futuros en paralelo.

Yo puedo ser esa mujer… - el rostro de ella estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Por eso es qué no quería que habláramos, no quería lastimarte… pero no, querida mía, no puedes ser esa mujer… no serías tú...- le dijo él con un enorme dejo de tristeza, consciente de que le decía la verdad, Candice era una princesa, siempre lo sería, y en él siempre evocaría sentimientos y reacciones que Allison no evocaba.

Estaba destrozada Albert… no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer… ni a donde ir… temía por mi hijo, por su futuro, no quería que sufrieras, ¿qué tal si nacía enfermo? ¿si no sobrevivía? ¿si Eliza cumplía su amenaza y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tú y yo éramos hermanos?

Candy… eras tan niña… aún hoy, con todo lo que ha pasado crees que hiciste lo correcto…pero detente a pensar por un segundo… ¿crees que se lo hubiese permitido? ¿Acaso te ha molestado en este tiempo que has estado a mi lado? Jamás te hubiese dejado sola, habría estado a tú lado, y si nos tocaba enfrentar lo peor lo haríamos juntos, pero tú decidiste por ambos… no me permitiste estar ahí para ti, me dejaste fuera, como un perro, cortaste todos tus lazos… ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué pensaste que iba a suceder? – no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas preguntas, en ese tono compasivo, Michael también las había hecho…y esa compasión la quebraba más que él enojo de Albert.

Ella guardó silencio derrotada, comprendiendo el enorme dolor que le había causado, todo lo que había roto, ser consciente de que había cavado su propia tumba no era sencillo, quería tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo, convencerlo con besos y caricias lo que sus palabras no podían, hacerlo olvidar su traición, convencerlo de que le amaba más que antes, que hoy a seis meses de vivir juntos comprendía que nunca había hallado paz al lado de Michael, porque Albert le era necesario, era su sol. Pero también sabía qué si hacían el amor en ese momento, sería un error, y que sí el cedía lo haría por compasión, y después se odiaría a sí mismo, y la odiaría a ella, por haberlo orillado a serle infiel a Allison.

Quiero seguir a la disposición de mi hijo… pero debes admitir que el seguir juntos se volverá insostenible en algún punto...cercano… - su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Intentó hacerlo ver lo que ella había estado dispuesta a hacer, la forma en la que había tratado de conseguir su perdón, de demostrarle amor, de estar ahí por él y para él.

En un principio entendí que era necesario que tú y yo viviéramos juntos no podía dejarte a Drew a que llorara y tú te las arreglaras con él, yo te había quitado la oportunidad de conocer a tú hijo desde mi vientre, me correspondía ayudarte a conocerlo, a cuidarlo, enseñarlo a él a amarte… y eso fue lo que me dediqué a hacer… y no me arrepiento… no me arrepiento de los seis meses que hemos pasado juntos, ni de haber compartido una cama por última vez…porque lo hice no solo porque era lo correcto, o para conseguir tu perdón, sino por amor, no sabes cuantas veces había soñado presentarte a tú hijo, y ver tu rostro iluminarse al tomarlo en tus brazos, observar tu ternura con él… - sus palabras parecieron conmoverlo un poco.

Y te lo agradezco, agradezco de todo corazón lo que has hecho, sé que lo diste todo, que aguantaste mis silencios, mi intrusión, a mi familia, pero… - Albert no tenía otra respuesta que la que ya le había dado, las cosas debían cambiar, y punto.

Pero la realidad es que estamos muy lejos de que me perdones… me quedé porque era lo correcto, pero también me quedé por ilusión, por esperanza, de un día lograr que me amaras de nuevo… pero queda claro que es imposible, así que si esa es la decisión que has tomado… perfecto, buscaré un lugar dónde irme… - intentaba ser madura, y mantener la calma, aunque las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y el dolor de su mirada la delataban, había un dejo de amargura en sus palabras.

No tienes que buscar un lugar, he puesto este a nombre de Drew, yo soy quién se va… te pido que te quedes al menos por un tiempo, no hay prisa, y por supuesto se queda todo lo que está amueblado, solo vendrán por mis cosas… eres libre de cambiar la decoración o adaptarla… no importa, pero creo que mientras Drew esté enfermo conviene no mover nada…

Te vas y me dejas con un lugar lleno de tú personalidad… -comenzó el reclamo, pero se calló recordando que ella ni sus cosas había sacado de su hogar en Mahattan. – lo siento, no sé cómo me atreví a decir eso…

Justamente eso pensaba...

¿Cómo lo superaste? – preguntó ella.

Albert suspiró profundo, recordando la pesadilla de esos primeros días, de lo que había implicado regresar a un lugar vacío, lleno de ella, dónde no encontró ni una nota de despedida… el dolor de su abandono vino de nuevo, reunió valor y le contestó.

Viví en un hotel hasta que cada rastro de tu presencia fue sacado del departamento… pero la verdad es que en cada esquina había un fantasma de ti, un recuerdo… así que terminé por venderlo, una redecoración no bastó, tú, nuestro amor, estaba tatuado en ese lugar… respondió con sencillez, evidenciando la herida que si bien había sanado, aún estaba tierna.

Albert, perdóname mi amor… - le dijo apenas capaz de respirar, el peso de sus errores, de como lo había tratado, de como lo había sometido a un dolor innecesario, .de su inconsciencia e impulsividad la aplastaban. No podía respirar, la culpa y el dolor atenazaban su garganta. Albert se sentó a su lado de nuevo y acarició su espalda amigablemente, tratando de que se calmara.

No te cargues con eso, no vivo con rencor, solo sé que tú y yo somos pasado… - le dijo tranquila y compasivamente, sabía que por primera vez ella comenzaba a verlo todo con claridad.

Dame una oportunidad… - no podía dejarlo ir así nada más… aunque eso significara humillarse.

No puedes pedirme eso… no después de la forma en que te fuiste… Candy, de nada sirve que de diga que te amo… no voy a ceder, no voy a derribar la barrera… un nosotros ya es imposible. - le dijo él con objetividad y tristeza, ahí estaba la barrera imposible de escalar, debía rendirse y ceder. Albert era inconmovible cuando así lo decidía… -por favor no lo hagas más difícil, no puedo quedarme… es lo mejor para los tres… lo sabes…terminaremos por hacernos más daño, y no es una realidad pensar que dejaremos de vernos… -

Está bien…tienes razón, es cierto que no puedo seguir viviendo contigo todo lo que un día soñamos, pero sabiendo que soy una intrusa en tu vida… una carga involuntaria. – respondió ella haciendo acopio de dignidad, sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero su orgullo estaba herido, por primera vez en la vida no había conseguido justo lo que quería de Albert Andrew… lo había perdido.

Candy…

No, por favor, regresa al Candice y pensemos que no hay más, que no somos nada, aún deberemos ir al médico juntos, y pasar todo lo de estudios y hospital al lado de Drew… porque tenemos que estar informados de primera mano… - tal vez el enojo le ayudaría a superar ese día…

Albert calló por un momento… lo había pensado, lo cierto es que había pasado la noche trabajando en ello, quería lo justo para ambos, y lo mejor para su hijo.

Lo sé, he redactado un acuerdo… creo que lo mejor será que Lena vaya con él de un hogar al otro, por supuesto que por un par de semanas en lo que termino de adaptar el nuevo departamento… vendré por él y pasaré tiempo con él en casa de mi madre, o en mi nuevo hogar, pero no se quedará a dormir, sé que no será un proceso automático ni sencillo… pero es mejor que vaya entendiendo que nos tiene a su lado, que cuenta con nosotros, pero que no estaremos juntos, es pequeño, se adaptará… - sus manos se habían rozado sin querer y un escalofrío había recorrido el cuerpo de la rubia, y ella estaba segura que el de él también, sino no se hubiese sobresaltado, como siempre lo hacía.

Aún hay química entre nosotros…el día de hoy fue perfecto… - dijo ella en voz baja.

Dime, si honestamente crees que la química es suficiente para sostener una relación...Te amé tanto…lo fuiste todo… y me dejaste sin explicación alguna… lo siento, pero un nosotros ya no es opción. Y la química no será suficiente. -

Es claro que nunca me perdonarás, no importa cuántas veces te lo pida… y tal vez no debo seguir intentando pagar penitencia, todo mundo tiene derecho al perdón, a la redención, pero queda claro que eso no sucederá para mí… no contigo, ni con Rose, ni con tu madre… y está bien, es válido… y al parecer queda claro que no puedo seguir saboteándome a mí misma… solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos juntos, que Drew siempre fue un niño deseado, el cumplimento de mi nuestros sueños y anhelos… la materialización de un gran amor que de no ser por él hoy estaría en el olvido. – le dijo ella con dolor y amargura.

Albert se permitió entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, y la miró a los ojos… había cariño, y amor en su mirada… tal vez eso era lo que más dolía saber que era una decisión consciente a pesar de su amor por ella, decidía alejarse.

Candy, Drew es el mejor regalo que me has dado… - sus límpidos ojos azules estaban húmedos.

¿Aún mejor que el Rolls Royce? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste, con un dejo de travesura del pasado.

Millones de veces mejor que el Rolls Royce, Drew es la materialización de nuestro hubiera… pero ya no importa… crece, madura, sé la mujer fuerte, digna, encantadora de la que tú hijo se sentirá orgullosa… sé feliz…no puedo siquiera decirte que seremos amigos…porque la realidad es que debemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestro presente… y seguir adelante…no dejaremos de vernos, seguiremos andando en pos de la misma meta, y haré lo posible por apoyarte… pero también debemos hacer hasta lo imposible por separar nuestras vidas, y alcanzar la felicidad lejos el uno del otro.

Está bien…te amo, lo suficiente para dar la vuelta a la hoja para que puedas ser feliz, pero sobre todo he decidido amarme a mí misma primero… no puedo seguir torturándome. – ella limpió las lágrimas valientemente y le dio un apretón a la fuerte mano varonil que aún sostenía la suya. -Tienes todo redactado por los abogados asumo…-

No, no con los abogados, ayer puse en papel lo que creo es un acuerdo justo para todos, háblalo con tus abogados, fírmalo si te parece o has los cambios que quieras y dámelos a revisar, supongo que será un estira y afloja constante por un par de semanas…no creo que tenga la energía para discutirlo hoy mismo… debo irme…alguien vendrá por mis cosas…pondré un auto a la disposición de Lena para que ella me lleve al niño…quiero verlo a diario…-

Está bien, déjame leer lo que propones y te daré una respuesta lo más pronto posible… no voy a ceder las terapias ni el hospital…

No espero que lo hagas, tendremos que seguir haciendo eso juntos…te prometí que nosotros seríamos su fuente de fortaleza y así será…un fin de semana contigo y uno conmigo…las festividades que pasemos juntos como familias no son problema, claro mientras planees asistir…es una realidad que separar a nuestros padres no es precisamente una posibilidad.

Candy ser recargó en su hombro por unos momentos se sentía sin fuerzas, él la abrazó, pero por alguna razón se sentía más como un abrazo que Anthony le daría, algo había cambiado, entre ellos.

¿A qué hora vendrán por tus cosas? – por más que quisiera quedarse en su abrazo toda la noche, sabía que no debía…

Te aviso… con horarios calculados podemos también planear nuestros tiempos de trabajo… necesitas reincorporarte a los negocios, debes saber manejarlo todo por Drew…por cierto, inicié acciones legales en contra de Sonia y Eliza, por las inversiones falsas y los desfalcos… todo fue a parar a sus manos… lo hice hace mucho, antes de saber de Drew…

Entonces las sospechas de Tía Elroy eran acertadas.

Nada se le pasa… sí, pero ya he tomado pasos en el proceso de recuperación del dinero... pero, en su momento hablaremos de negocios cuando sea necesario, y con todo el consejo presente… me voy, se me hace tarde.

Albert…

¿Sí?

Te amo… un día dejaré de hacerlo tal vez… pero hoy esa es la verdad, te amo, y me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice pasar, te pido perdón, aunque tú perdón no signifique que estaremos juntos… -

Candy… No puedo negarte lo evidente, también te amo, y te perdono, pero no puedo olvidar, y debo seguir adelante…sé feliz. Debes madurar, crecer como persona, convertirte en una mujer con la que tú misma puedas estar orgullosa de serlo, una mujer capaz de sacar adelante a Drew sola si eso fuese necesario, y no porque piense irme o no estar para Drew, sino porque ser así de fuerte te permitirá estar segura, le dará a Drew estabilidad y fortaleza… piénsalo… – le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y daba media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

La rubia lo observó andar con paso decidido, y él en el último segundo volteó a verla era difícil decir adiós, dar la espalda al sueño que había atesorado durante esos meses juntos, el tiempo en el que casi había podido ver esa ilusión cumplida se había acabado, ella era la mujer que definía para él fascinación, puro e in-adulterado amor, porque la había amado sin reservas, esperándolo todo, y dándolo todo, y su hijo, la materialización de ese sueño, un sueño que ahora entendía era un imposible, clavó su mirada en ella una vez más, y después dio la media vuelta y salió. Dando la espalda a lo que un día pudo ser.

Su mirada sobre ella le dijo lo que necesitaba saber, enfrentado con el hecho de perderse el uno al otro para siempre, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, para él ella estaba perdida desde el momento en que lo había abandonado.

Candice enderezó los hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa, era tiempo de reinventarse, y de ser la mujer que le correspondía ser. Las palabras de Albert resonaban en su mente, y reconoció que nadie más que ella era responsable de todo lo que había sucedido, excusarse ya no era suficiente, quedaba claro que había actuado estúpidamente, que no había estado a la altura de las circunstancias, que había perdido al amor de su vida por ahogarse en un vaso de agua… era tiempo de pedir perdón, de habar con sus padres, acercarse a los Andrew y tratar de enmendar sus errores, por ella, por Drew…por su familia, por aquellos a quienes había lastimado…y por Albert… el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras de él fue la señal, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran, esa noche dormiría acurrucada con su hijo, envuelta en el sweater que él había dejado, aspirando su aroma y soñando que eran sus brazos los que la rodeaban, pero mañana sacaría de su interior la fuerza necesaria para caminar… mañana pensaría, hoy solo quería olvidar y soñar que estaban juntos.


	27. Chapter 27

**WOW! 200 reviews, no lo puedo creer, y de esas en realidad pocas son pelea...**

 **Bien chicas hermosas, un saludo a todas, un enorme abrazo, pido una disculpa porque este capítulo es algo largo, como siempre no quiero apresurr nada, ya sé que si por mucas fuera ya Candy o Albert hubiesen sido apedreados, pero una vez más quiero contar una historia sobre los errores humanos, las reacciones, las emociones, la vida no es perfecta... pero creo que hay belleza en el dolor, belleza en los sinsabores, belleza en donde estemos dispuestos a encontrarla... y siempre existe la posibilidad de redención...**

 **Por otro lado les cuento que Alexa90 y yo por fin terminamos el one shot prometido que esperamos publicar pronto en honor al cumpleaños de Albert, y no soy la persona indicada para decirlo, pero es divino, fue una experiencia increíble, trabajar a su lado.**

 **Les mando un abrazo, siento que tal vez olvido cosas que debo decir, pero la verdad ha sido una semana super ocupada,así que mi mente esta medio dispersa, perdónenme si he pasado por alto algo importante, les mando un abrazo.**

 **A mi querídisima Candyfan777 que aún con sus millones de cosas por hacer se tomo el tiempo de ayudarme con este capítulo esta semana, te quiero mil millones, y no quiero otra tú... siempre logras que llegué a donde tengo que llegar con cada capítulo, eres única... en serio, no sé que haría sin ti.**

 **KeyAg**

 **RAA 27**

Albert se percató de pronto en donde estaba, había manejado hasta ahí como un autómata, se sentía vacío, destrozado, fuera de la realidad, como si lo que acababa de suceder no le hubiese sucedido a él, cómo si un camión lo hubiese arrollado, no tenía fuerzas ni energías para nada, pero también sabía que no podía dejarla sola, no había podido quedarse a su lado, porque lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y rendirse, pero entonces la ira lo invadía, el enojo, la impotencia, el recuerdo de lo que sintió cuando la supo casada con Michael, de cómo su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio llegar a la boda de Anne y Archie embarazada, los flasbacks de todo ese dolor e impotencia enterrados tiempo atrás más no sanados lo asaltaban como pequeños demonios con quemantes tridentes, respiró profundo, ella debía estar igual o peor que él, y aunque no podía estar a su lado, al menos podía enviar a alguien para que no estuviese sola, tomó su celular y marcó un número, una voz femenina le contestó.

Hola, no tengo ánimo de explicarte, pero necesito que vayas al departamento para que Candice no pase la noche sola. – le dijo con voz grave y desangelada.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó ella con preocupación ante el tono de voz de él.

No, nada está bien, y tal vez nunca lo estará… pero, le he dicho que ya no podemos seguir viviendo juntos… entre otras cosas, y después simplemente me fui… -

Y supongo que no fuiste precisamente suave.

No…

¿Dónde estás tú? – preguntó ella de pronto preocupada ante el susurro apenas audible que obtuvo por respuesta.

En casa de mis padres.

Bien, yo me hago cargo de ella… descuida. – respondió la morena con alivio al saber que al menos él no iba a cometer una locura.

Gracias Patty.

Me debes una charla…

Lo sé, pero no ahora.

Ok, despreocúpate salgo para allá ahora mismo.

Albert inhaló profundamente y descendió, de su auto, no tenía ánimo de estar solo, pero tampoco acompañado, a decir verdad, no tenía ánimo de nada, no estaba seguro de como seguía respirando, cuando el pecho le dolía, y estaba seguro de que su alma se había roto en mil pedazos, así que entró al hogar de su infancia, sorprendiendo un poco al mayordomo, que con sus años de experiencia pudo disimularlo perfectamente.

Joven Andrew, buenas noches, ¿pido que preparen su habitación? – preguntó el hombre con aplomo, no era común tener visita de Albert a esas horas, además se veía enfermo.

Buenas noches Miles, gracias, ¿mis padres? – preguntó como autómata.

Están en la biblioteca, ¿gusta que lo anuncie?

No Miles, yo voy. -

Pediré que le preparen algo de cenar.

Gracias Miles. – Albert no tenía hambre, su boca se sentía amarga, y las náuseas lo acosaban, pero sabía que no tenía caso negarse, Miles lo conocía desde que era un niño, y aun ahora tenía la tendencia de tratarlo como tal.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca, llamó, y entró más no sorprendió a sus padres, alguien ya les había avisado de su llegada, seguro los guardias de la entrada. Antes de poder decir nada su madre lo recibió.

Albert hijo… - lo saludó Pauna poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa ante la inesperada visita, pero en cuanto vio el rostro desencajado de su hijo se interrumpió a sí misma, el pánico lo asaltó por un momento y preguntó con cautela. - ¿Todo bien con Drew?

Sí madre, disculpa por asustarte, en realidad hoy tuvo un buen día, dio sus primeros pasos. – Albert respondió a duras penas, había un nudo en su garganta, el recuerdo del perfecto día que había pasado junto a Candice y a su hijo lo abofetearon en el rostro, todo había sido maravilloso, y debía reconocer que justo eso era lo que él un día había soñado tener con ella.

Su padre le ofreció un trago doble de whiskey y Pauna lo besó en la mejilla.

Los dejo para que hablen. - se despidió de su esposo con un beso en los labios y salió de la imponente biblioteca, su sabiduría de madre le decía que su hijo necesitaba una conversación hombre a hombre, y que ella solo estrobaría.

Albert dio un largo trago a su bebida y tomó asiento en uno de los imponentes sillones orejeros tapizados en fino terciopelo color púrpura. Ese había sido su refugio de niño, porque por ser el sillón favorito de su madre olía a ella.

¿Qué sucede hijo? O más bien ¿qué sucedió entre Candice y tú?

¿Tan obvio es?

Te ves peor que cuando ella se fue… y sé que estos seis meses no han sido sencillos.

Le dije que no podíamos seguir viviendo juntos, que mi indiferencia terminará por matarnos, que la odio y la amo a la vez, que hay días que hasta la culpo de la enfermedad de Drew, días en los que verla duele, días en los que quisiera poder olvidar que me rompió el corazón, porque tenerla a mi lado, tener a mi hijo, lo compensan todo, pero no puedo deshacerme la ira, de la impotencia de los hubieras, me estoy volviendo loco papá…de la noche a la mañana mi vida cambió, adoro a Drew, pero saber que lo puedo perder en cualquier momento es un puñal en mi corazón, tenerla a ella a mi lado a diario, y ver como yo mismo cedo, y como mis sentimientos cambian… y verla a ella… creo que no puedo sufrir más, y que ella no puede sufrir más tampoco, no tenemos fuerzas, debemos concentrarnos en Drew… no sé papá, ¿acaso algo de lo que acabo de decir tiene sentido? ¿estoy siendo indiferente, o de plano me estoy volviendo loco?

¿Indiferente? No lo creo… cuando uno es indiferente hacia una mujer no trae la cara que tú traes el día de hoy, ni piensa todo lo que estás diciendo… ¿hablaste con ella? ¿escuchaste por fin sus razones?

Son ridículas papá… vergonzosas, y en cierta forma muy íntimas…

Debieron ser muy contundentes para que ella se fuera así, porque después de todo no se fue porque estuviera enamorada de Michael, se fue para esconderse de todos… ¿por qué?

Contraté un investigador para saber sus razones, o más bien le pagué al investigador que ella empleó… y descubrí porque se fue.

¿Para qué empleó un investigador? – le preguntó su padre extrañado.

Eliza Leegan le hizo creer que ella y yo estábamos emparentados. – le dijo Albert tratando de darle vuelta a decir abiertamente las cosas, era vergonzoso.

¿Emparentados? – preguntó William alzando una ceja.

Le dijo que éramos hermanos, le presentó supuestos exámenes de laboratorio, ella y yo habíamos peleado, acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada, yo me había ido y no respondí llamadas en cuatro días… -

Entró en pánico y se fue… por Dios, Eliza es… bueno, no puedo decir que es porque no es de caballeros, pero… no sé ni que decir… supongo que Eliza también descubrió que estaba embarazada…

Sí.

¿Según las pruebas yo era su padre?

Sí, le presentaron una prueba de paternidad, y fotografías tuyas y de Katherine abrazados, años atrás ella hizo una prueba de paternidad con Victor, porque todo esto comenzó después de su cotillion.

Pero salió negativa… - la mente de William trabajaba aceleradamente, tratando de acomodar las variables.

Así es…

Sabes porque, ¿no es así?

Recuerdo vagamente, estaba en el internado, pero seguro escuché alguna conversación que no debía escuchar y guardé esa información en algún lugar.

¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó de pronto alarmado, ante la posibilidad que el secreto de sus queridos amigos se hubiese visto comprometido.

No, no me corresponde.

¿Qué es lo que te tiene así hijo? ¿sería tan terrible perdonarla? No digo que vuelvas con ella, pero por salud mental, porque comparten un hijo…por humanidad…

Se fue quitándome la posibilidad de ser padre, se fue decidiendo por los dos, decía amarme y me abandonó, ¿cómo le perdono que no me haya dejado saber de Drew? ¿cómo le perdono que haya estado con Michael? ¿qué me haya dejado en ridículo? ¿qué nos haya dejado con un desastre? ¿cómo le perdono que me haya roto el corazón papá? ¿cómo se perdona eso?

Tal vez debas comenzar por preguntarte que de todo esto te tienes que perdonar a ti mismo… analizar la situación, sus consecuencias, los errores de ella los tienes claros, pero ¿y los tuyos?

¿Qué fue lo que hice yo?

Comencemos por, ¿Por qué te enojaste con ella al grado de poner un océano de distancia por haber hecho las malas inversiones? – le preguntó William neutralmente mientras le rellenaba el trago.

Papá, había hecho un desastre, y en vez de hablarlo y reconocerlo me regresó el anillo de compromiso… tú sabes lo que me costó dar ese paso, pedirle que fuera mi esposa… y de pronto en la primera pelea deshizo todo…

Pero tú lo tomaste y te desapareciste por cuatro días, ni siquiera contestaste llamadas, te perdiste en no se dónde y nadie te podía encontrar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿rogar?

La amabas o decías amarla, ¿no valía la pena quedarse y solucionarlo? No hablo de rogar, aunque debo decirte que ha habido veces que me ha tocado hacerlo con tu madre, mira, sé que no estaban en una situación fácil, no eran solo pareja, sino socios, la familia, todo estaba ahí metido, revuelto…

Exacto, necesitaba tiempo, espacio, además si ella ya no quería estar conmigo, ¿qué caso tenía? Pensé que lo mejor era calmarnos, darnos espacio, solucionar las cosas por partes, pensé que necesitaba silencio para poder ver que era rescatable…

Y no te has preguntado ¿Si ella ya no quería estar contigo porque te llamó constantemente? ¿No habrá descubierto que estaba embarazada y quería decírtelo? Pero antes de poder hacerlo Eliza y Sonia hicieron de las suyas.

¿Sonia? ¿cómo sabes de Sonia?

Tu tía Elroy habló conmigo ayer. Pero ese no es el punto piensa lo que te digo, ¿si tu hubieras estado ahí, pudiesen haber sido distintas las cosas? – William le planteaba las preguntas que miles de veces se había hecho el mismo, y respondió con el mismo tono defensivo con el que respondía al aire cuando esas dudas lo asaltaban.

Los hubieras no existen

Albert, reconoce tu parte… dime, hoy te fuiste, ¿porque te fuiste? Ya habías decidido que lo mejor para Drew era que estuvieran juntos, pero hoy decidiste no más, ¿porqué no más? ¿qué cambió?

Porque no puedo seguir a su lado, han sido seis meses de darlo todo, yo tenía una relación, una vida cómoda, un plan, me había hecho a la idea de que ya no estaríamos juntos, que si me topaba con ella sería como una conocida más, y de pronto irrumpió en mi vida, la puso de cabeza… y simplemente puse mis sentimientos y emociones en pausa, pero ahora se niegan a quedarse ahí…

Tú le dijiste que debían vivir juntos, no te lo pidió ella, hasta dónde sé tú pusiste las condiciones… y estás en tu derecho de cambiar de opinión, y tal vez sea lo más sano, pero lo que quiero es que aprendas de todo esto, para que no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores. ¿Sabes hijo? Hay algo que me llama la atención, no puedo dejar de ver que, si bien eres un genio en los negocios, un hombre astuto, e incluso taimado cuando hay que serlo esto de las relaciones personales aún es un misterio para ti, creciste creyendo que tu madre y yo tenemos la relación perfecta, la familia perfecta…

Tienen la relación perfecta.

Tal vez… si es que eso existe, pero no es de gratis, hay cosas de las que tú y tu hermana jamás se enteraron porque tu madre y yo decidimos que solo nos pertenecían a nosotros, pero debo decirte que fácil no ha sido, que el tener la relación que hoy tenemos nos ha costado lágrimas, nos ha costado ceder, nos ha costado morir a nuestro orgullo y egoísmo, hemos estado ahí el uno para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y sé que lo haríamos en la pobreza así como lo hemos hecho en la riqueza, porque hemos sembrado día a día, hemos luchado hombro con hombro, por nuestra relación , por ustedes, por los negocios, por la familia, ella es mi compañera, mi igual, y sus miedos y deseos son igual de importantes que los míos. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que construiste con Candy? ¿qué hiciste cuando el primer gran problema se presentó?

Me fui… porque…

Porque necesitabas distancia, y ella salió huyendo, así como lo hizo después de que Eliza le dijo lo que le dijo en el cotillion… ¿sabes cuál creo que es el problema de los dos?, ninguno de los dos sabe en realidad lo que cuesta mantener una relación, o en todo caso no saben lo que es luchar por lo que quieren, todo se les ha dado en bandeja de plata, tienes el toque de Midas en los negocios, y ella tiene una gracia que provoca que la gente le abra las puertas y le ponga alfombra, tan es así que consiguió que su exnovio se casara con ella, sabiéndola embarazada de otro, y le ofreciera una vida sin preguntas. Los dos tienden a huir, en vez de a enfrentar.

Yo no huyo, yo me hice cargo de los negocios…

Sí, hiciste un magnífico trabajo en los negocios, pero no la buscaste, no preguntaste, ¿hace cuánto sabes la razón?

Un par de meses… y me ha estado volviendo loco.

¿Por qué callaste?

Por Drew… y porque no sabía que hacer con eso… porque en cierta forma me puse en su lugar, pero también me encolerizó que ella pudiera creerlo… porque hablar significaría separarnos…

No tenía que significar eso. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Que no podíamos seguir viviendo juntos… ella no lo sabe papá, pero, me conmueve hasta los huesos….

¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Siempre ha sido así.

Tengo a Allison.

No soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero como tú padre tengo la prerrogativa de ser honesto, ¿en verdad tienes a Allison? Más aún ¿en verdad te tiene ella a ti? ¿O simplemente son convenientes el uno para el otro? Tu realidad ya no es la que era, ya no vas a poder vagar por el mundo en busca de aventura, tienes un hijo, y aunque te cueste reconocerlo necesitas a tu lado una mujer que te acompañe por el sendero que vas a recorrer, no una que quiere seguir viviendo como si las circunstancias no hubiesen cambiado y que pregona orgullosa por la vida que ella no tendrá nada que ver con Drew, que Drew es todo tuyo, no sé en que momento les parece que ese es motivo de orgullo. Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué le dijiste? Porque dudo que la conversación haya sido civilizada, y veo en ti los efectos del remordimiento.

Le dije que sus razones no eran válidas, le dije que había sido una estúpida, una inmadura, una egoísta, que daba gracias por ahora estar con una mujer completamente opuesta a ella, y que no podía perdonar que hubiese sido mujer de Michael mientras estaba embarazada de mi hijo, la mandé a ver a un psiquiatra, a madurar, a crecer…

Fuiste un cabrón… perdón… pero lo fuiste… aunque también entiendo por qué… -

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿abrirle los brazos y decirle no pasa nada solo porque eres la madre de mi hijo, y este está enfermo? ¿decirle toma, aquí está mi corazón, pisotéalo a tu antojo de nuevo, ¿qué más da?

No, pero hay formas de decir las cosas, lo sabes, y en todo caso abrirle los brazos y decirle te perdono porque te amo no es ningún pecado…

Estoy con Allison.

Interesante elección de palabras, no me respondes amo a Allison, sino que estás con ella.

Papá, no voy a regresar a vivir con Candy…

No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, te estoy diciendo que analices tal cual lo haces con los negocios, porque tus relaciones no funcionan, y creo que cuando lo hagas encontraras que el común denominador es que no las construyes, viviste con Sonia, sí, pero cuando ella dijo hasta aquí tu orgullo herido te impidió buscar opciones, entre Sonia y Candy hubo unas cuantas con las que no querías nada en realidad, nada más que pasar un buen rato y con Candice no tuviste problemas en la fase de conseguirle un hogar, ropa, carro, subirla a un jet privado, mandar a construir un domo para ver la aurora boreal en Finlandia, ni mover cielo mar y tierra para traer a Drew a Londres….

Papá, eso fue lo que siempre hiciste por nosotros, lo hice por amor, porque creí que era lo correcto…– le respondió Albert un poco huraño y confundido.

Mover cielo mar y tierra por quienes amo, por supuesto, pero no espero que eso sea suficiente, porque no lo es, y no es lo importante, en todo caso lo importante es estar ahí para y por ella cuando está cansada, cuando le duele la cabeza, negarme a irme cuando me odia porque fui un idiota y la ofendí, escuchar sus miedos, pero en verdad escucharlos no solo decir no pasará nada, porque es obvio que ella piensa que sí pasará. – le explicó su padre con paciencia.

Debo pedirle perdón…por lo que me toca de mis errores… y tal vez un día escucharla… - le dijo con convicción pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y revolviéndolos más.

En algún momento, pero no ahora, no estás listo para ello, y creo que el que puedan estar separados será bueno para ustedes, también considero que sería bueno que busques ayuda profesional, para que saques lo que necesitas sacar, ahora bien, si me preguntas creo que también debes poner en pausa tu relación con Allison.

Allison ha sido paciente… No sé papá, tal vez tengas razón… pero esta noche, la verdad no lo sé, estoy agotado. Y comienzo a creer que tal vez el amor no fue hecho para mí…

El amor fue hecho para ti, nunca dejes de creerlo, es solo que tomará tiempo y esfuerzo lograrlo…vayamos a descansar, solo quiero que pienses en lo que te he dicho, y que la próxima vez que necesites sacar las cosas te calmes antes de hablar, no sirve de nada hablar para terminar con remordimientos, estabas furioso, por supuesto, es entendible, pero también es importante hacer un balance, reconocer nuestros errores y enmendarlos, si no quieres volver con Candy no lo hagas, pero tampoco permitas que tu orgullo te haga perder a la mujer que amas si ese es el caso…

Estoy confundido, dolido, destrozado, a decir verdad, tengo un hijo al que amo con locura, y al cual puedo perder de un momento a otro... papá, ¿cómo se enfrenta uno a la posibilidad de perder a un hijo?

No lo sé Albert, nunca tuvimos que pasar por ello, y Drew nos duele, pero no puedo ni imaginarme lo que su enfermedad significa para ustedes, ahora, en cuanto a la confusión es normal, no has tenido tiempo de pensar realmente, tómate el tiempo, analiza, pasa tiempo en soledad, para reflexionar, y entonces tal vez sepas que hacer. Creo que debes quedarte por un tiempo.

Unos días, pero buscaré mi propio lugar.

Claro, no esperaba que regresaras a vivir aquí, solo que te tomes un tiempo.

No le digas nada a mamá.

Se lo dirás tú cuando estés listo.

Gracias papá.

William Andrew palmeó el hombre de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, después caminaron juntos en silencio cada uno a su habitación.

William entró a la habitación conyugal Pauna esperaba por él leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

¿Se quedará?

Sí, por unos días, en lo que consigue un lugar para vivir.

¿Está bien?

Está luchando, pero es un hombre inteligente, ya encontrará la forma de salir adelante.

Bien, supongo que él me contará cuando esté listo.

Así es.

Gracias mi amor. – le dijo ella mientras lo besaba con ternura.

¿Por qué?

Por ser un buen padre y un gran esposo.

Es un trabajo en equipo amor mío, en todo caso gracias por ser prudente y respetar la privacidad de tú hijo.

Te amo William Andrew.

Y yo a ti Pauna Andrew.

¿Me abrazas para dormir?

Por supuesto ven acá.

William envolvió a su mujer en sus brazos tal como lo hacía cada noche que pasaban juntos desde hacía 38 años.

 **Departamento de Candy.**

Patty observó el elevador abrirse en el imponente vestíbulo del departamento, y pudo divisar a Candy sentada en la alfombra, con las rodillas abrazadas, en completo silencio viendo hacia la nada, Dorothy le hizo un gesto para que pasara y Patty caminó en silencio hasta la rubia.

¿Candy?

Patty… ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

¿Qué sucedió?

Albert se fue… -la voz de Candy se quebró.

Lo siento mucho. – le respondió su amiga sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole una caja de kleenex y otra de sus chocolates favoritos. Candy esbozo una leve sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

Creí que cuando él supiera porque me fui todo se arreglaría… que iba a escucharme, que podíamos volver a estar juntos… aunque una parte de mí sabe que renuncié a él el día que me fui con Michael… Patty… fui una idiota…

¿Quieres contarme?

¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó la rubia extrañada de pronto ante la oportuna visita de su amiga.

Albert me llamó. – admitió la morena.

Me odia… no me soporta, Patty lo perdí para siempre…

Pues, creo que tal vez le diste un par de razones para hacerlo, Candy, amiga mía, lo dejaste, lo destrozaste, le quitaste el privilegio de ver a su hijo nacer, es difícil para él, lastimaste su orgullo, y no digo que él no tenga responsabilidad, pero si sé que si quieren algo de nuevo les vas a costar y mucho, tendrán que reconstruir su relación desde cero, no puede ser de otra forma, ¿acaso esperabas que por arte de magia todo volviera a la normalidad?

Creí que estos seis meses juntos servirían… para acortar la distancia, para sanar cosas… no sé… pero todo ha sido inútil.

Han servido, pero la profundidad de la herida no facilita las cosas… ¿Por qué te fuiste Candy? así, nada más, sin permitirnos acercarnos, sin responder llamadas, tratándonos como intrusos, ¿por qué?

Porque creí que era la única forma de mantenerlos a todos a salvo, a mi familia, a Albert… no podía cargarte con un secreto horrible que no te correspondía… ni a ti ni a nadie.

¿Cuál secreto?

Creí que Albert y yo éramos hermanos.

¿Cómo llegaste siquiera a semejante conclusión? – le preguntó Patty horrorizada.

Eliza me dio "pruebas"

¿Eliza? Y le creíste… pero Candy ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí? Debió ser horrible pasar por todo eso sola… -

Patty…Victor no es mi papá, eso es una realidad, yo misma mandé a hacer las pruebas de paternidad, y Eliza me envió laboratorios que probaban la paternidad de William…

Dios y le creíste… tus padres jamás… William… los Andrew... Candy, nadie hubiese permitido su relación.

Pensé que tal vez William no lo sabía, y que mi madre no decía nada por no destruir la amistad y los matrimonios

¿Has hablado con tus padres?

No…

Tienes que hacerlo.

¿Y sí destruyo su matrimonio?

Candy, creo que entre tus padres no hay secretos… pero si lo prefieres habla a solas con Katherine. ¿Qué te dijo Albert?

Fue horrible Patty… descargó su corazón, me comparó con Allison, me reclamó haber estado con Michael estando embarazada y se negó a escucharme… y en parte tiene toda la razón del mundo Patty…

¿Qué le respondiste?

Traté de pedirle perdón, de hacerle ver que aún podemos arreglar las cosas… pero todo fue inútil… y hay cosas que no puedo negar, no puedo negarle que estuve con Michael, no hay justificación lo sé, pero fueron meses tan difíciles, en los que me sentía tan sola, deshecha, perdida, y Michael siempre fue tan bueno, tan paciente, comprensivo, en verdad pensé que podíamos construir un futuro, si no podía estar con Albert, debía hacer lo posible por que las cosas funcionaran con Michael, él siempre me amó, habíamos sido pareja antes, y en cierta forma era natural…

No le contestaste eso ¿verdad? – le preguntó Patty tratando de imaginar en que momento responder eso a un hombre despechado podía parecer sensato.

No, por supuesto que no, pero es la verdad…y también en honor a la verdad debo decir que nunca fui feliz, me sentía miserable, miserable por usar a Michael, por extrañar y desear a Albert, por tener terror a cada cita del médico, temiendo escuchar lo peor, que me dijera que mi bebé había muerto, que tenía alguna malformación, cada mes, cada examen fue una tortura, el día del parto… Patty, yo me quería morir, todo parecía estar bien, y a simple vista lo tomé con ecuanimidad, pero me sentía tan sola, tan aterrada, tan expuesta, vulnerable y luego cuando vi que Drew estaba bien, que no tenía nada, que era una copia de Albert… sentí alivio, y deseo de compartirlo con él, de que el estuviera ahí, ver a Michael con Drew me producía sentimientos encontrados, porque era excelente, pero no podía acallar la voz que me decía, pero no es su padre, y Albert hubiese dado la vida por él…- todo el dolor y la impotencia guardada durante tanto tiempo fluyó a caudales, Patty simplemente la abrazó, no sabía que decir, nunca imaginó todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que Candy había pasado, durante su embarazo.

Candy… no sé que decirte, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que debió ser…

¿Cómo le explico todo eso? ¿cómo lo hago entender? Fui una estúpida, hice sufrir a todos, y sigo creyendo que puedo arreglarlo, aunque ya no sé ni que arreglar…

Candy, tal vez es tiempo de que te arregles a ti misma, que renazcas tú, y después ya verán si pueden rescatar lo que ambos han derribado con sus propias manos… ambos tuvieron errores, pero no hablaré de los de él, solo te diré que es tiempo de levantarse y de ser esa hermosa mujer inteligente, segura de sí misma que sé que eres. Tienes un hijo hermoso por el cual luchar y salir adelante… pero sobre todo hazlo por ti, no por Albert, hazlo por que tú necesitas ser feliz, ya basta de permitir que otros te hagan menos y te pisoteen, siempre se lo permitiste a Anne, y a Eliza, y nunca entendí porque… ¿qué necesitas? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Tú dime y lo haré… ¿buscarás otro departamento? -

No, ha puesto este a nombre de Drew… y la verdad no tengo cabeza para buscar otro lugar.

Bien, sé que me he mantenido alejada… pero Candy, eres mi amiga, y estoy aquí para ti… Stear también… solo no sabíamos que querías… seguimos sin saberlo…

Gracias Patty, los quiero cerca, los he extrañado…

Yo también te he extrañado…. ¿me perdonas?

No tengo nada que perdonarte… en todo caso…

Perdonémonos mutuamente. – le dijo la morena.

Candy se recargó en su amiga y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

¿Habrá un mañana? – preguntó con voz apenas audible

Siempre hay un mañana mi querida amiga, y tú te encargarás de construirlo con la ayuda de nosotros, nos tienes a Stear, a mí, a Isabella, a Anthony, a tus padres, no estás sola, Candy, nunca lo has estado…

Me duele…

Por supuesto que duele, no sé en que pensaba ese bruto, hay formas de decir las cosas… pero también tiene seis meses callando Candy, no debió ser sencillo, compartiendo día a día contigo, siendo padre de un niño que adora, pero que le era un perfecto desconocido, y que además está enfermo… no lo justifico, pero si me pongo un poco en su lugar.

Drew lo extrañará.

Y él a Drew seguramente… y a ti aunque le cueste admitirlo.

Yo no le importo Patty.

Si eso fuera verdad no hubiese tenido problema con que siguieran viviendo juntos.

No me soporta.

Le es difícil tenerte cerca, lo cual es algo completamente a distinto a no soportarte.

¿Crees que algún día logre perdonarme?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero debes empezar por perdonarte tú…sin embargo, hoy tienes que dormir, Drew no esperará para despertar temprano.

Hoy dió sus primeros pasos. – le dijo ella con una luminosa sonrisa recordando ese maravilloso momento en medio de sus lágrimas.

Dime que lo grabaste.

No los primeros pasos, pero si tenemos video de todos los que siguieron… ¿puedes quedarte esta noche? No estoy lista para estar sola.

Puedo quedarme una semana, si me aceptas… estaré aquí para ti, para lo que sea necesario.

Gracias Patty, siempre has sido como mi hermana… bueno en realidad tú has sido mi hermana.

Y tú la mía Candy, anda vamos a descansar, tendrás que prestarme ropa.

¿No llamarás a Stear?

¿Para?

Avisarle que no irás a dormir…

No, no es necesario, lo deducirá por sí mismo…

Patty.

Es un genio.

Llámalo.

Le dije que probablemente no regresaría, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Por ahora debes descansar, mañana veremos que más sucede…

Patty la abrazó y después ambas se dirigieron escaleras arriba para dormir. Al día siguiente Patty despertó y observó a Candy sentada en la mecedora con Drew…

¿Cómo amaneciste?

No sé por dónde empezar…

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Cómo recojo los pedazos de mi vida?

Candy, no tienes que empezar hoy…

No tengo tiempo para perderlo Patty, ya he perdido demasiado, y no puedo seguir así…

Bien… tengo una amiga que es psicóloga, tal vez pueda ayudarte a poner cosas en perspectiva.

¿Puedes hacerme una cita?

Por supuesto Candy, solo recuerda que todo es un proceso y tomará su tiempo…

Necesito hacer yoga… hace mucho que no hago yoga… - parecían ideas inconexas, pero Patty estaba segura de que en la cabeza de la rubia tenían sentido.

Pues vamos a hacer yoga entonces, anda, vamos a la terraza, Drew se divertirá…

Patty se quedó con Candy por un par de meses, durante ese tiempo, la ayudó a desarrollar una rutina, y a seguir las indicaciones de la psicóloga, Drew estaba en un tiempo estable, parecía que su enfermedad perdía terreno, y eso le permitió a Candy retomar cosas, y asistir fielmente a terapia diariamente, retomar cosas en la empresa, y seguir su camino en búsqueda de sanidad, a las dos semanas de que Albert se marchó, por fin reunió fuerzas y habló con sus padres, y después con Pauna y William, ninguna de las conversaciones habían sido sencillas, pero hablar y conocer la verdad resultó extrañamente liberador.

Un día la rubia se levantó con un objetivo claro en la cabeza y salió sigilosamente de la habitación dejando a Drew dormido, caminó directamente a la habitación que había sido de Albert y la contempló, Patty que estaba despierta escuchó los pasos de la rubia y salió para ver si se le ofrecía algo.

¿Qué sucede Candy? – pre preguntó cuando la encontró de pie dentro de la habitación.

Necesito cambiar este lugar.

¿La habitación?

Todo, sabes, estos seis meses me sentí como una invitada no querida aquí, pero creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo mío, de formar un hogar… -

¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

Por empacar esta habitación y enviársela a Albert a dónde él diga.

Me parece sensato, ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial de este lugar?

Un cuarto de juegos para Drew… tengo algunas ideas guardadas en el ipad, cosas que soñé hacer cuando tuviera mi propio hogar con Drew…

Pues hagámoslas realidad… - le dijo la Patty con una sonrisa.

Patty se hizo cargo junto con las muchachas y mensajeros de desaparecer todo rastro de Albert del departamento, y para el fin de semana, ya se había hecho cargo de que la Candy volviera cada una de las imágenes que tenía en mente una realidad.

Cuando al fin se despidió porque tenía que viajar a New York, abrazó fuertemente a Candy y le recordó que no dudara en llamar. Se iba tranquila y confiada de que dejaba a una mujer más fuerte y segura de sí misma, con aplomo y sentido de dirección, pero, sobre todo, agradecía haber recuperado a su hermana.

Candy observó a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de luz, los tonos beige y crema que antes habían predominado ahora eran complementados con elegantes toques de color, había flores en todos los espacios, muebles a su gusto, y la que antes fuera la recámara de Albert ahora era un paraíso lunar diseñado especialmente para Drew, Candy contempló su hogar, bebiendo los detalles, por primera vez desde la universidad iba a vivir independiente, y sola… construiría un hogar pacífico y lleno de amor para ella y para Drew, un lugar fresco, luminoso, que gritara a los cuatro vientos que Candice White-Rowan había sido derrotada, más no destruida. Aún faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero lo que había logrado en un par de meses no era nada malo, a decir verdad…

 **A unos veinte minutos de ahí.**

Albert entró en su departamento, la soledad del lugar pesaba sobre él, aquí no escucharía su risa cantarina cuando jugaba con Drew, ni su melodiosa voz flotar en el aire mientras hablaba con alguna de las muchachas, tampoco podría respirar esa embriagante fragancia que en automático lo hacía pensar en su suave piel de rosas.

Recordar el dolor en los ojos de ella le hacía sentir como si una daga atravesara su corazón, había tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no tomarla en sus brazos por más tiempo del necesario, para no ceder ante aquello que le gritaba que en realidad aún la amaba, que estaba siendo cruel innecesariamente, que estaba dolido.

Su orgullo había obtenido lo mejor de él, la había herido, en parte con la estúpida lógica de ayudarla a mantenerse lejos, porque se sabía débil, sabía de sobra que si hoy se mudaba no era porque no soportara su presencia, sino más bien por todo lo contrario, amaba su presencia, tenerla para sí a diario, pero no era justo, ni para ella, ni para él, y tampoco para Allison.

Él había visto el gesto de su madre y de Rose, había visto la incomodidad de Candy una y otra vez, y en parte sabía que mientras ella no tuviese su espacio tendría que lidiar con ellas, y Candy se merecía mucho más que eso, merecía estar en paz y él por estúpido sentido del honor no estaba en posición de dárselo, así que se había hecho a un lado, aunque era consciente de que dejaba parte de su corazón con ella y con Drew.

Se sirvió un trago, y lo bebió de un sorbo, caminó por el lujoso penthouse consciente de que de ahora en adelante sería solamente él, no pensaba invitar a Allison a vivir ahí, seguía creyendo que Drew era su prioridad, y tomaría tiempo para buscar sanar él mismo, tal vez algún día debería comerse las palabras que había pronunciado… pedirle perdón a la hermosa mujer que por más que quería olvidar llevaba tatuada en su corazón.

Sin embargo, hoy esta era su decisión, caminar alejado de ella, y por más que trataba de racionalizarla, simplemente seguía sin lograrlo… se dirigió a su baño y se sumergió en la tina tratando de borrar las imágenes de lo que había sucedido tan solo una semana atrás, pateándose mentalmente por haber sido tan duro, y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que era lo mejor para los dos.

La plática con su padre le había abierto los ojos, y estaba consciente que había destruido mucho, y que le tocaría reconstruir de a poco la relación con Candy… porque al final del día, el universo había decidido que ella fuese una constante en su vida, y eso era algo que a Albert le agradaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Se tomó su tiempo, llegó a acuerdos de custodia a través de los abogados con Candice, buscó un terapeuta y regresó a la disciplina de montar casi todas las mañanas, eso le permitía despejarse.

Retomar la convivencia con Candy no había sido sencillo, pero a un par de meses de haberse separado, a la distancia podía observar que ella se encontraba más fuerte, mejor, pocas veces coincidían, ya que habían coordinado horarios de tal forma que siempre alguno de ellos estuviese con Drew. Solo coincidían en las citas quincenales con el médico. Poco a poco lograron una pseudo normalidad, tierra neutral, ambos eran conscientes de que algún día tendrían que hablar, pero por ahora se conformaban con tener paz entre ellos.

En ese tiempo no había visto a Allison, ella había tenido que hacer un viaje largo por trabajo, y tal como era su costumbre cuando eso sucedía solo enviaban uno que otro correo, o hablaban una que otra noche para ponerse al día, sus llamadas lo sacaban de la rutina en la que vivía, las fotos de ella haciendo locuras le recordaban un tiempo no tan lejano cuando él era todo eso, pero entonces la añoranza se mezclaba con la realidad, y todo se volvía más difícil, más complicado.

Albert había intentado hablar con Allison, pero ella le había respondido con dulzura.

\- Albert, sé que todo esto ha sido un infierno, que tu vida sigue siendo sumamente complicada, que estos pequeños momentos robados es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, y está bien, dame la oportunidad acompañarte en medio de todo esto, nunca te he pedido que definamos nuestra relación de otra forma, estamos juntos cuando podemos estarlo, y cuando no, tratamos de estar al pendiente, déjame ser el bálsamo que necesitas ahora, la válvula de escape… eres un hombre maravilloso, inteligente, astuto, y te amo… a lo mejor no es la manera convencional, pero nunca lo he sido…

Ante sus palabras suaves y tranquilas Albert no pudo negarse, era cierto, Allison era una magnífica amiga.

En uno de esos momentos de silencio y soledad que disfrutaba, logró aterrizar una idea que había dado vueltas en su cabeza por algún tiempo, algo que dejaría huella, algo en lo que podía enfocar sus energías, comenzó a diseñar y calcular costos del proyecto, tomó tiempo para desarrollarlo, y después convocó a junta de consejo.

Observó a todos tomar sus lugares, su padre, Victor, sus tíos Cornwell, la tía Elroy, Pauna y Katherine también estaban ahí, en fin, todos menos Patty que aún no era oficialmente parte de la familia, todos incluidos Candy, que entró de último minuto perfectamente arreglada, con un traje sastre negro, y su cabello cuidadosamente recogido en un rodete, se disculpó por ser la última y tomó su lugar al lado izquierdo de su padre.

Familia, gracias por venir… aprecio que hayan tomado su tiempo y hecho los arreglos necesarios para coincidir, o que quiero presentarles un proyecto importante, y cercano a mi corazón que he echado a andar con fondos personales pero que estoy consciente que el alcance y magnitud que deseo lograr con él no podré alcanzarlo por mí mismo, entenderé si no están de acuerdo con mi visión y buscaré fondos en otros lugares, pero, quise darles la primicia. – dijo Albert con la famosa sonrisa y aplomo que le conseguían la mayoría de los contratos.

Bien Albert, dinos de que se trata. – le dijo Victor entusiasmado, conocía el poder creativo y visionario del joven hombre que tenía frente a él.

Bien, permitánme comenzar con un video… debo advertir que son imágenes difíciles de ver, pero es mucho más difícil vivirlas… así que… sin más.

Albert procedió a mostrar un video de 10 minutos que planteaba su sueño de crear una fundación que financiara la investigación para la cura de la leucemia infantil y a la vez proveyera de apoyo a familias con niños enfermos y en necesidad. Las estadísticas eran devastadoras, las pocas imágenes reales de lo difícil que era la enfermedad y la vida de aquellos que a diferencia de Candy y Albert no tenían la solvencia que les había permitido prácticamente dejar de trabajar, tener apoyo 24 horas, contratar el mejor hospital, etc… cuando el video terminó los ojos de las mujeres tenían lágrimas y los hombres tenían un nudo en la garganta, Albert volteó a ver a Candy, quien le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió levemente, había expuesto la lucha que ellos mismos habían vivido y vivían día a día, eso que no habían compartido con sus familias y que habían enfrentado solos, Albert la miró tratando de descifrar su mirada, de ver si estaba furiosa, triste… y lo sorprendió tomando la palabra.

-¿Cuáles son los beneficios para el corporativo aparte de los alicientes fiscales que sabemos conlleva apoyar a desarrollar una obra de esta magnitud? No es nuestra línea de negocios…

\- Albert sonrió era una pregunta inteligente, una pregunta correcta, porque el proyecto que él plateaba podía ser un pozo sin fondo.

\- Cualquier avance científico será patentado en favor del corporativo…y se puede desarrollar un proyecto de clínicas y hospitales exclusivos cuyas ganancias terminen financiando la asociación y el apoyo social. En sus carpetas pueden encontrar las proyecciones y estrategias que proyectaré a continuación.

Albert les contagió su sueño durante los siguientes 40 minutos, cuando estaban por votar, Candy preguntó una cosa más.

\- ¿Cómo llamaras a la fundación? –

\- Fundación DAWR…

\- Drew Andrew White- Rowan. – musitó la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

Sobra decir que la votación a favor del proyecto fue unánime, la sala se vació y Albert y Candy se quedaron solos por primera vez en meses.

\- ¿Qué piensas en realidad?

\- Es perfecto Albert… simplemente perfecto…gracias… sé que no lo haces por mí, pero, es una forma de que Drew trascienda en este mundo, cuando sea adulto, lo que logres será un legado para él.

\- Lo que logremos Candice… - Albert iba a añadir algo más, pero ella se puso de pie.

\- Me voy, Patty se quedó con Drew, solo quería decirte que me siento orgullosa de ti, y te admiro, yo aún no logro terminar de pensar en el día a día, y tu planteaste todo esto… por nuestro hijo, y por muchos otros niños que no tienen lo que nuestro Drew tiene, gracias. –

Ella se acercó y besó su mejilla suavemente, para después salir del lugar dejándolo envuelto en una nube de perfume, una fragancia nueva, no usaba el perfume de siempre, no era el que él había escogido para ella años atrás… y eso sorprendió a Albert.

 **Cuatro meses después de la separación.**

Candy se miró en el espejo una vez más, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, estaba extasiada ante lo que habían logrado en un mes, y la importancia de lo que hoy iban a llevar a cabo, era una gala en beneficio de DAWR. Y no iba a faltar, si bien dejar a Drew solo no le hacía gracia, sabía que era importante que todos asistieran.

Candy caminó sigilosamente hacia la escalera, se sentía extraña, esa noche era definitivamente su regreso a la escena social, hacía más de dos años que no asistía a un evento de esa magnitud, y la última vez que lo había hecho, había sido del brazo de Albert, con los reflectores sobre ellos, eran la pareja del momento, hoy descendía lentamente las escaleras, la suave y exótica seda de su vestido fluía a su alrededor con esa cualidad líquida que solo la más fina seda posee. El color era un magnífico verde esmeralda que complementaba perfectamente su tono de piel y dorado cabello, el cual iba magistralmente recogido en un clásico chignon dejando sus hombros y cuello al descubierto, el engañosamente sencillo corte de su vestido estilo griego amoldaba su delgado talle, resaltaba elegante y discretamente su busto y caderas, las zapatillas eran una obra de arte color azul zafiro. Se miró en el espejo, sus joyas era un sofisticado juego estilo art deco de diamantes y zafiros, digno de una princesa y enviado por la tía Elroy con una nota que no era una sugerencia sino una orden directa.

Por primera vez en su vida iría a una de esas recepciones sola, y como representante de los White-Rowan, quien lo hacía normalmente era Anne, pero Anne ya no era una White-Rowan, sino una Cornwell, por lo tanto, recaía en Candy hacer los honores.

Abordó el lujoso Rolls Royce clásico color plateado que la tía Elroy rara vez usaba, y saludó a la matrona con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Paso la prueba? – preguntó la rubia que de pronto se sentía cómoda y tranquila junto a la imponente mujer que alguna vez la había intimidado.

-No solo la pasas, sino que la superas. La elección de todo es perfecta. Ahora bien, llegaremos, un poco tarde, pero es intencional, y pretendo que seas el centro de atención, James nos ayudará a descender, pero no quiero que aceptes el brazo de nadie, quiero que camines segura, y con la cabeza en alto a lo largo de esa alfombra, sonreirás y posarás, pero te negarás a contestar preguntas.

-Vengo contigo…

-Nadie quiere fotos mías, quieren fotos de la hermosa mujer que hace casi tres años no engalana sus portadas de esta forma. Después si es necesario programaremos entrevistas, contesta sobre la salud de Victor, si quieres, pero nada sobre Drew, ni sobre Albert. ¿Dónde estabas? Dedicándote a tu pequeño. Y una de tus dulces sonrisas mientras sigues caminando.

-Tía, deberíamos tenerte en el departamento de relaciones públicas de la empresa.

-Por Dios, niña quién crees que hizo de ese departamento lo que es hoy, hemos llegado, y justo cuando quería que llegáramos.- Le dijo la matrona mientras observaba a la prensa desvivirse por una pareja de celebridades.

-James, espera justo un par de minutos y luego te acercas para que les llame la atención el auto y ayudas a Candice a bajar. Por cierto, no permitas que te fotografíen en pareja con nadie, solo tres personas o más.-

Como buenos sabuesos los paparazis respondieron ante el imponente Rolls Royce que se acercó, casi todos los invitados habían llegado, el chofer con librea de gala de los Andrew les hizo saber que se trataba de madame Elroy Andrew, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, y una blanca y torneada pierna de mujer calzada en artísticos zapatos color zafiro quedó al descubierto el mundo pareció volverse loco, los paparazis se dirigieron en parvada hacia la menuda rubia que descendía del auto con su acostumbrada elegancia y sonrisa.

Albert que se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera recibiendo a los invitados como buen anfitrión. La observó y no pudo evitar compararla con Afrodita descendiendo a la tierra consciente de que ante su belleza ninguno podía resistirse, sin importar si era dios o mortal. Se veía arrebatadoramente bella, imperiosa, inalcanzable.

Candy sonrió ante las cámaras y contestó un par de preguntas, después esperó por Elroy para que entrasen juntas al recinto.

Había una mesa de honor reservada para los Andrew y los White-Rowan, y Candy tomó su lugar en medio de ellos con naturalidad, bailó una pieza con Archie, Anthony y Stear, y otro par con su padre, pero en general rechazó la mayoría de las invitaciones, solo aceptó bailar con un par de inversionistas amigos de Victor, no estaba ahí para aparentar algo que no era o llamar la atención, estaba ahí para apoyar el proyecto que se había anidado en su corazón casi como si fuera propio, tal vez porque era terriblemente real para ella.

Observó a Albert elegante, imponente, seguro de sí mismo y terriblemente guapo, dar su discurso y presentación, aplaudió con todo el corazón, para su sorpresa no pudo divisar a Allison por ningún lado, y le sorprendió que Albert también evitó bailar con nadie que no fuera de la familia, pero no se hacía ilusiones.

Candice fue recibida con agrado, su mundo volvía a su órbita correspondiente, había limpiado el aire con sus padres y con los Andrew, dos conversaciones infinitamente difíciles que al final del día habían valido la pena.

Candy disfrutó genuinamente de esa noche, brillando con luz propia, ajena al revuelo que su presencia causaba o a los chismes que corrían sobre su persona. Estaba por retirarse temprano, no soportaba estar más tiempo alejada de Drew, y no veía el caso quedarse más, caminó por el vacío vestíbulo de mármol, el sonido de sus finos tacones retumbaba en el techo abovedado, su vestido flotaba alrededor de ella, y era completamente inconsciente de lo que su andar por ahí provocaba. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada una profunda y melodiosa voz la sorprendió.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, no quiero estar lejos de Drew por más tiempo…

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar como si no hubiese al menos tres choferes de la familia a disposición de la rubia, pero ella provocaba cosas que ya ni siquiera intentaba racionalizar.

-Gracias, pero James me llevará, además eres la estrella de la noche.

-Jajajajaj, brinda conmigo antes de irte.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-Triplicamos la cifra meta, me lo acaban de decir… estaba aquí afuera tratando de procesarlo, porque no puedo creerlo… y deseaba alguien con quien compartirlo…

-Tal vez…

-Vamos Candy, no me dejes celebrar solo.

-Lo anunciarás ¿no?

-Sí, pero este momento es solo nuestro…

-Tienes el don de Midas, Albert, no deberías estar sorprendido. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano para tomar la copa que él le extendía.

-Por Drew. – le dijo él mientras chocaba el fino cristal de su copa contra la de ella.

-Por nuestro niño. - bebió un sorbo del excelente champagne y le devolvió la copa. – debo irme, felicidades por tú éxito.

-Nuestro éxito mi querida socia.

-Jajajajaja, no bebas más, me acabas de llamar querida y socia en una sola oración, eso es señal de que debes parar, por favor has tu brindis con agua.

-Usas un nuevo perfume…

-Sí… era tiempo de que eligiera un perfume, y este me encantó…

-Te sienta maravillosamente… -

-Buenas noches Albert. – le dijo ella dando la vuelta y dejándolo en el enorme vestíbulo de mármol, Albert estuvo a punto de ir tras de ella, pero George llegó justo en ese momento.

-Albert, es tiempo de que anuncies la cifra de las donaciones…

-Bien, vamos, toma. – le dijo entregándole una de las dos copas que llevaba en la mano.

-Creo que te has equivocado de copa. – le dijo George señalándole que la que llevaba en la mano tenía un rastro de labial.

-No George, esta era justo la que quería. – le dijo el rubio enigmáticamente y regresó al recinto.

-A la mañana siguiente, Elroy Andrew tomó cada uno de los periódicos y tabloides que le llevaron junto con su café, los había pedido todos, y confirmaba que su plan había sido un éxito, DAWR estaba en boca de todos, pero además cierta rubia de ojos verdes engalanaba las portadas junto con Albert, no había fotos de los dos juntos, pero las fotos individuales eran magníficas.

Aún faltaba mucho por recorrer, pero ella se encargaría de regresarla al lugar que le correspondía.

Candy bebió un sorbo de su café, mientras revisabas las publicaciones que la tía Elroy le había enviado, Patty e Isabella desayunaban con ella ese día.

Te veías increíble.

¿Viste la cara de Anne cuando te vio llegar? – preguntó Isabella a quien la morena no le caía precisamente bien.

No, y no importa, no tengo porque probar que soy más que ella, ni quiero que todo esto se vea como que estoy compitiendo, porque no lo estoy, simplemente quiero recuperar mi camino, eso es todo. Además, ambas saben que la razón de la noche era DAWR… y era la noche de Albert, no mía. – respondió la rubia con serenidad, los últimos meses no habían sido precisamente fáciles, entre abogados, las charlas correspondientes con sus padres, los Andrew, regresar al trabajo, parecía haber vivido una eternidad, pero al menos el yoga y la terapia le ayudaban a mantenerse serena.

Tía Elroy es un genio. – le dijo Patty con una gran sonrisa.

Claro que lo es, la mujer es quien llevó las riendas del corporativo por muchos años, no es una simple dama de sociedad. – le aclaró Isabella.

Gracias por hacerme compañía el día de hoy…-

Patricia y yo nos dedicaremos a distraerte para que no sientas la ausencia del pequeño, ya verás como nos vamos a divertir, tengo reservaciones en el spa...

Dime Candy, ¿sabes dónde está Allison? – preguntó Patty discretamente

Es más fácil que tú le preguntes eso a Albert a que yo lo sepa mi querida Patty…

¿Crees que terminó con ella?

No lo sé… ¿Isabella?

Creo que de ser así ya lo sabríamos, pero no hablemos de ellos, terminen el desayuno que no debemos llegar tarde a nuestras citas.

Las tres mujeres rieron de buena gana, y continuaron con su charla como solo las mujeres saben hacerlo, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

 **Departamento de Albert.**

Albert estaba sentado con una humeante taza de café, Lena le había llevado a Drew muy temprano y ahora el niño caminaba alegre por la estancia mientras Albert lo observaba de reojo juguetear, estaba midiendo sus medicamentos, solo estaban él y Drew, fiel a su promesa Allison no era parte de esas visitas, era un tiempo para él y para su hijo, más tarde lo llevaría con sus abuelos.

El pequeño tomó una portada de periódico y encantado gritó mamá y besó la foto, se acercó entusiasmado a Albert y le enseñó lo que tenía en sus manos.

Mamá – le dijo a su padre

Sí, hijo es mamá. –

Beso a mamá. – le demandó el chiquillo acercándole el papel al rostro, a lo cual Albert no tuvo opción mas que besar la fotografía.

Bonita mamá.

Sí Drew, tú madre no solo es bonita, sino hermosa, ven acá campeón, toma tus medicinas, y después vamos a darnos un baño, iremos con tu abuelo William para que te enseñe los caballos, y con tu abuela Pauna para que te mime como si no hubiese mañana. –

Mamá… -

¿Quieres que pongamos la fotografía de tu madre cerca de tu cuna? –

Sí. – le respondió el chiquillo con decisión.

Bien, tráela contigo.

Drew besó una vez más la fotografía, y después le extendió los brazos a su padre, Albert lo levantó y lo llevó con él, dispuesto a pasar un día divertido y alegre con su hijo. De su mente no podía sacar a cierta rubia de ojos verdes que el día de hoy lo perseguiría por todos lados, ya que su rostro no solo adornaba medios impresos, sino que la noticia de su regreso a la escena social era trending topic, en los medios nacionales e internacionales.

Allison tomó los periódicos que le habían dejado junto con su desayuno, y observó incrédula la portada, ahí estaba él, arrebatador, un sueño de hombre, con ese porte y elegancia que quitaban el aliento, posando para los medios en una gala… Albert no había asistido a una gala desde que Candice y Drew habían llegado a vivir con él… y ahí estaba ella también, ¿sería que el niño estaba mejor?

Buscó la página interior donde se encontraba la información y leyó…no podía creerlo, habían hablado un poco y él nunca le había mencionado su proyecto… un proyecto que a todas luces se había vuelto un asunto familiar y un éxito como todo lo que Albert iniciaba.

Allison era consciente de que le había dicho una y otra vez que Drew y todo lo concerniente a él era tema privado de Albert… y ahora veía su gran error, ella misma le había dado las herramientas para que la dejara fuera de gran parte de su vida, analítica como era sopesó sus posibilidades y sus acciones ante todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, y llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos, a pesar de que estaba feliz con su vida y con la forma en que llevaban la relación, porque nunca se había visto a sí misma de otra forma y amaba su trabajo, Allison comenzaba a comprender que si no quería perder a Albert Andrew tendría que actuar con inteligencia y celeridad. Que era tiempo de ser un poco más la compañera de vida que Albert buscaba, y si eso significaba poner de lado por un tiempo su trabajo tendría que hacerlo, no podía seguir perdiendo terreno.

Observó una vez más la foto de Candice, no solo se veía hermosa, sino radiante, un poco más madura y había algo en ella, un brillo diferente al que había visto en todos esos meses, incluso un aura de seguridad que Allison no había visto en ella ni cuando era pareja de Albert, y eso la perturbaba.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola chicas e Ismael, primero que nada, quiero agradecer su contribución y aportes, cada punto de vista es único y respetable, no pretendo que todos piensen igual que yo, y tampoco creo que explicar mi óptica de la historia ayude mucho.**

 **He disfrutado crear esta historia, este es un capítulo muuyy largo, que espero que despeje algunas de sus dudas.**

 **Quisiera pedir que no entremos en agresiones o polémicas innecesarias, y con esto no me refiero a que no digan lo que piensan o a quien odian, solo no caigamos en provocaciones.**

 **Agradezco sinceramente y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón su apoyo, y comentarios, en verdad mil gracias.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, y bendiciones.**

 **RAA 28**

Albert terminó de asegurar a Drew en su asiento y subió a su auto, iba a pasar el día en familia, los meses anteriores habían sido determinantes para su vida, había comenzado a ir a terapia, y dentro de él había descubierto una innata necesidad de familia, de pasar tiempo con sus padres, con su hermana, con sus primos, de alguna forma siempre había amado su privacidad y autosuficiencia, pero en esos meses había aprendido que todo es más fácil cuando no se está solo, así que su familia se había vuelto un bálsamo.

Condujo por el terreno de grava recordando fugazmente una lejana tarde cuando él y una sonriente rubia habían salido de ahí a toda prisa en medio de una reunión familiar dejando a todos sorprendidos ante su osadía… pero no fue más allá por la senda de sus recuerdos, el sol estival mezclado con sus risas y ese vago sentimiento de esperanza… sin embargo, el presente era más importante, su presente era ese pequeño que se encontraba firmemente asegurado en la parte trasera del auto, él era el que lo había hecho reír, sentir, llorar, amar, como nadie más, su hijo, su único hijo, por quien lo daría todo.

Aparcó su auto en la parte trasera de la casa, habían quedado de hacer una comida campestre, vio el blanco BMW de su hermana estacionado, antes de poder descender de su auto su madre ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera para bajar a su adorado nieto, haciéndole arrumacos para hacerlo sonreír.

Albert, que bueno que llegaste. – lo saludó su padre con un abrazo, antes de volverse para saludar a Drew con emoción infinita, consciente de que no podría quitarlo de lo brazos de su abuela por nada del mundo.

Hermanito, menos mal que has llegado la reunión no podía comenzar sin ti. – lo saludó Rosemary dándole un fuerte abrazo, que él correspondió con igual afecto.

Pasemos al jardín de rosas dispusimos del almuerzo ahí, que por cierto es para celebrar tu éxito de anoche Albert… - le informó Pauna viendo con ojos de adoración a su hijo mayor.

Madre… -

No te apenes, en verdad fue simplemente un éxito…estas en todos los diarios. –

Vayamos a comer familia.

Comieron felices, era un pequeño grupo íntimo de seis adultos y un pequeño que era la adoración y el centro de atención de todos. Cuando terminaron y sirvieron el postre George se aclaró la garganta y pidió la palabra.

Les tenemos una noticia. – dijo tomando la mano de Rosemary y mirándola con adoración. La electricidad corría en el aire, y con ese juego de miradas acordaron que sería Rose quien daría la noticia.

Vamos a ser padres. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Lo cual produjo gritos de alegría de Pauna y por supuesto efusivos abrazos de parte de William y Albert.

Es el momento perfecto para brindar, iré por champagne. – dijo William poniéndose de pie y caminando dentro de la casa seguido por Drew.

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes hija? –

Hemos pasado el primer trimestre madre. –

¿No has tenido molestias? – preguntó Albert curioso.

Mínimas, pero en general todo está perfecto. –

Pues felicidades a ambos, puedo atestiguar que la paternidad es simplemente el mejor trabajo que he tenido hasta ahora, aunque a veces los hijos son pequeños tiranos. – les dijo Albert con un guiño señalando a su padre que cargaba a Drew de caballito y llevaba consigo entre manos una botella de champagne y publicaciones, por supuesto Miles le seguía con una bandeja de copas y fresas.

Papá, ¿qué traes ahí?

Drew me pidió que trajera esto. – dijo depositando la botella sobre la mesa, junto con las publicaciones que quedaron abiertas sobre la mesa mostrando una muy buena foto de cierta rubia en la gala anterior. William bajó al niño, y este se puso de puntitas para tomar entre sus manos la fotografía y dirigirse a su tía.

Bonita mamá. – le dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto a Rose.

Si Drew, es tu mamá. – le respondió a su sobrino quién después fue con su abuela, y añadió. – debiste pagarle a la prensa para que no salieran fotos de ella-

Rose… - George tomó su mano para pedirle que no siguiera.

Es la verdad amor, ni siquiera entiendo porque la retrataron a ella, su nombre no aparece en ningún lado.

Rose, si bien no lo han publicado por respeto, los medios saben lo que ha motivado todo este proyecto, así que es natural que la tomen a ella como parte de todo… -

Albert, ya sabes que prefiero no hablar de ella, es insufrible... debiste escucharla semanas atrás, con sus aires de víctima y su intento de reconciliación. –

¿De que hablas Rosemary? – pregunto Albert.

Vino a buscarnos, bueno a papá ya mamá, peor yo también estaba y me tocó escuchar todas sus inútiles y superfluas justificaciones, es simplemente ridículo… -

Basta Rosemary. – le dijo Albert con firmeza, volteando a ver a sus padres. - ¿vino a hablar con ustedes?

Sí, unas semanas después de que dejaron de vivir juntos. – le respondió William viéndolo significativamente, y comenzando a contarle a rasgos generales la conversación.

Después de que William terminó de explicarle a Albert, Rosemary iba a añadir algo más. Pero Albert la detuvo.

Rosemary, por favor no digas nada más. –

Pero Albert… -

Nada, y en realidad quiero pedirles un favor, es algo que ha dado vueltas por mi cabeza durante un tiempo, y ahora es el momento de ponerlo en palabras, quiero pedirles que paren de hacerla a un lado, especialmente tu Rose, y tu otro poco mamá, papá ha sido neutral, pero ustedes han tenido una lucha abierta en contra de ella, y ya no puedo seguir permitiéndolo… ella es la madre de mi hijo, y hace no tanto era tu mejor amiga mi querida hermana, y casi tu hija madre, se equívoco garrafalmente, fue muy poco inteligente a la hora de tomar decisiones y me lastimó, pero también me dio a lo que más amo en este mundo, y por él es que llevaremos la fiesta en paz, no más desplantes, no más caras, no más provocaciones… véanlo, la adora. – dijo señalando a su hijo que sentado en el regazo de George besaba cada una de las fotografías donde aparecía su madre. - ¿acaso no es eso suficiente? ¿qué mas quieren?

Albert…

Rosemary, creo que ahora que estás embarazada podrás comprender que todo lo que ella ha aguantado este tiempo ha sido por amor. Sabes que te adoro, y que aprecio tu apoyo, pero también te diré algo que he aprendido en este tiempo, guardar rencores envenena el alma, serás madre, no permitas que todo esto contamine el alma pura que llevas en tu vientre, por favor pasa la hoja, no espero que sean amigas de nuevo, pero si quisiera no verte furiosa cada vez que se habla de ella o que ella está, conforme Drew crezca se dará cuenta de más cosas, y yo espero que podamos hacer las reuniones, navidades y demás como lo hicimos cuando éramos niños, todos juntos…

Estas pensando perdonarla… - le dijo Pauna en un susurro.

No lo estoy pensando madre… la he perdonado, decido hacer una vida aparte, pero he decidido perdonarla.

Me parece lo más sensato y estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert, Pauna, hija, hagamos las cosas distintas, ninguna puede negar que es más que excelente madre, y es tiempo de avanzar, tenemos a Drew, podemos disfrutar de él, y los apoyaremos a ambos en lo que falta por pelear hijo.

Gracias papá… ¿mamá? ¿Rose? –

Hijo, de mi parte tienes mi palabra de que no hablaré mal de ella, y fui muy clara con lo que esperaba de su parte… así que puedo prometerte que me esforzare por llevar la fiesta en paz-

Albert volteó a ver a Rose quien le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, pero después la bajó.

Bien, seré neutral, y civilizada, no más… -

Con eso basta por ahora, pero considera perdonar, se quita un peso de encima… - le dijo Albert.

Rose le sonrió y le sacó la lengua, el resto de la tarde lo dedicaron a divertirse, era pleno verano, montaron hasta el lago y nadaron en él, siempre habían amado la naturaleza y los animales, y como familia comenzaban a trasmitir eso mismo a Drew.

Albert llegó a casa de los White-Rowan, una vez que habían decidido quedarse en Londres compraron una hermosa propiedad, descendió del auto y llamó a la puerta con Drew aún adormilado en brazos, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta a una acogedora y elegante estancia que tenía todo el estilo de Katherine entró disfrutando del ambiente y atmósfera, esperando que Dorothy o Lena le recibieran al niño, el pequeño estaba agotado, y ya dormía, llevaba en sus manitas la foto del periódico de sus padres, porque se había negado a soltarla, pero le sorprendió que la misma Candy se acercó a saludarlos, iba divinamente vestida, completamente cómoda con su piel, un corto vestido informal color amarillo, sandalias bajas, se veía arreglada, segura de sí misma, incluso feliz.

Hola, está agotado, tuvimos un día intenso en casa de mis padres, montar, nadar, y ser mimado sin parar por sus abuelos y tíos.

Gracias por traerlo. – le dijo tomando a Drew de sus brazos y viendo la foto que traía abrazada. – hola mi amor, ¿que tienes ahí? – el pequeño se desperezó un poco y le mostró a su madre su tesoro.

\- Papá guapo, mamá bonita. – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Jajajajaja, si mi vida. – le dijo Candy enternecida por su hijo.

Beso a mamá, papá. – le exigió el bribonzuelo a su padre. Lo cuál por supuesto puso un poco incómodos al par de rubios por unos segundos, pero después recuperaron el aplomo y Albert besó ligeramente la mejilla de Candy.

El chiquillo rio feliz. Y antes de que exigiera algo más Candy le dijo.

¿Beso a Drew? –

Sí, mamá y papá. – dijo presentándole su mejilla a su madre y esperando que ambos lo besaran, a lo cual sus padres no pudieron resistirse.

Me voy, cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llamas.

Claro, seguro en un rato se despierta y sigue, sus abuelos le compraron regalos.

No sé si quieres saber… pero me parece raro no decírtelo…-

¿Qué es?

Voy a ser tío… Rose y George tendrán un bebé… -

Se que felicitaciones de mi parte no serán bien recibidas, pero espero que sepas que, deseo que todo vaya bien con su embarazo, y que por supuesto estoy contenta por ella, por ustedes como familia…de hecho, mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a cenar…–

No quiero molestar… -

No es molestia, de hecho, sé que papá ama verte, y mi madre también, además están Archie y Anne… –

Ven papá. – le dijo el pequeño lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Ves Drew también quiere que vengas… -

¿No será incómodo para ti?

No Albert, esta es nuestra realidad ahora, y jamás te negaría el placer de cenar con mis padres, porque se que se tienen afecto… además a Drew le hace bien vernos juntos de vez en cuando… claro que si tienes planes lo entiendo…

Gracias, por supuesto que los acompaño. –

Albert la siguió hasta el jardín adornado con velas y antorchas, dónde una íntima cena familiar muy parecida a lo que él había tenido esa tarde se estaba llevando a cabo.

Albert, que gusto que decidieras acompañarnos, pasa hijo. – lo saludó Katherine con un beso y un abrazo.

Gracias por recibirme Katherine, me temo que no estoy arreglado para la ocasión.

Pamplinas, hombre, es solo una cena informal en familia. – le dijo Victor extendiéndole un vaso de whiskey y dándole un abrazo de bienvenida.

Anne, Archiebald. Buenas noches. –

Hola Albert, un gusto verte. - le dijo Anne con su acostumbrada elegancia.

Mi querido primo, has venido a equilibrar la mesa. –

¿Dónde está la hermosa Victoria? – preguntó Albert al no ver a la pequeña hija de los Cornwell.

Con su niñera en casa por supuesto. – respondió Anne.

Es solo que no queremos arruinarle su horario. -Explicó Archie omitiendo algún otro comentario.

Debiste traerla Anne, una vez que no duerma a su hora no pasa nada, o bien, debiste traer a Helga contigo para que te ayudara si ese era el problema.

No es que sea un problema madre, es solo que los niños deben ser educados de cierta forma, y mi hija debe conocer sus horarios, eso es todo, si tan importante era verla, pues hubiésemos comido más temprano, pero por supuesto, como Drew no iba a estar por eso eligieron la noche, así que Victoria no pudo venir y listo. – le contestó Anne que ya estaba fastidiada de que su madre le insistiera en que llevara a la niña, que además a la forma de ver la vida de Anne era solo un bebé de meses que nada tenía que contribuir. Se puso en pie para servirse un poco más de vino y terminar con la conversación.

Hija… - Katherine iba a comenzar a calmarla, pero Archie la interrumpió.

Ni siquiera te preocupes Katherine, la verdad es que aún estamos experimentando en esto de ser padres, y Anne está algo cansada por las desveladas. – la justificó Archie, aunque sabía bien que su mujer no se despertaba a atender a la pequeña Victoria por nada del mundo.

Es cierto mamá, lo siento, estoy algo desvelada. – dijo regresando a su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado. –

Lamento haber preguntado. – le dijo Albert por lo bajo a Archie.

No te preocupes, ni lo menciones, Albert. –

Mamá, Albert acaba de darme una noticia que seguro te encantará escuchar. –

¿Qué es, Albert?

Rosemary y George tendrán su primer bebé.

Dios mío, que gran bendición, debo llamar a Pauna para felicitarla, e ir de compras… supongo que aun no sabe si será una niña o un niño, pero se puede comprar todo en colores neutrales. – le dijo Katherine con una enorme sonrisa.

Candy de pronto fue consciente de lo que ella le había robado a su madre, esa posibilidad de disfrutar la noticia de su embarazo, de decorar, de ser parte de la vida de Drew, de anunciar con orgullo frente a sus amigas que sería abuela, sabía bien que no era un reproche de parte de su madre, pero sintió pena por ella, porque cuando Anne estaba embarazada tampoco había podido hacer mucho, ya que su padre estaba hospitalizado, y Drew también. Candy se sorprendió a si misma diciendo el próximo bebé será… ¿Cuál próximo bebé? Si para ella tal vez solo existiría Drew…

Drew estaba felizmente recostado en los brazos de su abuelo examinando con atención su reloj y escuchando a su padre, y su tío hablar sobre algo, que Candy no estaba segura qué era, ya que había dejado de poner atención. Vio la sonrisa de su madre por tener esa cena familiar, e hizo una nota mental de procurar que sucediera más seguido.

Las relaciones con sus padres estaban en construcción, hablar había ayudado mucho, ya hora podía entender tantas cosas, sabía que debía hablar con Anne también, pero, su hermana se había mostrado esquiva, y Candy no había tenido energía para enfrentar esa conversación después de la conversación con sus padres y los Andrew.

Candy disfrutó de la escena y la compañía, pero se perdió entre sus recuerdos, haciendo memora de lo que había sucedido tan solo un par de meses atrás.

 **Unos meses atrás.**

Candy giraba su cuchara en la taza de té ausente, estaba en el salón del piso londinense de sus padres, sentada con propiedad en un sillón, habían tenido una comida familiar, y Anne y Archie acababan de retirarse, ella se había quedado otro poco, ya que Drew descansaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Albert se había mudado un par de semanas atrás, y todo el reajuste había sido simplemente complicado. Sus padres entraron al salón después de despedir a los Cornwell y la observaron por un momento.

¿Nos dirás que sucede? O ¿debemos seguir esperando? – preguntó Katherine a quemarropa, de alguna forma la larga convalecencia de Victor había terminado por hacerla más fuerte, consciente de que sí el faltaba sus hijas necesitarían de ella para darles dirección y defenderlas si era necesario.

Candy levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos azules de su madre, tan parecidos a los de Annie, trató de encontrar en ella un reflejo de sí misma, pero al igual que siempre, no lograba verlo, su padre había tomado asiento, pero guardaba silencio. Candy observó el contenido de su taza por unos segundos más, tomó aire y se armó de valor.

¿Qué quieres saber madre? Responderé lo que sea. –

¿Por qué se mudó Albert?

Porque nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir juntos, porque a pesar de que aún siente algo por mí lo que le hice es simplemente imperdonable, y debe retomar su vida, su relación con Allison, y yo, debo crecer y enmendar los errores del pasado. Mamá, papá… quiero pedirles perdón, me equivoqué garrafalmente, los juzgué y dicté sentencia sin siquiera darles derecho de réplica, en el proceso los herí profundamente, y destruí al amor de mi vida, dejé a mi hijo sin la presencia constante de su padre, herí a un buen hombre, casi llevé la compañía a la quiebra y a ustedes a la bancarrota, y todo por tonta, por creerle a quien no debía creerle… - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Victor se puso en pie y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano. Candy era su niña, y como padre, a pesar de todo no podía verla así sin conmoverse.

¿Qué sucedió, hija, a quién le creíste? -

A Eliza Leegan… ella me dijo que tú no eras mi padre, que mamá te había sido infiel… y que yo en realidad era hija de William. – dijo ella soltando la bomba. El ruido de la mano de su madre contra su mejilla la aturdió y le hizo perder el aliento, ellos jamás le habían puesto la mano encima, pero por supuesto que era consciente de que lo tenía bien merecido. El ardor y el calor inundaron su blanca piel, y entre lágrimas fijó su vista en su madre.

Katherine White-Rowan miró a su hija incrédula. La ira corrió por sus venas, ira hacía la estúpida de Sarah Leegan que seguro debía ser la fuente principal de semejante calumnia, hacia Eliza, por supuesto, y hacia Candice, que había creído semejante ridiculez. Su blanco rostro estaba lívido de ira.

¿Mamá?

Así, nada más, un chisme estúpido te hizo dudar de mí… ¿cómo pudiste pensar, que hubiésemos permitido que Albert y tú estuvieran juntos si eso hubiese sido cierto? ¿cómo pudiste creer que yo era el tipo de mujer podía traicionar así a mi esposo y a mi mejor amiga? ¿acaso alguna vez te di razones para creer semejante barbaridad? ¿Soy una mujerzuela? ¿una cualquiera que va por la vida revolcándose con quien se le ponga enfrente? No Candice, jamás te di el derecho de pensar semejante cosa de mí, y todo por una chiquilla estúpida que siempre te tuvo envidia, explícate de inmediato, y una vez que escuches lo que tengo que decir no quiero verte por un tiempo…no hasta que me haya calmado. - Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y no lograba en realidad entender todo. Victor guardó silencio, y volteó a ver a su hija.

Comenzó cuando tenía 16, envió pruebas, chismes de revistas… después una prueba de paternidad… que yo repetí a los 21 y salió negativa… y antes de casarme con Michael otra dónde aseguraba que William era mi padre… y esa a pesar de que la investigué en su momento, después resultó ser falsa, tal vez, usó muestras de Rose y William… - Candy terminó su monólogo y volteó a ver a sus padres.

¿Por qué no viniste a nosotros? – preguntó Victor quedamente, consciente de que Katherine aún echaba chispas.

Porque no quería lastimarlos… pero terminé haciéndolo más de lo que hablar con ustedes lo hubiese logrado… - Candy volteó a ver a Katherine que estaba sentada lívida de coraje, pero había algo más en su mirada…

Pensaste que Albert y tú eran hermanos, por eso te casaste con Michael…

Sí…

Fuiste una grandísima estúpida por creerle a Eliza… lo sabes. Y me duele que creyeras que yo soy el tipo de mujer capaz de engañar a su esposo y a su mejor amiga de esa forma… ¿Quién te crees que soy Candice? Además… jamás hubiésemos permitido que te enamoraras de él… nada que puedas decir justifica la forma en la que hiciste las cosas, huiste dejándonos casi en la bancarrota, sin explicaciones nos trataste como lo peor, cuando quisimos verte y ver a nuestro nieto, prácticamente nos corriste de tu casa con tu silencio y tu actitud, no te importó la enfermedad de tu padre, no te importaron nuestros sentimientos, no te importó nada, simplemente te largaste a enterrar la cabeza en la arena, dejando que el mundo rodara, que se derrumbara a nuestro alrededor… eres una egoísta, una princesa mimada que piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de ella. Y lo cierto es que nosotros tenemos también la culpa de eso, tal vez te dimos demasiado, tal vez debimos mimarte menos… te hemos dado más que a Anne, hemos esperado más de ti que de ella… y resultó que nos equivocamos… y por mucho. – lágrimas de furia y dolor corrían por su rostro.

Katherine sentía una mezcla entre impotencia, incredulidad, dolor… observó a la mujer sentada junto a su esposo, la chiquilla rubia que les había robado el corazón, y a quien en un intento por protegerla de todo dolor le habían mentido, entendía muchas cosas, entendía la lejanía, el accidente, la necesidad de Candy de alejarse, de hacer su propia vida, de mantenerlos a distancia y en parte se sentía un fracaso como madre, pero por otro lado como mujer estaba indignada. Victor se puso de pie y fue hasta ella para abrazarla. Su amor incondicional siempre había sido un muro de protección para ella, su esposo era el pegamento de esa familia, porque en su momento, ella había estado demasiado destrozada, perdida y confundida como para poder hacer frente a todo… en gran parte entendía a Candice, físicamente eran muy diferentes, pero emocionalmente, por alguna razón desconocida se parecían mucho, y Victor sentía hacia ambas esa primitiva necesidad de protegerlas y amarlas sin reservas.

Mamá, perdóname… - le dijo Candy acercándose a ella, y viéndola con esos profundos ojos verde esmeralda. La relación entre ellas nunca había sido la de Victor y Candy, que fluía con naturalidad, pero lo cierto era que Katherine la amaba, solo a veces había sentido que debía limitar más, ayudarla a crecer, a tener otras perspectivas, mientras Victor siempre había creído que Candy debía ser libre de perseguir sus sueños, de ser lo que quisiera… tal vez producto de la conciencia natural que tenía de que Candy en sí misma era un regalo para ellos, y que había habido una meta clara… hacerla feliz, retar al destino, y darle todo lo que le había sido negado alguna vez.

¿Tienes idea de por qué? – preguntó Katherine, consciente de que la verdad que iba a revelarle la iba a herir en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero también a sabiendas de que era imposible seguir callando.

¿Porqué? – la rubia la miró confundida.

¿Por qué salió negativa la prueba? – le preguntó ella.

Katherine. – la voz de Victor sonaba tensa.

No Victor, creo que nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchísimo dolor si desde un principio hubiésemos hablado con la verdad, Candice merece conocer la verdad… y darse cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Y de paso valorar muchas cosas.

¿Qué verdad? – preguntó la rubia viendo dubitativamente primero a su padre, y después a su madre. Katherine se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, con la vista puesta en algún lugar lejano. Su voz sonaba distante, dolida, no solo por lo que se acababa de enterar, sino dolida por un pasado que ella misma hacía mucho no enfrentaba.

Bien…todas esas fotos…que Eliza envió, los chismes, todo… tienen una explicación, y creo saber que también había una foto de William y mía… pero las cosas no son como las contaron ni como las creíste… batallamos muchísimo para tener a Anne… a pesar de que nos casamos mas o menos al mismo tiempo que Pauna y Willliam, ellos fueron bendecidos con Albert en el primer año de su matrimonio, tú padre y yo debimos esperar seis años… después de que nació Anne, tuve una depresión terrible, pero milagrosamente quedé embarazada de nuevo…estaba tan feliz… y todo parecía perfecto…pero la prensa nos seguía, rumoraba mil y un cosas, y yo no estaba del todo estable… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi mundo se derrumbó, tu padre había viajado, y no había nadie más… William y Pauna tuvieron que ir por mí al hospital… Pauna estaba ahí… esa foto mal intencionada en realidad no es lo que aparenta, William y yo no estábamos solos…- las palabras parecían no querer salir, guardó silencio por unos momentos. Aparentemente perdida en sus recuerdos.

¿Qué pasó mamá? - preguntó Candy suavemente, estirando su mano para tomar la mano de Katherine, esperando ser rechazada, pero Katherine no la rechazó, sino más bien la apretó y fijó su mirada en ella, esos ojos azules, un tanto más claros que los de Albert, Candy recordaba que de niña había envidiado a Anne por tener los ojos de su madre. Katherine respiró profundo y dejó salir un hecho que habían guardado por casi 30 años, algo que les había dolido tanto, que habían preferido enterrarlo y creer que nunca había sucedido.

Lo perdí… perdí a mi bebé… todo fue tan rápido, y tu padre estaba tan lejos que no alcanzó a llegar para estar conmigo… los médicos dijeron que no podría tener más hijos…

Candy escuchaba sin comprender del todo, y entonces recordó las palabras de Albert hacía un par de semanas… "No quiero estar presente el día que sepas porque esa prueba salió negativa." Su tono de voz, su mirada… lo había pasado por alto. Pero un pequeño rayo de luz hizo germinar una idea… el peso de la misma la hizo perder el aliento, luchó por sacar las palabras, por preguntar lo que ahora carcomía su ser… tenía que saber.

Mamá… ¿si tú y yo nos hacemos una prueba también saldrá negativa? –

Katherine la miró a los ojos, no necesitaba responder, su mirada le decía todo. Vio a la pecosa derrumbarse, ser consciente de la magnitud de sus trasgresiones, así como de la magnitud de su fortuna… y el dolor que vio en su mirada parecía ahogarla, las lágrimas corrieron raudas por sus mejillas, y un sollozo prolongado y profundo escapó de su garganta,

Dios… he sido una estúpida, no tengo derecho a estar aquí, ni a llamarlos padres… ni a nada… he sido una malagradecida, pero como hija siempre pensé que podrían perdonarlo todo…pero no soy su hija… - la cara se le caía de vergüenza, pensar que había ido por la vida creyéndose una princesa merecedora de la atención y amor de todos, sintiéndose la víctima, cuando en realidad era una mendiga que no tenía nada ni nadie, y que antes debía venerar la tierra que Victor y Katherine White-Rowan pisaban. - ¿Quiénes…? ¿Cómo..? Dios… - Candy simplemente se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada, impotente, deshecha… -Perdón… por favor perdónenme y entiendo también si no quieren volver a verme jamás… obviamente el fideicomiso... y todo… -

Candy, veme a los ojos hija. – le dijo Victor sentándose a su lado. Sabía que Katherine estaba molesta, pero también era consciente de que no podía permitir que más de lo que ya había sido destruido fuese destruido, simplemente debía ayudar a ambas a perdonarse, y a reconstruir a partir de las ruinas… hacía no muchos meses el había creído que iba a morir, y sabía que la vida no es sino momentos fugaces, no iba a permitir que su familia se rompiera justo ahora que parecía estar recomponiéndose.

Me equivoqué horriblemente… papá. – no podía llamarlo de otra forma.

Lo sé, pero eso no cambia las cosas… - le dijo él pasándole un pañuelo y tomando su mano.

No me merezco su amor… ¿mamá? – la mirada perdida en la joven apagó las llamas de la furia, como mujer herida había querido verla destrozada, hacerla sentir un poco del dolor que ella misma sentía en ese momento, pero como madre, madre por elección, no era inmune al amor que sentía por ella. Respiró profundo y se acercó. Sabía que su marido sufriría innecesariamente con una ruptura, y que ella misma adoraba a Candy y a Drew.

Hija, como dijo tu padre, eres nuestra hija, y si estoy molesta, incrédula, furiosa contigo, con Eliza, conmigo misma, por no haberte obligado a hablar a los 16 y simplemente haberte permitido ir de vagabunda por el mundo, eras una niña…todos hemos cometido errores…pero debemos hablar, y ser abiertos… mira nada más todo el dolor que te hubieses evitado y que nos hubieses evitado si nos hubieras preguntado la primera vez…

No podía, no podía ofenderlos de esa forma, ni preguntarles…

¿Pero si podías dudar de nosotros y simplemente irte, dejarnos, negarte a verte a menos que fuésemos a dónde estabas? ¿te das cuenta de lo incongruente que estás siendo? - una vez más los sentimientos de rabia e incredulidad podían más en Katherine.

Pensé que si dejaba las cosas por la paz evitaría problemas… - tan pronto se escuchó decirlo se sintió como una estúpida, pero eso era al final de cuentas.

¿Acaso lo lograste? – preguntó Victor haciéndola reflexionar.

No, por supuesto que no… mamá, papá, perdónenme, y por favor permítanme resarcir el daño… quiero rehacer mi vida, ser la hija que ustedes merecen, apoyarlos, hacer lo que me correspondía hacer en la empresa… si ustedes me lo permiten, quiero recuperar nuestra relación, el tiempo… - Candy sentía que no había palabras que pudiesen ser suficientes para rogar por perdón al matrimonio que le había dado un hogar, una familia.

Katherine observó a la joven mujer sentada en el sofá, sus hombros estaban encorvados, su rostro hinchado por las lágrimas que corrían libremente, si Candy alguna vez había pensado que lo peor que podía pasarle era perder a Albert, que sus errores lo habían lastimado principalmente a él, hoy se daba cuenta que había herido profundamente a aquellos a quienes les debía todo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Katherine recordó la imagen de la indefensa bebé llorando desconsoladamente en un orfanato de Europa del Este habían ido como parte de una visita de una de las asociaciones de caridad que apoyaban, la muerte de su propio bebé era tan reciente que le dolía en el alma estar ahí, su depresión la mantenía ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Victor hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a flote, Katherine observó a Victor tomar en brazos a la pequeña, no sabía porque a ella, simplemente algo lo había atraído, y en cuanto la cargó la pequeñita dejó de llorar, el rostro de Victor se transformó, y algo cambió dentro del corazón de Katherine, ver la mirada de su marido, de compasión, ternura, si su vista no le engañaba, la pequeña debía tener la edad que tendría su hijo, unos tres meses, y sin pensarlo se acercó tocó la mano y el pequeño y rosado puño se cerró alrededor de su dedo.

¿Quieres tomarla en brazos? – preguntó Victor con cautela. Katherine no le respondió, pero tomó a la pequeña de sus brazos, y alisó sus rubios cabellitos. Sin pensarlo se escuchó a sí misma decir.

Quiero llevarla a casa. - Victor guardó silencio por un momento, viéndola a los ojos, tratando de descifrar su mirada.

¿Estás segura? No debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas, estamos en etapa de duelo… -

Victor, no habrá más bebés, y esta pequeña necesita un hogar. Por favor, llevémosla a casa, cambiemos su destino. –

Victor la había abrazado conmovido, y había movido cielo mar y tierra para que en un tiempo récord de dos semanas pudieran llevar a la pequeña a casa.

Se acercó a Candy y tomó su mano.

Escúchame bien, todos nos equivocamos, y por supuesto que me duele todo lo que decidiste, pero también se que esas decisiones te están costando sangre… hija, se libre, ten la seguridad de que eres amada, no hay más secretos, te adoptamos, porque quisimos darte un hogar, cambiar tu destino, darte una oportunidad…decidimos amarte, y eso no va a cambiar.

¿Dónde?

En un pequeño orfanato de Europa del Este…tú madre había muerto en el parto… tú padre… nunca pudieron decirnos quien era… pero tú eres Candice White-Rowan, nuestra hija y heredera, y ese precioso bebé que duerme en la habitación es nuestro nieto, sabemos de sobra que las cosas no están siendo sencillas, pero renacerás como el ave fénix…

He perdido a Albert para siempre. – les dijo ella desconsolada. Victor tomó su mano y la besó.

Tal vez sí, aunque en cierta forma siempre tendrás algo de él en Drew… la vida da muchas vueltas mi amor, por lo pronto dedícate a sanar, a crecer, a ser la mujer que sabemos puedes ser…

Debo hablar con Pauna y con William… pedirles perdón por haber alejado a Drew de ellos.

No será sencillo, conoces el orgullo de los Andrew. – le dijo Katherine consciente de que su mejor amiga no iba a ser tan blanda como ella.

Lo sé mamá, pero es lo correcto, y de ahora en adelante solo quiero hacer lo correcto.

Katherine alisó el cabello de su hija, y besó su frente, consciente de que aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

 **Un par de días después de la charla con sus padres.**

Pauna Andrew se sorprendió cuando el mayordomo le hizo saber que la señorita White-Rowan pedía verla a ella y al señor. Levantó la vista hacia su hija con quien tomaba el té, y pude discernir la completa negativa en su rostro.

Miles, hazla pasar a un salón, e informa a William, sí él está dispuesto a concederle audiencia, lo acompañaré por supuesto. – respondió la señora de la casa.

El mayordomo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego se retiró a cumplir con sus órdenes.

No deberías siquiera hacerla pasar.

Rose sabes bien, que no podemos dar pie a murmuraciones, no puedo dejarla esperando afuera, o decirle a Miles que no la recibiré, si tu padre dice que está ocupado, podemos decir que lamentamos mucho no poder recibirla.

Mamá, simplemente no la soporto, y odio pensar que Albert vaya a reconciliarse con ella, si tuviera algo de dignidad se haría a un lado y le daría a Drew.

Rose, sabes perfectamente que eso no va a suceder, a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, debes reconocer que Candice es una excelente madre.

¿Excelente? Se largó y podría haber privado a Drew de conocer a su padre de no ser por la enfermedad de Victor, o de la conciencia de Anthony…

Hija, no tiene caso, sabes bien que tampoco me agrada, pero, hay cosas que no podemos dejar de lado, primero que nada, es la madre de mi nieto, y tan solo por ello debo ser civilizada, segundo, así me lo pidió Albert, y tercero es la hija de mi mejor amiga.

Rose no pudo contestar nada porque el mismo William entró en el salón.

Mandé decir a Candice que estaremos ahí en un momento. –

¡Papá!

Lo sé Rose, pero, siendo la madre de mi nieto, tengo que escucharla, no puedo simplemente negarme.

Pues ella simplemente se negó a dejarnos conocerlo, pero, supongo que tú y mamá no cambiaran de parecer por ello, así que, los dejo, después me cuentas que quería, mamá. – dijo Rose mientras se despedía de sus padres, como siempre su alta y grácil figura de modelo estaba enmarcada impecablemente en un vestido, su cabello perfectamente acomodado.

Salieron juntos de la sala, y cuando Rose se dirigía a la salida, Miles les comentó que la señorita White-Rowan les suplicaba que Rose pudiese estar también presente.

No, yo tengo cosas que hacer… - comenzó Rose en cuanto Miles se retiró.

Sabes que ella es tan persistente como tú, y si quiere hablar contigo te seguirá buscando, tal vez lo mejor sea acabar con esto de una vez por todas. – le dijo William con paciencia y tacto.

Tú padre tiene razón, vamos hija.

Rosemary puso los ojos en blanco por unos segundos, pero debía admitir que sus padres tenían razón, William abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las mujeres primero.

Candy se había puesto de pie como impulsada por un resorte en cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta, vestía elegantemente, había escogido su atuendo como si se tratase de una armadura, finos pantalones blancos, pumps color rosa nude, y una blusa de seda del mismo tono, todo complementado con perlas, su cabello estaba estilizado, y llevaba un discreto maquillaje, observó entrar a Pauna, seguida de Rosemary y William, la mirada francamente hostil de Rose le hacía ver que no sería nada fácil. Pero tomó aliento y se dispuso a saludar.

Pauna, William, gracias por recibirme. Rose, gracias por quedarte.

Por favor toma asiento Candice, ¿te ofrezco un té? -preguntó Pauna consciente de que no podía ser menos que la señora propiamente educada.

Gracias Pauna, en realidad no es precisamente una visita social, y supongo que lo saben… tal vez quieran terminar con esto de una vez. – ahí estaba esa diferencia de educación, la directa forma americana de ser contra los convencionalismos sociales, y el tacto inglés.

Vamos Candice, seguro todo será más sencillo si no con un té, al menos con algo de beber, pediré un Claret para ustedes y un whiskey para mí. – le dijo William mientras sonaba la campana para que Miles les llevara las bebidas.

Hablaron por unos 10 minutos sobre el clima, Victor y Katherine, Drew, después de todo eso era lo que la etiqueta dictaba. Candy tomó un sorbo del aromático vino de color rojo profundo. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver los Andrew, quienes evidentemente esperaban escuchar lo que tenía que decir, y el tiempo de las civilidades se había agotado. Se aclaró la garganta y habló por fin.

Sé que se preguntan qué hago aquí…he venido a pedir que me perdonen…

¿Por pretender robarnos a Drew? ¿por haberle sido infiel a Albert? ¿por arrastrarnos a una crisis económica? No, ya sé, por dejarnos para limpiar el desastre que hiciste y cuidar de tus padres ya que tú te largaste y Anne jamás se ha preocupado por ellos. – le respondió Rosemary completamente furiosa. Para ella su hermano mayor era perfecto y no había razones válidas para lo que Candy había hecho.

Rose. – dijo su madre en tono de reproche, no porque no tuviese razón, sino porque no era propio de una dama.

Tienes razón Rose, son demasiadas las cosas por las que tengo que pedir perdón, y también que debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy no solo quiero pedirles perdón, sino también darles una explicación del porqué de mis actos.

En realidad, no importa porque lo hayas hecho Candice. Y prometimos a Albert que no sería algo en lo que nos entrometeríamos, que no pediríamos razones, así que, es innecesario. – le dijo Pauna con seriedad.

Pauna, te ruego que me escuchen, no es algo sencillo, y tampoco será agradable, pero debo arreglar las cosas, no por mí, sino por Drew, para darle una familia…

Tiene una familia, no te equivoques. – la cortó Pauna.

Lo sé, pero también sé que Albert soñaba con que su hijo tuviera lo mismo que nosotros al crecer, una familia unida…

¿Y de qué sirvió? Eso no evitó que te fueras, ni que dejaras a tus padres… - le respondió Rose.

William guardaba silencio, observando a las tres rubias, estaba consciente de que tanto su esposa como Rose tenían razón en estar furiosas, que estaban dolidas, sobre todo porque Pauna a había amado como a una hija, y porque para Rose había sido una hermana.

Rose, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, en ese momento no había otra salida, lo hice pensando que era la mejor opción.

¿La mejor opción? Dejar a Albert que te amaba con todo su ser, así como sí nada. ¿Irte con otro hombre? ¿casarte con él? ¿qué sucedió? ¿no estabas segura de quien era el padre de tú hijo? – le reclamó Pauna incrédula. Ahí estaba, lo había dicho.

Candy enrojeció, consciente que eso era justo lo que había parecido, que ella le había sido infiel a Albert con Michael, y que se había ido pensado que eso era lo que había sucedido. Observó a William, quien estaba silenciosamente bebiendo su whiskey con cara de preocupación y expectativa, por alguna razón parecía listo para lo que venía.

No fue así… sé que eso fue lo que pareció, pero no fue así…

¿Entonces? – preguntó Pauna por fin cediendo ante la necesidad de saber que era lo que había sucedido en la cabeza de esa chiquilla.

Bien…tengo algunas cosas que quiero que vean, es muy vergonzoso ponerlo en palabras, pero lo que tengo en este sobre es la razón por la cual me fui, puedo dejarlas con ustedes e irme… si quieren hablamos después….

No Candice, quédate, resolvamos esto de una vez por todas. – le dijo William extendiendo la mano para tomar el sobre, e infundiéndole ánimos con la mirada, lo abrió, y lo primero que salió de el fue la foto de él y Katherine.

El silencio se volvió pesado, Pauna tomó la foto, recordando perfectamente ese día, y donde estaba ella parada en el momento de esa fotografía, William le pasó las supuestas pruebas de paternidad, así como el resto de la basura.

Moriría de vergüenza si mi hija pensara que soy capaz de semejante obscenidad. – le dijo Pauna en tono apenas contenido pensando en Katherine.

Candice, jamás les hubiésemos permitido tener una relación si algo de esto fuera cierto. – le dijo William con tranquilidad, por alguna razón Candy estaba segura de que todo esto no era una sorpresa para él.

Lo sé, ahora lo sé, y tienes razón Pauna, mi madre estaba más que furiosa cuando al fin se los conté… y por esto debo pedir perdón, por dudar de ustedes, por creer que… -

No lo digas, es un insulto a todos. – le dijo Rose. - ¿Eliza Leegan, cierto? Candice fuiste más que idiota en creerle a esa víbora, y en permitirle envenenarte de esa forma, no tienes excusa, éramos una familia… ¿cómo pudiste ser tan…? Ni siquiera tengo palabras que pueda pronunciar para decirlo, Albert te amaba con todo su corazón, y lo dejaste destrozado… -Candy sabía perfectamente cuanto amaba Rose a su hermano, y sabía bien que siempre lo defendería contra todo y contra todos. Pero la miró suplicante y le respondió con valor.

Rose, entiéndeme, estaba embarazada, había hecho un lío, Albert y yo nos habíamos peleado, y parte de esto llegó justo en ese momento, yo había hecho un test de paternidad años atrás y sabía que Victor no era mi padre biológico, así que… sí fui idiota, estúpida, imbécil, todo lo que quieras decir, pero pensé que si me iba, y cortaba con todo, y con todos, evitaría que ustedes se enteraran y sufrieran lo que yo sufría, y que la amistad de años de nuestros padres se derrumbara, que tú y Albert sintieran vergüenza… ¿qué tal si mi hijo nacía enfermo?... – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero Rose no se amilanó y le respondió.

Privaste a Albert de ver a Drew nacer, y podrías haber decidido no decirle nunca, Anthony fue quien le dijo, Albert fue quien fue por ti, no has dado la cara hasta ahora que te sientes acorralada y por fin te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, pero dime, ¿de qué sirve pedir disculpas? ¿Eso les va a ahorrar la vergüenza a nuestros padres? ¿Deshará el dolor de Albert? ¿Le regresará el tiempo perdido? Dime, ¿esas míseras disculpas, repararán lo que dañaste entre nosotras? Eras mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, ibas a ser la dama de honor en mi boda, y te largaste sin siquiera decir adiós, no Candice, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, ya escuché lo que tenías que decir, y mi respuesta es sencilla, no, no puedo perdonarte, pero descuida, adoro a Drew, y jamás le hablaré mal de ti, no porque lo merezcas, sino porque lo amo, a él y a Albert… eso es lo que corresponde hacer, no intentar enlodar el nombre de él hombre que decías amar como lo hiciste tú, diciéndole a tu padre que Albert era responsable de tus errores, con tal de tapar tus propios pecados como intentaste hacerlo con Albert cuando te fuiste. Mamá, ya sé que estoy siendo todo menos una dama, lo siento. Papá, nos vemos después. – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía del lugar.

William suspiró y se dirigió al carrito de bar para rellenar sus copas.

No me disculpare por Rose, porque tiene sus razones, pero no puedo dejar de ver en ti a la chiquilla que vimos crecer y amamos casi casi como a nuestra hija…creo que sabes que las cosas no serán como antes… -

Lo sé William, pero al menos tenía que pedir perdón y hablar con la verdad, como les he dicho a mis padres, haré lo necesario por reparar mis trasgresiones, por ser la mujer de la que ellos y Drew puedan sentirse orgullosos… y espero al menos limpiar un poco el aire entre nosotros… sé que soy indigna de su perdón, pero les pido humildemente que consideren un poco de lo que les he dicho. –

¿Te dijeron por qué? – preguntó Pauna sin pensar que respondería si Victor y Katherine no habían revelado su secreto.

Sí, y por supuesto eso me hizo sentir todavía peor…créeme que soy consciente de lo horriblemente injusta que fui.

Prométeme una cosa. – le dijo Pauna viéndola a los ojos.

Dime.

Prométeme que dejarás que mi hijo sea feliz… Albert no tiene por qué luchar con todo esto, merece ser feliz, y si decide rehacer su vida con Allison o con quien sea, no debes inmiscuirte en ello.

Te prometo que dejaré que sea feliz, Pauna, y también te prometo que haré lo mismo por Drew… pero no puedo prometerte que nunca volvería con él si un día me lo pidiera, lo amo, eso no ha cambiado… ni espero que cambie. – la mirada de Candy no era desafiante, pero sí firme y honesta, William pudo ver que, a pesar de todos sus errores, que eran muchos y grandes, ella seguía tan enamorada de su hijo como su hijo lo estaba de ella. Pero fiel a sus convicciones él no se iba a meter, ambos debían encontrar por sí solos el camino, y luchar por ese amor que ambos creían perdido, porque solo eso les daría la fuerza para permanecer juntos, así que le respondió a Candy con seriedad.

Bien Candice, te hemos escuchado, de mi parte, puedo decirte que no te guardo rencor y que deseo de todo corazón que hayas aprendido de tus errores, porque de no ser así, no dudaré en tomar cartas en el asunto a favor de mi nieto.

No tienes ni que decirlo William… pero lo entiendo.

¿Estás haciendo algo con respecto a Eliza y a Sonia?

Sí…Estoy en eso.

Bien, si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

Gracias William. – le dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

Una cosa más Candice. – la imperiosa voz de Pauna la detuvo.

Sí Pauna.

Al igual que William daré vuelta a la página, por el bien de mi nieto y de mi hijo. Y además te prometo, qué si un día Albert decide perdonarte, y que te quiere a su lado, no me voy a meter entre ustedes, siempre y cuando me jures que lo harás feliz, porque de no ser así, yo misma me encargaré de destruirte, y quitarte a Drew... ¿queda claro? –

Candy le sonrió, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y aunque para ella Albert hoy era un imposible, parecía que Pauna creía que un día las aguas podrían volver a su cauce.

Bastante claro Pauna. Gracias por tu tiempo, gracias a los dos, y les juro que haré hasta lo imposible por ser la madre que Drew merece. – les dijo antes de salir del salón y de la mansión señorial hasta su auto que estaba aparcado en la entrada.

Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que no tenía fuerzas, la reunión en casa de los Andrew había sido menos exitosa que la que había tenido con sus padres por supuesto, pero al menos aligeraría un poco el ambiente.

 **Tiempo presente. Propiedad de los White Rowan.**

Anne observaba a Candy y Albert jugueteaban en el césped con Drew quien había tomado un segundo aire, a pesar d que era algo tarde, era un niño feliz, tan emocionado que su pequeño cuerpo no podía contenerse, reía, gritaba y corría, hacía algún tiempo que no podía disfrutar de sus padres juntos, y esa noche, ahí estaban los dos para él.

Anne no entendía como era que podían seguir adelante como si nada, como sus padres podían perdonarle todo, o como es que ellos podían ser felices con un niño enfermo, una relación rota, el estar separados, pero así había sido siempre con Candy de alguna forma siempre salía bien parada de toda circunstancia, y ser feliz era sencillo para ella.

Alrededor de las 11:30 Albert y Candy caminaron hacia sus vehículos, se habían despedido de Victor y Katherine cerca de una hora después de que Anne y Archie se habían ido. Albert llevaba a Drew en brazos hasta el auto de Candy, y justo antes de subirlo a su asiento Drew lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Beso mamá. – le dijo nuevamente a su padre. A lo cual Albert y Candy accedieron repitiendo toda la escena de besos, y abrazando a su pequeño con amor.

Gracias por quedarte, les hizo mucho bien a mis padres vernos en paz.

No tienes nada que agradecer, manejo detrás de ti para asegurarme de que lleguen con bien a casa.

No es necesario… -

Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de manejar, es solo por mi paz mental, por favor. –

Está bien, claro. –

Se despidieron y manejaron juntos hasta el departamento de ella. No había sido más que una cortesía, búsqueda de paz mental como diría Albert, pero parecía que al fin las cosas se iban acomodando, que podrían al fin reconstruir sus vidas y seguir hacia adelante. Drew parecía estar en remisión, el futuro parecía por fin sonreírles.

Y Candy se preguntaba si esa sería la realidad de Albert y de ella de ahora en adelante, compartir lapsos de felicidad con su hijo y en familia, de una manera tan armónica como lo habían hecho hoy que casi podían creer que estaban juntos a pesar de no estarlo ¿si Drew en verdad estaba curado, terminarían por separarse al fin? ¿o tendrían aún esperanzad? Por un lado, Candy quería creer que su hijo estaba curado, pero tampoco podía olvidar las cifras estadísticas que tan bien conocía ahora, y que eran una sombra que empañaba lo que de otra forma sería un perfecto verano.

Albert, por su parte tenía las mismas interrogantes que ella, evaluaba su supuesta relación con Allison, su tranquilidad presente, su relación cordial y superficial con Candy en todo lo referente a lo personal, pero profunda, perfectamente coordinada y hasta cierto punto íntima en todo lo referente a Drew. ¿Sería eso suficiente para ser felices? ¿Podrían intentarlo de nuevo solo teniendo a Drew como base? ¿o acaso era demasiado peligroso para la estabilidad de Drew? En todo caso, mientras Drew no fuese declarado fuera de peligro, las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora.

Un par de días después Albert llegó a su hogar a eso del medio día y se encontró con una visita inesperada.

Hola. – le dijo ella acercándose para rozar sus labios a manera de saludo.

Allison… no… ¿qué…? Hola. –

Veo que logré mi cometido, sorprenderte… ¿no me invitas a pasar?

Te diré qué, te invito a comer, dame 40 minutos y paso por ti a tu departamento. –

Puedo esperarte… -

No quisiera que esperaras en el lobby… -

¿En el lobby? – preguntó ella arqueando la ceja.

Bien, no me malentiendas, podemos hablarlo durante la comida, pero este no es mi departamento de soltero, es el hogar de mi hijo la mitad de la semana, por lo tanto, creo, que sigue aplicando el arreglo anterior…

Vernos en el mío. –

Sí…

Está bien, te veo en una hora entonces. – le dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo nuevamente y caminando con aplomo hacia la salida, como si lo que él acababa de informarle no importara, y ella lo aceptara como un mero hecho de la vida, no cabía duda qué tenía muchas cosas que rectificar… y por un breve segundo se preguntó si acaso tenía oportunidad, pero Allison no era una mujer que dudara de sí misma, sino una mujer acostumbrada a trabajar duro por lo que quería, y Albert Andrew no sería la excepción.

Albert llevó a Allison a su restaurant favorito y pidió una mesa discreta, era una sorpresa tenerla ahí.

Allison, es bueno verte, porque creo que es una buena oportunidad para platicar acerca de nosotros. – Albert en realidad pensaba que después de esta ocasión podrían dar por terminada su relación, ya que sabía que era inútil seguir pretendiendo que las cosas no habían cambiado. Pero ella lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

También tengo cosas que decirte, he aceptado estar a cargo de la oficina de Londres.

Me da gusto por ti, si eso es lo que querías para crecer profesionalmente, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué sucede Albert?

¿Esperas que brinque de gusto? ¿Qué te agradezca? ¿Qué te pida matrimonio?

Albert, no esperaba esta respuesta de ti.

No sé que respuesta esperabas, pero la realidad es que mi vida y mis circunstancias han cambiado, y las cosas no pueden ser iguales. Mi vida es completamente distinta de lo que era 10 meses atrás, y pretender que la vida es ligera, cuando la realidad de mi hijo me grita en la cara cada día que la vida es cruda, injusta y muy dura. No es una opción, lo cierto es que en tu ausencia he tenido tiempo de pensar, y creo que es engañarnos pretender que seguimos funcionando como pareja cuando todo es tan diferente. Allison, si cambiaste de trabajo por mí, estás a tiempo de decir que no es lo que quieres y seguir con tu vida, porque la realidad es que poco tengo que ofrecerte.

No lo hice por ti me hago cargo de las decisiones que he tomado y estoy aquí por decisión propia, así que dime que has pensado, porque también hay cosas que debes de escuchar.

¿Quieres decirme que has pensado tú primero?

No, quiero escucharte, primero.

Allison, la realidad es que creo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

¿Así de fácil, lo nuestro no tiene futuro? ¿hablas en serio?

No es sencillo, nada de lo que estoy viviendo lo es, y tener que pasar por todo esto solo tampoco lo ha sido.

¿Ese es tu reclamo, que has estado solo? Albert, no puedes reclamar algo que tú mismo propiciaste, en cuanto Drew y Candice llegaron tú simplemente me hiciste a un lado, entendí o intenté entender que lo que estaba sucediendo era complicado, pero la realidad es que nosotros como pareja pasamos a último plano, y entonces no me quedó más alternativa que dedicarme a mi trabajo, porque en tu vida no había espacio para mí.

¿Qué esperabas? Las cosas ya no eran iguales.

No, no lo eran, pero ese no es el verdadero problema, sino que pareciera que tú no me querías en tu vida.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

El ejemplo más sencillo es la fundación.

¿Qué hay de la fundación?

¿Por qué no me dijiste de la fundación? Tengo experiencia en esto, puedo ayudarte, pero aún así si no querías que fuese parte de ello, al menos hubiese esperado que me lo dijeras, no verlo publicado en todos los medios nacionales e internacionales.

No te lo dije simplemente porque es algo tan apegado a Drew, a la familia, que es privado.

Eso es lo complicado Albert, estoy aquí haciendo cambios significativos para tratar de estar juntos y me respondes que es privado, no puedes reclamar mi actitud cuando tú sistemáticamente me has dejado fuera una y otra vez ¿qué crees que sentí cuando vi todas esas portadas celebrando tu éxito y yo ni enterada estaba? Y al final de cuentas el problema no es que no me dijeras nada sobre la fundación, o que no estuviese invitada a la gala, sino que esa ha sido nuestra realidad de pareja desde hace más de seis meses, no ha habido comunicación, no me haces parte de tu vida, y tampoco te interesa en realidad que hago con la mía.

Bien, estamos siendo francos, ninguno de los dos estamos contentos con el estatus de las cosas, y es claro que no está funcionando, ¿no te parece que es mejor dejar todo por la paz? En vez de seguirnos engañando con una relación que no existe desde hace mucho tiempo.

Si creyera que no podemos lograrlo, o que lo nuestro no vale la pena como pareces insinuar no estaría aquí, con un nuevo plan de vida, y con una consciencia diferente, dispuesta a trabajar porque las cosas funcionen, pero la realidad es que es algo que los dos tenemos que hacer, acepto mi parte de la responsabilidad, pero no todo me corresponde.

No sugiero que todo sea tu culpa, reconozco mis errores, somos adultos, y en todo caso te ofrezco una disculpa por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar como lo estamos haciendo hoy, pero en su momento sentí que era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, o bien era para lo que las circunstancias me alcanzaban, Allison, no es sencillo, nada de lo que estoy viviendo lo es, ¿estás segura de querer meterte en todo esto?

¿Qué es todo esto? Albert, ¿cómo visualizas un nosotros?

Bien… mi tiempo con Drew es sagrado, y su hogar también lo es, y definitivamente las bases de lo que tú y yo tenemos no son suficientes para sostener una posible relación, tenemos que empezar de cero, y cimentar diferente si pretendemos que funcione, tomarnos el tiempo de conocernos en estos nuevos roles, no quiero utilizarte como válvula de escape o consuelo, no quiero solo sexo, o distracción, sino algo más profundo, una verdadera relación de pareja. Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora, debes saber que no habrá momentos de completa soledad o intimidad, estoy disponible para Candice por Drew las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, pensar en que viajaremos, o nos perderemos del mundo no es una realidad, hoy, Drew es mi prioridad, y mientras no sea declarado sano, no puedo pretender que mi vida será diferente, debo decírtelo con claridad, porque tal vez todo esto es más de lo que has pensado…y también debo dejarte claro que no quiero más hijos, si en algún momento se te ocurre que esa sería la forma de retenerme a tu lado de una vez te digo, que estás equivocada, así que en su momento tomaremos las medidas necesarias para evitarlo como siempre lo hemos hecho. Drew es muy pequeño, el mundo gira en torno a su madre ya mí, y aunque ya no vivimos juntos hacemos lo posible porque él esté bien, porque sea feliz, y eso no va a cambiar. Lo siento si sueno egoísta, o impositivo, lo que busco es ser muy claro, sumamente claro y darte todas las oportunidades de decir no, porque la realidad es que no soy el hombre que era hace dos años, Drew, su enfermedad, y su existencia me cambiaron para siempre, y lo que ves y escuchas hoy es lo que soy. Un hombre consciente de que ya no puede jugar más, de que ya no puede ser un trotamundos, de que no puede pretender relaciones sin compromisos, porque debe pensar en que es lo más sano y adecuado para su hijo, soy un hombre roto Allison, un hombre que ama perdidamente a su hijo, y que es consciente que en cualquier momento puede perderlo… ¿Algo de esto sirve para intentar una relación?

Creo que sabes de sobra que los hijos no entran en mis planes, así que tu advertencia al respecto es innecesaria, estoy segura de querer estar contigo, y creo que podemos luchar por lo nuestro, intentarlo, pero necesito que me incluyas en tu vida, podemos buscar adaptarnos nosotros primero y después pensar como incluiremos a Drew en nuestra ecuación, ¿te parece?

Allison, Drew no está incluido en la ecuación, ni lo estará mientras yo no sepa que mi relación contigo, o con quien sea será permanente, no voy a desfilarle a mi hijo novias que pueden no estar mañana, tú no puedes garantizar que esta vida te va a gustar y yo no puedo garantizar que las cosas funcionarán, así que te dejo claro que Drew no tendrá una relación contigo.

Albert, no me dejas muchas opciones, pareciera que en realidad quieres convencerme de que no hay nada por lo cual luchar. ¿Acaso no te gustaba lo que teníamos? ¿Solo soy yo la que piensa que nuestra relación era buena?

Allison, no se trata de si me gusta algo del pasado, se trata de que precisamente eso fue pasado. Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, independiente, que no tiene que cambiar su vida por y para mí, estoy seguro de que más de uno se sentiría honrado de tenerte en su vida, tal vez eso sea lo mejor para ti, no quiero cortar tus alas, no quiero que después me reclames, ni sentirme culpable por ello.

Sé que puedo conseguir alguien que en papel sea más conveniente, el problema es que yo quiero a Albert Andrew en mi vida, además, no cortas mis alas, decido hacer algo un poco distinto, la opción de viajar sigue estando ahí para mí, la opción de retomar mi antiguo puesto de trabajo también, pero, por ahora quiero estar en Londres, decido estar en Londres para que averigüemos si podemos construir algo juntos. Es una decisión adulta, racional, y totalmente informada, más aún es una decisión propia, y en su momento me haré responsable de ella.

¿Estas dispuesta a que nuestra relación no sea mi prioridad? ¿a qué mi familia, Candice y Drew sean aparte de nuestra relación? No quiero complicidades ni visitas sorpresas con Rosemary, y espero que si Candice y tú coinciden por alguna razón el trato sea cordial y respetuoso…. ¿Allison, no crees que es un precio muy alto que pagar? ¿no sería mejor que buscaras a alguien que pueda ser exclusivamente tuyo? Por favor piénsalo, tomate el tiempo, no me respondas ahora… perdóname si he sido brusco, pero siempre he sido honesto contigo, y creo que era importante que me escucharas. Valora las cosas y decide, cuando estés lista para hacerlo. Pero sobre todo, debemos enfrentar esto como adultos, puede que funcione, y puede que no, y si ese es el caso debemos estar preparados para hacerle frente como adultos que entraron en una relación consensual, sin dramas sin culpas, sin sentimientos de derrota o fracaso, solo con aceptación y plena conciencia de que a veces las cosas simplemente no se dan.

Ni siquiera terminaron de cenar, Albert llevó a Allison a su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, cuando estaba por irse Allison lo detuvo.

Albert, lo pensaré, pero también piensa tú, que si estoy aquí es porque en parte estaba consciente de todo esto, y porque te amo, tal vez ya no eres el mismo hombre del que me enamoré, es cierto, pero, estoy aquí para luchar por lo nuestro, mi pregunta para ti es ¿Estás tú dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad? ¿o ya decidiste que es imposible?

La única decisión que he tomado es que Drew es mi prioridad, no puedo prometerte nada, lo único que puedo decirte, es que sí estás dispuesta a ir despacio, y colaborar conmigo para construir una nueva relación desde cero, no veo porque no podamos lograrlo. Pero piénsalo, y cuando tengas una respuesta me lo haces saber. Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer. -

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y la dejó sola. Allison tenía mucho que pensar y procesar, amaba a Albert, y no estaba dispuesta a fracasar, era una mujer de armas tomar, una mujer objetiva, y consciente de que las mejores cosas de la vida son aquellas por las que uno lucha, y si debía poner en pausa su sed de aventura, sus necesidades sexuales, y alguno que otro aspecto de su vida lo haría por apoyar al hombre que había decidido quería que fuera el compañero de su vida, porque a pesar de todos sus peros, de la enfermedad de su hijo, de su compleja relación con Candice, Albert Andrew era un hombre por el que valía la pena luchar hasta el último aliento.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola chicas, y chico… he aquí la siguiente entrega, espero que la disfruten, les mando un abrazo, ha sido una semana caótica, así que una disculpa si no escribo más o si estoy pasando por alto preguntas o comentarios.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **RAA 29**

Albert llegó al moderno edificio que albergaba los _headquarters_ del corporativo, temprano en la mañana, entró a la oficina de Anthony con la esperanza de encontrar a su primo, y en vez de ello se topó con Isabella y Patricia.

Y bien Andrew, dinos la noticia que no sé si la escuché bien.

¿De qué hablas Patty? – le respondió Albert tratando de encontrar en su mente la multitud de cosas a la que podía referirse Patty. - Rosemary está embarazada. – dijo eligiendo la más neutral.

¡Wow! ¿y cómo está? – Patty no se había referido a eso, pero, le daba gusto escuchar esa noticia.

Feliz, por supuesto. ¿hay noticias de tu parte O'Brian? – le preguntó Albert con el mismo tono irreverente que ella había usado con él, en todos esos meses de caos, Albert y Patty habían renovado su relación de amigos, Albert le estaba infinitamente agradecido por el apoyo que ella le había brindado a Candy, y en su momento habían compartido una charla íntima y profunda que los había acercado.

Ninguna aún, pero, sabes que eso no me quita el sueño, me gusta el estatus de mi relación, y de mi vida. –

No lo decía por eso… solo me preguntaba si pronto seré tío de nuevo, o si tienes alguna pieza de joyería interesante que mostrarnos. –

Déjala en paz Albert, y mejor sácanos de una duda. – contraatacó Isabella, quien hacía mucho que había aprendido a tomar la misma actitud relajada que Anthony tenía con él.

Dime. –

¿Dónde está Allison?

En Londres. –

Aha y…. –

¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? –

Por qué no estaba en la gala de DAWR.

Porque estaba en Sudamérica.

Sí, y no pudo tomar un vuelo…

Creo que olvidas mi querida Isabella que nuestra relación nunca ha sido de ese tipo, pero, además, todo lo referente con Drew es punto y a aparte de mi relación con Allison.

Entonces no fue requerida. – insistió Patty.

Creo que me retiro, necesitaba hablar unas cosas con Anthony, pero sí no está tengo mucho trabajo… si la pregunta es si seguimos juntos, pues la respuesta es sí, igual que siempre, cuando hay oportunidad, y a puertas cerradas, porque ese siempre fue el estatus de nuestra relación, no por otra cosa. Por favor díganle a Anthony que necesito hablar con él. ¿sigue en pie el café de mañana, O´Brian? –

Claro Andrew… huye, antes de que se nos ocurra otra cosa. – le dijo Patty amenazante.

Albert pasó su mañana en la oficina, no se dio cuenta ni como fue que voló el tiempo de tantas cosas que tenía por hacer hasta que su puerta de abrió y entró Anthony.

¿Vamos a comer?

¿Comer?

No sabes ni que hora es, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, ¿pido el almuerzo?

Dame dos segundos tengo que terminar de leer esto para aprobar algunas cosas para la fundación. - Albert terminó de leer, firmó y luego concentró su atención en Anthony. -Dime-

Me buscabas esta mañana.

Cierto y fui interrogado por tu esposa y tu cuñada.

Debió ser divertido, ese par es imparable, y si Candy se les une son un terremoto.

Pide el almuerzo tengo una idea en mente para la imagen oficial de los hoteles de luna de miel.

Así que sí se trata de trabajo.

¿De qué más podía tratarse?

De una rubia irlandesa que de pronto reside en Londres.

Eres igual que tu mujer.

Bien cuéntame tu idea de la imagen de los hoteles.

Verás… -

Anthony no terminaba de entender, la idea era muy buena, pero no entendía la razón de ella.

Albert… -

No me cuestiones, que no tengo respuestas, no sé, solamente sé que me pareció perfecta, puede que signifique algo, puede que no signifique nada, y en todo caso nadie tiene porque saber el origen, solo debemos comercializar mi creatividad.

Ella no lo sabe.

Por supuesto que no lo sabe, ni debe saberlo. Ni ella ni nadie.

Bien si estás decidido pasaré el objeto a los diseñadores para que hagan lo necesario.

Cuando tengas la impresión en 3d necesito una copia tengo otra idea en mente.

Bien, ni siquiera preguntaré, si esto no nos sirve, ¿puedo conseguir de otra forma lo que necesitamos?

Sí, mientras sea de la fuente original.

Estás loco, pero la idea es muy buena así que te guardaré el secreto.

Gracias, llévale estos documentos a George, dile que ya quedó aprobado lo que Candice me pidió.

Está haciendo un magnífico trabajo, ¿cierto?

Impresionante, no creo habría mejor persona para manejar lo que ella está manejando, me ha dejado sin palabras. Yo me he enfocado en todo lo que tiene que ver con el área de investigación, los contratos, la parte legal, no porque no me guste la parte humana, pero, no puedo con ambas cosas a la vez.

¿Cómo van las cosas con Allison?

Anthony, Anthony, si no supiera que lo que te diga terminará en oídos de tu mujer…

Estoy hablando contigo de hombre a hombre, puedes decirme.

Debo admitir que es grato tenerla aquí en Londres, es una mujer sumamente interesante, inteligente, es atractiva, centrada…

Pero….

No hay peros, Anthony, las cosas son lo que son y punto, sé que todo lo que tiene que ver con el futuro de Drew es muy delicado, y precisamente por eso es que mi relación con Allison es será aparte de Drew mientras las cosas entre nosotros no sean más formales, pero a casi dos años, no estamos ahí, y creo que no lo estaremos hasta que Drew esté sano, pero estamos trabajando por construir una relación diferente desde cero, obviamente Drew y su espacio es sagrado para mí, por lo tanto, nuestra relación no irá más allá de eso mientras la vida de Drew esté en juego.

¿Y ella lo sabe?

Se lo dejé bastante claro. Y ahora toca ver si las cosas se dan o no… pero ve y llévale eso a George para que le comunique a Candy que ya quedó aprobado.

¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?

Porque la línea que establecimos en la fundación es esa, y no pretendo saltarme ningún paso o protocolo por mi salud mental y la de ella, pero, sobre todo por el bien de la fundación en sí.

Muy inteligente de tu parte mi querido primo, por cierto, esta noche saldremos a tomar una copa con Patty y Stear, y tal vez Archie y Anne, eres bienvenido con cualquiera de las dos rubias.

Muy gracioso Anthony, muy gracioso, puedo acompañarlos, solo dile a Patty y a Isabella que se comporten.

¿Comportarse con Candy?

Anthony….

Está bien, les diré, pero ya sabes que no puedo garantizar nada, igual pueden decidir interrogarte en cualquier momento.

Le dijo el apuesto rubio ojiazul con un guiño antes de desaparecer por la puerta. En dirección a la oficina de George.

 **Un par de semanas después.**

Allison caminaba por el elegante centro comercial, vestía unos exquisitos pantalones palazzo color blanco, hechos a la medida por Valentino, y una blusa de seda color azul muy claro, se encontraba en un lugar exclusivo, repleto de tiendas de diseñador, restaurantes de lujo, era un lugar elitista y con clase, un bastión de la clase alta londinense, dónde ir de compras era un desfile de modas en sí. Ese día buscaba algo especial para su cena con Albert, y observaba vitrina tras vitrina, ya llevaba una pequeña bolsa negra con blanco con el sello de una exclusiva casa de lencería francesa. Y ahora buscaba el complemento perfecto a sus compras.

Observó un área de pintura para niños, en donde pequeños ataviados a la última moda jugaban a ser artistas y eran cuidados por sus estrictas nannies, y en medio de eso vio a un hombre apuesto, el único en el lugar, sentado en el piso, como si su traje de diseñador no costara una fortuna, ayudando a su pequeño hijo a pintar, era una imagen que llamaba la atención, y que atraía como un imán.

Allison pensó que esa era su oportunidad, cada vez que había buscado interesarse en Drew había recibido respuestas vagas y evasivas, así que se acercó con aplomo hasta el rubio que estaba totalmente concentrado en su hijo, y poniéndose de cuclillas tapó sus ojos y mordisqueó su oreja leve y juguetonamente.

Albert se sorprendió al sentir el perfume y las manos femeninas asaltándolo, ciertamente no lo esperaba, pero todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, un pequeño con manos manchadas de pintura soltó un manotazo que aterrizó en los blancos pantalones de Allison, y reclamó la atención de su padre.

¡Papá mío! – dijo con fuerza.

Allison se vio sorprendida por ese acto contundente y sin pensarlo al ver sus exquisitos pantalones manchados de pintura color roja soltó sin pensarlo.

¡Por Dios, Drew! ¡La pintura no va en los pantalones blancos de nadie! ¡Ten cuidado! – el tono no fue demasiado fuerte o brusco, pero el pequeño que estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran con la mayor de las dulzuras, y había visto pocas veces a Allison, hizo un puchero silencioso lleno de sentimiento, y enormes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se abrazó a su padre manchando el traje de Albert en el proceso, en cuestión de segundos su llanto se volvió incontenible.

Albert abrazó a su hijo y se puso en pie para tratar de consolarlo, estaba furioso ante la situación y ante el hecho de que el pequeño había tenido una excelente mañana hasta ese momento, e innecesariamente le habían arruinado el rato que le quedaba con su hijo.

Allison, lo mejor será que te vayas, por supuesto pagaré lo que sea haya costado ese pantalón, y te voy a pedir que en un futuro cuando nos encontremos por casualidad si estoy con Drew mejor pases de largo. – le dijo tajante, y dejando ver su molestia un poco más evidentemente de lo que había pretendido hacerlo.

Albert… mi intención no fue… -

No, yo sé que tu intención no fue hacerlo llorar, así como su intención no fue mancharte, pero esas cosas suceden alrededor de los niños, y si no puedes lidiar con ello lo mejor es evitar que vuelva a suceder, ahora bien, lo has alterado, y eso tampoco es bueno… - Albert estaba a punto de continuar, pero la llegada de Candy lo interrumpió.

Candy había observado a lo lejos la escena, y se había detenido, por un lado, no quería entrometerse, y por el otro, sus instintos de madre la hicieron sentirse furiosa cuando vio que Drew lloraba ante la reacción de Allison, y decidió que debía intervenir.

Caminó sosegadamente, venía de una junta con inversionistas así que vestía elegantemente, un traje sastre color nude de ajustados pantalones, blusa de seda color negro, pumps de Louboutin color negros y un clutch de piel exótica, su cabello que llegaba a sus hombros iba completamente lacio. Allison era algo más alta que ella, pero hacia un rato que el estilo de ella había dejado de intimidarla, ciertamente se veía muy bien, pero eso no le importaba a Candy.

Llegó hasta dónde Albert hablaba con Allison, y saludó con aplomo, como si encontrarlos juntos con Drew fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Ya llegué Albert, Allison, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… -

Candy. -

Mami… - sollozó Drew.

Hola mi amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes fiebre? – Candy sabía que exageraba, pero era la sutil forma de recordarle a Allison que su hijo aún era un niño en recuperación.

Está bien, sólo tuvo un pequeño exabrupto. – le dijo Albert para tranquilizarla. El niño trató de que Candy lo tomara en brazos, y ella iba a hacerlo cuando Albert le dijo.

Trae pintura y una brocha en las manos. –

Ya veo, ese no es problema, verdad amor mío. – dijo mientras sacaba de su muy chic bolso un paquete de toallitas húmedas y limpiaba eficientemente las manos del pequeño pasándole a Albert la brocha.

Todo esto en perfecta coordinación y comodidad como si lo hubiesen hecho mil veces, pensó Allison, y después cayó en cuenta de que seguramente lo habían hecho mil veces.

– Listo, mi amor, ahora sí puedes venir. –

Drew se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con deleite y se volteó con exigencia a su padre.

Papá, beso, mamá. – le dijo, ya que una vez que había descubierto que sus deseos eran órdenes para su padre había convertido eso en su pequeño ritual cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verlos juntos.

Albert siempre lo había complacido y al igual que Candy sabía que lo que seguía era que después de que el besara la mejilla de su madre pediría que su madre lo besara a él y posteriormente que ambos lo besaran al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que seguramente después habría un comentario de parte de Allison, pero su pequeño ritual era importante para Drew y no lo iba a decepcionar, se inclinó para rozar la mejilla de Candy, Candy besó la mejilla de Albert, y después cada uno besó al mismo tiempo una mejilla de Drew.

Allison observó la perfecta coreografía con incomodidad, se sentía una intrusa… en realidad no se sentía, era una intrusa, así de sencillo, ellos tres, juntos eran una familia.

Candy observó que la blanca camisa de Albert estaba manchada de pintura azul brillante, así que con toda naturalidad sacó otra toallita mientras sostenía a su hijo con un brazo y limpió con destreza la mancha de la camisa.

Yo lo hago. – le dijo Allison al verla frotar el pectoral de Albert con decisión. Candy ni siquiera se inmutó y le pasó el paquete a la otra rubia. Albert por supuesto se sintió incómodo, pocas veces había tenido que estar con las dos al mismo tiempo, además la reacción de Drew a la cercanía de Allison hacía unos momentos había sido contundente, así que intervino.

No es necesario, puedo hacerme cargo por mí mismo, y en todo caso, en realidad no me importa si está manchada. – dijo tomando el paquete de nuevo y guardándolo en el bolso de Candy como si tal cosa fuese lo más natural.

¿Te vemos en la fundación? – preguntó Candy tranquilamente, recordándole de manera elegante que tenían un compromiso al que habían acordado ir juntos, y en la cual Allison sobraba.

No, sólo dame unos minutos por favor. – le dijo con amabilidad.

Claro, iré a la juguetería a recoger lo que había encargado, ¿me alcanzas allá?

Por supuesto. Gracias. –

Un gusto verte Allison, con permiso. – Candy ni siquiera le pidió a Drew que se despidiera de Allison como solía ser su costumbre con todo el mundo.

Igualmente, Candice. – respondió la abogada civilizadamente.

Allison observó a Candy caminar elegantemente con Drew balanceado sobre su cadera en eso infinitos tacones como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo, con una naturalidad envidiable, y no pudo dejar de notar que un par de refinadas señoras de sociedad la saludaron con deleite y acariciaron al pequeño.

¿Qué estabas pensando? – le preguntó Albert sacándola de su contemplación de la súbitamente perfecta Candice White-Rowan.

Pensé que te daría gusto verme, eso fue lo que pensé, pensé, que tendría la oportunidad de saludar a Drew, que lo normal es que cuando uno encuentra a su pareja en algún lugar se acerca a saludarlo, nunca esperé que un pequeño con manos manchadas de pintura vandalizara mi pantalón, y eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero debes admitir que no lo regañé. – le respondió ella con aplomo.

Allison, nunca te ha interesado saludar a Drew, y aunque sé que no gritaste, ni dijiste nada incorrecto, no lo conoces, no te conoce, y no fue intencional, además creí que había sido muy claro en lo que respecta a mi hijo. –

Lo sé, discúlpame, fue una reacción…no volverá a suceder… pero tal vez no sucederían estas cosas si cuando lo tienes contigo me incluyes en sus planes, cuando regresé te pedí que me dieras una oportunidad, y no es la primera vez que dejas tan tajantemente claro que no quieres que tenga nada que ver conmigo.

Allison, desde un principio dejaste claro que mi hijo no era de tú interés. –

Creo que en este tiempo también te he hecho saber qué quiero que las cosas cambien , y si bien no creo que tengo un pelo maternal en mí, entiendo que es tú hijo y que he sido muy egoísta al dejarte lidiar solo con todo, te pido la oportunidad de irlo conociendo, para que no sucedan estas cosas, porque al final del día estamos juntos, y puedo ver que me equivoqué, no estoy diciendo que quiero reemplazar a Candice, eso es imposible, pero estoy diciendo que quiero conocerlo, y que me conozca. –

Por ahora la respuesta sigue siendo no, y en todo caso tengo que pensarlo, y hablarlo con Candice, ahora, debo irme, tenemos que estar en la fundación. –

¿Hablarlo con Candice?

Es lo que yo esperaría que ella hiciera si tuviese una pareja, al menos mientras estuviesen iniciando la relación.

¿Iniciando la relación? Tenemos casi dos años juntos, pero, claro, eso fue lo que hizo ella con Michael… - le respondió Allison mordaz.

Sabes bien que hemos decidido dejar eso en el pasado, lo que importa hoy es Drew… pero, precisamente porque no puedes entender eso es por lo que no puedes pretender que exponga a mi hijo a ese tipo de comentarios, su madre es su mundo, su adoración, y espera que el resto del mundo la trate igual, sé que nunca fuiste descortés, pero hoy fuiste fría, así que te pido que pienses las cosas y tus actitudes alrededor de ella y de Drew.

¡Albert! – Ella le reclamó sacándolo de su postura.

Lo siento si estoy siendo brusco, pero, si mi madre y Rose están haciendo un esfuerzo por llevar la fiesta en paz, no veo porque tu no debas hacerlo. – Su tono seguía siendo serio, así que Allison que no tenía ganas de discutir, y menos en público salió por la tangente.

¿Pasarás por mí? ¿te veo en el restaurante? – le dijo refiriéndose a sus planes para esa noche.

Paso por ti… - le dijo Albert dudoso de si en realidad tenía ánimos de cenar con ella.

¿Me perdonas? –

Tenemos que hablar a profundidad, porque al parecer hay cosas que no quedaron claras, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, discúlpame tú a mi por ser brusco, y envíale la cuenta de tus pantalones a Neal, o las especificaciones para que te consiga otros.

Jajajajajaja. –

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Son Valentino Vintage de los 60s, no se consiguen a la vuelta de la esquina.

Niel puede sorprenderte, pero, además, la pintura es de agua, debería quitarse, adiós, querida. – le dijo dándole un breve beso y caminando en dirección a la juguetería que Candy había mencionado.

Allison esperó a verlos salir, caminaban uno al lado del otro, Albert llevaba a Drew en brazos además de un monton de paquetes y ella caminaba a su lado con otro par de bolsas, el cuadro era el de una familia feliz, Allison sabía perfectamente que quién los viera pensaría justo eso, que eran una familia feliz.

Suspiró profundo, había sido una tonta, cierto nunca había querido ser madre, pero tampoco era de piedra, y en verdad amaba a Albert, le desesperaba ver como se le escapaba de las manos, no sabía cómo remediarlo, pero sabía que la puerta al corazón de Albert era Drew, así que habría que encontrar la forma de ganarse al chiquillo.

 **Clínica para la atención de niños con cáncer de la fundación DAWR.**

Albert y Candy manejaron hasta la bella propiedad recién remodelada que habían adquirido en una villa cercana a la ciudad, pero con todos los beneficios del campo, cuando plantearon el proyecto en un inicio se había pensado en un moderno edificio dentro de la ciudad, pero en medio de una junta Candy les había cambiado la visión, les habló de los beneficios del campo, de la necesidad de los niños del aire libre y de un ambiente que aunque controlado y estéril pudiese ser más sereno y parecido a un hogar que un hospital, la rubia había transmitido su visión con tanta pasión que en automático Albert le había ofrecido hacerse cargo de todo lo que tuviese que ver con esa parte del proyecto, la junta lo había aprobado y le habían dado carta blanca para hacer su visión una realidad.

Ahora, por primera vez Albert vería el proyecto terminado y funcionando, un puñado de pequeños ya estaban siendo tratados ahí, y aunque Candy conocía personalmente a cada uno de los niños y a las familias, Albert no había ido ni a ver ni a supervisar nada, por un lado para darle completa libertad, y por otro por auténtica curiosidad de ver qué era capaz de hacer, un par de días atrás, ella misma le había invitado a ir junto con ella y con Drew a hacer una visita.

Albert se maravilló por lo que tenía ante sus ojos, la propiedad que él había visto en fotos había estado semiabandonada, pero ahora lucía una capa fresca de pintura en todos lados, el lugar estaba decorado de manera acogedora con muebles funcionales, modernos, y fáciles de limpiar, la luz entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales, y se respiraba una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad.

Llegamos justo a tiempo.

¿A tiempo para?

Hay un grupo de apoyo y justo comienza la sesión.

¿Hablas en serio?

¿Por qué no? Es la manera perfecta de conocerlos, de hacerles saber que no están solos, que sabemos exactamente lo que se siente y que en verdad queremos que sus hijos sanen, así como queremos que Drew lo haga.

Eres brillante, y me parece simplemente perfecto. Lo has hecho antes, ¿cierto?

Sí, suelo venir una vez por semana, aunque nunca había traído a Drew o a nadie.

Vamos, me ha gustado hacerme cargo de todo lo que me hago cargo para la fundación, pero, esta es la parte más satisfactoria, el contacto humano. – le dijo Albert siguiéndola hasta una linda sala con cómodos sillones, alfombras, y juguetes, Albert llevaba a Drew cargado y seguía a Candy, quien entró con toda naturalidad saludando a cada uno de los presentes por su nombre, con naturaleza y familiaridad, y siendo recibida de la misma forma. Candy lo presentó como el papá de Drew, y por supuesto presentó a Drew.

La sesión comenzó, y mientras los niños jugaban siendo vigilados por sus padres los adultos compartieron sus miedos, sus esperanzas, y deseos de una forma natural, confiada. Albert encontró reconfortante hablar un poco de Drew, y de lo que su enfermedad significaba para él, al final compartieron como familias un picnic en el precioso jardín por el cual pasaba un arroyo y un bosque se extendía detrás de él. Albert y Candy eran una pareja más, jugando con los niños y compartiendo con sus padres, ambos eran excelentes con los niños, y en poco tiempo habían organizado juegos de mesa, ya que lo importante era mantener la energía de los pequeños y pensar en que se desgastaran con actividades más físicas no era viable, cuando pasó el tiempo, y los niños debieron regresar dentro para continuar con su rutina Candy y Albert se quedaron otro poco afuera, sentados en una manta.

Tengo que decirte que hiciste un trabajo magnífico.

Sabes bien que no lo hice sola, pero me alegra que te guste, espero que esto sea parte de lo que soñaste construir.

Es mucho más de lo que soñé construir Candy, mucho más, tomaste la idea y la llevaste muy lejos…

En todo caso todo el trabajo de fondo es tuyo, yo solo le di forma a esta parte, las instalaciones del centro de investigación, así como sus empleados, y los trabajadores sociales y demás personal que contrataste para este centro, todo es perfecto…gracias por darme la oportunidad de colaborar.

Es por Drew, es nuestro legado conjunto para él… ¿Para cuantas familias tenemos capacidad?

30… es un número muy pequeño, lo sé, pero pensaba que este puede ser el primero, y que podemos abrir otros en diferentes lugares del país, e incluso, ¿porque no? En el mundo.

30 familias… creo que es un buen número para empezar, pero por supuesto que planearemos como apoyar a más.

Pues la otra fase es apoyar en los hospitales, podemos apoyar directamente a 30, pero indirectamente a muchos más, ya lo estoy analizando, en cuanto tenga las proyecciones te las haré llegar a través de George.

Albert la observó jugar con toda naturalidad con su hijo, y simplemente ignorar el hecho que sus manitas tenían rastros de la galleta que se había comido.

Deja le limpio las manos, te va a llenar de galletas.

Está bien, pero no pasa nada. Tú traes una mancha azul en la camisa.

Cierto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí.

¿Te dice algo pantalones Valentino Vintage de los 60s?

Jajajajaja, hazle esa pregunta a Patty o a Isabella, creo que sabes que es gracias a ellas que mi guardarropa es lo que es en lo que se refiere a marcas.

Tienes buen gusto. –

Tal vez, pero las verdaderas conocedoras son ellas, y yo soy lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerles caso a ellas o a Niel… ¿Los pantalones de Allison eran eso?

Sí…

Es pintura de agua… - intentó Candy, aunque la verdad no le importaba. - por otro lado, ¿por qué iba así vestida si sabía que vería a Drew?

No estábamos juntos, nos encontramos por casualidad mientras Drew y yo esperábamos por ti. - le aclaró Albert.

Candy de pronto se puso seria, no quería empañar la perfecta visita, pero había algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Candice, estás bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió ella evasiva.

¿Qué sucede, de pronto te pusiste seria?

Mira, no me toca opinar… o bueno seguro es lo que me responderás, pero siendo la madre de Drew te lo diré tal cual lo pienso…No quiero a Allison cerca de él, sé que es tu pareja, y eres libre de hacer tu vida como mejor te parezca, pero una mujer que se molesta porque un bebé le manchó la ropa no es la mejor opción que puedes tener, no la quiero en el hospital, no la quiero en contacto con Drew, no la quiero en su vida, si estuviésemos hablando de que es tu prometida y tienen planes de casarse lo entendería, y te diría que necesitas ayudarles a tener una relación entre ellos, pero hasta dónde sé, no es tu prometida, así que te pido que le digas que Drew no es de su incumbencia, y sí me vas a echar el cuento de Michael encima, está bien… pero… -

Candy se detuvo, sabía que estaba siendo irracional, reconocía que Allison no había actuado de mala fe, pero Drew era su todo, su tesoro, y una parte de ella dolía de tener que compartirlo y otra no entendía como en seis meses Allison no se había rendido ante la gracia de su pequeño, para ella era incomprensible que Allison no lo viera como lo más bello del mundo, y saber que ella no quería nada que ver con él le calaba en el fondo de su alma.

Alto, por favor no continúes, tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero estás muy molesta y dolida por lo que acaba de suceder con Allison el día de hoy, no tiene caso herirnos o decir cosas que después lamentaremos, no voy a discutir mi relación con Allison contigo, pero te propongo un trato… -Albert hacía un esfuerzo supremo por mantener la ecuanimidad, no quería cometer los errores del pasado.

Está bien, dime…

He pensado y analizado como puede funcionar, y la decisión a la que he llegado es que no permitiré el contacto con Drew mientras la relación no sea formal, y para llegar a ese punto aún falta mucho, en todo caso, en su momento te prometo que no haré nada sin hablarlo contigo primero, pero la realidad es que si un día llega ese momento tendremos que encontrar la forma de que todo funcione, de que Drew esté bien…

¿No lo llevarás con Allison sin que antes lleguemos a un acuerdo, aunque las cosas sean más formales?

Así es… ¿Qué dices?

Me parece justo… y puedo decirte que tendrás lo mismo de mí, si ese momento se presenta, pero Albert, hay muchas cosas que Allison y tú tienen que considerar siquiera en convertirla en la madrastra de Drew… - Candy iba a comenzar a listar el número de razones, pero Albert la interrumpió amable, pero firmemente.

Prefiero no hablar de eso, ¿nos vamos?

Sí, está bien, quedé de ver a mis padres en la noche.

Entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos para que tengas tiempo de arreglarte y descansar.

Condujeron en silencio de regreso a la ciudad, cuando llegaron al departamento, Candy se bajó del auto, desabrochó a Drew y se lo pasó a Albert para que se despidiera, después entró al elevador abrazando a Drew con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había una ansiedad inexplicable en ella, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, parecía que todo iba perfectamente, y aún así, la incertidumbre y el temor crecían dentro de ella. Candy no era supersticiosa, ni creía en las premoniciones, pero había una inquietud constante en su alma que se negaba a abandonarla, y que parecía querer gritarle que el tiempo de paz y tranquilidad estaba por llegar a su fin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola chicas, esta es una publicación sorpresa, siendo la semana de cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina, mi regalo para ustedes serán al menos dos capítulos esta semana, tal vez tres, pero aún no estoy segura del tercero, más el ONE SHOT que escribimos juntas Alexa y yo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sé que están enojadas con Albert, otras tantas con Candy, odian a Allison, pero todas aman a Drew, así que veamos que es lo que el destino les tiene preparado a todos en esta historia, a la que aún le falta un tramo por recorrer.**

 **Quiero agradecer profundamente su paciencia, su apoyo, su visión de las cosas, porque eso siempre enriquece la labor realizada, mil gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, por sus palabras, por cada una de las muestras de apoyo y cariño, muchísimas gracias, por compartir sus historias, por dar ánimos y apoyo, mil, mil gracias, espero que disfruten de la lectura, aún o hay tiempo o forma de darle un poco de paz, pero tal vez no estemos tan lejos de ello.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**

 **RAA 30**

Candice, Albert, perdón por hacerlos esperar. – dijo a manera de saludo el pediatra de Drew

Descuida Martin. –

¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?

No, gracias…

Bien, permítanme revisar a Drew.

Candy se puso de pie y llevó a su pequeño a la mesa de exploración, era necesario que en cada visita médica se le hiciera una exploración completa, ya que cualquier anormalidad en su cuerpo, como nódulos inflamados, crecimientos extraños, podrían ser signos de que la enfermedad no estaba en remisión como parecía estarlo desde hacía algunos meses.

Martin hizo su revisión de rutina, Drew estaba acostumbrado a ella y le sonrió al médico, Candy observaba todo el tiempo las manos del pediatra y su expresión facial, mientras sin darse cuenta contenía la respiración, cada cita su corazón se aceleraba, y sentía nervios infinitos de que Martin encontrase algo inusual.

¿Y bien?

Martin guardó silencio por unos momentos mientras revisaba otra vez.

Martin… - le dijo ella impaciente. Albert puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla.

Pudiera no ser nada, siento su abdomen un poco distendido, pero revisemos los análisis primero antes de precipitarnos. Pueden vestirlo. -les dijo con calma.

Cuando estuvieron sentados de nuevo tomó su ipad para cargar las imágenes correspondientes, su intención había sido revisarlos con anterioridad, pero, había tenido una mañana muy ocupada, regresó en las placas, posteriores, miró las cifras… demonios, debió haberse levantado más temprano para revisar esos números.

¿Martin? – normalmente era Candy la impaciente, Albert solía guardar silencio hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Las cifras han cambiado, ha habido un incremento significativo en células cancerígenas, y hay una pequeña mancha en el tórax, que bien podría ser una especie de sombra, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que realicemos las placas nuevamente. – le dijo el hombre viéndola a los ojos.

Candy sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba, a su alrededor, su cabeza daba vueltas, la maldita enfermedad que creían casi vencida había regresado.

¿Qué tan significativo? – preguntó Albert.

Son menos que al principio, pero si más del doble de lo que teníamos en la cita anterior.

¿Cuál es el escenario?

Verás, si la mancha es algo, es decir una metástasis, lo positivo es que parece estar encapsulado, y no es muy grande, podríamos hacer una cirugía, removerlo, y después continuar con la quimio y radio que de todas formas íbamos a tener.

¿Ese es el panorama más positivo?

No, el más positivo, sería que esto fuese nada, una sombra, una metástasis si es significativo, y conlleva ciertas cosas. Por lo pronto mañana temprano habrá que repetir todos los análisis. Al medio día a más tardar tendremos los resultados y podemos evaluar nuestras opciones.

¿A qué hora quieres que lo traigamos?

A las 8 estará bien, coordinaré que los pasen de inmediato al laboratorio y que puedas salir de inmediato, como en otras ocasiones ahora mismo, una infección o virus podrían ser terribles, el conteo de glóbulos blancos no es tan bajo como al principio, pero si disminuyó significativamente.

Bien, estaremos ahí a las 8… -

Martin…

¿Dime Albert?

¿Qué exámenes necesitas? ¿Hay algo más avanzado que podamos probar? A lo que quiero llegar es que tienes a tu disposición los recursos del laboratorio y la tecnología de la fundación DAWR. Confiamos en ti como médico y sabemos que lo que estamos haciendo en DAWR aún está empezando, pero si la tecnología, o cualquier cosa te sirve, solo dinos.

Te agradezco, por ahora tenemos todos los recursos necesarios a nuestra disposición, pero si algo surgiera…

También si conoces casos que necesiten apoyo económico, con gusto puedes canalizarlos a la fundación. – le aclaró Candy, quien había tomado su lugar dentro de la fundación en el área de ayuda social

Gracias, en verdad se los agradezco, y de ser así se los hago saber. ¿los veo mañana?

Al menos a mí, no sé cómo esté la agenda de Albert. –

Nos ves mañana. – dijo Albert y se puso de pie para despedirse.

Caminaron en silencio al auto y abrocharon a Drew, Candy subió en el asiento de pasajero, y Albert manejó en silencio, la noticia que les habían dado era difícil de digerir, sus esperanzas se habían hecho trizas, se habían malacostumbrado a meses de buenas noticias, y ahora esto.

Candy iba sentada cruzada de brazos pensando en Drew, en el resultado médico, sus sentimientos estaban en ebullición, su corazón se sentía desgarrado, y estaba furiosa, furiosa con la vida, con el cáncer, con el destino. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Albert le preguntó tres veces si pasaba por ella al día siguiente o si se veían en el hospital. Hasta que Albert rozó levemente su brazo volvió a la realidad.

¿Candice, estás bien?

¿Cómo se puede estar bien? – preguntó a punto de quebrarse.

Justo iban llegando al edificio dónde ella vivía. Albert estacionó el vehículo y volteó a verla quitándose las gafas oscuras para clavar su mirada en ella.

Vamos a salir de esta, lucharemos juntos por Drew, sé que es un revés, pero te prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible por ganar esta guerra. – le dijo apretando su mano.

Lo siento, perdón por….

No tienes que disculparte, paso por ustedes mañana, ya es tarde, descansen, seguramente pasaremos varias horas en el hospital.

Gracias Albert… - Candy rozó su mejilla con un beso y subió a su hogar con su pequeño en brazos.

Albert los observó desparecer y por primera vez en casi seis meses deseó no haberle pedido vivir vidas separadas, ahora solo quería ir con ellos y pasar la noche con Drew entre sus brazos como seguramente lo haría ella, sin embargo, tenía que conducir a su propio y solitario hogar, porque ese era el acuerdo que habían tomado.

Después de los análisis correspondientes, fue evidente que el oasis de paz del que habían gozado por unos meses no había sido nada más que un espejismo, la salud de Drew parecía ir en picada, todo se tornaba más difícil, y las probabilidades parecían estar cada vez más en contra de ellos, era una carrera contra el tiempo, buscando mantener las fuerzas de Drew lo más posible, tratando de mantener la esperanza y la calma después de cada tratamiento fallido, y haciéndolo todo por ganar la guerra contra su terrible enfermedad.

Candice observaba el pecho de su hijo subir y bajar lentamente, había cumplido dos años, pero este año las cosas eran muy diferentes al año anterior cuando todos se habían reunido en casa de los White-Rowan para festejar, y aunque la reunión no había sido sencilla para ella, Drew había estado feliz con toda la atención y amor brindado, este año todo era muy diferente, y con gusto Candy cambiaría lo que sucedía ahora por la incomodidad de un año atrás, los desplantes, silencios, palabras apenas contenidas, eran mucho mejor que lo que sucedía el día de hoy, llevaban un par de semanas en el hospital, habían ingresado por quimio, pero debido a las bajas defensas Drew había desarrollado una pulmonía, en la madrugada habían tenido que ponerle oxígeno, y hablaban de la posibilidad de ponerle un respirador si no mejoraba pronto. En un par de meses el pequeño relativamente sano y feliz se había vuelto cosa del pasado, y se había convertido en una sombra del paquete de energía que solía ser.

El alba apenas comenzaba a rayar, Candy se había quedado sola esa noche, ese era el acuerdo al que habían llegado ella y Albert, alternaban noches, Candy estaba completamente confiada en que Albert era tan capaz de consolar y cuidar a Drew como ella, así que para no estar los dos agotados habían acordado tomar turnos, tanto de día como de noche. Albert llegaría como a las 10, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho en los últimos seis meses, habían establecido rutinas, y desarrollado una interacción sobre llevable.

Los ruidos de rutina se escuchaban en los pasillos, las enfermeras con sus zapatos de goma caminaban, a las diferentes habitaciones para hacer las revisiones de temperatura usuales, el aroma a café era palpable en el aire.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, atenta a la respiración de Drew, sabía que Albert iría a eso de las 8 para que ella fuera a casa a dormir un rato, y después ella lo relevaría en la tarde, para que el regresara a las 10. Estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar con claridad, las últimas dos semanas habían sido terribles.

Escuchó pasos familiares acercarse a la puerta, aún era demasiado temprano, pero sabía con certeza qué se trataba de él… no lo había llamado para avisarle sobre el oxígeno para dejarlo descansar, pero al parecer había madrugado.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y su imponente figura se dibujó en la puerta, eran escasamente las 5 de la mañana llevaba cómodos pants color negro, Addidas, con el nuevo corte que enmarcaba sus fuertes y masculinas piernas a la perfección, una camiseta deportiva del mismo color y una chaqueta que lo protegía del aire fresco que seguramente se sentía fuera de las instalaciones del hospital, en sus manos llevaba un par de thermos de café.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y él pudo leer el cansancio y la preocupación en los ojos de ella, y eso le llegó a lo más profundo de su ser, algo debía estar definitivamente mal, ese día no había podido dormir más, se sentía inquieto y decidió llegar al hospital más temprano de lo usual, había preparado café para él y había vertido un thermo para Candice, sabiendo de sobra que el café del hospital no era precisamente bueno.

Buenos días. – le dijo en un susurro, acercándose a la cuna de Drew y sorprendiéndose por la mascarilla de oxígeno que su hijo llevaba. - ¿qué sucedió? - le preguntó a la rubia mientras le extendía uno de los vasos de acero inoxidable que llevaba en la mano.

No podía respirar, ya lo nebulizaron, y le dieron antibióticos, pero prefirieron administrarle oxígeno para hacerle sentir más cómodo, porque no podía dormir por lo mismo. – le dijo ella cansada.

No has pegado los ojos en toda la noche. – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

No pude conciliar el sueño, me desperté a eso de la una porque Drew no podía respirar, y desde entonces he preferido observarlo y asegurarme de que está bien. –

Debiste llamarme.

No era necesario Albert, todo estaba bajo control, y no tenía caso que nos desveláramos los dos. ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Sentí que debía venir. –

Gracias por el café. –

De nada, ¿llamarás al chofer para que venga por ti? –

Tomaré un taxi, ciertamente no estoy en condiciones de manejar. – Albert sonrió, ante su respuesta, en otro tiempo habría tenido que obligarla a subir a un taxi, pero había algo diferente en ella en esos meses en los que pasaron a tratar de vivir vidas separadas, siendo miembros de un equipo que trabajaba en conjunto por el bienestar y felicidad de Drew, pero que no compartían mucho más de sus vidas personales. Una serenidad, y sentido común inesperados habían surgido en ella.

Bebieron su café en silencio velando juntos el sueño de su pequeño, así era en estos días, no había mucho que decir. A eso de las 8 el médico apareció y saludó a la pareja de rubios.

Doctor Martin. – saludó Candy

Buenos días, es bueno encontrarlos juntos, aún no tengo resultados definitivos, pero será necesario que hablemos en esta semana.

Sin problemas, doctor, ya sabes que la salud de nuestro hijo es lo más importante para ambos. – le respondió Albert.

¿Cómo pasó la noche? – preguntó a Candy. El doctor conocía de sobra la rutina de los rubios, y sabía que la noche anterior le había tocado a ella quedarse. Muchos se maravillaban de como balanceaban la vida del chiquillo, nunca peleaban frente a él, pero la verdad rara vez estaban ambos presentes en el día a día, si tenían pareja, nunca se les veía en el hospital, ahí solo eran mamá y papá de un pequeño muy enfermo. A veces el médico se preguntaba que sucedería entre ellos cuando Drew no los uniera más.

Durmió mejor después del oxígeno, ¿cuándo podremos llevarlo a casa? – preguntó la rubia ansiosa.

Aún no, primero debemos ver los resultados, y plantear las estrategias…

¿Cuál es el siguiente paso si no han mejorado los resultados? – el eterno hombre de negocios sabía hacer las preguntas correctas.

Trasplante de médula ósea, ¿cierto? – respondió Candy adelantándose al médico ya qué había pasado el último año de su vida estudiando casos de leucemia y sus posibles tratamientos, y sabía que el trasplante era un último recurso, especialmente porque Drew no tenía hermanos.

No debemos adelantarnos… - comenzó el doctor, solo para ser interrumpido.

Pero es eso, o tratamientos más agresivos de quimio y radio, pero no estamos seguros cuanto más podrá soportar…. – la voz de Candy se quebró un poco.

Candy, debemos esperar los resultados. – le dijo Albert mientras extendía la mano para apretar su hombro instintivamente, siempre había algo que lo llamaba a ella.

Evaluaremos las posibilidades en su momento, por ahora hay que tratar la pulmonía, esperar los resultados y después ver las posibilidades…en todo caso, se harían los historiales de histocompatibilidad, de ambos, y veríamos quién es más compatible con Drew…

Pero nuestros porcentajes serán bajos porque no hay un hermano… -

Así es, en todo caso, si aún no estamos en el punto de realizar trasplante… podrían preguntarse si acaso están dispuestos a darle un hermano a Drew. –

Los dos rubios guardaron silencio, nunca lo habían discutido, aunque ambos sabían de semejante posibilidad.

Gracias Martin… ¿alguna recomendación?

Sigan con la rutina, hay que mantener el ánimo de Drew arriba, sus fuerzas, y las de ustedes mismos, descansen cuando puedan, y sigan dándole a su pequeño lo mejor… y platiquen, creo que en verdad deben discutir la posibilidad de tener un segundo hijo… claro, que entiendo qué en su caso, y con todo lo que esto implica…

No es sólo eso, también están las implicaciones éticas y morales… - le dijo Candy

Tienes razón sin duda, pero mi deber es darles todas las opciones.

Se lo agradecemos doctor. – esta vez fue Albert quien respondió

Vendré después, y cualquier cosa no duden en llamar.

Les dijo el médico mientras salía de la lujosa y cómoda suite de hospital.

Albert le indicó el asiento a Candy y ella simplemente se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó Albert seriamente, él tenía su propia opinión al respecto, pero quería escucharla primero.

Es una locura Albert… es hacer un bebé de diseñador… y no sé si tengo la energía para estar embarazada y cuidar de Drew… psicológicamente es desgastante, no solo estar embarazada, estar embarazada una vez más, sabiendo que estaré sola… y no me respondas que no lo estaré, que tú tienes tu vida, además ¿qué diría Allison?

Podemos contratar una madre sustituta si no quieres estar embarazada… y Allison… Allison no tiene opinión en el tratamiento de Drew, ni nada que tenga que ver con él, es parte de nuestros acuerdos.

Ese es precisamente el problema, me acabas de contestar, que el bebé será el tratmiento de Drew…no podemos traer un bebé al mundo en esas condiciones, no creo que añadir alguien más a nuestra ya de por sí complicada vida sea buena idea… además, no traería un bebé al mundo, para que fuera la refacción de su hermano. Amo a Drew, sabes que sí, y pelearemos con él hasta el último aliento, sin embargo, no sería justo para otro pequeño traerlo solo para ser tratamiento médico, y dejarlo al cuidado de mi madre o de la tuya, porque con Drew tenemos las manos llenas… - su voz había sido calmada, no lo veía a los ojos, pero era claro que ella había analizado las circunstancias antes. - ¿qué piensas tú? – preguntó ella, al fin viéndolo a los ojos.

Estoy en las mismas que tú, pero quería escucharte, plantearte lo que yo mismo me he planteado y averiguar si podías hacerme cambiar de parecer…

No creo que es lo mejor, tal vez si las circunstancias fueran otras…pero no lo son, ni lo serán. – le dijo ella recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá de piel, estirando las piernas y cerrando los ojos por un momento. –

Albert observó su perfil, su blanca piel, finamente salpicada de pecas, su nariz respingada, sus dorados rizos rebeldes estaban sueltos, y su delgada figura estaba enmarcada en yoga pants y una suave camiseta de algodón.

Su imagen en ese momento era tan diferente a la que la había visto proyectar en los últimos meses, cuando Drew estaba bien ella asistía a galas con la tía Elroy, o bien iba a la oficina a trabajar, y una vez más era la mujer encantadora, sofisticada y bella de la que él se había enamorado en New York, los tabloides y los medios de comunicación serios se peleaban por una foto de ella, los diseñadores querían vestirla, y ella todo lo tomaba con aplomo y calma, como si nada de eso importara ahora, porque, a decir verdad, no le importaba y no era consciente del efecto que tenía en los demás, incluido en él verla así de bella, madura, y triunfante.

Si era honesto consigo mismo había siempre un dejo de celos de verla en las reuniones sociales asediada por posibles pretendientes, pero él mismo la había dejado libre y hubiese sido miserable de su parte entrometerse en sus posibles relaciones románticas, aunque hasta el momento, al parecer no había nadie más.

Pero además estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo con el área de trabajo social de DAWR, haciendo de cada uno de los casos su cruzada personal, conociendo a las familias y a los niños, interesándose por ellos y apoyándolos en todo.

Tenía un instinto nato para tratar a los niños, compasión por la gente, y era tan sencillo tratarla, nunca le había importado que sus ropas de diseñador terminaran sucias, en sus visitas a hospitales, ni tenía ese aire imponente o reservado que Rosemary, Pauna, Anne o Katherine tenían, sino que era alguien que incitaba a confiar, alguien dispuesta a abrazar, a sentarse en el piso, a relevar a una madre exhausta por unos minutos, a consolar a un pequeño lloroso cómo propio y por eso su labor en DAWR se volvía día a día indispensable, aún con Drew hospitalizado, se daba el tiempo de dar seguimiento a los casos que atendía. Albert admiraba más cada día a la mujer en la que se había convertido en esos meses, atrás habían quedado los ademanes de princesa, o la forma inconsciente e ir por la vida, tenía frente a él a una mujer muy diferente, y no podía evitar sentir debilidad por ella.

Albert la observó detenidamente, preguntándose que sentía por ella en realidad, pero esa era una respuesta que aún se negaba a reconocer. Por lo pronto era obvio que estaba cansada, y a eso del medio día debía ir a la oficina a atender algunos pendientes. Albert respiró profundo. Y le dijo.

Vete a casa, y descansa.

Aún no se acaba mi turno. – le respondió ella sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

Ya estoy aquí, y al menos yo si dormí una noche completa, vete, yo me quedo.

¿Seguro? – está vez ella abrió los profundo ojos esmeraldas y los clavó en él.

Sí, anda, descansa, tienes cosas que hacer en las oficinas al rato.

Gracias. ¿regreso a la hora acordada o antes?

A la hora de siempre… por cierto, George tiene papeles que debes firmar, son de la junta pasada de DAWR y los acuerdos que tomamos.

Bien, yo paso a su oficina. Gracias Albert. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cuna dónde su hijo dormía, y acarició su cabecita, los rubios rizos habían desaparecido meses atrás, su carita ahora mismo no era regordeta como antes, y círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos. Candy acarició su manita y besó su frente y le dijo – Descansa mi niño, papi te va a cuidar. Te amo Drew, te veré más tarde. - lo observó por un momento más y se dirigió a la puerta, desde ahí volteó a ver a Albert. – Me llamas cualquier cosa. –

Por supuesto que sí, anda, vete a dormir que en verdad lo necesitas.

Candy caminó hacia afuera del hospital, cuando llegó a la puerta no le sorprendió encontrar a uno de los choferes de la empresa parado frente a su auto.

Srita. Candice. –

Te pidió el señor Andrew que vinieras.

Así es, y me dijo que me quedara a su disposición todo el día. – le dijo viendo a la rubia con duda.

Gracias Rob. Toma aquí están las llaves, llévame a casa por favor. – le dijo mientras subía. Mandó un mensaje de agradecimiento a Albert y se relajó en el asiento, estaba sumamente cansada.

Cuando llegó al penthouse Rob tuvo que despertarla, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Llegó en automático a su cama y durmió por las siguientes 4 horas, después se duchó y vistió para ir a trabajar, leggins color negros, un blusón nude con detalles de encaje negro y un saco de excelente corte, complementado por finas zapatillas color vino, estilizó su cabello, aplicó maquillaje, y cambió su bolso, Charliee había preparado una pequeña maleta con cambio para el hospital, y su portafolio estaba también listo, se dirigía a la puerta cuando Dorothy la detuvo.

No has comido nada Candy. –

Comeré algo en la oficina, Dorothy, ya se me hizo tarde, pero lo que más necesitaba era dormir. –

Bien, le diré a Charliee que ordene tu almuerzo entonces.

Gracias Dorothy. – Candy sabía que no tenía caso discutir, sus cuatro amables empleadas se habían convertido en sus guardianas, y de alguna forma eran más amigas que empleadas a veces.

Rob la esperaba, y la llevó hasta las oficinas, dónde le tocaría reunirse con todos, menos Albert, ya que él estaba en el hospital, pero primero pasaría a la oficina de su padre. Quién después de un año de estar prácticamente al borde de la muerte había regresado a trabajar, ahora mucho estaba centralizado en Londres, la oficina de New York la manejaban Anthony y Archie, George viajaba mucho de lo que Albert viajaba en el pasado, y de alguna forma la familia había hecho una vaya de protección detrás de ellos y de su padre.

 **Oficinas Andrew-White-Rowan, Londres.**

Candy terminó de puntualizar algunas cosas con Victor antes de dirigirse a la sala de juntas, cuando terminaron de hablar de negocios su padre la observó. Ella había cambiado y madurado mucho en los últimos seis meses, estaba yendo a terapia, se había vuelto una mujer independiente, reservada, analítica, lo encantadora por supuesto no se le había quitado, pero ahora había un aire de gravedad en su rostro, una consciencia diferente. Buscaba estar al pendiente de él y de Katherine, tenía una mejor relación con Anne que la que había tenido en el pasado, y en cierta forma las relaciones familiares se habían estabilizado.

Pero Victor sabía que ella y Albert solo se veían por Drew, y que Albert avanzaba en su relación con Allison. Como padre no dejaba de desear que su hija encontrara estabilidad y amor, pero también era consciente de que para ella no era una prioridad, porque Drew era lo más importante de su vida, sus años y experiencia le decían a Victor que lo mejor era dejar que la vida transcurriera.

¿Cómo estás?

Cansada… pero bien, aún no tenemos resultados del último tratamiento… ayer fue una noche difícil.

¿Qué sucedió?

Hubo que ponerle oxígeno a Drew…

No dormiste.

Dormí cuatro horas antes de venir, Albert fue más temprano al hospital.

Te tengo información importante.

La revisaré esta noche…

¿Estás segura de que no quieres pedir ayuda a Albert?

No papá… le pedí específicamente que sacara las manos, que yo me haría cargo de ese par… me tomará tiempo, pero lo lograré… lo lograremos.

El crédito será todo tuyo.

No me importa de quien sea el crédito en realidad, solo quiero que se haga justicia, y que nunca se les ocurra acercarse a Drew. ¿Te importa si preparo café antes de la junta?

Sabes bien que compartimos la adicción, tengo un nuevo café keniano que dicen que es simplemente exquisito.

Candy le sonrió a su padre y se puso en pie para preparar el exquisito café, mientras recordaba su conversación con Albert, una de las pocas conversaciones sustanciales que habían tenido desde que él se mudó.

 _Meses atrás, a las pocas semanas de que Albert se había mudado, él había llegado a recoger a Drew, pero en vez de encontrarse con Charlee cargando al niño esperando por él, recibió una llamada de Candy pidiéndole unos minutos. A decir verdad, no estaba listo para hablar con ella aún, pero tampoco podía negarse._

 _Entró al penthouse en el que ahora se distinguían los toques personales y femeninos de Candy, así como una fragancia embriagante, poco a poco el lugar se volvía de ella, un hogar de verdad, no un mero hotel de paso que había sido mientras vivieron juntos, donde ella no tenía libertad de expresar nada._

 _Candice estaba sentada en la mesa rodeada de papeles, vestía de negro, pantalones de lino holgados y una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo, se veía hermosa por supuesto, no llevaba maquillaje, y su cabello se veía alborotado, ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse en pie para recibirlo, simplemente alzó la vista y fue directo al grano._

 _Gracias por venir._

 _No tengo mucho tiempo. – le respondió el impaciente, más porque estar en su presencia era intimidante que por otra cosa._

 _Seré breve… quiero pedirte un favor._

 _Dime. - Candy suspiró ante el seco tono de voz, pero no dijo nada._

 _La última vez que hablamos… antes de que te mudaras…_

 _No tengo intenciones de hacer una autopsia de nuestra conversación. – le advirtió él._

 _Ni yo tampoco, pero, es la referencia de lo que voy a pedirte… ¿puedo continuar? - su mirada verde clavada en él lo desarmaba._

 _Continua entonces._

 _En esa ocasión me dijiste que ya investigabas a Eliza y a Sonia, y que te harías cargo._

 _Así es, estoy en eso… -_

 _Quiero que me permitas hacerme cargo… quiero ser yo quien logre justicia…_

 _¿Justicia o venganza? – le preguntó él de pronto interesado._

 _¿Acaso importa? ¿crees que no tengo razones para desear cualquiera de las dos?_

 _No dije eso, simplemente me sorprendió._

 _Albert, Eliza tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo, y los intereses se han acumulado por doce años, lo que hizo no tiene nombre, y Sonia, Sonia cree que soy una mujercita estúpida… y ambas tuvieron razón, pero no más, por su maldad pude perderlo todo, y no hablo de lo económico, mi padre pudo haber muerto, Drew podría no haber nacido, te perdí a ti, a mi familia, mis sueños, mi futuro, todo…así que quiero hacerme cargo… creo que me corresponde, recuperar el dinero, y dejarles claro que conmigo no se juega…_

 _Ya me estoy haciendo cargo yo._

 _Lo sé, por eso te dije que necesitaba un favor… -_

 _Albert observó sus profundos ojos verdes, había furia, un fuego indescriptible, que seguramente la haría capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, si bien había sido muy tonta al creerle, también tenía razón, el par de arpías no habían tenido compasión de ella._

 _No se tocaron el corazón, aún sabiéndome embarazada, sé que al final del día la que decidió fui yo, pero estoy pagando con creces mis errores, y deseo saldar mis cuentas…van a conocer quien soy yo en realidad._

 _No te quiero enfrascada en una lucha de odio…_

 _No tienes ya derecho a decirme que quieres o no de mí._

 _Lo sé, pero eres la madre de mi hijo, y eso lo afectará a él._

 _No es una lucha de odio, es una lucha por mi dignidad, por mi integridad, porque nunca se les ocurra hacerle algo parecido a Drew, una lucha por mi familia, por el legado de mi padre… una lucha por justicia… por que les quede claro quién es Candice White Rowan. –_

 _Albert distinguió el tono de acero en su voz, no podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera, pero trataba de hacerse el duro e indiferente._

 _Está bien, te enviaré lo que tengo, y te pondré en contacto con los investigadores, para que les quede claro que de ahora en adelante es a ti a quién deben de reportar… sugeriría no cambiar de investigadores, ya han logrado un avance, pero por supuesto es algo que te corresponde a ti decidir._

 _Gracias Albert. – le dijo ella volviendo su mirada a los papeles que revisaba._

 _De nada… debo irme._

 _Por supuesto, Charlee, el señor Andrew te espera. – dijo ella en el radio. Y él tuvo que partir sin otra mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes, la indiferencia de ella dolía, pero Albert era consciente de que el mismo se lo había buscado._

Victor la observó beber ausente el delicioso café, cuyo suntuosos aroma y cuerpo inundaban su paladar y sus sentidos.

¿Qué piensas?

Es excelente.

No hablaba del café.

Recordaba cuando le pedí a Albert que me permitiera hacerme cargo de esta búsqueda de justicia.

Vamos a la junta, aún hay mucho por hacer.

Candy le sonrió a su padre y lo siguió hasta la sala de juntas, saludó cordialmente a William, e intercambió formalidades con los socios, fue puntual en sus intervenciones, y planteó un panorama claro, en resumen, dejó sorprendidos a los hombres ahí reunidos por su eficiencia y destreza.

Como siempre al terminar pasó a su oficina a trabajar un poco más, y después recordó que Albert le había dicho que debía hablar con George y firmar algunos papeles. Se puso en pie y fue a buscarlo. Llamó a la puerta discretamente y se tomó los cinco minutos necesarios para firmar los papeles… George era hasta cierto punto territorio neutral, pero estaba consciente de que siendo el esposo de Rose no debía ser más que amable con ella. Candy salió de la oficina, e iba rumbo a la suya cuando un encantador hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo la interceptó.

No has comido nada.

Anthony, pensé que estabas en New York.

Sí, pero Isabella y yo decidimos hacer una visita familiar, y me topo con que tu almuerzo está intacto y frío en tú escritorio… vamos te invito a almorzar, además si no me equivoco pronto debes ir a relevar a Albert.

Aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Mañana las harás, no puedes enfermarte y para evitar eso debes comer.

Sé que no puedo darme el lujo de enfermarme y eso es suficiente.

No seas testaruda, tú padre me ha pedido que te lleve a almorzar, cree que necesitas un respiro, así que son órdenes superiores.

Bien, vamos por mis cosas.

Se dirigieron a un acogedor y discreto restaurante dónde Anthony se aseguró de que ella comiera apropiadamente, después la llevó al hospital, para hacerle compañía por un rato esa tarde. Relevaron a Albert y pasaron la tarde entreteniendo a un inquieto pequeño que no podía moverse demasiado.

Albert manejó hasta el edificio de acero negro y cristales que era el hogar de Allison, estaba cansado, la verdad era que no había dormido en la noche y que apenas a las 5 había logrado convencerse de que era una hora decente para ir al hospital de una buena vez… había tenido razón, la próxima vez simplemente iría si así lo sentía sin importar la hora que fuera.

Estacionó su lujoso auto y abordó el elevador hasta el último piso, le había cancelado demasiadas veces en esa semana, así que era consciente de que debía dedicarle al menos un par de horas a la mujer que llamaba su novia, y de quien no podía quejarse, ya que ella siempre entendía y hacía lo posible por construir la relación que habían decidido tener, a pesar de que todo en su vida se había vuelto un infierno caso de inmediato, en cuanto se abrió la puerta un olor familiar llegó hasta su nariz, Allison.

Hola guapo… al parecer al fin te dignas en venir. – le dijo ella medio en broma dándole un trago.

Drew está hospitalizado.

Lo sé, solo bromeaba, ¿cómo estás? ¿quieres hacer algo? - le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un leve masaje en las sienes.

Puedo dedicarte unas horas, cariño, pero esta noche me toca dormir en el hospital.

Albert… está bien, si quieres solo descansar hazlo, si necesitas mejor ir a tu casa... – le dijo sin dramas, solo entendiendo que no era el mejor momento, pero Albert la tomó por la muñeca.

No dije que no quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, solo déjame dormir a tú lado una siesta, aspirando tu aroma… te he echado de menos, pero en verdad las cosas parecen complicarse un poco más cada día.

Lo siento, por supuesto que puedes dormir una siesta, pero primero debes comer algo.

Albert la siguió hasta la cocina, dónde una deliciosa sopa, pan gourmet recién cortado y un buen vino esperaba por él… eso era justo lo que Allison hacía, era práctica, y lograba dar un toque cálido a su vida, no pedía demasiado, mantenía su independencia, pero estaba atenta a su necesidades… aspiró apreciativamente el aroma de la crema de champiñones y se dio cuenta que justo eso era lo que quería en su vida, un remanso de paz, estabilidad, y no podía negar que su aprecio y cariño por ella crecía, el inicio de esos dos meses de relación habían sido más que complicados, pero ella había buscado estar ahí para él en tan complicados transes, y él intentaba dedicarle un poco de tiempo y tener algunos detalles con ella, era consciente de que a pesar de su cansancio, o lo que sucediera, habían decidido intentarlo, y el cumplía con la parte que le correspondía lo más que le era posible.

Allison…

¿Sí?

Gracias por todo lo paciente que has sido.

No tienes nada que agradecer.

Antes de que Candy y Drew entraran a sus vidas Allison había estado segura de que estaban cerca de llegar a ese punto en el que las relaciones crecen, evolucionan, pero cuando el par de rubios torbellinos irrumpieron, algo pareció congelarse, a decir verdad, a veces se preguntaba si lograría más de él, pero había pasado poco tiempo desde que decidieron empezar de cero, y debía ser paciente, lo vio a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, sabía que él se esforzaba por ser un poco cómo el hombre que ella había conocido cuando todo había iniciado, ese hombre que la había sorprendido con locuras y sorpresas, hoy intentaba tener pequeños detalles, flores en su oficina de vez en cuando, chocolates cuando iba de visita, cosas sencillas, nada extravagantes, pero que hablaban de que al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

Se sentaron a comer, y a conversar un rato.

¿Qué sucedió con Drew?

Tuvieron que ponerle oxígeno, y por supuesto que las cosas no han mejorado.

Lo siento mucho, ¿qué les ha dicho el médico?

Pues tenemos que ver como evoluciona y una vez que pase la pulmonía revisar sus cifras para ver que es lo que sigue.

¿Trasplante de médula ósea?

Ese es nuestro último recurso porque Drew no tiene hermanos…de hecho hoy tuvimos que discutir ese punto.

¿Los hermanos?

Es una opción médica, si aún tenemos tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos queremos tomarla, sería poco ético y sumamente complicado… ¿Cómo te fue a ti hoy? – preguntó Albert para cambiar de tema.

Bien… - le contestó ella con reserva.

¿Qué sucede?

Hay un viaje a Nigeria, pero tomaría cerca de un mes, y no quiero irme y dejarte en medio de todo esto…

Allison, eres libre de ir…

No es que no sea libre de ir Albert, es solo que creo que hemos logrado avanzar un poco y si me voy, temo que lo poco que hemos logrado construir se derrumbe.

Al, las cosas son como son, y no puedes permitir que el temor te detenga… como siempre veremos como manejarlo,

Sólo quiero ser tu apoyo, y compartir contigo las cargas, no quiero dejarte solo en medio de todo esto. – le respondió mientras se acercaba a besarlo, él le correspondió, y cuando terminaron su cena disfrutaron de un rato juntos, solo descansando. A eso de las 8 Albert le dijo.

Debo irme, quiero darme un baño y ver unas cosas antes de ir al hospital, pero mañana intentamos vernos otro rato.

Está bien, espero que tengan una noche pacífica tú y Drew, cualquier cosa llámame. -

Él la besó con cariño en los labios y después la dejó sola, debía darse un baño y tal vez dormir unos 40 minutos antes de ir al hospital para permitirle unas horas de descanso a Candy y velar el sueño de su hijo.

Mientras conducía Albert pensaba en los meses que habían pasado, todas las visitas al hospital, cada examen, nada había sido sencillo, y a veces parecía que solo alcanzaba a existir, entre el trabajo, la fundación, Allison, el médico, el hospital, Drew y Candy, había poco tiempo para reflexionar, muchas veces reaccionaba por instinto, y hoy solo sabía que haría lo que fuera por que su hijo estuviese bien, y aunque el no lo supiera, o no fuera consciente de ello, también llegado el momento, haría lo que fuera por y para Candy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola chicas, pues bien, aquí está la segunda entrega, esta ocasión quiero dedicar el capítulo a Pinwy Love que ayer nos compartió su propia historia de maternidad.**

 **Pinwy Love, debo decirte que tu historia me conmovió, también soy madre, y en todo este proceso de escritura e investigación ha sido desgarrador siquiera imaginarme toda esta situación, pido que sigas siendo fortalecida, que tu pequeño mejore cada día más.**

 **Para las que han comentado el ONE SHOT, gracias por sus palabras a quienes les ha gustado, y aquellas que de plano lo han odiado, pues así es esto. Creo que en este tiempo que llevo escribiendo, algunas se habrán dado cuenta que escribo cosas diferentes, muchas veces no idealizando a los personajes, sino tratando de humanizarlos, y también estoy consciente de que eso me suma detractores, en esta ocasión, la responsable de está maravillosa idea, es Alexas90, ella es la autora intelectual de Más que un Instante, es una mezcla de sueño, vivencias personales, y lo que yo pude aportar para crear la historia y amé el resultado, me encantó la forma en que la contamos, y tal vez, lo que más ha shockeado es que no hay más definición, que ellos sean adultos, que una vez más ella tenga una hija… sin embargo, no fue intencional, solo contamos lo que fluyó, esa era la historia, por favor no lo tomen personal, varias han dicho, que le cambian el nombre a los personajes para así poder leer la historia y no sentir que quieren matarme por hacer un Príncipe de la Colina con pies de barro y una Candy llena de equivocaciones, tal vez esa sea la clave.**

 **Como siempre, aún tengo la esperanza de tal vez un día escribir una historia completamente rosa, sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy no lo he logrado, creo que lo más cercano fue mi ONE SHOT del año pasado.**

 **Para quienes quieren matar a Albert, pues, ni que decirles, al igual que hace varios capítulos querían matar a Candy, espero al final logren amarlos a los dos, y que no claudiquen en el proceso.**

 **Jujo, como siempre morí de la risa con tu comentario, Yagui, y alguien más que están al pendiente de cuando publicaré YNTE, creo que ya no me queda tanto por contar en esta historia, así que espero en un par de semanas ponerme a trabajar en YNTE.**

 **A todas y cada una de ustedes muchas, muchas gracias, en verdad, su acogida, es abrumadora, gracias por creer en este proyecto, por apoyarme, y hacerme parte de sus vidas, permitirme conocerlas un poco a través de sus historias, publico hoy, porque mañana seguro me será imposible, tengo graduación de mi bebé mayor (kínder, es una locura que hagan una graduación de Kinder, pero ahí vamos las madres de alcahuetas) y pues entre peinado, vestidos, bla, bla, será un día ocupado, y después de la graduación de mi niña, también tengo graduación de mis hijos prestados, mis alumnos, así que mejor de una vez…**

 **Un abrazo, mis mejores deseos y bendiciones como siempre.**

 **Humildemente en deuda.**

 **Key Ag**

 **RAA 31**

Allison recorría con la punta de sus dedos la piel del perfecto torso de Albert, en teoría tenían el día para ellos.

Hacía un par de semanas que Drew había sido dado de alta después de mejorar y ese fin de semana le tocaba a Candy tenerlo mientras estaban en la espera de resultados para ver cual era el siguiente paso.

Ese día esperaban tener un tiempo juntos, como a decir verdad no lo habían tenido más de un par de veces, sin embargo, el familiar tono del teléfono los interrumpió, Allison sabía de sobra quien llamaba, se puso en pie para dirigirse al baño mientras escuchaba la profunda voz de Albert tomar la llamada.

Bien, estaré ahí en 40 minutos. –

Allison lo observó entrar al baño, se deleitó por un segundo en su obscenamente perfecta anatomía y recibió su abrazo y besos en el cuello, sabía que sus planes estaban arruinados, pero también era consciente de que mientras Drew estuviese enfermo así serían las cosas.

¿Todo bien?

El doctor tiene los últimos resultados y quiere vernos en una hora, así que debo ir al hospital.

¿Vernos? ¿puedo acompañarte? – Albert la abrazó, y depositó un beso más en el cuello, y luego fijó su mirada en ella a través del espejo.

Lo siento…

Está bien, es solo que hablaste en plural… llamaré a Rose para ir a almorzar, y luego iré a mi oficina a trabajar un rato, hay mucho que hacer para la gala…

Gracias por comprender…

No tienes que agradecer Albert, estamos juntos para apoyarnos, no para hacernos las cosas más difíciles. Tomemos una ducha juntos, y después cada uno, a sus cosas, si hay oportunidad de comer juntos o algo me llamas.

Por toda respuesta Albert la besó apasionadamente, después de la ducha se vistió informalmente, era sábado, y en teoría alternaban los fines de semana, ese le correspondía a Candy, pero una cita con el médico era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Además, deseaba ver a su hijo. Se puso mezclillas, un sweater color vino, tomó su chaqueta marrón y se despidió de Allison, para después dirigirse al hospital.

Candice ya lo esperaba, la espigada figura estaba vestida informalmente, jeans oscuros, un maxi sweater blanco y un espectacular abrigo a juego, botas de tacón alto pero cómodo en color miel, y un bolso de cuero estilo bohemio. No llevaba a Drew con ella. Se acercó y la saludó depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla, una costumbre que mantenían por Drew principalmente.

¿Dónde está Drew?

Con tú madre y con la mía, íbamos a desayunar juntas cuando el médico llamó…

¿Desayunas con mi madre?

No exactamente, la tía Elroy nos invitó y como yo tengo a Drew este fin de semana, y el desayuno es en casa de tía Elroy, tú madre tolera mi presencia…

Eso ya es bastante decir.

Lo sé, en fin, cuando el médico llamó me dijeron que dejara a Drew… y sabes que es imposible desobedecer. – le dijo ella con un guiño culpable en la mirada. Había cierta familiaridad de antaño ese día entre ellos.

Ya lo creo… ni mi madre le dice que no a mi tía…

La conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de una mujer.

Señor y señora Andrew. – dijo la chica de recepción quien era nueva evidentemente. Ninguno de los rubios dijo nada y simplemente la siguieron, la enfermera solo les sonrió, ella los conocía y sacaría a Shirley de su error.

Entraron a la suntuosa oficina del médico, y tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones de cuero.

¿Y bien Martin? – preguntó la rubia directamente, después de algo más de un año, había cierta familiaridad entre los tres. El galeno le sonrió a Albert a medias antes de contestarle a la rubia.

¿Les ofrezco café?

Gracias, te acepto un café. – le respondió Albert. - ¿Candy?

Café está bien, Martin, gracias. – respondió educadamente su educación americana la hacía siempre más directa que al par de hombres educados a la usanza inglesa.

Cuando las tres exquisitas tazas de fina porcelana fueron puestas frente a ellos Candy apreció el complejo aroma del oscuro brebaje que habían puesto frente a ella, dio un trago y sonrió con aprobación.

Es delicioso… ahora sí Martin, dinos. –

Me temo que no son buenas noticias… aquí están los resultados… - les dijo extendiendo copias para cada uno…a estas alturas ambos sabían bien lo que los números y las placas significaban.

El médico observó los ojos de ella anegarse en lágrimas que luchó por contener.

Harás las pruebas de histocompatibilidad…

Sí, ya están programadas para el lunes… daremos esta semana para tratar de que Drew se reponga, y suba algo de peso, prescribiré un medicamento para aumentar su apetito, y probablemente la siguiente semana o en dos semanas a más tardar radiaremos la médula ósea y haremos el trasplante. –

¿Cuánto...? ¿Cuánto tiempo si esto último falla? - preguntó la rubia luchando por pronunciar las palabras que son la pesadilla de todo padre de un niño con cáncer.

Podríamos mantenerlo bien por meses en el mejor escenario… semanas en el peor. – le respondió el médico francamente.

Candy se encogió en su asiento, Albert buscó su mano y la apretó…estaban llegando a la recta final, dónde al fin todo se decidiría, estaban por gastar su último recurso…

¿Qué hay de tratamiento con células madre? – preguntó Albert.

Aún está en fase experimental, pero si esto falla y quieren seguir adelante con ese, tenemos ya el cordón umbilical que nos enviaron de Francia para trabajar con él.

Martin…

¿Sí Candy?

No más de lo necesario… si en algún punto se agotan los recursos, simplemente déjame llevarlo a casa… - le dijo ella con firmeza.

Sí ambos están de acuerdo. – algo que el médico había tenido que aprender con ellos era a ser directo, y franco, así mismo, sabía de sobra que ambos debían estar de acuerdo. Y que generalmente tomaban las mejores decisiones en favor de Drew.

Ella levantó su vista hasta Albert… lo miró suplicante… implorando por la calidad de vida de su niño, porque le aterraba pensar en que el muriera en una fría cama de hospital, ella iba a hacer lo que fuera por que cuando ese momento llegara estuviera en su hogar, y que ella y Albert estuvieran presentes, que Drew estuviese rodeado de amor, y de ser posible en sus brazos y en los de Albert. Albert le devolvió la mirada, no necesitaban palabras, podía leerla sin problemas.

Sí eso es lo mejor, y no hay más que hacer, lo llevaremos a casa… y tú yo resolveremos las cosas, en su momento, pero por ahora, no es necesario pensar en ello. – le dijo con firmeza, mientras le daba un apretón a la menuda mano que no había soltado aún. Tratando de trasmitir fortaleza que él mismo no sentía en ese momento. - Explícanos el panorama Martin. – dijo con voz firme.

Hay una nueva forma de tratamiento que puede ser interesante, se eliminan ciertos componentes de la médula del donador, para así evitar la reacción de injerto contra huésped, en el caso de Drew, como no tiene hermanos, es lo más recomendable, tendremos que revisar quien es mejor donador, y llevar a cabo la cosecha de médula, el proceso de limpieza de la misma, y posteriormente el trasplante en sí, radiaremos y daremos quimio aún más agresiva a Drew para deshacernos de la mayor cantidad posible de su propia médula y de las células cancerígenas, y así mejorar sus posibilidades, todo esto se llevará a cabo en un periodo de un par de semanas, tendrán esta semana sin internar a Drew, pero deben ser muy cuidadosos de su salud, una leve gripe puede retrasar todo y disminuir nuestras posibilidades.

Seguiremos todas tus instrucciones Martin.

Perfecto, aquí está una lista de recomendaciones, básicamente es mantengamos a Drew lo más fuerte y cuidado posible durante esta semana, sé que tienen sus propios arreglos, pero por esta semana lo conveniente es que se quede en un solo hogar, que el número de visitantes sea limitado, y que los mismos recurran a medidas de seguridad como tapabocas, antibacteriales, etc… he agendado los estudios con un par de días de diferencia, porque será necesario que uno de los dos esté en condiciones de cargar a Drew… se recomienda no hacer esfuerzos físicos, después del estudio, así que un par de días de diferencia nos puede ayudar con eso… claro que también tiene a Charliee, y demás personal…

Házmela a mí primero. – le dijo Albert.

Perfecto, es anestesia local, así que es un procedimiento ambulatorio, pero sí debes pedir al chofer que te traiga. Entonces el miércoles temprano sería la de Candy, tendremos resultados el viernes, y podemos internar a Drew el lunes, o ese mismo fin de semana, como ustedes lo decidan. Sé que el panorama no es alentador en este momento, pero también quiero que recuerden que aún tenemos alternativas, hay cifras conservadoras de éxito, y deben creer que Drew estará dentro de esas cifras

Por supuesto… gracias por todo Martin. – le respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa, lo cierto es que quería salir de ahí, e ir por su hijo, para abrazarlo y no alejarlo de su lado.

Aquí están las indicaciones, los horarios de análisis, así como los medicamentos que llevaremos esta semana. ¿tienen dudas? – el doctor Martin se había acostumbrado a la necesidad de respuestas claras e información concreta y amplia con ellos, Albert era sencillamente brillante y ella era muy intuitiva, ambos revisaban todas las posibilidades, uno desde un ángulo más pragmático que el otro, pero al final ambos inteligentes, informados, y sagaces.

Por ahora no Martin, creo que Candice y yo debemos hablar y planear ciertas cosas, si en nuestra charla surgen dudas, entonces te llamamos.

Claro, estoy a sus órdenes.

Ambos rubios se despidieron del galeno y caminaron hacia afuera del consultorio en silencio. Cuando abordaron el elevador, y aprovechando que solo iban ellos dos Albert le dijo.

Vamos por un café, necesitamos hablar. Supongo que Drew se puede quedar un rato más con sus abuelas.

Está bien, podemos tomar algo en la cafetería de aquí.

Odias el café de aquí.

Creo que cualquier cosa que tome me sabrá igual en este momento…y así perdemos menos tiempo. – le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Está bien, como quieras. – le dijo mientras le cedía la salida en el ascensor.

Caminaron una vez más en silencio hasta una mesa desocupada en un rincón, Albert abrió la silla para ella, en uno de esos gestos caballerosos e impersonales que solía tener en automático, porque a pesar de la distancia, nunca había dejado de ser un caballero. En otro momento hubiese dolido, pero ahora había una sola cosa que daba vueltas en su cabeza la salud de su hijo.

¿Cómo quieres que abordemos la próxima semana? – Albert había ordenado un té para ambos y la sacaba ahora de sus pensamientos con una pregunta directa.

Creo, que lo mejor será que no salga de casa… y que restrinjamos las visitas… si pudieras ir los dos días posteriores a mi análisis para que no solo Charliee y las muchachas se hagan cargo de él… sería bueno, pero me temo que no es una realidad pensar que te lo lleves tú a casa en estos días. – ahí estaba había ido directo al grano, sabía que violaba los acuerdos tomados hasta el momento, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Albert la observó en silencio, había una cierta impersonalidad y tono distante en sus palabras hacia él, el hueco entre ellos era cada día más grande, y esa era la decisión que había tomado, pero a veces se preguntaba que sucedería si perdieran a Drew… nadie más podría entenderlo como ellos… ¿acaso la perdería a ella para siempre?

Puedo quedarme con ustedes esta semana. – ofreció cauteloso.

¿Qué dirá Allison?

Como siempre, entiende que las necesidades de Drew en este tiempo son por encima de todo, y aún si no lo entiende, no tiene nada que opinar mientras tú estés de acuerdo.

Albert… si nada de esto llegara a funcionar…el tratamiento… todo…

No debes pensar así.

Mejor que nadie sabes que siempre se deben considerar todas las posibilidades. Tú intentaste enseñármelo, y después lo aprendí por experiencia.

No en esto Candy, debemos tener fe en que él se va a recuperar.

Escúchame, por favor, necesito tener paz mental… tendré fe y lucharé hasta el último aliento porque Drew esté bien, pero necesito que me asegures algo. – su tono de voz tenía un toque de urgencia, diferente a la ecuanimidad anterior, y sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes brillaban… Albert no la había visto llorar desde ese lejano día meses atrás cuando hablaron y él se mudó.

Está bien, dime. –

Lo que voy a pedirte es egoísta… pero quisiera que si llegamos al límite de las posibilidades, busquemos la forma de vivir juntos y darle ese último tiempo a Drew, como familia… no quiero perderme ni un segundo de tiempo con mi hijo… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, que si hubiera hecho las cosas de modo distinto otra cosa sería, pero no me queda más que implorarte que lo consideres…

Albert extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, por segunda vez en ese día, más allá de la simple humanidad, había sentimiento en su acto. Podía endurecer su corazón, restregarle que ella misma se lo había buscado, pero, no era un hombre rencoroso, y tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente clara como para saber qué llegado el momento de decir adiós, él tampoco querría pasar un segundo lejos de su hijo, mientras aún le quedase vida. Apretó la delicada mano de Candy con un dejo de afecto del cual sabía jamás podría deshacerse, al menos no mientras tuvieran a Drew con ellos.

Está bien, si ese momento llega, le daremos a Drew una familia ideal por el tiempo que tenga de vida… me mudaré con ustedes, y estaremos juntos hasta el final. Te lo prometo.

Gracias. – le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. – debo irme, iré de casa de tía Elroy directo a casa… ¿te veo el lunes después te tus estudios? –

Sí, pediré a Rob que esté a nuestra disposición esta semana… ¿hay algo que necesites?

No, solo hay que organizar trabajo, decir que trabajaremos desde casa. Me voy, que tengas un buen día. – le dijo ella poniéndose de pie, se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la salida sin voltear atrás, Albert la observó por un momento, y después pidió la cuenta, tendría que hablar con Allison.

Llamó a Allison y quedó de verla en el departamento de ella, preparó una comida especial, vino, compró flores, y puso la música favorita de ella.

Allison llegó a casa, vestía pantalones ajustados en color azul eléctrico, una blusa amarilla, tacones y un abrigo color negro, siempre era audaz en sus combinaciones, era una mujer cómoda con su propia piel, madura, inteligente, independiente, su rubio cabello lacio y largo estaba magníficamente estilizado, cortado en capas revueltas y flequillo le confería un aire sensual, no aparentaba sus 34 años, o más bien llevaba sus 34 años radiantemente bien, sus ojos avellana se mostraron sorprendidos y complacidos ante el aroma que la asaltó tan pronto cruzó el umbral, y por supuesto la música de Janice Joplin flotando en el aire.

Albert le ofreció una copa de vino tinto, y la besó deliciosamente en los labios, Allison no era tonta, sabía que Albert era detallista, y atento, pero también pudo saborear un toque de culpa en ese beso.

Hola amor… y bien, ¿se mudarán contigo de nuevo? - preguntó totalmente en broma porque sabía que eso no iba a suceder, pero también era consciente de que Albert podría haberle conseguido un departamento en el mismo edificio que el departamento de él.

No Allison, pero te había prometido todo el día juntos y no pudo ser así…

¿Qué te dijo el médico sobre Drew? – pregunto Allison directa.

¿No prefieres disfrutar de la comida primero?

No es eso Albert, solo quiero saber… y escucharte y apoyarte, se que quieres que pasemos un tiempo juntos, pero también soy consciente de que Drew es una parte importantísima de tu vida, y si el doctor les llamó inesperadamente un sábado en la mañana hay dos opciones, noticias muy buenas, o no tan buenas, así que comamos y platícame como te fue. – Albert la abrazó y besó una vez más, amaba eso de ella, su forma de apoyarlo, de ver la vida, de entender que la situación que estaban viviendo era extraordinaria.

Ok, vamos a comer, preparé salmón ahumado, espárragos, y una ensalada griega.

Todo eso suena delicioso.

Allison tomó asiento y probó el apetitoso almuerzo. Bebió un poco de su vino y mantuvo una conversación ligera mientras Albert lo quiso, dándole su espacio, y oportunidad de respirar, sospechaba que las noticias no eran especialmente buenas. Y eso le dolía por Albert, la verdad es que ella nunca había soñado con ser madre, y por un lado agradecía que Albert tuviera un hijo, porque así ellos podían dedicarse solo a ellos, a su relación, y cuando todo se solucionara, podrían seguir con sus vidas como antes de que Drew apareciera en ellas, Allison suponía que lo tendrían un fin de semana sí y otro no, pero en general no se veía como madrastra, Drew le pertenecía a Albert, y Albert estaba con ella, un hombre maravilloso, culto, poderoso, era su pareja, eran iguales, y eso bastaba para ella.

¿Cuáles son las noticias amor? – preguntó cuando ambos tomaban café acurrucados en el sillón.

Estamos en la fase en la que la única posibilidad es un trasplante de médula ósea, así que el lunes me harán los análisis, y el miércoles a Candy, Drew estará en especie de aislamiento, con medicamentos y antibióticos de amplio espectro, le darán algo para mejorar su apetito, y en una semana harán una serie agresiva de radiación y quimioterapia para deshacerse de el mayor número de células cancerígenas posibles, y poder prepararlo para el trasplante.

¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de éxito? – preguntó objetivamente tratando de tener el panorama completo.

No me dio números crudos, pero sé que tan solo por no tener hermanos ya está en desventaja, habrá que ver quien es más compatible, y se hará un tratamiento a la médula del donador para así mejorar la situación. El lunes me harán a mí los análisis, y el miércoles a Candice.

¿Tendrás a Drew contigo el miércoles?

No, lo conveniente es que su ambiente sea controlado, y eso es más sencillo en casa de Candy.

¿No lo verás en esta semana?

Allison, cariño, sé que prometí que pasaríamos tiempo juntos, pero tendremos que aplazar eso, será simplemente imposible… de hecho, decidimos que me quedaré con ellos esta semana,

¿Decidimos?

Candice y yo, sabes bien que todo lo que corresponde a Drew lo decidimos en conjunto.

Allison guardó silencio por unos momentos. Hacia escasamente un par de semanas que sentía que las cosas avanzaban con él, y de pronto era evidente una vez más que compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos no cambiaría las cosas en sí, siempre que hubiese una decisión que tomar, al menos por ahora, la balanza siempre se inclinaría en favor de Candice y Drew… Allison estaba consciente de que no podía hacer una escena ni reclamar, nada, ella misma le había repetido una y otra vez, que fuera libre de decidir, que ella entendía que Drew era prioridad, pero ahora, un año después de que el par de torbellinos rubios irrumpieran en su perfecta vida adulta, comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso alguna vez sería diferente.

Bien, en ese caso tomaré la oferta del viaje a Nigeria, y lo haré esta semana.

Dijiste que tomaría cerca de un mes tal vez… - le respondió Albert curiosamente aliviado y decepcionado por partes iguales.

Sí, pero es claro que no estarás cerca en este tiempo, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por no estar, así que adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer, Drew es prioridad, yo haré unas llamadas para confirmar mi asistencia, y reservar vuelos. – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Albert la tomó por la muñeca.

Espera, íbamos a pasar hoy y mañana juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo sé, pero si quiero viajar el lunes debo arreglar las cosas, dame un par de horas, y después soy toda tuya. – le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso y se dirigía a su despacho.

Albert llevó todo a la cocina para limpiar, ese fin de semana habían querido estar solos, y era claro que no sería posible, Albert no estaba molesto por eso, pero a veces se preguntaba cuanto más aguantaría Allison. Terminó de recoger y se preguntó si ella ya habría terminado, un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos, él se volteó y la atrajo a él, llevaba un precioso negligé color negro.

Te ves hermosa. –

Gracias, ven, vamos a que cumplas cada una de tus promesas. – le dijo tentadoramente.

Albert la llevó hasta la alcoba, y mientras se besaban, y disfrutaban el uno del otro el teléfono sonó, el timbre que Allison conocía a la perfección a veces deseaba que simplemente tuviese el mismo timbre para todos. Albert rompió el abrazo renuentemente y se disculpó, pero tomó el celular rápidamente.

Lo siento amor.

Anda, contesta, puede ser importante. – le dijo ella en tono neutral.

Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Su tono grave llegaba hasta ella, pero no alcanzaba a discernir que era exactamente lo que sucedía. La puerta se abrió. Y alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

Voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí. Estoy ahí en cinco minutos. – había urgencia y temor en su voz, Albert volteó a ver a Allison. - Le chocaron a Candy, el seguro está por llegar, pero Drew está asustado y lloroso, y ella no puede irse de ahí, así que debo ir. Regreso más al rato. – le dijo inseguro de si en realidad eso sería posible.

Mi vuelo sale hoy a la media noche Albert, no había otro. – le informó Allison mientras tomaba su bata para cubrirse con aparente indiferencia.

Pensé que tendríamos hoy y mañana. – le respondió confundido, tratando de descifrar, si era un berrinche, un reclamo… en realidad no importaba, no había tiempo.

Lo siento, pero así es, la vida no se detiene, al parecer. Te amo, tomaré un taxi al aeropuerto, así que no te preocupes de nada. Te llamo en cuanto llegue. – no había lugar a dialogo o discusión, simplemente le estaba informando que se iba.

Enviaré a un chofer por ti. Gracias por entender. – le dijo mientras la besaba, estaba consciente de que no todo estaba bien, pero en su lista de prioridades, en este momento Drew y Candy eran número uno.

Allison lo vio irse, enviaría un chofer por ella, pero no podía enviar un chofer, un abogado, a Anthony, o a quién fuera por Candice y Drew, por supuesto que eso no era posible. Estaba furiosa, pero no era una mujer que hacía dramas, ni que se rebajaba a mendigar amor o atención.

Albert manejó como un loco para llegar hasta el lugar del accidente en tiempo récord, por supuesto que ya había llamado a uno de sus abogados, y a Stear que era quien estaba en Londres, no iba a permitir que Candy y Drew se quedarán ahí, si necesitaban ir al hospital o algo, dejaría que el abogado y Stear se hicieran cargo.

Estacionó el auto y bajó, el tráfico era imposible, así que caminó buscando el accidente, cuando llegó al lugar se le encogió el corazón, Candy le había dicho que no era nada grave, pero la puerta del lado del conductor estaba completamente sumida, y la camioneta había terminado estampándose contra un poste, la parte posterior parecía intacta, pero el frente estaba deshecho. Albert sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante las implicaciones de la escena.

Corrió hacia el lugar, y de pronto escuchó el llanto de Drew, Candy estaba sentada en el pavimento, su frente sangraba, pero se negaba a permitir que la atendieran, hacía hasta lo imposible por consolar a Drew, Albert sintió la ira correr por sus venas, quien fuera responsable de semejante calamidad iba a pagarlo. Un magnífico Mercedes con el frente destruido estaba ahí también.

Llegó al lado de ella en cuestión de segundos, y apartó a la gente. Un hombre estaba arrodillado al lado de la rubia tratando de limpiar su frente con un pañuelo. El tipo vestía un fino traje color gris, y se deshacía en atenciones hacia Candy. Un instinto protector surgió dentro de él y tal vez si hubiese estado más atento hubiese reconocido que los celos estaban haciendo mella en él, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos.

Candy. – dijo en voz alta, en un tono de voz acariciador y preocupado que no había tenido para ella en años, ella levantó la vista sorprendida hasta cierto punto, y el hombre se puso de pie. Albert lo ignoró y se acuclilló a un lado de Candy, tomó a Drew de sus brazos, lo examinó rápidamente, parecía estar solamente asustado.

Albert, llegaste, perfecto, toma a Drew y llévalo a casa. – le dijo haciendo el ademán de ponerse en pie.

No te muevas por favor. – le dijo en tono imperativo mientras dirigía su atención a ella, y rozando con su mano delicadamente su rostro, tratando de examinarla.

Pero… - estaba desconcertada, o tal vez en shock, había ternura en su trato con ella, como sí la considerara tan frágil que podía romperse.

Nada, necesitamos que te revisen primero, y a Drew también. ¿quién fue el imbécil responsable de esto? – preguntó a quemarropa. Tratando de aparentar normalidad, porque una corriente eléctrica había recorrido su cuerpo al contacto con la suave piel de ella.

Lo siento, el imbécil responsable soy yo. – Respondió el hombre elegante que había estado al lado de Candy, Albert por primera vez lo observó con detenimiento, debía tener unos 40 años, su porte era impecable, y se veía preocupado, pero eso a Albert lo tenía sin cuidado. Albert se puso en pie para encararlo.

Te juro que si ella o mi hijo tienen algo más que los rasguños visibles me haré cargo de perseguirte hasta el mismo infierno para hacerte pagar. No me interesa una compensación económica, es, más por mí pudieras irte, pero, si algo les sucede, no solo te voy a dejar en la calle, sino que me encargaré de refundirte en la cárcel, y aún ahí dentro hacer tu vida miserable, ¿Te queda claro? – le dijo ferozmente al hombre cabellos castaños salpicados de gris. Cualquiera se hubiese amilanado ante su tono, pero el castaño se lo tomó con calma, lo cual hizo enojar más a Albert, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Cómo diablos mantenía la ecuanimidad? Pudo haberla matado. Tan solo de pensar en un mundo sin ella y sin Drew, Albert sentía ira asesina.

Bastante claro, fue totalmente mi responsabilidad, tenía prisa por llegar al recital de mi hija y me pasé una luz roja. Mi nombre es Daniel Thompson. – le dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta de presentación, el rubio vestía informalmente, pero su ropa era lujosa, su aire de mando innegable, y la camioneta que la que era seguramente su esposa conducía era soberbia, a Daniel el tipo le parecía conocido. Y aunque estaba furioso, un hombre como Daniel no se intimidaba ante nada. Observó al rubio ver de reojo su tarjeta, y dejarlo con la mano extendida.

William Albert Andrew. Mi abogado estará aquí en unos momentos señor Thompson. – le dijo fríamente, mientras dirigía su atención a la rubia de nuevo. - ¿Estás bien? No te muevas, ¿llamaron a los servicios de emergencia, llamaré a… - estaba una vez más a su lado, tocando su rostro, tratando de examinar sus heridas, observó que ella tenía una mano sobre la muñeca izquierda, y que había un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Albert. Estoy bien, fue el golpe, tal vez tendré que usar collarín, pero no más que eso, calma, y por favor no llames un helicóptero y lo hagas aterrizar en medio de la avenida. – le pidió Candy consciente de la forma de procesar de Albert, y de lo perfectamente capaz que era de movilizar hasta a la misma guardia real con tal de verlos bien.

Ya llamé al servicio médico. – intervino Daniel una vez más.

Pero bueno, ese hombre ¿quién se creía? Nadie estaba hablando con él, ¿Por qué no simplemente se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba atender a Candy y a su hijo?

Debemos llevarte a ti y a Drew al hospital. – Albert ignoró a Daniel por completo.

Drew está bien, lo mejor será no llevarlo al hospital, llamé a Isabella y viene para acá, que lo revisen los paramédicos y lo lleve ella a casa, o bien que ella me acompañe al hospital, y tú ve con Drew, en realidad por eso te llamé. – Le respondió Candice haciendo acopio de autocontrol, saber que él estaba a cargo, y que no se movería de su lado, hacía que oleadas de alivio recorrieran su cuerpo.

Había estado aterrada cuando lo llamó, no estaba segura de como había logrado no llorar y conservar la calma, ni como había brincado el asiento delantero hasta llegar a Drew, para bajar del auto. Ahora estaba consciente de que probablemente tenía una muñeca quebrada, la cabeza le palpitaba, y pudo ver manchas de sangre en la ropa de Drew, pero estaba segura de que Drew estaba bien. Albert observó el blanco abrigo de ella teñido de rojo, y su cabello rubio manchado del mismo color, al parecer necesitaría puntos, un fino pañuelo de seda estaba entre sus manos, manchado también, como si lo hubiesen usado para presionarlo contra una parte de su cabeza, en un intento por contener la hemorragia, pero la sangre seguía deslizándose en un hilillo constante por su sien, Albert le quitó el pañuelo que despedía un aroma a fina loción de caballero, lo tiró sobre el pavimento, y sacó su propio pañuelo para presionar sobre la herida. Si no tuviera a Drew en brazos, hubiese molido a golpes al tipejo ese que ahora pretendía también revisarla.

Haz el favor de alejarte de ella, suficiente haz hecho. - Dijo no solo frío, sino cortante, pero no pudo añadir nada más porque escuchó la voz de Stear llamarlo, venía hasta él con uno de sus abogados. Y misericordiosamente el sonido de las sirenas se escucharon de inmediato.

Daniel observó al hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que llegaba, ahora sabía de dónde le parecían familiares, y quienes eran a la perfección, frente a él tenía al afamado Allistair Cornwell, un famoso y brillante desarrollador de software y tecnología que había aparecido en la portada de cuanta revista especializada existía hacía no mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, el rubio debía ser el niño prodigio de la bolsa, aunque ya no era un niño, William Albert Andrew.

Candy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Stear con preocupación.

Un rasguño, no más. Respondió antes de que los paramédicos llegaran, la obligaran a recostarse y la inmovilizaran.

Daniel comenzó a buscar en su mente, entonces la rubia… la rubia debía ser Candice White- Rowan, claro, ahí estaba, los chismes que su hermana insistía en contar en la mesa por fin servían de algo, la rubia era soltera, el niño era compartido, pero, ellos no estaban juntos, aunque si su instinto no le fallaba, el que no estuvieran juntos no significaba que tuviera el camino libre.

Señorita White-Rowan, le ruego una vez más que me disculpe, con gusto me haré cargo de todos los daños, y espero que cuando esté mejor me conceda un café al menos para disculparme de una manera más adecuada. – le dijo sin amilanarse ante la mirada de fuego que tanto Albert como Stear le lanzaban, consciente de que parecía un imberbe mozalbete en vez de un hombre hecho y derecho, además de exitoso, padre de tres hijos, pero disponible, ya que estaba divorciado.

Me parece totalmente inapropiado que le pida algo así, por si no se da cuenta su imprudencia pudo haberla lastimado seriamente, no es necesario que le dirija la palabra, ni que esté al pendiente de nada, para eso estoy yo. Robbins, hágase cargo por favor, y ustedes señores súbanla a la ambulancia y vamos al hospital. – dijo Albert incrédulo ante la osadía del hombre. Y sorprendido por la oleada de celos que lo asaltó.

Me temo señor, que no puede viajar con nosotros si lleva al niño. – le respondió uno de los paramédicos.

Yo me llevo a Drew. – respondió una aflautada voz femenina, con ese encantador acento peninsular.

Gracias Isabella, toma, aquí están mis llaves… -

Yo los llevo. – respondió Stear de inmediato, había venido con un chofer, así que no habría problema por ello.

Albert, Isabella puede… -

No lo haremos de otra forma Candice, no es opción, voy contigo, vamos. – respondió mientras la seguía hasta la ambulancia. Drew estaba bien, al parecer no tenía nada, pero no querían dejar nada al aire. Isabella los iba a encontrar allá, solo para que le hicieran a Drew algunos estudios.

En el hospital Albert esperaba afuera a que dieran de alta a Candy, estaba preocupado, y pensativo, además de cansado, el día había sido una pesadilla, Isabella se había llevado a Drew, quien milagrosamente estaba bien, y esperaría por ellos en el penthouse. El timbre de su celular lo sobresaltó, observó la pantalla, y de pronto la realidad lo asaltó sin misericordia.

Allison.

No puedo creer que me olvidaras, nunca habías hecho eso Albert. – le reclamó ella con pasmosa tranquilidad, no era una mujer de dramas, pero se sentía decepcionada.

Lo siento, el accidente era más grave de lo que Candice dijo, de hecho, estoy esperando a que terminen los estudios. ¿Lograste llegar al aeropuerto?

No me iba a quedar sentada esperando por un chofer inexistente. ¿Está bien Drew? – preguntó, esperando encontrar ahí la razón del olvido, si Drew era la razón, no le quedaba de otra más que entender.

Sí, él está en casa con Isabella. – le respondió el rubio con descuido, su voz se escuchaba cansada.

¿Entonces esperas a que terminen los estudios de Candice? – esa era la opción que no le gustaba nada.

Sí, para asegurarnos de que está bien, y después llevarla a su casa… al parecer tiene una muñeca fracturada, y tal vez un par de costillas… - Allison lo interrumpió.

Te quedarás con ella de una vez. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y aunque el tono de molestia en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Albert, le contestó conciliadoramente.

Tú no estarás en Londres, y necesitará ayuda con Drew. – respondió. Allison iba a contestarle que seguramente contratar a una enfermera sería la opción más adecuada, y que además Candice tenía un staff de cuatro personas permanentemente, y que en caso de ser necesario un chofer, y todo un ejército podía ser puesto a su disposición, pero antes de poder decir nada, lo escuchó decir. – Allison, perdóname, te juro que no siempre será así… debo dejarte, el médico está listo para darme noticias. Que tengas buen viaje. – añadió al final, pero no espero por su respuesta y simplemente colgó.

Allison suspiró profundo, estaba furiosa, dolida, consciente, de qué de alguna forma, su vida con Albert se había convertido en un eterno poner cosas sobre la balanza, e invariablemente era innegable, quien tenía más peso en esa balanza… tal vez sí…. Jajajaja, no era ridículo, ella no quería hijos, nunca los había querido, y no iba a tener un hijo solo por retener a un hombre a su lado, ni siquiera a un hombre como Albert Andrew, debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Ella, Allison Stephens, era su pareja, su mujer. Candice era parte del pasado de Albert, la mujer que le había dado un hijo, pero también la que lo había abandonado sin explicaciones para casarse con otro, robándole la oportunidad de ver a su hijo nacer y crecer durante casi el primer año de vida.

En teoría Allison tenía ventaja sobre Candice, ella había ganado el corazón de Albert, tenían una relación madura, adulta, en la que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía, las charlas inteligentes, los viajes, aunque en el último año todo eso había cambiado diametralmente, en un año apenas habían logrado pasar un par de días seguidos juntos, y por supuesto el bendito teléfono rara vez se mantenía en silencio. Un sinfín de citas canceladas, llamadas finalizadas prematuramente, noches de pasión interrumpidas, conversaciones que giraban en torno a Drew, cuando antes habían discutido teorías económicas, formas de desarrollo sustentable, libros clásicos. Ese era el saldo del reencuentro de Albert con Candice.

Tenía que ser inteligente, no podía ser tan tonta como para destruir su relación con Albert haciendo dramas fuera de proporción, debía recordar que era una etapa, una etapa difícil, complicada.

"Las cosas volverán a ser como antes." Sin darse cuenta, ese se había convertido en su mantra, desde un año atrás, cuando Candice y Drew habían irrumpido en sus deliciosamente planeadas y bien organizadas vidas. Antes de eso habían sido dos adultos en una relación consensual, que se dedicaban apasionadamente a sus trabajos, sus causas sociales, y a recorrer el mundo a placer.

Ahora, en vez de dos en su relación parecía haber cuatro, y muchas veces, ella ni siquiera era tomada en cuenta, Candice y Albert planeaban, organizaban, y ella se acoplaba a lo que ellos dispusieran, tan era así que Albert ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre el penthouse que ella misma había ayudado a decorar, y que de alguna forma había visionado como su propio hogar en ese año que habían pasado juntos, antes de que Candice volviera a sus vidas. Las cuidadosamente escogidas alfombras, los muebles a su gusto, cada detalle de tiempo invertido en el lugar, habían sido significativos para ella, representaban la fusión de dos vidas. Pero primero había sido desterrada del lugar, cuando antes podía simplemente llegar y usar su llave, de la noche a la mañana, no podía ir a menos que Albert o Rose la invitaran expresamente, no era que quisiera pasar tiempo con Candice o con Drew, era el hecho de que aunque su llave jamás había dejado de serlo, simplemente no podía ser usada, y después, él simplemente había decidido dejárselo a Candice, sin importar que en algún momento habían escogido juntos el lugar, o que lo habían considerado el mejor de todas las otras opciones, en vez de mudarla, él se había mudado, y esta vez el lugar había sido decorado por un diseñador en cuestión de días, sin consultarle a ella la ubicación, o la distribución, porque al final del día lo que importaba es que estuviera cerca de Candice, y que fuera adecuado para Drew.

Ciertamente Allison había estado siempre dispuesta a entender, a aceptar, a ceder. A priorizar la vida y necesidades de un niño que no era su hijo, por sobre las de ella, porque eso era lo decente a hacer. Apoyar a Albert no era el problema, ver su vida trastocada de la noche a la mañana si lo era.

En algún punto tendría que haber un límite…tenían que encontrar una solución antes de que la situación se volviera insostenible. Pero nada podía hacer por ahora-

Cerró los ojos esperando que la pastilla que había tomado para dormir hiciera efecto. En realidad, lo que quería era dejar de pensar. Soñar que Albert era todo suyo, y que simplemente se pertenecían el uno al otro, de esa exquisita manera en la que se habían pertenecido antes, acalló las voces que le decían que era una tonta, por no irse de una buena vez, puso música, y se recostó en el asiento de piel de primera clase, cerrando los ojos y esperando que Morfeo se llevara con él todas sus dudas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola chicas, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el tercer cap de esta semana. Dedicado a todas y cada una de ustedes, había hecho por fin esa linda lista que algunas escritoras diligentes hacen, mencionando a cada una de las hermosas lectoras y que yo nunca logro por falta de tiempo... y se borró (buaaaaaa) la verdad era entre publicar ahora o ya mañana con cabeza más despejada intentarlo de nuevo, pero mañana es de locos y no sé cuando lograría publicar, así que para no tenerlas colgando, les digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón gracias, cada uno de sus mensajes son valiosos, Keila M, gracias por tu perspectiva, gracias a todas por las felicitaciones a mi hermosa niña, no encontré otro review de una hermosa chica que nos comparte su vida familiar y lucha de mujeres contra un sistema tradicional y patriarcal.**

 **Cada una de sus opiniones son valiosas.**

 **Pido respeto, y que ignoremos a quienes quieren destruir la armonía de nuestro chat, Jujo, Mj, Aly, Enamorada, por supuesto que son libres de comentar.**

 **Saben que no creo en la censura, aunque a veces eso mismo haga que me acusen de que solo lo hago por conseguir reviews, pero si hago un llamado al respeto.**

 **Bendiciones y abrazos para todas, que tengan un increíble fin de semana... se que dije que no me quedaba mucho por contar, pero no apresuraré la historia por eso.**

 **Key Ag.**

 **RAA 32**

Albert entró al consultorio, Candice aún no estaba ahí y el médico esperaba por él. El doctor Rosen, pensaba que esa era una situación altamente irregular, su paciente era una mujer adulta, soltera, por lo cual en teoría no tendría que hablar con nadie para darle explicaciones de la situación, o la menos no con nadie que no fuese familia, sin embargo, un hombre, que no era su esposo, ni su novio, ni su padre, ni su hermano, había estado esperando, y moviendo los hilos de poder del hospital, para que ella tuviese la mejor atención, le hicieran todos los procedimientos de inmediato, y además lo mantuvieran informado.

Señor Andrew. Buenas noches, soy el doctor Rosen, el jefe de ortopedia de este hospital. – dijo el médico indicándole la silla.

Buenas noches doctor, ¿cómo está ella?

Señor Andrew, debo decirle que todo esto es altamente irregular, no tendría porque darle informes, ya que usted no está relacionado con ella. – le respondió el hombre que había sido sacado de un compromiso social para ir a atender al joven que tenía enfrente.

Lo entiendo doctor, tal vez he sido insistente, y maleducado, permítame explicarle. Candice es la madre de mi hijo, si bien, como usted lo señala, no estamos relacionados, ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños, y aunque no estamos juntos, usted podrá comprender que preocuparme por su bienestar, es simplemente natural. Su hermana, no vive aquí, y su padre tiene una condición cardiaca delicada, por lo tanto, el estrés no es lo mejor para él. Espero ahora entienda.

Está bien señor Andrew, tal vez debería pedirle a la señorita White-Rowan que lo ponga a usted como contacto de emergencia, y le de un poder legal para situaciones médicas, hoy todos hemos bailado al son que usted ha tocado señor, pero habrá lugares donde su dinero no servirá para ir en contra de las leyes. –

Doctor, me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente causado, le aseguro que me haré cargo de ello. Ahora le suplico que me informe la situación. – Albert estaba siendo completamente amable y deferente hacia el viejo médico, de alguna forma su orgullo le recordaba a su tía Elroy, y estaba consciente de que la mejor estrategia en esos casos era concederles deferencia.

Está bien señor Andrew. – el tono del viejo galeno se había suavizado, no tenía frente a él un imberbe mozalbete enfermo de poder, sino a un hombre joven preocupado por la mujer que evidentemente había amado con locura, y a quien muy probablemente aún amaba, a pesar de que no estaban juntos, y de que seguramente se negaba a reconocerlo. – La señorita, tiene la muñeca lesionada, y un par de costillas fracturadas del lado izquierdo, tuvimos que administrarle un calmante potente, porque una vez que el efecto de la adrenalina cedió el dolor era muy fuerte, tendremos que monitorearla, para ver si será necesario una cirugía en la muñeca, a simple vista, pareciera que no, pero será una recuperación que tomará al menos unas seis semanas, sus órganos internos están bien, tengo una lista de indicaciones que habrá que seguir… ¿sucede algo señor Andrew? Le aseguro que, aunque estará delicada, no es nada demasiado grave. – preguntó el médico viendo la cara de preocupación del hombre.

No es eso doctor, verá, nuestro hijo de dos años, Drew, tiene leucemia, y justo debemos empezar a realizar los protocolos para un trasplante de médula la próxima semana, no será sencillo para ella no poder cargarlo, o realizar esfuerzos… las rutinas en el hospital, en fin, todo le será doblemente difícil. -

Ahora veo, y entiendo un poco más tu urgencia, muchacho, bien, permíteme que te de un consejo que no has pedido, pero, que de todas formas te daré porque mi edad me lo permite. Tal vez no estén juntos, pero el bienestar de tú hijo depende casi directamente del bienestar de su madre, sé que ella no podrá curar su cáncer, pero le es necesaria, muy necesaria, y también imagino que ella tratará de mantener la distancia, y de ser independiente, pero te diré que no es momento para eso, no te envidio la labor que tienes por delante, pero también sé que nadie mueve cielo mar y tierra como lo has hecho tú hoy por una mujer que no le importe, y por quien no sienta algo, afecto tal vez, nostalgia, no lo sé, el caso es que te tocará hacer a un lado lo que sea que los mantiene separados, ser padre y madre para tu hijo, y apoyarla a ella, porque psicológicamente no poder estar para tu hijo enfermo es devastador, no va a querer seguir instrucciones y va a querer cargarlo, aún a costa de su propio bienestar, pero es importante que se cuide, que tome sus medicamentos, se alimente adecuadamente, haga sus ejercicios para ayudar a evitar que colapse su pulmón, será una labor titánica, y si no estás a la altura del reto, o si no quieres tomarlo, te pasaré el número de un par de buenas enfermeras… -

No doctor, eso no es necesario, no me preocupa la labor titánica, me preocupan ellos, es todo. ¿Cuándo puedo verla? –

Vamos, te llevo con ella, ya deben haber terminado con su muñeca, ya se le dio una lista de instrucciones, y aquí está por escrito todo, y por supuesto aquí está mi tarjeta con mi número personal, no dudes en llamarme con cualquier duda que tengas, va a requerir ayuda constante los primeros días, batallará para acomodarse para dormir, etc… - pero estamos aquí para apoyarlos en lo que necesiten, iba a sugerir un par de noches de hospitalización, pero tomando en cuenta al pequeño, lo mejor será que vayan a casa. Le dieron unas seis puntadas en la herida de la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, así que de eso no hay que preocuparse mas que de cambiar el vendaje para mantenerlo limpio, y en una semana venir a que le quiten los puntos.

Gracias doctor, y lamento haber sido una molestia el día de hoy.

No te preocupes hijo, seguramente yo en tu lugar también lo hubiese sido. - le dijo el médico indicándole la sala de tratamiento.

Albert entró y observó a Candy sentada mientras terminaban de inmovilizar su muñeca, un cardenal en su sien comenzaba a asomarse, y su mirada se veía un poco perdida, seguramente producto del fuerte analgésico que le habían dado. Estaba sentada en bata de hospital, ya que habían tenido que hacerle estudios.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con ternura y genuina preocupación en su voz, mientras se acercaba hasta ella con premura.

Bien, creo… adolorida. ¿cómo está Drew?

Está bien, Isabella se quedó con él. –

¿Podemos ir a casa? Es decir… - se interrumpió ella recordando que seguramente Allison estaría esperando por Albert.

Sí, iremos a casa, Stear trajo mi auto, horas atrás, y Rob nos espera, me temo que olvidé pedirle que te trajera ropa, pero, hay una camisa y sweater mío que puedes usar. – le dijo él con una sonrisa señalando la bolsa. –

Ja… - la risa de Candy murió en sus labios cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su costado a pesar de los medicamentos.

Lo siento, no debí haberte hecho reír. – le dijo con infinita culpabilidad en el rostro.

Descuida. –

Bien señorita White-Rowan, ya he explicado al señor Andrew lo mismo que a usted. Le pido que por favor se tome las cosas con calma, es necesario que tenga los cuidados necesarios... necesita estar usted bien, para poder estar ahí por su hijo también. – le dijo el médico con mirada compasiva.

Gracias, doctor. – le dijo ella con un asomo de sonrisa.

La enfermera la ayudará a vestirse, si gusta.

Me temo que sí necesitaré ayuda. - respondió la rubia tímidamente.

El doctor y Albert salieron al pasillo para esperar por ella, el médico aprovechó para darle últimas recomendaciones, explicándole la necesidad de aplicar compresas de hielo por veinte minutos cada hora durante los primeros dos días, y posteriormente tres veces al día para ayudarla a desinflamar y controlar el dolor. Albert revisó las instrucciones con el médico. Ya era noche, pasaban de las 12 y estaba agotado.

Iré a comprar una silla de ruedas para facilitar sus movimientos.

No, lo mejor es que ella camine, aunque sea con esfuerzo, nuestra prioridad ahorita es evitar que su pulmón colapse, y la única forma de hacerlo es permitirle que se mueva, no vayas a querer mantenerla recostada, ni a llevarla en brazos por todos lados, es por su bien.

Al menos estos primeros días.

Los primeros días son los cruciales, lo siento, solo está ahí para apoyarla.

Candy salió de la habitación vestida con un pantalón de hospital, y la camisa de Albert y su sweater encima. En cuanto la enfermera le ayudó a ponerse la ropa de él, su fragancia característica la invadió, todo estaba perfectamente lavado y planchado, pero ese aroma que llevaba tatuado en el alma la abrazó como sus brazos cálidos la habían abrazado un día ahora a 20 mil soles de distancia.

Albert vio que ella estaba simplemente exhausta, la enfermera empujaba la silla de ruedas con lentitud, y caminaron hasta la entrada, dónde la Mercedes de Albert esperaba por ellos, Rob abrió la puerta y Albert la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a subir, las lágrimas calientes que corrieron por sus mejillas ante el dolor del esfuerzo de moverse para subir a la alta camioneta, y acomodarse en el asiento. Albert le abrochó el cinturón con cuidado, era evidente que hacer cualquier movimiento le dolía. Por un momento los aromas de antiséptico mezclado con la fragancia embriagante de su perfume llegaron a sus fosas nasales. Candy era consciente de la cercanía y calidez de Albert, se sentía cansada, vulnerable, débil, y la verdad era que lo único que quería era dormir en sus brazos. Cuando la hubo abrochado y estaba por retirarse sintió la fría mano de ella sobre la de él.

¿Puedes ir a mi lado? Temo que me quedaré dormida… - su voz era apenas un susurro, consciente de que su respuesta podía ser un rotundo no, y alejarse.

Él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Y apretó su mano. La realidad es que verla así lo desarmaba, y no había nada que fuera a negarle.

Sí, por supuesto, así si te quedas dormida puedo sostenerte. – le dijo haciéndole ver que entendía la razón lógica y práctica del asunto.

Dio la vuelta y abordó por el otro lado para quedar junto a ella, de su lado sano, con cuidado la rodeó con su brazo, y le dijo.

Duerme, no te preocupes, debes estar exhausta. Rob, ve despacio, muy despacio, es necesario evitar movimientos bruscos. –

Sí señor Andrew. – le respondió el chofer obedeciendo la indicación de su jefe.

Envuelta en la calidez de su abrazo, y tratando de moverse lo menos posible, Candy cerró los ojos y durmió los siguientes 15 minutos. Llegaron por fin, Albert se debatió entre llevarla en brazos o despertarla, pero llegó a la conclusión que le haría más daño si la cargaba, así que con cuidado le susurró.

Candy, hemos llegado. –

Mmmm… -

Llegamos, necesitas despertar, porque creo que si te llevo en brazos te dolerá más, anda, te ayudaré, pero debes despertar.

Ella abrió los ojos, consciente de que había dormido en sus brazos.

Lo siento. –

No tienes porque disculparte, lamento haberte despertado, ahora espera un momento. – le dijo mientras con cuidado deshacía el abrazo y bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

La ayudó a bajar, impotente ante el evidente sufrimiento que le implicaba moverse, furioso con el imprudente tipo responsable del accidente, y deseando estar en el lugar de ella. Albert de pronto se percató de que se veía más frágil, más delgada, la piel de sus pómulos estaba tensa sobre su piel, y profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, y se preguntó que tan bien comía o dormía desde que no vivían juntos. Tenía que remediar todo eso, ella iba a necesitar cada onza de energía que pudiera tener para recuperarse, y para hacer frente al próximo tratamiento de Drew.

Apóyate en mí si eso es más fácil, iremos despacio, son unos cinco pasos hasta el ascensor, y en casa, ya veré la forma de ayudarte con las escaleras. Rob, tal vez debas subir con nosotros antes de marcharte, además es probable que la señora Isabella necesite que la lleve. –

Por supuesto señor Andrew. - le dijo deteniendo la puerta del ascensor para dejar pasar a la pareja de rubios, cuando llegaron al penthouse, Isabella estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro como si no pasarán de la una de la mañana.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó a Candy con preocupación.

Un par de costillas fracturadas, y mi muñeca lesionada. –

Lo siento, Drew estuvo bien, lo dormí en la cuna, porque supuse que no podrías dormir con él en la cama, ¿necesitas que me quede? –

No, aunque todas tienen el día libre, llegarán el lunes temprano.

No puedes quedarte sola.

No se quedará sola, me quedaré con ella. – intervino Albert.

Bien, sí es así, estás en buenas manos, ¿necesitas ayuda para algo? – replicó Isabella prudentemente.

No, vete a casa, descansa, muchas gracias por todo, solo deja que Rob me ayude con una cosa y él te llevará. – le respondió Albert solicito aunque exhausto.

No es necesario, mi auto está abajo, así que buenas noches, llamen si necesitan algo. –

Gracias Isabella, en verdad mil gracias. – le dijo Candy.

No tienes que darlas, Drew es mi sobrino. Descansa. - se despidió con un beso y salió dejando tras de sí una nube de Black Opium. –

¿Cómo les ayudo señor?

Pensaba que entre tú y yo podemos subirla en una silla, y así evitarle el dolor por ahora.

¡Albert!

Confía en mí, no te dejaremos caer. Demonios debí haber instalado el ascensor hasta el siguiente piso, pero me pareció completamente innecesario. Mira, fácilmente podemos usar esta silla. Siéntate y déjanos probar. – Candy estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, así que obedeció.

Los hombres usaron la silla de manera que simulara una especie de camilla y la subieron con cuidado. Ambos agradecieron a Rob y le dijeron que se fuera a descansar.

Llegaron a la habitación, dónde Drew dormía plácidamente con su elefante de felpa, en la cuna dentro de la habitación de Candy.

Albert… gracias… -

Por Dios no tienes nada que agradecer, ahora tienes que dormir, vamos, te ayudaré a desvestirte. –

Pero…

Pero nada, no podrás quitarte esos pantalones tú sola, y me quedaré en el sillón, si Drew despierta no puedes hacer nada por él…. ¿necesitas algo? –

Quisiera darme un baño, quitarme el olor a hospital de encima.

Bien, iré por plástico para envolver tu muñeca… espera, no hagas ningún esfuerzo innecesario, yo me hago cargo. – Su voz era segura y pretendía tranquilizarla demostrándole que tenía todo bajo control.

Albert… lo siento, mañana llamaré a Dorothy… aunque me apena, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no tomaba un día libre.

No te preocupes por ello, ahora, yo te ayudaré, creo que tal vez podremos sobrevivir 24 horas… seguramente Isabella vendrá a verte mañana después de que recoja a Anthony en el aeropuerto…ahora vuelvo.

Candy lo observó partir indecisa, y caminó hasta el baño para preparar el agua, no estaba segura de si lograría darse un baño sola, pero en verdad odiaba el aroma a hospital, tal vez producto de pasar tanto tiempo ahí debido a la enfermedad de Drew.

Con cuidado intentó desvestirse, los pantalones no fueron tan difíciles, ya que solo requirieron aflojar las cintas, pero levantar los brazos lo suficiente como para sacar el sweater cerrado por encima de su cabeza era impensable, decidió mejor buscar su ropa para dormir, algo que no le fuera tan complicado.

Albert llamó a la puerta entreabierta y ella le permitió entrar, él tuvo cuidado de no mirarla, para no avergonzarla, estaba consciente que ella necesitaría ayuda, y quería dársela sin incomodarla.

Envolveré tu brazo en plástico…

Primero necesito ayuda con el sweater…

Bien, ¿te parece si te envuelvo en una toalla y después te ayudo a desvestirte?

Gracias…

Deja de agradecerme, ven. – le dijo mientras le pasaba una toalla por debajo de la enorme camisa y sweater, y después con mucho cuidado la desvestía.

La cercanía entre ambos era simplemente una tortura, el roce de sus manos con su suave piel, la ropa cayendo al piso le hacían recordar otras ocasiones en las que todo eso lo habían hecho entre besos y caricias, Candy recordaba a la perfección el sabor de sus labios, y él sabía dónde se encontraba cada peca, y a que sabía su piel. Ella conocía el ronco gemido que podía hacer que escapara de sus labios con el roce de su lengua, y él recordaba su voz sin aliento llamarlo por su nombre y decirle que lo amaba, desvestirla sin pensar en eso era muy difícil, pero al fin lo lograron.

Envolvió su mano en el plástico, y la ayudó a terminar de desvestirse, todo con el mismo profesionalismo que un enfermero hubiese tenido. Aunque por dentro no podía evitar que el deseo por ella despertara, sin embargo, no iba a humillarla de esa forma, iba a controlarse y ser la ayuda que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Candy apenas podía respirar, el intoxicante aroma de su masculina loción la inundaba, su corazón latía desbocado, y una parte de ella deseaba sentir sus labios trazar traviesos caminos por su piel.

La ayudó a entrar en la regadera, y le dio un poco de privacidad, regresó diez minutos después para ayudarla a salir, tomó la ropa que ella había dejado fuera y la ayudó a vestirse con eficiencia, ignorando el aroma de su piel, y su suavidad, mientras subía su ropa interior, la cálida humedad de su piel hizo que corriera un escalofrío por su cuerpo, pero luego reparó en el costado horriblemente amoratado de la rubia y no pudo evitar sentir rabia. Toda pasión se enfrió, no quería siquiera pensar en lo que debía dolerle en esos momentos.

Con voz rasposa le dijo.

Te ayudaré a desenredarte el cabello. – le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aceite de coco y un peine de dientes anchos.

No es necesario…- respondió ella insegura, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él.

Mañana será peor si no hacemos algo de una vez. – le respondió él en tono ligero tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

Está bien… gracias. – l e respondió ella con voz apenas audible.

Él solo le ofreció una cálida, aunque cansada sonrisa y con cuidado desenredo sus rebeldes rizos, pasando el cepillo y sus dedos con suavidad, su toque era relajante, y ella cerró los ojos un momento, estaba sumamente cansada. Albert terminó pronto y la ayudó a acostarse.

Te pondré una compresa de hielo, duerme, en 20 minutos te la quito. – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a acostarse, debía quedar levantada por las almohadas, el mayor riesgo al principio era la posibilidad de que su pulmón colapsara, subió un poco la camiseta y aplicó la compresa con cuidado en el área amoratada e inflamada. – Duerme, me daré un baño, pero no dudes en llamarme, si necesitas algo. –

Ella solo le apretó la mano para agradecerle, estaba demasiado cansada como para articular palabra, Albert acarició levemente su rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos, y tomó el bolso con ropa que Stear le había llevado.

Cuando salió de bañarse pasaban de las dos de la mañana, abrigó a Drew, retiró la compresa del costado de Candy y luego la tapó, iba a dirigirse al sofá cuando la voz soñolienta de ella lo detuvo.

Quédate en la cama, no cabes en ese sofá.

Puedo dormir en el suelo.

Albert… es innecesario, no será la primera vez que compartimos la cama por mera practicidad.

¿Estás segura qué no te incomoda?

No te lo ofrecería si fuera así.

Bien, gracias. –

Le dijo él levantando las cobijas y acomodándose en un extremo con cuidado de no mover la cama para así evitar que ella sintiera dolor.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos pronto, y parecía que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó el murmullo de Drew desde su cuna llamándolo, abrió los ojos y se percató que la mano de ella estaba entre las suyas, la soltó y con cuidado sacó a Drew de la habitación para así dejarla dormir, llevó a su hijo abajo, eran cerca de las 7:30, comenzó la rutina de desayuno, medicamentos y suplementos con Drew, y después le preparó el desayuno a ella y los medicamentos, la dejaría descansar lo más posible ese día, pero también era necesario que ejercitara sus pulmones más tarde.

A eso de las nueve subió el desayuno y el medicamento de ella llevando a Drew en brazos. Entró sigilosamente a la oscura habitación, puso a Drew en su cuna y le dio algo con que jugar, el niño no protestó, solo se puso en pie y observó a su padre con interés.

Albert se acercó a Candy y rozó su mejilla levemente.

Candy, debes despertar y tomar medicamentos, así como desayunar.

Ella abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse, un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro, él la ayudó con cuidado, a ponerse en pie, y ella se perdió en el cuarto de baño.

Debes comer y tomar medicamentos.

Sí… Albert…

Dime.

Necesito ayuda. – admitió ella avergonzada.

Él entró en el cuarto de baño y la encontró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, al parecer había intentado vestirse sola.

Tal vez algo de botones sea más sencillo, y un par de pantalones con elástico y holgados. – le dijo mientras rebuscaba en el closet. Después la ayudó a vestirse. Por la mente de ambos cruzó la certeza de que serían seis semanas complicadas.

Candy no sabía que pensar ante sus cuidados y atenciones, comió bajo su mirada vigilante.

Debes ir a casa.

Tal vez vaya por algo de ropa mañana, pero ya te había dicho que me quedaría con ustedes.

¿Y Allison?

Se fue de viaje, tenía cosas que atender.

¿Está bien con ella?

Candy, ella sabe que Drew es la prioridad.

Drew… no yo.

Es básicamente lo mismo, él te necesita para estar bien, y tú necesitas estar bien para ayudarlo. Vamos, deja te pongo una compresa y después debes intentar usar el espirómetro por un rato. – le dijo para cambiar de tema.

Albert cuidó de ella con devoción ese día, Isabella y Anthony los visitaron un rato, y Albert aprovechó a ir por cosas a su departamento.

Después a eso de las 8 durmieron a Drew, quien observaba a su madre con preocupación, su pequeña mente comprendía que ella estaba lastimada, y simplemente se acurrucó a un lado de ella mientras ella le acariciaba la cabecita, para quedarse así dormido.

Lo llevaré a la cuna.

Déjalo un rato… lo que quisiera hacer es abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. – le confesó Candy.

Te entiendo, pero por ahora no es posible… sin embargo, podemos dejarlo en la cama para que lo sientas cerca. – le dijo él comprensivamente.

Candy cerró los ojos y siguió acariciando al pequeño, no supo en que momento Albert lo llevó a su cuna, tal vez habían sido los efectos del analgésico, tal vez simplemente estaba demasiado cansada por los meses anteriores, y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura al fin.

Albert los observó descansar, mientras trabajaba en el sillón, había muchas cosas por hacer, sobre todo porque una vez que el tratamiento de Drew iniciara no planeaba despegarse de su lado, además la recuperación de Candy tomaría tiempo, debía organizar las cosas de tal forma que no tuviesen que ir a la oficina. Trabajó durante un par de horas, revisando sus pendientes y los de Candy a la vez, aunque ella no lo sabía, él no había dejado de estar al tanto de lo que ella hacía, en parte por precaución, en parte porque necesitaba saber de ella, aunque fuera por medio de las cosas que realizaba en la empresa, y estaba gratamente sorprendido, realizaba un trabajo impecable, era eficiente, y tenía excelentes relaciones con los socios e inversionistas, Albert no podía evitar que una nota de orgullo lo embargara cuando pensaba en ella y en a labor que estaba realizando.

Durante esos seis meses separados a Albert le había costado toda su voluntad mantenerse lejos, no estar al tanto de su vida personal, ni de sus necesidades era algo que le había resultado complicado, sin embargo, era consciente de que ella necesitaba su espacio, y se había alejado con la intención de no hacerla sufrir y de protegerse a sí mismo también, pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que ese hueco que había sentido en esos meses viviendo lejos no era mera soledad, era que tanto Drew como ella le habían hecho falta. Allison era un aliciente, pero también tenía que admitir que desde que Candy había regresado a su vida, el amor hacia Allison, o lo que él creía amor, había cambiado, transformándose en amistad, consuelo, comprensión, pero así como un día había cometido el error de compararlas, hoy debía admitir que Candy no le había reprochado nada, había rehecho su vida, apoyándolo en proyectos como DAWR, llevando su parte de los negocios, y estando ahí para Drew y para él en muchas formas, hoy era claro que la mujer que él amaba en verdad no era Allison…

Desesperado se puso en pie, no podía permitirse mirar en esa dirección, había tomado una decisión y era consciente de que no iba a dar marcha atrás. Consideró por un momento irse a su casa, llamar a una enfermera para que la apoyara, solo ir a visitar a Drew… pero ella se movió en sueños, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Y eso lo desarmó, no iba a dejarla sola, estaría ahí para ella, y para su hijo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Esperó y se dio cuenta de que ella se había tranquilizado, salió de la habitación por un rato, necesitaba despejar su mente, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala y en medio del silencio reflexionó… no podía seguir negando lo evidente, la seguía amando, ella le hacía falta, y aunque era plenamente consciente de que después de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses no se merecía su amor, y de que con toda honestidad era imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que tenía muchas cosas por resolver antes de siquiera pensar hacer nada… a decir verdad, el accidente lo había enfrentado con una cruda realidad, y esa era que el mundo podía caerse a su alrededor, pero que Candice y Drew lo eran todo para él. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones… su celular vibró interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos.

Allison. –

Albert, ¿cómo estás? –

Bien, ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? – preguntó lo primero que le venía a la mente, no quería hablar sobre él.

Bien, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, comunidades que visitar, orfanatos, lugares que pueden ser candidatos a ser auspiciados por nosotros, y supervisar otros que ya lo son. En general será un mes lleno de trabajo, seguramente aprovecharemos para visitar la zona.

¿Te quedarás todo el mes?

Sí, es algo que de alguna forma había pospuesto, pero, si somos honestos, no tendrás tiempo para mí, así que lo mejor es enfocarme al trabajo, y que tú puedas cuidar de Drew y de Candice sin culpas durante este tiempo.

Bien. -

No pasa nada Albert, sería una ilusa si no hubiese entendido que desde el momento en que supiste que tenías un hijo, las cosas no iban a cambiar, sobre todo porque es muy pequeño y porque está enfermo, así que entiendo que sea una etapa, ya la superaremos, y las cosas volverán a cambiar, me queda claro que no serán como antes, porque las circunstancias eran otras, pero, podemos trabajar, sacar nuestra relación adelante, por lo pronto no te preocupes por mí, enfócate en ellos, y en su bienestar. ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Ella esta muy lastimada, pero es valiente… y Drew se ha portado de maravilla.

Será muy complicado una vez que hospitalicen a Drew.

Así es, pero yo estaré ahí para hacerme cargo.

Albert, lo mejor es que enfoques tus energías en que ambos salgan adelante, y cuando todo esto haya pasado nosotros tomaremos tiempo juntos.

Albert iba a decir algo, pero observó la menuda figura de Candy bajar con dificultad la escalera, y en vez de responder a Allison le habló a ella.

¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien, necesitas algo? – la preocupación en la voz de él era evidente, y Allison no pudo ignorar una vez más ese tono de urgencia, no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de la rubia ojiverde, simplemente cortó la llamada y decidió esperar a que él la llamara de nuevo.

No te preocupes, solo me dio sed, y bajaba por agua.

Debiste llamarme.

Albert, puedo bajar por un vaso de agua… - le dijo ella, aunque él ya se dirigía hasta donde ella estaba para ofrecerle su brazo y ayudarla con el último tramo de las escaleras.

Siéntate, yo lo traigo, también te prepararé una infusión para que te relajes y duermas un poco mejor… ¿tienes dolor?

Sí, algo…pero…

No puedes tomar más medicamento hasta dentro de un par de horas al menos, pero puedo ponerte otra compresa, ahora mismo te la traigo. – ella hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie y él la detuvo.

¿Qué necesitas? –

Iba a encender el radio monitor de Drew. –

Yo lo hago. – le dijo dirigiéndose hacia allá para después perderse en la cocina.

Candy recostó su cabeza en el sillón, tenía sentimientos encontrados, era reconfortante tenerlo cerca, pero a la vez era consciente de que él estaba ahí porque ella estaba lastimada y no podía atender a Drew, además en los seis meses de ausencia había aprendido a no depender de nadie, a valerse por sí misma, y a ser toda la fuente de fortaleza y consuelo que Drew necesitara, no podía darse el lujo de ceder esa independencia, ahora, no podía apoyarse en un hombre que tenía una pareja, con quien vivía, y para quien ella solo era parte de su pasado.

Sin embargo, había algo en su forma de tratarla, una delicadeza y una ternura que echaban por tierra todo lo frío e impersonal que había sido su trato desde que ella regresara a su vida… él la sacó de sus pensamientos con su ronca voz llamándola por su nombre con un susurro.

Candy, acá está una infusión para que te ayude a dormir. – le dijo sosteniendo una humeante taza de aroma fragante.

Ella extendió la mano para tomarla, y sus dedos se rozaron, el contacto de su cálida piel con la helada piel de ella le hizo respingar. Él retuvo su mano por un momento, envolviéndola con su calidez.

Estás helada. –

Creo que mi cuerpo está algo descompensado, seguro la infusión ayudará. –

Necesitas abrigarte más. – le dijo observándola con ojo crítico. Llevaba un suave pantalón de seda, con bata a juego, e iba descalza. Tomó un fino chal de lana que estaba extendido sobre un sofá una manta doblada, envolvió sus hombros con el chal y le puso la manta sobre las rodillas. Regresó a la cocina y volvió con un plato de pan de centeno rebanado con queso de cabra y tomates, había rociado un poco de aceite de oliva encima y espolvoreado hierbas y pimienta. -Come, casi no probaste bocado hoy. –

Los medicamentos me dan náuseas. –

Pues sí, pero necesitas comer. ¿está bien esto? ¿prefieres otra cosa? –

Eso está bien, pero es demasiado, tú tampoco has comido mucho, y necesitarás no desayunar mañana. Comeré si tu comes. –

No estas en posición de negociar. –

Me temo que tú tampoco. –

Está bien, ¿quieres ver una película?

Tal vez sí, no puedo dejar de pensar, y eso no me deja dormir.

¿Qué te preocupa?

Drew…

Candy, todo va a salir bien, tenemos que confiar. –

A veces me preguntó si su enfermedad es el castigo a mi inconsciencia y lo que hice sufrir a todos. – confesó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

No, no debes pensar eso, Dios, la vida, el universo, no sería justo si hiciera que un pequeño inocente pagara por tus pecados y los míos, así que no pienses así, es simplemente una prueba, algo de lo que saldremos adelante, te lo prometo. – le dijo él tomándola de la mano.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos en busca de respuestas.

Creo que así es todo en mi vida, hago inversiones, con la certeza de que habrá ganancias, compito en deportes extremos, diseño proyectos…todo con la seguridad de que tendré éxito. – le dijo él con sencillez.

Te acercas a las mujeres…

Jajajaja supongo que sí… con la única que dudé lograrlo fue contigo. - él clavó su mirada azul cielo en sus bellos ojos esmeralda por unos segundos, pero ella deshizo el contacto visual.

Debemos dormir temprano… mañana será un día ocupado. – intentó ella cortar, consciente de que no podía permitirse flaquear, ese hombre que tenía a su lado hoy era tan peligrosamente cercano al hombre que ella había amado con locura, que era un riesgo permanecer ahí.

Ya organicé el trabajo, mañana un mensajero traerá cosas que necesitaremos, Rob vendrá por mí para llevarme al hospital, y si gustas puedo pedir a Isabella que venga a hacerte compañía. – le respondió él tranquilamente ignorando su tono de voz.

No, suficiente hizo ayer y hoy, también tiene su trabajo, y sé que está trabajando en su próxima exposición, ¿sabías que expondrá en la National Gallery?

Algo me comentó Anthony al respecto… ¿se ven felices no?

Son felices… lo sé por ambos. – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Está bien, si no quieres que la llame no lo haré. –

Además, la próxima semana es el primer aniversario de bodas de ella y Anthony, seguro él tiene algo planeado, estaremos bien… este fue nuestro acuerdo al principio, tú y yo lucharemos con Drew, los demás pueden disfrutar de él, pero tú y yo pelearemos la batalla a su lado. – le dijo luchando por evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Y la ganaremos, de eso no te quepa duda. – le dijo rodeándola con suavidad en un abrazo.

Me vas a mal acostumbrar si sigues así. – le respondió ella con toda franqueza.

¿A qué te refieres? – Albert no estaba del todo seguro de a qué se refería ella.

A que has sido sumamente atento… y me tratas como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, pero no puedo darme el lujo de permitirme flaquear. – le respondió ella con orgullo.

Candy, no estás sola… - comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

En cierta forma si lo estoy, debo ser capaz de ser fuerte por Drew… tú tienes tu vida, que incluye una mujer, que no estará saltando de alegría porque pases la semana atendiéndome. – le dijo ella en un tono directo y sin dobleces.

Candy, no te dejaré sola, te prometí que lucharíamos juntos por Drew, y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Por favor confía en mí. – le dijo él suavemente, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía una muralla levantada a su alrededor.

¿Así como tú confías en mí? – el tono fue casi de reclamo.

No sé a qué te refieres. – le respondió con calma.

¿Porque revisas cada uno de mis movimientos dentro de la empresa? – preguntó ella lo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente.

En realidad, siempre sé que hacen todos, y eso te incluye a ti. – le dijo él con indiferencia.

Claro, por eso es qué George te da un reporte semanal de mis haberes. – contratacó ella, ciertamente hacia mucho que la niña ingenua había dejado de existir.

Es parte de asegurarme que estés bien. – admitió él.

No soy tu responsabilidad. – el tono de ella era franco, tal vez era el momento de sacarlo todo, de desnudar el alma y dejar de andar por las ramas.

Eres la madre de mi hijo… pero no solo eso, alguna vez fuiste mi amiga… - Albert trataba de racionalizar lo que había hecho por instinto, por necesidad, y que simplemente no se había detenido a razonar.

Dijiste que eso había muerto, que estaba enterrado. – Candy le respondía con as mismas palabras que él mismo la había herido.

Nunca debí decir eso, estaba dolido, enojado, aterrado a decir verdad, y estoy consciente de que he sido un necio, que te he lastimado, que nunca debí irme, sino quedarme a tu lado y seguir luchando juntos, no estoy diciendo que volvamos a ser pareja, pero te estoy pidiendo que me permitas estar aquí para ser tu apoyo y consuelo en este tiempo que Drew nos necesita a ambos… es un camino muy solitario el que nos toca recorrer, tal vez si lo recorremos juntos sea menos pesado. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos con absoluta sinceridad.

¿Hablas en serio? – ella no sabía que responderle.

Sí, nadie más que tú puede entender lo que estamos pasando… hace un rato te mentí, por supuesto que tengo miedo, estoy aterrado de perderlo, estoy aterrado de no poder hacer nada por consolarlo, de ser el donador ideal y que al final mi médula lo traicione y lo mate, y en cierta forma estoy tan solo como tú. Pero también sé que no podemos perder la esperanza, que debemos luchar por él, por su salud, por nosotros, mi vida se puso de cabeza en el momento en que regresaste, y estoy contento de tener a mi hijo conmigo, pero ha sido un año muy difícil, no supe en que momento todo dejó de importar, y de pronto lo más importante en mi vida es un pequeñito que aún no sabe decir más de tres palabras seguidas, pero por quien estoy dispuesto a dar la vida…¿sabes? Nada importa, ni el dinero, ni los negocios, o los autos, lo daría todo por él, absolutamente todo, si con eso pudiese salvarlo, incluso entregaría mi vida. – Albert le hablaba con el corazón en la mano, poniendo todo frente a ella como no lo había hecho con nadie más.

Te entiendo por completo, justo así me siento desde el día en que lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, tan perfecto, tan parecido a ti, la prueba tangible de que lo nuestro no fue un sueño, y sin duda el tesoro más grande que la vida me ha dado, él tan pequeño, tan perfecto, tan indefenso, quisiera poder ser yo quien sintiera sus efectos secundarios de la quimio, poder hacer algo por sanar su dolor, cambiar lugares con él, ser yo quien esté enferma y no él, Albert, el merece vivir ser feliz, crecer, ser fuerte… - las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y le costaba tomar aire, las barreras alrededor del corazón de Candy parecían derrumbarse a la par que Albert le permitía entrar en sus pensamientos.

Candy, Drew es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida también, y tal vez ahora entiendo un poco de por que te fuiste, todo era por protegerlo al final de cuentas. – él tomó su mano y la besó. Hacia tanto que se debían esa plática honesta.

Sí, pero nada excusa mi comportamiento. – aventuro ella.

No dije que fuera excusable, pero creo que hoy entiendo lo que hace seis meses me era imposible, porque estaba luchando con el dolor y el coraje de haberme perdido todo un año de su vida, y de haberte perdido a ti…hoy, eso no me importa, solo agradezco que esté aquí, que aún tengamos una oportunidad de luchar. Amo verlo sonreír, tiene tu picardía y ese espíritu fogoso que te caracterizaba de niña, creo que si no fuera porque los tratamientos lo debilitan tendríamos un torbellino peor de lo que tú fuiste entre manos. – Albert tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Eso es injusto, no es como que tú eras el niño modelo. – le respondió ella en tono de reclamo, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una broma.

Me has dado el regalo más maravilloso del mundo Candy, nuestro bebé, por él estoy dispuesto a darlo todo, y consciente de que no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte. Ruego a diario porque que salga adelante, porque él es el motor de mi vida, y no puedo pensar en perderlo, perderte a ti fue lo más difícil que viví hasta ese momento, dejaste un verdadero hueco, y me ha costado la vida vivir con él, pero si lo perdemos, si nuestro Drew pierde la batalla contra su maldita enfermedad, mucho me temo que eso no podré superarlo jamás, eso no puedo ni pensarlo, sería que cada día de vida sería injusta, sin sentido, oscuro, sí nuestro pequeño no está aquí para llenarlos de luz, no puedo negarte que todo este proceso ha sido muy difícil, y más dadas nuestras circunstancias personales, el dolor, todo, pero si llegamos a perderlo a él, Candy, todo perdería su sentido. – Por primera vez Albert se mostraba vulnerable ante ella, todo el tiempo había sido estoico, práctico, a veces parecía rayar en la indiferencia, pero verlo así conmovía el corazón de Candy.

Ella se acercó con cuidado a él para abrazarlo, y confesó lo que su corazón ansiaba gritar.

Me has hecho falta.

Y tú a mí… qué dices ¿amigos? – propuso él con voz ronca.

Sí, me parece sensato… con una condición… - le dijo ella en tono ligero.

¿Cuál?

No puedes volver a enamorarte de mí… no podría… - le dijo ella medio en broma y después absolutamente en serio.

Yo tampoco Candice, yo tampoco podría con que me rompieras el corazón una vez más, así que me parece acertada tu condición. - ella le sonrió con franqueza, y el la atrajo para abrazarla una vez más, dejando que ella se recargara en su pecho por un momento. -Tienes que comer, no creas que lo he olvidado. –

Sólo si tu comes también. –

Ok, comamos entonces. – le dijo él acercándole el plato.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Dime.

¿Cómo estás, cómo están las cosas con Allison?

Estoy agotado. Pero hay algo que me queda claro por encima de Allison, y de cualquier cosa, incluyéndome a mí está Drew. Sí Allison no lo entiende, tampoco puede cambiarlo, mi prioridad es mi hijo y su bienestar, es algo no negociable en mi vida, y así se lo he hecho saber a mi familia y a ella. Las cosas son como son. Drew va primero, y antes que todo, incluyendo mi vida de pareja. Las cosas con Allison… son complicadas, nuestras vidas dieron un giro de 180 grados, y no puedo mentirte, ella ha sido comprensiva hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco es precisamente un gran apoyo, creo que se siente dejada de lado, ajena a todo, pero eso fue lo que tú y yo acordamos, además, sé que no sueña con ser la madre de Drew, a decir verdad no es una mujer que sueñe con tener hijos, sé que quiere más de mí, que espera que sea el hombre sin compromisos, que ella conoció, pero la realidad es que nunca podré ser ese hombre de nuevo…

Albert, sé que trastocamos tu vida por completo, y en verdad quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, nos trajiste a Londres, nos disté un hogar, estuviste a nuestro lado esos primeros seis meses, en los que en realidad estaba demasiado perdida y abrumada, luchaste a brazo partido por el amor de Drew, así como por su bienestar y comodidad, y hoy sigues aquí, luchando a mi lado, pese a todo el daño que te hice. Quiero que sepas que deseo con todo mi corazón que pase lo que pase puedas encontrar la felicidad que mereces y que yo no te supe dar.

No tienes nada que agradecer, como te dije hace un rato, no estas sola, nunca quise que lo estuvieras, en todo caso el que tiene que agradecerte soy yo, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, me das esta oportunidad de estar cerca, nunca me restringiste a Drew, ni reprochaste nada, Candy, no tengo palabras…

Tú tampoco estás solo… sé que tienes a Allison, pero si me lo permites también estoy aquí para ti, déjame ser tu apoyo en todo esto, tu compañera de batalla.

Ya somos compañeros de batalla, Candy, y seguiremos siéndolo por toda la vida de Drew. Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad son lo que necesitaba escuchar. – le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a los labios para besarla una segunda vez. Haciendo que el cálido contacto de sus labios con su piel la hiciera sentir un escalofrío, tal vez nunca dejaría de reaccionar ante su toque, pero no pudo divagar mucho en ello, porque él la sorprendió con una pregunta. – Y ahora que me has hecho confesar, dime, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún pretendiente?

Mi vida gira en torno a Drew, así que no, y la verdad no me interesa tener una relación en este momento, nadie puede entender lo que estoy viviendo. – nadie excepto tú, fue lo que no terminó de decir. Pero simplemente guardó silencio y siguió comiendo.

Convivieron en armonía un rato más, hablando de sus sueños y esperanzas para Drew, los colegios que a Albert le gustarían, le comprarían una mascota… y tal vez buscarían un par de casas en alguna aldea cercana para que Drew creciera ahí, rodeado de la naturaleza. Cerca de la una Albert la ayudó a ponerse en pie, a subir la escalera y a acomodarse en la cama, después tomó su lugar en el otro extremo de la cama, el aroma de él llegaba hasta ella confortándola, y el de ella, lo inundaba con gratos recuerdos.

Albert…

¿Sí?

Puedes tomar mi mano mientras me duermo…

Quieres decir que si puedo acariciar el dorso de tu mano para arrullarte como solía hacerlo cuando eras una niña, ¿no?

Sí…no…

Él no le respondió, nada, solo giró sobre su costado, para quedar frente a ella, y tomó su mano sana en la de él, trazando círculos con su pulgar en hipnotizantes movimientos sobre el dorso de su mano, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, así, con las manos entrelazadas, recuerdo de un pasado que se negaba a quedarse en su lugar y que se empeñaba cada día más en volverse presente.

Esa noche, a pesar del dolor, de la enfermedad de Drew, del accidente, de la vida que amenazaba con desmoronarse a su alrededor, por unos breves instantes mientras estaban recostados en la misma cama, encontraron paz, sus manos entrelazadas como debió haber sido siempre, como una familia, juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Por fin encontraron descanso en la víspera de la batalla que aún tenían que pelear, en la que literalmente lucharían por arrancar de los brazos de la muerte a su hijo, por un breve momento, se permitieron tener esperanza, paz y amor, ese amor que se negaba a morir, y que sin importar lo que viniera les permitiría descansar esa noche, y olvidar por un momento que lo que sucediera el día de mañana cambiaría por siempre y para siempre el curso de sus vidas.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso, ayer me tocó viajar por carretera y llegué super cansada, el capítulo aún le faltaban ajustes, y pues hasta ahora me fue posible hacerlos.**

 **Les mando un abrazo, y espero que les guste.**

 **C… miss u beyond words..**

 **RAA 33**

Albert dormía apaciblemente, con sus fuertes dedos entrelazados en los delicados dedos de Candy, había sido una noche desacostumbradamente pacífica y reparadora, el alba apenas comenzaba a filtrarse por las suaves cortinas de gasa color champagne.

Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Candy y para Drew, él no podía comer nada por el estudio que le harían.

A eso de las 7 el elevador de servicio se abrió, y el pequeño ejército femenino que cuidaba de Drew y de Candy se sorprendió de encontrarlo a él en la cocina, descalzo y con el cabello revuelto, las chicas más jóvenes, discretamente no dijeron nada, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse. Pero Margaret lo conocía desde niño.

Por fin entraste en razón, muchacho, a Madame Elroy le dará gusto saberlo. – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

No es lo que te imaginas Margaret, Candy y Drew tuvieron un accidente y ella está lastimada, así que por eso estoy aquí.

Pudiste llamarme. –

Candy no quiso, dijo que merecían su descanso, así que me quedé yo, además Drew empezará la próxima semana un tratamiento más agresivo, y me quedaré para estar con él. –

Claro, es lo más sensato por hacer… dime que quieres de comer al medio día.

Me harán unos estudios y no sé si estaré en condiciones de comer, pero necesitas preparar la comida favorita de Drew y de Candy, ambos necesitan ganar peso. –

Esa niña no come la mayor parte del tiempo. –

Lo sé, en parte por eso estoy aquí. –

Me da gusto que estés aquí para velar por ellos, lo necesitan… -

Voy a subirles el desayuno y a arreglarme, Rob vendrá por mí, ¿puedes ofrecerle de desayunar?

Por supuesto, yo me hago cargo de él, si necesitas algo solo dinos. –

Candy necesitará cuidados, en el refri están las instrucciones de medicamentos y compresas, ¿te puedes hacer cargo?

Sabes que sí, descuida, Dorothy la ayudará. –

Gracias nana Margaret. – le dijo el apuesto hombre a la mujer mayor con esa sonrisa con la que solía lograr que ella le sirviera una porción extra de postre cuando no era más que un niño.

Albert subió las escaleras de dos en dos, en la bandeja llevaba los desayunos y medicamentos correspondientes. Los encontró despiertos, había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir que ella intentara cargarlo.

Aún no puedes. –

Tengo que poder Albert…

No todavía, tienes que cuidarte. – le dijo poniendo la bandeja del desayuno en la mesa cercana a la ventana. – Toma asiento los dos necesitan desayunar antes de tomar los medicamentos. –

Ella obedeció y él tomó asiento frente a ella con Drew en brazos.

¿Ya llegaron las muchachas?

Sí, y ya les dejé instrucciones, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, a eso de las 10 vendrá un mensajero de la empresa con papeles y pendientes que revisar, pero si no te sientes con ánimos lo haré yo por ti. –

Puedo llevar mi parte de responsabilidad. –

Bien, solo no te excedas. –

Albert los observó comer su desayuno, y después se dio una ducha para ir a su cita.

Regresaré en unas cuantas horas… -

Ten cuidado, y sigue todas las indicaciones del médico…

Despreocúpate. – le dijo mientras entregaba a Drew en brazos de Lena después de besarlo en la frente, y de igual manera besaba a Candy en la mejilla para despedirse. Un gesto no del todo inusual frente a Drew, pero había algo más en su mirada.

Candy procedió a realizar su rutina diaria con normalidad, esperaba tener un poco más de libertad ahora que Albert se había ido, pero, ninguna de las chicas la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, cuando por fin llegó el mensajero, Candy respiró aliviada, tendría algo en que enfocar su mente.

Para su sorpresa James no venía solo, sino que lo seguían un par de chicos con enormes arreglos florales entres sus manos.

¿Qué es esto James?

Son para usted señorita Candy, llegaron a la oficina, aquí está la nota. Como el señor Andrew pidió que trajéramos todo lo que llegara dirigido a usted o a él acá, también los trajimos, ¿dónde quiere que los pongamos? –

El alto en la mesa de la entrada, y el de orquídeas supongo que en el comedor. – le dijo recibiendo el sobre color negro que con masculina caligrafía dorada rezaba su nombre.

Estos son los documentos que envían el señor Andrew y el señor White-Rowan, y ambos me pidieron que le recordara que llame en caso de necesitar algo.

Como si no hubiese llamado ya papá y mamá para preguntar lo mismo… ¿qué más James?

La señora Pauna le envía esta nota. El señor Anthony me pidió que le avisara que vendrá más tarde con la señora Isabella, y el señor Allistair me pidió que le informara que la señorita Patricia llega mañana temprano de su viaje y que seguro vendrán a verla por la noche. Le llamó un señor Daniel Thompson, pero no dejó mensaje ni número para comunicarse.

Gracias James, ¿gustan algo de beber o de comer?

No señorita Candy, gracias, si no necesita nada más nos retiramos. –

Todo está bien, James. –

Los muchachos hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiraron. Candy tomó la antigua y elaborada daga que usaba como abrecartas y abrió el sobre de fino papel.

 _ **Srita. White-Rowan.**_

 _ **Estoy seguro qué, ni siquiera sabe quién soy. Deseo disculparme en persona por los horribles momentos que les hice pasar y asegurarme que usted y su adorable pequeño se encuentran bien. Espero pueda concederme un encuentro en persona pronto.**_

 _ **Suyo.**_

 _ **Daniel Thompson.**_

Dentro del sobre estaba una tarjeta de presentación, con el nombre y datos personales del hombre. Candy rebuscó en su mente… tratando de recordar algo que hubiese leído o escuchado sobre el hombre, pero le era un completo desconocido.

En realidad, a Candy le parecía de mal gusto la nota, el tipo parecía seguro de sí mismo, y a ella le parecía un insulto que alguien la invitara a salir cuando su hijo luchaba por su vida día a día, no tenía tiempo para eso. Dejó la nota junto con el sobre y la carta sobre el escritorio y se sentó a trabajar mientras Drew tomaba la siesta. Tenía que mantenerse ocupada, estaba preocupada por Albert.

En el hospital Albert yacía recostado boca abajo, enfundado en uno de esas vergonzosas batas color azul, le habían adormecido localmente el área, porque de esa forma podía irse a casa más pronto. Él médico explicaba paso a paso el procedimiento mientras lo llevaba a cabo, sintió una leve sensación de molestia cuando la larga aguja penetró la esponjosa barrera del hueso de su cadera, una mezcla sanguinolenta llenó el tubo de ensayo. Y el médico la etiquetó para enviarla al laboratorio.

¿Cómo tomarás la muestra de Candy?

Estaba considerando anestesiarla por completo, debemos tener cuidado con sus costillas, y si la anestesio por completo será menos riesgoso para ella.

También tomará más tiempo salir de aquí.

Sí, pero con un par de costillas fracturadas, la verdad es que lo más sensato sería no hacer la biopsia, sin embargo, no sé si ustedes quieren esperar un mes para iniciar el tratamiento de Drew.

Sabes de sobra que no.

Tendrá que aguantar el dolor por doce horas sin analgésicos si vamos a anestesiarla.

Escríbeme todas las indicaciones, y posibilidades, las evaluaremos en casa, y te haremos saber que decidimos.

Claro, debes quedarte recostado en esa posición 15 minutos, y después vendrá un enfermero para ayudarte a ponerte en pie y vestirte, sé que me dirás que no es necesario, pero, sí lo es, es protocolo del hospital. Si sientes náuseas, mareo, dolor de cabeza, lo que sea presiona el botón de enfermeras. – le dijo mientras bajaba la intensidad de la luz de la habitación y se retiraba.

Hora y media después de su estudio Albert salió del hospital en silla de ruedas por protocolo hasta el auto donde lo esperaba Rob, quién solícitamente lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a abordar. Y lo mismo hizo cuando llegaron a su destino, lo llevaba con cuidado andando a paso lento que terminó por exasperar a Albert.

Rob, te agradezco, pero puedo caminar.

Lo siento señor, la señora me dio instrucciones específicas de hacer las cosas de esta manera.

¿Mi madre?

No, la señora Candy, me dijo que no importaba lo testarudo que fuera debía ayudarle, así que apóyese en mi brazo si no quiere que nos riña a ambos en cuanto lleguemos arriba. –

Rob… -

Sabe bien que lo hará.

Está bien. – dijo Albert con resignación.

Las puertas del departamento se abrieron y Albert olfateó antes de ver el elaborado arreglo de peonias color pastel, madreselvas y brezos que se encontraba en la mesa del recibidor. Era un arreglo de exquisito gusto a pesar de su tamaño, y definitivamente caro. Candy solía ordenar flores más sencillas, un jarrón alto con lirios, hortensias, tal vez unas lilies, pero esto era definitivamente diferente.

¿De dónde salieron esas flores Rob?

No lo sé señor, yo estaba en hospital con usted.

No pudo añadir nada más porque la dulce voz de la rubia le llamó.

Albert, ¿Estás bien? ¿cómo te fue? ¿necesitas algo? – le dijo con verdadera aprehensión, acercándose para examinarlo, y rozando levemente su varonil rostro intentando leer en sus ojos algún rastro de dolor.

Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte… todo está bien…lindas flores. – le dijo él cubriendo su menuda mano con la de él.

Son excesivas, ven, debes comer algo, Margaret hizo crema de champiñones, filete de res a la pimienta y verduras. Rob, ve a la cocina, para que comas con las chicas. – le dijo la rubia mientras guiaba a Albert hasta la mesa del comedor.

Drew dormía apaciblemente sobre la mullida alfombra abrigado con la manta que él había utilizado para abrigarla la noche anterior. Y la mesa estaba exquisitamente dispuesta. Y en el centro había un elegante arreglo de orquídeas.

¿Sí tienes hambre? ¿prefieres descansar? ¿llamo a Rob para que te ayude a subir las escaleras? – ella aún no lograba deshacerse de la preocupación.

No llames a Rob, puedo subir las escaleras solo, y sí tengo hambre, Candy, en serio, estoy bien, calma. Vamos a comer. Escogiste flores diferentes esta vez.

No las escogí yo…

¿Entonces?

Las trajo James, me las enviaron al corporativo. Toma asiento. – le dijo indicándole la cabecera, y abriendo la pesada sopera de plata para tomar el cucharon y servirle crema generosamente en un gesto femenino y elegante. De alguna manera la plática entre ellos había derribado algo, y le permitía ser más natural al lado de él.

Albert tomó asiento, seguía observando de forma sospechosa las soberbias orquídeas en el centro de la mesa. No había vino en la mesa, ella no podía tomarlo por los analgésicos, y él tampoco podría. Así que ella sirvió agua con rodajas de pepino en las copas de cristal que estaban dispuestas, y le acercó el pan de centeno y de avena recién horneado.

Todo huele delicioso, no entiendo cómo has logrado bajar de peso teniendo a Margaret de cocinera. –

Normalmente estoy en el hospital o en las oficinas, y llego demasiado cansada como para comer. ¿Te dolió mucho? –

No, y ahora siento la molestia, pero no me duele, sin embargo, tenemos que discutir como lo harán contigo, al rato lo revisamos.

Lo que tome menos tiempo de recuperación. –

No es lo mismo Candy, por ejemplo, me acostaron boca abajo, tú no podrías estar acostada boca abajo. Come, luego lo discutiremos.

Está bien. – le dijo ella llevándose una cucharada de la exquisita crema a la boca.

Dijiste que las flores las trajeron del corporativo. – Albert no podía quedarse con la curiosidad.

Sí, las trajo James en la mañana junto con los pendientes, y las cosas que le pediste. -sabía que lo que él quería saber era quien las había enviado, pero en realidad no le interesaba verlo discutir ni enojarse mientras comían, así que cambió de tema y le hablo de algunos pendientes de trabajo, así como de las visitas que tendrían después. -Tu madre me envió una nota. –

Mi madre solía ser Pauna para ti. –

Lo sé…Pauna envió una nota. –

¿Qué decía? –

Que espera que me sienta mejor, que tanto Drew como yo estamos en sus oraciones, y que si es conveniente le gustaría visitarnos una tarde. ¿sabe que estás aquí? –

No lo sé, hable con papá brevemente para decirle que estaban bien, y supongo que sabe que estoy aquí porque pedí los documentos para acá, y Anthony lo sabe…

En resumen, tal vez Pauna no lo sepa, porque ustedes los hombres no son precisamente comunicativos.

¿Lo sabe Katherine?

Sí, llamó para venir a ayudarme, y le dije que tú estabas aquí.

Entonces seguramente mi madre lo sabe… porque no las invitas a ambas a tomar el té, y así tu reunión con mi madre sería menos incómoda.

Mañana vendrán Stear y Patty, y el miércoles es mi estudio…

Tengo una idea, podemos pedirles que pasen la mañana con Drew.

¿A dónde irás?

Contigo al estudio, por cierto, necesitas firmar alguna carta poder que me autorice a tomar decisiones médicas con respecto a ti…

¿De qué hablas?

El doctor Rosen, me lo sugirió el día de tu accidente.

¿No será extraño? –

Creo que por ahora es sensato. Después cuando las circunstancias cambien.

Cuando te cases con Allison.

O cuando tengas una relación seria con el misterioso tipo que te envió flores. –

No me hagas reír, sabes que no puedo. ¿cómo sabes que fue un hombre?

Sólo un hombre que está interesado en impresionar a una mujer que no conoce manda arreglos como esos, si te conociera hubiese enviado algo más sencillo.

Las envió Daniel Thompson.

¿Quién es Daniel Thompson?

Estabas furioso con él el sábado y no recuerdas su nombre.

El imbécil responsable de tu accidente, pero ¿qué se ha creído?

Come, envió una nota, quiere disculparse en persona, pero por supuesto no tengo tiempo para eso. Llamó nuestro abogado, fue pérdida total el vehículo, pero les tomará un mes pagar. Debo buscar otro auto.

No necesitas otro auto por ahora. Pero en su momento lo resolveremos. Debiste hacerme caso y tener dos autos. –

No tenía sentido, no los colecciono como tú, ahora le veo el sentido. También hay que comprar un nuevo asiento para Drew. –

Usaremos mi camioneta este tiempo, y después veremos lo de la tuya, ¿querrás cambiar de marca?

No, creo que no… la verdad no importa. Y otra cosa, no necesitas ir conmigo al estudio.

Te prometí que no estarías sola, quieren sedarte por completo para que sea más sencillo para ti, menos traumático por así decirlo por el dolor, pero eso requerirá un día de hospitalización, o al menos doce horas.

La respuesta es no, anestesia local como a ti, quiero regresar lo más pronto posible con Drew.

Entonces déjame acompañarte. –

Está bien. ¿Tienes las formas médicas?

Sí, al rato las revisamos, pero mira quien está despierto ya. – le dijo tomando en brazos al soñoliento pequeño que se había acercado a la mesa tendiéndole los brazos.

No deberías…

Drew no pesa casi nada, y estoy sentado, no pasa nada, ¿quieres comer algo, hijo? –

Candy observó como Albert con paciencia y amor alimentaba al niño con lo que el pequeño le indicaba de su propio plato. Terminaron la comida relajadamente, habían disfrutado del tiempo juntos, Margaret apareció por la puerta con una apetitosa torta de chocolate.

Todo te ha quedado delicioso nana Margaret. – le dijo Albert.

No creas que tendrás doble ración por tu zalamería, en todo caso, los cumplidos no me corresponden. –

Margaret… - le dijo Candy pidiéndole que guardara silencio, pero era demasiado tarde.

¿Tú cocinaste? – la sorpresa en su rostro y voz eran evidentes.

Sí, Margaret me ayudó, así que no hice ningún esfuerzo extra, y Drew estuvo muy entretenido jugando con la masa del pan.

Te quedó exquisito. Gracias. – le dijo apretando levemente su mano.

Bueno, te has ganado doble porción de la torta de chocolate. – le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Albert abrió los ojos temprano esa mañana, era miércoles, y ese día sería el examen de Candy, Pauna y Katherine llegarían alrededor se las 8. Bajó en silencio y el aroma del extravagante arreglo de Lilies en la sala le recordó que estaba molesto, el día anterior James había llegado con otro par de arreglos florales, y una misteriosa nota que aunque Candy había dejado al alcance él no había leído por respetar su privacidad, sin embargo, no le hacía ninguna gracia que el tipejo ese se diera aires de Don Juan y enviara flores, que además había acompañado con una enorme caja de Lady Godivas, Albert sospechaba que no pararía ahí, pero en sana conciencia no podía decirle nada a Candy, ella era libre. Suspiró y llamó a Allison para ponerse al día, la conversación fue breve, ella estaba molesta, y tenía razón, pero Albert sabía que no podía hacer lo que usualmente haría, llamar a su asistente o a Neal para que le enviaran regalos, pero Albert sabía que solo sería darle más largas y ser injusto con ella, así que no hizo nada al respecto.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno de Drew, Candy no podía comer nada, y estaba sin analgésicos desde la noche anterior, así que preparó una compresa de hielos para ayudarla a aliviar el dolor, sería un día complicado, ella había estado de buen humor y sobrellevado bien los tres días iniciales, pero Albert sospechaba que los medicamentos habían tenido mucho que ver con ello. Y ahora, los efectos del analgésico debían ser nulos había pasado 14 horas sin ellos.

Decidió que él tampoco desayunaría en solidaridad a ella, y subió con la avena de Drew, lo bañarían juntos y a las 8 estarían los tres abajo para recibir a las abuelas. Albert despertó a Candy y la ayudó a envolver su brazo en el plástico para que se diera un baño, después despertó a Drew y le dio de desayunar, Candy salió del baño vestida en un atuendo deportivo, se veía pálida, seguro le había tomado mucho esfuerzo vestirse.

Debiste llamarme, o dejarme llamar a Dorothy.

Estoy bien, descuida, ya pasó. – le dijo tomando asiento para ponerse calcetas y tennis. Albert no le dijo nada, simplemente sentó a Drew a su lado y le ayudó para evitar que se agachara.

Voy a bañar a este hombrecito, ¿crees que puedas traerle ropa?

Sí, yo me hago cargo de eso. – el dolor era verdaderamente terrible, pero se puso en pie con determinación, Albert la observó palidecer y la detuvo.

No te muevas, yo lo hago. –

Albert no puedes…

¿Ayudarte? ¿tratar de que duela menos? Haré lo que pueda porque así sea, y te prometo que en cuanto todos los estudios terminen me haré cargo de que tomes analgésicos y puedas dormir, así que no discutamos ese punto.

A las 8 en punto bajaron las escaleras Albert llevaba a Drew en brazos y Candy se apoyaba en su brazo para bajar, Katherine y Pauna entraban justo en ese momento.

Hija, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Katherine, mientras subía para quitarle a Drew a Albert y besaba la mejilla de su hija.

Bien mamá, es solo que hoy no puede haber analgésicos sino hasta después del estudio. Pauna, buenos días.

Buenos días, están hermosas tus flores. –

Gracias, y gracias a ambas por venir a quedarse con Drew. – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, la caminata había parecido eterna.

¿Necesitas sentarte?

Sí y una compresa de hielo… - Albert la llevó hasta el sillón y se iba a dirigir a la cocina cuando Dorothy apareció con una bandeja de café, té y panecillos para las visitas.

Yo llevo esto Dorothy, trae una compresa de hielo para Candy. –

Sí señor Andrew. –

Albert sirvió café para Katherine, y té para su madre, cuando Dorothy trajo la compresa, él ayudó a Candy a ajustarla ignorando la mirada de su madre. Media hora después se retiraron para el hospital.

¿Candy, estás segura de que no quieres anestesia completa?

Estaré bien Martin. Di a luz a Drew sin anestesia, puedo con esto.

Al menos permíteme bloquearte. –

No, anestesia local, no quiero pasar doce horas en el hospital. –

Albert mantenía silencio sentado a un lado de ella, él iba a apoyarla, pero le dolía verla sufrir.

Sí estás decidida, lo haremos a tu modo, ve con la enfermera para que te ayude a prepararte, y a acomodarte lo más cómoda posible, debemos tardar lo mínimo necesario para que te sea menos incómodo. ¿quieres que Albert entre?

¿No es irregular?

Es irregular desde que te estoy dejando decidir lo de la anestesia, pero supongo que lo prefiero ahí dentro que acosando a todo el personal para que le den razones de ti. –

Ella volteó a verlo, no sabía que opinaba él.

Por supuesto que entraré, para distraerte. – su celular sonó en ese momento, el detuvo la llamada. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –

En 10 minutos te hago pasar. –

Bien Martin, estaré afuera. –

Él salió y respondió a la llamada.

Allison, discúlpame, pero estoy ocupado…

Hola, también me da gusto escuchar tu voz, solo tuve un momento libre y decidí llamarte. ¿dónde estás?

En el hospital

¿Pasó algo con Drew?

No, hoy es el examen de Candy, así que la acompañé.

¿Quién se quedó con Drew?

Mi madre y Katherine. Ella tiene mucho dolor porque no ha podido tomar analgésicos, lo mejor era no dejarla sola.

No tienes que explicarme.

Bien, debo dejarte, entraré al examen para distraerla, se ha negado a anestesia general, y está muy adolorida. Gracias por llamar. – Por medio segundo Albert se preguntó cuánto tiempo más sería sostenible la situación, indudablemente necesitaba hablar con Allison… Martin lo llamó a entrar, y el presente se volvió mucho más apremiante que un hipotético futuro.

Allison guardó silencio, después de todo, él ya no estaba ahí para responderle, cada día parecía alejarse un poco más, pero ella debía aguantar la tempestad por ahora. No se rebajaría a ponerse celosa de Candice.

Albert y Candy iban por fin de regreso a casa, ella iba dormida entre sus brazos como el día del accidente, mientras Rob manejaba lentamente, después del examen tuvieron que sedarla levemente, porque su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y sudaba frío a causa del dolor. Pero ni aún entonces ella les había permitido que le dieran algo demasiado fuerte, sabía que el tiempo se les agotaba, en cinco días más iniciarían el tratamiento con Drew, las altas dosis de quimio y radio, los interminables días en el hospital, su pequeño llorando ante la incomodidad, el dolor, inconsolable, y tal vez en algún momento sedado para evitarle el dolor, lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir con él para deleitarse en la visión de él riendo y jugando, correteando detrás de su padre, apoyando su cabeza suavemente en su regazo, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que mami no podía levantarlo en brazos, Candy no quería ni pensar en que harían la próxima semana con todo eso.

Por lo pronto cerró los ojos y permitió que el rítmico latido del corazón de Albert la arrullara, no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que la llamada de hacia un rato había sido Allison, sabía claramente que el hombre que hoy la abrazaba ya no era suyo, pero se sentía feliz de haber recuperado a su más incondicional amigo, con quien ahora compartía un lazo indisoluble, su hijo, Drew, era feliz de que Albert fuera el padre de tal vez el único hijo que ella tendría, le daba la certeza de tener con ella algo de él por siempre, del único hombre había verdaderamente amado en la vida, después de todo, Candy no se veía como madre de nuevo, estaba segura de que no se volvería a casar con nadie, por su mente no pasaba que Drew pudiera tener un padrastro, hoy ella era una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma, que no necesitaba de un hombre a su lado para que la protegiera y la respaldara, ese había sido su error con Michael, y ella no quería equivocarse de nuevo de esa forma, lo único que pedía a Dios y a la vida, era poder tener la certeza un día de que Drew estaba sano, que había ganado la batalla más fiera de su corta vida y poder compartir con su hijo y con Albert todos los momentos de alegría y de esperanza que esperaba vivir al lado de su amado hijo y del hombre que hoy más que nunca estaba segura siempre había sido y sería el amor de su vida,

Llegaron a casa y Albert la tomó en brazos con cuidado para llevarla hasta el departamento, Pauna y Katherine jugaban con Drew y lo vieron entrar, Katherine se puso en pie alarmada y se acercó a ellos.

¿Todo bien?

Sí, pero está un poco sedada, el dolor se volvió insoportable, la llevaré a descansar.

Si quieres descansa tú también hijo, Katherine y yo nos quedamos.

No es necesario madre, ahora vuelvo.

Albert subió hasta la habitación de Candy y la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama, la cubrió con una manta, aunque al parecer su temperatura corporal comenzaba a estabilizarse. Estaba por retirarse, pero sintió la pequeña mano de ella sobre la de él.

¿Necesitas algo?

Gracias… - le dijo ella con voz adormilada.

Descansa, regreso con Drew en un rato, y tal vez logré que tome sus siesta a tu lado… ¿te parece?

Sí… - Candy luchaba por abrir los ojos y articular palabras, pero parecía imposible, el potente fármaco que le habían aplicado hacía que sus ojos se sintieran pesados y que arrastrara las palabras. Dejó de luchar y simplemente se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

Despertó tiempo después no tenía idea de que hora era ni cuanto había dormido, intentó incorporarse, pero una voz la detuvo.

Muévete despacio y con calma, déjame te ayudo. –

Albert se incorporó del sofá dónde estaba sentado trabajando y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado. Había ternura y preocupación en su voz. Para Albert había sido impresionante verla tener que soportar todo ese dolor y no poder hacer nada por ella, su valentía, y coraje lo habían conmovido una vez más, y ahora no quería hacer nada más que mimarla.

Despacio, no quiero que te marees. – le dijo en un cálido y acariciador susurro.

¿Cuánto dormí?

Unas tres horas. –

¿Drew? –

Está tomando su siesta. ¿quieres darte un baño? ¿comer?

Creo que si necesito un baño para despejarme… ¿puedes llamar a Dorothy para que me ayude? –

Sí, espera en el sofá mientras. – le dijo guiándola con cuidado para que tomara asiento.

En un par de minutos Dorothy se presentó y se hizo cargo de Candy mientras Albert salía de la habitación para darle privacidad.

Descendió la escalera y vio el par de nuevos arreglos que habían llegado mientras él velaba el sueño de Candy. Solo puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó por unos segundos cuantos más enviaría el hombre. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y mejor ponerse a trabajar.

Fue a la cocina para ayudar a Margaret a preparar la pasta favorita de Candy y todo lo necesario para la cena, se aseguró de que hubiese fresas, sus verduras favoritas, y cualquier cosa que pudiese tentarla a comer tanto a ella como a Drew.

Puso la mesa y observaba satisfecho el resultado justo cuando Candy descendía las escaleras del brazo de Dorothy y Leena cargaba a Drew. Albert se acercó para ayudarla en el último tramo de la escalera y la guio hasta el comedor.

¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo como apoyo, ella lo tomó con naturalidad.

El agua me ayudó a despejar mi cabeza, y creo que ya comienzo a pensar con claridad.

Bueno, ahora debes comer, para poder tomar medicamentos, ven.

Huele increíble…

Había que hacer algo por que comieras.

No era necesario que cocinaras. – le dijo ella plenamente consciente que cada cosa que estaba sobre la mesa era su favorita, y que sin importar lo bien que Margaret cocinara, todo lo que estaba ante sus ojos tenía el toque de Albert.

No lo hice por necesidad, lo hice porque después de lo increíblemente valiente que fuiste hoy tenía que encontrar la forma de recompensarte... Vamos siéntate y comprobemos si aún tengo el toque para esta pasta… no la había hecho en mucho tiempo…

Albert, no tenías que mimarme…

Una vez más no lo hice porque tuviera que, sino porque quería, así que ahora hazme el favor de terminarte todo tu plato. -

Esta pasta siempre te ha quedado increíble, ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerla? – preguntó ella con descuido mordisqueando con placer un cremoso camarón.

Porque me recordaba a ti… ¿quedó rica? – le contestó con simpleza, y preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente con la intención de no quedarse en silencio ante semejante confesión.

Quedó fantástica… gracias… -

Te llegaron más flores, y además una canasta de frutas. – le dijo él tanteando el terreno.

Eso veo… ¿pretenderá inundarnos con ellas? – la respuesta de ella fue completamente neutra.

No lo sé…pero comamos. – le respondió él restándole importancia al hecho.

Departieron animadamente, mientras alimentaban a Drew a la par, eran una pequeña familia, simplemente pasando una tarde agradable. Cuando estaban en el postre un mensajero llegó buscando a Albert y él dejó a Candy por un rato para ir a atenderlo.

¿Todo bien? ¿qué quería el mensajero? – le preguntó Candy, viéndolo regresar con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Eres demasiado curiosa. -le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

No tienes que decirme si no quieres. – Candy pretendió indiferencia.

Trajo algo que le había pedido. – le respondió él sin darle más detalles, y Candy decidió no seguir preguntando y concentrarse en su postre.

Después de que terminaron subieron al cuarto de juegos de Drew, pusieron una película infantil y se acurrucaron en el cómodo sillón color gris acero que simulaba ser la cabina de una nave espacial.

Esta habitación te quedó increíble. – le dijo él con sinceridad, observando cada detalle de la que alguna vez había sido su propia habitación.

Gracias, Patty e Isabella me ayudaron… de hecho Isabella hizo el trazo de las paredes, y nos indicó como pintar, por supuesto que los toques de profundidad y eso se los dio ella. -

Wow, no cabe duda que cada día me sorprenden más… yo pedí una jungla, para su cuarto de juegos, pero por supuesto alguien más la pintó….

Isabella es una artista, y bueno, fue terapéutico hacer todo ese trabajo…

Albert no dijo nada, recordando en silencio las razones de porque había sido necesario pintar terapéuticamente, Drew estaba en medio de ellos, acurrucado en el regazo de su madre, pero exigiendo que la mano de Albert estuviese sobre su espalda, acercándolos en silencio, uniéndolos como solo él podía hacerlo.

¿No volverás a preguntar? – le dijo él de pronto.

¿Preguntar qué? – la rubia lo miraba a los ojos confundida.

Preguntar qué fue lo que el mensajero me trajo. – la mirada de Albert era traviesa.

Creo que dejaste claro que no querías decirme… - le respondió ella con un dejo de extrañeza… este Albert no le era desconocido, él hombre encantador, coqueto, interesante, era el hombre del que ella había estado perdidamente enamorada toda una vida, pero hacía mucho que no lo veía.

Así que por fin te has reformado y dejado de ser una curiosa, bien, en todo caso eso debe de recompensarse. - le dijo él extendiéndole un estuche de terciopelo color azul con una enorme sonrisa, en su guapo rostro.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

Es algo que mandé a hacer para que fuera el regalo de Navidad de Drew y tuyo, sin embargo, no pude esperar, ábrelo. – el entusiasmo en Albert era palpable, Drew se incorporó y observó con atención lo que su madre tenía en sus manos, era un pequeño inquisitivo.

Candy lo vio intrigada, aún faltaba tiempo para Navidad, y se preguntó si acaso Albert no temía que para entonces Drew no estuviese con ellos.

Abrió la caja y desde un cojín negro un magnífico relicario de platino con un intrincado diseño de unos pequeños labios entre enredaderas coronadas con zafiros la observaba, a un lado había lo que parecía un reloj de bolsillo, de diseño masculino, y los labios en él se veían diferentes.

Candy levantó su rostro para buscar respuesta a sus preguntas en Albert. Él le sonrió y le dijo ábrelo. Dentro del relicario había una pintura en miniatura, la misma que un artista callejero hiciera de los tres, meses atrás, justo antes de que Albert se fuera y junto a ella un mechón de rubio cabello, que Candy reconoció con facilidad como uno de los rizos de Drew antes de que la quimio se los llevara.

Es hermoso… ¿son…? –

Es un beso de Drew en el tuyo, y un beso tuyo en el de Drew, y sí, son las réplicas exactas de sus labios a escala.

¿Cómo…?

Sabes de sobra que no voy a revelarte todos mis secretos, al menos no hoy… - le dijo él con una sonrisa velada.

Albert… -

No hay puchero que valga, no te diré como lo hice, ¿te gustó? –

Me encantó… gracias, por lo que significa, gracias por tu atención al detalle, gracias, porque el que sea un reloj de bolsillo es un acto de fe de tu parte… - su voz se quebró con emoción.

Tal vez ni se usen cuando él sea mayor, pero pensé que sería un artículo interesante… -

¿Me lo das ahora porque piensas… que… tal vez…? – era demasiado doloroso poner en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sus ojos se anegaron y Albert se acercó más a ella poniendo a Drew en sus piernas, y rodeándola con su brazo, había pretendido que fuese un momento completamente feliz… y sin querer la había hecho llorar.

No. Candy, no lo pensé de esa forma, más bien quería entregártelos hoy como símbolo de la promesa que te hice la otra noche de que lucharemos juntos…y porque quiero que prometamos algo…más allá de lo que hacemos ahora con DAWR, pensé que podemos prometer que cuando Drew esté sano vamos a buscar apoyar con patrocinio directo algunos niños en situaciones extremadamente vulnerables al año…hemos conocido de primera mano esta enfermedad, y sé que conoces las estadísticas, y que los casos de abandono de pequeños enfermos en los hospitales no son pocos, pensé que si en cierta forma adoptamos a uno de esos pequeños al año, es decir estamos ahí, para darles el amor, apoyo y oportunidades que sus padres no quisieron o no pudieron darles… es más, podemos hacer una especie de red de padrinos de niños, familias dispuestas a luchar con esos pequeños por sus vidas… aún no lo aterrizo… pero quiero darle a otros niños las oportunidades y el amor que Drew ha tenido… ¿qué piensas?

No tengo palabras, el regalo es perfecto, el que sea el símbolo de tu promesa para nosotros lo hace simplemente maravilloso, y lo que propones de la red de familias o padrinos, es justo lo que necesitamos como siguiente paso para hacer la diferencia…Gracias, por hacerme parte de ese proyecto, y de mi parte, aunque no tengo un regalo, te prometo que igualmente lucharé a tu lado, hombro con hombro…

Ya me disté el mejor regalo que podrías darme, te lo he dicho antes, y no me cansaré de hacerlo, nuestro hijo, Drew, es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado, Candice…eso y tu perdón, el permitirme estar aquí, con ustedes, disfrutándolos, es algo que nunca soñé que podría suceder de nuevo. – ella solo le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como respuesta a sus palabras.

Candy se recargó en su hombro y Drew se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre, Albert los abrazó a ambos, y juntos vieron por un rato la película que habían puesto para Drew, después, cuando el sueño venció al pequeño, los tres se retiraron a obtener el tan merecido y necesario descanso, con los corazones plenos y confiados, en que el futuro aún les deparaba milagros.


	34. Chapter 34

**Gracias C, por regresarle la coherencia a este cap, en verdad eres irremplazable.**

 **Chicas, hay tantos comentarios, han sucedido tantas cosas, quiero agradecer su apoyo, quiero también decirle que sus lindas palabras son simplemente lo mejor. Gracias por compartir sus historias, Angeles ya te extrañaba, gracias por tu canción, Chikis Sancruz siento lo de tu esposo, tal vez no es reciente, pero lo sentí, guest si me dices el nombre de la plataforma donde Netflix compra sería interesante traducir y adaptar Crónicas, imaginense a un Hemsworth de Albert...jajaja o mas bien a Chris Hemsworth de Albert, candyfan777 y yo creemos firmemente que el es Albert. esos fueron los tres reviews que leí hoy y por lo tanto los que están frescos en mi memoria, pero agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por todos sus comentarios.**

 **Las polémicas, ni que decirles, creo en la libertad de expresión, pero si pido respeto, respeto entre ustedes, hacia otras escritoras, se que es difícil a veces, pero es lo mejor.**

 **Espero disfruten de este cap, y C, una vez más no sé que haría sin tí.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Key Ag**

 **RAA 34**

Candy observó impotente a su pequeño arquearse por enésima vez para vomitar dentro del recipiente de acero inoxidable, a pesar de su corta edad, era algo que dominaba ahora, ella quería tomarlo en brazos, pero aún no podía, lo único que podía hacer era sobar su espalda y acariciarlo, mientras le hablaba con palabras suaves tratando de consolarlo.

Albert había tenido que salir por un momento, papeles importantes que requerían de su firma esperaban por él con el mensajero del corporativo. Durante toda la semana el hospital había sido su lugar de morada, serie de quimio, tras serie de quimio, seguida de radiación, Drew se encontraba en una habitación especial, con aislamiento, nadie podía entrar a menos que siguiera toda una serie de precauciones en cuanto a limpieza, ya que los tratamientos estaban diseñados para bajar sus defensas y así darle una mejor oportunidad en el trasplante a la médula de regenerarse con las nuevas células. Aún no les daban los resultados sobre quién era más compatible, pero a más tardar al día siguiente debían de tenerlos.

La semana había sido agotadora, ambos dormían en el hospital y no se despegaban de Drew, alguien de la familia les llevaba comida, ropa, y les daban una oportunidad de salir por una caminata quedándose con Drew, pero ni Candy ni Albert estaban dispuestos a desaparecer por más de 15 minutos. Salían al jardín del hospital y caminaban en silencio alrededor, tomando un poco de aire fresco, y sol, pero se apresuraban a volver.

El dolor de sus costillas había pasado a segundo plano, sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía hacer esfuerzos aún, el médico y Albert le habían dicho que si se lastimaba más tendrían que hospitalizarla, para que tuviera 48 horas de descanso y eso era algo a lo que no iba a arriesgarse. No iba a separarse de su hijo por tanto tiempo.

Albert entró a la habitación y vio las lágrimas que corrían por los ojos de Candy ante la impotencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó a Drew en brazos para consolarlo, y se sentó en el sillón, con él para arrullarlo, Candy llevó lo necesario para cambiarlo, el pequeño lloraba, y gemía en los brazos de Albert, pero al menos se había calmado un poco. La enfermera entró e hizo el cambio de ropa de cama pertinente, y se llevó la ropa sucia. Albert volteó a ver a Candy y en silencio le hizo un ademán para invitarla a sentarse a su lado.

Ella obedeció, Albert se las ingenió para rodearla con su brazo y permitir que semi cargara a Drew, pero estando él al pendiente de que en un movimiento brusco el pequeño no fuera a lastimarla.

Ella acarició la cabecita de Drew, mientras se acurrucaba en el hueco del brazo de Albert, permitiendo que su fuerza y presencia los consolara a ambos. Sin darse cuenta tanto Candy como Drew se quedaron dormidos, y Albert se encargó de velar su sueño.

Así los encontraron Victor y Katherine, Albert trabajaba cosas en el ipad recargado sobre su rodilla, con su única mano libre, mientras Drew dormitaba mitad en su regazo y mitad en el de Candy, la rubia estaba recargada en el hombro de Albert, su mano estaba recargada en la espalda de Drew y el brazo de Albert la rodeaba.

Albert levantó la vista cuando sintió a los White Rowan entrar. Ambos llevaban la bata y cubrebocas reglamentario, le sonrieron a Albert, y él les devolvió el gesto.

Hola, ¿cómo están? – pregunto Katherine en un susurro.

Ahora bien, hace una hora en crisis total. –

Deben ir a comer, y estirarse un poco… Victor, carga a Drew, amor. – le dijo a su esposo.

¿Está bien contigo? – preguntó Victor viendo a Albert.

Por supuesto, a decir verdad, Candy necesita caminar y tomar medicinas. – respondió dejando su ipad de lado.

Candy sintió cuando quitaron a Drew de su regazo y despertó.

Hola cariño, la saludó su padre.

Papá, mamá… hola.

Trajimos lasaña, vayan a comer tú y Albert, nosotros nos quedamos con Drew.

Pero…

Vamos Candy, está dormido, no nos tardaremos.

La rubia se enderezó con un gesto de dolor, la posición no había sido la mejor. Pero al menos había dormido. Albert advirtió el gesto y le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, solo la postura no fue buena idea.

¿Quieres ir con el médico?

No, está bien, vamos a comer.

Candy se acercó a saludar a su padre y a su madre con un abrazo, y acarició la cabeza de Drew, que misericordiosamente aún dormía.

Vayan tranquilamente, cualquier cosa les llamamos. – le dijo Victor tranquilizadoramente.

Déjalo dormir en tus brazos.

Por supuesto que sí hija, no te preocupes.

Albert le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a caminar, aún le costaba trabajo, y más porque no hacía el ejercicio necesario, normalmente no había tiempo para ello.

Caminaron en silencio, en la estación de enfermeras su madre había dejado todo lo necesario para la comida. Candy hizo ademán de dirigirse a la cafetería, pero Albert la detuvo.

Comamos afuera… -

Hace frío.

Lo sé, pero aún hay sol, y el aire frío les hará bien a tus pulmones, y nos ayudará a despejarnos. Vamos.

Está bien. –

Albert tomó el bolso insulado que Katherine había dejado, y caminó con ella tomada de su brazo una vez más. Buscó un lugar agradable en el jardín y tomó la manta que le había pedido a Katherine que añadiera para extenderla sobre el césped. La tarde era fría, pero seca, y el hermoso jardín prestaba un ambiente agradable, los árboles vestidos de otoño los rodeaban, y en el aire se respiraba ese característico aroma de una deliciosa tarde otoñal.

Ella se sentó con cuidado sobre la manta y Albert hizo lo mismo.

Veo que tenías todo planeado.

Jajajaja, odias comer en la cafetería, y yo también, estaba pensando que tal vez deberías ir a casa, aunque sea por una noche, para que descanses…

No. No lo voy a dejar solo.

No estará solo, yo me quedaré con él.

No Albert, no voy a dejar este hospital si no es con mi bebé en brazos.

Entonces debes tomar más breaks, caminar, tal vez nadar en la piscina de rehabilitación del hospital.

¿Por qué te preocupa?

Porque no estás bien, y dormir en el sofá no ha sido lo más cómodo.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, recuerda Drew es en quien debemos concentrar todas nuestras energías.

Sí vamos a vivir aquí, voy a cambiar las cosas…

Albert, no hagas una locura.

Conseguir una suite más grande y una cama en vez de un sofá no es una locura.

Tendrían que acondicionar un área por completo, sabes que el lugar es pequeño porque debe estar en aislamiento inverso.

Déjame consultarlo, una solución debe de haber.

Comamos, mira mamá incluyó vino, yo no puedo, pero tú sí. – le dijo la rubia sirviéndole un poco en un vaso de acero inoxidable. Albert lo tomó y saboreó el intenso sabor del líquido color rubí profundo. – ¿cómo estás aparte de agotado?

Estoy bien, preocupado por ustedes. Pero bien… -Albert interrumpió su respuesta porque su celular comenzó a vibrar, observó la pantalla y declinó la llamada, Candy alcanzó a ver que era Allison y dudó si hacer algún comentario.

Puedo regresar con Drew, y te quedas tú para hablar con ella. – comentó a la ligera.

No, no quiero hablar con ella.

Candy acarició su espalda levemente tratando de reconfortarlo, entendía de sobra lo que era intentar hablar con alguien que no estaba presente, no solo físicamente, sino que era una gran ausencia, no tenía que decirle más. La pantalla del móvil se iluminó de nuevo, esta vez era el doctor Martin. Albert contestó y lo puso en altavoz.

Martin, buenas tardes.

Albert, lamento interrumpirlos, sé que es el tiempo que toman para comer y estirarse un poco, pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

Claro, en cinco minutos llegamos a tu consultorio.

En realidad, si les parece iré a dónde estén, ambos necesitan del aire libre. –

Estamos en el jardín, bajo el roble.

Los veré en unos momentos.

Candy suspiró profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas, todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, como si sus nervios estuviesen expuestos, estaba sensible, Albert la envolvió con cuidado en sus brazos, no era un mero acto de compasivo, él mismo necesitaba su cercanía. Nadie más que ellos entendían todo por lo que estaban pasando. La abrumadora magnitud de la apuesta era una realidad diaria, un juego de vida o muerte, en el cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Él médico los encontró sentados en silencio.

Martin, buenas tardes, toma asiento, ¿gustas algo? – lo saludó Albert amablemente.

No, gracias, aunque se ve excelente.

Es la especialidad de mi madre… - le respondió Candy suavemente, y ansiosa por escuchar lo que él tenía que decirles.

Sé que están ansiosos, así que iré al grano, tenemos los resultados de histocompatibilidad, y Albert es el más indicado, el porcentaje es alto, de los más altos que podemos esperar en estos casos, y además haremos algo más para deshacernos de las células que pueden provocar la enfermedad de injerto contra huésped. Terminaremos esta semana de tratamiento, revisaremos el porcentaje de células cancerígenas de las que hemos podido deshacernos, si es necesario haremos otra serie más, y después haremos el trasplante.

¿Crees que Drew resista una serie más? – le preguntó ella esperando que no fuese necesario hacer una serie más.

Tiene que resistir, mira, en general sus niveles están bien, el hecho de que ustedes dos estén con él todo el tiempo también le da seguridad y confianza, sé que ha sido difícil, pero si les estoy diciendo que esto es lo que haremos es porque confío en que él estará bien. ¿tú como estás? - le preguntó el médico algo preocupado por ella.

Bien. –

El doctor Rosen me comentó que es necesario que comiences rehabilitación y que descanses. –

No hay tiempo de eso Martin… - comenzó la rubia.

No se trata de si hay tiempo o no, tienes que hacerlo, Candy. – le dijo el médico.

No te preocupes, Martin, por supuesto que hará todo lo que necesite hacer… por cierto, Martin, tengo algunas ideas, necesitamos una habitación más grande, con una cama real para que ella descanse…

Albert, no es sencillo…- le contestó el experimentado galeno consciente de los protocolos del hospital.

Diles que donaré un ala nueva de pediatría, o un laboratorio, lo que sea, pero lo necesitamos ya.

Albert… - Candy trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

No Candy, ya sé lo que vas a decir, y tal vez si sea prepotente de mi parte, pero tengo, tenemos los medios para hacer esto lo menos difícil posible, Martin, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Creo que sí hablas directamente con el director del hospital obtendrás respuesta… lo complicado es que necesitamos la sala estéril…

¿Se puede construir una?

Nunca me lo he preguntado…

Bien, sé a quién preguntarle, pero supongo que debo pedirle primero permiso al director.

Albert, nada extravagante, solo un poco más de espacio, es todo lo que necesitamos. – le dijo Candy con mirada suplicante.

Bien, solo más espacio, y una cama cómoda para ti, pasaremos los próximos meses aquí… entrando y saliendo...

Mucha gente pasa meses entrando y saliendo del hospital…- Candy se detuvo, con una idea medio germinar.

Albert tomó su mano para hacerle saber que la apoyaría. Y volteó a ver al médico.

¿Son buenas nuestras posibilidades?

Son arriba del promedio en estos casos. – le respondió el galeno conservadoramente.

¿Entonces el trasplante podría ser la próxima semana, o la siguiente?

En el más optimista de los escenarios la próxima semana. Los dejo para que den su caminata, solo quería darles las noticias.

Gracias Martin, en verdad has sido un gran apoyo en este tiempo. – le dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora bien, Albert, ¿crees que tus conexiones te consigan una cita con el director del hospital?

Sí, descuida ahora mismo haré un par de llamadas y lo resuelvo. Gracias.

Los dejo, camina unos diez minutos al menos Candy, necesitas recuperarte. – les dijo antes de dejarlos solos.

Candy impulsivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert, seguido de un rápido abrazo.

¿Quieres explicarme?

Una vez más salvarás el día…

¿A qué te refieres?

Eres compatible con Drew, gracias a ti tenemos esperanza…

Candy, podrías haber sido tú, no hay nada que haya hecho para ser compatible… o él más compatible, ahora vamos, es cierto que debes dar una caminata.

Caminaron lentamente por el patio, ella iba recargada en su brazo, mientras disfrutaban en silencio y armonía los rayos del sol otoñal que entibiaba su rostro. La compañía y cercanía entre ellos era un bálsamo reparador a sus atribulados corazones, después de una vuelta por el jardín volvieron al lado de Drew para consolarlo y trasmitirle fuerza.

 **Una semana después.**

Candy observaba a su alrededor, la nueva habitación se encontraba en una especie de suite privada, ahora había una cama doble junto a la cuna de Drew además de una pequeña sala con cómodos sillones, todo cumplía con las normas requeridas, elaborado con material hipoalergénico, fácil de esterilizar. No le había preguntado a Albert como lo había conseguido, la verdad era que había pocas cosas que Albert no pudiera lograr, muy pocas.

Tenían un buen día, Drew jugaba en la cama, mientras ella trabajaba un poco en su computadora, Albert había salido unos momentos, y ella se sentía un poco más fuerte.

Por un momento dejó su trabajo de lado y observó a su pequeño, era sin duda fuerte, un valiente guerrero que ahora había aprendido a no inmutarse cuando le ponían una inyección o una venoclisis, la luz de sus días, que invariablemente despertaba con una sonrisa dirigida a ella sin importar que tan difícil había sido la noche, ni si tenía dolor. Un adorable angelito que le había sido encomendado, y por cuya vida rogaba a diario, Candy no podía negar que su hijo era una copia de Albert, con sus hermosos ojos azules, los mismos gestos, el mentón fuerte, todo gritaba Andrew, y ella se sentía orgullosa de él. Los médicos esperaban los resultados para tomar las acciones correspondientes, y ella mientras tanto disfrutaba del remanso de paz.

Albert estaba siempre acompañándolos, entregado a ellos, a su comodidad, y ella también buscaba apoyarlo, a veces lo sorprendía con un café, o le daba un leve masaje en los hombros, procuraban distraerse el uno al otro en los momentos que pasaban velando el sueño de Drew, pero, sobre todo, estaban ahí el uno para el otro.

Albert entró a la habitación, vestido con la bata, guantes y cubrebocas reglamentario, observó como Drew y Candy levantaron la vista para verlo, y cómo la mirada de ambos se iluminó con su presencia. Algo dentro de su corazón se conmovió, ahí estaba su pequeña familia, lo que había soñado, no era el escenario perfecto, y en una realidad alterna tal vez estarían esperando su segundo hijo, pero ese pequeño momento de paz, un breve oasis de felicidad era todo lo que tenía ahora, y definitivamente iba a luchar por que nada irrumpiera la paz.

Candy y Drew le sonrieron, y Albert se acercó y se sentó junto con ellos, jugando con Drew, y manteniendo una conversación ligera con Candy, eran esos atisbos de cotidianidad lo que disfrutaban al máximo, olvidando que estaban en un cuarto de hospital, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que su hijo era tan frágil que no podían siquiera soñar con sacarlo a jugar al jardín, ignorando la posibilidad de que su corta vida pudiese ser efímera, y creyendo que había un futuro brillante frente a ellos.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de la tarde, el celular de Albert vibró, y como ya era hasta cierto punto costumbre cuando estaba pasando tiempos como esos con su hijo y con Candy, simplemente lo ignoró, sin embargo, volvió a activarse un par de veces más.

Albert, tal vez es importante que le contestes. – sugirió Candy.

Acabo de entrar, y quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Candy iba a responderle, y de pronto vio la silueta femenina a través de la ventana que daba al ante sala privada antes del cuarto donde debían lavarse. Y volteó a ver a Albert que aún jugaba distraído con Drew.

Albert. – le dijo ella en un susurro, era raro sentirse observada, el celular de Albert continuaba vibrando. Él levantó la vista de su juego con Drew y volteó a verla, un mechón de cabello se había salido de su lugar, y él inconscientemente levantó la mano para acomodárselo detrás de la oreja, lo cual la hizo enrojecer a ella, sabiendo que estaban siendo observados.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó él con extrañeza.

Allison está afuera. –

¿Qué dices? ¿pero quién se cree que diablos está haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Albert levantando la vista molesta, el zumbido de su celular continuaba, y al mirar hacia afuera la vio, impecablemente vestida con una gabardina de excelente corte, color azul marino, zapatillas altas, joyería...

Creí que había quedado claro que este era territorio neutral. – le dijo Candy impaciente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Cierto… regreso en unos minutos. – le respondió él con seriedad.

Albert, ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí. - le dijo ella molesta, pero cuidando su tono de voz y expresión por Drew

Lo sé, y voy a solucionarlo.

Albert, no es posible que no entienda que este es un momento privado, y que sí estás aquí es por Drew, no la quiero aquí, y si te vas a ir con ella, entonces te pediré de favor que no regreses, llamaré a Lena o a Charliee para que vengan a apoyarme. -

Candy, calma, no hay necesidad de que te alteres, o te sientas mal, voy a hacerme cargo de acompañarla a la salida, debo hablar con ella y recordarle que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Mis padres no tardan en llegar, pero, además, no me iré mucho tiempo. Lo prometo. – Albert se veía tenso, apenado de la situación, y molesto, aunque no con ella, eso suavizó el gesto de Candy, y le respondió más ligeramente.

Está bien, no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos teniendo un buen día... pero no tardes ¿quieres? – le pidió con una sonrisa que hizo que Albert sintiera que su corazón flotaba, ella lo necesitaba, a diferencia de los seis meses anteriores que había sido totalmente indiferente y hasta cortante con él, le estaba pidiendo que no se fuera, no habría poder humano que lo moviera de ahí.

Albert besó la cabeza de Drew, y en un acto que se había vuelto común, besó la frente de Candy despreocupadamente. Tomó su celular y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Allison. Candy vio la línea recta en su boca y los músculos de su cuello tensarse, estaba furioso, pero ella también lo estaba, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera ahí. En esos días casi había logrado olvidar que existía, sin embargo, el ver a Albert también molesto por la presencia de su novia, le hizo tranquilizarse, él no los dejaría solos.

Allison se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato, con la intención de besarlo apasionadamente, ahí, justo frente a la ventana, pero Albert la apartó. Allison sintió su rechazo, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

Allison… - comenzó él con seriedad.

Hola amor, ¿no te da gusto verme? – le preguntó ella en un tono coqueto. Obviamente no le había hecho gracia ver como él deliberadamente ignoraba sus llamadas, ni mucho menos el cuadro doméstico que el trío de rubios representaban esa tarde.

Necesitamos hablar... – le dijo él en un tono serio, que ella ignoró a propósito.

Me escapé, tengo una reservación en el Claridge, pretendo secuestrarte y llevarte a comer – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Allison… - comenzó a responderle Albert incómodo, pero, ni siquiera pudo completar la idea porque en ese momento William y Pauna llegaban.

Allison, creí que no estabas interesada en nada que tuviese que ver con Drew, y por lo tanto el hospital estaba fuera de tu jurisdicción. – le dijo Pauna mientras la saludaba, tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la ausencia de Allison, por un lado, lo entendía, pero por el otro sabía bien, que Albert necesitaba apoyo y compañía, además escucharla decir una y otra vez que Drew no era su asunto había terminado por cansarla.

Hola Pauna, William, vine a robarme a Albert por un rato para distraerlo. - les dijo con una sonrisa.

Allison, tu plan no es viable, pero vamos, tenemos que hablar. - la cortó Albert, mientras inconscientemente volteaba su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, donde Candy jugaba con Drew, aparentemente ajena a lo que sucedía afuera.

Hijo, ve con Allison, pero no tardes, ya casi es hora de que coman, y que acompañes a Candy en su caminata diaria, es importante que no deje de hacerlo. – le dijo Pauna más por Allison que por Albert, su corazón de madre le decía con claridad que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Supongo que puede caminar sola por una vez. – le respondió Allison tomando a Albert de la mano, él se soltó.

Dame unos minutos, necesito hablar unas cosas con papá. – le respondió Albert a Allison fríamente, mientras le hacia una seña a William para que lo siguiera.

William caminó con su hijo, consciente de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Papá, necesito pedirte un favor.

Dime.

¿Podrías acompañar a Candy, sí me toma más tiempo del necesario hablar con Allison? sé que con todo lo que sucedió no están en los términos de antes, pero… -

No tienes que convencerme, también recuerdo los viejos tiempos, y tampoco olvido que un día la vi como mi hija… más allá de eso, es la madre de mi nieto, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me hago cargo de ella.

Papá…

Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte hijo, Pauna y yo podemos quedarnos con ellos… pero si he de ser honesto, también me parece inapropiado que ella esté aquí. - le dijo William viendo el fastidio en los ojos de su hijo.

Lo sé, y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando ustedes llegaron, es tiempo de poner las cosas en claro con ella y terminar la relación... no se lo he dicho a nadie más, y pretendo aún mantenerlo en silencio.

Entiendo, ve, no te preocupes. – le dijo William con su acostumbrada empatía hacía su hijo.

Albert suspiró profundo, era tiempo de hablar con Allison, no sería agradable, pero debía enfocarse en lo que era importante, debía ser justo también. Su padre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y él se dirigió a donde Allison y Pauna platicaban. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Mamá… -

No tienes ni que decir nada, sabes bien, que le he tenido todas las consideraciones y atenciones desde hace un buen tiempo.

Solo no quiero que se estrese, ni que se sienta incómoda.

No será así, vete sin preocupaciones, alguna vez fue como mi hija, creo que sé tratarla. Ahora vete. Si te tardas demasiado, yo la acompañaré a comer y a dar su caminata, pero sospecho que no será así. -

Albert sonrió ante la respuesta de su madre, no creyó que se ofrecería a acompañar a Candy voluntariamente, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Vamos Allison. – le dijo cediéndole el paso al elevador y abordando detrás de ella mientras lanzaba una última mirada hacia donde se encontraba Candy, su vista esmeralda se encontró con la de él, y ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que él correspondió.

Te extrañaba, pero al parecer tú no me extrañabas – le dijo Allison, mientras se abrazaba de su cintura.

Han sido tres semanas complicadas. – le respondió él con parquedad, fastidiado por su tono y maneras insinuantes.

Claro, pero tuviste tiempo de remodelar el hospital. – le reclamó ella separándose un poco.

Era necesario… sabes bien que la comodidad de Drew es en lo único que pienso por ahora, y no veo que el bienestar de mi hijo sea objeto de reclamo.

¿El bienestar de tú hijo o el de su madre?

Allison, no voy a discutir, ni a justificarme, es mejor parar esta conversación, me parece innecesaria y de mal gusto.

Disculpa, tienes razón, es solo que te he sentido cada vez más lejano… -

Ya te dije que tenemos que hablar, pero permite que vayamos a un lugar más privado y permanente que un elevador. –

Allison caminó en silencio al lado de Albert hasta un lugar tranquilo en el jardín. El gesto adusto del rostro del rubio era imposible de ignorar, así que finalmente preguntó

Albert, ¿Porque tengo la impresión que vas a terminar conmigo?

Allison, lo lamento pero solo estaba esperando a que llegaras para poder hacerlo, no me parecía justo ni correcto hacerlo por otro medio, y dadas las circunstancias por la que atraviesa mi hijo en este instante, no puedo permitirme alejarme demasiado, tendremos que dejar todo claro a partir de este momento.

Te amo Albert, he intentado cambiar muchas cosas para apoyarte, por ser parte de tu vida, porque me tomes en cuenta, porque veas un futuro conmigo, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentir que entre más lo intento, más lejano te encuentras y más me hiere tu rechazo y siento que no estamos en el mismo lugar frente a esta relación, que ya no soñamos con las mismas cosas y que ya no queda sino los recuerdos de un maravilloso tiempo que pasamos juntos y por un tiempo hasta llegue a pensar que en verdad me amabas, a tu manera pero que lo hacías.

Lo lamento Allison, no tienes la culpa y fui yo el que permitió que esto llegara hasta este punto, no sé qué nos pasó, tal vez solo fuiste un escape, un instante en el que me sentía herido, vacío o tal vez el ser padre me cambio para siempre y me hizo comprender el amor de otras maneras que jamás lo había pensado y contemplado.

No es solo eso, Albert, la amas… - no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Las cosas han cambiado Allison, he logrado perdonarla, y somos amigos, antes de ser pareja fuimos amigos, y eso es algo que en medio de las circunstancias que vivimos a los dos nos hace falta.

Yo quería una vida contigo.

Mi vida, ahora y por los próximos meses es lo que ves, este es el momento crucial de toda esta lucha, y no quiero pensar que perdí preciosos momentos de la vida de mi hijo, por nada del mundo… y la realidad es que mi vida jamás será la misma, no puedes volver a tener lo que tuvimos, Drew es una realidad, y ya no soy el hombre libre que puede saltar a un avión y desaparecer por semanas completas.

Ella no está sola, tiene a la familia…

Yo soy quien debe estar, no ellos, más allá de tener que, yo soy quien quiere estar, Allison, no puedo tener remordimientos de nada, tengo que estar seguro de que lo di todo por mi hijo, y mi vida ha cambiado lo siento, esto es todo lo que hay, Allison, mis prioridades han cambiado.

¿Tus prioridades han cambiado, o de pronto una rubia de ojos verdes te ha vuelto a hechizar? - le respondió de pronto ella enojada, porque a pesar de todo lo que había dado, nada había sido suficiente.

Allison...- Albert no quería pelear, entendía que ella estuviera molesta y él era un buen hombre que estaba plenamente consciente de que ella tenía todo el derecho a estar enojada.

Lo di todo de mí, pero tú nunca me permitiste entrar… siempre dejaste claro que serían tú y ella quienes decidieran…Perdí frente a ella, no importa que te haya roto al corazón al final del día, es ella la mujer que amas sin importar nada más.

Creo que no se trata de perder o ganar, se trata de la realidad, la realidad que nos negamos a ver… lo siento, debí decirte precisamente esto meses atrás, debí decirte que las cosas simplemente no podían continuar…

Porque la amas, y te niegas a reconocerlo.

Porque mi corazón está entregado a Drew, porque, la realidad es que he sido injusto contigo, porque nunca podré ser el mismo hombre que era cuando tú y yo comenzamos la relación…

Albert, no nos engañemos, creo que en cuanto ella hubiese aparecido tú y yo hubiésemos terminado… la realidad es que ya no importa, hice lo mejor que pude, di lo mejor de mí, y creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo en esta relación, pero tal como acordamos, no hay reclamos, ni reproches, solo queda reconocer que hasta aquí llegó, sin embargo, te preguntó, ¿qué quieres? Hoy pones punto final a una relación que fue básicamente unilateral y bajo tus términos, pero que ni aun así te llenó… Drew lo es todo… no tengo nada en contra de esa afirmación, pero también te engañas, no solo es Drew, es Candice, y mientras sigas negándote a reconocer que la amas, seguirás haciendo un desastre por donde pases, tal vez es tiempo de que dejes a un lado tu orgullo, y le confieses que la amas, y si no será así entonces tal vez es tiempo de que dejes de jugar a la casita con ella.

En verdad lo siento Allison, no fue mi intención lastimarte, eres una gran mujer, y sé que hiciste todo lo posible por estar ahí, por ser un apoyo, incluso te adaptaste a mí, a mis horarios, a mi amargura, nada de esto fue justo para ti, espero puedas perdonarme. Y en cuanto a Candy, no tengo nada que decir…

No hay nada que perdonar, volveré a mi vida, a mi trabajo, y tú volverás con ella tarde o temprano, y bueno, después de todo lo que han compartido, parece lo más sensato. Deseo de todo corazón que Drew se recupere y que puedan ser felices… no cometas la tontería de pretender buscar a alguien más y termina por reconocer que la amas, y que nunca dejaste de hacerlo… porque por lo visto aún encerrada en el hospital logra tener un pretendiente, no quiero pensar que será el día que vuelva a la escena social.

Las cosas no son sencillas… - comenzó Albert, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Nunca lo han sido, lucha por ella, reconquístala… y dejen de sufrir. – Albert no respondió nada, no había forma de negarlo, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo, no aún, todavía quedaba mucho por recorrer antes de siquiera pensar en una relación con Candy.

Allison se acercó a él y rozó sus labios suavemente, Albert Andrew era un sueño de hombre, pero no era su sueño de hombre, era tiempo de volar. Esa era la despedida. No había marcha atrás, podía sentirse impotente, furiosa, cansada de todo… en silencio maldecía la hora en que Anthony había decidido comunicarle a Albert que era padre, y odiaba a Candice por no haberse largado al demonio… pero eso de nada servía, respiró profundo, sabiendo que ni siquiera valía la pena, al final del día, estaba más molesta consigo misma por haber sido tan idiota, Allison Stephens no necesitaba un hombre en su vida, ya había sido suficiente.

Albert la observó partir y esperó unos minutos para reflexionar, cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

Necesito hablar contigo… - le dijo Anthony algo nervioso.

Dime

Pues, en realidad no es algo que decidirás tú, pero como tú primo creí que te gustaría saberlo.

Ve al punto, Anthony, no le des vueltas.

El apartamento de Candy esté inundado de arreglos florales, chocolates, etc…

¿Daniel Thompson?

Sí.

No entiendo que es exactamente lo que quieres que te conteste, o que es lo que eso tiene que ver conmigo, ella es quien debe decidir.

Las flores, los chocolates, y demás son fáciles de ignorar, pero no una camioneta de medio millón de dólares.

¿De qué hablas?

Envió a las oficinas una camioneta para Candy, supongo que para reponer la que arruinó en el choque, así que vengo a preguntarle a Candy que quiere hacer con ella.

Regresarla, por supuesto, no va a aceptar nada de ese tipo, ¿qué se cree? Es ridículo que siga enviando cosas ¿qué sigue? ¿Se presentará aquí? No tienes siquiera que preguntarle, a Candy, envíala de regreso. Y contacta a los abogados, esto es acoso, el tipo es responsable de que Candy esté lastimada ahora, y al parecer ahora está infatuado con ella, puede ser peligroso. – Albert estaba consciente de que lo que decía era en sí una exageración, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso, furia que justificaba con la búsqueda de la seguridad de ella, de su Candy, aunque si estuviese interesado en ser honesto, se hubiese visto obligado a reconocer que en realidad estaba celoso.

Creo mi querido primo que eso no te corresponde decidirlo a ti, sin embargo, te lo comento, para saber si debo cancelar la orden de la camioneta que pediste. – le dijo Anthony calmado, aunque en realidad él ya había hablado con los abogados, se lo estaba informando a Albert porque quería ver su reacción.

No, por supuesto que no, en todo caso la quiero aquí mañana, y por favor no le digas a Candy que Thompson le envió una camioneta hasta que le de la que mandé comprar. ¿Quieres?

Está bien, tienes 24 horas. – le dijo Anthony

¿Es todo?

Por ahora supongo que sí, no podemos demorara mucho, el vehículo acaba de llegar, y no sería bueno dar la impresión de que está pensando aceptarla.

Lo sé, solo te pido algo de tiempo.

Bien, te llamo más tarde.

Albert se dirigió a la tienda de regalos del hospital, en busca de algo con que compensar a Candy por el mal trago, no era él lugar ideal, pero ir a cualquier otra parte tomaría demasiado tiempo. Caminó por la tienda, pensativamente, y al fin se decidió por una barra de Toblerone tamaño jumbo, era una obscenidad, pero también había sido una obscenidad que Allison se apareciera en el hospital de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su padre acompañando a Candy mientras ella comía en la antesala de la suite, al parecer platicaban cómodamente, y William Andrew estaba en su mejor papel, siendo encantador, atento y haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

¿Interrumpo? – preguntó absurdamente celoso de ver que alguien más, aunque ese alguien más fuese su padre, la hacía sonreír.

No. Ven, come, y escucha las travesuras que tú padre hacía de pequeño, ahora entiendo porque siempre nos excusaba y levantaba los castigos. – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enorme.

Te traje algo, cierra los ojos. – le dijo él agradeciendo que tras su imponente estatura podía esconder un metro de chocolate Toblerone.

Candy no preguntó, simplemente obedeció, estaba de buen humor, no solo por comer con William, y disfrutar de la familiaridad antes perdida, sino porque escasos 30 minutos después de que Allison se había aparecido, Albert estaba de regreso, y además tenía una sorpresa para ella, era como si el tiempo hubiese andado atrás. William se retiró discretamente para dejarlos solos, aunque no dejó de observarlos a lo lejos, la química y chispa de antaño eran palpables, las aguas volvían a su cauce.

Puedes abrirlos. – le dijo él expectante, la rubia observó lo que tenía frente a ella y el deleite se reflejó en su cara.

¿Puedo saber a qué debo este gesto?

Es mi forma de pedir disculpas por el mal rato que te hice pasar con la presencia de Allison, espero que un poco de chocolate te ayude a olvidar. – le dijo él con ternura.

Gracias… siento si me vi demandante, es solo que… -

No tienes ni que disculparte, ni que explicarte, estás en todo tu derecho, y yo te prometí que así serían las cosas, solo dime que me perdonas.

Te perdono, pero no pienso compartir mi chocolate.

Jajajajaja, estaba preparado para escuchar eso, y me temo que lo que voy a decirte me costará al menos otro par de estos chocolates.

¿No pasarás la noche aquí? – preguntó ella con el horrible pensamiento asaltándola.

Por supuesto que pasaré la noche aquí, es solo que tenemos un socio insistente a quien debo dejarle claro que o se dedica a tratar con alguien que no sea yo, o se va con sus inversiones a otro lado. Debo dejarte por un rato en la tarde… lo siento.

Está bien, pero por favor no tardes. – le dijo ella con un semi puchero.

Prometo que no tardaré, si el tipo no quiere entender, simplemente me pondré en pie y le pediré a los abogados que paguen la indemnización por la cancelación del contrato.

Tienes que probar el estofado que hizo Pauna, es simplemente delicioso. – dijo ella tomando una cucharada de su propio plato y ofreciéndosela con naturalidad, como si darle de comer en la boca fuese cotidiano entre ellos.

Albert tomó la cucharada que ella le ofrecía, y comió, después tomó una cuchara propia y asaltó el plato de la rubia.

¡Hey!

Te conozco darás una cucharada más y después dedicarás tu atención al chocolate.

Cierto, está bien te lo cedo. – le dijo empujando su plato hacía él.

Comieron y luego tomaron su acostumbrada caminata, Candy no podía negar que se sentía triunfante, Albert había puesto a Allison en su lugar y regresado penitente junto a ella. Sin importar que la otra rubia se había visto despampanante, era claro que no era competencia. Poco a poco recuperaba el terreno perdido en el corazón de su Albert.

 **Horas después.**

Albert salió de la cita con el socio que se había disculpado profusamente cuando él le explicó la situación personal por la que pasaba y accedió a tratar con sus primos o con cualquier otra persona del corporativo, aliviado de solo haber tomado 40 minutos, abordó el auto, su teléfono sonó, era su madre.

¿Todo bien, mamá?

Sí, solo quería decirte que Patty se quedará con Candy, y que ella comió lo necesario, la acompañé en su caminata vespertina, y tu padre y yo nos aseguramos de que hiciera los ejercicios que necesita hacer para sus pulmones con el aparato especial.

Gracias mamá, no tenías que llamar para darme el reporte. – le dijo Albert con una media sonrisa.

Albert…

¿Sí, madre?

Creo que Allison no debe de ir al hospital, y pensando las cosas, tampoco creo que sea correcto que te quedes con ella en un futuro cercano, si bien Patty se ofreció a quedarse con Candy y Drew, la realidad es que ellos te necesitan ahora…

¿Estás abogando en favor de Candy, madre?

Albert, me he equivocado mucho hijo, y una de esas equivocaciones fue hacerle la guerra a la madre de mi nieto, este tiempo ella ha demostrado que es una mujer fuerte, valiente, excelente madre… como dice la tía Elroy, tu deber es con tú hijo primero, y ella como la madre de tu hijo merece nuestro apoyo, protección… no sé Albert, hoy al observarla con Drew me di cuenta de que es la misma chica que una vez soñé con que fuera tu esposa, y la madre de mis nietos, y si bien no voy a imponerte una esposa, ella es la madre de mi nieto, y eso debe ser suficiente para que yo la respalde… piénsalo hijo…

Ya voy en camino al hospital, por supuesto que no los dejaré pasar la noche solos, pierde cuidado, ya resolví las cosas

Bien, me quitas un peso de encima. Lo que necesites, por favor no dudes en hacérnoslo saber. Tu padre te manda saludos.

Gracias madre, también mando saludos.

Albert cortó la llamada y se preguntó que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, Pauna Andrew estaba abogando por Candy, ¿acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Pero no solo eso, él mismo sentía su instinto de protección hacia ella crecer, y era consciente de la necesidad que tenía de los momentos tranquilos y cotidianos que pasaban juntos.

La suave e imponente presencia de ella se apoderaba de cada rincón de su vida, su fragancia estaba en sus poros, se despertaba oliendo a ella y se dormía con el aroma de su perfume, tal vez Allison tenía razón y ella lo había hechizado de nuevo, pero, ¿qué más daba? Voluntariamente se reconocía adicto a ella.


	35. Chapter 35

**C, gracias, un millón de gracias por tu tiempo, tu esfuerzo y dedicación para este cap, pero sobre todo por tu amistad.**

 **Chicas, un millón de gracias no son suficientes para decirles cuanto aprecio leer cada uno de sus reviews, cuanto me emocionan sus palabras, y como la historia las va envolviendo con su magia.**

 **Me disculpo por no haber publicado ayer, de nuevo me tocó viajar, y pues, no había dado tiempo de dar los últimos toques al capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y poder leer cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **Sé que dije que no quedaba tanto por contar, y que varias preguntaron por cosas que hoy parecen cabos sueltos, sé que estos capítulos mucho han sido Albert, Candy, Drew, pero, ciertamente no las dejaré sin saber todo lo demás, así que tal vez sí faltan varias cosas por contar.**

 **Les mando un abrazo, disfruten de sus familias, vacaciones, y de sus vidas, disfruten cada día, busquen realizar los sueños que tengan por ahí guardados, mímense un poco, dense tiempo para ustedes, como mujeres, muchas veces es fácil posponernos, pero si algo he aprendido en este año y medio que llevo escribiendo es que es deliciosos reencontrarme con la mujer que era, así como abrazar la que soy el día de hoy.**

 **Bendiciones para todas, y las leo hermosas.**

 **Key Ag.**

 **RAA 35**

Albert llegó al hospital, antes de entrar a la habitación observó a Drew dormido y a Candy y Patty platicando amena e íntimamente en el sillón, de pronto la vida le presentaba deja vus, Candy y Patty en el penthouse de New York platicando en la habitación de ella, y haciéndolo rabiar, su madre hablando en favor de Candy… ¿qué seguiría? ¿Rose viniendo a visitar a Candy? no, tal vez para eso se requeriría que el infierno se congelase.

Entró en silencio el par de mujeres levantaron la mirada, Albert les sonrió por un momento observando como los años transcurridos solo habían servido para madurar su belleza, ambas tenían 29 ahora, Patty ya no jugaba a ser la asistente de dirección, de hecho ella y Stear eran quienes viajaban la mayor parte del tiempo, ese día Patty vestía sencillamente, no había impresionantes tacones, ni llevaba maquillaje siquiera, estaba ahí para ser el apoyo de Candy, quien por supuesto no necesitaba un recordatorio de todo lo que su vida no era en ese momento.

En cuanto a Candy, Candy estaba simplemente arrebatadora, el dolor, las tribulaciones, el estrés habían pasado factura a su físico, pero se veía una mujer fuerte a pesar de su fragilidad, una mujer valiente, a quien nada amedrentaba ya, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una mujer que hacía que su corazón se encogiera, y que brincara de felicidad, en pocas palabras, una mujer que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… pero no, esa mujer podía ser solo su amiga, y la madre de su hijo, nada más, se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse de que ese era un camino que simple y sencillamente no podían darse el lujo de andar.

¿Interrumpo? – preguntó con un dejo juguetón y coqueto que tenía años de no usar con ellas. –

Siempre, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? – le respondió Patty en tono resignado.

Traje pizza para cenar, también algo de ensalada, pasta...

Entonces, supongo que estás perdonado. – secundó Candy en un tono juguetón que tenía demasiado del tono coqueto de antaño.

Albert puso la cena sobre la mesa, y guardó otras cosas en un pequeño frigobar que tenían para su comodidad en lo que podría ser considerada el área social de la suite. Las chicas se acercaron y Albert sirvió sin preguntar un plato para Candy y se lo pasó, Patty se sirvió ella misma y Albert tomó asiento entre la rubia y la morena, sin preguntar Candy se deshizo de los pimientos de su ensalada pasándolos al plato de Albert y robó del plato de Albert las aceitunas como si nada, ambos se habían servido dos trozos de pizza distintos, Patty observaba en silencio una perfecta coreografía en la que parecían comer el uno del plato del otro como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Está delicioso, tienes que probar este trozo de salmón con aceitunas. – le dijo Candy, mientras acercaba su pedazo de pizza a la boca de Albert y el como si nada comía de ella.

Está increíble, prueba la vegetariana. –

Tiene pimientos. – le respondió la rubia con un puchero observando el trozo que le acercaba él.

Cierto. – respondió Albert mientras retiraba al intruso vegetal y le acercaba a la boca la pizza. Candy mordió y un poco de salsa de tomate manchó la comisura de su boca, Albert lo limpió con su pulgar, y como si nada lo llevó a los labios de la rubia que simplemente limpió la salsa con su boca, y le ofreció un trago de la botella de Perrier que compartían como si no hubiese otras 10 en el frigobar.

Patty los observaba incrédula, era fascinantemente incómodo, tan íntimo, tan personal, tan inconscientemente sexual, ahí estaba de nuevo esa perfecta sincronía de antaño. Decidió hacer una pregunta a quemarropa que definitivamente sacó a los rubios de su burbuja.

¿Y bien, Andrew, satisficiste a tú mujer? ¿o por fin se cansó y te dejó? – preguntó Patty en el mismo tono provocador que solía usar para el playboy que algún día había sido Albert Andrew, pero que hoy definitivamente no lo era más.

Patricia O´Brian… - comenzó a responder en tono indignado, pero Patty lo cortó.

Albert Andrew, al parecer era tanta su necesidad de que no pudo aguantarse las ganas y tuvo que venir a buscarte al hospital.

Patty. – le dijo Candy suplicante.

Es la verdad Candy, la mujercita jamás se ha interesado por Drew en realidad, la he escuchado decir una y otra vez que ella no quiere hijos, y ya sé que Drew tiene una madre, pero en mi lógica la mujer debería al menos dejar a Albert cumplir con lo que tiene que cumplir sin venir a llamar a la puerta solo porque de pronto recordó que tenía una pareja.

Gracias por tus opiniones abiertas sobre Allison. – le respondió Albert neutral, no era el momento o el lugar para hablar sobre el tema.

Como siempre puedes confiar en mí para ser honesta, mi querido Albert. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Y entonces Patricia, ¿para cuando será la boda? O de plano aún no decides si mi querido primo te conviene. – contraatacó Albert.

Pues… no sé, hay que evaluar bien a los Andrew antes de unirse a la familia. – le respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Candy.

Patty…

Albert sabe que es broma… así como yo sé que muere por que me case con Stear, para que al fin forme parte de la familia, ahora bien, llegaste, ¿pasarás la noche aquí? ¿vienes de visita? –

Por supuesto que pasaré la noche aquí, y para tu información vengo de una reunión de negocios, las cosas con Allison las resolví esta tarde… pero si logras convencer a tú amiga de que vaya a dormir a la casa, aunque sea por hoy y te quedas con ella, pues entonces, puedo ayudarte a convencer a Stear de que ya te entregué el anillo de una buena vez. - le dijo Albert mientras retiraba un pimiento que Candy había pasado por alto de la ensalada de ella y le cedía tres aceitunas negras que había dejado olvidadas, aunque a él le gustaban, sabía que ella era prácticamente adicta a ellas, tomó una y la puso cerca de la boca de Candy, y ella sin más la tomó de sus dedos rozándolos con sus labios.

No iré a dormir allá, lo sabes. – le dijo Candy a modo de respuesta, mientras sin preguntar ofrecía pasta en su tenedor a Albert, que él comió como si nada.

Dios, ustedes no tienen remedio. – dijo Patricia genuinamente divertida con lo que veía -Ya la escuchaste, no se irá, sin embargo, vendré mañana… por cierto, ¿qué decidiste sobre la camioneta, Candy? – Patty sabía perfectamente que ese era tema escabroso, pero quería ver la reacción de Albert.

No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, ni de ir a la agencia, por lo pronto usamos al de Albert… cuando todo esto haya pasado pensaré en comprar otra.

¿Comprar otra? ¿Acaso no te llamó Anthony esta tarde? – preguntó Patty inocentemente.

Albert clavó su mirada en Patty tratando de impedir que ella siguiera con el tema. Pero la castaña hizo como que no se percató de ello.

¿Qué tiene que ver Anthony con mi camioneta? – le preguntó Candy sorprendida.

Él fue quien la recibió, y me dijo que te preguntaría que hacer con ella.

¿Qué recibió? –

Candy… - Albert interrumpió a Patty, tendría que confesar. - Daniel Thompson ha seguido mandando flores y regalos, pero obviamente no los iban a traer hasta acá, sin embargo, envió un regalo que no se puede ignorar… mandó una camioneta nueva, Anthony iba a decírtelo hoy, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, porque yo tengo una sorpresa para ti…

¿Una camioneta nueva? ¿pero que le pasa a ese tipo? ¿quién le compra una camioneta nueva a una perfecta desconocida?

Un hombre interesado en que le des una respuesta. – le dijo Patty

¿Una respuesta? – Candy desvió su atención de Albert a Patty

Es obvio que está interesado en ti. – le explicó Patty, de alguna forma Candy siempre había sido obtusa para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Patty aprovechó para ver de reojo a Albert, quien no se veía nada feliz en realidad. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de posesión y celos que siempre disimulaba bien, pero que Patty había aprendido a reconocer a la perfección.

Patty, por Dios, me vio por 30 minutos, toda ensangrentada, y prácticamente en estado de shock, además sabe que tengo un hijo… y vio llegar a Albert de quien seguro piensa que es mi esposo…

Olvidas algo, todo mundo sabe quienes son ustedes, y ha sido tema de prensa su relación… así que creo que sabe perfectamente que Albert no es tu esposo, por otro lado, el hombre tiene tres hijos, es dueño de una compañía aérea…

¿Tres hijos? ¿viudo?

Divorciado, y por si no lo viste bien, bastante guapo.

Es un regalo inapropiado Candy…- intervino Albert.

Te ahorrarías el comprar una nueva, no por el dinero, sino por tomarte el tiempo de buscarla. – le dijo Patricia provocando al rubio.

No necesita ahorrarse el tiempo de nada Patty, ya me hice cargo de eso. – la cortó él secamente.

¿De qué te hiciste cargo? – preguntó Candy viéndolo de pronto.

De tu camioneta, era una sorpresa, por eso le pedí a Anthony que no te dijera nada de la de Thompson aún, estoy gestionando todo para que mañana mismo nos la entreguen. – le dijo él seguro de sí mismo.

Alto, ¿tú le dijiste a Anthony que no me dijera?

Que te dijera hasta mañana…

¿Me crees tan imprudente como para aceptar un regalo así?

No Candy, no es eso, es solo que no quería que pensarás qué porque el tipo te envió una camioneta, que por eso yo hice lo mismo… hace dos semanas que pedí tu camioneta, pero como pedí que le agregaran algunos sensores y cosas, personalizadas, por eso es por lo que aún no llega… -

Patty observó al par de rubios hacía mucho que no los veía de esa forma, tan relajados el uno con el otro. Seguían alimentándose el uno al otro, pendientes de cualquier necesidad, la comunicación fluía sin palabras, anticipaban cada movimiento, y deseo.

Llama a Anthony, y dile que regrese de inmediato ese vehículo, parecerá que estoy considerando aceptarla. – le dijo Candy con cierta preocupación.

¿No considerarás concederle un café o algo? – preguntó Patty más por ver la reacción de Albert que por la respuesta de Candy, que seguramente sería negativa.

Patty, no me interesa en este momento meterme en esos líos, además, enviar todo lo que envía me parece sumamente inapropiado.

Tal vez deberías llamarle tú.

Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

Puedo pedirle a Anthony que hable con él y le diga que se mantenga alejado. -respondió Albert.

Francamente, ¿cómo reaccionarías tú si eso te contestarán? – preguntó Patty

¿A qué te refieres?

Daniel Thompson es muy de tu estilo Albert, para él el que el amigo, el primo, o quien sea le diga que se mantenga alejado solo lo hará querer seguir en la cacería, es un reto, un reto bastante interesante, a decir verdad. –

Albert reflexionó en honor a la verdad, un "no" para él era un reto.

Tienes razón… -

¿Estás diciendo que debo llamarle? - preguntó Candy tratando de seguir la línea de pensamiento de su amiga y del padre de su hijo.

Escribirle una nota rotunda. Y la mandaremos junto con un chofer y la camioneta de regreso, así como con nuestro abogado dejando claro que estamos preparados para tomar acciones legales en su contra, ya que esto raya en acoso. – le dijo Albert práctico.

¿Patty?

Solo a ti te corresponde decidir, amiga mía, pero si me lo preguntas, creo que deberá ser frente a frente, no solo una nota, los dejo, que descansen, gracias por la cena. – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Candy y otro a Albert.

Te acompaño hasta tu auto. – le dijo Albert.

Stear está abajo, no te preocupes. –

Aún así, permíteme acompañarte, ahora vuelvo Candy, ¿necesitas algo? – le dijo a la pecosa mientras salía de la habitación.

Ella se sonrojó por un momento… tenía un antojo, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo… tal vez mañana que vinieran sus padres.

¿Qué sucede?

Nada, olvídalo, acompaña a Patty.

Dime que es lo que quieres, no tienes porque, apenarte.

Helado… - le dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Albert le sonrió, era la primera vez en más de un año juntos que ella le expresaba un antojo de algo.

¿Triple chocolate?

Sí… y…

Menta con chocolate. Están en el refri, junto con las demás golosinas.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

No te había dicho que quería eso… gracias… tal vez es tarde para comer helado.

¿Cuándo ha sido eso impedimento para algo? Empieza con el helado, no tardo, tal vez quieras escoger una película. – le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo y saliendo de la habitación con Patty.

Albert caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al lado de Patty cuando la morena se detuvo abruptamente y lo encaró sin más.

No juegues con ella. –

No sé a de que hablas

De pronto eres todo lindo, condescendiente, ahí vas a cumplirle antojos y comprarle una camioneta personalizada, le sonríes como si fuera la única en el mundo, le das de comer en la boca, le cedes tus aceitunas como si nada y le espantas los pretendientes, seguirán mil y una tonterías más, pero un día les dirán que Drew está bien, y tú iras a hacer tu vida con Allison.

Patty no es lo que piensas, ella y yo hemos hablado, somos amigos de nuevo…

Albert, son un par de ciegos, eso es lo que son, ustedes nunca fueron amigos realmente, pero de nada sirve que te lo recuerde, haz como mejor te parezca, solo te advierto, qué, así como fueron super duros para juzgarla a ella, así seré yo contigo sí la lastimas.

No tienes de que preocuparte Patty, todo es por el bien de Drew, y por el nuestro, extrañábamos esa conexión que siempre tuvimos, y bueno, el tiempo ha pasado…

¿Qué opina Allison?

Patty… - Albert no estaba listo para dejarle saber a nadie que había terminado con su relación.

Está bien, no me contestes, pero no seas ingenuo, que esa mujer haya aguantado tanto es solo porque quiere algo serio contigo, de no ser así, te hubiese mandado muy lejos en el segundo en que llevaste a Drew y a Candy a vivir contigo. Ahí está Stear. Le compraste helado y dos mil golosinas ¿cierto?

Sabes que apenas come, pensé que podría tentarla, y no me equivoqué. – le respondió Albert con una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en su impíamente guapo rostro.

Patty alzó los ojos al cielo preguntándose cuando se darían cuenta de nuevo. Stear solo le sonrió y apretó su mano.

Excelente forma de ganar puntos mi querido primo. Thompson envía miles de cosas tratando de adivinar con que puede llamar su atención, pero, tú la conoces a la perfección… buen juego. – le dijo Stear que se había acercado y escuchado la conversación.

Stear. – El tono de fastidio del rubio era más que evidente.

Está bien no más comentarios, que disfruten de su noche, tal vez puedan ver Casablanca. – insistió Stear sin miedo a represalias.

Albert no le dijo nada, solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, besó a Patty y le dio la mano a Stear.

Tal vez te convenga decirle que no cuando al fin te pida casarte con él. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de entrar al hospital.

JA JA JA, muy gracioso Albert, sabes bien que está más que loca por mí, así que dirá que sí.

Es demasiado buena para ti hombre. – le respondió Albert entrando en el elevador.

Stear rodeó con su brazo a Patty y los dos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Le dijiste de la camioneta a Candy?

Por supuesto, no sé porque Anthony le hace caso a Albert, es algo que le corresponde decidir a ella, no a él.

Sabes que Anthony quiere verlos juntos.

Sí, y nosotros también, pero creo que le toca sufrir un poco a Albert, ya sé que todo fue horrible, pero ella ya pagó penitencia, ya pidió perdón, y él sigue estúpidamente enamorado de ella, pero no deja a Allison… -

Amor, todo a su tiempo, terminarán juntos, y está vez, después de todo lo que han pasado será para siempre.

Eso espero Stear, debiste verlos hoy, verlos comer juntos es casi erótico. –

¿Te dio buenas ideas?

Jajaja, no es eso, es solo la sincronía, la forma, le dio sus aceitunas.

¡No! Seguro eso es ya compromiso seguro. – le respondió Stear en broma.

Ok, búrlate y me quedaré en casa de mis padres.

No puedes, eres adicta a mí. – le dijo el apuesto castaño atrayéndola a él para besarla. Patty le correspondió con pasión, lo amaba, y él a ella, todo era perfecto, y lo que los demás no sabían era que ellos se habían casado seis meses atrás ante un juez, solo habían decidido esperar para dar la noticia cuando Drew estuviese bien. Estaban tan seguros y enamorados, que no necesitaban nada más que saber que se pertenecían en todos los sentidos posibles, y el secreto era en sí una muestra más de su perfecta complicidad.

Albert regresó a la suite y encontró a Candy esperándolo con un enorme bowl de helado.

¿Quieres ver una película? – le preguntó él tomando la cucharada de delicioso helado de menta que ella le ofrecía.

Compraste de todo. – le dijo ella con un poco de asombro.

Te conozco, sé lo que comer helado y ver una película implica para ti. –

Ella le sonrió y le ofreció un pastelillo de chocolate, él se sentó a su lado y buscó una película para ver en la tv, ella se acurrucó en su hombro, mientras comían relajadamente, viendo la película. Esa noche cuando se fueron a dormir, se acomodaron un poco más cerca, ella aún tenía que tener cuidado, pero sus costillas iban sanando.

Albert la sintió moverse inquieta a su lado, tratando de no despertarlo, él extendió si mano para tocar su brazo haciéndola sobresaltarse.

¿Qué sucede? - su voz profunda la envolvió

No puedo dormir, tal vez fue demasiada azúcar…

Jajajaja. – Albert rio por lo bajo. - ¿Tal vez? –

Bueno, fue demasiada azúcar, tenía no sé, tal vez desde que vivíamos juntos en New York, que no comía así.

¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir?

¿Cómo lograrás eso? – le preguntó ella de pronto curiosa.

Abrazándote, es la mejor forma de bajar tu hiperactividad. – le dijo él acercándose a su lado de la cama con cuidado, la conocía tan bien.

¿Lo harías?

No me dejarás dormir si no lo hago. – le respondió él burlón, pero ya pasaba su brazo por debajo de la nuca de ella y la acercaba a él con cuidado, reposó su otro brazo sobre la pelvis de ella y con la otra mano acarició su cabello.

Duerme, mañana puedes tener otra sobredosis de azúcar si gustas. –

El masculino aroma de él golpeó sus sentidos, en parte su cercanía era una tortura, pero su calidez y fuerza terminaron por ser relajantes, y ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, no sintió cuando Albert deshizo el abrazo con cuidado temprano en la mañana para a atender a Drew. Ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que él trazó con cuidado las suaves líneas de su rostro, en un gesto acariciante.

Mientras la contemplaba Albert pensaba: Candy… mi Candy, henos aquí de nuevo preciosa, ¿porqué será que la vida insiste en empujarnos el uno a los brazos del otro? Lo cierto es que todo el enojo y el dolor se han esfumado, y estoy aquí, hipnotizado por ti nuevamente, deseando poder compartir una vida a tu lado, y a la vez renuente a dar mi brazo a torcer… simplemente porque te amo tanto que me asusta admitirlo, además aún tenemos tanto que hacer, tanto que luchar, nuestra prioridad y para lo único que tenemos energías es para Drew, pero tal vez cuando todo esto haya terminado, tal vez entonces puedas amarme de nuevo, tal vez entonces, pueda confesarte al fin, que nunca dejé de amarte…

Buenos días. – la saludó cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

Buenos días, no te dejé domir, ¿cierto?

Dormí muy bien, pero me desperté porque Drew se puso un poco inquieto, sin embargo, logré que se durmiera. ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?

Apenas voy despertando, y ayer comí demasiado… -

Tienes que alimentarte… ¿Waffles belgas? ¿Fruta? ¿huevos? ¿tocino? Pediré de todo, y comes lo que quieras, lo que no, buscamos a quién regalárselo.

¿Pedirás?

Le estoy diciendo a Margaret que extrañamos su cocina, Charliee nos lo traerá. Anda ve a bañarte, hoy te quitan la férula de la muñeca, y debes comenzar terapia, ya organicé los horarios para que sea tarde cuando Drew ya duerma, ¿te parece?

Candy lo miró confundida, tratando de entender su estado de febril actividad.

¿Albert?

¿Sí?

¿Todo bien?

Sí, es solo, que tal vez la próxima semana podrás cargar a Drew de nuevo. Pronto debemos tener respuesta de los exámenes de Drew, pero él ha estado estable, así que seguramente podremos proceder con el trasplante… - Albert quería agregar que, además, despertar al lado de ella simplemente lo ponía de buen humor, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

Voy a darme un baño, me parece perfecto que estés tan entusiasta… estaba pensando en Daniel Thompson…

¿Qué pensabas? ¿Pedir una orden de restricción?

No, pensaba que tal vez si hablo con él en persona, deje de hacer todo eso.

¿Hablar con él en persona? No hablas en serio…

Como bien te dijo Patty ayer, es un hombre que no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no…

Mis abogados le harán entender el no.

Solo pensaba en voz alta… aún no tengo la idea clara… ¿pero llamaste a Anthony cierto?

Sí hoy mismo le regresan la camioneta.

Gracias.

No tienes que agradecer nada.

Tengo que agradecer muchísimas cosas Albert, estas tres semanas has hecho demasiado por nosotros.

Es mi hijo, y eres su madre, mi amiga… -La mujer a la que he amado como a ninguna otra. – pensó Albert. – Date un baño, sí, quieres ver a Thompson en persona, pensaré en la forma de coordinarlo. – No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo en voz alta.

¿Hoy mismo?

Si eso es lo que quieres te conseguiré una cita, pero creo, que sería bueno que alguien te acompañe.

Tal como te dijo Patty, eso solo lo hará empeñarse más… iré yo sola, le pediré a Charliee que le diga que quiero verlo hoy a la una.

Si eso quieres, no tienes que decírselo a Charliee, hoy te consigo la cita.

Candy le sonrió y le dio un impulsivo beso en la nariz, pero, su movimiento fue demasiado brusco, perdió el equilibrio, y terminó entre sus brazos, con un agudo dolor en su costado.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él preocupado.

Sí, lo siento, fue un impulso. - le dijo ella sonrojada, deshaciendo su abrazo y dirigiéndose al baño.

Dejó el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, y después se vistió un poco mejor que de costumbre, por dos sencillas razones, la primera, era la excusa, tenía cita para que el quitaran al fin la férula, dos, Albert…

El mundo parecía sonreírle, y reacomodarse a su alrededor, Candy era consciente de que lo amaba, y que no quería a nadie más a su lado, él era el padre de su hijo, juntos eran una familia, y ella iba a luchar contra quien fuese para recuperarlo. Una vez había jugado a ser la amiga, con tal de no alejarlo, pero hoy, siendo una mujer sabía como jugar a ser la amiga para acercarlo y retenerlo a su lado… No… él solo estaba ahí por Drew, Candy suspiró, pero aun así puso una sonrisa en el rostro, qué Albert estuviese ahí por Drew era todo lo que necesitaba.

Salió del baño con una camisa de fino algodón color blanco, jeans deslavados, y su cabello suelto. Llevaba los discretos y pequeños aretes que Albert había comprado para que Drew le regalará en su cumpleaños, un poco de rímel, y algo de brillo en los labios daban color a su pálida piel cremosa.

Albert la observó tomar el cepillo para hacerse cargo de sus rizos, pero él intervino.

Yo te ayudo. – le dijo en un susurro, Drew aún dormía plácidamente.

Candy se sentó obedientemente en la silla dándole la espalda, Albert hundió sus manos en su abundante y suave cabellera y con cuidado se deshizo de los nudos. El contacto de sus dedos masajeando su nuca y cuero cabelludo era delicioso.

Si no fueras un as en los negocios podrías dedicarte a esto.

A ser tú masajeador personal.

Jajaja, no a ser estilista, desenredador de cabello… - Drew se despertó y llamó a su madre, ella se incorporó y fue hasta él. -Hola mi amor…- le dijo abrazándolo con cuidado, y deseando con todo su corazón poder cargarlo y sentirlo. Una lágrima de deslizó por su mejilla.

¿Qué pasa princesa? – preguntó sin fijarse en su combinación de palabras.

Quiero cargarlo… él quiere que lo cargue, quiero sentirlo cerca, apretarlo contra mí…

Hoy te quitan la férula…

Sí, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que mis costillas estén bien, lo sabes…

Tengo una idea. – le dijo él ante la obvia necesidad de sus dos amores.

Tomó a Drew en brazos y se lo acercó, manteniéndolo en el aire.

Abrázalo, yo sostengo el peso. –

Candy se acercó con cuidado y abrazó a Drew lo más apretadamente que pudo, sin importarle que las manos de Albert quedaron aprisionadas entre sus pechos y el cuerpo de Drew. El pequeño rodeó a su madre con sus brazos y se negó a soltarse.

Mi amor, te amo, mi niño. – le dijo ella

Amo mami. – le respondió el niño con su pequeña vocecita ronca.

Debes soltar a mami, Drew, yo te cargo. – le dijo Albert al darse cuenta del dilema en el que se encontraban.

Danos un minuto más. – le dijo Candy.

Está bien. – respondió el rubio sin muchas más opciones, lo único que quería él hacer era envolverla en sus brazos junto con su hijo y protegerlos contra todo.

Cuando por fin Drew cedió y dejó que su padre lo acunara, Candy los abrazó a ambos con cuidado, y Albert la rodeó con su brazo libre. Disfrutaron de la cercanía, de ese momento de intimidad, los tres estaban hambrientos de contacto físico, y la calidez de ese abrazo era reconfortante.

Al fin Drew se cansó y pidió algo de comer, Albert y Candy deshicieron el abrazo, un poco renuentes, ajenos a el par de enfermeras que habían detenido su entrada al verlos así abrazados.

A las 12:30 Rob esperaba por ella en la planta baja.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Albert.

\- No es necesario, puedo y quiero hacerme cargo de esto, no tardo.

\- Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas. – le dijo como si en realidad pudiese hacer algo a la distancia.

Candy se acercó para despedirse de él y de Drew con un beso, descendió para encontrarse con Rob, quién le abrió la puerta mientras ella con cuidado abordó el auto, Albert había pedido que enviaran la camioneta de vuelta al mismo tiempo, y ahora ella iba a ver de frente a Daniel Thompson.

Iba sencillamente arreglada, consciente de que no era la mujer despampanante de otra vida, sino una joven madre que luchaba día con día por la vida de su hijo. Entró en el imponente edificio que albergaba las oficinas centrales de una de las aerolíneas más grandes del mundo, se dirigió a recepción y antes de que pudiera presentarse la atractiva joven que se encontraba ahí la saludó.

Señorita White-Rowan, mi nombre es Vivian, es un placer recibirla, haga el favor de acompañarme, ¿le ofrezco algo de beber?

No, Vivian, muchas gracias.

Bien, por aquí por favor.

Candy abordó el elevador y se dejó conducir, esperaba que la llevaran a la oficina de Thompson, pero en lugar de ello, el elevador se abrió en la terraza del edificio, donde un magnífico _roofgarden_ presentaba una agradable escena, y en medio de él, una mesa dispuesta a la sombra.

Un hombre apuesto, de cabellos castaños se acercó a ella, vestía un impecable traje de día color azul acero, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente recortado, su barba arreglada con esmero, y su masculina fragancia inundó sus sentidos a pesar de encontrarse al aire libre. Caminó hasta ella con aplomo y galantería.

Candy respiró profundo, al parecer el hombre sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Mi estimada señorita White-Rowan, agradezco que haya decidido honrarme con su presencia. -le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Señor Thompson… -

Daniel, por favor.

Daniel, creo que hay un malentendido, pedí una cita con usted, pero esperaba ser recibida en su oficina. - su gesto era serio

Este lugar tiene una mejor vista, ¿no lo cree, Candice? - le respondió el hombre galantemente.

Señor Thompson, seré clara, vine a entregarle personalmente el vehículo que envió…

¿No le gustó el color? Eso tiene remedio. – su pose de Don Juan la exasperaba.

Daniel, no se quién piensas que soy, pero no necesito que me trates como una chiquilla caprichosa, el que enviaras un vehículo fue inapropiado, así como lo fue inundar el departamento y el corporativo con flores y regalos, si bien, debí desde un principio dejarle en claro que no tenía interés alguno en sus atenciones… - Daniel Thompson estaba gratamente sorprendido, lo que había empezado como un pequeño juego, una obsesión, de pronto se había vuelto más apremiante, ante él no tenía una chiquilla que se dejaba seducir, o que estuviese dispuesta a coquetear con él, sino una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ni siquiera me conoces, Candice, dame una oportunidad. – le dijo con su acostumbrada seguridad, pero eso no la amilanó, toda una vida de tratar con Albert le habían acostumbrado a todo lo que Daniel representaba ese día, con la diferencia de que sus sentimientos hacia Albert eran muy distintos a los que él hombre frente a ella le producían.

No sé quién piensas que soy, o cómo reaccionan las mujeres a tus regalos, ni qué tipo de mujeres busques normalmente, pero a riesgo de sonar soberbia, te recordaré que soy Candice White-Rowan, nada de lo que has enviado me deslumbra, y no porque lo tenga en poco, sino porque habiendo crecido rodeada de extravagancias, la verdad es que nunca me importó, creo que si quieres hacer algo positivo por la humanidad, bien puedes buscar una buena causa y donar el dinero que tontamente has gastado en mí, si se trata de retribuciones, retribuye a los necesitados, seguro eso mejorará tu karma, o bien, gástatelo en lo que gustes, corbatas, perfumes, no sé, lo que acostumbres, pero por favor deja de tratar de deslumbrarme, siendo hija de quien soy, te aseguro que lo material es lo de menos para mí…

Mi intención no fue comprarte, si lo sentiste de esa manera, te pido una disculpa. -

Daniel, seré franca contigo, no me interesa, no tengo tiempo, sabes que tengo un hijo, y creo que no te has molestado en investigar nada más…

Sé que tiene dos años, y que es hijo de Albert Andrew. – le respondió él con seguridad que solo provocó en ella una leve sonrisa amarga y lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

¿Sabes que tiene leucemia? ¿sabes que estamos en la fase decisiva de su tratamiento? ¿sabes que gracias a tu imprudencia al conducir mi vida ha sido mucho más complicada de lo que ya es? ¿sabes que ni siquiera puedo tomar en brazos a mi bebé? No, por supuesto que no sabías nada de eso, y no es relevante para ti, te pareció divertido conquistar a la mujer que chocaste, y tal vez otras han caído en tu juego, pero yo no, no vine aquí para comer contigo, vine aquí para dejarte claro que no estoy interesada. -

Su respuesta y su aplomo lo sorprendieron genuinamente, ciertamente no había hecho bien su trabajo de investigación, y por primera vez su pose cambió, y su gesto confiado se volvió humilde, comprendiendo de pronto que se había portado como un imberbe mozalbete de 16 años, como un arrogante casanova que cree que se puede comprar a las mujeres con regalos, y era claro que estaba muy equivocado al respecto de ella, se sentía apenado, ridículo, genuinamente arrepentido de su presunción y soberbia.

Candice, discúlpame, tienes razón, fui completamente inoportuno, no he tenido tacto, e incluso he sido grosero por asumir cosas, pero te ruego que me permitas expresarte mi arrepentimiento…

Daniel, cuando la vida de alguien consiste en esperar que tu hijo sobreviva un día más, todo lo demás es superfluo, no vine por una disculpa, sino a pedirte que dejes a un lado esa absurda idea de conquista, en verdad no soy mujer para ti, y tu tampoco eres hombre para mí.

¿Cómo lo sabes si...?

Por Dios, simple lógica, tú estás divorciado y tienes tres hijos además de un negocio multimillonario, yo tengo un bebé muy enfermo, muchísimo trabajo, y al padre de mi hijo conmigo las 24 horas desde que me embestiste, créeme, no es sensato, gracias por las flores, gracias por los chocolates y todo lo demás…

Daniel Thompson observó a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de él, para ser honesto, que ella hubiese ido a enfrentarlo la volvía aún más fascinante, y estaba seguro de que era una mujer que valía la pena conocer.

Candice, no insistiré, al menos no por ahora, pero espero que el día que tu hijo esté fuera de peligro, me des una oportunidad, por ahora respeto tu decisión, gracias por venir, y en verdad perdona mi imprudencia, altanería y demás, me has recordado que las mujeres que valen la pena requieren mucho más que regalos para ser conquistadas, por favor, no dudes en llamarme si puedo servirte en algo, lo digo sin doble intención, sino con todo el respeto y admiración. Permíteme acompañarte a tu auto, supongo que tu chofer te trajo.

Gracias, no es necesario que me acompañes, pero antes que nada, quisiera que te quedase muy claro que, soy una mujer independiente, no estoy buscando una relación, primero, porque lo más importante es mi hijo, y segundo, amo a Albert Andrew desde hace tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando comenzó, a pesar de que en este momento no somos pareja, es el hombre del que he estado enamorada toda mi vida, así que creo que es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo, mi sueño es lograr que como familia estemos juntos de nuevo, por nuestro hijo y por nosotros, así que lo mejor es que no sigas intentando, espero haber sido clara...

Por supuesto que has sido clara, y una vez más me disculpo, te ruego me permitas acompañarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para tratar de verme un poco menos estúpido de lo que seguramente me veo ya. – le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

La rubia no le contestó, simplemente abordó el ascensor y caminó en silencio a su lado, cuando llegaron Rob la esperaba con la puerta abierta. Candy se volvió hacia Daniel y le ofreció la mano para despedirse, él la tomó y la besó en un gesto galante.

Gracias Candice, espero que todo se arregle pronto- le dijo refiriéndose a su hijo.

Que tengas buena tarde Daniel. – le respondió ella y desapareció de la vista de él tras el oscurecido vidrio del soberbio vehículo.

A pesar de que ella le había dejado muy clara la realidad de las cosas, Daniel Thompson, no podía dejar de pensar que ella era una mujer que valía la pena, y que tal vez en algún otro momento de su vida, estaría dispuesta a dejarse conquistar.

Candy guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras Rob conducía.

¿Todo bien, señorita Candy? – preguntó el hombre.

Sí, Rob, todo bien… llévame a la pastelería favorita del señor Andrew antes de ir al hospital, por favor. –

Claro señorita, ¿le comprará los pastelillos de quesos y nueces?

Sí Rob, y algo de buen café –

Bien, dígame que quiere y yo voy por ello, o permítame acompañarle, usted no puede cargar nada.

Rob…

El señor Andrew no me perdonaría que le sucediera nada.

Bien, puedes acompañarme. – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, amaba ir a esa pastelería.

Candy regresó al hospital seguido de Rob quien llevaba sus paquetes, sabía que sus padres estarían ahí a esa hora para que ellos pudiesen ir a comer, ella le dio instrucciones a Rob de que preparara su lugar favorito, había comprado además de los panecillos comida china y tenía todo para ser ella quien esta vez lo sorprendiera a él con un detalle, no sabía con exactitud como estaban las cosas entre Allison y Albert, pero en cierta forma para ellos solo existía el presente.

Subió hasta la habitación, y observó por unos minutos como Albert y sus padres cuidaban de Drew con devoción, llenándolo de mimos y atenciones, marcó el celular de Albert, consciente de que si entraba Drew no sería feliz de ver a su madre partir de nuevo. Albert contestó de inmediato.

¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que preguntó.

Sí, estoy aquí afuera, vamos a comer, si entro Drew no querrá dejarme ir de nuevo. – ella observó que el gesto de Albert cambió de inmediato de preocupación a una sonrisa, había alzado la mirada y se había encontrado con la de ella, no dijo nada más, Candy lo observó explicarles a sus padres, y salir de la habitación, Victor le lanzó un beso en el aire a su hija mientras, Katherine llevaba a Drew a ver por la ventana, para que no viera a su padre salir.

Albert salió y sin decir nada besó su mejilla.

¿Cómo te fue?

Te cuento mientras comemos, vamos. – le dijo ella mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Albert la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano.

¿A dónde me llevas?

No pretendo secuestrarte si esa es tu preocupación.

Jajajaja, ya lo hiciste una vez, y según recuerdo la experiencia no fue para nada desagradable. -Candy se sonrojó de recordar esa ocasión en Alemania, toda una vida atrás.

Solo vamos al viejo roble, Rob me ayudó a disponer del almuerzo. – le respondió ella evadiendo los sensuales recuerdos del secuestro.

¿Me contarás como te fue?

La curiosidad mató al gato. – le respondió ella mientras caminaba con paso seguro hasta su lugar preferido en los jardines del hospital.

Rob había dispuesto todo, saludó amablemente a Albert y después se despidió. Albert observó el pequeño picnic que tenía frente a él, su comida china favorita, así como postres, agua, y un par de thermos de café con el logotipo de su cafetería predilecta.

¿Qué hiciste?

Fui por nuestra comida. Ahora siéntate y come, no tenemos mucho tiempo, le dijo ella.

Albert la tomó de la mano, para ayudarla a acomodarse en la manta, y tomó asiento a su lado.

Gracias.

No tienes ni que decirlo, son más las veces que tú me has sorprendido en estos días.

Eso siempre ha sido un placer. – le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada intensa. Candy no respondió, simplemente abrió uno de los contenedores y se lo pasó a Albert junto con los palillos chinos.

Come, se va a enfriar.

Compartieron su comida en total complicidad, Candy le contó un poco de su visita a Daniel Thompson, y después hablaron sobre ellos, sobre Drew, sobre los planes a corto plazo, y los grandes sueños a futuro. Albert se reservó comentar nada sobre Allison, por alguna razón sentía que aún no era tiempo de decir que había terminado con ella.

Pasaron el día en su rutina habitual, Candy fue a que le quitarán la férula y a su primera sesión de rehabilitación física, mientras Albert se quedaba con Drew hasta dormirlo, regresó cansada e inquieta, y una vez mas cuando fue hora de dormir Albert la acunó en sus brazos hasta que logró conciliar el sueño, una semana después de que ella comenzará la terapia, el médico fue a buscarlos, pero solo encontró a Albert.

Hola Martin, pasa. – le dijo Albert quien arrullaba a Drew, había sido un día infernal, vómitos, llantos, dolor sin duda alguna, el pequeño estaba exhausto e incómodo, Albert anhelaba lograr dormirlo, antes de que Candy regresara de su rehabilitación, y al parecer estaba a punto de lograrlo, le había susurrado la canción de cuna en Gaélico que Candy acostumbraba a cantarle, pero el que había terminado por hacer el truco, era el viejo lullaby en francés que Michael había usado para arrullarlo. Lo mantuvo cerca mientras caminaba de un lado al otro y miraba al médico.

Necesitamos hablar, ¿dónde está Candy?

En rehabilitación, pero dime, yo puedo decirle lo que sea necesario.

¿Estás seguro? Digo, he escuchado rumores, pero ¿cómo están ustedes?

¿Rumores?

Las enfermeras los han encontrado abrazados, o dormidos juntos, y pues se nota que hay una relación distinta. –

No ha sido sencillo Martin, y después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que es lo natural.

Bien, no es de mi incumbencia, en realidad, pero también como médico puedo decirte que es bueno para Drew la cercanía entre ustedes le da seguridad.

¿Qué sucede Martin?

Debemos hacer el trasplante mañana.

¿Logramos lo que queríamos?

No, pero sus niveles están bajos, y es ahora o tal vez nunca…

Porcentaje de éxito.

Albert, los números en estos casos siempre son poco confiables.

Lo cual quiere decir que son muy bajos, y por eso no quieres decírmelo… dímelos, ya veré yo que tanto le diré a ella.

Treinta por ciento.

¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por mejorar las posibilidades?

Lo humanamente posible ya lo hemos hecho, no es el escenario ideal, pero es el único que tenemos para actuar. ¿Firmarás de consentimiento?

¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

No tendríamos nada más que hacer, que dar tratamiento paliativo… pero no podrían llevarlo a casa, prácticamente no tiene sistema inmune, no duraría mucho, tal vez un par de semanas antes de que pescara una infección, un virus, cualquier cosa podría matarlo.

Albert abrazó al pequeño que dormía, por supuesto que no quería soltarlo. Suspiró profundo y decidió que el tomaría el peso de la responsabilidad de firmar.

Yo firmaré, Martin, le explico a Candy después, ¿procederán mañana? ¿es un hecho que no podemos esperar más?

Si a ambas cosas.

Martin le extendió los papeles y Albert los revisó minuciosamente, leer la lista de colaterales y demás era una pesadilla, pero entendía que era un documento legal estándar. Plasmó su firma en cada una de las 13 hojas necesarias y se lo regresó a Martin.

Yo hablaré con ella. Gracias.

Albert esperó por Candy en la semioscuridad incapaz de soltar a Drew, era la primera vez en poco más de un año que sentía que se agotaban las opciones y que tal vez no había esperanza, se preguntaba en silencio ¿cómo se suponía que debía sobrellevar el dolor de esta pérdida? Si alguna vez pensó que estar sin Candy había acabado con él, la posibilidad de perder a su hijo, lo confrontaba con una realidad nueva y muy difícil para ambos, si Drew partía, perdían lo más amado que tenían en la vida, su hijo, su pequeño ángel guerrero, no quería pensarlo, pero dada la apremiante realidad simplemente no podía arrancar esta angustia de su mente. Sentía que, si perdían la batalla con Drew, su pequeña familia estaría acabada, sin esperanzas de futuro, amaba profundamente a Candy, pero sin ese pequeño, era muy posible que la vida de los dos jamás volvería a tener el mismo sentido y que el dolor jamás les permitiera estar juntos nuevamente.

Debía reconocer con mucha pena que tanto Candy como él estarían demasiado devastados y perdidos, esa certeza de futuro, aunado a la aplastante realidad de su hijo le causaron un profundo dolor que atenazaba su corazón y no lograba respirar, solo lograba sentir angustia, se aferraba a su hijo, como si la vida de él dependiera de ello, como si su fuerte abrazo pudiese infundirle la vida que parecí escapársele como agua entre los dedos; tenía claro que no podía demostrar flaqueza, debía ser fuerte por su pequeño ángel, por su amada Candice y por él mismo, no podían no luchar esta batalla juntos, como familia, con tenacidad y rodeados de amor, sabía que su misión en el mundo era protegerlos a ambos de todo, aún a costa de su propia vida y felicidad.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola chicas, pues aquí está una entrega más, como siempre, espero que la disfruten, que sea de su agrado, y que las palabras aquí escritas sean entretenidas para ustedes.**

 **Mando un saludo cariñoso y solidario a todas las chicas venezolanas que me leen, y espero que pronto puedan tener una realidad diferente, un abrazo afectuoso para ustedes.**

 **Igualmente, a todas y cada una de ustedes que me dejan lindos mensajes, que platican de lo que les gustó y no les gustó, a quienes dejan canciones, a quienes me defienden en otros chats y recomiendan mis historias, la verdad no sé cómo expresarles mi cariño y gratitud, ni cómo explicarles la emoción que siento cuando leo las lindas opiniones y las defensas apasionadas, en verdad soy deudora de su afecto.**

 **Les cuento que sigo de vacaciones, y bueno, luego no se ni donde traigo la cabeza, pero espero que el capítulo esté a la altura.**

 **C, gracias, porque este capítulo pudo ver la luz, después de dos intentos fallidos. Te mando un abrazo. Gracias por todas las buenas ideas, y las correcciones puntuales.**

 **Un abrazo y bendiciones a todas.**

 **Key Ag**

 **RAA 36**

Candy regresó, y le extrañó encontrar la antesala oscura, normalmente Albert la esperaba ahí, con alguna tontería para comer, una película, juego de mesa, o un libro. Tal vez se había quedado dormido. Se lavó, y siguió todo el protocolo, luego entró a la habitación y lo encontró sentado en el sillón, con Drew en brazos, viendo al infinito.

¿Albert? – había algo en su semblante que hacía que la sangre se le helara a Candy, por fin la habían dado de alta, y esperaba celebrar.

Siéntate a nuestro lado. – le dijo él con un ronco tono de voz.

¿Lo puedo cargar? – preguntó ella dudosa.

¿Te dieron de alta? – Albert la miró con preocupación.

Siii. – dijo ella celebrando por lo bajo, él tomó su mano y la besó, después le dedicó una sonrisa que no pudo esconder su preocupación.

La pasó a Drew a Candy, quien lo abrazó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, habían sido seis semanas horribles, de pronto Candy recordó que Martin llamaba todos los días en la noche, o bien iba a verlos antes de retirarse a su casa descansar.

¿Llamó Martin? ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó la rubia mientras trazaba con su dedo índice la respingona naricita de su hijo en un gesto tierno, amoroso, embelesada con la belleza de su pequeño, más allá de las ojeras, la delgadez y los rasgos demacrados, Candy recordaba al bebé regordete y feliz que había sido su Drew. La dulzura de la escena hizo que el corazón de Albert se encogiera. Ella se sintió observada y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la intensa mirada azul de Albert.

Eres hermosa… los dos lo son… - le dijo él en un ronco susurro.

¿Qué te dijo Martin? – preguntó ella con preocupación ante la voz llena de emoción de él.

Albert guardó silencio por un momento, respiró profundo, tomó su mano y la vio a los ojos directamente.

Mañana le harán el trasplante a Drew…

¿Hemos logrado lo que queríamos? – preguntó Candy con esperanza.

Las condiciones aún no son las ideales.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede Albert? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? – el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de su voz y Albert comprendió que tendría que decirle todo, así que sin soltar su mano y viéndola a los ojos le dijo suavemente.

No podemos esperar más, si esperamos más corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin nada por hacer… - Candy procesaba la información, su cabeza repasaba las opciones, las cifras, las estadísticas, no le quedó más que preguntar.

¿Qué probabilidades tenemos?

Candy, cariño, bien sabes que eso son números subjetivos…

Albert, por favor dime, sino llamaré a Martin yo misma. – Albert la vio intensamente.

Treinta por ciento. – respondió al fin sin soltar sus manos.

La cifra fue como un golpe en su estómago que le sacó el aire, le costaba respirar, el dolor atenazaba su pecho, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, él la abrazó, la atrajo a él desesperadamente, y ella recargó su rostro en el mentón de él, Drew dormía entre sus brazos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. No había palabras, solo agonizante, punzante e indescriptible dolor, Albert enjugó las lágrimas de ella con sus manos, fuertes y cálidas, y besó su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, sus gestos y acciones expresaban eso que no podía decir en voz alta, la atrajo a él y la sentó en sus piernas, no quería estar separado de ninguno de los dos, los abrazó al mismo tiempo, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, él acunó su rostro en su mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba la pierna de su hijo.

Levantó el rostro de ella para mirarla a los ojos, no necesitaban expresar verbalmente lo que sentían en ese momento, el dolor, la esperanza contenida, la incertidumbre, el amor que les brotaba por los poros, pero que no se atrevían a reconocer, el miedo, y la decisión de luchar se mezclaban en ese preciso instante, Albert cubrió sus mejillas con besos bebiendo la sal de su lágrimas, adorando su fortaleza, su corazón de mujer y madre, anhelando llamarla suya una vez más de una vez por todas y ella se refugió en él, necesitaba su contacto, el momento era desgarradoramente doloroso, había un torrente de emociones fluyendo entre ellos..

Albert sentía la sangre correr ardiente por sus venas, pero no era mera pasión o atracción física, esa nunca había dejado de existir, era una sinfonía de sensaciones, los mil y un "te amos" que se habían negado a pronunciar por tanto tiempo estaban contenidos en ese retazo de tiempo en el que estaban inmersos en la pena y tan juntos como podían, queriendo fusionarse en uno solo, trasmitir a Drew esa fuerza y salud que con gusto le hubiesen regalado de serles posible, pero que pese a tenerlo todo, estaba fuera de su alcance proveer, el tiempo pareció extenderse por la eternidad.

Las emociones eran tan reales y abrumadoras, y el amor tan tangible, que Candy de pronto sintió miedo, miedo de perder a Albert, de alejarlo, de que lo evidente lo hiciera dejarlos, no podía ni debía aferrarse a él de esa manera, él era un hombre cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra, y que alguna vez le había dejado claro que ella no tenía lo que necesitaba en una mujer, así que se separó con cuidado y se puso de pie con Drew en brazos, respiró profundo e intentó calmarse, había cosas prácticas que hacer, no podían simplemente tirarse a la pena.

Estoy cansada, quiero que Drew duerma en la cama… y quiero hablar con Martin mañana. ¿Firmaste el procedimiento?

Sí, pero tengo fotos si quieres leerlo.

Quiero firmarlo Albert, sé que es lo que corresponde hacer, y sé que firmaste solo para evitarme el trago amargo, pero quiero ser cien por ciento consciente e informada de lo que está por venir, es mi hijo… - le dijo ella con firmeza y determinación, que la mano de él sobre su mentón acariciando levemente su rostro con su pulgar casi la hace perder. Su suave tono de voz era consolador, e íntimo, como si no existiera nadie más.

Lo sé bonita, y nunca ha sido mi intención dejarte fuera de nada… solo…

Solo querías protegerme… pero ya no soy una niña Albert. -le dijo ella levantando el mentón en un gesto firme e intransigente, no podía darse el lujo de ser débil.

Lo siento, tienes razón, toda la razón, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, llamaré a Martin, para pedirle que venga mañana temprano, antes del procedimiento. – la respuesta de Albert no era condescendiente, sino comprensiva, y precisamente esa comprensión hizo que ella bajara la guardia un poco.

No es una opción negarnos ¿verdad?

No, sus niveles bajaron, es en realidad un movimiento desesperado, pero es eso, o llevarlo a casa. – le dijo él con renuencia, sabiendo que eso le dolería.

Candy gimió en silencio para no despertar a Drew… Llevarlo a casa… eso era una sentencia de muerte. Albert la envolvió en sus brazos una vez más, y con esa profundamente consoladora y amorosa voz le dijo.

Vamos a salir adelante Candy, vamos a ganar no solo la batalla, sino la guerra, y te prometo que haremos lo mejor por Drew, no solo ahora, sino siempre.

No puedo perderlo… - la garganta le dolía, quería gritar, llorar, derrumbarse ante la perspectiva.

No lo vas a perder, Candy, no lo vamos a perder. – Albert la abrazó una vez más con su hijo en brazos, sabía que no tenía en realidad poder para hacer esa promesa, pero necesitaba que ella lo creyera, y Candy quería creerle.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó de pronto, como si él tuviese todas las respuestas.

Pon a Drew en la cama para no despertarlo, y hablemos. – le dijo él con tranquilidad.

No quiero soltarlo…

Cariño, él tiene que descansar, recuperar fuerzas, anda…

Candy caminó hasta la cama y depositó a su adorado niño en el centro, rodeándolo con almohadas, después fue y se sentó junto a Albert.

¿Qué pudimos hacer que no hicimos? ¿debimos intentar tener un bebé? ¿debí darme cuenta antes que estaba enfermo? Tal vez toda mi angustia y dolor de cuando estaba embarazada…- Candy trataba de encontrar respuestas, de racionalizar lo que sucedía, un diluvio de pensamientos la asaltaban y parecían querer ahogarla, pero Albert la detuvo.

No vayas ahí, no te voy a permitir ir ahí, Candy, mírame, no te puedes derrumbar ahora, no puedes dejarte caer, debemos ser fuertes, y nada de esto es culpa de nadie…

¿Me prometes que me dejarás llevarlo a casa, si…? – ni siquiera pudo completar su pregunta, pero Albert sabía que ella necesitaba paz mental a toda costa.

Te prometo que yo los llevaré a casa a ambos y que no me separaré de ustedes por nada del mundo, que estaré a su lado a cada minuto hasta que sea el tiempo, y que cuando él nos haya dejado no te dejaré sola, estaré ahí…

No sé si soportaría verte… sería como ver lo que Drew nunca será.

Candy, haré lo que me pidas, me iré al fin del mundo si no quieres verme, o me quedaré a tu lado por siempre, pero ahora, esa no es la realidad que debemos enfrentar, hoy aún tenemos una última carta por jugar, la apuesta es demasiado alta como para rendirnos antes de intentarlo, princesa, no lo vamos a perder… te prometo que…

¿Qué puedes prometerme Albert? No hay nada que puedas hacer… - lo encaró ella categóricamente.

Te prometo que lucharemos juntos, es lo único que puedo prometerte… que no los dejaré solos… estaré ahí para ustedes, sabes que si pudiese dar mi vida la daría…- le dijo él con el corazón en la mano, lo cual ablandó el corazón de Candy y le recordó que no sufría sola, que Albert al igual que ella sufría inmensamente, con cariño tomó la mano de él y mirando sus amables ojos color cielo le dijo:

Lo sé, yo igual, Albert, daría mi vida a cambio de la de él… yo estoy aquí para ti, no estás solo… pero no sé si podré vivir si Drew… - Albert no podía despegar su vista de sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, acariciando su rostro suavemente, le susurró con vehemencia.

Princesa, si lo peor llega a suceder, vas a vivir, y el tiempo sanará la herida, y un día, sin darte cuenta serás feliz de nuevo, algo te hará sonreír, el recuerdo se suavizará, y el dolor se irá, no será fácil, ni rápido, pero te juro Candice, que serás feliz de nuevo, me haré cargo de ello aun que me destierres de tu lado. – los brazos de Albert la envolvían con calidez, y ella recargada en su pecho lloraba sin poder contenerse.

Perdóname, tú debes estar igual de destrozado que yo… - le dijo ella de pronto recordando que él amaba a Drew tanto como ella.

Tenerte aquí a mi lado ayuda, antes de que llegaras me sentía desolado… -le confesó él.

También te prometo que no estarás solo… estaremos juntos, luchando como hasta ahora. - la voz de la rubia estaba entrecortada.

Albert levantó el rostro de ella empapado en lágrimas, y la miró con ternura, acunó su cara entre sus manos, y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, estaban tan cerca, que sus alientos se cruzaban, lloraron juntos en silencio, dejando que el caudal de emociones corriera, que esa electrizante corriente que los unía fluyera, sus cuerpos podían fácilmente fundirse en un beso, en un abrazo eterno, pero la pena y el dolor eran tan grandes que solo podían estar así tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, se necesitaban, se anhelaban, ese abrazo, esa cercanía era vital, pero ninguno de los dos sabía si podrían permanecer juntos después de que Drew partiera, hoy su posible muerte era una realidad demasiado apabullante.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Candy se separó de él…

Vamos a dormir… -

Por supuesto, pero debo llamar a Martin antes de eso, para pedirle que venga temprano con el documento que firmarás, regreso en cinco minutos. – le dijo él mientras se ponía en pie cansado y salía de la habitación.

Albert no le tomó ni tres minutos regresar, pero cuando lo hizo ella dormía abrazada de su pequeño, ambos estaban destrozados, cansados, heridos en lo más profundo de sus almas, y parecía que no podrían encontrar solaz de ninguna forma.

Ninguno de los dos podía concebir un futuro sin la pequeña y débil luz que iluminaba sus días, adoraban a su hijo con locura, y el dolor, el miedo, la incertidumbre los inundaban en ese momento.

Albert se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama junto a ellos, se acercó para abrazar a su hijo, y con su otra mano acarició los cabellos de ella. El futuro se auguraba gris, pero al menos por ahora estaban juntos, la calidez, la fragilidad, el amor, el dolor, la esperanza y la desesperanza, todo estaba junto con ellos en la cama ese día, Candy dormía con un brazo protector alrededor de su pequeño como una leona duerme con sus cachorro, y Albert trataba de trasmitirle una paz y fortaleza que el mismo no sentía, pero estaba seguro que de ser necesario daría hasta su último aliento por ellos, rogó al cielo por un milagro, no era un hombre devoto, pero hoy era consciente que lo único que quedaba por hacer, era clamar por un milagro.

No durmieron mucho esa noche, el procedimiento se planeó para esa tarde, y la familia comenzó a llegar a cuentagotas, todos adoraban a Drew, y por supuesto querían mostrar su apoyo a Albert y a Candy, aunque no habían podido estar en el hospital constantemente, estaban respaldándolos en todo momento, haciéndose cargo de lo que fuera necesario.

Entrar a la habitación no era una opción, pero querían que Albert y Candy sintieran su amor y apoyo, y por supuesto también Drew, ese chiquillo que no solo se había robado el corazón de sus padres, sino de sus abuelos, y tíos.

El primero en llegar fue Archie, a pesar de ser muy temprano iba perfectamente vestido, con un impecable traje de día, listo para ir al corporativo, y acompañado de un regalo, y un par de cafés colombianos. Archie lamentaba llegar solo, le había pedido a Anne que lo acompañara, pero, no lo había logrado…

 _ **La noche anterior en el Penthouse de los Cornwell.**_

 _Archie observó a su esposa rozar levemente la mejilla de su hija y entregarla a la nana, estaba elegantemente vestida, venía de una gala en el Tate, se acercó hasta él y besó sus labios con deseo que el correspondió por unos momentos, era hermosa, su perfecta piel de porcelana, su cabello negro azabache, el porte y estilo inconfundible._

 _Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – Le pregunto ella mientras se servía un Martini._

 _Bien, ¿y a ti? ¿llevaste a la niña con sus abuelos?_

 _Marissa la llevó a ver a mis padres, yo tenía mucho por hacer para la gala de esta noche, sabes que uno de mis clientes más importantes estaría ahí._

 _Lo sé, ¿resultó como esperabas? – preguntó él con comprensión, no quería discutir, pero creía que ella era quien debía llevar a la niña con Victor y Katherine, no su nana._

 _Sí, fue magnífico, accedió a comprar las pinturas que le indiqué, así que tanto el artista, como mi cliente están felices. ¿A que debo tu cara de preocupación?_

 _Deberán hacer el trasplante a Drew mañana._

 _Ya sabías que eso era una posibilidad._

 _Sí, pero no mañana, algo así de precipitado habla de que las cosas no van bien._

 _Tiene leucemia, por supuesto que las cosas no van bien, amor. – le respondió ella sin más, mientras bebía un sorbo de su Martini._

 _Iré temprano a verlos, antes de ir al corporativo, ¿me acompañas?_

 _No creo que sea lo más prudente, además tengo clase de Yoga temprano, pero le enviaré un mensaje a Candice… vamos, deja de darle vueltas, y acompáñame a la cama, fue un día pesado… -_

 _Creo que deberías ir… no son momentos sencillos para ellos._

 _Precisamente por eso creo que no debería ir, mira, mi presencia no cambia nada, y tengo muchos compromisos el día de mañana._

 _¿Cita en el spa?_

 _Sí, Archie, cita en el spa, pero todo esto que ves no se da por obra de magia, así que mi querido esposo, se que amas presumirme, cuando voy contigo, déjame continuar con mi día y ve tú si gustas al hospital. Me voy a la cama, como te dije antes, ¿vienes?_

 _Te alcanzo en unos momentos. –_

 _Cómo quieras. – le dijo ella besándolo una vez más antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

 _Archie observó a Anne salir de la estancia y no por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de casados se preguntó de que estaba hecho el corazón de su mujer, lo había hipnotizado, si, era hermosa, una diosa en la cama, una mujer refinada de exquisito gusto, cariñosa con él, pero como madre, hija y hermana era una desgracia. Respiró profundo y revisó algunos pendientes, antes de ir a la cama, mañana sería un día largo._

Archie entró sigilosamente a la habitación, aún era temprano, y si bien no eran horas de visita, hacía mucho que Albert había hecho lo necesario para que la mayoría de las reglas del hospital no aplicaran para ellos, de hecho, le sorprendía que no hubiese comprado el hospital de una buena vez.

Candy se encontraba en la antesala de la suite preparando café, y estaba completamente distraída, así que no se dio cuenta de que él entró.

No sigas, ya les traje su dosis de cafeína. – le dijo Archie, sacándole un pequeño susto.

Archie…

Vamos, toma, ya sé que te sobresalté, pero cuando pruebes esa mezcla de Juan Valdés me lo vas a perdonar. – le dijo ofreciéndole uno de los cafés.

Gracias… - las lágrimas inundaron sus verdes ojos.

Gatita, todo va a salir bien. – le dijo el elegante hombre acariciando levemente su mentón con el pulgar, y ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Gracias Archie, ¿Cómo está mi adorada sobrina?

Bien, cada día más grande, espero pronto puedas verla, es una belleza, será aún más bella que Anne, pero no se lo digas a tu hermana. – le dijo el orgulloso padre con una sonrisa.

Gracias por venir. ¿Anne? – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Anne… ¿qué puedo decirte? - Archie no iba a abrir su corazón en ese momento, no era una batalla que le correspondía pelear a Candy, sino a él.

Mamá me dijo que la nana le llevó a Victoria ayer…

Sí, Anne tenía un compromiso en el Tate. – una vez más debía justificar lo injustificable.

Le dije a mamá que debía haber una explicación. – la respuesta de Candy era comprensiva.

En realidad, siempre las hay al parecer, ¿qué puedo decirte? La conoces, es tu hermana. – era todo lo que iba a decir.

¿La explicación de hoy es su clase de yoga?

Candy… - Archie se sentía incómodo, no por lealtad hacia su esposa, sino por lo que significaba abrir la caja de Pandora que era su matrimonio.

No te apenes, ella misma me mandó un mensaje en la mañana. – Candy prefirió cambiar de tema ante su evidente renuencia a hablar.

¿Se disculpó? – preguntó Archie esperanzado.

Algo así… ya conoces a Anne.

Los dos amigos se vieron resignados, en realidad el comportamiento y la falta de afecto de Anne era un secreto a voces. Albert salió en ese momento a la antesala y le dio a Archie un fuerte abrazo.

Traje café.

Eres un enviado del cielo. – le dijo el rubio con alivio mientras tomaba un buen sorbo del delicioso y oscuro brebaje.

También traje algo para Drew… - les dijo entregándole un pequeño envoltorio.

Candy lo tomó y lo abrió con cuidado, la cubierta de piel y los bordes dorados del libro, más el farol, los anillos, los niños y el león grabados en el frente la hicieron sonreír.

Archie… es hermoso… -

Le compré toda la serie, pero te la envié al departamento… son primeras ediciones.

Son perfectos… eran…. –

Tus libros favoritos de niña lo sé, lo sabemos todos, oímos a Albert, y a tus padres leértelos millones de veces, aún cuando hubiese sido más fácil que te pusieran la película.

Nunca es demasiado temprano para contarles historias fantásticas. – le dijo Candy.

Lo sé, yo mismo he comenzado a leerle a Victoria en las noches… el caso es que quería venir a verlos, y decirles que estoy aquí para ustedes, y que deseo y pido que todo sea un éxito. Ya me hice cargo de todos tus pendientes, y los tuyos los tomó Patty, Candy, así que por favor no se preocupen por nada de trabajo, solo concéntrense en Drew. –

Gracias por venir Archie. – le respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

No tienes que agradecer… somos familia, por supuesto que mis padres también envían sus saludos, y oraciones.

Salúdalos de nuestra parte, por favor. – le respondió Candy.

No duden en llamar si necesitan algo. – les dijo besando a Candy en la mejilla y dándole un fuerte abrazo una vez más, para después salir de la habitación.

Patty y Stear llegaron un poco después, Stear debía tomar un avión con rumbo a Australia ese día.

Entraron en silencio, a la antesala y abrazaron a Albert y a Candy con cariño y profundo sentimiento que hizo que la rubia una vez más se deshiciera en lágrimas.

Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verán. – les dijo Patty tratando de trasmitir esperanza, y consuelo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Eso creemos. – le dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa, esa mañana había despertado con la conciencia de que aún debían luchar y de que no iba a dejarse vencer, pero todo parecía tan difícil.

Venimos temprano, porque debo tomar el avión a Australia, y no quería dejar de venir a verlos, para decirles que estamos con ustedes. – les dijo Stear, mientras abrazaba a la suave y frágil rubia que era como la hermanita que no había tenido.

Gracias Stear. – le dijo la rubia luchando por contener las lágrimas, su abrazo protector y lleno de cariño la había consolado antes, Albert había sido su príncipe, pero Archie, Stear y Anthony habían sido sus tres paladines, sus compañeros de travesuras y risas. –

Yo vendré más tarde a hacerte compañía, Candy, solo debo ir un rato a la oficina primero.

Está bien, gracias Patty, mamá, papá, Pauna y William vendrán, pero, agradeceré que también estés aquí para apoyarme.

No te preocupes, aquí estaré.

Bien, estaremos al pendiente, y saben que cuentan con nosotros, por cierto, traje algo… – le dijo Stear entregándole un pequeño objeto.

¿Qué es esto?

Albert me contó que le cantan tres diferentes canciones de cuna, una en gaélico, otra en inglés, y una más en francés, así que creí que esto sería una buena idea, ábrelo. -le respondió el joven inventor.

Candy abrió con cuidado el paquete y se topó con un snowglobe que tenía dentro la ciudad de New York.

Dale cuerda. –

Candy obedeció y escuchó las notas del primero de las tres canciones de cuna. Albert sonrió, era un regalo hermoso.

¿Por qué New York? – le preguntó el rubio a su primo.

Porque ahí comenzó todo, ahí se reencontraron, y muy probablemente ahí fue concebido Drew… algún día tendrán que llevarlo a la Gran Manzana, y a ver la aurora boreal, el sol de medianoche… en fin, a revivir las aventuras que ustedes tuvieron juntos.

Te quedó increíble… - le dijo Albert pasando por alto lo que Stear implicaba… implicaba que su niño viviría, y que Cany y él serían una familia… y en honor a la verdad era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

Son muchas las cosas que se pueden hacer hoy con las impresoras tres D. – le dijo Stear tratando de quitarle importancia al significativo regalo que acababa de hacerles.

Gracias Stear. – le dijo la rubia abrazándolo fuertemente

Denada… bueno, me voy, porque si no perderé el avión, Stear se despidió de ellos, y Patty prometió regresar, la visita no había durado más de unos minutos, pero sabían que era importante ir a verlos. Aunque no habían cargado a Drew, ni entrado a la habitación adoraban al pequeño y rogaban por su salud.

Candy observaba como las enfermeras tomaban muestras de Drew y de Albert, ella sostenía Drew en brazos y estaba todo programado para esa tarde, aunque aún habría unas cuantas visitas más, la familia había llamado, y les habían pedido visitarlos unos minutos, terminaron con el procedimiento, y justo en ese momento se aparecieron Atnhony e Isabella, Drew les sonrió a sus tíos al verlos a través del cristal, y ellos le hicieron muecas para hacerlo reír, pero no entrarían hasta allá.

Ve a recibirlos, yo me quedo con Drew. – le dijo Albert tomando al pequeño en brazos y saludando a Isabella y a Anthony a través del vidrio.

Ahora vuelvo. – le dijo mientras salía a saludar.

Albert la observó a través del cristal abrazar a Anthony y a Isabella, y pudo ver como Isabella le ponía un pedazo de papel en sus manos, y Candy, a pesar de todo el dolor que estaban viviendo pegaba un pequeño grito de emoción y los envolvía a los dos en un abrazo. Después tomó el pedazo de papel que Isabella le había entregado, y lo pegó al vidrio para que Albert viera de que se trataba, era un ultrasonido, y Albert sonrió abrazando a su pequeño y compartiendo la felicidad de su primo y su esposa. Al poco tiempo se despidieron y justo en ese momento llegó la tía Elroy, así que Candy no regresó de inmediato a la habitación, Albert logró dormir a Drew y lo puso con cuidado en la cuna, aún quedaban un par de horas para el tratamiento.

Candice, querida, vine a desearles suerte en todo esto y a despedirme…

¿Despedirte tía? – preguntó Albert de pronto entrando en la habitación.

No hemos querido preocuparlos, porque sabemos que no han sido meses sencillos, pero, ustedes saben que mi política es la honestidad, así que les diré, lo que sucede es que llamó Rose…

¿Todo bien con ella y el bebé? – preguntó Albert con preocupación por su hermana a quien no había visto en meses y de quien recibía de vez en cuando mensajes o llamadas preguntando como estaba él y Drew, lo cierto es que ella y George habían terminado por mudarse a New York.

Tuvo un sangrado y la pusieron en reposo hasta nuevo aviso, así que iré a pasar con ella una temporada, ya que Pauna no quiere moverse de aquí para estar con ustedes. –

Albert… - Candy volteó a verlo y extendió su mano para tomar la de él, sabía perfectamente cuanto adoraba Albert a Rose, y ella misma se sentía conmovida.

La llamo al rato. –

Bien, hijos, esto es solo una visita relámpago, confío en que Dios les dará la fortaleza que necesitan para superar esta prueba, y sobre todo que le conceda a mi pequeño Drew la dicha de ser un niño sano y feliz de tener a sus padres a su lado.

Gracias por venir tía, y por favor no dejes de informarnos sobre Rose. – le dijo Albert abrazando con cariño a su tía.

Candice, hija, ánimo, todo va a salir bien, mi niña. – le dijo con un dejo de ternura no acostumbrado en ella. Candy abrazó a Elroy.

Gracias tía… -

Bueno, los dejo, sé que tus padres, así como William y Pauna vendrán a hacerte compañía durante el procedimiento médico, así que estarás en buenas manos. Albert, cuida de ella, y tú hija, cuida de mi sobrino favorito. - La mujer mayor les dedicó una sonrisa más y salió de la habitación.

Candy se abrazó a la cintura de Albert sin pensarlo, todo ese día parecía irreal, en la mañana muy temprano, había hablado con Martin, y repasado punto por punto todo lo referente al trasplante y sus riesgos, el procedimiento, en sí era sencillo, tanto para Albert como para Drew, lo complicado sería lo que habría de venir, la espera que parecería eterna.

Albert la apretó contra sí, y ella se recargó en su pecho, ambos guardaban silencio, simplemente necesitaban ese contacto, la cercanía, el consuelo que las palabras no podían brindar, por fin la voz de ella irrumpió en el silencio con una duda.

¿Crees que a Rose le moleste si le llamo?

Creo, que no lo sabremos si no te arriesgas… ¿quieres llamarle? – le respondió él tratando de infundirle confianza, sabía de sobra lo cercana que habían sido ambas, y lo que le pesaba a Candy la ausencia de la que alguna vez fue como su hermana.

Sí, sentir que puedes perder a tu bebé de un momento a otro es horrible, no debe estarla pasando bien, y seguro desea que Pauna vaya a estar con ella, está sola, lejos de la familia, seguramente con George en el trabajo…- Albert pudo discernir un dejo de culpa en ella y la alejó un poco para verla a los ojos y decirle con seriedad.

Candice, no te sientas culpable, si mi madre decidió quedarse y dejar que tía Elroy viajara, no es tu culpa, llámala, pero si no se porta bien contigo, por favor no prolongues la llamada.

¿Hablarás tu con ella?

Sí, es más, que te parece si llamas de mi celular, y si se pone complicada simplemente me la pasas, dijo mientras le extendía su celular a Candy.

 **New York.**

Rosemary Johnson veía la blanca pared de su habitación, los días anteriores habían sido una pesadilla, había tenido que pasar un par de noches en el hospital, estaba a finales del segundo trimestre de su embarazo, y por azares del destino había tenido un sangrado, mientras iba de compras por una de las lujosas boutiques neoyorquinas, el médico le había dicho sin rodeos que una posibilidad muy tangible era perder a su hijo y eso la había devastado.

Los días en el hospital habían sido una atemorizantes, y cuando llamó a casa, aunque su padre y su madre la consolaron no volaron a su encuentro de inmediato como lo había esperado, las cosas con Albert, Drew y Candice eran complicadas también, así que le llamaron para decirle que su tía volaría a pasar una temporada con ella.

Rosemary amaba a Elroy Andrew, pero una parte de ella se negaba a entender que su madre no fuese de inmediato a su lado, y por otro lado era tanto el temor y el dolor ante la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño que de pronto se preguntó ¿cómo era que Albert y Candy vivían con ello día a día desde hacía más de un año?

La soledad pesó y le hizo pensar en lo que su examiga seguro había vivido durante su incierto embarazo en la costa francesa, al lado de un hombre que no amaba, y temerosa del resultado de amar a un hombre que ella creía prohibido. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y de pronto el sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, observó la pantalla entre la bruma de sus lágrimas y vio que era Albert, al parecer habían resuelto decirle lo que sucedía.

Bert… - dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada.

No Rose, lo siento, soy yo, Candy, en seguida te lo comunico, solo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que estas pasando y que ruego que todo se solucione, no pierdas ánimos, y mantente alegre por tu pequeño o pequeña… - la melodiosa voz se escuchaba nerviosa, y como no, si ella, Rosemary Andrew la que alguna vez fue como su hermana la había juzgado y sentenciado sin derecho a réplica.

Tengo miedo… - confesó en voz apenas audible, con Candy no tenía que ser fuerte.

Lo sé Rose, lo sé, pero debes pensar que todo estará bien, y seguir las indicaciones del médico…- le respondió comprensiva.

Será un niño… -

Es maravilloso ser madre de un niño. – le respondió Candy, de pronto sorprendida por la apertura de Rose.

¿Me enseñarás como hacerlo? – las barreras levantadas se derrumbaban ante el dolor, y la soberbia de pronto ya no existía.

Por supuesto que sí querida, quisiera estar ahí…

Yo quisiera no haber sido una estúpida, Candy… y no haberme perdido de tantos momentos contigo y con Drew… ¿me perdonas? Te juzgué muy duramente, y te dejé sola… no tengo derecho a llamarme amiga…- su voz otrora altanera y condescendiente se quebraba humildemente.

Sabes que sí… ¿me perdonas tú a mí? – ahora mismo la voz de Candy también estaba ahogada por el llanto. Albert la rodeaba con su brazo, sabía lo que una reconciliación significaba para ambas.

Sí… ¿cómo está Drew?

Hoy harán el trasplante.

Estarán en mis oraciones, no tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien, y cuando menos acuerdes correrás tras de él. Te mando un abrazo. – le dijo sinceramente Rose.

Gracias, tú y tu bebé estarán bien, verás lo bello que es tomarlo en brazos…también te mando un abrazo… te paso a Bert… - le dijo Candy

Al príncipe dirás. – le dijo Rose con una sonrisa entre lágrimas que hizo que la rubia que se encontraba a poco menos de 6 mil kilómetros de distancia sonriera entre lágrimas mientras le extendía el celular a Albert quien no dejó de abrazarla, sino más bien la atrajo a su pecho mientras hablaba con su hermana.

Bert… -

Hola, hermanita, ¿cómo estás?

Atada a la cama por tiempo indefinido.

Tendrás que aprender a bordar y a tejer, por más que te rehusaste en el colegio.

Jajajaja, las hermanas eran insufribles.

Lo sé… -

Sé que es un día difícil para ti, así que los dejo, y espero que todo salga bien… gracias por llamar.

Gracias por permitirte perdonar…

Aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer mi querido Bert, pero estar en la situación que estoy me hace comprender un poco más, y duele estar sola… -

George…

Sí, George está al pendiente, pero hay muchísimo trabajo, y dentro de todo estoy fuera de peligro, solo necesito no moverme.

Tía Elroy irá para allá.

Lo sé, y lo aprecio, pero quisiera a mamá.

¿Quieres que le diga?

No, ella ya tomó su decisión, y no quiero presionarla con nada, tampoco quiero ser egoísta… te dejo Bert, dale un beso a Drew de mi parte, y por favor llamen de vez en cuando, esto de estar en cama es soberanamente aburrido.

Cuídate Rosie, te mando un abrazo.

Rose colgó sintiendo que de alguna forma un peso se había levantado dentro de ella.

 **Londres.**

Candy besó la frente de su hijo y lo abrazó con amor antes de entregarlo en brazos de la enfermera que se haría cargo de él durante el procedimiento. Después volteó a ver a Albert, se habían quedado solos por unos momentos, así que lo abrazó con fuerza, y él correspondió.

Todo va a estar bien, por favor mantente tranquila. – le dijo él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

Los estaré esperando… - le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro y acariciaba su fuerte mentón, él le sonrió con esa sonrisa que la hacía volar, y limpió una vez más sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Vamos a ganar esta guerra… ya lo verás. – le prometió él, mientras rozaba sus labios muy levemente en un beso de despedida porque el enfermero justo entraba por la puerta, habían sido solo una fracción de segundo, un gesto tierno, más que apasionado.

Ella lo observó sentarse en la silla que por protocolo debía usar, y desaparecer al ser empujado por el fuerte enfermero que había ido por él. Candy llevó sus dedos a sus labios, recordando la leve caricia, que sus labios de seda le habían proporcionado. Pidió porque todo saliera bien, que esto fuese solo una tempestad más, pero que al final del día pudiesen mantenerse a flote, y llegar a puerto seguro.

Candy se quedó unos minutos a solas, tratando de recobrar su compostura, debía verse fuerte, sabía bien que tanto sus padres como William y Pauna estarían ansiosos también, y ella no quería ser motivo de preocupación.

Lavó su cara con agua fría, se arregló un poco, respiró profundo, tratando de recomponerse, de tener fe, se miró una última vez en el espejo, pensando, recordando, la primera vez que había escuchado el latido del corazón de Drew en el ultrasonido, sus primeros movimientos dentro de su vientre, cuando vio sus perfectos ojos azul cielo, del tono intenso de una soleada mañana en tierras frías, esa mirada pura, inocente, que le había recordado a Albert, al hombre que era el padre de su hijo, el hombre que ella había amado, y aún hoy seguía amando, pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, esos labios que él descuidadamente había rozado hacía unos minutos, en un beso tan distinto y lejano de los muchos que habían compartido antes que hoy, en un lejano universo, en el que las horas de interminables besos y caricias habían sido una deliciosa constante.

Candy vislumbró por unos segundos un futuro luminoso, uno dónde los tres estuviesen juntos, con Drew sano, y ella y Albert compartiendo como hasta ahora los pequeños momentos de la vida, esos que te hacen sonreír, que llenan tu corazón, los pequeños detalles, y alegrías, anhelaba con todo su ser que toda esa pesadilla terminara, había días en los que deseaba darse cuenta que en realidad estaba soñando, que todo había sido una pesadilla, y despertar en brazos de Albert en el penthouse en New York.

Pero sabía que esa realidad no tenía a Drew en ella, y Candy amaba con locura a su bebé, era su todo, su razón de vivir, lo que la había mantenido a flote en momentos en los que fácilmente podría haberse vuelto loca, y ahora, lo único que quería era que el médico le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que podían llevarlo a casa.

¿Y si cuando llegara el momento de llevarlo a casa fuese solo para disfrutar de él los últimos días de su vida? Ese panorama la angustiaba, perder a Drew sería una herida profunda y difícil de sanar en su corazón, algo de lo que no sabía si podría recuperarse.

Recordó las palabras de Albert, prometiéndole que nunca estaría sola, pero ella dudaba de sí en realidad lograrían siquiera soportar verse si su Drew desaparecía de sus vidas.

Candy controló su mente, se negó a seguir pensando, lavó su cara una vez más y la secó con cuidado con la toalla, era tiempo de salir y pasar tiempo con sus padres y con los Andrew, ellos también debían estar preocupados.

Salió a la antesala dónde Victor, Katherine, William y Pauna esperaban por ella.

¿Cómo estás hija? – pregunto Victor mientras abrazaba a una Candy que parecía querer salirse de su piel.

Sé que el procedimiento es sencillo, pero… estoy nerviosa. – respondió ella apoyándose en el hombro de su padre.

Víctor apretó un poco más el abrazo como cuando era niña, y tenía alguna pesadilla.

Todo va a estar bien, mi niña. – le dijo Katherine acariciando un poco su cabello. William y Pauna la saludaron cordialmente, y después de un rato, todos tomaron asiento para esperar por noticias, la verdad era que el procedimiento era por demás sencillo, pero los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

¿Gustan un té? – preguntó William al aire, la verdad era que quería encontrar en que ocuparse.

Un té sería fantástico, amor, gracias. ¿Kate? – preguntó Pauna sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

Gracias William, sí.

Yo no puedo tomar nada, gracias. – dijo Candy.

¿Café para ti Victor? – preguntó William conociendo de sobra a su amigo.

Es terrible en este lugar, mi querido amigo, pero gracias, me conformaré con un té, te acompaño. – dijo besando en la frente a su hija y siendo relevado por Katherine.

Las mujeres observaron partir a los hombres en silencio.

Todo va a estar bien, Candice. – le dijo Pauna extendiendo su mano para darle un par de palmadas en la rodilla.

Gracias Pauna…

Katherine y Pauna hicieron lo posible por distraer a Candy, platicando del clima, de lo hermoso que era Drew, de las travesuras que ella solía hacer de niña. Victor y William regresaron con el té, y lograron que Candy tomará unos sorbos del que le habían llevado.

Dos eternas horas habían pasado, y el médico aún no daba razón alguna, Patty llegó a una sala llena de tensión, y saludó amablemente. Después se acercó a su rubia amiga que parecía ausente, y definitivamente tensa.

Candy, vamos a que tomes un poco de aire.

Candy levantó la vista como si no se hubiese percatado antes de la presencia de Patty la miró con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

Estoy bien, además, Martin puede venir en cualquier momento. – respondió con voz más ronca de lo normal.

Ve con Patty hija, cualquier cosa te avisamos. – la instó Katherine con ternura.

¿De inmediato?

De inmediato mi amor, pero si debes tomar un poco de aire. – le dijo Victor.

Candy no dijo más y simplemente se dejó guiar, Patty la llevó al patio, dónde el frío aire otoñal proporcionaba algo de alivio.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Patty decidió hablar.

¿Qué sucede, Candy?

Temo perderlos… - confesó con esfuerzo la rubia.

Candy, no va a pasarle nada a Albert ni a Drew, ya te explicaron y dijeron que todo era muy sencillo.

¿Y si se complica la anestesia de Albert?

Él es un hombre fuerte, saludable, lleno de vitalidad, no tendría por qué complicarse la anestesia. – le dijo Patty con lógica.

Patty… no puedo, ni quiero vivir sin ellos. – le dijo ella por fin apenas pudiendo contener sus emociones.

Patty se detuvo y la abrazó, dejándola sacar sus miedos, su dolor, la incertidumbre, todo lo que la atacaba en ese momento.

Todo va a estar bien, querida, todo va a estar bien. – le dijo Patty mientras sentía el frágil cuerpo de Candy convulsionar con las lágrimas. – Debes de ser fuerte. – la animó.

Lloró en silencio en los brazos de Patty, desahogando una vez más su dolor e incertidumbre.

De pronto, el celular de Candy sonó, y ella limpió un poco sus lágrimas para poder ver.

Sí, Martin, gracias, voy para allá enseguida. – dijo antes de colgar. – Debemos volver, ya Martin está en la habitación, para darnos el update.

Bien, solo recuerda que debes de estar tranquila.

La morena y la rubia caminaron de regreso al hospital con el corazón en la mano, ansiosas y temerosas de noticias por partes iguales. Mientras recorrían los largos pasillos blancos, Candy repetía una y otra vez la misma línea a modo de oración, como si la repetición constante fuese capaz de obrar el milagro.

Que todo esté bien con Albert, y que Drew se sane, Dios mío, que se sane…


	37. Chapter 37

**¡Bien hermosas, pasamos una semana sin dramas… wow! Estoy sorprendida. Les mando un abrazo, y miles de bendiciones, gracias por su paciencia y su espera, espero que lo disfruten…**

 **C, sabes que estoy en deuda contigo. Un abrazo mi querida amiga.**

 **RAA 37**

Patty y Candy llegaron a la sala con una Candy un poco más calmada, Martin llegó un poco de tiempo después y las mujeres se pusieron de pie como impulsadas por un resorte, mientras los caballeros se acercaban, por supuesto la primera en preguntar fue Candy.

¿Martin? - la voz de la rubia era ansiosa.

Todo salió bien, Candy, Albert estará en recuperación unas dos horas hasta que pase el efecto de la anestesia, como ya te había comentado después de eso podrá seguir con la rutina normal y en una hora más podrán entrar a ver a Drew, aún va a estar sedado y será monitoreado constantemente, pero, hemos hecho todo lo necesario, y ahora solo nos resta confiar y esperar. – le dijo el médico de ojos bondadosos.

Gracias Martin, ¿indicaciones?

Pues, solo decirte que las enfermeras estarán entrando cada hora a revisar la temperatura de Drew durante la noche, y así será por el próximo par de días, cualquier signo de fiebre, erupción, dolor, u lo que sea es mala señal, además de eso, no hay mucho más que decir o hacer, pero como siempre llámame con cualquier duda.

¿Y Albert? –

Todo normal, solo que coma bien estos días, y se tome las cosas con calma, ya repasé con ustedes las posibles molestias del procedimiento, tomará analgésicos para contrarrestarlas, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que tranquila, todo salió como se esperaba.

Gracias Martin.

El médico se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la sala de espera, la familia volteó a verse con una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad ante la espera que tenían por delante.

Llamaré a Margaret para que envíe alguna sopa de verduras para que cene mi hijo. – dijo Pauna.

No es necesario, ya la llamé, y Rob lo traerá más tarde, así como un menú ultra nutritivo y saludable durante la próxima semana. – le dijo Candy sin más ante la sorpresa de Pauna, quien en realidad no creía que la rubia tuviese cabeza para mucho, pero que una vez más le demostraba a Pauna Andrew, que Candy era una mujer madura, segura de si misma, y sobre todo que amaba profundamente a su hijo y a su nieto.

Bien, entonces solo nos queda esperar, te acompañamos en lo que te dejan ver a Drew y nos quedamos al pendiente de Albert. - le dijo con una leve sonrisa apretando su mano nuevamente.

Gracias Pauna…- le dijo ella conmovida ante el gesto cariñoso de la mujer.

No tienes nada que agradecer Candy, somos familia, hoy más que nunca, gracias a ti, somos familia. – le dijo abrazándola brevemente, Pauna, al igual que todos era consciente de que pasado el tiempo, Albert y Candy seguramente lograrían estar juntos, aunque claro, primero, y antes que todo, estaba Drew.

Esperaron pacientemente, distrayéndose unos a otros, enviando los mensajes pertinentes a la familia, y tratando de tener esperanza, de pensar en un futuro brillante y favorecedor.

Después de un tiempo Candy pudo por fin ver a su pequeño, entró sigilosamente a la habitación, y observó al pequeño Drew que dormía plácidamente en su cuna, y ella simplemente se dedicó a contemplarlo, quería grabar en su mente cada uno de sus rasgos, pedirle al tiempo que se detuviera, y exigirle a las Moiras que siguiesen hilando y enrollando la vida de su hijo, porque aún era demasiado temprano para ser cortada.

Candy no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó contemplando a su bebé, pareciera que de pronto, el cielo se oscureció dando paso a la noche, Candy trataba de mantenerse serena, pero su mente no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto tiempo más tardaría Albert en llegar.

Al fin Albert pudo volver al lado de su pequeña familia, el efecto de la anestesia había pasado, no era necesaria una hospitalización, lo habían llevado en silla de ruedas hasta la sala de la habitación, aunque lo que más deseaba era estar al lado de Candy, sabía que sus padres estaban ansiosos, y que debía verlos por unos momentos, así que pasó el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarlos a su lado, y después de despedirse se dirigió pausadamente a la habitación de su hijo, sabía que el dolor se iría en un par de días y que se sentiría raro por unas tres semanas, pero eso era lo de menos, era un precio insignificante a cambio de la recuperación de su hijo, entró a la antesala, siguió el rigurosos protocolo de higiene, ahora más importante que nunca, y después por fin entró a la habitación dónde Candy estaba sentada en el sillón contemplando a Drew que dormía en su cuna.

Su masculino aroma inundó la habitación y Candy se puso de pie ansiosa para ir hasta él, estaba algo nerviosa y cansada ante todas las emociones que el día había traído.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó titubeante.

Estoy bien. – le dijo él abriéndole los brazos para rodearla en un cálido y firme abrazo, al cual la rubia por supuesto accedió gustosa, aferrándose fuertemente a la cintura del rubio y recargándose en su firme pecho.

¿Comiste? – preguntó sin soltarlo.

Sí, gracias por pedir mi sopa favorita, mamá me dijo que habías sido tú.

Margaret la preparó…

Sí, pero gracias por pedirla. ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro pequeño?

Bien, dormido, supongo que cansado del ajetreo del día, vienen a revisar su temperatura cada hora.

¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó él tomando su mentón para alzar su rostro y poder ver sus ojos color esmeralda.

Bien, estoy bien, ¿quieres dormir? - le preguntó ella viendo que su rostro reflejaba cansancio.

Sí, creo que debemos intentarlo. – le dijo viendo que ella estaba simplemente agotada, pero ella se negó.

Vamos, a que te recuestes, yo voy a velar el sueño de Drew, debemos estar alertas. – le dijo ella con naturalidad, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hasta la cama.

Bien, entonces velemos el sueño de Drew.

No, tú necesitas descansar, duerme.

Te propongo algo, dormiré unas horas y después te relevo para que tú también duermas.

Bien, entonces acuéstate y duerme, yo estaré en la mecedora.

Quiero darme un baño… -

¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó ella, enrojeciendo al instante que se dio cuenta lo que había preguntado. Albert quería contestar que sí, pero guardó la compostura y lo tomó con naturalidad.

No te preocupes, ya pasaron todos los efectos de la anestesia, no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora vuelvo. – le dijo besando su frente antes de desaparecer en el baño.

Candy se acomodó en la mecedora, y esperó por él, Albert salió del baño y se recostó del lado más cercano a donde ella estaba, Candy se puso en pie para acomodar las almohadas y las frazadas, tocó su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre, solicita a cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar.

¿Te duele algo? – el tono de preocupación en su voz era evidente.

No, todo está bien, ¿tú te sientes bien? ¿quieres que llame al doctor para que te revise? – Albert trataba de tranquilizarla, la notaba nerviosa.

No, por supuesto que no es necesario, solo ha sido un día lleno de emociones, pero descansa… gracias Albert… - le dijo ella con ternura y amor contenido.

Candy…

Ya sé que dirás que no tengo que agradecer, y sé que no lo hiciste por mí, sino por Drew, aun así, no puedo dejar de decir gracias. – le dijo mientras se sentada un momento al lado de él pasaba sus dedos por entre el espeso cabello rubio del padre de su hijo, la verdad era que estaba ausente, tensa, cansada, la espera y la paciencia no eran precisamente su fuerte.

La incertidumbre del mañana era algo terrible con lo cual vivir, y la conciencia de que su pequeño estaba jugando la última carta disponible no era sencilla de vivir, sin querer las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ante la tensión del día.

Albert limpió sus lágrimas y apretó su mano para brindarle consuelo.

Todo va a estar bien, mañana será otro día. – le dijo mientras él mismo comprendía la razón y la profundidad de la tristeza que la embargaba, la incertidumbre, el dolor, todo se agolpaba y no quedaba más que apoyarse en silencio.

Te dejo descansar, yo velaré por Drew.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la cuna de su hijo para observarlo detenidamente. Albert observó su silueta en la penumbra de la habitación, los párpados le pesaban, y el cuerpo le dolía, sabía que eran los efectos normales de la donación, pero por supuesto que eso no se lo diría a ella por nada del mundo.

Durmió unas horas y despertó un poco desorientado, observó a Candy aún sentada a un lado de Drew observándolo detenidamente, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, así que se puso en pie y caminó hasta el lado de ella sobresaltándola sin querer.

Lo siento…

Albert, regresa a la cama.

No, ya dormí suficiente, debes dormir tú, toma una pastilla de melatonina para que puedas hacerlo.

Tú eres quien debes tomar algo, es hora de tus analgésicos.

Candy, necesitas descansar, yo me hago cargo de las pastillas.

Candy simplemente lo ignoró y le sirvió un vaso de agua que le entregó junto con dos Tylenol. Albert tomó lo que le ofrecía y luego le dijo,

Bien, ahora te toca tomar la melatonina para que duermas.

Candy accedió y después de darle un último vistazo a su bebé se fue a dormir por un rato.

La noche pareció eterna, al fin llegó el alba, habían dormido poco, pero Drew había pasado esa primera noche en relativa calma.

Temprano llegaron Pauna y William con el desayuno, Drew dormía profundamente, porque Martin había preferido ayudarlo a dormir lo mas posible las primeras 48 horas con el fin de darle tiempo a su organismo de recuperar fuerzas. Así que después de revisar que todo estaba bien ambos salieron a recibir a los Andrew, quienes les abrazaron en silencio, con afecto paternal, habían llevado de todo, todo lo que recordaban que podía gustarle a Candy y lo que sabían perfectamente le gustaba a Albert.

Pauna los instó maternalmente a comer como cuando solo eran un par de chiquillos y estuvo al pendiente de los detalles como rellenar sus vasos y acercarles tentadoramente las diferentes viandas disponibles. William platicó amenamente sobre cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerlos un poco.

Mientras desayunaban juntos Candy observó el leve gesto de dolor en el rostro de Albert, y su corazón se encogió, una idea venía dando vueltas en su cabeza y decidió que era momento de sacarla de una vez por todas, aunque le doliese siquiera pensarlo, era lo justo.

Albert, ¿Por qué no llamas a Allison para que pases el día con ella? Necesitas descansar, recobrar fuerzas, y seguramente ella quiere estar contigo en estos momentos, sé que fui enfática con respecto a las visitas al hospital, pero Drew y yo estaremos bien. –

Pauna la miraba sorprendida, no podía creer que estaba dispuesta a servirle a Albert a Allison en bandeja de plata, pero guardó silencio. William simplemente dio un sorbo a su café y volteó a ver a su apuesto hijo mayor. Quien tomó la mano de la mujer que amaba y con suavidad le dio a conocer la noticia que guardaba desde semanas atrás.

Candy, Allison y yo terminamos semanas atrás cuando vino de visita. –

Albert… lo siento, ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano.

Bien… era lo más honesto terminar con ella.

¿Cómo te sientes?

En su momento, me sentí culpable, aliviado, nostálgico, no sé, son demasiadas emociones juntas, pero la realidad es que lo que teníamos era simplemente insostenible e injusto para ella. – la voz de Albert era calmada, y aunque era consciente de que sus padres estaban ahí, su mirada no se desvió de Candy.

Lo siento… siento que hayamos trastocado tu vida… - había un dejo de culpa genuina en su voz, pero él la interrumpió con vehemencia.

No digas eso, no digas eso nunca, no hay nada que cambiaría, adoro tener a Drew en mi vida, y debo admitir que habernos reencontrado también ha sido bueno…- había ternura en su mirada.

Bien, entonces yo cuidaré de ti, comencemos porque es hora de que tomes tus pastillas. – le dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarle el medicamento.

Pauna y William habían guardado silencio, para Pauna era una sorpresa la noticia, pero no una sorpresa inesperada, y su corazón de madre estaba tranquilo ante lo que sus ojos veían, su hijo tenía a su lado una mujer que sin duda lo amaba con locura.

 **Semanas después.**

Candy observaba a Drew con ansiedad, buscando el más mínimo signo de mejoría, o en su defecto el más mínimo signo de amenaza, algo de fiebre, una erupción, cualquier cosa que pudiese indicar que toda esperanza estaba perdida, y que el fantasma de la temida enfermedad de injerto contra huésped se materializaba.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, todo absolutamente todo había sido puesto en pausa, se habían consagrado a Drew en cuerpo y alma, la familia se había hecho cargo de los negocios y de todo lo demás que fuese necesario, estaban al pendiente de Albert y Candy, así como ellos estaban al pendiente de Drew.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su madre con adoración, con esa mirada tan parecida a la de Albert, que siempre derretía su corazón con su inocencia y ternura.

Mamá… - le dijo Drew con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndole los brazos, hacía ocho semanas que estaban en el hospital, y parecía que toda una vida había transcurrido desde entonces. Candy tomó a Drew en brazos y lo abrazó, no había signos de amenazas, pero aún no podían ser descartadas.

Albert entró a la habitación, y los observó jugar, Drew levantó su mirada hacia él, completamente iluminado al ver la presencia de su padre. Y no por primera vez Albert fue consciente de lo bien que le hacía al niño tenerlos a ambos juntos. Y tampoco por primera vez se preguntó si acaso regresaban a sus horarios anteriores como afectaría eso a Drew.

Despejó su mente y sonrió.

¿Todo bien? – le preguntó a Candy, sabiendo de sobra que ella seguramente lo había examinado a profundidad y tomado su temperatura.

Todo bien…pero hoy deben hacerle análisis.

Lo sé…- le dijo él rozando su mejilla en un gesto tierno de forma natural. Por supuesto que, a pesar del dolor, de la incertidumbre y de todo lo demás, simplemente habían seguido con sus rutinas, con esa vida íntimamente compartida que ahora llevaban, estando juntos sin estarlo, pero creando cada día más lazos.}

La complicidad y confianza crecían día con día, y la cercanía les era simplemente necesaria, a diario había alguna caricia leve, cosas que bien podían ser consideradas inocentes, eran cada día más comunes y necesarias.

¿Qué quería Anthony? - preguntó ella con descuido.

Eres demasiado curiosa. -le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

No tienes que decirme si no quieres. – Candy pretendió indiferencia, pero una traviesa sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

El aire de ambos era descaradamente coqueto y provocador, sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, y sin dejar de sonreír Albert al fin le contestó.

Trajo algo que le había pedido. – le dijo él extendiéndole un pequeño estuche de cuero color negro.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

La forma en que iremos a casa cuando por fin den de alta a Drew.

Candy le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

Es tu nueva camioneta, esta estacionada abajo si quieres ir por un paseo. -

No tenías que hacerlo Albert. – ella había olvidado por completo el punto de la camioneta.

Nada de lo que hago es porque tenga que hacerlo Candy, sino porque me nace, porque es lo que quiero para ti, para Drew, para nosotros… anda, ve a dar una vuelta, te vendrá bien para despejarte.

No, la estrenaremos con Drew. –

Bien, será como tú quieras, toma ve las fotos y especificaciones, si hay algo que quisieras cambiar… -

Candy tomó lo que le extendía y le dio un vistazo rápido, en realidad tenía la certeza de que Albert le había comprado algo inmejorable, así que solo le sonrió.

Es perfecta, gracias… -

Te la doy ahora porque espero que nos den de alta pronto y puedas llevarnos a casa en ella. – a casa… y en plural, las palabras de él no le pasaron desapercibidas, había algo, algo diferente en él desde hacía semanas, tal vez tuviera que ver con que Allison ya no estaba en sus vidas.

Ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó con ternura, para después depositar un beso en su mejilla, Albert correspondió sin reservas, y sin soltarla aún le dijo.

Necesito ir al corporativo un rato ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te haga compañía?

No, quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi niño… -

Él va a estar bien, Candy… - la apartó un poco de él para verla a los ojos.

Quiero creerlo, me lo repito todos los días, pero no puedo dejar de ser realista, y dos semanas es muy corto tiempo, el que no haya pasado nada aún… -

No lo digas, no pasará nada. – él la atrajo nuevamente y la envolvió en un abrazo, Drew se acercó a sus padres y pidió ser alzado en brazos, a lo cual, por supuesto obtuvo como respuesta un abrazo de ambos, y mimos incontables.

Después de compartir los alimentos los tres, y de que Drew se durmiera en brazos de su padre para tomar una siesta, Albert tomó su saco y volteó a ver a Candy.

Por favor llámame cualquier cosa, no pretendo tardar…

Albert…

¿Sí?

Vuelve pronto…-

Así lo haré, no te preocupes, ¿sabes Candy? mi felicidad es que Drew se recupere, que nuestra pequeña familia esté bien, no hay más…ya vuelvo, los veo al rato, y si necesitas algo, por favor llámame, sabes que dejaré de hacer lo que esté haciendo por venir. – le dijo él acercándola para besar su frente. Y después salió, sabía bien que confesarle lo que su corazón moría por gritar aún no era una opción, sobre todo porque Drew aún estaba en peligro, todo lo que parecía estar bien podía simplemente ser la tensa calma que precede la tormenta.

Albert resolvió los asuntos de negocios lo más pronto posible y antes de irse se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, quien había pedido verlo antes de que se fuera.

Papá… - dijo Albert a modo de saludo entrando en la enorme oficina de su progenitor.

Hola hijo, pasa, ¿cómo están?

Bien, hasta ahora todo parece marchar bien con Drew.

¿Cómo marchan las cosas entre Candy y tú?

Bien, hace un rato le dije que mi felicidad era ver a mi hijo sano, y que nuestra pequeña familia estuviera bien, aunque moría por decirle que mi felicidad es al lado de ella y de Drew, claramente y con todas sus letras.

Ya habrá tiempo de eso, sabes, tu madre pensaba en planear que celebráramos todos juntos Navidad, tal como solíamos hacerlo, aunque depende un poco de si Rose podrá viajar.

¿Quiere celebrar en New York?

Lo está considerando.

¿Qué piensas?

No lo sé, si Rose puede viajar tal vez lo mejor sea quedarnos, y pues sabes que depende de muchas cosas el que nosotros podamos participar… -Albert se quedó serio por unos momentos, había algo que quería hacer en realidad.

Lo sé, platica con Candy, tu madre quiere llamarle y preguntarle directamente, pero no sé…

Tengo una idea, en realidad, pensaba sorprenderla y si Martin nos da luz verde quiero llevarlos al castillo, he estado haciendo planes, pero quiero que sea sorpresa.

Escocia, eso es celebraremos la recuperación de mi nieto en la tierra de nuestros ancestros.

Vas muy rápido, padre, aún no sé qué dirá Martin.

Bien seremos tus cómplices, le diré a tu madre que no diga nada a Candy. Será una Navidad inigualable, el árbol más grande que hayamos visto, montañas de regalos, un pony para Drew, un tiempo en familia como hace mucho no pasamos, también espero un día celebrar tu boda y la de Candy en una noche de luna llena…

En lo más alto del risco que da al mar del norte, y seguro quieres convocar a los espíritus a darnos su bendición. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa, conocía a su padre, sabía que eso no se lo diría a nadie más, pero era parte de una leyenda que amaba contar.

¿Te burlas de mis esperanzas? – le preguntó William fingiendo ofenderse.

No me burlo papá, solo recuerdo la historia favorita de Candy. – le respondió Albert quitando importancia al hecho, pero William Andrew necesitaba pocas excusas para hablar de su tierra, su magia y sus esperanzas, así que le respondió con toda seriedad.

Por algo ha de ser que la historia del primer Andrew la cautivó, esa chiquilla siempre supo que su destino sería celebrar un handfasting al lado de un príncipe escocés, y darle un heredero a una gran casa… que lo hayan hecho al revés no quiere decir que no vaya a suceder.

Papá, nunca creí que precisamente tú fueses a salirme con semejante cosa.

Me hago viejo, y quiero verlos felices, amo a tu hermana y a George, pero el legado de mis ancestros es tuyo… en fin, deja a este viejo soñar y ve a ver a tu hijo y a tu mujer.

Candy no es…

Es tu mujer, es la única con la cual harías el handfasting, y la que te tiene cautivado desde que tienes uso de razón, no tiene caso negarlo.

Papá, creo que mejor me voy, deja de beber Whiskey, no estás en tus cinco sentidos hoy.

Jajajaja, dale saludos a mi nuera y a mi nieto. – Le dijo sacando una sonrisa de su hijo mayor, lo cual había sido su intención principal.

Albert manejó hasta el hospital, sabía que aún había muchas cosas por delante, pero al menos estaba decidido a que su vida la consagraría a Drew, ya hacía gestiones para comprar el piso de abajo del departamento de Candy, no estaba dispuesto a perderse nada del crecimiento de su pequeño. La verdad era que no quería ninguna otra mujer en su vida, solo quería a su pequeña familia, y estaba seguro qué, aunque fuese un camino largo el que tenían por delante, él no se iba a rendir.

Se detuvo en una tienda para comprar chocolates para Drew y Candy, así como algo de moras que el pequeño amaba comer, regresó al hospital y los encontró jugando sobre una manta, les ofreció sus regalos y disfrutó del resto de la tarde a su lado, por la noche cuando durmieron a Drew, ambos se sentaron en el sillón a compartir unos momentos juntos, tal cual venía siendo ya su ritual.

Albert tomó asiento en el sofá mientras le pasaba la caja de chocolates y una copa de vino a Candy, de alguna forma tenían semblanzas de normalidad, pero esa noche Candy lo miraba fijamente, y él sabía que era tiempo de que hablaran con seriedad.

¿Todo bien? - le preguntó ella con duda, y un dejo de algo más.

Todo bien, solo he estado pensando un poco. - le dijo con seriedad dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Albert… - Candy se sintió incómoda de pronto, pero él tomó su mano y con tranquilidad, mirándola a los ojos le habló con el corazón.

No te estreses, solo pensaba que no quiero seguir perdiéndome de momentos de Drew… -

Y yo no quiero que él pierda momentos a tu lado, ni perderme momentos yo… ¿Qué podemos hacer? – la respuesta era obvia, pero ella no la iba a proponer, era una locura siquiera pensarlo.

Candy… quiero creer que él va a estar bien, pero sí no es así quiero estar a su lado a cada segundo, y no quiero que estés sola… quiero estar con ustedes en todo momento, tal como me has permitido estar en estos meses, así que he comenzado a gestionar la compra del piso inferior al de ustedes, estaré cerca, y así no me perderé de nada. ¿qué piensas?

¿Crees que podamos intentar vivir juntos de nuevo? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

¿Te incomodaría?

No sé Albert… ¿cuál será el límite? En algún momento tendremos que separar nuestras vidas de nuevo… - quería que él le dijera que es no sucedería jamás.

Albert no quería asustarla, llevaría todo paso a paso, como una lenta cadencia, un perfecto inicio de Tango, con deliberada lentitud y toda la sensualidad implícita le ofreció una opción, una que ella no podría rehusar.

No pensemos en el futuro, pensemos en el ahora, no sé cuándo lo darán de alta, sé que después de todo lo que te dije hace meses no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero Candy, no quiero estar lejos un solo minuto.

Candy se perdió en el azul de su mirada, sabía de sobra que era un riesgo, pero era uno que estaba dispuesta a tomar, ya que de todas formas su corazón le pertenecía a Albert, con decisión y sin bajar la mirada expresó uno de sus más grandes anhelos.

Albert, no compres el otro piso, múdate con nosotros démosle a Drew lo que siempre soñamos.

Gracias. -le dijo él con toda sinceridad.

¿Porqué?

Por darme la oportunidad…

Eres el padre de Drew, y en este par de meses has sido increíble con nosotros, en realidad te queremos a nuestro lado...

Pero todos los demás meses fui horrible, tan solo de recordar… - Candy puso su mano sobre sus labios.

No recuerdes, ahora no importa, además no fue solo tu culpa, ambos somos responsables de lo sucedido, en mayor o menor medida… la realidad es que te extrañaríamos si no estuvieses con nosotros, ¿qué dices? –

Me mudaré con ustedes. Darán de alta a Drew y lo llevaremos juntos a casa. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él la abrazó, y ella se recargó en su pecho con confianza, bebieron en silencio el resto de su tinto, y él llevó a la boca de ella un par de chocolates, la observó degustarlos y pensó que le encantaría saborear el amargo sabor del cacao mezclado con la dulzura de los labios de ella, era demasiado tentador, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa y le preguntó de pronto.

¿Quieres ver algo?

No… ¿cómo te fue en el corporativo?

Bien, todo fue bien… ¿tú?

Me llamó tu madre, y la mía...

¿Navidad?

Sí, ¿Qué opinas? -cualquiera que escuchase esa conversación aparentemente inconexa se confundiría, pero para ellos dos, acostumbrados a completar los pensamientos del otro, parecía completamente racional.

Sí Martin nos da luz verde, sería genial pasar Navidad todos juntos...

¿Cómo sigue Rose?

Bien, tal vez pueda venir también.

Sería increíble, todos juntos de nuevo… - su gesto tenía un dejo de ensoñación que lo cautivaba, la mirada de Albert era intensa, mientras con un gesto acariciante despejaba el rostro de la rubia su cercanía era embriagadora, sus miradas se fundían en una, y sus corazones parecían latir a la par, no era necesario decir nada, Candy tomó la mano de él con ternura.

Estoy cansada, vamos a dormir. – Albert besó su frente y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, se fueron a la cama en silencio, durmieron con su hijo en medio de ellos, soñando que habría tal vez un futuro.

Transcurrieron otro par de semanas, y el Dr. Martin llegó un día, Drew dormía en su cuna, era la hora de la siesta, Albert y Candy se reunieron en la sala de la suite con el galeno.

Martin… ¿todo bien? - preguntó Candy ansiosa.

Al parecer todo bien, de hecho, estamos listos para dar un gran paso… es hora de salir del aislamiento inverso, y que Drew tenga contacto normal con las personas, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo en esto, y debemos darle la oportunidad a su organismo de defenderse…

Pero… Martin… - Candy temía ese paso, guardó silencio cuando Albert la rodeó con su brazo protectora y tranquilizadoramente.

No será abrupto, ¿cierto? – preguntó él tratando de obtener más información.

No, no será abrupto, comenzaremos por simplemente dejar de lado las prácticas de usar bata, cubrebocas, y lavarse religiosamente, poco a poco más visitas, y así progresivamente, si las cosas siguen bien pronto podrán llevarlo a casa…

¿Martin…? – Candy no se atrevía a formular la pregunta en voz alta.

Es muy pronto para saber si va a funcionar Candy, pero no podemos detenernos, por ahora todo indica que va bien, y hay que seguir con los pasos pertinentes, pero como bien sabes de todo lo que has leído dos semanas no son suficientes para determinar si habrá reacción injerto contra huésped o no, debemos dejar el tiempo pasar, hacemos todo lo posible por evitarlo, y seguiremos adelante, pero aún en el mejor de los casos tenemos por delante un año de exámenes constantes y algunas dosis de quimio, pero por ahora todo parece progresar bien, así que disfruten de ello, tal vez para Navidad puedan festejar juntos…

Candy ahogó un sollozo, era entre alivio, angustia, incredulidad, toda la gama de sentimientos estaba mezclada, Albert no dijo nada, simplemente la apretó contra su pecho, y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

Todo va a estar bien, bonita, todo va a estar bien. –

El médico los dejó solos y dio las instrucciones necesarias a las enfermeras.

Candy seguía llorando en el pecho de Albert, era como si un dique de pronto se hubiese roto y todo lo que estaba guardado en su interior comenzaba a salir a borbotones, Albert sintió su menudo cuerpo convulsionarse entre sus brazos, pero solo la apretó más fuerte, creía que debía dejar salir todas sus emociones, desahogarse, en ese par de meses juntos pocas veces había llorado, y hoy simplemente era tiempo de hacerlo.

Candy, fueron buenas noticias, sabemos que aún falta un largo camino por recorrer. – le dijo él acariciando su cabello.

Lo sé… no sé qué me pasa… - Candy intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

Pasa que estás cansada, pasa que han sido semanas de máxima tensión, pasan muchas cosas querida mía, así que déjame seguir abrazándote y tu llora todo lo que sea necesario.

Tengo miedo… ¿qué tal si el asilamiento es lo que lo ha mantenido sano? ¿qué tal si pesca una infección?

Shhh… son demasiadas preguntas, confiamos en Martin, y sabemos qué hará lo mejor por y para Drew, ¿quieres que pidamos una segunda opinión? – la pregunta era práctica.

No… no es eso, solo tengo miedo… ¿tú no?

Candy, hay demasiadas cosas a las que le temo, pero, eso no puede detenernos, esto es lo que sigue en el tratamiento de Drew y debemos caminar confiados en que todo va a estar bien… ¿quieres que llamé a alguna de las hermanas que nos apoyan en la DAWR?

No, estaré bien, solo abrázame un poco más, quieres. –

Todo lo que sea necesario. – le dijo él acomodándose con ella en el sillón, cuando se quedó dormida, exhausta por el llanto y las emociones, Albert simplemente cerró los ojos y dormitó con ella a su lado, entrelazados el uno en brazos del otro, el aroma de sus perfumes volviéndose uno, y sus corazones latiendo en perfecta sincronía.

Los días trascurrieron en aparente calma, Drew estaba bien, poco a poco regresaba su vitalidad, y era difícil mantenerlo entretenido dentro de la suite. Un delicioso medio día invernal Martin entró a la habitación de Drew con una enorme sonrisa y una bolsa en su mano.

Drew lo saludó con alegría y dejó a Candy y a Albert que estaban sobre el piso jugando.

Hola Drew, ¿Cómo estás? -saludó el médico amablemente al chiquillo mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Hola Martin, ¿tienes novedades? – preguntó Albert ayudando a Candy a ponerse de pie.

¿Qué les parecería llevar a Drew a dar un paseo por el jardín del hospital aprovechando que el clima es agradable? –

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Candy llena de emoción.

Sí creo que es tiempo… tomen. – les dijo extendiendo la bolsa que llevaba en su mano de dónde Candy sacó una chaqueta y un par de pants.

Gracias Martin. – le dijo ella dándole un abrazo impulsivo.

No tienes que agradecer, aprovechen un poco el sol que mucha falta les hace a los tres.

¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Albert, como siempre objetivo.

Una media hora creo, y después lo monitoreamos por 24 horas y salen un poco más.

Candy tomó en brazos a su pequeño y lo abrigó bien, con sentimientos mezclados el par de rubios salieron cautelosamente de la burbuja donde su pequeño había vivido por alrededor de tres meses.

Extendieron una manta frente a su árbol favorito, y depositaron a su hijo sobre ella, Drew estaba asombrado, se deleitaba con la brisa fría sobre su carita, los tibios rayos del sol le acariciaban, y por un momento pareció que solo se quedaría ahí, sentado, pero pareció recordar que era un pequeño y con deleite se dirigió a explorar su alrededor a una distancia segura de sus padres, quienes recibían los pequeños tesoros de rocas, hojas y bichos, que Albert se esforzaba por explicar.

¿Lo imaginas corriendo, yendo al kínder? lo enseñaremos a andar en bicicleta… papá quiere regalarle un pony

Jajajaja, mi padre mandó a pedir un Aston Martin miniatura, así que el Pony no me parece tan descabellado. ¿Crees que las reliquias de nuestras madres sobrevivirán a sus travesuras? – preguntó ella con ensoñación viendo a su pequeño hijo correr tras las burbujas que Albert hacía para él.

Si sobrevivieron a ti sobrevivirán a Drew. – le dijo él travieso, con una deliciosa sonrisa en su guapo y masculino rostro, Candy le iba a responder, pero, Drew se acercó y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con gusto, después volteó a ver a Albert y le dijo.

Papá, beso a mamá. – Albert complació a su hijo con el corazón henchido de placer, por supuesto que besaría a Candy cada vez que su hijo se lo pidiera, pero también ansiaba que un día ella fuese quien le pidiera ese beso. Candy le devolvió el beso con ternura, y después ambos besaron a Drew, el chiquillo se zafó de sus brazos y continuo con sus juegos un rato más, con su calva cabecita cubierta por un gorro de lana parecía un niño sano y feliz.

Esa tarde se grabaría en la mente de Candy por siempre, el tímidamente cálido sol otoñal, las hojas cayendo a su alrededor, y ellos tres sentados en una manta, disfrutando del jardín del hospital como si fuese el mismísimo paraíso.

 **Una semana después.**

Candy sentía como las lágrimas calientes resbalaban por sus mejillas, las emociones parecían querer tragársela por completo, los brazos de Albert la rodearon mientras sollozos incontrolables sacudían su cuerpo, le costaba respirar, las palabras de Martin habían abierto el dique de sus emociones.

Albert la apretó más fuertemente, mientras Martin le decía que si necesitaba un calmante él se lo proporcionaría, Candy escuchaba y entendía todo, pero no podía calmarse, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y el mundo se oscurecía, antes de que la bruma la envolviera tuvo un solo pensamiento... Drew…

Candy… - la voz firme y tranquila de Albert disipó la bruma. – princesa, podemos llevarlo a casa. – ella se aferró a los brazos masculinos y que la contenían, y descansó su rostro en su fuerte y ancho pecho.

Albert… -

¿Sí?

Llévanos a casa hoy mismo, ¿si? No quiero pasar un minuto más del necesario aquí.

Hoy mismo, princesa, hoy mismo estaremos en casa, firmaré lo que necesitemos, y saldremos de aquí en tiempo récord, no te preocupes por nada, después Lena y Dorothy pueden venir a empacar.

Llamaré a Margaret para que prepare algo… mis padres… - en su cabeza daban vueltas mil pensamientos.

Candy, una cosa a la vez, les avisaremos, pero no sé si quieras gente en casa hoy… - Albert la conocía tan bien, sabía que ella recibiría a todos, pero a pesar de ser temprano tan solo las emociones de saber que al fin podían ir a casa eran suficientes para agotar a cualquiera.

No… tienes razón, hoy solo nosotros, en casa. – le dojo viéndolo a los ojos con un gesto de abierta adoración al hombre que ella sabía en ese momento le bajaría la luna si se lo pidiera.

Muy bien princesa, dame unos minutos y te prometo que estaremos en casa para la hora de la comida, aunque tenga que comprar el hospital para que nos den de alta, llama a Margaret y manda un mensaje a nuestros padres.

Albert se separó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se volvió porque ella lo llamó.

Albert.

¿Sí?

Ella corrió a sus brazos y él la recibió alzándola en vilo y apretó su suave cuerpo contra la firmeza del suyo.

Podemos ir a casa… aun…

Aún queda camino por recorrer, pero lo haremos juntos. –

Sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban tan cerca, y tan llenos de felicidad, de esperanza y de futuro, esta vez ella fue quien rozó levemente sus labios, tan solo por una fracción de segundo, para después soltarse y entrar en la habitación que había sido su hogar por más de dos meses, como si nada, dejándolo ahí, parado, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y el dulce sabor de sus labios en los de él.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola chicas, una disculpa por ayer, pero esta semana regresé al trabajo, y fue complicado, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **RAA 38**

Albert abrió los ojos la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, pero pudo ver la luz del vestidor prendida, todo se encontraba en paz, miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar dónde estaba y pudo ver a su alrededor los toques de Candy en la habitación, las flores frescas, el delicado Van Gogh en un lugar privilegiado, y sobre todo el perfume de ella flotando en el aire.

Se preguntó dónde estaba ella, porque sabía que debía estar cerca, su lado de la cama aún estaba tibia, y las suaves sábanas de algodón estaban revueltas. Su embriagante fragancia estaba incluso impregnada en su piel.

La suave y redondeada silueta femenina se dibujó en la puerta del vestidor, la luz detrás de ella la hacía parecer que irradiaba un aura dorada a su alrededor, su cabello estaba suelto, llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, sensualmente revuelto.

Albert se deleitó en la hermosa vista que se presentaba frente a él, ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta, contemplándolo de regreso con el mismo descaro que él evaluaba cada una de sus formas.

Su largo cuello blanco, sus delicados hombros, los turgentes, redondeados y voluptuosos senos atrapados dentro de la sencilla camisola blanca dónde los atrevidos pezones se asomaban sin pudor alguno a través de la delgada tela, después lo más maravilloso de todo, su redondeado vientre, la prueba tangible de su amor, sus sinuosas caderas, un poco más anchas, cubiertas por el exquisito bóxer de encaje color rosa pastel, y esas piernas de infarto, divinamente torneadas, era la imagen viviente de afrodita, voluptuosa, deseable, lujuriosa.

Candy le devolvió la mirada cargada de placer, sin importar que habían pasado las primeras horas de la noche retozando entre las sábanas, estaba hambrienta de él, de su toque, de las deliciosas caricias que él experta y devotamente había asaltado su cuerpo hinchado y sensible por el fruto que crecía en su vientre.

Observó su intención de caminar hasta él, y como se sobresaltó cuando imperativamente la detuvo.

No te muevas, déjame contemplarte un poco más, date la vuelta, quiero verlo todo. – le dijo con voz ronca de placer, y ella obedeció tentándola con la lentitud con la que lo hacía, cuando le dio la espalda, él se puso de pie con el sigilo de un majestuoso felino y se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda, acariciando con sus fuertes manos su vientre, con ternura y asombro ante el movimiento que hizo evidente la presencia del pequeño cuya llegada esperaban con ansias.

Ella rio en voz alta, una risa cristalina y clara, él besó la curva de su cuello, y recorrió su cuerpo atrevidamente con sus manos, ella giró su rostro, quería girarse por completo, pero el la retuvo firmemente en esa posición, recargando su formidable erección contra su redondeado, firme, y suave trasero. Su deseo por ella era evidente, moría por tenerla en sus brazos, por recorrer con besos y caricias cada centímetro de su piel, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, mimarla, excitarla hasta que ella misma rogara que terminara con la tortura y la invadiera de una vez por todas con su pulsante y aterciopelada masculinidad.

Atrapó su boca en un beso largo, apasionado, hambriento, y ella gimió por las travesuras que sus pulgares hacían con sus pezones, y por el delicioso asalto de su lengua dentro de su boca, su mano derecha descendió hacia el sur de su anatomía, que clamaba por su atención, convulsionándose levemente aún sin ser tocada, el calor la inundaba, y la humedad del deseo era evidente, su mano se introdujo dentro de sus panties de encaje, y separando con delicadeza sus carnosos pétalos para encontrar su delicado botón y acariciándolo tortuosa y lentamente con movimientos circulares.

Ella sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, su brazo derecho se enredó en el cuello de él, y la mano izquierda se aferró al marco de la puerta para buscar apoyo. Albert la alzó en brazos, y la llevó hasta la cama, depositándola suavemente sobre el mullido colchón, ella le sonrió y le dijo al oído.

Hazme tuya una vez más. – su voz sonaba cálida, sin aliento, deseosa de placer, y él haría lo que fuera por llevarla de la mano al paraíso.

Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos susurrándole cuanto la amaba, se detuvo en su vientre un momento, con el pecho henchido de amor por ese pequeño que se formaba en su vientre, lo besó con devoción, y le habló al pequeño con ternura, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, un gesto tierno, y amoroso, acariciando su hombro.

Te amo Albert…

\- Albert… Albert… - un golpeteo insistente y su voz llamándolo, él podía ver la sonrisa de ella, pero sus labios no se movían, volteó a su alrededor confundido, el escenario había cambiado, pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rodeaban su cama, las alfombras eran oscuras, las paredes revestidas de madera, la voz de ella provenía de la puerta, y el constante golpeteo también.

Suspiró profundo, y pasó sus manos por su cara.

Dame un segundo Candy, ya voy.

Eres un dormilón, quedaste que iríamos a pasear con Drew en el poni temprano. –

Albert se dio cuenta que el sur de su anatomía aún presentaba evidencia del embriagante sueño.

Lo siento, me quedé dormido, dame 10 minutos.

Bien, Drew y yo te esperaremos abajo. –

Está bien.

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría calmara sus deseos, no podía negar que la pasión lo consumía por dentro, pero, además, verla así, embarazada, y saber que el niño que llevaba en su vientre era suyo, saberse el autor de esa vida, era algo que quería vivir con ella. Se vistió en tiempo récord y salió a buscar a los dueños de su corazón, para pasar la mañana a su lado.

Los encontró desayunando, estaban solos en el castillo, el resto de la familia llegaría en el transcurso del día, pero Albert había querido sorprender a Candy y viajaron para llegar la tarde anterior, el deleite en el rostro de la rubia cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban había valido la pena.

Albert la había dejado vagar en sus recuerdos por el castillo, hasta llegar a la magnífica suite que había planeado ocupar con su familia, no se lo había dicho a Candy, pero era la suite que en su momento estaba planeada para el heredero del castillo y su esposa.

Albert se acercó a su familia, con una sonrisa, observando como Candy instaba a Drew a terminar con su desayuno.

Buenos días dormilón, Morfeo te atrapó en sus brazos más tiempo del usual. – le dijo ella en tono provocador.

Cierto, creo que tú también hubieses querido quedarte en brazos de Morfeo si hubieses soñado lo que soñé. – le respondió enigmáticamente con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado y le hacía una pequeña mueca a Drew.

¿A qué hora llegarán los demás?

Tus padres y mis padres alrededor de medio día, Patty, Stear, Isabella y Anthony a las 2, Archie y Anne no han confirmado la hora, los demás no han dado hora de llegada, solo que en el transcurso del día.

¿Hay que dar instrucciones acerca de la comida, habitaciones?

No te preocupes princesa, ya coordiné todo con Mrs. Hewitt, aunque si tienes antojo de algo o quieres algo en especial solo tiene tienes que mencionarlo.

Saber que soñaste, tu rostro se veía demasiado satisfecho cuando lo mencionaste. – había una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Jajajajaj, algún día, pero ahora es tarde y debo tomar video de la cara de Drew cuando vea a Periwinkle, para que mi padre lo vea.

¡Pequeño Drew, tendrás un pony! – le dijo la rubia con emoción y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Pony… - dijo el niño

Periwinkle. – le dijo Albert.

Pewiwikle. – intentó Drew.

Jajajaja, ¿no podían solo llamarlo Pery?

Drew podrá decir Periwinkle pronto, ¿listos?

Sí vamos.

Albert tomó en brazos a su hijo, agradecieron al servicio y salieron por la puerta trasera rumbo a los establos. Drew se emocionó cuando el peludo y regordete animal color castaño lo saludó con un relincho, Albert y Candy le dieron zanahorias para alimentarlo, y pasaron la mañana enseñando a Drew a montar.

Cerca del mediodía, con las mejillas sonrojadas y enormes sonrisas se despidieron del regordete pony que seguramente estaba más agotado que ellos.

Drew correteaba frente a ellos y Albert aprovechó para tomar la mano de Candy mientras caminaban, ella simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Llevaré a Drew a tomar una siesta. – dijo Candy.

No, yo lo llevo, para que puedas disfrutar de la biblioteca un rato. -

Gracias…- le dijo ella, amaba la biblioteca del castillo, y por supuesto quería echarse un clavado y perderse por unas horas en alguno de los libros, viejos amigos de la infancia.

Dale un beso a tu madre hijo, para llevarte a tomar la siesta. – Drew besó a Candy abrazándola fuertemente, después volteó a ver a su padre y demandó.

Beso a mamá. –

Albert sonrió y se inclinó hacia la rubia sorprendiéndola al rozar sus labios en vez de su mejilla, pero ella no protestó solo se sonrojó levemente. Por supuesto el pequeño bribón demandó lo mismo de su madre, quién hizo lo mismo que Albert y poniéndose de puntitas rozó los labios del rubio, antes de dar la media vuelta y dirigirse con esa magnífica cadencia de caderas que volvía loco a Albert con rumbo a la biblioteca.

 **Atardecer en las Highlands.**

Candy caminaba de cara al viento por el risco, el mar se teñía de anaranjado con la puesta del sol, y el frío viento golpeaba su rostro, amaba el paisaje agreste, el olor salado del viento, y el delicioso sonido de las olas golpeando contra las rocas muchos metros por debajo de sus pies, sabía perfectamente que en una noche de tormenta las olas podían fácilmente llegar hasta donde ella estaba, era diciembre, y el sol brillaba un poco aún, pero el frío de pronto calaba hasta sus huesos, debió pensar en ello antes de salir de casa, pero estaba emocionada, vestía una larga túnica celta color verde oscuro y aunque debajo llevaba ropa térmica y botas que habían sido perfectas para mantenerla caliente dentro de los grandes salones de la centenaria construcción que llamaban el castillo ahora comenzaba a comprender que había sido un error salir sin más abrigo, lastima, tendría que cortar su caminata, dio un último vistazo al horizonte, disfrutando de su tan preciada soledad, Drew dormía la siesta vigilado por sus abuelas, y ella, por primera vez en meses tenía un poco de tiempo libre y a solas.

En teoría, iban ganando la guerra, aún era muy pronto, pero todo parecía estar perfecto, no se hablaría de curado sino a la vuelta de un año, entonces podía considerarse que el cáncer estaba en remisión, pero mientras tanto, hoy disfrutaban sin reservas.

Candy caminó aspirando el delicioso aire salado, se paró en lo alto del risco, en el preciso lugar dónde muchas veces soñó que sería su boda junto al príncipe de sus sueños, recordaba las leyendas, las historias, la fantasía mezclada con hechos que William Andrew había entretejido, para ellos cuando niños, la historia del primer Andrew y su amada esposa.

Una mujer hermosa, de rubios cabellos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, solía decirle el hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para ella, haciendo que su imaginación volara desbocada, mientras Rosemary y ella escuchaban la historia por centésima vez antes de ir a dormir.

Podía ver con claridad la escena, ella y Rose recostadas en una enorme cama con dosel color rosa, y William respondiendo cada una de sus preguntas…

 _¿Y cómo era el príncipe?_

 _No era un príncipe Candy, pero era el señor de un castillo._

 _¿Cómo el castillo de Escocia papá? – preguntó Rose con mirada intensa y orgullosa._

 _Sí hija, el castillo de Escocia ha pertenecido a nuestro clan por muchos años._

 _¿Pero como era él? – William sabía la respuesta que la chiquilla esperaba._

 _Rubio y de ojos azules… - le respondió con una sonrisa velada._

 _Cómo mi hermano, ¿cierto papá?_

 _Sí Rose, los descendientes del primer Andrew somos rubios y de ojos azules._

 _Y guapos. – dijo Candy ausente._

 _Rose se desternillo de risa ante la evidente ensoñación de su amiga y el objeto de sus sueños, su hermano mayor, Albert._

 _Bueno es hora de dormir "lasses" sueñen con sus príncipes azules y descansen, porque mañana es día de fiesta. – les dijo William besando la frente de ambas chiquillas y saliendo de la habitación, de sobra sabía que no se quedarían dormidas, y que si bien les iba permanecerían en la cama, sí es que no habían ya quedado de ir a explorar el bosque con los chicos. William sabía que Pauna y Katherine se escandalizarían si lo supieran, pero los bosques no representaban ningún peligro, los guardias sabían de las andanzas de los niños cuando se quedaban todos juntos a vacacionar, y William estaba seguro de que Albert cuidaría de los ellos, además Victor y él darían un rondín más tarde para asegurarse que los traviesos angelitos habían regresado a sus camas sanos y salvos. Por lo pronto era tiempo de regresar a la fiesta de verano que su esposa y su mejor amiga habían planeado para entretener a amigos, familiares y conocidos, las fiestas organizadas por Pauna Andrew y Katherine White Rowan eran eventos codiciados e impecables._

 _Las niñas se escurrieron de la cama y se asomaron por la alta balaustra que daba al salón de baile, desde ahí observaron con ensueño y envidia las hermosas mujeres vestidas elegantemente y a los apuestos hombres, entre los cuales sin duda los mas apuestos eran sus padres dijeron entre sí las niñas con adoración._

 _Otra puerta se abrió sigilosamente, y tres jovenzuelos armados con linternas y mochilas se acercaron al par de rubias._

 _¿Están listas? –_

 _Sí… pero no hagan ruido, si Anne nos escucha nos acusará con mamá-_

 _Vamos Candy, nosotros impediremos que nada les pase. – propuso Anthony galante, a sus 10 años se sentía todo un adulto._

 _Candy lo miró con duda, y de pronto su mirada se iluminó, una puerta más se abrió y la espigada figura de su príncipe se esbozó en el umbral, a sus 16 podía haber asistido a la fiesta, pero solo había hecho acto de presencia por unos momentos y ahora se había deshecho de su kilt y estaba ahí listo para escoltar a los chicos en su aventura nocturna, si tan solo hubiesen ido Anthony, Stear y Archie, los hubiese dejado arreglárselas solos, pero Pauna y Candy les acompañarían, y él no iba a permitir que sus adoradas hermanitas anduvieran por el bosque solas con ese trío de despistados._

 _Albert… -_

 _Vamos princesa, es hora de explorar, Rose, tú y Candy deben mantenerse cerca de mí._

 _Nosotros podemos cuidar de ellas… - protestó débilmente Archie, Albert le sonrió a su primo de 12 años._

 _Por supuesto que pueden, pero no puedo perderme la exploración, vamos, ustedes guían la expedición y las chicas y yo los seguimos. – le dijo consolador, los tres chiquillos accedieron y se pusieron en marcha, no podían decirle que no a Albert, él era su héroe, y quien los había llevado en expediciones nocturnas desde que tenían 6 años, así que se pusieron en marcha lo más silenciosamente posible, ajenos al hecho de que en realidad eran seguidos de cerca por un par de guardaespaldas de confianza que en caso de peligro avisarían a su tío._

 _La luz de luna iluminaba su sendero y Candy iba feliz tomada de la mano de su héroe personal, a vivir una aventura inolvidable._

Candy sonrió al recordar, y de pronto volvió al presente, una enorme luna llena comenzaba a dibujar una senda plateada en el mar y el aire corría más frío, Candy se estremeció, estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos infantiles que no lo escuchó llegar, solo sintió la cálida manta cubrir sus hombros, y sus brazos amorosos rodearla para acercarla a él y así hacerla entrar en calor.

Candy recargó su cuerpo contra el de Albert, el tartán de los Andrew la envolvía brindando su calor y Albert escondió su rostro entre sus rubios rizos aspirando su delicioso aroma, guardaron silencio disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

¿Cómo supiste?

Es tu lugar favorito gracias a las historias de mi padre.

Gracias por traernos aquí.

Es bueno saber que te gustó la sorpresa.

Me conoces demasiado bien, además confabulaste a todos para que participaran, ahí me tienes empacando para viajar a una isla paradisiaca, y resulta que nada de lo que empaqué fue apropiado.

Sabía que no lo necesitarías.

Eres un extravagante.

¿No te gustó el guardarropa?

Sólo a ti se te ocurriría hacer una navidad temática y mandar a hacer vestimenta medieval.

¿Me vas a negar que es una idea fantástica?

Jajajaja, no, no puedo negarte que es una idea fantástica, además amé cada uno de los vestidos de mi guardarropa.

"Espera a que veas el de navidad" pensó Albert recordando la exquisita creación de terciopelo color verde oscuro y dorado que habían confeccionado para ella, así como la joyería estilo medieval de esmeraldas y diamantes.

Me encanta sentirte así de tranquila, relajada y feliz.

Drew está bien, Albert, ese es regalo suficiente para que yo sea feliz.

Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. – le dijo atrayéndola un poco más.

Guardaron silencio y contemplaron el maravilloso espectáculo de las olas golpeando contra las rocas y la luna entretejiendo sus hilos de plata en el delicioso vaivén.

¿Caminaste hasta aquí?

No, Beowulf está atado a unos 100 metros de aquí, tenía la esperanza de que aceptaras cabalgar conmigo a la luz de la luna. – su voz profundamente masculina lanzaba escalofríos por su cuerpo, esa atracción básica, casi primitiva que había entre ellos hoy era deliciosamente tangible.

¿Qué hay de Drew?

Deja que sus abuelas lo mimen un poco más, vamos princesa, cabalguemos por las highlands. – el brillo seductor de su mirada era irresistible, estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, en su metro noventa y seis de estatura, vistiendo kilt, con ese garbo despreocupado, los rayos de luna jugaban con su dorada cabellera que el viento revolvía. ¿Cómo negarle algo a ese monumento de hombre que la miraba de tal manera que la hacía estremecer?

De pronto era difícil articular palabra, su cercanía e intoxicante masculinidad la envolvían, Candy solo atinó a sonreírle y dejar que él la tomara de la mano para caminar juntos los 100 metros que la llevaron hasta el imponente Clydesdale color negro.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Albert la tomó de la cintura para alzarla y montarla en la amable y majestuosa bestia, y después con innata habilidad trepó detrás de ella, el kilt dejó al descubierto buena parte de la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas, y sus fuertes brazos tomaron las riendas rodeándola con suavidad y firmeza.

Cabalguemos por la orilla de la playa, abrígate bien, ¿quieres mi chaqueta?

No, estoy bien con el tartán. – le dijo ella arrebujándose en la cálida lana de excelente calidad que formaba el tartán de los Andrew.

Albert hizo cabalgar a su montura en un paso ligeramente rápido, el aire golpeaba sus rostros y la libertad los embriagaba.

Cabalgaron a lo largo de la costa, llenándose de la vitalidad, magia y misterio de una playa salvaje a la luz de la luna, Candy no tenía noción del tiempo, solo sabía que se sentía en el paraíso.

Llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, dónde una manta, velas y una canasta de picnic esperaban por alguien.

¿Qué es esto?

Nuestra cena.

Albert…

Adoras los picnics, está demasiado frío para traer a Drew, pero te juro que todo mundo está cuidando bien de él, ¿me harías el honor de cenar conmigo, princesa? – le dijo mientras desmontaba del caballo y la bajaba lenta y tortuosamente, acercándola peligrosamente a él.

Albert veneraba su suave feminidad, su cabello rizado revuelto traviesamente por el viento, la larga túnica que se pegaba deliciosamente a sus suaves curvas, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, pero era francamente hermosa, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos.

Candy observó la masculina figura de Albert, sus fuertes brazos, su amplio pecho, sus fuertes piernas, ese rostro que parecía cincelado perfectamente por un artista griego, y los hermosos ojos azul intenso como las tranquilas aguas del mar caribe.

Los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura, y sus miradas se perdían la una en la otra, el magnetismo y la atracción eran innegables y más palpables que nunca, la tentación de perderse en la mirada del otro y de probar nuevamente esos labios era simplemente demasiada, pero también la conciencia de que una vez que dieran rienda suelta al deseo sería difícil dar marcha atrás.

¿Cenamos? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, preguntándose si en realidad sería capaz de comer algo.

Claro… -

Tomaron asiento sobre la manta, Candy se maravilló ante lo que tenía enfrente, deliciosos sándwiches de salmón ahumado o cordero en doradas hogazas de pan de centeno, una tentadora ensalada de crujientes lechugas con aceitunas y tomates cherry, por supuesto, un excelente vino blanco y fresas y chocolates de postre. Si había dudado de si lograría comer algo, era evidente que ante semejantes viandas no podría resistirse.

Te ves hermosa esta noche. – le dijo él con profunda voz.

¿Solo esta noche? – preguntó ella con un dejo de coquetería, era imposible no caer en el juego que ellos mismos habían denominado como prohibido.

Siempre, siempre te ves increíblemente hermosa.

Ahora sé que mientes, me has visto en mis peores momentos, sin maquillaje, agotada, ojerosa, con el cabello revuelto en lo que bien podía parecer un nido de ratas, con ropa manchada de vómito… Dios, no quiero ni continuar.

Hermosa, porque cada una de esas cosas sucedieron por causa de nuestro hijo, porque en vez de irte a un spa para relajarte y dejar que las enfermeras o Lena se hicieran cargo de él, tú te paraste en la línea de batalla, dispuesta a defender a Drew contra todo y todos, ¿acaso puedo pedir más?

De pronto era difícil tragar su bocado, escuchar esas palabras de él le provocaban un nudo en la garganta.

No luché sola… -

La verdad es que mucho tiempo luchaste sola, y si pudiera hacer algo para borrar eso, lo haría.

Albert, no luché sola, tú nos trajiste, nos diste un hogar, te consagraste a nosotros, lo demás, los reproches, el enojo, todo, era lógico, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello, ya no importa.

Me dolió y me duele haberme perdido de la noticia que sería padre, haber sentido sus movimientos dentro de tu vientre, dormir abrazándolos a los dos, verlo nacer… no hace mucho soñé que estábamos en el penthouse en New York, y tu venías a mí embarazada, y llevaba mi mano a tu vientre para sentir como se movía el bebé… fue tan real.

Perdóname, no puedo borrar lo que hice… solo quería protegernos… a todos. –

Lo sé, no lo dije por hacerte sentir mal, solo que fue un sueño demasiado real.

¿Eso soñaste anoche?

Sí, tu estabas embarazada, te veías hermosa, una diosa, con tu cabello revuelto y tu vientre hinchado con el fruto de nuestro amor… - "y te hice el amor hasta que me confesaste que me amabas" moría por añadir eso, pero lo guardó para él.

¿Qué nombre te hubiese gustado? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

¿Para Drew?

Sí…

Nunca lo he pensado Candy, solo él es Drew, y punto.

No podía ponerle Albert, y no podía darle el apellido Andrew, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

No te martirices, es perfecto… - le dijo acariciando su rostro y viéndola intensamente, después bajó la mirada, y tomando una fresa la sumergió en chocolate para llevarla a su boca, jugó tentándola y quitándola de su alcance, con lo que por supuesto manchó su rostro con chocolate.

Olvídalo, puedo tomar mi propia fresa. – la tensión de tan solo unos momentos atrás estaba rota, ella tomó una fresa, y deliberadamente untó el chocolate en el rostro de él.

Vas a pagar por eso. –

Albert la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella al mar.

Noooooo, alto, alto, el agua está helada, pescaremos una pulmonía… - le dijo ella mientras se debatía por soltarse, ni en sus sueños creía poder tirarlo ella al agua.

Albert la bajó con cuidado y con su pulgar limpió su rostro lleno de chocolate de una forma no solo cariñosa, sino sugestiva, con intención y sin quitar la vista de sus ojos llevó su pulgar a la boca de ella, Candy le sostuvo la mirada y tomó su pulgar completo con la boca, desde la base de este hasta la punta, lo recorrió con su lengua, Albert casi gimió ante su sensual gesto y sintió la sangre calentarse en sus venas. De pronto ella rompió la tensión sensual con una pregunta en apariencia sencilla.

¿A que estamos jugando, Albert? – la seriedad de su pregunta disipó el coqueteo.

No estoy jugando Candy. – su mirada era intensa, sus palabras llenas de verdad.

¿Entonces?

Creo que sabes de sobra la respuesta.

Albert… prometimos…

¿No enamorarnos? Sabes perfectamente que era una promesa ridícula, sobre todo, porque si no me equivoco nunca hemos dejado de estarlo.

Estoy completamente segura qué más de una vez me has odiado.

He estado muy enojado, y dije e hice cosas que no debía, pero la verdad es que por más que intenté nunca pude dejar de amarte.

Su intensa mirada y el peso de sus palabras era elocuente.

Albert…

¿A qué le temes?

A que lo nuestro no funcione, sabemos quienes somos como padres, y que haríamos lo que fuera por Drew, pero nosotros… ¿en verdad podríamos volver a ser pareja? ¿si no lo logramos cuales serían las consecuencias, para Drew, para nuestras familias, para nosotros?

Albert escuchó un eco de la primera conversación que habían tenido cuando él le pidió que fuera su novia, y recordó que en cierta forma lo había desestimado en ese tiempo, no había hecho lo necesario para construir con ella una relación fuerte a prueba de todo, esta vez no podía ser igual.

Bien, dame una oportunidad de conocerte, mantengámoslo en secreto, iremos tan lento o tan rápido como quieras, y si quieres podemos pactar legalmente los acuerdos que creamos convenientes con respecto a Drew.

Quiero que Drew nos tenga a ambos Albert, y si tu y yo peleamos… no solo eso, nuestras familias.

Candy, princesa, te amo, vamos a pelear mil veces, pero también vamos a encontrar la forma de resolverlo… eso es lo que debimos hacer en un principio. ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Albert…

Está bien, puedo esperar por tu respuesta, solo quiero que sepas que cada cosa que haga, cada detalle, no es solo porque sí, o porque seas la madre de mi hijo, sino porque eres la mujer con la que sueño pasar el resto de mi vida.

¿Y si nunca llega la respuesta que esperabas?

Llegará mi amor, porque, aunque hoy no estés lista para reconocerlo, la realidad es que voy a hacer hasta lo indecible porque vuelvas a verme como me veías cuando eras solo una chiquilla que soñaba con el príncipe de la colina.

Estaban ahí parados, frente a frente, con las olas rozando sus pies desnudos, la luna como único testigo, el viento paseándose entre ellos, sus miradas entrelazadas, tan cerca que en cualquier momento podían fundirse en un abrazo o un beso, pero sin siquiera rozarse, Candy se preguntaba hasta donde llegarían si cedía tan solo un centímetro, y Albert seguro de sí mismo dejó de preguntarse, tomó su muñeca y la acercó a él, posó sus fuertes manos en su cintura, y tomándola por sorpresa se inclinó para besarla a conciencia, no el leve roce robado semanas atrás o esa mañana por orden de Drew, sino un beso real, profundo, hambriento, sus suaves y sensuales labios asaltaron su boca en donde aún se mezclaban el sabor dulce de las fresas, con el amargo chocolate y ese delicioso toque cítrico del excelente vino blanco que habían degustado.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, él la acercó más a él, sin dejar siquiera un centímetro de espacio entre ellos, Candy podía sentir cada respiración, así como la dureza de sus músculos, ese cuerpo que ella amaba y deseaba, su beso la dejaba sin respiración, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, y sus senos oprimidos contra el pecho de él clamaban por más, por el toque de sus masculinas manos, el suave roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus pezones, era como mantequilla expuesta al calor, simplemente se deshacía en las manos del rubio.

Él se volvía loco tan solo tenerla entre sus brazos y hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol por no recorrer cada centímetro de su blanca piel con besos ahí mismo, pero por ahora se concentró en sus labios, los degustó lenta y suavemente primero, los rozó con su lengua, y los mordisqueó levemente, después exploró su boca y en algún momento se invirtieron los papeles, ella lo tentaba deliciosamente manteniéndose a la justa distancia para negarle sus labios, él solo la alzó y siguió besándola, hasta que en un suspiro la escuchó gemir su nombre.

Albert…

Te amo.

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos. Candy estaba a una nada de decir en voz alta lo que realmente había pensado cuando gimió su nombre "Hazme tuya" pero un destello de fuerza de voluntad, o tal vez de testarudez la hizo entrar en razón.

Vamos con Drew, ¿sí? Pronto será su hora de dormir. – Albert sabía que su hijo sería mimado hasta el cansancio por todos, pero también era consciente de para Candy era importante estar ahí a la hora de dormir de Drew, así que solo le sonrió y accedió a complacerla.

Por supuesto princesa, vamos al castillo.

Entre los dos guardaron todo en una cesta y montaron de regreso en, con ella recargada relajadamente en su pecho, señalándole de vez en cuando algo hermoso, bebiendo la bella y casi mágica naturaleza que los rodeaba.

Desmontaron frente a la entrada principal, y un mozo de cuadra se hizo cargo de Beowulf, entraron al _foyer_ del castillo, dónde una impresionante araña de luces iluminaba cálidamente las pesadas maderas antiguas que revestían las paredes, pisos y techos del lugar.

Iban tomados de la mano, de manera natural, tal como hacían casi todo entre ellos, con esa misma naturalidad que compartían una suite para ellos y Drew.

En la biblioteca estaba reunida la familia, Drew jugaba en el suelo alfombrado por tapetes persas y en ese momento pretendía ser un pequeño caballero medieval, montado en la espalda de Stear, quien jugaba a ser su corcel perseguían a Archie, quien al parecer era el malvado dragón que había raptado a la princesa, Victoria, de un año reía con delicia en brazos de su padre. Y los demás sonreían e intervenían cuando era oportuno en el juego.

Drew vio aparecer a sus padres y pateó las costillas de su tío para que se dirigiera a dónde ellos estaban, demandando ser alzado en brazos por su padre.

Estuvieron juntos por un rato más, pero era tarde para los pequeños que ya cabeceaban en brazos de sus padres.

Lo llevaré a dormir. – ofreció Candy.

Yo lo llevo, tú quédate otro rato, bebe otra taza de chocolate y gánale esa partida a de ajedrez a mi padre. – le dijo Albert azuzando el orgullo de su progenitor.

Soy invencible. – se ufanó William

Tal vez padre, pero esta pequeña hechicera pretende ser débil y encantadora, te hipnotiza con esos verdes ojos y sus sonrisas inocentes, y cuando menos acuerdas ha capturado a tu reina y asesinado a tu rey. –

Jajajajaja, tal vez tengo una ventaja sobre ti mi querido hijo, yo no estoy enamorado de ella. – le regresó William provocando un murmullo de risa en la sala.

Gánale y cállale la boca, princesa. – le dijo Albert con un guiño a la rubia que se había puesto de mil colores ante el comentario de los hombres Andrew.

Albert hizo que Drew se despidiera de todos para llevarlo a la cama, y observó a la pequeña Victoria que también cabeceaba.

Archie, creo que Victoria también necesita dormir, ¿quieres que llame a su nana? –

No, yo me encargo… - dijo Archie de pronto inseguro sobre que debía hacer, pero sintiéndose ridículo de necesitar de una niñera, (que por cierto, no había llevado con él) siendo él el padre… un padre que a decir verdad ni idea tenía de la rutina de la pequeña.

Nosotros podemos ayudarte a llevarla a dormir. - se ofreció Patty, bastante segura de que su cuñado no sabía ni cambiar un pañal.

Sí, vamos, Victoria quiere que su tío favorito le cuente una historia. – intervino Stear poniéndose de pie y haciendo reír a la pequeña.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala en una pequeña algarabía de juegos y cosquillas, Candy regresó su vista al tablero, y atacó la torre de William con un movimiento inesperado que le hizo alzar la ceja al hombre y soltar una carcajada.

Un poco más alejados el grupito restante conversaba, y Katherine se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos desde que vieron llegar a Archie esa tarde, solo, con la pequeña Victoria a cuestas y un sinfín de maletas.

¿Cuándo se reunirá Anne con nosotros?

Katherine suspiró, en realidad no había recibido una llamada de su hija mayor, pero Archie le había comentado la razón de la ausencia.

No vendrá… pasará Navidad y año nuevo en New York, al parecer está curando una exposición para el MET. –

Bueno, tendremos que ayudar a Archie. – dijo Pauna con practicidad, sabiendo de sobra que su amiga sufría por la distancia de su hija.

Sí, habrá que enseñarle a cuidar de Victoria… - dijo Katherine aún con semblante preocupado.

No te preocupes Katherine, verás que una vez que se resigne a que su ropa sufra por causa de Victoria, todo será más fácil. – le dijo Anthony con un guiño ligero tratando de disipar la tristeza del aire.

Katherine y Pauna le sonrieron, Victor rellenó las copas y cambiaron de tema a cosas más amenas, esperaban que Rose, George, y Elroy llegaran pronto, Rose había sido dada de alta, y se esperaba dar a luz en Londres, en dos meses más, así que habían emprendido el viaje con un médico a bordo del avión privado y todo lo necesario para una posible emergencia.

Albert regresó una media hora después a la sala familiar, justo a tiempo, para ver a su padre ser derrotado por Candy en la partida, y simplemente alzó en vilo a la rubia que se lanzó a sus brazos ante la emoción de ganarle por primera vez la partida a William.

Poco después de eso se retiraron a descansar, Candy y Albert entraron a la suite que compartían, la cual en sí constaba de dos recámaras, antes de que Candy entrara a su habitación Albert se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios, y ella solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Drew dormía apaciblemente en medio de la cama, ella se desvistió con lentitud, y buscó entre sus cosas una piyama, se recostó y apagó la luz, pensando en el beso que había compartido en la playa con Albert, con una sonrisa en los labios, el príncipe la amaba, y esperaría a que ella estuviera lista.

Candy daba vueltas en la cama veía las horas correr, Morfeo se negaba a acogerla en sus brazos, a la 1 dejó de dar vueltas por temor a despertar a Drew, decidió salir a la terraza a contemplar la luna, tomó la bata de satín y cubrió su delgado camisón de tirantes, salió tratando de no hacer ruido, la sala de la suite estaba fría, Candy se estremeció, y la voz de Albert la sobresaltó.

¿Tampoco podías dormir? – su voz sonaba ronca.

No quería molestarte… -

No molestas, ¿quieres un trago? –

No, regresaré a mi habitación, te dejo… -

Por favor no te vayas. – había algo en su voz que la hizo detenerse, volteó a verlo, la nube que cubría la luz de la luna se movió y le permitió verlo, sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de whiskey en su mano derecha, su torso estaba desnudo, presumiendo descaradamente esos abdominales de dios griego, el amplio y fuerte pecho donde ella tanto amaba recostarse, su regazo se antojaba para sentarse en él, y dejar que la envolviera en con sus cálidos brazos. – ven y siéntate conmigo, por favor, creo que padecemos el mismo mal nocturno.

¿Mal nocturno?

Deseo no satisfecho… o me vas a negar que tu falta de sueño se debe al recuerdo del beso que compartimos en la playa.

Eres un engreído. – Candy quería sonar indignada, pero en vez de eso su voz sonó coqueta.

Te amo, no voy a negar que muero por volver a probar tus labios, pero no solo eso, extraño el sabor de tu piel, quiero recorrer cada rincón con mi lengua, sentir el divino peso de tus senos en mis manos, y el vaivén de tus caderas mientras tu intimidad me devora.

Albert… - odiaba que su voz sonara cada vez más deseosa, en vez de callarlo quería escucharlo decir que más quería hacer con ella. -Solo es sexo lo que deseas. –

No Candy, te equivocas, sexo puedo conseguirlo en donde sea y cuando sea, quiero hacerte el amor, y eso no puedo hacerlo con nadie más que contigo, no es mera necesidad sexual es un hambre que me carcome, un hueco dentro de mi que nadie sino tú puede llenar.

Candy se acercó a él hipnotizada por sus palabras, como si cada sílaba pronunciada la atrajese irremediablemente a él.

No juegues conmigo…

No juego princesa, lo quiero todo de ti, quiero hacer realidad mi sueño, quiero tenerte a mi lado como mi amiga, mi amada, la madre de mi hijo, mi esposa, quiero tener hijos contigo, escuchar ese primer latido, sentir esa primera patada en tu vientre, y mimarte lo indecible. Déjame amarte Candice.

Albert se había puesto en pie y se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, con el deseo escrito en su rostro, su aliento era tan cercano que ella podía aspirar el delicioso aroma de la malta pura de su whiskey escocés.

Sí… - le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

¿Sí? – el le sonrió impúdicamente y alzo una ceja.

Sí, ámame. – no podía resistirse a ese hombre.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó con él a su habitación, la depositó en la enorme cama de dosel y con reverencia besó sus labios.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, muero por sentir tus caricias, por probar tu piel, me consumo de deseo por ti, y o puedo seguir negando que solo tú puedes saciar lo que siento.

Albert volvió a besarla mientras sus cálidas manos recorrían su cuerpo por encima de su bata de satín, buscando las cintas para desamarrarla, una vez que lo logró, puso su manos sobre su vientre, acariciando suavemente, y subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos sin dejar de besarla, acarició su pezón por encima de la delgada tela satinada, y sintió como se endurecía ante su toque, pidiendo más, Candy gimió en su boca de puro deseo, Albert deseaba deshacerse de la estorbosa tela y hundirse en ella, su erección pulsaba, tirante, tensa, deseosa de saciar el dolor entre sus seguramente húmedos pliegues, pero lo haría lentamente, la amaría como había deseado amarla por más de dos años.

Descendió de su boca a su cuello, y ella recorrió sus fuertes hombros con sus manos, había frenetismo en su toque, deseo y pasión contenida por demasiado tiempo, ella no quería una lenta sinfonía, quería el clímax, lo besó con pasión y dirigió su mano hacía el sur de su anatomía dónde encontró esa magnífica erección que tan solo de imaginar su miembro dentro de ella la hacía estallar en oleadas de placer, gimió en la boca de Albert, de deseo, quería su boca mordiendo sus pezones, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y su magnífico, aterciopelado, y duro pene introduciéndose dentro de ella, llenándola, saciándola, haciéndola vibrar.

El calor subía por su cuerpo, y lo escuchó gemir ante sus caricias, su mano rodeaba a duras penas su pulsante falo, acariciándolo a todo lo largo, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, mientras él se había deshecho de la parte superior de su camisón y había atrapado uno de sus pezones en su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua, a veces suave, a veces rápido, a veces mordisqueando, su otra mano se ocupaba de su otro botón de rosa, como si temiese ofenderlo por falta de atención, mientras con su otro brazo se mantenía en vilo sobre ella.

Ella tironeo de su pantalón para deshacerse de él, y el rio mientras la acariciaba.

Vas muy rápido.

Te he deseado por casi tres años Albert, he dormido entre tus brazos rogando no soñar que me haces el amor porque entonces moriría de vergüenza, y lo único que quiero es sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía.

Tus deseos son órdenes princesa, le dijo ayudándole con el pantalón y desvistiéndola a ella por completo.

Contemplo con deseo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, y trazó con las yemas de sus dedos los caminos naturales de sus valles y montañas, haciéndola suspirar y gemir, besó su cuello, su pecho, sus costillas, su abdomen, trazó con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo, y sus manos subieron hasta sus senos para apretujarlos y acariciarlos con insistencia.

Candy sentía que se derretía, como mantequilla sobre un sartén caliente, el descendió más y besó su cadera, sus muslos siguió hasta sus pies ignorando a propósito su monte de Venus y disfrutando verla retorcerse de placer, sus verdes ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo, de pasión de lujuria.

Quiero probarte.

Todavía no. – le dijo él mientras seguía torturándola.

Albert…. – jadeó Candy.

El abría con firmeza sus muslos, y pasó su lengua a lo largo de la entrada a su jardín sin atreverse a entrar aún. La besó, y luego con delicadeza introdujo su lengua saboreando su almizclado gusto, oliendo la característica fragancia de su intimidad.

Su lengua implacablemente acarició esa sensible parte de ella, mientras con cuidado introducía un dedo en su apretada cavidad.

Candy gimió, mientras el frotaba, lamía, entraba y salía rítmicamente, y ella sentía su erección caliente y dura apoyarse en su pierna. Quería tomarlo con su boca, rodear su sensible punta con su lengua, introducirlo lentamente dentro de su boca… saborearlo como el exquisito manjar que era.

Candy se perdió en la olas de placer que la invadían, y gimió ante el primer orgasmo de la noche, estaba segura que no sería el único y deseaba más, hacía más de tres años que su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto con las manos, la lengua, la piel y los besos de Albert, lo amaba y él la amaba de eso estaba completamente segura en ese instante, todo lo demás era pasado, el presente era lo que sucedía en ese instante, en esa habitación y entre los dos, y el futuro, tal vez llegaría con ese pequeño que concebirían esa misma noche y que Albert sintió en sus sueños … quien sabe, después de todo al divorciarse de Michael, hacía más de dos años y con todo el caos que significó la batalla por superar la enfermedad de Drew, no había vuelto a tomar ciertas precauciones al respecto, a decir verdad, ya no importaba, lo amaba con locura, con desesperación, con hambre y con necesidad, tal vez esa noche después de todo solo moriría de placer en sus brazos, sintiéndose amada, protegida, plena y completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola chicas hermosas, por tercera semana consecutiva debo disculparme, no estoy logrando publicar los viernes, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, hay cosas personales, familiares y de trabajo que complican mi existencia, pero aquí les dejo el de esta semana y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus ánimos, por su apoyo, en serio ustedes hacen que a pesar de lo complicado que pueda ser todo no desista en escribir semana a semana.**

 **C, como siempre, que estés a mi lado en esta aventura es lo máximo. Gracias.**

 **Un abrazo, y miles de bendiciones para todas.**

 **Key**

 **RAA 39**

Candy gimió, mientras el frotaba, lamía, besaba, sus dedos entraban y salían rítmicamente, ella sentía su erección caliente y dura apoyarse en su pierna. Quería tomarlo con su boca, rodear su sensible punta con su lengua, introducirlo lentamente dentro de su boca… saborearlo como el exquisito manjar que era.

Candy se perdió en la olas de placer que la invadían, y gimió ante el primer orgasmo de la noche, estaba segura que no sería el único y deseaba más, hacía más de tres años que su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto con las manos, la lengua, la piel y los besos de Albert, lo amaba y él la amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura en ese instante, todo lo demás era pasado, el presente era lo que sucedía en ese instante, en esa habitación, entre los dos, el futuro, tal vez llegaría con ese pequeño que concebirían esa misma noche y que Albert sintió en sus sueños … quien sabe, después de todo al divorciarse de Michael, hacía más de dos años y con todo el caos que significó la batalla por superar la enfermedad de Drew, no había vuelto a tomar ciertas precauciones al respecto, a decir verdad, ya no importaba, lo amaba con locura, con desesperación, con hambre y con necesidad, tal vez esa noche después de todo solo moriría de placer en sus brazos, sintiéndose amada, protegida, plena y completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, la soledad de su cama la volvió a la realidad, todo había sido un pecaminoso y prohibido sueño, su corazón estaba acelerado, se sentía caliente, siempre pensar en Albert tenía ese efecto en ella y a pesar de que afuera comenzaba a nevar, era consciente de que su ropa estaba empapada en sudor, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el tocador para enjuagar su rostro con agua fría, aunque en realidad lo que necesitaba era una ducha, no podía quitar de su mente las imágenes tan vívidas y reales, no podía negar que deseaba a Albert y más después de tanta cercanía, estaba enloqueciendo de amor, pasión, necesidad y deseo, era consiente de que anhelaba más que amanecer castamente cada mañana entre sus brazos.

Ese sueño le demostraba que en el fondo de su alma necesitaba de sus atenciones, su amor, era imperativo dejar de construir barreras para mantenerlo al margen de su corazón, cuando justamente ese tonto corazón nunca había dejado de latir por él y toda su anatomía respondía a él sin preguntarle a su cerebro, ese cerebro que junto con sus labios se negaban a dejar de presentar batalla y simplemente rendirse a ese innegable mar de emociones que la asaltaba tan solo por tenerlo a su lado.

Se preguntó no por primera vez en esos días ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Y que tipo de juego de "amigos" era ese en el que vivían como pareja, pero en la intimidad no funcionaban como tal.

Candy sintió el deseo quemarle la piel, y como ya era costumbre desde que llegaron a Escocia, se sintió tentada a meterse dentro de las sábanas de Albert y dejar que la amara hasta que le doliera, permitir que sus almas se volvieran una sola de nuevo, y no desprenderse de su lado nunca más.

Su cabeza era un caos de recuerdos, anhelos e imágenes que se apoderaban de ella y con nostalgia recordó las maravillosas semanas que habían pasado junto a Albert en su hogar...

 **(Flashback) Semanas antes de Navidad, llegada a casa.**

Candy terminó de abrochar a Drew en su asiento, al voltearse se topó de frente con Albert, quien solo estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella.

Te prometí que iríamos juntos a casa en tu camioneta nueva… ¿quieres manejar? - había una sonrisa impíamente coqueta en sus labios.

Jajaajajaja, no maneja tú, pero gracias por estar a nuestro lado a cada paso. – no pudo evitar su risa coqueta que a veces a ella misma sorprendía, y luego sinceramente le había agradecido.

Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado a cada paso del camino. – tomó su mano entrelazó sus dedos entre ella y la apretó con un gesto tierno, amoroso, le abrió la puerta para que subiera y después comenzó el camino de regreso a casa.

En la mente de ambos había mil y un planes, sueños en pausa, proyectos y por supuesto incertidumbres y preguntas, tenían frente a ellos una nueva oportunidad, un lienzo en blanco para crear la más maravillosa obra maestra, un futuro juntos.

Candy sonrió cuando las notas de Superhero, de Coldplay y The Chainsmokers comenzaron a sonar, en cierta forma sus letras resumían mucho de lo que ella sentía por Albert, él volteó a verla brevemente y después y extendió la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Albert estacionó la lujosa camioneta en el sótano, volteó a ver a Candy y le sonrió, después de alrededor de tres meses de vivir en el hospital estaban en casa, disfrutó de la luminosa sonrisa de la fascinante mujer que tenía a su lado, descendió para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, en un sencillo acto de caballerosidad tan inherentemente natural en él, como todo lo demás que había hecho con y por ella no solo en estos meses , sino toda una vida atrás.

Estamos en casa. – la emoción en su susurro era evidente.

Sí, princesa. – la abrazó y besó su frente. – déjame bajo a Drew, ¿quieres que lo deje dormir?

Sí, que descanse, y mientras podemos prepararle una pequeña sorpresa…

Ya estás tramando alguna travesura…. – le dijo con una sonrisa en la voz mientras desabrochaba a Drew y lo tomaba en brazos con ternura.

Rodeo con su brazo libre los hombros de Candy y la guio hasta el elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el penthouse Margaret y Dorothy estaban ahí para recibirlos.

Bendito Dios, ya están en casa. – les dijo Margaret con emoción en la voz y lágrimas apenas contenidas.

Margaret, gracias por todas las deliciosas comidas que enviaste estos meses. Dorothy, gracias por cuidar de que siempre tuviésemos ropa limpia y todo lo necesario en el hospital. – les dijo Candy con amabilidad y verdadero afecto a las dos mujeres que habían hecho su vida mucho más fácil en esos meses, así como Lena y Charliee, que ahora mismo estaban haciéndose cargo de empacar todas las cosas que ellos habían ocupado en su estancia en el hospital y finalizando cualquier trámite necesario.

Es bueno tenerlos en casa de nuevo, Candy, Sr. Albert. – les dijo Dorothy con una tímida sonrisa.

Solo Albert, Dorothy… nana Margaret, huele delicioso.

Vamos, entren, está todo servido en la mesa.

Albert y Candy acomodaron a Drew para que tomara su siesta y se sentaron a la mesa magníficamente servida, el simple hecho de estar en casa era sencillamente embriagador.7

¿Estás contenta?

Estoy más que contenta Albert, siento, que camino en un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, tengo a mi hijo en casa, y todo parece indicar que hay un futuro para nosotros

Hay un futuro para nosotros, está aquí, y tenemos que comenzar a planearlo, dime hablabas de una sorpresa para Drew.

No sé, un poco de pastel, helado, sé que su dieta debe ser ultra limpia y nutritiva, pero algo que se haga con ingredientes naturales...

¿Quieres cocinar?

Quiero una vida normal Albert, sencilla, un poco como lo que teníamos en New York, sabes que adoro a Margaret, Dorothy, Lena y Charliee, pero quiero hacerme cargo de las cosas…

¿Qué propones?

Démosles vacaciones.

Bien, ¿qué más?

Tenemos que volver a trabajar, y a proyectar cual es el siguiente paso para DAWR…

Vas muy rápido princesa, llevemos las cosas con calma.

Ok, ¿qué opinas del pastel?

Pues hagamos un pastel para Drew…

¿Y las vacaciones de las chicas?

Sí, claro, creo que vas a tener problemas para convencer a nana, pero, te apoyo. –

Candy tomó su mano y le ofreció una cucharada de su postre de frutas, que él acepto, aún sabiendo que ella la iba a retirar justo antes de que él pudiera tomarla, terminó con crema batida en el mentón, que ella limpió con suavidad, rieron y brindaron por sus planes, por estar juntos y en casa.

Hicieron el pastel a partir de una receta que encontraron en internet, les dieron la tarde libre a las chicas y gozaron de su soledad e intimidad. Cuando Drew despertó de su siesta jugaron con él en el cuarto de juegos y lo dejaron disfrutar del pastel como cualquier pequeño lo hace, de la manera más desastrosa posible.

Jajajajajaja tienes betún en el cabello. – le dijo Candy feliz de ver a su hijo deleitarse en la compañía de su padre, sus pequeñas manos pegajosas habían tocado el cabello de Albert.

Pues sí, este pequeño travieso ha hecho de las suyas, pero debo decirte que tu estás llena de harina.

Jajajaja, no quedará de otra que tomar un baño.

Claro, ¿los tres juntos? – preguntó Albert a propósito con la intención de hacerla sonrojar.

¿Crees que Drew lo disfrute? – le preguntó ella como con descuido.

¿Burbujas y agua? por supuesto. – Albert se preguntó si ella hablaba en serio, y se preguntó si podría controlarse al verla desnuda, por supuesto que con Drew dentro de la tina no harían nada, pero después de llevarlo a dormir…

Bueno, ¿trajiste un traje de baño?

Jajajajaja, hablas en serio…

Claro, ¿Por qué no? La tina es lo suficientemente grande, tu y yo usamos trajes de baño, y Drew será completamente feliz de hacer algo que nunca ha hecho con ambos. –

Tienes razón, bien, no tengo un traje de baño, pero si no te molesta puedo usar boxers. –

Me parece perfecto, voy a preparar el baño y a cambiarme.

Nosotros limpiaremos la mesa, ¿no es así hombrecito? – le dijo a Drew quien de buena gana le ayudó a llevar cosas a la cocina, con sus pequeños pasos cuidadosos de no tirar el plato de plástico que Albert le diera, y con una sonrisa importante de estar haciendo algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Candy se dirigió al baño y preparó la tina, afuera hacía frío, pero el interior estaba perfectamente caldeado por la calefacción central, buscó un traje de baño y por supuesto no había más que un par de diminutos bikinis recuerdos de otras épocas, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no visitaba una playa? No desde Francia. Tomó el pequeño bikini color negro y se lo puso, apenas cubría lo necesario, era muy francés el estilo, después de todo en la Riviera muchas veces ni el top era necesario, se preguntó si debía ponerse una camiseta encima, pero justo en ese momento entró Albert.

¿Lista? – preguntó viéndola de espalda, su generoso y bien formado trasero se veía magnífico en el diminuto bikini, y dos delgados hilos cruzaban su espalda, uno en el cuello, otro en la espalda, el intenso color negro contrastaba con su pálida piel, y entonces ella se volteó, la parte superior era pequeña y dejaba al descubierto su sensual y bien proporcionado escote, Albert tragó saliva, e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no mirarla como un bobo.

Sí, déjame entro en la tina y me pasas a Drew. – Albert se acercó a ella, para ofrecerle la mano al ayudarla, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío y una descarga eléctrica al tenerla tan cerca. La observó sumergirse entre las burbujas y a su mente vino el recuerdo de las noches pasadas con una copa de champagne y ella entre sus brazos mientras se relajaban dentro del jacuzzi en New York.

Albert… Albert… - él estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. - ¡Albert! -

Perdóname bonita, me distraje, vamos a ver Drew, ¿quieres ir a la tina con mami? – el chiquillo miraba la espuma de la tina fascinado.

Mamá y papá. – pidió con firmeza.

Sí, hijo, pero primero debes entrar con tu madre y ahora los alcanzo. – Drew le dio los brazos a su madre y rio con las burbujas.

Albert se deshizo de su sweater y camisa dejando al descubierto su masculino torso, Candy sintió de pronto que no era tan buena idea, él le dio al espalda y desabrochó el pantalón, los músculos de la espalda se marcaban divinamente, y cuando se quitó los pantalones pudo apreciar su redondo derriere, los boxers de algodón se marcaban deliciosamente en su anatomía, y cuando se volvió para entrar a al tina Candy pudo apreciar la magnitud del sur de su anatomía, que aún en reposo era simplemente impactante. Al parecer después de esto tendría que tomar una ducha fría.

La tina era grande, pero era imposible no rozar el uno con el otro en momentos, y Drew iba de un lado a otro, jugando con ellos, entre cosquillas, risas y una pequeña guerra de espuma, que terminó en unos cuantos roces indiscretos y un seno de Candy expuesto cuando Drew se abrazó de ella bruscamente.

Bien, creo que este pequeño está listo para ir a la cama. – le dijo Candy cuando vio a Drew bostezar. –

Albert consciente de que el no ponía ponerse de pie justo en ese momento, sin hacer evidente cuanto lo afectaba el verla ahí, con el cabello mojado, el diminuto bikini, y su piel resbalosa por el jabón. Le dijo.

Ve tu primero, tomate tu tiempo, y después te paso a Drew. – en realidad le hubiese encantado ofrecerse a dejarla a ella disfrutar de la tina, pero necesitaba tiempo para calmarse.

Candy se puso en pie chorreando agua y se envolvió en la bata para después darse una ducha rápida en la regadera, se perdió en el vestidor y volvió diez minutos después en pijama, tomó a Drew que Albert ya había bañado y enjuagado perfectamente y salió de la habitación. Albert se puso de pie para dejar que el agua fría terminara de apaciguar sus deseos por esa rubia ninfa que lo volvía loco. Por alguna razón estar en casa, hacía todos sus sentimientos y deseos más obvios.

Dejó que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo y cuando salió los encontró durmiendo, se acomodó al lado de ellos pensando en que necesitaban hacer algo al respecto de dormir juntos… (claro, dormir juntos en verdad, dejar a Drew con sus abuelos una noche y simplemente dar rienda suelta a la pasión que estaba seguro ambos sentían) No, no debía pensar en eso, no aún, distrajo su mente con los planes que comenzaba a formular para navidad hasta que al fin logró quedarse dormido.

Pasaron el resto de la semana tranquilos, aún dudaban de ir a lugares demasiado públicos, y esa primera semana de transición la disfrutaron en familia, el domingo cuando habían llevado a Drew a dormir, se sentaron con un chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea. Muy cerca el uno del otro, pero sin tocarse.

Papá me pidió que fuera mañana al corporativo. – le dijo ella.

Ve, yo me quedo con Drew.

¿Cómo lo vamos a coordinar?

¿Te parece si planeamos nuestras agendas para que Drew siempre esté con uno de nosotros y para que tengamos tiempo libre juntos? Nos presentamos en el corporativo como vaya siendo necesario, cumplimos con nuestros deberes de trabajo y con la fundación, al menos de aquí a que termine el año, el siguiente año, después de la primera cita con Martin, vemos si es posible regresar a trabajar de una manera más permanente.

Sí, voy en la mañana y también me tomo el tiempo de ver pendientes de DAWR.

Drew y yo te esperamos para comer juntos… mientras él tome siesta veo que pendientes tengo o puedo resolver y en la tarde tengo una cita con un inversionista, te quedas tu con Drew en casa o vas a visitar a tu mamá, no sé lo que mejor te parezca...

Bien, me gusta esta idea... – Candy titubeó un poco, obviamente había algo más en su mente.

Dime, sabes que puedes preguntar lo que sea. – tomó su mano para darle ánimos, y ella tomó aire antes de soltar la pregunta tal cual.

¿Estás bien con nuestro arreglo para dormir?

¿Los tres en tu habitación?

Sí…

¿Estás cómoda tú?

Sabes que adoro dormir en tus brazos… y con Drew en los míos, más bien me preguntaba que necesitamos arreglar o remodelar para que tú estés cómodo.

No veo porque tiene que cambiar algo, estoy a gusto con ustedes, en todo caso tal vez debemos completar el penthouse….

¿Completarlo?

El proyecto no está terminado, planee tres habitaciones inicialmente, pero se pueden agregar al menos otras cuatro, pediré los planos al arquitecto para que los veas y pienses que modificaciones te gustarían.

Albert…

Es nuestra casa ¿no? Revisemos los planos y veamos que podemos hacer. –

Candy se quedó callada por unos momentos, analizando, calmando su acelerado corazón, ¿nuestra casa? Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era como un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Qué piensas, bonita?

¿Estás seguro qué quieres que hagamos algo así?

¿Ampliar el penthouse y diseñarlo a tu gusto?

Juntos.

Candy, prometimos crear una vida en conjunto para Drew, eso es lo que estamos haciendo, ¿quieres quedarte en Londres?

¿A qué te refieres?

En algún momento tendremos que decidir en donde queremos vivir.

¿Somos un par de amigos criando un hijo juntos?

Somos Albert y Candy buscando lo mejor para Drew, haremos lo que sea que queramos y nos sintamos cómodos, no me contestes ahora, vemos el proyecto en la semana, y si te gusta, lo hacemos, si no quieres no pasa nada. ¿Qué dices? - su cálida sonrisa y mirada franca eran irresistibles, ¿cómo decirle que no al hombre que con tan solo una mirada te puede mandar al séptimo cielo?

Está bien, veamos los planos y soñemos juntos… vamos a dormir, mañana debo ir temprano al corporativo, ¿te molesta si traigo cosas de DAWR a la casa para que las revisemos? ¿prefieres que siga a través de George?

Creo que no necesitamos más intermediarios, es nuestro legado para Drew, podemos planearlo juntos. – Albert se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, compartiendo en silencio esa complicidad que solo aquellos quienes se aman profundamente pueden percibir entre ellos.

 **Corporativo Andrew-White-Rowan.**

Candy caminaba con paso seguro saludando a la gente a su paso, iba vestida sencillamente de negro, tacones altos, traje sastre ajustado a su figura, su cabello cuidadosamente estilizado, discretos zafiros que hacían juego con el guardapelo con los labios de Drew que Albert le regalara.

Entró a su oficina seguida de Charliee quien la puso al día sobre los pendientes y le dio un resumen de lo más importante.

Gracias Charliee, ¿Hay algo más?

Sí, un sobre para ti, de parte de Daniel Thompson.

¿Daniel Thompson? ¿Cuándo llegó?

El día de hoy, al parecer está bien informado. – le dijo la chica mientras le extendía el sobre de elegante material color negro que Candy conocía bien. Pensó en devolvérselo cerrado, creyó haber sido clara, respiró profundo, se armó de paciencia, lo abrió y leyó la nota.

 _Candice, me alegra saber que tu hijo ha sido dado de alta, sé que aun tienen camino por recorrer, y quiero recordarte que humildemente pongo a tu disposición todos mis recursos, y contactos, si es que estos pudiesen servirte de algo. No olvido la lección de humildad que me diste, y tu sugerencia sobre contribuir a una mejor causa que conquistar mujeres con regalos, así que lo que adjunto es precisamente eso, mi contribución a una causa noble, sin interés alguno de por medio, y sin esperar nada más que aportar y empoderar un proyecto como pocos._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _Daniel Thompson._

Buscó dentro del sobre y sacó un certificado de transferencia desde la cuenta personal de Daniel Thompson, cuando vio la cantidad solo alzó la ceja.

¿Quieres que haga el depósito? – preguntó Charlie

No es necesario, hizo una transferencia, ¿quién de mis primos está hoy?

El señor Cornwell ya llegó.

Bien, voy a su oficina, gracias, si me llama Albert pasa la llamada a la oficina de Archie… ¿Tienes el reporte para la junta?

Sí, todo está listo.

Gracias, Charliee, ahora vuelvo.

Candy se dirigió a la oficina de Archie y lo sorprendió justo en el momento en que colgaba el teléfono con un firme y seco.

Entonces haz como quieras.

¿Todo bien?

Candy, que bueno verte, pasa, no es nada. – el celular de Archie sonaba insistentemente y Candy pudo observar discretamente que la que llamaba era Anne.

Contéstale si quieres vuelvo después.

No, no es necesario, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? O solo has venido de visita para darme el placer de tomar contigo el primer café de la mañana.

Jajajajaja, Albert ya se ha hecho cargo de mi primer café de la mañana, pero te acepto el segundo.

Claro, dime, ¿Cómo están?

Felices de estar en casa, Drew ha estado perfecto, cada día come un poco más, y bueno, lo veo con más energía, juega, corre, grita, es un niño Archie, el niño que en realidad no había sido en mucho tiempo.

¿Y Albert y tú?

Albert y yo… no se que decir, prometimos criar juntos a Drew, y lo veo cómodamente instalado en el penthouse, está hablando de ampliar y remodelar…

Es que el penthouse se quedó en fase uno…

¿Fase uno?

No debo decirte esto, pero, el proyecto completo lo hizo pensando en el día en que se casaran.

¿Él y Allison?

Jajajajajaja, no, creo que nunca pensó en casarse con Allison, no, Candy, ese penthouse iba a ser tu regalo de bodas, cuando terminaron paró el proyecto, y cuando volvió a Londres simplemente lo adaptó a su nueva vida…

No hablas en serio.

Hablo muy en serio, Candy, no se porque no se dejan de juegos y simplemente se permiten amarse.

Es demasiado pronto Archie, y pasaron tantas cosas, lo lastimé profundamente, y él a mi cuando se fue… entiendo que era necesario, pero hoy importa mas Drew que lo que nosotros podamos tener.

Así que vivirán juntos como hermanitos…. Jajajajaja por Dios Candy, ese hombre muere por ti y tú por él, vamos a ver cuanto duran compartiendo cama sin tocarse.

¡Archie!

Cuando eran novios no podían quitarse las manos de encima, y aún ahora ¿cuántas veces al día se toman de la mano, se abrazan? Seguro tienen más contacto físico que tú hermana y yo. – había un leve dejo de amargura en esa última frase.

¿Qué sucede entre tú y Anne?

Nada.

¿Nada?

Así es, ese es precisamente el problema, está encerrada en si misma, en sus proyectos, ser madre no le hace la más mínima ilusión, no sé siento que la pierdo y me pregunto si alguna vez la tuve…. Pero ese no era el punto, ni la razón por la cual viniste, dime, ¿qué te trajo aquí hoy?

Daniel Thompson hizo ayer una donación a DAWR de 5 millones de libras.

Pues es una buena deducción fiscal, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

¿Se le pueden devolver?

No es el único donador, y Albert ha invertido muchas veces más que eso en el proyecto, yo creo que devolvérselo es darle más importancia de la que tiene, pero sobre todo creo que esto es algo que debes hablar con Albert no conmigo. Dale la mención que damos en el programa a nuestros donadores en la próxima gala, como a cualquier otro donador y listo, es lo único que puedo aconsejarte, pero en serio háblalo de frente con Albert, no tienes porque sentirte culpable en ningún momento, y creo que si van a vivir juntos, como sea que se imaginen eso deben comenzar por confiar el uno en el otro en todos los sentidos, este es el primer ejercicio, tiene de dos, no darle importancia, porque después de todo, según tú solo te ve como su amiga y la madre de su hijo, o volverse loco de celos irracionales y confesarte que en realidad te ama con locura… al menos sabrás donde estás parada.

¡Archie!

Es la verdad, no puedo decir más, y no soy Anthony, tu sabes que yo no me ando con sutilezas, lo siento, mi querida cuñada y prima, las cosas como son, ahora bien, ¿estás lista para deslumbrar al próximo inversionista?

¿Por eso pidió papá que viniera?

Digamos que el señor Akura quedó impresionado contigo cuando negociaste con ellos en Japón.

¿Japón? Hace años de eso.

Pues, el requirió que tu estuvieras presente, lo cual viniendo de un hombre de oriente es un cumplido muy grande, alabó tus virtudes en los negocios, y quiere que tu le des la nueva propuesta. ¿La estudiaste?

Sí, Albert me ayudó anoche, y Charliee hizo una excelente presentación.

Pero no vengo vestida como para hablar con japoneses.

Entienden que están en nuestro territorio y son menos tradicionalistas, ¿recuerdas la etiqueta pertinente?

Por supuesto, no te preocupes por ello. Te dejo para que empieces tu día, y yo que tú le respondería la llamada a Anne, 25 llamadas perdidas, debe estar por querer matar a alguien.

Claro, a mí, pero para eso debería estar en el mismo país que yo, así que por lo pronto estoy a salvo.

¿Dónde…?

Thailandia, en un spa exclusivo, al parecer tienen el último tratamiento rejuvenecedor, y era importante pasar 15 días envuelta en hojas de algo… en fin, no te aburro con mis problemas matrimoniales, ve a repasar esa propuesta.

 **Tres horas después.**

Candy veía a su padre, a William y a Archie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Estuviste simplemente perfecta. – la alabó William.

Albert me enseñó bien. – le respondió ella.

Te propondría ir a celebrar gatita, pero asumo que mi querido primo muere por que estés de vuelta.

Archiebald, no la molestes. – le dijo Victor en ese tono que conocerlo desde que era un bebé le permitía.

Jajajajaja, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada papá, no te preocupes.

¿Llevarás a Victoria esta noche? – preguntó Victor afablemente.

Sí Victor, los veo a ti y a Katherine en la noche, ahora si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. – les dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie elegantemente con ese porte de caballero que lo caracterizaba, besó a Candy en la mejilla e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Victor y a William.

William se puso en pie y sirvió dos dedos de whiskey escocés puro para él y lo mismo para Victor.

¿Candy? – preguntó William antes de servir un tercer vaso.

No William, no creo que puedo beber Whiskey a esta hora, agua está bien.

¿Están bien, hija? – había una nota de ansiedad en la voz de Victor.

Papá, ustedes mismos nos han visto, estamos bien los tres, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, en todo caso lo que nos debe preocupar es tu salud. – le dijo ella tranquilizadoramente.

Estoy perfecto, me alegra que hayas venido hoy, y que hayas disfrutado de la junta. – le respondió el con firmeza.

¿Se nota? – había un poco de culpa y duda en la voz de ella.

Por supuesto que se nota Candice, irradias felicidad, la cual asumo que es más bien producto de que mi hijo y mi nieto estén contigo, que de entretener a una sala llena de viejos cada vez mas obsoletos, pero se te da bastante bien, tal vez algún día no muy lejano puedas retomar la presidencia. – William con una sonrisa.

Jajajajaj, creo que ambos están completamente equivocados, la reestructuración ha resultado buena, creo que funcionamos mejor como empresa, que cuando ustedes llevaban la mayor parte el peso. ¿Quieren retirarse?

No, mi cielo, no queremos retirarnos, solo, que en algún momento la realidad sigue siendo que tú y Albert serán quienes estén al frente de todo esto.- le respondió Victor con dulzura.

Pues espero que aún falte tiempo para que eso suceda, además Archie también puede tomar más responsabilidades, hacerse cargo de la parte de Anne. – francamente para Candice pensar en ese tiempo en el que habían compartido la presidencia era recordar momentos agridulces.

Lo veremos en su momento Candice…- la respuesta de William, la duda en su voz hizo que sus alertas se encendieran.

¿Qué sucede William?

Tenemos noticias nuevas en la investigación. – Victor se adelantó a responder en vez de William.

¿Tenemos lo necesario para hacer algo? – muchas veces había escuchado que había nuevas noticias, pero hasta ahora no había sido suficiente como para proceder legalmente.

Ya localizaron los fondos que sacaron de la empresa, en realidad nunca fueron inversiones legítimas, sino más bien pantallas para malversar fondos, confiaste ciegamente en Sonia, no logro entender porque, el caso es que tenemos casi todo lo que necesitamos para encerrarlas por fraude, pero al final del día es tu decisión como vamos a actuar. – la voz de Victor era calmada y objetiva.

¿Y dónde se esconden el par de víboras? Porque Eliza ha sido lo suficientemente lista como para no dejarse ver todo este tiempo. – había enojo en la voz de la rubia

Van de paraíso fiscal en paraíso fiscal. – le respondió William con sencillez.

¿Juntas? -preguntó Candy incrédula, sobre todo porque siempre tuvo la sensación de que ellas dos no se soportaban.

Al parecer la fortuna que nos robaron no les fue suficiente, y les gustó su alianza comercial, o tal vez personal, en todo caso, sin embargo, creemos que hay una tercera persona, solo que aún no damos con quien es esa tercera persona, pero al parecer es quien en verdad manejó todo el fraude, y por esa persona es que no se han gastado lo que nos robaron…- la mención de parte de su padre acerca de algo personal entre la pelirroja y la morena tomó a Candy por sorpresa.

¿Personal? – Candy alzó la ceja y alcanzó el sobre que su padre le extendió, lo abrió y observó las fotos con incredulidad, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. - ¿Cómo sabemos que esto es cierto?

Pues, puede ser su nueva estrategia, pero si es solo una estrategia es caer bajo, Sonia era brillante, no necesitaba prostituirse para hacer dinero. – la voz de William reflejaba todo lo que sentía ante la situación que tenían frente a ellos.

Tal vez en verdad se enamoraron. – aventuró Candy, sin poder encajar a las dos sensuales mujeres ávidas de la mirada de los hombres de pronto en una relación, si no sentimental al menos física, como las fotografías lo mostraban... eso era lo de menos al final, pero vio la mirada de Victor, había algo más.

¿Qué no me estás diciendo padre?

No sé quién es la tercera persona, pero pareciera que es una persona muy cercana.

¿Qué tan cercana, papá?

No lo sabemos aún, pero hay cosas que hablan de conocimiento desde el interior. – Victor respondía directamente las preguntas de su hija, mientras William guardaba silencio, su mirada inteligente parecía perdida.

Sonia tenía acceso… - dijo Candy.

Tal vez no sea nada, hija, pero creemos que lo mejor es esperar a ver donde nos lleva esa línea de investigación para no poner en sobre aviso a esa persona. – le dijo Victor, sabiendo que Candy quería terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

Está bien papá, la verdad es que teniendo a Drew conmigo en vías de recuperación todo lo demás palidece, solo no quiero que nadie más se atreva a querer dañarnos. ¿Lo sabe Albert?

Le mandé un correo, pero sabe que tú tienes la última palabra. – le dijo William con franqueza.

Gracias, por hacerse cargo de esto y de todo… yo debí…

No digas nada mi niña, las cosas no han sido nada fáciles. – le dijo Victor tomando la mano de su hija acariciándola un poco.

Gracias William…

Ni lo digas Candice, te vi crecer, fuiste una hija más, y hoy eres la madre de mi nieto, no hay nada más que decir, pero no te quitamos más tu tiempo, ve a casa.

Gracias. – dijo la rubia dándoles un abrazo a cada uno de los caballeros y regalándoles una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a casa Albert y Drew esperaban por ella con la comida lista, Drew se lanzó a sus brazos con la alegría de un pequeño que adora a su madre con locura.

Mamá… amo… mamá-

Y mamá ama a Drew, mi vida, dame un beso. – Drew no se hizo del rogar y le plantó un efusivo beso en los labios a su madre.

Jajajaja, nada perdido mi hijo. – le dijo Albert en broma.

Beso a mamá. – le dijo el niño, y cuando Albert iba a besar la mejilla de la rubia el pequeño exigió. – No, beso a mamá, boca. – Albert no esperó a que se lo pidieran dos veces y saboreó por una fracción de segundos los dulces labios de ella.

Esa noche fieles al ritual que habían comenzado en el hospital, Candy y Albert se sentaron a disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

Me dijeron que fuiste un éxito con Akura. – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Exageran, pero les dije que todo lo que sé te lo debo a tí… ¿recuerdas el viaje?

Recuerdo que morí de celos cuando dijiste que te habías acostado con Grandchester.

Así que después de todo no fue por las apariencias.

Por supuesto que no era por las apariencias.

¿Has sabido algo de él? – preguntó Candy con algo de curiosidad.

Lo de siempre, vaga por el mundo, conquistando mujeres hermosas, haciendo dinero y huyendo de todo compromiso.

Eso es tan Terry, aunque tiene su lado serio.

Jajajajaja, pues tal vez solo contigo, en fin, además de haber cerrado un negocio multimillonario ¿cómo te fue esta tarde en el corporativo?

Bien, platiqué con papá un rato.

Te dijo los nuevos hallazgos. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Sí… ¿Qué piensas?

Hay algo más Albert, de pronto pareciera que no solo fueron ellas, además, ¿porque seguir estafando? ¿porque el dinero está intacto? Papá dice que pareciera que…

¿Qué hay un tercero?

Sí… ¿Cómo…?

Mi papá dijo lo mismo. Ya daremos con las respuestas, princesa, hoy no importa… no te agobies con eso. Trajiste cosas de DAWR.

Sí, recibimos una donación significativa.

¿Cuánto?

5 millones de libras esterlinas.

Eso es bueno, podemos darle luz verde al proyecto que teníamos en pausa para los niños en África…

No sé si debemos aceptarlos. – le dijo ella buscando la forma de decirle lo que en realidad no quería.

¿Porqué?

Toma. – dijo extendiéndole el sobre, cuyo monograma Albert reconoció de inmediato.

Bueno, ese hombre no entiende, mañana mismo voy a dejarle claro que mi mujer no está en venta. – le dijo enojado, haciendo a Candy recordar las palabras de Archie sobre los posibles celos irracionales.

¿Tu mujer? – le preguntó ella con voz suave arqueando la ceja, y haciéndolo consciente de lo primitivo que había sonado eso.

Para el mundo, viviendo juntos como lo hacemos, eres mi mujer, nuestra intimidad y acuerdos no deben importarle a nadie más.

¿Qué sigue que me propongas casarme contigo solo para aguardar las apariencias? – le dijo ella un poco molesta, lo cual hizo que la ira de Albert se esfumara en segundos.

No, princesa, perdóname, es solo que… - ¿cómo confesar que no soportaba pensar que alguien más pudiera conquistar su corazón?

Estás celoso. – le dijo Candy directa, poniendo en palabras lo obvio.

Siempre, siempre estaré celoso hasta del aire que roza tu piel, princesa, pero dime que quieres hacer. – le confesó humildemente con la verdad, no tenía caso pretender lo contrario, la respuesta humilde y sincera calmó los ánimos de la rubia.

Creo que regresárselo es darle demasiada importancia, lo pondremos en la lista de benefactores en la próxima gala y punto. Ya Charliee envió su comprobante fiscal para la deducción de impuestos. Pero si planeamos vivir juntos, esto solo puede funcionar si somos completamente honestos el uno con el otro. – bendito Archie por sus palabras sabias de esa mañana, pensó Candy.

Tienes razón, por supuesto que tienes razón, princesa, así que una gala…

Al inicio del próximo año tal vez… ¿qué hiciste tú el día de hoy?

Busque casas.

¿Buscaste casas?

Sí, hablamos de querer una casa de campo en algún poblado cercano, así que puse a nuestro agente de bienes raíces a trabajar, le di una lista de cosas que me gustaría que tuviera, pero ahora creo que debí haberte pedido a ti que la revisaras, toma, le dijo extendiéndole el ipad para que revisara lo que él había puesto.

Ella trató de leer con atención, en realidad mil cosas daban vueltas por su cabeza. Por supuesto que la lista era perfecta, y no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que Archie le había confiado sobre el penthouse.

Está perfecto Albert, además tu conoces la zona mejor que yo.

Bueno, nos enviarán fotos, iremos a verlas y tomamos una decisión, ahora bien, estos son los planos originales de aquí…

Candy se perdió en el sonido de su voz, en su sonrisa, en la forma en la que tocaba su brazo y le pintaba imágenes vívidas sobre como quedaría su hogar, saber que todo eso había sido planeado para ella en un principio derretía su corazón.

 **Días antes de Navidad.**

Albert entró emocionado sin llamar a la habitación y se encontró a Candy vestida solamente con un fino juego de lencería francesa color azul claro con detalles en negro, que por supuesto le quitó el aliento.

Lo siento… - dijo sin poder quitar su vista de su incomparable anatomía.

Candy se rio, debía sentirse indignada, pero en vez de ello, ver su expresión, y ser consciente del efecto que tenía en él, cuando miles de veces había tenido que contenerse para no recorrer con sus manos su masculino pecho cuando él se quitaba la camisa como si nada, o se iba a la cama con el torso desnudo, y después la envolvía en sus brazos para dormir.

¿Ibas a decirme algo? – le preguntó mientras con naturalidad ajustaba las medias color negro al liguero de encaje que llevaba, tomaba de la percha un ajustado vestido recto, y se lo ponía despacio, esa noche irían a casa de sus padres a cenar. Albert tragó saliva y logró reacomodar sus ideas lo suficiente para contestarle, sin dejar de observar el espectáculo de sensualidad que tenía frente a él.

Mañana debes empacar. – alcanzó a decir.

¿Empacar?

Para navidad, Martin nos dio autorización para viajar.

¿Qué debo empacar?

De preferencia el bikini negro de la otra noche, y ese juego de ropa interior. – le dijo él descaradamente refiriéndose al infame traje de baño que había dejado uno de sus pechos al descubierto.

Jajajajaja, estás loco, ¿A dónde vamos?

A la playa, pero no te diré a cuál.

Bien, hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

Claro.

Sube el zipper del vestido. – Albert recordó la primera vez que ella le había pedido eso, haciéndolo olvidar su alemán y desear deshacerse de la prenda, el cierre comenzaba en la parte baja de su espalda, y él comenzó con la tarea lentamente, acarició su espalda con el pretexto de acomodar un tirante diciéndose que dos podían jugar ese juego, y cuando terminó besó su nuca.

Albert… - su voz sonaba entrecortada, era claro que su cercanía producía algo en ella también.

¿Sí? – le respondió él sin quitar su nariz de la curva de su cuello, y esperando las palabras mágicas, quería escuchar de sus labios "hazme tuya" y por supuesto él no se haría del rogar.

Nos esperan para cenar. – dijo ella apartándose y tomando su abrigo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Tendrás que darme un par de minutos, y ahora bajo. –

Puedo esperarte. – le dijo ella cerca de él.

Sí te quedas necesitaré más de un par de minutos para bajar, y tú tendrás que arreglarte de nuevo. -le dijo él con una mirada intensa.

Bien, entonces te dejo solo. – le dijo ella recorriendo su masculina figura con los ojos y deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en la parte indiscreta de su anatomía.

Albert cerró los ojos, la deseaba con todo su ser, pero aún no era tiempo, se calmó y salió para ir a pasar un tiempo en familia.

 **En algún lugar del mundo.**

Candy llevaba los ojos vendados para diversión de Drew, y esperaba sentir el olor de la sal, la humedad y el calor de un destino tropical, pero algo estaba raro, el olor salado, la humedad, el romper de las olas estaban ahí, pero no hacía calor, llevaba una hora con los ojos vendados y al parecer habían llegado a su destino, pero su mente no entendía.

Albert, ¿dónde estamos?

Lo verás en un momento, espera, párate justo aquí. – le dijo tomándola del brazo para guiarla con cuidado. Drew dormitaba en la camioneta. - ¿Estás lista? –

Sí… - le dijo ella emocionada y confundida a la vez.

Puedes quitarte la venda.

Candy lo hizo y fijó su vista frente a ella… no estaban en una isla tropical, por eso era que no hacía calor, frente a ella estaba la centenaria e imponente construcción que había cautivado su corazón y su imaginación tiempo atrás, el castillo Andrew.

¡Albert, esto es, maravilloso! – gritó dando pequeños brincos y lanzándose a su cuello para que abrazarlo, el la alzó en brazos y la apretó fuerte contra sí. En medio de su emoción Candy recordó un pequeño inconveniente.

¡Albert, empaqué bikinis, y shorts… mini vestidos! – le dijo en tono de reclamo, ya que esas habían sido sus instrucciones.

Podemos poner la calefacción a 35 grados, y así puedo verte desfilar en bikini por el castillo. – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

No es gracioso. – había un puchero en su rostro, él acaricio suavemente su mejilla y con voz dulce le respondió.

Princesa, no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos adentro y lo verás.

Sacaron a Drew y entraron a la enorme construcción, no había nadie para recibirlos, pero todo estaba agradablemente dispuesto, había fuego en las chimeneas, las arañas de luces estaban encendidas, el castillo relucía en todo su esplendor, listo para recibir al futuro amo, Candy sabía que debía haber un ejército de sirvientes a la mano, pero la instrucción debió haber sido que les dieran privacidad, cada detalle en el hermoso lugar la transportaba a otro lugar, una era completamente distinta, una donde los príncipes, las princesas, los dragones y los caballeros andantes eran una realidad.

Albert la llevó de la mano por uno de los largos corredores de piedra, hasta una doble puerta de nogal.

Esta es nuestra habitación, su alteza. – le dijo en broma, cediéndole el paso a una lujosa suite.

Es hermosa, nunca había estado aquí…

Normalmente permanece cerrada, ven. – le dijo guiándola a una hermosa habitación decorada en tonos color crema y dorado. Candy pudo ver sobre la cama extendido un hermoso vestido de brocado y terciopelo color purpura, perteneciente en definitiva a otra época.

Es un vestido de princesa… - le dijo ella incrédula.

Abre el armario. –

Candy obedeció y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento… una fila de vestidos de apariencia antigua, hermosos, suaves, perfectos para esas tierras salvajes y fantásticas.

No tenía palabras para agradecer, simplemente lo abrazó y estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y la magia del momento se rompió.

Esa noche después de cenar, Albert la abrazó de nuevo frente a la chimenea, las manos de ella vagaron por su amplio pecho como con descuido, y él correspondió recorriendo su espalda con sus manos de manera sensual, no podían quitar la vista del otro, no había palabras, solo anhelos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

¿Candy? -

Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho escuchando el acelerado corazón de él, la cercanía los embriagaba, los volvía locos, no era la primera vez que se acariciaban tan insinuantemente sin besarse, pero la cordura debía poder más.

¿Cada quien en su habitación? Gracias, que descanses. – le dijo apresurada y nerviosamente, poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla, necesitaba salir de ahí, o si no terminaría haciendo el amor con él en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Candy…

No lo digas por favor. – le dijo llevando su dedo índice a la boca de él en un gesto de silencio y desapareciendo dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola chicas, mil gracias por su infinita paciencia, pues bien, aquí está el capítulo que les debía, como les comenté en los reviews se conjugaron varios factores para impedirme publicar a tiempo.**

 **Primero, complicaciones en la familia han requerido de mi tiempo en forma inesperadamente constante, así que hace el proceso un poco más lento.**

 **Segundo, este fin de semana fue el cumpleaños de mi chiquita, cumplió cinco, gracias por sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos, y pues las que son madres saben que todo este rollo de cumpleaños es complicado, en mi caso, nunca logro una sola fiesta, o evento, este fin de semana hubo dos, y el próximo fin otros dos, así que ya se imaginaran.**

 **Tercero, y no menos importante, este capítulo, encierra tantas cosas, que debía ser perfecto, y hemos hecho nuestro máximo esfuerzo para ello, hablo en plural, porque esta vez mi querida amiga C, no solo revisó y me mandó a reescribir… que sí lo hizo un par de veces, sino que también se animó a tomar la pluma y ayudarme a crear lo que estamos por entregarles.**

 **Gracias C, sin ti no hubiese sido posible.**

 **Chicas, quedó largo, bastante, largo, me disculpo por ello y espero no aburrirlas, solo creemos que cada palabra dicha entre los rubios era absolutamente necesaria para disipar las sombras de una buena vez.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo a todas, y deseo bendiciones para sus vidas.**

 **Keyag**

 **RAA 40**

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, la soledad de su cama la volvió a la realidad, todo había sido un pecaminoso y prohibido sueño, su corazón estaba acelerado, se sentía caliente, siempre pensar en Albert tenía ese efecto en ella y a pesar de que afuera comenzaba a nevar, era consciente de que su ropa estaba empapada en sudor, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el tocador para enjuagar su rostro con agua fría, aunque en realidad lo que necesitaba era una ducha, no podía quitar de su mente las imágenes tan vívidas y reales, no podía negar que deseaba a Albert y más después de tanta cercanía, estaba enloqueciendo de amor, pasión, necesidad y deseo, era consciente de que anhelaba más que amanecer castamente cada mañana entre sus brazos.

Ese sueño le demostraba que en el fondo de su alma necesitaba de sus atenciones, su amor, era imperativo dejar de construir barreras para mantenerlo al margen de su corazón, cuando justamente ese tonto corazón nunca había dejado de latir por él y toda su anatomía respondía a él sin preguntarle a su cerebro, ese cerebro que junto con sus labios se negaban a dejar de presentar batalla y simplemente rendirse a ese innegable mar de emociones que la asaltaba tan solo por tenerlo a su lado.

Se preguntó no por primera vez en esos días ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Y que tipo de juego de "amigos" era ese en el que vivían como pareja, pero en la intimidad no funcionaban como tal.

Candy sintió el deseo quemarle la piel, y como ya era costumbre desde que llegaron a Escocia, se sintió tentada a meterse dentro de las sábanas de Albert y dejar que la amara hasta que le doliera, permitir que sus almas se volvieran una sola de nuevo, y no desprenderse de su lado nunca más.

Su cabeza era un caos de recuerdos, anhelos e imágenes que se apoderaban de ella y con nostalgia recordó las maravillosas semanas que habían pasado junto a Albert en su hogar...

Respiró profundo buscó un vaso de agua para ver si lograba calmarse un poco y dormir, porque aún era de madrugada, la noche se le antojó imposiblemente larga y agradeció cuando al fin pudo divisar la claridad filtrarse por su ventana se dio una ducha, escogió una de las lindas túnicas medievales que Albert le había regalado, y se tomó su tiempo para poner un poco de maquillaje y peinarse.

El blanco manto invernal cubría el paisaje, un festivamente engalanado abeto navideño de cuatro metros daba la bienvenida a todos los que entraban al castillo.

Candy descendió la imponente escalera principal, vestía una túnica color turquesa y llevaba a Drew de la mano quien iba divertido en brincar de escalón a escalón, mientras Candy iba a su lado pacientemente.

Albert los observó divertidos, era un cuadro enternecedor, y la túnica le quedaba tal cual lo había imaginado, simplemente perfecta, Drew levantó su vista poco antes de llegar abajo y le sonrió a su padre, quién se acercó y le extendió los brazos, Drew con toda la confianza de un pequeño de dos años que adora a su padre se lanzó a los brazos de Albert quién lo atrapó en el aire y lo hizo dar vueltas, después fijó su mirada en Candy, y le preguntó coquetamente.

¿Quieres intentarlo tú también?

Jajaja, creo que no es necesario.

Vamos a desayunar, están esperando por nosotros.

El ambiente era festivo, toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la larga mesa, incluidos los padres de Stear y Archie, los Johnson, la tía Elroy, los padres de Patty y los de Anthony. Los vieron entrar con Drew correteando frente a ellos, tal parecía que el chiquillo tenía prisa por recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando estuvo en el hospital, y detrás de él, con una sonrisa que hablaba aquello que ellos no osaban decir en voz alta, venía la pareja de rubios, tomados de la mano, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiese y caminaran entre nubes de colores. Dieron los buenos días, Drew corrió hacia sus abuelos, y ellos se dirigieron a los lugares vacíos cerca de Elroy.

Candice, querida, te ves espectacular con ese atuendo, al parecer jugaremos a los disfraces, y no me quejo de ello, solo porque los caballeros usarán el kilt toda la semana. – le dijo Elroy Andrew a modo de saludo.

Hola tía, tú también te ves increíble. –

Pues había que complacer las locuras de mi querido sobrino, ¿no es así, Albert?

No son locuras tía, solo una forma original de pasar esta semana familiar. – respondió el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tía y abriendo la silla al lado de ella para que Candy tomara asiento.

¿Y bien Albert, qué tienes planeado aparte de los disfraces? – preguntó Stear con descuido.

Pues, después del desayuno nos toca defender el honor de los Andrew en una justa de juegos tradicionales contra los Douglas y los McDowell, así que come bien mi querido primo, porque en una hora salimos rumbo a los juegos.

¿En verdad organizaste juegos tradicionales? – le preguntó Candy con sorpresa, no había asistido a un evento así desde niña.

Sí, tres días de juegos, y esta noche, nos acompañaran para celebrar nochebuena, mañana los Douglas darán una fiesta de navidad, y pasado mañana los McDowell harán la fiesta que cierre el torneo, así que familia, tres días de juegos al aire libre, y galas nocturnas, ¿Qué opinan? – Albert conocía de sobra a su familia y sabía estarían encantados, más primos Andrew los alcanzarían en los juegos y esa noche el banquete y fiesta serían simplemente espectaculares, era tiempo de celebrar la vida.

Candy observaba como daban los últimos toques a su peinado y maquillaje, el vestido escogido por Albert era indescriptiblemente hermoso, siguiendo el mismo tema medieval había sido confeccionado en un rico terciopelo color verde y brocado de seda del color del oro viejo, con largas mangas mariposa, hombros descubiertos y corte princesa, la lujosa tela se pegaba a sus curvas y revelaba la pálida y cremosa piel de sus hombros, y cuello así como el nacimiento de su escote de manera delicada y tentadora a la vez.

Le habían recogido el cabello en un peinado semi suelto, y su maquillaje era muy natural, acentuando sus finos rasgos, y sus enormes ojos verdes. Candy se miró en el espejo, tratando de reconocer en la imagen proyectada a la mujer sencilla y natural de los últimos tiempos.

Llamaron a su puerta y su estilista abrió la puerta y se retiró de inmediato dando paso a un apuesto Albert engalanado con su kilt ceremonial y una seductora sonrisa.

Te ves tal cual te imaginé. – su voz profunda llenó su habitación.

Esto es extravagante, es más no admite joyas, solo pensaba usar el relicario que me regalaste con los labios de Drew. –

Pues, el relicario irá perfecto con el vestido de mañana, pero hoy tengo algo más…

Albert, todo esto es demasiado.

Cómo escuchaste en la mañana hay tres galas, y el vestido de mañana es azul, lo cual va perfecto con los zafiros del relicario, pero hoy, somos los anfitriones.

¿Somos? Pauna, William y tú son los anfitriones, yo solo soy una invitada.

Jajajajaja, cariño, eres la razón de todo esto, tú y Drew, más aún eres la razón de mi felicidad, así que nadie puede lucir más espectacular que tú.

Bueno, ya lo has logrado con el vestido…

El vestido no está completo sin esto. – le dijo entregándole una caja de cedro intrincadamente labrada.

Albert, ¿qué hiciste?

El sueño medieval no puede estar completo sin esto, ábrelo.

Sus manos temblaban, conociéndolo sabía que se iba a encontrar con un tesoro de valor incalculable. Y así fue, en el fondo de terciopelo rojo oscuro del cofre, esmeraldas y diamantes engarzados en oro viejo la contemplaban.

Esto es demasiado.

Es perfecto, ¿me permites ponértelo? – la contradijo él y tomó de la caja la pieza más grande, un hermoso cinturón de piedras preciosas.

En serio esta vez exageraste.

No voy a discutir. Mírate tú misma, pareces una reina.

Albert la había tomado de los hombros y la había hecho girar hacía el espejo para que pudiese observar su reflejo. Candy se quedó sin palabras, el no mentía.

¿De dónde las sacaste?

Jajajajaja, recuerda que no suelo revelar todos mis secretos.

Albert, esto no es una imitación, ni una réplica….

No, no lo es. ¿Me acompañas?

¿Habrá guardaespaldas tras de mí?

¿Por qué habría de ser así? Estamos en casa mi amor, y tú eres la madre del futuro Laird de los Andrew, es justo lo que te corresponde. Hazme el favor de permitirme escoltarte al salón.

Con una condición.

La que quieras.

No me dejes sola. –

Jamás. – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su delicada mano coronada por el enorme diamante con clusters de esmeraldas a los lados en su dedo índice.

No es por galantería o coqueteo Albert, en verdad temo por las joyas. –

Jajajajajaja, déjate de tonterías y vamos, pemíteme presumir que llevo del brazo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y que no solo la llevo del brazo, sino que es la madre de mi hijo, y sobre todo la mujer de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Eres un coqueto. – por supuesto que el tono de ella también lo era.

No desde hace mucho, y lo sabes, solo contigo.

Claro, en cuanto lleguemos a esa fiesta te rodearan mujeres y tú sonreirás con esa sonrisa que le quita a uno el aliento, besarás sus manos galantemente, y luego te quejarás de que no te dejan en paz.

¿Celosa? Tal vez podríamos hacer un trato.

¿Un trato?

El mismo que hacíamos cuando vivíamos en New York…

¿Pretender estar juntos para salvarte de las mujeres que te acecharan?

¿Has olvidado a los hombres?

Jajajajaja, no creo que eso será necesario, olvidas que no tengo 25 años, estoy divorciada, y que ahora tengo un hijo, hace tiempo atrás que dejé de ser partido deseable.

Supongo que no te has visto en un espejo, ¿necesito recordarte que a Thompson le bastó verte una vez para volverse loco?

Entonces la propuesta de llegar a un acuerdo es por mí, no por ti… - le dijo ella maliciosa.

¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de mi propuesta?

No lo sé, todo depende quien esté invitado. –

Eres malvada porque sabes perfectamente que no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú.

Solo lo dices por coqueto…

¿Quieres que te demuestre que no es coqueteo?

¿Cómo planeas lograr eso?

Puedo empezar por besar esos labios que me vuelven loco.

Mmmm…

¿Mmmm?

Pues, debes ser endemoniadamente bueno besando si pretendes convencerme con solo un beso.

Oh, después del beso pueden venir muchas otras cosas, que seguro te convencerán de mi absoluta devoción. - Albert estaba tan cerca de ella y su voz, aunque apenas un susurro era tremendamente seductora, Candy estaba verdaderamente tentada a cerrar la puerta con llave y simplemente dejarse llevar, después de verlo esa mañana competir y ganar cada uno de los retos que había enfrentado, en sí todos los juegos habían sido una fiesta de testosterona, pero por supuesto Albert encarnaba la definición misma de masculinidad. - ¿Qué dices, princesa?

Candy estaba a punto de responderle cuando fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta principal de la suite que se abría y el llanto de un bebé.

Candy, Albert…

Es Archie, seguro necesita ayuda.

Te juro que si no fuese por Victoria lo sacaría en este momento a patadas. – le dijo el rubio de mal humor.

¿Qué sucede Archie? estamos acá. -dijo ella en voz alta después de dar un leve pellizco a Albert.

Llora y no se que tiene, ya le cambié el pañal, ya le di de comer, ya la bañé… - el gesto desesperado y su apariencia desaliñada eran más que cómicas.

Candy extendió los brazos para tomar a Victoria en brazos, pero Archie la detuvo.

Deja que Albert lo intente, no quiero que te ensucie, gatita. –

¿Estás de broma? No pasa nada. – le dijo Candy extendiéndole los brazos a Victoria quien con gusto se lanzó a ellos. Como por arte de magia la pequeña se acurrucó en los brazos de la rubia quien comenzó a arrullarla.

Tiene sueño, ¿Quién la duerme normalmente?

Su niñera… -

Necesitas crear lazos con ella Archie. – le dijo Candy en un susurro.

¿Cómo se hace eso exactamente?

Estando ahí para ella, mi querido primo. – le dijo Albert palmeándole la espalda.

Aún no se duerme, pero abrázala con amor, la ropa, es lo de menos, ella necesita saberse amada y protegida. – le dijo Candy en un susurro pasándole a la pequeña.

Sostenla firmemente y cerca de tu cuerpo, les gusta escuchar tu corazón, relájate y disfruta el tiempo con ella Archie, una fiesta menos ¿qué más da? – fue el sabio consejo de Albert.

¿Es seguro acostarme con ella a dormir?

Sí no te duermes tú, dejar que se duerma en tu pecho es lo más increíble que puedas imaginar.

Bien, lamento haberlos interrumpido, gatita, te ves hermosa, vayan y disfruten de su noche.

¿Estás seguro qué puedes con ella? – la preocupación en la voz de Candy era evidente.

Podré, tengo que poder, no hay de otra, anden, vayan a divertirse.

Llama si necesitas algo. – le dijo Candy

Más te vale en verdad necesitar algo si vas a llamarnos. – le advirtió Albert.

Lo sé, descuida, llamaré a mi madre, pero dudo que ella haya hecho algo como esto alguna vez. –

Candy le sonrió a Archiebald con simpatía, su madre era efectivamente una mujer de sociedad muy parecida a Anne en sus elecciones, tal vez por eso para Archie eso era lo normal.

Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la acercó a él.

¿En qué estábamos princesa?

¿Crees que…?

¿Qué puedo convencerte con un beso?

No… Archie.

No te preocupes, lo logrará tiene que lograrlo.

Está pensando en separarse de Anne ¿cierto?

No me lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero creo que es una posibilidad. Te prometo que podemos preocuparnos de esto después, pero ahora, disfrutemos de la noche, ¿me dejarás presumirte?

¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

Hasta el fin del mundo, y aún más allá.

Candy y Albert descendieron la gran escalera principal llamando la atención de los presentes, él se veía cautivadoramente guapo, y ella era una visión en terciopelo verde bosque y dorado.

Pauna observó a la pareja sonreír y saludar a los invitados, su presencia era magnética, por supuesto que estaban rodeados de hermosas mujeres y apuestos caballeros, pero a pesar de los muchos intentos eran simplemente inseparables.

¿Crees que está vez funcione?

No lo se Kath… sabes que sería un sueño hecho realidad.

¿A pesar de todo?

Me equivoqué Katherine, ella lo ama, y Albert está loco por ella, espero que solo sea cuestión de tiempo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Que quiero otro par de nietos, rubios como el sol igual que Drew y no me importará si son igual de traviesos de lo que eran Candy y Albert cuando niños.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas querida mía. – le dijo Victor ofreciéndole una copa de champagne a su esposa y otra a su amiga.

No niegues que tú también estarías encantado. – le dijo Pauna pragmáticamente.

¿Qué traman este par de hermosas mujeres? – preguntó William que recién llegaba a la conversación.

Lo usual cuando ven a Candy y a Albert juntos. – le respondió Victor encogiéndose de hombros.

Jajajajaja. – la risa alegre y masculina denotaba un poco de burla.

Te burlas de nosotros William, pero bien que accediste a esta tontería de tener una semana medieval. – le dijo Katherine a quien los atuendos no le encantaban precisamente.

Querida Katherine, mi hijo quería diversión para complacer a tu hija, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Encerrarlos en el sótano por unos cuantos días a ver si por fin se dejan de tonterías, y cuando salgan de ahí nos dan la noticia de que seremos abuelos de nuevo. – la respuesta de Pauna hizo que el íntimo círculo se desternillara de risa.

No es mala idea… - la expresión de Katherine parecía insinuar la posibilidad de llevar acabo ese plan lo más pronto posible.

Katherine, por Dios, son adultos, ellos harán las cosas como y cuando quieran, siempre ha sido así. – le recordó Victor.

No te escandalices Victor, les dejaremos comida suficiente. William, querido, dime que, dentro de toda esta tontería renacentista, medieval u lo que sea planearon un handfasting. – la mirada de inocencia de Pauna era incomparable.

No mujer, no planeamos un handfasting, así que lo mejor será que dejen de tramar cosas, y confíen en que esta vez las cosas al fin resultarán. Mejor llevémoslas a bailar Victor, antes de que se les ocurra mandarlos secuestrar y encerrar en alguna suite de un hotel paradisiaco. Pauna, amor mío, ¿me concedes este baile? – los intensos ojos azules y sus ademanes galantes aún ahora, después de casi 40 años de casados eran capaces de hacer que Pauna perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Solo le sonrió a su amado esposo y se dejó conducir a la pista de baile.

Victor y Katherine los observaron por un momento, tenían el mismo magnetismo que Candy y Albert, una atractiva pareja perdidamente enamorada el uno del otro.

¿Así nos vemos? – preguntó Katherine.

Tendrás que preguntárselo a Pauna mi amor, pero si no nos vemos así, al menos así me siento… ¿Qué te preocupa, cariño? –

¿Cómo sabes?

Te conozco, y sé que tratas de ocultarme cosas por cuidar de mi salud, sin embargo, no es necesario.

Me preocupa Anne…

¿Un posible divorcio?

Me preocupa que siga siendo infeliz, y que se pierda de tantas cosas por solo Dios sabe qué razón.

Apoyemos a Archie lo más que podamos, y una vez que terminemos aquí vayamos a donde se que esté para hablar con ella, pero al final del día es una adulta, mi amor, y sus elecciones de vida son de ella, estaremos cerca para apoyarla, pero al igual que en su momento con Candy, no podemos ir más allá de lo que ella nos permita, ahora bien, mi amada esposa, ¿podemos bailar. –

Está bien, vamos antes de que alguna jovencita atrape tu atención. –

Solo tengo ojos para ti, mujer. – le dijo en un tono que a pesar de su edad y los años que llevaban de casados la hizo ruborizarse.

Albert y Candy bailaban muy cerca el uno del otro la suave melodía que flotaba en el aire, pasaba de la media noche y la fiesta aún seguía en su apogeo, pero Albert había llevado a Candy hasta un salón privado y las notas de "Perfect Simphony" la canción con la que él le había pedido que fuera su esposa llenaban el antiguo recinto.

Amo esta canción.

Yo te amo a ti, y esa canción es precisamente nuestra historia…

Albert…yo…

¿Por qué no dejas de resistirte, mi amor? ¿A que le temes?

Ambos seguían meciéndose al ritmo de la música, disfrutando de esa intoxicante cercanía, el aroma de sus perfumes y de su piel mezclándose en uno solo, Candy recargaba su rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo el firme latir de su corazón, su calidez, la seguridad que su fuerza le brindaba. Escuchó la interrogante, y guardó silencio por unos momentos, ¿cómo responder esa pregunta?

¿Candy? – insistió él - ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo? – que hubiera duda de parte de Albert acerca de sus sentimientos fue como una daga en su corazón, porque sabía que lo estaba lastimando, ya que al final del día, él no había sido quien la abandonó.

Nunca he dejado de amarte… - su suave confesión le quitó un peso al corazón de él.

¿Entonces?

Necesitamos tiempo, tiempo de acoplarnos, de estar juntos, de conquistarnos, ¿qué sucederá si nos casamos? ¿qué sigue? Creo que ninguno de los dos podríamos soportar una nueva ruptura, ese sería verdaderamente el fin, y no quiero perderte, prefiero mil veces tenerte a mi lado así, como amigos, aliados, que perderte.

Es lo mismo que me dijiste en la playa, pero mi amor, cree en mí, cree en nosotros.

Una cosa es creer en nosotros y otra muy diferente saber que no es por falta de amor, que nos separamos y que tal vez el destino se niega a permitirnos estar juntos, Albert mi amor… nos hemos hecho mucho daño en el pasado, más yo a ti. Tengo miedo de mi misma, de las barreras que he creado para no ceder, para no enamorarme cada día más de ti, de las excusas, muero de dolor de solo pensar que no puedas perdonarme todas las imprudencias y tonterías que cometí en el pasado, a que te decepciones de mí, de la mujer que soy, de no ser suficiente. –

Candy lloraba, estaba por fin hablando con sinceridad, tal vez este era el momento para hablar de corazón a corazón y dejar atrás tantas dudas, secretos y desencuentros, si la vida le ponía en frente la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, en una relación de pareja que lo comparte todo, no podían dejar pasar más tiempo sin hablar, era tiempo, de decirlo todo, reconocía que sus almas luchaban cada segundo por estar juntas, por pertenecerse, pero las dudas, los miedos y el dolor de la pérdida, la congelaba, le impedía dar el salto definitivo a sus brazos.

Albert, estaba seguro si se negaban a hablar, a dejar el pasado atrás, dónde pertenecía, no tenían esperanza, tal vez esta noche previa a navidad, era el verdadero regalo que la vida les obsequiaba a los dos, habían luchado juntos y arrancado de los brazos de la muerte a su hijo, ya era el tiempo de ellos, de pensar en una vida juntos, de edificar una relación y tener una familia, era consciente también, que después de esa noche nada volvería a ser igual y que ese pasado no podía volver a ser un obstáculo para ellos, en ese instante, se jugaban el todo por el todo., con todo el amor que anegaba su corazón la atrajo hacia su pecho, le beso la frente y la instó en un susurro amoroso

Candy, háblame, déjame saber tus miedos, tu historia, cuéntame todo aquello que pasó en tu vida en ese tiempo que estuvimos separados y que no conozco, no me ocultes nada amor… quiero escucharte, comprenderte y amarte con todos los errores cometidos, ya no tengo nada que perdonarte porque eso ya lo hice, solo quiero saber la verdad. -

Aunque Candy había ensayado muchas veces esta charla, por primera vez no sabía por donde iniciar, remover un pasado doloroso para ambos se le antojaba imposible, reconocer que muchos de los hechos sucedidos era su culpa y que Albert no estaba obligado ni a escucharla, ni a perdonarla era una posibilidad real que a diario se cernía sobre su cabeza, así como la certeza de que tampoco tenía porque rogarle por más tiempo que lo amara, que le diera la oportunidad de amarla, de hacerla su mujer, su compañera, su todo, cuando ella nunca había dejado de hacerlo y desearlo.

La realidad era que si no se entregaba completamente a él en cuerpo y alma, no era por falta de amor, ni de deseo, era por miedo a volver a herirlo y tener que morir de apoco en el proceso …hoy que la vida le devolvía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de luchar por las dos personas más importantes en su vida, no podía equivocarse y ese temor le estrujaba el corazón y le robaba las palabras, simplemente no sabía que decir ni cómo hacerlo, calló mientras meditaba, hasta que escuchó a Albert suplicarle

Candy …. por favor amor, me estas matando con tu silencio, confía en mí amor, en lo que tenemos, en nuestros sentimientos, en que te amo y que nada de lo que me digas me hará amarte menos o dejarte. - Le decía él mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba suplicante para infundirle valor a sus palabras.

Candy rozó sus labios con amor, se separó un poco de su lado, tomó sus manos, lo miró fijamente a esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban como el tesoro más grande que ningún hombre tuviera en el mundo y empezó.

Albert, mi amor… ya sabes las razones por la que me fui de tu lado y me casé sin pensarlo con Michel, pese a que nunca volví a sentir nada por él después de estar contigo, eso no necesito volver a decírtelo; lo que no sabes es que me costó la vida, la alegría, mi felicidad … dejarte a ti ha sido la peor decisión y experiencia que he vivido jamás. Cuando te creí amante de Sonia y con todos los inconvenientes que implicaba estar perdidamente enamorada y embarazada de quien yo creía mi propio hermano, fue devastador, me superaba el dolor, sentía morir y hubo momentos que hasta sentí que no sería capaz de llevar a término mi embarazo, en verdad quería morirme y acabar con todo ese dolor. Sabía que te había herido, que me buscaste, que necesitabas respuestas, pero que esperabas que te dijera, si cada día simplemente moría de a poco. Perdóname amor mío… perdóname. - decía Candy entre lágrimas. Tomó aire para tratar de relajarse y Albert tomó su mano, como para darle aliento, ella se calmó un poco, y después se obligó a continuar - Tu no lo sabes pero en el instante que dejé nuestro hogar en New York, mi vida perdió toda su luz, mis días se tornaron tan iguales y sin sentido, no lograba sonreír, solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás, porque únicamente en mis sueños no era un pecado amarte cada día con locura y ahí aún seguías conmigo, me sonreías, me hacías el amor todas las noches, amanecíamos abrazados y exhaustos, pero felices, veíamos crecer a nuestro hijo dentro de mí, construíamos ese hogar con el que tanto soñamos. El día que me casé con Michael, para mí no salió el sol, el tiempo se detuvo y se volvió imposible seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad en la que tu estabas y no salir corriendo a buscarte, abrazarte y mandar todos los prejuicios y razones que nos separaban lejos de nosotros en un lugar en que no existieran y no lograran separarnos.

Los hubieras no existen, pero mi amor, si yo hubiese sabido, nadie nos hubiese separado… - le respondió él, mientras acariciaba su rostro. – no sigas, no tiene caso que te tortures reviviéndolo todo.

Quiero sacarlo de mi mente, de mi ser, que conozcas y sepas lo que sucedió.

Está, bien, te escucho, mi amor.

En medio de mi desesperanza comencé a pensar que, si en verdad me habías engañado con Sonia, no estaba del todo mal, que por lo menos uno de nosotros lograría ser feliz después de todo y el que fueras tu, me daba consuelo, esperanza y me permitía levantarme en las mañanas, desear que me olvidaras y obligarme a olvidarte, aunque el fruto de nuestro amor crecía día a día dentro de mí.

Amor, quiero que sepas que no solo me costó la vida alejarme de ti, tuve que romper lazos con todos aquellos a quienes amaba sabiendo que los decepcionaba y destrozaba en el proceso, simplemente porque me hacían recordarte, no podía verlos a la cara, hablarles sin desear saber de ti, mi exilio fue el precio que pagué por intentar sacarte de mi corazón, de mi alma de mi vida. Michael, aunque comprensivo, sabía que vivía día a día con dolor, que nada era suficiente, que mi cuerpo se había ido a Francia a vivir con él, pero que mi alma se había quedado encadenada a tu lado, sin importar a donde fueras o con quien estuvieras, Albert te quedaste con mi alma y mi corazón, ellos nunca estuvieron conmigo después de dejarte y ahora solo necesito que me los devuelvas para compartirlos contigo, con mi pequeña familia, amor mío, no puedo seguir viviendo si me falta el corazón y tu siempre lo has tenido en tus manos...

Mi vida, quiero cuidarlo, amar ese corazón, puro e inocente que ha sufrido tanto… no sé como pude resistirme cuando te vi en la boda de Anne… Cuando te vi esperando un hijo de Michael, sentí mucho dolor, me morí de celos que pudieras realizar la vida que un día soñamos para los dos a su lado, me sentí herido, traicionado, como si hubieras robado un pedazo de mi alma, de mi vida y la hubieras cargado por meses y kilómetros de distancia, solo para botarla como algo que no sirve, me mataste Candy, en ese instante sentí que verdaderamente acabaste conmigo, con mis sueños, fue el momento en que supe que te había perdido para siempre y tuve que vivir con ello, con mi error, con las dudas, sin respuestas, pero lo peor de todo, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir sin ti, amándote sin tenerte, deseándote sin verte, Candy …. ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que, no soy nada sin ti, sin mi hijo?, que solo los dos me hacen el hombre que soy, tu eres mi complemento, mi eternidad mi todo.

Albert, verte en la boda de Anne fue horrible, te vi tan triste en la boda de Annie, supe que ninguno de los dos éramos felices, que ambos teníamos media vida, sin el otro, que el que tu pensaras que Drew era hijo de Michael era conveniente dadas las circunstancias, pero me dolía que lo creyeras así, que te había traicionado, máxime cuando supe que jamás me habías engañado con Sonia, amor, fui tan idiota, hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos, hemos perdido años valiosos de nuestra vida.

Candy, amor mío, pudimos haber hecho tantas cosas diferentes…¿Sabías que llegue a verte una vez en el aeropuerto de Paris a su lado?, te veías tan hermosa, tan feliz, tan radiante a su lado, quise correr a separarlo de ti, arrancar su mano de la tuya, suplicarte que me regalaras un minuto para perderme en tu mirada una vez más, que le dieras una tonta esperanza a este condenado a muerte, que me permitieras vagar a tu lado, pero te perdiste entre la gente y la luz de mi alma me abandono nuevamente, para dejarme sumido en la profunda oscuridad.

Lo siento, mi amor, a decir verdad, nunca fui feliz, solo era una fachada, me sentía miserable, miserable por usar a Michael, por extrañarte y desearte, por tener terror a cada cita del médico, temiendo escuchar lo peor, que me dijera que mi bebé había muerto, que tenía alguna malformación, cada mes, cada examen fue una tortura, el día del parto… yo me quería morir, todo parecía estar bien, y a simple vista lo tomé con ecuanimidad, pero me sentía tan sola, tan aterrada, tan expuesta, vulnerable y luego cuando vi que Drew estaba bien, que no tenía nada, que era una copia tuya… sentí alivio, y mi primer impulso fue compartirlo contigo, de que el estuvieras ahí, ver a Michael con Drew me producía sentimientos encontrados, porque era excelente, pero no podía acallar la voz que me decía, pero no es su padre, y saber que tu hubieses dado la vida por él y yo te quería a mi lado, al lado de tu hijo, Dios…. Perdóname por todo esto.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, porque ahora entiendo que mi dolor ha sido el tuyo, he vivido una vida sin vivirla desde que no te tengo a mi lado, además se suponía que yo debía ir a buscarte, pedirte alguna explicación, suplicarte que me contaras tus problemas, las razones que te llevaron a creer que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, a romper el compromiso, pero en ese momento me interesó más solucionar todo el desastre económico, que hablar y solucionar todo con mi prometida, te perdí por idiota, asumí lo peor de ti, cuando en el fondo siempre supe que jamás hubieras sido capaz de engañarme con Michael, como lo sugería toda la evidencia.

Jamás, yo vivía y respiraba por ti… Cuando tuve a Drew en mis brazos por primera vez, supe que debía hacer lo correcto, por él, por mí, por ti, hasta por Michael y cuando Anthony fue a buscarme, yo ya había tomado la decisión de buscarte, de poner la cara a nuestras familias, a ti, a permitir que supieras de nuestro hijo, así tuviéramos que criarlo como su tío, no se…. Si bien era consciente que tu y yo jamás volveríamos a ser Albert y Candy, solo quería permanecer a tu lado a través de nuestro hijo, porque jamás he dejado de amarte nunca, creo que nací para amarte, ahora sé que puedo vivir sin ti, pero me rehuso a hacerlo, porque te amo y te necesito conmigo siempre para que me ames, como solo tú sabes y como nunca amarás a nadie….

Amarte es uno de los privilegios más grandes de mi vida…

¿Cómo sobreviviste, Albert? ¿cómo lograste abrir tu corazón? Comparte conmigo tu lucha, quiero saberlo todo…

A los pocos días de haberte mudado a Francia, simplemente no pude volver al penthouse, no podía regresar al lugar que había sido nuestro hogar, donde te hice mía tantas veces, donde fuimos tan felices y soñamos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, así que lo hice desmantelar, redecorar, con la intención de deshacerme de tú recuerdo, de desterrarte de mi alma, pero fue inútil, terminé por ponerlo a la venta, me fui de viaje, volvía solo por negocios y una vez realizados escapaba nuevamente, así duré por meses, dedicado al trabajo y a viajar, intentando olvidarte, haciendo lo posible por huir de mi dolor, tratando de superar todo lo que había pasado y entender el porqué te había perdido, fui a la boda de Archie, sabía que allí te volvería a ver, una parte de mí se resistía a este deseo de verte, mientras que la otra moría por lanzarse a tus pies y pedirte que volvieras conmigo, rogarte para que me creyeras que Sonia, era mi pasado, que jamás hubiera podido regresar con ella o engañarte con nadie más, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la única mujer que he amado con esta intensidad, yo te adoro a ti y a nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor, el lazo que me une a ti es tan grande, tan complejo y eterno que jamás podría romperse, amor mío, me pides que te salve, cuando eres tú la llamada a salvarme a mí, de mi soledad, de esta falta de vida cuando no estoy a tu lado, esto que soy, es solo por ti, tú me haces querer ser siempre un mejor hombre, tan solo porque tú, te mereces lo mejor, eres mi musa, mi inspiración, eres simplemente perfecta, te amo…mi princesa …. mi alma…mi vida… no sabes cuanto agradecí que aceptaras regresar a Londres conmigo… sé que fui amenazante, pero por dentro sentía que, si te negabas, no tendría el corazón para hacer nada en tu contra.

En cierta forma fue un alivio, y aunque al llegar a Londres y con todo lo que implicó la enfermedad de Drew y tu bien merecida indiferencia, nada fue fácil, la verdad es que fuiste el hombre más maravilloso del mundo con nosotros en ese tiempo, hiciste a un lado tu dolor, tu orgullo y estuviste ahí para nosotros, te ganaste el corazón de tu hijo siendo solo el hombre que eres y claro que me dolía verte con Allison, saber que compartías con ella todo aquello que jamás volverías a tener conmigo, que tenías planes de una vida a su lado, que por idiota había perdido al hombre de mi vida, al padre de mi hijo, el único hombre que he amado siempre… te veías tan seguro, tan completo, estable…

No fue fácil, había regresado a Londres a tratar de rehacer mi vida, pero, ¿cómo llenas de sentido una vida que perdió su norte, su propósito, sus motivos?, me mataste Candy una y mil veces lo hiciste a lo largo de esos dos años que no te tuve a mi lado, conocer a Allison fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder en ese momento, y me aferré a ella, me obligué a quererla, volví a hacer planes….pero jamás fue igual, no se puede amar de la misma forma dos veces ,luego, me sentí idiota, miserable, perdedor, porque estando con una mujer que me ofrecía todo, yo no lograba olvidarte, sacarte de mi corazón, borrar tus recuerdos, tu sabor, tu esencia, el calor de tu piel, hacer el amor contigo siempre fue como tocar el cielo, conocer el paraíso y jamás con nadie he sido tan feliz y he vuelto a sentir lo que es verdaderamente el amor.

Lo mismo me sucedió a mí… me fue muy difícil verte con ella, y cuando te fuiste de nuestro hogar, debo decirte que sentí morir, pasaron cerca de dos meses para volver a sentirme yo, pero ese mismo día también surgió una necesidad casi enferma de recuperarte, de tenerte a mi lado, de ser familia, de ser la madre de tus hijos, la compañera de tu vida, la mujer que merecía vivir y envejecer a tu lado, quería que me volvieras a ver como mujer, no solo en mi rol de madre, amiga… quiero que me desees con locura, que me ames con la misma devoción que soy capaz de profesarte, quiero ser tuya en todas las facetas que soy … ámame Albert siempre he sido solo tuya, de todas las formas, aún cuando no me tenías y no sabías que éramos almas gemelas, aún entonces siempre he sido tuya – decía Candy entre lágrimas de felicidad de poder descargar su corazón, dejar a un lado sus temores y de que por fin pudiera hablar con toda la verdad que había en su alma.

Candy, amor mío, perdóname por no buscarte en esos cuatro días que me enojé contigo y decidí tomarme mi tiempo, hoy sé que fue un error y no hay día en que no me arrepienta de esa absurda decisión, me encerré en mi propio dolor y no fui capaz de ver más allá, de buscarte … Candy, si alguien necesita que lo perdonen soy yo, no merezco caminar el suelo que pisas, mi amor, te amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo y pese a que acabaste conmigo y me sepultaste en vida cuando me enteré que te habías casado y mudado a Francia, nada más y nada menos que con tu ex novio, no podía arrancarte de mi piel, de mi alma, de mis recuerdos, te necesitaba para respirar, para continuar viviendo, soy adicto a ti, a tu piel, a tu calor, a tu cuerpo, a tu vos … eres todo lo que he necesitado desde siempre para sentirme yo mismo, sin ti simplemente estoy perdido, eres mi luz, mi camino y aunque hace casi cuatro años casi lo olvidé, hoy estoy más que seguro que te amo y te necesito en mi vida, para ser yo mismo, amor, no me vuelvas a dejar nunca, no creo poder volver a perderte, otra vez no….

No vas a perderme… Todos estos meses de devoción que has dedicado a nuestro pequeño, a salvarlo de su terrible enfermedad, solo han hecho que me enamore mas de ti, pero ya no como la niña ilusionada con su príncipe de la colina o la colegiala enamorada del amor, sino como la mujer y madre que soy, como la guerrera dispuesta a luchar contra quien sea por las personas que más ama en el mundo, que como ya sabes son Drew y tú. Esta que ves hoy, soy toda yo, la mujer que te ama, que aprendió de sus errores, que tuvo que perderte para valorarte, para extrañarte, desearte y para volver a enamorarte …. Sálvame Albert, mi amor, devuélveme el alma, devuélveme la vida, devuélveme el amor…. Ámame, ámame cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, no me dejes nunca…quiero vivir cada día de mi vida a tu lado, hacer un proyecto de vida juntos con Drew o con los niños que vengan, envejecer contigo y si hay vida más allá de esta, vivirla únicamente a tu lado...

Eres el amor de mi vida, eres la única mujer que he amado con esta intensidad, yo te adoro a ti y a nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor, el lazo que me une a ti es tan grande, tan complejo y eterno que jamás podría romperse, amor mío, me pides que te salve, cuando eres tú la llamada a salvarme a mí, de mi soledad, de esta falta de vida cuando no estoy a tu lado, esto que soy, es solo por ti, tú me haces querer ser siempre un mejor hombre, tan solo porque tú, te mereces lo mejor, eres mi musa, mi inspiración, eres simplemente perfecta, te amo…mi princesa …. mi alma…mi vida…

Los ojos de ambos estaban arrasados en lágrimas, las palabras parecían haberse agotado, así que simplemente se fundieron en un beso, cargado de promesas, de amor de esperanzas.

Albert fue el primero en romper el beso, enjuagó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, la miró a los ojos y le dijo.

¿Sabes? Drew, llegó a mi vida como una luz y no alcanzaré a agradecerle a Anthony el haberme dado la esperanza de saberlos en mi vida, siempre supe de alguna manera que los dos estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, a amarnos con locura, a estar juntos, porque nuestras almas se buscan y se necesitan para estar en paz y nuestro pequeño, ha sido el ángel que ha permitido que superemos el orgullo, que cerremos las heridas y redescubramos el sentido del verdadero amor, del sacrifico, de la entrega y del desprendimiento total, a la espera del milagro de la vida. No niego que ha sido difícil esta batalla, esta prueba, que Drew es un pequeño guerrero que nos ha enseñado lo que realmente importa, que su amor incondicional me ha hecho replantear lo injusto que fui contigo al culparte de todo, cuando yo mismo te alejé de mí, me encerré en mi dolor, sabiendo que tu sufrías también, que por mi orgullo herido, fui cruel y despiadado al dejarte esa noche, te dije muchas cosas que no sentía y que no te merecías, cuando lo único que quería en verdad era besarte, hacerte el amor toda la noche y al día siguiente y al siguiente…. Sentirme uno solo contigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido …. Te amo Candy, creo que lo he hecho desde siempre y jamás he querido estar con nadie, como lo deseo contigo.

Albert, toda mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi piel te necesitan, te extraño tanto cuando no estás, solo quiero que me perdones…

Shhhh, debes perdonarme tú a mí, por todo, por dejarte sola, por no comprenderte, por no buscarte y por amarte como un loco, que no sabe que hacer cuando no estás en su vida. Permíteme quedarme, hacerte feliz, ser el padre de todos los hijos que quieras tener, confía en mí, amor, te amo y en este momento acepto lo que me pidas, solo por saberte mía, solo mía. Construyamos esa vida que queremos juntos, no me obligues a vivir sin tu amor, Candy amor mío, mujer de mi vida, quiero ser lo que tu necesites, permíteme ser tu hombre, tu amigo, tu amante, tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos, tu compañero de vida, quiero envejecer a tu lado y amarte en esta vida, en la siguiente y si hay más en todas las que siguen, eres mi complemento, todo lo que necesito para sentirme yo mismo.

Ambos se besaron como si el mañana no existiera, con amor, con locura, desesperación y deseo, diciendo con el corazón que no había nada que perdonar, que la vida era demasiado corta y valiosa para seguir enfrascados en el dolor, el pasado, en los errores, así que Candy simplemente le propuso.

Hagámoslo, formemos una vida juntos, como pareja, como amigos, como hombre y mujer… pero sin que nadie sepa que nuestra relación ha avanzado, al menos no por un tiempo…todos esperarán la boda, los hijos, los siguientes pasos que pudiesen parecer lógicos, pero, no estoy lista para todo eso, y no porque no te ame… sino porque quiero que seamos solo nosotros tres, quiero que Drew sea declarado sano antes de tener una boda, pensar en otro bebé… aunque por supuesto quiero tener todo eso contigo.

¿Cuántos bebés más?

No sé, jajajajaja, los que queramos.

¿Podemos practicar mientras tanto?

Tal vez… tengamos citas, regresemos a la rutina de trabajo y eso, una vez terminado año nuevo, y salgamos, compartamos juntos, los dos, solos…

¿Seguiremos viviendo juntos?

¿Acaso crees que dejaría que te vayas? quiero que sigamos juntos, tenerte a mi lado, ¿me permitirías conquistarte?

¿No es evidente que ya lo has hecho? - Albert acarició su rostro con amor y la besó una vez más, haciendo que ella se ruborizara ante la intensidad de su beso y jadeara con deseo, después de un rato, ella se separó renuente para tomar aire y aprovechó para preguntar con un tono de coquetería.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Los que quieras, tus deseos son órdenes, mi princesa.

Te extraño a mi lado por las noches…

Tú fuiste quien pidió habitaciones separadas… - le respondió él con sonrisa traviesa.

Había una suite con dos habitaciones ¿qué podía entender?

Es una suite nupcial doble, lo sé, pero antes eran otros tiempos…

¿Regresarás con nosotros?

Por supuesto que sí, he estado a punto de deshacerme de la chapa de esa puerta. - le confesó él.

Y yo he estado a punto de rogarte que me dejes entrar a tu habitación… porque… porque mi corazón no encuentra paz lejos de ti. - ¿Cómo le dices a un hombre que has soñado "pecaminosamente" con él todas las noches desde que no está a tu lado?

Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia, aunque sea en secreto por ahora?

Jajajaja, se escucha extraño, después de todo lo que hemos vivido… tu novia nuevamente…

¿Mi esposa?

Tu amiga, tu novia secreta por ahora, la madre de tu hijo, un día no muy lejano tu mujer, tu esposa, tu cómplice…

Mi todo. - Albert no podía creer que ella estuviese cediendo, que las barreras por fin se estuvieran derribando, acercó su rostro al de ella y besó con suavidad sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, y después con su carnosa y sensual boca atrapó la de ella en un beso profundo, lleno de amor y ternura, pero por supuesto, el fuego no tardó en arder, la recostó sobre el sofá para sentir su suave cuerpo debajo del de él, mientras seguía prodigando caricias a su boca, controlando conscientemente sus manos, para que no tomaran vida propia, estaba consciente de que parecían un par de adolescentes, besuqueándose en un sillón, en la casa de sus padres, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo al fin la tenía en sus brazos, y podía llamarla suya… Su Candy.

Los segundos se transformaron minutos, y los minutos corrieron libre y apresuradamente, como agua entre los dedos, esa noche, debido a la fiesta, Drew se había quedado en una habitación de niños, junto con Victoria, supervisados por Lena, así que no había ninguna prisa por regresar a la habitación o a algún otro lugar.

Sus bocas húmedas y hambrientas buscaban calmar el casi doloroso deseo que habían sentido por demasiado tiempo ya, y Albert era consciente de que de no ser por el complicado vestido y las capas de ropa correspondientes por ser un atuendo de época, seguramente a esas alturas estarían haciendo algo más, pero tal como lo había planeado antes, se tomaría su tiempo, la volvería loca, de amor, de deseo, de pasión y lujuria, hasta que ella misma le rogara que le hiciera el amor.

Candy sentía la poderosa musculatura de Albert sobre ella, su fuerte cuerpo, presionando levemente el de ella, sus costillas chocar una contra la otra, sus brazos rodeándola, sus manos viajando traviesamente por su cuerpo, apenas rozándola, su boca pasaba de sus labios a su rostro, los lóbulos de sus orejas, su cuello, y hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, arrancando suspiros de su boca, por supuesto que podía sentir su magnífica erección rozando a ratos su pierna, sus propias manos viajaban por los duros músculos del cuerpo de él, su ancha espalda, su abdomen, incluso coló sus manos por debajo de la fina camisa de seda, y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el perfectamente cincelado abdomen.

Candy… -

Mmm…

Me vuelves loco. – su voz ronca de pasión era en sí una caricia.

Y tú a mi… - la de ella sonaba sin aliento.

¿Vamos a la habitación? ¿no estás muriendo con ese corsé?

¿Es tu forma de decirme que quieres llevarme a tu cama?

A dormir castamente entre mis brazos si solo eso deseas o bien a mantenerte despierta toda la noche mientras hago cosas innombrables a tu anatomía. – le dijo tentadoramente al oído.

Candy suspiró mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y él acariciaba su cintura.

A dormir… ¿qué clase de mujer sería si me entrego a ti justo el día que acabo de aceptar ser tu novia? – le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

La mejor de todas.

Jajajaja, todavía no, solo un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí? Si me haces el amor esta noche no podré esconder que algo sucede entre nosotros…

Y entonces tendremos una boda planeada en menos de dos días… -

Así es, tus padres, mis padres, todo el mundo se volverá loco, y no quiero eso, quiero un tiempo que solo seamos nosotros, que sigan preguntándose e imaginándose, qué más da…

Te amo, vamos a descansar…

La música sigue en todo su apogeo.

Por supuesto, y el alcohol corre más que sangre por las venas de mis parientes, son escoceses festejando, pero tú y yo podemos festejar de otra forma… -

Albert se puso en pie y una pieza de joyería salió del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Candy lo tomó entre sus manos y los observó, era parecido al reloj que Albert mandara a hacer para Drew, pero había algo diferente… las piedras eran esmeraldas, y zafiros… pero los labios en la parte de enfrente no eran los de Drew…

Son…

Es un beso tuyo, mandé a hacer los tres como un juego, en la parte posterior están los labios de Drew, así como en el de Drew están los tuyos y los míos… y en el tuyo, debajo de la foto de Drew hay un beso mío… - la revelación la tomó por sorpresa.

Pero entonces, aún estabas con Allison.

Sí, pero tú y Drew son mi mundo desde mucho tiempo antes de que estuviese dispuesto a reconocerlo.

¿Cómo obtuviste la marca de mis labios?

Aún no te lo diré.

Albert…

Soy un hombre de muchos recursos querida mía, no insistas, algún otro día te contaré la historia, ahora vayamos a la cama.

Candy odiaba no saber cosas, era terriblemente curiosa por naturaleza, pero también sabía de sobra que convencer a Albert de contarle su secreto no sería precisamente sencillo, así que por ahora lo siguió dócilmente hasta la habitación, la sencilla confesión acerca de la joya llenaba su corazón de alegría y disipaba un poco de las dudas.

Es anoche durmieron juntos abrazados, con una nueva consciencia, y menos barreras entre ellos.

La mañana de navidad amaneció fría y silenciosa, la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo no habían dormido en toda la noche, Albert abrió los ojos y sintió el delicioso peso del cuerpo de su amada sobre su pecho, sus rizos dorados desparramados, sus blancos y finos hombros prácticamente desnudos, porque el fino tirante de su pijama se había deslizado hacia un lado Albert acarició levemente la suave piel cremosa del hombro femenino, siguiendo la línea de su clavícula con el dedo índice, trazando suaves círculos con su mano libre despejó su rostro y besó su frente, sintiéndola removerse en sus sueños, tenerla así, entre sus brazos, con la certeza de que le pertenecía, era una sensación completamente distinta.

La adoraba, ella era simple y llanamente su razón de vivir, la mujer de sus sueños, su inspiración, su brújula, su todo, tal como le había dicho la noche anterior. La dejó dormir un rato más, pero sus manos no podían estar quietas, tenía necesidad de ella, de sentir sus curvas y valles, de ser uno con ella, pudo sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en la parte baja de su anatomía, y buscó sus labios para despertarla con un beso, como si se tratase de un cuento fantástico, pero no lo era, ella estaba en su cama, ella había aceptado ser su novia, y sobre todo había admitido que lo amaba, ¿qué más podía pedirse de la vida?

Contemplo su rostro y acarició su nariz respingona llena de tenues pecas, repasando después sus carnosos labios que moría por besar, y que incluso se veían un poco hinchados por la forma inmisericorde en que los había besado la noche anterior.

Despierta mi amor. - Le dijo suavemente mientras rozaba sus labios, atrapando uno de ellos entre los suyos y succionando suavemente.

Candy se removió entre sueños y cambió de posición, si bien, con todo lo que habían pasado con Drew su faceta de dormilona había pasado a ser casi inexistente, esa mañana, que tal vez entre la bruma de su semi inconciencia recordaba que Drew no estaba con ellos en la cama, que no habría una pequeña manita que picaría su ojo para despertarla, ahora que unos labios insistentes la asaltaban se negaba a dejar los brazos de su amado Morfeo.

Princesa… - la voz varonil se colaba en sus sueños junto con sus indescriptibles caricias, que, aunque no pasaban a lo prohibido, conseguían despertar cada centímetro de su piel.

Mmmm…

Es navidad… - Albert sabía cuanto amaba los regalos, y cuanto deseaba ver la cara de Drew cuando viera el abeto navideño tapizado de ellos, aún tenían tiempo y quería darle él sus regalos primero. Candy abrió los ojos de golpe, y se topó con el más bello azul cielo. -Buenos días princesa. -

Buenos días príncipe… ¿te dejé dormir?

Fue mejor tenerte entre mis brazos que pasarme la noche soñando que lo estabas, aunque aún le debes muchas cosas a mis sueños.

¿Ah sí? ¿Por ejemplo?

En mis sueños no solo besé tus labios… también anduve un sendero entre tu cuello, tu oreja, y después bajé hasta tus clavículas… - mientras Albert hablaba hacía cada una de las cosas que describía. -paseé mmi lengua por el nacimiento de tus senos…y torturé con mi aliento tus pezones. -

¿Quieres saber que hacía yo en mis sueños? – le preguntó ella excitada ante su gesto íntimo, pero firme en su deseo de prolongar la espera un poco más. Cambió de posición con él, y besó sus labios lujuriosamente. – en mis sueños recorrí tu torso con mi mano, mientras mi boca exploraba la tuya, tracé una senda por tu cuello, hice círculos con mi lengua sobre tus pezones, y mi mano se dirigió al sur de tu anatomía, se perfectamente que mi mano no logra cerrarse sobre tu erección, pero soñé que la tomaba, y la acariciaba.

Candy tomó su masculinidad en su mano por encima de las sábanas y repasó perezosamente su mano por todo su magnífico largo.

Candy… - la ronca voz era apenas un gemido. Cambió de posiciones, consciente de que no podía dejarla continuar, la clavó entre el colchón y su firme anatomía, y después procedió a besarla sin misericordia, efusivo, apasionado, lujurioso, su lengua saboreo su piel, y su boca atrapó un travieso pezón que se marcaba a través del encaje de su camisón.

Albert… - su cuerpo gritaba hazme tuya, pero su boca se negaba a obedecer. – tomemos una ducha… pero solo una ducha… solo caricias… - Demonios, no era una adolescente virginal, y aún se negaba a entregarse al único hombre que verdaderamente había amado.

¿Estás segura?

Si sigo en esta cama, terminaremos por hacer el amor… y… quiero la emoción de lo prohibido, la indescriptible calentura de lo que no podemos tener aún… ¿recuerdas?

Quieres un foreplay eterno.

Sí…

Bien, vamos al baño entonces. – le dijo saliendo de la cama y tomándola en brazos para llevarla a tomar una ducha juntos.

La desvistió con reverencia, trazando sus formas con sus yemas, casi sin tocarla, haciendo que su piel se erizara, sus palmas recorrieron sus caderas, manteniendo la distancia aún en contra de sus propios deseos, deslizó sus manos por su espalda, sus hombros y tomando sus pezones entre sus yemas para juguetear con ellos entre sus dedos, la besó, el cuarto de baño se llenaba de vapor y parecía dar vueltas, ella sentía un vago dolor en su parte más íntima, un dolor que clamaba por ser saciado por esa insolente masculinidad que rebeldemente se asomaba por entre los boxers de él.

Detuvo sus besos y caricias, y con decisión, en un movimiento sensual y decidido se deshizo de los boxers, observando impúdicamente el largo y grueso apéndice que tenía frente a ella, deseando con todo su ser probar el hinchado manjar que tenía frente a ella… 30 segundos, se dijo a sí misma, y disfruto de la sorpresa de él, cuando dibujó un camino de besos en dirección al sur de su anatomía, la punta de su miembro desplegaba una perla iridiscente, señal de su obvia excitación, Candy circuló la gruesa cabeza con su lengua, y después lo tomó por completo con su boca, jugando con él como se jugaría con un caramelo navideño, mientras en su cabeza contaba hasta treinta, una vez que llegó ahí, pasó su mano por sus testículos sintiendo la dura tensión ahí acumulada, y con besos desandó el camino que la había llevado hasta ahí y regresó a sus labios.

Eres demasiado cruel… -

Te juro que un día no muy lejano no solo te torturaré, sino que me haré cargo de saciar tu hambre. – le dijo mientras entre besos lo llevaba a la regadera.

Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. – le dijo mientras el chorro de agua golpeaba su espalda, y él succionaba con fruición uno de sus rosados pezones, y su dedo índice acariciaba levemente la entrada de su intimidad, lo suficientemente apremiante, como para excitarla, y tan suave como para llevarla a la locura. La llevó al borde del orgasmo, y después cambió el ritmo, regresando a su boca, y dejando que el agua que corría enfriara sus pasiones. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo habían logrado vestirse, pero mientras Albert la contemplaba peinar sus dorados rizos, se acercó a ella y le entregó una pequeña caja.

\- ¿No fue suficiente regalarme una fortuna en joyas?

\- Esas son una herencia familiar, esto… es parte de algo que soñamos. –

Candy abrió la caja y encontró un par de llaves, en apariencia comunes. Volteó a verlo con mirada interrogante. Y Albert le extendió un sobre de fino papel color dorado, ella lo abrió y vio las fotos de una divina casa de campo, y junto con ellas las escrituras de la propiedad a su nombre y el de Drew.

Albert… es hermosa… -

No, tu eres hermosa. – le dijo mientras la besaba con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje, ese día vestía una larga túnica de terciopelo color rojo bourdeox, con el cuello rematado en pieles, largas mangas acampanadas, perfecto para la nevada mañana navideña-

¿Cómo me veo?

Como un sueño, si hay más de una vida por vivir, estoy seguro qué cada una de ellas la he vivido a tu lado. – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

Tengo un regalo para ti… le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y sacaba de debajo de la cama un largo estuche.

¿Qué es eso?

Algo que encontré accidentalmente, pero que gritaba tu nombre. –

Albert tomó el duro estuche de cuero con cuidado y lo abrió para encontrar dentro una larga espada de doble filo, evidentemente antigua… su funda estaba ricamente adornada, Albert la tomó con reverencia era una pieza excepcional.

Dale la vuelta. – Albert vio que había un grabado en el cuero color marrón, y entonces se dio cuenta que era el escudo de los Andrew.

Candy… -

Adentro está el certificado de autenticidad, perteneció al primer Andrew. –

Dios, ¿Cómo?

Soy una mujer de muchos secretos, amor mío, no puedo revelarlos, así como así. – le dijo ella con esa entonación sarcástica que le recordaban que él mismo había dicho esas palabras.

Mi padre se volverá loco…

Jajajajaja, seguramente sí. ¿Vamos abajo?

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, la familia estaba reunida, alrededor de las montañas de regalos, con tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos, habían invitado a todos los habitantes del castillo, incluidos los empleados, tal como era tradición, repartirían regalos y convivirían en un delicioso festín que había sido contratado para que nadie en la casa Andrew tuviese que trabajar ese día.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, William tomó pidió la atención de todos, como anfitrión le correspondía dar algunas palabras antes de comenzar con los regalos. Drew estaba cómodamente sentado en el regazo de su padre y Albert había pasado su brazo por sobre los hombros de Candy.

Alrededor de la sala estaban sentada toda la familia y empleados, las parejas con las manos entrelazadas, o sentados muy juntos, Stear y Patty compartían un gran sillón individual, ella sentada en las piernas de él, le hacía arrumacos a Victoria que estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre las piernas de Archie. George y Pauna compartían un loveseat con Anthony e Isabella, ambas mujeres embarazadas en diferentes etapas se veían radiantes, Pauna estaba a un par de meses cuando mucho de dar a luz, mientras que Isabella tenía unos cuatro meses de embarazo, la mirada de sus maridos sobre ellas hablaba volúmenes sobre lo que sentían por sus esposas, y la ilusión de ser padres.

Amada familia, y lo digo incluyéndolos a todos, no solo a los que son de sangre, sino a aquellos que lo son por elección, y a todos ustedes, que con su cariño y servicio brindado por generaciones en algunos casos, han formado parte de nosotros, ustedes han visto a mis hijos y sobrinos crecer, y ahora son testigos de una nueva generación con Drew, la pequeña Victoria y los que vienen en camino… este año, nos sentimos humildemente agradecidos, porque más allá de las bendiciones económicas que nos han sido brindadas, contamos con lo que no podemos describir de otra forma que milagro, nuestro amado nieto, está entre nosotros, casi como si nada le hubiese pasado, hoy somos lo que siempre debimos ser, una gran familia, y mi corazón rebosa de felicidad al ver a mis hijos y sobrinos felices, realizados, creando sus propias familias… hoy doy gracias por esta nueva oportunidad, por el futuro que tenemos por delante, y estoy seguro de que lo mejor está aun por venir, así que brindo porque el amor, la felicidad, la paz, estén con nosotros en este nuevo año y que cada uno de los deseos sean cumplidos. – dijo William para después levantar su taza de chocolate hacia los convidados.

En los ojos de los presentes había lágrimas, la mayor parte de las veces evidentes, otras tantas contenidas, y sin duda, ver lágrimas en los ojos de Elroy Andrew fue todo un acontecimiento, Candy le dijo al oído algo a su pequeño, y este corrió a los brazos de su tía abuela para que lo sentara en su regazo y así poder plantarle un beso en ambas mejillas.

Amo tía Roy. – dijo el bribonzuelo para ternura de los presentes.

Y yo te amo a ti Drew. – le dijo la mujer normalmente inconmovible con voz quebrada.

Drew decidió que el mejor lugar en ese momento era en el regazo de su tía, y con ese gesto natural tan característico de su madre se acomodó ahí, a sus anchas, y tomó la mano de Elroy para acariciarla mientras llevaba su pulgar a su boca y observaba con atención lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una cuchara se escuchó golpear contra una taza y Stear se puso en pie, la familia esperaba que fuese el momento en que por fin le pediría a Patty que fuese su esposa, pero estaban por llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Familia…

¿Al fin nos darás el gusto de incluir a Patty oficialmente? – preguntó Anthony jocosamente, provocando las risas entre todos los presentes.

No, seguramente un invento nuevo… - Archie se había unido a la broma de Anthony, y Stear rio de buena gana con los presentes.

Candy observó a Patty en silencio, y sus miradas se cruzaron, con esa complicidad generada de años de amistad, Candy la miró interrogante, Patty solo asintió y puso su dedo índice en los labios, para indicarle a la rubia que debía de guardar silencio, Candy apretó fuertemente la mano de Albert y él la volteó a ver con curiosidad ante su emoción, pero ella no dijo nada, lo único que quería hacer era ponerse en pie y correr hasta Patty para abrazarla mientras gritaban y brincaban de arriba a bajo como cuando niñas, pero se quedó en su lugar mientras Stear se aclaraba la garganta y lograba comenzar.

Familia, estar todos reunidos el día de hoy es precisamente lo que Patty y yo deseábamos para estas fechas, todos saben que hemos sido pareja hace un buen tiempo, y sé que esperan el siguiente paso… pues verán nosotros no pudimos esperar… - ante esta afirmación inintencionadamente doble hubo uno que otro chiflido que a pesar de lo absurdo hizo ruborizar a Patty, Stear esperó por unos momentos y mantuvo el aplomo. – querida familia, como les decía nos adelantamos y nos casamos hace seis meses, en una ceremonia ultra sencilla, ante un juez de paz, un viernes por la tarde… -

El silencio inundó el lugar por unos momentos, parecía que no estaban seguros de si habían escuchado correctamente, Candy no pudo aguantar más, se puso en pie, fue hasta Patty y saltó de felicidad junto con ella, haciendo que el silencio sepulcral se rompiera, la madre de Stear fue la primera en intervenir.

Pero… debe haber una boda…

Ya hubo una boda madre… pero creímos que debido a todo lo que estábamos viviendo como familia, lo mejor era esperar para celebrar…

Bueno, muchacho, no me encanta haberme perdido la boda de mi hija, pero sé que la harás feliz. – le dijo el padre de Patty de manera objetiva.

Papá…

Espero que ahora que estamos en un lugar mejor como familia me permitan hacer una fiesta… al menos…

Familia, brinden por nosotros… estamos casados, felices, y sí, haremos una fiesta y una boda para celebrar con todos… - ante esta última afirmación todos comenzaron a hablar con emoción y a felicitar a los esposos.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron y todos volvieron a su lugar, Pauna volteó a ver a su hijo que se había puesto en pie y le dijo.

¿No quieren ustedes decirnos algo parecido? – preguntó con esperanza.

Jajajaja, no madre, solo quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia, su ánimo, su amor en todos estos meses, así como haber participado en el secreto de esta sorpresa… peor sobre todo en nombre de los dos quiero decir gracias, gracias por su apoyo, por su amor, por todo lo que nos han dado en estos meses, en verdad muchas gracias, y bueno, ahora lo más importante, a abrir regalos familia. – dijo alegremente provocando la risa de todos, así como acción inmediata de entrega de regalos a todos los presentes.

Candy observaba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, Albert rellenó su taza de cocoa y luego le preguntó al oído.

¿Contenta?

Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. – aprovechando un pequeño momento de intimidad inesperada, ya que todos tenían una ocupación, ella rozó los labios de él para agradecerle y él correspondió.

Para año nuevo, cenaron en familia entre llameantes antorchas en la playa, degustaron un auténtico menú medieval, y bailaron con la gente del pueblo y los clanes amigos las notas de su música tradicional, Candy llevaba prendido en el vestido el tartán de los Andrew, tal como era costumbre, iba sujetado su hombro con el prendedor de los Andrew, para los ahí presentes, era claro que ella era la elección del futuro Laird, y para todos los demás una mujer prohibida.

Al filo de la media noche, con la luna iluminando el sendero con sus hilos de playa, Albert la llevó a lo alto del risco y la besó con profunda devoción, que ella correspondió sintiendo que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla ante la intensidad de su pasión, Candy se aferró a él, consciente de que necesitaba de su fuerza para mantenerse en pie, porque su sentidos la traicionaba, todo daba vueltas, era intoxicante estar en sus brazos, el rítmico romper de las olas contra las rocas, el aroma del mar que se colaba en sus sentidos, todo era perfecto.

Sabes, estoy seguro de que en otra vida aquí fuiste mi esposa, y te juro que en esta también lo serás… - le dijo con voz profunda que aceleró más su corazón, Candy hubiese dicho así a lo que fuese que él le pidiese, incluso a ser su esposa en ese preciso momento, así que solo contestó prácticamente sin aliento.

Claro que lo seré, mi lord. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa embelesada para después devolverle el beso de una manera tan intensa que ahora fue el turno de Albert de quedarse sin aliento.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta, estaban juntos, sus corazones latían al unísono, sus almas eran una sola, y tenían todo un futuro por delante, Albert, Candy y Drew, lo que hacía meses parecía un imposible, hoy era una realidad palpable, las batallas que hubiesen de venir, las lucharían hombro a hombro. Hoy eran bendecidos con un nuevo comienzo lleno de posibilidades, y sueños, pero sobre todo de amor.

Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran capaces de verse a los ojos, sin miedos, ni dudas, sino con certeza, devoción y confianza en el futuro.

No supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pudieron haber sido solo unos segundos, o bien, una eternidad, pero se besaron entregándolo todo, fundiéndose en uno solo, esa noche no durmieron, el amanecer los encontró tendidos sobre la arena sobre una manta, arrullados en sus brazos, abrigados con gruesas mantas, y contemplando el alba de un nuevo año que prometía ser el mejor que hubiesen vivido hasta entonces.


	41. Chapter 41

_**No toda distancia es ausencia, ni todo silencio es olvido.**_

Queridas todas, me disculpo profusamente por mi ausencia, y agradezco cada uno de sus correos preguntando por mí.

Ciertamente la historia no ha terminado, y no merece quedar inconclusa, pero por el momento, aunque hay un capítulo escrito, la verdad es que no es digno de la historia.

He tenido situaciones personales que atender, desde que regresé de vacaciones mi vida se ha vuelto complicada, y me temo que la energía que tengo he tenido que dedicarla a mis hijas y a mí.

Seguiré trabajando, y espero pronto poder publicar un nuevo capítulo, sé que también están esperando "Ya no te espero" y en algún momento también la terminaré, no quiero mantenerlas esperando por siempre, solo necesito organizar mis pensamientos, reencontrar a la musa, y darles algo digno de su paciencia y lindas palabras.

Les mando un abrazo, y sé que sabrán comprender y esperar.

Bendiciones a todas.

Keyag.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola chicas… gracias por su paciencia, por sus palabras de ánimo, muestras de afecto, de apoyo, e incluso, gracias por su impaciencia.**

 **Me he debatido entre publicar y no publicar, C, me decía hoy si no vas a terminar la historia no lo hagas, es injusto que publiques y luego las dejes esperando, y tiene toda la razón… también tienen razón el par de chicas que me dijeron que era injusto dejar las cosas colgadas.**

 **Hoy alguien me decía que la mujer que fui hace un par de años cuando toda esta aventura comenzó ya no existe hoy, que simplemente soy irreconocible, y también tiene toda la razón… ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde me perdí? O ¿dónde me encontré? No lo sé…**

 **De todo corazón deseo terminar, deseo tener la misma hambre de antes por terminar la historia, la sed de saber, esas cosquillas que no me dejaban dormir, que me mantenían en vela tejiendo tramas, soñando despierta.**

 **Solo puedo esperar que sus palabras logren despertar eso que parece dormido, y entonces, pueda si no volver a ser la de antes, ser mejor en todo esto.**

 **Abrazos y bendiciones para todas, con todo mi afecto.**

 **C… you are always right and you may tell me I told you so in a while…. But let´s hope this one time you are wrong. Love you.**

 **Key**

 **RAA 41**

Dos días después de año nuevo regresaron a Londres, dejando atrás el maravilloso sueño medieval, y con todo un futuro por delante. Cuando llegaron al penthouse Candy cayó en cuenta que había algo diferente.

¿Qué hiciste?

Nuestros sueños realidad. - le dijo mientras la guiaba por el ascensor a una enorme habitación que ocupaba la planta más alta, con una magnífica vista, y decoración impecable.

Esta es la habitación que soñé compartir contigo el día que fueras mi esposa… -

En verdad tenías todo un plan, ¿cierto?

Aún lo tengo, Candy, solo estaba en pausa.

Gracias por no rendirte Albert.

No merezco tanto crédito, porque conscientemente si me rendí, pero ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, he vuelto a soñar… tenemos todo lo que deseamos Candy… y mucho más de lo que deseamos también.

No te merezco…

Shhh… - él cayó su protesta con un beso tierno, y cuando la soltó pudo observar la mirada traviesa en ella.

Podemos esperar para ocuparla… – le dijo en tono juguetón, a lo que él contestó contundente.

No necesito un papel, ni la declaración de un juez, para saber que mi corazón tiene dueña, y esa eres tú. -

El corazón de Candy se derritió ante sus palabras, no lo había creído posible, pero cada día amaba más a ese hombre, cuando pareciera imposible que el sentimiento se hiciera más grande, o que su corazón pudiese albergar más amor, algo sucedía, y se encontraba con nuevas fronteras para su amor, ella se acercó a él y se besaron candorosamente, hasta que la vocecita de quies se había dedicado a explorar los alrededores los interrumpió con impaciencia, reclamando atención y un cambio de escenario.

Ellos como los padres perdidamente enamorados de su pequeño hijo que eran, simplemente lo complacieron.

Recorrieron su nuevo hogar tomados de las manos, Candy estaba impresionada, en una semana habían añadido una nueva habitación para Drew, así como remodelado las habitaciones inferiores, y añadido tres más, todo estaba decorado de acuerdo con el gusto de Candy, y evidentemente planeado para el momento en el que decidieran ampliar su familia.

Una vez más, él la había dejado sin palabras, la emoción se desbordaba de su menudo cuerpo, y simplemente se volteó hacia él y lo besó con el alma.

Albert, como siempre todo está increíble…la habitación de Drew, los toques que añadiste al cuarto de juegos…-

De ser un pequeño campo espacial, Albert había transformado el cuarto de juegos en una fantasía medieval, con caballeros andantes, y dragones, pero también con hadas y princesas.

Quería que fuese mas neutral, no sabemos si el próximo bebé será una princesa. – le explicó Albert con brillo expectante en los ojos.

Mi amor… - moría por tener otro bebé, pero su razón le decía que aún no era tiempo, no hasta que Drew fuese declarado curado.

Ya sé que es demasiado pronto, pero sueño en grande, Candy, siempre lo he hecho, ya deberías saberlo. – le dijo de manera tranquilizadora.

Lo sé amor mío, lo sé… gracias por darme alas para volar. -

Te equivocas, eres tú quien me las dio el día que irrumpiste en mi vida con esa falda lápiz ajustada, y zapatos altísimos color azul, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo entonces, desde ese momento estuve perdido, era todo tuyo…

Candy lo besó una vez más y Albert la abrazó, Drew se acercó después de explorar su nuevo cuarto de juegos y pidió los brazos, Albert soltó a Candy un poco renuente porque últimamente tenerla lejos de él producía un vacío insoportable, pero tomó en brazos a su pequeño y lo llevó a la habitación que habían diseñado para que él durmiera, su cama era un barco pirata, y a su alrededor se dibujaba un paraíso tropical, Drew abrió su boca asombrado y pidió ser bajado de inmediato, se dirigió a la cama y trepó en ella embelesado.

Candy observó a su pequeño paquete de energía con deleite, el chiquillo subía y bajaba de su cama e iba de un lugar a otro, observando cada detalle y por supuesto encantado con la pecera tropical que habían instalado.

¿Y bien, Drew, te gusta tu habitación?

Sí… - la enorme sonrisa compensaba su escueto vocabulario.

¿Quieres dormir aquí? - el chiquillo observó a su padre valientemente y dijo.

Sí.

Albert… - Candy de pronto sintió un hueco en el estómago, nunca había pensado en que Drew ocuparía su propia habitación tan pronto.

Mantendremos nuestra puerta abierta mi amor, y por supuesto lo arrullaremos y estaremos al pendiente… si su respuesta hubiese sido no, de ninguna forma lo pensaría, pero, quiere hacerlo, debemos apoyarlo.

Mi niño… - dijo la madre besando su frente y acariciando la pelusita dorada que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. - ¿Crees que está listo? – preguntó con duda a Albert.

Mi amor, si no lo está vuelve a nuestra cama y listo, no pasa nada, sabes bien que no haría nada que lo hiciera sufrir innecesariamente, pero tampoco voy a evitarle crecer y disfrutar de su independencia si eso es lo que quiere. ¿Confías en mí?

Siempre. – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

El tiempo suele jugar con nosotros, a ratos corre demasiado lento y otras veces suele escurrirse como agua entre los dedos, y así justo pareció el siguiente mes, por un lado fugaz y otras veces eterno, fue un mes complicado, lleno de trabajo, reuniones, planes por hacer, pero también de encuentros "fortuitos" cenas planeadas, pequeños detalles, grandes planes, mini escapadas románticas, y sorpresas.

Una de esas noches Albert llegó a casa, las luces del departamento se encontraban apagadas, y había velas señalando un camino, música flotaba en el aire, todo lo demás estaba en silencio, al parecer Drew había sido enviado a su cama temprano, o bien a casa de sus abuelos, Albert sonrió de medio lado y siguió el camino que su amada rubia había dejado para él, esperaba que terminara en la habitación, pero, para su sorpresa, lo llevó más allá, una puerta que debía ser una salida de emergencia, la curiosidad de Albert crecía a cada paso que daba, subió la escalera a lo desconocido, el aire se sentía frío en esa noche de invierno, no entendía que era lo que Candy podía tramar a demás de hacerlos morir de frío en ese techo, pero cuando llegó al enorme espacio se quedó sin aliento.

El camino de velas continuaba, trazando senderos que aún no estaban dibujados, pero que al parecer eran un futuro proyecto, y al fondo una estructura estilo Art Noveau de cristal y acero se encontraba iluminada.

Albert caminó hasta el inesperado edificio que parecía un espejismo contra el iluminado cielo londinense, y abrió la puerta, de inmediato el ambiente húmedo y cálido golpeó su rostro, a su alrededor se erguía un hermoso jardín primaveral, lo cual era una locura en pleno invierno y la visión de Candy enfundada en shorts y un crop top lo hizo perder el aliento.

Le tomó un momento recuperarse, por lo que la rubia, divertida por su reacción lo increpó con coquetería.

¿No tienes nada que decir? – la cadencia de su voz sonaba grave y sensual, el movimiento de sus caderas era sinuoso mientras se acercaba a él, Albert tragó saliva con dificultad y logró apenas emitir palabras.

Construiste un paraíso…

Solo es un invernadero… el verdadero paraíso estará listo cuando llegue la primavera y pueda completarse el proyecto… ¿te gusta?

Me encantas. – le dijo besándola y acariciando su cintura desnuda.

Albert… - de pronto la que se quedaba sin aire era ella.

El invernadero es increíble mi amor, y supongo que el proyecto conlleva un roof garden completo.

Sí, pero mira esto. – dijo la rubia mientras apretaba un botón del pequeño control que llevaba en la mano las luces se apagaron y el cielo pareció iluminarse con miles de estrellas.

¿Es una réplica exacta?

Sí, así se vería el cielo de Londres si no fuese por el montón de luces de la ciudad.

Wow… - Candy sabía que pocas cosas podían sorprender a un hombre como él, pero lo había logrado, lo había dejado sin palabras. Sonrió con satisfacción infinita, y le dijo:

Ven acá, supongo que estás cansado y quisieras cenar. –

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por un verde camino que llevaba hasta una elegante mesa de jardín, de hierro forjado y del mismo estilo del invernadero, la mesa cubierta por un sencillo mantel blanco llena de apetitosos manjares.

¿Quieres deshacerte del saco y el abrigo?

¿Y si me deshago de todo?

Jajajaja, sería una vista bastante agradable… pero ¿qué tal si tengo planeado que llegue un cuarteto de cuerdas o algo así?… no me gustaría que nadie que no sea yo te viera en todo tu esplendor. – le dijo ella sugestiva. Albert rio y se deshizo del pesado abrigo de invierno, junto con el saco y el chaleco, quedando solo en mangas de camisa, las cuales también arremangó y desabrochó un par de botones. Su aspecto era divino, el pantalón azul marino y la camisa impoluta color blanca junto con el cabello un poco despeinado le daban un aire seductor. Aspiró con aprecio el aroma de la comida, y comuna sonrisa genuina le dijo a su amada:

Todo se ve magnífico mi amor, gracias.

Espero que te guste. – le dijo ella un poco titubeante mientras le servía una copa de vino blanco y ensalada.

Estoy seguro qué me encantará sobre todo si el postre eres tú, aunque si es así, tal vez deberíamos empezar por ahí… - el tono sugestivo era más que evidente, y Candy sintió escalofríos recorrer su piel.

Ya veremos, señor Andrew, por lo pronto hábleme de su día y de lo que le gustaría hacerme.

Albert le sonrió con una mezcla de travesura, deseo, pasión, amor y lujuria.

Creo que solo te contaré lo que muero por hacerte, mi día es lo de menos. –

Ante la voz ronca y seductora combinada con la sonrisa franca e insinuante de Albert, a Candy no le quedó más que sonrojarse, pero más que apenarse, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante la expectativa y su sangre corrió mucho más rápido por sus venas, así que, con aplomo que tomó a Albert por sorpresa, se sentó a su lado y acariciando su fuerte muslo con intención le respondió.

Cuéntamelo todo, y déjame ver como mi parte favorita de tu anatomía responde a ello. - subiendo su blanca mano en una suave caricia hacia el norte de su muslo, que provocó un estremecimiento en ambos.

Albert le sonrió y le susurró al oído con voz cargada de deseo paso a paso lo que moría por hacerle. Mientras su mano y su boca acompañaban de a poco sus palabras, sus respiraciones se agitaron, la temperatura subió, sus cuerpos respondían ante el deseo, y a la vez dolían por no ser saciados por completo.

Esa noche la comida se enfrió mientras ellos retozaron traviesamente sobre un mullido cobertor que Candy había llevado.

Entre ellos nada era prohibido, y los límites de su afecto físico no existían, solo eran un par de enamorados tentándose hasta que uno o ambos decidieran ceder, pero el juego previo era tan delicioso, que, por ahora, ninguno de los dos quería rendirse por completo.

 **Finales de enero.**

¿Y bien Martin? – le preguntó Candy con esa manera directa que tenía, producto de su crianza americana, a la cual Martin estaba más que acostumbrado ya, le sonrió con mirada cálida y respondió con prontitud.

Todo va de maravilla, pero sabes que no puedo declararlo fuera de peligro sino hasta pasados seis meses, y apenas llevamos la mitad, sin embargo, pueden reanudar sus rutinas normales, incluso, si quieren buscar una escuela para Drew.

¿No es muy pequeño?

Tiene dos años y cuatro meses, es normal llevarlos a un jardín de infantes alrededor de esta edad.

¿Qué hay de las infecciones?

Son un riesgo, no te lo puedo negar, pero no puedes mantenerlo en una burbuja, ahora bien, solo fue una sugerencia, si quieres esperar hasta los tres años también está bien.

¿Podemos viajar? – preguntó Albert.

De la forma en que ustedes viajan, no veo porque no, después de todo en el hangar y avión privado no va a estar expuesto a tantas cosas como si lo hicieran por línea comercial. Sigan con el tratamiento y nos vemos en un mes.

¿Un mes? ¿No debíamos verte cada quince días? – la voz de Candy sonaba ansiosa.

Un mes, a menos que haya fiebre, erupciones, u lo que sea, así que vayan, diviértanse, y disfruten de la salud de su hijo.

Gracias Martin. – le respondió la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dándole un efusivo abrazo al médico. Albert estrechó su mano y salieron del consultorio con un nudo en la garganta y nubes de esperanza flotando en el aire.

Drew caminaba de la mano de su padre, quien con el brazo libre rodeaba los hombros de Candy, eran el cuadro perfecto de dicha familiar.

Llegaron al vehículo y Albert aseguró al pequeño en su asiento, después se volteó hacia Candy y la envolvió en sus brazos sabiendo de sobra que solo ella entendía completamente la emoción de escuchar lo que el médico les había dicho.

Bien amor, los veo en la noche, tengo mucho trabajo, ¿necesitas algo? -

Un beso, pero estamos en público.

¿Qué más da? – le dijo él más que deseoso de probar sus labios.

Jajajajaja, no, vete, Drew y yo estaremos bien, iremos a visitar a tu madre y a Rosemary, también estará ahí Victoria…

Bueno, disfruten de su tarde, amor, te veo en la noche. – Albert besó la mejilla de ella, pero de paso dio una pequeña palmada a su trasero aprovechando que no había forma de que nadie lo captara desde ningún ángulo.

Candy le sonrió y lo observó alejarse subió a su camioneta y recorrió el camino hasta la mansión de los Andrew, pensando en cuanto había cambiado todo, en tan poco tiempo, su relación con los Andrew, su amistad con Rose, pero, sobre todo, ella y Albert juntos nuevamente, la vida le sonreía inesperadamente, y ella esperaba con todo su ser que las cosas se mantuviesen así.

Llegó a la imponente y hermosa mansión señorial de los Andrew, el paisaje se encontraba cubierto por un blanco manto, que confería un aire etéreo a la propiedad, descendió del vehículo apreciando el delicioso viento frío y el manto invernal que cubría el paisaje, parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas, el paisaje invernal Narniano tal vez, y por un momento deseó recorrer a caballo los amados y familiares bosques de los alrededores en busca de faunos y centauros.

La puerta se abrió y Pauna salió a recibirla, sacándola de su ensoñación con una enorme sonrisa, era obvio que había estado esperándola.

Candy, hija, que bueno que llegaron, estaba un poco preocupada por el clima.

No te preocupes Pauna, el camino estuvo bien, y no hay tormenta pronosticada hoy.

Pasen, para que no se enfríen. – la bienvenida de Pauna era familiar y sin pretensiones, tomó a Drew de los brazos de Candy para saludarlo y los guió hasta uno de los salones.

Drew aun soñoliento se acomodó entre los brazos de su abuela y permitió que su madre lo desabrigara un poco.

Dime, Candy, ¿qué les dijo el doctor?

Todo marcha, de maravilla, pero aún debemos esperar otros tres meses para ser considerados fuera de peligro y un año para que sea declarado en remisión, ya sabes, debemos vivir un día a la vez.

Bien, pues seguiremos teniendo fe.

¿Cómo está Rose?

No debe tardar en bajar, ¿quieres ir a buscarla a su habitación, mientras Drew y yo ordenamos el té?

Tiempo atrás ella misma lo hubiese sugerido, hoy se le antojaba extraño, después de todo lo que habían vivido, era como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto, ignorando todo lo que había sucedido en medio, a veces Candy se preguntaba si acaso no había estado viviendo una pesadilla de la que de pronto comenzaba a despertar.

Pauna… -

Antes de que Candy pudiese continuar Pauna la vio directamente a los ojos y le dijo con suavidad y humildad:

Candy, sé que fuimos muy injustas, que te tratamos muy mal, y que eso ha creado una distancia entre nosotras, pero me gustaría tomar los pasos necesarios para que las cosas fueran como antes, hija, necesito que me perdones, que me permitas volver a tratarte como antes, y que sepas que esta es tu casa, que nosotros somos tu familia, ¿crees que eso sea posible? – Pauna hablaba con el corazón en la mano, y Candy sintió una cálida oleada de afecto hacia la mujer que siempre había soñado fuera su suegra, y que muchos años fue una especie de segunda madre para ella, suspiró profundo y tomó las manos de la mujer mayor.

¿Me has perdonado tú a mí por tanta estupidez? – preguntó con su acostumbrada franqueza.

Sí Candy, hoy puedo ver todo con otra óptica… y hace meses que te perdoné, puedo entender tus razones y motivos, y sobre todo dejarlos en el pasado, ¿qué dices, me perdonas tú a mí? ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?

Sí, Pauna, por supuesto que sí. – le dijo la rubia dejando que la mujer mayor la envolviera en un abrazo. – ¿Crees que debo subir a buscar a Rose?

Creo que eso les dará una oportunidad de charlar frente a frente. –

Eres una alcahueta como siempre. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Solo quiero verlos a todos ustedes felices… pero deberías apurarte con mi hijo, porque te advierto que tu madre y yo estamos a nada de mandarlos tirar a una isla paradisiaca sin como salir de ella al menos por un par de semanas. – había una sonrisa en el rostro de Pauna, pero su mirada era seria.

Jajajajaja, son incorregibles, creo que deberíamos buscarles trabajo en el corporativo, o al menos en la fundación, para mantenerlas ocupadas. – le respondió Candy con su usual irreverencia mientras salía del salón en dirección a las escaleras de la casa que conocía tan bien como la de sus padres.

Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta al final del corredor dónde había pasado más de una noche en vela viendo películas, compartiendo esperanzas y sueños adolescentes, la misma donde había ayudado a Rose a arreglarse la noche de su compromiso y donde ahora se encontraba la mujer que un día fue no solo su mejor amiga, sino más hermana que la misma Anne.

Llamó a la puerta con discreción y escuchó la característica voz suavemente modulada con el elegante acento _posh_ , propio de la mujer que había sido educada en los círculos más exclusivos de Londres.

Candy abrió la puerta y la suave fragancia de orquídeas que Rose había usado desde siempre escapó de su prisión, de maderas, satines, sedas, y alfombras finas para embriagar sus sentidos.

¿Puedo pasar? – la melodiosa voz de Candy sacó a Rose de sus pensamientos.

¡Candy! – no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa.

Lo siento, Pauna me envió.

No, pasa por favor, no tienes por qué disculparte es solo que...

No había estado en tu habitación desde tu fiesta de compromiso.

Así es…pasa, estaba por terminar de arreglarme para bajar. – le dijo acariciando suavemente su abultado vientre.

Aunque habían pasado la semana de navidad en familia, ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a hablar más allá de las cordialidades normales, ahora estaban frente a frente en su primer tête à tête en años, preguntándose como lograrían salvar la distancia que ahora las separaba.

Candy observó un movimiento visible en el vientre de Rose e instintivamente se acercó a ella para poner su mano sobre él.

Ahhh – lanzó un gritito de emoción ante la sensación de ternura que la embargó, su movimiento había sido natural, y la cercanía era no les era ajena.

Es maravilloso, ¿cierto? – el tono de ensoñación y ternura de Rose flotó sobre la habitación impregnando la atmósfera de confianza.

Sí, es de lo más maravilloso que puede uno sentir como mujer… tu hijo moverse dentro de tu vientre… saber que el fruto tangible de tu amor está dentro de ti… - Candy sabía que su voz denotaba añoranza, y se interrumpió a sí misma, preguntando a Rose por su salud. - ¿Cómo te has sentido? -

Bien, aún debo guardar reposo lo más posible, pero estamos casi fuera de peligro, ya que estamos como a unas 4 semanas de que nazca.

¿Lo llamarás William?

La pregunta tomó a Rose por sorpresa, Candy conocía perfectamente la tradición, sin embargo, respondió con suavidad.

No, ese nombre es el del primogénito, heredero, ¿recuerdas?

Cierto… pero yo rompí la tradición. – había una mirada culpable en ella.

No han hecho un bautizo escocés… eso tiene remedio… William Drew Andrew… meramente ceremonial por supuesto, como en el caso de Albert. – le dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros y echando a un lado la culpa de Candy.

Me gusta… - dijo la rubia ojiverde con sorpresa, era algo que no se había planteado, un sueño de adolescencia que había dado por perdido.

Tal vez lo puedan hacer junto con su handfasting. – le dijo no tan inocentemente Rose clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

Jajajajaja ¿Por qué das por sentado que habrá un handfasting? – preguntó Candy con picardía.

¿Acaso hay algo más obvio? Es simple, son ustedes, dejando fuera que Albert es el primogénito de un clan escocés lleno de tradiciones, que por cierto se han dedicado a romper, adoras las historias y las tradiciones escocesas… además, estoy segura de qué nuestros padres están a nada de firmar un matrimonio concertado como los de antes si ustedes no se dan prisa. – le dijo Rose medio en broma y medio en serio, Candy se lo tomó con ligereza, tal cual era su costumbre y le contó lo que Pauna le había dicho hacía unos momentos.

Jajajajajaj, tu madre acaba de amenazarme con mandarnos secuestrar y tirarnos en una isla desierta sin posibilidad de escape por un par de semanas.

¿Acaso dudas de que ella y tu madre son capaces de hacerlo?

Jajajaja, por supuesto que no, las conozco, así que más bien le diré a Albert que necesitamos guardaespaldas.

Jajajajaj, contrata a tus amiguitos militares que te ayudaron con el trabajito en Alemania.

Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz ante ese recuerdo, hacía toda una eternidad que había planeado el secuestro de Albert para dedicarse a hacerle el amor por unos cuantos días. Rose aprovechó la oportunidad para embromarla y continuó con la charla ante la obvia reacción de Candy al recuerdo de aquella escapada.

¿Acaso ya tienes planeado como secuestrarlo de nuevo? – el tono pícaro no fue pasado por alto, y Candy sabía que debía poner ella incómoda a Rose si no quería seguir siendo blanco de las bromas, así con que con todo el aplomo del que pudo echar mano la encaró.

Vivo con él Rose, lo secuestro cada noche de ser necesario. – Una sonrisa traviesa e insinuante brotaba en los labios de Candy, sabiendo de sobra que Rose no pediría detalles por tratarse de su hermano.

Jajajaja, dejémoslo así. -

Bien, ante tu sensatez, puedo cambiar de tema, dime cómo se va a llamar mi nuevo sobrino.

Aidan. – la sonrisa significativa transportó a Candy a su infancia mientras leían su historia favorita donde un príncipe Celta luchaba por su reino.

Me gusta… siempre quisiste ese nombre.

Sí, así como tú siempre soñaste con una hija que se llamara Eileen porque tendría cabellos dorados como tú y Albert y su significado de "bella como el sol" sería perfecto, además de que era el nombre de tu heroína de la infancia.

Sigo creyendo que Eileen será el nombre perfecto para una niña.

Tal vez el próximo bebé Andrew. – le dijo Pauna con una sonrisa.

Tal vez el próximo bebé Andrew… - había un gesto de ensoñación en el rostro de la rubia que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para Rose, la intimidad volvía, pero era tiempo de reconstruir los puentes derribados entre ellas, Rose respiró profundo y con humildad dijo:

Candy… sé que hablamos por teléfono, pero quiero decirte en persona que estoy muy arrepentida de la forma en que te traté, sé que las cosas no pueden ser exactamente como antes, pero ¿crees que podamos empezar de nuevo? – sus palabras eran sinceras, y conmovieron el corazón de Candy, que tampoco podía olvidar los años de amistad.

Podemos empezar de nuevo… y perdóname…

No tienes que pedirme perdón, si Albert te ha perdonado, y es feliz a tu lado, eso es más que suficiente.

Me has hecho falta.

Y tú a mí…

Las dos jóvenes mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo cargado de emociones que duró algunos segundos, y después bajaron a tomar el té con Pauna y Katherine que había llegado, pasaron una tarde agradable, llena de risas y complicidad, y por supuesto admirando la energía de Drew y de Victoria, que había acompañado a su abuela a la visita.

Albert había manejado hasta el corporativo sumido en un silencio meditativo, no le había dicho a Candy, pero Archie le había pedido hablar con él, y Albert sospechaba que tenía que ver con que quería divorciarse de Anne. Cuando llegó a su oficina Archie ya esperaba por él, el castaño observó a su primo mayor y héroe de la infancia entrar con aplomo a la oficina y saludarlo con sencillez.

Archiebald. – había una nota formal en su voz.

Buenas tardes, Albert, gracias por recibirme. -

No tienes nada que agradecer, cuentas conmigo, siempre, ¿quieres un trago? – Albert adivinaba que no sería una conversación sencilla, y además sabía que a Albert también le vendría bien un trago.

Doble, por favor, y te aconsejo que también tomes uno. -

Albert caminó hasta la barra y sirvió en un vaso de cristal cortado el dorado licor, le entregó un vaso a Archie y tomó otro para él, mientras le daba un sorbo al de él y tomaba asiento en el sillón orejero de cuero italiano de su oficina, Albert buscaba la forma menos dolorosa de tratar un asunto complicado con su primo.

Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Archiebald? – lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

Necesito tu consejo. – le respondió Archie con elegante sencillez.

No puedo tomar decisiones en tu lugar, pero puedo escucharte y tal vez darte perspectiva.

Lo sé, y si mi mujer no fuese Anne White-Rowan tal vez las decisiones hubiesen sido tomadas hace mucho, pero sabes que esto es demasiado complicado, la salud de Victor es delicada, todos somos una gran familia, socios de negocios, hemos crecido juntos, y la verdad es que les tengo cariño a Victor, a Katherine, a Candy…

Entiendo las complicaciones, sin embargo, me das factores externos, pero no me has hablado de lo más importante, tu relación con Anne, dime ¿no hay remedio? ¿terapia? ¿vacaciones juntos? ¿reconquista?

Anne… ella no cree que tengamos un problema, y no puedo convencerla de lo contrario, creo que el día que le diga que quiero el divorcio y la custodia de Victoria me sonreirá con alivio y me dirá que le parece perfecto, en realidad ser madre y esposa no es lo suyo.

¿La amas? – Albert no podía ser más directo, clavó su mirada azul en los ojos castaños de Archiebald, quién le sostuvo la mirada y guardó silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Al fin se aclaró la garganta y respondió con lentitud.

Siempre supe que quería que ella fuera mi esposa…quería a una de las chicas White-Rowan para mí, era obvio que el corazón de Candy era tuyo, y Anne, es tan perfecta, hermosa, parece una muñeca, con esa piel de porcelana y cabello oscuro como la noche, su voz suave, tenemos los mismos intereses, nos divertimos, nos entendemos, o al menos eso creía….

Si por lo que entiendo ella era tu sueño, ¿qué sucedió?

He llegado a creer que no tiene la capacidad de amar a nadie que no sea ella misma…

Eso es muy fuerte, incluso podría sonar injusto, porque al final del día un matrimonio es de dos.

Tú la has visto con Victoria…

Siempre fue muy propia, incluso distante, desde niña, su personalidad es sosegada, en cierta forma la misma, Katherine es así…

Es mucho más que eso, Albert…

¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Archiebald?

Albert observó cómo su primo retenía el aire en los pulmones y dudaba por un momento, finalmente pareció tomar valor y le dijo - Encontré esto. – extendiéndole un legajo de cuero color marrón a Albert.

El rubio lo tomó con gravedad y un poco de curiosidad escrita en el rostro, esperando encontrar tal vez fotos comprometedoras o inapropiadas, pero dentro solo había papeles, revisó minuciosamente hoja por hoja en absoluto silencio mientras su mandíbula se tensaba y el aire a su alrededor se cargaba con pesadez. Cuando al fin levantó la vista con mirada era dura y preocupada, preguntó con seriedad.

¿Quién más lo sabe?

Nadie, todo lo encontré en mi casa… No contraté un investigador privado, ni nada por el estilo, dime, que piensas.

Me pones en un predicamento.

Lo sé, pero no puedo decidir qué hacer por mí mismo, esto va mucho más allá que solo disolver mi matrimonio… y sacarlo a la luz puede tener consecuencias terribles…

Te seré completamente honesto, en un par de días será la gala de DAWR, y no quisiera que nada empañara el trabajo y el legado de la fundación, pero además, nada de esto puede ser tomado a la ligera.

Es muy delicado, lo sé… podría solo regresar los documentos a su lugar, o bien usarlos para negociar en privado si fuese necesario, pero no creo que me niegue la custodia de Victoria.

Déjame pensarlo un poco, buscar la mejor manera para enfrentar esto… ¿estos son los originales?

Sí, pero puedo reemplazarlos con copias bien hechas.

Hazlo, y debemos comprar algo de tiempo, necesito poner a los abogados a trabajar.

Bien, por ahora no diré nada del divorcio. ¿Le dirás a la gatita?

Tengo que hacerlo, tomaré fotos y se lo enseñaré, no quiero que nada de esto la tome por sorpresa.

¿Hoy mismo?

No… No sé, debo buscar el momento oportuno.

Entonces, esperaré tus instrucciones, mientras pediré a mis abogados que vayan redactando un acuerdo de divorcio…

¿Es definitivo?

Todo depende de su respuesta cuando la enfrente, pero no hace daño estar preparado, y no solo puedo pensar en mí, sino también en Victoria, en el impacto que implicará para ella crecer con Anne como su madre… o sin su madre.

No te envidio la labor, estamos para ti en lo que sea que ocupes.

Gracias, te dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer… -

Archie dio un último trago a su bebida y dejó a Albert solo, sumido en una profunda reflexión, lo que tenían por delante no era para nada sencillo.

Debía hablar con Candy… después de la gala tenía que viajar de negocios, a ciudad del Cabo, tal vez ella accedería a ir con él, y ahí podría hablar con ella. Se concentró en su trabajo, tenía muchos pendientes, desde que regresaran de Escocia, todos tenían mucho trabajo, y él y Candy se turnaban para ir al corporativo con tal de pasar tiempo con Drew. Se quedó meditando por un rato más y después hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones, había mucho por hacer, aunque si hubiese tenido que admitirlo frente a alguien, la verdad era que no solo estaba preocupado, sino enojado, muy enojado, sabía bien que, de no ser por Candy, su reacción ante todo lo que había leído ese día hubiese sido completamente diferente. Pero los hubieras no existían, y tenía muchas cosas que atender.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche entró por fin a casa, todo estaba en silencio, Drew ya estaba dormido a esa hora, y Candy seguro había enviado a las chicas a descansar, la encontró en la sala, sentada en el sillón, con un ipad enfrente y una curiosa arruga que se formaba en su frente siempre que estaba sumamente concentrada.

¿Qué sucede princesa? – preguntó sorprendiéndola.

Amor, no te sentí llegar, ¿Cómo te fue? – le dijo ella dejando de lado el ipad y poniéndose en pie de inmediato para lanzarse en sus brazos y plantarle un beso lento y sensual en los labios.

Él la recibió gustoso, apretándola contra sí, pensando cómo podía defenderla de lo que estaba por venir, su mente lo traicionaba, y Candy, qué lo conocía a la perfección lo sintió ausente.

¿Qué sucede?

Nada, solo estoy cansado.

Y hambriento supongo, ¿ya cenaste?

No tengo hambre, mejor dime que es lo que te tenía preocupada.

¿Cómo sabes?

El ceño fruncido.

Estaba revisando los lugares para la gala, dando los últimos toques y actualizando las confirmaciones, todo lo demás ya está listo.

¿También tu vestido?

Sí, también mi vestido, pero ese no lo puedes ver sino hasta ese día.

¿Cómo sabré que comprarte?

Precisamente por eso es que no puedes verlo, no necesito más joyas, mi madre trajo con ella las que dejé en New York, y son más que suficientes.

Nada es suficiente, pero bueno, los diamantes siempre combinan con todo. –

No Albert, por favor no, tendremos invitados a médicos y familias que apoyamos, no quiero que se sientan incómodos con nosotros, quiero que pasen un buen tiempo, que se desestresen, que disfruten, que olviden por unas horas la angustia de todo lo que están viviendo…

Está bien, princesa, no compraré nada extravagante.

No comprarás nada, los regalos de navidad y año nuevo son suficientes. – la firmeza en la voz de su amada lo conmovió, la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo el par de palabras que jamás se cansaría de repetirle.

Te amo. – Candy le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, su respuesta fue apenas contenida…

Y yo a ti… -

Candy sintió la calidez de su poderosos cuerpo cubrirla, sus carnosos y sensuales labios buscaron los suyos de seda, la emoción y la pasión corría por las venas de ambos, sus cuerpos embonaban tan perfectamente, pero sobre todo, se pertenecían el uno al otro, se fundieron en un beso que se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, y durmieron abrazados como ya era su costumbre, envueltos en esa bruma de amor que los rodeaba y protegía de todo a su alrededor.

Candy tardó un poco en dormirse, y mientras disfrutaba del calor del abrazo de Albert, recargada contra su amplio y musculoso pecho, Candy imaginaba con ensueño la noche de la gala, esa sería la noche que por fin le gritarían al mundo que ellos estaban juntos, pero, sobre todo, sería la noche en que dejaría de negarse a sus deseos, quería hacer sus sueños realidad, y rogarle que la adorara con su cuerpo, son su boca, con cada centímetro de su piel, quería embriagarse con el sabor de su piel, y beber lujuriosamente del néctar de su cuerpo, quería ser suya, completa, irremediable y totalmente suya. En mente, cuerpo y alma. No iba a resistirse más al amor.

Sin ella saberlo, Albert también tenía grandes expectativas para esa noche, planeaba tentarla de tal manera que al fin lograra vencer todas sus barreras, y así lograr que ella se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma, dispuesto a encerrarse con ella por un par de días en cualquier rincón del mundo, y simplemente vivir de amor, permanecer desnudos todo el tiempo, y hacer de las artes amorosas, su única ocupación, y declarar con cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro, que nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca más.

 **Mansión de los White-Rowan, un par de días después.**

Albert esperaba pacientemente en uno de los elegantemente amueblados salones de la mansión londinense de los White-Rowan, por alguna razón Candy había preferido arreglarse en casa de sus padres, y que Drew se quedara esa noche ahí, en compañía de su prima Victoria y al cuidado de Lena y Dorothy.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Victor seguido de Archiebald entrar a la habitación, ambos vestían de rigurosa etiqueta, y al igual que él se veían un poco impacientes por tener que esperar, sin embargo, la realidad era que estaban acostumbrados, así que con filosofía se resignaban a su suerte y aceptaban con paciencia lo que les correspondía.

¿Un trago para armarnos de paciencia muchachos? – preguntó Victor de buen humor, sabiendo de sobra lo que era esperar por las tres mujeres de su casa, si bien hacía muchos años que no lo vivía. Sirvió tres vasos de excelente whiskey y se los ofreció a sus yernos, si yernos, porque a pesar de que Albert no estaba casado con Candy, él no podía considerarlo de otra forma.

Gracias, Victor. – le dijo Albert recibiendo el vaso y dando un sorbo que le permitió disfrutar de las notas de roble, mandarina, naranja, clavo y pimienta características del _Glenlivet single malt_.

Archie hizo lo mismo y guardó silencio, no se sentía precisamente cómodo, Anne estaba de vuelta, como si no hubiese pasado un par de meses fuera de casa, y como siempre su hija era lo último en lo que pensaba, esa noche Archie había tenido que sobornarla para pasar el día en casa de sus padres, que aceptara arreglarse ahí, y dejar a Victoria junto con su nana en compañía de Drew. Sabía que sería la última en estar lista, y también era consciente de que se vería simplemente despampanante, pero últimamente eso no era suficiente para Archie, y menos cuando la comparaba con Candy como madre, o con Patty como compañera de vida de Stear.

¿Todo bien Archiebald? – preguntó Victor ante el silencio de el más joven de sus yernos.

Sí, Victor, solo tengo algunos pendientes en el trabajo, y pensaba que seguramente será necesario que ustedes se adelanten, o al menos Albert y Candy que son los anfitriones, porque dudo que Anne esté lista a tiempo.

No te preocupes, en cuanto Candy esté lista nosotros nos vamos. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu salud Victor? - le dijo Albert con sencillez, consciente de que esos días no eran sencillos para Archie, y después desvió su atención a Victor a propósito.

Mi cardiólogo está muy contento con los resultados del último examen, así que no te preocupes planeo seguir al frente junto con tu padre por un largo tiempo. Dime, ¿Llevarás a Candy y a Drew contigo a Sudáfrica?

Quiero pedirle a Candy que me acompañe, pero, aunque Martin nos ha dado luz verde para viajar, creo que no es prudente llevar a Drew a África aún…

Puede quedarse con nosotros, no te preocupes por eso, invítala Dios sabe que necesitan de un descanso y tiempo para ustedes. – le dijo Victor con simpatía y comprensión.

Olvidas que solo son amigos criando un hijo juntos, no veo porque necesiten tiempo juntos, en todo caso, tal vez después de esta gala tengas una fila de pretendientes para la menor de tus hijas. – respondió Archie en tono irónico, mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso. Ignorando por completo la mirada de fuego que Albert le lanzó.

Ante el silencio de los hombres Archie levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa impía en su guapo rostro le dijo con fingida inocencia.

¿Acaso dije algo mal? –

Albert no le contestó, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta y las dulces notas de perfume femenino inundaron la habitación.

Katherine White-Rowan entró al salón hermosa y elegante como siempre, su lacio y espeso cabello negro, artísticamente recogido, llevaba un vestido color vino que contrastaba maravillosamente con su blanca piel de porcelana y sus ojos azul cobalto, sus joyas eran sencillas, un par de discretos aretes de diamantes, su anillo de compromiso y su alianza matrimonial, Candy les había pedido a todos los miembros de la familia la más absoluta modestia en su arreglo.

Te ves hermosa mi amor. – le dijo Victor con una sonrisa galante, y tomando su mano para besarla con amor.

No me hagas sonrojar Victor, por Dios. –

Vamos mujer, nunca has sido tímida, sabes que es perfectamente cierto lo que digo. –

Victor tiene razón, Katherine, te ves espectacular. – le dijo Albert con esa sonrisa perfectamente coqueta tan característica de él, que hizo que la mujer mayor se sonrojara un poco, pero le respondió con fingido fastidio.

Guarda tus coqueterías para mi hija Albert, tal vez así podamos ser abuelos pronto nuevamente.

Jajajajaja, Katherine, tu y mi madre son sencillamente incorregibles. – le respondió Albert tomándolo como una buena broma.

Simplemente no nos hacemos más jóvenes Albert, y Drew es tan guapo y adorable, que no puedes culparnos por querer más nietos, pero no te detengo más, ve a la escalera principal, ella está por bajar, y no te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de Drew los días que sean necesarios. - le dijo Katherine con complicidad, ya que Albert les había dejado saber que tenía planes.

Gracias, los veo en la gala. - les dijo brevemente, antes de salir apresurado del salón.

Muere por verla. – dijo Victor.

Sí, Candy me dijo que no le dejó ver el vestido hasta esta noche…

Y es espectacular. – Dijo Archie con descuido logrando la mirada inquisitiva de sus suegros, por lo cual tuvo que aclarar la razón por la cual él conocía el vestido. – No sabía cuál escoger, Isabella y Patty estaban de viaje, y yo estaba en la oficina ese día, así que la acompañé de compras. –

Sería prudente que Anne no se enterará de eso. – le dijo Victor con seriedad.

Lo sé… no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. – la respuesta de Archie fue un tanto seca.

Como siempre tu gusto fue exquisito. – Katherine alabó su buen gusto en un intento por ser conciliadora.

Eso mismo creo, pero más bien sé que cualquier vestido se ve exquisito en las mujeres White-Rowan. – le respondió Archie con una sonrisa galante a su suegra, tan parecida a su aún esposa. La mujer mayor hizo el mismo gesto de indiferencia que con Albert y guió la conversación a temas más neutrales

Albert caminó hacía la escalera principal, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando llegó al pie de esta miró a lo alto justo a tiempo para verla aparecer del lado izquierdo, su visión le quitó el aliento, un vestido rojo quemado de estilo sencillo, corte recto, hombros descubiertos y una capa que fluía detrás de ella, todo abrazaba sus divinas curvas en los lugares correctos, sus rubios rizos iban recogidos dejando su cuello desnudo, y al igual que su madre solo llevaba un par de discretos aretes de diamante.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó ella con fingida timidez ante el embelesamiento del hombre que a ella le aceleraba el corazón, mientras descendía las escaleras disfrutando de la adoración de Albert en su mirada.

Me has dejado sin palabras… ¿crees que podemos evitar la gala? No quiero que nadie te vea así de hermosa, me rehúso a que sus miradas inapropiadas recorran lo que solo es mío. – le respondió el con voz grave mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

No seas exagerado y celoso. – le dijo ella con coquetería.

¿Celoso…? Sabes bien, que no puedo remediarlo, quisiera llevarte al castillo y encerrarte en la torre más alta, dónde yo sea el único encargado de servirte, de verte…

Jajajajaja, ¿no te parece un poco posesivo? – Candy se burlaba de su candor, pero él le contestó con toda seriedad.

No te burles de que me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano. – se encontraban deliciosamente cerca y sus miradas se perdían la una en la otra.

No me burlo, y además tu te ves demasiado apuesto, debo admitir que también me siento celosa. – admitió ella con aplomo.

¿Me quieres encerrar en una torre? – el tono juguetón en su pregunta hizo que en el rostro de Candy se dibujara una sonrisa, y le contestó con certeza.

Más bien quiero dejarle claro al mundo que William Albert Andrew no está disponible.

La diferencia de alturas se compensaba por el par de escalones en los que ella aún se encontraba, y sin importarle el maquillaje, simplemente la atrajo a él para besarla, Candy no puso objeción alguna, sintió sus fuertes manos sostener su cintura, y sus demandantes labios saborear los de ella. Sintió como sus piernas se volvían débiles ante su toque, y como todo giraba a su alrededor, sus manos parecían quemar su cintura, y ella solo quería que la tomara de la mano y la llevara con él, al mismísimo fin del mundo si eso era lo que él quería, pero el tiempo apremiaba, debían llegar a la gala. Se separaron con renuencia, y él le susurró al oído.

Te amo Candice White-Rowan.

Y yo a ti, William Albert Andrew.

¿Me permitirás convertirte en Candice Andrew? - preguntó él con seriedad.

Te permito convertirme en lo que quieras… - le dijo ella con intención y una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

Vamos amor mío, es hora de brillar. –

La rasposa nota seductora en su voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Albert la tomó de la mano y caminaron entre nubes hacia el auto que esperaba afuera por ellos.

Su burbuja particular les impidió ver a Anne en lo alto de la escalera observándolos con mirada seria, ahora entendía porque Archiebald le había aconsejado cambiar su vestido rojo por uno de otro color… como siempre, ella debía ceder ante Candice… pero además ¿cómo diablos sabía Archiebald el color del vestido de su querida hermanita?

Recompuso su gesto y puso una dulce sonrisa en los labios, su intuición le decía que debía ser muy inteligente frente a Archiebald, algo estaba sucediendo, por alguna razón, ya no tenía el mismo efecto en su marido, y eso podía ser peligroso, antes de bajar regresó a su habitación, buscó en su bolso y sacó el discreto pastillero de oro, trazó una línea blanca sobre una de las mesillas de vidrio, y tomó el delicado artefacto de márfil que solía utilizar para aspirar, lo hizo con el gesto natural que el tiempo de consumir le daba, limpió los rastros y se vio en el espejo…

No importa que tan bella se haya visto hoy, tú eres la única verdadera White-Rowan. Y esa niña tonta e ingenua nunca podrá ser mejor que tú. – se dijo al espejo, y le sonrió a su imagen, la petición de sencillez la tenía sin cuidado su vestido azul marino era complementado por un exquisito collar de diamantes, y no iba a disculparse por ello, limpió su nariz con meticulosidad, y sonrió ante su imagen, y ante la certeza de que al final se saldría con la suya, Candice White- Rowan tendría que recordar la lección que aún no había aprendido, la felicidad es efímera, y la de Candy tenía los días contados.

Salió de la habitación para ir al encuentro de sus padres y su esposo, sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de ir antes a ver a su hija, a decir verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo, Anne olvidaba que tenía una hija, encontrarse embarazada había sido una sorpresa, una que no le había gustado, pero cuando vio la reacción de Archie ante la noticia, y como él se dedicó a mimarla, algún rastro de humanidad en su corazón le permitió llevar a cabo la única obra no egoísta de su vida, cuidó su embarazo y le dio a Archie lo que su corazón anhelaba, Anne era una mujer frívola, sensible a la belleza, admiradora del buen gusto y la distinción y Archiebald Cornwell tenía todos esos atributos, tal vez si Anne supiese como amar, lo hubiese hecho, pero, cuando vio a Archiebald desvivirse por la pequeña Victoria, se sintió celosa, olvidada, ella era la que merecía todo ese amor, ella había sacrificado tanto por darle esa hija, y ahora, al igual que sus padres años atrás en vez de aferrarse a ella, habían adoptado a Candy, Archie en vez de dedicarse a adorarla a ella, Anne White-Rowan, daba su amor a manos llenas a una criatura para ella incomprensible.

Anne no sentía más que un dejo de admiración por la niña que cada día era más hermosa, pero algo la alejaba de ella, para Anne el peor crimen que alguien podía cometer era ser su competencia, y Victoria representaba precisamente eso para ella.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo absurdo de sus pensamientos buscó a su esposo, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos castaños esa mirada de embelesamiento y admiración que solía tener para ella. Pero en vez de ello encontró algo que la asustó, indiferencia mal disimulada.

Candy se sorprendió al ver frente a ella el extravagante Aston Martin que ella le regalara a Albert en su compromiso.

Pensé… - antes de que pudiera continuar él la interrumpió.

No podía, y no por el auto, sino por ti. - tomó su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta sus labios, el brillo de su mano le llamó la atención, llevaba el que fuera su anillo de compromiso en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Su silencio la hizo dudar por un momento.

¿Te molesta? Estaba entre las joyas que mamá trajo…

No, por eso se lo envié junto con todas las demás, y te va perfecto. Solo no creas que ese puede ser tu anillo de compromiso de nuevo, encontraré otro que hable de esta nueva etapa. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. – la besó una vez más y abrió la puerta para que subiera, como era común en ellos no llevaban chofer, la complicidad absoluta, y los momentos juntos eran oro para ellos, así que preferían ir solos.

El salón se encontraba medio vacío aún, los coordinadores de eventos se harían cargo de todo, pero Candy había querido llegar temprano para dar la bienvenida en persona a sus invitados de honor, los médicos y familias que hacían posible un que los niños lucharan día a día por vencer al enemigo que amenazaba con arrebatarles la vida.

Albert y Candy recibieron con caluroso afecto a sus invitados, poniendo especial cuidado de hacerles sentir cómodos, y de hacerles saber que esa noche era para y por ellos.

La familia fue llegando, lo más selecto de la alta sociedad, por supuesto, también artistas, aristócratas, e incluso algunos royals entre los cuales se incluían los nietos de la reina.

Mientras Candy saludaba a un par de contemporáneas de su madre y Pauna, una ronca voz sensual con ese característico acento posh de la aristocracia londinense llegó hasta sus oídos.

Si antes creía que eras el pecado encarnado, verte así, me hace pensar que eres mucho más que eso, definitivamente vale la pena ir al infierno por un beso, y tocar el cielo con…

Terrence Grandchester déjate de tonterías, y saluda a Lady Marianne y a Lady Dinorah. – le dijo Candy con firmeza al descarado aristócrata ante la mirada escandalizada de las mujeres.

Por supuesto, pecosa, tus deseos son órdenes. – dijo mientras echando mano de su refinada educación saludaba al par de mujeres seguramente conocidas de su madre, quienes se ruborizaron ante la galantería del hijo mayor del Lord Grandchester y después de retiraron para buscar sus lugares.

Eres un descarado. – le reclamó ella sin ambigüedades.

Extrañaba escuchar tus insultos. – la respuesta aún coqueta la exasperaba, y el color subía por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? – no podía creer que a sus mas de 33, siendo un hombre, pensara que esa era la forma correcta de dirigirse a una mujer. A Terry le divertía su exasperación, así que llevó las cosas un poco más lejos.

¿Hablar con la verdad? Querida mía, debo decirte qué si bien nunca he sido precisamente asiduo a los niños, la maternidad te ha sentado maravillosamente, y por tener ese cuerpo en mi cama cada noche soy capaz de ser el padre de tu hijo. – le dijo con sonrisa socarrona, sabiendo de sobra que tendría que disculparse después de semejante improperio.

Su hijo tiene un padre, Grendchester. – le dijo Albert llegando justo en ese momento, con un tono serio y mirada retadora.

Andrew, como siempre un placer verte, sabes bien que es broma, me queda claro que no se ha perdido la sana costumbre de tratarla como tuya, aunque no haya un anillo de compromiso en su mano. – lo increpó jocosamente Terry, con ese aire retador, y consciente de que las miradas de muchas estaban puestas en ellos, porque representaban un cuadro tentador.

No es de tu incumbencia. – la respuesta seca de Albert fue advertencia suficiente, y desando el camino andado.

Lo sé, no me lo tomes a mal, sabes que siempre he sido un irreverente, así que permíteme retomar mis modales de aristócrata inglés. Milady, se ve usted bellísima, y si me lo permite milord, me gustaría tener el honor de un baile con la hermosa madre de su hijo, prometo comportarme debidamente y no bailar con ella más de una pieza con tal de no comprometer su honor. – su tono serio casi hace que Candy se desternille de la risa, ahí estaba una vez más el hombre encantador, que ella conocía y que prefería mil veces al impertinente de hacía unos momentos, pero la mirada severa de Albert no se relajó, sabía bien que era una grosería negarse, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Me temo mi lord que prometí bailar toda la noche con mi prometido. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa inocente, deseosa de evitarle el mal trago a su amado Albert.

¿Tu prometido? ¿Es que acaso la has dejado ir? – preguntó incrédulo Terry a Albert pensando en que debía haber un tercero en la ecuación.

Baja la voz, es un secreto aún. – le dijo Candy con complicidad, mientras tomaba la mano de Albert con discreción, y lo miraba a los ojos con evidente adoración que Terrence no pudo pasar por alto. Hizo una mueca burlona para sí mismo, y se aclaró la garganta.

Bien, siendo así, permítanme reiterar que es usted la mujer más hermosa de la noche, que la noble causa que patrocinan es ciertamente digna de nuestro apoyo, y que les deseo lo mejor. – Terry besó la mano de Candy teatralmente y le guiño un ojo traviesamente, no sin antes decirle por lo bajo. – si te decides a no casarte con él, mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Grandchester. – el tono de advertencia exasperada de Albert era claro.

Andrew, un placer verte, y definitivamente eres un tipo afortunado. Le tendió la mano al rubio que la tomó sin recelos y le dio un fuerte apretón.

Albert rodeó la cintura de Candy con su brazo y vieron a Terry desaparecer alegremente mezclándose entre la gente con su acostumbrada irreverencia, y la estela de mujeres persiguiéndolo.

¿Crees que algún día siente cabeza?

¿Terrence Grandchester? Jajajajaja, probablemente a una edad avanzada cuando sea necesario tener un hijo legítimo como heredero del ducado, ya que ninguno de los bastardos que engendre podrán heredar. – le respondió Albert divertido.

¡Albert! – Candy fingió escandalizarse.

Yo no hago las leyes de la aristocracia amor mío, mejor no pensemos en él… ¿Así que estamos comprometidos? – le preguntó girándola para quedar frente a frente y clavar su mirada intensa en la de ella.

¿Te molesta? - no había rastro de duda en su voz, sino más bien coquetería franca.

Me encanta. – la voz ronca y seductora erizaba la piel, y su cercanía hacía flaquear sus piernas, la besó suavemente en los labios, solo lo justo y apropiado, pero por supuesto una lluvia de flashes los cegó, ese beso confirmaba todas las sospechas, y una buena toma valdría millones.

Albert hizo un gesto a uno de sus abogados para que se asegurara de que cualquier ganancia por esa foto fuese acompañada de un generoso donativo para DAWR, y siguieron con su noche, disfrutando de la libertad de poder andar de un lado a otro juntos, tomados de la mano, con sencillez, y sin esconderse.

El momento de dar unas palabras llegó, y Albert se puso en pie, para retirar la silla de Candy y llevarla de la mano hasta la plataforma.

Observarlos caminar así, tomados de la mano en perfecta sincronía, era definitivamente hipnotizante, más allá de lo indescriptiblemente atractivos que eran, el magnetismo palpable, esa devoción con la que se trataban, el aura de amor que se respiraba a su alrededor, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que, la historia de amor que se había transformado en un escándaloso drama de la alta sociedad había vuelto a convertirse en un cuento de hadas.

Después de lo que pareció una pequeña y tierna discusión Albert tomó la palabra, sin dejar de rodear la cintura de Candy con su mano comenzó, con su melodiosa y varonil voz a dirigirse al púbico presente.

Amada familia, queridos amigos, respetados médicos, pero, sobre todo invitados de honor, estamos más que agradecidos por su presencia esta noche, no es ningún secreto lo que impulsa nuestra causa, hemos conocido de primera mano la lucha que ustedes querida familia pelean día a día, aún hoy, peleamos la batalla, y por ello, es que queremos luchar hombro con hombro junto a ustedes. Apreciados donantes, agradecemos profundamente sus contribuciones, porque gracias a ellas podemos ayudar a más familias, así como impulsar la investigación médica con el fin de un día poder erradicar este horrible padecimiento que año con año cobra víctimas inocentes sin reparo alguno. Desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, reiteramos nuestro sincero compromiso a la lucha contra la enfermedad, así como, nuestro más profundo agradecimiento a quienes han sido nuestro apoyo y tabla de salvación en los momentos de oscuridad, gracias. ¿amor? – se volteó hacia Candy cediéndole el micrófono y provocando una sonrisa en los presentes, ya que inadvertidamente, su voz había resonado en el lugar. Candy le sonrió con ternura y tomó el micrófono sin soltar la mano de Albert.

Gracias, amor. – dijo con una radiante sonrisa traviesa que tuvo eco con una carcajada audible entre los presentes. – Gracias, no son suficientes, para expresar lo que sentimos, sé que conocen por rumores nuestra historia, pero, hoy quiero dispersar los rumores y hablarles con el corazón, como mujer, como madre, nuestro hijo, Drew, tiene dos años y medio, y antes de cumplir un año fue diagnosticado con leucemia, decir que nuestra vida cambió de la noche a la mañana es poco, ver a Drew, pasar de un pequeño vivaz, regordete, alegre, a ser un niño muy enfermo, que apenas y podía mantener su cabeza en alto, fue más que devastador, vivir entrando y saliendo del hospital, no saber si esa sería la última noche que sostendría a mi pequeño en mis brazos, era aterrador, y lo sigue siendo, porque aunque ahora todo parece marchar sobre ruedas, la duda, sigue ahí en algún lugar del fondo de mi cabeza, y lucho contra ella día a día, pero en medio de todo ese dolor, Albert tuvo una idea brillante, vio más allá de nuestro dolor y pensó en lo que muchos padres vivían… hemos sido enormemente bendecidos, de muchas maneras, DAWR es simplemente la forma de regresar un poco de esas bendiciones, y la contribución de cada uno de ustedes, simplemente nos permite llegar a más personas. Queridas familias, y no hablo solo de nuestra familia de sangre, que ciertamente ha estado a nuestro lado durante todo este proceso, sino, queridas familias, compañeras de batalla, que han estado a nuestro lado, con quienes hemos compartido, y que nos han permitido entrar en sus vidas, gracias por estar aquí esta noche, esperamos poder brindarles un poco de descanso, un respiro, así como una pequeña dosis de fortaleza, por favor, por esta noche, recuerden quienes eran antes de comenzar a pelear esta batalla, refrésquense un poco en este oasis, y disfruten de la velada, que de todo corazón les ofrecemos, sepan que no están solos, y que su batalla es la nuestra, una vez más, muchas gracias, a todos, y disfruten.

La ronda de cálidos aplausos inundó el salón, y la pareja de rubios fue a la pista de baile para abrir el baile tal como era costumbre.

Daniel Thompson observó a la feliz pareja, con un dejo de ironía en su guapo rostro, para él era evidente que no había competencia, la mujer más increíblemente fascinante que había conocido hasta ese momento estaba evidentemente enamorada de William Albert Andrew, como buen hombre de negocios sabía perfectamente cuando retirarse de un mal negocio, dio un último trago a su bebida, y salió del lugar.

Candy se mecía suavemente en los brazos de Albert mientras la música lenta los envolvía, el aroma de su perfume masculino se hacía uno con el de ella e inundaba sus sentidos, recargó su rostro sobre el pecho de él y sintió el latir de su corazón, su ser estaba henchido de alegría, consciente de que así era como quería pasar el resto de sus días, al lado de este hombre maravilloso al que amaba con locura.

Albert sentía cada centímetro de la anatomía de ella pegada a él, la suave curva de sus pechos se ceñía a su cuerpo y su breve cintura entre sus manos se amoldaba perfectamente a él. Suspiró lentamente, y la separó un poco para contemplar su rostro.

Te amo. – le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Y yo a ti… vámonos…- su voz ronca era apenas contenida, quería tomarla de la mano, sacarla del lugar y perderse con ella y en ella.

Sí. – le respondió ella sin titubeos.

¿Sí? ¿no preguntará siquiera a dónde, Srita White Rowan?

Con usted, señor Andrew al mismo infierno con tal de no separarnos nunca más. –

Albert la besó lenta y apasionadamente en los labios y la sacó discretamente del lugar, todo había terminado, y ahora por fin era tiempo de amarse. Sin reparos, sin dudas, sin miedos, solo un hombre y una mujer, completamente entregados, perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, e innegablemente hambrientos de la piel del otro, sedientos de pasión, y decididos a no perderse ni un minuto más de felicidad.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola Chicas, pues es un placer estar de vuelta, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias por cada uno se sus comentarios, gracias por compartir sus vidas, por su comprensión, por recordarme porque es maravilloso escribir, y en gran parte es por cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **Un gran abrazo y bendiciones.**

 **For C, just in case you decide to read, luv ya.**

 **RAA 42**

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, la neblina cobijaba su furtiva huida, porque a pesar de la hora el salón de la gala estaba a punto de reventar, habían triplicado la meta de recaudación, pasado un buen tiempo, y gritado a los cuatro vientos con sus acciones que se pertenecían el uno al otro, y ahora se escapaban una vez más en sus vidas, en busca de aventuras juntos.

Albert ayudó a subir a Candy al auto, ambos estaban cansados, pero sonrientes, la bruma los envolvía, y el aire húmedo podría calar hasta los huesos de frío, pero a ellos esas pequeñeces como el cansancio, o el frío parecían no hacerles mella.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó él casualmente.

Jajajajaja, a casa de mis padres… por supuesto. – le dijo ella tratando de desconcertarlo.

¿Y ahí hay un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales para secuestrarnos? – le preguntó él recordándole su travesura en Alemania.

¡Albert!

Se que tienes algo planeado…

¿Qué me delató?

También tengo algo planeado…

¿Es espectacular?

Espectacular es lo que pienso hacerte en cuanto estemos solos.

Jajajajaja, ¿acaso estás bien para manejar?

Mejor que bien… así que dime, ¿tu sorpresa o la mía?

¿Cuál era la tuya? – le preguntó ella traviesa.

Escocia, mi pequeña princesa Celta... ¿Tu plan?

Exactamente el mismo…

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, el avión está en el hangar.

Vamos entonces. –

Albert tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla.

Te amo, princesa.

Y yo a ti mi príncipe.

Unas cuantas horas después la puerta del castillo se cerró tras de ellos, Albert la tomó en sus brazos, y la llevó cargada en dirección contraria de donde ella había esperado ir, con la ayuda de Rose había pedido que le prepararan las habitaciones que habían usado durante las navidades, lo que Candy no sabía era que Albert y ella tenían la misma cómplice, así que Rose cedió a lo que Albert le pidió y guardó el secreto.

De pronto se encontraron frente a un elaborado arco de piedra y madera, una enorme puerta antigua estaba cerrada frente a ellos, el castillo parecía desierto, aunque en cada rincón las cálidas luces estaban encendidas, y en las chimeneas crepitaba el delicioso fuego que hacía olvidar nevado paisaje invernal que los había recibido, que contra todo pronóstico brillaba sereno bajo la luz de la luna, en vez de estar envuelto en bruma.

Albert abrió la puerta e intrincadas escaleras de antigua piedra se dibujaron ante ellos, estaban perfectamente iluminadas por la suave luz de las antorchas, y un arome exótico flotaba en el aire, dulce, profundo, sensual.

¿Albert?

En un momento sabrás dónde estamos. – le dijo él con una sonrisa enigmática.

Ella aún llevaba el sensual vestido color rojo que había usado para la gala, Albert le había pedido que no se lo quitara, quería ser el mismo quien se deshiciera de la magnífica prenda con tortuosa lentitud.

Ascendieron entre besos y risas lo que parecía una interminable escalera de caracol, y al final un suntuoso vestíbulo adornado con finas tapicerías medievales, alfombras antiguas y pesados muebles de cedro los esperaba.

Sobre la larga mesa de madera cubierta con un fino mantel de terciopelo color vino se encontraban copas doradas, bandejas del mismo color llenas de exquisitos bocadillos, frutas, postres, cortes, flores seguramente provenientes del invernadero, velas, era una vista magnífica.

Albert la puso en el suelo y la besó, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia la firmeza de su cuerpo, la deseaba con todo su ser, pero iba a tomar las cosas con calma, iba a disfrutar de ella, a llenarla de caricias, a adorarla como la diosa que creía que era.

Candy sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban tan solo con la calidez de su cercanía, sus hombros anchos, sus amorosos brazos alrededor de ella, sus fuertes manos abarcando su espalda, y sus labios saboreando los de ella con lenta y tortuosa insolencia.

¿Quieres dormir? –

¿Dormir?, después de que me has besado de esa forma, ¿crees que podría dormir? -le preguntó ella incrédula.

Solo quiero darte la opción… - el asomo de sonrisa traviesa en su cara lo delataba por completo, ella lo miró con ternura y le dijo perdiéndose en el azul cielo de sus ojos.

No quiero opciones, Albert, te quiero a ti. – le dijo ella con absoluta seriedad.

Él no tenía que escuchar que se lo pidiera dos veces, la besó con la pasión contenida por tantos meses, esa pasión que en realidad nunca se había ido, la necesitaba, tanto como al aire que respiraba, y hoy ya no iba a negarlo más.

Ella se aferraba a él, mientras sus delicadas manos recorrían su ancha y musculosa espalda, se había sentido incompleta por tanto tiempo, que ahora quería disfrutar a consciencia cada segundo que iban a pasar juntos.

Ven, te serviré algo de vino.

Tus besos son suficientes para embriagarme.

No quiero embriagarte, más bien quiero prolongar esta noche hasta el infinito.

¿Dónde estamos?

¿No puedes adivinarlo? - preguntó él con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una pesada copa.

Candy la tomó y en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos cayó en cuenta que el cáliz que sostenía no era una chuchería dorada, sino una bella obra de arte medieval incrustada con piedras preciosas y el escudo de los Andrew grabado en él.

Albert… esto… pertenece a un museo. – dijo ella observando con atención su alrededor, reparando en que todos los utensilios de la mesa estaban hechos de mismo valioso material dorado, y que la luz de las velas arrancaban destellos multicolores a las gemas preciosas que los adornaban.

No, pertenecen a la señora de los Andrew.

La señora de los Andrew es tu madre.

Sí, pero un día tu lo serás, y no me pongas esa cara escandalizada, recuerda que la costumbre de los Andrew es ceder el mando al hijo mayor cuando este cumpla 40, no estoy tan lejos de eso.

Sólo si está casado y tiene un heredero… - le dijo ella recordando con una sonrisa toda la historia familiar que William y Albert le habían enseñado a modo de cuento de hadas.

Pues, tengo un heredero varón, y algo me dice que el día que pueda llamarte mi esposa por todas las leyes posibles no está tan lejano.

Estamos… estamos en la torre sur. – dijo ella de pronto entendiendo.

Las ventanas de esa torre daban al mar, y según la leyenda era la torre que el primer Andrew había mandado construir para su bella esposa, ahí había puesto sus habitaciones, la había rodeado de lujos, y resguardado de todo y de todos, decían que los hechizos de amor que unían a esas piedras hacían de la torre un lugar indestructible, y a lo largo de los años, las pequeñas calamidades y catástrofes que habían azotado al castillo siempre habían pasado de largo a la torre de la luna, como la llamaban los locales.

De niña Candy había deseado conocer ese lugar, pero estaba prohibido, cerrado a todos, era un lugar secreto, sagrado, inviolable.

Albert, no deberíamos estar aquí, este lugar le pertenece a tu madre.

No amor mío, el corazón inglés de mi madre nunca amó las leyendas de esta tierra, y para ella la mansión de Londres es su todo. ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa en ese vestido?

Más de una vez…- le dijo ella pretendiendo indiferencia mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa. El fuego se reflejaba en sus chispeantes ojos verdes y parecían coronar sus dorados rizos con una etérea aurora. Albert sabía que su aparente compostura era un juego, y que moría por ver lo que había detrás de la hermosa puerta labrada con rosas y la insignia de los Andrew. Pero quería confesarse, así que con voz ronca y sonrisa traviesa continuó tendiendo sus lazos de seducción.

Tal vez no te he dicho que tu costumbre de pedirme que suba el cierre de tu vestido me vuelve loco y me provoca querer bajarlo en vez de subirlo, desde aquella lejana mañana en New York, cuando me hiciste olvidar un idioma entero.

Jajajajaja,- la risa fresca de la rubia que recordaba ese lejano día repiqueteó en las piedras antiguas, y contra atacó con otra pregunta - ¿y qué crees que me provocó despertar vestida con una camiseta tuya, con la fragancia de tu perfume tatuada en mi cerebro?-

No lo sé, dímelo, quiero escucharlo. – pero Albert no se había inmutado, más bien se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído lanzando un escalofrío por su cuerpo, la voz entrecortada de ella le respondió mientras la fuerte mano varonil acariciaba la desnuda y delicada nuca.

Cuando me despertaste ese día soñaba contigo… - el rojo carmín tiñó las mejillas de ella de una manera encantadora.

¿Qué soñabas exactamente?

Soñaba que tu boca recorría mi piel, que tus manos me llevaban a las puertas del paraíso… - le confesó ella.

Y yo soñaba despierto con hacer eso mismo. -

Los labios de él, hambrientos, urgentes y demandantes asaltaban su boca y los de ella respondían a su invitación, su cálido y delicioso aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, y sus lenguas iniciaban una sensual danza entre gemidos y suspiros.

El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies, las mullidas alfombras amortiguaban un poco los pasos, Albert la había cargado hasta cruzar el umbral para evitarle el camino complicado en tacones, pero las horas pasadas en ellos comenzaban a pesar.

Amor… -

Dime, preciosa.

Necesito deshacerme de estos tacones. – le dijo con franca sinceridad.

Creo que eso puedo remediarlo. – la tomó en brazos y la llevó a través del umbral a la siguiente cámara, una habitación aún más suntuosa que la anterior, dónde una enorme cama de cuatro postes finamente labrada y cubierta con cortinajes de seda color champagne y dorado esperaba por ellos, caminó con ella en brazos hasta la cama para sentarla al borde de esta.

Tomó asiento a su lado y subió sus piernas sobre las suyas, con reverencia acarició el empeine y siguió hasta los tobillos, paseó las yemas de sus dedos por sus piernas, lanzando escalofríos por su cuerpo, con ternura se deshizo de las torturantes obras de arte que ella calzaba y las dejó caer sobre la mullida alfombra de terciopelo que se extendía alrededor de ellos como un mar de verde musgo.

Masajeó suavemente sus pies, provocando que un gemido involuntario escapara de los labios de la rubia, después la acercó a él y prácticamente sentándola sobre sus piernas, la besó con ternura, mientras una mano la acercaba más a él, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y saboreó de manera consciente el néctar de sus besos.

Albert acarició sus piernas semidesnudas recorriendo cada vez más camino, frotando con su palma, o bien otras veces solo con la yema de sus dedos, trazando círculos suaves llegó hasta sus muslos y acarició la delicada y sensible cara interna de ellos, sin llegar demasiado alto, pero provocando en ella esa deliciosa sensación de cosquilleo y excitación ante su toque.

La húmeda calidez de sus besos que habían bajado de su boca a su cuello y hombros, e incluso a sus pechos por encima de la ropa hacían que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara, además de que claramente podía sentir la firme erección de él presionar contra su trasero.

Candy desabotonó la camisa un poco y metió su mano dentro para sentir la suave y caliente piel de su masculino pecho, buscó con intención la excitante protuberancia de su pezón y lo rozó con la punta de su dedo haciendo que este se endureciera, los besos se hacían más intensos, esta vez no habría restricciones, iban a entregarse el uno al otro, a beber de su piel, a saciar el hambre que los tenía famélicos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Cada roce, cada sensación, parecía magnificarse a proporciones inauditas, pareciera que mil descargas de placer recorrían sus cuerpos, Candy sintió como Albert buscaba el cierre de su vestido por debajo de la capa, pero lo detuvo con suavidad.

¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó él con premura.

Quiero que hagas tu sueño realidad. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

Lo estoy haciendo… - le dijo él confundido.

No, espera. –

Ella se puso en pie desconcertándolo por un minuto al darle la espalda.

¿Qué pretendes?

Qué esta vez olvides todo, no solo un idioma. – le dijo viéndolo con coquetería por encima del hombro.

¿Sabías que eres…? – no pudo completar la idea, porque ella dejó caer al suelo la capa del vestido y su esbelta figura enfundada en el ajustado vestido color rojo, quedó frente a su mirada, su menuda espalda, la estrecha cintura, la tentadora curva de su derriére.

¿Te he hecho olvidar el habla?

Estás a punto de hacerlo, pero no creas que no haré lo mismo contigo. –

Albert se puso de pie detrás de ella, y se inclinó para besar la curva de su cuello, mientras sus manos repasaban los brazos desnudos con caricias de aire, que con apenas rozar su piel provocaban que su piel se erizara en respuesta a su cercanía, pasó de sus brazos a su cintura, repasó su costillas, y encontró las suaves montañas de sus senos, que acunó con sus grandes manos, pellizcando un poco para excitar sus pezones a través de la gruesa tela de su vestido y sostén, sin dejar de llenar de besos su cuello, su nuca, su boca, atrayéndola al firme marco de su cuerpo, fundiéndose como si fuesen uno y pareciendo olvidar por un momento el cierre invisible de su vestido.

Albert… - La voz de Candy estaba cargada de deseo

¿Qué se siente desear tanto y obtener tan poco? – preguntó travieso en referencia a todo el jugueteo que habían vivido en ese tiempo de abstinencia voluntaria.

Morir… ¿Qué hago? ¿suplico? – preguntó ella verdaderamente dispuesta pagar penitencia.

No, solo dime que quieres que te haga, soy tu esclavo. – le dijo él entre besos mientras sus dedos torturaban uno de sus pezones y su otra mano se apoyaba en el vientre de ella.

Ámame, desnúdame, acaríciame con tus manos, con tu mirada, con todo tu ser, reconóceme como tuya. – Candy solo escuchaba su voz entrecortada, el deseo nublaba todo, las caricias que había soñado sentir tantas veces ahora eran una realidad, y ella parecía haber olvidado lo magnífico que era ser amada por ese hombre.

¿Eres mía? – preguntó él en un tono que parecía más una afirmación que un cuestionamiento.

Hasta el último aliento… -

Albert la separó un poco y dejó que su dedo viajara por su nuca, en una caricia divina, hasta llegar al cierre, que se extendía apenas visible hasta más allá de la parte baja de su espalda. Lo bajó lentamente, acompañando cada centímetro descubierto con un beso ardiente sobre la desnuda piel, después recorrió lentamente su cuerpo en una caricia, mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse del vestido y le impidió voltearse como ella pretendía hacer. Pegó su cuerpo semidesnudo al de él y recorrió lenta y tortuosamente con sus manos cada centímetro de sus curvas, sintiendo la suave seda de su piel deslizarse suavemente entre sus dedos, y el fino encaje de su lencería haciendo un juego de texturas delicioso, de pronto paró, se acercó a su oído sin tocarla y le dijo, es tu turno.

Ella lo miró con sonrisa maliciosa, y pegó su cuerpo apenas cubierto por prendas de encaje color negro al de él.

¿Me vas a rogar? – de pronto los papeles se invertían.

En realidad, creo que después de la tortura a la que fui sometido… - le dijo él travieso mientras sus alientos se cruzaban sin tocarse.

Voluntariamente… el sometimiento fue voluntario… - le dijo ella, haciendo como si fuese a besarlo pero manteniéndolo apenas a unos centímetros de ella.

Decía que… después de semejante tortura, creo que más bien merezco dar órdenes. – la mirada azul de él clavada en sus ojos verdes la derretían, ese gesto íntimo, y el amor que irradiaban sus ojos eran suficientes para doblegar cualquier deseo de poder.

Bien, amo, entonces deme órdenes…

Ponme en igualdad de circunstancias. - le dijo con voz ronca y seductora.

Candy pegó su pelvis a la de él, mientras se meneaba lentamente, desabrochando botón por botón y acompañando el acto con un beso en su piel desnuda, tal como él lo había hecho, dejó su torso desnudo y lo recorrió con sus manos y boca, arrancando suspiros de la boca de Albert, e incluso un gemido cuando prestó atención por encima de los pantalones a su descarada masculinidad que se erguía potente y orgullosa, palpitante, aterciopelada, tentadora. Atrapó su boca con la suya y saboreó el prolongado beso que se dieron, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón y se deshacían de los pantalones de él.

Albert la observó, su peinado se deshacía poco a poco, así que rizos rebeldes escapaban aquí y allá, su piel estaba sonrosada por la excitación y las caricias, y sus ojos resplandecían con una luz que no había visto antes en ella, ahora no había ni siquiera asomo de dudas, había seguridad, certeza, satisfacción, pero sobre todo, amor sin reservas.

Albert la alzó en brazos y la deposito en la cama, dónde procedió a llenarla de besos y caricias, sin darle tregua alguna, degustándola, torturándola, llevándola a los límites de la locura, haciéndola gemir y clamar por más, su traviesa lengua trazó círculos alrededor de sus pezones, su boca lo atrapó para succionarlo, mientras su mano exploraba suavemente su monte de venus jugueteando suavemente con su pliegues, haciendo que el sudor perlara su piel, y que su espalda se arqueara en busca de más cercanía.

Candy suspiraba trémula entre sus brazos, la ropa hacía mucho rato que había sobrado, por supuesto que las horquillas de su peinado ya no sujetaban nada, y ella era una masa convulsa de sensaciones, deseo y placer, la había llevado al clímax tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta, con su boca, con sus dedos, con sus besos, amasando sus pechos en sus manos, apenas rozando su piel con su aliento, no tenía idea de que hora era, ni cuánto tiempo llevaban en ello, pero con cada orgasmo la necesidad de que él entrara en ella crecía, la volvía loca, gemía, se retorcía, la tenía a su merced, y entre gemidos y convulsiones logró decirle.

Basta, por favor… haznos uno. – le dijo con voz jadeante y sin aliento mientras Albert hacía cosas inimaginables a su cuerpo.

Espera… - Candy levantó la vista tratando de entender que tenía que esperar y de pronto entendió, pero la verdad no quería esperar, lo jaló del brazo y le dijo con firmeza.

No quiero esperar. –

Candy… -

Te amo tanto mi amor, que no me importa tener otros 20 hijos contigo… -

Albert la besó, exploró su boca con su lengua y se enterró en ella con lentitud, cada estrecho centímetro de ella se amoldaba a la magnitud de él con la suavidad de la seda, ahí era dónde pertenecía, las lentas embestidas del principio, cambiaron de ritmo, los besos se volvieron más salvajes, su cadencia más urgente, sus cuerpos estaban fundidos en uno, y como si no hubiesen tenido años de pausa, la magnífica sincronía de la que alguna vez disfrutaron los hacía presas del placer a cada momento, el clímax llegó de manera explosiva, las convulsiones de uno potencializando las del otro, los dos se dejaron perder en un mar de placer, en el cual por supuesto pretendían abandonarse nuevamente, tan pronto recuperaran el aliento.

Candy abrió los ojos perezosamente, una suave caricia recorría su espalda desnuda, se hallaba recostada boca abajo entre mullidos almohadones y debajo de la deliciosa y suave manta afelpada, giró su cabeza para ver al culpable de su desvelo, acostado de lado, con el masculino y marcado torso desnudo, su cabeza poyada sobre uno de sus brazos, y la mano libre recorriendo suavemente su femenina anatomía, su mirada parecía perdida, no se había dado cuenta que ella había despertado.

 _A penny for your thoughts my love. –_

Perdóname mi amor, te desperté…

Vale la pena despertar cuando tú estás así, a mi lado. – ella se giró por completo, y una pequeña mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él con algo de preocupación.

Sí, es solo la falta de práctica… ser tu amante es un deporte de alto rendimiento. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Pues entonces tal vez debamos entrenar con más ahínco, para recobrar la forma. -

Jajajajajaja, soy materia dispuesta. – le dijo ella mientras se pegaba a él para besarlo, al poco tiempo fue consciente de su masculinidad haciéndose presente ante lo que sus besos y cuerpo desnudo pegado a él provocaban.

Se amaron con lentitud, saboreándose delicada y pacientemente a ratos, fogosa y apasionadamente en otros, a eso de media mañana el vapor inundaba el exquisito mármol de cuarto de baño, Candy observó su imagen envuelta en la inmaculada toalla, su cabello húmedo se rizaba alrededor se ella, y pudo notar en su blanca piel los rastros de los jugueteos de la noche anterior, examinó su labio interno que se mostraba levemente hinchado y amoratado, producto de todas las veces que en medio de los arrebatos de pasión lo había mordido en medio de un gemido, y sonrió, su vida era por fin completa, perfecta, estaban juntos, tenían un hermoso hijo, cuya salud parecía mejorar a pasos agigantados. Vio la imagen de Albert en el espejo, él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

¿Qué piensas?

Qué soy la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo. – el ruido de protesta de su estómago interrumpió la magia del momento.

Jajajajaja, ven, vamos a vestirnos y a desayunar, después llamemos a tus padres para ver como está Drew, y quizá quieras montar un rato… -

No trajimos maletas, pero sospecho que eso no será problema, ¿cierto?

No, porque planeo no dejarte salir de esta torre.

Jajajaja, acabas de decir que iríamos a montar… ¡Albert! – le gritó ella sonrojándose con placer ante la insinuación de él.

Sabes de sobra que hay todo lo que necesites…

Siempre ha sido así, y siempre me pregunto cómo lo logras.

También sabes que no te aburriré con detalles mundanos como esos, ven.

Una vez que se hubieron vestido, Albert la guio a una de las puertas de la torre, era la salida a una terraza, la vista era espectacular, los bosques nevados, los riscos y acantilados, el mar golpeando suavemente contra los mismos, el sol invernal brillaba en lo alto, y una suntuosa mesa preparada alrededor de un fogón con brasas y discretos calentadores de fuego destinados a mantenerlos a gusto en medio de la mañana invernal. Chocolate caliente en una jarra de plata, panecillos, fruta, toda la comida preferida de ella sobre la mesa, Candy tomó asiento y se arrebujó en su manta, la sensación del aire frío, y el calor del fuego era deliciosa.

Pareciera que estamos en un castillo encantado, todo sucede y nunca se cómo, pero eres capaz de haber comprado hidropropulsores para que volaran hasta aquí Rob y Martha.

Jajajajaja, esa idea es más original que dejarlos entrar mientras nos bañábamos…

Desayunaron como el par de enamorados que eran, dándose de comer en la boca, intercambiando besos y caricias, tomándose de las manos, departiendo con complicidad.

Soy tan feliz que me parece estar soñando.

No es un sueño, mi amor es completamente real.

¿Qué sigue?

Tienen los caballos listos para nosotros, sé cuanto amas cabalgar en los bosques…

No me refería eso, me refería a nosotros.

Sigue amarnos hasta el final de nuestros días, e incluso, más allá de la muerte…

Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mi amor, soy feliz, te amo, te tengo a mi lado, tenemos a nuestro hijo, nuestras familias, y tal vez después de todo lo que hicimos anoche sin protección pronto seremos cuatro…

Jajajajaja.

Sigue que seamos lo que siempre soñamos, compañeros de vida, de aventuras, cómplices, amigos, amantes… la parte de amantes nos sale de maravilla, por cierto.

Jajajajaja, me volvía loca por estar en tus brazos, por sentirte dentro de mí, tu fuerza, tu pasión, Albert, me has hecho tanta falta, contigo estoy completa….

No mi amor, ya estabas completa tu sola, tu realización como mujer, como madre, como persona no proviene de mí, sino de los cambios que tú misma hiciste, de lo que has aprendido en este arduo camino, eres una mujer admirable, íntegra, valiente, arrojada, amorosa, compasiva, la lista de atributos es demasiado larga…

Los tuyos también. Albert pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella se acurrucó a su lado. Él besó sus cabellos y le acercó un plato con chocolates. – no puedo comer más Albert. –

Siempre hay espacio para el chocolate, y ese con la rosa grabada es simplemente exquisito mi amor.

Candy tomó el bombón que él le ofrecía y se dio cuenta que había algo extraño, era hueco, una especie de caja hecha de chocolate.

¿Albert?

Sé mi esposa, por favor di que sí. – le dijo él mientras la melodía de gaitas inundaban el paraje invernal en una conocida balada romántica. Albert se había puesto de rodillas frente a ella, y tomó la caja de sus manos, abrió la caja de chocolate y le mostró su contenido, un magnífico diamante montado en platino, por dentro, de la banda una esmeralda, una alejandrita color azul y una aguamarina incrustadas, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas ante el detalle.

Incrustaremos más cuando nazcan nuestros demás hijos.

Nuestra familia en piedras preciosas… Albert…

Nuestro amor ha probado ser indestructible como el diamante… ¿qué dices?

Sí, por supuesto que sí…

Después hablaremos de la fecha y demás, que por mí puede ser hoy mismo, un handfasting a la luz de la luna.

Jajajajaja, por mi ahora mismo, en este momento, que estoy segura tienes al sacerdote escondido en algún lado del castillo.

Jajajajaja, no, no lo tengo escondido en ningún lado, por mí puede ser hoy, mañana, pasado, en un mes, en un año, cuando tú quieras, solo debes saber que no te dejaré ir de mi lado, nunca más.

No quiero irme de tu lado nunca más amor mío… esta noche, un handfasting a la luz de la luna, solo tú y yo, después haremos las ceremonias oficiales, ¿quieres?

Un handfasting es oficial, para nosotros los escoceses…

Sabes a lo que me refiero, y no podemos hacer venir a la familia, Rose está demasiado próxima a dar a luz, pero muero por ser tu esposa, esta vez no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros...

Bien, sí así lo quieres no hay mas que decir, esta noche, solo tú y yo, un sacerdote, y los documentos legales que te hacen esposa del Laird de estas tierras.

Se besaron con algarabía, la melodía de las gaitas los acompañó durante otra media hora y después salieron a recorrer los bosques, Candy sabía que un ejército de empleados preparaban todo para esa noche, que el abogado de los Andrew volaba al castillo con los papeles necesarios, pero nada de eso importaba, eran ellos dos, juntos, por y para siempre, y es noche se convertirían en marido mujer.

Por la tarde, Martha, el ama de llaves, que a veces parecía ser parte de las mismas piedras de castillo y que conocía la historia familiar a profundidad, además de un par de jovencitas la ayudaron a arreglarse, una hermosa túnica de terciopelo bordada con hilos de oro con intrincados patrones de flores y el águila de los Andrew en ella.

Martha, este vestido es hermoso…

Es el que usó la abuela del joven, milady, su suegra, Lady Pauna no quiso una boda escocesa, ella era después de todo una princesa inglesa, aunque ama a Lord William con locura, los Andrew son hombres de una sola mujer, y una vez que han entregado el corazón, nadie más puede tomar su lugar, así que el niño William se casó con Lady Pauna en una boda estilo inglesa, en una abadía en Londres, si Lord William viejo la hubiera conocido niña, le habría gustado, era muy como el joven Albert, y él seguro está feliz con esta unión. – Candy sonreía mientras las chicas más jóvenes terminaban de arreglarla, y la anciana Martha daba indicaciones como gran señora. – Lo que no me gusta es que no estén aquí los señores, pero, si así lo quieren… - Martha se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien llamó a la puerta, y que esta se abría de inmediato, la imponente figura de Albert vestido en gala escocesa completa se dibujó en el umbral, y los ojos de la rubia resplandecieron al verlo.

No niño, no debes ver a la novia antes de tiempo.

Nana, vengo por mi prometida para que caminemos juntos, sabes bien que no habrá una procesión tradicional.

Por supuesto que la habrá, ¿acaso has creído que iba a permitir que hicieras las cosas así sin más…

Iremos juntos a caballo nana…

Sí, y el pueblo irá delante de ustedes con velas y flores, como corresponde, llevarás un paje con tu espada…

Sí nana, como tu digas, ¿podemos irnos ahora? –

Eres impaciente como siempre niño, pero has estado enamorado de esta chiquilla por tanto tiempo que te lo perdonaré, anda niña, que también mueres de ganas por correr a sus brazos.

Gracias Martha por toda tu ayuda, y gracias chicas. – les dijo ella dando un beso en la ajada mejilla de la anciana con dulzura y caminando hasta Albert.

Albert la cubrió con una pesada capa color blanca y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Te ves más que hermosa, amor mío.

Y tú demasiado apuesto.

Vamos… -

La tomó de la mano y la guio a la entrada, dónde su imponente caballo color negro esperaba por ellos, la montó sin dificultad sobre él, como si se tratase de apenas una niña, y luego montó detrás de ella. Madoc iba engalanado con arreos tradicionales, y un camino de luces ya se dibujaba frente a ellos, un paje llevaba sobre un cojín de terciopelo la espada enfundada que Candy le regalara para navidad, gaiteros con gala completa precedían la marcha.

La luna se dibujaba en lo alto, el horizonte y un camino iluminado por antorchas a ambos lados los llevó hasta lo alto del risco dónde el sacerdote les recibió.

Albert enterró la antigua espada en la tierra y rasgó una parte del tartán ceremonial que llevaba para que el sacerdote atara sus manos, las gaitas y coros celtas retumbaron en los alrededores y las tradicionales bendiciones fueron coreadas por la gente. Pero el punto cumbre de todo aquello que para Candy parecía un sueño fue cuando él, su príncipe la miro a los ojos y con infinita ternura le dijo:

Amor mío, sabiendo lo que es vivir sin ti, quiero decirte, que aunque se que puedo hacerlo, no quiero, quiero vivir a tu lado, amarnos con locura, caminar de la mano a cada paso, y enfrentarlo todo juntos, te amo más que el primer día, y me encuentro con que cada día que pasa mi amor por ti crece, te prometo que nunca estarás sola, que enfrentaremos juntos lo que sea que haya de venir, formaremos un hogar, y una familia con nuestro amado hijo, así como con los que hayan que venir, y andaremos este camino conscientes y agradecidos de que hemos sido bendecidos el uno con el otro. Te amo y humildemente te pido que me aceptes como el compañero de tu vida.

Albert, sabes bien que estar aquí es un sueño hecho realidad, eso eres en mi vida, todos los sueños hechos realidad, te amo, y sé que no hay nadie más con quien quiera pasar mi vida, quiero ser tu compañera de vida, trabajar juntos, soñar juntos, estar a tu lado a cada momento, saber que eres mi familia, y que soy la tuya. Te amo, hagamos cada uno de nuestros sueños realidad.

El sacerdote bendijo la unión y juntos retiraron la espada de la tierra. La gente se acercó para felicitarlos y acompañarlos de regreso con entusiasmo.

¿Celebraremos con ellos?

No, ordené lo necesario para una fiesta en el pueblo, pero tú y yo aún tenemos que firmar los papeles oficiales, y tengo una sorpresa para ti ahí dentro.

¿Una sorpresa?

No me mires con esos ojos, sabes que no te la diré ahora mismo. – Albert la besó y después la tomó en brazos para llevarla a través del umbral. La entrada principal estaba decorada con flores, y todas las arañas de luces del castillo encendidas, Albert la llevó hasta la biblioteca dónde la depositó en el suelo y la atrajo a él para besarla un poco más.

¿Esta es mi sorpresa? – antes de que Albert pudiera responder una pequeña voz gritó mamá, y Candy giró para buscarlo, pero solo se encontró con la imagen de Drew en una pantalla junto con sus padres, Pauna y William.

¡Drew! Mamá, papá…

La ceremonia estuvo divina, Candy. -Pauna la había interrumpido con emoción desbordante.

¿La ceremonia? – preguntó con confusión.

Sabes de sobra que no nos hubiesen perdonado si no los hubiésemos hecho partícipes.

Te amo. – le dijo ella y lo besó una vez más.

¿Contentos familia? – preguntó Albert.

Más que contentos Albert, sabes que estábamos cerca de secuestrarlos y poner como rescate que se casaran. – le dijo Katherine con una sonrisa.

Están vestidos de gala. – le dijo Candy sorprendida.

¿Esperabas algo más de tu madre y de Pauna? Apenas y logramos detenerlas de hacer que su boda fuese televisada. – le dijo William en broma.

Gracias por impedirlo William, y papá…

Mi niña, les deseamos toda la felicidad, y podemos cuidar de Drew por todo el tiempo que quieran para que se vayan de luna de miel. – les dijo Victor con una sonrisa.

Gracias papá, tenemos que hablarlo… -

Bueno, no nos hagan esperar más, firmen esos papeles, John debe estar impaciente por regresar a Londres. – les dijo Pauna conociendo de sobra al muy inglés abogado de la familia.

Jajajaja, está bien madre, haré pasar a John, brindaremos juntos, y después los dejaremos.

El muy formal John Henderson hizo su aparición saludando formalmente a Albert y a Candy, presentó los documentos legales pertinentes que hacían su boda oficial y válida. Con característica flema inglesa bebió una copa a la salud de los novios y después se retiró, el chofer esperaba por él para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Candy y Albert brindaron con sus padres.

Hijo, e hija… Candy, esperé tanto tiempo para llamarte mi hija de esta forma, no puedo expresar con palabras lo agradecido y feliz que estoy de saber que hoy por fin son marido y mujer, ahora sí ya puedo retirarme de los negocios… (una sonora carcajada se escuchó en todos los presentes.) no, por supuesto que no, ustedes saben que amo trabajar, y quiero que tengan todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de esta nueva etapa, tienen nuestra bendición como padres, nuestro apoyo incondicional, y les abrazamos a la distancia, sabiendo que son felices. Les amo. –

Gracias William… - le respondió Candy con la voz entrecortada. –

Gracias papá, también te amamos.

Bueno, ahora es mi turno, Albert, eres el hijo que nunca tuve, y verte hoy con mi niña, saber que por fin son felices y que estarán el uno junto al otro, llena mi corazón, mi niña, no tengo que decirte que tienes a tu lado a un hombre magnífico, y que te ama con locura, y Albert, tampoco es necesario decirte, que Candy es una mujer como ninguna, que ha estado enamorada de ti toda una vida, y sé que tu de ella, así que ahora les corresponde luchar hombro con hombro por mantener esa magia que los sigue. Les amo, y les deseo una vida llena de amor.

Gracias papá… - la voz de Candy era apenas audible.

Gracias Victor, y espero que sepas que también has sido un padre para mí.

Bueno, ahora me toca a mí… Hijo, Candy, estoy tan feliz… espero un día no muy lejano tengamos nuevas sorpresas, y también espero nos permitirán organizar una recepción digna de la boda que por tantos años planeamos, Candy, siempre fuiste como una hija para mí, y te pido perdón por estos últimos años…

Todo está perdonado Pauna, no es necesario.

Bien, entonces, déjame decirte que te ves hermosa, y definitivamente habrá que hacer una fotografía oficial de ti en ese vestido y con las joyas de la familia, porque Elroy estará escandalizada si no es así, pero también porque ambos se ven como personajes de cuentos de hadas… - la voz de Pauna se quebró y Katherine tomó la mano de su amiga, así como su turno para hablar.

Candy, mi amor, nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil, pero te amo, te amé desde el primer momento que te tuve en mis brazos, te amé por decisión y porque conquistaste mi corazón, y hoy verte al fin feliz, plena, segura al lado de Albert, no puedo pedir más a la vida, sino tal vez un par de nietos más, y concuerdo con Pauna, debe haber una fiesta, Albert, gracias, gracias por hacernos partícipes, por hacer lo necesario para que pudiéramos verlos aunque fuera en video, y gracias porque siempre has sido un magnífico muchacho, y porque amas a mi hija y a mi nieto de manera ejemplar. Dios los bendiga, mis hijos.

Gracias a ustedes familia por apoyarnos y estar a nuestro lado, por soportar nuestras locuras, y esperemos que ahora que hemos crecido y madurado haya menos locuras, también les amamos… ¿amor? – le dijo Albert a Candy que estaba bañada en lágrimas.

Los amo… gracias por todo… por su amor, por cambiar mi vida… por darme todo, William, Pauna, gracias por aceptarme como parte de su familia, y sí habra que hacer fotos oficiales para la tía Elroy…

Y una boda como Dios manda… en una iglesia. – dijo Pauna.

Jajajajaja, mujer, no seas chantajista, Elroy aprueba el handfasting. – le dijo William con su característico buen humor.

Sí, pero no aprobará no haber estado en la boda…

Hablaremos de eso después madre, ahora brindemos y permítanos retirarnos a descansar, además Drew ya se durmió hace mucho en medio de tanto que no entiende. –

Por su amor. – dijeron a coro los cuatro felices padres y con una sonrisa cortaron la conexión.

Candy se abrazó a Albert con ternura.

Gracias, no sabía que habías mandado transmitir la ceremonia…

Tenía que hacerlo, es su sueño tanto como el nuestro.

Lo sé… y ahora.

Y ahora señora Andrew cenaremos nuestro festín de bodas, porque si no Martha estará ofendida de que no hayamos probado los manjares que hizo preparar para nosotros, vamos que mandó decorar el salón y dejó todo listo antes de ordenar que todos se fueran a festejar al pueblo.

Vamos entonces, aunque conociendo a Martha habrá comida para todo un ejército.

Jajaja, seguramente sí amor mío.

Albert la guio al comedor que se encontraba engalanado con velas y flores blancas como en un sueño, habían hecho colgar guirnaldas de flores del techo, y la mesa resplandecía con los cubiertos y utensilios dorados, toda clase de manjares escoceses y vinos estaban dispuestos, así como un enorme pastel color blanco adornado con flores de azúcar que parecían reales.

Albert, esto es demasiado…

Descuida, ya di ordenes de que se reparta al albergue de niños más cercano, y el pastel es así de grande porque todo mundo en el pueblo recibirá una rebanada, y porque se debe guardar una parte para cuando bauticemos a nuestros hijos, y para el primer aniversario.

Dios, eres tan perfecto…

Jajajaja, sabes que no, más bien, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, ven, comamos mi amada señora Andrew.

Candice Andrew… wow, ¿sabes cuantas libretas llené con ese nombre?

Jajajajaja, imagino que todas las de la escuela secundaria.

Aunque te burles, sí, en todos lados estaba ese nombre…

Ahora es tuyo… ¿qué dices? A ¿dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?

A decir verdad, solo quiero que nos quedemos aquí, tal vez por una semana.

¿Quieres que nos encerremos en esa torre y no salgamos de ella en una semana? – le preguntó Albert con picardía y con la intención de hacerla sonrojar.

A decir verdad, lord Andrew, no nos vendría nada mal, hace demasiado tiempo que nos resistimos al amor, es tiempo de reponer el tiempo perdido. – le dijo ella con aplomo y voz seductora.

Albert la besó, disfrutaron de su cena, todo estaba exquisito, partieron el pastel y siguieron la tradición de alimentarse en la boca, después, Albert la tomó de la mano y la llevó de regreso a la alta torre de la luna, la habitación había sido redecorada, nuevas flores y velas esparcidas por el lugar y nuevos cortinajes dorados, así como un suave cubrecama del mismo tono cubrían ahora la cama.

Te amo tanto. –

Y yo a ti princesa. – Albert la abrazó y besó con lentitud, la noche anterior había sido desenfrenada, deliciosa, y está sería aún mejor. Era hora de hacer todos y cada uno de los sueños realidad.

Candy gimió desde su interior, las manos expertas de Albert la recorrían a placer de una forma que nunca pensó posible, hacía mucho rato que había dejado de pensar, y solo se había entregado a sentir, sus besos y caricias la sacaban de este mundo, y ella se retorcía de placer bajo sus atenciones, su mente no conseguía procesar pensamiento alguno, sentía su característico aroma, y su presencia abrumadora sobre ella, inmovilizando su cuerpo, teniéndola a su merced.

Albert volvió a besarla mientras sus cálidas manos recorrían su cuerpo por encima del lujoso y suave terciopelo blanco de su vestido, buscando las cintas traseras para desamarrarlo, una vez que lo logró, dejó caer al suelo la pesada prenda, contemplándola, en un exquisito corset de encaje, puso su manos sobre su vientre, acariciando suavemente, y subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos sin dejar de besarla, acarició su pezón por encima de la delgada tela satinada, y sintió como se endurecía ante su toque, pidiendo más, Candy gimió en su boca de puro deseo, Albert deseaba deshacerse de la estorbosa tela y hundirse en ella, su erección pulsaba, tirante, tensa, deseosa de saciar el dolor entre sus seguramente húmedos pliegues, pero lo haría lentamente, la amaría como había deseado amarla por más de dos años, y a pesar de que la noche anterior habían hecho el amor incontables veces, hoy ella le pertenecía, hoy era su esposa, su amada mujer… su princesa, la fuente de sus deseos.

Descendió de su boca a su cuello, y ella recorrió sus fuertes hombros con sus manos, había frenetismo en su toque, deseo y pasión contenida por demasiado tiempo, que todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior solo había avivado más, ella no quería una lenta sinfonía, quería el clímax, lo besó con pasión y dirigió su mano hacía el sur de su anatomía dónde encontró esa magnífica erección que tan solo de imaginar su miembro dentro de ella la hacía estallar en oleadas de placer, gimió en la boca de Albert, de deseo, quería su boca mordiendo sus pezones, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y su magnífico, aterciopelado, y duro pene introduciéndose dentro de ella, llenándola, saciándola, haciéndola vibrar.

El calor subía por su cuerpo, y lo escuchó gemir ante sus caricias, su mano rodeaba a duras penas su pulsante falo, acariciándolo a todo lo largo, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, mientras él se había deshecho de la parte superior de su camisón y había atrapado uno de sus pezones en su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua, a veces suave, a veces rápido, a veces mordisqueando, su otra mano se ocupaba de su otro botón de rosa, como si temiese ofenderlo por falta de atención, mientras con su otro brazo se mantenía en vilo sobre ella.

Ella se deshizo del kilt ceremonial con facilidad, y el rio ante su prisa.

Vas muy rápido.

Te he deseado por tanto tiempo Albert, he dormido entre tus brazos rogando no soñar que me haces el amor porque entonces moriría de vergüenza, y lo único que quiero es sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía… la noche de ayer no fue suficiente, hoy te anhelo más que ayer.

Tus deseos son órdenes princesa, le dijo ayudándole con su ropa interior y desvistiéndola a ella por completo.

Contemplo con deseo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, y trazó con las yemas de sus dedos los caminos naturales de sus valles y montañas, haciéndola suspirar y gemir, besó su cuello, su pecho, sus costillas, su abdomen, trazó con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo, y sus manos subieron hasta sus senos para apretujarlos y acariciarlos con insistencia.

Candy sentía que se derretía, como mantequilla sobre un sartén caliente, el descendió más y besó su cadera, sus muslos siguió hasta sus pies ignorando a propósito su monte de Venus y disfrutando verla retorcerse de placer, sus verdes ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo, de pasión de lujuria.

Quiero probarte.

Todavía no. – le dijo él mientras seguía torturándola.

Albert…. – jadeó Candy.

El abría con firmeza sus muslos, y pasó su lengua a lo largo de la entrada a su jardín sin atreverse a entrar aún. La besó, y luego con delicadeza introdujo su lengua saboreando su almizclado gusto, oliendo la característica fragancia de su intimidad.

Su lengua implacablemente acarició esa sensible parte de ella, mientras con cuidado introducía un dedo en su apretada cavidad.

Candy gimió, mientras el frotaba, lamía, entraba y salía rítmicamente, y ella sentía su erección caliente y dura apoyarse en su pierna. Quería tomarlo con su boca, rodear su sensible punta con su lengua, introducirlo lentamente dentro de su boca… saborearlo como el exquisito manjar que era.

Candy se perdió en la olas de placer que la invadían, y gimió ante el primer orgasmo de la noche, estaba segura que no sería el único y deseaba más, su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto con las manos, la lengua, la piel y los besos de Albert, lo amaba y él la amaba de eso estaba completamente segura, ahora eran marido y mujer, era su esposa, la esposa de su amado Albert, ¿qué más podía pedir a la vida? Tenía un hermoso hijo, que cada día estaba mejor, y en esa habitación hoy consumaban sus más locos sueños, entre los dos el pasado se disolvía, el presente era delicioso, y el futuro, tal vez llegaría con ese pequeño que con un poco de suerte concebirían esa misma noche y que Albert había sentido en sus sueños no hacía tanto tiempo, lo amaba con locura, con desesperación, con hambre y con necesidad, tal vez esa noche después de todo solo moriría de placer en sus brazos, sintiéndose amada, protegida, plena y completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La nieve caía implacablemente fuera de la torre, las olas golpeaban contra los acantilados, la luna brillaba en lo alto, el humo de las antorchas que habían iluminado su camino hasta la cima para jurarse amor eterno se elevaba al cielo, y ellos dos se consumían de pasión, uno en brazos del otro, perfectamente sincronizados, perdidamente enamorados, hambrientos el uno del otro.

Pasaron el resto de la semana prácticamente reclusos en la torre, era el paraíso en la tierra, y sus más locas fantasías se hacían realidad una tras otra, hay quienes dicen que la felicidad es efímera, pero para el par de rubios que habían superado tantas cosas en los últimos años, la felicidad se antojaba eterna, sobre todo, porque estaban el uno en los brazos del otro, poco sabían de lo que habría de venir, o de cuanto camino aún quedaba por recorrer, hoy eran perfectamente felices, completamente amados, y se encontraban totalmente satisfechos.

 **Seis meses después.**

Albert abrió los ojos la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, pero pudo ver la luz del vestidor prendida, todo se encontraba en paz, miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar dónde estaba y pudo ver a su alrededor los toques de Candy en la habitación, las flores frescas, el delicado Van Gogh en un lugar privilegiado, y sobre todo el perfume de ella flotando en el aire.

Se preguntó dónde estaba ella, porque sabía que debía estar cerca, su lado de la cama aún estaba tibia, y las suaves sábanas de algodón estaban revueltas. Su embriagante fragancia estaba incluso impregnada en su piel.

La suave y redondeada silueta femenina se dibujó en la puerta del vestidor, la luz detrás de ella la hacía parecer que irradiaba un aura dorada a su alrededor, su cabello estaba suelto, llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, sensualmente revuelto.

Albert se deleitó en la hermosa vista que se presentaba frente a él, ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta, contemplándolo de regreso con el mismo descaro que él evaluaba cada una de sus formas.

Su largo cuello blanco, sus delicados hombros, los turgentes, redondeados y voluptuosos senos atrapados dentro de la sencilla camisola blanca dónde los atrevidos pezones se asomaban sin pudor alguno a través de la delgada tela, después lo más maravilloso de todo, su redondeado vientre, la prueba tangible de su amor, sus sinuosas caderas, un poco más anchas, cubiertas por el exquisito bóxer de encaje color rosa pastel, y esas piernas de infarto, divinamente torneadas, era la imagen viviente de afrodita, voluptuosa, deseable, lujuriosa.

Candy le devolvió la mirada cargada de placer, sin importar que habían pasado las primeras horas de la noche retozando entre las sábanas, estaba hambrienta de él, de su toque, de las deliciosas caricias que él experta y devotamente había asaltado su cuerpo hinchado y sensible por el fruto que crecía en su vientre.

Observó su intención de caminar hasta él, y como se sobresaltó cuando imperativamente la detuvo.

No te muevas, déjame contemplarte un poco más, date la vuelta, quiero verlo todo. – le dijo con voz ronca de placer, y ella obedeció tentándola con la lentitud con la que lo hacía, cuando le dio la espalda, él se puso de pie con el sigilo de un majestuoso felino y se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda, acariciando con sus fuertes manos su vientre, con ternura y asombro ante el movimiento que hizo evidente la presencia del pequeño cuya llegada esperaban con ansias.

Ella rio en voz alta, una risa cristalina y clara, él besó la curva de su cuello, y recorrió su cuerpo atrevidamente con sus manos, ella giró su rostro, quería girarse por completo, pero él la retuvo firmemente en esa posición, recargando su formidable erección contra su redondeado, firme, y suave trasero. Su deseo por ella era evidente, moría por tenerla en sus brazos, por recorrer con besos y caricias cada centímetro de su piel, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, mimarla, excitarla hasta que ella misma rogara que terminara con la tortura y la invadiera de una vez por todas con su pulsante y aterciopelada masculinidad.

Atrapó su boca en un beso largo, apasionado, hambriento, y ella gimió por las travesuras que sus pulgares hacían con sus pezones, y por el delicioso asalto de su lengua dentro de su boca, su mano derecha descendió hacia el sur de su anatomía, que clamaba por su atención, convulsionándose levemente aún sin ser tocada, el calor la inundaba, y la humedad del deseo era evidente, su mano se introdujo dentro de sus panties de encaje, y separando con delicadeza sus carnosos pétalos para encontrar su delicado botón y acariciándolo tortuosa y lentamente con movimientos circulares.

Ella sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, su brazo derecho se enredó en el cuello de él, y la mano izquierda se aferró al marco de la puerta para buscar apoyo. Albert la alzó en brazos, y la llevó hasta la cama, depositándola suavemente sobre el mullido colchón, ella le sonrió y le dijo al oído.

Hazme tuya una vez más. – su voz sonaba cálida, sin aliento, deseosa de placer, y él haría lo que fuera por llevarla de la mano al paraíso.

Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos susurrándole cuanto la amaba, se detuvo en su vientre un momento, con el pecho henchido de amor por ese pequeño que se formaba en su vientre, y que él estaba seguro qué habían concebido durante su noche de bodas, lo besó con devoción, y le habló al pequeño con ternura, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, un gesto tierno, y amoroso, acariciando su hombro.

Te amo Albert…

Y yo a ti princesa.

El sonido del celular interrumpió sus caricias, era de madrugada, una llamada era inesperada, pero no del todo rara, estaban a once horas de diferencia de Londres, y muchas veces durante esa semana de vacaciones habían sido despertados por negocios.

Ignóralo. – le dijo Candy traviesa.

Bien, como quieras, ¿en dónde estábamos? – le preguntó Albert mientras continuaba besándola.

Candy no pudo responder, porque su propio celular comenzó a sonar, y tres segundos después el teléfono de la habitación, de pronto sintió un vacío en su estómago, algo no estaba bien, tanta insistencia no era normal. Albert vio el pánico en su rostro y tomó su mano con fuerza para calmarla, jurando para sus adentros que tendría el trabajo de quien fuera que creía que llamar así de insistente era correcto.

Calma amor, seguramente no es nada, voy a contestar mi celular. – le dijo mientras besaba su frente, y a la vez rogaba con todo su corazón no estar equivocado.

Caminó con seguridad hasta el aparato, el que llamaba era Anthony, Candy había llegado hasta su propio teléfono antes de que el pudiera impedirlo, ella contestó primero, Albert observó todo en cámara lenta, había contestado a Anthony, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de Candy, ella palideció, el no entendía que era lo que Anthony decía, solo podía verla a ella, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

Esperaré su llamada. – dijo con voz apenas audible. Bajó el teléfono, y mirando a los ojos a Albert alcanzó a decir una sola palabra antes de desvanecerse… -Drew – Albert apenas pudo evitar que ella diera contra el suelo, había dejado caer su propio teléfono y de pronto su cerebro unía las palabras de Anthony con lo que Candy había dicho, el frío recorrió si cuerpo, y un sentimiento que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado lo invadió por completo, Albert Andrew, estaba paralizado, por el temor.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola Chicas, fin de semana ocupado, peor por aquí les dejo estas letras, espero que les gusten**

 **RAA 43**

 **Una semana después del mágico handfasting.**

Candy dio un vistazo a su alrededor, al hermoso, acogedor y mágico lugar que había sido su paraíso particular durante la última semana, vestía de negro, leggins, un sweater negro, botas altas, y se arrebujaba en el magnífico tartán de lana de los Andrew que Albert había usado la noche de su handfasting, ahora era suyo, Albert se lo había dado pasaba a ser parte de la historia familiar, y Candy había decidido que lo quería con ella, no pulcramente guardado en una caja de madera de cedro, sino firmemente acomodado alrededor de sus hombros, tal vez cubriéndola a ella y a Drew mientras leían un cuento, quería que el tartan fuese parte cotidiana de sus vidas, que cuando ella muriera, sus hijos y nietos recordaran las veces que habían tejido historias de vida alrededor de la orgullosa pieza de tela, de fina lana de merino, con el altanero verde y rojo de los Andrew, junto a los finos hilos de oro

Por un momento se preguntó si acaso sería posible que ese mágico lugar fuese su casa, su hogar, el lugar dónde su familia creciera, se imaginó chiquillos rubios corriendo por los corredores, montando sus ponys a lo largo del parque, explorando los bosques… por ahora sabía que no era la decisión más práctica, debían volver a Londres, había trabajo, y mil cosas por hacer, pero tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, lograría que también ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

Albert entró a la habitación y la observó de pie en medio de ella observando el lugar como si quisiera despedirse de cada rincón y mueble que había sido mudo testigo de sus amorosos escarceos de la última semana. Se veía hermosa, sus rizos caían desordenados por sus hombros, amaba verla vestida de negro, y el toque que el tartán le prestaba era simplemente alucinante, perfecto.

Se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrazó por la espalda, aspiro su fragancia característica con adoración y deseó detener el tiempo.

¿Qué piensas princesa?

¿Crees que algún día este pudiera ser nuestro hogar? – le preguntó ella recargándose con confianza en el fuerte muro de protección que era el cuerpo de su amado para ella.

Albert no se sorprendió del todo por la pregunta, y a decir verdad era algo que a él mismo le parecía perfecto. Pero también sabía mejor que ella que había dejado cosas pendientes por resolver. Y una de ellas, la que mas le apuraba era hablar con Candy sobre el hallazgo de Archie, tal vez el camino de regreso a casa fuese el momento adecuado.

¿Albert? – la voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sí, pero no ahora, princesa, también me encantaría… tal vez para cuando nazca el bebé que seguro concebimos esta semana. –

Jajajajaja, insistes.

En verdad creo que tengo razón, tu misma lo aceptarás en algunas semanas.

Mi amor… - la ternura y el anhelo embargaban su voz. - es lo que más deseo, hacerte feliz, tenerte a mi lado cuando se mueva por primera vez… - había ensoñación en su mirada.

Será magnífico, ¿nos vamos?

Sí, muero por ver a mi niño. –

 **Un par de semanas después.**

Candy caminaba despreocupada rumbo a la oficina de Albert, llevaba a Drew en brazos, había decidido sorprender a Albert y raptarlo por un rato para ir a comer, saludó a la chica de recepción y pasó de largo sin pedir ser anunciada, las puertas de la oficina de Albert jamás estaban cerradas para ella.

Abrió la puerta después de llamar levemente y entró con una enorme sonrisa, hablándole a Drew con cariño.

Mira quién está ahí. –

¡Papá! – dijo el pequeño luchando por zafarse de los brazos de su madre y salir corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

Candy sintió un ambiente tenso en la habitación, Archie estaba serio, y Albert tenía una arruga de preocupación en el rostro, ambos trataron de cambiar su expresión cuando ella llegó, pero ella los conocía a la perfección, y era difícil que algo le pasara desapercibido.

Decidió que preguntaría a Albert en privado, y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su querido cuñado y con uno en los labios a su amado esposo.

Gatita, te ves increíble, creo que esto de ser la señora Andrew te sienta de maravilla. –

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mi querido Archiebald, dime, ¿Victoria no te deja dormir?

Victoria es un ángel, ella no es la causante de mis ojeras.

Pues entonces debemos culpar a mi querida hermana, tal vez es tiempo de decirle que te de un poco de descanso. - un silencio incomodo se sintió de repente.

Creo que mejor dejo que se vayan a comer o a hacer lo que sea que harán, hablamos después Albert. – Candy observó a Archie irse de la oficina y volteó a ver a Albert.

¿Qué sucede?

Tenemos que hablar… - la seriedad en la voz de Albert, hizo que la piel se le erizara.

¿Amor?

Bien, debo ser completamente honesto contigo, pero sé que tenías un plan, ¿vamos a comer primero?

Albert, es importante, estoy segura de que lo es, en cuanto entré y vi tu cara de preocupación, el estrés en la de Archie… -

Bien, Archie se va a divorciar de Anne. - las palabras de Albert no la tomaron del todo por sorpresa, sabía que las cosas no eran perfectas entre Archie y Anne, pero nunca se imaginó que llegarían a eso.

¿Estás seguro? ¿tan mal están las cosas?

Sí… ¿en verdad te sorprende?

Sé que Anne es difícil, pero creí que Archie la adoraba…

Candy, lo que tengo que decirte y mostrarte no es sencillo, pero, debes estar enterada.

Amor, me estás asustando…

Tenemos a la tercera persona involucrada… - la mirada azul de Albert le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

No… Albert, eso es una locura, ella no es la persona mas amorosa del mundo, pero… ¿quién más lo sabe? Una noticia así mataría a mi padre… Dios… - Albert la observó dar vueltas por la oficina, sabía que no era nada sencillo lo que tenían frente a ellos.

Amor, sé que es complicado, tanto Archie como yo lo sabemos, y precisamente por eso es por lo que no hemos hecho nada, pero no podíamos posponer por más tiempo el decírtelo…

Alto, ¿por más tiempo? ¿desde cuando sabes esto? – Albert sabía perfectamente que no había otro camino más que la honestidad.

Antes de la gala de DAWR, Archie lo sospechaba, encontró cosas, me las enseñó, pero no podía decirte hasta no tener todos los hechos…

¿Y ahora los tenemos?

Sí… pero además del divorcio, lo que sigue no lo podemos decidir nosotros, lo que sigue te toca a ti, si no fuera Anne, no me tocaría el corazón, y no lo hago por ella, sino por ti, por Victor, porque te prometí que tu decidirías que hacer cuando tuviésemos todos los hechos…

¿Qué puedo decidir cuando es mi propia hermana la que está metida en todo esto…? ¿Hay posibilidades de que haya sido Eliza y ella solo terminó metida en ello sin querer? Así como yo…

No lo creo mi amor, en verdad no lo creo, pero entiendo si debes dudarlo, mira, aquí está todo lo que encontramos, llevémoslo a casa para que lo leas, lo analices….

Quiero hablar con ella…

Amor, no es lo más conveniente, gran parte de nuestra ventaja es que ella no sabe que tenemos esta información.

Albert, es mi hermana… -

Drew jugaba en la alfombra, Albert se puso en pie y fue hasta ella para abrazarla. Candy dejó que sus fuertes brazos la rodearan y reconfortaran en ese preciso momento, lo necesitaba, su mundo, su ideal de familia se desmoronaba a su alrededor, si bien Anne siempre había sido opuesta a ella, nunca habían tenido una confrontación real, y ahora saber que precisamente su hermana mayor era la responsable, o al menos estaba involucrada en una telaraña de mentiras que había sido diseñada para destruir su vida, era algo que su mente no alcanzaba a procesar.

Tengo que pensarlo… - Candy había llenado de aire sus pulmones y tratado de acarar su mente, pero sabía que era imposible en ese momento hacerlo.

Está bien, tenemos algo de tiempo… ¿vamos a comer? – Albert sabía que ella esperaría antes de darle una respuesta, y creía firmemente que debía darle su espacio, pero estar para ella en todo el proceso.

¿Y después a casa? -

Sí, después a casa. – Albert la recibió en sus brazos por unos momentos, y después sin dejar de rodear sus hombros, salió con ella con Drew en brazos, quien los viera caminar por los pasillos no podía hacer algo más que disfrutar del cuadro acogedor que presentaban, se notaban profundamente enamorados y felices, pero quien los conociera bien, podría adivinar la sombra que acababa de cernirse sobre ellos.

Candy terminó de leer los papeles y movió su cuello intentando aliviar un poco el estrés que sentía sobre sus hombros en ese momento, Albert había llevado a Drew a la cama para darle espacio, y ahora ella tenía a su alrededor todas y cada una de las pruebas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, así la encontró Albert, rodeada de papeles, sentada en medio de la cama, con la mirada perdida y los ojos anegados.

¿Princesa?

Sé que debería estar enojada, pero no lo estoy, Albert, ella está muy mal, cada vez más lejos de todo… además, su hábito de drogas… esto es algo que devastará a mis padres, y ya sé que todas las malas decisiones que yo tomé también fueron terribles para ellos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que está enferma, su adicción es una enfermedad Albert, y no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza… debe ir a rehabilitación, seguramente una vez que Archie le pida el divorcio quedará deshecha, y no puedo dejarla sola…debemos ayudarla, y si recuperar a Archie está fuera de sus posibilidades, al menos debe ser una madre saludable para Victoria.

Albert la escuchó en silencio, entendía perfectamente lo que ella decía, no estaba de acuerdo con todo, sin embargo, también sabía que no entendería razones, estaban hablando de su hermana, una hermana con la que no había congeniado, de la que siempre había recibido críticas, o ataques pasivo agresivos, pero era su hermana, y su amada esposa no sería Candy, si no pensara lo mejor de los demás, y si no ofreciera su lealtad incondicional a su familia.

¿Albert?

Archie y yo sabíamos que esta sería tu respuesta, Archie le dirá esta misma noche que quiere el divorcio, y usará la información para conseguir la custodia de Victoria si Anne se niega, pero la usará como medio de presión, no como medio legal, después de eso, si quieres hablar con ella… el problema es que no podemos proceder legalmente por fraude en contra de Eliza y Sonia, si no lo hacemos contra Anne también… tu venganza, o ajuste de cuentas quedará de inmediato imposibilitado, el dinero podemos recuperarlo…

Pero esto nunca fue por dinero…

Así es, esto era una búsqueda de justicia, de paz…

Casi preferiría no saber nada de esto… bien, no importa si no podemos hacer nada contra Sonia y Eliza, prefiero que mi hermana este bien, que se rehabilite, que mis padres estén en paz…

Mi amor, la condición de su libertad debe ser su rehabilitación, no es algo que puede ser dejado al azar, y no hablo solo de rehabilitación por las drogas, sino la rehabilitación psicológica que obviamente necesita, no puedes dejar de ver que estamos tratando con una adicta, y probablemente una mujer con rasgos narcisistas y psicópatas, no soy psiquiatra, y puedo estar equivocado, pero me toca ser objetico y realista en esto Candy, sé que tú no podrás, me corresponde a mi cuidar de ti, de Drew, de tus padres.

Pero ella no inició todo esto…

Candy, mi amor, de todo corazón deseo que tengas razón, que Anne no haya sido la que comenzó todo este engaño años atrás, y solo haya sido utilizada por Eliza, porque si ella fue quien lo hizo, quien lo planeó, estamos hablando de cosas mucho más graves, de una mente tal vez enferma, más allá de todo rescate.

Albert, es mi hermana, y también hemos tenido buenos momentos, no puedo olvidar eso.

Albert, la vio con amor, él no iba a destruir su amor de hermana, pero estaba casi seguro que, ella estaba equivocada, no quedaría, más que vigilar a Anne…

¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Debemos decirles, ¿no es así?

Sí… creo que es lo más honesto, y es mejor hacerlo cuidadosamente para no afectar la salud de Victor.

¿Me acompañarás a hablar con ellos?

Sabes que sí.

Tengo miedo, Albert, pero, por otro lado, soy tan feliz, a tu lado, con Drew, con todo lo que ha sucedido, que no quiero perder tiempo en temores o venganzas.

¿Lo dices por Eliza y Sonia?

Sí, lo digo por ellas, mientras no estén en nuestras vidas no importa…

Albert quería ser tan optimista como ella y creer verdaderamente que todo estaría bien, pero sus instintos se mantenían en alerta, sin embargo, sabía de sobra que ella necesitaba relajarse, descansar, lo que venía no sería sencillo, y él no podía sacar de su mente que ella seguramente estaba embarazada, así que la cuidaría aún de ella misma, juntó el montón de papeles que tenía en la cama, y se acercó para abrazarla y besar su frente.

Vamos a dormir, estás cansada, mañana buscaremos el momento de hablar con tus padres.

No quiero dormir, no puedo, mi mente está demasiado ocupada…

Tal vez si te abrazo y te doy un masaje, puedas relajarte. – le dijo él tentadoramente, Candy sabía que era con la verdadera intención de relajarla, pero necesitaba más que un masaje, para sacar toda esa maraña de emociones conflictivas de su mente.

Hazme el amor… solo tus besos, pueden evitar que yo piense.

Tus deseos son órdenes amor mío. – le dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras la besaba tiernamente, y dejaba que la naturaleza de su amor siguiera su curso.

 **Mansión Cornwell.**

Anne llegó a casa… en realidad hablar de su mansión en Londres como su hogar era algo lejano para ella, hacía tiempo que la hermosa mansión en la que había invertido tantas energías no era nada más que el mausoleo de lo que muchos pensaban era un matrimonio de ensueño, rebuscó en su bolso antes de descender de su auto, encontró su caja de píldoras y tomó unas cuantas al azar, las metió en su boca y las tragó en seco sin siquiera parpadear, debía sonreír, encontrarse con Archie, como si nada sucediera, aunque algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien, confiaba en su habilidad de lograr que su esposo le perdonara su ausencia una vez más.

Descendió impecablemente vestida como siempre, zapatos de tacón, un vestido de calle, peinado sofisticado y maquillaje perfecto, sabía que se veía hermosa, y también sabía cuanto apreciaba Archie la belleza, sacó del auto un enorme oso de peluche, algo le decía que esta vez debía jugar el papel de madre dichosa de volver a casa con su hija… su hija, no estaba demás recordarle a Archiebald, que Victoria era su hija, que la niña la necesitaba, aunque fuera solo para llenar su habitación de objetos inútiles, y ropa de diseñador.

Miles, el apuesto joven que era su chofer y algo más, cuando estaba en Londres salió a recibirla.

Señora, no sabía que la esperábamos. – le dijo él con un brillo de algo en la mirada, que Anne cortó en seco, no podía arriesgarse a nada sin antes saber que terreno estaba pisando.

No tengo porque avisarte, con que mi marido sepa es suficiente, baja los obsequios de Victoria y mi equipaje, ¿se encuentra el señor Cornwell en casa?

Sí señora, James me pidió que le informara que su esposo y su hija se encuentran en la biblioteca. – Miles conocía el genio de los dos mil demonios que la señora podía tener, y también sabía de sobra que cuando fuera requerido, ella misma los buscaría, así que le respondió humilde y respetuosamente.

Anne no respondió nada y entró a la casa, con el oso en brazos y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, en parte era como representar una comedia, caminó con seguridad hasta la biblioteca, y entró a la enorme estancia, elegantemente decorada en sobrios colores, repleta de muebles antiguos y primeras ediciones, para encontrar a su marido en el suelo jugando con la pequeña, Archiebald alzó la mirada al verla entrar, la característica nube de Chanel que solía acompañarla inundó el lugar, y Archie vio a la que aún era su mujer, y después a su hija, quien ni siquiera reaccionó ante la presencia de su madre, esa era la realidad, para Victoria, Anne era una perfecta desconocida, si bien, le sorprendió el detalle del oso en brazos de ella, la conocía suficiente como para saber que era capaz de recurrir a cualquier artimaña con tal de salirse con la suya, eso le había quedado más que claro con los papeles que había encontrado, y con las cosas que los investigadores habían encontrado sobre ella.

Amor mío, ya estoy en casa, ¿no vienes a saludarme? – preguntó ella con voz melosa ante el hecho de que Archiebald no se movió de su lugar ni la saludó cuando ella entró en la habitación.

¿No te preguntas, porque tu hija no reacciona ante tu presencia? – la voz de Archie era suave, pero fría., por un momento la desconcertó, pero recuperó el aplomo con presteza.

Porque aún es muy pequeña, Archiebald, esa es la razón, ahora, si estás molesto por algo tal vez sea necesario que lo hablemos, pediré que venga la niñera por ella.

¿Cuál niñera Anne? – había algo en el tono de Archie, no era normal que la interrogara tanto, normalmente, cuando ella llegaba a casa, era como si nada hubiese pasado, la trataba con cortesía y deferencia, como si su llegada fuese algo que él había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo que cual niñera?, la niñera de Victoria. – su mente trataba de comprender, y de mantener la calma, pero el efecto de las pastillas no era el esperado, tal vez se había equivocado de combinación.

La niñera de Victoria… ¿sabes su nombre acaso? ¿sabes que hay una nueva?

La anterior era muy eficiente. – eso era lo más que podía recordar, en ese momento.

La anterior… Helga, era eficiente, pero fría, así que di sus servicios por terminados. – Ahora comenzaba a recordar detalles.

¿Fría? La mujer tiene años de experiencia en educación, ha trabajado con gente muy importante, ¿sabes lo que me costó conseguirla? Había una lista de espera enorme, y algunos nombres de royals y nobles estaban incluidos en esa lista. –

Así que era la niñera que todos querían y por eso debíamos tenerla, pues, alguien más debe ser muy feliz ahora, pero, lo que a mí me importa es que mi hija es feliz.

Anne se acercó a su hija, y la observó detenidamente, vestía un conjunto sencillo, nada de vestidos de última moda, solo algo adecuado para jugar, algo que ella ni en un millón de años le habría puesto, la chiquilla estaba endiosada con su padre, en su escaso año de vida, Anne pocas veces se había hecho cargo de ella, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que la niña caminaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió sin ceremonia alguna, y una joven sencilla, de sedosos cabellos rubios, y enormes ojos grises, enfundada en jeans y un sweater entró a la estancia, Victoria caminó bamboleante con una enorme sonrisa hasta ella, y le extendió los brazos, mientras la mujer la alzaba y le hablaba en tonos dulces.

Hola princesa Victoria, es hora de tu baño, y después a cenar, ¿le preguntarás a papi si él nos acompañará a darte un baño. – la joven sonreía, Anne la observó con detenimiento, mientras Archie se ponía en pie, pudo notar un brillo especial en los ojos de su esposo. La joven era bonita, sencilla, su ropa no era nada especial, y Anne por un momento se sintió superior, Archie nunca se fijaría en alguien así, no, su marido era el tipo de hombre que podía distinguir un sweater de chachemira real de uno falso con tan solo verlo, el hombre que podía escoger para ella un atuendo perfecto para cualquier salida, ese hombre no podía estar interesado en una chiquilla vestida en jeans, tennis, y un sweater que de lejos se veía era de lana barata, ella se encargaría de ponerla en su lugar, y de asegurarse que el uniforme que usara fuese apropiado, en todo caso, se encargaría de deshacerse de ella.

Archie le sonrió a la chica, y se dirigió afablemente a ella, respondiendo la pregunta que indirectamente le había hecho al hablar con Victoria.

No esta noche, Aly. – se acercó y besó a la pequeña en la frente. – debo presentarte a la madre de Victoria. Tomó a la chica por el codo con familiaridad y la llevó hasta el sillón orejero dónde Anne esperaba sentada cual reina en su trono, dispuesta a dar audiencia. – Aly, ella es Anne. – dijo sin mayor ceremonia, y Aly se preguntó si debía hacer una reverencia ante la imponente mujer que tenía frente a ella, como las muchas fotos alrededor de la mansión le decían, Anne Cornwell era hermosa, más allá de eso, tenía un porte y presencia elegante que pocas veces se ve fuera de las revistas de moda, así como un aire regio que en automático le daba a conocer al mundo que pensaba que todos estaban por debajo de ella.

Buenas noches señora Cornwell, un placer conocerla. – dijo con sencillez resolviendo no hacer una reverencia, y balanceando a Victoria en su cadera con naturalidad.

Aly… ¿ese es tu nombre? – preguntó Anne sin responder el saludo.

Alice, mi nombre es Alice, pero Archie, piensa que es más fácil para Victoria aprender Aly.

Alice, ¿sin apellido? – la antipatía de la Anne era palpable, Aly solo contestó en voz baja.

Brown. –

Brown, señora Cornwell. Así es como debes contestar Nanny Brown. Y debe referirse a mi esposo como el señor Cornwell, sé que mi ausencia se presta para confianzas inapropiadas, sin embargo, ya estoy aquí y espero que le quede claro cómo serán las cosas en esta casa de ahora en adelante. – en menos de tres minutos, Anne había dejado claro lo que esperaba de ella, Aly respiró profundo e iba a contestar "si señora" de manera respetuosa, pero Archie intervino.

Aly, ve a darle su baño a Victoria, y pide que le sirvan la cena en su habitación, yo iré a darle las buenas noches. Y llámame Archie, tal como quedamos. – Archie, estaba molesto, pero no haría una escena con Anne frente a nadie, había tomado a Aly por el brazo para guiarla a la salida, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder a Anne, LA joven niñera que ciertamente no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era su jefem ni de lo que su presencia provocaba en muchas mujeres, estaba segura de que al día siguiente su trabajo sería historia, y era una lástima, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando para los Cornwell había llegado a amar a la pequeña que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en su habitación, su madre nunca estaba, su padre se dedicaba a ella en cuanto llegaba a casa, pero, Archiebald Cornwell era un hombre muy ocupado.

Anne estaba furiosa, prácticamente fuera de sí, pero sabía bien, que una escena no sería bienvenida por parte de Archie… él regresó, sirvió un par de whiskeys, le ofreció uno y después tomó asiento frente a ella, dio un lento sorbo a su bebida, paladeando el añejo sabor del licor ambarino, tomó aire, y clavó su mirada avellana en ella.

Si Anne hubiese sido una mujer un poco más perceptiva, hubiera visto que en la mirada de él había tristeza infinita, el corazón de Archie estaba roto, porque había amado a la mujer que creía conocer, y que ahora resultaba ser solo una ilusión, porque la Anne que el creyó sería la compañera de su vida, parecía realmente no haber existido jamás.

Observó en silencio por un par de minutos la mujer que tenía frente a sí, tan perfecta, hermosa, elegante, y a la vez tan vacía, enferma, y sola, seguramente estaba sola, porque todo lo que la rodeaba eran lujos y banalidades, no tenia un solo amigo real, había traicionado a su propia familia, y Archie temía que lo que iba a decirle terminaría por ser su perdición, pero por el bien de su hija, debía hacerlo, llenó los pulmones de aire para hablar, pero ella se le adelantó, con aparente indiferencia le preguntó.

¿Hace cuanto que te revuelcas con ella? – el veneno y el desprecio eran palpables, Archie le sonrió con tristeza.

No hagas esto Anne… deja al menos la semblanza de dignidad. – no estaba interesado en una pelea, quería el divorcio, pero era consciente de que por ser la madre de su hija, Anne siempre estaría en su vida, y si ella se lo permitía, él haría lo necesario por ayudarla a rehabilitarse. Pero el gesto de ella era desafiante.

¿Dignidad? No hay dignidad en regresar de viaje y descubrir que tu esposo ha metido en tu propia casa a su amante, para que cuide de tu hija. – Anne no era propensa a levantar la voz, y no lo haría en ese momento, pero el dejo de ira era palpable.

Aly no es mi amante, y tú eres la última persona con derecho a reclamar una infidelidad. – Archie no pensaba engancharse, pero su orgullo había sido herido, más aún, su corazón había sido destrozado, alguna vez había creído que su matrimonio tenía posibilidades, y saber que ella hacía mucho no le era fiel, era algo que le caía como salen una herida abierta.

No sé de qué hablas. – Anne hacía acopio de paciencia para no perder los estribos, debía sin lugar a dudes mantener el decoro.

Anne, querida, se bien con quien, cuando y donde me has sido infiel…- la decepción en la voz de Archie cortó el silencio.

¿Así que esta es la venganza a mi soledad? -

No, no es la venganza a tu soledad, Anne, Aly no es mi amante, es la mujer que cuida de mi hija cuando yo no estoy, la primera además de tu madre y de Candice que le han dado a la niña algo de ternura, así que quita las telarañas de tu cabeza, y sobre todo la idea de que puedes deshacerte de ella, Aly se queda, y tú no vas a incomodarla, ni a ser grosera con ella. – la firmeza en la voz de su esposo la sorprendió, pocas veces en su matrimonio Archie le había dejado las cosas tan claras y directas, Archie era un enamorado de las buenas costumbres, un inglés de cabo a rabo, que, creía que los sentimientos no eran para ventilarse así como así, un perfecto caballero, que siempre la trataba con deferencia, y tomaba sus deseos como órdenes.

Yo soy la madre de Victoria, a mi me corresponde decidir en mi hogar…- Anne estaba preparada para presentar batalla, pero él la interrumpió.

Precisamente, puedes decidir en tu hogar, tienes todo el derecho, así que no te preocupes, hoy mismo saldremos de aquí Victoria y yo… - las palabras de él le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

No seas dramático, Archie… - intentó ella.

No soy dramático, Anne, si te pedí que vinieras… - ahora fue el turno de ella de interrumpirlo.

No me lo pediste, cortaste mis líneas de crédito... y enviaste los boletos de avión, tuve que venir aquí como si fuese una chiquilla llamada a cuentas por una travesura. – el recuerdo de la angustia que sintió cuando le fue informado que todas sus tarjetas de crédito estaban congeladas, así como sus cuentas hizo que la ira aflorara nuevamente.

Te pedí muchas veces que vinieras, Anne, y siempre había algo más que hacer, supuse que esa sería la forma más efectiva de que al fin me permitieras verte. – las palabras calmadas la hicieron cambiar de estrategia.

Estaba ocupada… tengo trabajo… - él ni siquiera la dejó continuar y la enfrentó con la realidad.

Anne, tú no has trabajado desde hace mucho, eres persona non grata en todos los museos importantes, y se bien que no es por que seas impuntual, diva, o adicta, después de todo, eso es lo acostumbrado en el mundo del arte, sino porque, en tu imprudencia ofendiste a las personas incorrectas, tu soberbia te volvió insoportable… pensaste que eras intocable… - Archie sabía de su adicción, las alertas de Anne se activaron.

No sé de que hablas. – intentó negarlo, fingir inocencia, necesitaba más información, no sabía dónde estaba parada.

Archie se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la caja fuerte en silencio, la abrió y sacó algo de ahí, caminó de regreso hasta Anne y le extendió lo que había sacado de la caja fuerte.

Hablo de todo esto. - Anne levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, tomó lo que él le extendía, mientras su mano temblaba involuntariamente. Era un sobre color marrón, y al parecer había muchos papeles dentro. Anne se puso en pie con ese paso elegante que acostumbraba y se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó, sacó el contenido del sobre de un solo golpe, sobre la fina caoba antigua se desparramaron toda clase de papeles y fotografías, la primera en la pila la mostraba a ella en postura comprometedora con uno de sus art dealers. Anne levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Archie observarla detenidamente. Su mirada azul cielo pareció cristalizarse por una fracción de segundo al reconocer en los dulces ojos color avellana de Archiebald que lo había herido en lo más profundo de su ser, pero, Anne no estaba preparada para ser racional, más aún, no estaba interesada en ello.

El mundo debía girar a su alrededor, y en su credo personal, nadie importaba, sino ella.

¿Por eso has decidido serme infiel? - la poca esperanza que había en Archie de tener una conversación real con ella se esfumó, y simplemente le dijo.

Anne, no he decidido serte infiel, he decidido divorciarme de ti… - la palabra divorcio la sorprendió, y trató de mentir.

Fue un error, una vez… -

Anne, veo que piensas que soy terriblemente idiota, ¿sabes? no es porque seas infiel, que a decir verdad no es algo que me emocione, pero, si hubieses tenido un desliz, y fueras una buena madre, o a decir verdad si tan solo decidieras ser una madre para Victoria, tal vez tendríamos solución, tal vez si solo me hubieses sido infiel, y si no hubieses traicionado a todos…

No sé de qué hablas. – ella intentaba negarlo, ¡demonios! Debía haber leído toda esa información, antes de decir nada, tan solo para saber en dónde estaba parada.

Anne, sé todas y cada una de las cosas que has hecho, se que me has sido infiel más de una vez, que hace mucho que perdiste tu trabajo, que no eres una buena madre, y que tú fuiste la que orquesto el fraude que hizo que Candy se fuera, y que todos esos millones están guardados en una cuenta a tu nombre en un banco en las Islas Caimán. -

Archie…- él no la dejó terminar.

Ni siquiera voy a discutir, aquí está el acuerdo de divorcio, puedes quedarte con la casa, los autos, y por supuesto puedes visitar a Victoria cuando quieras, pero, la custodia es mía.

No.

¿No qué?

No puedes llevarte a mi hija, no puedes tener la custodia.

Anne, no es una pregunta, o me das la custodia, o veré que se proceda legalmente en tu contra por el fraude, Albert tiene todas las pruebas necesarias, además no creo que se ventile el hecho de que tienes problemas de adicción, o que salgan publicadas las fotos de ti con cada uno de los no se cuantos hombres con los que tienes que ver desde hace mucho, ¿Qué dirían tus "amigas" si supieran que de vez en cuando también te enredas con sus esposos?

No hablas en serio.

Hablo demasiado en serio Anne, no voy a comprometer el futuro de mi hija, ni su felicidad, puedes verla, siempre y cuando alguien más esté contigo, Aly y un guardaespaldas de mi confianza, tal vez tu madre, o Candy, pero no sé si ellas querrán saber de ti…

¿Qué estás diciendo? - ¿qué tenía que ver Candy en todo eso? Se preguntó Anne un poco confundida.

Albert se lo hará saber a Candy, y por supuesto a tus padres... dime, ¿qué pensabas? ¿cómo pudiste lastimar a tu hermana de esa forma? – toda la calma de Anne se disolvió en llamas de furia, todo ese problema,¡ la pérdida de su matrimonio, de su libertad, eran por Candy!

¡No es mi hermana! Es una recogida, una huérfana, que mis padres decidieron traer a casa, porque estaban decepcionados conmigo, yo no era suficiente, en vez de solo amarme a mí, la trajeron a ella, le dieron todo, incluida la presidencia de la empresa…

Anne, ¿te estás escuchando? Tu nunca quisiste nada que ver con los negocios, ella…

No la defiendas, al final del día, no puedes negar que es con ella con quien querías casarte, eres igual que todos…

Dios, Anne, me casé contigo, quise formar una familia contigo, pero tú nunca estuviste interesada…

Archie… tal vez…

No tiene solución, tu y yo no tenemos solución, no puedo fingir que podría quedarme a tu lado, no después de todo esto, pero como el padre de Victoria no puedo simplemente olvidar que existes, me interesa que estés bien, pero no voy a quedarme a tu lado, no puedo hacerlo, Victoria necesita una madre, estabilidad, amor, y tú no puedes darle eso…

No voy a firmar…

Bien, si esa es tu decisión no puedo cambiarla, con permiso.

NO TE VAYAS, no hemos terminado…

Te equivocas Anne, esto hace mucho tiempo que se terminó, y no voy a perder más de mi tiempo. Consulta con un abogado, no tienes muchas opciones… cuando hayas firmado hablamos.

Archie salió, y a los pocos minutos, Anne escuchó la alarma del auto de él, se asomó por la ventana, y lo vio abrochar a Victoria en su asiento, y abrirle la puerta a la niñera, después abordó el auto y se alejó.

Anne tiró todos los papeles al piso, junto con todo lo que había en el escritorio, rompió todo lo que encontró a su paso, por mucho tiempo que pareció extenderse hasta la eternidad se dedicó a destrozar la habitación, había fuerza sobrehumana en ella, furia básica, elemental, y algo más, la cruel conciencia de que al final, sus peores miedos se hacían realidad, una vez más no era el centro de atención, Archie se había ido por culpa de ella, de Candy, pero Anne sabía perfectamente, que precisamente la culpable de todas sus desgracias no la ignoraría, e incluso, podría convertirse en su más valiosa aliada, rellenó su vaso de whiskey hasta el borde y con una sonrisa sacó las diferentes pastillas de su bolso, las mezcló todas, perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía, tomó algunas, y después marcó un número, era pasada la media noche, pero siguió tomando pastilla por pastilla mientras esperaba a que le respondieran, e incluso, mientras mantenía su conversación.

El característico sonido de marimba de su celular interrumpió la paz de la noche, Candy se revolvió en su cama, abandonó la calidez de los brazos de Albert y en automático contestó. Una femenina voz llorosa y pastosa que le costó trabajo reconocer pronunció su nombre al otro lado de la línea.

¿Candy? – de pronto se dio cuenta quien llamaba.

Anne, ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? – ahora estaba completamente despierta y sospechaba que era una pregunta tonta, Albert le indicó que la pusiera en altavoz con un gesto.

Lo siento…diles que lo siento. – la voz sonaba entrecortada, y arrastraba las palabras.

¿Anne? ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué tienes?

A mamá, a papá, a Victoria… a ella no la veré crecer… - su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

Anne, ¿dónde estás?

No importa…

Albert marcó el número de emergencias, Archie le había llamado cuando Candy ya estaba dormida para decirle que había enfrentado a Anne, y que desde ese día ocuparía el departamento que había comprado en el mismo edificio que ellos.

Anne, sigue hablando… - suplico la rubia.

Dile a Archie que lo amo… y …

¿Estás en tu casa?

No vengas…

Por Dios, Anne, ¿qué hiciste?

Lo que todos quieren hacer pero no se atreven… terminar con todo… desaparecer…


	45. Chapter 45

**¡Holaaaa! Extraño leer a muchas de ustedes, espero que este capítulo les guste y que lo disfruten. Bendiciones a todas, y gracias por sus reviews, es lo que me mantiene escribiendo.**

 **RAA 44**

Anne abrió los ojos lentamente, todo era brillante a su alrededor y la luz molestaba sus ojos, perecía que dos mil martillos golpeaban su cabeza, trató de enfocar, y descubrir dónde se encontraba, el olor a antiséptico llegó a su nariz, los sonidos de máquinas a su izquierda le indicaron que sin duda se encontraba en el hospital, trató de ver si estaba sola, buscó a su alrededor, y la vio, la menuda figura rubia sentada en el sillón, los enormes ojos verdes perdidos en el infinito y la mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas. Ella estaba ahí, eso era justo lo que había esperado.

Candy… - su voz era rasposa.

Annie, Dios Annie, has despertado, debo llamar a los médicos.

No, espera, primero dime que papá está bien… - los ojos azules se veían suplicantes y Candy respiró profundo.

Sí, él está bien, su salud está bien, pero está triste, y decepcionado.

Claro… es la historia de mi vida, lo que sea que yo haga lo hará sentir decepcionado. – una leve nota de amargura escapó esta vez.

¿Qué esperabas? – Candy no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, si bien su voz fue suave no fue complaciente, y eso desconcertó a Anne, siempre había sabido como manejarla, así que con voz lastimera contestó.

Que entendiera tal cual siempre lo hace contigo.

Anne, no me voy a enredar, estoy aquí, porque eres mi hermana, porque te amo, y creo que estás enferma, pero no voy a caer en tu juego de conmiseración, porque tú sola te has encargado de llegar a donde estás, alejaste a un hombre bueno, que te amaba, tu hija ni siquiera te reconoce…

No tienes derecho a juzgarme. - la paciencia se le acababa, así que terminó por interrumpirla, la voz de la morena había sonado un poco más dura de lo que había esperado.

No te juzgo, solo veo la realidad, estás enferma, muy enferma, es un milagro que no estés muerta después de todo lo que te tomaste…

Todo tiene una razón de ser, pero nadie querrá escucharme, tu debes saber lo que eso implica… - había un mar de tristeza en los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su madre, y por un momento Candy estuvo a punto de caer en las viejas costumbres, pero ya no era la niña inocente e inmadura de antaño.

Sí, yo mejor que nadie se lo que eso implica, sufrí que nadie quisiera escucharme, que todos me juzgaran, tú misma pasaste juicio, me trataste como una paria, una demente, que no merecía nada, pero resulta que la que había hecho todo eras tú, dime…- Anne no podía ir por ese camino, terminaría perdiendo, al parecer la amada gatita de Archibald sacaría las garras esta vez, y ella no podía darse ese lujo.

Lo siento, solo quiero que me escuches. – Candy jamás esperó escuchar un lo siento de boca de su hermana y eso ciertamente la desarmó.

Te escucho entonces. – Anne sabía que teniendo a Candy de su lado tenía la batalla prácticamente ganada, así que hizo un esfuerzo por ser amable, a pesar de que muy dentro de ella lo que quería era correrla de su habitación, no quería verla.

Lo siento, me dejé llevar por los celos, por Eliza, por el hecho de que añoraba que mis padres me amaran tanto como a ti, pero solo soy una muñeca hueca… - Anne permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Anne, puedo perdonártelo todo, de mi parte no hay rencor… pero, no sé qué quieres de mí… - Candy conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para creer que solo quería perdón.

Tú apoyo, Archie quiere quitarme a la niña. – no se había equivocado, ciertamente quería algo, pero ese algo era un no negociable para Candy, amaba a Victoria, y sabía que la niña necesitaba estabilidad, y una madre que Anne en sus condiciones no podía ser.

Victoria estará bien cuidada, y no hay nada que yo pueda decir o hacer que haga que nadie te de la custodia, esta entrada al hospital ha dejado en evidencia que eres una adicta, un peligro para ti misma… Anne, te apoyo, tengo las opciones del mejor centro de rehabilitación, y le pedí a Albert que no levantara cargos, aunque eso signifiqué que tampoco podremos perseguir a Eliza o a Sonia, hemos pedido que se haga un comunicado oficial, donde se diga que tu hospitalización es debido a situaciones de salud, que por un tiempo, estarás fuera de circulación, es más, ni siquiera anunciaremos el divorcio, pero debes firmar para Archie lo que te dio, de otra manera tendrá que ir a las cortes y será un escándalo. – La poca paciencia de Anne se acabó, si los tonos dulces no funcionaban, entonces la culpa debía actuar a su favor.

¿Cómo puedes decir que me apoyas? Me dejas sin opciones, estás del lado de Archie, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me dirás que debo regresar el dinero? – la nota de reclamo no pasó desapercibida para Candy, sabía de sobra que Anne estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar en un berrinche de proporciones épicas, y Candy lejos de sentir ira, solo podía sentir compasión, compasión por la otrora altanera belleza, que si hoy se viera en un espejo, pálida, demacrada, con ojeras, cabello sin brillo y enredado, trataría de cometer una nueva locura, así que había pedido que retiraran todos los espejos de la habitación.

Anne, debo llamar al médico, en otro momento seguiremos con esta conversación. – no tenía caso seguir, ni decirle que todas sus cuentas legales estaban congeladas, ni que Albert había puesto una demanda internacional por los fondos de sus cuentas ilegales, que en el momento que decidiera usarlas la pondrían como culpable sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

¡Sí no quieres ayudarme vete! – Ahí estaba la verdadera Anne, esa dramática criatura acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

Te voy a ayudar, pero no de la forma en la que me lo pides. – la tranquilidad y compasión en la voz de la rubia la volvía loca.

Anne se incorporó, tomó un jarrón de tulipanes que estaba cerca de ella y se lo lanzó a Candy con todas sus fuerzas, por supuesto su puntería era terrible, y los sentidos de la rubia no estaban empañados por el exceso de drogas, así que pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, eso la hizo enfurecer, y se movió para bajarse de la cama y lanzarse sobre ella, el ruido hecho por el jarrón al volverse añicos había llamado la atención en la sala de espera, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Albert entró sin ceremonia alguna, en un segundo supo lo que había sucedido, y simplemente tomó a su cuñada y la regresó a la cama impidiendo que siguiera moviéndose.

Amor, llama a las enfermeras y sal de la habitación…

Albert…

Hazlo. – no había flexibilidad en su voz, Candy se acercó para apretar el botón, y los rápidos pasos se dejaron escuchar por el pasillo.

Anne forcejeaba, y gritaba improperios, pero no podía moverse, Albert la tenía firmemente sujetada.

Sal de la habitación. – la rubia echó un último vistazo y obedeció.

Albert volvió su completa atención a Anne, quien lo miraba con furia, las enfermeras entrarían en cualquier segundo, parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero todo se había desencadenado en apenas unos segundos.

Se van a arrepentir. – la amenaza fue suficiente para que Albert perdiera la poca paciencia que le tenía a Anne Cornwell

No Anne, tú te vas a arrepentir, conmigo no se juega, y en este momento lo único que te libra de una celda, es mi amor por Candy, pero te aconsejo que no me tientes, que la cuenta pendiente es muy alta. – la fría y dura voz la hizo enfurecer más, pero las enfermeras ya habían llegado y Anne sintió que se perdía en una bruma que la alejaba de todo y de todos.

Albert salió de la habitación y encontró a Candy sentada abrazada de las rodillas con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Mi amor… -

Está loca Albert, verdaderamente loca, y me odia tanto, intentó ocultarlo, ganarme, ponerme de su lado, pero no pudo esconder el odio en su mirada…

¿Te aventó el jarrón?

Sí… está tan mal, tan dolida, enojada… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Internarla en un psiquiátrico. - Albert sabía de sobra que esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar.

Habíamos hablado de una clínica de rehabilitación. –

Sí, pero ninguna de las que te parecieron apropiadas tienen protocolos de alta seguridad.

Son las drogas.

Mi amor, si son las drogas, en el psiquiátrico se harán cargo de ello.

Es una condena…- Albert la abrazó, ella temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento, había pasado los últimos tres días al lado de la cama de hospital mientras Anne se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, no había querido que sus padres la vieran así.

Candy, debemos ir a casa, llevarte a descansar, Drew quiere verte… mi amor…

Lo sé, solo deja que los médicos nos digan cuál es el pronóstico… le dije que debía firmar el divorcio de Archie, y que iría a rehabilitación.

¿Por eso se enojó?

Creo que esperaba que yo le diera por su lado, que dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero no puedo decirle eso Albert, las cosas no están bien.

Legalmente Archie es quien tiene poder de decisión en estos momentos…

Lo sé, y había pensado pedirle que me lo cediera, pero…

No, Candy, lo correcto es que sean tus padres quienes lo tengan.

¿Qué hay de papá?

Él está bien, fuerte, los vamos a apoyar en todo momento, y la verdad no creo que sea saludable que nadie pase demasiado tiempo con ella por ahora, es tóxica.

Candy no respondió nada más, ya que el médico apareció en ese momento en la sala.

Señor y Señora Andrew.

Sólo Candice y Albert, por favor. - le dijo ella con sencillez, el médico no pudo dejar de percibir la extrema palidez de la joven mujer, ni el obvio cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro, no era para menos, pero tal vez ella debía tomarse las cosas con calma.

Bien, Candice, Albert, la paciente se encuentra sedada, pero esto no puede ser permanente, ¿quiere decirme porque se puso violenta?

Es mi culpa, trató de convencerme de que la ayudara con la familia, y la custodia de su hija…

No es su culpa, eso debe quedarle claro, los adictos como ella manejan mucho la culpa y toda la familia debe entender que la realidad es que los únicos responsables de sus situaciones son los mismos adictos.

Gracias doctor…No podemos sedarla siempre, ¿o sí?

No, la verdad es que mientras sigamos sedándola su proceso de desintoxicación no iniciará.

¿Qué recomienda doctor?- la voz de ella era apenas audible.

Su admisión en un psiquiátrico, una clínica de rehabilitación normal no bastará por ahora, sobre todo por el ataque de hace un momento, y por el intento de suicidio.

No fue un ataque… -

Amor... – Albert iba a hablar, pero el gesto del médico lo detuvo con un gesto comprensivo.

Candice, ese jarrón iba justo hacia ud. ¿no es así?

Sí, pero no iba a acertar.

Ella no sabía que no iba a acertar, su intención era hacerlo, debo decirle las cosas como son, y la realidad es que su hermana necesita ser internada en un centro que tenga alta seguridad, no en una casa de descanso.

Albert abrazó a Candy quien se había quedado en completo silencio, esperó pacientemente por algunos momentos a que ella reaccionara, pero cuando el silencio se prolongó decidió hacer el mismo las preguntas.

¿Cuándo estima que debamos hacerlo?

Podemos mantenerla aquí un par de días más, si gustan, puedo ofrecerles recomendaciones de lugares, y pedir que les reciban para que los conozcan.

Se lo agradeceré, doctor… dígame, ¿está ella en condiciones de tomar decisiones legales o médicas?

Hoy mi respuesta es no, pero si ella pide un abogado habría que reevaluar la situación.

Bien, lo entiendo, entonces, agradezco que nos envíe la información lo más pronto posible, y por supuesto esperamos su apoyo para internarla, supongo no será voluntario.

Dudo mucho que pueda ser voluntario, vayan a descansar, el sedante administrado es muy fuerte, en parte para que descanse, y recupere un poco más de sus fuerzas, y también para que se vayan a casa… ¿Candice, gusta que alguna enfermera le tome sus signos vitales? – la pregunta directa de parte de la cálida voz del galeno la sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la vista de los dos hombres clavada con gesto de preocupación en ella.

No, estoy bien, solo cansada.

Bien, entonces vamos a casa, mi amor.

Gracias por todo doctor, y le agradezco que me envíe los datos.

En este momento le pido a mi asistente que lo haga, vayan, no se preocupen por nada el día de hoy.

Gracias. – Candy se puso de pie, aunque sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía, sabía que Albert no dudaría en internarla si se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto y una vez que lo abordaron Candy se recostó y cerró los ojos, la realidad de lo que había sucedido la sacudía, pensar en que podría haber pasado si Anne hubiese acertado, comprender de una buena vez que muy seguramente Anne era la autora de todo, y Eliza un simple peón, era demasiado para asimilarlo, dolía en lo profundo de su ser, si bien, su relación con Anne nunca había sido ideal, Candy siempre había creído que su hermana la quería a su forma, y ahora comprendía que Anne no amaba a nadie.

Albert tomó su mano y la acarició levemente, tratando de infundirle calor.

¿Quieres decirme que es lo que piensas esposa mía? – esa frase sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Candy, amaba que él le recordara que era su esposa.

Sólo por un año y un día ¿no?

Jajajaja, si antiguamente así era, pero tú y yo estamos casados legalmente, así que no solo por un año y un día, además te llevo tatuada en el alma, metida en la misma sangre, no hay forma de deshacer nuestra unión… aunque si quieres en un año y un mes podemos renovar votos.

Veremos si aún quiero….

Háblame amor mío.

Aún no puedo poner en palabras lo que siento, dame tiempo, por supuesto que quiero hablarlo contigo, pero, necesito procesarlo primero.

Bien, estoy disponible para ti a cualquier hora.

Lo sé mi amor, gracias… - la voz de ella sonaba lejana, Albert sabía que estaba a punto de perderla en los brazos de Morfeo, así que guardó silencio y continuó acariciando su mano, por supuesto que no despertó ni cuando él la llevó a su cama, pocas mujeres adultas eran como ella en ese sentido, una vez que se quedaba dormida, era como una niña inocente que simplemente confía, al menos así era con él.

La acomodó en la mullida cama y la cubrió con una cálida manta, el pequeño Drew lo había seguido y observaba en silencio a su madre.

Dormir con mamá. – dijo el niño con firmeza.

Bien, pero debes prometer que en verdad dormirás, mamá está muy cansada.

Sí. – le respondió el chiquillo con toda seriedad mientras se sentaba en la alfombra para deshacerse de los zapatos. Albert lo puso a un lado de Candy y ella lo rodeó con su brazo, el niño tomó su mano y cerró los ojos, Albert se quedó cerca trabajando y revisando las propuestas enviadas por el médico de Anne, envió mensajes a Archie y a los White Rowan, y se recostó junto a sus amados tesoros por un rato para descansar, el cansancio terminó por vencerlo y se quedó dormido por algún tiempo, no fue hasta que un travieso dedito comenzó a picar su ojo que reaccionó y entreabrió su mirada azul cielo para ver la cara seria de su hijo que llevó su dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Mamá dormida. – susurró el pequeño.

Sí Drew, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Victoria vendrá en un rato.

Sí. –

El par de hombres Andrew se puso en pie con todo cuidado de no despertar a la bella durmiente de la casa y salieron sigilosamente de la habitación.

Albert llevó a su pequeño hijo a la planta baja, le dio algo de merendar y esperó por Archie, quién no tardó mucho en llegar.

¡Toria! – la emoción en Drew al ver a su pequeña prima era evidente, los niños eran compañeros de juegos, la pequeña se zafó de los brazos de Alice y corrió hasta Drew para darle un abrazo.

Un par inseparable… - dijo Archie con mirada nostálgica, como si su hija de pronto hubiese crecido y no fuese aún una pequeña.

Te haces viejo. – le dijo Albert en broma.

Jajajajaja, sin poder evitarlo, pero siempre serás el más viejo de los dos.

Sí, mi querido primo, pero por si no te has dado cuenta los años me sientan bastante bien.

Solo la gatita puede decirte eso porque te ve con ojos de amor.

Estoy seguro de que no solo Candy opina eso dime Alice, ¿está equivocada mi esposa?

La pregunta tomó a la joven desprevenida, si algo aún le costaba era no enrojecer ante el monumento de hombre que era Albert Andrew, a decir verdad, todos los hombres Andrew la ponían nerviosa.

Este… señor Andrew… yo…

La has puesto nerviosa Albert, no le hagas caso Ally…

Más bien la falta de palabras confirma mi teoría. –

Eres un vanidoso, William. Ally, si quieres lleva a los niños a jugar al cuarto de juegos de Drew, e ignora a mi primo.

Sí, señor Cornwell.

Ahora hasta yo soy "señor", Archie y Albert, Ally. –

La chica les sonrió pensando como odiaba no encontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos, y como su boca se negaba a cooperar con ella cuando estaba en presencia de esos hombres.

Lena… - la voz de Albert se dejó escuchar y enseguida la joven que era la niñera de Drew apareció en la puerta.

¿Sí señor Albert? – era lo más que había logrado, a Candy si le hablaban por su nombre, pero con él simplemente no podían.

¿Puedes llevar a los niños a jugar?

Claro, pregunta Margaret si quiere que prepare algo.

Sí, el servicio de té, por favor, y cosas tentadoras para cuando Candy al fin despierte, pero supongo que ya está en eso.

Sí señor… -

Bien, estaremos en el despacho, gracias, Lena.

Albert y Archie se dirigieron al despacho y dejaron a las dos chicas solas con los niños.

Respira. – le dijo Lena con una sonrisa a Ally.

Lo siento, es solo que… -

Ni lo digas en voz alta, son los jefes, excelentes jefes.

Sí, de eso no hay duda…pero no dejan de tener presencias… intimidantes… Archie, es muy amable, y me da pena por él, por la niña…

Sé profesional, uno no empeña el corazón en hombres inalcanzables como ellos, hay que ser como Candy, o como la señora Anne, para que ellos se fijen, así que mantén los pies en el suelo. –

Por supuesto, tienes razón… -Ally sabía que Lena estaba en lo cierto, pero a veces la mirada dulce de Archiebald Cornwell la hacía soñar despierta.

Albert tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de su estudio, Archie lo imitó, mientras Dorothy preparaba el servicio de té para ambos, con exquisitos bocadillos y una humeante jarra de Darjeerling. Cuando se quedaron solos y hubieron disfrutado un poco no solo de las delicias culinarias, sino de los recuerdos que un té preparado por Margaret al estilo la tía Elroy traía. Por fin después de un rato de conversación trivial y camaradería, Archie abordó el tema central.

¿Cómo está?

Sedada nuevamente, hoy despertó…

¿Por qué la sedaron de nuevo?

Le aventó un jarrón a Candy, y trató de aventársele encima, pero llegué a tiempo para impedirlo.

¿Lastimó a la gatita?

Solo en el alma, físicamente está bien, afortunadamente su estado no le permite tener buena puntería, y yo entré a tiempo a la habitación para contenerla… me amenazó…

¿Qué te dijo?

Qué nos íbamos a arrepentir, Candy le dijo que no la apoyaría para quedarse con la custodia de Victoria…

No me puedo divorciar ¿cierto?

Ella no te puede firmar el divorcio, tú puedes pedirlo, pero será difícil evitar un escándalo.

Pediré que sus derechos de madre sean suspendidos, para eso si tenemos bases.

Sí, y también tienes el poder legal para decisiones médicas… sé que Candy quería pedirte que lo cedieras, pero creo que es una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla uno solo… quería proponerte que las decisiones que se tomen las afrontemos como familia, sé que no quieres saber nada de ella, y no te culpo…

Pero es la madre de Victoria, y por Victoria debo intentar que ella esté bien.

Sí, le pedí a Katherine y a Victor que vinieran, para tomar decisiones en conjunto.

Me parece bien, gracias Albert.

No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, podemos ayudar con Victoria…

Sí, hay veces que creo que solo no podré…

Tienes una gran ayuda con Aly, Victoria la adora.

Sí, Victoria la adora, y he decidido cerrar la mansión, solo tendré al personal necesario, un chofer para Ally y Victoria, una ama de llaves, no sé, tal vez un par de gentes más…

Es lo más saludable.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No puedes vivir solamente con Ally, y no soy puritano ni mojigato, pero es la niñera de tu hija.

No hay nada de eso… pero no negaré que si he creído que lo mejor es no estar solos.

Albert no dijo nada más al respecto, poco tiempo después Katherine y Victor se integraron, y juntos analizaron las posibilidades, Candy no despertó hasta que más tarde Albert subió y acaricio suavemente su rostro, el amado aroma de su loción se coló en sus fosas nasales, y la hizo salir de los brazos de Morfeo, a los brazos de su amado.

Princesa… amada esposa mía….

Mmmm…

Vamos, deja ese amante fastidioso y ven conmigo.

Jajajaja, ¿Cómo se puede seguir durmiendo con semejante frase? – Candy abrió los ojos y

lo vio frente a ella, con esa mirada de adoración que la volvía loca. – te amo. –

Yo más… necesitas comer algo.

Me gustaba más la versión romántica.

Amor de mi vida, según tus estándares es romántico alimentarte.

Jajajaja, bien, solo porque seguro pediste a Margaret que me consintiera.

No fue necesario pedírselo.

Candy se sentó en la cama y Albert le acercó la bandeja, y se sentó a su lado, la observó comer por unos momentos, y después de un rato al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Quieres decirme ahora?

Necesitaba procesar el hecho de que Anne en verdad quería hacerme daño… y no hablo solo del jarrón, sino de todo lo demás, Albert, creo que ella es la verdadera autora intelectual de todo… -

Lo sé, yo creo lo mismo, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ayudarla a sanar… si te refieres a hacer algo legal en su contra, sabes que mi respuesta es no, pero… no sé si puedo sola con el peso de las decisiones…

No estarás sola, hoy hablé con tus padres y con Archie y lidiaremos con esto juntos, como familia, tomaremos decisiones en conjunto, el poder legal sigue siendo de Archie, y ya inició los trámites para que la custodia y patria potestad de Victoria sean de él, me pidió que firmemos como tutores de Victoria en caso de que él falte…

Por supuesto que sí, pero él no va a faltar.

Es una previsión necesaria mi amor…

Una que tú y yo no hemos tomado para Drew… ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

No, la verdad no… ¿tú?

Anthony e Isabella o Stear y Patty, sé que mis padres o tus padres estarían encantados, pero, no se hacen más jóvenes…

¿Rose y George?

Rose y George, Dios, es tan difícil… debemos pensarlo bien, tal vez ponerlos a todos, por orden… no sé, o tal vez entre todos acordar quien se hace cargo de los hijos de quien… no sé… Gracias por estar conmigo estos días, sé que no lo aprobabas, y que no estás de acuerdo con dejarla sin consecuencias, pero gracias por estar a mi lado.

Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi amor, no debes preocuparte por eso… de hecho, ya tomamos una decisión, analizamos los lugares y hay uno cerca de la costa que nos parece conveniente, mañana podemos ir a verlo todos juntos, llevar a los niños a jugar en la playa un rato, y pasar un buen tiempo juntos, como familia… sé que la ocasión no es alegre… pero…

Sí ella logra rehabilitarse será el lugar donde nazca de nuevo, por supuesto que debemos ir todos. – Albert le sonrió y la besó cálidamente.

¿Drew?

Ya duerme, tuvo una tarde divertida con Victoria, tomó la siesta contigo, pero ni te enteraste… si lo sentí, y lo abracé, pero no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Él fue feliz con dormir a tu lado.

¿Vino Ally con Archie?

Sí… y no digas nada más, aún es un hombre casado, no le des ideas.

Solo creo que Victoria la adora, y ella adora a Victoria, se nota, ese tipo de afecto no se puede fingir… ¿crees que Archie espera que Anne se recupere y …?

Solo Archie puede decidir eso mi amor, pero sí creo que ella hizo cosas que lo hirieron mucho…

Yo también hice cosas horribles. –

Candy, no es lo mismo, en fin, eso es algo que solamente Archie puede responder… por cierto, quiero que veas algo. - Albert le entregó la invitación para la inauguración de la nueva cadena de hoteles boutique solo para adultos, un paraíso romántico y sensual, el primero sería en Hawaii, Candy tomó el fino papel color negro y descubrió que al frente solo había unos labios en dorado, adentro la invitación, junto al nombre del hotel "Princess of the Ocean" los mismos labios… a Candy le parecía un diseño familiar, hasta que de pronto entendió donde los había visto antes.

Albert… ¿son?

Sí…

Este diseño lo aprobaste hace meses…

Después de la gala de presentación de DAWR… ahí nació la idea, te dije que algún día te lo diría, quería esperar hasta estar en el hotel, pero sé que han sido días difíciles, y creí que tal vez esto podría animarte un poco, mostrarte que nunca he dejado de amarte…

Después de la gala de DAWR… ¿cómo?

De tu copa, en ese brindis por haber rebasado las metas…

¿Guardaste la copa?

Sí, y después mandé a hacer los diseños, las joyas, pero necesitaba algo más, algo más grande y contundente, así que tú eres la inspiración de todo… y verás tus labios plasmados en todos lados…

Jajajaja, estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

Loco por ti, siempre lo he sabido…

Candy lo besó y se perdió en el divino mar de sensaciones que estar en sus brazos provocaba. Al día siguiente aprobaron la clínica para Anne y unos cuantos días después, Candy fue a hablar con ella.

Entró en la blanca habitación desprovista de artículos personales, y observó a su hermana, había tenido días difíciles, había sido violenta con una de las enfermeras, y por lo tanto le habían tenido que asegurar a la cama.

Anne la vio entrar, hermosa como siempre, a pesar de ir sencillamente vestida, y con la cara prácticamente desnuda, tenía el tipo de belleza etérea que Anne siempre le había envidiado.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿has venido a disfrutar de mi desgracia? –

No Anne, le pedí a mamá y a papá que me permitieran ser yo quien hablara contigo… verás, encontramos un lugar dónde pueden ayudarte.

No estoy loca…

Nadie dijo que lo estuvieras, pero necesitas desintoxicarte, es un lugar hermoso, una casa antigua, a la orilla del mar, el personal es altamente capacitado…

Es un manicomio, no me mientas, Archiebald estuvo aquí, junto con un abogado para explicarme el tipo de lugar al que voy… - Anne mantenía la voz baja, pero su tono destilaba amargura y coraje.

Anne, es por tu bien, por favor coopera, sal de esta hermanita…

No soy tu hermana, tu eres una recogida advenediza que se coló en mi vida, y de la que debí deshacerme hace mucho, pero fui muy blanda Candice, demasiado blanda, ese es un error que no voy a cometer de nuevo… - el tono amenazante era claro.

Anne, espero que te mejores, me aseguraré de que Victoria sepa quién es su madre…que te conozca, para que cuando salgas…

Cállate, Lárgate, ¡no quiero tus favores! No los necesito, soy Anne White-Rowan, no una huérfana recogida como tú. –

Candy no dijo nada más, era inútil hablar con ella en esos momentos, solo dio la media vuelta y salió, había deseado con toda su alma que Anne accediera voluntariamente a internarse, su vida en el lugar hubiese sido más placentera, pero ella había decidido complicarse las cosas, y no había nada que Candy pudiera hacer por ella.

 **Cuatro semanas después de que Anne fue internada.**

Candy caminaba serenamente por la arena, el lugar era un paraíso, un hermoso paraíso tropical, llevaba un ligero vestido de lino que flotaba a su alrededor, el sol comenzaba a teñir el horizonte de tonos rosados y anaranjados, y la marea subía un poco la familia entera se había quedado en el complejo privado del corporativo, y habían pasado días deliciosos.

Albert rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, ella lo había estado esperando.

Patty se ofreció a cuidar a Drew para que yo saliera a tu encuentro… dime ¿tienes algo planeado, o fue mera bondad?

Jajajajaja, ven conmigo…

Al infierno mismo si así lo quieres.

Albert la siguió hasta una mesa preparada para ambos, él le sonrió, abrió una silla para ella y tomó asiento.

¿Solo por el placer de estar juntos?

Siempre es por el placer de estar juntos…pero…

¿Pero?

Tenías razón…

Siempre la tengo, pero creo que debes refrescar mi memoria… ¿en que tenía razón? ¿Patty y Stear? ¿Archie? ¿Anthony e Isabella? –

Patty y Stear serán padres, pero no puedes decir nada, Anthony e Isabella acaban de tener a los gemelos, así que no, ellos no, Archie, Archie es feliz con Victoria, y nada más… pero no me refería a eso.

Dios… ¿Entonces? ¿Tenía razón y cada día me amas más?

Jajajaja, sí, siempre, cada día te amo más, eso es una realidad… veo que no estás en tu estado más brillante hoy…

¿Será porque ese vestido se te pega en los lugares correctos? O tal vez, porque tu escote es muy tentador…o porque cada día estás más hermosa…

Jajajaja, toma. – ella le extendió un sobre color dorado.

Él lo tomó con curiosidad, lo abrió con cuidado, y cuando vio su contenido se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Levantó la mirada interrogante, y encontró a Candy sonriéndole, enseguida le contestó con su dulce voz.

Más que segura… han pasado seis semanas desde nuestros tórridos encuentros en la torre de la luna…

Albert no pudo contenerse más, se puso en pie y la alzó en brazos para besarla, recordando por un instante el primer beso que compartieron, en la playa en los Hamptons, cuando él solo quería probarle que era mejor besando que Michael… hacía un millón de años luz desde entonces, y ahora, ahora estaban casados, juntos… perdidamente enamorados, tenían un hermoso hijo que dentro de poco tiempo podría ser declarado como curado… y pronto serían cuatro, en vez de tres… ¿qué más podía pedir a la vida?

Será una princesa…

Aún no lo sabemos.

Créeme, tengo razón.

Como siempre… -

Él corazón de Candy parecía querer escapar de su pecho, no era posible ser tan feliz, más de lo que jamás pensó que fuese posible serlo.

¿Quién más lo sabe?

Nadie, creí que querrías dar la noticia tú.

¿Nadie?

No, fui sola al médico… en Londres, antes de venir, y he guardado el secreto toda la semana, porque quería que fuera un anuncio íntimo, solo para la familia…

Eres perfecta.

Jajaja, no lo soy, pero es bueno que creas que lo soy.

¡Wow, vamos a ser papás! – Albert la hizo dar volteretas en el aire, su emoción era desbordante, y Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran, era perfecto, justo como había esperado que él reaccionaría ante la noticia.

La besó una vez más, sentía que el alma se le iba a desbordar de tanta felicidad, se puso de rodillas frente a ella y se abrazó a su cintura, recargó su rostro en su vientre y le habló con suavidad.

Bienvenida pequeña, estoy muy emocionado de que vengas… - besó el vientre aún plano de Candy.

Debemos anunciarlo a todos…

Lo sé, pero Patty y Stear también harán su anuncio…

Tengo una idea… hablemos con ellos, tú sabes la noticia que darán, porque Patty te lo dijo, ¿no? –

Sí, en la más estricta confidencia, pero creo que sabía que terminaría por decírtelo a ti…

Bueno digámosles en la más estricta confidencia, planeemos decírselo a todos en la cena de despedida… los cuatro… ¿qué piensas?

Me encanta, dejamos que ellos lo digan primero…. Aunque también nos deben una boda…

Jajaja, en todo caso dirán que nosotros también le debemos una boda a la familia.

Pero de nosotros al menos hay fotos…

Seguro ellos también tienen, solo no nos las han enseñado… ¿qué dices? ¿Esta noche?

Bien, esta noche… vamos a casa, a pasar tiempo en familia y a llevar a Drew a la cama.

Creo que preferirá que los abuelos lo lleven a la cama, adora a tu padre y al mío…

Siempre supimos que así sería, ¿no?

Por supuesto que sí, así fue con nosotros, nuestras madres nos enseñaron a comportarnos en sociedad y nuestros padres a soñar y planear aventuras.

Jajajaja, Pauna y Katherine hicieron más que eso…

Lo sé, ambas son mujeres maravillosas, amorosas, que marcaron nuestra infancia… y que nos han apoyado incondicionalmente.

Además, sabes de sobra que ellas son las verdaderas guerreras de esta familia…

Sí, ellas y la tía Elroy son capaces de defender el legado familiar de todo y de todos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, ambos como flotando, fuera de la realidad tal vez, llegaron a tiempo para ver a la familia entera jugar guerras de agua, y por supuesto que terminaron formando parte de la guerra, Victoria y Drew estaban asombrados ante tanta algarabía de los grandes, y disfrutaron inmensamente, cuando al fin los niños se fueron a dormir, Albert casualmente invitó a Stear y a Patty a ir por una caminata a la playa, Archie no podía hacerlo, Victoria quería a su padre junto a ella hasta que se quedara dormida, y Anthony e Isabella tenían las manos llenas con los gemelos, así que un alegre cuarteto caminó por la playa maravillosamente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

¿Y bien Andrew, nos vas a pedir que nos casemos contigo? – preguntó Patty con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico.

No, no realmente, O´Brian, pero, creo que hay un secreto que quieren decirle a la familia y… -

Patty vio el brillo en los ojos de Albert, y su rostro se iluminó, volteó a ver a Candy y la abrazó, mientras las dos gritaban incoherencias y reían histéricamente, Stear las observó completamente perdido.

¿Quieres explicar? – preguntó a Albert.

Mi querido primo, para ser un genio en muchas cosas, hay muchas cosas que te pasan de noche…

Tu mujer y la mía juntas pueden ser un enigma de proporciones astronómicas. –

Jajajaja, y aun así conquistaste a una mujer maravillosa.

La verdad es que aún es un misterio para mí como lo logré…

¡Stear! ¿puedes creerlo mi amor? – Patty había dejado de abrazar a Candy y ahora estaba sobre Stear, quien la abrazó con ternura aún sin entender.

¡Vamos a ser padres mi amor!

Lo sé Patty…

Los cuatro vamos a ser padres Stear. – le dijo Candy con calma, y disfrutó la mirada de él cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de todo el alboroto.

¡Dios! ¡Felicidades! - Stear abrazó a Candy con cariño, y después hizo lo mismo con Albert.

Queremos dar la noticia juntos, por eso les dijimos primero a ustedes. – le explicó Candy.

¡Claro! Tengo pensado una forma grandiosa de hacerlo… - comenzó Stear.

¿Prometes que nada explotará? – le dijo Albert refiriéndose a los millones de veces que alguno de los artilugios de Stear terminaban por explotar en la cara de ellos.

Planearemos una fiesta, ¡imagina la cara de todos! – les dijo Candy con emoción.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la arena y conversaron por largo rato sobre sus planes y sueños, estaban tan felices, tan llenos de vida, completamente encantados con la situación y emocionados por el brillante futuro que tenían frente a ellos. Sin siquiera sospechar que toda esa felicidad se podía ver empañada de pronto.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola hermosas chicas, no quería dejar pasar el fin de semana sin publicarles el capítulo de RAA, lamento la tardanza y agradezco que hayan preguntado si habría capítulo, como siempre ha sido una semana ocupada, tocó decorar de navidad, ordenar casa, trabajo, juntas y demás, pero logré robar un ratito para ponerme a trabajar en este capítulo, no es muy largo, pero vamos avanzando.**

 **También tengo publicado nuevo fic navideño, "Aunque todo me falte" de ese espero publicar más al rato el capítulo dos, o tal vez mañana, espero que disfruten, y mil gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Un abrazo a todas.**

 **KEYAG**

 **RAA 45**

 **Un par de meses después de que Candy le dijo a Albert que serían padres de nuevo, en el aniversario de su escapada a Islandia.**

Candy observó su imagen en el espejo, se veía hermosa, vestía de blanco, un sencillo vestido de seda, su cabello recogido y en lugar de velo hermosas flores prendidas de sus dorados cabellos.

Te ves preciosa hija. – le dijo Katherine apenas capaz de contener las lágrimas.

Mamá no llores, se te arruinará el maquillaje. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa, su madre aún era atractiva, pero parecía haber envejecido varios años en tan solo un par de meses, al igual que su padre.

No importa, soy feliz de verte, así, vestida de blanco, feliz de saber que pronto tendremos otro nieto…

Nieta, Albert insiste en que será niña.

Nieta, estoy agradecida porque tú y Albert al fin estén juntos, a pesar de…

Mamá, no pienses en ello, por favor…

Lo siento mi niña, solo ha sido muy duro verla… pero tienes razón, hoy es tu día y tenemos motivos de sobra para celebrar… ¿te gustó como quedó todo?

Hiciste mucho más de lo que imaginé sería posible en tan solo un par de meses, tú y Pauna simplemente se superaron a sí mismas una vez más.

Katherine iba a decir algo, pero alguien llamó a su puerta, y cuando entró era su padre, erguido y apuesto, aunque avejentado por su enfermedad y porque al igual que Katherine toda la situación con Anne había cobrado factura.

Candy, mi Candy, me has dejado sin palabras. – la sonrisa de Victor iluminaba su rostro de manera especial.

Papá… - Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y se arrojó a los brazos de él.

No llores mi amor, solo disfruta.

¿Cómo está Drew? ¿Albert?

Ansiosos de verte, creo que aun más de lo que tú estás por verlos. –

Muero por abrazar a mi niño…

Y por besar a Albert. – le dijo Patty desde la puerta que había entrado justo en el último momento. Candy se ruborizó. – acerté, ¿todos listos?

Sí, todos listos. – le respondió Katherine con una hermosa sonrisa. – vamos Patty, démosle un par de minutos a Victor y a Candy.

Las mujeres salieron, y Victor tomó las manos de su hija para besarlas.

Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que te amo con todo mi corazón, y que espero que seas muy feliz mi vida… y también quiero darte esto. – sacó un largo estuche de terciopelo color vino y le dijo. – esto perteneció a mi madre, sé que no la conociste, pero creo que ella te hubiese amado tanto como yo, y quiero que ahora sea tuya. –

Candy abrió el estuche con manos temblorosas, y vio una fina pulsera de diamantes, delicada, y muy hermosa.

Papá, es preciosa, pensé que… -

Las joyas de los White-Rowan deben pasar a la hija mayor, lo sé, esa es la tradición, pero ya no importa… no digas nada, vamos, Albert espera por ti. – besó su frente y le ofreció su brazo para bajar.

El hermoso jardín de la mansión Andrew parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, Pauna y Katherine habían mandado a hacer enramadas de colgantes flores blancas, dónde se mezclaban cristales y perlas que destellaban con la luz de la tarde estival, la familia y amigos estaban reunidos, era algo sencillo, íntimo, un regalo a sus padres que tanto habían anhelado ser parte de su unión.

El cuarteto de cuerdas sonaba alegremente, y en cuanto la novia apareció en la entrada todo el mundo hizo silencio ante las sublimes notas del Canon de Pachebel, Pauna y Katherine habían diseñado una larga arcada de colgantes flores color blanco y rosa pálido, a propósito, para que Candy se luciera en el largo caminar hacia Albert.

Un suspiro colectivo se alzó en el aire cuando la mirada de adoración de Albert se enlazó con la de embelesamiento de la de Candy, las notas del cello, y los violines flotaban en el aire, el jardín iluminado por los últimos rayos del atardecer, Albert al frente, vestido con gala escocesa, y ella, flotando por el pasillo, su mirada perdida en su príncipe, haciendo su sueño realidad, todo lo que había soñado tendría de pequeña en su boda, todo estaba ahí, pero todo el lujo y los detalles palidecían ante el hecho de que iba a unir su vida a la de Albert frente a su familia y amigos.

Cuando Albert se lo propuso, ella lo había visto con cara de confusión, pensando en que no había razón, ellos ya se habían casado, pero Albert le dijo, aún le debemos a nuestros padres esa boda religiosa que no hemos tenido, y estoy seguro de que la disfrutaran… así había comenzado la locura, y en menos de dos meses, Katherine y Pauna habían hecho cada uno de sus sueños realidad.

Candy llegó frente a Albert, y Victor le dirigió unas palabras a Albert y a Candy.

Sé que mi hija es afortunada al tenerte a su lado, espero de todo corazón que la felicidad que han alcanzado crezca cada día, y que su amor, que ciertamente ha sobrevivido muchas pruebas se haga aún más fuerte. Candy, mi niña, doy gracias al cielo que tu sueño se hace realidad, como padre mi deseo ha sido siempre cumplirlos, y hoy soy un hombre sumamente feliz de ser testigo de su amor. – Victor abrazó a Albert y besó a Candy en la frente con ternura, después se dirigió a su lugar al lado de su esposa.

Albert miró a Candy como si fuese la primera vez, perdido en sus cristalinos ojos verdes, amándola con locura, embelesado con su belleza, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado. De su princesa rubia de ojos verdes.

Me robas el aliento. – le dijo al oído.

Y tú aceleras mi corazón. – le respondió ella.

Ambos rieron cómplices de sus cursilerías y voltearon su vista al frente, el sacerdote dirigió palabras a los presentes, y habló sobre las bondades del amor, después pidió a Candy y Albert que dirigieran palabras el uno al otro.

Albert, mi amor, siento que floto entre nubes, saber que estás a mi lado, que eres mí amado, el padre de mis hijos, nuestro valiente caballero andante, compañero de aventuras y locuras, caminar a tu lado es un privilegio, te amo, y prometo que seré tu apoyo, tu cómplice, tu amiga, compañera, mujer, esposa, amante. Estoy agradecida por la familia que formamos, por estar juntos, por poder caminar tomados de la mano, porque sé que, sin importar la lucha, no estoy sola, y que juntos podemos superarlo todo, gracias por ser mi amigo, mi cómplice, mi amado compañero de batallas, te amo, mi guapo príncipe. – le dijo ella ruborizándose.

Princesa, la culpable de mis desvelos, de mis más crudas batallas, la razón de mis alegrías, el amor de mi vida, la mujer que me roba el aliento, que me vuelve loco con sus ocurrencias, una mujer fuerte, cariñosa, tenaz, amada madre de mis hijos, soy afortunado de tenerte, estoy agradecido de que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad, porque no solo tú soñaste con que un día esto sucediera, también ha sido mi sueño, y simplemente me quedo mudo ante tu belleza, ante tu gran corazón, ante tu fortaleza, te amo, y te juro que caminaremos junto, lucharemos tomados de la mano, y seremos felices.

Intercambiaron anillos, y siguieron cumplieron con todos los ritos acostumbrados en esos casos, el sacerdote bendijo su unión y Albert la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla con descarada lentitud, habían pasado tres días separados, y, a decir verdad, habían sido tres días terriblemente largos para ambos, pero ahora estaban dispuestos a perderse uno en el otro.

Solo se separaron cuando los aplausos cesaron y la alegre voz de Anthony recordándoles que aún no estaban de luna de miel los hizo darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Candy se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más, porque un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, copia al carbón de su padre corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó a ambos, Albert lo alzó y Drew con toda su ternura usual dijo con su vocecita cantarina.

Papá, beso a mamá. –

Jajajaja, ¿acaso no ha sido suficiente beso? – le preguntó Candy.

No. – respondió el chiquillo imperativamente.

Drew manda, lo sabes. – le dijo su amado mientras la atraía para besarla de nuevo.

Mamá, beso a papá. – Candy se dejó llevar por el momento.

Beso a Drew exigió el pequeño una vez que su madre hubo besado a su padre, y por supuesto fue complacido, y besado en ambas mejillas por sus padres.

El crepúsculo los alcanzó, y en la noche el lugar fue iluminado con velas y extensiones de luces, las notas de Perfect Symphony se escucharon en el aire, y Albert la llevó hasta el centro de la pista para bailar la que era su canción. La atrajo suavemente por la cintura y ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de él.

Esto es mágico… - le dijo ella con ensoñación.

Te amo, ¿cómo estás? –

Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte…

No me preocupo, solo creo que ha sido un día largo, que aún andas en tacones, que…

Shhh no arruines el momento romántico.

Te amo, me tienes loco por ti, y muero por salir de aquí, tomarte en mis brazos, besarte hasta la locura, y hacerte el amor lentamente hasta que amanezca. – la voz ronca de Albert, y sus cálidas manos en su cintura recorriendo su espalda desnuda la hacían delirar.

¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos quedarnos?

No más de unos 40 minutos, el auto está listo, nos hemos tomado fotos, agradecimos a todos…

Jajajaja, quieres escapar antes de que Stear, Archie y Anthony piensen en alguna travesura para divertirse a tu costa.

No aprecio que me levantes falsos, ¿acaso no me crees que lo que más quiero es perderme entre las pecas de tus hombros, y trazar caminos hacia el sur?

Me tientas…

¿Entonces?

Una hora, después, nos escapamos.

¿A Islandia?

Jajajaja, ¿hablas en serio?

Sí, llevemos a Drew a Islandia dentro de un par de días.

¿Y antes de eso?

Primero debemos pasar unos cuantos días encerrados en la habitación que reservé en el Savoy.

Candy se sonrojó solo de pensar en las cosas que él le haría en un rato más, terminaron su baile y fueron a mezclarse entre los invitados, todos pertenecientes al círculo cercano, justo una hora después, Albert y Candy se despidieron de los invitados, Elroy Andrew les dijo cuando fueron a hacer lo propio con ella.

Así que esta vez sí tendremos el privilegio de que se despidan.

Jajajaja, tía aún no nos perdonas habernos ido así años atrás.

Hoy les perdono todo…

¿Confesamos las travesuras de niños entonces?

¡JA!, como si no supiera que fueron ustedes quienes rompieron los figurines de cristal de murano, o que fueron los responsables de que Fifí terminará teñido de rosa, también sé que fueron quienes pusieron tortugas en la bañera, ¿continuo? –

Jajajaja, no tía, no es necesario que continúes, ahora que lo pienso es un milagro que Drew sea el ángel de niño que es. – dijo Candy sonrojada ante el recuerdo de sus ocurrencias, la realidad es que ella era la autora intelectual y material de muchas de las travesuras, y Albert solía terminar involucrado en ellas por tratar de evitar que se metiera en problemas. – gracias por todo tu apoyo siempre tía. – le dijo en un rato de sensibilidad, producto de su alegría y de las hormonas de su embarazo.

Ya chiquilla, no tienes nada que agradecer, ahora vayan a terminar de despedirse, para que se vayan, estoy segura de que Candy está cansada, y en su condición debe cuidarse. – dijo Elroy Andrew, sin detenerse a pensar que en su época hubiese sido vergonzoso casarse embarazada, y tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, los tiempos habían cambiado, y conforme se hacía más vieja Elroy desechaba poco a poco los prejuicios de antaño, y claro, en lo que correspondía al par de rubios siempre había tenido debilidad por ellos.

Por supuesto que obedeceremos de inmediato, mi querida tía. – le dijo Albert con un brillo de algo más en la mirada que hizo que Candy volviera a sonrojarse.

Llévala a descansar primero, ya después se divertirán. – le dijo Elroy sin siquiera inmutarse, abrazó y besó a ambos a modo de despedida, señal inequívoca de que habiendo cumplido con sus obligaciones ahora podían escapar.

Drew dormía en los brazos de Stear, era un cuadro delicioso, Stear cargaba al rubio pequeño, Archie estaba sentado en la misma mesa con Victoria en igualdad de circunstancias, Anthony tenía entre sus brazos a uno de sus hijos, mientras el otro dormía plácidamente en su bambineto, y George tenía en brazos al pequeño al pequeño Aidan, definitivamente los hombres de la familia adoraban a sus hijos, las mujeres estaban cerca charlando animadamente, Patty había incluído a Ally en la conversación, la chica era agradable, y ciertamente amaba a Victoria, eso había ganado el corazón de la familia, aunque se fijaban que tanto Archie como ella hacían lo necesario por guardar la distancia y la compostura, después de todo Archie era un hombre casado.

Candy se acercó al grupo de hombres que charlaban animadamente en tonos bajos tratando de no despertar a los pequeños.

Están perfectos para una foto. –

Gatita, no hay nada extraordinario en cuidar de nuestros hijos, ¿ya se van?

Sí, venía a despedirme, Stear, seguro que tú y Patty…

Ni lo preguntes, Patty muere por cuidar de Drew estos días, además ya sabes que los abuelos también estarán cerca.

Gracias… solo serán un par de días, tenemos cita con el médico esta misma semana.

Bueno, pues entonces terminen de irse, porque Albert ya no puede ocultar que muere por raptarte, le dijo Anthony con su usual insolencia hacia el primo mayor que adoraba.

Esta vez no tengo siquiera como negártelo, así que, gracias por todo, por estar con nosotros, y cualquier cosa solo llamen. –

Cualquier cosa lo resolveremos, no te preocupes. – le aseguró Archie con tono de suficiencia, que produjo una sonrisa divertida en Albert.

Albert tomó de la mano a su amada esposa, y caminó fuera del mágico escenario, sus padres atendían a algunos invitados más, pero ellos sabían que se retirarían, así que sin más la condujo al auto, abrió la puerta para que abordara, y la besó con suavidad.

Te amo.

Yo a ti.

Arribaron al Savoy en poco tiempo, el opulento edificio de finales de 1800 esperaba por ellos con su sosegada majestuosidad, desde los pisos de blanco y negro mármol, sus exclusivos restaurantes, la alta calidad de su servicio, hasta la acogedora y hermosa royal suite que Albert había reservado.

La "habitación" era un penthouse, con su propio comedor, sala, bar, y demás amenidades, decorada en tonos de dorado, marfil y blanco, con acentos de color negro, mullidas alfombras, y magníficas vistas al río y al London Eye, el ambiente del lugar parecía sacado de otra época, y Candy admiró sus alrededores con entusiasmo.

Es bellísimo mi amor. – le dijo a Albert con sinceridad.

Sabía que te gustaría, ¿cómo estás?

Bien…

Cansada, ¿cierto?

Sí, un poco. – admitió ella.

Vamos a prepárate un relajante baño, ven, te ayudaré con el peinado, y después a dormir.

Jajajaja, estoy algo cansada, pero si mal no recuerdo, me prometiste que me besarías hasta que perdiera la cordura.

Y lo haré amor mío, lo haré, pero primero necesitas descansar un poco, no te preocupes, juro que disfrutarás del baño. – le dijo con picardía en su mirada, mientras la besaba recorriendo con sus traviesas manos su anatomía de una manera deliciosa.

La llevó al impresionante cuarto de baño con sus pisos de ajedrez, blanca tina de porcelana rodeada de mármol color verde oscuro, detalles de fina caoba y vista que quitaba el aliento, pero Candy ni siquiera lo notó, porque Albert recorría su cuerpo con besos y sus manos expertas la hacían vibrar.

Albert la escuchó gemir, pero también era consciente de que ella había tenido un día largo, aún llevaba tacones, y antes de agotarla con escarceos amorosos, debía cuidar que ella estuviera bien.

Desde que Albert había sabido que sería padre de nuevo, se desvivía por complacerla, cuidarla y mimarla, aún más de lo usual, lo cual era ya mucho decir, sus primos solían embromarlo diciéndole de que de ser posible él evitaría que el mismo aire la tocara, pero por supuesto Albert estaba tan emocionado con cada nuevo detalle, con las pequeñas cosas que cambiaban en el cuerpo de su adorada esposa, qué simplemente los ignoraba y seguía tratándola como una reina.

Dejó de besarla por un momento y ella lo atrajo, no quería que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejáme preparar la tina, ¿quieres?

Sólo si lo haces atractivo visualmente. – le dijo ella traviesa.

¿Atractivo visualmente? ¿bailo? ¿hago striptease?

Desnúdate, y luego la preparas. – le dijo ella con toda seriedad.

Albert le sonrió y mantuvo su mirada en ella por unos segundos, calculando su decisión al respecto, Candy tomó asiento en el opulento diván de seda color ocre se acomodó de lado y mantuvo la mirada de él sin sonrojarse, ya no era una niña, meses atrás había cumplido 30 y conocía a su esposo, y no había nada que él le negaría, además que habían pasado por tanto, que las penas, tabúes y prejuicios eran inexistentes entre ellos.

Albert la vio cómoda y se dio cuenta de que ella no bromeaba, así que decidió cumplir el deseo de su esposa, con tortuosa lentitud se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa dejando su magnífico torso de dios griego al descubierto, Candy le sonrió y contempló su figura, complementada aún por la falda escocesa, cambió de parecer.

Por ahora es suficiente, creo que quiero contemplarte así como escocés…

Jajajaja, ¿fantasearas con que soy un salvaje escocés que dirige clanes y lucha batallas?

Mmmm no se necesita fantasear demasiado, eres escocés, un salvaje en la cama cuando se requieres, y has luchado a mi lado cada batalla importante de mi vida, así que, no es fantasía. – La sonrisa tranquila de ella lo desarmó, se acercó y la besó apenas rozando sus labios.

Tus deseos son órdenes amor mío. – contuvo el aliento cuando Candy aprovechó su cercanía para introducir su mano por debajo de la falda escocesa y acarició su muslo con sus suaves manos dirigiéndose al norte de su anatomía con decisión, él detuvo su mano y le dijo, aún no, traviesa, aunque ambos fueron conscientes de que su cuerpo reaccionaba descaradamente ante el toque femenino.

Albert caminó hasta la tina, abrió las doradas llaves y dejó que agua se templara, no podía ser demasiado caliente, ya que estaba contraindicado en el estado de Candy, vació sales y aceites de lavanda y rosas, y una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto a su satisfacción, regresó al lado de Candy, desechó los tacones, y la hizo darle la espalda para abrir uno por uno los satinados y diminutos botones que recorrían el largo de la espalda, besó su nuca y enterró sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos, deshaciendo con cuidado el elaborado peinado y poniendo a un lado las flores, la ayudó aponerse en pie y la desnudó por completo, contemplando con deseo la perfecta anatomía de ella, sus pechos más llenos y sus caderas más redondeadas por su embarazo, aunque su vientre aún era plano, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, y el disfrutaba cada segundo de ello, la acarició con suavidad, y la llevó hasta la tina dónde se dedicó a recorrer su níveo cuerpo con una esponja, disfrutando del tacto resbaloso de su piel y de cómo se mezclaba el olor de los aceites y las sales en el aire, enjabonó su largo cabello con un shampoo de menta y desenredó los largos rizos.

Acompáñame aquí dentro, ¿quieres? –

Pensé que jamás lo pedirías. – le dijo él poniéndose en pie y terminando de desnudarse con la debida lentitud que le permitiría a ella disfrutar del espectáculo. Candy recorrió con su mirada la masculina anatomía, sin parar de deleitarse, a pesar de que lo conocía de memoria, cada vez que lo veía una sensación de calor subía por su cuerpo, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Albert entró a la tina y ella se hizo cargo de mimarlo de tal forma de que él no tuvo más remedio que tomarla ahí mismo, su deseo por ella era enorme, la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, puso sus manos a los lados de sus caderas, la guio en una rítmica y deliciosa cadencia mientras sus labios recorrían su piel, y torturaban suavemente sus rosados pezones erguidos ante las caricias y provocaciones de él, la escuchó gemir con placer, la sintió estrecharse y tensarse alrededor de él, un grito de placer acudió a sus labios, mientras las oleadas de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo y las suaves convulsiones del clímax la invadían, Albert la contempló disfrutar, y sintió el su excitación crecer, mientras sus roncos gemidos acompañaban perfecta sinfonía los de ella. El palpitar de la oleada de placer de él la llevó a ella a un nuevo clímax, y los movimientos cadenciosos y profundos de ella hicieron el de él aún más intenso.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, se besaron con pasión entre suspiros entrecortados, y palabras de amor.

Esa noche y todas las que siguieron durmieron desnudos, piel con piel, dedicándose por un par de días a amarse sin censura o freno, de tal forma que la piel de ella se volvió sensible al tacto, pero aun así de no haber tenido una cita con Martin, se hubiesen quedado uno en brazos del otro por más tiempo.

En el consultorio de Martin Candy y Albert esperaban ansiosos por el resultado de los últimos exámenes. Martin entró con una sonrisa en el rostro que les dijo todo lo que tenían que saber. Candy estalló en llanto, y Albert los abrazó fuerte a ambos.

¿Curado entonces?

Prácticamente podemos decir que sí, no más quimio, si habrá exámenes de rutina y por precaución cada seis meses, pero son libres de llevar una vida normal, viajar, disfrutar del nuevo bebé que viene en camino…

De vivir sin sombras. – dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Sí ahora podrán vivir sin sombras.

Gracias Martin, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo durante este tiempo.

No tienen nada que agradecer, y ahora salgan de aquí y comiencen a vivir todo lo que han deseado hacer y no han hecho.

¿Sabes que ya lo inscribimos en un prescolar? Inicia en un par de semanas. – le dijo Candy con alegría.

Me da gusto, será bueno para él, cualquier cosa llámenme, pero disfruten.

Martin abrazó a Drew una última vez, se despidió efusivamente de Candy y Albert y con alivio los vio partir, habían sucedido algo que pocas veces le tocaba presenciar, un milagro médico.

Esa noche la familia festejó, y al día siguiente Albert llevó a Candy y a Drew a Islandia, disfrutaron de un par de semanas maravillosos, viendo a través de los ojos de Drew el mundo de una manera nueva e inocente.

Cuando regresaron a Londres tuvieron la cita médica de Candy, harían un ultrasonido para descubrir el sexo del bebé, Albert y Drew estaban parados a un lado de la mesa de exploración observando como el obstetra pasaba el aparato y en la pantalla les daba un recorrido guiado sobre el nuevo bebé, les habló de proporciones, contó los deditos, y al final les dedicó una sonrisa.

Será una niña. –

Oíste Drew, papá tenía razón, tendrás una hermanita, Eileen, le dijo Candy con alegría.

Albert le sonrió y apretó su mano, Drew besó a su madre y le habló a su hermanita.

Hola Eieen. – le dijo en su lengua aún balbuceante.

Albert contrató un ejército de diseñadores y compró cada cosa que encontró a su paso para hacer de la habitación de su hija un lugar de ensueño, Candy se burlaba de él diciéndole que iba a chiflar a la niña, y Albert solo le sonreía y respondía, que no más que ella, ya que Candy también estaba loca por conocer a la pequeña. Le hablaba durante el día, ponían música clásica, Drew le cantaba, Albert casi se vuelve loco cuando la sintió moverse por primera vez, y Drew rio con nerviosismo, eran deliciosamente felices.

A principios de septiembre Candy y Albert llevaron a Drew al prescolar, temían que lloraba, pero él simplemente pidió su ritual de besos y después con una enorme sonrisa se adentró en el salón de clases dejándolos ahí, sin saber, si reír o llorar.

Candy se acercaba al sexto mes de embarazo, Albert se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura mientras besaba la curva de su cuello.

Te tengo una propuesta. – le dijo él

Te escucho, pero debemos llegar a casa de mis padres.

Lo sé, tengo todo listo para escaparnos.

¿Escaparnos?

Sí, un par de semanas a Rusia, hay negocios que atender, y quiero llevarte conmigo.

Rusia… la tierra de los zares. – dijo ella con ensoñación.

Sí, aún hay hermosos palacios, ¿Qué dices? Dos semanas, juntos, una especie de luna de miel antes de que llegue nuestra princesa y nos impida dormir… pronto será difícil que viajes conmigo por un tiempo.

Está bien, ¿Drew?

Pues tus padres, los míos, Isabella y Anthony, Pauna y George, incluso Archie se han ofrecido a cuidarlo, Stear y Patty también saldrán de viaje, así que tu escoge.

Sí estás de acuerdo me gustaría que se quedara con mis padres, y que los demás estén al pendiente por si necesitan ayuda, los he visto muy tristes por toda la situación de Anne, cada vez está peor, y creo que les vendría bien una distracción.

Está bien, solo no quisiera que lo llevaran a visitarla.

Se los diremos, eso no es problema, asunto solucionado, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

¿Hablas en serio?

Jajajaja, solo quería ver qué cara pondrías, el avión estará listo mañana a medio día, ya pedí a Dorothy que prepare tu equipaje.

Al día siguiente Candy y Albert partieron rumbo a la que ellos pensaban sería un sueño romántico, la última escapada antes del nacimiento de su princesa, un viaje perfecto, lleno de aventuras, un sueño más hecho realidad, sin saber que, a la mitad de su viaje, su sueño se convertiría en pesadilla.

Albert odiaba las interrupciones, y era una hora imprudente para llamar, pero seguro no había de que preocuparse, caminó con seguridad hasta el aparato, el que llamaba era Anthony, Albert pensó que ya buscaría la forma de hacer pagar a Anthony la interrupción, Candy había llegado hasta su propio teléfono antes de que el pudiera impedirlo, ella contestó primero, Albert observó todo en cámara lenta, había contestado a Anthony, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de Candy, ella palideció, el no entendía que era lo que Anthony decía, solo podía verla a ella, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

Esperaré su llamada. – dijo con voz apenas audible. Bajó el teléfono, y mirando a los ojos a Albert alcanzó a decir una sola palabra antes de desvanecerse… -Drew – Albert apenas pudo evitar que ella diera contra el suelo, había dejado caer su propio teléfono y de pronto su cerebro unía las palabras de Anthony con lo que Candy había dicho, el frío recorrió si cuerpo, y un sentimiento que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado lo invadió por completo, Albert Andrew, estaba paralizado, por el temor.


	47. Chapter 47

**Un capítulo cortito, pero en verdad ando escasa de tiempo, y tengo que publicar otro par de capítulo de la otra historia esta semana. Les mando un abrazo.**

 **KeyAg**

 **RAA 46**

-Candy, mi amor, despierta… - la voz de Albert se escuchaba lejana y preocupada. -Vamos Nena, tienes que despertar, mi vida, el médico viene en camino, pero déjame ver tus ojos, princesa.

Ella caminaba en un mundo oscuro, quería abrir los ojos, pero algo le decía que era mejor no despertar, de pronto lo supo, no importaba cuanto doliera debía despertar, debía luchar, por Drew, por su familia, por Albert.

Ella abrió los ojos y escuchó un desgarrador gemido, por un momento se preguntó de dónde había salido, y después se dio cuenta de que provenía de su propia garganta. Albert se sentó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras la arrullaba.

Todo va a estar bien mi amor, te juro que todo va a estar bien. – él no sabía, pensó ella.

Albert… Drew… - él aire le hacía falta, sintió que su vientre se contrajo y una punzada de dolor atravesó su espalda.

Candy, princesa, necesitas calmarte, no podemos poner en riesgo tu vida, o la de nuestra bebé, debemos regresar a Londres lo más pronto posible, y para eso, tú debes de estar bien para poder hacer eso, respira por favor.

Drew…

Lo sé mi amor, Anthony me llamó para eso, necesito saber quién te habló a ti, pero primero debemos ponerte presentable, un médico viene en camino para examinarte y ver si es seguro volar a Londres o sí debemos esperar.

No podemos esperar, si el médico dice que no puedo moverme, llama a mis padres, que vengan ellos y tu regresa a Londres de inmediato, contrata una enfermera para que me cuide mientras ellos llegan, pero tú debes estar allá.

Albert la miró, Candy sabía que ella era su adoración, y que su corazón se partía en ese momento en dos de pensar en tener que dejarla.

Albert, Drew nos necesita. – le dijo ella con firmeza, al hombre que por un momento parecía haber perdido su norte. – se puso en pie y contuvo la respiración cuando otra punzada endureció su vientre, lo sobó con delicadeza y suplicó al cielo que le ayudara a mantener a su pequeña dentro de ella hasta el final del embarazo. Caminó hasta el vestidor y buscó que ponerse, una vez vestida comenzó la tarea de empacar, pero Albert la detuvo.

Recuéstate por favor princesa, yo lo hago.

¿Llamaste a mis padres?

Pedí a mi padre que hablara con tus padres en persona, una noticia así por teléfono puede ser fatal para tu padre, verán cómo reacciona, y sí no, mis padres viajarán en su lugar, ahora recuéstate, yo empaco… ¿¡Dónde está ese dichoso médico!?

Albert, la llamada era de los secuestradores… - le dijo Candy quedamente.

Bien, deja llamo a Stear para que extraiga la conversación de tú teléfono.

¿Puede hacer eso?

Sí, nuestros teléfonos graban todas las llamadas en una base de datos secreta, a la que Stear tiene acceso, es por seguridad.

¿No quieres saber?

¿Qué dijeron?

Sí.

Quiero saberlo, pero no quiero que te estreses, así que por favor tranquila, Stear me dará las transcripciones en unos 10 minutos cuando mucho.

Candy iba a responder, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Era el médico personal del embajador inglés en Moscú, Candy no se sorprendió ante este hecho, mantuvo su respiración pausada, y recurrió a todas las técnicas de yoga y meditación que conocía para que su ritmo cardíaco no se acelerara.

¿Doctor? – preguntó Albert, una vez que el médico hubo terminado el ultrasonido y demás protocolos de seguimiento.

No recomiendo que viaje, profesionalmente creo que debe esperar al menos unos tres días. – dijo el galeno con gravedad.

¿Porqué? – preguntó Candy con mirada desafiante.

Porque la impresión que recibió fue muy fuerte, porque el corazón de su bebé esta ligeramente acelerado, dígame, ¿ha sentido algún dolor?

No. – dijo ella mintiendo deliberadamente, necesitaban regresar a Londres a como de lugar.

No me convence señora Andrew, aun viajando en avión privado, no es un vuelo corto.

Albert vio la mirada obstinada en ella, y a decir verdad, tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

¿Puede acompañarnos? Para que la vigile en el vuelo, pagaré lo que usted me indique. – dijo Albert.

No es cuestión de dinero señor Andrew, es un riesgo.

Entendemos que es un riesgo, pero, tomando en cuenta que nuestro hijo está en manos de secuestradores, creo que lo más seguro es llevarla de vuelta a Londres.

Debo pedir permiso al señor embajador, pero sospecho que eso no será un inconveniente.

No lo será, partimos en dos horas, el avión ya está siendo preparado en el hangar.

Muy bien, pediré a una de mis enfermeras que nos acompañe, y llevaremos lo necesario para una emergencia.

Gracias doctor.

No me agradezca, y le pediré que firmen una carta responsiva de lo que estamos por hacer.

Lo haremos sin problemas.

Bien, con permiso.

Deme su dirección un auto estará por usted para llevarlo al hangar, y se gusta puede viajar directo de regreso en el mismo avión una vez que estemos en Londres, o bien quedarse, en el hotel que guste.

Viajaré de regreso, sugeriría que haya un equipo médico esperando por ella en Londres, después del vuelo, lo mejor será que pase unos días en observación en un hospital.

Lo arreglaré. –

Candy apretó la mano de Albert en agradecimiento.

¿Te llegó la conversación?

Sí, están triangulando de donde proviene, por supuesto la voz fue distorsionada, no te pidieron dinero.

No, pero les daremos lo que sea, ¿no?

Todo depende del motivo del secuestro.

Albert…

Candy, debemos ser inteligentes, si el motivo del secuestro es solo dinero, les daremos lo que pidan, pero si no es dinero, lo que realmente quieren no les daré nada, los cazaré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, y si se atreven a tocar un solo cabello de Drew lo pagarán con sus vidas, de algo debe servir el poder y el dinero de la familia.

Candy observó la fiereza en el rostro de su esposo, sabía que no bromeaba, pero no había compasión en su corazón por quien fuera que se había atrevido a llevarse a su niño.

¿Te dijeron como sucedió? – preguntó Candy tras unos minutos de silencio con los ojos cerrados mientras Albert daba vueltas por la habitación empacando, para mantenerse ocupado, después de todo, podían pedir que les enviaran todo.

Asaltaron a Alice y a Lena mientras paseaban con los niños en el parque.

¿El equipo de seguridad?

El chofer de Archie fue drogado, uno de los guardaespaldas tiene heridas de bala y el otro salió tras de ellos, pero lo atropellaron, ambos están estables, pero en el hospital.

¿Victoria?

No iban por ella, la ignoraron por completo, Stear tiene los videos de la ciudad y los está analizando el equipo de IT y de seguridad.

Candy se reacomodó en la cama, como si buscara una posición cómoda, Albert la observó detenidamente.

¿Segura que estás bien?

Estoy aterrada.

¿Pero todo está bien con nuestra hija?

Albert, mi amor, todo estará bien, necesito llegar a casa.

Irás al hospital.

Con la condición de que no te quedarás conmigo, llama a mi madre, a la tuya, a quien sea, tú debes estar al tanto de todo.

Haré de nuestra base el hospital, ya lo hice antes, ahora mismo Anthony está haciendo los arreglos. – le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente.

Dejaron la suntuosa suite que los había cobijado durante la que debió ser una luna de miel pre- bebé. Y viajaron al hangar en silencio, Albert la llevaba abrazada, firmemente sostenida por él, los aeropuertos de Inglaterra estaban en alerta, los hangares privados fuertemente investigados, se habían asegurado de que no saliera un solo vuelo de Inglaterra sin ser revisado, pero, había otras formas, y Albert de pronto deseó ser omnipotente, para poder bloquear el país con un domo protector, para así asegurarse de que Drew no fuera sacado del país, entonces él voltearía hasta la última piedra con tal de hallarlo.

Ayudó a Candy a descender y a abordar el jet que esperaba por ellos, el médico le indicó que mantuviera las piernas arriba y conectó un monitor fetal para estar al pendiente durante el vuelo, le ofreció un calmante ligero, pero Candy se rehusó.

Debo estar consciente, ellos dijeron que me llamarían.

Stear puso un parche para que las llamadas de tu teléfono sean desviadas al mío.

Albert, quieren tratar conmigo.

Debemos dejarles claro que negociaremos, pero que no nos tienen a su merced.

Nos tienen a su merced.

Eso, ellos no deben saberlo, ¿Tienes tus contactos militares aún?

¿Quieres contratar mercenarios?

Sí.

Candy suspiró profundo y le transfirió un número cuyo título era tía Rachel. Albert la vio inquisitivamente, pero solo marcó el número, y se lo pasó a ella.

Rowland, mañana, 0800, 51 grados, 30 minutos, 25 segundos norte, o grados 7 minutos 29 segundos Oeste. – solo dijo eso y después colgó, Albert no hizo preguntas, la besó y le dijo.

Duerme, por favor duerme. –

Ella cerró los ojos y misericordiosamente calló en un sueño poco profundo, ajena al hecho de que Albert había pedido que los calmantes suaves le fueran administrados, en cuanto se quedó dormida se puso en pie y caminó a la habitación privada para hacer una llamada.

Stear.

¿Dónde están?

Volando de regreso a Londres, necesito que envíes a alguien a confirmar que Anne sigue internada, y que pongan seguridad en los alrededores, discretamente.

¿Crees que …?

No estoy seguro, pero no lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

Bien.

Y contacta al investigador a cargo de mantener a Eliza y a Sonia vigiladas, quiero saber dónde están, que no las pierdan de vista.

Enseguida, ¿Cómo está ella?

Sedada, no quiere admitir que ha sentido dolor, viajo con médico y enfermera a bordo, averigua si Anthony tiene todo listo para que la reciban en el hospital.

Sí, ya está todo preparado, y se están instalando líneas seguras, y todo lo necesario en el hospital y en el penthouse.

Gracias Stear, ¿Hay seguridad para todos?

Sí, redoblamos la seguridad.

Cualquier cosa llámame.

Por supuesto.

Albert colgó y respiró profundo, permitió que por primera vez las lágrimas que quemaban su garganta desde horas atrás por fin fluyeran, se sentía furioso, impotente, y atemorizado, por Drew, por Candy, por su bebé, por él mismo, dejó que las emociones fluyeran, después lavó su rostro y salió a tomar su lugar al lado de Candy.

A las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente Candy dormía, había tenido un sangrado en cuanto aterrizaron, y ahora estaba decidido que debía guardar reposo, el peligro de un parto prematuro era real, Albert estaba sentado sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, no habían vuelto a llamar aún, la llamada había sido rastreada a su origen, provenía de un celular desechable que había sido utilizado en Londres, pero que más allá no podía ser rastreable, estaban a ciegas, el hombre asignado a vigilar a Sonia y a Eliza no aparecía por ningún lado, Anne seguía internada, y solo se había carcajeado cuando los investigadores de Scotland Yard habían pretendido interrogarla.

Albert alzó la vista y se topó con un hombre alto, pelirrojo, musculoso, iba vestido de civil, pero su porte militar era inconfundible.

Rowland, supongo.

Así es, William Andrew. – dijo observando con discreción a la rubia que dormía. Albert le hizo una seña para que salieran.

Supongo que sabes porque te llamó.

¿Cuántos hombres quieres?

Los que puedas juntar.

Puedo poner a unos 25 hombres a tu disposición en varios rincones del mundo, necesito saber cuáles son tus sospechas, y toda la información que tengas, oficial y extraoficial, porque supongo que conduces una investigación oficial, dirigida por Scotland Yard, y otra que pretendes se haga en tus términos.

Ahora veo porque le caes bien a mi esposa, toma, este es el número de mi primo que está a cargo de todo lo tecnológico, él te puede informar de la investigación extraoficial y oficial, aunque aquí está el nombre del detective asignado al caso.

Muy bien, me pondré a trabajar, dile a la pecosa que le dejé saludos.

Gracias, una cosa más… si esto no es por dinero…

No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de la gente.

No, quiero hacerlo personalmente, quiero ver sus caras. – le dijo Albert con seriedad.

Ella no estará de acuerdo, y no es algo con lo que se puede vivir con facilidad. –

Sí Drew no regresa…

Si Drew no regresa, veremos que lo que quieres se pueda cumplir, pero si regresa, tal vez lo mejor sea que nos dejes el resto a nosotros. – le dijo Rowland con mirada dura, era un hombre que había visto demasiado, y entendía la necesidad de hacer justicia por la propia mano en casos extremos.

Albert lo vio alejarse y regresó al lado de Candy. Durante tres días los secuestradores guardaron silencio, al tercer día el celular de Albert sonó y el respondió.

No trataremos contigo, solo con ella. –

Dijeron y colgaron para guardar silencio por otro par de días, Candy se volvía loca, trataba de ser fuerte, de mantenerse tranquila, pero las contracciones se presentaban más seguido, y los medicamentos cada vez parecían menos efectivos.

No puedo con esta tortura Albert…

Amor, no podemos hacer lo que ellos quieran, tenemos que llevarlos a jugar bajo nuestras reglas.

¡Esto no es un juego, quiero a mi niño de vuelta!

Candy, mi amor, yo también, y te juro que además de quererlo de vuelta quiero justicia, esta deuda no se quedará sin saldar, así como así.

Albert, déjame hablar con ellos…

Bien, pero debes prometerme que no harás nada sin informármelo, no depositarás dinero, no saldrás a ver a nadie, no darás información, no transferirás propiedades, ni harás nada que te ponga en riesgo a ti o a nuestra bebé.

Albert…

Júramelo amor, necesitamos estar en el mismo canal, ambos queremos a Drew de vuelta, y si quieren tratar contigo es porque te perciben como el elemento débil, y porque quieren hacerte daño, no creo que esto sea solo por dinero.

Anne sigue en el psiquiátrico.

Pero Eliza y Sonia no, nadie sabe dónde están, así que mientras no sepamos su paradero trataremos esto como parte de las locuras de tu hermana, ya que una vez estuvieron dispuestas a atentar contra tu vida, y la de Drew, y que, además, tanto Anne como Eliza estuvieron en busca de destruir tu vida de manera sistemática desde años atrás, esa es nuestra mejor pista.

¿Qué pasa si estamos equivocados?

Si lo que quieren es dinero, entenderán que deben tratar conmigo.

Albert la rodeó con sus brazos y permitió que ella se desahogara, mientras el mismo sentía como en su corazón había clavado un puñal.

Pasaron un par de semanas, todas las pistas terminaban en callejones sin salida, el celular de Candy estaba inundado de mensajes, y fotos de Drew, en las fotos él pequeño se veía bien, tal vez un poco serio, sin embargo, su aspecto físico era bueno, estaba limpio, bien vestido, y no parecía haber perdido peso, sin embargo había una tristeza no aparente para todos en su mirada, la IP de donde provenían era imposible de rastrear aún con el mejor equipo de Stear y el mismo Stear trabajando prácticamente las 24 horas.

Candy parecía hundirse en la depresión a ratos, guardaba silencio por momentos prolongados, comía justo lo necesario para mantenerse bien, y obviamente había dejado de sonreír, estaba enojada, temerosa, dolida, y sin Drew se sentía perdida, la amenaza más urgente de aborto parecía haber pasado, pero, ella parecía ida.

Albert la llevó de regreso a casa tres semanas después de su regreso de Moscú, las recomendaciones seguían siendo reposo, estaba prácticamente en su séptimo mes de embarazo, hacía tres semanas que Drew no estaba con ellos, Albert parecía estoico, inflexible, y una muralla se había erigido entre ellos, casi no hablaban.

Albert la ayudó a acomodarse en su habitación, se veía exhausta apenas había caminado del estacionamiento a su recámara y parecía que no podía mantener la respiración en un ritmo constante.

Pediré a Margaret que te suba algo de comer. – le dijo quedamente.

No.

Candy…

He dicho que no, sabes que me alimento lo suficiente, pero ahora no tengo hambre.

Mi amor…

Albert, déjame sola. –

Habla conmigo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Lo que te mantiene lejos de mí.

Tenemos opiniones diferentes, formas de afrontar las cosas, diferente, yo estoy dispuesta a dar hasta mi vida por Drew, y pareciera que… - ella se detuvo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era completamente injusto, pero lo había visto frío, controlado, incluso, tal vez insensible ante la situación, y eso calaba en lo profundo de su corazón, a veces una vocecita le decía que ahora que tendrían una niña, una que él había podido disfrutar desde el primer momento, tal vez Drew ya no era tan importante para él. Albert la miró de frente, sabía bien lo que ella iba a decir.

¿Parece que no me importa? –

No quise decir eso, sé que lo amas, es solo…

Es solo ¿qué?

Albert, dime lo que sientes, por favor no me trates como una niña, vacía tu corazón conmigo y permíteme consolarte, tal cual tú lo has hecho conmigo una y otra vez. – todo tono de reproche había desaparecido y en su lugar había el más puro amor, Albert suspiró profundo, y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Guardó silencio por un largo rato, tomó su mano, Candy lo miraba, vio como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus mejillas, su rostro se transformó, el dolor y la ira se hicieron palpables, y un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta, Candy lo acunó haciendo que recargara su cabeza en sus piernas, y lo abrazó y acaricio sus cabellos, y su barba de tres semanas, de pronto se daba cuenta que todo era una fachada, estaba siendo fuerte por ella, y ella había sido una egoísta.

Perdóname mi amor. – le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro. – perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta, por permitir que el dolor me consumiera, por dirigir mi enojo a ti, por no apoyarte y saber que tú también estás en medio de este infierno. Albert se aferró a ella y lloró hasta que el dolor acumulado y la tensión desaparecieron. Se había aferrado a ella como su tabla de salvación, juntos habían vertido sus lágrimas de impotencia, dolor, enojo.

No tienes que pedir perdón, te amo…

Yo también Albert y no puedo seguir cruzada de brazos.

No estamos cruzados de brazos, no te he dicho todo lo que hacemos a diario, cuantas pistas falsas seguimos, cuantas IP revisamos...

Quiero ver a Anne.

No, el doctor te mandó reposo.

Albert, es capaz de gritarme en mi cara las cosas con tal de lastimarme, y entonces al menos tendremos la certeza.

No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando.

Albert observó su mirada obstinada y la acercó a él con dulzura.

Tendrás que llevar a Rowland contigo, te acompaño, pero si entro y la escucho destilar veneno no respondo de mí.

Está bien, claro, haré las cosas como tú me digas. –

Y las ordenes de Rowland será actuar ante cualquier cosa sospechosa, no te quiero en riesgo de nada, ni siquiera de una bofetada.

De acuerdo.

Candy y Albert se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, el consuelo de la cercanía física y del amor que se tenían fue un bálsamo para sus cansados corazones.

Un par de días después, Albert y Candy se dirigieron a la clínica donde estaba Anne, ninguno la había visto desde que la habían internado, y ahora se dirigían hacia allá en silencio, un chofer manejaba, Rowland iba en el asiento de copiloto, ellos dos atrás y otra camioneta con gente de Rowland los seguía, a Candy le parecía exagerado, a Albert nada le parecía suficiente. No iba a correr riesgos.

Habían anunciado con anterioridad su visita y pedido que ese día no hubiese visitas ni gente ajena a la clínica, por supuesto, todas sus peticiones fueron concedidas.

Albert y Candy caminaron tomados de la mano hasta una sala de visita, habían pedido la más austera y segura, una vez en la puerta él la abrazó con fuerza.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Sí vas conmigo no se animará a destilar veneno a gusto, y necesitamos que lo haga.

Bien. Rowland.

No se le podrá acercar, descuida.

Candy entró, creía estar preparada para lo que iba a encontrar, pero la mujer que tenía frente a ella no se parecía ni tantito a su elegante hermana, vestía unos jeans y una sudadera que parecían tres tallas más que lo que ella requería, su cabello estaba grasoso, sin brillo, cortado disparejo, e incluso enmarañado, pero sobre todo le impresionó los modales nerviosos, casi desquiciados, y los ojos cargados de odio con un toque de locura palpable.

Así que la huerfanita decidió venir a visitarme, ¿y quién es el hombre que te acompaña? ¿te cansaste de Albert? No me digas, es el verdadero padre del bastardo que llevas en el vientre. – La mirada amenazante de Rowland pareció excitarla. – un hombre peligroso por lo que veo.

Anne, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Candy tranquila mientras tomaba asiento.

¿Es una visita de placer?

No es un placer verte en estas circunstancias, pero mi pregunta es genuina.

No pierdas tu tiempo.

Bien, entonces iré directo al grano… Drew está secuestrado, y necesito que me digas si tú tuviste algo que ver con ello.

Jajajajajaja, el bastardito mayor está perdido… con razón ni mi madre ni mi padre han venido, tal parece que olvidaron que tenían hija.

Anne…

Sí yo fuera culpable, ¿crees que te lo diría?

Dime que quieres, haz que quien lo tenga nos digan el precio, pagaremos, yo me haré cargo de que Albert pague lo que sea.

Sácame de aquí y descongela mis cuentas.

No hasta que no tenga a Drew de vuelta.

Jajajaja, eso no sucederá, pero ten consuelo, tú fuiste educada por padres adoptivos, mi hija no conocerá a su madre, seguro el bastardito no la pasará mal.

Anne, por Dios…

Tal vez ya aprendió a decir mamá a alguien más, es un niño después de todo, sus memorias son cortas.

Anne, dime lo que sabes.

Ayúdame a escapar.

Rowland te sacará de aquí si me dices donde está.

Anne volteó a ver al hombre que no delató ni rastro de emoción.

Dispuesta a actuar a espaldas de Albert una vez más, ¿Cuándo aprenderás Candice?

Ten compasión de mi corazón de madre.

Jajajaja, ¿así como tú lo tuviste del mío?

Abogaría porque te trajeran a Victoria, pero necesitas estar bien.

No quiero a Victoria, quiero ver a Archibald, a ti, a todos, sufrir, verlo todo perdido, arrastrarse en el lodo, y aún entonces no vas a recuperarlo, no volverás a verlo, crecerá lejos de ti tal cual Victoria no volverá a verme… pero claro, es solo justicia divina, porque yo no tuve nada que ver en ello. –

Rowland se dio cuenta de que ella se tensaba, la tomó bajo el codo y la hizo ponerse de pie, la loca no confesaría nada en claro.

Hicieron el viaje de regreso en silencio. Candy se tomó una ducha y se disponía a dormir, necesitaba tranquilizarse, sentía la tensión acumulada en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

El celular vibró, ella se acercó y al desbloquearlo un vídeo apareció en la pantalla principal, era Drew, jugaba en una playa, el mar azul turquesa de fondo, él disfrutaba de la arena, y por un breve momento, casi sonrió, una voz femenina aunque distorsionada en el vídeo le habló al niño.

Drew, ¿dónde está tú mamá?

En el cielo. – contestó el niño con tristeza.

¿Tu papá?

Se fue con ella, porque la ama más que a mí. – estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, pero su vocecilla sonaba herida, como si no comprendiera porque l ohabían abandonado.

Drew, yo voy a ser tu mamá, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿está bien? –

Sí.

¿Puedes llamarme mamá?

No.

Tal vez otro día.

Tal vez… - dijo el pequeño y levantó su mirada azul cielo a la cámara.

Diles adiós a tus padres, Drew. –

Bye, bye papá, mamá, beso. – dijo el chiquillo y aventó un par de besos al cielo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy, y de pronto una punzada aguda en su vientre la hizo doblarse de dolor, líquido caliente corrió por sus piernas, y el terror la dejó sin aliento.


	48. Chapter 48

**¡Feliz Navidad, feliz año, y casi, casi me voy hasta feliz día de la amistad!**

 **Hola chicas hermosas, un placer estar de regreso por aquí, les cuento que me tomé vacaciones por así decirlo, y luego me costó trabajo reconectar mi cerebro para escribir.**

 **Quiero compartir con ustedes una gran alegría, el año inició para mí con la visita de mi querida amiga C, quien viajó de su país al mío y pudimos pasar una semana juntas, conocernos en persona, disfrutar aventuras juntas y hacer crecer nuestra amistad.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles su paciencia, su cariño, sus mensajes de ánimo, felicitaciones y demás, mil gracias.**

 **Mis deseos para ustedes es que este sea un año bendecido, lleno de amor, de sueños cumplidos, de nuevas metas y retos.**

 **Con todo cariño, este capítulo es para cada una de ustedes, que me leen, que se ilusionan junto conmigo, que toman tiempo para entrar a este mundo, en cierta forma sin ustedes las lectoras, esta aventura no estaría completa y para todas las escritoras, sin importar para quien escriban, reconozco su tiempo, su trabajo, sus luchas, que muchas veces aguantan cacerías de brujas, acusaciones infundadas, incluso insultos y reclamos, gracias por su esfuerzo, gracias por escribir, gracias por permitirnos soñar juntas, gracias por su amistad a quienes he podido llegar a conocer, un abrazo y mi absoluta solidaridad.**

 **Les platico que este es el cap 47, y el 48 estpa casi listo, así que publicación esta semana y la que sigue sin falta.**

 **Las extraño mil, y espero poder leerlas pronto. Un fuerte y sincero abrazo.**

 **C, gracias por todas la aventuras reales e imaginarias, te extraño.**

 **KeyAg.**

 **RAA 47**

Las luces del estudio eran demasiado brillantes, se sentía nerviosa, ausente, aterrada, su corazón corría aceleradamente, el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba, y las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, todos a su alrededor parecían saber qué hacer, pero ella solo estaba ahí sentada, fingiendo poner atención a las instrucciones cuando en realidad no lograba hilar dos palabras juntas.

Observó a Albert, su rostro se veía demacrado, y de no ser por la barba de más de tres semanas que cubría sus mejillas Candy tenía la certeza de que su quijada se vería más angulosa debido al peso que seguramente había perdido.

Ella misma parecía no haberse visto en un espejo, desde que todo comenzó, sus ojos estaban rodeados de profundas ojeras, su piel se veía no solo pálida, sino acartonada, su mirada estaba cristalina, desconectada, su cabello sin brillo, en el cual la chica de peinado se había ofrecido a trabajar, pero ella solo se había encogido de hombros, una vez más nada importaba.

Albert tomó asiento a su lado tomando su mano helada y menuda en la suya.

¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó en un susurro.

Lo que sea por él…. – respondió ella con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Mi amor, si es demasiado, lo haré yo. – La mirada de Albert reflejaba preocupación.

No, estoy segura de que lo que esperan es justo esto, verme destrozada… -

Candy… - la ternura en la voz de Albert era su salvavidas en medio de todo ese horror.

Albert no pudo decir nada más, el conteo para salir al aire los interrumpió, las luces se hicieron más brillantes, y el sentimiento de caída libre los atrapó. Una mujer seria, bien arreglada, y mirada cálida fue la elegida para entrevistar a la pareja de alto perfil que vivía una tragedia digna de Goethe.

Buenas noches, querido público, tenemos con nosotros a una pareja muy especial, ejemplo de fortaleza, decisión y valentía, quienes esta noche han venido a platicar con nosotros un poco de lo que han vivido en este tiempo, y a hablar de su amado hijo, Drew Andrew, quien fue víctima de un secuestro y se encuentra desaparecido desde hace poco más de un mes. Buenas noches señores Andrew.

Buenas noches Estelle, Albert y Candy, por favor. – respondió Albert con aplomo y Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Albert, Candy, no podemos siquiera imaginar lo que están viviendo, pero quisiera pedirles que nos contaran un poco de su historia, y sus motivos para estar aquí esta noche. – Albert y Candy se voltearon a ver, estaban tomados de la mano, y sin emitir una palabra parecieron acordar quien respondería la pregunta, así que Albert fijó su mirada en Estelle y comenzó a responder.

Nuestros motivos, pues bien, llevamos poco más de un mes esperando instrucciones precisas de los secuestradores de nuestro hijo, por supuesto Scotland Yard tiene su investigación, pero, no hay resultados, ni pistas, y sabemos que entre más tiempo pase más difícil será dar con él, por ello es que estamos aquí, queremos que el público nos conozca, que conozca la historia de Drew, la nuestra, y que lo tengan presente, para que en el momento de oportunidad, que alguien lo vea pueda ayudarnos.

¿Candy, quieres hablarnos de Drew? - preguntó la periodista con habilidad.

La pregunta directa la sacó de su letargo, sabía que la cámara la enfocaba, y que su aspecto no era el mejor, pero eso no importaba, la preguntaban sobre su hijo, su amado pequeño, y un asomo de sonrisa se mezcló con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y con la voz ronca producto del nudo asfixiante en su garganta.

Drew… Drew es nuestro pequeño guerrero, un hombrecito valiente que en su corta vida ha tenido que enfrentar más cosas que muchos adultos…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Drew fue diagnosticado con cáncer, antes de su primer cumpleaños, era solo un bebé, y luchó valientemente por más de un año para vencer esa terrible enfermedad…

Estoy segura que ustedes lucharon junto con él, he estado investigando como corresponde para la entrevista, y vi que Drew nació en Francia, incluso me topé con tabloides donde hablan de ti, de Albert, y en ese tiempo ambos tenían pareja, así que dime ¿Drew es hijo de ambos? – la

interrumpió Estelle preguntando justo lo que quería saber.

Albert la sintió tensarse, pero sabían a lo que se arriesgaban al dar la entrevista, ella pareció hundirse en la silla un poco, pero respondió.

Drew es hijo de Albert y mío, nuestras razones, para estar separados en ese tiempo, no le incumben a nadie, la realidad es que Drew fue quien nos unió…el estar con él, la responsabilidad y el reto de ser padres de un pequeño muy enfermo, terminó por… recordarnos que… - ella estaba nerviosa, así que Albert salió a su rescate.

Recordarnos que en realidad nunca dejamos de amarnos.

¿Está Drew fuera de peligro? – Estelle tuvo la sospecha de que Albert Andrew saldría al rescate de Candice cada vez que fuera necesario, pero ella era conocida por conducir periodismoduro, así que no se rendiría.

-Está fuera de peligro del cáncer por ahora, ha sido declarado curado, pero debe seguir con revisiones periódicas. – ALbert una vez más.

¿Candy? – Estelle había notado que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, y que negaba con la cabeza.

No puedo saber si mi hijo está fuera de peligro… porque… no sé dónde está…- le dijo luchando por no desmoronarse.

¿Tienen pruebas de vida?- Candy se preguntó si la mujer era de hielo, pero les habían dicho que era la mejor.

Sí… Scotland Yard las tiene… - Ante la mención de la agencia de investigaciones, Estelle sabía que debía cambiar de rumbo de pregunta.

¿Cómo les ha afectado a ustedes como pareja todo lo que están viviendo? ¿Se culpan? ¿qué es lo más difícil de todo esto? ¿Cómo han cambiado sus vidas?

Son demasiadas preguntas juntas Estelle. – dijo Albert con seriedad.

Bien, ¿dónde estaban ustedes cuando sucedió el secuestro? – preguntó viendo directamente a Candy.

En Moscú… - respondió Candy entre lágrimas.

Y ¿Drew? - ALbert la miró con enojo, pero estaban en vivo.

En Inglaterra, al cuidado de la familia. – Albert fue ahora quién habló, sabía que Candy se culpaba por no estar cerca.

Al cuidado de la familia…según sé, no había sino personal de servicio con él cuando fue secuestrado. Su nana, un chofer, un par de guardaespaldas, la nana de su prima Cornwell, ¿Por qué si estaba al cuidado de la familia, lo que sea que eso signifique, no había nadie con él? – el tono era incisivo y despiadado.

¡¿Estás diciendo que, porque mi hijo estaba al cuidado de cuatro personas que no eran de la familia, por eso lo secuestraron?! ¿¡Nos lo merecemos por ser malos padres?! – Candy lloraba de coraje mientras respondía.

No, solo pregunto, como sucedieron las cosas. - el tono de voz de Estelle se suavizó.

Estelle, no fue un descuido, no es un caso de negligencia, el secuestro fue intencional y dirigido, nuestros dos guardaespaldas y el chofer resultaron heridos, nuestra nanny fue golpeada, la nanny de mi sobrina escapó en la confusión con la niña, pero la realidad es que no iban por Victoria, iban por Drew… que alguien de la familia hubiese estado con él no hubiese hecho una diferencia. – el tono de Albert fue tajante, y tomó la mano de Candy protectoramente.

Lo que nosotros queremos hoy, es pedirle a quienes tienen a Drew que se compadezcan, que nos regresen a mi bebé, que, si alguien lo ve, nos llame, necesito a mi bebé de regreso… solo tiene tres años… el no entiende que sucede… él es… nuestro todo… - intervino Candy en un intento conciliador.

Eso es muy conmovedor… pero ¿qué hay de la bebé que esperaban? Si mal no recuerdo hubo un anuncio con bombo y platillos sobre su inminente nacimiento, y ahora, los rumores dicen que… no habrá bebé, ¿es eso cierto?

Candy sintió que el dolor la embargaba, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, quería que todo terminara… perder a su bebé, a su Eileen… Albert trató de calmarla, pero ella solo escuchaba todo a lo lejos.

Es muy pronto, no hablaremos de algo tan doloroso para todos, lo único que queremos es ayuda para encontrar a Drew… - fue lo último que escuchó a Albert decir.

 **En algún lugar del mundo.**

La mujer morena encendió el televisor y la imagen que la recibió fue el primer plano del hombre con quien había soñado construir una vida, observó la palidez del rostro, las finas líneas de expresión, la barba tan atípica en él, esa que solo se dejaba cuando iba de viaje a algún centro de voluntariado en el tercer mundo.

La toma se abrió y pudo ver junto a él una figura femenina que le tomó tiempo reconocer, menuda, insignificante, con ropa que parecía demasiado holgada, sin rastro de maquillaje, una coleta mal hecha, por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguien a quien alguna de las fundaciones de los Andrew estaba ayudando, pero entonces la cámara la enfocó, y Sonia pudo darse cuenta, que era Candice, un fantasma de la joven mujer que ella había llegado a odiar, y había un detalle más, la rubia debía estar en el octavo mes de embarazo, pero donde debería haber un vientre redondeado con la inminente llegada del nuevo bebé no había nada.

Subió el volumen y puso atención a lo que decían, justo en ese momento sintió el perfume de Eliza cuando ella entró a la habitación, había un primer plano de la demacrada Candice en la pantalla, quien con lágrimas en los ojos suplicaba, que le regresaran a su pequeño, parecía al borde de la histeria, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, la reportera hizo una pregunta, o más bien una afirmación hablando sobre la pérdida de su embarazo, y ella perdió el control, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y a mecerse en el asiento, Albert intentó calmarla, pero al ver que no lo lograba hizo una seña, y un par de enfermeras entró en el set, le inyectaron algo, y Albert la tomó en brazos para sacarla de ahí, Anthony entró a cuadro, mientras la asustada periodista hablaba del secuestro de Drew, así como de la tragedia que embargaba a la familia en esos momentos.

Sonia volteó a ver a Eliza y pudo ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

Se está volviendo loca. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Era de esperarse…. ¿qué crees que sucederá? - Eliza no podía ocultar su triunfo.

Bajaran la guardia, Albert no puede pensar con claridad cuando ella no está bien, tal vez sea tiempo de que nos ganemos ese dinero extra del que hablamos. – Sonia era objetiva. - ¿Irás a la clínica? -

Ya he infiltrado a alguien, así que pronto será el momento. -

¿Anne lo sabe? - Parecía que había algo de ansiedad en el tono de Sonia, pero Eliza lo pasó por alto.

Seguramente nuestro médico se lo informará, sabe que tan importante es para ella tener noticias de su querida hermana. – respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

¿Quieres celebrar? – preguntó Sonia mientras se dirigía al bar por una botella y la abría.

Celebremos… - dijo Eliza mientras tomaba la copa de manos de Sonia.

Por la salud de Candice. – brindó Sonia.

Por su mala salud. –

El par de mujeres volteó a verse y sonrió con deleite, para después besarse con intensidad, el verla completamente destruida había despertado su pasión.

 **Una semana después.**

Los tabloides y medios hacían su agosto, los titulares no eran nada favorables.

 **Magnate se refugia del dolor de la pérdida en los brazos de bella mujer.**

 **Albert Andrew abandona a su esposa en medio del dolor de la pérdida.**

 **Candice Andrew al borde de la locura. La culpa la carcome por haber perdido a sus dos hijos.**

Esos eran solo unos ejemplos de cómo la prensa se ensañaba con ellos. Albert tomó la pila de periódicos, sabía que había otro reporte completo de los medios en línea, y maldijo en silencio esperando que Candy no tuviera tiempo de leer nada de eso.

Archie se asomó por la puerta y entró silenciosamente cuando lo vio hojeando los periódicos, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que mientras no encontraran a Drew las cosas serían difíciles.

-Creo que debes irte a casa.- le dijo sin ambages a Albert.

Di instrucciones para que nada de esto llegue a Candy. - respondió el otro con seguridad.

No está demás… ¿o piensas ir a comer con…? – le preguntó directamente viéndolo a los ojos, como si quisiera implicar algo más.

Supongo que no, por hoy es más que suficiente, tienes razón, me iré a casa. – respondió Albert secamente, no estaba para interrogatorios ni comentarios.

Candy me pidió llevar a Victoria de compras, ¿crees que sea prudente? - Albert pudo detectar el tono de preocupación en Archie así que se tomó un minuto para responder.

Creo que mejor sería que le dijeras que la llevarás a la casa, y que vayas tú junto con Aly, es demasiado estrés para ella por ahora.- respondió con toda sinceridad.

Bien, como tú digas. - Archie salió de la oficina sin otro comentario y lo dejó solo.

Albert llegó a su casa cerca de las 9 de la noche, le dijeron que Candy ya dormía, sigilosamente fue a su estudio por un rato más para revisar pendientes, un par de horas después se deslizó cautelosamente en la cama para no despertarla.

La tormenta parecía desgarrar los cielos, las olas se estrellaban unas contra otras, el mar embravecido azotaba violentamente la costa, el ensordecedor ruido de los relámpagos la aturdían, Candy quería cerrar los ojos, taparse los oídos, escapar de la tormenta, las tormentas siempre la habían atemorizado, al grado que incluso no podía dormir en medio de ellas.

Entonces lo vio, la pequeña figura rubia caminando a la orilla del mar, parecía perdido, solo.

¡Drew! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero un poderoso relámpago ahogó su llamado, quería correr tras de él, pero el miedo la paralizaba, escuchó su voz, sintió sus cálidos brazos rodearla, hablarle sobre la belleza de la tormenta… ella sabía que eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, en la paradisiaca costa asiática, cuando apenas comenzaban a reencontrarse, de pronto lo supo, ella ya no le temía a las tormentas, caminó con seguridad, hacia Drew corriendo para alcanzarlo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo de la mano, un rayo lo iluminó todo y Drew desapareció, un doloroso gemido cerró su garganta y ella cayó de rodillas sobre la empapada arena...

 **En alguna costa del mundo.**

La mujer pelirroja caminó hasta la orilla del mar, dónde la espectacular morena jugaba en la arena con el pequeño, lo había llenado de bloqueador, y cuidaba que no se expusiera demasiado al sol, mientras lo ayudaba a construir un castillo de arena.

No te entiendo. – le dijo Eliza con fastidio mientras tomaba asiento en la silla y observaba con desagrado al pequeño.

No hay nada que entender, te he explicado mil y una veces mis razones, pero no lo discutiremos ahora. ¿tienes noticias? - Sonia no denotó emoción ante la crítica, no le importaba lo que Eliza tuviera que decir.

Sí, ella viene en camino, lo cual debe prepararte para lo que sea. – el tono de advertencia era palpable, la morena se sacudió las manos y revolvió los rizos dorados del pequeño con afecto.

Drew, ve con Evangeline al mar por un rato pequeño, el sol aún no está tan fuerte, Eliza y yo tenemos que hablar.

Sí tía. – dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba la mano de la joven que se había convertido en su nana, sabía que a Eliza él no le gustaba.

Sonia se puso en pie, no era muy alta, pero en definitiva era una mujer atractiva, se acercó con suavidad hasta la silla de la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos, le encantaban los ojos color miel de Eliza, su piel lechosa que no podía exponerse al sol, y que en definitiva contrastaba enormemente con su tez morena, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? No estaba segura, pero las cosas eran como eran, y en medio del terrible egoísmo de la pelirroja no podía negar que la atracción era mutua.

Eliza, no le voy a permitir que le haga nada a Drew. – le dijo con seriedad.

Sabes, que ella solo quiere hacerla sufrir. - Eliza se encogió de hombros.

¿No le es suficiente saber que está desquiciada? ¿Qué perdió a su bebé? ¿Qué no tiene idea de donde se encuentra su hijo? Los tabloides no paran de hablar de ello, incluso algunos medios serios han publicado cosas con pesar, tratando de movilizar a la gente para buscar a Drew… se rumora que Albert le está siendo infiel ¿qué más quiere?

No, no es suficiente, para Anne, nunca es suficiente. –

Pues, entonces nos iremos y listo, con esto último debe pagarnos una buena cantidad, buscaremos una isla paradisiaca, o una casa en las montañas, o…

¡Sonia, estás loca, yo no estoy para vivir en un lugar así!

¿Acaso crees que tendremos muchas opciones? Después de esto, estoy segura de que la única forma en la que no nos atraparan es viviendo alejadas de la civilización, y la ira de Albert Andrew es algo que no quieres conocer. –

Es inofensivo. – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y tumbándose en la silla.

¡Albert Andrew inofensivo!

Tú y Anne no tienen idea de en lo que nos metimos… pero dime cual es el plan, una vez que Anne venga.

Ver cuanto más vamos a sacarle….

El niño no es negociable, la peor tortura para Candice es no verlo nunca más.

Y si Anne quiere algo más.

Pues simplemente me marcharé con él, eres bienvenida a venir… esa mujer está loca, creo que es tiempo de poner distancia…

¿Por qué quieres un chiquillo estorboso? Es algo que nunca comprenderé. –

Se que te fastidia, y que detestamos a su madre, por diferentes razones, pero es el hijo de Albert.

Por eso mismo deberías odiarlo. –

¿Celosa? - Sonia daba en el blanco y eso a Eliza no le hacía gracia, así que se calmó.

No, solo no te entiendo. - le respondió con el mejor tono indiferente.

Tú y yo nunca tendremos hijos, y por inverosímil que parezca, siempre quise ser madre, y esta es la oportunidad perfecta, le hacemos un favor a la criatura si evitamos que regrese con su madre, quien debe estar a un paso del suicidio.

Disfruté enormemente verla en ese especial, deben estar desesperados para que Albert la haya arriesgado a la presión de una entrevista… y saber que ha perdido al otro engendro, es lo mejor que he escuchado. – Sonia observó a Eliza radiante y le sonrió.

Pues nuestro trabajo está hecho, ¿qué más puede querer?

La quiero hundida en el fango. – respondió una suave voz detrás de ellas.

Ambas mujeres voltearon y observaron a Anne parada detrás de ellas, con su natural porte elegante, su cabello era muy corto, y estaba más delgada, pero parecía que nada había pasado.

Llegaste. – le dijo Sonia con sequedad.

Sí, llegué, y por lo que escucho tendremos diferencias de opinión.

Eliza las observó, ella no enfrentaría a Anne, en apariencia, Anne siempre había sido la más débil, pero la realidad era que mientras a Eliza le había parecido un buen juego molestar a Candy al principio, pronto descubrió que Anne hablaba muy en serio, no quería solo molestarla, sino destrozarla. Y ella ya se estaba cansando de ello, tal vez Sonia podría lograr lo que ella no había podido, cortar de una vez por todas con todo, y vivir su vida.

No necesitamos llegar a ningún acuerdo, solo necesitamos el dinero que nos prometiste, y desapareceremos.

Hasta que se les acabe… - le dijo Anne con una sonrisa, sabía bien que Eliza era mala administradora y que si una y otra vez había logrado que hiciera lo que ella quisiera era precisamente gracias a eso.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿ya hiciste la transferencia?

La haré ahora mismo, frente a ustedes, como siempre lo he hecho, ¿dónde está el mocoso?

¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

Quiero disfrutar verlo sufrir… piensa que ellos han muerto, ¿no?

Sí, eso piensa… - respondió Eliza con cautela.

Bien, pues juguemos el papel de la tía abnegada… - dijo Anne con malicia.

Sonia se tensó ante su tono de voz, pero no pudo responder nada, porque el pequeño llegó corriendo justo en ese momento.

Drew, querido. – dijo Anne en un tono que pretendía ser dulce, pero que erizaba la piel.

Tía Annie. – dijo el pequeño con cautela, su tía nunca había precisamente interactuado con él, pero verla ahí lo sorprendió, sin embargo, se dejó tomar en brazos su pequeño mundo había dado tantas vueltas en tan poco tiempo. - ¿me llevarás a casa? – preguntó con inocencia.

No hay casa a donde volver Drew, tendremos que buscar una nueva casa, pero no hagas preguntas por ahora, ve con tu nana, debo terminar de hablar con Eliza y Sonia. – El niño obedeció sin reparos, y Anne observó como la joven antillana volteaba a ver a Sonia.

Llévalo dentro, el sol ya está demasiado alto, que se dé un baño, coma algo y duerma una siesta. – La joven solo asintió y caminó con Drew en dirección a la casa, estaban aisladas del mundo, perdidas en un paraíso particular.

Bien, nos iremos pronto. – dijo Anne casualmente mientras hacía la transferencia desde su ipad.

Nosotras no iremos contigo. – le dijo Sonia con firmeza.

Me refería a Drew y a mí… y su nana supongo, este es el mejor momento para movernos, están vueltos locos, mi hermana se ha desquiciado, Albert busca refugio en otras faldas, nadie está prestando atención. –

Lo que dices con respecto a irnos es cierto, pero, Anne, Drew se queda con nosotros. –

¿Por qué crees que la transferencia incluía 15 millones más?

No me importa porque transferiste quince millones más, tú no sabrías que hacer con él. –

No necesito saber qué hacer con él, y mis planes no son de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas, iré a tomar una siesta, tengo cosas que terminar de planear y gente que contactar, ¿acaso creías que podrías formar una familia con mi sobrino? – le dijo en son de burla.

Lo que crea o no, no es tu problema.

Jajajajaja, Creo que por eso Albert terminó por dejarte, eres una tonta. – le respondió burlona y se fue tranquilamente.

Eliza extendió su mano para tomar la de Sonia conciliadoramente, pero la morena la soltó.

Tú sabías. – le dijo con mirada acusadora.

Claro que sabía, es una ingenuidad pensar de otro modo. -

¿Qué quiere Anne con el niño? –

Venganza. ¿Qué más? Sonia, debemos irnos antes de que Albert la encuentre, nosotras debemos desaparecer.

Pensé que Albert no te preocupaba.

No me preocupa, pero, es lo mejor, si tanto quieres un hijo, siempre podemos encontrar algún huérfano…

No es solo encontrar un niño…

¿Quieres al hijo de Albert? – le preguntó ella incrédula.

¿Por qué no? - respondió la morena sin pena alguna.

Me dirás que también quieres a Albert.

No… soy realista, no quiero a Albert, porque tenerlo significa vivir a la sombra de Candice, y eso no me interesa… pero el niño… además, tú y yo tenemos algo, algo real. -

Veré si puedo lograr algo con Anne. – le respondió la pelirroja con suavidad.

Sonia se acercó a ella y la besó.

Gracias… creo que necesito despejarme. –

Ve a nadar, o al pueblo, yo me quedo.- le respondió Eliza solícita.

No le permitas cometer una locura con Drew.

Descuida, vete.

Eliza la observó alejarse, mientras se sentaba a pensar, no quería enfrascarse en una discusión con Anne, pero sabía que si le permitía llevarse Drew perdería a Sonia.

Meditó por largo rato hasta que tomó una decisión, se puso en pie y se introdujo en la casa a paso lento, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

Esa noche Sonia sobresaltó cuando un golpe seco y el llanto de Drew la arrancaron del mundo de los sueños, quiso salir de su habitación de inmediato, pero Eliza la detuvo.

Drew está llorando. – le dijo viéndola con extrañeza.

Su tía está con él. – respondió Eliza con indiferencia.

¿Estás loca? Esa mujer es la peor madre del mundo… -

¿Qué esperas? ¿Regresar al mocoso a los brazos de su padre y que así te perdone? – la increpó Eliza con los celos a flor de piel.

¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Celos? ¿Después de todo este tiempo juntas…? – Sonia se distrajo porque el llanto de Drew se volvió más insistente. Manoteó con desesperación para que Eliza la soltará, y salió de la cama.

Encontró a Anne tomando de la mano a un pequeño lloroso y adormilado, prácticamente arrastrándolo para llevarlo escaleras abajo.

¿A dónde lo llevas? – dijo Sonia interponiéndose entre Anne y la escalera, al tiempo que extendía su mano a Drew para tomarlo.

¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡hazte a un lado! Drew y yo iremos a dar un paseo por la playa. ¡Eliza, ven por tu mujer!

¡Suéltalo! – dijo Sonia tomando al bebé en brazos, pero Anne no lo soltaba.

Sonia, ella es su tía. – le dijo Eliza suplicante, no quería estar en medio de la pelea

¡Su tía está loca, pero ahora veo de qué lado estás! – la increpó.

Anne trató de tomar a Drew de los brazos de Sonia, pero ella no lo soltaba, los gritos, el llanto, los insultos, todo eso aterraba a Drew quien intentaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Sonia, la cual sin darse cuenta daba la espalda a la escalera, en una fracción de segundos solo pudo ver la mirada de Anne iluminarse con malicia, y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, sin importarle que aún llevaba al niño en brazos Anne dejó de jalar y en vez de ello la empujó con fuerzas, Sonia perdió el equilibrio, rodó escaleras abajo sosteniendo a Drew con fuerzas y tratando de controlar lo incontrolable, para que en su caída Drew no saliera lastimado, pero se golpeó la cabeza en la caída y el mundo se oscureció a su alrededor.

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Candy se despertó de golpe, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y no estaba segura de que era lo que sucedía… su corazón de madre le gritaba que Drew la necesitaba, buscó a su lado y Albert no estaba.

 **En una costa Antillana.**

Sonia parpadeó tratando de reconocer dónde estaba, todo le dolía, no sabía dónde estaba, ni reconocía nada de su alrededor, pudo ver que estaba en un hangar, pero no sabía ni como, ni porque, solo pudo ver con impotencia como un hombre fornido tomaba a Drew en brazos y subía con él al avión mientras el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola hermosas y hermosos, una disculpa, pero no podía publicar porque había un par de errores que no encontraba, y porque este fin de semana tuvimos la bendición de festejar en familia el cumpleaños número 95 de mi abuelo, así que las cosas estuvieron un poco apresuradas, tuve que viajar, y aunque llevé la laptop conmigo, la verdad es que no hubo mucha oportunidad de hacer algo, porque era tiempo de familia.**

 **Sin embargo, les dejo esto por aquí, en un día nada esperado, pero con todo cariño.**

 **Mi eterno agradecimiento a C.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **KeyAg**

 **RAA 48**

 **Días antes de la entrevista.**

Bye, bye papá, mamá, beso. – dijo el chiquillo y aventó un par de besos al cielo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy, y de pronto una punzada aguda en su vientre la hizo doblarse de dolor, líquido caliente corrió por sus piernas, y el terror la dejó sin aliento.

¡Albert! – el grito desgarrador salió de su garganta con una fuerza inesperada, y de inmediato escuchó los pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras a pesar de lo enorme que era el lugar.

¿Candy, amor? – Albert irrumpió en la habitación, vio la palidez de ella, el celular en su mano, mientras la otra agarraba su vientre, el charco de líquido sobre la duela. – Debemos llevarte al hospital…

¡No, primero toma mi celular y envíale a Stear el video que me llegó, Albert, las quiero refundidas en la cárcel, es una crueldad lo que están haciendo! – le dijo ella mientras un confundido Albert tomaba el aparato y le daba play al vídeo. Candy lo vio endurecer su mandíbula, y apretar los puños mientras la límpida voz de Drew despidiéndose de sus padres flotaba en el aire.

Te juro que van a pagar mi amor, te lo juro, pero ahora debemos ir al hospital. – el tono consolador de Albert hizo que su ira se diluyera por un momento, además una aguda contracción la situó en la realidad, sería una lucha por la vida de su hija.

Está bien, déjame me cambio y mientras manda eso a Stear. – aceptó ella.

Albert la observó buscar ropa con tranquilidad a pesar de que las obvias contracciones la dejaban sin aliento, estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido, y eso lo preocupaba, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo debía ser un trabajo de parto, sin embargo, Candy si lo sabía y de pronto tuvo la certeza de que no llegaría al hospital.

Amor… llama al doctor y a la partera, no llegaremos al hospital… - le dijo mientras se doblaba ante una fuerte contracción, y hacía lo posible por recuperar el aire.

Albert reaccionó con rapidez y se acercó para darle apoyo mientras hacia las llamadas, siguió las instrucciones de la partera, no sería sencillo, pero habían inyectado con anticipación a la bebé con lo necesario para madurar sus pulmones, así que, aunque de siete meses sus posibilidades de que estuviera bien eran altas.

Llamó a Dorothy y a Lena para que ayudaran a llenar la tina y preparar todo lo que el médico y la partera habían pedido, él se hizo cargo de Candy, ayudándola a caminar, masajeando suavemente su espalda, e incluso entró a la tina junto con ella para sostener su mano y abrazarla cuando el dolor fuese demasiado fuerte, la posibilidad de anestésicos se había esfumado ya, el proceso estaba demasiado avanzado.

Respira mi amor, todo va a estar bien… - intentó él tranquilizarla.

Albert, quiero a Drew. – le dijo ella en un gemido, su mente estaba en otro lado, no en lo que sucedía en ese momento, a pesar de que su cuerpo le gritaba. Albert se dio cuenta que debía ayudarla a enfocarse en el ahora, así que con suavidad y amor le respondió.

Lo sé mi amor, lo sé, pero en este momento debes concentrarte en nuestra bebé, por favor mi vida, es muy pequeña, solo tiene siete meses, Drew está bien, sé que está triste y dolido, pero está bien, y cuando lo recuperemos le ayudaremos a pasar este trago amargo, anda nena, por favor cálmate.

Candy se puso de rodillas y Albert acarició su espalda mientras derramaba agua caliente sobre ella para ayudarla a calmar el dolor, el médico y la partera llegaron pronto y comenzaron a hacer lo necesario.

Bien Candy, estás completamente dilatada, así que puedes comenzar a pujar para permitir que tu bebé nazca, su ritmo cardiaco y el tuyo están bien… - fue el veredicto de la partera una vez que la hubo revisado.

Es muy pequeña. – sollozó ella, de pronto consciente de todos los riesgos que corrían.

Es pequeña, pero todo va a estar bien, podrá respirar por ella sola, sus pulmones ya los maduramos, y de ser necesario hay un helicóptero en el helipuerto esperando para transportarla al hospital, si todo sale bien, puede quedarse contigo hoy mismo, pero si no, la llevaremos al hospital y nos encargaremos de que esté bien. – le dijo el médico tranquilizadoramente.

Candy volteo a ver a Albert, y él tomó su mano con fuerza mientras se perdía en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Vamos mi vida, todo va a estar bien. – la voz de él era como una oleada de calma inesperada, Candy lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en él, en su amor, en la unión que los hacía fuertes.

Ella se puso de cuclillas y él la ayudó a sostenerse, mientras la acariciaba para relajarla y pegaba su amplio y fuerte pecho masculino a su espalda. Candy respiró profundo y permitió que su cuerpo le hablara, amaba a su pequeña y desde el principio había deseado que su nacimiento estuviese rodeado de amor y paz, de una forma que el de Drew no lo había estado, porque Albert le había hecho falta sin importar todos los esfuerzos que Michael hubiera hecho entonces por apoyarla, pero esta vez Albert estaba a su lado, y Candy comprendió que le debía a su hija un esfuerzo por enfocarse en ella, y a Albert el poder disfrutar de ese momento a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Tomó la mano de Albert para llevarla a su vientre y se apoyó en él cada vez que fue necesario tomar fuerzas para ayudar a su pequeña a nacer, la conexión entre ellos era más fuerte que nunca, ese momento, de completa magia los envolvió. Veinte minutos después, Candy y Albert pudieron conocer a la pequeña Eileen, la pusieron en los brazos de ella mientras Albert las acunaba a las dos, había lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, mientras escuchaban el llanto de la pequeña, y le hablaban en tonos suaves.

Todo va a estar bien mi vida, bienvenida a casa. – le dijo Candy con voz ahogada en llanto, mientras las lágrimas de alivio corrían por sus mejillas.

Pequeña princesa, eres hermosa. – Albert acarició con delicadeza una pequeña manita sonrosada y la partera guio a Candy a llevar a Eileen a su pecho y la pequeña pronto dejó de llorar al encontrar consuelo más que alimento en su madre.

Es perfecta. – dijo ella con una sonrisa embelesada.

Igual que su madre. – le dijo Albert mientras besaba el cabello de su esposa y agradecía de todo corazón al cielo por poder disfrutar de ese momento en medio de todo el dolor que la falta de Drew significaba.

La salud de Eileen no representaba ningún riesgo así que la pequeña se quedaría con sus padres, cuando Candy estuvo limpia y cómoda Albert le ayudó a ir a su cama y acomodó a la pequeña a su lado.

Debes dormir. – le dijo mientras arrodillado al lado de la cama acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

Albert… - Candy intentó interrumpirlo, pero él llevó su dedo índice a los labios de ella y le habló.

Stear se está haciendo cargo y tus padres deben llegar en cualquier momento, anda, duérmete en mis brazos, y cuando tus padres lleguen yo mismo iré con Stear un rato, para hablar de nuestras posibilidades, por favor, mi amor. – le rogó él.

¿Viste su mirada triste? – la pregunta fue como una daga enterrándose a su corazón.

Lo sé mi amor, no entiende que lo hayamos dejado, y le demostraremos con creces cuando lo tengamos con nosotros que nunca quisimos hacerlo-

¿Y si nunca lo encontramos? – por fin se atrevía a expresar en voz alta su más grande miedo.

Su afán por torturarte terminará por hacerlos descubrir su juego, este video es largo, tal vez le dé más material con que trabajar a Stear. – Albert trataba de sonar lo más seguro posible, pero el mismo temor lo carcomía.

Hazlas que se ensañen conmigo, has que publiquen una nota donde digan que estoy mal, tal vez que me estoy volviendo loca, que estoy a punto de perder a mi bebé, no sé finge un distanciamiento, hazlas sentir seguras para que se vuelvan descuidadas. No necesito ninguna confirmación para saber de dónde proviene todo esto. – le dijo Candy con mirada dura, se habían atrevido a tocar a su bebé, Eileen podría haberse visto en peligro por lo mismo, iba a luchar, y a ganar la guerra.

Yo tampoco mi amor, pero necesitamos pruebas, aunque puede que tengas razón, anda duerme y déjame pensar un poco, hablaré de esto con Stear y con los muchachos. – le respondió Albert, entrando a la cama a un lado de ella, para envolverla en un abrazo.

Candy se acurrucó entre los brazos de Albert dándole la espalda mientras con cuidado envolvía a su pequeña entre sus brazos, no supo cuando se quedó dormida ni sintió a Albert deshacer el abrazo y besar la frente de ambas antes de salir de la habitación.

Victor y Katherine llegaron para quedarse con su hija y Albert salió con rumbo al que fuera su antiguo departamento mientras estuvo separado de Candy, ahí había establecido el centro de operaciones para el rescate de Drew.

Cuando los hombres vieron la grabación su mirada estaba encendida en enojo y su mandíbula tensa ante lo que habían visto.

¿Y bien Stear? – preguntó Albert una vez que hubieron terminado de ver la grabación de su celular en la enorme pantalla.

Pude limpiar la voz distorsionada, sin duda la reconocerás, en cuanto al origen, aún estoy trabajando en ello, pero tienen un parche especial de IP que cambia cada pocos minutos. – le dijo Stear.

Stear proyectó su propio video, la cadencia ronca y sensual con ese encanto latino inundó la sala, Albert se puso lívido, guardó silencio, pero los tres hombres presentes estaban conscientes de que por su cabeza cruzaban pensamientos asesinos, pero esperaron a que fuera el primero en hablar.

Así que nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas… bien, sobra decir que una vez que las localicemos quiero arreglar cuentas… con las tres. -

Albert, en algún momento te mencioné que no es la mejor idea, estamos hablando de tu ex, tu prima política y tu cuñada, aunque en este momento creas que podrías manejarlo, la culpa terminaría por corroerte, te alejaría de tu familia, haremos lo que sea necesario por capturarlas, y si en el proceso salen heridas, pues así será, pero no te aconsejo que busques venganza por tu propia mano. – le dijo Rowland con serenidad.

Albert volvió a guardar silencio, furioso como estaba no podía perder su objetividad, su prioridad era Candy y sus hijos, y aunque una parte de él quería estrangular a las tres mujeres con sus propias manos, debía reconocer que eso no era la mejor opción, sin embargo, se aseguraría de que fueran refundidas en la peor cárcel del país por el mayor número de años posibles. Respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente.

Candy quiere que finjamos que ella está a punto de perder la cordura, que las obliguemos a enviar más cosas, a volverse descuidadas, que las hagamos pensar que van ganando, hace tiempo que ambos estamos seguros de que solo podía ser una artimaña de estas arpías, sin embargo, necesitábamos pruebas. – Albert les dejó caer la bomba.

¿Qué es lo que más quieren estas mujeres? – preguntó Rowland después de un momento de introspección.

Hacerla miserable. – respondió Albert mientras apretaba los puños.

¿Por qué? - el pelirrojo quería llegar a algún lado.

Porque no pudieron tener a Albert. – contestó Stear sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esa puede ser la clave, quieren hacerla sufrir para alejarlos… Candy puede tener razón… haga un comunicado de prensa donde se diga que ella ha perdido al bebé, y que está perdiendo la razón. Eso incluso protegería a la pequeña de futuras locuras. –

¿Cómo demostraremos que está perdiendo la razón? – la pregunta era genuina, pero la realidad era también que Albert trataba de calcular el daño que todo eso podía ocasionarle a Candy.

Debes tener algún evento social en puerta déjalo saber casualmente en una entrevista. – comentó Stear.

Ella va a sufrir si envían más cosas como esta. – el ceño fruncido de Albert lo delataba todo.

Ya sufre con la incertidumbre, ella tiene razón. – dijo Rowland mientras Stear asentía.

Bien, si estamos de acuerdo, debemos ser muy astutos, creo que por el momento lo mejor es guardar silencio sobre que tenemos lo necesario para implicar a Sonia, ¿qué dice nuestra gente?

No han podido dar con ellas, y los movimientos de las cuentas suizas no son rastreables…

Si le diéramos la oportunidad a Anne de escapar tal vez podría guiarnos a ellas. – comentó Archibald quien había estado cayado pensando en ello por un tiempo.

¿Hablas en serio? Puede dañarla. – le dijo Albert preocupado, su preocupación por Candy sacaba lo mejor de él en esos momentos.

Está rodeada de personal de confianza, y redoblaremos la seguridad de ser necesario, pero lo más importante ahora es que ellas crean que pueden ganarnos, que en verdad la pueden lastimar. – razonó Stear con Albert.

Tienes razón, no puedo, siquiera pensar con claridad, dile a Anthony que concerté una entrevista, tal vez un programa especial en el que pidamos a la gente que nos apoye a encontrar a Drew, les daremos un teatro, no sé si Candy deba participar, pero si el teatro debo hacerlo yo solo, lo haré.

Creo que verla mal las hará sentir mejor.

Pues usemos a los tabloides también, que publiquen fotos donde se vea mal, demacrada, triste, podemos montar un photoshoot para eso, después la entrevista tuya, y hasta después la oportunidad de que Anne escape, porque para entonces debemos tener más pistas, el escape de Anne debe ser lo último.

Vete a casa, y pasa tiempo con Candy y tu hermosa hija, que lo que viene no será sencillo, por cierto, felicidades, ¿Qué sentiste al tenerla en tus brazos cuando nació? – preguntó Stear, cuyo momento de ser padre aún estaba a un par de meses de distancia.

Fue espectacular, me robó el corazón con una mirada. – respondió Albert con una sonrisa embelesada.

Tal como su madre. – respondió Archie. – felicita a la gatita de mi parte, y sal de aquí ahora. –

Albert se despidió de los hombres y regresó a su hogar, para ocupar su lugar junto a su esposa y su hija e intentar dormir en paz, aún no le diría a Candy que habían confirmado sus sospechas, quería llevar la mayor parte de la carga emocional y mental de dicha información.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron duras, tener que aparentar que habían perdido a su bebé, saber que se publicaba lo peor de ellos, tolerar la horrible entrevista al aire, simular distancia, todo era desgastante, pero parecía que funcionaba.

Rowland, Anthony, Archie y Stear planeaban cada uno de los pasos de la operación, para después presentárselos a Albert, a ninguno de los primos le hacía gracia mencionarle cual era el paso siguiente, así que Rowland fue el encargado de hacérselo saber.

Necesitamos fotos de ti con alguien que no sea Candy. – le dijo Rowland directamente a Albert.

¿Qué simulemos que la engaño? – de pronto Albert estaba muy serio.

No tan abierto como eso, pero que sembremos la duda. – lo tranquilizó Anthony, completamente consciente de que para Albert Candy era intocable.

Supongo que tienen una actriz contratada. – afirmó Albert entendiendo que no estaban preguntándole sino informándole, y quería escuchar el plan completo antes de decir más.

No una actriz tal cual, pero creo que Aly estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos, y que con la ropa y peinado adecuado nadie la reconocería. – la explicación de Archie fue simple, pero seguía sin convencerlo.

¿Qué tan lejos pretenden que lo llevemos? – la mirada de Albert era inquisidora.

Conociendo a los medios con el simple hecho de que te vean llegar a una gala con ella, o salir a comer, con eso se inventarán lo que sea, incluso si no se lo inventan lo inventamos nosotros y lo pagamos. – Anthony trataba de responder en tono ligero.

Anthony, debemos hablarlo con Candy, no haré nada que la lastime. – su tono de voz era inflexible.

Albert, ella misma te pidió que hiciéramos hasta lo imposible, además, el médico de la clínica nos llamó, se contactaron con él ofreciéndole dinero por ayudar a Anne a escapar, se sienten seguras, incluso programé un par de photoshoots para Candy, debe verse mal, muy mal, los maquillistas se harán cargo, y después saldrá a algún lugar. – continuó Anthony detallando.

Así que ya tienen todo planeado. – les respondió Albert encarando a los tres hombres con mirada de pocos amigos, .

Eso fue lo que nos pediste. – le respondió Rowland categóricamente.

No haremos nada a menos que ella esté de acuerdo, y me refiero a lo de simular una infidelidad, no haré nada que pudiera lastimarla, y en cuanto a lo de Anne deben asegurarme de que no se saldrá de control.

No, el médico ya ha inyectado un microchip rastreador en ella, así que cuando estemos listos para dejarla ir nos conducirá a Drew… no sabemos si irá de inmediato, pero tengo ya un equipo listo para seguirla, incluso, nuestro equipo puede encargarse de ser quien la lleve a su destino.

Cuando sea tiempo de seguirla…

Ni lo pienses, no los voy a exponer a ti ni a Candy, además la presencia de ustedes podría poner en riesgo la operación, deben confiar en que haré el trabajo para el que me contrataron… más aún porque en verdad aprecio a Candice, y mi equipo es gente leal.

Está bien, pero convencerla a ella no será sencillo. – admitió Albert.

Conociendo a la gatita es mejor no planteárselo, dejar ese asunto en el aire. – dijo Archie en voz baja.

Creo que Archie tiene razón Albert, y Rowland por supuesto está en lo correcto. –

Veremos, si ella no pregunta no diré nada, pero si me pregunta de frente le voy a responder con la verdad, la única forma de que nuestro matrimonio sobreviva a todo esto es precisamente poder confiar cien por ciento el uno en el otro, ahora debo irme, no quiero dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, pongan en pausa su plan de supuesta infidelidad hasta que yo haya hablado con ella, y esté seguro de que está de acuerdo.

Los hombres asintieron y lo observaron irse, se quedaron un rato más planeando el rescate. Albert llegó a casa y subió directo a su habitación, la penumbra y el silencio de indicó que su amada esposa y su princesa dormían así que entró con sigilo en la habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama abrazando con ternura a su esposa teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

A la mañana siguiente Albert despertó y la buscó en la cama, pero no la encontró, debía hablar con ella, asegurarse de que el plan que habían fraguado no la lastimaría, quería que ella estuviese completamente segura y confiada en que él la amaba más que nadie en el mundo, que le era completamente fiel, que no había ni habría otra mujer, era ella, solamente ella. Salió de la habitación, y la buscó, estaba en el cuarto de juegos que él había mandado diseñar para ambos niños, sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones.

Se acercó a dónde ella, alimentaba a Eileen, su mirada estaba perdida, signo seguro de que pensaba en Drew, se sentó a su lado y la atrajo con cuidado para besarla profunda y amorosamente, su intención era poner su alma en ese beso, cuando se separó, ella gimió ante la pérdida de sus labios sobre los suyos.

¿A que debo ese beso? – preguntó con un ápice de provocación.

¿No te ha gustado? ¿tienes quejas de la forma en que te beso? – Albert fingió estar dolido, ella le sonrió.

No, pero había tanto en ese beso, que… casi me haces temer la razón. –

Amor, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Lo sé, ¿lo sabes tú?

Sí, no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

Háblame, dime que te preocupa, esa línea en la frente te delata. - ella lo conocía demasiado bien, así que tomó aire y se lo dijo sin tanto rodeo.

Rowland, y los muchachos tienen un plan… que no me encanta… pero que puede funcionar… - comenzó Albert.

Lo que sea que funcione. – le respondió ella con firmeza.

No respondas sin saber de que se trata, escucha primero. – le pidió él con premura.

Está bien, te escucho, incluye que yo tenga que hacer algo, porque si no, no estarías tan preocupado.

No tienes que hacer nada, pero… no será agradable…los muchachos sugieren que aparentemos que hay problemas entre nosotros, que yo salga con alguien, y que tú hagas una sesión de fotos desastrosa, no estoy cómodo con hacerlo, te amo, y me molesta tan solo pensar que alguien se atreva a dudar de nosotros, me enfurezco de pensar que destrozan tu imagen, que mancillan tu nombre, que te hacen el hazme reír de la sociedad, un objeto de morbo, Candy, no lo soporto, estoy indignado, harto de sentirme entre la espada y la pared, odio llegar a esto, me duele lastimarte aunque sea en ficción – abrió su corazón con ella, observando su rostro meticulosamente en busca de cualquier signo de incomodidad, pero su respuesta casi inmediata lo sorprendió.

Amor, no hay nada que pueda hacerme dudar de ti, todo lo que dices también me pone mal, pero es parte del sacrificio que acordamos hacer para traer a Drew de regreso, así que está bien, ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

Candy, ¿me escuchaste?

Te escuché, y sé que no me traicionarías, y así como te duele que pongan mi nombre en entredicho me indigna que tu honor y buen nombre se vean manchados, eres el mejor hombre del mundo, y que te crean un patán me destroza… pero tenemos que pensar en la razón por la cual lo estamos haciendo, dime, con toda sinceridad ¿crees que funcionaría? ¿quién es la candidata?

Creo que es muy posible que funcione y Archie sugiere que Aly nos ayude.

Bien, yo cuidaré de Victoria esos días. Solo no agenden las fotos el mismo día… ¿estamos seguros de que son ellas? – Albert había tratado de mantener la mayor parte de las cosas fuera del conocimiento de Candy, para que ella mantuviera su paz mental, pero ante una pregunta directa no podía no dar una respuesta directa.

No tiene sentido de otra forma, no quieren dinero. Sonia y Eliza son nuestra apuesta más segura, incluso con lo que Stear logró limpiar del audio podemos confirmarlo casi seguro, esa voz es la de Sonia. –

¿Casi seguro? – ella era demasiado perspicaz, así que se rindió, no había querido decirle, porque eso implicaba que Anne también formaba parte de eso, y Albert sabía que, a pesar de todo, Candy no había dejado de amar a su hermana.

Es seguro, no hay dudas, no te lo dije, porque… - comenzó a disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Porque quieres protegerme… no voy a reclamarte, gracias… ¿qué hay de Anne?

Mi amor…

No quieres preocuparme lo sé, pero necesito saber.

¿Confías en mí? – preguntó él levantando su rostro hacía él para verla directamente a los ojos.

Siempre. – no había sombras en la mirada de ella, solo confianza ciega.

Entonces, ten pon seguro que traeré a nuestro hijo a casa. – le dijo posponiendo el momento de decirle que dejarían escapar a Anne, no quería que ella se sintiera insegura.

Ella se recargó en él con seguridad y rogó una vez más por la seguridad de Drew, así como su pronto regreso a casa.

En alguna parte de su cerebro Candy sabía que ella misma no era de gran ayuda, estaba consciente de que había cosas que Albert no le decía, muchas cosas, sin embargo, la realidad era que sus fuerzas no le daban para mucho, estaba continuamente exhausta, ya que justo eran las primeras semanas de adaptación a tener una nueva bebé en casa, no había dormido una noche completa desde el secuestro de Drew. Todo su ser era un caldero de hormonas, y más de una vez se había preguntado a donde había ido el resto de ella, parecía que no podía siquiera mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo, incluso había hablado con su médico al respecto, quien la tranquilizó recodándole que todo eso pasaría.

Así, Candy estaba infinitamente agradecida con Albert por hacerse cargo, por preocuparse por ella, por cuidarle y estar pendiente de cada una de las posibles necesidades, confiaba, en que hacía todo lo posible y que de ser necesario haría hasta lo imposible por llevar a Drew a salvo a casa, había un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, Candy era indispensable para Eileen en esos momentos, y se haría cargo de ella, mientras Albert tomaba sobre sus espaldas la mayor parte de las decisiones y responsabilidades concernientes con la búsqueda de Drew.

Los días pasaron lentamente, los tabloides publicaron sus notas, y el momento de actuar llegaba, Albert salió del corporativo y se dirigió a su casa, se sentía asqueado de la basura que había leído, de los ataques, los adjetivos negativos, la malicia de cada nota, no era cierto, pero tan solo pensar que lo fuera y tener que leerlo así, lo ponía mal, quería llegar a su casa, y pasar tiempo con su mujer y su hija, sabía que la parte clave de su plan que era dejar huir a Anne debía concretarse en esos días, así que respiró con profundidad y manejó en silencio.

Cuando llegó Candy y Eileen esperaban por él acurrucadas en un mullido sillón y cubiertas con una suave manta, Candy miraba embelesada a su pequeña hija, aunque lo que vivían con Drew siempre estaba presente, Candy sabía que tenía que cumplir con su labor como madre, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de su pequeña, aunque en su corazón había un hueco enorme por la ausencia de Drew.

Ella alzó la mirada cuando lo vio llegar y le sonrió con alivio, estaba cansada, pero la llegada de Albert al hogar era siempre un remanso de paz.

¿Cómo estás mi amor? – preguntó ella sintiéndolo tenso.

Bien, ¿ya cenaste?

Debo confesar que Eileen y yo nos quedamos dormidas, pero Margaret preparó cena.

¿Te sirvo una copa?

Estoy amamantando.

Un poco de vino tinto no te vendrá mal. Nana Margaret.

El ama de llaves llegó de inmediato, Albert sabía que todas esperaban a que ellos les llamaran, cuidándolos, estando al pendiente, pero siempre preocupadas por no invadir su privacidad.

Buenas noches, joven Albert, ¿cenarán? – preguntó con emoción contenida, ella había preparado fielmente la cena durante todo ese tiempo, pero era la primera vez desde su regreso que se sentarían a la mesa.

Sí nana, por favor.

En seguida, justo hoy hice tu platillo favorito. Y el postre favorito sin chocolate de Candy.

Gracias Margaret. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert se acercó con una copa en la mano, y con cuidado le quitó a Eileen, abrazó a su pequeña hija, maravillado de su diminuto tamaño, embelesado por la cálida sensación de su cuerpecito pegado a la magnitud del suyo, embriagado por su delicado aroma, la acunó a su pecho, y besó la pelusita rubia que cubría su cabecita. Por ser prematura Eileen era una bebé muy tranquila, dormía mucho y había que estimularla para que comiera, pero en ese momento una bebé así de pacífica era justo lo que podían manejar.

Se sentaron a la mesa con la pequeña a un lado durmiendo plácidamente y tomaron su cena en complicidad, y silencio.

¿Me dirás como te fue? – preguntó Candy consciente de que él no le decía todo por no preocuparla, y ella había confiado simplemente en que él se haría cargo.

Estamos cerca mi amor, muy cerca creo… ¿quieres saber cuál es el plan?

No, a menos que sea necesario, confío en ti.

Albert la tomó de la mano y la miró con plena seguridad, Candy le sonrió tranquilamente y terminaron su cena para después irse a dormir por algunas horas hasta que Eileen los despertara.

Albert despertó, la sintió inquieta a su lado, así que la acercó a él con cuidado y enterró su rostro en la nuca de ella, no importaba que todo pareciera derrumbarse a su alrededor, debía ser fuerte por ella.

Candy sollozaba inquieta, su sueño se veía turbado, Albert estaba seguro de que era la misma pesadilla, así que con suavidad le habló para sacarla de su tortura.

Candy, amor, despierta. –

Ella abrió los ojos y reconoció su habitación, Albert la observaba con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo embargados de preocupación no había necesidad de palabras, él lo sabía.

Caminaba solo por la playa en medio de la tormenta. – le dijo ella entre sollozos.

Albert estaba a punto de responder, aunque en realidad no había nada que pudiera decir por consolarla, cuando el sonido de su celular los interrumpió, eran las tres de la mañana, él se estiró y contestó sin dejar de envolverla a ella en sus protectores brazos. Candy lo observó ansiosamente en la penumbra, la conversación fue breve, pero lo sintió tensarse, después colgó.

¿Qué sucedió?

Duerme.

No. Debes decirme.

Mi amor, puede esperar unas horas más para que descanses. – le dijo él mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabello para que se relajara.

Albert. –

Bien, debes saber que hemos redoblado la seguridad, que no tienes nada que temer…

No temo por mí… sino por Drew.

Lo sé mi amor…

Albert… -

Duerme, por favor duerme, no puedes perder una noche de sueño y preferiría que no usaras medicamentos, hablaremos mañana, lo prometo. – le dijo él con vehemencia.

Ella no discutió, estaba sumamente cansada, parecía encontrarse al final de sus fuerzas, se quedó dormida en sus brazos y no sintió cuando él se puso en pie para salir de la habitación y retomar la llamada en su estudio.

Cuando Candy despertó a la mañana siguiente escuchó el agua correr en su cuarto de baño, Eileen dormía segura en medio de la enorme cama, la tomó con cuidado y la llevó hasta su pequeña y acogedora cuna, la arropó con cuidado, y acarició con amor su frente, después se dirigió al cuarto de baño, consciente de que Albert aún le debía una plática.

El vapor inundaba la habitación, su amado esposo estaba dentro de la regadera, y a pesar de lo empañado del cristal pudo observar la silueta masculina que tanto amaba, por su mente no pasaba deseo sexual alguno, las circunstancias, su reciente maternidad, todo se confabulaba en contra de cualquier instinto carnal, pero el amor que corría por sus venas y la emoción que llenaba su ser cada vez que lo veía, y caía en cuenta de que el hombre de sus sueños era su esposo, parecía crecer día a día.

Se despojó de sus ropas y sorprendió a Albert al entrar junto con él a la ducha, él observó su tímida sonrisa y abrió sus brazos a ella, la cercanía física era necesaria. Candy permitió que sus fuertes brazos la envolvieran, se abrazó a la cintura de él y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, el agua extremadamente caliente corría relajando sus músculos, y por un largo rato no dijeron nada, solo disfrutaron de ese momento de intimidad. Albert sabía bien, porque estaba ella ahí, pero quería posponer un poco más la noticia.

¿Me dirás? – preguntó Candy sin deshacer el abrazo.

Dejamos escapar a Anne, tiene un chip rastreador, esperamos que ella nos lleve a Drew. El equipo de Rowland la sigue a distancia, no sabemos cuanto puede tardar, tú estás vigilada, si se acerca siquiera a dos cuadras la detendrán, pero si la detenemos, nos quita la posibilidad de que eso nos guíe a Drew… por ahora, está en la costa, esperando en un lugar solitario. Creemos que va a encontrarse con Eliza y Sonia.

Albert sitió como ella se pegaba más a él y apretó el abrazo.

Gracias mi amor. – Albert buscó su rostro para besarla con suavidad, aún debían dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo para que ella se recuperara físicamente, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

 **Un par de días después.**

Candy se despertó de golpe, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y no estaba segura de que era lo que sucedía, buscó a su lado, y no pudo encontrarlo, se puso en pie, sabía que el departamento estaba perfectamente vigilado, así que salió con confianza de la habitación en busca de Albert.

Vio luz en su despacho y escuchó las graves notas de su voz.

Yo le diré. –

Su voz estaba entrecortada, apenas y podía contener el llanto, Candy se apresuró y entró en la habitación, él alzo la vista, y el corazón de ella dio un vuelco.

¿Albert? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos al ver los ojos de él anegados.

Él no le respondió, solo se puso en pie, y rodeó su escritorio para abrazarla, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos se mezclaban, las palabras salían sobrando, entre ellos, su amor debía ser suficiente para sostenerlos.

¿Todo terminó? – preguntó con lágrimas incrédulas en los ojos.

Él solamente logró asentir, el alivio era demasiado, su plan había funcionado. Una eternidad había pasado, pero al fin la pesadilla se terminaba.

Vienen volando de regreso… - comenzó él, no le diría cuan cerca habían estado de llegar al final de todo, cuan fácil podría ser este un momento trágico y no de alivió, eso lo escondería de ella, de ser posible por el resto de sus vidas.

¿Por qué no fuimos nosotros? – preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Porque Rowland me dejó muy claro que solo seríamos un estorbo, y porque no podíamos dejar a Eileen – le dijo Albert con calma

Pero mi bebé debe estar muy asustado… – le respondió Candy pensando que bien podría tener a su bebé en brazos en ese momento, aunque la lógica le dijera que la decisión que Albert y Rowland habían tomado era la más prudente.

Él está bien, irán directo al hospital para que o revisen los médicos, y nosotros los encontraremos allá, aunque aún faltan unas horas para que lleguen, sé que es inútil pedirte que duermas, sin embargo, la recomendación médica es que tomemos las cosas con calma, habrá un equipo psiquiátrico y psicológico, listo para evaluarlo… -

Lo que sea lo superaremos juntos, ¿qué hay de ellas? – le dijo Candy haciendo a un lado sus más profundos temores en cuanto a la salud de Drew, y enfocándose en algo que en realidad no quería enfrentar.

Las tres están bajo custodia de Scotland Yard, los cargos son graves, las traen de regreso para que sean juzgadas, y se dicte sentencia, aún tenemos cosas por delante… –

Albert… ¿Ella? – a pesar de todo necesitaba saber cómo estaba Anne.

Las tomaron por sorpresa... a decir verdad solo sé lo que te he dicho. – mintió, prefería mil veces pedirle disculpas después a verla preocupada en ese momento, no quería por nada del mundo entrar en detalles.

¿Quién más lo sabe?

Nadie aún, hablaremos con tus padres en persona, primero debemos ver a Drew, y asegurarnos de que esté bien… - le respondió con prontitud sabiendo perfectamente cuál era su preocupación.

No quiero que Eileen se quede sola. – le dijo Candy con temor.

¿Quieres llamar a Isabella o a Patty? ¿A tus padres? – preguntó Albert con cautela.

Creo que, a mis padres, les dará que hacer para mantener su mente ocupada… Albert, asegúrate de que no salgan libres… - el tono de ella era vehemente

Así será mi amor, buscaremos que les den a condena máxima, los abogados ya están trabajando en todos los cargos posibles. – eso era cierto, aunque tal vez sus planes para Anne no podrían realizarse como él había los había trazado.

Candy se recargó en los brazos de Albert, y él besó su cabello.

Vamos a la cama, tenemos un par de horas antes de llamar a tus padres e ir al hospital, los días que vienen no serán sencillos, y debes descansar.

Podré tener a mi niño en brazos. – le dijo ella con la voz cargada de ensueño.

Así es mi amor. –

Albert consiguió que ella durmiera un poco, pero él no pudo sino dar vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que tenían por delante. Era claro que nada sería sencillo.

Candy descendió las escaleras a prisa quería ser quien recibiera a sus padres, así que ella misma abrió la puerta, y en cuanto los tuvo en frente se lanzó a sus brazos.

Victor correspondió el abrazo, sin estar seguro si las noticias eran buenas o malas aún, buscó la mirada de Albert y vio alivio en su rostro.

¿Candy, hija? – se atrevió a preguntar confiado.

Pasen, por favor pasen y tomen asiento. – dijo Albert mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Candy como queriendo recordarle que debían ser prudentes con su padre.

Vamos papá, Albert tiene razón, disculpa, me dejé llevar por la emoción. –

¿Y bien? -preguntó Katherine ansiosa.

Lo encontramos mamá, lo encontramos. – le dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa y luego la abrazó también. Albert supo que la emoción era demasiada y que lo mejor sería explicar pausadamente.

Ideamos un plan hace semanas, y ha rendido frutos… se confiaron, y Drew viene de regreso a casa.

Los rostros de Katherine y de Victor se iluminaron de inmediato, y estallaron en risas mezcladas con llanto.

¿Pueden quedarse con Eileen? – preguntó Candy de pronto recordando porque los habían llamado tan temprano.

Claro que sí mi amor… ¿irán por él?

Sí, debe llegar al hospital en una hora más, habrá que evaluarlo, pero a simple vista está bien.

¿Traen a Anne con ellos? – preguntó Victor.

Anne, Sonia y Eliza viajan custodiadas por Scotland Yard y gente del equipo de Rowland, Rowland y otro equipo vuelan junto con Drew.

Irán directo a la cárcel, ¿verdad?

Scotland Yard será quien determine cuál es el siguiente paso, pero te aseguro que en ningún momento quedarán en libertad, no alcanzan a contemplar siquiera libertad bajo fianza.

Bien, ¿te asegurarás de que no salga? - la franqueza de su suegra lo tomó por sorpresa por un minuto, pero por ahora lo mejor era responder.

Creo que no hay otra opción, se les juzgará, los cargos son graves.

Y no puede tocar dinero de ninguna cuenta. –

¿A dónde quieres llegar, amor? - preguntó Victor.

No saldrá, a eso quiero llegar, es mi hija, la amo, pero lo que ha hecho no tiene nombre, le corresponde pagar por sus actos. –

Todas las cuentas conocidas están congeladas, y las desconocidas, se están rastreando, hablaremos de ello después, por ahora debemos irnos. Mis papás llegarán en un rato para ayudar y esperar junto a ustedes.

Vayan sin preocuparse, nosotros nos hacemos cargo. – lo tranquilizó Victor.

Los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de esperanza y el par de rubios salieron del pent-house con rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar caminaron a prisa, tomados de la mano, por los pasillos del hospital hasta el área pediátrica, la llegada había sido una locura, los medios de comunicación atiborraban la entrada, y se necesitó de todo un equipo de seguridad para lograr abrirles paso hacia adentro del edificio, las preguntas lanzadas al aire habían sido ignoradas, y ninguno de los dos había emitido declaración alguna, lo único que querían era llegar antes de que el helicóptero aterrizara.

Los escoltaron hasta el helipuerto, el viento producido por las aspas del helicóptero los golpeaba, Candy observó como la enorme bestia de metal aterrizaba, y tomó fuertemente la mano de Albert, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sabía que por seguridad no debían acercarse, pero lo que más ansiaba era correr al encuentro de Drew.

Observó como Rowland bajaba con un pequeño bulto en brazos, completamente cubierto con una manta, divisó solo el cabello rubio y ensortijado, y su corazón latió con impaciencia, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, moría por correr al encuentro de su hijo, pero sabía que debía esperar, Rowland se acercó, las aspas habían dejado de girar, y aunque había un equipo médico esperando, todos estaban dispuestos a permitir que el primer encuentro fuera de ellos.

Drew, mira quien vino a recibirte. – le dijo Rowland con voz ronca de emoción. El chiquillo cansado, pero aparentemente confiado con Rowland volteó sin mucho interés, pero de inmediato su rostro se iluminó.

Candy había temido que la rechazara, que la hubiese olvidado, pero no le importaba arriesgarse, extendió los brazos y Drew se lanzó a ellos de inmediato, con tanta fuerza que casi la tira

Mami… mami, no estás en el cielo. – le dijo entre lágrimas, como tratando de desenmarañar un misterio, su mirada de confusión les rasgó el alma, hablaba del dolor y la angustia que su pequeño había vivido, y tanto Albert como Candy hubiesen hecho lo que fuera por borrarlo.

Drew, mi valiente guerrero. – le dijo Albert acariciando el cabello del niño, sabiendo de sobra que despegarlo de brazos de su madre no sería una posibilidad, Drew le sonrió y tomo con su mano uno de los dedos de Albert, aferrándose a él.

Albert cubrió de besos su cabecita dorada, mientras Candy besaba el pequeño rostro sin parar Candy lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Albert suspiró aliviado mientras los envolvía a los dos en un abrazo, tener entre sus brazos a su familia le dio certeza de que la pesadilla al fin se había terminado, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, la llovizna intermitente los empapaba, porque el paraguas que Albert sostenía yacía tirado en el suelo, nada era más importante en ese momento que abrazar con toda el alma a su mujer y a su hijo, no se dieron cuenta cuando Rowland y alguien de los médicos los cubrió de la lluvia su pequeño, su amado hijo, estaba de vuelta en casa, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Papi, mami, beso a Drew. – susurró el pequeño y los embelesados padres no dudaron en obedecer.


	50. Chapter 50

**RAA 49**

Candy observó con ternura a su pequeño dormir tranquilamente, era más de la una de la mañana, pero no quería dormir, no fuera a ser que todo fuese un sueño, y en realidad Drew no estuviese con ellos. Habían pasado ese día en el hospital, más por simple protocolo que por cualquier otra cosa, pero, era necesario asegurarse de que Drew estaba bien.

Acarició suavemente los dorados rizos, y trazó de manera casi imperceptible la respingona naricita salpicada de pecas, tal vez el único rasgo físico perteneciente a ella en la copia al carbón que era su hijo mayor de su padre.

Su niño dormía plácidamente, y Candy esperaba poder llevarlo a su hogar, a dónde pertenecía al día siguiente, Albert había ido a dejar leche para Eileen a casa, dónde los Andrew y los White Rowan cuidaban de la pequeñita con dedicación total, pero ella no había podido ni querido separarse de Drew, necesitaba verlo, acariciarlo, sentir su aroma y velar su sueño, al menos por esa primera noche.

Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, su rosada boquita entreabierta le daba un aire irresistible, dormía boca arriba, con los bracitos abiertos, y sus manitas formando un pequeño puño, se veía tranquilo, en paz, y en cuanto los resultados necesarios estuviesen listos, ella misma encontraría esa paz.

Había estado relegando a algún lugar de su mente algo que sabía debía hablar con Albert, pero prefería evitarlo, lo único que importaba en ese momento es que su amado niño estaba de vuelta con ellos.

La puerta se abrió y Albert entró pausadamente, estar juntos en una habitación de hospital, con Drew dormido en una cuna traía a su mente muchos recuerdos, se acercó a Candy que contemplaba a Drew y la abrazó por la espalda, atrayendo a él protectoramente su menuda figura besó la curva de su cuello con ternura, y recargó su mentón en ella para hacer justo lo que Candy hacía, contemplar a su pequeño guerrero.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Candy quien se había acurrucado en sus brazos, y con su mano acariciaba los dorados cabellos de él, en un gesto íntimo y tierno.

Sí, todo está perfecto, Eileen está siendo sobre mimada por abuelos y abuelas, estoy seguro de que te extraña, pero está bien, ya mañana iremos a casa.

¿Lo darán de alta mañana?

Sí, Martin me confirmó que sí, todo está bien, él está bien de salud, y las citas con el psicólogo ya fueron agendadas, lo verá una vez a la semana por un tiempo a menos que veamos que necesita más. ¿tú cómo estás?

No puedo dejar de contemplarlo… temo que, si cierro los ojos, todo habrá sido un sueño.

No es un sueño mi amor, y nadie podrá quitárnoslo.

¿Y si se escapa?

¿Anne?

Sí…

No lo hará.

Ya lo hizo una vez.

Nosotros la dejamos escapar, pero, además…

Hay algo que no me dijiste, ¿cierto? - afirmó más que preguntó ella.

Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Candy se dejó conducir hasta el sillón, sin saber bien que esperar, sabía que de no haber sido por ella, Albert hubiese refundido a Anne en la cárcel desde la primera vez, y ahora se sentía culpable de todo lo acontecido, había tomado una decisión muy importante, nunca más, dudaría en defender lo que más amaba en la vida, su familia, su amado esposo y sus hijos, esta vez no habría ningún sentimentalismo de por medio, Anne, no era su hermana, sino una mujer despiadada que no se había tocado el corazón en ningún momento con tal de hacerla sufrir lo indecible.

Albert, como te lo dije en la mañana, lo que sea porque no quede libre. No tiene perdón, lo que hizo fue monstruoso, haz lo que sea que tengamos que hacer, aunque signifique sobornar a los jueces… - Candy se detuvo, la rabia bullía en ella, pero algo en la expresión de Albert la hizo parar. - ¿qué sucede?

Mi amor, Archie viajó a Tailandia…

¿Tailandia?

Sí, Stear y Archie están allá, con nuestros abogados…

Albert, ve al grano, por favor, puedo con lo que sea, prefiero saberlo todo.

Bien, Anne está en un hospital en Bangkok…

¿Psiquiátrico?

No, intentó dañar a Drew, y tuvieron que abatirla, las instrucciones del equipo eran que con quien pusiera en riesgo a Drew…

No habría misericordia, ¿cierto?

Cierto, mi amor… sé que… - Candy llevó su índice a los labios de Albert y lo detuvo.

No digas nada, era lo correcto, fue la decisión correcta, la que yo debí tomar la primera vez…

Sin culpas, mi amor, no tiene caso. – le dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba.

¿Estaban en Tailandia, entonces?

Sí, tenían una casa ahí.

¿Qué tan mal está?

No he hablado con Archie…

¿Por qué fue Archie?

Él es su esposo legalmente, y tal como arreglamos las cosas mientras estuvo en la clínica, es quien tiene el poder médico, quedó de llamarme, para dejarnos saber el estado de las cosas…

¿La trasladarán a Londres? – en la voz de Candy había un dejo de temor y determinación que Albert no pasó por alto.

No nos adelantemos…

Pídele que haga lo necesario para que no la trasladen acá. – Candy lo sorprendió una vez más.

No es viable trasladarla, al menos no por ahora, no es cuestión de salud solamente, sino legal.

Dime el estado real de las cosas, Albert, sé que siempre intentas protegerme, pero esta vez quiero estar en control, y que el peso de lo que sea que haya que decidir sea de ambos, quiero llevar la mitad de mi carga.

Lo que sé es lo que Rowland me reportó, ella amenazaba con dispararle a Drew, así que le dispararon certeramente, no iban a correr ningún riesgo, la bala está alojada en su columna vertebral, ha perdido demasiada sangre, pasó muchas horas en cirugía, y la mínima consecuencia es que quede parapléjica, sin embargo, ni siquiera saben si recuperará el sentido, tuvo un paro cardio-respiratorio durante la cirugía, estuvo clínicamente muerta por más de diez minutos, mientras no recobre la conciencia no pueden saber que tan profundo es el daño, si quieres viajar…

¿Viajar? No amor, no puedo verla, no quiero verla, hubiese sido mejor que firmaran una orden de no resucitar, habríamos terminado con todo de una buena vez. - la rabia amenazaba con desbordarse, y el desprecio era evidente, pero hoy no permitiría que todo eso robara su felicidad, respiró profundo y calmadamente le dijo a Albert - debemos decirles a mis padres, porque… porque es su hija, pero en lo que a mi corresponde, esa mujer no es mi hermana. Debo decirte algo… - dijo ella como si guardar silencio fuese imposible ya.

Hoy no mi vida, debemos descansar, aunque sea un poco… dime, ¿quieres decirles tu a tus padres?

Hagámoslo juntos, pero, pide a Archie el último reporte, y si Archie está en Tailandia, dile que Victoria y Aly pueden quedarse con nosotros… no me gusta que estén solas.

Como tu digas mi amor, ven. - le dijo él poniéndose de pie y llevándola hasta la cama, era la habitación que había mandado a hacer cuando pasaron su larga temporada en el hospital antes del trasplante.

En los brazos de él, y con el suave murmullo de los latidos de su corazón, Candy al fin consiguió relajarse y quedarse dormida mientras Albert pensaba en cierta parte de la información que aún no le había dicho a Candy, trataba de descifrar si sentía algún cargo de conciencia, pero la verdad era que no había tal, estaba plenamente convencido de que había tomado la mejor decisión, y ahora su debate era entre callar y confesarse con su esposa, ¿Qué diría ella? ¿lo entendería? ¿acaso lo condenaría? Solo si la mirada de ella fuese de decepción podría sentirse mal, después de todo, ella era su norte. No entretuvo sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo más, el día había sido terriblemente largo, más aún el mes de angustia que habían pasado cobraba factura por fin, se sumió en un sueño reparador aún cuando había pretendido estar alerta.

La luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, y Albert buscó a su lado en la tibia cama, ella estaba ahí, tarareando una canción de cuna gaélica, mientras acariciaba tiernamente a Drew y el niño se entregaba sin reservas a los mimos de su madre, cubriéndola de besos y abrazos, ambos ajenos a la contemplación de Albert, que se deshacía en ternura.

Mira quien despertó Drew. – dijo Candy en voz alta al sentir la mirada penetrante de Albert sobre ella y voltear a verlo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Papá. – el niño se abalanzó hasta él y Albert lo recibió en el aire, era como si no hubiese habido otro tiempo, ni otra realidad, como si la separación nunca hubiera sido. De pronto miró muy serio a Albert y volteó a ver a Candy con intensidad, para después preguntar con confusión. - ¿y bebé, mi hermanita? – señaló el vientre plano de Candy, con cara de interrogación.

Tu hermanita está bien, está en casa, se llama Eileen. – le dijo Albert mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su celular y mostrarle fotos a Drew. Drew observó con interés los pequeños videos y las fotos que Albert le mostraba. Los ojos de Candy estaban anegados en lágrimas, ante la tierna reacción de Drew a los videos y fotos, quien de pronto volteó a ver a su madre aun con total seriedad y le dijo.

Vamos a casa mami. – buscando bajarse de la cama, Candy lo contuvo en sus brazos, y lo tranquilizó por un momento.

Es muy temprano mi amor, el doctor Martin vendrá a darte de alta, pero puedes tomar un baño mientras tanto, ¿Quién quieres que te bañe? –

Drew dudó por un momento, pero después contestó con firmeza.

Papi, vamos a bañarnos papi. –

Bien mi niño, yo te llevo a bañar, solo dejemos que mami lo haga primero, para que esté lista, ¿sí? – El niño asintió mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre y le pedía ver a Eileen de nuevo.

Candy los observó por un breve momento más y desapareció dentro del baño, ansiosa por ir a casa. La mañana se esfumó rápidamente, y cuando acordaron ya se encontraban en el umbral de su morada, con sonrisas radiantes, corazones acelerados, por una fracción de segundo Candy recordó la primera vez que llegaron del hospital al que ahora era su hogar, ella como la peor mujer del mundo, cargando culpa, dolor y angustia a cuestas, él, el hombre dolido, intachable, apasionado dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo con tal de tener un lugar en la vida de un hijo que no lo conocía, pero al que él con escasos días de saber de su existencia amaba con locura.

La llegada hoy era muy diferente, no había nerviosismo, sino dicha total, al regresar al hogar con su amado hijo en brazos, al abrir la puerta todo aparentaba estar en silencio, tal vez Eileen dormía, pero tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la sala, la algarabía se desbordó, toda la familia a excepción de Archie y Stear estaba presente para dar la bienvenida, globos regalos, bocadillos, golosinas, todo lo que un niño puede desear se había conjugado en esa sala de estar, pero sobre todo brazos abiertos y ojos lacrimosos que testimoniaban el infinito alivio de ver su calvario terminado, y el amor desbordante que como familia sentían por el pequeño.

Los primeros en acercarse con cautela fueron los abuelos, no sabían que esperar, pero el chiquillo los reconoció de inmediato y con deleite se despegó del pecho de su padre para extender sus brazos primero al abuelo William y después al abuelo Victor, quien llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en una rosada manta.

¿Eileen? – preguntó Drew cuando se percató de ello.

Sí hijo, ella es tu hermanita. – le respondió Victor acercándose para que pudiera ver a la pequeña.

Drew extendió su manita y Eileen se prendió de su dedo de inmediato. Albert abrazó a Candy que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Es bonita. Beso a Eileen. – pidió el niño y con ternura depositó un suave beso en la sonrosada frente de la bebé.

Pauna y Katherine iban de un lugar a otro asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto, Elroy Andrew sentada como tiempo atrás en uno de los sillones de la terraza, George y Rosemary cuidaban de un pequeño que ya gateaba hábilmente, Patty estaba sentada a pendiente del monitor que le indicaría si su pequeño Allistear necesitaba de ella.

Victoria seguía con interés a sus pequeños primos que gateaban, y Aly estaba un poco aparte, al pendiente de la niña, pero a nadie pasaba desapercibida la mirada de atenta adoración con la que la seguía o la completa confianza que Victoria tenía en ella, buscándola tal cual un pequeño busca a su madre.

Anthony e Isabella se acercaron a Candy y la envolvieron en un fraternal abrazo.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Anthony.

Increíblemente feliz, no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que lo veo, está en casa, mi niño está en casa, ¿acaso puedo pedir más? Gracias por todo su apoyo, a ambos, sé que con los gemelos tienen las manos llenas, pero, gracias, han sido invaluables.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ya te dejaremos a los gemelos uno de estos días para que los cuides. – le respondió Isabella con un gesto cómico.

No es mala idea, deben crecer juntos, tal cual lo hicimos nosotros. – le respondió Candy con añoranza.

Solo que ellos si están emparentados bilógicamente, así que no podemos esperar matrimonios. – dijo Anthony encogiéndose de hombros.

Jajajaja, hay cosas demasiado raras que pasan por tu cabeza, amado mío. – le dijo Isabella mientras lo besaba con ternura.

En nuestro caso, hubo tres matrimonios, porque no estábamos emparentados… - se defendió Anthony ante su lógica.

Al parecer deberemos hacer amigos e incluirlos en el círculo. – Candy se encogió de hombros, había todo un futuro por delante.

La tarde pasó amena, llena de risas y juegos, ternura infinita representada en los pequeños de la familia que ahora crecía, la luz de la felicidad del momento fue suficiente para disipar las penumbras que aún se cernían sobre la familia, cuando al final todos se hubieron retirado, y los niños fueron a dormir, los dos matrimonios mayores se quedaron con Albert y Candy para hablar de lo que aún estaba por venir.

Albert sirvió tres vasos de single malt, y tres copas de tinto, la familia tomó asiento, y guardaron silencio por un momento.

Agradecido de tener a mi nieto de vuelta, brindo, por larga paz, salud, y tiempos de felicidad. – dijo William mientras alzaba su trago y los demás sonreían asintiendo y acompañándolo en el gesto. Después Victor se aclaró la garganta y preguntó directamente.

Dinos lo que has callado hasta ahora Albert. – su voz era tranquila y resignada, conocía bastante bien a su yerno, y desde temprano había intuido algo, sin embargo, también sabía que siempre había una razón para todo lo que Albert hacía, así que le había dado su tiempo.

Victor, no quise decirles nada hasta no tener la mayor información posible. –

Es sobre Anne, ¿ya tienen una sentencia? ¿tan pronto?

No una sentencia en sí papá, verás, dimos instrucciones muy específicas sobre como actuar en caso de que alguien amenazara la vida de Drew… dijimos que lo primero era el bienestar de Drew, y esas fueron las ordenes que siguieron… - le dijo Candy intentando ser considerada con los sentimientos de sus padres.

Anne… ¿qué hizo? – preguntó Katherine con un nudo en la garganta, no tan segura de querer saber.

Hay un informe completo, si quieren leerlo, sin embargo, aunque suene demasiado frío en lo personal no quiero revivir todo lo que mi hijo tuvo que pasar, el hecho es que ella amenazó con matarlo, y ellos actuaron en consecuencia, fue necesario disparar… ella está con vida, pero el pronóstico que enfrenta es en el mejor de los casos quedar parapléjica, Archie está en Tailandia con ella, y uno de los jets está dispuesto a partir en cuando ustedes lo digan… yo no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo. – Candy suspiró profundo, había logrado sacarlo.

Lo entendemos hija, iremos porque alguien tiene que lidiar con todo esto… y porque no deja de ser nuestra hija. ¿cuál es la situación legal? –

Está bajo arresto. – respondió Albert parcamente.

No la quiero en Inglaterra… - dijo Candy con vehemencia, y lejos de encontrar horror en la mirada de sus padres encontró comprensión.

Es imposible sacarla de Tailandia, los cargos aparte de secuestro, robo, fraude, y demás incluyen posesión de drogas en la cantidad necesaria para considerarse tráfico, y en Tailandia eso es un delito grave. – Albert esperó a ver la respuesta de los presentes, todos guardaron silencio. Pero la mirada de Candy no era de sorpresa, al parecer ella lo sabía… tenía que hablar con ella a solas.

No habrá extradición para ninguna de las tres entonces, a menos que movamos influencias. – dijo William con seriedad.

Pero no moveremos ni un dedo. – les dijo Albert claramente.

¿Esa es su decisión conjunta? – preguntó Pauna con suavidad, el tono de acero en la voz de su hijo no había sido pasado por alto, pero, Candy había guardado silencio y su mirada estaba baja. - ¿Candy? – La rubia levantó la vista y miró a Pauna directamente a los ojos.

Es nuestra decisión conjunta. Y estoy completamente consciente de lo que ir a prisión en Bangkok por un cargo de tráfico de drogas implica, los demás delitos no fueron cometidos en Tailandia, pero deberán purgar primero la sentencia correspondiente a eso antes de pedir una extradición. Confío en que su estancia en el "Hilton de Bangkok" les haga reflexionar. – la referencia a una de las cárceles más superpobladas e inhumanas del mundo no pasó por alto para ninguno de los presentes.

William y Pauna guardaron silencio, pero buscaron la mirada de Victor y Katherine, después de unos momentos de silencio, Victor carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y tomando la mano de su hija la miró con profundo amor.

Si esa es la decisión de ambos, tienen el respaldo de la familia, como siempre, solo les pido que una vez que todo haya terminado, que la sentencia haya sido dictada, dejen esto atrás, porque no quiero verlos consumidos por una vendetta, que aunque justificada, puede costarnos demasiado a nivel personal, no permitan que todo este dolor, ira, coraje, se conviertan en rencor y odio que consumirá sus vidas, porque tienen derecho a ser felices, a disfrutar de sus hijos sin reservas, sin temores, y a vivir una vida plena. – besó la mano de su hija y la miró a los ojos.

Te lo prometo papá, no nos robarán mas tiempo ni más vida de la que ya han robado… ¿qué harán ustedes? –

Volar a Tailandia, por supuesto, es nuestra hija, nos corresponde tomar esta carga, acompañar a Archie, y darle la oportunidad de regresar a Victoria pronto. –

Nosotros los acompañaremos Victor. – le dijo William.

Gracias. –

Será algo más que afrontaremos juntos. – les dijo Pauna y Katherine asintió con agradecimiento.

¿Cuándo quieren partir? – preguntó Albert dispuesto a encargarse al menos de las cosas prácticas.

Mañana temprano, por ahora los dejaremos descansar y descansaremos nosotros. – Katherine se puso de pie abrazó a su hija y a su yerno, su mirada altiva se había esfumado, Anne había sido su orgullo por muchos años, y ahora, era su más grande dolor y decepción, ir a encontrarse con la mujer inestable, quebrada, autodestructiva, llena de odio y rencor en la que su hija favorita se había convertido, era sin duda un enorme reto.

Candy se aferró por unos momentos al abrazo y le susurró al oído.

Te amo mamá, y lo siento mucho. –

Lo sé mi niña, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

¿Quieren que los llevemos al hangar?

No hija, disfrútense, disfruten de sus hijos, de su tiempo juntos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás. –

Albert y Candy vieron a sus padres partir, Albert la tomó de la mano y le ofreció otra copa de vino.

Debo preguntarte algo. –

Dime.

¿Por qué no te sorprendió el cargo de tráfico de drogas?-

Porque no esperé a que la divina providencia hiciera justicia, le pedí a Rowland que hiciera algo que fuese un castigo apropiado, y confíe en su ingenio. - le dijo con toda seriedad viendo a los ojos a Albert, temiendo un poco su respuesta, le sorprendió ver una mirada de comprensión acompañada de un fantasma de sonrisa. - ¿no dirás nada?

Yo le pedí la oportunidad de hacer justicia por mi propia mano… pero me la negó, así que le dije que quería un castigo ejemplar… -

Ambos pedimos lo mismo… ¿te sientes culpable?

No mi amor, no me siento culpable, no podía concebir que pasaran el tiempo en una cárcel de primer mundo, donde los derechos humanos y no se quien más podrían terminar por dejarlas libres. ¿tú, te sientes culpable?

No, lo que sea porque mis hijos estén seguros… llamé a Rowland y le pedí que se acercara con los contactos pertinentes para asegurar una larga estancia en el Hilton de Bangkok… pero creo que mi papá tiene razón.

La tiene, debemos dejar esto atrás, esperaremos a que dicten sentencia y se resuelva lo de Anne, después simplemente haremos lo necesario por borrar de nuestras vidas todo lo ocurrido… -

Te amo Albert, gracias por no juzgarme.

Gracias por no juzgarme tú y por estar dispuesta a defender a nuestra familia contra todo y todos. -

Es lo que tú me has enseñado. –

Ella se acercó a él y besó sus labios con dulzura, la pesadilla estaba prácticamente concluida, era tiempo de ser felices.

 **Bangkok, Tailandia.**

Los Andrew y los White Rowan llegaron al hospital, no eran las instalaciones destinadas al turismo extranjero, sino las que se usaban para los prisioneros, entrar fue toda una hazaña, y por donde pasaban las precarias condiciones del lugar les dejaban absolutamente claro, que sería una estadía complicada.

El calor y la humedad pegaban sus ropas al cuerpo, Rowland los guiaba por el laberíntico lugar con aplomo, llegaron al final a una especie de sala privada, donde un Archie, vestido con pantalones caqui, tenis y una simple camiseta blanca marcada por el sudor estaba sentado mirando al vacío.

Archie. – llamó con suavidad Katherine.

El apuesto hombre se puso de pie, era evidente que los tres días que llevaba ahí no habían sido precisamente agradables.

Llegaron. – dijo con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación, llevaba tres días anclado a una sala de espera en la que en realidad no quería estar, entrar a ver a Anne, era simplemente más de lo que podía sobrellevar, pero algo lo había retenido, ahí dentro, en un cuarto austero privado con un aire acondicionado defectuoso yacía una mujer que para él era una desconocida, si bien, hacía mucho que había aprendido a ver más allá de la belleza de Anne, el saber que la mujer moribunda, que yacía en esa cama, con rudas mantas de áspero material era la madre de su hija, le partía el corazón, por eso no se había ido, si un día debía rendirle cuentas a Victoria, debía poder contarle, que había estado al lado de su madre hasta su último aliento.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Victor con preocupación.

Cansado, y listo para ir a casa a ver a mi hija…- respondió con sinceridad.

¿Cómo están las cosas? – Como siempre, William era directo y práctico.

No creen que vaya a despertar, la realidad es que la mantienen con vida a través del respirador, dicen que es cuestión de tiempo, para que su cuerpo se de por vencido, y claro, podemos acelerar el proceso si decidimos desconectarla, pero no podía tomar esa decisión yo solo. – dijo con franqueza.

Katherine se apoyó en el hombro de su marido, mientras Pauna y William los flanqueaban, era un momento duro, devastador, los cuatro podían recordar cuantos sueños y planes habían construido y trazado para ella, ahora, todo era inútil, su vida estaba perdida, de una manera horrible e irremediable.

¿Podemos verla?

Sí, claro… pero, deben prepararse, la mujer que está ahí dentro, no se parece en nada a Anne.- les dijo con pesar

Los White-Rowan asintieron y entraron a la habitación con cautela.

Anne sintió que la puerta se abría, sus padres entraron, se veían pequeños, decepcionados, impresionados y tristes, observó la blanca figura tendida sobre la cama, el rostro estaba hinchado y amoratado, su cabeza completamente rapada, y una larga cicatriz rojiza cruzaba su cráneo, pero estaba viva, sentía su corazón latir, y su pecho subir y bajar.

Vio a su madre tomar de la mano a su padre, ninguno de los dos se acercaba, las lágrimas fluían por sus rostros quiso hablarles, pero ellos parecían no escucharla, su cuerpo no respondía, era inútil intentar comunicarse.

Lo mejor será dejarla descansar. – dijo su padre en voz ronca.

¿No esperaremos?

¿A qué Kath? ¿Qué podemos esperar? Ella tomó las decisiones de su vida, echó todo a la basura, no me quedaré aquí por meses, no condenaré a Archie a mantenerse alejado de Victoria, nuestra nieta necesita de su padre, ya que su madre se negó desde su nacimiento a hacerse cargo de ella… y tu y yo… ¿quedarnos no es una opción, no alarguemos más el sufrimiento, que Dios la juzgue…

Tienes razón, eso es lo correcto, preguntemos si hay órganos que se puedan donar…tal vez así, al final su muerte no sea tan… no sé, Victor, solo sé que … - Ninguna madre espera nunca tener que soportar lo que ella estaba viviendo, estaba completamente quebrada, no podía siquiera terminar el pensamiento. Victor la abrazó y con voz tranquilizadora el respondió.

Preguntemos lo de la donación, tienes razón. –

¿Donación? ¿muerte?¡ No, yo estoy viva, escuchen… no…! Anne hacía esfuerzos por comunicarse, pero todo era inútil, con desesperación frenética sollozaba y maldecía, pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie se percataba de que no todo estaba perdido.

Su madre se había acercado a tomar su mano con suavidad, su padre y Archie entraron seguidos de un médico.

Aquí están las formas, se pueden donar sus córneas y su piel, así como sus órganos, no encontramos rastro de drogas en su sangre, y a pesar del historial médico parecen estar en buen estado. – les dijo el amable médico, era un caso especial, era claro que la familia de la mujer tenía dinero, pero no le correspondía preguntar.

¡No, no, no, no….! Donarlo todo, mi piel… no … mamá, mamá, escúchame por una vez en tu vida, mamá, no dejes que Archie firme eso, no… - Anne observó como Archie tomaba las formas y estampaba su firma en ellas, el poder de él era suficiente.

Katherine acarició su mano y el hinchado rostro en un gesto maternal, solo el amor de una madre es capaz de perdonarlo todo.

¿La llevarán de inmediato?

Es lo más recomendable, pero tome su tiempo. –

Katherine y Victor caminaron a la cama, besaron la frente de ella.

Desearía que hubieras tomado decisiones diferentes, Anne, pero ahora, ya no hay vuelta atrás. – dijo su madre antes de dar la media vuelta y salir sin mirar atrás, Pauna la esperaba afuera con los brazos abiertos.

Esperaba que fuéramos felices, Anne… pero tal vez para eso habrías tenido que ser otra, solo puedo jurarte que Victoria estará bien, la haré feliz. – Archie apretó su mano y se apartó un poco para darle privacidad a Victor.

Anne… - no supo que decir… así que acarició su rostro en ese gesto tierno que usaba con ella cuando niña.

¡No!, papá, Archie… noooo.

En cuanto se quedó sola en la habitación las enfermeras y los médicos la prepararon.

Anne luchaba, intentaba frenéticamente dar señales de vida, lo logró...

Doctor, su mano se movió un poco. – dijo una de las enfermeras.

Son reflejos, solamente, vamos, es necesario hacer la donación, salvaremos vidas.

Anne ya no tenía fuerzas, observó con impotencia como el médico dibujó una larga línea en su cuerpo, y tomó uno a uno sus órganos vitales, cuando llegó al corazón, todo se volvió oscuridad.

No hubo un servicio funeral, solo una lápida de mármol que marcaba con su nombre el lugar dónde depositaron sus cenizas, todo ello en consideración a Victoria, porque tal vez un día preguntaría acerca de su madre.

 **Un par de meses después.**

Albert y Candy escuchaban al abogado dar el reporte final.

Fueron condenadas a prisión, 45 años sin derecho a fianza, ni a apelaciones sino hasta dentro de 20 años.

¿Y después preguntó Candy?

Señora Andrew, nadie sobrevive ese tiempo en el Hilton de Bangkok, si a los 20 años apelan la sentencia, veremos que hacer en su momento. – le aseguró el hombre que había sido contratado.

Gracias, señor Levinson. –

Le dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y estrechando su mano, Candy hizo lo mismo y salieron caminando en dirección a su auto.

Terminó al fin. – dijo Candy con alivio abrazándose fuertemente a Albert. - ¿y ahora?

Ahora tomaremos vacaciones, los cuatro juntos.

Candy conocía de sobra esa mirada en Albert, había una sorpresa esperando.

¿Me dirás?

Jajaja, no, no todavía. –

¿Cuándo salimos?

Esta misma tarde, están preparando todo desde la mañana.

No cambias. – le dijo ella poniéndose de puntitas para que besarlo.

Volaron a un destino paradisiaco, una hermosa isla en el Mediterráneo, prácticamente virgen, un enorme y pintoresco complejo se situaba a la orilla de la playa, casas blancas, tejas rojas, le daban un aire a Santorini, el profundo azul del agua, las blancas arenas, proveían vistas que robaban el aliento.

Candy entró tomada de la mano de Albert a la fresca mansión, pisos de mármol, techos abovedados, muchísima luz, ella vestía pantalones de lino color blancos, sandalias de cuero crudo, y un sencillo tank top color azul marino. Su cabello estaba suelto, ensortijado por la humedad, y su rostro iba sin gota de maquillaje.

Es precioso Albert.

Me alegra que te guste, y cualquier cosa que quieras cambiar basta con que lo menciones.

Es perfecta, para este mes.

Ese es precisamente le punto, no es solo por este mes.

¿De qué hablas?

Es nuestro lugar para vacacionar, el destino de playa que nuestros hijos recordarán, dónde la familia entera pasará un par de semanas en verano… -

Papá puso en venta la casa de The Hamptons.

Así es, ese era nuestro destino de verano cuando niños, quiero que nuestros hijos y sobrinos tengan eso. ¿Qué opinas?

Albert, no vi otra casa cuando aterrizamos.

No hay otra casa…

¿Toda la isla?

Así es, toda la isla es nuestra. –

Eres un extravagante.

Soy un hombre sumamente bendecido y feliz, que anhela hacerte dichosa, no creo que tenga nada de malo. -

Ella lo abrazó.

Gracias por pensar en todo… Cuéntame los planes.

Pues el plan del día de hoy es sencillo, pretendo que pasemos un maravilloso tiempo a solas durante la siesta de los niños, después podemos caminar por la playa, que Drew juegue con la arena, y tú y yo daremos un paseo a la luz de la luna. ¿qué dices?

Me encanta… ¿qué más?

¿Cómo sabes que hay más?

Contigo siempre hay más. –

Jajajaja, pasaremos un par de semanas solo nosotros y los niños, y después llegarán todos.

Ella lo abrazó con ternura, estaban solos, los niños habían llegado dormidos, y Albert le había pedido a Lena y Dorothy que se hicieran cargo de ellos por un par de horas. La besó con apasionada intención, estaban solos, nadie los molestaría.

¿Quieres ver la recámara principal? –

Quiero verlo todo.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirada que dejaba muy claro que no hablaba de la casa.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó consigo a la enorme habitación redonda con casi 360 grados de vista al mar, la casa estaba encallada sobre un acantilado, la decoración era blanca con acentos de dorado y azul, una gran cama vestida de lino blanco esperaba por ellos.

Las cortinas de gasa ondeaban bailando al compás del viento, Candy se quedó maravillada con la vista, era imponentemente sobrecogedora, y Albert la contempló recargada en una de las blancas columnas, su delicada figura enmarcada en el ventanal, su cabello alborotado por la brisa, su belleza lo conmovía hoy más que nunca, y mañana lo haría más que ayer, no era porque su cuerpo fuera perfecto, la maternidad había dejado sus inevitables huellas en ella, pero eso la hacía para él más hermosa aún que la grácil ninfa que había tenido en sus brazos la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, no había como negarlo, se acercó y abrazó su cintura mientras besaba su cuello, y dejaba que sus manos viajaran por el torso de ella, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, pegó su dura anatomía a la de ella, y Candy correspondió con la misma pasión.

Amaba recorrer su cuerpo, besar cada rincón, venerar su feminidad, llevarla junto con él al paraíso.

Ella lo apartó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos mientras se despojaba de la blusa y los pantalones quedando frente a él en exquisita lencería de encaje color nude, la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo conjugada con la mirada de completa devoción y confianza de parte de ella hacía que su deseo se incrementara.

La mujer que tenía frente a él no temía a luchar por su amor, en sus gestos no había vergüenza, ni inseguridades, sino completa y absoluta confianza, certeza de que el hombre que tenía frente a ella la amaba con locura, y ella correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Su relación no era una lucha de poderes, ni una red de mentiras o secretos, podían verse a los ojos con absoluta confianza, no había sombras ni dudas, eran el uno para el otro, se amaba.

Eres una diosa. – le dijo él con su ronca voz masculina que enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal, era como una caricia invisible, sabía que no era una línea, era la verdad.

Y tú un Adonis que no se ha puesto en igualdad de circunstancias. – la voz ronca de ella le encantaba, el franco reto, la mirada expectante y demandante.

Pues, estoy a tu merced. – le dijo él acortando la distancia.

Ella se acercó y lo besó, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones y la camisa de lino, las manos de él recorrían salvajemente sus curvas, estrujando, acariciando, palpando con avidez, su hambre por ella era insaciable y podía sentir cada centímetro de su anatomía reaccionar a ella, al tacto del suave encaje, su fragancia, a su rica y cremosa piel, a la perfecta anatomía que conocía de memoria.

Ella paseó sus tersas manos por las firmes líneas de su cuerpo, su pecho musculoso, el abdomen de luchador griego, disfrutando de la sensación de su imponente erección presionando contra su abdomen mientras lo besaba y pegaba su suave cuerpo al de él.

Él desabrochó el sujetador y acarició sus hombros al deslizar los tirantes y dejarlo caer, rozando con suavidad su espalda, su cintura, su delicioso trasero, metió sus manos dentro de sus panties y tentó las sinuosas curvas. Sus pechos agitados por la respiración acelerada rozaban erectos su torso, su boca invadía la de ella, el la alzó y ella se aferró a su espalda enredando sus piernas alrededor de la varonil cintura.

Albert caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre el mullido edredón, manteniéndola sentada sobre su regazo, él se encontraba completamente desnudo, y ella sentía a través del fino material de su ropa interior su pulsante masculinidad irradiar calor. Se puso de rodillas sin despegar su cuerpo del de él, buscando saciar a medias la ansiedad frenética que comenzaba a inundarla. El deseo y la pasión se desbordaban, el recorrió el sendero entre su cuello y sus pechos con su boca, capturó uno de los desprevenidos pezones en su boca, y lo torturó lentamente con sus labios.

Ella jadeó ante la caricia, y se apretó más a él, las manos de Albert se deshicieron con pericia de la última prenda que le quedaba a ella, y tendiéndola sobre la cama besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, descendiendo con maestría hasta el sur dónde invadió magistralmente con su lengua su feminidad, decidido a llevarla más allá del límite, la mano de ella se enredaba en el cabello de él, su cuerpo fluía bajo los efectos de sus expertas atenciones, su interior ansiaba ser llenado por él, y en un gemido rogó por ello.

Albert… - el movimiento de su mano le hizo saber lo que quería, porque su cerebro se encontraba tan nublado por el placer que no lograba articular.

Él estaba decidido a hacerla vibrar de placer, y sació momentáneamente su deseo introduciendo suavemente un par de dedos en ella, la sintió tensarse por unos segundos, para después amoldarse a la nueva invasión, las caderas de ella marcaban frenéticamente el ritmo, y las oleadas de placer se sucedían una tras otra, ella hacia mucho que no pensaba con claridad, su cuerpo se convulsionaba incontrolablemente y los suaves gemidos se volvían cada vez más intensos, su piel estaba brillante y levemente sonrosada, después de verla alcanzar el clímax más veces de las que podía contar, cambió su atención a sus muslos y los besó alternando la intensidad, Candy aún no lograba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración o de sus latidos, pero en un esfuerzo sobre humano le pidió.

Déjame degustarte-

Soy todo tuyo.

Ella temblorosa aún por el arrebato de pasión buscó su boca para besarlo, y atrapó entre sus manos la parte sur de su anatomía que añoraba con todas sus fuerzas, tomar entre sus labios hasta llevarlo al casi al clímax, porque después quería sentir su imponente cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, besando su cuello y sus pechos, mientras él penetraba su cuerpo certeramente, invitándola con cada embestida a recorrer el camino hasta el Edén como uno solo.

Se amaron fogosamente el resto de la tarde, venerando el uno al otro, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, bebiendo de sus fuentes, y disfrutando de la entrega que solo viene con la intimidad, con la confianza, con el amor.

Porque al final del día, resistirse al amor había sido inútil, después de todo, el amor todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo soporta, y nunca deja de ser.

Hoy más que nunca sabían que las tempestades que vinieran no serían capaces de apagar su amor, podían con todo y contra todos, su amor había sido probado y salido victorioso.

Recostados uno junto al otro, piel a piel, hábilmente entrelazados, ambos gimieron jadeantes al alcanzar la cumbre de su escarceo amatorio y en medio de un beso de corazones desbocados y alientos entre cortados los dos dijeron al unísono aquello que nunca más callarían.

Te amo, Candy.

Te amo, Albert.

 **Fin.**

 _Ha sido un exquisito placer escribir esta historia que comenzó como una historia de nada, una historia rosa, sin complicaciones, la historia que alguna vez quise definir como un largo foreplay hasta llegar a la culminación del amor entre ellos, esa era mi intención inicial, y estoy consciente de que fracasé magistralmente en esa premisa._

 _Por supuesto que no sucedió, el drama terminó por secuestrarla, y hubo muchas encrucijadas, aún ahora escribiendo el final, había la opción de regresar al principio, pero C, me hizo reflexionar, esta es una historia sobre la madurez, tanto del amor como de sus personajes, el crecimiento como personas, como familias, sobre lidiar como adultos las relaciones. No podía regresar al inicio y pretender que 47 capítulos no habían sucedido, porque después de todo, la vida es precisamente esto, no hay forma de regresar, debemos ser capaces de vivir con el peso de nuestras decisiones, de abrazar a los que amamos, y hacer frente con valentía y madurez a la vida, perdonando, poniendo límites, atreviéndonos a soñar, a crecer, a ser genuinos._

 _Gracias por su compañía, por su tiempo, por su apoyo, por cada uno de sus comentarios, por ser parte de este sueño. Por su cariño que me sorprende de formas inesperadas. Por su paciencia y su impaciencia. Gracias._

 _Gracias C, por el apoyo incondicional, por llevarme al lugar exacto a como de lugar, por hacerme escalar montañas, literal y figurativamente, por tratar de enseñarme cada día, el poder que reside en una mujer, tal vez un día lo comprenderé._

 _Con infinita gratitud._

 _KeyAg_


End file.
